Gaming Wrestling Alliance
by Crazy Big D
Summary: The Gaming Wrestling Alliance is here featuring gaming characters from various different games. *Deadly Games now up*
1. Week 1

GWA (Gaming Wrestling Alliance)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Vacant

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Zelda

Owner:Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Station Square Arena

Huge pyro goes off to signal the start of the show

"The GWA is here live at the sold out Station Square Arena, and we got a hell of a show tonight"

"That's right Steve, we got several big matches coming right off our big PPV last night, and i can wait to see it"

"We have Sonic as heseeks revenge against the guy that cost him the chance of becoming GWA championLuigi, The Hardcore title is on the line as Link defends against our Television Champion Toad, the Tag Titles will also be on the line as Vector and Espio defend in a triple threat against Tails & Knuckles and Donkey & Diddy Kong and several other matches coming as well"

The music of mario starts and he, along with Luigi,Toad and peach made their way to the ring

"Here comes the champ, Steve"

"And by the sounds of those boos the crowd ain't pleased to see him"

"He's our champ, they should be on their feet right now"

"Well personally he don't deserve it"

"What do you mean don't deserve it?"

"If it weren't for Luigi and Toads help Mario wouldn't even be carrying that belt right now as we both saw last night"

Mario now is in the ring

"How dare you boo me!" Mario shouted, which caused the crowd to boo louder

"Im the world heavyweight champion! And i deserve respect!"

Mario's shouting resulted in the crowd booing louder

"I am the greatest wrestler alive today! I proved it when i destroyed Sonic last night" Mario shouted

The music of Sonic booms into the arena and he, Tails and Knuckles come out

"How dare you interrupt me!" Mario shouted "This is supposed to be my victory celebration!"

"You only won because of your two little bitches in the ring!" Sonic shouted

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Mario shouted back

"As for you" Sonic spoke, pointing at Luigi "You better be ready for on hell of an ass-kicking tonight, because that is what your gonna get!"

"You want some of me?" Luigi shouted

"Yea. In fact, why don't i get some now"

Sonic drops the mic and dashes to the ring along with Tails and Knuckles. Sonic goes straight for Luigi, Tails goes for Toad while Knuckles goes for Mario.

Eggmans music starts

"Stop that right now!" Eggman shouts. The crowd boo this

"Now im not having my show spoiled by the likes of you Sonic, you got your wish to face Luigi and i expect you to wait for it." The crowd boo Eggman more

"Now get out my ring. I have a show to run"

Eggman leaves. Slowly, Mario and his gang leave shouting abuse to Sonic's crew in the ring. Sonic leaves through the crowd shortly after.

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio (c)

"The following triple threat match is scheduled for one fall. And is for the GWA Tag team championships. Already in the ring, Knuckles and Tails."

The music of the Kongs starts

"And their opponents, Donkey and Diddy Kong."

The music of team chaotix start.

"And the final partisapants, to be accompanied to the ring by Charmy, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

"We got our first match here tonight, who do you fancy Bart?"

"Well you know that Charmy will be an influence, so that's gotta favour Team Chaotix, Tails and Knuckles will be determined to win back the gold the lost last month and Donkey and Diddy Kong have the experance, 10 time tag teams champions they are, and i think that will show in the end. The Kongs for me.

"Well you heard, Bart, there people, lets see what happens"

The match started with all three teams stareing each other down until the Kongs and Tails and Knuckles start fighting. Vector and Espio meanwhile clear the ring.

When things had calmed down it was Knuckles and Donkey Kong in the ring. Donkey got on the offensive early with several hard punches and followed with a body slam and a pin for a two count.

Picking Knuckles back up Donkey then did a pump handle slam and tagged Diddy into the ring.In one swift movement Diddy lept to the top rope and did a moosault onto the prone Knuckles, getting a two count before Tails stopped the count.

The match continued with several near fall for both teams while Vector and Espio just watched on the apron.

The music of Wario starts and he and Waluigi come to the ring

"What the hell!" Steve shouted "What are Wario and Waluigi doing here? There not in this match"

"There angry with the Kongs, Steve" Bart pointed out as Wario and waluigi dragged Diddy and Donkey from the ring and battled them to the backstage area while refs tried to separate them

"Damn them, just because they lost last night!" Steve shouted

"We still got a match going, Steve" Bart pointed out

While all this had gone on Tails and Knuckles had gotten the upper hand on Vector ond Espio with Tails and Espio in the ring and Knuckles and Vector on the outside.

"Tails hits the twin tailed assault! it's gotta be over now!" Steve shouted

"But there's no ref" Bart pointed out

Charmy had now entered the ring and went to smack Tails with the tag belt but missed and Tails did the Twin tailed assault on Charmy. While this had happened Vector had thrown Knuckles into the steel steps and had re-entered the ring and hit the Vector bomb on an unsuspecting Tails.

"Oh come on! The damn champs are gonna steel one!" Steve shouted as Vector got the 1..2..3

"Here are your winners, and still the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Backstage: Eggmans Office

"Welcome everyone, im here to announce that we will be crowning a new intercontinental champion at our next PPV. It will be a six man elimination match. To get into to match you must first win a qualifying match, which will be held over the next several weeks. That is all."

Ringside

"Can you believe that announcement!" Steve said excitedly

"Oh man! A new Intercontinental Champion"

"I wonder who will get there?" Steve asked

"Well, we won't know until everyone else i guess"

Sonic v Luigi

Sonic started fast by sprinting to the ring and spearing Luigi to the mat and punching him several times. Sonic continued the domination and won with the Sonic Driver.

"A small measure of revenge their for Sonic" Steve said

"He may of won, but he still not the champ" Bart said

"That he is not. But he's defently sent a message to the champ. And now i understand we going backstage for a interview with the Owner.

Backstage

"Dr. Robotnik, earlier you gave us the news about the vacant Intercontinental Championship, now im sure what the fans want to know is, who is taking part?"

"Well" Dr, Robotnik started, but was interrupted by the fight between Wario and Waluigi and The Kongs

"Stop this instant!" Robotnik boomed

The two teams stopped

"Now if you want to fight you can do it in the ring. Next week you will face of in a tag match, and just to add a little excitement to it im making it a steel cage match. Now get out my sight!"

The two teams have a short stare down then leave in opposite direction

"Now about the Intercontinental championship, the partisapants in this will remain anonymous, but you will see some up next in the first of the qualifying match.

Ringside

Intercontinental Championship Qualifying Match: Bowser V Charmy

"The first qualifying match is next!" Steve said excitedly

"We just heard, idiot"

"And what about the steel cage match next week"

"Oh man, it's gonna be huge!"

The music of Bowser starts

"The following contest is a Intercontinental championship qualifying match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bowser

"Oh man!" Steve shouts

"It's the big, bad Bowser. I wouldn't want to be his opponent."

The music of Team Chaotix start

"And his opponant, Charmy"

"HAHAHA! Well good luck Charmy, just try and make it last longer than ten seconds" Bart said, barley containing his laughter

"A bad draw for the inexperienced Charmy"

The match was simple for Bowser as he easily overpowered Charmy and finshed it with a big splash

Conker V Shadow

The music of Shadow starts

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Rouge, Shadow the Hedgehog

The music of Conker starts

"And his opponent, Conker"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Who in the hell are you!" Shadow shouts

Conker gets into the ring a gets a mic of his own

"Is this a joke? Where is my real opponant?" Shadow asks

"I am your opponant." Conker answers

"Your joking right? You aren't even in my league"

The crowd starts chanting Shadow Sucks

"We'll see about that" Conker said then smacked Shadow with a right hand

"Your gonna regret that, punk!" Shadow shouts and goes straight for Conker, but misses then get dropped kicked out the ring.

While still outside Rouge helps shadow up not noticing Conker getting a run up and does a suicide dive over the ropes taking the two out.

"What a move by, Conker"

"He better enjoy that while he can cause, Shadow, will kick his ass in the end" Bart adds

Conker, who is back up picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring for a two count, after the failed pin Conker picks up Shadow and body slams him, then leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press on a prone Shadow, again just getting a two count.

"Nearly a huge upset there, Bart"

"Shadow will still win, he's just leading Conker on" Bart replies

Conker, who is now slightly frustrated jumps back to the top rope, this time though he gets distracted by Rouge who's on the apron, giving Shadow enough time to knock Conker the ropes and do a super-plex. Shadow then picks up Conker and does a death valley driver for the win.

"See, i told you Shadow would win!" Bart shouts

"Only because of, rouge" Steve replies

"Yeah, well, it don't matter, he still won" Bart says

Backstage

Mario is walking confedently backstage, the GWA title hanging on his sholder. he turns a corner and bumps into Kazooie.

"Hey! You wanna watch where he hell you are going!"Mario shouts

"I" Kazooie starts

"How would you like me to" Mario stops as a figure stands behind Kazooie. It was Banjo

"You what?" Banjo asked

"Mario just stares evily for a few seconds and leaves

Ringside

"Well, that was intresting" Steve said

"Why does that idiot Banjo have to stick his nose into business that isn'e his"

"Mario was threting his friend, Bart"

"Whatever"

Hardcore Title Match: Toad v Link(c)

Toad's music starts

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the hardcore championship, making his way to the ring, he's the television champion, Toad

Link's music starts

"And he's opponant, the hardcore champion, Link

"Listen to the ovation for Link!" Steve shouts

"Looks like Link is bringing some toys with him" Bart points out

Link enters the ring with a trash can lid, and after avoiding a attack from Toad, wacks him on head with it.

"Not the start Toad had planned" Steve says

"Come on, Toad, you can do it"

Link leaves the ring and returns shortly after with a kendo stick and whacks Toad right between the eyes with it, busting him open in the process.

"Toad has been busted open!" Steve shouts

"Does Link have no shame!" Bart shouts

"It's a hardcore match, Bart, anything goes"

Link leaves the ring again, this time he comes back in with Chair, but gets taken from someone behind him

"What the hell!" Steve shouts "What is Peach doing here?"

"Thank god, Toad was about ho have head caved in"

"Link, doesn't look happy"

Link slowly approached Peach who attempted a pathetic swing with a chair, only to have Link block it and take it away.

"Peach is in trouble!" Steve points out

Peach makes an attempt to leave but bumps right into Zelda

"What is she doing out here!" Bart shouts as Zelda hits Peach with a trash can lid "How can she do that?"

Meanwhile Toad who is now up rolls up Link from behind, and gets a long two count

"Toad nearly stole it there" Steve said

Link quickly gets up and clotheslines Toad them put him into the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch) and Toad quickly taps out.

"Here is your winner, and still Hardcore champion, Link

Link celebrates with Zelda for a short while then they both leave.

"What a show we've had tonight, Bart"

"Your right there, Steve. Next week promises to be great as well"

"Sure does. We'll have more Intercontinental Qualifying matches, we got the tag team steel cage match, and news just in that the women's title will be on the line in a fatal four way match it will be Zelda defending against Amy Rose, Rouge and Peach. Plus more that has yet to be announced"

"That sounds great!" Bart shouts

"Sure does, Bart. Well that's all we have time for people, see you next week

* * *

Confirmed PPV matches 

Intercontinental Title match: 6 man elimination Match

Bowser v ? v ? v ? v ? v ?

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Tails & Knuckles and The Kongs Via Pinfall

Sonic b Luigi Via pinfall

Bowser b Charmy via Pinfall

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

Link b Toad via submission

* * *

This is just the start, there will be more people in this if there's anyone you want in or a suggestion on what sort of match,angle you wanna see just put it in your review. 


	2. Week 2

GWA (Gaming Wrestling Alliance)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Vacant

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Zelda

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Mushroom Dome

Huge pyro's go off to signal the start of the show

"The GWA has come to the mushroom kingdom. Were here live at the the Mushroom Dome, and do we have a show tonight"

"We sure do, Steve"

"We got more Intercontinental Qualifying matches, a tag team steel cage match, a fatal four way for the women's title and thats just the beginning"

Tag Match Non-Title: Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio

The music of Team Sonic starts

"The following non-title match is scheduled for on fall, making their way to the ring, Tails and Knuckles"

Team Chaotix Music starts

"And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, vector and Espio"

"Now I've been told if Tails and Knuckles can win tonight they get a title shot at our PPV in three weeks time" Steve said

"They better make the most of this shot then" Bart replied

"That they better, title opportunities don't come around very often"

The match started off with Vector and Knuckles, after knocking Knuckles down with a sholderblock Vector went on the offensive using his power to his advantage with a series of powerslams and a powerbomb before tagging in Espio.

Espio, unlike Vector used speed as his advantage to continue the offensive where Vector left off.

Several more minutes of quick tags between Vector and Espio, keeping Knuckles Isolated, resulted in several near falls with knuckles finally getting a break when he managed to counter a powerbomb by Vector into a hurricarana.

"This is Knuckles chance" Steve said

"He's gonna have to be quick" Bart pointed out as Knuckles just made the tag to Tails

Tails started with a drop kick on Vector, which knocked him out the ring, then did another drop kick to Espio and pinned him for a two count.

Tails and Espio continued exchanging High flying moves back and forth until a crossbody from Tails brought another two count, Which was broken up by Vector and that brought in Knuckles.

"All four now going at it in the ring!" Steve shouted

"The ref better gain some control"

This continued until Tails and Espio knocked each other out the ring, meanwhile Knuckles counted a Vector clothesline into the crippler crossface. Vector tapped out shortly after.

"Here are your winners, Tails and Knuckles"

"Hang on! Weren't Tails and Espio the legal two?" Bart asked

"I think you maybe right there" Steve answered as Tails and Knuckles left the ring

"That isn't fair then!"

"Well, controversy here, and were only just starting"

Intercontinental Qualifying Match: Toad v Fox

Fox won after an attempted interference by Luigi was thwarted by Sonic. Fox hit Toad with the Diamond Cutter (RKO for those who have never seen DDP before)

Fox celebrated as Sonic layed into Luigi

Backstage

"Well look who it is" Peach said, as the women's champion Zelda entered the arena "You think you could take me out last week did you?"

"It's your own fault for being were you shouldn't of been" Zelda answered

"Laugh it up. Because by the end of tonight im gonna be women's champion once again" Peach said confidently

"You really think so?"

"I do"

"Keep dreaming" with that Zelda walked off but was attacked from behind by peach who hit her several times before officials dragged Peach of a motionless Zelda

"Lets see you win now, bitch!" Peach shouted and stormed off

Ringside

"What the hell! That damn peach!" Steve shouted

"She's only increasing the chance of herself winning, thats smart"

"It's cowardly, thats what it is"

Intercontinental Championship Qualifying Match: Conker v Shadow

The music of Shadow starts

"The following contest is a Intercontinental Championship Qualifying Match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Rouge, Shadow the Hedgehog

The music of Conker starts

"And his opponent, Conker"

"These two, Bart, met in a match last week" Steve reminded everyone as a video of what happand played on the titentron

"Yeah, and Conker lost"

"Only because of, Rouge"

"He still lost"

"You again? Didn't you get enough last week?" Shadow mocked

"Shut up!" An angry Conker and went to hit Shadow, only to miss and get a punch of his own

"Ok, I'll make it quick on ya" Shadow said and went to pin Conker, getting a two count.

Shadow continued to dominate until whipping him into the corner and failed his clothesline attempt and got hit with a bulldog then does a lionsault for a two count.

"Conker nearly had, Shadow there" Steve said

Conker then went for the Lionsault again, only to stop when he saw Rouge on the apron. Conker continued to stare her down until Shadow lunged for him, which he barley avoided and sent him crashing into Rouge, taking advantage of this distraction, Conker rolled up Shadow for the win and dashed quickly after, leaving an irate Shadow in the ring.

"Here is your winner, Conker"

"What a huge upset, Bart!" Steve shouted

"I can't believe it" Bart replied

"Neither can I, but Conker has earned himself a place in the six man elimination match for the Intercontinental Championship"

"I still don't believe it"

Meanwhile the angry Shadow stormed the ring until noticing the Injured Rouge, and with help from several ref's, helped her backstage

"Rouge looks hurt" Steve said, as paramedics carried her out.

"Looks like one less for the women's title match now. There dropping like flies"

Hardcore Championship Match: Big v Link (c)

Big's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the Hardcore Championship, making his way to the ring, Big

Link's music starts

"Where is he?" Steve asked

"I dunno" Bart answered "He was her earlier"

Backstage

"Is she gonna be ok!" Link asked, who was concerned over Zelda's well being

"Were doing all we can for her" One of the Paramedics replied

"Will she be ok?" Link asked again

"She took quite a bad beating, I'd advise her not to wrestle for a few weeks" The paramedics replied

"Come on Link, you better get to your title match, she'll be find" Sheik reassured

Link stood motionless for a few second and left, but not before taking one last look back first.

Link's music starts again

"And his opponent, he's the hardcore champion, Link

"Link, not obviously in the right frame of mind" Steve said

"That won't do him any good" Bart said

Link entered the ring and swung for Big with a kendo stick but missed and hit himself with the Kendo stick Big was holding.

After several near fall for Big, Link finally seemed to snap out his drought, and after hitting Big with a chair, put him in the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch) for the win. And left quickly without even celebrating

"Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Link "

"Link, obviously concerned for, Zelda" Steve said

"Well, it nearly cost him the hardcore title"

"The main question is, what about the women's title match? It's up next and two of the four partisapants might not make it out here"

"Im sure Robotnik will come up with something"

"Well im told Rouge has been taken to hospital, so she won't make it?"

"You heard the doctor telling Zelda not to wrestle as well"

"Hang on! Im being told we have a replacement for Rouge"

"Who?"

"I wasn't told

"What about Zelda?"

"Well, if she doesn't come out it will be a triple threat match"

Women's Championship Match: Peach v Amy v ? v Zelda? (c)

Mario's Music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the women's championship, making her way to the ring, Peach

Team Sonic's music starts

"And the second competitor, Amy Rose"

An unfamiliar music starts

"Who is it? I don't recognize her" Steve said, as the mystery women gave her details to the announcer

"Ladies and gentlemen, our third competitor, making her debut match, Cream."

The music of Zelda starts but she doesn't come out, much to the satisfaction of Peach, who blindsides Cream while she's not looking then goes for Amy and hits her with a German supplex with a bridge for a two count where it's interrupted by Cream.

Peach shruggs off the attack by Cream and throws her through the rope's and goes back attacking Amy

Meanwhile Backstage

"Link, out my way"

"No Zelda, your not going out there. You could end up worse."

"Im fine" Zelda said stubbornly

"Your not fine!" Link shouted, and grabbed her wrist, but was shook of by Zelda

"If you think im staying back here while that bitch Peach tries to steal my title your wrong"

Ringside

"One, Two, No, so close their for Peach"

"She's in control, it's only a matter of time before she wins

Zelda's music starts and she makes her way to the ring looking worse for ware

"I can't believe Zelda's coming out, what courage"

"That's stupidity, Steve"

Zelda get into the ring a goes for peach, but her injures mean she has little power, laughing off the pathetic attempt Peach hits Zelda with the Chick Kick

"It's over now, Steve" Bart said, as Peach stood over Zelda and mocked her, only to get rolled uo from behind and pinned for three.

"Oh my god!" Steve shouted " Cream won"

"I don't believe it" a shocked Bart replied

"Here is your winner and new women's champion, Cream

As she celebrated, Peach attacked Cream from behind and left with the womens title

"Hey! That's not hers to take"

"Well, i guess she don't care, Steve"

Meanwhile Link and Sheik were helping Zelda to the backstage area.

Non-Title Match: Mario v Banjo

"This all came about after what happand last week" Steve said as video package of their confrontation from last week gets played

"The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Kazooie, Banjo

Mario's music starts

"And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Luigi, he's the GWA Champion, Mario

The match started off with a stare down between the two as well as sharing some words as well until Mario hits a cheap shot on Banjo.

The match continued back and forth until Luigi interrupted and pin attempt by Banjo resulting in a DQ

"Here is your winner, Banjo"

Mario and Luigi continued the attack on Banjo and then on Kazooie as he tried to stop it.

Backstage

Bowser cuts a promo on how he'll be Intercontinental Champion after the PPV when it's gets stopped by Fox, who tells him that he will be the Intercontinental after the PPV and leaves after a short stare down.

Ringside

"That was intresting" Steve said

"Fox sounded confedent, but that Bowser he was talking to"

"On to a different subject, here comes the cage"

"Oh boy!"

Steel Cage Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v The Kongs (Diddy and Donkey)

"The following tag team match is a steel cage match, where the only way to win is by escaping the cage. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi

The Kongs music start

And their opponents, Donkey and Diddy the Kongs

A classic cage match started with Wario and Waluigi on the offensive, allowing Waluigi to climb over, but Wario was stopped by Donkey, who along with Diddy beat him down and busted him open after slamming him into the cage several times.

The Kongs eventually won after giving Wario the Konga Drop (3D) and climbed out the cage.

"Here are your winners, The Kongs"

"The Kongs have revenge, Bart, but I doubt this is over" Steve said

"I agree with you on that" Bart replied

"That all we got time for people, see you all next week."

* * *

Next week Preview

No.1 contender for the GWA championship decided

More Intercontinental Qualifying Matches

Mario & Luigi v Banjo & Kazooie

Knuckles v Vector

Bowser v Fox

Tails v Espio

Women's Title match: Peach v Cream (c)

Plus more

* * *

Confirmed PPV Matches

Tag Team Title Match: Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: 6 man elimination Match

Bowser v Conker v Fox v ? v ? v ?

* * *

Re-cap

Tails & Knuckles b Vector & Espio via submission

Fox b Toad via pinfall

Conker b Shadow via pinfall

Link b Big via submission

Cream b Peach,Amy and Zelda via pinfall

Banjo b Mario via DQ

The Kongs b Wario & Waluigi via escaping the cage

* * *

Here ya go. Week 2 complete. Ill try and get the third up before my bitrhday this Sunday. 


	3. Week 3

GWA (Gaming Wrestling Alliance)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Vacant

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Cream

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Location:Hyrule Stadium

"Were here live in Hyrule at the fantastic Hyrule Stadium"

"Look!" Bart shouted as the entire roster made their way to the ring, except Mario

"What's this about then?"

Eggman's music starts and he come out

"Welcome people of Hyrule" Eggman said. The crowd gave him a short pop

"Now i guess everyone is wondering why you are all out here. Well it's simple. Being just 2 weeks away from our Vengeance PPV, we need a number one contender, and so i thought what better way to decide than a good old fashion over the top rope battle royal."

The crowd give a huge pop

Eggman goes to leave, but the stops and says "Oh, by the way, the match begins now"

The begging was like any battle royal, total chaos, people doing their best in the crowded ring as possible. Charmy was the first eliminated after Link through him out. On the other side Sonic eliminated Mega Man and then Sheik soon after.

"Sonic got a great start" Steve said

"It's not about how good you start. It's about how goos you finsh" Bart said

The match continued for several minutes with plenty of near fall until Bowser broke that duck by eliminating Toad, then Banjo and followed that quickly by eliminating Knuckles.

"Bowser is on fire!" Steve shouted as he threw Waluigi out the ring

"That's four, Steve, Bowser is in control"

Bowser continues his domination by eliminating Diddy and Lankey Kong

"That's six! Bowser is going through everyone"

Bowser then turned his attention to Fox, grabbing him by the throat and going for a choke slam, but was kicked in the nuts instead. Fox used this chance to try and eliminate Bowser, but to no avail until Sonic,Tails,Link,Luigi,Wario,Conker and Donkey Kong gave a hand and helped eliminate Bowser.

"Bowser's gone! It took seven people, but he's gone"

"That was smart, Bowser, was starting to dominate"

Still left: Sonic,Tails,Link,Big,Luigi,Bomberman,Shadow,Wario,Donkey & Chunkey Kong, Conker, Vector & Espio and Fox

In one corner the tag champs were concentrating there efforts on Tails. Link was in the opposite corner stomping Luigi, Donkey & Chunkey Kong were beating on Sonic Big and Bomberman were trading punches in the last of the corners, Wario and Conker were trading punches in the center. Meanwhile Shadow had slid under the ring and watched from the outside.

"What is Shadow doing?" Steve asked

"He's hurt!" Bart shouted

"He's not hurt, he just don't want to get into the ring" Steve said, as Vector & Espio eliminated Tails.

"He's being smart. You can't get thrown out the ring if your not in it"

"It's cowardice, plain and simple"

"Not so loud, he'll punch your lights out if hears you" Bart warned as Link eliminated Chunky Kong with a super Kick.

Bomberman was the next to go after he was clotheslined out by Wario. On the other side Conker just avoided elimination after getting thrown over the top rope by Sonic.

Vector and Espio then tried to eliminate Link, but failed after Wario came from behind and eliminated Vector, and then got eliminated him self from behind by Big.

Still Remaining: Sonic,Link,Big,Espio,Conker,Shadow,Donkey Kong,Fox and Luigi.

"Down to nine now" Steve said.

Espio was next to go after a failed clothesline attempt was stopped by Conker who ducked and propelled Espio over. Shadow, who was now finally in the ring went and eliminated Conker and taunted him until he got eliminated by Sonic.

Luigi Eliminated Fox after giving him the low blow, Link planetesimal Fox and a combined Sonic and Donkey Kong effort eliminated Big.

Final four: Donkey Kong, Link, Luigi and Sonic

"Were down to the final four now, Bart"

"One of these will go to Vengeance and face Mario for the GWA championship"

The final four took up a corner each and stared each other down, each one waiting for the other to make the first move.

Soinc moved first, going straight to Luigi and Link went to Donkey. Sonic pounded on Luigi and tried to eliminate him, but Luigi was hanging on to the rope, but let go when Sonic kick his arm. Link, on the other side managed to hoist the bigger Donkey Kong out the ring.

"Two left! Sonic, Link, who's it gonna be?"

"It's gonna be good" Bart replied

The pair stood nose to nose for a few seconds before trading punches, Link got the upper hand and backed Sonic into the corner were Link went for a Elimination. Sonic held on and managed to shake Link off with several kicks to the head.

Sonic then ran over to Link and went for a spin kick, but was caught and was hoisted on to his shoulder. Link then went to eliminate Sonic, but Sonic grabbed the rope and wrapped his legs round Links head at the last second and took him over as well. Sonic managed to hold on and climbed back into the ring

"Here is your winner, and the number one contender for the GWA championship, Sonic

"Sonic did it. He's going to get he's chance to win back his GWA championship" Steve shouted

Sonic celebrated his victory, but it was short lived as Mario, who sneaked through the crowd, Hit Sonic from behind with the title belt.

"So you got a second chance did you? It doesn't matter how many chances you get, you will never beat me!"

Mario stood in the ring, title held above his head, for a few seconds then left.

"Well it's seems Mario has had the first move in this game" Steve said

"Yeah, and come Vengeance he will have the last"

T.V Title Match: Toad v Bomberman

Toad won the match after giving Bomberman a low blow then a DDT when the ref was turned away

Backstage: Eggman's Office

"This is unfair" Luigi protested "I shouldn't have to wrestle twice in one night

"Im the owner here! And if i tell you your wrestling twice you will wrestle twice, ok?"

"But"

"Unless you would rather be in the unemployment line tomorrow"

Luigi walks off mumbling

Intercontinental Championship Qualifying Match: Crash v Wario w/ Waluigi

Crash's music starts

"The following contest is a Intercontinental Qualifying match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot

Wario's music starts

"And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Waluigi, Wario

Wario got the upper hand instantly after Waluigi distracted Crash and after several hard moves won with the big splash

"Here is your winner, Wario"

"Wario becomes the forth person to qualify for the Intercontinental Title match" Steve said

"Just two more spots left now, Steve. Who's gonna get em?

Backstage

"Hi everyone. Dave here and I got Conker standing by me.

"Now, last week you qualified for the Intercontinental Title match by defeating Shadow. Now how do you fancy your chances in the six man elimination match?"

"Well" Conker started, but was attacked from behind by Shadow, who hit him with a steel chair, then threw him into a steel shutter

Shadow stands above Conker, studying the damage he's cause before bending down and saying "You think just because you got lucky last week that your better than me? Well your not! Last week was a one off! You think your so high and mighty, well im gonna make your life a living hell from now on" Shadow then stormed off, but not before getting a few kicks in first.

Ringside

"What the hell! That Shadow is and asshole!" Steve shouted

"Conker got what he deserved. He injured Rouge last week"

"No he didn't, she had no right to be on the apron anyway"

"Either way it's his fault she's hurt"

Single Match: Knuckles v Vector

Team Sonics music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles"

Team Chaotix music starts

"And his opponent, one half of the GWA tag team champions, Vector"

Knuckles stood inside the ring, taunting Vector to get in and fight, Vector thought continued to pace round the outside, eventually grabbing a mic"

"You think you really have a chance to win the tag titles? Sure you won last week, but if you didn't we'd have no competition for Vengeance. Come Sunday you will see the real Vector and Espio in action, and you will see us destroy you."

Vector drops the mic and starts to walk back up the ramp

"Where's he going?" Steve asked

"How do i know!" Bart answered

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted "Where do you think your going?"

Vector turn round to face Knuckles before replying "I don't want to beat ya down now. If i did that we would have no challenge at Vengeance."

"Are you scared?" Knuckles asked

"Scared? Of you? Of course not" Vector replied, and started to walk off again

"Your sacred!" Knuckles taunted "It's ok, come Vengeance you'll have no where to run

"I told you im not scared!" Vector shouted

"Then prove it" Knuckles said

Vector looked liked he would leave for a moment, but then sprinted back to the ring and went to punch Knuckles in anger. Knuckles blocked it and locked in the Crippler cross face. With no where to go Vector tapped out.

"Here is your winner, Knuckles"

Knuckles walked back up the ramp and taunted the angry Vector.

"The mind games have started, and it looks like Tails and Knuckles have the upper hand"

"Well, im sure Espio can even the odds later" Bart replied

Backstage: With Dave

Im here now with Link. Now, Link, you have a chance to night to get into the Intercontinental Championship match, but first we'd all like to know how Zelda is coping after last week?

"Well, the news is good, Zelda wasn't as bad as first thought and she'll be back for Vengeance, i also just got back from Robotnik's office, and he told me that Zelda would face the winner of Tonight womens title match at Vengeance.

"That's great news" Dave said "Now about your Intercontinental Championship qualifying match later against Luigi."

"Well, tonight Luigi will find out why they call me king of hardcore ."

Ringside

"Strong words their from, Link" Steve said

"He better not be to confident" Bart said

"Also we heard the goos news about Zelda"

"Sure did, she gets the winner of the women's title match tonight"

Women's Title Match: Peach w/Toad v Cream (c)

Peach's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA Womens championship. Making her way to the ring, to be accompanied by the T.V champion, Toad, Peach

Cream's music starts

"And her opponent, the GWA women's champion, Cream"

Peach got the early advantage of the inexprance Cream and continued to dominated until a body slam attempt got countered into a hip toss, Peach got back up, but was hip tossed again, and then a hurricarna into a pin, getting a two count.

Toad at this point tried to get himself involved in the match, only to be stopped by the ref and sent to the back. Peach protest lead to nothing and got rolled up from behind for a three count.

"Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Cream"

"Cream won! Which mean it's Cream v Zelda at vengeance" Steve said

"This isn't fair, that ref had no right to send Toad back"

"He tried to get involved, Bart"

A promo is shown on the over head screen showing a group of people skating. The promo ends with 'The GG's are coming' in graffiti writing

Tag Match: Mario & Luigi v Banjo & Kazooie

Team Mario's music starts

"The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Luigi and the GWA Champion, Mario"

Banjo's music starts

"And their opponents, Banjo & Kazooie"

Mario ended up pinning Kazooie after Luigi had hit him with some brass knucks and Mario had done the Clothesline from hell.

After the match Mario and Luigi beat down Banjo and Kazooie until Sonic made the save. Soinc asked for the mic and was given it

"Two weeks Mario" Sonic said "two weeks and the GWA championship will be mine. Enjoy it while you can.

"Strong words from Sonic there" Steve said

"All talk is Sonic. He ain't gonna win"

Single Match: Bowser v Fox

Bowser's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bowser

Fox's music starts

"And his opponent, Fox"

"This match came about, Bart, after a clash last week"

"Yep. Fox interrupted Bowser's interview"

The match started by the two locking up in the center with Bowser shoving Fox back to the corner shortly after.

"Bad idea, Fox" Bart said

After getting up, Fox and Bowser tied up again, and like before, Bowser threw Fox back to the corner.

Having failed with his first two attempt, Fox went to tie up with Bowser again, this time though he kick him the stomach and DDT on him, and pinned him for two.

Bowser, who was now outraged at being outsmarted took Fox down with a big boot as Fox ran towards him. Bowser then went for the choke slam, but Fox counted with a few elbows to the head.

The match continued back and forth until Bowser caught Fox's cross body attempt and chokeslamed him for the win.

"Here is your winner, Bowser"

"Bowser, sending a message to Fox there" Steve said

"He sure did, Steve"

Single Match: Tails v Espio

Team Sonic's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Tails

Team Chaotix music starts

"And his opponent, one half of the tag team champions, Espio"

The match started off quickly with Tails getting the better of an early slugging match, then after nearly winning with a corkscrew moonsault was attacked from behind by Vector and Charmy

"Here is your winner by DQ, Tails"

The trio continued the beat down until Knuckles hit the ring and tried to fight them off but the numbers game soon caught up and Knuckles was beaten down too.

"I can't believe them!" Steve shouted

"I guess Vector wasn't kidding when he said that Knuckles would regret beating him"

"I guess. But it's not fair dammit!"

Intercontinental Qualifying Match: Link v Luigi

Mario's music starts

"The following contest is a Intercontinental Championship Qualifying match, and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi

Link's music starts

"And his opponent, he's the Hardcore Champion, Link

"This isn't fair. Do you realize that Luigi has competed three times tonight?"

"Yeah, so, if he wants a chance for the IC title he'll have to"

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch). Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

"We need a ref out here, quick!" Steve shouted

"Come on!"

A tall dark figure emerges from the crowd and sneaks into the ring behind Link's

"Who is that?" Bart asked

"That...thats Ganondorf. What's he doing with that lead pipe" Steve shouted as Ganondorf smacked the unsuspecting Link round the back of the head, then dragged the prone Luigi on top of Link. The ref came round and counted the three.

"Here is your winner, Luigi"

Ganondorf thrn got back into the ring and disposed of the ref and Luigi then picked up Link and gave him a jackknife power bomb.

"We haven't seen Ganondorf in months, not since Link beat him for the Hardcore title."

"He's been nursing an injury suffered at the hands of Link, now he's getting payback"

Ganondorf then threw the lifeless Link out the ring and started to take apart the announce table

"Hey! That's out table" Steve shouted

"I think we should exit, stage left" Bart said, moving well away from the table

"He's not" Steve said as Ganondorf Jackknife power bombed him threw the table

"Oh for the love of god! Ganondorf has just power bombed Link right through our table. We need help out here"

"Here comes the paramedics" Bart pointed out

"People we gotta go, sorry we can't stay and update you on Link's condition. We'll see you next week.

* * *

Next Week Preview

6 Man Tag: Mario, Luigi & Toad v Banjo, Koozie and Sonic

The final Intercontinental Championship place decided

Plus more

* * *

Vengeance Matches

Women's title match: Zelda v Cream (c)

Tag Team Title Match: Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: 6 man elimination Match

Bowser v Conker v Fox v Wario v Luigi v ?

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Mario(c)

* * *

Re-cap

Sonic won a no.1 contender battle royal

Toad b Bomberman via pinfall

Wario b Crash via pinfall

Knuckles b Vector via submission

Cream b Peach via pinfall

Mario & Luigi b Banjo & Kazooe via pinfall

Bowser b Fox via pinfall

Tails b Espio v DQ

Luigi b Link via pinfall


	4. Week 4

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Vacant

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Cream

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

"Were less than a week away from Vengeance and we got a great show tonight. Were back in the GWA arena here live in Station Square Arena." Steve said

"We got a big show tonight"

Link's music starts

"Ladies and Gentleman, introducing the GWA Hardcore Champion, Link"

Link slowly makes his way out, limping and covered in bandages

"For those of you who saw last weeks show you will know what happened" Steve said as a video aired of what happened

"Link was attacked last week by the returning Ganondorf" Bart said

Link slowly made his way into the ring and grabbed a mic

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted "you think you can take me out with a cowardly attack from behind? You can't, cause im still here standing, now if you want some of me come out here right now and get some"

"Is he crazy? He can't fight in his condition!" Steve shouted

"Come on Ganondorf!" Link again shouted

Eggman's music starts

"Hold it right there Link!" Eggman shouted " You know damn well you haven't been cleared to wrestle, which means you ain't going to, but i tell you what, if you really want Ganondorf that bad then you can face him in a match at Vengeance. You can even have it as a hardcore match if you wish.

"I said i want him now!" Link shouted

"Im the owner and im telling you that you will meet at Vengeance end of story. Now get out my ring, i have a show to run.

"Well, Link's got Ganondorf at Vengeance" Bart said

"I think it's wise for Link to wait he's in no condition right now"

No.1 contender for T.V Title match: Fatal Four Way: Crash v Bomberman v Charmy v Diddy Kong

Crash's music starts

"The follow fatal four way match is schuled for one fall with the winner facing the Television Champion at Vengeance, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot

Bomberman's music starts

"And the second partisapant, Bomberman"

Team Chaotix Music starts

"And the third partisapant, Charmy"

The Kongs music starts

"And the final partisapant, Diddy Kong"

The match started with Charmy and Diddy Kong fighting in one corner and Bomberman and Crash in the other.

Diddy Kong threw Charmy out the ring then did an assai moonsault on to him as he got up. As Diddy got back up and had pick Charmy up they both got taken back down by Bomberman, who did a suicide dive. Crash then took out all three with a suicide senton bomb.

"What great moves" Steve said

"That is impressive"

Crash got back up and rolled Diddy and pinned him, only for it to be stopped by Bomberman before three. Bomberman quickly locked his hands around Crash and German supplexed him, and followed up with a pin, only to have Charmy break it up.

Charmy then went to pin Crash but Bomberman stopped it and threw Charmy out the ring, then took Diddy down with the Impaler DDT and pinned him, only for it to be broken up by Crash who, from the top rope, did a swanton bomb on the pair. Crash then pinned Diddy for the win.

"Here is your winner, Crash"

"Crash won! He'll be facing Toad at Vengeance" Steve said

Backstage: Mario Locker room

"Look i don't care about tonights match, as long as Sonic is dealt with i couldn't care less!" Mario shouted

"Yes but.." Toad started

"Look, I said i don't care, ok? I just want Sonic taken care of"

"You can count on us. Sonic will be taken care of" Luigi said

"Good"

Ringside

"Well, looks like the champ has a plan for Sonic" Steve said

"That's the champ for ya, always thinking he's so smart"

Single Match: Fox v Shadow

Fox's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox"

Shadow's music starts

"And his opponent, Shadow"

Shadow got the advantage early on by cheap-shotting Fox when the were going to lock up and had already gotten several near falls. Shadow then hit with a neck breaker and got a two count.

Shadow continued his domination and then set up Fox for the spear, then Conker appeared on the apron, Shadow swung for him but Conker jumped off and that allowed Fox to hit the diamond cutter for the win.

"Here is your winner, Fox"

Conker taunted Shadow all the way back up the ramp until he had disappeared, leaving Shadow angry in the ring.

"Some revenge for Conker there" Steve said

"That idiot! He just made the biggest mistake of his life, and Shadow will make him pay for that."

"Im sure he will, Bart" Steve agreed

Intercontinental Championship Qualifying Match: Donkey Kong w/ Chunky Kong v Waluigi w/ Wario

The Kongs music starts

"The following contest is a Intercontinental Championship Qualifying Match, making his way to the ring to be accompanied by Chunky Kong, Donkey Kong"

Wario's music starts

"And his opponent, to be accompanied by Wario, Waluigi

The match was won by Donkey Kong after Wario and Chunky had been both sent to the back for getting involved. Donkey used the pumphandle slam to win.

"Here is your winner, Donkey Kong"

"Donkey Kong is the final partisapant" Steve said

"He will be in there with Bowser, Fox, Conker, Wario and Luigi. I can't wait to see that match.

Another promo on the over head screen is shown of people skating, it's once again ends with 'The GG's are coming' in graffiti style writing.

"The GG's are coming?" Steve asked confused

"Im as confused as you are about this" Bart said

Backstage

Link wondered down the hall still looking as angry as he had done earlier. He turn a corner and bumped straight into someone. It was a small female with long red hair

"Sorry" Link apologized.

"That's ok. Im a bit lost actually"

"What you looking for?"

"Im looking for the owners office"

"It's straight down there third down on the right" Link said, pointing it out

"Thank you"

"Anything for a good looking lady like yourself" Link said, causing her to blush. Then walked to his locker room.

Single Match: Peach v Amy

Mario's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Peach"

Team Sonic's music starts

"And her opponent, Amy"

"I've been told that the winner will face the winner out of Cream the Zelda match" Steve said

Peach won the match with the chick kick, but only after Amy had Peach pinned first but Toad distracted the ref.

Single Match: Ganondorf v Megaman

Ganondorf destroyed Megaman with a steel chair moments after the bell sounded then took out a wooden table and Jackknifed Powerbombed him straight through it.

"Link, come vengeance your fate will be the same as this nobody. Only worse"

Link's music starts and Link comes to the ring with his own steel chair, but still being injured Ganondorf took him down easy. Ganondorf then got another table and Jackknifed Powerbombed Link through it"

"Oh god! We need help" Steve shouted

"Is Link an idiot? Surely he knew he stood no chance" Bart said as paramedics helped Link and Megaman to the back.

Single Match: Knuckles w/ Tails v Espio w/ Vector

Team Sonic's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring to be accompanied by Tails, Knuckles

Team Chaotix music starts

"And his opponent, to be accompanied by Espio, he is one half of the tag team champions, Vector

Espio got the early advantage after Vector had attacked Tails and Knuckles got attack by Espio as he went to stop. Espio hit Knuckles with a drop kick then a spinning leg drop from the top rope for a two count. Espio then went back to the top rope and hit a flying crossbody for another two count.

Espio went to the top a third time, but was stopped by Knuckles who supplexed Espio to the ground. Knuckles then slapped on the crossface. Vector then climbed in the ring and went for Knuckles but was stopped by Tails. Vector managed to overpower Tails and gave him the Vector Bomb. Knuckles then threw Vecor out the ring then got hit round the head with the title belt Espio was holding. Espio then did the frog splash from the top rope for the win.

"Here is your winner, Espio"

Espio continued his assult on Knuckles. Tails came in for the save but got attacked by Vector afterwards.

"This rivalry has reached boiling point" Steve said

"Looks like the champs have the advantage going into Vengeance" Bart said

"It's gonna be some match i tell ya"

"I know, but whatever happens someone will be left unhappy"

Backstage

Wario is shown cutting his own interview and says that he will guarantee he will win the I.C title at Vengeance.

Single Match: Conker v Bowser

Conker started the match off quickly by giving Bowser several chop blocks, eventually taking him down after the fifth one. Conker then put on a sleeper hold, locking it in tight. Bowser managed to stand up with Conker still choking him and backed quickly into a corner, which caused Conker to let go. Bowser then ran and used his whole body to crush Conker and pinned him, only for Conker to kick out at the last second.

Bowser then went for a powerbomb but Conker wriggled out of it and took Bowser down with a spin kick. Shadow then decided to appear and re-pay the favor from earlier tonight and Swung for Conker with some brass knucks but missed at got Bowser instead. Conker then knocked Shadow off the apron the leapt to the top rope and did the shooting star press on the knocked out Bowser for the win.

"Here is your winner, Conker"

Conker quickly made his exit as Shadow climbed into the ring.

"I doubt that's the last time we'll see Conker and Shadow's path cross" Steve said

"Trust me it won't. Shadow won't rest until revenge is taken" Bart said

Backstage: Banjo & Kazooie's lockerroom

Sonic is talking to Banjo and Kazooie

"Listen guys, Mario is planning something out there tonight so be careful and stay alert to any tricks they may pull. We all know what Mario is like right.

Banjo and Kazooie nod

"Right, let's go kick some ass" Sonic said sticking his hand out. Banjo and Kazooie put their on top of Sonic's

"Let's do it"

Six Man Tag Match: Mario, Luigi and Toad v Sonic, Banjo and Kazooie

Team Mario's music starts

"The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring the Television champion, Toad, Luigi and the GWA champion, Mario"

Team Sonic's music starts

"And there opponents, introducing first, Sonic"

Banjo's music starts

"And his partners, Banjo and Kazooie"

Sonic started the match for his team and taunted Mario to come and face him. Toad ended up the one facing him and Sonic quickly took Toad down and threw him to his corner and taunted Mario to tag in.

Luigi tagged in and Sonic, Like against Toad quickly disposed of him.

"Come on Mario" Sonic shouted and made a swing for him, only for Mario to drop and Sonic missed, but then was attacked from behind by Luigi who supplex him. With Sonic down Luigi tagged in Mario. Mario began taunting Sonic in his corner, slapping him every so often. Mario then went for a slam, but Sonic wriggled out of it and went for a super kick on Mario, who ducked and tagged Toad in.

"Mario you coward!" Steve shouted

"His not a coward, Steve, he's saving himself for Vengeance"

Sonic quickly took down Toad again and tagged Banjo in. Banjo picked Toad up and did a gut wrench powerbomb and pin for a two count.

Banjo then tagged Kazooie in and, Kazooie went for a quick clothesline, Toad ducked and did a drop kick and tagged in Luigi.

Luigi beat Kazooie down for a while then tagged Mario in. Mario continued to beat Kazooie for several minutes, taunting Soinc at each available opportunity. Kazooie finally managed to counter on of Mario's moves and tagged Sonic. Sonic jumped in and speared Mario down and started several punches to the head.

Luigi and Toad came in to break it up and then Banjo and Kazooie got involved as well.

Luigi hit Kazooie with the Pedigree, Sonic took out Toad with the Sonic driver, then clotheslined Luigi out. Mario went to hit Sonic with a chair but Banjo grabbed it off him and gave Mario the jack-hammer for the win.

"Here is your winners, Banjo, Kazooie and Sonic"

Banjo, Kazooie and Sonic celebrated in the ring and Sonic taunted Mario and he, Toad and Luigi made their way ti the back.

"Well Mario's plan didn't quite go down as planned" Steve said

"Certainly didn't"

"Will Sonic get the better of Mario at Vengeance? Tune in to find out that and the rest of our matches as well. Goodnight People"

* * *

Vengeance Matches 

Shadow v Megaman & Bomberman

Diddy Kong v Waluigi

T.V Championship Match: Crash v Toad (c)

Women's championship Match: Zelda v Cream (c)

Hardcore Championship Match: Ganondorf v Link (c)

Tag Team Championship Match: Tails & Knuckles v Vector and Espio (c)

Intercontinental Championship Match: six man elimination Match

Bowser v Conker v Donkey Kong v Fox v Luigi v Wario

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Mario (c)

* * *

Re-cap 

Crash b Diddy Kong, Charmy and Bomberman via pinfall

Fox b Shadow via pinfall

Donkey Kong b Waluigi via pinfall

Peach b Amy via pinfall

Megaman b Ganondorf Via DQ

Espio b Knuckles via Pinfall

Conker b Bowser via pinfall

Banjo, Kazooie and Sonic b Mario, Luigi and Toad via pinfall


	5. Vengeance

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Vacant

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Cream

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

"Vengeance is here. Were at the GWA arena in station square and we got a hell of a great PPV tonight."

"Thats right, Steve, we go Mario v Sonic, Link v Ganandorf, a six man elimination match for the I.C title, and thats just the beginning.

Handicap Match: Shadow v Megaman & Bomberman

Shadow's music starts

The following contest is a handicap match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Shadow.

Megaman's music starts

"And his opponents, Megaman & Bomberman"

Shadow got the early advantage on Megaman, beating him down with several hard moves then hit the pedigree. Shadow then brought Bomberman in the hard way and started beating on him with several punches, and followed up with the pedigree. Shadow went for the pin, but picked Bomberman up before three.

"What is Shadow doing? He had the match won" Steve said

"He's angry, he wants to take it out on these two"

Shadow then went over to Megaman, who was barely standing and Pedigreed him again. Shadow then went back to Bomberman and did a tiger German supplex. Shadow continued needlessly pumpling the pair and eventually pinned Megaman after pedigreeing a third time.

"Here is your winner, Shadow"

Backstage

Fox is seen warming up for the Intercontinental championship match for later.

T.V Title match: Crash v Toad (c) w/ Peach

Crash's music starts

The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA Television Championship. Making his way to the ring, Crash"

Mario's music starts

"And his opponent, ti be accompanied by Peach, he's the Television Champion, Toad

Toad got the early advantage after Peach had distracted Crash and got a two after a quick roll up. Toad then rolled up Crash again and put his feet on the ropes, but the ref saw it a stopped the count.

While Toad was protesting, Crash got back up and took Toad down with a DDT, getting a two count in the process.

After a few more minutes, Peach, tried to get involved, but Crash knocked her off the apron and then took Toad down with a drop kick and then a back-breaker. Crash then leapt to the top rope where he did the swanton bomb on to Toad for the win.

"Here is your winner, and the new Television Champion Crash"

Crash celebrated in the ring while the crowd cheered for him. Meanwhile Toad left quietly with Peach.

"Crash did it! We got a new television champion!" Steve shouted excitedly

"Crash overcame some odds to do it. But Toad is gonna want a re-match"

Backstage

Link is walking around when he bumps into the same girl from last week.

"You know we should really stop meeting like this" Link said " You find Eggman alright?"

"Yes, i found it"

"That's good. So what's your name then? I don't think you mentioned it last week"

"It's Malon" (A.N: She's from Ocarina Of Time for those who my not know, the one who give's you Epona)

"Malon huh? Im Link" Link said, and offered a handshake, which she took.

"So what's Eggman got planned for you then?"

"Well, he wants me to be a valet for someone"

"who's the lucky guy then?"

"Some guy called Ganandorf"

At the mention of his name, Link's face went angry, and then left.

Malon went to walk off, but bumped into someone else. It was Ganandorf

"I heard your my new valet"Ganondorf said

"Yes i am"

"Don't mind Link. He's just angry at the fact im gonna kick his ass tonight. Come on, lets go" Ganandorf said, then grabbed Malon's wrist and walked off.

"That was some-what interesting to say the least"

"I think it's funny, the girl Link tries hitting on is his worst enemy's valet"

"Only you would find that funny, Bart."

Single Match: Diddy Kong v Waluigi

Waluigi won the match after hitting Diddy with the Siccores kick.

Another Promo is shown on the overhead screen of people skating. It ends this time with 'The GG's arrive next week' in graffiti style writing.

"Arrive next week? I can't wait for that"

"It will be exciting to see what there about"

Tag Team Title Match: Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio (c)

Team Sonic's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA tag team championship. Making their way to the ring, the challengers, Tails & Knuckles"

Team Chaotix music starts

"And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Tails and Espio started the match off with a series of high flying offensive moves. Tails got the slight upper hand and took Espio down with a hurricarana and tagged in Knuckles.

Knuckles took Espio down with a shoulder block the picked him up a did a supplex, then tagged Tails back in who did a 450 splash on to Espio and pinned him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Tails went to pick Espio, but Espio low-blowed him while the ref was dealing with Vector in the corner. Espio made the tag and started a series of hard moves on Tails, and ended with a back breaker for a two count. Vector then set up Tails for the Vector Bomb, but Tails got free and tagged Knuckles.

The clash between the two bigger guys ended up with the ref on the floor after Knuckles missed a clothesline. Meanwhile Espio attacked Tails on the outside, hitting him good and hard on the back.

Back in the ring Vector went for a clothesline, but Knuckles countered it into the crossface. Vector tapped but the ref was still down. Espio used this moment to come in and hit the unsuspecting Knuckles on the head with the tag belt.

Vector turned Knuckles over just as the ref came round and pinned him for the win.

"Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

"Vector and Espio steel one again" Steve said

"And their still the champs"

"And coming up next, we will crown a new Intercontinental Champion"

"Oh boy! This is it!"

Backstage

Fox is seen walking backstage towards the ring entrance. Donkey Kong is shown next walking backstage, Bowser is next, followed by Wario then by Luigi and last Conker.

Conker continued to walk until he got attacked from behind by Shadow, who hit him with a chair, then threw him through a glass window.

"Looks like you ain't gonna make it. I better take your spot then" Shadow said, then walked off.

Ringside

Intercontinental Title Match: Six Man Elimination Match

Bowser v Donkey Kong v Fox v Luigi v Wario v Shadow

The first five competitors are now in the ring, totally unaware of what has happand to Conker

Shadow's music starts

"And the final participant, Shadow"

Shadow make's his way to the ring, while the others look at him with confused looks. Shadow gets into the ring and stands in the center while all five watch him.

"Where is Conker?" Fox asks

"Let's say he had little accident, and im replacing him" Shadow says then attacks Fox. The others starts attacking each other as well.

Shadow continues to assault Fox on the outside, Bowser is beating on Luigi and Donkey Kong is with Wario.

Bowser clotheslines Luigi out the ring then attacks Donkey Kong and chokeslams him out the ring. Then follows up by Clotheslines Wario to the outside.

"Bowser supreme for the time being" Steve said

"Totally, he's gonna win"

The other five slowly get back in the ring and circle Bowser. Bowser taunts them attack and they do. After a short beat down Donkey Kong hit Bowser with a pumphandle slam. Everyone picks Bowser up and Fox gives him the diamond cutter. Shadow follows this with a pedigree. Wario then does a big splash and Luigi tops it off with a moonsault and pins Bowser.

1st elimanated: Bowser

Shadow takes advantage of the momentary distraction of Bowser leaving and rolls up Wario and pins him with some help from the ropes.

2nd eliminated: Wario

Shadow then goes for a roll up on Donkey Kong, but Donkey powers out and starts beating on him in the corner. In the other corner Fox was beating on Luigi.

Donkey Kong then hit the pumphandle slam on Shadow, but before he could pin him Fox came out of nowhere and hit the Diamond cutter and eliminating Donkey Kong.

3rd eliminated: Donkey Kong

Shadow and Luigi then doubled teamed Fox, getting several near fall. Shadow set Fox up for the pedigree, but Fox countered it into a back drop, then Fox ducked a Luigi clothesline and hit the diamond cutter and eliminated him.

4th eliminated: Luigi

Fox then stared down Shadow as Shadow pleaded for Fox to back off, but low blowed him as Fox made his way over. Shadow then pedigreed Fox for the win.

"Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental Champion, Shadow

"This isn't right! He shouldn't of even been in the match!" Steve shouted

"Well he was, and he won. So show him some respect" Bart said

"He even cheated to win as well"

"Stop complain, Steve"

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here, and im here with Sonic. Sonic tonight is your big opportunity to regain the GWA Championship. Now do you have any special strategy?"

"Strategy? I don't need one. All Mario needs to know is what is gonna do when i beat him tonight"

Ringside

"Sonic seems confident" Steve said

"He will need to be, he's facing the greatest GWA champion of all time"

Hardcore Title Match: Ganandorf w/ Malon v Link (c)

Ganondorf's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the Hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Malon, Ganandorf.

Link's music starts

"And his opponent, the hardcore champion, Link.

Link sprinted to the ring and locked up with Ganandorf, each on furiously hitting each other. Ganandorf size and strength soon told as he won the punching exchanged and did a back breaker on him. Ganandorf then rolled out the ring a grabbed a trash can lid and smacked Link over the head with it. Ganandorf rolled out ring again and returned this time with a chair and nailed Link just as he got up. Ganandorf then hit the Jackknife powerbomb for a two count.

Annoyed at the face Link had kicked out, Ganandorf went for another Jackknife Powerbomb, but failed to see Link grab the chair as he lifted him. Link smacked Ganandorf right on the head just Ganandorf was going for his powerbomb, taking him down. Link then went and grabbed his trademark kendo stick and spun it around his fingers a few times before breaking it over Ganandorf's head. Link then pinned Ganandorf for a two count.

After Link's small comeback Ganandorf regained control and after doing a spinbuster on Link he yelled at Malon to get another steel chair. After a few moments hesitation, Malon, gave Ganandorf the chair. Ganandorf turned around to hit Link, but in one quick move Link got up and did a spinning jump kick, knocking the chair straight into Ganandorf's face. Link then pinned Ganandorf for the win.

"Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Link"

"Link did it!" Steve shouted " He beat Ganandorf!"

"Im shocked, especially since he still not 100 fit

Link celebrated his victory in the crowd while Ganandorf looked pissed in the ring.

Backstage

Shadow was walking around backstage, with his newly won I.C title on his shoulder when he bumped into Rouge.

"Hey, didn't know you were back this soon" Shadow said

Rouge just rolled her eyes and walked off

"Whatever" Shadow muttered and gave his I.C title a quick rub with his hand then walked off.

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Cream (c)

Zelda's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, Zelda"

Cream's music starts

"And her opponent, Cream"

The two exchanged moves early on until Peach tried to get involved, only for Zelda and Cream to beat her down and throw her out the ring. Zelda ended up winning with the widows peak

"Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Zelda"

Zelda and Cream shook hands and Cream raised Zelda's hand, then both left together

"Zelda's regained her title" Steve said

"She'll meet Peach tomorrow night"

"Also, good sport from Cream shaking Zelda's hand there"

"Well, Steve, next is the big one"

Oh yes! Sonic v Mario. This is what we've been building up two, and with a no interference clause we'll have a one on one match"

"Well, Sonic won't have any excuses this time when he loses

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Mario (c)

Team Sonic's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring, Sonic

Mario's music starts

"And his opponent, he's the GWA champion, Mario

Sonic leapt on Mario as soon as he entered the ring and punched him several times before doing a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Sonic then did another one, but again it resulted in a two count. Sonic continued to hit a various account of moves, but each time Mario kicked out. Mario then got the advantage after giving Sonic a thumb to the eye, and followed with the clothesline from hell, and was shocked when Sonic kicked out.

"Sonic kicked out from the clothesline from hell!" Steve shouted

"I don't belive it!"

"Mario looks angry at that"

"Stay focused Mario, your still in control"

Mario set Sonic up for another clothesline from hell, but Sonic managed to duck, then picked Mario up and did the Sonic driver"

"The Sonic driver! This is gotta be it!" Steve said

"No, it can't be!" Bart shouted just as Mario kicked out at two "That was close"

"Sonic was only half a count away from regaining his title"

Sonic then whipped Mario into the corner and went for the stinger splash, but Mario pulled the ref in the way at the last moment. Mario then took something from his pocket and threw it right in Sonics eyes.

"What was that?" Steve shouted

"Powder I think" Bart answered

With Sonic blinded, Mario did the clothesline from hell, and the ref came round to count the three.

"Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Mario"

Mario celebrated his victory, while the crowd booed heavily. Sonic slowly made his way backstage, still slightly blinded from the powder.

"I don't believe it! Mario steels one again!" Steve said

"I knew Mario would come through"

"Well Mario has retained the GWA championship, and that's about all we got time for tonight. See you all tomorrow live from Hyrule."

* * *

Tomorrow Preview

Women's Title Match: Peach v Zelda (c)

T.V Title Re-match: Toad v Crash (c)

The debut of the GG's

* * *

Re-cap

Shadow b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Crash b Toad via pinfall

Waluigi b Diddy Kong via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Tails & Knuckles via pinfall

Shadow won a six man elimination Match

Link b Ganandorf via pinfall

Zelda b Cream via pinfall

Mario b Sonic via pinfall


	6. Week 5

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Shadow

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Zelda

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

"Hello everyone, were here in Hyrule Staduim and we got a big show coming of our PPV Vengeance."

"That's right, Steve, a lot happand last night, and now it's time for the backlash of it."

Mario's music starts, and he comes out along with Luigi,Toad and Peach. Multi colored confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Look at this, Steve! This is what i call a celebration party" Bart said

"Looks like Mario is gonna give a victory speech"

Mario enters the ring and grabs the mic.

"Once again i have proven that with out a doubt that im the greatest GWA Champion of all time."

The crowd start to boo

"Shut up! I am the best there is. I have beaten everyone that has come across me. Sonic, Donkey Kong, Shadow,Wario, Link, Bowser, I have beaten them all, I am unbeatable."

Banjo's music starts

"What the hell are you doing here!" Mario shouts

"Your right about one thing, you have beaten the best, but you have never pinned me, and i hold two victories over you."

"What the hell is your point!" Mario shouts

"My point is that i challenge you for the GWA championship, here tonight."

The crowd give this a cheer

"Forget it, your not getting a title shot!"

"Well i beg to differ, you see Robotnik has given me a match against you tonight and it is for the GWA Championship"

Mario goes crazy at this, as Banjo leaves

"What news to start off the show!" Steve said

"It's big news"

T.V Title Match: Toad v Crash (c)

Mario's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Toad."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Crash."

Crash won with swanton bomb after Toad had tried to hit him with the T,V title.

"Crash retains his title!" Steve shouts

"That was pure luck"

Backstage: Eggman's office

"I've told you already you are not getting another title shot!" Eggman shouted

"But why?" Sonic asked

"Because you had your shot last night, now if you want a title shot you will have to earn it"

"You gave Banjo one though"

"Yes, that's because Banjo has two victories over, Mario. Now if you want to earn a title shot you can start tonight. Now get out."

Sonic leaves disappointedly and an angry Peach barges in

"What is this about!" Peach shouts angrily, and flapping a piece of paper around

"Ah, so you got the message then" Eggman replies

"Yes I did, so why has my title match tonight been canceled"

"It's not been canceled, it's just been put on hold for a few weeks"

"And why?"

"Because of a change to the matches later tonight, look you will get your shot, so don't worry. Now leave i have a lot of work to do"

Ringside

"Ha! he won't be getting a title shot any time soon" Bart said with a laugh

"Well, even I have to agree with Robotnik there, you do have to earn things in this business. And what about the other news."

"Yeah, why ain't Peach getting her title shot?"

"Guess we'll find out later"

Single Match: Sonic v Waluigi

Team Sonic's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sonic"

Wario's music starts

"And his opponent, Waluigi"

Sonic got the better start using his speed advantage to take Waluigi down. Wario tried to get involved later on but Sonic quickly took him out.

Sonic won the match soon after taking out Wario with spin kick followed by the Sonic Driver.

"Here is your winner, Sonic"

"Sonic showing us why he is one of the best today" Steve said

"But it will take more than that to get a title shot"

Backstage: Ganandorf'e lockerroom

Ganondorf was pacing back and forth angrily with a terrified Malon in the background

"Look... I said I was s..sorry"

"Sorry!" Ganondorf shouted "You cost me my match last night!"

"It w...was an accident"

"Well never mind., you will have another chance to prove yourself tonight."

"How?"

"I've set up a mixed tag match later tonight. You and me v Link and Zelda"

"What!"

"Your going in the match wherever you like it or not."

Ringside

"Well i guess that explains Peach not getting her title shot then" Bart said

"This isn't right. Malon ain't even a trained wrestler!"

"Well, i guess it don't matter"

Another promo airs on the over head screen of people skating, it ends with 'The GG's arrive tonight' in graffiti style writing

" We have so much going on already i completely forgot about the GG's" Steve said

"Im excited at the prospect of seeing them"

Tag Match: Tails & Knuckles v Megaman & Bomberman

Tails and Megaman started the match with Tails taking down Megaman with a spin kick then sis a standing moonsault for a two count.

Tails then tagged in Knuckles and he started on Megaman with a clothesline and then a body slam, for another two count.

Megaman then managed to counter an attempted powerbomb into a hurricarana and tagged in Bomberman. Bomberman quickly leapt to the top rope and did a cross body on Knuckles for a two count after Tails broke it up. Megaman then got involved by taking Tails down.

Tails and Knuckles got the upper hand and won after Tails hit Megaman with the twin tailed assault and Knuckles put Bomberman in the crossface making him tap out.

"Here are your winners, Tails & Knuckles"

Team Chaotix music starts and Vector and Espio come out

"You may of a minor tag match tonight, but remember when you step up to the big leagues, you just don't have what it takes" Espio said, and handed the mic to Vector

"That's right. I hope you realize not to take us on again, because we will just beat you back down!"

Vector & Espio then leave while Tails and Knuckles give each other a quick glance

Backstage: Eggman's Office

"What are you talking about!" Shadow shouted

"You know what im talking about, you weren't meant to be in the match."

"So your stripping me of my title!" Shadow shouted louder

"Well, no, that wouldn't be technically fair. Though if you win your match tonight you will be officially recognized as the Intercontinental Champion."

"So, who am i facing?"

"You will be facing all five opponents from last night in a gauntlet match"

"What!"

"That is final! Now get out!"

Ringside

"Woah! A big match announcement there" Steve said

"That isn't fair, Shadow shouldn't have to go through this."

Mixed Tag Match: Ganondorf & Malon v Link & Zelda

Ganondorf's music starts

"The following contest is a mixed tag team match and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Ganondorf and Malon.

Link's music starts

"And there opponents, the women's champion, Zelda, and the hardcore champion, Link"

Link and Ganondorf started the match off, with Ganondorf using his strength to his advantage, taking Link down with several hard moves. Link then managed to counter Ganondorf's Jackknife Powerbomb attempt into a roll up for a two count. Before Ganondorf could even get up Link knocked him back down with a drop kick, the did another one as Ganondorf got back up. As ganondorf got up a third time Link went for the shining wizard ( That kick Hurricane does) but Ganandorf ducked it and tagged in Malon, who very reluctantly got into the ring. Meanwhile Link just stared at her.

"Link's gotta get out there" Steve said

"Yep, that's the rule of mixed tag matches. Guys vs guys and ladies vs ladies." Bart added

Link slowly went to his corner where he tagged in Zelda who took Malon down quickly and finshed her off with the widows peak. With Ganondorf making no attempt to break the pin up.

"Here are your winners, the women's champion, Zelda, and the hardcore champion, Link.

Ganandorf made his way back up the ramp curseing at Link as he did so. More importantly, he just left Malon lying in the ring.

Zelda celebrated on the top rope, while Link looked down on Malon with some concern, until Zelda came an gave him a big hug, then both left together. Though Link did look back one last time as the paramedics attended to Malon.

"I don't believe that damn Ganondorf!" Steve shouted " I mean how could he just watch as Malon was taken out like that, then leave without a care"

"It's because he's Ganondorf, he cares for no one"

Backstage: Eggman's office

The five challengers for tonight I.C title match are inside Eggman's office. Eggman gets up at starts speaking.

"Now then, you are all here to decide who will face Shadow in what order." Eggman said

"Will all of us get a fair chance?" Fox asked

"Of corce, say for example you got the number three and beat Shadow, then number four would then face you for the I.C title, then the winner from that would face number five." Eggman explained.

"Now then reach into this bag and draw a ball, this will determine where you will come in"

All five do then leave.

Tag Match Non-title: The Kongs (Lanky & Chunky) v Vector and Espio

The Kongs music starts

"The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Lanky and Chunky, The Kongs

Team Chaotix music starts

"And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Vector pinned Chunky after Espio had hit Chunky with the tag belt and Vector had done the Vector Bomb.

"Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Backstage: Eggman's office

"How could you give him a shot at my title? This is suppose to be my victory night!" Mario shouted, with Luigi, Toad and Peach standing behind him

"Im the owner, and i make the matches i want. Don't like it? Tough. Now get out before i strip you of the title" Eggman ordered

Ringside

"Well, i guess the champ ain't talking his way outta this one" Steve said

"He's right though, Banjo does not deserve a shot"

"Well as debatable as it may be it's gonna happen, so we might as well look forward to it"

Intercontinental Title Match: Gauntlet match Shadow v ?

"Well, Bart, it's time for the gauntlet match" Steve said

"Which is totally unfair to Shadow by the way"

"I wonder who come's out first?"

Shadow's music starts

"The following contest is a gauntlet match, and is for the Intercontinental Championship, making his way to the ring, he's the Intercontinental champion, Shadow.

Wario's music starts

"And his first opponent, Wario"

Shadow attacked Wario as soon as he entered and took him down with a DDT, then did a swinging neckbreaker for a two count. Shadow then suffered some punishment from Wario including the big splash, which Shadow somehow kicked out of.

Shadow then kicked Wario in the mid-section and pedigreed Wario for the three count.

"Ladies and gentleman, Wario is eliminated"

"One down, only four to go now Shadow" Bart said

"It's gonna be a struggle for Shadow"

Bowser's music starts

"Introducing the second opponent, Bowser"

Unlike in the previous match, where all five opponents eliminated Bowser, Shadow didn't quite have that much pleasure. Shadow took all the abuse early on, and even kicked out of a chokeslam.

"Shadow kicked out! Can you believe it, Steve" Bart said

"I gotta give him some credit their, Shadow just kicking out before three"

Shadow was the whipped into the corner by Bowser who then started smashing his head on the turnbuckle, while the ref tried to stop him. Shadow took advantage of this a lifted his leg, which connected with Bowser groin. Shadow the Pedigreed Bowser and eliminated him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Bowser is eliminated"

"Come on, Shadow, use the most of the thirty second rest period" Bart said

"Surely Shadow can't keep absorbing punishment like this much longer"

Mario's music starts

"Introducing the third opponent, Luigi"

Shadow had less trouble with the smaller Luigi, and despite the punishment already taken by Shadow, he eliminated Luigi quickly with a pedigree.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Luigi is eliminated"

Shadow collapsed to the floor

"Shadow is exhausted" Steve said "How can he fight Donkey Kong and Fox?"

"Come on Shadow! Try and suck it up"

The Kongs music starts

Donkey Kong took advantage of the fatigued, Shadow by going straight in and doing the pumphandle slam, but amazingly got a two count. Donkey Kong then whipped Shadow into the corner and went to a clothesline, but Shadow avoided it and rolled up Donkey Knog for the three with some help from the ropes which went undetected.

" Ladies and Gentleman, Donkey Kong is eliminated"

"Were down to our last challenger" Steve said

" It's only, Fox, you can do it Shadow"

Foxs' music starts

"Introducing the final opponent, Fox"

Shadow put up a decent fight but fatigued had completely set in by then and was pinned after Fox had hit the diamond cutter.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Shadow is eliminated. And your winner and new Intercontinental champion, Fox"

"We have a new I.C champion!" Steve said

"It's not fair!. Shadow should of never been in put in this match"

"Shadow shouldn't of been in the six man elimination match. This is his punishment, now i respect Shadow for lasting as long as he did, but that don't take away the fact that he is an asshole"

Fox celebrated his victory, but Shadow put a stop to that by smacking Fox right in the back with a chair.

"That damn Shadow!"

Backstage

Six unfamiliar people are seen entering the building, more importantly, only roller blades

Ringside

" Steve, do you think that could have been the GG's?" Bart answered

"Seems so, there debut as been advertised for tonight, and as of yet we have had no showing of them"

GWA Championship Match: Banjo v Mario (c)

Banjo's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Banjo"

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA Champion, Mario"

Mario got the early upper hand after a cheap shot and dominated the match until Banjo ducked a clothesline from hell attempt and gave Mario a clothesline of his own and followed with a jackhammer. Banjo went to pin until some unfamiliar music started, and the group shown earlier, minus skates this time. Came to the ring and attacked Mario and Banjo, and threw them out the ring.

The guy with dark green hat, with matching colour trousers and a yellow t-shirt grabbed the mic.

" Allow us to introduce our self's, we are the GG's"

The crowd stayed quiet, seemingly confused at this

" Now allow me to introduce everyone personally. My name is Corn, and i lead the GG's. And this lovely lady next to me is Gum, The big guy just behind is Combo, and next to him is Clutch. And to my left you will see Yo-yo" Corn said, standing next to the smallest group member with green hair.

" And our last member right her is Beat" Corn said referaring to the red head next to Yo-yo

" We are here for on simple reason, and that is to issue a challenge. Next week we challenge the champions of GWA to come to the Rokkiku Expo Stadium and take us on in a night we would like to call the GG's vs Champion. Of course that is if you have the guts."

Eggman's music starts

" You want to take on what the GWA has to offer?" Eggman asked

" Yeah, we do"

" Forget it, your nothing but GZW rejects"

" Are you scared that we will win?" Corn taunted

" No, but if you really want a challenge, then i accept, i just hope you know what you punks are getting into"

Eggman then leaves's, leaving the GG's in the ring.

" Were are the GG's and we have three words for ya. Were taking Over!"

The GG's then leave

" Woah, what an announcement" Steve said

" These GG punks are crazy, they will never beat us"

"Well people next week will certainly be interesting, we've ran out of time here, we'll see you all next week"

* * *

Next week preview

GG's vs Champions

* * *

Re-cap

Crash b Toad via pinfall

Sonic b Waluigi via pinfall

Tails & Knuckles b Megaman & Bomberman via submission

Link & Zelda b Ganandorf & Malon via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Chunky & Lankey Kong via pinfall

Fox won a gaulet match

Mario and Banjo fought to a no contest


	7. Week 6

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Fox

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Link

Women's Champion: Zelda

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Were here live in the Rokkiku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to. Were here to answer the challenge made last week from the GG's" Steve said

A video of last week is played where the GG's made the challenge

" Were here to kick some GG ass" Bart said

The GG's music starts and the seven GG member's come out to the Ring. Corn get's on the mic.

"It's seems that our challenge has been answered. Now or though all you out there think were GZW rejects we are here to show you that we are more than that by winning all the titles here tonight. Now for those smart ass people who saw us last week you will notice that we are one member stronger tonight."

Corn walks over to the mystery person

" This here is Soda, and with him on bored we will show you that we are legit. We are the GG's, and we have three words for ya were taking over"

The GG's then leave the ring with the exception of Clutch

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Crash bandicoot (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following contest i schuled for one fall, and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, he's the television champion, Crash. And his opponent, already in the ring, Clutch"

Crash dominated the match and beat clutch with the swanton bomb

Backstage

" You mean i have to wait for my title shot just because of some GZW rejects!" Peach shouted

" Yes, you will have to wait!

" So im getting screwed out of my title shot again!" Peach shouted

" Look, I said you will get your shot, and you will." Eggman replied

" When!"

" You will have it at No Mercy"

" That's two weeks away!" Peach protested

" I know, now get out!" Eggman ordered, and Peach left."

Ringside

" This isn't fair! Peach is the number one contender, she shouldn't have to wait" Bart said

" Well, Robotnik is the owner, and i guess he can do as he likes"

Hardcore Title Match: Combo v Link (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the hardcore championship, making his way to the ring, Combo"

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the hardcore champion, Link"

Link dashed to the ring with his kendo stick in hand and quickly ducked a clothesline, and then smacked Combo right on the head, breaking the kendo stick in the process. Link then pinned Combo for a two count.

Link then brought a chair into the ring and went to hit Combo, but was punched in the stomach before he could. Combo then picked up the chair and smacked it on Link's back. Combo then picked Link back up and did a DDT on to the steel chair and pinned for a two count.

Link managed to get into the match after taking a beating and hit Combo in the head with a chair, busting him open in the process. Link then locked in the triforce of pain.

Ganondorf's music starts

Ganondorf makes his way to the ring and Link goes for him, but Ganondorf smacks him with a lead pipe as he leans out the ring. Combo then hive's Link the F5 for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new hardcore champion, Combo"

Combo left and celebrated back up the ramp. Meanwhile Ganondorf entered the ring and pounded Link with several right hands, then slung him over his shoulder and walked off backstage.

" We have a new hardcore champion. I don't believe it" Steve said

" More importantly, where is Ganondorf taking Link?" Bart asked

" I shudder to think" Steve replied

Backstage

The GG's are seen sitting in a room. Combo enters and they all congratulate him

" That's the way big guy" Corn said, giving Combo a slap on the shoulder

" Im sure this is the first if many" Combo replies

" You damn right" Corn said

Ringside

" Well were two matches into the GG's vs Champions night, and it stands at one each." Steve said

" All thanks to Link"

" What! Ganondorf cost him the match. How is it his fault?"

" He lost didn't he"

" I don't know why i bother with you sometimes"

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA tag team championship, making their way to the ring, Beat & Yo-yo"

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector & Espio"

Vector and Espio walk to the ring and Espio grabs a mic

" Hold it, last week we said we were tired of no-bodys challenge us for our titles. So what do we get? Nothing more than a couple of losers who haven't even been tag champs of an inferior company."

Vector takes the mic of Espio

" Now, now, they came all this way to challenge us, and it would be rude to send them back with out giving them a chance. I mean we do have a spear sixty seconds to waste"

" You're right." Espio agreed " Just don't go crying back to the GZW when were done with ya"

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then went to lift Vector, but couldn't lift the bigger Vector up. Vector just gave Yo-yo a weird look before smacking him over the back of the head.

Espio mean while sneaked round the ring and went to attack Beat, but Beat saw it and jumped on Espio and started hitting him, with the ref trying to stop them. Vector then low blowed Yo-yo and did the Vector Bomb. The ref turned around and counted three.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

" That's one less title you GG's won't be getting" Bart taunted

" That makes it 2-1 and were leading"

Backstage: Eggmans office

" My contract says i get a re-match when ever i lose a title!" Shadow shouted

" I know what your contract says, but it doesn't say that you get to choose when you have it" Eggman replied

" This is all because of them damn GG's"

" You can your re-match next week against whoever wins tonights Intercontinental Match"

" Fine!" Shadow growled, then left

Ringside

" Those GG's sure are becoming unpopular backstage" Steve said

" Of course they are, they have the nerve to interrupt last weeks main event, steal people's title shot opportunities and T.V time. Of course they becoming unpopular"

Backstage

Ganondorf is walking with Malon close behind, into the parking lot area, still with an unconscious Link on his shoulder.

Ganondorf stops at a ledge and lift's Link into the powerbomb position " This is for all the trouble you've caused me!" Ganondorf shouts, then powerbombs Link over the ledge, onto loads of wooden pallets below. Ganondorf walks off with a fixed look of pleasure on his face. The camera pans back to Malon who has a look of pure horror and concern.

Ringside

" Oh my god! I mean, what the hell do you say to something like that" Steve says

" I think Ganondorf has really gone over the top, i know he hated Link, but this is to much"

" I just hope to god he is ok"

Intercontinental Title Match: Soda v Fox (c)

The GG's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, Soda."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Fox and Soda walk to the center and begin a stare down, that is until it gets interrupted by Shadow's music starting.

" What is Shadow doing out here? He has no business out here" Steve said

" He'll be facing one of these next week, he's just scouting them"

" Somehow i doubt that"

The two in ring competitors stare at Shadow, who is now right at ringside, he grabs a mic.

" I just want to let you know, Fox, that you are the luckiest person on this planet! I was unfairly put into a gauntlet match last week and you just happen to face me after i had taken the best beating of four other superstars. Do you honestly think you deserve that belt? Because i don't think so, and nether does anyone else"

A shadow sucks chant starts, which makes Shadow go crazy

Fox goes to answer, but is attack by Soda from behind. Shadow meanwhile sets himself a chair and starts watching.

Soda then does a reverse DDT and follows with a few quick elbow drops and then pins for a two count. Soda then goes for a supplex but Fox blocks it a hit the diamond cutter and pins Soda for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Fox"

Fox stares at Shadow on the outside who is indicating the belt is his next week.

Backstage

Paramedics are gathered backstage where Ganondorf had powerbombed Link from the ledge. Team Sonic and the DK krew are also there along with Zelda, who is visibly upset and looks to have been crying.

" Careful" Sonic says as they try to move Link as easily as possible. They manage it and get him on to a stretcher.

" Is he gonna be ok!" Zelda asks desperately, as the paramedics wheel Link towards the ambulance.

" He'll be fine. He's in the best possible hands" The paramedic replied. The ambulance then left.

" He'll be fine" Sonic reassured

" Yeah, don't worry about it, like they said he is in the best possible hands" Tails said

" Im going after them!" Zelda said quickly and dashed towards her car

" You can't, you're match is up next!" Sonic shouted, dashing after her. Catching her just as she climbed into her car.

" Screw the match! I couldn't care less right now! Here take the title, im off" With that Zelda drove off.

Ringside

Women's title match: Gum v ?

" What now? The women's title match is up next" Steve said

" Who knows" Bart said

" I guess we don't get a match"

The GG's music started

" The following contest is schuled for on fall, making her way to the ring, Gum"

" Well, there's the challenger, but we have no champion, Zelda has left the building" Steve said

" I guess Gum will win by default then"

Eggmans music starts

" Now as you have just seen our women's champion, Zelda, has left the arena. But not to worry we'll still have a match, so for the now vacated women's championship will be between Gum and her opponent, Cream."

Eggman leaves's as Cream comes to the ring.

Gum wins the match with a springbored bulldog despite Creams foot being on the rope

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Gum"

" Gum wins, but in some controversy" Steve said

" That idiotic ref"

" That makes it three victories to their two with one match left." Steve said

" And it's the big one!" Bart said

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Mario (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA champion, Mario"

" Hold it!" Mario shouted into his mic " I refuse to waste my time with the likes of you. I mean look at you. Not only do you dress bad and look bad. You're also a poor excuse for a wrestler. I mean look at me. Two time T.V champion, three time tag team champion, one time hardcore champion, four time Intercontinental champion and two time GWA champion. Then there's you, nothing, absolutely nothing to your name apart from a poxy three week GZW U.S title reign. What makes you think your even in my league?"

" Hows this to convince you" Corn said, and smacked mario with the mic.

The bell rang and Corn went for a quick cover, which Mario barely kicked out of. Corn then whipped Mario into the ropes and did a spinebuster as he came back off them, giving him another two count.

As corn went for another offensive monouver Mario stunk a thumb in the eye of Corn, Mario followed this with a gut wrench powerbomb for a two count. Mario the whipped Corn into the corner and set him up for the clothesline from hell, but missed and got a superkick instead. Corn then climbed the ropes and hit a crossbody for another two count.

Luigi then ran to the ring and went to take out Corn but missed and Corn quickly threw him from the ring. Mario then went to attack from behind, but Corn stopped Mario with another spinebuster, then put Mario in the sharpshooter.

" We could have a new champion right here" Steve said

" Hang on, Mario!"

Mario managed to drag himself to the ropes, but Corn just moved back to the center. Mario continued to scream in pain until Luigi got back in the ring and attacked Corn.

" Here is your winner, Corn, but still GWA champion, Mario"

Luigi and Mario continued the beat down until the GG's came and cleared the ring.

Corn shouted at Mario to come back, but he simply left.

" Well we have had plenty of action tonight. The challenge ended at three a piece" Steve said

" As long as Mario is still champ, it don't really matter"

" Well that's all this week. Join us next week from the GWA arena in Station Square"

* * *

Next Week Preview

Intercontinental Title Match: Shadow v Fox (c)

No.1 contender for the GWA championship and T.V championship decided

Plus more

No Mercy Matches

Women's title match: Peach v Gum (c)

* * *

Re-cap

Crash b Clutch via pinfall

Combo b Link via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Fox b Soda via pinfall

Gum b Cream via pinfall

Corn b Mario via DQ


	8. Week 7

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Fox

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Were here live in the GWA arena here live in station square. As you saw last week we were in Tokyo-to to answer the GG's challenge, and for those who missed it they won two of our titles."

" Right, Steve, last week they won the women's and hardcore titles, but at least we got the main one"

The GG's music starts and Corn comes out alone.

" Last week should have been a crowning glory for me. Last week I should've won the GWA Championship, but only for that ass hole Luigi to get involved just as Mario was going to tap out to me. So i want Robotnik to get out here now and give me another match against Mario, right here tonight."

Banjo's music starts and Banjo comes to the ring

" Wait up there. If anyone here deserves a title shot it''s me. I hold two victories over Mario, plus you ruined my chance to win the title two weeks ago. So if anyone is getting a title shot it's me"

Team Sonic's music starts and Sonic come to the ring

" Im the guy who has been screwed up by Mario not once, not twice, but three times out of winning the title, if anybody should be the number one contender it's me."

"You!" Corn shouts at Sonic " You've had your crack already and lost"

" So have you" Banjo pointed out " Plus im the only one not to have a proper match against Mario"

The trio continue arguing until Eggman come out.

" Stop this right now!" The trio stop their bickering " Good, now last time i checked i was the owner, so i get the choise of who faces Mario for the title. Now it seems all three of you have a fair claim for the title, so what am i supposed to do? I guess i could just throw you three into a triple threat match to decide the outcome"

The crowd start to cheer

" But im not gonna do that. What im gonna do is make you all the number one contender"

Banjo, Corn and Sonic exchanged glances at each other, trying to see if anyone knew what that meant.

" Obviously you might be slightly confused, but don't worry, it simply means you will all get a title shot at the same time. You see in two weeks time, at No Mercy, it will be Banjo vs Corn vs Sonic vs Mario for the GWA championship in a fatal four way match"

The crowd gives a huge cheer to that announcement as Eggman leaves. Leaving the threesome in the ring.

They all stared each other down a slowly Sonic left, but never let his gave off the other two. Corn and Banjo then started each other down and left from separate ends of the ring. Banjo back up the ramp, and Corn through the crowd.

" Wow! What a huge announcement!" An excited Steve said

" That is huge! But it's totally unfair to Mario"

No. 1 contender for T.V title

Triple Threat Match: Clutch v Toad v Sheik

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match and is schuled for one fall. Introducing the first partisapant, Clutch"

Toad's music starts

" And the second partisapant, Toad"

Link's music starts

" And the final partisapant, Sheik"

Clutch goes straight for Sheik, knocking him down with a clothesline while Toad just stood in the corner and watched. Clutch then hit a neckbreaker on Sheik then did a leg drop from the top rope and pinned Sheik.

Toad then came from the corner and broke up the pin attempt and did a reverse DDT on Clutch, then went to the top rope and went for a moonsault on Sheik, but Shiek managed to move and Toad hit the mat hard.

Sheik got back up and took Clutch out of the ring then gave Toad the Sheik Kick for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sheik"

" Sheik gets a T.V title opportunity at No Mercy" Steve said

" Gotta call that a shock victory, Steve, I thought Toad would come through this as the winner"

Backstage: Eggman's office

" What do you mean I have to defend my title in a fatal four way match!" Mario shouted " Im the champ! I don't deserve this"

" First of all, i am the owner, which means I make the matches and you wrestle the matches i give you. So if you have a complaint, you can make it in the dole queue"

" This is just a conspiracy against me"

Eggman gets off his chair before replying " I say your going to defend your title! and you will, now I've had just about enough of your bitching so get out!"

Ringside

" The champ not happy with his match"

" Would you be Steve, i mean Mario won't even have to be pinned to lose the title, how is that fair?"

" That's the rule of the fatal four way, Bart"

No.1 Contender Match

Tag Match: Tails & Knuckles v Wario & Waluigi

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Tails & Knuckles"

Wario's music starts

" And their opponents, Wario & Waluigi"

The match started with Wario and Knuckles with Wario using his bulk to his advantage by knocking down Knuckles with a shoulder block. Wario then hit a series of clubbing blows on to Knuckles back and followed that with a body slam, then tagged in Waluigi.

Waluigi picked up Knuckles and kicked him in the stomach and went for the siccoes kick, but Knuckles dodged it and dived to his corner where he tagged in Tails. Tails went straight to Waluigi and did a hurricarana and followed with a drop kick. Tails then tagged Knuckles back in and Knuckles locked in the crossface on Waluigi, and Tails stopped Wario's attempt to stop it.

Waluigi screamed in agony and eventully tapped out.

" Here are you winners, Tails and Knuckles"

" Tails and Knuckles will get another shot at beating Vector and Espio at No Mercy"

" They will end up choking again, just like the last time"

CPT. Falcon's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" You know what, im sick and tired of coming here week in, week out, just to get told that your not wrestling tonight. Well im sick of it! Im out here now to issue an open challenge to anyone who want some, right here, right now"

The Kongs music starts and Donkey Kong comes out.

Single Match: CPT. Falcon v Donkey Kong

Falcon won after smacking DK's leg with a chair while the ref was down. Falcon then locked DK in the figure four leg lock for the win.

Backstage:

Shadow is cutting a promo on how he'll destroy Fox when Rouge comes in.

" Hey, baby! Where ya been?"

" I should ask you that!" Rouge replied angrily " Not even once did you bother to check up on me while i was injured"

" Hey, i just been busy"

" That's bull Shadow, you only care about yourself and winning gold, im just here to tell you it's over between us" Rouge then walks off

" You can't say that to me! Im Shadow the Hedgehog, no woman walks away from me!" Shadow then sprinted after Rouge.

Ringside

" That is the last thing Shadow needs, especially tonight" Steve said

" Your right, Steve, Women only seem to cause trouble wherever they go"

Single Match: Diddy Kong v Ganondorf w/ Malon

" For those who didn't see what happen last week, let us show you now" Steve said

A video is played on the overhead screen of what Ganondorf did to Link last week.

" What was the condition of Link?" Bart asked

" Well, believe it or not, Link escaped without serious injury, no news on where he will be back though"

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Diddy Kong"

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his opponents, to be accompanied by Malon, Ganondorf"

Diddy made a dash for Ganondorf, but Ganondorf stopped him with a big boot, then did the jackknife powerbomb for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf"

"Dominating performance from Ganondorf there" Steve said

" Extremely dominating" Bart agreed

Ganondorf begins to walk back up the ramp, but stops when Eggamn comes out.

" What you did last week Ganondorf, is totally unacceptable! You are damn well lucky that Link is not seriously injured"

Ganondorf looks annoyed at this

" I should fire you on the spot right now! But i have a better plan. You see Link is all clear to wrestle again, and he wants you, but not in any old match, you will be facing Link in a scaffolding match."

Eggman turns and goes backstage, leaving an angry Ganondorf on the ramp.

" Wow! What news!" Steve said

" A scaffolding match? This isn't going to end well"

Tag Match – Non title: Megaman & Bomerman v Vector & Espio (c)

Megaman's music starts

" The following is a non title contest and is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomerman"

Team Chaotix Music start

" And their opponents, they are are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Vector and Megaman started things off with Vector using his power to his advantage by hitting several hard moves. Vector then goes for a Vector Bomb, but Megaman counted it and quickly rolled up Vector for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Bomerman"

Megaman and Bomberman celebrate back up the rampway while Vector and Espio look at them angry and embarrassed

" I don't believe it!" Steve shouted

" I don't want to believe it" Bart said

" What a huge upset over the the tag champs for Megaman and Bomberman"

Backstage

" What was that!" Eggman shouted at Falcon " I thought I told you you weren't wrestling!"

" Just like you do every week, and im sick of it. So i took matters into my own hand"

" Well it doesn't secure you a regular place, but, im a fair man and will give you a chance"

" You will"

" Yes. Now if you can we a tag match next week against DK & Diddy Kong I garantee you more T.V matches"

" And who is my partner?"

" Who ever you can find"

" What!"

" I said anybody who you can find, now I'd get to it"

Ringside

" Who do you suppose Falcon will pick?" Steve asked

" What am I? A psychic"

Intercontinental Title Match: Shadow v Fox (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring, Shadow"

" I wonder what Shadow's mind set is like after his confrontation with Rouge" Steve said

" Shadow's mind is set, he will just set the meeting with Rouge aside for now"

Fox's Music starts

" And his opponent, he's the intercontinental champion, Fox"

Fox and Shadow walked slowly to the center, until they were nose to nose. They stared each down, and started verbally abusing each other until Shadow smacked Fox with a right hand. Shadow then whipped Fox into the ropes and hit a drop kick and pinned for a two count.

Shadow then went for a supplex, but Fox blocked it and did one of his own. Then followed up by a body slam and a pin, getting a two count.

Fox then went for the diamond cutter but Shadow countered and rolled up Fox, and used his feet on the rope to win.

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental Champion, Shadow"

Shadow walked off with his newly won title while Fox tried to tell the ref that Shadow had his feet on the rope.

" That damn Shadow!" Steve said

" What! He won didn't he"

" Im talking about the way he won, it was pure cheating"

Shadow is about to disappear backstage when Eggman comes out.

" Ill take that" Eggman said, grabbing the I.C title from Shadow

" That mine!" Shadow shouted

" Not anymore. Now seeing as you two can't seem to have a match without controversy it seems as we will have to make sure that we have a match that will decide fairly the true Intercontinental Champion."

" What do you mean, im the champ, i won, end of story" Shadow protested

" I don't think so, you two will have another match at no mercy in a two out of three falls match, and just to make sure nothing questionable goes on we will be having a special guest ref for the match. That is all!" Eggman leaves and Shadow picks the I.C title back up and walks off as well.

" Wow! A two out of three falls match for the I.C title" Steve said

" Who do you think the ref will be? Do you think Robotnik will do it?"

" Who knows, anything can happen"

Backstage

All four competitors for the GWA Championship match are in Eggmans office

" Welcome, i just wanted you here to tell you about a big match i got planned for you four next week"

" What you got planned then?" Banjo asked

" You see next week you will be in a tag match against each other, Banjo will be teaming with Sonic to take on Mario and Corn."

" What!" They all yell

" And you will get along with your partner. Any turning on him or walking out on him will result on that person being removed from the match."

The protests go on, but eventually they all leave

Ringside

" Well that ought to be interesting" Steve said

" Totally" Bart agreed

" There will certainly be explosions next week. Especially between Mario and Corn after what happand last week

No DQ match: Luigi v Corn

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualification match, and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Luigi"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Corn"

Corn ran in a speared Luigi to the mat and punched him several times, Corn then grabbed a chair and smacked Luigi on the head, then on the back.

Mario then tried getting involved, but Corn saw it coming and hit Mario on the head with the chair and followed by hitting Luigi another two times on the back. Corn then put Mario in the sharpshooter and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Corn"

" Some revenge for Corn tonight" Steve said

" But what will happen next week? He and Mario are supposed to be partners"

" Who knows, but one thing is for sure there will be tension when they team up"

" Tension? More like they will probably beat the hell out of each other"

" Well, that they might. And with that we must leave you, from Bart and myself, goodnight"

* * *

Next week Preview 

Tag Match: Banjo & Sonic v Corn & Mario

Tag Match: CPT Falcon & ? v Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong

No Mercy Matches

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Crash (c)

Women's Title Match: Peach v Gum (c)

I.C Title match, 2 Out Of 3 Falls: Fox v Shadow (c)

Tag Team Title Match: Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio (c)

Scaffolding Match: Ganondorf v Link

GWA Championship Match: Banjo v Corn v Sonic v Mario (c)

* * *

Re-cap 

Sheik b Toad and Clutch in a triple threat match via pinfall

Tails and Knuckles b Wario and Waluigi via submission

CPT. Falcon b Donkey Kong via submission

Ganondorf b Diddy Kong via pinfall

Megaman & Bomberman b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Shadow b Fox via pinfall

Corn b Luigi via submission

* * *

Please review and remember im open to any suggestions you may have. Anyone you want in or particular angle you want to see just say and ill try and do it for ya. 


	9. Week 8

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Fox

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" The GWA has come the the Mushroom Dome here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Im Steve alongside Bart at ringside"

" That's right, Steve, and were just six days away from No Mercy"

" Were excited here, and im sure you are at home. And we have have a preview of the T.V Title match next"

Non-Title Match: Sheik v Crash (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Crash's music starts

" And he's opponent, he's the Television champion, Crash"

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick, only for it to miss and for Sheik to hit the Shiek Kick for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sheik"

Sheik celebrated while Crash looked shocked that he lost so quick.

" Looks like Shiek will have the momentum going in to No Mercy" Steve said

Link was then shown on the big screen talking about how sweet revenge will be when he beats Ganondorf at No Mercy.

" Link, ready fo No Mercy" Steve said

" Ready to get destroyed more like" Bart said

" Possibly, Im still concerned that he might not be fully fit to take on what Ganondorf has to offer, but Link is not quitter and will be there no matter what"

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Chunky & Lankey Kong

Wario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi"

The DK Crew music starts

" And their opponents, Chunky and Lankey Kong"

Chunky started off well with Waluigi until Waluigi pulled the ref in front of him, making Chunky taking him out. Wario then came in a useda chair on Chunky and Lankey.

Wariothedid the big splash on Chunky for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi

Backstage: Eggmans office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with the tag champs Vector and Espio standing on the other side.

" What you call us in for?" Vector asked

" To tell you that since you lost last week that you will now face Megaman and Bomberman tonight, and it will be for the tag team titles"

" That's not fair, that means were defending then twice in a week"

" Only if you win, Now I'd leave right now as your match is next"

Ringside

" We got a title match on our hands, and with us being so close to No Mercy, it's gonna be interesting"

Tag Team Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Vector & Espio (c)

Megaman's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman"

Team Chaotix Music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Vector and Megaman started things off with Vector using his power to his advantage by hitting several hard moves. Vector then goes for a Vector Bomb, but Megaman counted into a hurricarana and tagged Bomberman in.

Backstage

Tails and Knuckles are shown watching the match on a backstage monitor

Ringside

" Tails and Knuckles watching with interest." Steve said

" Why not, i mean they are the number one contenders"

Bomberman climbed the top rope and went For a cross body , but Vector caught him and did a fall away slam, then tagged Espio in.

Espio came in and did a drop kick and followed with a hip toss. Espio then did a sunset flip, but Bomberman continued the roll through and got a three count.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Megaman and Bomerman"

Megaman and Bomberman celebrate with their titles while Vector and Espio stay in the ring in disbelief at losing.

" Oh my god! We have new tag team champions" Steve said

" I don't believe it! And i don't think Vector and Espio can either"

Backstage

Donkey and Diddy Kong are walking backstage, with Donkey having a distinct limp, when they bump into Captin Falcon.

" Look who it is" Falcon said arrogantly " Your leg feeling better?"

DK made a lunge at Falcon, but Falcon just stepped back.

" Easy there, your leg might be worse. Just think about that when me and my tag partner beat you tonight"

Ringside

" Falcon seemingly confident" Steve said

" Well why shouldn't he?"

" Well I would never underestimate the ten time tag champs"

Hardcore Title Match: Bowser v Combo (c) W/ Clutch

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring, Bowser"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied by Clutch, he's the hardcore champion, Combo"

Bowser started off stronger but Clutch got involved and hit Bowser with a chair, which had no effect and Bowser took him out with a chokeslam. Combo then grabbed Bowser from behind and gave him a F5 on the chair for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Combo"

" Bowser not pleased with that outcome" Steve said

" He shouldn't of been distrated then"

" It's kind of hard not to get distracted when you get whacked with a chair"

Backstage

Eggman was sitting at his desk when Vector and Espio storm in

" What is the meaning of this!" Eggman boomed

" We want our tag team re-match!" Espio demanded

" Yeah! And we want it at No Mercy!" Vector said

" What! Who are you to burst in here make these demands" Eggman shouted

" We have a contract that says we get a re-match" Espio said

" I know, but I've also signed the match for No Mercy, so if you want to wrestle, it will have to be in a triple threat"

" What! We want a two on two match!" Vector Shouted

" Well tough, you will be in the match at No Mercy"

Ringside

" Looks like we now have a triple threat for the tag titles" Steve said

" That's what Eggman said"

Tag Match: The Kongs (Donkey & Diddy) v CPT. Falcon & ?

The Kongs music starts

" The following tag team match is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Donkey and Diddy , The Kongs.

CPT. Falcons music starts

" And their opponents, introducing first, Captain Falcon"

Falcon grabs a mic

" You truly believe you can beat me? You guys have no chance. Now introducing my partner. Falco."

" Falco's back?" Steve said " We haven't seen him for months"

Falco and Diddy start the match off with Falco getting the upper hand. Falco then tags in Falcon and Donkey then begs to be tagged in. Diddy obliges and tags Donkey in and goes for a take down, but Falcon doges it and kicks Donkey's hurt leg. Donkey goes down in pain and Falcon continues to stomp at it.

Falocn then locks in the figure four leg lock and Falco knocks Diddy off the apron and the screaming DK taps out.

" Here are your winners, Captain Falcon and Falco"

Falcon and Falco continue to attack Donkey until Diddy chases them off with a chair.

Tag Match: Peach & Daisy v Cream & Gum

Daisy and Cream started the match off with Cream getting the better of Daisy with a hip tosses and a drop kick. Daisy quickly retreted back to the corner and tagged in Peach.

Cream tagged in Gum and she took Peach down with a spear and hit her a few times with a few punches.

The match stayed even after thatuntil Daisy distracted Gum for a moment and Peach hit the chick kick from behind and pinned her for the victory.

Backstage

Fox is walking backstage looking angry when Shadow goes to attack him with a chair and misses.

" What the hell!"

" Better keep your guard up Fox, you never know what might happen" Shadow smirked then walked off.

Fox went to continue then bumped into Falco

" There you are" Fox said " Mind explaining what that was about?"

" Shut up! You've done nothing but hold me back" Falco shouted. Then Falcon attacked Fox from behind, meanwhile Shadow returned

" Didn't i just say you better keep your guard up?" Shadow said, then left with Falcon and Falco laughing.

Ringside

" That damn Shadow!" Steve said

" He's just trying to get an advantage, Steve"

" He's trying to take Fox out before their match"

Non-title match: Knuckles v Shadow W/ Falco & CPT. Falcon

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Knuckles

Shadows music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied by Falco and Captin Falcon, he's the Intercontinental Champion, Shadow"

Knuckles hits the first move with a clothesline on Shadow and follows up with a back drop then a hip toss. Knuckles then knocks Falco who had just stepped onto the apron. Shadow used the momentary distraction to roll up Knuckles for a two count.

Fox then dashes out with a chair and takes out Falco and captin Falcon, then taunts for Shadow to come out and fight. Shadow says no and goes to continue his match where Knuckes is already standing waiting for him.

Knuckles quickly locks in the crippler crossface and Shadow taps out.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles"

Fox gets into the ring and smacks Shadow with the chair for some revenge from earlier and then leaves before Falco and Captain Falcon can get back in.

Fox shouts back a Shadow while he walk off that he willthe Intercontinental champion after No Mercy. Shadow just stares angrliy at Fox while Falco and Falcon help him up.

" Some revenge for Fox" Steve said

" Yea, but he'll regret that at No Mercy"

Backstage

Ganondorf talks about the scaffolding match with Link at No Mercy. He goes on about how he will end Link's career and that if he was smart that he wouldn't show.

Tag Match: Banjo & Sonic v Corn & Mario

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sonic and Banjo"

The GG's music starts

" And their opponents, Introducing first, Corn"

Mario's music starts

" And his partner, he's the GWA Champion, Mario"

" This is it. The big moment. And remember they cannot physically assult your partner in any way" Steve said"

" It's going to be hard for Mario and Corn to do that"

Sonic gets ready to start the match while Corn and Mario get involved in a stare down. Sonic leaps towards the corner and takes Mario down, Corn just surgges it pff and steps back between the rope.

Sonic takes down Mario with a double arm DDT and pins Mario for a two count. Sonic then goes for clothesline which doesn't move Mario. Sonic tries again, but this time Mario takes Sonic down with a big boot.

Mario then roughly tags Corn in with a hard slap, Corn gives him an evil look before getting a German supplex from behind. Sonic then tags in Banjo.

Banjo hits several hard moves then does the jackhammer and pins Corn for the three count while Mario just watches.

" Here are your winners, Banjo and Sonic"

Mario stares the duo down for a second then grabs his title and leaves.

" That coward!" Steve shouted

" His saving himself for No Mercy"

" Well there will be no running away at No Mercy. We gotta go now people so for, Bart and myself See you at No Mercy!."

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Crash (c)

Bowser v Clutch

Women's Title Match: Peach v Gum (c)

Triple Threat Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v Tails & Knuckles v Megaman & Bomerman (c)

Scaffolding Match: Link v Ganondorf

2 Out Of 3 Falls Intercontinental Title Match With A Speical Ref : Fox v Shadow (c)

GWA Championship Match: Banjo v Corn v Sonic v Mario (c)

Maybe More

Re-cap

Sheik b Crash via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Chunky & Lankey Kong

Megaman & Bomberman b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Combo b Bowser via pinfall

CPT. Falcon & Falco b Donkey and Diddy Kong

Peach & Daisy b Cream & Gum via pinfall

Knuckles b Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Once again Please review and let me know what you think cause i like that. 


	10. No Mercy

Note: Forgot to mention this last time. All PPV names are not mine and are from WWE,WCW and ECW. Well just WWE as they own the other two.

Also aquick thanks to anyone who has reviewed. I keep meaning to mention this but kept forgetting.

* * *

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Mario

Intercontinental Title: Shadow

Tag Champions: Megaman & Bombeman

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Were here live in the sold out Hyrule Stadium for No Mercy!" Steve welcomed " We got several big matches tonight , and it promises to be a great night"

" Your not wrong there, Steve. We got Fox vs Shadow in a two out of three falls match, with a special guest ref. There is also the scaffolding Match between Link and Ganondorf, and not forgetting the fatal four way for the GWA Championship."

" Plus more great matches" Steve added

T.V Title Match: Shiek v Crash (c)

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the Television Championship. Making his way to the ring, Shiek"

Crash's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Crash"

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick knocking down Sheik. Crash then went for a swanton bomb but Shiek managed to roll out of the way.

Sheik took advantage quickly by going for a roll up, only to get a two count. Crash then went for a punch, but Shiek ducked and hit the Shiek Kick for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Sheik"

Shiek and Crash shook hands on a good match and Crash gracefully raised Shiek's hand before leaving Shiek to celebrate in the ring.

" Sheik won! We got ourselves a new television champion" Steve said

" Crash showing some respect as well towards Sheik"

" That was classy of him"

Backstage: GG lockerroom

Corn was pacing about angrily

" Corn, calm down. Pacing around angrily will do nothing" Combo said

" Calm down! He left me to get beat last week!"

" I know man, but if you don't calm down and focus then you will be angry and wreck less"

" I guess your right"

Corn sat down, but still looked angry

Ringside

" Corn's pissed. And rightfully so" Steve said

" He won't win if he just concentrates his efforts on Mario"

" Your right there. The question is, will be be able to control his anger?"

Single Match: Bowser v Clutch

Bowser destroyed Clutch quickly and finshed him off with a chokeslam

Backstage:

Tails and Knuckles are walking to the ring for their tag title match when they bump into Vector and Espio.

" Well look who it is?" Espio said " The losers who think they will win the titles tonight"

" It wasn't us who lost to a pair of rookies last week though, was it? " Knuckles shot back.

" You" Vector growled. Then the two teams ended up brawling right there until they were forced apart.

Ringside

" It's starting to boil over now" Steve said

" Can't they wait? There match was up next."

" This just plays into the hands of the champs"

Triple Threat Tag Title Match: Tails & Knuckles v Vector & Espio v Megaman & Bomberman (c)

All three teams started in a mas brawl and ended up taking each other out the ring, with the exception of Tails and Megaman. Tails dodged an attack from Megaman and hit the twin tailed assault and pinned Megaman for two until Vector broke it up.

Vector then dispatched of Tails and Vector bombed Megaman and pinned him. This time Knuckles broke the pin attempt and forced Vector back into the corner and starts punching him.

Espio rolled Bomberman into the ring after he had whipped him into the steel steps and pinned him for a two count before Tails broke it up. Tails then hit a DDT on Espio and went for a pin, with Vector just stopping it in time.

Vector then clothesline on Tails taking him to the out side, then Knuckles took out Vector to the outside. Moments later Espio threw Knuckles out and went to hit Megaman, but missed and Megaman and Bomberman hit the eliminator ( Basically Megaman does a spin kick to the head and Bomberman does a spin kick to the hamstrings at the same time) and pinned Espio for the three count, with Vector arriving just to late to break it up.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Megaman and Bomberman"

Megaman and Bomberman celebrate by going through the crowd, meanwhile Vector and Espio are arguing in the ring, and Tails and Knuckles with surprised looks on their faces.

" They did it! They did what no one said they would! They retained the tag team titles" Steve said

" Im certainly shocked" Bart said

Backstage

The new T.V champion, Sheik, is seen waiting in the parking lot pacing back and forth. He stops when he spots Link arriving.

" Link, where you been?"

" Just running late. Congrats on your win."

" Im not here to talk about that! Im here to talk about your match tonight"

" What about it?"

" Well I think you should put it off. I mean you are till injured"

Link quickly put his hand over Shiek's mouth.

" Would you be quiet. I don't want anyone knowing i haven't actually been cleared to wrestle yet."

" Then why say you have?"

" To get a match with Ganondorf"

" But your just gonna get destroyed. I mean it's bad enough Robotnik has made it a scaffolding match."

" He didn't. I did"

" You did! Are you crazy!"

" No. I just want Ganondorf to feel what i did when he powerbombed me of that ledge"

" But"

" No but's. Im doing it no matter what anyone says"

Link then walks off and leaves Sheik standing alone.

Ringside

" Link seemingly determined there" Steve said

" I still say he's crazy"

" So would I. But Link is one of the toughest guys around."

" Not when your still injured"

Women's Title Match: Peach W/ Toad v Gum W/ Soda (c)

Peach's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring to be accompanied by Toad, Peach."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Soda, she is the women's champion, Gum"

The match starts of with Gum in control who gets a two count from a DDT. A confrontation between Toad and Soda starts brewing up and they start fighting. Meanwhile the ref, along with several others, tries to break them up.

Peach then goes to Attack Gum with a chair and misses. Gum then grabs the chair and whacks it on Peach's back. Gum then puts Peach in the sharpshooter and Peach taps out. Unfortunately the refs are still trying to control the fight on the outside.

Luigi then comes in and goes to attack Gum, but is stopped just in time by Beat and Yo-yo who beat Luigi down.

Mario then appears and hits the clothesline from hell on Gum and lays Peach on top of her.

Corn then dashes down and takes Mario down, then DDT's Peach and puts Gum on top of Peach, But Luigi breaks it up.

The ref sees all this and calls for the bell.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a double DQ"

Corn then dives on Mario and gets a few hits in before Mario rolls out and escapes through the crowd, closely followed by Toad and Luigi, who is carrying Peach.

Corn then hands Gum her women's title and then gets a mic.

" Mario! You cannot run from me! I will get you, you can count on it!"

Corn and the rest of the GG's then leave.

" That was total chaos" Steve said

" Yeah, and thats could be just a sneak preview of tonights main event"

" Your right, and not forgetting that Sonic and Banjo are also in this match"

" Oh I can't wait"

" And the chaos is only getting worse. As you can see their setting up the platform for our scaffolding match up next"

" Oh man! I don't think im gonna last the night"

Backstage

Link is getting prepared for his match when Zelda bursts in

" Link! Please don't do this" Zelda pleaded

" I told Shiek earlier, and now im telling you. Im going out there no matter who doesn't like it"

" But Link, he could end you career"

" That's if i don't end his first!"

" Link your not thinking rationally, your still hurt"

" Shut up!" Link bellowed, causing Zelda to quickly take a few steps back " Im going out there ok! And nothing anybody can do or say will change that!"

" Im not letting you do it" Zelda said, blocking the door from Link

" Zelda, move!" Link shouted

" No!"

" Link then shoved Zelda out of the way and left Zelda on the floor, who had both a look of hurt and concern on her face.

Ringside

" Looks like were just about ready" Steve said

" Look at that thing!"

" Well, the objective couldn't be simpler. You just got to throw your opponent of the scaffolding and on to the tables below"

" Im both excited and nervous about this Steve"

" Join the club"

Scaffolding Match: Ganondorf W/ Malon v Link

Ganondorf's music starts

" The following contest is the scaffolding match, where the objective is to throw your opponent off the scaffolding, and on to the tables below. Making his way to ring to be accompanied by Malon, Ganondorf"

Ganondorf looks up and scaffolding built and then climbs the ladder leading to the top

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, Link"

Link looks up and sees Ganondorf, who is taunting him to come up. Slowly Link makes his way up.

" Well this is it" Steve said " By the end of this someone will be laying in between loads of broken tables"

" This won't be good"

Link and Ganondorf go into a stare down and slowly creep towards each each other. Each one waiting to see who will blink first. Link does and makes a dive for Ganondorf and wraps his arms around his waist and give a huge push, sending them both near the edge. Ganondorf manages to stop the momentum and gets Link off of him and tries to get him off.

Link manages to put the brakes on and just avoids falling, Ganondorf then goes for a kick to finsh Link off but mises as Link quickly moves back into the center. Link then makes another dive and grabs Ganondorf by the waist, Ganondorf stops this with a hard punch to the back, and sets Link in the powerbomb position.

Ganondorf slowly makes his way to the edge and lifts up Link, Link qiuckly put a thumb to the eye and escape and knocks Ganondorf off while he is blind, sending him crashing down through the tables.

" Here is your winner, Link"

Link stands triumphantly on the scaffolding and looks down at the fallen Ganondorf, who is being taken away by paramedics. Link slowly climbs down the scaffolding and gives one last celebration for the crowd and leaves.

Backstage

Banjo and Sonic are seen talking, they end up shaking hands and leave in opposite directions.

Ringside

" Well what do you suppose that was about?" Bart asked

" Who knows. Could just be offering each other luck before their match later tonight"

" Yeah. Or maybe there plotting something"

Intercontinental Championship.

Two Out Of Three Falls Match: Fox v Shadow (c) Special Ref?

Fox's music starts

"The following contest is a two out of three falls match, and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring, Fox"

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the intercontinental champion, Shadow"

" So, who do you think the ref will be?" Bart asks

" I dunno. But i am glad to see that Falco and Falcon have been banned from ringside"

Music starts playing

" Oh my god! Steve shouted

" I don't believe it! This isn't fair!"

" Introducing the special guest referee, Rouge"

" Shadow looks pissed about that" Steve said

" Can you blame him"

Shadow starts shouting abuse at Rouge on how this isn't fair. Rouge tells him to shut up and concentrate on his match as Fox quickly rolls Shadow up and kicks out after a fast two count by Rouge.

Shadow takes down Fox with a clothesline and a DDT then goes back to Rouge

" What the hell! Your supposed to be calling this down the middle"

" Shut up Shadow, you never play fair, and now it's time to see how it feels" Rouge then goes to slap Shadow but he ducks and clotheslines her out the ring.

" That damn Shadow!"

Shadow then low blows Fox and hits the pedigree on Fox. Another ref then appears and counts the three count.

" Here is the winner of the first fall. Shadow."

" Shadow one up, fox has it all to do now. He better make the most of the thirty second rest period" Bart said

" I still cannot believe he did that to Rouge"

" Well it's happened"

The bell rings to signal the starts of the second fall and Shadow goes over to Fox, who is struggling to stand and Pedigrees him again.

" This is a damn shame" Steve said

" Shadow's done it, just like he said he would. Two and 0 as well"

The ref goes to count, but Fox somehow kicks out at two

" What!" Bart shouted

" Fox not out of this yet"

Shadow picks Fox up again and goes for a third pedigree, but Fox counters it into a backdrop and gives Shadow a super kick, which knocks him down. Fox also goes down unable to take advantage of the situation.

" Both men now down" Steve said

Fox and Shadow slowly rose in opposite corners and Shadow made the first move by going for a clothesline. Fox ducks and hit Shadow with the diamond cutter for the second fall.

" Here is the winner of the second fall, Fox"

" One each, now time for the decider" Steve said

" It's all down to who wants it more"

The bell rang and Shadow and Fox groggily made their way ti the center and traded punches, Shadow then did a spine buster and went to lock in the pedigree. That was until Rouge returned.

" Its' Rouge! Shes back!"

" Oh no! This aint good for Shadow."

Rouge got in the ring where Shadow, who had dropped Fox, was. She got right into Shadow's face as Fox slowly got up behind him. Fox then rolled up Shadow and Rouge counted two, then stopped and got back up.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

Fox got up and got in Rouge's face, who just gave him a low blow. Shadow then popped back up and Pedigreed Fox and Rouge counted to three.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Shadow"

" I don't believe it. This has all been a show" Steve said as Rouge handed Shadow the I.C belt and raised his hand. The pair celebrated in the ring and ended it with a kiss before leaving.

" And you all fell for it" Bart said

" You were just as shocked as everyone was" Steve said

" I was just acting, and it worked"

" Well either way, it is time for the main event"

" I've been looking forward to this all night"

GWA Championship Match: Banjo v Corn v Sonic v Mario (c)

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way match for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And the second participant, Corn"

Team Sonic's music starts

" And the third participant, Sonic"

Mario's music starts

" And the final participant, he's the GWA champion, Mario."

Corn goes to jump on Mario as soon as he enters, but Mario jumps back out and Sonic takes Corn down from behind with a German supplex, while Banjo went and attacked Mario.

Sonic went for the Sonic driver but Corn wriggled free and chop blocked Sonic's leg. Corn then went for the sharpshooter and Sonic thought out of it. Banjo then whipped Mario into the steel steps and get's into the ring a clotheslines Corn to the mat. Sonic then rolls up Banjo and gets a two count.

Banjo get up less then happy and punches Sonic then goes for the jackhammer. Sonic gets out of it and gives Banjo the Sonic driver.

Mario then gets into the ring and gives Sonic the clothesline from hell and pins Sonic, at the same time Corn goes to the top rope and hit a leg drop on the prone Banjo and pins him.

The ref looks at the two who pinned at the same time confused, then just count the three count.

Both Corn and Mario think they have both won and the ref raises both their hands

" Whats happening?"

" They both pinned someone at the same time"

" But, then who won."

Corn and Mario argue in the ring about who the rightful winner is.

" Well im confused. It seems both Mario and Corn got a pinfall at the same time."

" So what does this mean?"

" I don't know, guess we'll find out tomorrow"

" I can't wait for these fireworks"

" We'll we've ended in controversy here, and were just about out of time. So for Bart and Myself see you and Join us tomorrow where we hope to have this situation sorted."

The Show ends with Mario and Corn still arguing in the ring.

* * *

Next week preview 

Shadow & Rouge v Fox & Samus

GWA Championship winner decided

Huge announcement about next PPV

Re-cap

Sheik b Crash via pinfall

Bowser b Clutch via pinfall

Megaman & Bomberman b Vector & Espio & Tails & Knuckles

Peach and Gum in double DQ

Link b Ganondorf

Shadow b Fox via Pinfall x2

GWA Title Match: Corn and Mario both decleared winners

* * *

Quickest update ever. Strange as it's the longest one yet and the only one I've done in one session of writting. Anyway im starting to ramble on so please review and let me know what you think. 


	11. Week 9

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion?

Intercontinental Title: Shadow

Tag Champions: Megaman & Bombeman

T.V Champion: Sheik

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hi everybody, we welcome you to the GWA Arena here in station square!" Steve said

" Tonight promises to be big. Especially after what happened last night"

A replay is shown on the big screen of the end of the GWA Champion match from last night where Corn and Mario made a pinfall at the same time.

Eggman's music starts and Eggman comes to the ring with the GWA Championship belt.

" Steve, look!"

" I see Bart! Robotnik has the GWA Championship belt"

Eggman gets into the ring and grabs a mic

" Now, as we all saw last nights GWA championship match ended in controversy when both Mario and Corn got a pinfall at the same time. So to clear this up i have officially vacated the GWA championship."

Mario's music starts and Mario angrily gets into the ring.

" What are you talking about!" Mario demanded " I scored the pinfall" There for I should still be GWA champion"

" Well, you seem to forget that Corn did score a pinfall at the same time as you did"

The GG's music starts and Corn comes to the ring.

" That's right. I scored a pinfall, so that title is rightfully mine as it is yours"

" You deserve nothing! So get out."

" Make me!" Corn challenged

" Enough!" Eggman boomed " Now my decision to vacant the title stands. Now as for you two, you will face off with the winner being the GWA Champion. But it's not as simple as it sounds, you see winning one match won't be enough. Winning two matches won't be enough either. To win you will have to win three times. If you two ain't got it yet, your gonna be facing each other in a best of five series match."

" But" Mario started to protest but was interrupted

" My decision is final. Now get ready as your first match is later tonight."

Eggman leaves and Mario quickly cheap-shots Corn before he leaves.

" Oh man! What an announcement!" Steve said

" A best of five series, it will be good"

" Up next we got a No Mercy re-match"

T.V Title Re-match: Crash v Sheik (c)

Crash's music starts

"The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot"

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Shiek"

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick knocking down Sheik. Crash then went for a swanton bomb but Shiek managed to roll out of the way.

Sheik took advantage quickly by going for a roll up, only to get a two count. Crash then went for a punch, but Shiek ducked and hit the Shiek Kick, Crash ducked this and did a spin kick and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope, but Sheik knocked him off then did a super plex and pinned Crash, getting another two count.

Sheik then hit crash with the shiek kick for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Sheik"

" Sheik retains the title" Steve said, as Sheik cerebrated the win.

Backstage

Link is interviewed about his match last night. He talks about how good it was getting revenge on Ganondorf last night. He also says that Combo better be ready as he is coming to re-gain his hardcore championship.

Ringside

" Link challenging Combo for the hardcore title" Steve said

Tag match: CPT. Falcon & Falco v Donkey & Diddy Kong

Falco and Diddy start the match off with Falco getting the upper hand. Falco then tags in Falcon and Donkey then begs to be tagged in. Diddy obliges and tags Donkey in and goes for a take down, but Falcon doges it and kicks Donkey's hurt leg. Donkey goes down in pain and Falcon continues to stomp at it.

Falocn then locks in the figure four leg lock and Diddy comes in and breaks it up. Falco then enters and takes out Diddy. Falcon and Falco then do a double spinbuster on DK and Falcon then locks on the figure four leg lock again.

Falco then leaps over the top rope and takes out Diddy. Back in the ring Donkey manages to turn over, putting the pressure onto Falcon's legs. Falcon breaks the hold and gets up almost unaffected and stomps some more at the injured leg of DK.

Falon locks in the figure four leg lock a third time and this time Donkey taps out.

" Here are your winners, Captain Falcon and Falco"

Falcon and Falco then attack Donkey and Diddy until Chunky and Lanky come down for the save.

" Thank god for Chunky and Lanky" Steve said, as Falcon screams that they will regret this

" Falcon less than pleased though"

Backstage

The Intercontinental Champion, Shadow, is walking backstage along with Rouge when they bump into Fox, who is with Samus.

" Look who it is" Shadow said

" What the hell do you want?" Fox growls

" Calm down, just because you two are losers doesn't mean you can take it out on us" Shadow said

Fox then attacks Shadow getting a few punches in before getting split up.

Ringside

"Tension building their" Steve said

" There will be hell to pay later for Fox"

Single Match: Sonic v Espio W/ Vector

Team Sonic's music starts

The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Sonic.

Team Chotix music starts

" And his opponent. To be accompained by Vector, Espio."

Sonic gets in the first move with a kick to the stomach then follows that with a swinging neckbreaker and then picks Espio and does a body slam for a two count.

Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver, but then Vector then climbs onto the apron and Sonic drops Espio and knocks Vector down to the floor.

Espio takes advantage of the distraction and hits Sonic with a spike DDT and then pins Sonic with his feet on the rope for the win.

" Here is your winner, Espio"

Espio celebrates and taunts the angry Sonic as he and Vector leave.

" Did you see that! What an upset!" Bart said

" Only because Vector got involved and Espio used the ropes"

" Any excuse with you ain't it."

" Anyway I now here were going backstage with Dave, where i believe he has some news.

Backstage with Dave

" Yes. Thats right. Im here just outside Robotnik's office, where im told he's about to leave and give a huge announcment."

Eggman then comes out.

" Robotnik. Any words on what news your about to give"

" You, will find out when i go to the ring and tell everybody"

Ringside

" It seems were going to get our second major announcement from Robotnik tonight"

Eggman's music starts and he comes to the ring

" Now as you all know I have a major announcement about our next PPV."

Eggman stops for a while before continuing

" And the announcement is this. I am officially bringing back the most exciting match ever seen in the GWA. Im talking about the 30 man royal rumble"

The crowd give a huge cheer

" Now, there is limited numbers so over the next few weeks there will several qualifying match to get into the rumble. Starting from tonight."

Eggman then leaves

" The Royal Rumble is back!" Steve said

" I can't believe it!"

" We ain't had a royal rumble for five years. This is gonna be great!"

Hardcore Title Match: Link v Combo (c) W/ Clutch

Link's music starts

" The following contest id schuled for one fall, and is for the hardcore championship. Making his way the the ring, Link"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied by Clutch, he's the hardcore champion, Combo"

Link went straight on the offensive and hit Combo over the head with his kendo stick and did it again to knock him down. Link then used the kendo stick on Combo's back and pinned for a two count.

Link then brought a chair into the ring and went to hit Combo, but was punched in the stomach before he could. Combo then picked up the chair and smacked it on Link's back. Combo then picked Link back up and did a DDT on to the steel chair and pinned for a two count.

Link managed to get into the match after taking a beating and hit Combo in the head with a chair, busting him open in the process. Link then locked in the triforce of pain.

Clutch then got involved and broke the submission hold. Sheik then came to the ring and thought Clutch off, then picked up a chair and went to hit Combo, but stopped and turned round and smacked Link instead. Combo then gave Link the F-5 for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Combo"

" What was that? Why did Sheik hit Link?" Steve said

" Who knows, i guess we'll get an answer sometime later or next week."

Backstage: Eggman's office

" No!" Eggman shouted

" But we have won several matches recently. That's why i think we deserve a title shot" Wario said

" I've told you, you are not getting one" Eggman said

" This isn't fair" Waluigi complained

" Look, hows this. If you can win a non-title match tonight, Ill give you a shot next week. Sound ok to you."

" We deserve a shot tonight!" Wario shouted

" Im giving you a chance, but you have to prove yourself first. Now go, your match is up next."

Ringside

" Here that, Steve. If they win then they get a title shot." Bart said

" That's only if they win though"

Non-title Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bombeman (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Megaman and Bombeman"

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the siccors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in abd started punching Wario in a corner, with Bombeman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring. Then Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi for the win.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Megaman and Bombeman"

Megaman and Bombeman celebrate for a while before leaving.

" They have done it again! Megaman and Bombeman proving they are no fluke champions"

" I must admit they are becoming impressive. I thought they would of lost the titles by now."

" And this leaves us no contenders for the tag titles"

Backstage

The women's champion Gum is seen getting a drink when Peach arrives.

" What do you want?" Gum asks

" You know what i want. I want what is rightfully mine. The women's championship."

" If you truly deserved it then you would be the champion, nut your not. And i am."

" Remember your only the champion because of your little GG friends!"

" I saw your lot involved first!"

Peach then goes to attack Gum, but misses when someone moves her.

" That's not a good thing to do is it?" Corn said

" You got to get your boyfriend to fight your fights now do you?"

" Just liked you tried to last night?" Corn said

" Shut up!" Peach shouted and stormed off

" Tell Mario he better prepare for an ass kicking tonight!"

Ringside

" Things building up there" Steve said

" This best of five series could be the end of Corn or Mario"

Mixed Tag Match: Shadow & Rouge v Fox & Samus

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a mixed tag match and is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Rouge and the intercontinental champion, Shadow

Fox's music starts

" And their opponents, Fox and Samus"

Shadow and Fox started the match off with Fox taking Shadow down first with a clothesline, then followed up with a drop kick.

Fox then tried the diamond cutter but Shadow blocked it and did a reverse DDT, then tagged in Rouge. Fox then tagged in Samus. Samus took down Rouge and got a two count.

Samus tagged Fox back in and Fox went to hit Rouge, but stopped and indicated that he wanted Shadow. Rouge tagged in Shadow and they went back at it. Fox whipped Shadow into the corner and went for a splash. Shadow quickly moved the ref in front of him knocking the ref out.

Fox made another attempt at the diamond cutter, but once again Shadow counted and then did a low blow and followed up with the pedigree. Shadow then knocked Samus off the rope and tagged in Rouge who pinned Fox for the win.

" Here are your winners, Rouge and the intercontinental champion, Shadow"

" I don't believe! How embarrassing for Fox"

" Shadow said Fox would pay"

Backstage

Sheik is seen walking out the building when Dave manages to catch him up

" Shiek, after what we saw tonight, everyone wants to know why?"

" Why? You want to know why? Ill tell you why! Because all my life I have had to live in Link's shadow. Well not anymore! Im sick of being someone's fall guy! And now im free to starts my climb up the GWA ladder. And im gonna start by doing something Ganondorf could not do. And that is get rid off Link"

Sheik then walks off.

Ringside

" I cannot believe that Sheik" Steve said

" Well come on now Steve, give him a break. He has been in Link's shadow ever since they came here."

" Well that give him no right to attack him!"

Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Toad v Charmy

Toad won after doing a roll up on Charmy and used the ropes for some help.

Best Of Five Series Match: Match One: Corn v Mario

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is the first in the best of five series match for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Corn"

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam.

Mario then picked up Corn and with a running start hit the clothesline from hell for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario"

" Mario goes one up in the series" Steve said

" Corn has it all to do now"

" Well we'll see if he can even things up next week. And with that were all but out of time, so for Bart and myself see you all next week"

* * *

Next week Preview 

More Royal Rumble Qualifying Matches

Non-title Match: Gum (c) v Peach

Sheik v Link

The Second In The Best Of Five Series Match: Corn v Mario

Re-cap

Sheik b Crash via pinfall

Falcon & Falco b DK & Diddy via pinfall

Espio b Sonic via pinfall

Combo b Link via pinfall

Megaman & Bombeman b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Shadow & Rouge b Fox & Samus via pinfall

Toad b Charmy via pinfall

Mario b Corn via pinfall

* * *

Sorry that this was a longer wait than usual but it was uncontorrable circumstances. Anyway Plz review 


	12. Week 10

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion?

Intercontinental Title: Shadow

Tag Champions: Megaman & Bombeman

T.V Champion: Sheik

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hi everybody, we welcome you to the GWA Arena here in station square, where we have a big night in store for you" Steve said

" That's right Steve, we have more royal rumble qualifying matches, Link goes for some revenge on Sheik, Peach takes on Gum and the big one, which is the second in the best of five sires match between Corn and Mario"

Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Bowser v Kazooie

Bowser music starts

" The following contest is a royal rumble qualifying match, and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Bowser"

Kazooie music starts

" And his opponent, Kazooie"

Bowser beats down Kazooie straight away and goes for a pin, getting a two count. Bowser then doesa powerslam and goes for another pin, getting another two count.

Bowser then goes for a chokeslam, but Kazooie wriggles free and does a drop kick to the knee, then kicked Bowser in the face and pinned for a two count. Bowser got back angrily that he was nearly beaten and went for a clotlesline, Kazooie ducked and did a spin kick and pinned Bowser for another two count.

Kazooie then went to the top rope, but was knocked off by the recouvered Bowser. Bowser then grabbed Kazooie by the throat and, from the top rope, chokeslammed Kazooie. Bowser then pinned for the win.

" Here is your winner, Bowser"

" Oh my god! He just chokeslammed Kazooie from the top rope" Bart said

" That's unbeliveable"

" He ain't moving either"

" Well, Bowser is in the Royal Rumble match, which is only bad news for everyone"

Backstage

The intercontinental champion, Shadow is walking backstage when he spots Sonic.

" Well look who it is. The loser who chokes every time he gets a chance at the GWA championship"

Sonic doesn't respond. Instead he just sits there

" What's the matter? Still to embarrassed to show your face after losing to Espio last week"

Sonic still says nothing, but does look up at Shadow with and evil glare

" You'll never be good enough to win the GWA championship"

Sonic then jumps up and hits Shadow

" Is that what you think? Well why don't we see if im good enough to win the intercontinental championship instead!"

Sonic then storms off

Ringside

" Shadow running his mouth again. Glad someone has finally shut it"

" Sonic's crazy! How dare he attack Shadow!"

" Shadow was asking for it"

Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Combo v Falco

Combo got the better start and quickly gave Combo an F5 and pinned Falco, but Falcon got involved and distracted the ref. Combo took out Falcon and then was rolled up from behind by Falco, getting a two count. Combo quickly got up and kick Falco in the stomach and followed up with and F5 for the win.

" Here is your winner, the hardcore champion, Combo"

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here, and I got the former GWA Champion Mario with me here"

Upon hearing this Mario grabs Dave by the coller and shoves him into the wall

" Did you say former champion? Lets get one thing stright! I am not a former champion! Did you see me lose in any match? No you didn't! It is only by a shear micercle that Corn is even facing me right now, and Ill prove his nothing when i beat him three to nil in our best of five match series."

Mario then storms off

Ringside

" Mario, not happy" Steve said

" Well, why should he? It's is by pure luck that Corn is facing him"

Non-Title Match: Peach W/Toad v Gum (c)

Peach's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, to be accoympanied by Toad, Peach."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, the women's champion, Gum"

Toad tried to get involved but Gum kicked him in the balls. Peach sneaked up from behind and hit Gum with the chick kick for the win.

" Peach won, that means she should get a title shot" Bart said

" Well, more than likely"

Backstage: Eggman's office

Several teams were backstage trying to argue that they were the ones who should face Bomberman and Megaman for the tag team titles.

" Silence!" Eggman ordered

Everybody quietened down

" Now i have come to a conclusion, you six teams will face off in a match against each other. The winners will go on to the royal rumble to face the champions in a fatal four way elimination match for the tag team championships"

The teams seem to reluctantly agree and all leave

Ringside

" That's some news there" Steve said

" Sure is"

" And i believe one of these matches is next"

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Chunky & Lanky Kong

Vector and Espio won after Espio had hit Chunky with a chair and Lanky, who tried to stop this, was given the Vector bomb and pinned for the three count.

" Vector and Espio become the first team through to face the champions in the fatal four way elimination match"

" Two more left to go now, but im already betting Vector and Espio to re-gain the titles"

" I'd wait and see who else is in first"

Backstage:

Link is making his way to the ring entrence to have his match with Shiek when his name is shouted.

" Zelda?" Link said " What do you want?"

" Link, you can't go out there"

" And, why exactly?"

" Because I have a feeling something bad will happan"

" Somethig probably will, but I will make sure it happans to Shiek and not me"

Link then walks off and ignors Zelda's cries to get him back

No DQ Match: Sheik v Link

Shiek's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a no disqualification match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he's the television champion, Shiek"

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, Link"

Link sprinted to the ring and speared Shiek to the mat and unleashed a series of right hands onto Shiek.

Link then grabbed a chair and smacked Shiek right on the head and pinned him, but picked him back up after two.

" What's he doing?" Steve asked

" He wants revenge" Bart said

Link lifted the chair above the head of Sheik, who was on his knees, when the chair was taken from him. Link turned around and saw who it was. It was Zelda.

" What are you doing?" Link screamed. But was low-blowed before he got answer. Sheik then held Link back and Zelda smacked the chair on Link's head. Sheik then did the sheik kick for the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion, Sheik"

"What the hell!" Steve shouted " Don't tell me Zelda has turned on Link as well."

Sheikthen leaves the ring and returns a few moments later dragging Malon with him.

" Bet you didn't expect this did you Link? This is your fault Link! you ignored your friends for you own quest's, that's why they turned on you, and im telling you now that you better leave the GWA, or we will make your life a living hell."

Then it was Zelda's turn to talk. She roughly grabbed Malon before speaking " I see that you've had you eye on this slut, well you can have her for all i care, well, what's left of her anyway"

Shiek then hit Malon with a Shiek kick and Zelda smacks her with a chair.

Zelda gets on the mic again

" I did say something bad would happen didn't I? But as usual you don't bother listen what gies on around you, you only listen to yourself, so remember this is all your fault."

Zelda and everyone else then leave, leavingthe unconscious Link and Malon in the ring.

" I don't believe it, this was all a trap for Link" Steve said as both Link and Malon was carried off by paramedics

" Things just keep getting worse for Link"

Tag Match: Beat & Yo-yo v The Kongs ( DK & Diddy)

The GG's music starts

" The following tag teamcontest is schuled for one fall. Making there way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

The Kongs music starts

" And their opponents, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

DK and Beat started the match with DK using his power to his advantage to take Beat down.

DK then tagged Diddy in and went for a 3D, but Yo-yo managed to take DK out before they could.

Yo-yo and DK then thought on the outside while Beat and Diddy went at in in the ring.

DK then threw Beat into the steel steps and went to get back into the ring, but Falco and Falcon came down and attacked him.

Back in the ring Beat gave Diddy the fame-asser and pinned Diddy for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

"Beat and Yo-yo are our second team to qualify for the tag title match" Steve said " No thanks to Falco and Falcon"

Backstage

Falco and Falcon are seen running when they bump into Tails and Knuckles

"Running from the scene are you?" Knuckles asked " Because you won't be able to run next week when we become the final team to get in the fatal for way at the royal rumble."

" You wish, we won't only beat you, but we will destroy you!" Falcon shouts. Then spots the DK Crew coming and he and Falco run off again.

Ringside

" Those cowards!" Steve said

" There not cowards, DK and his crew were about to mug them"

" Just like they have done to them before"

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Shadow (c) w/ Rouge

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring, Sonic

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied by Rouge, he is the intercontinental champion, Shadow"

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then does the Sonic driver, but Rouge was distracting the ref so he couldn't count.

Sonic swung for Rouge and she ducked before she could get hit. Sonic then went and pinned Shadow again, but Shadow kicked out at two.

Rouge then tried to get involved again, but Fox and Samus come out and drag her backstage. Shadow starts screaming at Fox to bring her back, but is stopped when Sonic grabs him and does the Sonic driver.

Sonic then pins Shadow for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new intercontinental champion, Sonic"

Sonic celebrated in the ring, but was attacked by Shadow.

" Savor victory for now, but next week im invoking my re-match clause and I will re-gain what is rightfully mine"

Shadow then leaves as Sonic says he will pay

" Sonic is the new Intercontinental champion!" Steve said

" Shadow will be good as his word. Next week he will re-gain the title"

" Well i guess we'll have to wait"

Backstage

Bowser speaks on how he won the last royal rumble match held five years ago by dominating the match and elimanating twelve people in the process. He also speaks about how he became champion afterwinning the rumble.He then says to expect the same this time round.

Ringside

Second in the best of five series matches: Corn 0 v Mario 1

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is the second in a best of five series match, and it's schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Corn"

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario"

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam. Mario then pinned Corn, getting a two count.

Mario then went for a supplex, which Corn got out of and then dropped kick Mario. Luigi and Toad then came down the ramp and tried to get involved but was stopped before they got there by Combo, Soda and Clutch, who fought them off.

The ref, along with several others who where trying to break out the fight on the outside. Yo-yo and Beat came into the ring from the crowd and Beat hit Mario with a chair. Beat and Yo-yo then climbed opposite corners of the turnbuckle and leapt towards Mario at the same time with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo doing a leg drop. Beat and Yo-yo then left through the crowd.

The ref came back in and Corn pinned Mario for the win

" Here is your winner, Corn"

" It's all tied now" Steve said

" That wasn't fair!"

"What do you mean? Toad and Luigi got involved first"

" It doesn't matter. He still cheated"

" Well anyway it is now all tied. Who will get ahead next week? Well thats all we have time for tonight. For Bart and myself see you all next week."

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

Tag Team Title Match: Vector & Espio v Beat & Yo-yo v ? v Megaman & Bomberman (c)

30 superstar royal rumble

Next Week

Tag Match: Tails & Knuckles v Falco and Cpt. Falcon

Women's Title Match: Peach v Gum (c)

Intercontinental Title Re-Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)

The third in the best of five series matches: Corn 1 v Mario 1

* * *

Re-cap 

Bowser b Kazooie

Combo b Falco

Peach b Gum

Vector & Espio b Chunky & Lanky Kong

Sheik b Link

Yo-yo & Beat b DK & Diddy Kong

Sonic b Shadow

Corn b Mario


	13. Week 11

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion?

Intercontinental Title: Shadow

Tag Champions: Megaman & Bomberman

T.V Champion: Sheik

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" We're here live in the mushroom dome and We're just two weeks away from the royal rumble."

" I can't wait."

" It's gonna be great, but for now, we got a big show tonight"

Sheik'smusic starts and he and Zelda come to the ring.Sheik grabs the mic and speaks.

" I said i would do it! I guaranteed to all of you the day Link injured me that i would eliminate him, and i have. Link is gone and is never coming back!"

The crowd booed

" I don't give a damn what you think of the news! The point is he is gone!"

Eggman's music starts

" What do you want!" Sheik demanded

" Im here to tell you two things. That one, your wrong about the fact that Link has gone. And two not only will you pay for your actions tonight, but also at the rumble where you will face Link in his choice of match. Now get out!"

" Woah! Link versus Sheik, and Link chooses the match." Steve shouted

" That ain't fair"

" What do you mean it ain't fair? It's totally fair"

Women's Title Match: Peach v Gum (c)

Peach's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, Peach"

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Gum"

Peach got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Peach clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Peach and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Peach got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Peach then went for the chick kick, which Gum ducked, then did a double leg take down and put Peach in the sharpshooter. Peach screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold. Peach tried getting to the rope again but couldn't and tapped out.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Gum"

Backstage

" Give us one more chance" Wario asked

" No! You had your chance and lost. Now get out!" Eggman ordered

" Come on, just give us a shot a the titles" Waluigi said

Megaman and Bombeman walk in

" You wanted to see us" Megaman said

" Yes, it's about the fatal four way match at the rumble" Eggman explained

" Hey! What about us?" Wario demanded

" We want a title shot"

" You want to face us?" Megaman asked

" We want a title match tonight"

" You want it, you got it" Bomberman said

" Wait!" Eggman shouted " I make the matches round here"

" Were willing to face them" Megaman said

" Fine, you go have your match"

Ringside

" A tag title match tonight, i cannot wait" Steve said

" This is turning in to an exciting night"

" And there is still plenty to come"

Tag Match: Cpt. Falcon & Falco v Tails & Knuckes

Tails pinned Falco with a twin tailed assault after Donkey and Diddy came to the ring and attacked Falcon in revenge for last weeks attack.

" Tails and Knuckles are the final team in the fatal four way elimination tag title match. They will join Vector and Espio, Yo-yo and Beat, and the winners of tonght tag title match between the champions, Megaman and Bomberman or the challengers Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage

Shadow has an interview where he boasts about re-gaining his intercontinental championship and destroying Sonic in the process.

Ringside

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Combo (c)

Mario's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Luigi"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the hardcore champion, Combo."

Luigi got the better start after he ducked a right hand and did a drop kick. Luigi then continued to stomp at Combo and then went to the top rope for a moonsault, but missed and crashed to the mat.

Combo then got Luigi into the F-5 position then, Toad came down and tried to hit Combo with a chair, but missed and hit Luigi. Combo took out Toad and gave Luigi and F-5 for the win.

" Here is your winner, the hardcore champion, Combo"

" Well, im told it's time for Shiek's punishment next. He will be defending the T.V title in a trpile threat match."

T.V Title Match: Crash v Toad v Sheik (c)

Crash won after doing a swanton bomb on Toad, and pinned him for the win.

" We have a new T.V champion!" Steve said

" This isn't fair."

" Sheik has gotten what he deserves. Now, I believe we are going backstage now for an interview with Dave

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here, and im standing by with owner Dr. Robotnik. Now, after last weeks controversal ending, what will you do to make sure the match is more fair this time.

" Your right in that last weeks match was controversial, which is why I've decided that tonights match will be a cage match, and no one is to get involved."

Eggman leaves

" Well, you heard it here live. The third match in the best of five series match will be inside a steel cage. Back to Steve and Bart at ringside."

Ringside

" Thanks Dave. What news there" Steve said

" You ain't kidding, a cage match. This will be great."

Intercontinental Title re-match: Shadow W/ Rouge v Sonic (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring to be accompanied by Rouge, Shadow.

Team Sonic's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the intercontinental champion, Sonic"

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then does the Sonic driver, but Rouge was distracting the ref so he couldn't count.

Sonic swung for Rouge and she ducked before she could get hit. Sonic then went and pinned Shadow again, but Shadow kicked out at two.

Sonic went to pick up Shadow but was low-blowed by Shadow, which went unsighted by the ref who was bening distracted by Rouge. Shadow the did the pedigree and pinned Sonic, who kicked out at two.

Shadow smacked the the canvas in frustration that Sonic kicked out and then picked up Sonic and went for another Pedigree, which Sonic counted into a backdrop. Sonic then went for a Sonic driver which Shadow wriggled free from and rolled up Sonic and used the ropes for help and got a two before the ref saw Shadow.

" What!" Shadow shouted

" No using the ropes" The ref shouted back. Sonic the came from behind and took Shadow down with a reverse supplex and got a two count.

Sonic picked up Shadow who punched him hard in the gut. Shadow then DDT sonic and rolled out the ring and grabbed a chair.

Shadow hit Sonic with the chair in frustration causing him to be disqualified. Amy came down to check on Sonic, but was attacked by Rouge.

"That damn Shadow!" Steve shouted

" He just cost himself the title"

Shadow walked back up the ramp and stopped at the top when Sonic shouted his named

" You want more?" Shadow asked

" Come on!" Sonic shouted

" Only in a match for the intercontinental championship . Let's say at the royal rumble"

" Fine" Sonic agreed " But on one final condition"

" Sure, whatever"

" It will be a ladder match"

" What! No way"

" See you at the rumble Shadow"

" A Ladder Match!" Steve said

" Not many matches more brutal than that"

" No there isn't. But on just as brutal is coming up after the next match"

" You mean the cage match, right?"

" Oh yes!"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here, and i got Corn standing by. Now Corn after tonights news earlier, have you any comments?"

" Well everybody knows how dangerous a cage match can be, and all i say is i live for danger, and ill take Mario on in any type of match."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" Strong words there from Corn" Steve said

Tag Title Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi"

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Megaman and Bomberman"

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the siccors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bomberman man in. Bomberman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bomberman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Megaman went to the outside while Bomberman pinned Waluigi inside the ring and got a two count. Bomberman then did a hurricrana into a pin and got another two count.

On the outside Megaman just avoided a charging Wario, who ran into the steel steps, and got back into the ring.

Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Megaman and Bombeman"

" The champions are going to the rumble" Steve said

" Look!" Bart shouted, as a cage started to lower towards the ring

" It's time for the third in the best of five series match between Corn and Mario, which stands at one all at the moment."

" Inside a steel cage."

" And remember under GWA rules, which means the only way to win is to escape the cage, no pin falls, no submissions."

Third in the best of five series match

Cage Match: Corn 1 v Mario 1

The GG's music started

" The following contest is the third in the best of five series match for the GWA championship, and it's a cage match, where to win you must climb out of the cage. Making his way to the ring, Corn"

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario"

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop . Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then goes to climb the cage and gets one leg over, but is stopped by Mario who drags him back in, and then from the top rope the duo start punching each other, with Corn getting the better and Mario falling off. Corn climbs down and picks Mario up amd slams his head into the cage, and does it several ore times, busting Mario up.

Corn then goes to climb up again, but is caught again just as he gets on leg over. From there Mario does a hip toss, bring Corn down hard to the mat.

" Oh my god!" Steve shouted

" This is it Mario, this is your chance."

Mario decides against climbing the cage and instead catapults Corn into the cage, who grabs hold of it before slamming into it, and in one quick movement flings himself over the top. Mario make a desperate effort to reach him but it was to late as Corn landed on the floor.

" Here is your winner, Corn"

"Corn wins! He is now leads two to one" Steve said

" That was amazing, how did Corn do that?"

" I think only he only knows, and he is only one win from the GWA Championship"

" It's ok, Mario will come back"

" Well, we will find out next week. Will Mario make it two each, or will we be crowning Corn the new GWA Champion. For Bart and Myself, good bye"

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

Tag Match: The Kongs ( DK and Diddy) v Cpt. Falcon & Falco

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat v Tails & Knuckles v Megaman & Bombeman (c)

Match Type TBA: Sheik v Link

Intercontinental Title Ladder Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)

30 Superstar Royal Rumble

Next Week Matches

No 30. entrant decided

The forth in the best of five series match: Corn 2 v Mario 1

* * *

Gum b Peach via submission 

Tails & Knuckles b Cpt. Falcon & Falco via pinfall

Combo b Luigi via pinfall

Crash b Toad and Sheik via pinfall

Sonic b Shadow via DQ

Megaman & Bomberman b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Corn b Mario by escaping the cage


	14. Week 12

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion?

Intercontinental Title: Sonic

Tag Champions: Megaman & Bomberman

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Were less then a week away from the royal rumble. Im Steve and with me as always is Bart."

" And we got some action tonight. Not only do we find out who gets the number thirty spot in the rumble. We also might see a new GWA champion."

" That is if Corn can win of course."

Eggman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Welcome people of Station Square"

The crowd give Eggman a short pop

" Im here right now to give the news on who will get the number thirty entrant at the royal rumble, and im giving four people a chance at it. Tonight we will see Bowser, Luigi,Shadow and the Intercontinental champion Sonic, fight it out in a fatal four way match, with the winner getting the number thirty entrant. That is all, and enjoy the show"

Eggman leaves

" Big news, this is a great chance four one of the four." Steve said

" Sure is, being number thirty is always a huge advantage"

Single Match: Amy v Rouge

Rouge wins with a spike DDT

" Rouge wins, that means she will face Gum at the rumble."

Backstage

Shiek is walking backstage with Zelda when he bumps into Eggman.

" Ah Sheik, just the person I've been looking for"

" What do you want!" Sheik asked rather unpleasantly

" To tell you your match tonight, you will be in a hardcore match against the hardcore champion Combo tonight."

" What, oh come on, you want me in a hardcore match six days before i face Link."

" Yes i do, but if you should win tonight i will allow you to chose the match you want against Link. Now run along your match is next."

Ringside

" This isn't fair!" Bart complained

" Shiek deserves everything he gets"

Hardcore Title Match: Sheik W/ Zelda v Combo (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and it's for the hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Zelda, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the hardcore champion, Combo."

Combo started off by hitting Shiek with a trash can lid and then followed by doing a powerbomb on it.

Zelda then got on the apron and and hit Combo with a shovel and Sheik then hit the Sheik kick on to Combo and pinned him. Then the lights went out.

" What's going on?" Bart asked

" Someone get the lights on" Steve said

The lights then came back on and Link was in the ring holding his kendo stick. And in a flash he whacked it round Sheik's head. Link picked Shiek back up and threw him into Combo who picked him up and did the F-5. Combo then pinned Sheik for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Combo."

Combo left, but Link stayed in and grabbed a mic.

" I suppose you want to know the match i have chosen for the royal rumble?"

Shiek just layed there, not responding.

" Shiek. Oh well i guess I'll tell you guys then. In fact, why don't i let you choose"

The crowd cheered

" How about a street fight?"

The crowd cheered this

" Or, hows about a cage match?"

The crowd cheer louder

" Or the always fun three stages of hell match. Only, it will be my version."

This gets the biggest cheer

" Well i think i know what won. Three stages of hell it is, but, this is my version. The first fall will be a street fight. The second will be a table match. And the third, if need be. Will be last man standing."

The crowd give a huge cheer.

" See you at the rumble, Sheik"

Link then leaves.

" Three stages of hell, this will be hell" Bart said

" This is seriously gonna be career shorting"

" I can't wait for that match"

" Me either. And up next. We have ourself a rumble preview. Two of the four teams who will compete for the tag title are in a match up next."

Tag Match: Tails & Knuckles v Yo-yo & Beat

Team sonic's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Tails and Knuckles."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponets, Yo-yo and Beat."

Knuckles and Yo-yo started off with Yo-yo making a charge at Knuckles, who turned it into a overhead supplex. Knuckles then did a supplex and pinned Yo-yo for a two count. Knuckles then tagged in Tails and they did a double spine buster on Yo-yo. Tails then pinned Yo-yo who kicked out at two.

Tails then went for a drop kick from the top rope but Yo-yo caught him up there and did a hurricrana, then tagged in Beat. Beat came in and st right away hit the fame-asaer on Tails, and got a two count before Knuckles stopped it. Yo-yo then came in and started fighting with Knuckles, who managed to fight back and throw Yo-yo from the ring. Knuckles then went to clotheline Beat, but Beat ducked and Knuckles hit Tails. Beat then hit the fame-asser on Knuckles and threw him over the top rope.

Beat and Yo-yo then jumped to opposite corners of the top rope and at the same time leapt off with Beat doing his frog splash and Yo-yo doing the leg drop. Beat then pinned Tails for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here, and i got Captain Falcon and Falco here. Now Falcon before your tag match against Donkey and Diddy at the rumble you have a single match tonight against Diddy. Your thoughts."

" My thoughts? The only thing on my mind is the destruction of Diddy tonight."

Falcon and Falco then leave.

Non-Title Match: Crash v Toad

Toad pinned Crash with a roll-up with a handful of tights

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here, and I have one of the four men who are in tonights fatal four way match to determine the number thirty entrant. Now Shadow with the opportunity you have tonight, will you be able to focus properly knowing the fact that your opponent for the royal rumble, Sonic, is also in this match?"

" Will i be able to focus properly? Im the ultimate life form, of course ill be able to focus. You see this is one match, and as much as i would love to pound Sonic to a pulp, he isn't the only opponent. So yes i am fully focused, just like when i have my ladder match where ill re-gain my intercontinental championship, just like when I'll walk down to the ring as number thirty, just like when ill win, and just like when ill become the GWA champion afterwards."

Shadow then leaves

Ringside

" A very confident Shadow as always" Steve said

" Why not? He is the ultimate life form"

Non-Title Match: Vector & Espio v Megaman & Bomberman (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring Vector and Espio."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Megaman and Bomberman"

Espio and Megaman started off with Megaman doing a drop kick on Espio and followed up quickly with a hiptoss. Espio quickly got up and tagged in Vector. Megaman went for a take down, but Vector stopped it with a big boot.

Vector then picked up Megaman and gave him a Vector bomb, then he pinned Megaman for the win as Espio stopped Bomberman from breaking it up.

" Here is your winner, Vector and Espio"

" Vector and Espio have pinned the tag team champions. Can they do it in six days time at the royal rumble."

" Well, they will have a psychological boost"

" And now i believe we have Dave standing by where he has another one of tonights participants in the fatal four match."

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here, and i have another one of the participants in tonights match for the number thirty entrant. Luigi. Now tonight you have a chance to get the best slot for the rumble, the number thirty entrant. Your thoughts."

" You know, this is such a simple match. I mean with Shadow and Sonic likely to be beating each other, that leaves me with Bowser, who lets be frank, is far to slow to stop me. Then come the rumble, which ill win. And when Mario beats that punk Corn. We will have the perfect match. Mario v Luigi. The two greatest wrestlers going at it."

Luigi then leaves

" Back to you Steve and Bart."

Ringside

" Luigi, very confident as well." Steve said

Single Match: Cpt. Falcon W/ Falco v Diddy Kong W/ Donkey Kong

Cpt. Falcon music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Falco, Captain Falcon."

The Kongs music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong."

Falcon went for a clothesline but Diddy avoided it and did a drop kick, which sent Falcon down to the mat. Diddy then did a standing moonsault and pinned Falcon for a two count.

Falco then got on the apron, but Diddy quickly knocked him off. Donkey then came round and started beating on Falco. Diddy, who was distrated by this was hit on the leg from behind by Falcon with a lead pipe.

Donkey and Falco then started fighting to the backstage area, meanwhile Falcon put Diddy into the figure four leg lock and Diddy tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Damn that Captin Falcon!" Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here, and i got the final participant in tonights fatal foul way match, Bowser. Now Bowser, how do you fancy your chances tonight, and at the rumble?"

" My chances? Don't forget it was me who won the last royal rumble, and i eliminated eleven people on the way to do it. So when i enter this Sunday at number thirty, you will be looking at the new number one contender and soon to be new champion."

Bowser then leaves

The Forth in the best of five series match: Corn 2 v Mario 1

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam and then pinned Corn for another two count.

Mario then went for a supplex, which Corn wriggled out of and then whipped Mario into the corner. Corn then ran and went for a splash, but Mario moved and dashed across the ring and with a full head of steam, hit the Clothesline form hell on Corn.

Mario then pinned Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario"

" It's two all. That means come the rumble will we be crowning a GWA champion." Steve said

" Oh yeah, it's all to play for now"

" And now im being told that Dave has found the intercontinental champion, Sonic, for his thoughts on tonights match. Over to you Dave."

Backstage: With Dave

" Thanks Steve. And standing next to me is the Intercontinental champion, Sonic. Now in six days your Intercontinental championship will be hanging fifthteen feet in the air in a ladder match, but before that, you have a chance to become the number thirty entrant in the royal rumble match."

" Your right there. Tonight I have a golden opportunity to get the best entrant in the royal rumble match. But, in the way i have Luigi, Bowser and my opponent in the ladder match, Shadow. Now while this may not sound easy, im confident that when it's all over i will be coming into the rumble at number thirty."

Sonic then leaves

Ringside

" Well the wait is over. Now we get to find out who will get the number thirty entrant."

" I've been waiting for this all night."

Fatal Four Way Match: Luigi v Bowser v Shadow v Sonic

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way match, and is schuled for one fall, with the winner getting the number thirty entrant into the royal rumble. Making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Bowser's music starts

" And the second participant, Bowser."

Shadow's music starts

" And the third participant, Shadow"

Sonic's music starts

" And the final participant, he is the intercontinental champion, Sonic."

Sonic went straight for Shadow and they ended up falling out the ring whilst hammering each other. Back in the ring Bowser started hammering on Luigi with clotheslines and then a gut wrench powerbomb. Bowser then pinned Luigi for a two count.

On the outside, Sonic whipped Shadow into the steel steps and then got back into the ring where he did a drop kick right on Bowser's knee, who was just about to powerbomb Luigi again. Luigi and Sonic then double teamed Bowser by supplexing him. Luigi cheekily went for a cover, but Sonic stopped it quickly. Luigi then did a DDT on Sonic and threw him out of the ring.Luigi then turned around and was knocked down by Shadow with a right hand.

Shadow picked up Luigi and gave him the pedigree, but before he had a chance to pin him he was he from behind by Sonic. Who after a few punches, clotheslined Shadow to the outside. Sonic then turned round where Luigi had just staggered and did the Sonic driver. Sonic then went to pin Luigi but it was broken up by Bowser who took Sonic down with a belly to belly supplex. Bowser then threw Sonic out of the ring.

Bowser then turned his focus to Luigi, who had just gotten up again, and Bowser gave him a belly to belly supplex and followed with a big splash on a prone Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Bowser"

" Bowser wins, he gets to come in number thirty at the rumble." Steve said

" A huge advantage for Bowser, and bad news for everyone else"

" Well thats all we have time for tonight. Join us at the GWA arena in Station Square in six days time for the royal rumble."

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Gum (c)

Tag Match: Cpt. Falcon & Falco v The Kongs (Donkey & Diddy)

T.V Title Match: Toad v Crash (c)

Tag Title Match:Vector & Espio v Yoyo & Beat v Tails & Knuckles v Megaman & Bomberman (c)

3 Stages Of Hell Match: Shiek v Link

Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Mario

30 Superstar Royal Rumble

Re-cap

Rouge b Amy

Combo b Shiek via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Tails & Knuckles via pinfall

Toad b Crash via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Cpt. Falcon b Diddy via submission

Mario b Corn via pinfall

Bowser won a fatel four way against Sonic, Shadow & Luigi


	15. Royal Rumble

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion?

Intercontinental Title: Sonic

Tag Champions: Megaman & Bomberman

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" The royal rumble is finally here!" Steve shouts " We welcome you to the sold out GWA arena in station square. We got one hell of a show tonight!"

" Your right Steve, we got our selfs five title matches tonight, the three stages of hell match, and not forgetting the big one, the royal rumble itself."

" Thirty men. One winner. Who will win and have a guaranteed title shot?"

Women's Title Match: Rouge W/ Shadow v Gum (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, to be accompanied by Shadow, Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, she's the women's champion, Gum."

Gum got the early advantage and took Rouge down with a DDT

Shadow then tried to get involved, but Corn came down and stopped him and fought him to the back.

Gum then took Rouge down with a double leg takedown and locked in the sharpshooter. Rouge then tapped out.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Gum"

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is seen standing next to a pot full of balls. Eggman's door then bursts open and the GG's, minus Gum and Corn, enter.

" Well, you seem to be lucky. You guys have first picks on your rumble entry number."

One by one each GG picks out a number and opens the ball with their number inside of it. Most look ok expect Yo-yo, who seems disappointed, and Soda, who seems very happy.

Ringside

" The GG's have their rumble entries, everyone else will be drawing their throughout the night." Steve said

Tag Match: Cpt. Falcon & Falco v The Kongs ( Donkey & Diddy)

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making there way to the ring Captain Falcon and Falco."

DK Krew music starts

" And there opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Donkey and Falcon start off with Falcon going straight for DK's leg with a chop block and then several stomps. Falcon then tags in Falco who goes for a DDT, which Donkey get out of and then does a supplex.

Donkey then throws Falco out the ring and tags in Diddy and they give Falcon the 3D. Diddy then pins Falcon for the win.

" Here are your winners, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs"

Backstage: Eggman's office

Vector and Espio are now in Eggman's office to pick their numbers. Vector picks first followed by Espio.

" This is rediculas" Espio cries " Im having another one"

" No your not!" Eggman shouts " Now get out"

Vector and Espio go to leave, but bump into the tag team champions Megaman and Bomberman.

" What you here for? Gonna give up your titles to us?" Vector said

" You wish" Bomberman replied

" Were here to pick our rumble numbers" Megaman said

" I wouldn't bother, because by the time were through with you, your not gonna want to be in the rumble."

" You want to test that theroy now?" Megaman threaten

" Stop it!" Eggman barked

" Now you two get out"" Eggman shouted, referring to Vector and Espio " And you two pick your numbers"

Vector and Espio leave and Megaman and Bomberman pick their numbers and leave afterwards.

Ringside

" Trouble brewing before our tag title match later" Steve said

Intercontinental Title Ladder Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a ladder match and it is for the intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Team Sonic's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the intercontinental champion, Sonic."

Shadow quickly attacks Sonic as he enters the ring and quickly goes for a pedigree, which Sonic counters into a back drop. Sonic then takes Shadow down with a drop kick and exits the ring to get the ladder.

Sonic then clothesline Shadow using the ladder several times until Shadow doesn't get up. Sonic then sets up the ladder and begins to climb. Shadow groggily gets up and sees Sonic climbing the ladder and pushes it over. Shadow then whips Sonic into the corner and sets the ladder on Sonic, then from the opposite corner Shadow runs and does the stinger splash.

Shadow gets back up and sets up the ladder and begins to climb. Sonic gets back up and climbs the opposite side of the ladder and punches Shadow before he could grab the titile .Sonic then loops his hand over Shadow's head and supplex's him off the ladder

" These two won't take much more" Steve said

" No one's moving" Bart pointed out

Slowly, Sonic and Shadow started moving, Sonic then quickly took Shadow down with a super kick, then turned to the ladder and started to slowly climb. Sonic was now within touching distance when Cpt. Falcon and Falco came out of nowhere and pushed the ladder over, sending Sonic flying off and landing hard on the outside of the ring.

Falco the set up the ladder as Falcon helped Shadow up. Slowly Shadow began climbing. Then through the crowd Tails and Knuckles appeared and started fighting Falcon and Falco. Tails then whipped Falco into the ladder, making it crash down to the mat along with Shadow, who had his fingertips on the title.

Tails and Knuckles then dragged Falcon and Falco off backstage as Sonic and Shadow slowly got to their feet. They both walked groggily to the center and start trading punches. Sonic got the better and backed Shadow into a corner then put him into the tree of woe.

Sonic then set up the ladder and climbed it. Shadow, meanwhile had now gotten himself out of the tree of woe and made his way to the opposite side of the ladder and climbed it, and punched Soinc in the stomach as he reached for the belt. Shadow and Sonic then traded punches on top of the ladder. Shadow then hit a hard punch into Sonic's stomach and from the ladder did an impaler DDT to the floor.

" These two are going to destroy each other" Steve cried

" This is what the intercontinental championship means to them both."

Shadow was the first up, and he began the climb up the ladder, when he was within touching distance, Sonic was back up and managed to grab Shadow's foot, stopping him from going any higher. Sonic then climbed and few rungs of the ladder and then powerbombed Shadow to the floor. Sonic then climbed the ladder and reached out for the title, but just missed it. Sonic climbed some more so he could now easily grab the title, but then Shadow knocked the ladder over and Sonic quickly grabbed the rope from where the titles were hanging.

Sonic hung their with what lille strength remained, but fell when Shadow threw the ladder at him.

Sonic fell with a thud and Shadow set-up the ladder and climbed it. Sonic managed to stop him with a chair shot to Shadows back. Sonic then put the ladder over Shadow and climbed the ladder. Shadow tried to lift the ladder but wasn't strong enough. Sonic reached the top and grabbed the intercontinental championship.

" Here is your winner, and still intercontinental champion, Sonic"

" Sonic did it! He retained his title" Steve said

" What an unbelievable match, both of them should be praised for the effort they put in."

" I wonder how this will effect them later. They are both in the rumble."

Backstage

Mario is shown talking about how good it will feel when the GWA championship is back where it belongs. On his shoulder.

Ringside

" Mario very confident about tonights match." Bart said

" I wouldn't be too confident if i was him. Anyway coming up next is out tag title match."

" I've been waiting for this."

" Remember this is and elimination tag match, the last team standing wins, two people will be in the ring and can tag any one at any time."

" I would just stay on the apron, can't get eliminated if your not in the ring."

" That's certainly is smart Bart."

Tag Title Match:Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat v Tails & Knuckles v Megaman& Bomberman (c)

Knuckles and Yo-yo started off with Yo-yo making a charge at Knuckles, who turned it into a overhead supplex. Knuckles then did a supplex and pinned Yo-yo for a two count. Knuckles then tagged in Tails and they did a double spine buster on Yo-yo. Tails then pinned Yo-yo who kicked out at two.

Tails then went for a drop kick from the top rope but Yo-yo caught him up there and did a hurricrana, then tagged in Beat. Beat came in and st right away hit the fame-asaer on Tails, and got a two count before Knuckles stopped it. Yo-yo then came in and started fighting with Knuckles, who managed to fight back and throw Yo-yo from the ring. Knuckles then went to clothesline Beat, but Beat ducked and Knuckles hit Tails. Beat then hit the fame-asser on Knuckles and threw him over the top rope.

Falcon and Falco then come to the ring and attack Knuckles from behind and begin to beat him to the backstage area, meanwhile Beat rolled up Tails for a three count.

" Tails and Knuckles are eliminated!" Steve shouted

" Were down to three"

Vector then enters and quickly over powers Beat and takes him down with a powerslam for a two count. Vector then tags in Espio who whips Beat into the ropes, Megaman quickly tags himself in as beat hits the rope and goes to the top rope. Espio takes beat down with a drop kick and pins him, The ref then informs him that his is not the legal man. Espio turns round and Megaman jumps off the rope and does a crossbody and pins Espio for the three.

" Vector and Espio are eliminated! Were now down to two" Steve shouts

Vector goes out and takes a chair and smacks Megaman over the head and then hits Bomberman as well befroe leaving with Espio.Beat gets back up and tags in Yo-yo

Yo-yo then throws Bomberman out of the ring while Beat does the fame-asser on Megaman. Yo-yo and Beat then take up postion on opposite corners of the top rope and leap off together, with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo the leg drop. Yo-yo then pinned Megarman for the win.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Beat then celebrate in the ring for a while before leaving

" We got new tag team champions! Yo-yo and Beat." Bart said

" It happand in some controversy, but what matters is the Yo-yo and Beat are leaving as the tag team champions

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is standing by the pot with the remaining royal rumble entrat number when Luigi and Toad enter. They both pick there numbers and go to leave, but bump into the television champion, Crash.

" Ready to lose your title in a few minutes?" Toad says to Crash

" Im not losing, but you better prepare for an ass kicking."

Toad looks like he was going to swing to Crash, but managed to restrain himself and leave. Crash picks his number and leaves as well.

" Things heating up before our next title match" Steve said

" Which is next" Bart reminded

T.V Title Match: Toad W/ Luigi v Crash (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Luigi, Toad."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Crash Bandicoot

Crash dominated the match and took Luigi down with a spin kick and got a two count, Crash then went for a supplex and got another two count.

Luigi then grabbed Crash's foot and Crash then went to attack Luigi, but was attacked from behind by Toad before he could. Toad then whipped Crah into the barrier and then rolled him back into the ring where he pinned for a two count.

Toad then went for another pin with his feet on the ropes and got another two count.

Toad then whipped crash into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it and then did a suicide dive over the ropes and took Luigi out.

Crash got back into the ring where he was caught by Toad and rolled up for the three

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Toad."

Three Stages Of Hell Match: Shiek v Link

Link took down Sheik quickly with a double leg takedown and started to punch Sheik. Link then got off and exited the ring and went under the apron, where he grabbed a trash can lid and smacked it over Shiek's head just as he was getting up. Link then pinned Sheik where he got a two count.

Link then exited the ring again and grabbed a steel chair and lifted it over his head to smack shiek, who gave Link a low blow before he could. Shiek then hit Link with the Sheik kick and then dragged Link over to the corner and put him in the tree of woe. Sheik put the chair over Links face and then with a running start drop kick the chair right into Link's face. Shiek then pinned Link for a two count.

Link then managed to fight back and take Sheik down with a DDT on to the chair

Link then layed the steel chair on top of Shiek's face and went to the top rope where he did a leg drop, and pinned Sheik for the first fall.

" Here is the winner of the first fall, Link."

" Link goes one up" Steve said " Can he make it two and zero"

" The second fall is a table match" Bart reminded

The buzzer that indicated that the thirty second rest period had ended went off and the second fall started

Link wasted no time in retrieving a table and quickly set one up. Link picked up Shiek and went to powerbomb him, but Shiek thought out and gave Link a DDT. Sheik then threw Link out to the outside. Shiek then grabbed a chair amd smacked Link right on the head, busting him open. Shiek then grabbed another table and set it up.

Shiek then layed Link on the table and got back into the ring where he climbed the turnbuckle and pointed down to Link.

" Bart, you don't think his going to do what i think his gonna do?"

" I think he is" Bart said as Sheik leapt from the rope and drove his body on to Link's and through the table.

" Here is the winner of the second fall, Sheik."

" Oh my god! These two are gonna kill each other."

Shiek got back up just as the thirty second rest period ended. Shiek lined up Link and hit him with the Sheik kick. The ref started his ten count and Link slowly made his way up by eight.

Shiek then went for another Sheik kick and Link ducked and drove Shiek's body into the barrier. Link then took Sheik back stage where he slammed shiek into a wall and then smacked his head with a plank of wood, which was near by. The ref started his count and Shiek made his way up by eight.

Link continued to beat up Shiek all round the backstage area and they eventually wound up in the car park area. Link then threw Shiek into the steel shutters and picked up a center block and smashed it over Shiek's head. The ref then made the ten count.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link wins a brutal match." Steve said

" You think this will effect him in the rumble?"

" Most likely it will."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Corn and Mario are standing in Eggman's office. Eggman is sitting behind his desk. He gets up and walks to the pot where there is one ball left.

" Now I've called you in here to offer you a chance. This chance will be for the loser of tonights title match. Now i have one royal rumble entrant left and im gonna offer it to the person who loses. Only if you two agree of course."

" Well im up for it" Corn said

" Yea, your gonna need it after i beat you" Mario said

" You what!"

" I'll beat you!"

" You wish" Corn said, now going nose to nose with Mario."

" Enough. Now you guys stop this. Your match is up next, so settle it there."

After a short stare down both wrestlers leave.

Ringside

" This series of matches are all tied. The prize is the GWA championship." Steve said

" And what about the news from Robotnik. The loser will go stright into the rumble."

" A chance for that person to redeem themselves."

Fifth in the best of five series match: Corn 2 v Mario 2

" The following contest is the fifth in the best of five series matches for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario."

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam and then pinned Corn for another two count.

Mario then went for a supplex, which Corn wriggled out of and then whipped Mario into the corner. Corn then ran and went for a splash, but Mario moved and dashed across the ring and with a full head of steam, hit the Clothesline form hell on Corn.

Mario then pinned Corn who justed kicked out at two.

" He kicked out! He kicked out!" Steve shouted

" I don't believe it!"

Mario then pinned Corn again. And again Corn kicked out.

Mario then went for a body slam, but corn wriggled out of it and took Mario down with a double leg take down.

Corn put Mario in the sharpshooter and Mario tapped out.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA Champion, Corn."

" Corn did it. He has won the GWA Championship." Steve said

Corn celebrated in the ring and the rest of the GG's came down to celebrate as well.

* * *

Re-cap 

Gum b Rouge via submission

The Kongs b Cpt. Falcon & Falco via pinfall

Sonic b Shadow in a ladder match

Yo-yo & Beat won a fatel four way

Toad b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Link b Shiek 2 fall to 1

Corn b Mario via submission

Ive split this into two as it so long. Expect the rumble match soon. And sorry for taking so long to do this


	16. Royal Rumble PT 2

Royal Rumble PT 2: The Match

" It's now time for the big one." Steve said

" I've been looking forward to this."

" Over to Dave in the ring"

Dave gets into the ring and grabs the mic " It is now time for the royal rumble match"

The crowd give a huge cheer

" In a moment the indervisuals who drew one and two respectively will enter the ring, and the match shall begin, then every 90 seconds thereafter and other person will enter the ring according to the number that they drew. Remember, in this match it is everyone for themselves and elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top, and both feet touch the floor, the last person remaining, after all thirty have entered, will be declared the winner, and become the number on contender for the GWA championship."

" Is he finally finshed?" Bart moaned " We ain't got all night."

Team Chaotix music starts

# 1 Espio

" Introducing the person who drew number one, Espio."

" Espio, not happy about that" Steve said

" Why would he? He's got the worst draw"

Mario's music starts

# 2 Mario

" And introducing the person who drew number two, Mario."

" What!" Bart shouted

" We saw earlier, when Robotnik gave both Corn and Mario the chance of the loser competing in the rumble. Well it seems it might be a wrong choise for Mario."

" This is bad, Mario ain't got no chance."

" That's right, no one in history who has drew a single digit number has ever won."

Mario and Espio tie up in the center, with Mario managing to back Espio into a corner where he starts a series of punches to the head and body. Mario then tries to hoist Espio over, but Espio is clutching the rope tightly.

The countdown to the next entrant starts

" Were about to have number three any second." Steve said

The buzzer goes off the the DK Krew music starts

# 3 Chunky

" It's big Chunky. He's gonna be hard to get out" Bart said

" Certainly is"

Chunky got into the ring and hit Mario from behind. Making him drop Espio, and whipped him into the corner. Chunky then ran and squashed Mario in the corner and quickly ran and squashed Espio in the other corner. Chunky then tried to eliminate Espio, but he managed to land on the apron and come back in. Chunky meanwhile was trying to eliminate Mario, who was holding onto the rope.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

The GG's music starts

# 4 Yo-yo

" It's Yo-yo, who along with Beat won the tag team titles earlier this evening." Steve said

" That's got the attention of Espio"

" It was Yo-yo who pinned Espio earlier which eliminate him and Vector from the match."

Yo-yo came in and was instantly attacked by Espio who unloaded with a series of punches, and then tried to eliminate him, but Yo-yo landed on the apron and came back in. In the other corner Mario got out of his predicament by low blowing Chunky and was now trying to eliminate him.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 5 Waluigi

Waluigi runs in and attacks Yo-yo and forces him to a corner where he does several punches. Meanwhile Espio went to help Mario eliminate Chunky, but Chunky was too big, and Chunky threw them off with ease. Chunky then threw Espio over the rope, Espio, though managed to hold on to the rope. Waluigi gave up on Yo-yo and went to Mario in another corner and tried to get him eliminated.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 6 Shadow

" Now business will pick up!" Bart shouts

" We saw Shadow unhappy with his number drawing earlier, now we now why."

" Yea, six isn't to great. Also his condition might not be great after the ladder match earlier."

Shadow entered and quickly eliminated Waluigi Then quickly drop-kicked Chunky out the ring, then focused on trying to eliminate Mario. In another corner Espio did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him over the rope. Once again Yo-yo just held on.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 7 Megaman

" Mega up next. He, along with Bomberman lost the tag team titles earlier tonight. We'll be expecting his partner in sometime."

Megaman got into the ring and went straight for Yo-yo and tired to get him over and failed after Yo-yo kicked him in the head. Meanwhile Shadow set up Espio for a pedigree and nailed it. Then from behind Mario threw Shadow over the rope, Shadow managed to grab the rope and land on the apron and came back in and attacked Mario from behind.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 8 Beat

" It's the other half of the tag team champions." Steve said

" Advantage GG's"

Beat came in and instantly went for Megaman, who was still trying to eliminate Yo-yo and do a German supplex. Then went to Espio and tried eliminating him and did so when Yo-yo came over to help.

Yo-yo and Beat then focused their attention on Megaman and double clotheslined him out.

" The tag champs on a roll" Bart said

The champs then went to Mario and Shadow with Beat punching Mario and Yo-yo punching Shadow

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 9 Cpt. Falcon

Falcon came in and quickly forced Yo-yo off Shadow and threw him over the top, Yo-yo managed to hang on and come back in. Falcon then attacked Mario and forced him into a corner and tried to get him over. Meanwhile Shadow tried eliminating Beat

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 10 Knuckles

Knuckles spirits down and instantly goes to Cpt falcon and eliminates him. Knuckles then goes to Shadow and punches him and goes to the opposite corner and hits Mario.

" Knuckles coming in with a lot of energy" Steve pointed out

" Knuckles then pick up Yo-yo and gave him a DDT. Mario went to attack from behind, but Knuckles spotted it and locked Mario in the cross face. Mario started tapping out.

" Mario tapping out to the cross face" Steve said

" But this ain't about submission" Bart said

" Certainly isn't. It's all about throwing your opponent over the top rope."

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 11 Clutch

" Clutch, who is the third of five GG's entered in the rumble. And if the old saying ' Strength in numbers' means anything, the GG's may be the team to beat."

Clutch came in and attacked Shadow, who was trying to eliminate Yo-yo and got him over the ropes, Shadow, though managed to hold on and get back in.

Clutch then went to Knuckles and got put in the crossface, which Yo-yo quickly broke up. Yo-yo and Clutch then attempted to eliminate Knuckles, but Knuckles was holding on the ropes and was going nowhere.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 12 Wario

" The big man Wario." Steve said

" This will be good. Wario will eliminate them left and right"

Wario entered and quickly eliminated Yo-yo and then eliminated Clutch as tried for revenge. Wario then threw Beat over, but he managed to hang on. In another corner Knuckles was trying to eliminate Mario while Shadow just relaxed in another.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 13 Bomberman

Bomberman comes down and goes for Beat and attempts to eliminate him. Wario starts pummeling Shadow in the corner and whips him to the opposite one and then squashes him in the corner. In the other corner Mario has turned the tables on Knuckles and is now trying to eliminate him.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 14 Link

" Listen to the ovation for Link" Steve shouted

" These people going crazy"

" Link, who earlier tonight beat Sheik in a brutal three stages of hell match, now hoping to get a guaranteed GWA title shot."

Link came in and goes straight for Wario, taking him down with a DDT, then attacks Bomberman from behind and then eliminates him. Link then goes to try and eliminate Beat. In the other corner Mario successfully gets Shadow over the ropes, only for Shadow to land on the apron and attack Mario again. And Knuckles starts to stomp on Wario in the corner and then stops and focuses on Link, Beat, who was getting beat on by Link crawls away to the only unoccupied corner

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 15 Combo

Combo comes out bringing a trash can with several weapons in it with him.

" It's the hardcore champion Steve"

" And it looks like this rumble is about to go hardcore."

Combo enters and takes a lid from the trash can he brought and smacks Shadow on the back of the head and then smacks Mario. Meanwhile Link has now gone to the can and gets out the Kendo stick.

" Uh oh, Link has got a kendo stick" Bart said

" We all know how dangerous he is with that."

Meanwhile Combo smacks the trash can lid he is holding over Knuckles head before Link smacks the Kendo stick over Combo. Link then hits Beat in the mid-section and then the back and then ducks under a clothesline attempt by Mario and Smacks him on the head and then another two time with the forth knocking him over the ropes.

" Mario is eliminated. Mario is Eliminated." Scream Steve

" That's unfair, he shouldn't be allowed that."

" Anything goes in the rumble Bart, you know that."

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 16 Lanky

With everyone else down Link greeted Lanky with a shot to the head with the kendo stick and then quickly clotheslined Lanky over the ropes.

" Lanky, gone already. Thats gotta be some sort of record" Bart said

Link turns round and is greeted by Wario who hits him with several right hands and then takes him down with a shoulder block and then throws him into a corner and tries to eliminate him. Shadow, who is now up is now trying to eliminate Beat and Combo is beating on Knuckles, who goes to clothesline him out, but Knuckles ducks and pulls down the rope and Combo's momentum send him over the rope.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 17 Luigi

Luigi sprints down to the ring and goes straight for Knuckles and instantly beings pounding on him. Then Luigi goes for a sneak attack on Shadow, and gets him over the top rope, but again Shadow lands on the apron. Luigi then goes to Beat, as Link now tries to eliminate Knuckles

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 18 ?

" Wait a minute, where is number 18?" Bart said

" Im being told through my head set that this was Sheik's number."

" Well where is he?"

" Im told that he has been taken to hospital, and that they have failed to get a replacement.

" Well, someone has just thrown away a great opportunity there."

" Certainly have Bart, this match can garrente you a title shot for the GWA championship."

The next 90 seconds pass with out anyone else getting eliminated. Though everyone is down apart from Shadow and Link. Shadow then low-blows Link and give him the pedigree.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 19 Sonic

" Listen to these people, there going crazy" Steve shouted

Sonic sprinted to the ring and was met by Shadow where the two started pummeling each other.

" Look as these two go." Bart said

" Sonic, who beat Shadow in the ladder match earlier. Now there pummeling each other."

Shadow then gives Sonic a knee to the gut and throws hm between the second and third rope to the out side.

" Sonic is eliminated!" Bart shouted

" He's no eliminated, you gotta be thrown over the top."

Shadow then goes to the outside to continue the fight with Sonic. Back in the ring Link and Beat work together to eliminate Wario, then Beat goes to Eliminate Link, but Link fights out of it and gives Beat a hard DDT, then eliminates him.Luigi then comes from behind and attacks Link and tries to eliminate him. Knuckles mean while catch a rest break in the corner.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 20 DK

DK comes in and goes for Knuckles, meanwhile Sonic manages to counter Shadow and whips him into the steel steps and re-enter the ring where he hits DK and goes to eliminate him. Knuckles then come from behind and lifts the both of them over and eliminates Sonic, with DK managing to hold on.

" Did you see that!" Steve shouted " Knuckles just eliminated his friend Sonic."

" There is no friends in the rumble Steve."

Sonic shouts at Knuckles from the outside, Knuckles just sruggs his shoulders and and continues to attack DK. Link, on the other side of the ring, manages to shake Luigi off him and then take him down with a super kick

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 21 Banjo

Banjo enters and heads straight for Shadow, who has now been in the match for 22 mins, and tries to eliminate him. Link, is now trying to eliminate Luigi, while DK sets up the pump handle slam, only for Knuckles to counter it into the cross face. DK starts tapping.

" DK's tapping out" Bart said

" But it's not about submission."

" But it sure does weaken you."

" That is true."

Banjo then went for the jackhammer and hit it successfully, but was then hit from behind by Knuckles, who has now released DK, with a German supplex.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 22 Crash Bandicoot

Crash spirits to the ring and climbs straight to the top rope and does a swanton bomb on a prone DK and then drop kicks Luigi from behind and Luigi flies over the top rope. Crash then goes to Link in the corner and starts kicking at Link's mid-section.

Shadow gets up and starts to beat on Knuckles and Banjo sets up and does the jackhammer on DK then goes to eliminate him.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 23 Diddy Kong

Diddy sprints to the ring and saves DK from being eliminated by attacking DK and he and DK then give Banjo the 3D. Crash then spoils the mini celebration by attacking Diddy and Link goes for DK. Meanwhile Shadow and Knuckles are still fighting with each other

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 24 Toad

" It's our T.V champion, Toad." Bart said

" Who won that belt earlier tonight from Crash."

Toad comes in and Crash goes straight for him. The two exchange punches but are then eliminated by Shadow, who throws out Crash, and Knuckles, who throws out Toad.

Shadow and Knuckles then go for Link and take him out with a double clothesline. Then turn round and square up to DK and Diddy, who are now both up. The two pairs then start fighting with each other while unseen by them, Link and Banjo are conversing.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 25 Vector

" We saw Vector's partner Espio earlier, he was eliminated a long time ago. Lets see if Vector has any more luck." Steve said

Vector enters and is attacked by Link and Banjo, while Shadow and Knuckles gets the advantage over DK and Diddy. Knuckles then eliminates Diddy and taunts him while Shadow, is given a pumphandle slam by DK and then eliminates Knuckles while he is still taunting.

Back in the other corner, Vector, manages to fight off Banjo and Link and then give's Link the Vector bomb.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 26 Fox

Fox sprints to the ring and instantly takes out Shadow, who had just gotten up, with a diamond cutter. And then goes for Vector. DK then goes for Link and tries to eliminate him.

Link then fight off DK and takes him down with a super kick. And in the other corner Fox whips Vector across the ring where a double clothesline each other.

" All five superstar's are now down" Steve said

" A big advantage for whoever enters next.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 27 Soda

" It's Soda of the GG's"

Soda enters the ring and starts stomping on each person, giving each one, three stomps before moving to the next. Soad then stops and picks Banjo up and throws him over the top. Banjo labd on the apron and Soda goes to knock him off, Banjo ducks and Soda goes over the rope, seconds later Link super kicks Banjo, who is still on the apron, off it to the floor.

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 28 Tails

" It's Tails, what a draw he got" Steve said

" He best make good use of it"

Tails goes straight to Vector and starts stomping on him. Link is now fighting with DK while Shadow just sits in the corner

Link takes down DK with a DDT and then suddenly Mario appears out of no where and attacks Link.

" What's Mario doing here? He is already eliminated" Steve shouted

" It was Link who eliminated Mario earlier, he's just getting some pay back."

Link fights Mario off and chucks him from the ring, DK then comes from behind and eliminates Link.

" Oh for gods sake that isn't fair." Steve said

" Anything goes in the rumble"

Link and Mario then start fighting on the out side as the refs try to break it up

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 29 Conker

" It's Conker, we haven't seen him in months" Steve said

" He's back, and it looks like he wants Shadow."

Conker sprints in and very quickly attacks shadow with several punches and then drop kicks him out.

"Shadow is eliminated!" Steve shouted

" I can't believe it, Shadow was in for 32 minutes."

Meanwhile outside Mario and Link continued their fight, with the refs still trying to break it up, eventually more refs came down and the two were separated and led to th back, leaving the two original refs to continue their jobs.

On the opposite side, Shadow carefully slid back into the ring, then got up and eliminated Conker.

" What the hell! Shadow is eliminated" Steve said

" I don't think the refs saw it Steve."

" This isn't fair"

The countdown starts

" Well here comes the final entrant, and we know who it is" Steve said

The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 30 Bowser

" Oh yea, it's my odds on favorite to win the rumble." Bart said

" Bowser, who won the last rumble entering number 29, can he repeat the success again?"

Bowser continues to slowly walk to the ring as DK and Vector fight it out and Fox tries to eliminate Tails and Shadow takes a rest on his own.

" Look a bowser, taking his good old time getting to the ring."

" Smart move Steve."

" That it is, Bowser is a veteran, he knows all the tricks of the trade."

Bowser finally enters and quickly eliminates Tails and then eliminates Fox.

" I told ya, i told ya, Bowser will win, he's gonna clean house." Bart said

" This leaves us with only four now, Bowser, DK, Shadow and Vector. One of these will get a garenteed title shot against the GWA champion."

Vector, Shadow and DK stand on one side of the ring while Bowser stands on the other, taunting them to attack, which they do and Bowser fights them all off, that is until Shadow sneaks in a low blow, leaving Vector and DK to eliminate Bowser.

" Bowser is gone, and were down to three." Steve said

" I knew Bowser wouldn't win" Bart said

" Right"

Shadow and Vector then start to double team DK, who fights them both off and then eliminates Vector.

" Now it's down to two" Steve said

" This is it, who ever eliminates the other wins."

" The advantage is probably with DK, not only is he bigger and stronger, he has only been in the ring for 15 mins compared to Shadow, who's been in for 36."

The two stare each other down and then start fighting, DK knocks Shadow down and then places him on his shoulders, and goes to eliminate him, Shadow goes over, but hooks his legs round DK's head, which sends DK over as well. Shadow manages to hang on while DK crashes to the floor.

" Here is your winner on the royal rumble match. Shadow."

" Shadow did it! Shadow has won" Steve said

" He did it, he fought hard, he went nearly 40 mins, but he did it"

Shadow stands in the ring a celebrates, much to the crowds disappointment

" Well Shadow is now the number one contender, and thats all we have time for so from me and Bart we'll see ya tomorrows."

* * *

Man, this was annoyinh to do, having to constantly check to see who was in,who wasn't, got annying. Anyway i hope it's right and there is no mistakes. I guess all that is left to say is i hope you enjoyed it and please review. 


	17. Week 13

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn

Intercontinental Title: Sonic

Tag Champions: Yo-yo & Beat

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone to Hyrule Stadium." Steve welcomed " The Royal Rumble was just twenty four hours ago and this is the backlash of the show"

The GG's music starts

" And it looks like were gonna starts with our new GWA champion" Bart said

" Corn, who last night won the final match in the best of five series to win the GWA title over Mario"

The GG's get into the ring and Corn grabs a mic

" Last night was the end of an era. The era of Mario being your GWA champion. This is the new era, the era of the GG's. You see last night we went in with two titles and left with four. Gum successfully defended her women's title. Combo is still the hardcore champion. Yo-yo and Beat won the tag team titles. And i, became the GWA champion."

" This is the start..."

Shadow's music starts

" Well it seems Corn's victory speech is officially interrupted." Bart said

" Shadow, who last night won the royal rumble to become the number contender , seems to want to say something."

"Well. You actually did it. You actually won the GWA championship. I just came out here to say you better make the most of this victory celebration. Because when i use my clause to face you, it will be the last time you will ever see that title."

Shadow then leaves

" Big words from Shadow their" Steve said

" He has a right to use them. He has a guaranteed title shot"

" Well, up next we have a team looking for some revenge as Tails and Knuckles take on Captain Falcon and Falco. Who last night cost them the chance at the tag titles."

Tag Match: Tails & Knuckles v Cpt. Falcon & Falco

Knuckles and Tails jumped Falcon and Falco as soon as they entered the ring, with Tails punching Falco in one corner and Knuckles punching Falcon in the other. Then they both whipped Falco and Falcon from the corner into each other and then did both did a drop kick, which knocked both Falco and Falcon down, who then bailed from the ring.

Falco and Falcon then began walking towards the back.

" Where are they going?" Steve asked

" Looks like they have enough for one night" Bart answered

" Get back in the ring your cowards!" Steve shouted

" Here come Tails and Knuckles"

Knuckles grabbed Falco and Tails grabbed Falcon and put them back into the ring where Tails did the twin tailed assalt on Falcon and Knuckles locked Falco into the crossface, who the taps out."

" Here are your winners, Tails and Knuckles"

" Tails and Knuckles get there revenge" Steve said

" I have a feeling this is far from resolved yet"

Backstage

Mario is in Eggman's office argue over a title shot

" Look Mario, we've been over this already, you can't be the number one contender. Shadow is. Now once Shadow has had his title shot then we'll talk about any possible title shot."

" But" Mario was quickly cut off

" My decision is final. Now i suggest you get ready as you have a match up next, and it will go a long way to decide the next number one contender.

Ringside

" You heard Robotnik, Mario is up next, and it's against Link. The person who Mario screwed in last nights royal rumble."

Single Match: Mario v Link

Link and Mario tied up in the center with Mario getting the upper hand by putting Link in a headlock. Link then delivered a few elbows into Mario mid-section to break the hold then quickly dashed across the ring and took Mario down with a clothesline. Link then went to the top rope and jump off it, landing a well placed elbow right on Mario.

Link got ready to attack again, that is until Toad came down and onto the apron.

Link quickly knocked Toad off the apron and then ducked a Mario clothesline and hit a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain. Mario tried escaping, but couldn't and tapped out soon after

" Here is your winner, Link"

" A huge win here for Link." Steve said

Link was celebrating in the ring when he was attack from behind Mario with a steel chair. Mario continued hitting Link several time before leaving

" That damn Mario, what a saw loser." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here and i got luigi standing by with me. Now Luigi, you will be taking on Combo next in a hardcore title match. Your thoughts?"

" My thoughts? The only thing im thinking of is how sweet it will be when i win that hardcore title."

Luigi's interview was then interrupted by Combo

" Is that so?" Combo said " Well lets see. I got me a ref here, and here's the bell." Combo rang the bell and then smacked Luigi with it. Combo then picked up Luigi and slammed him into the nearby wall and then carried him through the curtains and into the ringside area.

After dumping Luigi into the ring, Combo, went under it and grabbed a trash can, a chair, a table and put them all in the ring.

Luigi staggered up, upon where he was met by Combo smacking him over the head with the chair. Combo then set up the table and went to give Luigi an F-5. That is until Toad came to the ring and stopped him. Toad then went to hit Combo with a chair, but Combo simply knocked it from Toad's hands and them lifted him onto his shoulder and gave him an F-5 through the table.

Meanwhile Luigi was behind and smacked Combo with a chair he had gotten and proceed to repeatedly hit him. Luigi then pinned Combo and got a two count.

Luigi then waited for Combo to get up, and then swung the chair, only to miss. Combo took this split second to pick Luigi up and F-5 him on top of the prone Toad and pin him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Combo"

A promo video airs on the big screen, all it says is ' Beware, we are coming soon'

" What on earth was that?" Steve asked

" I dunno, but it's very strange."

" Well coming up next we have a big grudge match, as Conker, goes one on one with Shadow. Remember it was Shadow who put Conker on the shelf for two months, also Conker elimanated Shadow in the rumble, but because of a fight on the outside, it went unnoticed."

Single Match: Conker v Shadow W/Rouge

Conker goes straight for Shadow and takes him out with a dropkick. Shadow quickly gets up and Conker again dropkicks to the mat and follows with a quick leg drop and then a pin for a two count

Conker, who is back up picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring for a two count, after the failed pin Conker picks up Shadow and body slams him, then leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press on a prone Shadow, again just getting a two count.

Conker, who is now slightly frustrated jumps back to the top rope, this time though he gets distracted by Rouge who's on the apron, giving Shadow enough time to knock Conker the ropes and do a super-plex. Shadow then picks up Conker and does a pedigree for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow"

Shadow then drags Conker out of the ring and throws Conker into the steel steps and then puts him on the announce table and pedigree's Conker right on it, breaking the table in the process.

Shadow then grabs a mic

" Hey Corn, i hope your watching, cause this is your fate."

Shadow then drops the mic and he and Rouge leave together.

" That damn Shadow!" Steve shouted, as Conker was stretchered from the ringside area " Conker has only just came back after a two month lay off."

" That's what you get when you mess with Shadow, Steve."

Backstage

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are in their locker room discussing the rumble last night. Namely Knuckles eliminating Sonic.

" Look, how many times must i say it!" Knuckles shouted

" Were supposed to be friends" Sonic shouted back

" We are. But it's everyone for themselves in the rumble, and i wanted a title shot just as bad as you did."

" We'll didn't work did it!"

Knuckles gives Sonic a death glare then walks off

Ringside

" Huge tension between those ' friends' their" Steve said

" Something could blow any second."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Megaman & Bomberman

Espio and Megaman start the match off with Espio forcing Megaman into his corner and them proceed to stomp at him. Espio then tags in Vector and taunts at Bomberman, who them tries to get in the ring, only to be stopped by the ref. During all this Vector and Espio give Megaman a double supplex and Vector follows with a pin. Megaman kicks out at two.

Vector then throws Megaman out the ring and distracts the ref, leaving Espio to attack on the outside. Bomberman then comes running round and attacks Espio while Vector rolls Megaman back into the ring.

On the outside Espio reverses a whip and sends Bomberman into the steel steps, then seeing an opportunity, grabs Megaman's foot. Megaman turns round a swings for Espio, but misses.

Vector then took advantage of the distraction to give Megaman a Vector bomb. Vector then pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio"

Backstage

Eggman is sitting on his desk when someone barges in

" What is the meaning of this?" Eggman shouted

" It's Sonic, Someone has attacked him."

" What! Show me"

The person led Eggman down the corridor and into Sonics locker room where he was being attended by paramedics. Tails was also there.

" What happened?" Eggman asked

" I dunno. I went to get a drink and when i came back he was like this." Tails answered

At this point Knuckles enters

" Woah, what happened here?"

" Sonics been attack" Tails said

" Was it you?" Eggman asked

" Me. Of course not."

" I heard you had a big argument with him earlier"

" Hey, i may have had an argument earlier, but that doesn't mean you can put this on me!"

" I dunno, seems awfully suspicious to me" Eggman said

" I can't believe this. I would never do this, we friends

" Will Sonic be ok for tonight?" Eggman asked

" He's beat up pretty bad, i doubt he'll make it" The paramedic answered

" Dammit!"

Eggman then stormed out the room

Ringside

" This is unbelievable, Sonic has been put out of tonights main event. He was schuled in tonights main event with Corn."

" You don't think he and his GG friends could of done this. Do you?"

" Right now i wouldn't like to guess, but right now we have no main event."

Triple Threat Match: Zelda v Rouge v Cream

" I hear this match is to determine a new number one contender" Steve announced

" Really? Well a huge opportunity for some one"

All three women stare each other down for a few moments before Zelda and Cream both go for the stronger and bigger Rouge.

Cream and Zelda manage to take Rouge down and Zelda then instantly goes for a roll up and Cream, who kicks out at two. Cream gets back up only for Zelda to hit the chick kick on her.

Then from the crowd a masked women jumped the barrier and attacked Zelda from behind and threw her out the ring and then gave her a DDT on the floor before leaving through the crowd.

" What in the hell was that?" Bart asked

" I don't know Bart, but whoever it is has just cost Zelda a shot at the women's championship"

As Steve finshed his words Rouge set-up Cream in the widows peak and hit it for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge"

" Rouge wins, but who was that masked woman?"

" I dunno, Steve, but whoever it was better make sure to never reveal herself, unless she wants a beating from Zelda."

"Wellwhat ever happand it still means that Rouge is now the number one contender for the women's championship. And now i believe we have word from Robotnik himself on tonights main event."

Eggman appears on the big screen

" Now after Sonic was attacked earlier it left us with out our schuled main event. So right now i regret to report that the non-title match will not take place tonight.

A chorus of boo's go through the crowd

" Well folks i guess that means we gotta end things here" Steve said

" These people are pissed!"

" They have a right to be Bart."

The GG's music starts and Corn comes out

" Now i just want to say this. Whoever it was who took out Sonic better have a damn good excuse when you are found out. As for the main event, for me. So i am going to issue a challenge to the person who should of won the royal rumble last night, if not for Shadow. Donkey Kong, and, seeing as this is a main event, why not for the title.

The crowd give a huge cheer at this

" Wow, Corn is actully volentering to put his title on the line." Bart said

" DK should of won, Shadow, as you know was elimanated."

" Well, big respesct for Corn for doing this, and saving our main event."

GWA Championship Match: DK v Corn (c)

A few seconds pass then the Kongs music starts and DK himself, comes out.

The bell rings and the pair tie up in the ring. DK, using his power advantage threw Corn down into the corner. Corn got up and tied up with Mario again, once again DK threw Corn down to the corner.

Corn got up again and went to tie up with DK again, but quickly kicked him in the mid-section and then rolled up DK for a two count.

The two then exchanged words nose to nose with DK taking Corn down with a huge punch. DK then went for the pump handle slam, but corn wriggled out of it and did a dropkick to the knee of DK and then another to the back. Corn then set up DK for the sharpshooter, but with DK big legs struggled to lock it in properly, and lost it when DK used his leg strength to take Corn down.

DK again set up Corn for a pump handle slam, but Corn again wriggled free and turned it into a roll up for the three.

" Here is your winner,and stillGWA champion, Corn."

Corn celebrates in the ring and then DK offers a handshake, which Corn accepts. DK then leaves Corn to celebrate in the ring.

" Corn wins tonight, and a great show of respect from DK. But the main question is who attacked Sonic?"

" That's something were gonna have to leave for now."

" Your right, Bart. Thanks for tuning in tonight, we'll see you all next week from the GWA arena in Station Square."

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Zelda v Cream

Six Man Tag Match: Shadow, Cpt Falcon & Falco v Corn, Yo-yo & Beat

Plus More

* * *

Re-cap 

Tails & Knuckles b Cpt Falcon & Falco via submission

Link b Mario via submission

Combo b Luigi via pinfall

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Rouge b Zelda and Cream in a triple threat

Corn b Donkey Kong via pinfall


	18. Week 14

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn

Intercontinental Title: Sonic

Tag Champions: Yo-yo & Beat

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome the GWA arena here in station square" Steve welcome " We have a great show for you tonight."

" We sure do Steve" Bart added

A video is played on the big screen about the mystery of Sonic getting attacked

" We all saw last week that Sonic had been taken out by someone or persons, but no one seems to know." Steve said

" Well all eyes point to Knuckles right now."

" Knuckles and Sonic had a argument prior to Sonic's attack, Knuckles says he didn't do it, but with no proof anywhere it will be hard to find out who did it."

" Well im told that Robotnik will be trying to get to the bottom of it."

" I just hope that he does. Now we have our first match. A re-match of the Mario/Link match from last week.

A video is played on the big screen of Link defeating Mario, then Mario attacking Link after the match

Single Match: Mario v Link

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled forone fall, making his way to the ring, Link."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario."

Link and Mario tied up in the center with Mario getting the upper hand by putting Link in a headlock. Link then delivered a few elbows into Mario mid-section to break the hold then quickly dashed across the ring and took Mario down with a clothesline. Link then went to the top rope and jump off it, landing a well placed elbow right on Mario and got a two count.

Link then picked up Mario and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but missed and Mario then got a head of steam and smacked Link with the clothesline from hell. Mario then pinned Link, but Link managed to get his foot on the rope at two.

Frustrated, Mario then went for a powerslam, only for link to wriggle free and hit Mario with super kick and then locked in the triforce of pain. Mario tried escaping, but couldn't and tapped out soon after.

" Here is your winner, Link"

" Link's done it. He's defeated Mario for a second straight week." Steve said

Link walked back up the ramp and taunted Mario that he now had two straight victories over him, while Mario, went crazy in the ring.

Backstage

The number one contender Shadow, is walking backstage when he come face to face with Eggman.

" Hello Shadow" Eggman greeted

" What do you want?" Shadow replied, clearly annoyed

" I just want to know if you know anything about what happand to Sonic last week."

" Why would i know?"

" Seeing the hatred you two have towards each other makes you a suspect."

" Your sniffing round the wrong person, you better try Knuckles, he seems the more likely suspect."

At this point Knuckles was just walking past.

" You what?" Knuckles said

" You heard, you seemed really pissed at Sonic last week."

" You just trying to shift the blame from yourself."

" Enough!" Eggman shouted. Knuckles and Shadow continued to stare at each other " If you two want to go at it, you can do it in the ring next week."

Knuckles and Shadow then walk off in opposite directions

Ringside

" It seems there could be quite a few suspects" Steve said

" Everyone is a suspect until provan otherwise"

Single Match: Zelda v Cream

" We saw last week during the number one contender match a masked women come out and attack Zelda, costing her the match." Steve said

" This place is started to become a riot house. What with this and Sonic's attack, who knows what may happen next."

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Zelda."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponent, Cream."

Zelda starts the match off on top, taking Cream down with a spear and then follows with a body slam then an elbow. Zelda then pins Cream for a two count.

Zelda then signals for her finishing monourver when the masked woman from last week came to the ring. Zelda swung for her but the masked woman dropped from the apron. Meanwhile Cream had gotten back up and rolled up Zelda for the win.

" Here is your winner, Cream."

" That's two weeks in a row now. Who is this mystery woman?"

" I dunno Steve, but she has a huge problem with Zelda."

Backstage

Eggman was walking backstage and came up to the GG's locker room. He knocked and the GWA champion, Corn, answered.

" Just who i wanted to see." Eggman said

" If this is about what happand to Sonic"

" It is"

" We had nothing to do with" Corn replied, referring to himself and the rest of the GG's

" How do i know that? I mean, you were supposed to be going one on one with him last week."

" Look, what happand was a shame, but we had nothing to do with it."

" If you say so, but if i find you did you will be in for it."

Eggman then leaves and Corn shuts his door.

Ringside

" Robotnik continues to search for the culprit who attacked Sonic."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v The Kongs (Diddy & Donkey)

Team Chaotix's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

DK Krew's muisc starts

" And thier opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Vector then whipped Donkey into the corner, but unfortunately for the ref he got in the way and DK went crashing in to him. Vector then game DK a low blow and did the Vector Bomb, meanwhile, Espio took Diddy off the apron and threw him into the steel steps.

The ref slowly came to and counted the three, given Vector the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

Espio now climbs back into the ring, (with a mic in his hand) and stands next to Vector.

" Yo-yo, Beat, If your watching back their, then we officially challenge you to a tag team title match next week. Accept if you dare."

" Vector and Espio are challenging the champs next week." Steve said

" Next week could be big."

Backstage

Link is walking backstage, he is talking into his mobile phone

" Yes, i saw what you did last week" ... " Yes, it all went to plan" ... " No. Nobody suspects a thing, you did great." ... " Yeah, ok,cya"

Link shut off his phone and walked off with a grin.

Ringside

" Did you see that?" Bart said

" I certainly did." Steve replied

" It was Link. I can't believe it."

Single Match: Tails v Crash Bandicoot

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is shculed for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponent, Crash Bandicoot."

The pair quickly circled each other round the ring, then tied up, with Tails managing to put Crash into a headlock. Crash managed to break this with some elbows to the ribs, crash then whipped Tails across the ring and then dropped kicked him for a two count.

Crash picked up tails and again whipped him, and again went for a drop kick, this time though, Tails managed to grab the rope, leaving Crash to hit the floor. Tails then quickly grabbed Crash's legs and flip over, turning it into a pin with bridge. Crash managed to kick out at two.

Both then got up and went for a drop kick at the same time, then quickly got back up, each ready to throw a punch, but seeing each other stopped them.

Crash then attempted a quick clothesline, which Tails ducked and then quickly and hit Crash with the twin tailed assault for the win.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

Backstage

Eggman is again seen walking backstage, he takes and left into the car park area. He approaches a backstage staff member and asks

" Have you seen Link anywhere?"

" He left about 10 minutes ago."

" Damn"

Eggman then walks off.

Ringside

" Well. Link has answers to give. And im betting we could get some next week."

Single Match: Fox v Wario w/ Waluigi

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompayned to the ring by Waluigi , Wario."

Wario went for a quick clothesline as Fox entered, who quickly ducked and did a drop kick to the knee of Wario, and followed up with a DDT and then a pin for a two count.

Fox then went for a head of steam but was tripped by Waluigi, who had grabbed his foot. Fox then shouted something a Waluigi and turn round, where Wario was waiting for him, Wario locked his hands around Fox and did a belly to belly slam, and then a big splash. Wario then made the cover with Fox kicking out at two.

Wario then went for another splash, but this time Fox managed to move and do a drop kick to the face of Wario. Fox then went to the top rope, where again Waluigi got involved by distracting Fox so as Wario could knock Fox off the rope.

Fox crashed to the floor on the out side and Waluigi went in for an attack on Fox. At this point the ref got involved and sent Waluigi to the back.

After Waluigi had been sent backstage Wario, whipped Fox into the corner and went for a splash, Fox just managed to avoid it and in a quick flash nailed Wario with the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

A tag team title match between Vector & Espio and the champions Yo-yo and Beat is confirmed for next week.

Main Event: Shadow, Cpt Falcon & Falco v Corn, Beat & Yo-yo

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag team match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Shadow, Captain Falcon and Falco."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponets, the GWA tag team champions Yo-yo and Beat and the GWA champion, Corn."

Falco and Beat started the match off with Beat getting the early advantage with a few punches and then a body slam for a two count. Beat then tagged in Yo-yo who did a leg drop from the second rope and then pinned Falco, who kicked out at two. Yo-yo then whipped Falco across the ring and did a standing drop kick and pins Falco for another two count. Yo-yo drags Falco to the corner and tags in Corn, who picks up Falco and suplexs him and then locks in the sharpshooter, which is quickly broken up by Shadow.

Shadown then drags Falco to his corner and Cpt Falcon tags himself in and starts to stomp at the leg of Corn. Falcon continues the assault before tagging in Shadow. Shadow continues to work the leg of Corn and whips him into the corner, and then clotheslines him, Shadow then kicks Corn in the stomach and sets up Corn for the pedigree and starts taunting at Yo-yo and Beat. Shadow then goes for the pedigree, but Corn counters it into a back body drop and slowly makes his way to the corner

Corn goes for the tag, but Vector and Espio then come down and knock Yo-yo and Beat off the apron and starts fighting with them, Falco go out and help while several refs try and separate the brawl on the outside.

Back in the ring, with the ref distracted, Cpt Falcon whacks Corn over the head with the GWA title belt, Shadow then gives him the pedigree for the win.

" Here are your winners, Cpt Falcon, Falco and Shadow."

" Shadow has beaten Corn, can he do it when they meet in a title match?"

" Remember Steve, Shadow gets to use it when he wants."

Shadow then grabs the GWA championship and poses with it in the ring as the show comes to an end

* * *

Next Week 

Non-TitleMatch: Conker v Toad (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Knuckles

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

* * *

Re-cap 

Link b Mario via submission

Cream b Zelda via pinfall

Vector & Espio b The Kongs via pinfall

Tails b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Fox b Wario via pinfall

Cpt Falcon, Falco and Shadow b Corn, Beat & Yo-yo

* * *

Eddie Guerrero 1967-2005 We'll miss you man, you will never be forgotten ' Viva La Raza!' 


	19. Week 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn

Intercontinental Title: Sonic

Tag Champions: Yo-yo & Beat

T.V Champion: Toad

Hardcore Champion: Combo

Women's Champion: Gum

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone to the mushroom dome" Steve welcomed " We got a packed out crowd tonight, and we got a huge main event."

" That's right Steve. The tag team titles will be on the line and the champions Yo-yo and Beat defend those title against the three time champions Vector and Espio,"

Shadow's music starts an he, along with Captain Falcon and Falco come out. A Shadow sucks chant starts.

" Chant it all you want, i don't care. You all saw it last week, right here in the middle of the ring, i beat Corn, 1,2,3."

The Shadow sucks chant grows louder

" They shouldn't be doing this Steve, Shadow did beat Corn last week."

" Only because his partners were taken out."

The chant dies down and Shadow continues " As for my title shot, im going to be using it at our next PPV, Starcade. So enjoy your last two weeks as champion Corn, because after that, you will never be one again."

Knuckles music starts and he comes on to the stage

" What do you want!" Shadow shouted

" You shouldn't be thinking about Corn right now, instead, you should be thinking about the beating your gonna get from me later tonight."

" You come in this ring and say that!"

" I think I'll let you sweat a little longer before i beat ya."

With that, Knuckles left

" Things heating up already, and were just getting started."

Single Match: Link v Bowser

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Link."

" Well our first match of the evening is about to begin, and this man has some explaining to do" Steve said, as the video from last week is shown involving Link's mobile phone conversation.

" He sure does, that conversation make him prime suspect number one."

Bowser's music starts

" And his opponent, Bowser."

Bowser goes to grab Link, who just ducks and starts kicking at the mid-section of Bowser, who after taking a few Kicks manages to grabs one of Link's legs and then with one hand pushes Link over. Link quickly gets up and ducks a Bowser clothesline and does a drop kick to the knee, which takes Boswer down, Link follows with several stomps to leg and then puts bowser in a leg lock.

Mario music then started and Link quickly turned to the entrance way. The music stopped and Mario had still not appeared. Link turned around only to be met by the big boot of Bowser. Bowser then went for a chokeslam and then pinned Link for the win."

" Here is your winner,Bowser."

Bowser left the ring as Link slowly got up.

" That was strange. Maio's music played, yet he never came out." Steve said

" Looks like Mario might be playing some head games."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting in his office, he is currently using the phone

" Is he really that bad? I see, ok." Eggman hangs up an leaves

Ringside

" You think that was about Sonic?" Bart asked

" I guess so Bart"

Non-Title Match: Conker v Toad (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Conker."

Toad's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Toad."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, Conker then pinned Toad for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

Conker celebrates the victory then leaves, moments later Eggman's music starts an he comes out.

" Its our owner Steve."

" I see that, i guess he's about to address Sonic's condition."

Eggman gets into the ring and gets handed a mic

" Welcome people of the Mushroom Dome. I have just received news on Sonic, and it looks like he's going to be out for at least two months."

The crowd boo this

" I know, i know, it sucks. But that brings me to my second point. Seeing as Sonic is out for two months that means he won't be able to defend his interconternatal title within the thirty day defense rule, so as of now, the intercontinental title is here by vacated."

The crowd start booing again.

" But, I've already thought of a way to crown a new Intercontinental champion, you see in two weeks at Starcade, there will be a fifthteen man over the top rope battle royal, the winner, will be crowned the new Intercontinental champion. So, for those who are interested, better put in some good performances, because a spot in the battle royal depends on it."

Eggman then leaves

" Huge news Bart"

" I'll say, a fifthteen man over the top battle royal for the intercontinental title."

" With this and the GWA championship match made earlier, this pay per view is already looking to be big."

" It sure is, it gonna be huge."

Single Match: Zelda v Peach

Zelda then went for the chick kick and smacked Peach in the head, Zelda then went for the cover, but the masked women appeared and put Peach's foot on the rope.

Zelda then went under the ropes and gave chase to the masked women, who went into the ring and exited the other end. Zelda went after her, but was caught by Peach, who did the double arm DDT and then pinned Zelda for the three.

" Here is your winner, Peach."

" Who is this masked women?" Steve said

" I dunno Steve, but thats the third week running now that masked woman has cost her a match."

A promo is shown on the big screen of a guy in many different poses. It ends with ' The Masterpiece arrives in two weeks"

" The masterpiece?" Steve said

" I dunno"

Single Match: Shadow w/ Falco and Captin Falcon v Knuckles

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Falco and Captin Falcon, Shadow."

Team Sonic's music starts

" And his opponent, Knuckles."

Knuckles hits the first move with a clothesline on Shadow and follows up with a back drop then a hip toss. Knuckles then knocks Falco who had just stepped onto the apron. Shadow used the momentary distraction to roll up Knuckles for a two count

Shadow then went for a clothline, which Knuckles counted into the crossface, Shadow screamed in pain as he tried to make his way to the ropes, as he neared Kunckles broke the hold, dragged Shadow back to the center, and locked in the crossface again.

At this point Cpt Falcon and Falco tried to get involved, only for the ref to stop them. Meanwhile Shadow was now tapping, but with the ref distracted, no call was made. frustratingly, Knuckles broke the hold and grabbed Falco, who was still on the apron, and tried to get him in the ring, meanwhile Cpt Falcon came from behind and gave Knuckles a low blow.

Shadow slowly got up and then hit the pedigree on Knuckles for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" That damn Shadow!" Steve shouted " He had the damn match won!"

" Well i didn't see his hand raised"

" Don't give me that, you and I both saw Shadow tap."

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman."

Some new music starts

" And their opponents, making their debut in the GWA, Roy and Marth."

" Well lets see how the newcomers Roy and Marth get on here against the former tag champs." Steve said

" I like the look of them Steve, they seem a real good pair."

" They certainly do look good, and their former tag champions from our minor promotion GVW (Gaming Vally Wrestling) but they will have there work cut out against the former tag team champions, Megaman and Bomberman."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a sholder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothline Roy over the top rope and then grab Marth and hit the elimanater on him. Megaman then makes the pin for the win.

" Here is your winners, Megaman and Bomberman."

" Well, Roy and Marth put up a good fight, but it just wasn't their night."

Backstage

Knuckles was sitting in his lockerroom when Tails entered.

" Where the hell was you earlier while those two asshole's cost me my match!"

" Easy knuckles, I was in Robotnik's office having a match set up."

" What a coincidence"

" What?" Tails replied

" I mean you where the first person on the scene when Sonic was attacked and now you fail to help me, seems suspicious."

" Are you accusing me of attacking Sonic?"

" Im just saying it's a bit of a coincidence."

" How dare you! Sonic has been my best friend for years, we go way back. How dare you accuse me of attacking Sonic!"

Tails then leaves, shutting the door behind him angrily

Ringside

" This Sonic situation is getting worse, people are no longer trusting each other."

Single Match: Diddy Kong v Tails

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Diddy Kong."

Team Sonic's music starts

" And his opponent, Tails."

Tails sprinted to the ring, showing a lot more anger and aggression than usual by spearing Diddy to the mat and viscously punching him, Tails then whipped Diddy across the ring and did a standing drop kick, then made the pin for a two count.

Tails then got up and waited as Diddy slowly got to his feet. When he did Tails hit the twin tailed assult and then pinned Diddy for the win.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails taking his frustration from earlier on Diddy." Steve said

" Did he ever, I've never seen such a dominating performance from Tails."

Backstage

Eggman was now walking franticly backstage, asking every person he came across on Link's whereabouts. He eventually found his way to the car park where he saw Link get into a car.

" Link!" Eggman shouted. It was no use, Link had just sped off and away from the building.

Ringside

" Link dashing off again" Bart said

" There is defenetly something wrong here, hopefully we'll find out soon"

Tag Team Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and it's for the GWA tag team championships. Making the way to the ring, the challengers, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then whips Vector across the ring, but Vector manages to reverse it and send Yo-yo crashing into the ref. Meanwhile on the outside Espio grabbed a chair and whacked over the head of Beat, then got into the ring and smacked Yo-yo unfortuntly the ref was now back up and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, by disqualification, and still tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Espio continued to complain about what happand, but the ref simply left, Espio then whacked Beat again as he was getting up, Yo-yo tried to help but was cut off by Vector, who held him as Espio whacked the chair over his skull, busting him open in the process.

" I can't believe it, those damn sore losers!" Steve shouted

" The champs are out cold Steve."

" They just can't take it that they were caught cheating for once."

" Well, either way it's Vector and Espio standing tall."

" But their not the champs! Any way this is about all we have time for tonight, so for Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Starcade Matches 

15 Person Battle Royal For Interconternatal Title

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Gum (c)

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Corn (c)

* * *

Re-cap 

Bowser b Link via pinfall

Conker b Toad via pinfall

Peach b Zelda via pinfall

Shadow b Knuckles via pinfall

Megaman & Bomberman b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Tails b Diddy via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Vector & Espio via DQ


	20. Week 16

Note: New feature. The numbers next to the title holders indicate the number of times that the person or persons have held that title.

Note 2: A big thank you too everyone who has read and reviewd up to this point. I know I don't always say this but I do appreciate (sp?) it. So thank you all and I hope you continue to enjoy this.

* * *

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA) 

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title?

Tag Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (1)

T.V Champion: Toad (3)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Gum(1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hello everyone" Steve welcomed " Were here live from the Mute City Arena, and we are just six days away from starcade."

" I can hardly wait"

" Well we already have some big matches on the card, and no doubt that more will be added later on."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Megaman & Bomberman

" This match will decide the number one contenders for the tag team titles." Steve said

" A chance for Vector and Espio to get there deserved re-match."

" Don't count out Megaman and Bomberman, remember it was them who beat Vector and Espio for their title run a while back."

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring Vector and Espio."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bomberman"

Espio and Megaman started off with Megaman doing a drop kick on Espio and followed up quickly with a hip toss. Espio quickly got up and tagged in Vector. Megaman went for a take down, but Vector stopped it with a big boot.

Vector then pinned Megaman, but it was broken up by Bomberman at two. Bomberman then knocked Espio off the apron and he and Bomberman both whipped Vector across the ring and did a double drop toe hold, and followed up with a leg drop by Bomberman and a stand moonsault by Megaman, who pinned Vector for a two count.

On the outside Espio now had a chair and tried to enter the ring with it, but was stopped by the ref. Espio continued to argue with the ref while Megaman and Bomberman hit the elimanater on Vector.

Then out of no where Roy and Marth appeared in the ring and attacked Megaman and Bomberman. After throwing Bomberman out of the ring they took Bomberman and gave him a double spinebuster and the left.

Espio dropped the chair and re-entered the ring and pinned Bomberman. The ref counted to three.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio are going to Starcade to challenge for the tag team titles." Bart said

" But what about Roy and Marth, they just cost Megaman and Bomberman the match, they had it won."

The music of Eggman starts and he comes to the ring.

" Evening people of Mute City." Robotnik welcomed, getting a cheap pop in the process. " Now in six days is Starcade, so I've come out here to add to the already very good card we have got."

Eggman notices Megaman and Bomberman slowly getting up

" I guess I'll start with you two." Eggman says, getting the attention of the duo " This Sunday im giving you a match against Roy and Marth."

Megaman and Bomberman look pleased with the announcement

" Moving on, there is also another match im going to make, seeing as Conker beat our T.V champion last week im putting him in another match against Toad, and it will be for the television championship."

The crowd cheer this

" And now that Vector and Espio won the number one contender match earlier now is as good a time to tell you that your title match will be a no disqualification match."

The crowd give another cheer

"Finally a match which will be pitting two indervisuals who have been at war recently Link and Mario. In a steel cage match.

The crowd give one last cheer

" Now that brings me to another point. Link, get out here, I think you know what this is about."

" This is is" Bart said " The moment Link tells us he attacked Sonic."

Link's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Now look, I know what you saw, and what you think it means, but it's not what it looks like."

" I think I know what it looks like Link, you got someone to take out Sonic."

" I did nothing of the sort, now if you must know what that phone conversation was about, then I'll explain, I was going to keep this secret a little longer, but it looks as if I have no choise."

Some unfamiliar music starts and the masked women from the last several weeks comes out.

" This is what it was about?" Eggman asked

" That's right, I was behind those attacks on Zelda, surely your not that surprised are you?"

" Then whose that?"

" This, well let me show you." Link said. The woman removes her mask to reveal who she is.

" Steve, look, that's that's"

" That's Malon Bart."

Link waits for the crowd to die down before speaking

" That's right Zelda, it's been me and Malon who have been punking you out for the last several weeks. Hows that for ya?"

Link and Malon go to leave but are stopped by Eggman. " Where do you think your going? Just because you didn't attack Sonic you think your gonna get away with out punishment? Well your not. So this Sunday we'll see Malon go one with Zelda."

" No problem, We've been doing some in-ring training, so this Sunday should be no problem."

Link and Malon then leave the ring, with Eggman doing so moments later.

" Several big matches added to this Sunday, it's going to be one hell of a show." Steve said

" But what about the other news, Link is not responsible for the attack on Sonic."

" I heard, but it does solve the masked woman mystery."

" So who do you think it was who attacked Sonic then?"

" I guess it needs more investigation."

Battle Royal Qualifier: Fox v Big

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a battle royal qualifier match and isschuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Big's music starts

" And his opponent, Big."

Fox started off the match using his quickness to try and take Big down, which got Big wobbling, Fox then went for another big shoulder block but was stopped by Big, who lifted Fox up and did a sidewalk slam and then pinned for a two count. Big then whipped Fox into the corner, then from the opposite corner ran and squashed Fox then did a back supplex and pinned, getting another two count.

Big then picked up Fox and went for a supplex, but Fox managed to wriggle free and then duck a clothesline and hit the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox wins, he's going to be in the battle royal this Sunday." Steve said

" He hit that diamond cutter out of nowhere, Big was in control."

" That's what Fox can do, he'll hit the diamond cutter from no where and from many different positions."

Backstage

Mario is pacing angrily backstage

" Mario, calm down." Luigi said

" Calm down, how can i be calm when Robotniks given me a steel cage match? We all know how psycotic Link is in these types of matches. This is all a conspericy."

" Just calm down and talk to robotnik, meanwhile it's time for Luigi to go qualify for the battle royal this Sunday."

Ringside

" Mario moaning again" Steve said

" He has a right to be, Link is psychotic in these types of matches. He could cause serious harm to Mario."

" Im sure thats what Link is thinking."

Battle Royal Qualifier: Luigi v Kazooie

Luigi ducked the clothesline and then rolled up Kazzoie and used the ropes for leverage to get the three.

" Here is your winner, Luigi."

" Luigi is going to Starcade." Bart said

" The prize. The Intercontinental title

A main event is confirmed for later, a mixed tag match between Shadow and Rouge against Corn and Gum

Single Match: Conker v Crash Bandicoot

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponent, Crash Bandicoot."

The match was a fairly even, high flying encounter until Toad decide to make his present felt

Conker then knocked Toad off the apron then leapt over and took Toad out with a cross body. Conker then re-entered the ring where he took Crash down with a hurricarana, the he leapt to the top rope and did the shooting star press on the prone Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

Toad then got back in the ring and went to hit Conker with the T.V title, and missed. Conker then did a drop kick which sent the T.V title right into Toad's face. Conker then went to the top rope and did the shooting start press on Toad. Conker then picked up the T.V title and posed with it in the ring.

" Conker has Toad's number tonight, but will he this Sunday? These two meet for the T.V title."

Backstage

Tails is sitting in his locker room when Knuckles enters. Tails just gives him a death glare.

" Look Tails, I know last week what I said, and im just here to say sorry."

Tails turns and faces Knuckles, though the glare still remains

" I know your mad, and you deserve to be, it's just last week I was frustrated and angry. And im sorry."

Knuckles then extends his hand for a handshake. Tails slowly gets up and looks right at Knuckles.

" Are you saying this because you mean it? Or are you saying this knowing we gotta team together tonight to get in to the battle royal this Sunday?"

" Tails, seriously, im sorry. Me and you, we've been friends for years, and I don't want to throw that away."

" Ok, I forgive you" Tails said, then the pair shake hands.

Ringside

" Looks like their friends again." Steve said

" I dunno, looks fishy to me."

Battle Royal Qualifier: Tails & Knuckles v Wario & Waluigi

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following tag team contest is a battle royal qualifier match and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Tails and Knuckles."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponents, Wario and Waluigi."

The match started with Wario and Knuckles with Wario using his bulk to his advantage by knocking down Knuckles with a shoulder block. Wario then hit a series of clubbing blows on to Knuckles back and followed that with a body slam, then tagged in Waluigi.

Waluigi picked up Knuckles and kicked him in the stomach and went for the siccoes kick, but Knuckles dodged it and dived to his corner where he tagged in Tails. Tails went straight to Waluigi and did a hurricarana and followed with a drop kick. Tails then tagged Knuckles back in. Knuckles then went for the crossface but waliugi got to the ropes before it was fully locked in. Waliugi then gave Knuckles a thumb to the eye and did a DDT and then tagged n Wario.

Wario came in and took Knuckles down with a hard clotheline, and followed with an elbow drop, the pinned Knuckles, which Tails broken at the count of two. Wario then went for a back supplex, but Knuckles thought out of it and hit Wario with a stiff right hand, Wario then retaliated with a right hand of his own. The two traded punches until Knuckles ducked one of Wario's punches and locked in the crossface, meanwhile, Tails took out Waliuig with the twin tailed assault. Back in the ring Wario tapped out."

" Here are your winners, Tails and Knuckles."

After the match both Tails and Knuckles started at each other for a few moments before Tails left.

" Tails and Knuckles through to the battle royal this Sunday, but there still seems some tension between them."

" And I don't think this battle royal will help that, it's everyone for themselves this Sunday Steve."

" That it is. Tails and Knuckles now join Luigi and Fox who garenteed themselves a spot earlier."

A promo is shown on the big screen of a guy in many different poses. It ends with ' The masterpiece arrives this Sunday'.

" The masterpiece arrives this Sunday. This PPV is already big without a new arrival." Steve said

" I personally can't wait to see him."

" Well, I think it will certainly be interesting."

Backstage

Eggman is sitting at his desk. Suddenly the door flies open and Mario comes through.

" What is the meaning of this?"

" I want to know why my match with Link is a steel cage match?"

" To make sure no one gets involved, now seeing as your here you may as well compete tonight. Go find a partner because your in a tag match with Link later."

Battle Royal Qualifier: Lanky Kong v Cpt Falcon w/ Falco

" The following contest is a battle royal qualifier match, making his way to the ring, Lanky Kong"

Cpt Falcon's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Falco, Captain Falcon."

Cpt Falcon got the early advantage after Falco distracted Lanky and took him down with a backbreaker and then started stomping at the right leg of Lanky.

Falcon continued working on the leg through out the match until Lanky hit a DDT out of desperation. Both competitors slowly rose to their feet where Lanky knocked down Falcon with a clothesline and followed with a belly to belly overhead supplex and pinned Falcon.

Falco the got on the apron and distracted the ref, Lanky got up and swung for Falco, who just avoided the punch. Falco continued to taunt Lanky from the outside. Meanwhile Falcon took a chair and whacked Lanky across the knee and then locked in the figure four leg lock. Lanky tapped out quickly.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon is in the battle royal this Sunday." Bart said

" He will join Tails, Knuckles,Fox and Luigi, who all have garenteed entreies. The remaining ten, i guess is up to Robotnik."

The GWA champion Corn appears on the big screen. He talks about that Shadow better not try anything tonight, and that he won't win this Sunday.

Tag Match: Mario & Toad v Link w/ Malon & ?

" Well this is a big match tonight, we know that Mario has Toad for his tag team partner, no word on who Link has thought." Steve said

Mario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Mario and the Television champion, Toad."

Link's music starts

" And their opponents, introducing first, to be accompained to the ring by Malon,Link"

Moments of quiet as everybody awaits Link's partner. Then the DK Krew music starts

" And his tag team partner, Donkey Kong."

Donkey Kong then gave Toad the pump handle slam and throws him over the rope, and then follows as Mario comes from behind and throws him out.

Mario then turns round, only to be met with a super kick from Link, Link then goes for the tri-force of pain, but Mario quickly makes it to the ropes. Link goes for Mario but he rolls out the ring and grabs Link's leg and pulls him out, where he then slams Link's head off the steel steps. Mario then rolls Link back into the ring and pins Link for a two count.

Mario then whips Link into the rope and goes for the clothesline from hell, which Link ducks and runs straight into DK, who gives him a chop, followed by Link and then DK again, this continues several times until DK lifts Mario on to his shoulders and give him the pumphandle slam, Link then locks in the triforce of pain and Mario taps and Donkey stops Toad from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, Link and Donkey Kong."

A Vector and Espio interview is shown on the big screen. They talk about how this time they will be walking away with the tag titles, and that there is nothing that Beat and Yo-yo can do about it.

Main Event: Shadow & Rouge v Corn & Gum

Shadow's music starts

" The following mixed tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Shadow and Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponents, the women's champion Gum and the GWA champion, Corn."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb and tagged in Corn, which brought Shadow into the Ring.

Rouge then grabs Gum's leg and pulls her under the rope to the outside where they start fighting it out, with the ref trying to desperate them. Meanwhile in the ring Shadow set up Corn for the pedigree, which Corn was able to block, then he took Shadow down with a double leg takedown and lock Shadow in the Sharpshooter.

Shadow then started tapping right in the center of the ring, but the ref was still trying to deal with Gum and Rouge.

Captain Falcon then came down and jumped on the apron, Corn acted quickly and knocked Falcon off the apron before he could get in. From the other side of the ring Falco entered, holding the GWA title, and swung for Corn, who missed after Corn ducked and hit Shadow.

Corn then threw Falco out of the ring and Pinned Shadow. The ref noticed and came back in to count the three.

" Here are your winners, The women's champion, Gum and the GWA champion, Corn."

" Corn get's the pinfall over Shadow, they now have a pinfall over each other, who will get it when it matters this Sunday?"

" Corn was lucky Steve, He won't be this Sunday."

" Well we only have six days until we find out. For me and Bart, we'll see you all this Sunday."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Fox b Big via pinfall

Luigi b Kazzoie via pinfall

Conker b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Tails & Knuckles b Wario & Waluigi via submission

Cpt Falcon b Lanky Kong via Submission

Link & Donkey Kong b Mario & Toad via submission

Corn & Gum b Shadow & Rouge via pinfall

Starcade Matches

15 Person Battle Royal For Intercontinental Title

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth

T.V Title match: Conker v Toad (c)

Single Match: Malon v Zelda

The Debut Of 'The Masterpiece'

No DQ Tag Title Match: Vector and Espio v Yo-yo and Beat (c)

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Gum (c)

Steel Cage Match: Link v Mario

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Corn (c)

This is going to be one long PPV chapter so don't expect it too soon.


	21. Starcade

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title?

Tag Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (1)

T.V Champion: Toad (3)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Gum(1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone to Starcade." Steve welcomed " Were here live at the Station Square Arena, and we have a great show tonight."

15 Person Battle Royal

" We sure do Steve, Hey, look at this." Bart said as several wrestlers made their way to the ring

" Looks like were starting things of with our fifteen person battle royal."

" Wow. What a way to start the evening."

Participants: Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, Fox, Captain Falcon, Falco, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Soda, Clutch, Combo, Banjo, Charmy and Crash Banicoot

" Remember people in this match you must throw your opponent over the top rope and both feet touch the floor to be eliminated, last on left will be the winner and new Intercontinental champion." Steve said "We have two referees on the outside to make sure of eliminations."

" Here we go" Bart said

" Out of the fifthteen we only have three former Intercontinental champions involved, Fox and Knuckles, who have both held the title once and the veteran Bowser, who is a three time champion."

The match started with with everyone beating on each other. After several minutes of this it was obvious the two bigger men, Combo and Bowser, were the ones doing most damage. Combo eliminated Charmy by giving him and F-5 to the outside while Bowser easily lifted Falco over the ropes.

" Look, everyone is down." Bart said

" All except Combo and Bowser." Steve pointed out as Combo and Bowser squared up two each other.

" This is gonna be great, the two big guys are about to go at it."

Which is what they did as they started to trade punches with Bowser getting the better of Combo, backing up to the ropes and eliminating him, then from behind Clutch and Soda eliminated Bowser

" Combo and Bowser are both out." Steve said

" Oh no, there squaring up to each other again." Bart said as Combo and Bowser thought back up the ramp.

Back in the ring Diddy and DK managed to eliminate Crash, while Captain Falcon eliminated Soda and Knuckles eliminated Luigi.

Participants Remaining: Tails, Knuckles, Fox, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Clutch, and Banjo

In one corner Captain Falcon was now trying to eliminate Diddy, Knuckles was trying to get out Fox in another Donkey was punching Banjo in another and in the center of the ring Tails hit the twin tailed assault on Clutch and then eliminated him then from behind lifted Captain Falcon up and over which sent out Diddy out, but Falcon managed to hold on. Fox then thought off Knuckles and gave him a diamond cutter and then clotheslined Tails before helping DK eliminate Banjo and then gave DK a diamond cutter and eliminated him.

" Were down to four." Bart said

" Tails, Kuckles, Fox and Captain Falcon. One of these will be crowned the new Intercontinental champion."

Tails ended the stare down between the four some by going for Fox, while Knuckles and Falcon went at it. Knuckles got Falcon over the top rope, but Falcon landing on the apron and then supplexed Knuckles over the rope, who also landed on the apron where the duo started trading punches, on the other side of the ring Fox had Tails nearly over the ropes.

Falcon then went for a Kick, which Knuckles blocked then did a kick of his own which sent Falcon to the floor. Knuckles got back in the ring where Tails had now turned things around and now had Fox nearly eliminated. Knuckles just stood and watched for a moment before coming from behind and eliminated the pair of them.

" Here is your winner, and new intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles wins the intercontinental title." Steve said, meanwhile Tails was now back in the ring where he started questioning Knuckles.

" What's he complaing about Steve, it's everyone for them selves in this match."

" I don't know Bart, most likely it's because Knuckles came from behind."

" But you got to expect that in this sort of match."

Tails and Knuckles then shared a stare down, Knuckles then lifted his arm which held the intercontinental title and then left a angry and frustrated Tails in the ring.

" It looks like their friendship really is on the rocks." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here and I got the GWA Tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat here. Now guys Later tonight you will put your titles on the line against Vector and Espio in a no disqualification match. Your thoughts

Beat, who along with Yo-yo has bandages on them from last week, grabs the mic " For the past six days all we've heard is how Vector and Espio will destroy us tonight, well to those we say that we will win and having a no DQ match only makes it better when we get revenge from what you did to us in our last match."

Yo-yo and Beat then leave

Ringside

" Yo-yo and Beat are fired up" Steve said

" There gonna have to be to beat Vector and Espio."

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, Roy and Marth."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a sholder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Megaman then makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Bomberman."

" Megaman and Bomberman with some revenge tonight." Steve said

" I doubt this is over yet." Bart said

" I think that as well."

A Promo is shown of a guy in many different poses. It ends with ' The Masterpiece arrives tonight'.

" The masterpiece debuts tonight" Steve said

" I can't wait for that."

" Up next is the second of five title matches tonight as Toad puts the T.V title on the line against Conker."

T.V Title Match: Conker v Toad (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, Making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Toad's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Toad."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, Conker then pinned Toad for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Conker."

" We have a new television champion, and it's Conker." Steve said

" Conker got lucky in my opinion."

Backstage

Malon is walking backstage when Zelda steps out in front of her.

" You know what? I really should of done you in while I had the chance, beacause I hope you realize that you have open yourself up to a beating like you've never had and probably never will."

Zelda then storms off leaving Malon behind looking slightly scared. Link then approaches from behind.

" Don't let her size you out, just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." Link said reasurranly

" Really?"

" Yea really, and don't worry, I'll be right here ready to help if she decides to go to far."

Single Match: Zelda v Malon

Zelda aggressively spears Malon as soon as she enters and starts slamming her head on the mat hard several times, and then grabs a handful of hair and throws her across the ring and then shoves Malon into the corner and aggressively kicks Malon several times in the gut.

" Zelda showing why you should never mess with her." Bart said

" Zelda started this with her jealously over Malon, and wherever she wants to admit it, it's true."

Zelda then grabbed Malon by the head and did a running bulldog and pinned Malon for a two count. Zelad the picked Malon up and whipped her across the ring, Malon managed to stop herself though by grabbing on the ropes, then she pulled the ropes down as Zelda charged at her. Malon then did a baseball slide, sending Zelda into the barrier. Malon rolled Zelda back into the ring and pinned Zelda for a two count.

Malon then grabbed Zelda and sat on the turnbuckle and did a tornado DDT and pinned Zelda, who got her foot on the rope just before the three.

Zelda then slid under the ring a grabbed a chair and smacked Malon on the head.

" Here is your winner by disqualification, Malon."

Zelda went to hit Malon again but Link came down and took the chair off Zelda, who gave Link an evil glare before leaving. Link then went to check on Malon and helped her up.

Mario then came down and attacked Link while his back was turned and repeatedly hit him with a chair and shoved Malon hard down to the mat when she tried to stop him. Mario then left as paramedics attended to Link.

" That god dammed Mario, who does he think he is." Steve shouted

" He's smart Steve, he's making Link weaker before tonights match."

" It's cowardice thats what it is."

Steve was then interrupted by some new music, while the big screen said the masterpiece is finally here

" The masterpiece is here." Bart said, as the masterpiece made his ring entrance ( Exact same as Chris Masters)

The masterpiece finally entered the ring an grabbed a mic

" The masterpiece is finally here, and is finally here to rid the GWA off all the cluttered up crap that this promotion has."

The crowd start booing loudly

" And im gonna prove myself tonight by issuing a challenge to anybody who thinks they can break my masterlock for $1000."

" $1000 dollars Steve, thats a lot of money."

The crowds booing dies down and the masterpiece speaks again. " Am I really thinking that no one wants a piece of me? Come on, someone must want to take on the masterlock challenge."

The GG's music starts and Soda comes out.

" So I have my first victim, i really didn't expect such an easy challenge."

" Just do your little thing so i can win my money."

" Fine, just sit down on this chair."

Soda does so and the masterpiece locks in the masterlock. Soda fights it the best he could but eventually faids, the ref calls for the bell signaling that Soda has now passed out and the masterpiece then throws Soda to the floor.

" Tonight I have started my quest to show you all in attendance and everyone backstage that no one can break the masterlock. Tomorrow I will issue another challenge to anyone who thinks they can break the masterlock, for $2000. Which no one will For I am the masterpiece, Ken Masters ( From Street Fighter)

Ken the leaves the ring to a chorus of boos

" Well Ken Masters certainly leaving his mark here tonight" Steve said

" And tomorrow he will do another masterlock challenge, this time for $2000."

Backstage

Link is sitting on a table while the paramedics bandage up Link's ribs

" Link, please listen we gotta take you to a hospital." One of the paramedics pleaded

" No." Link replied firmly " Im not letting Mario get away with this, tell Robotnik the cage match is still on."

" Link don't be stupid, your just going to end up hurting yourself more, we have to get your ribs x-rayed."

" That can wait" Link said, slowly getting off that table and leaving

Ringside

" That idiot Link just doesn't know when to lie down."

" Well I have to agree, Link should really be at a hospital after an attack like that, but as we seen before Link is not like that."

No DQ Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualafacation tag match and is for the GWA tag team championships, making their way to the ring, the challengers, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then whips Vector across the ring who stops at the ropes and then goes under ans grabs a chair and then re-enters and swings it a Yo-yo, who moves out of the way and does a drop kick which sends the chair into Vector's face and pins him for a two count before Espio breaks it up and starts stomping away at him. Beat then enters and fights off Espio and throws him out the ring and then follows out where he goes to whip Espio into the steps. Espio manages to reverse it and Beat crashes into the steps and Espio then goes under the ring and gets a chair and smacks it over Beat's head.

Espio then gets back into the ring and smacks the chair over Yo-yo's back and Vector picks up the other and they both swing it at and hit Yo-yo's head at the same time. Espio then pins Yo-yo for the win.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Vector and Espio."

" We have new tag team champions." Steve said

" Thats three new champion from three title matches now Steve, maybe this is a omen for the other two."

" Well were not gonna have to wait long to see if that can happen as our women's title match is next."

Backstage

Eggman is sitting behind his desk where Shadow and the GWA champion Corn are on the other side.

" Now up next is our women's title match, now I've called you in here to tell you that I do not want to see any off you two involved or anyone assiocated with you getting involved either. If this does happand you will be out of the title match and re-placed. Ok?"

" You better asked Shadow, seeing as he loves to always interfere in matches." Corn said

" You what?"

" You heard."

" That's it." Shadow then swings for Corn who quickly moves

" Enough" Eggman shouts " Now I don't want to hear of any more incidents between the pair of you, or you will be thrown out of tonights match. Now get out."

Ringside

" Our owner, Dr Robotnik laying down the law their." Steve said " At least it guarantees us a good fair match next."

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Gum (c)

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Rouge"

Rouge celebrated her victory and then smacked Gum in the head with the title as she got up and the left.

" I told you, thats four new champions in four title matches, now Shadow will surely win."

" You don't honestly think it works like that do you."

" Well it ain't no coincidence."

" I don't know why I bother with you sometimes."

A Video is shown of the heated rivalry that has heated up between Link and Mario over the last several weeks.

" Look Steve, the cage is coming down."

" We will have Mario and Link inside their shortly. Remember that this is a GWA cage match. No pinfalls, no submissions and no door. The only way to win is to climb over the cage."

Steel Cage Match: Link w/ Malon v Mario

Link's music starts

"The following contest is a steel cage match, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Malon, Link."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario."

Mario got into the ring and the cage then lowered completely to the ground and the ref, who's on the outside, signaled for the bell.

Link and Mario tied up in the center with Mario getting the upper hand by putting Link in a headlock. Link then delivered a few elbows into Mario mid-section to break the hold then quickly dashed across the ring and took Mario down with a clothesline. Link then went to the top rope and jump off it, landing a well placed elbow right on Mario.

Link then climbs the ropes and then goes to climb the cage, Mario then gets up and grabs Link's foot before he can and pull him down to the top rope where the pair start exchanging punches. Mario then hits Link in the stomach and gives Link a superplex.

Mario then gets up and places Link on his shoulders and then rams him head first into the steel cage. Mario then again picks up Link and rams his head against the cage several times until Link is busted open.

Mario then started to climb the cage.

" Mario's got this now, Link should of never got involved in this match." Bart said

Mario had now gotten one leg over the cage when Link somehow leapt to the top rope and grab Mario's other leg before he could get it over. Using all the strength he could, Link managed to pull Mario back into the cage and back to the top rope where he gave Mario a side affect to the canvas.

Link then picked Mario up and grabbed his head and ran his head into the cage, Link then did it again which busted Mario open. Mario was then able to reverse a whip across the ring which sent Link into the turn buckle, realizing his chance Mario dashed across the ring and hit the clothesline from hell.

Mario then preceded to slowly climb the cage, bur was again caught by Link when he reach the top. This time Link climbed on top as well and while both were standing on the narrow edge of the cage, began trading punches.

" What are they doing!" Steve shouted " Someone's really gonna get hurt."

Link and Mario continued trading punches until Link stepped back and avoided Mario punch and then did a super kick which sent Mario crashing down to the mat and Link seconds later who had lost his balance. Both men then layed motionless in the ring, while Malon looked on concerned for Link.

" My god, somebody get the damn paramedics out here."

" There not moving Steve, I think it's over."

The paramedics came down and the cage slowly lifted just as Link began to stir. Realizing what was happending Link motioned to lower the cage.

" Is Link crazy!" Bart shouted " Is he really asking for the cage to be lowered again?"

" I think he is Bart." Steve responded as the cage lowered

Link then began slowly climbing the cage, by now though Mario had begin to stir and managed to catch Link and pull him off and down to the mat. With both men blooded and battered the pair exhaustedly went back to trading punches in the center of the ring. Link managed to get the better and then hit another super kick, then climbed the cage. Mario followed as he got up and lifted himself on top of the cage and grabbed Link's arm as he was about to let go and drop to the floor. Mario managed to pull Link up and back inside the cage and then powerbombed Link from the top rope to the canvas.

" This has to stop, there going to kill each other." Steve said

" For once i agree with you."

Mario then climbed the cage, but was grabbed by Link, who kicked at Mario, which sent him crashing to the cavas, Link slowly got his other leg over the cage and dropped to the floor, where he cloppased.

" Here is your winner, Link."

The cage lifted as the paramedics went in the ring and checked on Mario, while the rest checked on Link, who just waved them off and he and Malon slowly walked out to the crowd chanting loudly for Link.

" What a match, we won't see something like that in a while."

" Hopefully not for ages Steve, none of those two will ever be the same again."

" They won't, this match will have taken years off there careers."

Backstage

The camera is focused on Shadow's lockerroom where the door is slightly ajar and voices are heard

" You remember what to do right?"

" Yeah, we know."

" Well then I expect to go right, not like last week."

" Trust us, that won't happen again."

The door then swings open and Shadow steps out and walks off

Ringside

" Shadow planning something up his sleeve." Steve said

" That's always smart to have a plan Steve."

" Well, it's now time for the big one. The GWA Championship match."

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Corn (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Shadow."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA Champion, Corn.

Corn and Shadow go to tie up, but Shadow then cheap shots Corn and then does a neckbreaker and pins Corn for a two. Shadow then whips Corn into the and clotheslines him and the give him a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Shadow then tries to set up Corn fo a pedigree, but Corn manages to counter it into a back drop and then gives Shadow a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick. Shadow then rolls out of the ring.

" Get back in the ring shadow." Steve shouts

" He's just clearing his head Steve, That's smart."

Shadow continues to walk round the ring until he gets taken out with a crossbody by Corn who leaps from the the ring to the outside. Corn the rolls Shadow back in the ring and pins him for a two count.

Corn then goes to whip Shadow into the corner but Shadow manages to reverse it and send Corn towards the corner, who just stops in time before crashing into the ref. Shadow then comes from behind and attacks Corn, sending him into the ref.

" You see that, Corn just took out our ref." Bart said

" No he didn't, Shadow sent him into him."

Shadow then sets up Corn for the pedigree and Corn again manages to get out of it and takes Shadow down with a double leg takedown and then locks in the sharpshooter.

Captain Falcon and Falco then appear and Corn releases the hold and knocks Captain Falcon off the apron. Falco then got into the ring with the GWA titleand swung for Corn, but missed and hit Shadow, Corn then threw Falco out of the ring andthen locked in the sharpshooter as the rest of the GG's came down and got rid of Captain Falcon and Falco. The ref slowly came to and noticed Shadow wasn't moving and picked his hand up three times, with Shadow's hand dropping each time, and call for the bell.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Corn."

" Corn wins, he's still GWA champion" Steve said

" That wasn't fair"

" How wasn't it? It was Falcon and Falco who tried to get involved ."

" Well Shadow ain't gonna forget this, there will be hell to pay tomorrow night."

" Well people this is about all we have time for, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. So from Bat and myself, see you all tomorrow night"

* * *

Re-cap 

Knuckles won a 15 person battle royal

Megaman & Bomberman b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Conker b Toad via pinfall

Malon b Zelda via DQ

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Link b Mario via escaping the cage

Corn b Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Tomorrow preview 

T.V Title re-match: Toad v Conker (c)

Ken Masters $2000 Masterlock Challenge

Hardcore Title Match: Bowser v Combo (c)

Women's Title re-match: Gum v Rouge (c)

Plus More

* * *

I said that was going to be long and it was. It's by far the longest so far. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	22. Week 17

Note: To anyone who hasn't re-read the ending of the GWA championship match in the last chapter yet needs to as the ending of the match has been changed and it leads into this chapter

* * *

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title: Knuckles (2)

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio (4)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (2)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hello everyone, were here live in Hyrule Stadium. We have just come of our huge PPV last night."

Steve is interrupted by Shadow's music

" Well, here comes Shadow Steve, And he looks in a foul mood."

" Shadow, who last night failed to become GWA champion looks like he's got something to say."

Shadow gets into the ring and is followed by Captain Falcon and Falco

" Last night I was screwed. Show the footage of the match last night."

The ending of the match gets shown on the big screen. It ends and Shadow turns to Falco.

" Well care to explain that." Shadow said to Falco.

" I was going for Corn"

" You cost me my chance of the title, I had to go over forty minutes in the royal rumble to earn my shot, and you cost me that last night."

" You know what." Falco started " Every week you moan to me wanting me to do your dirty work, and im getting sick of it. And it's about time that someone told you that you are a nobody who can't do anything on his own."

Shadow and Falco then share a stare down and Shadow goes to throw a punch, but Falco blocks it and brings Shadow face mere inches from his. Then from behind Captain Falcon attacks Falco and gives him a beat down, then picks him up and throws him to Shadow, who then sets up for a pedigree. Then Fox comes down and fights off Shadow and Falcon, who go backstage.

" God damn Shadow, what an asshole, thank god Fox came to help out."

" Well Shadow ain't gonna forget about this any time soon."

T.V Title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, Making his way to the ring the challenger, Toad."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl back breaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, Conker then pinned Toad for the win.

" Here is your winner, and Still television champion, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have the winner of last nights cage match here, Link. Now Link after the horrific match you had last night against Mario, why have you accepted a match against Luigi tonight?."

" Well you see it's simple Dave, I walk away from no challenge, no matter had bad im beat up, no matter what match I had just twenty four hours ago. Luigi thinks he can beat me just because im a little banged up? Think again."

Ringside

" Link fired up for his match tonight."

" I've said it before and I'll say it again. Link is an idiot, I can't believe he's competing just twenty four hours after his steel cage match last night."

Ken Masters Masterlock Challenge

The music of Ken Masters starts and he comes to the ring.

" Last night I started my quest to show everyone that my masterlock is unbreakable. Last night that idiot Soda found that out. So tonight im giving another person a chance to take the masterlock challenge for $2000."

The GG's music starts and Clutch comes out.

" So your my second victim. Another GG."

" Im gonna show you to mess with Soda."

Clutch takes his seat on the chair and Ken locks in the masterlock. Like Soda before him Clutch thought for all he was worth, but like Soda eventually faded and the ref called for the bell. Ken threw Clutch forcefully to the mat.

" If there is anybody else who thinks they can break the masterlock, then next week I'll give someone else a chance, for $3000."

Ken the exits the ring

" Ken Masters again dominant." Steve said

" Amd next week the prize for breaking the masterlock is $3000."

Women's Title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she's the GWA women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then ducked a Rouge clothesline and then did a back supplex and pinned Rouge for a two count. Gum then put Rouge in the sharpshooter and Rouge managed to drag herself to rope and then rolled out the ring after Gum released the hold.

Gum quickly followed Rouge to the outside, who was suspecting it and hit Gum with a well placed elbow to the head. Rouge then smack Gum's head into the steel steps and rolled her back into the ring where she pinned Gum and used the ropes to get the three.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Rouge."

Backstage

The former tag team champions Yo-yo and Beat are in eggman's office

" How come we are the only one not getting a title re-match." Beat questioned

" Because according to your contracts you have no re-match clause in them."

" What!" Yo-yo screamed

" It true, here check for yourself s." Eggman said, handing Yo-yo and Beat their contracts

" Fuck." Beat shouted

" Now you will get a chance to re-gain them, providing you can win the tag team tournament I have set up."

Tournament?" Yo-yo questioned

" Yes. To determine the new number one contenders for the tag team titles I have made a tournament. Now your match is up first, so I'd get to it if I were you.

Ringside

" A tag team tournament. This is big."

" Certainly is Steve."

Tag Team Tournament QTR Finals: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Roy then continued to stomp at Beat as Marth got up and then they hit the snapshot on Beat and Roy pins Beat for the win.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth advance in the tournament." Steve said

" But they still got to win two more matches to get to Vector and Espio."

Single Match: Luigi v Link w/ Malon

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Malon, Link."

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch). Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

Luigi then came from behind and gave Link a low blow and followed up with a twist of fate. Luigi then pinned Link and the ref slowly came round and made the count, with Link kicking out at two.

" Link kicked out!" Steve shouted

" How did Link do that?"

Luigi then went for the twist of fate again but Link counted it and then hit Luigi with a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain Luigi tried to make it to the rope but to no avail and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Link celebrated his victory with Malon for a while before leaving

" Link pulling off a big victory considering his condition."

" I still don't know how Link does all this, he has one hell of a pain threshold."

Backstage

Fox and Falco are sitting in the lockerroom

" Look Fox, thanks for saving me out there, for the last few months I've been nothing but an asshole to you and in general. What im trying to say is im sorry."

" Hey it's ok, just glad to help."

" But why? I've done nothing to deserve you saving me."

" Look we could discuss this all night, or we could go out their and get some revenge later tonight."

" I like the latter option."

Ringside

" Fox and Falco against Shadow and Captain Falcon will be coming up later." Steve said

" A chance for Shadow and Captain Falcon to get revenge."

" What? If anything it's a chance for Falco to get some of Shadow."

Hardcore Title Match: Bowser v Combo (c)

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Bowser"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the hardcore champion, Combo."

Combo and Bowser started off by having a start down nose to nose. After exchanging words they both started trading punches, Bowser then took Combo down with a side walk slam and then left a ring and grabbed a chair and then pulled Combo under the ropes and hit him over the head.

Bowser then leads Combo backstage and smashes his head against some crates. Bowser then goes to smash Combo's head into the steel shutters, but Combo manages to block that with his hands and then after a quick elbow to Bowser's ribs slams him into the shutters.

Combo then picks up a nearby chair and smacks it over Bowser's head and pins him for a two count. Combo picks the chair back up and goes for Bowser again, who moves and the chair smacks into the wall. Bowser then grabs the chair off Combo and hits him over the head, then drops the chair and throws him into a door, making Combo crash right through it. Bowser then picks up another steel chair, but is speared into the wall by Combo, sending both of then crashing through to the next room.

Combo then smacked Bowser's head through that wooden door, which sent them back into the corridor, and grabbed his head and led him through another set of doors into the car park. Combo slammed Bowser's head off one of the cars and then pinned him for a two count.

Combo then went to slam Bowser's head on the bonnet of the car again, but Bowser blocked this and slammed Combo's head into the car, then walked over to a park limo and smashed Combo's head through the drivers window, which busted Combo open, and pinned him for a two count.

Bowser then layed Combo on the bonnet of the Limo and walk off, then came running back, Combo noticed it and moved, sending Bowser into the Limo. Combo then managed to lift Bowser on his shoulders and gave him an F-5 on the bonnet, with Bowser's head smashing the windscreen, and pinned him for a three count.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, Combo."

" Combo wins a brutal hardcore match to retain his hardcore title."

" What worries me is that was Robotnik's limo."

Backstage

Shadow is pacing angrily backstage

" I can't believe this, I cannot believe that asshole has the audacity to get a match with me for later tonight. And Fox, I cannot believe he had the nerve to stick his nose in my business."

Captain Falcon the gets up from his seating position. " Look, there is no need to worry, after tonight both Fox and Falco will regret what they did."

" What do you mean?"

" I got this covered so you can focus on taking out Fox."

Shadow grins evilly, " That's what I like to hear, lets do it."

Ringside

" I don't Like this one bit." Steve said

" What do you mean? I can't wait to see what surprise Falcon has."

Tag Team Tournament QTR finals: The Kongs ( DK & Diddy) v Tails & Knuckles

" The winners of this match will be meeting Roy and Marth in the semi finals of this tournament."

" Well I predict the Kongs will win." Bart said confidently

" Well with the problems they have been having lately that wouldn't surprise me."

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a Quarter final tag team tournament match, making their way to the ring Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

Team Sonic's music starts

" And their opponents, Tails and the Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

Tails started the match by spearing Diddy to the mat and viscously punching him, Tails then whipped Diddy across the ring and did a standing drop kick, then made the pin for a two count.

Tails then got up and waited as Diddy slowly got to his feet. When he did Tails hit the twin tailed assault and then pinned Diddy for a two count before DK broke it up. Knuckles then asked to be tagged, which Tails didn't and went back to Diddy, who out of nowhere took Tails down with a hurricarna which sent Tails to his corner, Knuckles then tagged himself in.

Knuckles took Diddy down with a clothesline and followed up with a hip toss and then whipped Diddy into the corner and went for a super plex, but Diddy thought out of it with some punches to the gut and Knuckles fell to the mat. Diddy then did a frog splash and pin Knuckles for a two count.

Diddy then went back up top and went for an elbow drop, but Knuckles moved and then Tails lent over the ropes and tagged himself in and did a 450 splash, but Diddy managed to move out of the way and tag in Donkey. Donkey then set up and hit the pumphandle slam and pinned Tails for a two count before Knuckles broke up the pin.

Donkey then went for another pumphandle slam, but Tails thought out of it and landed just in front of Donkey, who pushed him and sent him crashing into Knuckles. Diddy then entered the ring and the Kongs then hit the 3-D. Donkey then pinned Tails for the win.

" Here are your winners Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

DK and Diddy left, meanwhile Knuckles grabbed a mic

" What was that? You've just blown our chance for tag team gold."

" I've blown it? Where were you when I was getting pinned."

" Face it Tails, you choked, just like at Starcade."

" You only won because you came from behind."

Eggman's music then starts

" You two stop this, im not having my show delayed any more. Now if you want to go at it you can do so at Backlash in a Intercontinental title match."

Eggman then left leaving a very happy Tails in the ring.

" It's been building up for weeks, but finally it's all going to explode at Backlash. And up next we have our GWA champion Corn in action."

" The person who shouldn't be champion."

" Don't start this argument again."

Non-title match: Banjo v Corn (c)

Banjo's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled of one fall, making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA champion, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes, but Corn dragged Banjo back into the center of the ring. Banjo tapped soon after.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Corn."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

In Eggman's office stood Zelda, Cream, Gum, Peach, Amy and Malon.

" I suppose you all wonder what you are all doing here? Well the answer is simple, you see next week you six ladies will be competing in a six way elimination match, with the winner becoming the number one contender for Rouge's women's title. Now you have a week to prepare so I'd do so carefully."

Ringside

" Wow. A six way elimination match to become the new number one contender for the women's title." Steve said

" Next week shaping up to be really good."

Main Event: Shadow & Captain Falcon v Fox & Falco

Falco and Shadow walked slowly to the center, until they were nose to nose. They stared each down, and started verbally abusing each other until Shadow smacked falco with a right hand. Shadow then whipped Fox into the ropes and hit a clothesline and pinned him for a two count.

Shadow then went for a supplex, but Falco blocked it and did one of his own. Then followed up by a body slam and a pin, getting a two count. Falco then tagged in fox. On the outside Captain Falcon went round the ring and attacked Falco on the outside.

Back in the ring Fox ducked a Shadow clothesline and hit the diamond cutter. On the outside Falco whipped Captain Falcon into the steel steps, then leapt to the rope and did a 450 leg drop onto a prone Shadow, then pinned hm for the win."

" Here are your winners, Fox and Falco."

" Fox and Falco get revenge." Steve said

" Shadow won't foregt this." Bart said. Then the lights went out. " What's going on?"

" I don't know Bart, somebody get the lights back on."

The lights flickered on and a unknown person now stood in the ring, he then attacked Fox and Falco and then grabbed Falco and gave him a dominator ( Lashley Finisher) and then grabbed Fox and gave him a dominator.

Captain Falcon and Shadow then re-entered the ring and the survived the damage this person had caused as the show went off the air.

* * *

Re-cap 

Conker b Toad via pinfall

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Link b Luigi via submission

Combo b Bowser via pinfall

The Kongs b Tails & Knuckles via pinfall

Corn b Banjo via submission

Fox & Falco b Captain Falcon & Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week 

Ken Masters $3000 Masterlock Challenge

Tag Team Tournament QTR Finals: Banjo & Kazooie v Luigi & Toad

Tag Team Tournament QTR Finals: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman

Six Way Elimination Match: Zelda v Cream v Gum v Peach v Amy v Malon.

Plus More

* * *

Backlash Matches 

Intercontinental Title Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)


	23. Week 18

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title: Knuckles (2)

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio (4)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (2)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hello everyone" Steve welcomed " were here live in the Mushroom Dome and we have a great show tonight."

" That's right Steve. We got the last two quarter final matches in the tag team tournaments and a massive six way elimanation match to determine a number one contender for the women's champioship."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio (c)

The GG's music start

" The following non title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Team Chaotix's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio."

Vector and Espio enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then went to lift Vector, but couldn't lift the bigger Vector up. Vector just gave Yo-yo a weird look before smacking him over the back of the head.

Espio mean while sneaked round the ring and went to attack Beat, but Beat saw it and jumped on Espio and started hitting him, with the ref trying to stop them. Vector then low blowed Yo-yo and did the Vector Bomb. The ref turned around and counted three.

" Here are your winners the tag team champions, Vector and Espio."

Backstage

Shadow is pacing angrliy backstage

" I can't belive it. That punk is going round bragging about a fluke victory over me."

Captain Falcon then gets up " Look I know last week didn't go well, but tonight I belive that Falco will get whats coming to him." Falcon then walks over to the guy from last week. " I think you know what to do"

The guy just smiles and nods

Ringside

" We still don't know about that guy yet" Steve said

" Who ever he is we will know about him later on tonight."

Non-title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Conker (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring Crash Banicoot."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricanrna from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope before three. Crash then set up Conker for a powerbomb but Conker countered into a roll up for the win.

" Here is your winner the television champion, Conker."

" What a match that was." Steve said

" Crash nearly had it so many times, but Conker pulled it out the bag" Bart said as Crash raised Conker's hand and then left him to celebrate his win.

" Crash being a great sport about it as well."

Steve is inturrpted by the music of Ken Masters

Ken Masters $3000 Masterlock Challenge

" Last week I proved once again that my masterlock cannot be broken. Now usally I allow anybody to take the challenge, but this week im issuing a challenge to the GWA champion Corn to take the masterlock challenge."

" Ken masters calling out our champion" Steve said

" This could be intersting."

The GG's music starts and Corn comes out

" So your this promotions champion? This is a joke right? I mean look at the size of you, your smaller than your two little friends I've beaten already."

" It's not about how big you are. I'll except your challenge."

Ken just grins. " You sound confident. How about we up the ante?"

" How exactly?"

" If you win, I'll double your winnings to $6000. If you lose, you have to give me a shot at the GWA Championship next week?"

" Fine. Lets do this."

Corn then sits down and Ken locks in the masterlock. Corn starts fighting it with all his might using everything he can, including pushing himself off the ropes with his feet ( Think of when HBK did this) Corn continued to fight this, he then managed to get his body over the ropes, but Ken kept the hold on and was dragged back in. Corn then backed Ken into the turn bucklea and then looked like he was about to escape until Ken threw him down to the mat and left the ring and returned with a chair and smashed it over Corn's head and locked in the masterlock again.

" Come on, this isn't fair." Steve shouted

" Does this mean Ken now has a title shot?"

" Of course not, Ken knew it was nearly broken so he released the hold."

Ken continued to tourcher Corn in the masterlock until he was chased off by the rest of the GG's and they helped Corn backstage.

" Thank gos for the GG's" Steve said

Tag Team Tournament QTR finals: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is a tag team tournament quarter final match, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponants, Megaman & Bomberman."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the siccors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in abd started punching Wario in a corner, with Bombeman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring. Then Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Bombeman."

" Megaman and Bombeman are victourous, they will meet either Banjo and Kazooie or Luigi and Toad in the semi's next week." Steve said

Backstage

The returning Amy Rose was walking around backstage when she was stopped by Peach.

" Well looke who it is. Im supprised you came back." Peach mocked

" I think you know me better than that. I mean the chance to kick your ass is all the encouragement to return that much sweeter."

" Don't count on it, because after I win tonight your gonna be looking at the new women's champion."

" You?" Zelda said, who has apparently over heard the convosation " Let me remind you that im a five time women's champion. If anybody is gonna win it's gonna be me."

" That means that you also lost is five times" Peach shot back.

" Which actully makes it worse" Amy added

" That's rich coming from someone who's never held the women's title before, as i recall you have blown everyshot you've ever had." Zelda said

" You bitch" Amy screamed. Then attacked Zelda with Peach joining in as well. The fight was quickly broken up by several refs and they were led away.

Ringside

" The heat is rising before our main event." Steve said

" Which will make it all much better." Bart said

Single Match: Falco v ? w/ Captain Falcon

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Captain Falcons music starts and the mystrey person led by Captain Falcon enters and Falcon takes the mic.

" Ladies and gentlemen, itroducing the opponent from extreme gaming wrestling, my own flesh and blood, Blood Falcon."

" Blood Falcon?" Steve said

" I don't know him either, but who ever he is he's from Extreme gaming wrestling, so he's gotta be tough."

The match started with Falco making a dash towards Blood, but Blood simply took Falco down with a big boot and the lefted him back up with both hands and lifted hm above his head in a choke hold. Blood then slammed Falco down and picked him up again where he did the dominator for the win.

" Here is your winner, Blood Falcon."

" What a performance" Bart said

" What are they doing now?" Steve said as Captain Falcon came in and both Falcons started attaking Falco. Fox then came down to even the score but Shadow appeared with a Chair and took out Fox and then the Falcons lifted Falco and threw him to Shadow, who then pedigreed him.

" This is what you get if you mess with me!" Shadow shouted " Let this be a warning to everyone out there." Shadow and both Falcons then left a beaten Fox and Falco in the ring.

" Damn them and Damn Shadow, someone really needs to teach them a lesson they will never forget." Steve shouted

Non-title Match: Link w/ Malon v Knuckles (c)

Link's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, to be accompained to the ring by Malon, Link."

Team Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the intercontanatal champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Link went to tie up until the team Sonic music started again and Tails came out.

" What he doing?" Steve asked, as Tails et up a chair and sat on it on the entrance ramp.

" He's gonna do some scouting Steve."

" I think it may be more than that."

While Knuckles was to busy looking at Tails, Link grabbed Knuckles and took him down with German overhead supplex and did another two before pinning Knuckles for a two count. Link then went for another supplex and Kuckles blocked it and locked in the crossface. Link managed to get to the ropes and Knuckles relased the hold, but went for it again as Link got up, Link managed to block it and and tried a clotheline, which Knuckles avoided and took Link down with a DDT.

Knuckles then did a German supplex on Link and pointed up towards Tails, who was still sitting on a chair at the entrance way, and taunted him to come to the ring. Link then got up and from behind spun Knuckles around and gave him a DDT. Link then locked in the triforce of pain and Knuckles tapped.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Tails got up from his chair and went backstage as Knuckles looked on with anger.

" This is really starting to boil over." Steve said

" I know and Backlash is still three weeks away."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Shadow and Captain and Blood Falcon are in Eggman's office

" I've had it Shadow. I have had enough of these attacks. Next week you have Fox in a match, and at Backlash you will face Falco and their will be no inturptions"

" What!" Shadow shouted

" You heard what I said." Eggman replied, then turned to Captain and Blood Falcon, " as for you two, you are suspended until after Backlash."

" You gotta be kidding." Captain Falcon cried

" Oh im not kidding, now you two have five minutes to leave the building or you will be fired.."

Ringside

" Finally Robotnik has taken care of this situation, which means Shadow is all alone next week and at Backlash where he will face Falco."

" Robotnik is screwing with Shadow again, it ain't fair."

" Not fair? Of corce it is, Shadow has been doing this sort of thing for far to long, and now he will have to fight alone."

Tag Team Tournament QTR Finals: Banjo & Kazooie v Luigi & Toad

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a tag team tournament quarter final match, making their way to the ring, Banjo and Kazooie."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponants, Luigi and Toad."

Banjo and Luigi started the match off with Banjo backing Luigi into the corner and whipping him across the ring and then doing the splash and followed up with a body slam. Banjo tagged in Kazooie who went to the top rope and did a leg drop and pinned Luigi for a two count. Kazooie then picked Luigi up and Luigi gave him a thumb to the eye and then hit the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke up the pin. Luigi got up and whiped Kazooie across the ring and and took Luigi down with a diving clotheline. Toad then came in and Kazooie took Toad out with a head sisccors takedown and then duck a Luigi clothesline and tagged in Banjo.

Banjo came in took out Luigi with a clothesline and then gave one to Toad which sent him to the outside. Banjo then did a double arm supplex and pinned Luigi for a two count. Banjo then set up and hit the jackhammer and tagged in Kazooie, who did a corkscrew moonsault and then pinned Luigi for the win as Banjo stopped Toad breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, Banjo and Kazooie."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Bowser and Combo, who had a brutal hardcore match last week, are in Eggman's office

" Last week your hardcore match resulted in the damage to my Limo, so seeing as you two have to be controled you will face each other in a hardcore title match at Backlash. And here is the situlation. It will be a parking lot brawl match.

Ringside

" A parking lot brawl match. This is insane." Steve said

" Are you kidding? This will be awesome. There will be parked cars all around them and they can use them any way they want."

" We got a preview of the semi final match in the tag team tournament up next as Donkey Kong takes on Roy."

" The winner will get a huge boost before next weeks match Steve."

" That's right Bart."

Single Match: Roy w/ Marth v DK w/ Diddy

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The folowing contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring to be accompained by Marth, Roy."

The DK Krew music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompained by Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong."

Donkey got the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clotheline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then got on the apron and was quickly knocked off by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then came on the apron again and Diddy then came round the ring and pulled Marth off the apron and smacked his head off the barrier, he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barier. The two continued fighting off into the backstage area.

Back in the ring Roy went for the downward spiral, but DK fought out of it and took Roy down with a sidewalk slam and pinned him for a two count. DK then set up the pumphandle slam and Roy wriggled free and rolled up DK and grabbed the ropes for levrage to win.

" Here is your winner, Roy."

" Roy gets the win tonight, can he do it again next week when he and Marth take on Donkey and Diddy in the tag team tournament semi finals."

" I belive they will Steve."

" And up next we got our main event up next."

Six Way Elimanation Match: Amy v Cream v Gum v Malon v Peach v Zelda

The match started with Zelda diving for Malon as soon as she entered and hitting her with several right hands. Amy and Peach paired off with the pair exchanging blows while Gum had taken down Cream with a clotheline and then a DDT and pinned her for a two count.

Gum then dragged Zelda off Malon and took her down with a reverse DDT and pinned her for a two count. Malon had now gotten up and hit Cream in the corner with a kick and then monkey flipped her from the corner and then did a split legged, leg drop and pinned Cream for a two count. Peach and Amy had now found their way to the outside where Peach backed Amy into the barrier, her small acheavement was soon broken as Malon did a baseball slide which sent Peach into the barriers. Zelda then sneaked up from behind and hit the chick kick on Malon and then pinned and elimanated her.

1st Elimanated: Malon

" Malon is elimanated, we are now down to five." Steve said

" That's what can happen in this type of match, you will be building up steam then boom, your attack from behind and elimanated.

Zelda then focused her attention on Cream and went for a fishermans supplex, but was stopped from behind by Gum, who then teamed up with Cream and double supplexed Zelda and then both dropped and elbow into Zelda and pinned her where Zelda just kicked out at two.

On the outside Amy had now rolled Peach into the ring and pinned her for a two count and was then rolled up from behind by Cream who scroed a two count. Gum then came from behind on Cream and locked in a Sharpshooter. Cream slowly dragged herself to the ropes but didn't need to as the hold got broken up as Zelda hit Gum with a chick kick from behind and pinned and elimanated her.

2nd Elimanated: Gum

" Were now down to four, Amy, Cream, Peach and Zelda."

" And Zelda is on a role, she has elimanated both competitors so far."

Zelda then tried the chick kick on Cream, who ducked and sent Zelda to the outside with a hurricanrna, then did a crossbody over the top rope taking Zelda out. Back in the ring Peach went for the supplex but Amy thought out of it and hit the revesre neckbreaker and then pinned and elimanated Peach.

3rd Elimanated: Peach

Cream rolled Zelda back into the ring and Amy picked her up where she and Cream gave her a double DDT. Cream then climbed the top rope and did the moonsault on the prone Zelda and elimanated her. Amy then quickly hit the reverse neckbreaker on Cream and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Amy Rose."

" Amy Rose is going to Backlash to face Rouge for the women's title."

" That was a hard thought victory."

" Well that is all we have time for tonight so from me and Bart we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat

Conker b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Megaman & Bombeman b Wario & Waluigi

Blood Falcon b Falco via pinfall

Link b Knuckles via submission

Banjo & Kazooie b Luigi & Toad via pinfall

Roy b Donkey Kong via pinfall

Amy Rose won a six way elimanation match

* * *

Next Week 

Non-title Match: Tails v Conker (c)

Single Match: Fox v Shadow

Tag Team Tournament Semi Finals: Roy & Marth v DK and Diddy ( The Kongs)

Tag Team Tournament Semi Finals: Megaman & Bombeman v Banjo & Kazooie

Plus More

* * *

Backlash Matches

Single Match: Shadow v Falco

Intercontanatal Title Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)

Hardcore Title: Parking Lot Brawl Match: Bowser v Combo (c)

Women's Title Match: Amy Rose v Rouge (c)


	24. Week 19

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title: Knuckles (2)

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio (4)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (2)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hello everyone." Steve welcomed " Were here live in the Rokkaku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to and we have a great show tonight"

" We sure do Steve."

Non-title Match: Tails v Conker (c)

Tails Music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, Making his way to the ring, Tails."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television champion, Conker."

The music of Knuckles starts and he comes on to the ramp way, and like Tails did last week, set up a chair and started watching.

Tails started with a straight right hand and then followed up with a supplex and then pinned Conker for a two count. Tails took a quick look at Knuckles as he was picking up Conker, who took advantage of the distraction and rolled up Tails for a two count and the followed with a drop kick and then a hurricarna for a two count.

Conker then picked up Tails, who gave him a thumb to the eye and then hit the twin tailed assault and then climbed the top rope and pointed to Knuckles, who was still sitting at the entrance way, and taunt him before doing a 450 splash, but missed after Conker moved. Conker then gave Tails a DDT and then leapt to the top rope a did the shooting star press and pinned Tails for the win.

" Here is your winner the television champion, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im with Roy and Marth, who later tonight face The Kongs in the tag team tournament semi finals. Now the question is, how will you combat the ten time tag team champions?"

" How?" Roy answers " Your asking how? We don't care if there ten time champions or not it still doesn't matter because we will still win, go to the final, win, and then win the tag team titles."

Marth then grabs the mic. " That's right, you guys are nothing but has beens, I mean you just deadwood, and tonight were gonna get rid of you."

Roy and Marth then leave

Ringside

" Roy and Marth very overconfident there." Steve said

" Why not? They are the hottest new team in the promotion."

" What?"

" You know what I mean."

" I just hope it's not the other way from what im thinking."

Non-title Hardcore Match: Link w/Malon v Combo

Link's music starts

" The following non-title hardcore match is schuled for one fall. Making his way the the ring,to be accompanied by Malon, Link"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the hardcore champion, Combo"

Link went straight on the offensive and hit Combo over the head with his kendo stick and did it again to knock him down. Link then used the kendo stick on Combo's back and pinned for a two count.

Link then brought a chair into the ring and went to hit Combo, but was punched in the stomach before he could. Combo then picked up the chair and smacked it on Link's back. Combo then picked Link back up and did a DDT on to the steel chair and pinned for a two count.

Link managed to get into the match after taking a beating and hit Combo in the head with a chair, busting him open in the process. Link then locked in the triforce of pain and Combo tapped.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Link and Malon left just as Bowser came running down with a lead pipe and smacked Combo right between the eyes. Bowser then set up a table and grabbed Combo and chokeslammed him right threw it.

" This Sunday Combo, this Sunday will mark then end of your pathetic reign as hardcore champion, because in two weeks you be looking at the new hardcore champion."

Bowser then left the ring as Combo was struggling to get up, giving Bowser a death glare as he did.

" This is really starting to get personal." Steve said

" Yeah, ain't it great."

" What? Somebody is gonna get hurt."

" It about the hardcore title, of corpse someone is gonna get hurt."

Steve is about to say something but was interrupted by a video playing on the big screen

" Two months ago a curtain person was attacked. A certain person who for the last two months has had to sit at home while recouping. Somebody out there knows something. Somebody out there has blood on their hands. And somebody is gonna pay. In two weeks, Sonic will make his big return, and he is coming for revenge."

The video ends with with a shot of Sonic's angry eyes.

" Sonic is coming back, and boy do I hope he gets his revenge."

" Well who ever did it has three weeks to prepare."

Tag Team Tournament Semi Finals: Roy & Marth v The Kongs (DK & Diddy)

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The folowing contest is a tag team tournament semi final match and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy & Marth."

The DK Krew music starts

" And his opponents,Diddy and Donkey The Kongs"

Donkey got the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clothesline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then got on the apron and was quickly knocked off by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a Russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then came on the apron again and Diddy then came round the ring and pulled Marth off the apron and smacked his head off the barrier, he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barier.

Back in the ring Donkey set up and did the pumphandle slam on Roy and pinned him for a two count before Marth broke it up, he then took down DK with a DDT and along with Roy set up the snapshot. Diddy though was now up and managed to break it up and take Marth out the ring and then he and DK did the 3-D on Roy for the win.

" Here are your winners, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

" The Kongs progress to the final where they will meet Megaman & Bomberman or Banjo and Kazooie."

" The Kongs really in good form tonight."

The Music of Ken Masters starts and he comes to the ring.

" Last week I made a challenge to Corn. He accepted and lost and now im getting told I won't have my title shot tonight. What the hell is going on. Robotnik I demand you come out and force Corn to defend his title tonight."

Eggman's music starts

" You demand me? How dare you demand me! I am robotnik, owner of gaming wrestling alliance, so you can't demand me for nothing. Now as for last week you didn't beat Corn. You released the hold and then attacked him with a steel chair, that is why you are not having a title shot."

The GG's music starts and Corn comes out

" Hold on their Robotnik, now last week I shown that your masterlock could be stopped, you knew that and released me before I did. And then, like the person you are, had to cheat by hitting me with a chair."

" No one can break the masterlock!" Ken shouted " If you think your so sure then why don't you try again right now, same conditions as last week."

" You want it? It's on."

Corn then sits down and Ken locks in the masterlock. Corn starts fighting it with all his might using everything he can, including pushing himself off the ropes with his feet ( Think of when HBK did this) Corn continued to fight this, he then managed to get his body over the ropes, but Ken kept the hold on and was dragged back in. Corn continued to fight but it was all to no avail as slowly he faded. The ref raised his hand three time, with the third time it didn't drop and Corn began fighting it again. But like last time it was to no affect as he faded again and this time was declared out.

" So robotnik, I have proven that the masterlock cannot be broken. Now I claim my reward of a title shot."

" Well, Corn agreed to the conditions, so you get your title shot, but not next week, but at Backlash."

Robotnik then leaves the ring as Ken is left smiling.

" Corn verses Ken Masters in two week at Backlash."

" Ken Masters could be one of the quickest champions in history Steve."

" Could be, but never count out Corn."

Single Match: Peach v Cream

Peach's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Peach."

Cream's music starts

" And here opponant, Cream."

Peach got the early advantage after a hard clothesline and a supplex and pinned Cream for a two count. Peach continued to dominated until a body slam attempt got countered into a hip toss, Peach got back up, but was hip tossed again, and then a hurricarna into a pin, getting a two count.

Cream then took Peach down with a drop kick and went up to the top rope and did the moonsault and got another two count.

Cream then took Peach down with a spike DDT and then went up top and did a cross body, but Peach managed to roll through and get the three count.

" Here is your winner, Peach."

Backstage

Fox and Falco are talking backstage when Shadow come round the corner and hits Fox over the back and then goes for Falco but misses and hits the lockers.

" Don't worry Falco, you'll get yours at backslash, you can count on it."

Shadow then leaves as Falco tends to Fox.

Ringside

" That damn asshole Shadow!" Steve shouts

" See, even without help Shadow can still get it done."

" But he is supposed to get it done in the ring, not attack his opponant before the match."

Triple Threat Match: Toad v Crash v Clutch

Toad's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Toad."

Crash's music starts

" And introducing the first opponant, Crash Banicoot."

The GG's music starts

" And the final opponant, Clutch."

Crash and Clutch started the match whileToad just stood watch in the corner. Crash took Clutch down with a arm drag and followed with a drop kick, Toad then quickly came from behind and rolled up Crash for a two count before rolling out the ring.

Crash taunted Toad to come back in but as grabbed from behind by Clutch who did a reverse DDT and then a standing moonsault and pinned Crash for a two count before Toad broke it up and started pummling Clutch.

Crash then came from behind and grabbed Toad and held him as Clutch got up and chopped at him. Clutch then took hold of Toad as Crash gave him some chops of his own. Then Crash and Clutch gave Toad a double supplex and Clutch went for a pin, which Crash quickly broke up. Crash then went for a pin but Clutch broke it up and took down with a death vally driver and got a two count before Toad broke it up.

Toad then whipped Clutch across the ring a hit a drop kick and a leg drop and pinned Clutch who kicked out at two. Crash, who was now back up came up from behind and grabbed Toad and whipped him into the corner, then grabbed Clutch and whipped him into the corner and went for a splash and squashed the both of them. Crash then leapt to the top rope and hit the swanton bomb on Toad and pinned him for a two count before Clutch broke it up.

Clutch then whipped rash into the corner and ran towards him, but the two butted heads and fell on to Toad. The ref then counted to three.

" Who got the pinfall?" Steve asked

" It looks like they both had it at the same time."

" Well this will cause some confusion, the winner of this match was going to be facing Conker at Backlash for the television title."

Clutch and Crash continued to go back and forth in the ring until Eggman's music started and he came out.

" Well it seems we have a situation here, but never to fear as I already have a solution. In two weeks, at Backlash, it will be Clutch versus Crash verses Conker in a triple threat match for the television title."

Eggman then leaves as Clutch and Crash share a stare down before leaving.

" A triple threat match for the television title." Steve said

" Well it's a fair result for both of them."

" I guess so Bart."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the winner of last weeks six way elimination match Amy Rose. Now Amy in two weeks you will be facing Rouge for the women's title, now a lot of people have said how you choke at big opportunity, so what would you like to say to them?"

" You know Dave, your right, I have never won the big one, the one that counts, but unlike others who might give up I will always come back and try again."

Amy's interview is then interrupted by Zelda

" Your not serious are you.? You think you actually have a chance? Your only standing here because you had to double team me to eliminate me last week, if we were one on one you would have no chance."

" You care to test that?" Amy challenged

" Me, im not gonna waste my time with you, but maybe if your willing to put your title shot on the line?"

" Fine with me."

Zelda then smirks before walking away."

" Amy has actually offered to put her title shot on the line, whats up with that Steve?"

" I don't know Bart, I have no idea what Amy is thinking."

Tag Team Tournament Semi Finals: Megaman & Bomberman v Banjo & Kazooie

Megaman's music starts

"The following contest is the tag team tournament semi final match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman."

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponents, Banjo and Kazooie."

Bomberman and Kazooie start off with Megaman taking down Kazooie with a arm drag and then another before backing Kazooie into the corner and tagging im Megaman where lift him on to the top rope and they do a double supplex and then Megaman pins Kazooie for a two count.

Megaman then whips Kazooie into the corner, unfortunately the ref gets in the way and gets taken out. Megaman then gives Kazooie and DDT and tags in Bomberman and they hit the eliminator on Kazooie and Bomberman pins Kazooie but the ref was still down.

Wario and Waluigi then appear and attack Bomberman and throw him into the steel steps, back in the ring Banjo hit the jack-hammer on Bomberman and Kazooie goes to the top rope and does the corkscrew moonsault on a prone Bomberman as the ref come to. Kazooie then pins Bomberman and the ref counts to three."

" Here are your winners, Banjo and Kazooie."

" We have a final Steve."

" To bad this match had to end the way it did, Megaman and Bomberman had it won if it wern't for Wario and Waluigi."

" But we do have a final, and it's next week."

" That we do. It's gonna be The Kongs verses Banjo & Kazooie with a shot at the tag team titles on the line."

Single Match: Amy v Zelda

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, Zelda."

Zelda starts off the match by taking down Amy with a spear and followed up with several punches and then picks Amy up and gives her a body slam and an elbow drop and pins Amy for a two count

Zelda then goes for the chick kick, but Amy ducks and then hits the the springbored bulldog ( Stratusfaction) and pins Zelda for the win.

" Here is your winner, Amy Rose."

" Amy proving tonight that she can get it done." Steve said

" Suppriseingly quickly as well."

" Can she at Backlash though?" Steve said

" I doubt it, she always ends up on the losing end some how."

A video plays on the big screen which says 'the masterpeice' Ken Masters will make his in ring debut next week against Big.

" Ken Masters first match is next week, this will be great." Bart said

" Im certainly looking forward to see what he can do, though Big won't be an easy opponant."

Main Event: Shadow v Fox

" You gotta wonder about Fox's condition Bart after that chair shot from Shadow earlier." Steve said

" It defently gives Shadow the advantage."

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Fox and Shadow walked slowly to the center, until they were nose to nose. They stared each down, and started verbally abusing each other until Shadow smacked Fox with a right hand. Shadow then whipped Fox into the ropes and hit a drop kick and pinned for a two count.

Shadow picks Fox up again and goes for a pedigree, but Fox counters it into a backdrop and gives Shadow a super kick, which knocks him down. Fox also goes down unable to take advantage of the situation.

" Both men now down" Steve said

Fox and Shadow slowly rose in opposite corners and Shadow made the first move by going for a clothesline. Fox ducks and hit Shadow with the diamond cutter and pins Shadow and gets a two count before Shadow gets his foot on the rope.

Fox the whipped Shadow across the ring and gave Shadow a back drop and followed with a supplex, Then followed up by a body slam and a pin, getting a two count.

Fox then went for the diamond cutter but Shadow countered and rolled up Fox, and used his feet on the rope to win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow steals one again." Steve said

" Now Shadow just needs revenge on Falco at Backlash."

" Well we still have have two weeks until then, but tonight this is all we have time for. So from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Conker b Tails via pinfall

Link b Combo via submission

The Kongs b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Peach b Cream via pinfall

Clutch & Crash both decleared winners over Toad

Banjo & Kazooie b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Amy Rose b Zelda via pinfall

Shadow b Fox via pinfall

* * *

Next Week 

Tag Team Tournament Final: DK & Diddy ( The Kongs) v Banjo & Kazooie

Single Match: Big v Ken Masters

Megaman & Bomberman v Wario & Waluigi

* * *

Backlash Matches

Intercontanatal Title Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Falco

Women's Title Match: Amy Rose v Rouge (c)

Hardcore Title: Parking Lot Brawl Match: Bowser v Combo (c)

T.V Title Match: Crash v Clutch v Conker (c)

GWA Championship Match: Ken Masters v Corn (c)


	25. Week 20

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title: Knuckles (2)

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio (4)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (2)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Hello everyone." Steve welcomed " Backlash is just six days away and Were here live tonight from Hyrule Stadium."

" We have some big matches before then."

" We sure do Bart, including the tag team tournament final match between The Kongs and Banjo and Kazooie."

Single Match: Luigi v Link w/ Malon

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Malon, Link."

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch). Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

Luigi then came from behind and gave Link a low blow and followed up with a twist of fate. Luigi then pinned Link and the ref slowly came round and made the count, with Link kicking out at two.

" Link kicked out!" Steve shouted

" How did Link do that?"

Luigi then went for the twist of fate again but Link counted it and then hit Luigi with a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain Luigi tried to make it to the rope but to no avail and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Link and Malon celebrated in the ring befroe he was attacked from behind.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

" That's Roy and Marth Steve."

" What are they doing."

Roy and Marth then set up Link in the snapshot and hit it perfectly as Zelda entered the ring as Roy and Marth grabbed Malon. Zelda grabs a mic and stands in front of Malon.

" I told you this was far from over." Zelda said as Malon continued to struggle. " There is no use in fighting. I have waited for this moment."

Zelda then gave Malon a chick kick and then left along with Roy and Marth.

" This is sick." Steve said " What kind of evil witch is Zelda."

" Easy Steve, I wouldn't make her angry."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got Ken Masters with me. Now Ken this Sunday you take on Corn for the GWA Championship, but tonight you face another challenge in Big, your thoughts?"

" Big? Im not even interested in facing Big tonight as he will be no challenge to me, just like Corn will be no challenge this Sunday when I win the GWA championship."

Ken then walks off.

Ringside

" Ken in his usual confident mood." Steve said

" As he should, if I looked like Ken then I'd always be overconfident."

Non-title Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making there way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then went to lift Vector, but couldn't lift the bigger Vector up. Vector just gave Yo-yo a weird look before smacking him over the back of the head.

Espio mean while sneaked round the ring and went to attack Beat, but Beat saw it and jumped on Espio and started hitting him, with the ref trying to stop them. Vector then low blowed Yo-yo and did the Vector Bomb. The ref turned around and counted three.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Vector and Espio"

Backstage

Roy,Marth and Zelda were walking backstage bragging to themselves about attacking Malon and Link when they run into Eggman.

" Well don't we seem proud of ourselves?" Eggman said as Roy, Marth and Zelda just laughed. " Oh yea you think it's funny, lets see you laugh when you two take on Link at Backlash, with Zelda banned from ringside."

" What! You can't do that." Zelda screamed

" Oh I can, now I want you out of the arena right now."

" But..." Zelda's protest was useless though as Eggman walked off.

Ringside

" Eggman stepping in there and now we'll see Roy and Marth taking on Link this Sunday." Steve said

" They will do this easy, it's two on one."

" Never count out Link, so many times he's been against it and pulled it off."

Single Match: Big v Ken Masters

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Big."

Ken Masters Music starts

" And his opponent, making his in ring debut, Ken Masters."

Ken and Big tie up in the center and Big manages to back Ken into the corner. The ref calls for a break which Big does but Ken then takes a cheap shot and then gives Big a spinebuster and pinned Big for a two count. Big slowly got up and Ken went for the masterlock, but Big managed to fight out of it before Ken had it fully locked in and took Ken down with a side walk slam. Big then whipped Ken into the corner and then himself ran into the corner and squashed Ken.

Big then got Ken on his shoulders and did a powerslam and pinned Ken for another two count. Big then picked up Ken again, but Ken gave Big a thumb to the eye and then clotheslined Big and stood behind him, stalking him as he got up and then locked in the Masterlock, but Big just squezzed out of it again before Ken had it fully locked in and then took Ken down with a body slam and went for the big splash, but Ken quickly moved out of the way and behind Big where he fully locked in the masterlock and Big was unable to break it and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters successful in his in ring debut tonight, can he be successful this Sunday and win the GWA championship?" Steve said

" I gotta think so Steve."

" Well the size and strength will be with Ken, but Corn has beaten big guys before."

Backstage

Megaman and Bomberman are walking backstage when Wario and Waluigi come from behind and attack them and leave them badly beaten.

Ringside

" My god, someone send help back there." Steve said

" These two are supposed to meet tonight."

" I know Bart, but i guess it ain't gonna happen."

Non-title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Backstage

Amy Rose is seen watching the match on a backstage moniter

Ringside

" Amy watching Rouge's moves carefully." Steve said

" Smart move."

Gum then ducked a Rouge clothesline and then did a back supplex and pinned Rouge for a two count. Gum then put Rouge in the sharpshooter and Rouge managed to drag herself to rope and then rolled out the ring after Gum released the hold.

Gum quickly followed Rouge to the outside, who was suspecting it and hit Gum with a well placed elbow to the head. Rouge then smack Gum's head into the steel steps and rolled her back into the ring where she pinned Gum and used the ropes to get the three.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge wins her warm up match here tonight, this Sunday she will be defending her title against Amy, who we saw watching the match."

Backstage

Wario and Waluigi are seen on the parking lot loading their bags into the back of a car.

" Well that sorted that problem out." Wario said

" It sure did, looks like we might as well have the night off."

" Im for that."

Wario and Waluigi then got into the car and was about to leave when Eggman stepped in front of the car.

" And where are you going? I'll tell you where, out of that car and into that ring. I have a replacement team for Megaman and Bomberman and your up next."

Ringside

" Oh man, Wario and Waluigi better hurry." Bart said

" I wonder who there replacements are?"

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Lanky & Chunky Kong

Wario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi"

The DK Crew music starts

" And their opponents, Chunky and Lankey Kong"

Chunky started off well with Waluigi by taking him down with a belly to belly supplex and then whipped him into his corner and tagged in Lanky, who did a monkey flip from the corner and followed up with a hip toss and backed him into his corner and tagged Chunky.

Chunky then whipped Waluigi into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but Waluigi pulled the ref in front of him, making Chunky taking him out. Waluig then gave Chunky a low blow as Wario took out Lanky with a chair. Back in the ring Waluigi gave Chunky the scissors kick and pinned Chunky for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

" Well Wario and Waluigi may of gotten out their match with Megaman and Bomberman tonight, but they will face them at Backlash."

" They will be fine, I mean they just beat Lanky and big Chunky."

" By cheating, which Megaman and Bomberman will have to watch out for come this Sunday."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the former ten time tag team champions Donkey and Diddy here. Now later you will be facing Banjo & Kazooie for a chance at the tag team titles at Backlash where you could become eleven time tag team champions, your thoughts?"

DK takes the mic and replies " You know what? We are fired up for this, this is a chance to push the record of our tag title reigns even farther. But then there is the doubters, the ones who say were past it, the ones who say we should of stopped when we last lost the tag titles almost two years ago, but like we shown against Roy and Marth last week we are no where near past it yet."

Diddy then takes the mic. " That's right, and now while people will always doubt us we will prove this tonight against Banjo and Kazooie and against Vector and Espio on Sunday."

The Kongs then leave

Ringside

" Donkey and Diddy fired up for tonight." Steve said

" You would love to see them win wouldn't you?"

" Im no biased person here, but after what DK and Diddy have been through I would like them to take the titles off Vector and Espio, but beating Banjo and Kazooie is no easy task."

Single Match: Bowser v Fox

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, Fox."

The match started by the two locking up in the center with Bowser shoving Fox back to the corner shortly after.

"Bad idea, Fox" Bart said

After getting up, Fox and Bowser tied up again, and like before, Bowser threw Fox back to the corner.

Having failed with his first two attempt, Fox went to tie up with Bowser again, this time though he kick him the stomach and DDT on him, and pinned him for two.

Bowser, who was now outraged at being outsmarted took Fox down with a big boot as Fox ran towards him. Bowser then went for the choke slam, but Fox counted with a few elbows to the head and went for a super kick, but missed and hit the ref instead.

Combo then came down to the ring and smacked Bowser in the back with the chair and Fox then gave him a diamond cutter and pinned him just as the ref was coming to and made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

Combo getting some revenge for last week." Steve said

" This is gonna be great between them this Sunday."

" It's certainly gonna be a war. These to meet in a parking lot brawl match for the hardcore title."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have Tails standing next to me. Tails this Sunday you will go against your old friend Knuckles for the Intercontinental title, how do you rate your chances?"

" My chances? I'll tell you. My chances are certain for victory, look at me, im just plain better, Knuckles was a nobody with out me. It was me who had to carry the team and he always blamed me when it when wrong. Listen here Knuckles, you got lucky in the battle royal at Starcade, but this Sunday the advantage will be mine."

Tails then leaves.

Ringside

" Tails very confident of victory." Bart said

" I can't believe him, Tails has changed so much in the past few weeks."

" I like the new Tails."

Non-title match: Falco v Corn (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA Champion, Corn."

Corn starts the match by getting Falco in a headlock. Falco backs Corn into the ropes and sends him across the ring where he gives him a drop kick and follows up with a hip toss into an arm lock.

Corn slowly manages to get to his feet and uses some elbows to Falco's gut to break the hold. Corn then does a body slam on Falco and puts in a leg lock. Falco manages to get to the rope and Corn releases the hold. Falco then goes for a hurricarana, but Corn manages to block it and drops Falco down and locks on the sharpshooter where Falco manages to counter it into a small package for a teo count. Falco then ducks a Corn clothesline and does a DDT.

Falco then goes to the top rope and out of nowhere Shadow appears and pushes Falco off causing a disqualification.

" Here is your winner, Falco."

Shadow then brought a chair into the ring a smashed Falco over the head and then went for a pedigree, but Corn got involved and threw Shadow out the ring.

Shadow slowly walked back up the ramp as Corn helped Falco up, who was giving Shadow the death glare.

" That damn Shadow, thank god Corn helped out." Steve said

" I don't think it was very smart of Corn to piss off Shadow so close to his title match."

" Any who we are going backstage where i believe Dave has found Banjo and Kazooie."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have the Banjo and Kazooie by me. Now guys in just a few moments you will face arguebilly the greatest tag team in GWA history, the ten time tag team champions The Kongs, what do you think are your chances?"

Banjo grabs the mic and replies, " well we both know it certainly won't be easy going against The Kongs tonight, like you said, they are the greatest team in the history of this promotion, but we are also after our first tag team title reign and we will be going all out to win."

Banjo and Kazooie then leave.

Ringside

" Banjo and Kazooie ready for the final of the tag team tournament, which is coming up in a few moments."

Another promo hyping up the return of Sonic is shown. He returns next week.

" Sonic returns next week. Boy I can't wait." Steve said

" Its gonna be big, and you know he's coming for his attacker."

Tag Team Tournament Final: The Kongs ( DK and Diddy) v Banjo & Kazooie

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is the tag team tournament final and is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponents, Banjo and Kazooie."

Diddy and Kazooie started the match off by tiying up in the center of the ring. Diddy managed to back him to the ropes and whip him across the ring where him did a drop toe hold and followed up with an elbow to the back of the head and then tagged in Donkey.

Donkey then did the pumphandle slam on Kazooie and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Donkey then set up another pumphandle slam nut Kazooie wriggled out of it and tagged in Banjo who went straight after Donkey with right hands and then followed up with three straight supplexs and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up.

Kazooie then came into the ring and he and Diddy started tradeing punches with Diddy getting the better and then manageing to clothesline Kazooie to the outside. Meanwhile Banjo had Donkey set up in the jack hammer, which Diddy quickly stopped and the he and Donkey scored with the 3-D and Diddy pinned Banjo for the wins as Donkey stopped Kazooie brakeing it up.

" Here are your winners, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

" The Kongs are going to Backlash to face the tag team champions." Steve said

" Where they hope to become elevan time tag team champions."

" Well were about all out of time so see you all in six days time at Backlash."

* * *

Re-cap 

Link b Luigi via submission

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Ken Master b Big via submission

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Lankey & Chunky via pinfall

Fox b Bowser via pinfall

Falco b Corn via DQ

The Kongs b Banjo & Kazooie via pinfall

* * *

Backlash Matches 

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Vector & Espio (c)

Handicap Match: Roy & Marth v Link

Women's Title Match: Amy Rose v Rouge (c)

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman

Intercontinental Title Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Falco

Hardcore Title: Parking Lot Brawl Match: Bowser v Combo (c)

T.V Title Match: Crash v Clutch v Conker (c)

GWA Championship Match: Ken Masters v Corn (c)


	26. Backlash

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA) 

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Title: Knuckles (2)

Tag Champions: Vector & Espio (4)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (2)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everybody to Backlash." Steve welcomed, " were here live from the GWA arena in Station Square and we have a huge PPV tonight."

" We certainly do Steve, all six titles are on the line, plus three other matches as well."

Tag Title Match: The Kongs ( DK & Diddy) v Vector & Espio (c)

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Vector and Espio."

Espio and Donkey started off with Donkey backing Espio into the corner and giving him some shoulders to the gut and then whips him to the opposite corner and takes him down with a tilt a whirl slam and pins him for a two count before Vector breaks it up.

Donkey then whips Espio across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Espio ducks and goes for a crossbody, which Donkey catches and does a backbreaker. Vector then comes in and attacks Donkey which brings in Diddy. The ref manages to calm things down and Diddy goes back onto the apron, but Vector quickly pulls Espio to their corner and tags himself in.

Vector then whipped Donkey into the corner, but unfortunately for the ref he got in the way and DK went crashing in to him. Vector then game DK a low blow and did the Vector Bomb, meanwhile, Espio took Diddy off the apron and threw him into the steel steps.

Vector then pinned Donkey as the ref came round and slowly counted, with Donkey just kicking out on two leaving Vector with a shocked look on his face.

" Donkey Kong kicked out!" Steve shouted

" I can't believe it."

" Neither can I."

Vector then picked up Donkey and went for another Vector Bomb, which Donkey thought out of and took Vector down with a clothesline and then punched Espio of the apron as Diddy re-entered and then they gave Vector the 3-D and Donkey made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and the new tag team champions, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

" They did it! They did it! They have won their first titles in almost two years and are now eleven time tag team champions."

DK and Diddy celebrated in the ring and were joined by Lanky and Chunky as Vector and Espio walked off.

" What great scene this is." Steve said

" Well im impressed, I must admit I was one of their doubters, but they have provan themselves.

" Well they do fully deserve it, they had to beat three teams to get here."

A replay of Roy, Marth & Zelda attacking Link and Malon from last week is shown on the big screen

" Link versus Roy and Marth is next." Steve said

" With Zelda banned from ringside." Bart added

" Which is the right call from Robotnik."

Backstage

" But Link." Malon started before she was interrupted

" But nothing, I don't want you out there tonight, who knows what they might do."

" I'll be fine."

" Still, I'd rather not take that risk. I mean im gonna have enough trouble taking care of the pair of them and I don't want the one im not focused on doing anything he shouldn't."

" Well... I guess."

" Im just trying to look out for ya, you know I don't want you to get hurt."

" I know Link." Malon replied and gave Link a quick kiss. " Now go out there and give them what they deserve."

Ringside

" Link going to be all alone in this match." Bart said

" I think it's a smart call Bart. Now Link can fully focus."

" If had some one like Malon I would take her everywhere I went."

" He's worried about her safety Bart! All you care about is wherever you would get any after the match."

Handicap Match: Roy & Marth v Link

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is a handicap match and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

Link's music starts

" And their opponent, Link."

Roy and Marth both went for Link as he entered the ring and both got punches in before the ref was able to get Roy out the ring. Marth continued to stomp at Link in the corner and then went to the over side where he did a running drop kick to Link's face and then pinned him for a two count.

Marth then went for a supplex, but Link countered with one of his own and then knocked Roy off the apron and hit a super kick on Marth before getting knocked down by Roy.

Marth then tagged in Roy and he went to the second rope where he did a leg drop and pinned Link, with Link kicking out at two. Roy then whipped Link across the ring and Link ducked a clothesline attempt and went for one of his own, but so did Roy and they took each other down with a clothesline.

" Both men with the same idea there." Steve said As Link got to his feet, with Roy tagging in Marth.

" That's the advantage of the handicap match, Roy and Marth can keep tagging and keep fresh while Link is on his own."

Marth then gave Link a few punches before doing an arm bar take down and tagging Roy back in where they whip Link across the ring and give him a double hip toss and Roy then pins Link for a two count.

Roy gives a few stomps to Link's head and follows up by picking Link up and giving him a spike DDT and then tagged in Marth where they do a double supplex and Marth pins Link for a two count.

Marth then picks Link up and Link quickly counters into a small package and gets a two count. Roy then comes in but gets a super kick from Link, which sends him to the outside. Link then ducks a Marth clothesline and gives him a side effect and locks in the triforce of pain where Marth taps out just before Roy can break it up.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Link then leaves the ring before Roy can hit him a goes backstage

" Link overcomes the odds again." Steve said

" How does he do it?"

" I don't know Bart, all I can say that he has a huge desire to win which seems to drive him."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when Vector and Espio burst in.

" What is the meaning of this?"

" Did you see that out there!" Vector screamed " We were screwed!"

" Yeah" Espio adds " We want our re-match with the Kongs tomorrow night."

" Well seeing as you do have a re-match clause I guess I can't refuse so you got it, but don't ever burst into my office like that again."

Vector and Espio then leave looking quite pleased

Ringside

" A re-match for the tag team titles is already schuled for tomorrow."

" Man Vector and Espio wasting no time in using their re-match clause."

" They certainly didn't."

Women's Title Match: Amy Rose v Rouge (c)

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Amy Rose."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Amy and Rouge were about to tie up when Zelda's music starts and she comes out.

" Before anything happens tonight I just want to say that im issuing a challenge for the winner of tonights title match. Now I couldn't care who it is, wherever it's you Rouge, the biggest slut this promotion has ever seen, or you Amy, who also does more blowing than just matches."

Amy looked like she was about to go for Zelda but was attacked by Rouge where she then did a gut wrench powerbomb and then pushed her into the corner where she delivered a series of kicks to the mid-section before doing a running bulldog. Rouge then pinned Amy for a two count.

Rouge then tried to set up the widows peak but Amy counted it into a roll up and got a two count and followed up with a drop kick and a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Rouge quickly got up where she went for a clothesline, but Amy ducked and then hit the reverse neackbreaker and pinned Rouge for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Amy Rose."

" Amy did it, she won the big one." Steve said

" She always said she'd never give up, and it's worked for her.

Amy celebrated in the ring as Zelda came back out sarcasticly applauding. Amy then turned round where she was clotheslined by Rouge who then did the widows peak to leave Amy flat out in the ring.

Rouge and Zelda then share an intense start down before Zelda walk off.

" What a sore loser that Rouge is." Steve said

" She's upset about losing her title Steve."

" That give her no right for what she just did."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and I got Wario and Waluigi standing by, now in a moment you will be taking on the guys you tried to get out of facing last week."

" What the hell you taking about!" Wario shouted, inturpting Dave. " We never tried to get out of it, it was them claiming they were to hurt to face us, we were only leaving because we thought we had no opponents, tonight you will see us defeat Megaman and Bombeman and that's all i have to sau about that."

Wario and Waluigi then leave.

Ringside

" Wario, seemingly coming up with excuses for last week."

" Excuses? Wario don't need any excuses. He and Waluigi can beat anyone."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bombeman"

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bombeman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring. Then Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi. Megaman then pins Waluigi but gets dragged out by Wario and two and thrown into the steel steps and then thrown back in as Waluigi koncks Bombeman off the apron.

Waluigi then hits the sicssors kick on Megaman and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi"

Wario then comes in and does the big splash on a prone Megaman. Bombeman then tries to break it up but Wario and Waluigi beat him down as well and Wario ends it with a big splash.

" Come on! You've won the damn match, just leave them alone."

" I think their sending a point out to the other teams in the division."

" Well up next we have two former friends and a Intercontinental title."

" This will be good."

A video package of what has gone on between Tails and Knuckles is shown on the big screen

Intercontinental Title Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)

Tails Music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Tails."

Knuckles Music starts

" And his opponent, he's the Intercontinental Champion, Knuckles."

Tails and Knuckles go to the center where they start trading words. That is until Tails slaps Knuckles round the face, which Prompts Knuckles to retaliate with a right hand which knocks Tails down. Tails then quickly rolls out the ring and Knuckles follows, but Tails gets back in and then stomps to the back of Knuckles as he re-enters and then does a elbow drop to the back befoe doing some more stomps.

Tails then give Knuckles a body slam and then turns him over and gives him a knee to the back before viscously kicking it and then puts Knuckles in a Boston crab.

Knuckles nearly reaches the ropes before Tails drags Knuckles back into the center of the ring. Knuckles starts dragging himself back towards the ropes again and manages to get there and Tails keeps the hold using the refs count to four before releasing it.

Tails then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for a clothesline and Knuckles counters into a crossface, Tails tries rolloing through but Knuckles keeps it locked in. Tails slowly inches towards the ropes and manages to grab it and forces Knuckles to release the hold.

Knuckles then come back to Tails, but Tails manages to grab him and drag him between the ropes and to the outside and then rolls under the ropes and grabs knuckles and smashes his head off the steel step and rolls him back into the ring and pins him using the ropes and the ref counts to two before noticing which prompts Tails to get into the refs face.

As Tails is arguing his is grabbed from behind and Knuckles give him a German supplex and keeps his hands locked and does another. Knuckles then goes for a third but Tails blocks it and reverses it into a roll up and grabs the ropes again, which this time goes undetected as the ref counts to three.

" Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion, Tails."

Tails quickly rolls out the ring and celebrates up the ramp as Knuckles looks on with a death glare

" Tails wins, he's the new Intercontinental Champion." Bart said

" Only because he cheated."

" But he still won, which he garenteed."

" He might of won but i garentee you that Knuckles won't forget this easily."

A video is shown hyping up the return of Sonic. It ends again with Sonic's angry eyes and the words ' Sonic returns tomorrow'".

" Sonic makes his much anticipated return tomorrow where he hopes to find his attacker."

" Tomorrow will be big, who ever is the guilty party better beware."

Single Match: Shadow v Falco

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponent, Falco."

Shadow slipped under the ropes and met Falco in the isle way and the pair started trading punches with Shadow getting the better and then slams Falco's head into the barrier. Shadow then leads Falco to just outside the ring and then drives his back into the ring. Shadow then rolls Falco into the ring were the bell now sound and Shadow pins Falco, who kicks out at two.

Shadow then sets up Falco in the pedigree and successfully does it and pins Falco for a two count before picking him back up.

" What's Shadow doing? He had this match won." Steve said

" He wants to punish Falco some more."

Shadow then whips Falco into the corner a clotheslines him and follows up with a neckbreaker and then a pedigree where he pins Falco and again picks him back up at two.

" Come on now Shadow, enough is enough."

" Not for Shadow it ain't, he wants to really punish Falco."

Shadow then whips Falco across the ring and takes him down with a high knee and then a knee while he is on the floor. Shadow then sets up for a third pedigree, but Falco counters into a backdrop and then ducks a Shadow clothesline and does a drop kick. Shadow backs off to a corner but Falco quickly follows and gives Shadow three stiff kicks to the gut and then a DDT. Falco then climbs the ropes but is caught by Shadow, who climbs the ropes.

" What's he doing?" Steve said as Shadow sets up a pedigree

" A pedigree from the top rope, no way he can pull it off."

Shadow then gets it fully locked in, and from the top rope pedigree's Falco and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" A pedigree from the top rope Steve. Can you believe that?"

" No I can't Bart, and look what it's done to Falco." Steve replied as Fox comes down and helps Falco to the back as Shadow just watches looking pleased.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got one of the challengers for the television title standing by. Now Clutch later tonight you get a chance to win the television title in a triple threat match against Crash Bandicoot and the reigning champion Conker, Your thoughts?"

Before Clutch could reply though he was attacked by Ken Masters who threw him into a wall and then locked in the masterlock and released it after about thirty seconds and then grabs the mic off Dave and shoves him out the way.

" Hey Corn, I hope your watching, because this is what is gonna happen to you later, your just gonna be lying in a crippled heap while I walk off with the GWA Championship."

Ken then leaves, but not before taking one last shot at Clutch.

Ringside

" Oh for Christ sake, that damn Ken Masters." Steve shouted

" Ken giving Corn a clear message for later tonight."

" Well I just hope Corn can shut the arrogant Ken Masters up."

" You know what time it is now Steve?"

" What?"

" It's time for the parking lot brawl match."

Hardcore Title Parking Lot Brawl Match: Bowser v Combo (c)

The Big screen comes on and there is a circle of parked cars with a ref, Bowser and Combo already inside of it and several wrestlers outside of it who have decided to watch."

" Well, for those of you watching there are no rules, you can use the cars in any many that you choose." Steve said

Inside the circle of parked cars Bowser and Combo met up and traded punches, with Bowser getting the better and led Combo towards a car. Combo managed to stop tough and then does a back supplex on the concrete and pins Bowser for a two count. Combo then picks up Bowser and goes to smash his head off a one of the cars bonnet, but Bowser stops it with his hands and smashes Combo's head on the bonnet.

Bowser then lifts the hood off the bonnet of the next car and puts Combo half inside and then brings the hood back down onto Combo's back. Bowser then pins Combo for a two count.

Bowser picks Combo up and Combo gives Bowser a thumb to the eye and then smashes his head through a glass window and then DDT's him on the concrete and then makes the pin for the two count.

Combo picks up Bowser who quickly lifts Combo and does a spinbuster right through the windscreen of a car window and pins Combo for a two count. Bowser then goes to do it again but Combo fights out of it and smashes Bowsers head on the bonnet and then climbs onto one of the cars and does a splash off it. Combo then pins Bowser for the win.

" Here is your winner and still hardcore champion, Combo."

Ringside

" Good god what a match." Steve said

" Those two will be sore tomorrow." Bart said as the picture on the big screen of Combo celebrating goes off.

" Well up next were supposed to be having our triple threat match for the television title, but for those of you who saw earlier Clutch was attacked by Ken Masters."

" This means a one on one match right?"

" I guess it does."

T.V Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Conker (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television title, making his way to the ring Crash Banicoot."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricanrna from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope before three. Crash then set up Conker for a powerbomb but Conker countered into a roll up for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Conker."

" Conker successfully retains his television title, but you can't help but wonder how different it could have been if Clutch had been involved."

" Well were never gonna know, so i guess there is no point in discussing it."

" Well up next folks it's the big one. Our GWA Championship match between Ken Master, the challenger and Corn, the reigning GWA Champion."

A video package is played on the big screen of the last few weeks in the build up to this match

GWA Championship Match: Ken Masters v Corn (c)

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA champion, Corn."

Corn started the match quickly using his speed to give Ken a drop kick to the knee and then followed up with one to the head and then tried the sharpshooter but Ken powered out of it. Ken then took down Corn with a shoulder block and followed up with body slam and then pinned Corn for a two count.

Ken the tried the masterlock but Corn wriggled free before it was fully locked in and then quickly ducked a clothesline and did a drop kick and pinned Ken for a two count. Corn then picked up Ken and went to whip him across the ring, Ken thought countered and locked in the masterlock. Corn desperately tried to fight it and tried getting to the rope, but Ken managed to keep him just far enough away from the ropes. Slowly Corn faded onto on knee where the ref went and raised his arm with Corn just keeping it up the third time and managed to get to his feet and using all his effort, got to the rope, forcing Ken to break the hold.

Ken then picked Corn back up and whipped him towards the corner, who just stopped in time before running into the ref. Ken then came a clotheslined Corn from behind which sent him and the ref down. Ken then rolled out of the ring and came back in with a chair and went to hit Corn, who quickly did a drop kick which sent the chair back into Ken's face. Corn then pinned Ken but the ref was still down and Corn went over to try and help him up.

Corn then tried to lock in the sharpshooter but Ken thought out of it and quickly got up and went for the masterlock, but Corn wriggled free before it was fully locked in. Corn then got a run up but was power slammed and Ken then pinned him but the ref still hadn't recovered. Ken then picked up the chair and waited for Corn to get back up, not noticing the ref doing so at the same time. Ken swung the chair and cracked it over Corn's skull, which the ref, who was now fully up saw and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Corn."

Ken, furious that he had been disqualified smashed the chair over the ref and then smacked Corn several times before being chased off by the GG's. As Ken was walking back he was shouted that he will get Corn and the GWA title.

" Corn retains the title by disqualification." Steve said

" That isn't fair, Corn used the chair as well."

" Ken brought the chair in the ring, he has no one to blame but himself."

" Well it still ain't fair."

" Fair or not Corn is still the GWA champion, now this is all we have time for so see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

The Kongs b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Link b Roy & Marth via submission

Amy Rose b Rouge via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Megaman & Bombeman via pinfall

Tails b Knuckles via pinfall

Shadow b Falco via pinfall

Combo b Bowser via pinfall

Conker b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Corn b Ken Masters via DQ

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

The Return Of Sonic

Tag Title Re-Match: Vector & Espio v The Kongs (c)


	27. Week 21

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everybody." Steve welcomed. " Were back in the GWA Arena in Station Square, backlash was just twenty four hours ago and this is where it will all rebound."

" It sure will Steve, we already have a re-match for the tag team titles and in a match made eairler today will see Amy Rose defending her newly won womens title in a triple threat match against Zelda and rouge plus the return of Sonic."

Team Sonic's music starts and Sonic comes out alone.

" Well we didn't have to wait long, Sonic is back, and looking in better shape then ever."

Sonic enters the ring and grabs him self a mic while a huge Sonic chant is going through the arena.

" You know what? For the past two months I have been sitting at home waiting for my injuries to heal so I could return, during which I have gone over many ways in which I will beat who ever it was who attacked me, wherever I have to deal with one, two or ten people, I was going to track them down. But today I have had a change of heart. So whoever it was who did attack me im giving you one chance to show yourself, because if you don't, it will be a lot worse."

Sonic stands still in the ring for about a minute, but no one comes out.

" Well I see, I gave you an easy way out, now who ever is responsible better be prepared to take it the hard way."

Sonic dropped his mic and left the ring and went off backstage

" Sonic going to get to the bottom of things." Steve said

" Bad news for that indervisual, perhapses who ever did it should of took the easy way."

" Some how I doubt the easy way would have been easy."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth w/ Zelda

The GGs music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied by Zelda, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo and Mart pins him for the win while Roy stops Beat from getting to Zelda.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

Backstage

Sonic is walking backstage when he comes across the new Intercontinental champion Tails.

" Hey Sonic welcome back." Tails said extending his hand out, which Sonic did not accept " Something wrong?"

" You know what's wrong Tails, I've been watching what has been going on between you and Knuckles over the past month."

" Look, that was about him screwing me out of the Intercontinental title, all I did was the same to him, so were even."

" I don't think so Tails."

" Come on Sonic, we've been friends for years, ever since the beginning of our careers together and even longer before that. Look you don't have to believe me but my beef with Knuckles is over, all I want to do is help you find who attacked you."

Sonic stood for a second before replying. " Ok lets go, but when we find out who did it you leave them to me, ok?"

" No problem." Tails replied as the pair shared a quick hug and continued on.

Ringside

" Well i honestly don't know what to think of Tails. Last night he screwed Knuckles now he's helping out Sonic."

" He said it himself Steve, he's beef with Knuckles is over."

" I doubt that Knuckles is over it yet."

Single Match: Ken Masters v Clutch

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ken Masters."

Ken gets into the ring and gets a mic. " What happand last night has to be the biggest screw job in history! Last night I should of won, but your so called champion had to cheat to win."

The crowd start booing

" You don't believe me? Well take a look at this." Ken said as a video of Corn drop kicking a chair into Ken's face is shown.

" You see, he had to use a chair to try and beat me, but it didn't work. And when I try the same thing, I get disqualified, it's not fair! Robotnik, I demand that you take me out of this match and give me a GWA championship match tonight."

The GG's music starts and Clutch comes out

" You want to talk about being screwed?" Clutch said " Well last night you screwed me out of my chance to win the television title, so tonight it's revenge time."

Clutch then sprints to the ring and jumps straight on Ken and starts punching him, causing him to fall over. Clutch continues to punch until being dragged off by the ref, giving Ken a chance to get up and take Clutch down with a cheap shot while he was still trying to be contained by the ref.

Ken then locked Clutch in the masterlock and Clutch, try as he might, couldn't break it and faded and ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Ken Masters."

Ken then left the ring and came back in with a chair and smashed it over Clutch's skull, then left.

" Damn that Ken!" Steve shouts

" He's angry, he was cheated out of the title last night."

" What? You and I both saw that is not what happened."

Backstage

Sonic and Tails are walking backstage when they run into Robotnik.

" Hey Sonic" Robotnik welcomed " Glad to see you back."

" Good to be back." Sonic replied before saying " Gotta go."

" One thing Sonic." Robotnik said, causing Sonic to stop " I know you want revenge on whoever attacked you, but im not having any havoc cause backstage. So when you find who did it I'll put whoever it is in a match against you."

" I can't promise that." Sonic said, then left with Tails just behind.

" Oh Tails, just one thing, your schuled in a match tonight, and it's a re-match of lasts nights Intercontinental title match."

Tails looks angry but says nothing and walks off.

Ringside

" Sonic should take up Robotnik's offer, disobeying him is only going to cause trouble." Bart said

" You can't blame Sonic for not agreeing to this."

Womens Title Match: Zelda v Rouge v Amy Rose (c)

Zelda's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the womens championship, making her way to the ring the first challenger, Zelda."

Rouge's music starts

" And introducing the second challenger, Rouge."

Team Sonic's music starts

" And introducing the womens champion, Amy Rose."

The trio all stared each other down before Zelda and Rouge go straight for Amy and throw her out the ring. Rouge then quickly rolls up Zelda for a two count and then takes her down with a spear followed by some punches and then drop kicks Amy, who is back on the apron, into the barrier.

Rouge then set up Zelda in the widows peak, but Zelda then managed to wriggle free and then hit Rouge with the chick kick before getting grabbed from behind by Amy who did the reverse neckbreaker on her then pinned Zelda for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still womens champion, Amy Rose."

" Amy wins, she retains her title."

" I think she was a bit lucky that Zelda was occupied with Rouge."

" Would you stop coming up with excuses for Zelda and just admit that today, she wasn't good enough."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the former tag team champions, Vector and Espio standing by."

Dave is inturped by Vector ripping the mic from his hands. " Now you get one thing straight, we did not lose our titles last night, we were cheated out of them. Donkey and Diddy know there past it so had to resort to cheating to beat us, tonight were going to prove them for the frauds that they are when we re-gain out tag titles later tonight."

Vector and Espio then leave.

Ringside

" What are they talking about? The Kongs did not cheat last night." Steve said

" But can they win tonight?"

Single Match: Link w/ Malon v Luigi

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Malon, Link."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch). Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

Luigi then came from behind and gave Link a low blow and followed up with a twist of fate. Luigi then pinned Link and the ref slowly came round and made the count, with Link kicking out at two.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate again but Link counted it and then hit Luigi with a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain. Luigi tried to make it to the rope but to no avail and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link in another impressive victory." Steve said

Backstage

Sonic and Tails are walking backstage when they run into the GWA champion, Corn.

" Welcome back Sonic" Corn welcomed, offering a hand shake, which Sonic didn't take. " Come on Sonic, you don't think im responsible do you? I mean I know we were supposed to face off on that night but I didn't do it."

Sonic just walked straight passed with replying. Corn just shook his head before walking off in the opposite direction.

Ringside

"Sonic still looking backstage for the attacker." Steve said

" He just completely blacked out Corn there, do you think he's looking for someone in particular?"

" Possibly Bart."

Tag Title Re-match: Vector & Espio v The Kongs (c)

Espio and Donkey started off with Donkey backing Espio into the corner and giving him some shoulders to the gut and then whips him to the opposite corner and takes him down with a tilt a whirl slam and pins him for a two count before Vector breaks it up.

Donkey then whips Espio across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Espio ducks and goes for a crossbody, which Donkey catches and does a backbreaker. Vector then comes in and attacks Donkey which brings in Diddy. The ref manages to calm things down and Diddy goes back onto the apron, but Vector quickly pulls Espio to their corner and tags himself in.

Vector then whipped Donkey into the corner, but unfortunately for the ref he got in the way and DK went crashing in to him. Vector then game DK a low blow and did the Vector Bomb, meanwhile, Espio took Diddy off the apron and threw him into the steel steps.

Vector then pinned Donkey as the ref came round and slowly counted, with Donkey just kicking out on two leaving Vector with a shocked look on his face.

" Donkey Kong kicked out!" Steve shouted

" I can't believe it."

" Neither can I."

Vector then picked up Donkey and went for another Vector Bomb, which Donkey thought out of and took Vector down with a clothesline and then punched Espio of the apron as Diddy re-entered and then they gave Vector the 3-D and Donkey made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Donkey and Diddy, The Kongs."

" Donkey and Diddy re-tain their titles." Steve said

" Vector and Espio look frustrated."

Single Match: Mario v Kazooie

The music of Mario starts

" Mario's back? I forgot he was returning tonight." Bart said

" So did I, what with the return of Sonic an all. We haven't seen mario since the cage match against Link as Starcade."

Mario enters the ring and grabs a mic while the crowd are booing him.

" How dare you boo me! The greatest GWA champion in history returns and you boo me. You know all I've heard this week is how great Sonic's return will be, well I couldn't care less if Sonic had his career ended, when I return I expect people to talk about it and I expect to be cheered.

Mario speech causes the crowd to boo louder

" You people need to shut up! It was me who is the sole reason that this company is where it is today, this company was just a little promotion and on the verge of bankruptcy's when I arrived, and I attracted all you people here, the ones who payed all of their money to see me. So it's all because of me that this company is even here today."

The crowd responds by booing louder, which turns to cheers as Kazooes music starts

" And his opponent, Kazooie."

" How dare you interrupt me!" Mario shouts, but gets drop kicked as a reply and Kazzoie then give Mario a DDT and pins Mario for a two count.

Kazooie then picked Mario up and Mario gave Kazooie a thumb to the eye and followed with the clothesline from hell and then pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario come back with a victory." Bart said

" But his speech is a little off, saying he's the sole reason this company is here today is rubbish."

Backstage

Sonic and Tails are walking backstage when they bump into Shadow.

" Well, look who decided to come back." Shadow said with a smirk

" Shut it Shadow, im here to find out who attacked me, and I think I found him."

" Me? You think it was me?"

" I do."

" Believe me Sonic if I had done it you wouldn't be standing there right now, you would be permently damaged, so unless you don't want to end up that way i suggest you get out of my way as I have a match to win."

Shadow walks off as Sonic watches until he is out of sight.

Ringside

" Sonic still continuing to hunt for his attacker." Steve said

" He is right though, if he had done it Sonic would of never returned."

Single Match: Shadow v Fox

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Fox and Shadow walked slowly to the center, until they were nose to nose. They stared each down, and started verbally abusing each other until Shadow smacked Fox with a right hand. Shadow then whipped Fox into the ropes and hit a drop kick and pinned for a two count.

Shadow picks Fox up again and goes for a pedigree, but Fox counters it into a backdrop and gives Shadow a super kick, which knocks him down. Fox also goes down unable to take advantage of the situation.

" Both men now down" Steve said

Fox and Shadow slowly rose in opposite corners and Shadow made the first move by going for a clothesline. Fox ducks and hit Shadow with the diamond cutter and pins Shadow and gets a two count before Shadow gets his foot on the rope.

Fox the whipped Shadow across the ring and gave Shadow a back drop and followed with a supplex, Then followed up by a body slam and a pin, getting a two count.

Fox then went for the diamond cutter but Shadow countered and rolled up Fox, and used his feet on the rope to win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow steals one again." Steve said

Backstage

Sonic and Tails are walking backstage when they run into Knuckles.

" Hey Sonic." Knuckles welcomes, then sees Tails and gives him an evil glare

" Look guys, can't you just forget everything that has happened between you two." Sonic suggested

" we'll discuss things after our match next, when I win back the Intercontinental title."

Ringside

Intercontinental Title Match: Knuckles v Tails (c)

The team Sonic music starts and Sonic comes out. He stares at Tails and Knuckles for a few moments before joining Dave and Bart at the commentary table.

" Looks like Sonic is joining us here." Steve said " Hi Sonic"

" Hi Steve, Bart." Sonic said, shaking each hand respectively

" What brings you here Sonic?" Bart asks

" Well as much as I want to find who attacked me right now Im not gonna do that while two of my friends here try to kill each other"

Tails and Knuckles go to the center where they start trading words. That is until Tails goes for a punch which Knuckles blocks and then gives Tails a right hand which knocks Tails down. Tails then quickly rolls out the ring and Knuckles follows, but Tails gets back in and then stomps to the back of Knuckles as he re-enters and then does a elbow drop to the back befoe doing some more stomps.

Tails then give Knuckles a body slam and then turns him over and gives him a knee to the back before viscously kicking it and then puts Knuckles in a Boston crab.

Knuckles nearly reaches the ropes before Tails drags Knuckles back into the center of the ring. Knuckles starts dragging himself back towards the ropes again and manages to get there and Tails keeps the hold using the refs count to four before releasing it.

Tails then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for a clothesline and Knuckles counters into a crossface, Tails tries rolling through but Knuckles keeps it locked in. Tails slowly inches towards the ropes and manages to grab it and forces Knuckles to release the hold.

Knuckles then come back to Tails, but Tails manages to grab him and drag him between the ropes and to the outside and then rolls under the ropes and grabs knuckles and smashes his head off the steel step and rolls him back into the ring and pins him using the ropes and the ref counts to two before noticing which prompts Tails to get into the refs face.

As Tails is arguing his is grabbed from behind and Knuckles give him a German supplex and keeps his hands locked and does another. Knuckles then goes for a third but Tails blocks it and reverses it into a roll up and Knuckles kicks out at two. Tails then quickly ducks a Knuckles clothesline and hit the twin tailed and pins Knuckls for the win.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Tails."

Tails rolls out the ring and comes back with a mic

" Knuckles, woah, look, I did what I said and wrestled a fair match, now I know what's been going on between us recently, but I want to put that all behind us." Tails extended his hand as he finshed.

" Knuckles." Sonic shouts from a mic as he makes his way from commentary to the ring. " Look, I know you don't want to except it, but I know you want to make up just as much as Tails, so just push that stubbornness back and shake hands."

Knuckles then turns and shakes Tails hand and raises it as the show goes off the air.

* * *

Re-cap 

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Ken Masters b Clutch via submission

Amy Rose b Zelda & Rouge in a triple threat match

Link b Luigi via submission

The Kongs b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Mario b Kazooie via pinfall

Shadow b Fox via pinfall

* * *

This is gonna be the last update before christmas and maybe this year, so to all my loyal readers ( if i have any) have a great christmas and plz review


	28. Week 22

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everybody." Steve welcomed " Were live in the sold out Hyrule Stadium."

Bowser's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" And it looks like Bowser has something to say Steve."

" It sure does."

Bowser steps into the ring and grabs a mic.

" Now im out here tonight to be completely honest with you people, im out here to say that im sick that I have been cast away from the GWA title scene recently, but that changes tonight. Corn, if your back there, then I challenge you to a GWA championship match tonight."

" Woah, Bowser calling Corn out." Bart said

Mario's music starts

" This isn't who Bowser wanted." Steve said as Mario entered the ring with a mic.

" You? You think you deserve a shot at the GWA title? if anybody does it's me, just look at my credentials, im the greatest GWA champion in history, a five time champion, nobody comes close to that."

" Well all that means is you lost the GWA title five times, so your not that good."

Link's music starts and he, along with Malon comes out

" Look guys, I have sat back while everybody has had their chance at the GWA title, during which I have been undefeated for three months, including victories over you two, so now im staking my claim for the GWA title."

" Three guys all wanting a GWA title shot, something needs to be done before it gets out of hand." Steve said, then the music of Ken Masters starts. " Now what?"

Ken enters the ring with a mic

" If anybody here is deserving of a title opportunity it's me, I was screwed in my match at Backlash and deserve another chance!"

" Im the greatest GWA champion in history, that title opportunity is mine!" Mario shouts

Shadow's music starts

" None of you deserve a title opportunity, simply because no of you are any good, now me, I am good. Im the only person in history to go over forty minutes in the royal rumble, only to be screwed of my opportunity."

The five superstars continued arguing until Eggman's music started and he comes out.

" You need to calm down, I have reached a decision to who will face Corn, and it is Mario."

Mario looks pleased at this.

" And Bowser." Eggman continued. " And Shadow, and Link, and Ken Masters."

All five wrestlers stand in the ring confused

" You see at our first PPV of 2006, New Years Revolution, you five will be with Corn in a match for the GWA championship, in a match that this promotion has only seen twice before, the elimination chamber."

the crowd goes nuts before Robotnik continues. " And tonight their will be the start of a series of matches between the you five and Corn with the winners of each progressing through to a triple threat match next week, with the winner of that will have the fortune of being released last from their chamber. And seeing your already here lets have our first match of the evening, which will be between Ken Masters and Bowser. As for the rest of you, get out the ring, and get a ref down here."

Eggman then leaves and the rest of the partisapants do as well.

" An elimination chamber at New Years Revolution , what a match this is going to be, the elimination chamber is one of the most barbaric matches ever." Steve said

" And it's only the third time we are going to seen it."

" And the first match to determine who goes into the triple threat match next week will be decided right now."

Single Match: Ken Masters v Bowser

Ken got the early advantage after a quick cheap shot at Bowser and went for a supplex, but couldn't lift him and Bowser then gave a supplex of his own and followed up by picking up Ken and giving him a belly to belly supplex and pinned Ken for a two count.

Bowser then went for another belly to belly supplex, but Ken managed to fight Bowser off with some right hands and then gave Bowser a shoulder block, who just wobbled back a few steps. Ken then went for a second shoulder block and like before, Bowser just wobbled back a few steps, Ken then did a shoulder block for a third time, knocking Bowser to one knee, and then locked in the masterlock. With no way of getting back to his feet, Bowser faded and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters goes into the triple threat match next week, the prize for winning that is being the last released from their chamber." Steve said

" Which will be a huge advantage."

" And later on tonight we will see the GWA champion, Corn against Mario and in our main event will see Shadow verses Link for the remaining triple threat places."

Backstage

The Intercontinental champion, Tails, is seen walking in the parking lot when his phone rings.

" Hello...Sonic you should of been here twenty minutes ago, the show has already started... I see, so when are you getting here?... Ok, look don't worry I'll try and find out who attacked you, in fact I garentee it."

Tails then flips his phone back down and walks off.

Ringside

" He guarantees it." Bart said

" I doubt it's going to be as easy as he thinks."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth w/ Zelda v Megaman & Bomberman

Roy and Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Zelda, Roy and Marth."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bombeman

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Roy then tagged in Marth and they went for the snapshot and hit it on Bomberman, meanwhile Zelda was on the apron distracting Megaman as Marth pinned Bomberman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth win again thanks to Zelda." Steve said

" She has really turned them around Steve, how can you fault that?"

" When she gets herself involved in the match."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and I got the tag team champions, The Kongs standing by." Dave is then interrupted by Roy,Marth and Zelda.

" You see that out there? Did you?" Zelda asked

" See what?" Diddy asked

" My boys winning yet another match, the new and hottest tag team ever, and much better than you will ever be."

" Is that so?" Donkey said

" It is, we'll even prove it next week if you have the guts."

" We'll take you on." Diddy said

" Fine, but you better keep a good hold of those titles, because once my boys beat you next week were coming for those title."

Zelda then walks off with Roy and Marth close behind

Ringside

" Roy and Marth versus The Kongs next week." Steve said

" The Kongs have no idea what there getting into."

" I'd say it were the other way round. Anyway up next we have the T.V title on the line as Conker will be facing Clutch, who should have been in the T.V title match at Backlash."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Conker

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA television title, making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television champion, Conker."

Clutch and Conker tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Conker a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Conker into the corner and then hit Conker with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Conker for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Conker moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Conker then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Conker then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press and pins Clutch for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Conker."

"Conker re-tains the television title." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got Vector standing by, now Vector I understand that after last weeks match that Espio has been injured, so two questions, what is wrong with him? and two, what does this mean to you?"

" Well Dave, Espio has suffered a knee injury, so is to be out for at least two months, and for what this means to me, it means that i am flying solo, and I'll show you what I mean when I face Knuckles next."

Single Match: Knuckles v Vector

Team Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

The match started with Vector taking down Knuckles with a side walk slam after he had already had a cheap shot, and followed up with a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then pinned Knuckles for a two count. Knuckles then managed to duck a clothesline attempt and gave Vector a German supplex with a bridge for a two count.

Knuckles then locked in the crossface and slowly Vector dragged himself to the ropes. Knuckles released the hold and Vector slid under the ropes and started to walk round the ring. Knuckles rolled out and followed, but Vector expected it and quickly caught Knuckles off guard and whip him into the ring post and the rolled him back in the ring where he made the cover and got a two count.

Vector the picked Knuckles up and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, which Knuckles avoided and then went for the crossface, but Vector managed to stop it and get to the rope, forcing Knuckles to let go. Vector then gave Knuckles a thumb to the eye then hit the Vector bomb and pinned Knuckles for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector successful in his first match as a singles competitor." Steve said

" Watch out everybody, Vector is coming."

A clip of the very first elimination chamber is shown on the big screen

" And that is just a small preview to those who have never seen the elimination chamber before." Steve said

" If this one is like the other two then I can't wait."

" And up next we got the second of our matches for next weeks triple threat match where the winner will be released from their chamber."

Non-title Match: Mario v Corn (c)

Mario's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the GWA champion, Corn."

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam and pinned Corn for a two count.

Mario then picked up Corn and went for the clothesline from hell, but Corn ducked and did a neckbreaker. Luigi then came down and grabbed Corn's foot and tripped him up, Corn quickly got up a shouted towards Luigi, who just shouted back. Corn then turned around and was met with a clothesline from hell from Mario, who then pinned Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario cheats his way to next weeks triple threat match." Steve said

" At least his in it."

Backstage

Tails is seen walking backstage, using his phone.

" Where the hell are you Sonic? The show will be ending soon if you don't hurry." Tails said. A voice is heard on the phone and Tails replies, " yeah I've found some good info on who might of attack you which im gonna check up on now." A voice is heard on the phone again before Tails replies, " Ok, but hurry up."

Tails then flips his phone shut before walking off with a smile

Ringside

" Do you think Tails really has found info on Sonic's attacker?" Bart asked

" Who knows, i guess we just have to wait."

Non-title Tag Match: Banjo & Kazzoie v The Kongs (c)

Banjo's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Banjo and Kazooie

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs ."

Diddy and Kazooie started the match off by tying up in the center of the ring. Diddy managed to back him to the ropes and whip him across the ring where him did a drop toe hold and followed up with an elbow to the back of the head and then tagged in Donkey.

Donkey then did the pumphandle slam on Kazooie and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Donkey then set up another pumphandle slam nut Kazooie wriggled out of it and tagged in Banjo who went straight after Donkey with right hands and then followed up with three straight supplexs and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up.

Kazooie then came into the ring and he and Diddy started trading punches with Diddy getting the better and then managing to clothesline Kazooie to the outside. Meanwhile Banjo had Donkey set up in the jack hammer, which Diddy quickly stopped and the he and Donkey scored with the 3-D.

Roy and Marth then appear out of nowhere with steel chairs and attack Donkey and Diddy, leaving them both blooded and bruised on the mat. Zelda then came into the ring with the tag titles and Roy and Marth posed with them over the beaten Kongs before leaving.

" Oh for Christ sake, that's just sick." Steve shouted

" Zelda really has work her magic on Roy and Marth, and I say it's gonna be sooner rather than later before their champions."

Backstage

Link and Malon are seen walking backstage when Shadow appears and swings a steel chair at Link, who barely avoided it.

" You better watch yourself Link, I can strike you at any time. See you in the ring later."

Shadow then leaves as quickly as he appeared while Link just stares where Shadow had dissapered before walking away as well.

Ringside

" Shadow trying to get an early advantage before their match tonight." Steve said

" Shadow is always so smart."

" Well it didn't work, and I think all he has achieved is making Link angry."

Single Match: Gum v Peach

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Peach's music starts

" And her opponant, Peach."

Peach got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Peach clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Peach and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Peach got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Peach then went for a clothesline, which Gum ducked, then did a double leg take down and put Peach in the sharpshooter. Peach screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold. Peach tried getting to the rope again but couldn't and tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Gum"

A video is shown on the big screen of Shadow's attempted attack on Link earlier

" For those who didn't see what happand earlier, Shadow tried to take Link out of this match." Steve explained

" Don't you worry, even with Link fully fit Shadow will still win."

" I would never count out Link, Bart."

Main Event: Shadow v Link w/ Malon

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompanied by Malon, Link."

Shadow went to attack Link as he entered but Link managed to avoid it and Shadow went through the ropes. Link then rolled out but was caught with a right hand by Shadow, who then whipped him into the steel steps. Shadow then rolled Link back in the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Shadow then set up Link for the pedigree, who managed to block it and gave Shadow a back drop and quickly followed up with a scoop slam and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link then whipped Shadow into the corner and lifted Shadow to the top rope and gave him a superplex, where he then pinned Shadow and got another two count. Link then picked up Shadow and went for a supplex, which Shadow managed to break and then give Link a spike DDT, Shadow then set up for the pedigree but Link managed to counter it into a back drop and followed up with a superkick and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link then went for the triforce of pain, but Shadow managed to counter it and roll up Link in a small package, who also rolled through so as Shadow's shoulders were down and the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link wins, he joins Mario and Ken Masters next week in a triple threat match with the winner having the advantage on leaving their chamber last." Steve said

Shadow then gets up and goes for Link who just manages to see him and gives him a few punches before throwing him over the top rope.

" It seems Shadow little sneak attack just failed." Steve said

" You love it when Shadow's plan fails."

" When it involves attacking people I do."

Shadow walks slowly back up the ramp, pointing back at Link and saying " This isn't over." as he does so. Link leaves shortly afterwards

" Well people it seems this is gonna be all for tonight." Steve said

" Really? We still got time left though."

" Well all the matches have finshed, so I guess we gotta wrap it up." Steve is then interrupted by the team Sonic music and Tails and Knuckles comes out.

" People of Hyrule, im here to say that I have done it. I have found Sonic's attacker."

The crowd give a cheer

" Tails has found the attacker." Steve said

" It appears so Steve."

The crowd dies down and Tails continues, " Now Sonic has just arrived so as soon as he gets here I'll reveal who is responsible."

A few moments past and the team Sonic music starts and Sonic comes out.

" Now Sonic I said earlier that I would find out who did it, and I have. Now you know who you are so come out here."

Sonic then turns to the ramp way to see if anybody is coming out, then is whacked from behind by Tails with the Intercontinental title and then whacks Knuckles as well

" What the hell!" Steve shouts

Tails then bends down and picks up his mic, " Don't tell me you people are surprised? If you are then your stupider than you look. I mean take a look at this."

A video of when Sonic is shown attacked on the floor is shown, the screen then freezes and Tails continues, " Now look at this picture here, It's Sonic face down in a pool of his own blood and im the only person on the scene, put two and two together people, if you even look closely, you can still see a bit of blood on my hands." The screen zooms in to show this.

" Now i guess your asking why? Why did I attack Sonic? It's simple, Sonic here is a loser, Im a winner, and winners don't asiosate with losers, it makes then look bad, which is what he was doing to me, every time Sonic blew his big opportunity he looked bad, and because I was with him it made me look bad, but despite this you still looked up to him, you still backed him up and cheered for him, you still cheered while you thought I was just a puppy following him around, so I took it upon my self to change that, and look, it's already brought me success."

Tails then takes a glance at his Intercontinental title before bending down to a blooded Sonic. " You should of never came back, you should of stayed at your little home and stayed their forever."

Tails then leaves to a chorus of boo's, but Tails simply ignored it and poses with his title.

" Well people we hate to end on a note like this, but im afried we have to, for Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Ken Masters b Bowser via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Conker b Clutch via pinfall

Vector b Knuckles via pinfall

Mario b Corn via pinfall

The Kongs b Banjo & Kazooie via DQ

Gum b Peach via submission

Link b Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Non-title Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Kongs (c)

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

Triple Threat Match: Ken Masters v Mario v Link

* * *

New Years Revolution Matches 

Elimination Chamber Match

GWA Championship: Bowser v Ken Masters v Link v Mario v Shadow v Corn (c)

* * *

Well possibly the worse kept secret is out. Yep im talking about Tails attacking Sonic, though it wasn't the original plan but that is why I left it so long as I kept changing who it would be, but I've made my decion and Tails seemed best. 

The Vector and Espio team split is a trial thing I've decided to do (Think Cade and Murdoch) dunno wherever it will last but it's something I want to try out, plus it means one less tag team to the already bloated tag division that I have to concentrate on.

On a unrelated note is anybody hoping John Cena loses the wwe title? Because im just bored of seeing him now with that title, I know JBL's reign as champ was boring but this, in my opinon is starting to annoy me much more.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and Please review.


	29. Week 23

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA) 

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City arena, and we have a big show tonight."

" That's right Steve. We have a non-title tag match between Roy and Marth and The Kongs plus a triple threat match to decide who will be last released from their chamber."

Single Match: Vector v Kazooie

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazooie."

Vector quickly got the upper hand and took Kazooie down with a hard clothesline and follows up with a body slam and a hard elbow before pinning Kazooie, who kicks out at two.

Vector then set up Kazooie for the Vector bomb, but with several punches, Kazooie managed to get out of it. Kazooie then went for a hurricanrana, but Vector blocked it a lifted him back up and then did the vector bomb and then pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector two for two in singles competition." Bart said

" He really was dominate tonight, and can only expect more in the future."

The music of Eggman starts and he makes his way to the ring

"The Owner is coming." Bart shouted

" I wonder what it's gonna be about."

Eggman gets into the ring and gets a mic.

" Now after what happand last week when Tails attacked Sonic I have taken it upon myself to set up a match at New Years Revolution between Tails and Sonic for the Intercontinental title, but for tonight, Tails will be going one on one with Big."

Tails music starts and he comes out

" Woah there. Me have a match with Big? I can't do it, you know the second my back is turned that Sonic will jump me."

" Won't that be a shame." Eggman said, " But I have taken care of that and he, along with Knuckles are banned from the arena. Now get to the ring, your match is now."

Tails tried protesting, but to no avail as Eggman just walked off

" Tails and Sonic at New Years Revolution." Steve said

" And it's for the Intercontinental title." Bart added

Non-title Match: Tails v Big

Big's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big. And his opponant, already in the ring, he's the Intercontinental Champion, Tails."

Tails went for Big as he entered the rig but Big simply shoved him down. Big than grabbed Tails as he tried to leave the ring and gave him a powerslam and pinned him for a two count. Big then whipped Tails across the ring and gave him a shoulder block and followed with a big splash and then pinned him for a two count before Tails got his foot on the rope.

Big then whipped Tails into the corner and then went to squash Tails, who managed to move and shove the ref in the way. Tails then snuck under the rope and grabbed his Intercontinental title and slid under the rope. Big then slowly got up and approached Tails and picked him up, with Tails smashing the title in Big's face as he did so. Tails then threw the title out the ring and pinned Big. The ref slowly came to and made the three count.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Tails."

" I knew Tails could do it." Bart said

" He aint gonna have it easy when he's facing Sonic in two weeks time."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and I got Mario standing by, now Mario, later tonight you will face Link and Ken Masters in a triple threat match to determine who gets released last from their chamber, what do you think of your chances.?"

" You seems to be forgetting that I am a five time GWA champion, this will be easy, not that i need to be released last from chamber anyway, as you and everyone already knows that I was the victor in both of the elimination chamber matches as I will be this time round."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Mario very confident." Steve said

" He should be, only he and Bowser has the experience of being in both elimination chamber matches, but the difference is that Mario won both."

" That he did, but it will still be hard to do it for a third time."

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Wario & Waluigi

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled foe one fall, making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bombeman."

Wario's music starts

"And their opponents, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bomberman man in. Bomberman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bomberman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Megaman went to the outside while Bomberman pinned Waluigi inside the ring and got a two count. Bomberman then did a hurricrana into a pin and got another two count.

On the outside Megaman just avoided a charging Wario, who ran into the steel steps, and got back into the ring.

Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Bombeman"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the tag team champions, The Kongs, standing by, now later you will be in a non-title match against Roy and Marth, now with the condition your in after last weeks attack, how do you fancy your chances later tonight?"

DK grabs the mic before replying, " Last week, Roy and Marth thought they could get an advantage by attacking us, and while we may be a little sore, all they have managed to achieve it to piss us off. So to Roy, Marth and especially that bitch Zelda, you better watch out, because were coming for revenge."

The Kongs then leave.

Ringside

" I can't believe he just called Zelda a bitch." Bart said

" She deserves it for what she has done lately."

" Roy and Marth will make them pay for that."

" I dunno, The Kongs look pumped up for tonights match, I wouldn't want to be Roy and Marth right now." Steve said

" I doubt The Kongs can do it, im sure there more beat down than there letting on."

" You know that won't stop them."

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then ducked a Rouge clothesline and then did a back supplex and pinned Rouge for a two count. Gum then put Rouge in the sharpshooter and Rouge managed to drag herself to rope and then rolled out the ring after Gum released the hold.

Gum quickly followed Rouge to the outside, who was suspecting it and hit Gum with a well placed elbow to the head. Rouge then smack Gum's head into the steel steps and rolled her back into the ring where she pinned Gum, who just got her feet on the rope at two.

Rouge then set up Gum in the widows peak, who managed to counter with a roll through and then lock Rouge in the sharpshooter where Rouge tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the second of three partisapants in the triple threat match later tonight, Ken Masters. Now Ken in your upcoming match later you have the chance to win the right to be last released from the elimination chamber, your thoughts."

Ken grabs the mic off Dave before replying, " You know, two weeks ago I was screwed out of my title, but in in just two weeks im going to have it, now while being released from the chamber is an advantage, but when your the masterpiece, it don't matter. Because you are looking at the next GWA champion."

Ken then walks off

Ringside

" Ken also very confident about tonight and the elimination chamber in two weeks."

" Well unlike Mario, Ken has never been inside the elimination chamber before."

" That he hasn't. And coming up we have tag team champions in action against Roy and Marth."

Non-title Tag Match: Roy & Marth w/ Zelda v The Kongs (c)

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, to be accompanied by Zelda, Roy and Marth."

The Kongs music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Donkey got the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clothesline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then got on the apron and was quickly knocked off by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a Russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then came on the apron again and Diddy then came round the ring and pulled Marth off the apron and smacked his head off the barrier, he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barrier.

Back in the ring Donkey set up and did the pumphandle slam on Roy and pinned him for a two count before Marth broke it up, he then took down DK with a DDT and along with Roy set up the snapshot. Diddy though was now up and managed to break it up and take Marth out the ring and then he and DK did the 3-D on Roy.

Zelda then climbed on the apron and distracted the ref as Diddy went for the pin, then from out the crowd Tiny Kong appeared and dragged Zelda to the floor and then gave her the x factor on the concrete floor.

Back in the ring Diddy took care of Marth as Donkey gave Roy the pumphandle slam and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, The Kongs."

" The Kongs get their revenge." Steve said

" But that wasn't fair, what right does Tiny have to get involved."

" Zelda did first, but this is the first time we have seen Tiny in some ten months after she injured her neck."

" Well Roy, Marth and Zelda won't forget this i garantee you."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the final participant in tonights triple threat match, Link. Now Link you know from last years match what the elimination chamber is all about, but how do you fancy your chances of winning the right to be last in the chamber at New Years Revolution?"

" Well Dave, having experienced it last year I know what awaits me, I was first in last year and was eliminated before the final person was released, so I know how important it is to be last out, so I will be going all out to be that person." Link Stops as a figure stops in front of him. Reveling himself to be Shadow.

" You still think you have a chance at New Years Revolution? When will you realize that those dreams of your to become the GWA champion will never happand? Just because you scored a fluke victory over me last week is no reason to believe that your championship material, because your not, and I will prove that by eliminating you from the elimination chamber."

" Is that what you think?" Link replies

" It is."

Link then strikes Shadow and they both begin brawling backstage, until Eggman, who happand to be walking past came in as ref broke up the fight.

" Now I'll be having none of this, if you to want to fight it out so badly then you can do so next week. Now Link, you go prepare for tonights match and Shadow I don't want to see you anywhere near ringside while the triple threat match is on, you got that?"

Shadow just mumbles to himself before walking off.

Ringside

" I can't believe Link had the audacity to attack Shadow." Bart said

" Shadow deserved it for interrupting Link interview."

" Still, we get to see them nest week."

" That should be awesome Bart, and with that match just six days before the elimination chamber it could be a huge boost for the winner."

Single Match: Fox v Crash Bandicoot

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Crash Bandicoot's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash started the match off by using his speed to take down Fox with a drop kick and followed with several arm drags before doing a hurricanrana into a pin and getting a two count in the process.

Crash then went to the top rope where he waited fo Fox to get up and did a missile drop kick and pinned Fox for another two count.

Crash then picked Fox up who reversed a whip by Crash and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pinned him for a two count. Fox then waited for Crash to get back up and went for a diamond cutter, which Crash blocked and sent him to the ropes where Crash dropped kick him.

Crash then went to the top rope and went for the swanton bomb, Fox though managed to move and quickly get up and hit the diamond cutter and pinned Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his office when Roy,Marth and Zelda barge in

" Did you see that? Did you see what that bitch Tiny did to me?" Zelda screamed

" I saw, but you were sticking your nose where it didn't belong."

" Hey! They cheated us out of the match, we want them at New Years Revolution in a tag title match!" Roy shouted

" You don't demand nothing from me, but what I will do is make a mixed six person tag match between you three and The Kongs and Tiny."

" And if we win we get our title shot?" Marth asked

" Yes." Eggman replied, " also I've decided that you Zelda will face Tiny at New Years Revolution. Now get out my office"

Roy, Marth and Zelda all leave."

Ringside

" Another match added to the New Years Revolution PPV, Zelda and Tiny Kong will go one on one." Steve said

" What about next week, were having a mixed six person tag match."

" I can't wait for that, but I do know what we don't have to wait for anymore."

" You mean the triple threat match right?"

" Yes I do."

Main Event: Ken Masters v Link v Mario

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match with the winner being released last in the elimination chamber match. Making his way to the ring, 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

Link's music starts

" And introducing the second participant, Link."

Mario's music starts

" And the final participant, Mario."

Ken and Mario get closer together, both of their eyes on Link, who is in the corner.Slowly Ken and Mario walked towards the corner, and Link, in a attempt to get out goes for Mario and takes him down with a spear and then quickly gets up and starts punching Ken, until Mario comes from behind.

Ken and Mario then both continue the attack on Link and give him a double supplex, where Mario goes to pin Link, only for Ken to nreak it up. Ken then goes for the pin and Mario breaks it up. Mario and Ken then share some words before trading punches, with Ken getting the better and taking Mario down with a powerslam and pins him for a two count before Link breaks it up.

Link then whips Ken across the ring and takes him down with a drop toe hold and goes for a single leg Boston crab before he gets clotheslined from behind by Mario, who then pins Link, who kicks out at two.

Mario then throws Link out the ring and readies himself for Ken to get up and then goes for the clothesline from hell, but fails as Ken knocks Mario down with a big boot.

Ken then goes for the master lock but fails to lock it in fully and Mario manages to escape and gives Ken a thumb to the eye and follows up with a spike DDT and pins him for a two count before Link manages to break the pin up.

Link then throws Mario over the top rope and see Ken getting up and gives him a super kick and then locks in the triforce of pain. Ken tried everything to get out but couldn't and looked as he might of before Mario managed to break it up with a stiff shot to the back of Link's head. Mario then whipped Link across the ring a hit him with the clothesline from hell and pinned him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and the last person to be released from the elimination chamber, Mario."

" Mario pulls off a huge victory to give himself a huge advantage in the elimination chamber." Steve said

" The odds of Mario winning now look a lot better now"

" They sure do Bart, but it still won't be easy."

Mario continued to celebrate as the crowd booed him until he noticed Ken getting up on the other side of the ring, Mario waited for his moment and gave him the clothesline from hell and then gave Link one as he got up.

" What's he done that for!" Steve shouted

" He's sending them, and the others a message Steve."

" Well Mario is standing tall tonight, but will he in the elimination chamber in a little under two weeks, for Bart and myself we will see you all in the Mushroom Dome next week." Steve said as Mario stood tall over Ken Masters and Link as the show went off.

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector b Kazooie via pinfall

Tails b Big via pinfall

Megaman & Bombeman b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via submission

The Kongs b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Fox b Crash Bandicoot

Mario b Link & Ken Masters in a triple threat

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Mixed Six Person Tag Match: The Kongs & Tiny Kong v Roy, Marth & Zelda

Single Match: Link v Shadow

Plus More

* * *

New Years Revolution Matches 

Single Match: Zelda v Tiny Kong

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Tails (c)

GWA Title Elimination Chamber: Bowser v Ken Masters v Link v Mario v Shadow v Corn (c)


	30. Week 24

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the Mushroom Dome and were just six days away from New Years Revolution."

" That's right Steve, but first we gotta get through tonight."

" We sure do, we have several matches already lined up including a mixed six person tag team match between The Kongs and Tiny against Roy, Marth and Zelda, Link versus Shadow, plus the other four partisapants in the elimination chamber will also be in action."

Team Sonics music starts and Sonic comes alone to the ring. He enters the ring and grabs a mic.

" As you all know I was kept away from the arena last week. And why you may ask? To keep myself safe."

Sonic stops and moves across the ring and leans against the ropes. " The only reason I was kept away is because Robotnik wants to keep me from Tails until New Years Revolution, but tonight is different. Tonight I am here and if I get a chance then I will not hold back if I happen to cross Tails."

The crowd cheer then quickly dies down as Eggman's music starts

" You Sonic, you are really to predictable. I knew if I let you in the building this week you might cause some trouble, which is why I thought ahead and told Tails that 'he' is banned from the arena tonight."

The crowd boo this.

" But don't worry, im sure the wait will be worth it, in fact I have a proposition for you, if you can win your match tonight I will make your match with Tails a street fight match. Sound good to you?"

" More than good." Sonic replied. " And who might my opponant be?"

" The very same as Tails had last week, Big, but that won't be until later so until then get out of my as I have a show to run."

Eggman then leaves as does Sonic.

" A big announcement there, if Sonic can win his match later tonight then the match this Sunday will become a street fight."

" It won't be easy against Big though."

"It won't, but like Robotnik said that's not until later, up next we have one of the six partisapants in the elimination chamber match."

Single Match: Banjo v Ken Masters

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Banjo."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

Banjo and Ken tied up with Banjo backing Ken into the corner before punching him and whipping him into the opposite corner and went for a clothesline. Ken quickly moved out of the way of the charging Banjo, who went straight into the turnbuckle and in a instant Ken locked in the Masterlock. Banjo tried to fight it but eventually faded and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, 'the Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

" Ken Masterlock victories going into the elimination chamber." Steve said

" That was barely sixty seconds." Bart said in surprise before adding " That outer be a confidence booster."

" And the other five partisapants are also in action, which includes Link and Shadow taking each other on."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is seen sitting behind his desk, with Gum, Rouge, Peach and Cream on the other side.

" You see my Idea is that later on tonight you four will be involved in a tag match, the winners of that tag match will go to New Years Revolution to face Amy Rose in a triple threat match for the women's title, now the teams will be drawn at random so pick any of these four balls and unscrew them, two of them will have black crosses, the other two, red circles, who ever matches the symbol you get will be your partner, understand?"

All four nod and pick a ball each. Gum and Rouge get the red circle and Peach and Cream get the black crosses.

" So it will be Gum and Rouge verses Peach and Cream, and remember that the winning team will be in a triple threat for the women's title."

Ringside

" Wow. A tag match to determine the number one contenders for the women's title." Steve said

" Im a bit concerned on how there gonna get along."

" Well there gonna have to, there is a lot at stake for the winners."

Single Match: Knuckles v Mario

Team Sonics music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

" Mario with a tough test before the elimination chamber." Steve said

" It's seems a lot harder than everyone else's so far."

" Mario though better be focused, Knuckles will locked that crossface in a instant."

Mario goes for a quick attack, but Knuckles counters with a drop toe hold and goes for the crossface, which Mario just escapes from and rolls under the ring. Knuckles rolls out as well and goes for Mario, who gives Knuckles a quick cheap shot and then drives him back into the barrier before rolling in Knuckles into the ring where he goes for the pin with Knuckles kicking out at two.

Mario then makes an attempt for a short clothesline, but Knuckles ducks and wraps his hands round Mario's waist and give him a German supplex, keeping his hands locked Knuckles gets up and give Mario a second German supplex, again keeping his hand locked, Knuckles give Mario and third German supplex, this time though, releasing the hold. Knuckles then pins Mario for a two count.

Knuckles goes for the crossface again, but once again Mario scrambles free and again rolls out of the ring. Knuckles rolls out the ring to give chase, only for Mario to roll straight back in and Stomp on Knuckles back as he re-enters.

Mario then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Knuckles ducks and grabs Mario's arm and locks in the crossface. Mario tries to get across the ring and slowly drags himself nearer to the ropes and tries to reach it and scrapes his finger tips on the ropes before Knuckles releases the hold and drags Mario back to the center of the ring a locks in the crossface again.

At this time Luigi appears and tries to get in the ring but the ref stops him. Meanwhile Toad appears and smacks Knuckles with a chair and quickly leaves. Mario then lifts Knuckles up and gives him the clothesline from hell and pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario steals a victory going into New Years Revolution." Steve said

" But I think the crossface took it's toll, Mario is clutching that arm."

" That will be bad news if that is a serious injury for Mario."

A replay of the tag match between The Kongs and Roy and Marth from lat week is shown

" As a result of that we have ourselves a mixed six person tag match, which is up next." Steve said

" A chance for Roy, Marth and Zelda to get some revenge."

" I wouldn't go to far if I was them, a tag title shot hangs in the balance."

Mixed Six Person Tag Match: The Kongs & Tiny Kong v Roy, Marth & Zelda

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a mixed six person tag team match, making their way to the ring, Tiny Kong and the GWA tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, Roy, Marth and Zelda."

Donkey and Roy started the match with Donkey getting the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clothesline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then tried to get involved and was quickly knocked down by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a Russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then got involved again and Diddy then came in and started trading punches with Marth and threw him out of the ring.

Meanwhile Roy managed to take down Donkey with a drop toe hold and tag Zelda, which brought Tiny into the match who was taken down with a clothesline and then a neckbreaker and pinned for a two count. Zelda then went for a powerbomb, which Tiny countered into a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count before Roy and Marth broke it, which brought Donkey and Diddy into the match.

" The ref is losing control of it now." Steve said as Donkey, who was paired off with Marth and Diddy, who was pared off with Roy were now on the outside where Roy managed to whip Diddy into the ring steps, then went round to help Marth with Donkey, where after a quick two on one assult removed the monitors from the announce table and supplexed him through.

Back in the ring Tiny give Zelda the x-factor and goes to pin Zelda and gets a two count before Roy and Marth pull the ref out knocked him out before getting back into the ring and grabbing Tiny, then hit the snapshot on her and then grabs the ref as Zelda makes the pin. The ref slowly come to and makes the three count.

" Here are your winners, Roy, Marth and Zelda."

" Roy and Marth wins , which means they get a tag title opportunity at New Years Revolution."

" Look at them." Steve said as they celebrate back up the ramp, mocking The Kongs and Tiny as they do so. " There so damn proud of what they just did to Tiny."

" What are we gonna de now? We no longer have a announce table."

" I think this is what the wooden one is for now." Bart answered as a wodden table was brought over to them."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got one of the women who will be in the in the tag match later, Rouge. Now Rouge later on tonight you will team with Gum to go against Peach and Cream with the winners facing Amy Rose in a triple threat match at New Years Revolution, Your thoughts?"

Rouge goes to speak but stops when Gum approaches.

" What do you want?" Rouge asks

" Just here to say that you better watch your mouth, while we may be partners later I personally don't want to have to do something I don't want to."

" What makes you think you can, I've beaten you before."

" As I have you."

The two have a short stare off before walking off in separate directions

Ringside

" This don't bold well for those two later." Bart said

" It sure doesn't, but if they want a title shot then they will have to get along."

Single Match: Bowser v Falco

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, Falco."

Bowser attacks Falco as he enters the ring and give him several hard shots to the back before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a shoulder block.

Bowser then grabs Falco by the throat and gives him a choke slam and then does a big splash and pins Falco for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Bowser."

" A dominant performance from Bowser tonight." Steve said

" That's gotta be worrying for the others this Sunday."

A video clip is shown on the big screen of the first elimination chamber which involved Mario, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Shadow and Sonic.

It ends with the first elimination with Bowser chokeslamming Sonic on the steel and pinning him.

" And that is just a small portion of what is to come in six days time."

" It's all gonna be brutal, i tell ya."

" Speaking of brutal we have our GWA champion up next in a no DQ match."

" Why? It's totally stupid with the elimination chamber just six days away."

" I dunno, it was Robotnik who made the matches."

No DQ match: Luigi v Corn

Mario's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a no disqualification match, and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Luigi"

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the GWA champion, Corn"

Corn and Luigi tied up in the center, with Luigi managing to back Corn into the corner then gave him a cheap shot after the clean break and gave him a DDT and followed with a pin, getting a two count.

Luigi then threw Corn out of the ring and then went out himself and went under the ring, where he grabbed a trash can lid and smacked it over Corn's head and pinned him for another two count.

Luigi then rolled Corn back in the ring and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Corn ducked and gave Luigi a spear. to the mat and punched him several times, Corn then grabbed a chair and smacked Luigi on the head, then on the back.

Mario then tried getting involved, but Corn saw it coming and hit Mario on the head with the chair and followed by hitting Luigi another two times on the back. Corn then put Luigi in the sharpshooter and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Corn"

" Corn comes through the match, will this be the last night he is GWA champion?" Steve said

" Im predicting yes, the odds are totally stacked against him."

" But in this type of match anything can happen." Steve said as Mario again went to cheap shot Corn, only for Corn to throw Mario out the ring.

" I can't believe he lashed out at Mario."

" Mario tried to get involved Bart."

" He was just cheering on his brother."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting behind his desk when Roy, Marth and Zelda burst in.

" What the hell is going on?" Zelda shouted.

" You said if we won we would get a tag title shot." Roy added

" You have." Eggman replied

" Then why is it a fatal four way match?" Marth questioned

" I never said you'd get a one on one shot did I? All I said is you would get a title shot, and you have, now unless you don't want it I suggest you get out."

Roy, Marth and Zelda all leave angrily.

Ringside

" A fatal four way elimination match for the tag team titles this Sunday at New Years Revolution." Steve announced.

" It's not fair, Roy and Marth should be having a normal tag match."

" Robotnik never said they would have that, only a title shot which is what they have, so I wouldn't moan if I was them, because title opportunity's don't come around every day."

Single Match: Big v Sonic

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Sonics music starts

" And his opponant, Sonic."

Sonic and Big tie up in the center of the ring, with Big easily overpowering Sonic by shoving down to the corner. Slowly, Sonic gets back up and again ties up with Big, only for Big to shove him down to the corner again.

" Whats he doing?" Bart said, " surely he knows he ain't gonna win like that."

" Sonic gotta focus on Big tonight and not on Tails this Sunday."

Sonic get back up and goes for a kick, which Big blocks and then takes down Sonic with a one legged take down. Big then lifts Sonic over his head and body presses him a few times before letting him fall to the mat. Big then goes for a pin and Sonic kicks out at two."

Big then goes fro the same move again, but Sonic wriggles free and drop kicks the knee of Big, which send him on to one knee. Sonic then gets a head of steam and drop kicks Big to the face and pins him for a one count.

Sonic then gets up and goes for a Sonic driver, but is unable to lift the larger Big, who takes advantage and give Sonic a belly to belly supplex and pins him for a two count.

Big then goes for the splash, but Sonic moves quickly and then gives Big a hard kick to the head ( Much like Tageri) and then pins Big for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic wins a hard thought match, which means the Intercontinental titles match with Tails this Sunday is gonna be a street fight match."

" Oh no, this won't be good for Tails."

Fox versus Conker for the television title is confirmed and Knuckles versus Luigi is also confirmed

" Another two matches added to New Years Revolution, including a title match, and speaking of title matches it's time to see who will face Amy Rose for the Women's championship."

Tag Match: Gum & Rouge v Cream & Peach

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her tag team partner, Rouge."

Cream's music starts

" And their opponents, introducing first, Cream."

Peach's music starts

" And her tag team partner, Peach."

" Both teams seemingly not happy with teaming with each other." Steve said as Gum and Rouge argued who would start the match. Eventually Peach just attacked Gum and the match started.

Peach took down Gum with a DDT and went for the pin, which Rouge broke up at two. Peach then tagged in Cream who gave Gum a Russian leg sweep and followed up with a standing moonsault and got a two count after Rouge broke the pin.

Cream then climbed the rope and went for the moonsault, but missed after Gum moved. Rouge then reached over the rope and tagged herself in where she took Cream down with a clothesline and then a drop kick before making the pin, which Cream kicked out of at two.

Rouge then whipped Cream into her corner and gave Cream three hard kicks to the mid-section before Gum tagged herself in and and gave Cream a monkey flip. Gum went to walk over but was stopped by Rouge, who was shouting at her. The pair continued to argue back and forth until Cream went for a roll up on Gum from behind, which Rouge quickly broke up and tossed her over the ropes, and then knocked Peach off the ropes before her and Gum went back to their argument

Peach and Cream then climbed back into the ring, which was spotted by Gum and Rouge and Gum speared Cream and then locked her in the sharpshooter, Rouge meanwhile took out Peach as she tried to break the hold. Cream tried getting to the ropes but was dragged back into the center of the ring where she then tapped.

" Here are your winners, Gum and Rouge."

" Gum and Rouge win, which means their gonna be in the triple threat match this Sunday with Amy Rose for the women's championship." Steve said as Rouge went for a cheap shot, only for Gum to turn and catch her in the act. After a quick stare down Rouge left the ring and went back up the ramp, motioning that she will be the new women's champion.

" It's gonna be a great match this Sunday, what with the tension these two already have and with Amy also in the match all means one good match." Bart said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have Shadow standing by, now Shadow we are just six days away from the elimination chamber match, but first you have a match with Link tonight, your thoughts."

" Six days, just six days before it all comes to me, you people have always doubted it will happen, but this Sunday you are looking at the new GWA champion, and it's starts tonight when, not only will I beat Link, but I will beat him so bad that he won't wanna be in the elimination chamber."

Shadow then leaves.

Ringside

" Well will Shadow stay true to his words? We only have a few moments to find out."

" Oh he will, and Link will learn that no one messes with Shadow."

Main Event: Link w/ Malon v Shadow

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Malon, Link."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Shadow went to attack Link as he entered but Link managed to avoid it and Shadow went through the ropes. Link then rolled out but was caught with a right hand by Shadow, who then whipped him into the steel steps. Shadow then rolled Link back in the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Shadow then set up Link for the pedigree, who managed to block it and gave Shadow a back drop and quickly followed up with a scoop slam and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link then whipped Shadow into the corner and lifted Shadow to the top rope and gave him a superplex, where he then pinned Shadow and got another two count. Link then picked up Shadow and went for a supplex, which Shadow managed to break and then give Link a spike DDT, Shadow then set up for the pedigree but Link managed to counter it into a back drop and followed up with a super kick and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link picked up Shadow and whipped him, which Shadow managed to counter and send Link crashing into the ref. Shadow then went to attack Link while he was checking on the ref but Link just avoided it and took Shadow down with a clothesline and then locked in the triforce of pain, with Shadow tapping soon after.

" Shadow's tapping!" Steve shouted

" But there is no ref." Bart pointed out as Link went back to check on the ref, then went back to Shadow.

Link picked Shadow up, who saw his chance and gave Link a low blow and followed it up with a pedigree and went for the pin, but the ref was still out. Shadow then left the ring and grabbed a chair then re-entered as Link was getting up and smashed Link over the head as he turned around, then placed the chair on the mat and picked Link up and pedigreed him on the chair.

Getting rid of the chair quickly, Shadow pinned Link and the ref, who had now came to, made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow with the advantage going in to the elimination chamber." Bart said, as Shadow started walked towards Link with a chair in hand. Shadow held the chair high over his head next to the unmoving Link, and looked like he was going to hit him until Malon came in and put her body in the way.

" What is she doing?" Bart shouted

" She's protecting Link." Steve answered

" Well It's not a good idea to get in the way of Shadow."

Which is exactly right as Shadow grabbed Malon and forced her to her feet and set her up for the pedigree.

" Oh god don't that!" Steve screamed

Shadow was just about to go for it until he was smacked from behind with a chair by Link, who then put him in the triforce of pain.

" This isn't fair." Bart moaned

" What do you mean, Shadow was about to pedigree Malon."

Link continued to apply the pressure on the hold until receiving a stiff kick on the head from behind.

" It's Ken Masters!" Steve shouted as Ken put Link into the masterlock, who was then attacked from behind by Mario, who hit him with a chair and then gave him the clothesline from hell, Mario then started stomping on Shadow until Corn came down and speared Mario and put him in the sharpshooter.

Mario started tapping, and then Bowser came down to the ring. Corn released the hold and started trading punches with Bowser, with Bowser getting the upper hand and then did a belly to belly supplex and followed with a splash.

Shadow then got up and went for Bowser with a chair, who easily knocked it out of Shadow's hand and gave him a choke slam, and then grabbed the chair and went for Shadow, only for Link to Kick the chair back into Bowser's face before falling back to the mat himself.

" All six men now down." Steve said

" And none of them are moving." Bart added

" What carnage here tonight, and we can only expect the same this Sunday."

" Still no one moving."

" Well this is about all for tonight, so for Bart and myself we'll see you all at New Years Revolution."

* * *

Ken Masters b Banjo via submission 

Mario b Knuckles via pinfall

Roy, Marth & Zelda b The Kongs & Tiny Kong

Bowser b Falco via pinfall

Corn b Luigi via submission

Sonic b Big via pinfall

Shadow b Link via pinfall

* * *

New Years Revolution Matches 

Women's Title Match: Gum v Rouge v Amy Rose (c)

Single Match: Knuckles v Luigi

Tag Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Wario & Waluigi v Roy & Marth v The Kongs (c)

T.V Title Match: Fox v Conker (c)

Intercontinental Title Street Fight Match: Sonic v Tails (c)

Single Match: Zelda v Tiny Kong

GWA Title Elimination Chamber: Bowser v Ken Masters v Link v Mario v Shadow v Corn (c)

* * *

If anybody is reading this ( And I know there is ) then please leave a review as I always want to hear what the readers think. 


	31. New Years Revolution

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Conker (1)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to New Years Revolution." Steve said, " were here live the the GWA arena in Station Square and we have a huge PPV tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have five title matches, one a fatal four way, one a triple threat and as course the big one the elimination chamber, plus two others matches as well."

" Were all set for a big night so lets starts the action."

Women's title Match: Amy Rose (c) v Rouge v Gum

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match and is schuled for one fall and is for the womens championship, making her way to the ring, she is the women's champion, Amy Rose."

Rouge's music started

" And introducing the first of the challengers, Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And the final challenger, she's a member of the GG's, Gum

Rouge went straight for Gum as she entered and the pair of them started viciously trading punches, meanwhile Amy stood back, deciding not to get involved.

Rouge managed to get the upper hand and gave Gum a DDT and then set her up for the widow's peak, which Gum managed to counter with a roll through and went for the sharpshooter, only for Rouge to kick her way out of it.

Gum then kicked Rouge in the mid-section and then gave Rouge the spring bored bulldog and pinned Rouge for a two count when Amy broke it up. Amy then grabbed Gum by the hair and quickly managed to hit the reverse neck breaker and pin Gum for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Amy Rose."

" Amy re-tains her title." Bart said

" Gum and Rouge were concentrating more on each other and not the match ."

A video is played on the big screen of Luigi interfering in Knuckles last match last week.

" As a result of that we will be seeing Knuckles take on Luigi next."

Single Match: Knuckles v Luigi

Luigi went for the twist of fate, but Knuckles managed to fight out of it and lock in the crossface where Luigi tapped.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and I got the GWA champion, Corn, standing by, Now Corn later tonight you will be putting title on the line later tonight in a elimination chamber match, now considering you have five other guys in the match, and that you have never competed in an elimination chamber match before, do you really think that you can successfully defend your title?"

" Now, I know the odds of me successfully defending my title are low, but, that won't stop me giving my all in their to keep my title."

" You?" A voice interrupted, " there is know way your gonna win."

The person appears reviling himself to be Ken Masters.

" Now don't think that I haven't forgot that you screwed me back at Backlash, but that's in the past, tonight, I will take my rightful place on top of the mountain, and there is nothing you, or the other four guys can do about it."

Ken then leaves.

Ringside

" Ken Masters very confident about tonight." Steve said

" Corn doesn't seems as confident though."

" Well up next we got our fatal four way match for the tag team titles."

Tag Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Wario & Waluigi v Roy & Marth v The Kongs (c)

Megaman & Bomberman's music starts

" The following tag team contest is a fatal four way elimination match and it for the GWA tag team championships, introducing first, Megaman and Bomberman."

Dario's music starts

" And introducing second, Wario and Waluigi."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And introducing third, Roy and Marth."

The Kongs Music starts

" And introducing finally, they are the tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

" The rules are simple people, two participants will be in the ring, they can tag anyone at anytime, once one person from a team is pinned the whole team is eliminated, the last team left will be the winners." Steve explained, " and to avoid any arguments earlier today every drew straws to see who would starts off, and it will be Wario and Megaman."

" If any of those teams were smart I'd just stay on the apron and not get involved, you can't get eliminated if your not involved."

" It's a smart game plan, lets see what the teams do."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the siccors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Bomberman got up and was tagged from behind by Donkey, who got into the ring and started pummeling Waluigi, then whipped him across the ring and gave him a back body drop before whipping him into Roy and Marth's corner, with Marth taking a cheap shot at Donkey, which the ref counted as a tag.

Marth tried to argue the situation to no avail, Waluigi then grabbed him and threw him into the ring and gave him a body slam and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke the pin. Waluigi then whipped Marth to Megaman's corner and tagged in Megaman, who gave Marth a few kicks to the stomach before giving him a monkey flip before tagging in Bomberman, who from the top rope delivered an elbow drop to Marth and pinned him for a two count.

Bomberman then went to pick Marth up, who quickly countered into a roll up and with a hand full of tights got the three count.

" Megaman and Bombeman are eliminated." Bart said

" Only because Marth cheated."

Megaman and Bombeman left the ringside area and Diddy came in and took Marth down with a standing drop kick and went for a pin, which Roy broke up and then took a cheap shot at Donkey before returning to his corner. Meanwhile Marth had given Diddy a thumb to the eye and hit him with a spike DDT and tagged in Wario, who went for the splash, but just missed as Diddy rolled out of the way. Diddy then made the tag to Donkey who took Wario down with a shoulder block then knocked Waluigi off the apron before picking Wario up and giving him the pump handle slam and pinned him for the three count.

" Wario and Waluigi are eliminated, which means it's down to Roy and Marth and The Kongs." Steve said, as Roy came in and started hitting Donkey from behind

" Roy has played it perfectly, he hasn't been involved yet and is totally fresh."

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then got into the ring and Diddy came into the ring as well and took out Marth , he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barrier.

Back in the ring Donkey set up and did the pump handle slam on Roy and pinned him for a two count before Marth broke it up, he then took down DK with a DDT and along with Roy set up the snapshot. Diddy though was now up and managed to break it up and take Marth out the ring and then he and DK did the 3-D on Roy, and Diddy made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

" The Kongs re-tain the tag team titles." Steve said

" They worked hard and they came through successfully."

A video is played on the big screen of the first elimination chamber involving Mario, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Shadow and Sonic. It starts with Mario, Luigi and Bowser left and shows Bowser pining Luigi after a chokeslam and and Mario quickly sneaking up with a roll up to win.

" And that's how the first elimination chamber ended." Steve said

" Just like the the second one and the third one tonight will end."

" I wouldn't start predicting to early yet, entering last maybe an advantage, but it doesn't garentee victory."

T.V Title Match: Fox v Conker (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, the challenger, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And hid opponant, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex, then picks Conker up and hits the diamond cutter and pins Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Fox."

" Fox wins the television title." Steve said

" Fox pulls off a great victory and is now a two time television champion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got Sonic standing by. Now Sonic, you are just moments away from your street fight match with Tails for the Intercontinental championship, what is going through your mind at this current time?"

" You know for three weeks I've been waiting for this moment, three long weeks. Tails may have avoided me so far, but tonight is where it ends and tonight Tails will find out what true pain really is."

Sonic then leaves

Ringside

" Tails better be prepared for this." Bart said

" I doubt Tails will ever be prepared for what Sonic is gonna do to him, and that match is up next."

Intercontinental Title Street Fight Match: Sonic v Tails (c)

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is a street fight match and is for the Intercontinental championship, Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Sonic."

Tails Music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Where is he?" Bart said

" I have no idea."

" You think he's ducked out.?"

" Well if he has he will be in for it."

The music of Tails starts again and the ring announcer re-introduces him while Sonic keeps watching the ramp way.

From the crowd Tails sneaks in and whacks Sonic over the back of the head with a lead pipe and turns him over and puts a foot on Sonic's chest and the ref makes the three count.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Are you kidding me?" Steve shouts, " how in the world is that fair."

" It's a street fight Steve, anything goes."

" Your right there, but that doesn't change the fact that Tails is a coward."

Tails stays in the ring and poses with arms in the air, lead pipe in one hand, Intercontinental title in the other, before hitting Sonic once again, and goes to do it again, but bursts from the ring when Knuckles arrives for the save.

" Thank god for Knuckles, but i cannot believe what we have witnessed here." Steve said

" I know, that must of been the quickest title defense in history."

" It doesn't matter, Tails may have escaped tonight, but he can't avoid Sonic forever."

" Tails isn't scared of Sonic, it's just the state of mind Sonic is in makes him to dangerous."

A video on the big screen is shown of the second elimination chamber involving Mario, Link, Bowser, DK, Ganondorf and Fox. It ends with Ganondorf giving Fox a jacknife powerbomb on the steel and the pinning him.

" Again people, this is what the elimination chamber is about, blood will be split, bodies will be bruised and years will be taken off their careers." Steve said

" And it's all for the biggest prize in our business, the GWA championship."

Single Match: Tiny Kong v Zelda

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making her way to the ring, Ting Kong."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, Zelda."

" Just a quick bit of info people I have just been told that Roy and Marth and the DK Krew are barred from ringside." Steve said.

Zelda dashes into the ring and spears Tiny to the mat, then picks her up and throws her outta the ring where she slams her head off the steel steps. Zelda then rolls Tiny back into the ring and pins her for a two count.

Zelda picks Tiny up and whips her across the ring and attempts a clothesline, which Tiny ducks and then gives Zelda a spin kick on her way back and follows with standing moonsault for a two count.

Tiny then picks Zelda up and Zelda gives her a thumb to the eye and goes for a body slam, but Tiny fights out of it and then kicks Zelda in the stomach and does the x-factor and pins Zelda for a two count before Zelda gets her foot on the rope. Tiny picks up Zelda again and goes for a second x-factor, this time Zelda blocks it and then rolls up Tiny for the win whist using the ropes.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

Zelda celebrates by giving Tiny a few after shots before The Kongs come down and Zelda flees

A video is shown of the second elimination chamber and all it's chaos. It ends with Mario giving DK the clothline from hell and pinning him for the win.

" Mario has been the winner of the last two elimination chambers, can he make it three out of three, we'll be finding out soon." Steve said

" Mario has the advantage, he is entering last."

" Mario does have the best odds, but a win is far from garenteed."

" But it does help."

" That it does, as for the rest of the participants they all drew straws earlier to determined who would start the match, as for the reaming three in the chamber it will be totally random who enters next."

Backstage

Tails is seen running in the backstage area and into the parking lot, he gets to a car and is about to get in when his called, Tails has a look and sees Eggman approaching.

" So Tails, seems you outsmarted Sonic tonight."

Tails smiles at this.

" But I don't care about that, i promosied those people a street fight and you ruined it, but that won't matter, because at our next PPV, survivor series, you won't be able to run, or hide, because you will be taking on Sonic in a hell in a cell match."

" You gotta be kidding me!"

" Oh im not, and too make sure that either you and Sonic decide to take each other our before then we will be having a contract signing tomorrow night, and if anyone of you two do break it, then you will be suspended for six months."

Ringside

" A hell in a cell match at Survivor." Steve shouts

" And their gonna be a contract signing tomorrow."

" Tomorrow will be great, but first we got ourselves the elimination chamber."

Elimination Chamber Match: Bowser v Ken Masters v Link w/Malon v Mario v Shadow v Corn (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is an elimination chamber match and it is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring, he's the GWA Champion, Corn."

" Corn looks nervous Steve." Bart commented

" This is Corn's first elimination chamber match, and the odds of him re-taing the title are really low no one in history has ever successfully defend their title in this match."

" On the plus side at least he's not starting the match."

" That is one thing to be grateful for."

Mario's music starts

" And introducing the first of the challengers, Mario."

" Well we know Mario is last in, who will be the other two who will be in the chamber?" Steve said as Mario was led into his chamber and the ref on the outside locked it

Shadow's music starts

" And introducing the second challenger, Shadow."

" Shadow also starting off in the chamber, he garenteed two things in this match, to eliminate Link and to win the GWA title." Steve said, as Shadow entered his chamber and the ref locked him in.

Ken Masters music starts

" And introducing the third challenger,'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters getting the last spot in the chamber." Steve said

" He has a slight look of concern as well." Bart said

" Well he should, he, along with Corn, have never been in this match, they may of seen the previous elimination chamber matches, but that won't prepare them for what they are about to go through."

Link's music starts

" And introducing the forth challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, Link."

" For the second time running, Link is entering the elimination chamber first." Steve said as Link entered the ring, going straight to Shadow's chamber where Shadow was taunting from inside

" And last time he was the second eliminated."

" This leaves one more, and it's more bad news for Link."

Bowser's music starts

" And introducing the final challenger, Bowser."

" Bowser and Link will starts us off, in four minutes time another chamber will open and once all participants have entered it will be the last one standing who will be GWA Champion." Steve explains.

Gong.

" What the hell." Steve said, as the lights went off.

Gong.

" What the hell is happening?"

A third gong goes off followed by the sound of thunder and lighting.

" We need to find out what is happening here."

Something starts playing on the big screen ( imagine Undertaker's video, with the shots of the Undertaker replaced by a person with a long black cloak)

" Beware those in the chamber, for I will be coming, survivor series, who will have to survive when the lord of darkness comes."

The video goes off the the lights return.

" What the hell. The lord of darkness.?" Steve said

" That has creeped me out."

" Me as well. And i think everyone in the chamber looks confused as well."

Bowser and Link both circled each other before tying up, where Bowser threw Link into the corner. Link got back up and went for another tie up, only to move quickly, which caused Bowser to stumble, and kick Bowser in the back of the leg several times before doing a super kick, Bowser staggered around and fell against the ropes, where Link went for a clothline, but Bowser countered and back dropped Link to the outside and onto the steel.

" A hard landing for Link." Steve said, as Link cried in pain.

Bowser went through the ropes and picked Link off the steel and picked him up into a bare hug position and rammed him back into the steel chain walls, and then did it again before power slamming him on the steel and pinned him for a two count.

" Link just kicking out." Steve said

" At this rate Link won't make it to the next persons release."

Bowser picked Link up again and went to ram his head into the steel chains, but using his hands, Link managed to block in and give Bowser and elbow and clotheslined him back in the ring where he started punching him. After that short offense Link climbed up to the top ropes, and as Bowser got up Link jumped and took him out with a flying clothesline and then panned Bowser, who powered out at two.

" Bowser kicking out with authrouty." Steve said

" He won't get rid of Bowser that easily."

Bowser slowly got up and Link went to work on Bowser's leg with several hard kicks until Bowser swatted him away with ease. Link quickly got back up but ran straight into Bowser's shoulder block who then picked Link up and gave him a belly to belly supplex.

The timer starts to go down and the crowd shout along with it

" Were about to have out first entry." Steve said

" I can't wait."

The buzzer goes and a spot light flashes from chamber to chamber before stopping on Corn's chamber. The ref unlocks it and Corn come in.

" The GWA champion is the first out of the chamber." Steve said as Corn gave Bowser a drop kick to the knee

" This could be a tough break for the champ."

Corn continued the attack and Link, who was now up joined in. They backed Bowser into the corner and whipped him across the ring and went for a double clothesline, but Bowser ducked and came back off the other rope and clotheslines both Link and Corn. Bowser picks Link up and throws him over the rope and onto the steel, then goes back and picks Corn up and gives him a power slam, and pins him for a two count.

Bowser then throws Corn over the ropes, which was the opposite of where he threw Link, and then went threw the ropes to the outside and and picked Corn up on his shoulders and threw him, head first into the steel chains like a battering ram, and then pins Corn for a two count.

" Bowser is in complete control" Bart said

" Corn has been busted open, and yes, Bowser, at least for now is in complete control."

Bowser then picked Corn up on his shoulders again and went to ram his head for a second time, but was stopped when he was hit from behind by Link, who then rammed Bowser's head into the steel chains. Then, along with Corn, did it again, which this time busted Bowser open. Corn then locked in the sharpshooter on Bowser as Link locked in the triforce of pain.

" This isn't fair!" Bart cried, " they can't use two submission holds at once."

" There's no rules in this Bart." Steve responded

Both Corn and Link continued to apply the pressure and Bowser tapped out.

" Bowser tapped out, Bowser is eliminated." Steve said

" Well it took the combined effort of Link and Corn to get it done." Bart said, as Link and Corn started trading punches back in the ring, with Link getting the better and giving Corn a super kick and getting a two count from it.

" Five participants remain in this elimination chamber." Steve said as the countdown started, with the crowd joining in. " The second participant is soon to enter.

The countdown reached zero and a spotlight flashed over the remaining chambers and stopped on Shadow's

" Shadow's in," Steve said

Shadow came in and went straight for Link, who had Corn in the triforce of pain and shoved him into the corner and started to punch away hard at him, then turned round and took out Corn with a clothesline and followed with a DDT, before going back to Link and giving him a clothesline to the steel.

Shadow came through the ropes and picked Link up and rammed his head into the steel chains, and then kicked him in the stomach and gave him a pedigree on the steel, and was about to pin him until Corn did a drop kick from inside to out on Shadow, sending him into the steel and then tossed Shadow back into the ring and went for a pin and got a two count.

Corn then went for the sharpshooter, but Shadow managed to fight out of it and get back up where he took Corn out with a high knee before going for a pedigree, only for Corn to counter into a backdrop with Shadow landing on the steel on the outside, Corn then leapt over the ropes and did a senton splash on to Shadow and pinned him for a two count. Corn then bashed the back of Shadow's head a few times before pinning Shadow again, getting another two count.

The timer starts going down and the crowd count along with it

" Were about to have our next entrant." Steve said

" And this one will be no surprise."

The buzzer goes off and a Spotlight shines down on Ken Masters chamber and the refs unlock it.

Ken comes straight in and pins Link, who hasn't moved since getting pedigreed, the ref makes the count and Link kicks out at two.

" The Masterpiece going for a quick elimination." Steve said

" Link is bleeding badly."

Ken picks up Link in a bare hug and rams his back into the steel chains and goes for another pin, with Link kicking out at two.

Ken tossed Link back into the ring and picked him up again and was dropped kick in the knee by Corn, causing Ken to fall and Link lane on top pf him and the ref counted to two before Ken kicked out.

Corn then stomped away at Ken until getting hit from behind by Shadow, who gave him a neck breaker. Ken then clotheslined Shadow and tried to apply the master lock, but Shadow quickly wriggled out of it to the outside, where Ken followed and Shadow gave him a thumb to the eye then whipped him into the steel chains and followed up with a Russian leg sweep onto the steel floor.

Corn then climbed the ropes and did a splash onto Ken and pinned him with Shadow getting on top as well and the ref made the three count.

" Ken Masters is eliminated." Steve said

" Im shocked." Bart said

" So am I, I thought Ken stood a good chance, but like bowser it took two to eliminate him."

Shadow got off Ken and quickly grabbed Corn and went to smash his head on the steel chains, but Corn blocked it and gave Shadow and elbow to the stomach and then smashed Shadow's head on the steel three times before letting him go. Shadow staggered around and fell into the ropes and back into the ring.

The Timer started to go down and the crowd joined in with the count.

" This is it." Bart said excitedly, " Mario is about to be released."

" Can he take full advantage of being last released from the chamber?"

" Well he is fresh, the others are beaten."

The buzzer goes and Mario is released from his chamber and takes down Corn with a shoulder block, then Link and then grabs Shadow and gives him a fall away slam, then picks Corn up and gives him a short arm clothesline and then picks Link up and gives him a powerbomb and then pins Link for a two count.

Mario then goes to Shadow, who was now in the corner and whips him to the opposite corner, then grabs Corn and whips him into Shadow and then squashes the both of them in the corner. Mario then grabs Corn and gives him a body slam and then picks up Shadow and Body slams him on top of Corn.

Mario then turns round and is taken out by a super kick by Link, who then collapses back to the floor.

" All four men now down." Bart said

" Who's gonna be up first?"

" I think Mario, he's the freshest."

Mario is the first up and grabs the nearest person to him, which is Corn, and gives him a short arm clothesline, then picks up Link and whips him across the ring and hits him with the clothesline from hell.

Mario goes to pin Link but is low-blowed from behind by Shadow, who then gives him a pedigree and pins him for a three count.

" Mario is eliminated!" Steve shouts

" What did Shadow do that for? Mario had Link beaten."

" Shadow took advantage of Mario being distracted, plus Shadow said that he wanted to eliminate Link."

" I guess."

Shadow then picked up Link and set him up for the pedigree, only for Corn to get up and drop kick him and then clotheslines Shadow to the outside on the steel. Corn then goes for the sharpshooter on Link, who manages to counter into a small package and gets a two count. Link then takes Corn down with a hip toss and a tilt a whirl slam and pins Corn for a two count.

Shadow then gets back into the ring and goes for a roll up on Link, who manages to roll through and pin Shadow for the three count.

" Shadow's eliminated!" Steve shouts, " it's now between Corn and Link."

Shadow quickly gets up and attacks Link from behind and gives him a pedigree before leaving. Corn slowly drags his way to cover Link.

" Come on, not this way." Steve said, " One Two, thr... He kicked out! Link kicked out!"

" Unbelievable! How does he do it."

Corn went for another pin and again got a two count. Corn picked Link up and through him between the ropes to the steel and smashed Link's face into the steel chains and then pinned Link for another two count. Corn tried once again to smash Link's face into the steel, but Link blocked it with his hands and gave Corn and elbow to the stomach and then gave Corn a super kick.

" This is it, it will be over if Link can just make the cover." Steve said

" I think he just used hie last drop of energy."

Both Corn and Link slowly pulled themselves up, using the chains for help, and Corn, who was first up, went towards Link, who kicked him in the stomach and gave him a double arm DDT on the steel and pinned Corn for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA Champion, Link."

" He did it! He did it!He endured being first in! He endured all the pain and blood loss, he endured it all and now is the new GWA Champion."

" I didn't think he could it Steve, but he held on despite everything."

Link was handed the GWA Championship and held it high in the air as multi colored confetti fell from the cealing. Link then dropped from his knees with his head in the title and got back up as Malon came in embraced in a hug.

" What scenes we have here, Link is our new GWA Champion, and we have just about run out of time, so from myself and Bart we'll see you tomorrow night.

The Show ended with Link and Malon sharing a kiss and Link raising the GWA Championship over his head one more time.

* * *

Re-cap 

Amy Rose b Gum & Rouge in a triple threat

Knuckles b Luigi via submission

The Kongs won a fatal four way

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Tails b Sonic via pinfall

Zelda b Tiny Kong via pinfall

Link wins the elimination chamber match

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

Contract Signing between Tails and Sonic

T.V Title re-match: Conker v Fox (c)

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, but I re-wrote the elimination chamber more times than I care to remember , I had about seven different endings with four different winners before settling on this one. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	32. Week 25

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Fox (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone, were back in the GWA Arena here in Station Square. New Years Revolution was just twenty four hours away and were ready for the backlash."

A video is played on the big screen of Link becoming the new GWA Champion

"For those who missed the epic elimination chamber last night missed one hell of a match. Link entered the elimination chamber first and outlasted five other guys to win and become the new GWA Champion."

" That was a great match Steve, and Link deserves to be GWA Champion."

In the ring a table and two chairs are getting set up and Eggman's music starts

" Here comes the owner, last night Tails attacked Sonic from behind to re-tain the Intercontinental title, which resulted in what were about to see."

Eggman gets into the ring and grabs a mic, " good evening people of station square, now in a moment we will be starting this contract signing, but before we do I'd like to ask Sonic and Tails to make their way to the ring."

Tails music starts and he makes his way to the ring. He enters and walks straight past Eggman and gets himself a mic, meanwhile the crowd starts a 'Tails suck' chant.

" Now there are people out there who seem to think that I fear Sonic." The crowd cheer at the mention of Sonics name.

" Well I got news for you, I fear no one, im the Intercontinental champion, I don't need to fear anybody. Now as for last night, while all you idiots think it was cowardice, it was just plain smartness, but you people are too stupid to work it out anyway. Now on to the hell in a cell match Survivor Series, last night Robotnik you said I'll have nowhere to run, but it will be Sonic who will have nowhere to run, you better enjoy seeing him while it lasts, because at Survivor Series I will finsh what I should of done nearly four months ago, cripple Sonic for life."

Tails drops the mic to a chorus of boo's and takes a seat at the table.

" Now Sonic if you join us."

Sonics music starts and he sprints to the ring, Tails bolts from his chair to the outside, Sonic is about to go out when Eggman inturpts.

" Now stop it, now take a seat Sonic."

Sonic does so.

" Tails, you take a seat as well."

Tails hesitantly steps back into the ring and takes his seat.

" Now guys, you have both read the contract, you both know the consequences if you happen to break the no physicality rule, now all that's left is too sign the contract."

Both Sonic and Tails take one last look at the contract and sign it.

" Now it's official, in four weeks you two will meet at Survivor Series in a hell in a cell match."

Tails gets up and goes to leave, then smacks Sonics head with the Intercontinental title.

" What the hell are you doing? That's it, your suspended for six months!"

Tails walks back over to his contract and picks it up, " I don't think so, because I never signed." Tails then signs the contract and goes to hand it to Eggman but purposely drops it. " See you at Survivor Series Sonic."

Tails then leaves the ring as Sonic comes too, giving Tails an evil look as he leaves.

" That damn Tails!" Steve shouts

" HAHA! Tails outsmarts Sonic again."

" He may have tonight, but in four weeks time he will be at Sonics mercy."

Single Match: Vector v Soda

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Soda

Soda went for the quick start by drop kicking Vector's keen two times, which brought Vector down to on knee, Soda then followed up by drop kicking Vector's head and then pinning him for a two count before Vector powered out.

Soda went back on the attack and gave Vector a DDT as he was getting up then went to the top rope and did a leg drop and pinned Vector for a two count before Vector again powered out. Soda went to go on the attack again but Vector took him down with a hard clothesline, then picked him up and whipped him across the ring and gave him a hard spine buster and pinned him for a two count before picking him back up and whips Soda across the ring and takes him out with a big boot and then picks him up and gives him a Vector bomb and pins Soda for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Another dominant performance by Vector." Steve said

" He's going through people like there nothing."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Roy, Marth and Zelda are in Eggman's office

" We deserve another title shot, they cheated last night." Roy shouted

" That's not how I saw it." Eggman replied

" Were the best tag team there is, and we deserve another title shot." Marth shouted

" Hey! I make the matches and if I say your not the number one contenders then your not." Eggman shouts back."

" Then who is?"

" Well that's not important to you, what is, is your match tonight, against Yo-yo & Beat, so get out and prepare."

Ringside

" That isn't fair Steve, Roy and Marth should be number one contenders."

" Well who ever is gets their title shots next week."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Clutch

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Clutch."

Crash and Clutch tie up in the center of the ring and Clutch manages to force Crash to the rope where he whips him across the ring and does a standing drop kick and pins him for a two count. Clutch the climbs the rope and goes for a cross body, but misses and hits the mat hard.

Crash then picks up Clutch and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, at the same time Clutch attempts one as well and they take each other out.

Both men slowly rise to their feet, then Mario suddenly appears and attacks Crash, then turns round and takes out Clutch with a big boot, then turns back to Crash and gives him a fall away slam from inside the ring to the outside and then gives Clutch a clothesline from hell.

" What is Mario doing? He isn't even schuled in this match." Steve said as Mario gets a mic

" Last night was complete and utter crap!" Mario shouts as the crowd boo him, " last night was supposed to be the night where I took what is rightfully mine, the GWA title, so I here by call out Link for a GWA Title match right here, right now."

" Mario calling out the champ!" Steve said, as Eggman's music starts

" This is not who he wanted."

" Mario, there is two problems, one, you have not yet been declared the number one contender, and two, Link is unfortunately not here tonight, after last nights elimination chamber Link has been told to rest up at home. But as for tonight you will be going one on one with the former GWA Champion Corn, the winner of that match will be in the number one contenders match next week against Shadow."

Eggman then leaves as Mario protests in the ring.

Backstage

Sonic was walking backstage when Tails stood in front of him, blocking his way.

" Hello Sonic" Tails said, lifting his Intercontinental title up his shoulder as he did so. " Hope that shot to your head earlier didn't do to much damage."

Sonic didn't respond, instead just looked on with an angry look..

" You look angry, you know I'd hate for you to hit me and get your self suspended for six moths, cause I know how much you want to, after all I did put you on the shelf for nearly three months."

Sonic doesn't respond, but looks angrier.

" Plus I beat you in record time last night, you look like you want to take out your frustrations, well, hit me then, I dare you."

Sonic raised his fist and looks like he would hit Tails, but stops, " I know you would like that, but just think what I can do to you when were in hell in a cell is more than worth the wait." Sonic responds then leaves.

Tails watches as Sonic walks off, " there's more than one way to get you to hit me."

Ringside

" Can you believe that, Tails is intensionally trying to get Sonic to hit him."

" This won't be the last time Tails tries something like that, and I doubt Sonic can last until Survivor Series."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth w/ Zelda

The GGs music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied by Zelda, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo and Mart pins him for the win while Roy stops Beat from getting to Zelda.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth celebrate as Zelda grabs a mic, " Kongs, you better have just watched this, because next time that my boys here get there chance, were gonna take those title away from you.!"

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave.

" Zelda giving out a strong statement to the tag team champions, who will be defending their title next week against unnamed opponents." Steve said

Ken Masters Music starts and he comes down to the ring and grabs a mic

" Today was supposed to a great day in the history of Ken Masters, a day when I, and all you, should have been celebrating my first GWA title reign, but didn't happen, but despite all this there is still a record that I hold, and that is that no one has broken the master lock, not that anybody can any way, but I will offer $6000 to anybody who thinks other wise."

" Ken Masters issuing a Master lock challenge."

" It will be interesting to see who accepts."

The music of Falco starts and he makes his way.

" Are you serious? Ok take a seat." Ken said, then locks in the master lock and Falco tries to fight it, but is overpowered and is declared out by the ref, though Ken refuses to release the hold until Bowser's music starts.

" You think your real tough do you." Bowser said, " you think that no one can break the master lock."

Ken releases Falco and picks up his mic, " no one can break the master lock."

" Well I beg to differ, so how about next week, I take on the master lock challenge."

" You want it, fine. It's on, I've beat you once with it and I can do it again." Ken answers and Bowser leaves looking pleased. (See week 22)

" Oh man, I can't wait to see that." Bart said excitedly

" Same goes for me, no one may of broken the master lock yet, but Bowser is far from a normal person."

T.V Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex, then picks Conker up and hits the diamond cutter and pins Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Fox."

Backstage: With Dave

"Dave here and I got the former GWA Champion Corn standing by, now Corn later on tonight you have a chance to get into the number one contender match next week, your thoughts?"

" Well Dave, after last night you may not think that im 100 fit, but that doesn't matter to me, what does is that I want to be champion again, so I'll be doing everything I can to be in that match next week."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" Corn versus Mario is coming up later."

" Where Mario will get himself into the number one contender match."

" I would say that if I were you, not after you said Mario would win last night."

" I never said that."

" Sure."

Gong.

" Oh no, we saw this last night." Steve said, as the lights went off

Gong.

" The lights have gone again." Bart said

A third gong goes off followed by sounds of thunder and lighting, then the same video from last night plays on the big screen.

" Beware those who were in the chamber, for the lord of darkness is coming for one of you, Survivor Series, one of you will rest in peace."

The Video stops and the lights return.

" That creed me out last night and it creeped me out tonight." Bart said

" Im with you on that."

" I'd hate to be the person he is on about."

Single Match: Sonic v Wario

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponent, Wario."

Sonic starts the match off using his speed to deliver several drop kicks and punches to take Wario down. Sonic then goes for Wario again, but is just shoved down by Wario's power. Sonic gets up quickly and is clotheslined by Wario, who pins Sonic for a two count.

Wario then picks Soinc up to his shoulder and Sonic manages to wriggle free and hit Wario with a super kick.

The music of Tails starts and Sonic instantly looks up to the ramp way. The music stops and Tails hasn't came out. Sonic turns around and is instantly grabbed by Wario, who gives him a belly to belly supplex and follows with a big splash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Wario."

" Wario picks up the upset victory" Bart said

" Only because of Tails distraction."

" There is no proof that he did it."

" Oh don't feed my that crap, who else would go to the trouble accept Tails."

Backstage

Tails is walking around backstage with a smug look on his face when he approached by Knuckles.

" What the hell do you want?"

" Listen Tails, I know what just happen was your fault."

" Well your not a stupid as you look then."

" I wouldn't take that tone with me, because while your contract signing says Sonic can't touch you, but it don't say nothing about me, so next week it's going to be me and you, one on one in a submission match."

Knuckles then leaves as Tails looks on angrily.

Ringside

" Tails and Knuckles one on one next week, and it's gonna be a submission match." Steve said

" Now this ain't fair on Tails, you know Knuckles is just gonna purposely soft Tails up for Sonic."

" Well Tails is finally gonna feel what it is like to be messed around."

Single Match: Gum v Peach

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Peach's music starts

" And her opponent, Peach."

Peach got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Peach clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Peach and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Peach got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Peach then went for the chick kick, which Gum ducked, then did a double leg take down and put Peach in the sharpshooter. Peach screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Rouge then appeared on the apron and Gum went for her, only for Rouge to jump off and walk back up the ramp, Peach then rolled up Gum from behind for the win.

" Here is your winner, Peach."

" This situation between Gum and Rouge is far from over yet."

A video plays on the big screen. It ends with Link returns next week.

" The new GWA Champion is back next week." Steve said

" Yeah about time, everyone else involved in the chamber match is here tonight."

" But they didn't enter first and take nearly thirty minutes of pain."

" Yeah well it still ain't right."

" Any way it is now time for our main event."

Main Event: Mario v Corn

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Corn"

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam and pinned Corn for a two count.

Mario then picked Corn up and set him up for a powerbomb, which Corn counted into a backdrop, and followed up with two hip tosses and a DDT and pinned Mario for a two count.

Luigi then showed up and tried to get involved, but Corn knocked him straight off the apron, then turned right into the clothesline from hell by Mario, who then pinned Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario wins! Which means he faces Shadow for the number one contenders spot next week." Bart said.

" Mario, with a little help pulls it off, can he next week against Shadow? For Bart and myself we gotta go see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector b Soda via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot & Clutch fought a no contest

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Wario b Sonic via pinfall

Peach b Gum via pinfall

Mario b Corn via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Team Title Match: Fox & Falco v The Kongs (c)

$7000 Master lock Challenge: Bowser

Non-Title Submission Match: Knuckles v Tails (c)

No.1 Contender Match: Mario v Shadow

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Hell In A Cell Match: Sonic v Tails (c)


	33. Week 26

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Fox (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone," Steve welcomed, " were here live from Hyrule Stadium and we got a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve."

A replay on the big screen is shown from last week when Mario beat Corn.

" And as a result from that it will be Mario versus Shadow, the winner will face Link for the GWA Championship at Survivor Series." Steve said

" Plus we got a tag team title match as well as a submission match between Knuckles and Tails."

" That and much more to look forward to tonight."

Single Match: Vector v Luigi

Team Chotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Luigi jumped straight on to Vector and started punching him, but to little effect as Vector shoved him down easily and then gave him a back drop as he tried to attack again. Vector picks Luigi up and locks his hands around Luigi's waist and gives him a belly to belly overhead supplex and pins Luigi for a two count.

Vector picks up Luigi again and lifts him onto his shoulder, Luigi manages to wriggle free and give Vector a neck breaker and then picked him up and went for the twist of fate but Vector overpowered Luigi and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a big boot and then picked him up and gave him a Vector bomb and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector dominant again tonight." Steve said

" It's only a matter of time before he wears his first piece of singles gold."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and I got the exclusive first interview with the new GWA Champion, Link. Now Link first of congratulations on your victory."

" Thanks Dave."

" Now later on tonight your in action for the first time since winning the GWA title, how you feeling."

" Well Dave I've rested up. Im all heeled and ready to give those people out there a great match tonight."

" I can't wait for that, but on to my second question, later on tonight you will find out who will be challenging you for your GWA title at Survivor Series when Mario and Shadow meet later on tonight, who would you rather face."

" Well as you know I have had run in's with both of these indervisuals during the last few months, and it doesn't really matter who wins, as I'll be prepared for whoever."

" Well thanks for taking the time for this interview Link, I wish you good luck in your match tonight."

" Thanks Dave"

Ringside

" Link will be in action a little later where he will be taking on Crash Bandicoot, but before that we have some more matches to come."

Non-title Submission Match: Knuckles v Tails (c)

Team Sonics Music starts

" The following non-title contest is a submission match, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental Champion, Tails."

Tails and Knuckles go to the center where they start trading words. That is until Tails slaps Knuckles round the face, which Prompts Knuckles to retaliate with a right hand which knocks Tails down. Tails then quickly rolls out the ring and Knuckles follows, but Tails gets back in and then stomps to the back of Knuckles as he re-enters and then does a elbow drop to the back befoe doing some more stomps.

Tails then give Knuckles a body slam and then turns him over and gives him a knee to the back before viscously kicking it and then puts Knuckles in a Boston crab.

Knuckles nearly reaches the ropes before Tails drags Knuckles back into the center of the ring. Knuckles starts dragging himself back towards the ropes again and manages to get there and Tails keeps the hold using the refs count to four before releasing it.

Tails then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for a clothesline and Knuckles counters into a crossface, Tails tries rolling through but Knuckles keeps it locked in. Tails slowly inches towards the ropes and manages to grab it and forces Knuckles to release the hold.

Knuckles then picks Tails back up and whips him into the corner and goes for a clothesline, Tails quickly grabs the ref and Knuckles goes into the pair, Tails then cheap shots Knuckles as he realizes what he has done and then goes for another, but Knuckles is expecting it and locks in the crossface, Tails tries but can't move and taps out, but with the ref still down no call get made. Knuckles releases the hold and goes to check on the ref.

Tails then slid under the ropes and grabbed a chair and came back in and whacked it on the back of Knuckles twice before disposing of the chair and putting Knuckles in a single leg Boston crab.

The ref came too just as Knuckles was about to grab the rope, but Tails managed to drag Knuckles back to the center and Knuckles tapped shortly after.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

Tails rolls out the ring and grabs a mic. " Hey Sonic, I know your watching this right now, and you better watch carefully, because this will be you at survivor series.

Tails rolls back into the ring and picks up the chair and smacks it on Knuckles back again and again. Tails stops and picks up the mic, " come on Sonic, don't you want to save your friend?" Tails then drops the mic and sets the chair up on Knuckles ankle, then from the top rope jumps right on it.

Tails then leaves the ring as Knuckles screams in pain.

" Oh for god's sake, he might of just shattered Knuckles ankle."

" Tails is really pushing the temper of Sonic, you know he won't be happy right now."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting behind his desk in his office with Gum, Rouge, Peach and Cream

" Now later on tonight were gonna be having a fatal four way match between you four, the winner will be facing Amy Rose for the women's title at Survivor series, now go get ready as it will be happening after the next match."

Ringside

" A number one contender for the women's title to be decided later."

" I can't wait to see who will win it."

Single Match: Corn v Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Toad's music starts

" And his opponant, Toad."

Toad went for Corn as soon as he enters, but Corn managed to avoid him and Toad fell between the ropes, Corn then does a baseball slide which sends Toad into the barriers. Corn rolls out the ring and grabs Toad and rolls him back in and pins him for a two count.

Corn then gave Toad a body slam and followed with a quick elbow drop and pins Toad again, who again kicks out at two.

Corn then picks Toad up and takes him down with a leg drag and locks in the sharpshooter, Luigi the tries to get involved and is disposed of by Corn, who then is rolled up by Toad for a two count. Toad then goes for a hurricarana, but Corn manages to block it into a powerbomb then locks in the sharpshooter again.

On the outside Luigi is now up and attacks Corn from behind and gives him a twist of fate, Yo-yo and Beat then appear and give Luigi a beat down, then do there frog splash/leg drop finisher from the top rope, Toad goes for them with a chair but is stopped by Corn, who throws him over the rope.

" This situation between the GG's and Mario camp is heating up." Steve said

" It sure is."

Backstage

The GWA Champion Link, along with Malon are walking backstage with Link being congratulated by several other wrestlers until bumping into Shadow.

" So, you pulled off the impossible, but I tell you what's not impossible, beating me twice, now after I beat Mario later tonight, im coming for you and your title."

Shadow walks off as Link looks on with a hint of anger.

Ringside

" Shadow is very confident about tonight, he should focus on Mario first before Link."

" I have to agree with you Steve, Mario is no easy person to beat, he is the greatest GWA Champion of all time."

Fatal Four Way Match: Cream v Gum v Peach v Rouge

Cream's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way match schuled for one fall, with the winner meeting the women's champion at Survivor Series. Introducing first, Cream."

The GG's music starts

" And introducing second, Gum."

Peach's music starts

" And introducing thirdly, Peach."

Rouge's music starts

" And introducing finally, Rouge."

Gum and Rouge instantly went for each other and tackled each other out of the ring, in the ring Peach took down Cream with a spear and banged the back of Cream's head on the mat several times and picked her up and backed her into the corner, where she delivered several hard kicks to the mid-section and followed up with a DDT and got a two count before Rouge broke it up, who had just driven the back of Gum into the barrier a little earlier.

Rouge grabbed Peach and took her down with a hard scoop slam and an elbow drop before going to Cream in the corner and lifting her to the top rope, where she gave Cream a super-plex and pinned her for a two count before it was broken by Gum.

Gum then threw Rouge out of the ring and then took her out with a cross body before they both continued to fight up the apron, back in the ring Peach gave Cream a double arm DDT and pinned her for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Peach."

" Peach wins, and is going to Survivor Series to face Amy Rose for the women's title."

" But what about Gum and Rouge? They, once again have let there hatred to each other get in the way of what is really important."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got Fox and Falco standing by. Now guys, you are about to challenge The Kongs for the tag team titles, your thoughts?"

Fox is about to reply when the are confronted by Roy,Marth and Zelda.

" You better listen, because whoever wins out of you or The Kongs better be ready, because were coming for those titles." Roy said, before he Marth and Zelda all leave as Fox and Falco look on.

Ringside

" Can you believe those three." Steve said

" There just giving out a fair warning."

Tag Team Title Match: Fox & Falco v The Kongs (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA tag team championships, making their war to the ring the challengers, Falco and the television champion, Fox."

The Kongs music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Fox and Donkey started the match off by circling each other and were about to tie up when the music of Roy and Marth started and they, along with Zelda came onto the ramp way.

" What are they doing here?" Steve said

" I dunno Steve, maybe their here to watch."

" I somehow doubt that."

Roy, Marth and Zelda stayed on the ramp way, just looking towards the ring as Fox and Donkey tied up, with Donkey backing Fox into the corner and thrusting some shoulders into Fox's gut before whipping him to the opposite corner and then giving him a clothesline.

Donkey dragged Fox to his corner and tagged in Diddy, who gave him a scoop slam and pined him for a two count. Diddy then whipped Fox across the ring and hit Fox with a spin kick and followed up with a steading moonsault and pinned Fox again and got a two when Falco broke the pin. Meanwhile Roy, Marth and Zelda continued to watch and discuss among themselves on the ramp way.

Diddy whipped Fox into his corner and tagged in Donkey, Who lifted Fox onto the ropes and tried a superplex, which Fox managed to block, then after a few punches managed to knocked Donkey off the rope. Fox then took out Donkey with a flying clothesline. Both Fox and Donkey slowly crawled to their corners and made the tag.

Falco managed to beat Diddy to the punch and take him down and then hit the lionsalut and pinned Diddy for a two count before Donkey interrupted, which brought Fox in, who managed to take out Donkey, and then he lifted Diddy on to his knee and Falco jumped off the rope and hit a leg drop and pinned Diddy for a two count before Donkey broke the pin, Falco then whipped Diddy across the ring and went for a drop kick, which Diddy managed to avoid and then made the tag to Donkey, who took Falco out with a shoulder block, and then Fox, before going back to Falco and picking him and giving him a pump handle slam, and followed up with a pin for a two count.

Donkey then whipped Falco to his corner and tagged in Diddy, who gave Falco a monkey flip and then climbed the rope and did an elbow drop and pinned Falco for a two count before Fox broke it up, which brought Donkey in who clotheslined Fox over the top rope, before he and Diddy gave Falco the 3-D and Diddy pinned Falco for the win.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, The Kongs."

The Kongs celebrate their victory and Roy and Marth take advantage and sprint to the ring and whack both Kongs with steel chairs while Zelda goes under the rope and slides a table into the ring. Roy and Marth then set the table up and grab Diddy and put him on the table, then grab Donkey and supplex him on to Diddy and through the table.

" That was their damn plan all along, to attack whoever was tag team champions." Steve said

" They did say earlier that they would be coming for the winners."

" But not this."

Backstage: Eggmans Office

Eggman is standing, not sitting, behind his desk, with the Intercontinental Champion, Tails standing on the other.

" You have really gone to far this time!" Eggman shouted, " I know what your trying to do, and I won't stand for it, which is why I've decided that next week you shall be defending your Intercontinental Title next week in a triple threat match."

" What! You can't do this to me, im the Intercontinental Champion dammit."

" I don't care who you are, if I say your defending, your title then you shall, now I'd prepare for next week, because your facing Fox and Vector."

" But."

" This is final, now get out."

Ringside

" This is big." Steve said

" It's unfair is what it is."

" How? It's about time Tails got what he deserved."

Gong.

" Oh no." Steve said as the lights went off

Gong.

" We've seen this for the last few weeks."

An image of a tall person in a long, black hooded clock appears on the big screen, it points right at the screen before speaking. " Survivor Series is coming, for one in the chamber the time is slipping, the lord of darkness is coming, one, shall, rest...in...peice."

The lights return.

" This is getting creeper every week." Steve said

" One of the six who was in the chamber, if I was one of them I'd be concerned."

The Music of Ken Masters starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Last week I prove once again that my masterlock could not be broken." Ken says before continuing, " and last week, someone had the nerve to say they could. So I say Bowser, get your fat ass out here and I'll prove to you, and to everyone here, that no one can, or will ever brake my masterlock."

The music of Bowser starts and he comes to the ring.

" I'll tell you what Bowser, lets saves your embarrassment and we'll call it off."

" No way, you said I wouldn't break the masterlock, and im gonna prove that I can."

Bowser takes his seat and Ken goes to lock in the masterlock, but Bowser is purposely blocking Ken's left arm, who then with draws. Ken goes back in and goes to lock it in again and this time Bowser blocks the right arm from locking.

" I knew it, Bowser is scared." Bart said

" I think it's just some mind games by Bowser."

Ken goes in a third time and this time Bowser lets Ken get his arms round. Ken locks it in and the ref gives the signal and instantly Ken uses his body weight and Bowser falls two his knees. Ken continues to apply pressure with the hold and push all his weight on Bowser, who manages to get to his feet and tries to free his arms, and looks like he is going to until Ken runs him into the corner and fully locks in the masterlock again and Bowser, this time doesn't fight back and is declared out.

Ken releases the hold and picks up a mic. " Now, for those who doubted before, you can all now stop, I have proven that my masterlock is unbreakable, but if anyone thinks otherwise, come try next week."

Ken drops the mic and gives Bowser a stiff kick before leaving.

" Well it took a run in to the turnbuckle, but Ken did it, but Bowser did look like he was about to break the masterlock."

" No he wasn't."

" Were gonna go back stage now where I Believe Dave is gonna give us an update on Knuckles."

Backstage: With Dave

" Thanks Steve, I have spoken to the doctors involved and I've been told that luckily that Knuckles ankle is not broke, it is however badly swollen and is going to be out for at least three to four weeks. Back to Steve."

Ringside

" Well that's some good news." Steve said

" You know whats better?"

" What?"

" We have our number one contender match next."

Number One Contender Match: Mario v Shadow

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, with the winner facing Link at Survivor Series for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Mario attacked Shadow as soon as he entered and after a few shots to the back of the head, whipped him across the ring where he gave Shadow a big boot and then threw him out of the ring and smacked his head on the steel steps, and then went for a clothesline, but Shadow counted into a drop toe hold and Mario's head bounced off the steps. Shadow then managed to roll Mario back in and pinned him for a two count until the ref saw Shadow using the ropes.

Shadow then whipped Mario into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Mario quickly moves and and ran against the ropes and hit Shadow with the clothesline from hell, and was about to pin when Clutch appeared on the apron. The from behind Mario was attacked by Yo-yo and Beat, who gave Mario a double supplex and their frog splash/leg drop finisher before leaving.

Shadow slowly crawled over and got and arm over Mario and the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, and number one contender, Shadow."

" What the hell, that's not fair!" Bart shouted

" I would usually agree, but Mario did the same to Corn last week."

" Still it ain't fair."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I've managed to grab hold of Roy, Marth and Zelda, now guys why did you what you did to The Kongs earlier?"

" It's real simple Dave." Zelda answers, " We want the tag team gold, and we are showing that The Kongs are nothing more than a fluke."

Ringside

" Well that statement couldn't be far more from the truth" Steve said

" Well I agree with Zelda."

" And just how may I ask have the Kongs been lucky? They have successfully defended their titles every time fairly against their opposition."

" Whatever."

" And now people it's time, were about to see the GWA Champion for the first time since he won that title."

" You know, this could be a huge opportunity for Crash."

" Well a win over the champ will be huge."

Non-Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Link (c) w/Malon

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompanied to the ring by Malon, he's the GWA Champion, Link."

" Listen to these fans, there going to blow the roof off this place." Steve said

" A huge ovation."

Link and Crash tie up and Link manages to get Crash into a headlock, who tries to counter with a back drop, but Link manages to land on his feet and take down Crash with a neck breaker, Link the picked Crash back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Crash into to corner and went for the splash, but missed when Crash moved and then Crash took down Link with a hurricarana into a pin, which Link kicked out of at two.

Crash then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Link ducked and Crash hit the mat hard, Link then gives Crash a super kick and then locks in the triforce of pain and Crash taps out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Link."

Link celebrates in the ring with Malon as the crowd cheer, which soon turn to boo's as Shadows music starts

" Well Link, it seems that my prediction will soon come true, I won my match earlier, and now im coming for you and the GWA title, that is of course if you make it to Survivor Series."

Shadow then drops the mic and heads to the ring and gets up on the apron, Link tauts for him to get in until he is attack from behind.

" What the hell!" Steve said

" Look, it's it's."

" It's Captain Falcon, and there Blood Falcon."

The Falcons continue a double team beat down as Shadow simply watches on. The Falcons then pick Link up and both grab his face with one of their hands and then sweep Link's leg and drives his head to the mat ( Much like Kenzo Suzuki did) The Falcons then pick Link up and throw him to Shadow, who gives Link a pedigree and stands above him holding the GWA title as the show ends.

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector b Luigi via pinfall

Tails b Knuckles via Submission

Corn b Toad via DQ

Peach b Cream,Gum & Rouge in a fatal four way

The Kongs b Fox & Falco via pinfall

Shadow b Mario via pinfall

Link b Crash Bandicoot via submission

* * *

Next Week Preview 

$8000 Masterlock Challenge

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Vector v Tails (c)

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v Megaman & Bomberman

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Women's Title Match: Peach v Amy Rose (c)

Hell In A Cell Match: Sonic v Tails (c)

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Link (c)


	34. Week 27

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA) 

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (1)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Fox (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live from the Mute City Arena, and we have several big matches tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have Roy & Marth versus Megaman and Bomberman, a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Title and Link hope for some revenge when he takes on Captain Falcon in a no DQ, Falls count anywhere match."

A video is played of the attack on Link by Shadow and The Falcons last week.

" Last week Shadow won the number one contender match and after Link's match looked like he wanted to confront Link, but as you just saw it was all a trap."

Single Match: Yo-yo v Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Yo-yo."

Toad's music starts

" And he's opponant, Toad."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count.

Yo-yo then took down Toad with a hurricarana, then Luigi appeared and attacked Toad, which Brought Beat to the ring who took care of Luigi.

Eggman's music starts and he comes out, " stop right there, now if you want to go at each other then we shall make this a tag match for later tonight, as for now, get out of the ring

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got one of the challengers for the Intercontinental title later tonight, now Vector, this will be your first chance of Singles gold, so, your thoughts?"

" Well Dave, after ripping apart everyone of my opponents for the last few weeks all you can expect tonight is twice the beatings, and me getting announced as the new Intercontinental champion."

Vector then leaves

Ringside

" Vector confident of victory, that match will happen later tonight." Steve said

Single Match: Gum v Peach

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Peach's music starts

" And her opponant, Peach."

Peach got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Peach clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Peach and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Peach got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Peach then went for a clothesline, which Gum ducked, then did a double leg take down and put Peach in the sharpshooter. Peach screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Rouge then came into the ring and Gum speared her to the mat and hit her a few times before Rouge managed to roll out the ring. Peach then came from behind and gave Gum a spike DDT and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Peach."

" This situation between Rouge and Gum has got to end soon, for both their sakes." Steve said

" Yeah, it seems the pair of them won't stop until one is been completely beaten."

Backstage

The Intercontinental Champion, Tails, is walking backstage when he is confronted by Sonic.

" Hey Tails."

" What the hell do you want." Tails growled

" Just come to say that it would be a shame if something were to happen duringy your match later, something that could cost you your title."

" You wouldn't."

" Well only one way to find out isn't there, good luck." Sonic then walks off after finshing as Tails looks on with a anger."

Ringside

" Did you hear what Sonic just said?" Bart said

" I did."

" This isn't fair, as if Tails hasn't got enough to focus on already."

" Sonic is just giving Tails a piece of his own mind games."

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth w/ Zelda

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied by Zelda, Roy and Marth."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothesline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him, and Megaman went for the pin, only for the ref to be distracted with Zelda, who was on the apron.

Marth quickly re-entered the ring and punched Megaman with some brass kucks and then hit Bomberman. Zelda got down from the apron just as Roy rolled Megaman over and made the three count.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth celebrate until getting attacked from behind by The Kongs, who take them out with steel chairs, Diddy then gets and then sets up a table and puts Marth on it, Donkey grabs Roy and he and Diddy give Roy the 3-D on to Marth and through the table.

" I can't believe they did that!" Bart shouted

" There getting revenge for last week."

The music of Ken Masters starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Last week I provan a point. A point to you. A point to Bowser, and a point to all those in the lockeroom that the master lock is unbreakable. In fact, show them."

A replay of Bowser's master lock challenge is played from last week on the big screen.

" You see, but if there is someone who still doubts me, then I challenge you to try it for yourselves."

A few seconds pass and Banjo's music starts

" Well It seems I still have some doubters, go on then, take a seat and I'll prove you wrong."

Banjo takes his seat and Ken locks in the Master lock and Banjo starts struggling to brake it, Banjo tries all he can, but is suddenly released when Ken is attacked from behind by Bowser, who hit him across the back with a chair.

Bowser then smacked the chair on Ken's head before dropping the chair and grabbing Ken by the throat and then gave him a chokeslam right onto the chair.

" Last week you made a big mistake when you had to cheat to stop me breaking your master lock, and tonight is just a preview, when we meet at Survivor Series, it will be much worse!" Bowser shouted before leaving.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got Mario stand.."

" Give me that! Now Corn, last week you made the biggest mistake of your life when you cost me my shot at the title, and your gonna learn this later on tonight."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Mario is gonna teach Corn a lesson later tonight, don't mess with Mario." Bart said

" Corn was getting his revenge for what Mario did two weeks ago."

" But he will get his tonight."

" Speaking of them four other indervisuals who are close to them are in action next as Yo-yo and Beat take on Toad and Luigi."Steve said as a video is played on the big screen of what happened earlier in the Yo-yo/Toad match.

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Luigi & Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponents, Luigi and Toad."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count, Yo-yo then tags in Beat who takes Toad down with a scoop slam before tagging Yo-yo back in, who leaps over the top rope and give Toad a leg drop and pins him for a two count before tagging Beat back in.

Beat picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and a DDT and pins him for a two count before Luigi breaks it up. Beat then gets up and knocks Luigi off the apron then turns and walks into a spin kick by Toad, who then tags in Luigi.

Luigi picks up Beat and gives him a neckbreaker and then an elbow drop and pins Beat for a two count before he kicks out. Luigi then whips Beat into his Corner and tags in Toad, who takes Beat down wit a clothesline and pins him for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin

Beat quickly takes Toad down with a clothesline and then knocks Luigi off the apron and flying into the barrier, Beat then gives Toad the fameasser and tags in Yo-yo and they do there frog splash/leg drop combo and Yo-yo pins Toad for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat with a small measure of revenge tonight." Steve said

" It ain't over yet, not by a long way."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have Shadow along with The Falcons, now Shadow, care to explain last weeks actions?"

" What's there to explain Dave? You saw it, all the fans saw it, the reason I did it is because Link should not even be champion, he has done nothing to deserve being champion, which I will prove at Survivor Series, and Captain Falcon will tonight."

Shadow and The Falcons then leaves.

Ringside

" Link has only got two weeks left as champ." Bart said

" Link is one of toughest people there is, and fully deserves to be champion."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Conker

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring Crash Banicoot."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, Conker."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope before three. Crash then set up Conker for a powerbomb but Conker countered into a roll up for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im with the Television Champion, Fox. Now Fox in just a few moments you have a chance to be the first person in history to hold two GWA titles at the same time, how do you rate your chances in the triple threat match."

" You know Dave, there is a lot of history in the GWA, but as you said, never has their been a person who has held two titles at once, you know when i first held the Intercontinental title i only had it for two weeks, and people said I'd never get their again, so this is my chance to prove them wrong, and write my name in the history books, now I know it ain't gonna be easy with a monster like Vector and a person like Tails, who will seemly do anything to win, but im going out there and im gonna win."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" This triple threat match is up next." Steve said

" It still ain't fair on Tails."

" A lot of what Tails has not hasn't been fair."

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Vector v Tails (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he's the television champion, Fox."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And introducing the second challenger, Vector."

Tails music starts

" And introducing the Intercontinental Champion, Tails."

The Match started off with Tails and Fox double teaming the larger Vector, who despite the punches and kicks managed to throw both Tails and Fox off of him and then he clotheslined Fox and follows up with a clothesline on Tails before taking Fox down again, this time with a big boot, before grabbing Tails and lifting him above his head and then dropped him on top of Fox. Vector then tossed Tails between the ropes and pinned Fox for a two count.

Vector picked Fox up and was about give Fox the Vector bomb when Tails came from behind with a chop block, Tails and Fox then both stomped away at Vector before giving him a double clothesline over the rope, Tails then quickly rolled up Fox, who kicked out at two and was then clothesline by Tails, who then locked in the single leg Boston crab, which Vector broke up.

Vector then picked Tails up and whipped him across the ring and took him out with a big boot and then tossed him over the rope before turning back to Fox, who out of nowhere hit the diamond cutter and pinned Vector for a two count before Tails pulled the ref out the ring and smacked him.

Fox was about to go for Tails but was grabbed from behind by Vector, meanwhile Tails had gone under the ring and retrieved a steel chair. Back in the ring Fox whipped Vector across the ring and got a whack in the back by Tails, and was then diamond cluttered by Fox, who was then smacked on the head by Tails, who pinned him, only to realize the ref was still out. Tails then went out and rolled the ref back in before going to pin Fox again.

Sonics music then blares into the arena and Tails stares up at the ramp way. The music stops and Tails turns back around and bends down to pick Fox up, who sits up and quickly rolls Tails in a small package and the ref makes the three count just before Vector could brake the pin.

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

" Fox wins! He's the first person in history to be a double champion." Steve said as Fox goes into the crowd to celebrate

" That's not fair, Sonic caused the distraction!"

" Just like Tails has done to Sonic."

" It still ain't fair."

" Fair or not we still got ourselves a new Intercontinental Champion."

Gong.

" Oh no Steve." Bart said as the lights went out.

Gong.

An image of a tall person in a long, black hooded clock appears on the big screen, it points right at the screen before speaking. " Survivor Series comes ever nearer, for one in the chamber the end comes ever closer and will rest...in...peice."

The lights return and the big screen goes back to normal.

" This is worrying for one of those six, how can they fully focus on their matches?"

" I don't know, but there gonna have to."

A replay of two weeks ago is shown when Mario screws Corn in their match, then a replay of last week of the GG's costing Mario his match.

" This situation worsens, and this match is next."

Single Match: Corn v Mario

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario"

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam. Mario then pinned Corn, getting a two count.

Mario then went for a supplex, which Corn got out of and then dropped kick Mario. Luigi and Toad then came down the ramp and tried to get involved but was stopped before they got there by Combo, Soda and Clutch, who fought them off.

The ref, along with several others who where trying to break out the fight on the outside. Yo-yo and Beat came into the ring from the crowd and Beat hit Mario with a chair. Beat and Yo-yo then climbed opposite corners of the turnbuckle and leapt towards Mario at the same time with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo doing a leg drop. Beat and Yo-yo then left through the crowd.

The ref came back in and Corn pinned Mario for the win

" Here is your winner, Corn"

" Corn wins, but this situation between Mario's camp and the GG's seems far from over." Steve said

" I think your right their Steve."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im with the GWA Champion, Link. Now Link in a few moments you will be taking on Captain Falcon, but first, what are your thoughts on last week?"

" My thoughts? You wanna know my thoughts? You know Shadow, you got may of got me last week, but only thing you have archived is pissing me off, and tonight im gonna give you a preview of what I'll do to you by giving Captain Falcon a psychical demonstration."

Link then leaves

Ringside

" Link and Captain Falcon meet next in a no DQ match." Steve said

" Link sounded pissed."

" He has every right to be after what happened last week."

No DQ, Falls Count Anywhere Match: Captain Falcon v Link (c)

The Falcons music starts

" The following non-title contest is no disqualification, falls count anyway match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Link's Music starts

" And his opponant, he's the GWA Champion, Link."

Link sprints to the ring with a kendo stick in hand and dives under the bottom rope and makes a swing for Captain Falcon, who quickly dives out of the ring. Wasting little time Link goes out the ring and Captain Falcon starts running, with Link giving chase, before getting back into the ring and stomping the back of Link as he re-entered.

Captain Falcon then picked up the Link's kendo stick and gave him a huge whack on the back several times before picking him up and resting him in the corner, then swung the kendo stick and it broke in two over Link's head, who then fell to the mat. Captain Falcon then pinned Link who kicked out at two.

Captain Falcon then threw Link to the outside and went under the ring apron, and got a trash can lid and turn back to Link, who was now somehow up and quickly super kicked the trash can lid from Captain Falcons hand and then jumped on him and punched him several times before whipping him into the barrier, Link the clotheslined Captain Falcon over the barrier and into the crowd.

Captain Falcon tried making an escape but was soon caught by Link, who led him through the crowd to an empty section and whipped him into a barrier, Link then picked up a nearby chair and whacked it over Captain Falcons head and pinned him for a two count before Captain Falcon kicked out.

Link then picked up Captain Falcon and led him into the backstage area and whacked his head on the nearby souvenir stand, before picking him up and body slamming him through the table, sending various souvenir everywhere. Link then pinned Captain Falcon for a two count.

Link picked up Captain Falcon, who gave Link a thumb to the eye and whacked his head against a door before picking up a fire extinguisher and let it off right at Link, and then use the fire extinguisher to hit Link over the head. Captain Falcon then picked up Link and led him down the corridor and smashed his head against another door, the opened it and led him through, revealing Shadow and Blood Falcon behind it.

Blood Falcon grabbed Link against the face, as did Captain Falcon and then swept Link's leg and drove his head down onto the hard floor and Captain Falcon pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

The Threesome stood tall over the unconscious Link before leaving.

" Oh my god, someone get back there and help him!" Steve shouted

" Link fell into Shadow's trap for the second week running, and after that he might not even get to Survivor Series."

" That damn Shadow, this wasn't a match, it was a damn set up."

" Yeah, and Link fell for it, he really think before acting more often."

" Well this is about all we have time for, so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

The Show ends with Paramedics putting Link onto a stretcher and wheeling him away.

* * *

Re-cap 

Yo-yo b Toad via DQ

Tiny Kong b Gum via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Megaman & Bomberman

Yo-yo & Beat b Toad & Luigi via pinfall

Conker b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Fox b Tails & Vector in a triple threat

Corn b Mario via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Link via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

More Survivor Series Matches Announced

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Single Match: Bowser v Ken Masters

Women's Title Match: Peach v Amy Rose (c)

Hell In A Cell Match: Tails v Sonic

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Link (c)


	35. Week 28

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Fox (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome Everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mushroom Dome and Survivor Series is just six days away and we are going to have some big news tonight."

" That's right Steve, our owner Dr. Robotnik is going to be announcing several matches for Survivor Series."

Eggman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring and grabs a mic

" Welcome people of the Mushroom Dome."

The crowd give a cheap pop.

" Now in here to finalize the card for Survivor series on top of the matches we already have. So let me begin firstly with the problems recently between Corn's and Mario's camp, now seeing as Survivor Series is nothing without a traditional Survivor Series Match, I thought why not throw these guys into it, so it will be Mario, Luigi and Toad plus two other people of Mario's choosing against Corn and Four other GG's in a ten man elimination Match."

The crowd cheer this.

" The second match is between another two indervisuals who haven't been getting along recently, so at Survivor Series it will be the rubber match between Gum and Rouge. Thirdly involves the tag team championship match, now I was originally going to have a normal match between Roy and Marth and The Kongs, but seeing as they have recently developed a love for tables I've decided to make it a tag team title table match."

The Crowd cheer this

" Lastly this statement mostly concerns Fox, seeing as he is now a double champion, it now means he will have to wrestle twice, firstly he will defend the television title in a match against Conker, and now on to the Intercontinental title, seeing as last week ended in a little controversy, Fox will defend the title against the person he didn't pin, Vector."

The crowd cheer more before Eggman continues, " Now with all the matches now made for Survivor Series this is all I have to announce, so enjoy the rest of the show.

" Wow. Some big matches made here tonight." Steve said as Eggman left.

" Big is right, I can't wait until this Sunday

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bombeman

Wario's music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman & Bomberman."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bombeman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Megaman then pinned Waluigi, who kicked out at two. Megaman then tagged in Bomberman and went for the eliminator, but Wario managed to stop it by grabbing Bombeman and throwing him out of the ring. Back in the ring Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and did the scissors kick and pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I've got the GWA television and Intercontinental Champion Fox, standing by. Now Fox in six days at Survivor Series you will be defending both your titles, firstly your television title against Conker, then your Intercontinental title against Vector, Your thoughts?"

" Well I know this won't be easy, but as a double champion im taking all the responceability that comes with it, including having to defend both titles on the same night, but I can do it."

Vector then appears

" You might want to starts paying more attention to that T.V title of yours, because after Survivor Series I will take the Intercontinental title off you. You may have been lucky last week when you were in the right place at the right time, but this Sunday it one on one, and there is no way you can beat me."

" You really think that?"

" I do, and just in case you don't know what im capable of, just watch the upcoming match."

Ringside

" Vector's right, last week Fox was lucky." Bart said

" Well the ending was some what controversial."

" Some What! It was Steve, and Vector will prove that he is the deserved Intercontinental Champion."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Vector

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Team Chotix music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

Fox's music then starts and he comes out.

" What's he doing here?"

" Looks like were about to be joined by Fox." Steve said as Fox took a seat at the commentary table. " Welcome Fox."

" Thanks Steve." Fox said as he put the headphones on.

" So what brings you out here?" Bart asks

" Vector said to watch his match closely, so I thought what better position than here."

Crash tries to do a quick attack by jumping on Vector, who simply catches him and gives him a backbreaker and keeps hold of Crash and then gives him another. Vector then picked Crash up over his head and gave him a gorilla press slam and then pinned him for a two count.

Vector picked Crash up and tossed him out the ring and smashed his head on the commentary table.

" This is you this Sunday." Vector shouted before tossing Crash back into the ring and giving him the Vector bomb and pinned him for a two count before picking him back up and giving him another Vector bomb and this time pinning him for the three.

Vector then walked to the side of the ring where the commentary table was and taunted Fox that he would win this Sunday.

" Vector wins tonight." Steve said, " can he this Sunday?"

" Are your nervous Fox?" Bart asks

Fox doesn't reply, instead he just leaves.

" Well Fox seems worried Steve?"

" He does seem it, and don't forget that he also has to defend the television title as well at Survivor Series."

Backstage

A car pulls into the car park and out steps the GWA Champion, Link, who is bandaged from the match last week, along with Malon.

" Link, we shouldn't be here, Robotnik told us to stay away." Malon said

" I know, but I need to speak with him about something that can't wait." Link replied.

Ringside

" Link is here!" Bart said, " he shouldn't be here tonight."

" The bigger question is what does he want with Robotnik?"

" I hope we find out later."

Single Match: Roy w/ Marth & Zelda v DK w/ Diddy

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring to be accompanied by Marth, Roy."

The DK Krew music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompanied by Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong."

Donkey got the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clothesline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then got on the apron and was quickly knocked off by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a Russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then came on the apron again and Diddy then came round the ring and pulled Marth off the apron and smacked his head off the barrier, he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barrier. The two continued fighting off into the backstage area.

Back in the ring Roy went for the downward spiral, but DK fought out of it and took Roy down with a sidewalk slam and pinned him for a two count. DK then set up the pumphandle slam and Roy wriggled free and rolled up DK and grabbed the ropes for leverage to win.

" Here is your winner, Roy."

Roy and Marth continue the attack after the match until being chased off by the rest off the Kongs.

" Roy wins tonight, but can he and Marth win the titles this Sunday in the tag team table match?" Steve said

" I think were looking at the new tag team champions Steve."

" Well you maybe right, but we have only six days to find out."

Backstage

Link and Malon are seen coming out of Eggman's office, with Link having a smile on his face.

" See, I knew it wouldn't be too much trouble." Link said

" But you heard what he said."

" I know we have to leave the building, lets go."

Ringside

" What has Link and Robotnik talked about?" Bart said

" I dunno, I guess we won't until Survivor Series."

Tag Match: The Falcons v Banjo & Kazooie

The Falcons music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, The Falcons."

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponents, Banjo and Kazooie

Blood Falcon and Banjo start the match off with Blood backing Banjo to the corner before giving Banjo some hard chops to the chest and the whips him to the opposite corner and gives him a hard clothesline.

Blood then tags in Captain and the both whip Banjo across the ring and take him out with a double spinbuster and then a double elbow before Captain pins Banjo for a two count before it gets broken up by Kazooie.

Captain Falcon then stomps away at the leg of Banjo and then tried for the figure four leg lock, but Banjo managed to free his leg and went for the tag, only for Blood to come in and knock Kazooie off the apron.

Captain and Blood Falcon then grab Banjo by the face and sweep his legs and his head smacks the mat.( If anyone knows the name of this finisher than please tell me) Captain then makes the pin as Blood Falcon stops Kazooie breaking the pinfall.

" Here are your winners, The Falcons"

Blood and Captain Falcon then pick up Kazooie and give him a double powerbomb.

" Oh come on now, you won the damn match." Steve said as The Falcons gave Banjo the same finisher he had experienced moments earlier before leaving Banjo and Kazooie beaten on the floor.

" I like The Falcons." Bart said

" First Link and now Banjo and Kazooie."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and with me at this time is the masterpiece Ken Masters. Now Ken we are less than a week away from your match against Bowser at Survivor Series, now the question is can you beat him?"

" You serious, of course I can beat him, I beat him nearly a month ago and then two weeks ago he found out that he could not break my masterlock, Bowser wants to attack me and speak up his game, well that's all he is, just talk and I'll prove it by beating him again this Sunday."

Ringside

" Ken Masters Confident of victory." Steve said

" As he should, he has beaten Bowser already you know."

Non-Title Match: Cream v Amy Rose (c)

Cream's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

Amy Rose's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion. Amy Rose."

Amy then picked Cream up and hit her with the reverse neck breaker and pinned Cream for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Amy Rose."

Peach's music then starts and she comes out sarcasticly applauding before taunting her that she will win the title then left.

" Peach will challenge Amy Rose this Sunday at Survivor Series for the women's title." Steve said

" Which I believe Peach will win, Amy has been lucky to have the title this long."

" What are you talking about?"

" If you look at her title defenses you'll know what I'll mean.

Backstage

Mario, Luigi and Toad are walking backstage.

" Now remember, let me do the talking." Mario said as the trio stopped at the door and knocked before going in. Wario and Waluigi, who were in the room stood as the trio entered.

" Hello guys." Mario greeted

" What do you want?" Wario asked

" Well we all saw your match earlier and are all in agreement that you would be perfect to partner us in our match against the GG's this Sunday."

" What's in it for us?" Waluigi asked

" You do this for us, we'll do something for you. Hows that sound?"

" Perfect, count us in." Wario said.

Mario, Luigi and Toad then leave.

Ringside

" Did you see that Steve?"

" Certainly did."

" What a pick by Mario to complete his team."

" Well it is a good pick, will it help him win this Sunday? We'll have to find out then."

Sonics music starts and he comes out, or so it seems.

" Hey it's Sonic." Bart said

" That's not Sonic, that's that damn Tails."

Sonic, or should I say Tails enters the ring.

" Now a lot of people have asked me why I cost Tails the Intercontinental title last week, well im going to tell you, and Tails."

A still image of Tails appears on the big screen.

" Now im sure Tails wants to know why I cost him the title, well It's simple really, because I always choke when it comes to title matches, so I purposely did it for a slight chance I might defeat the great Tails."

The image of Tails on the big screen starts moving and then speaks, " you can't defeat me, you found that out at New Years Revolution."

The image of Tails freezes again before Tails replies, " you know what, your right, you did prove yourself at New Years Revolution, I mean I was to stupid to think you might come from behind, and again im stupid in thinking I can beat you, when im clearly nothing."

The image on the screen starts to move again, " your damn right your nothing, why don't you just quit now and go home where you should of stayed after I attacker you."

The image freezes again and Tails continues, " yep, I dunno why I don't do that, I mean what have I ever accomplished here?"

Sonics music starts and the real Sonic comes out.

" What? Here to hit me, well go on then."

" Six days Tails, that's all you have left before were enclosed in hell in a cell. Six days until you feel the pain you truly deserve. Six days, and enjoy yourself while it last, because hell will be an understatement for what I will put you through."

Sonic drops his mic and then leaves while Tails looks on in the ring with a slight look of worry.

" You know I hope Sonic does give Tails hell for everything he has done." Steve said

" Don't count Tails out, he won't go in there without a plan."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Luigi & Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponents, Luigi and Toad."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count, Yo-yo then tags in Beat who takes Toad down with a scoop slam before tagging Yo-yo back in, who leaps over the top rope and give Toad a leg drop and pins him for a two count before tagging Beat back in.

Beat picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and a DDT and pins him for a two count before Luigi breaks it up. Beat then gets up and knocks Luigi off the apron then turns and walks into a spin kick by Toad, who then tags in Luigi.

Luigi picks up Beat and gives him a neckbreaker and then an elbow drop and pins Beat for a two count before he kicks out. Luigi then whips Beat into his Corner and tags in Toad, who takes Beat down wit a clothesline and pins him for a three count with help from the ropes as Luigi takes out Yo-yo.

" Here are your winners, Luigi & Toad

the whole of team Mario then come down and attack Yo-yo and Beat before the rest of the GG's appear and all out brawl starts which eventually sees it split up into several small brawls around the arena, leaving just Mario and Corn in the ring.

Mario gives Corn a low blow and then does the clothesline from hell and the shouts down at Corn, who is out on the mat before leaving.

" These to will meet along with their respective colleges in a Survivor Series elimination match.." Steve said.

" And it looks like Mario has the edge going into the match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender Shadow. Now Shadow what possibly excuse could you have for what happened to Link last week?"

" What possible excuse? The only excuse is to show the world what a phony champion Link really is, I mean take earlier tonight, he comes and goes all within Twenty minutes, how can he call himself a champion when he is not even here?"

" Well Shadow with all due respect, Link was told not to come here tonight."

" I don't care, you saw that he came, and he left straight away because he was afried of running into me."

" Well Shadow that match is six days away, any comment on your upcoming match?"

" Look, Conker is no threat to me, and he has never despite all what people have said, as far as im concerned, im already at Survivor Series."

Shadow then leaves.

Ringside

" You see, Shadow thinks a lot like me." Bart said

" Im what way?"

" In the way we both think Link is a phony champion."

" Link is not a phony champion, he deserves to be champion."

" And what excuse could you give for him not being here tonight?"

" He was told not to."

" Don't give me..."

Gong.

" Steve?"

Gong.

" It's happening again." Bart said as the lights went out.

The image of a tall figure in a black hooded cloak appears on the big screen, while the ticking of a clock is heard. " The seconds tick down, the minutes that pass turns into hours, those hours turn inti days, the time is slipping for one in the chamber, six days remain before he rests...in...peice."

The image disappears and the lights return.

" Who ever this may be, it's only six days before he comes for someone.

Single Match: Shadow v Conker

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Conker goes straight for Shadow and takes him out with a dropkick. Shadow quickly gets up and Conker again dropkicks to the mat and follows with a quick leg drop and then a pin for a two count

Conker, who is back up picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring for a two count, after the failed pin Conker picks up Shadow and body slams him, then leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press on a prone Shadow, again just getting a two count.

Conker, who is now slightly frustrated jumps back to the top rope, this time though he gets caught on the top by Shadow, who gives Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Shadow then picks Conker up and gives him the pedigree and then pins Conker for the win

" Here is your winner, Shadow"

Shadow rolls out of the ring and returns with a mic.

" You see that people, I am a true champion, a person who wrestles week in week out, unlike your present champion, but come this Sunday, you won't have to look at a second rate champion, instead, you will be looking at a truly deserving champion. Me.!"

Shadow then leaves the ring.

" Well Shadow is supremely confident, can he do what he predicts and win the GWA Championship this Sunday? This match and many more will happen in just six days, so for Bart and myself we'll see you at Survivor Series."

* * *

Re-cap 

Wario & Waluigi b Megaman & Bombeman via pinfall

Vector b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Roy b Donkey Kong via pinfall

The Falcons b Banjo & Kazooie via pinfall

Amy Rose b Cream via pinfall

Luigi & Toad b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Team Mario v The GG's

T,V Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

Tag Team Title Table Match: Roy & Marth v The Kongs (c)

Women's Title Match: Peach v Amy Rose (c)

Single Match: Bowser v Ken Masters

Intercontinental Title Match: Vector v Fox (c)

Hell In A Cell Match: Tails v Sonic

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Link (c)


	36. Survivor Series

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Champions: The Kongs (11)

T.V Champion: Fox (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Amy Rose (1)

Owner: Dr Robotnik (Eggman)

Commentators - Steve and Bart

Huge pyro go off signaling the start of the show

" Welcome to Survivor Series." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the GWA arena in Station Square and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have five titles matches plus four others."

" And were kicking things off with the Survivor Series Elimination Match."

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Team Mario v The GG's

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a Survivor Series elimination match, where to win you must eliminate all the opposing team members, making their way to the ring, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Wario and Waluigi."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponents, Corn, Combo, Clutch, Yo-yo and Beat, The GG's."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count, Yo-yo then tags in Beat who takes Toad down with a scoop slam before tagging Yo-yo back in, who leaps over the top rope and give Toad a leg drop and pins him for a two count before tagging Beat back in.

Beat picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and a DDT and pins him for a two count before Luigi breaks it up. Beat then gets up and knocks Luigi off the apron then turns and walks into a spin kick by Toad, who then tags in Luigi.

Luigi keeps Beat in the corner and gives him a few shoulders to the gut before tagging in Wario, who comes in and picks Beat up and gives him a body slam, then goes for the big splash but misses and Beat manages to tag in Combo.

Combo comes in and takes Wario down with a shoulder block and then manages to lift him to his shoulders and gives him an F-5, and then tags in Corn, who climbs onto the top rope and does an elbow drop onto the prone Wario. Corn then tags in Yo-yo, who along with Beat do their frog splash/leg drop combo. Yo-yo then tags in Clutch who does the lionsault and then pins Wario for the three count.

" Wario is eliminated!" Steve said, " it's now five on four."

Waluigi came in and took Clutch down with a swinging neckbreaker before whipping him into his corner and tagging in Toad, who lifted Clutch to the top rope and did a hurricarana and pinned Clutch for a two count. Toad picked up Clutch and whipped him across the ring and took him out with a spin kick, the climbed the rope and went for a moonsault, but Clutch moved and he missed and tagged in Beat, who came in quickly and gave Toad the fameasser and pinned Toad for the three count.

" Toad is eliminated, now it's five on three." Steve said

" This isn't good." Bart said

Waluigi came in and hit Beat from behind and then gave him a Russian leg sweep and pinned him for a two count. Waluigi then whipped Beat into the ropes and gave him a hip toss and then a back drop and pinned him again for a two count.

Waluigi then picked up Beat on to his shoulders and went for a power slam, only for Beat to wriggle free just in time and then roll up Waluigi for the three count.

" Waluigi is gone!" Steve said

" No! Now it's five on two."

Luigi picks up Beat and gives him a neckbreaker and then an elbow drop and pins Beat for a two count before he kicks out. Luigi then whips Beat into his Corner and gives him a clothesline and then whips him to the other corner and clotheslines him before giving him a reverse neckbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Luigi then makes the tag to Mario who picks up Beat and gives him a fall away slam and then whips him across the ropes and hits him with the clothesline from hell and then pins him for a three count."

" Beat is gone" Steve said

" Thats the way Mario, now it's only four on two."

Clutch quickly leaps to the top rope and tries to take Mario by surprise with a cross body but gets caught and Mario then gives him a back breaker and then whips him across the ring and give him a big boot and then tags in Luigi, who picks up Clutch and gives him a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi then lifts Clutch onto the turnbuckle and goes for a superplex, which Clutch manages to block and then hits Luigi a few times which knocks him of the ropes. Clutch then grabs Luigi and gives him a tornado DDT and pins him for a two count.

Clutch then whips Luigi into the corner and tags in Corn, who gives Mario a few kicks and then takes him down with a leg sweep and puts Luigi into the sharpshooter. Luigi tries to get to the rope, but Corn keeps him in the center of the ring and Luigi looks like he's gonna tap until Mario attacks Corn.

Combo comes in and Mario runs out of the ring and gets trapped in between Yo-yo and Clutch. Back in the ring Luigi goes for a clothesline and Corn ducks and gives Luigi a rock bottom and pins him for the three count.

" Luigi is eliminated, now it's just Mario against four GG's." Steve said

" Come on Mario, you can do it.

Mario gets into the ring and gets hit with a drop kick by Corn, who pins him and got a two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam. Mario then pinned Corn, getting a two count.

Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Corn ducks and makes the tag to Yo-yo, who comes in quickly and is taken out by a boot from Mario, who then picks up Yo-yo and gives him a sit down powerbomb and then an elbow drop and pins him for the three count.

" Yo-yo is eliminated." Steve said

" It's only three on one now, Mario is gonna make the best come back in Survivor Series history."

Combo gets into the ring and takes down Mario with a shoulder block. Mario quickly gets up but is taken down by another shoulder block. Combo then lifts Mario onto his shoulders and gives him a running power slam and pins him for a two count. Combo then picks Mario up again and sets him up for the F-5, but Mario manages to free himself and rolls up Combo with a fistful of his trousers and gets the three.

" Mario has eliminated Combo, it's now down to two on one."

" Im telling ya, Mario is gonna do it."

" He's looking tired, he's had to eliminate the last two guys single handedly, and he has no one to tag."

Clutch gets in and he drop kicks Mario in the knee and then does a drop kick to Mario's face and quickly does a standing moonsault and pins Mario for a two count. Clutch then makes the tag to Corn, who spears Mario and goes for the sharpshooter, but struggles to turn Mario over, who then manages to grab Corn's head and rolls him in a small package and gets a long two count.

Corn is the quicker to get up and he quickly duck a clothesline and gives Mario the rock bottom and gets a two count.

" How did Mario kick out of that?"

" Unbelievable Bart, I thought this was all over."

Corn then tagged in Clutch, who did and elbow drop onto Mario before tagging Corn back in who also did an elbow drop onto Mario and went for the sharpshooter again, this time managing to turn Mario over, who tries getting to the ropes but was dragged back by Corn and then tapped.

" Here are your winners, The GG's"

" Corn and Clutch are the survivors, and The GG's have some revenge on Mario." Steve said

" Well you got to give it up for Mario, he was four, one down at one point and did well to get it to two on one."

" Im not taking anything from Mario, he put in a huge effort, but it just wasn't enough."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the television and Intercontinental champion Fox. Now Fox in just a moment you will be defending you television title, the first of your two title defenses. Now will your mind be on this match or your match with Vector later?"

" Right now all that's on my mind is defending the television title, right now the Intercontinental title doesn't matter. So yes im totally focused on Conker."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" That match is coming right up." Steve said

" Do you thing he is telling the truth?"

" Well only he knows."

T.V Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television and Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body, which sends him into the ref. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex, then picks Conker up and hits the diamond cutter.

Vector then appears and attacks Fox from behind and then gives him a Vector Bomb and drags Conker onto of him, then leaves as the ref comes to and makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Conker."

" Damn that Vector!" Steve shouts

" Vector showing Fox what to expect later."

Backstage

A Car pulls into the parking lot and out step the GWA Champion Link, along with Malon. They walk a few steps before being stopped by Dave.

" Link, a few questions if you don't mind?"

Link indicates that he don't.

" So Link the big question that has been going on all week is what was your meeting with Robotnik about?"

" It's simple Dave, you see after the last few weeks I figured that Shadow's little boys may try and get involved, so Robotnik has agreed to ban them from ringside tonight."

Link and Malon then leave.

Ringside

" Thank god for that decision, now we have a better chance of a fair match." Steve said

" I think it's just a way to screw Shadow."

" Well up next is two women with a huge problem between them."

A video of the going on's between Gum and Rouge over the last few months

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then put Rouge into the sharpshooter and Rouge tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the challengers for the tag team titles, Roy and Marth.

Now guys you are just about to face The Kongs in a table match for the tag team championships, how do you fancy your chances?"

" Our chances?" Roy answers, " we should already be the tag team champions, The Kongs are only still champs through a miracle, but tonight, it's time for us to take our rightful place as tag team champions."

Ringside

" The tag team table match is up next." Steve said

" This will be great."

" Especially without Zelda to get involved"

" When does she ever get involved?"

" Remember to win you must put both members of the opposing team through a table."

" Sounds simple enough Steve."

" Easier said than done."

Tag Team Title Table Match: Roy & Marth v The Kongs (c)

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is a tag team table match and is for the GWA tag team championships., making their way to the ring, the challengers, Roy and Marth."

The DK Krew music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Roy goes straight for Donkey as Marth goes for Diddy and those two go to the outside. Back in the ring Roy takes down Donkey with a drop toe hold and a drop kick to the face before leaving the ring and attacking Diddy from behind, who was currently punching Marth.

Roy whips Diddy into the steel steps and helps Marth up and they grabs one on the tables by ringside and set it up on the barrier and ring apron and then go to supplex Diddy through it, only for Donkey to come and stop it.

Donkey chucks Marth back into the ring as Diddy rolls Roy back in and in opposite corners start punching, then they whip Roy and Marth into each other before taking then both down with clotheslines.

Donkey then leaves the ring and returns with a table and sets it up near one of the corners, then lifts up Roy and gives him to Donkey, who is on the second rope and powerbombs him through the table.

Marth then comes back in with a chair and he hits Donkey with it, then swings for Diddy, who ducks and then drops kicks the chair back into his face. Diddy then picks up Marth and goes for sliced bread #2, but Marth manages to counter by chucking him off and through the table set up earlier.

" It's sudden death now." Bart said

" It is, who ever out of Marth or Donkey goes through the table next will lose."

Marth turns around but is met by Donkey, who kicks him in the stomach and then gives Marth a pumphandle slam. Roy then comes off the top rope goes for a crossbody, but Donkey ducks and Roy crashes into the ref. Donkey then throws Roy out the ring as Diddy re-enters with a table.

Donkey and Diddy then gave Marth the 3-D through the table and started to celebrate when they realised that the ref was still out, then Roy comes back in and whacks Diddy in the back with a chair, then ducked an attack by Donkey and smashed him in the head with the chair and then quickly pulled Marth from the table wreckage.

Marth then slowly got up and he and Roy gave the knocked out Donkey the snapshot and then put him on the wrecked table and then tried to revive the ref. The ref saw Donkey out on the broken table and called for the bell.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Are you kidding me?" Steve shouted, " Roy and Marth have just stolen the damn titles!"

" Well the ref can't call what he don't see."

" Well it ain't right, but we have new tag team champions."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman was sitting at his desk when there was a knock at his door.

" Come in." Eggman shouted, and Corn came in.

" Corn, what can I do for you?"

" Well im here on a request"

" Go on."

" Well it regards my GWA title re-match clause that I have yet to use."

" And your requesting to use it right?"

" Yeah, I want to face the winner of Shadow/Link match tomorrow night."

" Well, it sounds like a good match, your on."

" Cheers."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" How about that for some news." Steve said

" That's be Steve, the winner of tonights GWA title match will have to defend the title just twenty four hours later against Corn. I gotta say that's pretty smart."

" That it is, but first we gotta get through tonight."

Single Match: Bowser v Ken Masters

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Ken Masters music started

" And his opponant, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

Ken got the early advantage after a quick cheap shot at Bowser and went for a supplex, but couldn't lift him and Bowser then gave a supplex of his own and followed up by picking up Ken and giving him a belly to belly supplex and pinned Ken for a two count.

Bowser then went for another belly to belly supplex, but Ken managed to fight Bowser off with some right hands and then gave Bowser a shoulder block, who just wobbled back a few steps. Ken then went for a second shoulder block and like before, Bowser just wobbled back a few steps, Ken then did a shoulder block for a third time, knocking Bowser to one knee, and then locked in the masterlock.

Bowser, using all his strength managed to get to his feet and made it to the rope, Ken released the hold then gave Bowser a clubbing blow to the back of the head and then did a neckbreaker and pinned Bowser, who kicked out at two.

Ken positioned himself behind Bowser as he got up and went for the masterlock, but couldn't fully lock it it an was giving an elbow to the back if the head by Bowser, who turned around and grabbed Ken and gave in a belly to belly supplex and then a splash before making the pin, which Ken kicked out at two.

Bowser then picked up Ken and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up for a chokeslam, but Ken managed to escape with a rake of the eyes and went for the masterlock, which again he failed to lock and was clotheslined by Bowser. Bowser then went to pick him up but was rolled up and Ken, who grabbed the ropes and the three count was made.

" Here is your winner, The Masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" The Masterpiece with an impressive victory tonight." Bart said

" What? He cheated."

" Like I said earlier, it's not cheating if you don't get caught."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im with the challenger for the women's title, Peach. Now Peach this is your chance to become women's champion for the second time tonight, any comments?"

" You know, everyone has been saying how lucky Amy is to be champion, and their all right, every time she has a match something happens and she stays champion, but that changes tonight, your looking at the new women's champion.

Ringside

" We have this match up next." Steve said

Women's Title Match: Peach v Amy Rose (c)

Peach's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship, making her way to the ring the challenger, Peach."

Amy's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Amy Rose."

Peach and Amy tied up in the ring and Peach managed to back Amy into the corner and gave her a few chops, then whipped her across to the other corner before giving her a DDT and pinning her for a two count.

Peach then picked and whipped her across the ring and gave her a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pinned her again for a two count.

Rouge then appeared out of nowhere and speared Amy before attacking Peach as well, Gum also came down and went for Rouge and was then attacked by Peach, and her and Rouge began double teaming Gum until Cream showed and thought off Peach. Daisy then showed up to help Peach out and Zelda joined the battle soon after and the entire ring was nothing more than a mass brawl.

Eggman's music starts

" Now stop is right there!" Eggman shouted, much to the disappointment's of the crowd. " Now im not having this, as of now the women's title is officially vacated."

Everyone in the ring, who had now stopped their brawling were all watching Eggman.

" Now a new women's champion will be crowed tomorrow in a battle royal with every single women's wrestler in the locker room."

The crowd cheer this

" Now get out of my ring, anymore trouble cause by any of you will result in you being thrown out of the battle royal." Eggman than said before leaving."

" I think this is the best announcement I've heard all night." Bart said

" Not surprising coming from you."

" Were looking of having at least seven ladies all going at it at once, what could be better."

" How about an Intercontinental title match?"

" It's good, but it don't top this."

Intercontinental Title Match: Vector v Fox (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the intercontinental championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Vector."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant he's the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector picked Fox up and taunted to the crowd that this is it and lifted Fox onto his shoulder, who quickly wriggled out and hit the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Fox.

" Fox wins!" Steve shouts as Fox goes into the crowd to celebrate, and Vector goes ballistic in the ring.

" Thats a shock, Vector was in control, where did Fox get that from?"

" He says that he can hit the diamond cutter from many angles, and he proved it tonight."

" But Vector won't forget this, he'll want another crack at Fox."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and were just minutes from hell in a cell, my guest at this time is the person who has been awaiting this moment for months, Sonic. Now Sonic you have already said in much detail about what you intend to do to Tails, but do you think Tails could be holding back any tricks?

" Knowing Tails probably, but I've been awaiting this moment too long to be messed out of it. Tonight Im going to go out there and beat Tails until im satisfied that he has suffered exactly what I have."

Sonic then leaves and moments later the new tag team champions Roy and Marth appear.

" Oh yea, we told you, we told you earlier we would do it and we did!" Roy shouted

" See this." Marth said, holding his tag team title in the face of Dave, " This shows we are the new tag team champion and the best tag team there is."

" So if there is anyone who want to dispute that were issuing an open challenge to any team to a non-title match tomorrow night."

" And after we beat the punks who dare challenge us and Zelda is declared the new women's champion were celebrating like no one has before."

Zelda than appears and she, Roy and Marth all leave.

Ringside

" Ain't that generous by the new champs" Bart said

" Well if whoever takes up that challenge tomorrow wins then that will be a huge for them."

" They won't win."

" Well that's tomorrow, now it's time for hell in a cell."

Hell In A Cell Match: Tails v Sonic

Tails music starts

" The following contest is a hell in a cell match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

" Tails looks worried Steve."

" He should be. He has no where to run, no where to hide, and an angry Sonic who has been waiting months for this moment."

Sonics music starts

" And his opponant, Sonic."

Sonic gets into the ring and then ref on the outside locks the cell and the one inside calls for the bell.

Sonic goes for Tails, who quickly moves and ducks out of the ring. Sonic follows and Tails starts running, with Sonic in hot pursuit. Tails then rolls back in the ring and stomps on Sonic as he re-enters and then does a leg drop and makes a cover, with Sonic kicking out at two. Tails then rolls Sonic out of the ring and goes to whip him into the cage, but Sonic reverses but and Tails crashes into the cage. Sonic then catapults Tails into then cell before raking his face across it, which causes him to bleed.

Sonic then rolls Tails back in and Sonic then does a springbored leg drop from outside to inside and pins Tails, who kicks out at two. Sonic the throws Tails back to the outside whips him into the steel wall and then speared Tails right through Cell.

" Oh my god! Sonic just speared Tails right through the cell."

" Unbelievable."

Sonic then picked Tails up who then raked the eyes of Sonic and gave him a DDT and then started to climb the cell.

" What's he doing?" Steve said

" He's climbing the cell."

" But why."

Sonic is now on his feet and sees Tails on top of the cell and starts to climb it. Tails tries to knock Sonic off before he gets there but Sonic manages to hit Tails away and reach the top.

Sonic then walks over to Tails and starts to trade punches. Tails then ducks a Sonic punch and body slams him on the cage. Tails then picks him up and Sonic manages to push him away, Tails comes back and Sonic gives him a back drop, which sends Tails right through the roof of the cell and down to the mat.

" Oh my god! Tails has just gone through the roof of the cell." Steve said

" Tails isn't moving."

" We gotta get some help!" Steve shouted, as Sonic stood on the roof of the cell in shock

" Look at Sonic, Steve."

" I know Sonic wanted revenge, but not this." Steve said, as Sonic came back into the cell and took a closer look at Tails then pinned him. The ref stood and looked for a few seconds then made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" That asshole Sonic!" Bart shouted, " can't he see Tails needs help right now."

" Here comes the paramedic." Steve said, as Sonic left, taking several glances back before disappearing.

The cell lifted and after a while the paramedics put Tails in a neck brace then on to the stretcher and wheeled him away.

" We may not of liked what he has done in the past, but it's never god to see this happen." Steve said

" We just gotta hope for the best."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow, were just moments away from your GWA title match against Link, now what is your reaction to the news that The Falcons have been banned from ringside?"

" I don't need anyone at ringside, especially to defeat a nobody, fluke, champion like Link. Get ready Link, because when this is over I'll be the new GWA Champion."

Ringside

" We are now ready for the GWA Championship match."

" This is going to be great Steve."

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Link (c) w/Malon

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring, the challenger, Shadow."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompanied to the ring by Malon, he's the GWA Champion, Link."

Shadow went to attack Link as he entered but Link managed to avoid it and Shadow went through the ropes. Link then rolled out but was caught with a right hand by Shadow, who then whipped him into the steel steps. Shadow then rolled Link back in the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Shadow then set up Link for the pedigree, who managed to block it and gave Shadow a back drop and quickly followed up with a scoop slam and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link then whipped Shadow into the corner and lifted Shadow to the top rope and gave him a superplex, where he then pinned Shadow and got another two count. Link then picked up Shadow and went for a supplex, which Shadow managed to break and then give Link a spike DDT, Shadow then set up for the pedigree but Link managed to counter it into a back drop and followed up with a super kick and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link picked up Shadow and whipped him, which Shadow managed to counter and send Link crashing into the ref. Shadow then went to attack Link while he was checking on the ref but Link just avoided it and took Shadow down with a clothesline and then locked in the triforce of pain, with Shadow tapping soon after.

" Shadow's tapping!" Steve shouted

" But there is no ref." Bart pointed out as Link went back to check on the ref, then went back to Shadow.

Link picked Shadow up, who saw his chance and gave Link a low blow and followed it up with a pedigree and went for the pin, but the ref was still out. Shadow then left the ring and grabbed a chair then re-entered as Link was getting up and smashed Link over the head as he turned around, then placed the chair on the mat and picked Link up and pedigreed him on the chair.

" That damn Shadow is gonna steel the title." Steve said as Shadow rolled Link over, then the lights went.

" What the hell!" Bart said

Some strange music started and a short,fat person, who was in a hooded black cloak started to walk down with a urn in his hand. Behind was several more black cloaked people, each one had a flaming torch in his hand.

" You think it could be?" Bart said

The short person with the urn brought it to his chest before holding above his head at arms length.

Gong.

" This is it Steve."

Gong.

Then some new music starts ( Takers music) and a tall figure in a long, hooded black cloak appeared on the ramp way and started to walk to the ring. Meanwhile Shadow, and Link, who was now up, were just watching.

The figure continued to walk as the other figures lifted their flaming torches as the lord of darkness walked passed, he stopped when he reached the smaller figure who indicated him to enter the ring, he walked on to the steel steps and stopped, then raised his hands and the lights returned. The lord of darkness then entered the ring and put his hand to his hood and then quickly flicked it off, revealing his eyes rolled back in his head.

" My god." Steve said

" Guy knows how to make an entrance."

Shadow pushed Link into the Lord Of Darkness who grabbed him by the throat, then tossed him into the corner and turned back to Shadow and was grabbed before he could escape and got chokeslammed. The lord of darkness then picked Shadow up and gave him a tombstone piledriver then placed Shadow's hand on his chest and rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

" Why? Why Shadow?" Bart said

" I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out in time

" Well, this title match has ended prematurely, but thats not the story here."

" The story is, why Shadow?."

" I don't know."

The black hooded person then came back into the ring and held up the urn, and the lord of darkness went to one knee and extended his arm towards the urn.

" Well, a lot of controversy here tonight, hopefully we'll find out more on the lord of darkness and this mystery person with him, for Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

The GG's b Team Mario

Conker b Fox via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via pinfall

Roy & Marth b The Kongs in a table match

Ken Masters b Bowser via pinfall

Peach & Amy no contest

Fox b Vector via pinfall

Sonic b Tails via pinfall

Link & Shadow no contest

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

Tag Team Challenge Match: Roy & Marth (c) v ?

Battle Royal For Women's Title

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c)

* * *

Wow, this is my 7th PPV I never thought I'd get this far, I'd like to thank all my readers/reviewers. It's all of you who helps me keep it going.

I know this was a long time in waiting, but I have been busy lately, but mostly I hope you enjoyed it because it took alot out of me. I ain'tnot doing another 9 match PPV for a while yet.


	37. Week 29

Gaming Wrestling Alliance ( GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion?

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " were back in the GWA, here in Station Square and were coming off our huge PPV just twenty four hours ago."

" That's right Steve, Survivor Series was one huge PPV, and tonight we have some great matches as well."

Rouge's music starts

" Making her way to the ring, Rouge."

Rouge enters the ring where Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Cream, Gum, Malon, Amy and Tiny Kong.

" This is a battle royal for the vacant women's title." Steve said

" A title which was vacated last night after a controversial ending."

" Were about to get the match under way." Steve said, then some unfamiliar music started

" Making her way to the ring, making her debut in GWA, Tikal."

" Tikal?" Bart said

" Looks like we have someone new added to the mix."

Tikal enters the ring and is approached by Rouge. The two stand nose to nose while all the others watch. Rouge goes for a punch but Tikal ducks and jumps and hits Rouge with a jumping spin kick and then throws Rouge out of the ring.

" Did you see that Steve? She took out Rouge with one kick."

" I saw it Bart, that was certainly impressive, I had Rouge as the favorite."

Gum quickly comes from behind and tries to throw Tikal out of the ring but she manages to hold on. Meanwhile Peach and Daisy start double teaming Tiny Kong and manages to eliminate her then focus their attention on Cream, Zelda is trying to eliminate Amy and Malon is in a corner on her own.

Gum's attempt to eliminate Tikal ends when she is eliminated by Peach and Daisy, who had also just eliminated Cream. Tikal manages to get back up and fight off Peach and hit the jumping spin kick on Daisy before getting hit with the chick kick by Zelda from behind. Peach and Zelda then went at it as Amy tried to eliminate Daisy, only for Malon to come from behind and eliminate both of them.

Malon's little celebration was cut short when she was nailed with a chick kick by Zelda and then quickly eliminated. On the other side of the ring Tikal eliminated Amy, leaving just her, Peach and Zelda left.

Peach and Zelda then slowly approach Tikal and start to double team her and give her a double supplex, Peach goes to pick her up but is grabbed and eliminated by Zelda, who then goes to eliminate Tikal, who just manages to hold on and then punches Zelda while still on the apron.

Tikal then goes to get back in but is grabbed on the foot by Rouge. Tikal manages to kick her off but is then knocked off the apron by Zelda.

" Here is your winner and new women's champion, Zelda."

" Oh come on, this isn't fair." Steve said

" What do you mean, Zelda didn't do anything."

" Yeah, but Rouge did."

" Well that is there problem to work out, for now lets look at our new women's champion, Zelda."

Zelda continues to celebrate until Shadow's music starts and he along with the Falcons come to the ring.

" You." Shadow said, pointing at Zelda, " get the hell out of the ring, other wise I'll force ya."

Zelda then leaves.

" Now what happened last night was complete and utter crap!" Shadow shouts.

The crowd starts booing and Shadow continues, " boo all you want, you saw it last night, I had Link beat 1, 2, 3. Now Link, I'll deal with you some other time, what I am here for is you, the so called lord of darkness, no one screws Shadow and gets away with it. So get out here so I can give you a beating you deserve."

" Shadow calling out the lord of darkness." Steve said

" Don't know how smart that is Steve."

" Come on lord of darkness, lets see you here out now."

Gong.

" Well he's asked for it." Steve said as the lights went out.

Gong.

" And it looks like he's gonna get it."

" Shadow." a voice echo's throughout the arena, " last night was just the beginning of the end. Last night was just a sample of my work. Soon Shadow, you shall witness my true power."

A huge lighting bolt then strikes the ring and a huge pyro from each corner goes off before the light returns. Shadow stands still looking slightly spooked and then leaves with The Falcons.

" I cannot believe what we just saw, a lighting bolt just flew from the cealing and struck the ring."

" I ain't seen anything like it either Steve."

" Well it certainly spooked Shadow, he bolted from the ring when that finshed."

" And the lord of darkness said it was only the beginning."

Single Match: Toad v Crash Bandicoot

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Toad."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash dominated the early going until Luigi tried to get involved, but he was taken down with a spin kick. Crash then turns and was dropped kicked by Toad, who made the pin and got a two count, Toad then went for a supplex and got another two count.

Crash then managed to fight off Toad with some shots to the stomach before running against the ropes, but got his foot grabbed by Luigi. Crash then did a crossbody to the outside, which took out Luigi, but was then taken out by Toad who did a baseball slide and sent Crash into the barrier. Toad then rolled Crash into the ring and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and got another two count.

Toad then whipped crash into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it and then did a suicide dive over the ropes and took Luigi out.

Crash then leapt onto the ropes and did a spring bored hurricarana into a pin and Toad just kicked out at two. Crash then went to the top rope again but was caught by Toad, who then did a superplex and then pinned Crash for a two count.

Toad then went to the top rope where he went for and elbow drop and missed when Crash moved. Crash then went for a head of steam, but Luigi grabbed his foot and Toad used the distraction to roll up Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Toad."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here, and my guests at this time are the new tag team champions Roy and Marth and new women's champion, Zelda. Now guys in just a moment you will be facing an unnamed opponant, so how have you prepared for this?"

" We don't need to prepare, were the tag team champions." Roy said

" Yeah, and it don't matter who answers our challenge tonight, because were gonna put on a show that proves were the greatest tag team ever." Marth added

Ringside

" This open challenge match is up next." Steve said

" Wonder who's gonna except Steve."

" So do I."

Non-Title Tag Team Challenge Match: Roy & Marth (c) w/Zelda v ?

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, being accompanied the the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy & Marth."

Zelda grabs a mic and gets back into the ring before saying, " Now last night, my boys issued an open challenge to any tag team to a match, now, who ever wants it, come out and get it."

A few moments pass and Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman & Bomberman."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Zelda then gets onto the apron and distracts the ref from making the count. Megaman went over to Zelda, who then got off the apron with Megaman close behind. Back in the Marth hits Bomberman on the back of the head with the tag belt and puts Roy on top before going back out side and taking Megaman out.

The ref turns and sees the in and makes the three count.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy, Marth and Zelda celebrated until Eggman's music started and he came out with a mic.

" Well, first off I'd like to congratulate you on your victory, secondly I'd like to inform you that next week that The Kongs will be using their re-match clause. So it will you defending your tag team titles against The Kongs."

Eggman then left as Roy and Marth went crazy in the ring.

" The Kongs versus Roy and Marth next week." Steve said

" And it's for the tag team title." Bart added

Sonics music starts and he makes his way to the ring to a mixed reaction.

" To those who might of missed it, here is what happened last night at Survivor Series in hell in a cell." Steve said

A replay is shown on the big screen of Sonic giving Tails a back drop and Tails crashing through the cell roof to the floor.

Sonic gets into the ring and grabs a mic, " Now last night was an intresting night ot say the least. For all the waiting I had to put up with over the last seperate months, last night, I finally got Tails where I wanted him, In the ring, with no escape."

A few Sonic Sucks chant starts

" I know why your doing that, and I don't blame you, but what you have to realise is that Tails took the chance when he climbed to the top of the cell, so just as much as it was my fault, it was his own as well, and I can say that if it had been the other way around, Tails would be standing here right now, bragging about how he put me in the hospital. So boo me if you wish, but I say at least look at it from both directions before making your decion, because as much as I wanted revenge, I never wanted it this way."

Sonic then drops the mic and leaves.

" Well that was interesting?"Steve said

" I really wonder how cencer he is?"

" I think he means what he says, and It's up to the fans to make their mind up as well.."

Single Match: Vector v Banjo

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Banjo."

Vector attack Banjo right from the off with some clubbing blows to the back of the head and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex and then followed up with a backbreaker and pinned Banjo for a two count.

Vector then whipped Banjo into the corner and then ran and did a splash before picking Banjo up and giving him a press slam. Vector the whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block and then an elbow for a two count before picking Banjo back up and giving him a Vector bomb and then pinned him for a three count.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

Vector then leaves the ring and returns with a mic, " Cut my music! Now Fox, what you did last night was a damn miracle, now if you have the guts, come face me again next week!"

Vector then leaves

" Vector challenging Fox again." Steve said

" Well Vector should be the Intercontinental champion right now, it was only by a bit of luck that Fox won."

" Fox won by taking his opportunity, how is that a miracle?"

" If Fox does have the guts to accept the result will be different."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Corn. Now Corn later on tonight you have the opportunity to become the GWA Champion for the second time, how do you rate your chances?"

" I rate my chance as good, you know in every one on one match I had I deafened my title, I only lost it in an elimination chamber. Tonight it's time to go back on top."

" So your confident you can defeat Link?"

" Im not saying it's gonna be easy, because it ain't, but I am confident that I will walk out tonight the new GWA champion."

Ringside

" That match people will be up later." Steve said

" Which I can't wait for."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Lanky & Chunky Kong

Wario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi"

The DK Crew music starts

" And their opponents, Chunky and Lanky Kong"

Chunky started off well with Waluigi by taking him down with a belly to belly supplex and then whipped him into his corner and tagged in Lanky, who did a monkey flip from the corner and followed up with a hip toss and backed him into his corner and tagged Chunky.

Chunky then whipped Waluigi into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but Waluigi pulled the ref in front of him, making Chunky taking him out. Waluigi then gave Chunky a low blow as Wario took out Lanky with a chair. Back in the ring Waluigi gave Chunky the scissors kick and pinned Chunky for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting backstage when Tikal comes in.

" What can I do for you?"

" I think you know, I want Rouge in a match next week, I would of won the women's title earlier if it weren't for her."

" Well you make a good point, I'll give you the match for next week. Now leave, I have work to do."

Tikal then leaves

Ringside

" Tikal makes here singles debut next week."

" And against Rouge, talk about going in at the deep end."

" Tikal asked for this, and from what I've seen earlier, Tikal certainly seems tough."

The Music of Ken Masters starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Last night, I shown once again what I am all about. I shown that I am the masterpiece when I defeated Bowser last night, and now im issuing a master lock challenge to anyone who thinks they can break it."

A few seconds pass and no one comes out.

" No one wants to accept? Well how about if I offer a $20,000 prize to anyone who wants a go."

A few more seconds then pass and the GG's music then starts and Combo makes his way out.

" It's the hardcore champion Steve."

" This should be interesting."

" Well, go on then, take your seat."

Combo does so and Ken locks in the master lock and Combo starts to fight it and tries doing all he can to break it and starts to pry apart Ken's fingers, until like he did with Bowser by ramming him into the turnbuckle and again fully locking it on. Combo unable to fight back is declared out.

" Well once again I prove that the master lock is unbreakable, and now im putting myself forward to be the next number one contender for the GWA title, if anyone objects then I'll take you down."

Ken then leaves.

" Ken Masters laying down his intension to be the new number one contender, and on his recent form who could argue?" Steve said

" Your right there Steve, Ken would be a great choice."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

" What do you mean I can't have a title match next week?" Vector shouted

" What I mean is you had your opportunity, now I will let face Fox next week in a non-title match, if you beat him then you get your title match."

" Well you might as well might make that title match now, because next week I will beat Fox, then I will take that Intercontinental title from him."

Vector then leaves

Ringside

" That isn't fair Steve, Vector should be allowed another shot straight away."

" I think Robotnik is perfectly right. Vector had his chance and if he want another one he's gonna have to earn it."

Single Match: Mario v Kazooie

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazooie."

Mario came right in and went for a quick clothesline, which Kazooie ducked and then did a drop kick to the knee, followed up by a spin kick to the face and then leapt to the top rope where he did and leg drop and then pinned Mario, who kicked out at two.

Kazooie then dashed across the ring and was taken out by a big boot by Mario, who pinned Kazooie for a two count. Mario then lifted Kazooie up for a powerbomb, but Kazooie managed to counter it into a roll up for a two count.

Kazooie then quickly drop kick Mario to the knee again and then gave him a bulldog for a two count. Kazooie then picked Mario up and Mario gave Kazooie a thumb to the eye and followed with the clothesline from hell and then pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

Mario then waited for Kazooie to get up before giving him another clothesline from hell. The left.

" Now why did he do that for?"

" He's Mario, he can do what he wants."

A video starts on the big screen showing all of Knuckles highlights. It ends with 'Knuckles returns soon'.

" I can't wait to see Knuckles again." Steve said

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c) w/ Malon

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Corn."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Corn and Link tie up in the center of the ring and Link manages to whip Corn into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Corn moves and Link just stops him self, but is then drop kicked into the corner and rolled up for a two count.

Corn and Link tie up again and this time Corn whips Link across the ring and leapfrogs Link, who stops and then gives Corn a spike DDT and pins him for a two count.

Link then goes for a super kick but Corn manages to grab Link's leg and takes him down with a dragon leg screw then goes for the sharpshooter, but Link manages to power out of it. Corn quickly got back up and back on Link before he was up and went for the sharpshooter again, Link this time managed to grab Corn and roll him up for a to count.

Corn and Link quickly got up and started to trade punches, until Corn ducked one of Link's and gave him the rock bottom and made the cover with Link just kicking out at two. Corn the got up and this time managed to put Link in the sharpshooter. Link slowly dragged himself to the ropes and managed to grab the bottom one.

Corn though didn't let Link rest and picked him straight up and did a northenlights suplex for a two count. Corn then attempted the sharpshooter again but Link just grabbed the ropes.

Link slowly managed to pull himself to his feet and managed to avoid Corn's attack by pulling down the bottom rope, causing Corn to fall on the apron. Link grabbed Corn and suplexed him back into the ring and then tried to lock in the triforce of pain, but Corn quickly scrambled free.

Corn and Link then tie back up in the center and Link whips Corn across the ring and gives him a back drop and then hits him with a super kick before locking in the triforce of pain in the center of the ring. Unable to get to the ropes, Corn has no choice and taps.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Link."

* * *

Re-cap 

Zelda won a women's battle royal

Toad b Crash via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Vector b Banjo via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Chunky & Lanky Kong via pinfall

Mario b Kazooie via pinfall

Link b Corn via submission

Next Week Preview

Single Match: Rouge v Tikal

Non-title Match: Vector v Fox (c)

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Roy & Marth (c)


	38. Week 30

Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City Arena and we have a big show tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have a huge triple threat match later to determine the number one contender for the GWA Championship at Fully Loaded, we have Mario versus Corn versus Ken Masters, also the tag team championships will be on the line as Roy and Marth will defend the titles against the team they beat at Survivor Series, The Kongs."

" All that and much more to look forward to tonight."

A video is played on the big screen of the end of the women's battle royal from last week where Rouge cost Tikal the match.

" Tikal is coming for revenge, will she get it? We'll be finding out shortly

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the molly go round and pinned Rouge for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is one of the three participants in the triple threat match later, Mario. Now Mario you."

Dave is then interrupted by Mario snatching the mic. He shoves Dave outta the way before saying, " Now you better listen up, and listen good, I am Mario, the greatest GWA Champion in history, So any hopes you may have Corn or Ken, you might as well flush then down the toilet, because the greatest wrestler in history is going to win back what is his, the GWA Championship."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Mario laying down the law there." Steve said

" It's about time Steve, he's not been champion for too long."

Single Match: Toad v Clutch

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Toad."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Toad went straight for Clutch as he entered the ring and Clutch managed to counter it with a hip toss and then another one straight after and followed up with a drop kick.

Toad then rolled out of the ring and Clutch then faked a crossbody over the top and landed on the apron before doing an assi moonsault right on to Toad. Clutch rolled Toad back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Clutch picked up Toad, who raked the eyes of Clutch and took him down with a DDT. Toad then picked up Clutch and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count.

Toad then whipped Clutch across the ring again and this time went for a hurricarana, which Clutch counted into a powerbomb before leaping to the top rope and went for the 450 splash, but Toad managed to move and then quickly roll up Clutch with a fistful of tights for the win.

" Here is your winner, Toad."

Backstage

Shadow is pacing back and forth round the lockeroom while The Falcons are sitting.

" Come on Shadow, your letting this get to you to much." Captain Falcon said

" Yeah, it's all just stupid tricks and mind games, he's too scared to meet you face to face." Blood Falcon added.

" Your right." Shadow said, " Im gonna go out there later and call him out again."

" Great, and don't worry, we got your back." Captain said

Ringside

" Did I hear that right, Shadow is gonna call out the lord of darkness again?"

" I think so Steve, I don't know what he has planned, but it must be something."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Megaman & Bomberman

The GG's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bomberman."

Beat and Megaman started the match off with a tie up, with Beat managing to back Megaman back into the corner and tag in Yo-yo. Yo-yo and Beat then whip Megaman across the ring and do a double drop toe hold and then both drop and elbow, Beat to the back of the head and Yo-yo on the back. Yo-yo then makes the pin and gets a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and Megaman takes down Yo-yo with a flying clothesline and then tags in Bomberman. Bomberman climbs to the top rope and takes out Yo-yo with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Bomberman then picks up Yo-yo and gives him a body slam and then goes back to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but misses and Yo-yo quickly pins him and gets a two count before Megaman breaks it up. Beat then goes in and starts punching Megaman in the corner.

Yo-yo then throws Bomberman out of the ring while Beat does the fame-asser on Megaman. Yo-yo and Beat then take up position on opposite corners of the top rope and leap off together, with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo the leg drop. Yo-yo then pinned Megarman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Beat celebrate their victory, but it's short lived as The Falcons appear and take them out. The Falcons then picked up Beat and grab him by the face and sweep his legs and drives his head to the mat. Shadow's music then starts and he comes to the ring.

" Last week, Lord of darkness, your little fancy tricks didn't scare me. You are only using them because you don't want to face me. So im calling you out right here right now!"

" Shadow calling out the lord of darkness like he said he would." Bart said

" Will he answer?"

Gong.

" Looks like it." Bart said as the lights went out.

Gong.

" Shadow!" A voice echoed through out the arena, " you dare question me? The only questions you should be asking, is about your own funeral! Three weeks Shadow. Three weeks, Fully loaded, you and me, casket match, Shadow, you will, rest...in...Peace."

Smoke then begins to appear from under the ring and then the ring actually moves and Shadow leaves as soon as it stops.

" Man, that was weird." Bart said

" I don't think weird begins to describe it."

" And what about this casket match?"

" Well, I guess were gonna have to wait what exactly it is."

A video starts on the big screen showing all of Knuckles highlights. It ends with 'Knuckles returns soon'.

" I Can't wait to see that." Steve said

" It will be good, we haven't seen him since he was injured at the hands of Tails.

Non-Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Conker (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring Crash Banicoot."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope before three. Crash then set up Conker for a powerbomb but Conker countered into a roll up for the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team champions Roy & Marth. Now guys in just a moment you will defend those titles against the former champions The Kongs, now your feeling?"

" Our feelings?" Marth said, " The Kongs are old news, yesterdays garbage that needs to be thrown away, and we will once again show you that we are the greatest tag team champions ever"

Roy & Marth then leave

Ringside

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Donkey got the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clothesline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then got on the apron and was quickly knocked off by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a Russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then came on the apron again and Diddy then came round the ring and pulled Marth off the apron and smacked his head off the barrier, he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barrier.

Back in the ring Donkey set up and did the pumphandle slam on Roy and pinned him for a two count before Marth broke it up, he then took down DK with a DDT and along with Roy set up the snapshot. Diddy though was now up and managed to break it up and take Marth out the ring and then he and DK did the 3-D on Roy and Diddy made the pin, but the ref was distracted by Zelda who was on the apron.

Diddy went for Zelda but she jumped off the apron. Marth then camp back in and quickly knocked Donkey off the apron and he and Marth then hit the snapshot on Diddy and Marth makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Damn them, they have just stolen the damn titles again!" Steve shouted

" Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Vector, now Vector in just a moment you will face Fox, where if you win, you will get another shot at the Intercontinental title at Fully Loaded. Your thoughts?"

" I said it before, and I'll say it again, Fox is damn lucky, it was a damn miracle that he won at Survivor Series, but tonight is where it changes, now after I beat him tonight, I will go on to Fully Loaded to win the Intercontinental Title."

Vector then leaves

Ringside

" This match is next." Steve said

" And I can bet that Vector will show Fox that lighting doesn't strike twice."

Non-Title Match: Vector v Fox (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant he's the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector picked Fox up and taunted to the crowd that this is it and lifted Fox onto his shoulder, who quickly wriggled out and hit the diamond cutter and pinned Vector, who just kicked out at two.

Fox then grabbed Vector and gave him a bulldog and the pinned him and got a two count. Fox then picks up Vector and goes to whip him towards the corner, but Vector reveres it and then squashes Fox in the corner and then gives Fox the Vector bomb and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

Vector then grabs a steel chair and whacks Fox over the head with it and goes to leave until the music of Sonic starts and he comes on to the ramp way.

" What the hell do you want?" Vector shouted

" Im here to stake a claim at what I want, and what I want is the Intercontanental title."

" Yeah, well to bad, im the number one contender for the title."

" Well I see it different, and so does Robotnik, so at Fully Loaded it will be you, me and Fox in a triple threat match for the Intercontanental title."

Sonic then leaves as Vector goes crazy in the ring

" A triple threat match for the Intercontanental title at Fully Loaded, this is huge."

" It ain't fair, this should be Vector's one on one chance."

" Robotnik is the owner, and if he's made this match a triple threat, then it's a triple threat.

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, with Shadow standing on the other side.

" You cant make this match!." Shadow shouted

" I think the first ever casket match in GWA history is a good idea." Robotnik said

" Come on! This Lord Of Darkness is obviously not right in the head, he just wants to seriously injure me."

" Well, taking that into account the match will still be on, and I won't be changing my mind, so get out!"

Ringside

" Shadow obviously not happy!"

" Would you be Steve? He has to compete against the Lord Of Darkness in a casket match, a match which we don't even know the rules off yet."

" Im sure things will be explained. But right now we have more important matters like finding a number one contender."

Triple Threat Match: Corn v Ken Masters v Mario

The GG's music starts

" The following triple threat match is to determine the number one contender for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Ken Masters music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Ken Masters."

Mario's music starts

" And introducing the third participant, Mario."

Mario enters and strikes Ken Masters from behind while Corn strikes Ken from the front. They back him into a corner and both punch and kick him until he is down. Mario then grabs Corn from behind and gives him a back suplex, and then picks up Corn and gives him a short arm clothesline.

Mario goes to pick up Corn but is then grabbed from behind by Ken, who locks in the masterlock and begin to ware Mario down. Corn then gets up and strikes Ken, which makes him release the hold and Corn then takes down Ken with a DDT and pins him for a two count.

Corn picks up Ken, who rakes the eyes of Corn and picks him up and gives him a powerslam before getting clotheslined by Mario. Mario then does an elbow drop on Ken and pins him for a two count before Corn breaks it up.

Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline and misses. Corn then goes to the top rope and give Mario a tornado DDT and pins Mario for a two count before Ken breaks it up. Ken then throws Corn out of the ring and stands behind Mario and signals for the masterlock. Mario gets to his feet and Ken goes for the masterlock, but Mario quickly falls to the floor so he cant and then takes the legs of Ken before stomping at his back.

Corn then gets back into the ring and Mario sees him and goes for a clothesline, Corn ducks and goes for a rock bottom, but Mario fights out of it with an elbow to the head and then takes Corn down with a big boot.

Ken then grabs Mario and gives him a powerslam and then turns to Corn and gives him a shoulder block and then turns back to Mario and grabs him and gives him a suplex and pins him for a two count befoe Corn breaks it up.

Corn then attempts a rock bottom on Ken but he gets out of it with and elbow to the head and then body slams Corn before Mario comes from behind and throws him from the ring. Mario then goes for the clothesline from hell but Corn ducks and takes Mario down with a double leg take down and then locks in the sharpshooter.

Mario tries to get to the ropes and Corn drags him back into the center and is then broken up by Ken, who comes from behind and locks in the masterlock and Corn tries to fight it, but slowly fades. The ref raises Corn's hand and it drops. The ref raises his hand again and it drops again. The ref raises it a third time and before he can let go, Mario comes and breaks the hold up and then clotheslines Ken outta then ring then gives Corn the clothesline from hell and pins Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario wins, he is going to Fully Loaded to face Link." Steve said

" Where he will be facing Link."

Link's music then starts and he comes to the ring. Mario and Link stare each other down and exchange word as the show ends.

* * *

Re-cap 

Tikal b Rouge via pinfall

Toad b Clutch via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Conker b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Roy & Marth b The Kongs via pinfall

Vector b Fox via pinfall

Mario b Corn & Ken Masters in a triple threat

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Yo-yo & Beat v The Falcons

Non-title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Vector v Fox (c)

Casket Match: Shadow v The Lord Of Darkness

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Link (c)

* * *

To Chaotix Extremist: I haven't forgotten about Espio, if you look back at week 22, i put in that he was injured as I wanted to try out them seperatly as singles, now, Espio will return soon so you no longer have to ask about him. 


	39. Week 31

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome Everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Rokkiku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to and we have a great show for you tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have Yo-yo and Beat looking for some revenge against The Falcons. Toad takes on the television champion Conker in a non-title match, Sonicwill go one on one with one of his Fully Loaded opponants,Vector and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth,are issuing another open challenge."

" All that and much more."

Single Match: Ken Masters v Corn

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Corn."

Corn started the match quickly using his speed to give Ken a drop kick to the knee and then followed up with one to the head and then tried the sharpshooter but Ken powered out of it. Ken then took down Corn with a shoulder block and followed up with body slam and then pinned Corn for a two count.

Ken the tried the masterlock but Corn wriggled free before it was fully locked in and then quickly ducked a clothesline and did a drop kick and pinned Ken for a two count. Corn then picked up Ken and went to whip him across the ring, Ken thought countered and locked in the masterlock. Corn desperately tried to fight it and tried getting to the rope, but Ken managed to keep him just far enough away from the ropes. Slowly Corn faded onto on knee where the ref went and raised his arm with Corn just keeping it up the third time and managed to get to his feet and using all his effort, got to the rope, forcing Ken to break the hold.

Ken then picked Corn back up and whipped him towards the corner, who just stopped in time before running into the ref. Ken then came a clotheslined Corn from behind which sent him and the ref down. Ken then rolled out of the ring and came back in with a chair and went to hit Corn, who quickly did a drop kick which sent the chair back into Ken's face. Corn then pinned Ken but the ref was still down and Corn went over to try and help him up.

Corn then tried to lock in the sharpshooter but Ken thought out of it and quickly got up and went for the masterlock, but Corn got out of it by dropping to the floor and the rolled up Ken for the win.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins, what good victory that was."

" I don't think Ken is too happy." Bart said as Ken attack Corn from behind and put him in the masterlock and kept him in it for about a minute before chucking him to the floor and leaving.

" That damn Ken Masters! what a sore loser!" Steve said

" Wouldn't you be upset if you losta match Steve?"

" I'd be dissapointed, but I wouldn't attack my opponant."

Gong.

" Oh no." Steve said

Gong.

" I think were about to witness the lord of darkness." Bart said as the lights went out and the lord of darkness came out, led by the hooded guy with the urn. They get into the ring. ( Which is set up like the funeral parlor. Which is an old talk show segment with Taker and Paul Barear)

" Shadow." The hooded person said. ( Who sounds like paul Barear, and for the purpose of this will be known as paul Barear) " Your time is nearing the end, two weeks from now, this will be your fate." Barear said as he stroked the coffin in the ring. " This is where you will spend the rest of your days."

" Shadow!" The lord Of Darkness says, " You shall rest...in...peice."

The Lord Of Darkness and Paul Barear the leave.

" This is just getting creeper." Bart said

" I could not agree more, I wonder how Shadow is reacting?"

Non-title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Toad."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television champion, Toad."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, only for Toad to move and Conker to hit the mat.

Toad then rolled up Conker and used the ropes to get the three count

" Here is your winner, Toad."

" Toad just pinned the television champion!" Bart shouted.

" Only because he cheated."

" A win is a win, and a win over a champion means a future title shot."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Sonic. Now Sonic, last week you got yourself into the Intercontinental title match, but tonight, you will face one of your opponents, Vector, your thoughts?"

" It seems that Vector is upset at last weeks doings, so toinght, you want to take it out on me? because let me tell you something Vector, I have beaten people as big as you before, and all these threats your making towards me, well they just insipre me more to beat you."

Sonic then leaves

Ringside

" Sonic confident about tonight." Steve said

" He better not speak like that about Vector, because it will be him who gets his ass kicked."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Falcons

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

The Falcons music starts

" And their opponents, Captain and Blood, The Falcons."

Captain and Blood enter the ring and instantly take down Yo-yo and Beat, who tried to get an early advantage. Captain started hammering Yo-yo in one corner and Blood hammering Beat in the other. Captain and Blood the whipped Yo-yo and Beat into each other before they both get picked up and powerslammed.

Captain and Blood then pick up Yo-yo and whip him across the ring and give him a double spinebuster and then pick up Beat and grab his face and sweep his legs and drive his head into the mat and Captain then pins Beat for the win."

" Here are your winners, The Falcons."

" Now that is dominant." Bart said

" That was impressive, they just destroyed the former tag team champions."

Backstage

The GWA Champion Link is shown backstage doing push ups when some one enters his room. Link springs up to his feet and comes face to face with Peach.

" What do you want?" Link asked.

" Just came here to check you out." Peach replied, " You know, you are a really sexy guy."

Peach then takes a step closer to Link, who takes a step back. " I don't know what Mario has put you up to, but I ain't fooling for it, so don't bother trying." Link said before picking up his title and leaving Peach on her own, who just smiles.

Ringside

" Now what was that about?" Steve asked

" How would I know!"

Non-Title Match: Fox (c) v Wario w/ Waluigi

Wario music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Waluigi , Wario

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Wario went for a quick clothesline as Fox entered, who quickly ducked and did a drop kick to the knee of Wario, and followed up with a DDT and then a pin for a two count.

Fox then went for a head of steam but was tripped by Waluigi, who had grabbed his foot. Fox then shouted something a Waluigi and turn round, where Wario was waiting for him, Wario locked his hands around Fox and did a belly to belly slam, and then a big splash. Wario then made the cover with Fox kicking out at two.

Wario then went for another splash, but this time Fox managed to move and do a drop kick to the face of Wario. Fox then went to the top rope, where again Waluigi got involved by distracting Fox so as Wario could knock Fox off the rope.

Fox crashed to the floor on the out side and Waluigi went in for an attack on Fox. At this point the ref got involved and sent Waluigi to the back.

After Waluigi had been sent backstage Wario, whipped Fox into the corner and went for a splash, Fox just managed to avoid it and in a quick flash nailed Wario with the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

" Now im glad you two could join me." Eggman said to Tikal and Rouge, " Now I've chosen you two to compete later with the winner going to face Zelda at Fully Loaded."

Tikal and Rouge share a stare down before leaving.

Ringside

" That's some news." Steve said

" A huge opportunity."

Non-Title Tag Team Challenge Match: Roy & Marth (c) w/Zelda v ?

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is an open challenge contest schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy & Marth."

Roy, Marth and Zelda get into the ring and Zelda gets a mic.

" Now as you all know my boys here are the greatest tag team champions ever, and to prove this we issue an open challenge to anyone who thinks they can beat us."

Megaman & Bomberman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bomberman."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothesline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Megaman then pinned Roy but the ref was distracted by Zelda, who was on the apron. Marth had gotten back into the ring and went to hit Megaman with the tag belt, but Megaman ducked and then gave him a drop kick which sent him into Zelda. Megaman then rolled up Marth for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Bomberman."

" Megaman and Bomberman pull off a huge win." Steve said

" I can't believe it!" Bart said as Roy and Marth went crazy in the ring.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Vector. Now Vector in just a moment you will be facing Sonic, who is one of the men you will face at Fully Loaded. Now what do you expect to happen tonight."

" What do I expect to happen? You know Sonic shouldn't even be involved in this match, this is supposed to be my one on one opportunity, but Sonic just had to muscle his way in, well after tonight, Sonic won't be in the triple threat match."

Vector then leaves.

Ringside

Single Match: Sonic v Vector

Sonics music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

Vector and Sonic tie up in the ring and Vector, using his strength, backs Sonic into the corner and goes for a punch, which Sonic ducks and then spins round Vector and hits him with a few rights of his own. Sonic then goes to whip Vector to the opposite corner but Vector reverses it and goes for a clothesline, but runs into a boot of Sonic instead, who then gives Vector a bulldog and pins him for a two count.

Sonic picks up Vector and tries to pick him up, but fails and Vector then picks up Sonic and gives him a powerbomb before dropping an elbow and pinning for a two count. Vector then picked up Sonic and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex and followed up with a powerslam and then pinned Sonic, who kicked out at two.

Vector then picked up Sonic again and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but missed when Sonic ducked and then did a spin kick which took Vector down and followed up with a huge spinebuster.

" Did you see that? Sonic just lifted up Vector" Bart said

" That is unbelievable."

Sonic then climbed up to the top rope where he did and elbow drop on Vector and then pinned Vector for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" A huge win for Sonic." Steve said

" Im still in shock that Sonic managed to lift Vector."

" That was amazing, as was his victory. Remember that he and Vector will be fighting for the Intercontinental title along with Fox at Fully Loaded."

Mario's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

He gets into the ring and grabs a mic before speaking, " Last week, I earned a shot to get back what is rightfully mine, the GWA Championship."

The crowd start booing.

" Boo all you want, because every single one of you losers here know that I am the greatest GWA Champion in history, Five times, no one even comes near that recored, just like no one comes near my nine month recored as champion, and in two weeks, at Fully Loaded, I will re-write the history books again by becoming a six time GWA Champion, for I am Mario, the wrestling god!"

Mario then drops the mic and leaves to a chorus off boos.

" A strong statement from Mario." Steve said

" He has a right to make that statement, he is the greatest champion we have ever had and the history books only prove that."

" Im not denying that he was a great champion, I just don't think he should presume he will win, because he knows how tough Link is."

A video starts on the big screen showing all of Knuckles highlights. It ends with 'Knuckles returns in four weeks'.

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the molly go round and pinned Rouge for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

" Tikal wins, she's going to Fully Loaded to face Zelda for the women's championship."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman was sitting at his desk when there was a knock at the door

" Come in!"

" You called us here Robotnik." Megaman said

" Ah, Megaman and Bomberman, yes I did call you to tell you that after tonight victory over Roy and Marth that you will now have a title opportunity at Fully Loaded."

" Cool."

" Also you will be involved in a mixed tag match next week. It will be Roy, Marth and Zelda against you two and Tikal."

Ringside

" What news, Megaman and Bomberman are going to Fully Loaded for the tag team titles."

" They were lucky tonight Steve, Fully Loaded will be a different story."

Non-Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Link (c) w/ Malon

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompanied by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Link and Crash are about to tie up when Peach's music starts and she makes her way out. Link looks up the ramp and Peach just waves back as Malon looks at Link with confusion.

Link turns round and ties up with Crash and manages to get Crash into a headlock, who tries to counter with a back drop, but Link manages to land on his feet and take down Crash with a neck breaker, Link the picked Crash back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Crash into to corner and went for the splash, but missed when Crash moved and then Crash took down Link with a hurricarana into a pin, which Link kicked out of at two.

Crash then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody and landed right on top of Link and got a two count. Crash then quickly did a drop kick to Link's face and jumped back to the top rope and went for another crossbody, but was stopped by a super kick by Link, who then pinned Crash for a two count. Link then locked in the triforce of pain and Crash tapped out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Link."

Link celebrates in the ring while Peach applauds Link before going backstage.

" Link wins, but what is Peach doing?" Steve said

" I dunno, but Malon don't seem to happy about it." Bart said as Malon walked off, leaving Link alone in the ring.

" Well this all we have time for tonight, For Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Ken Masters via pinfall

Toad b Conker via pinfall

The Falcons b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Fox b Wario via pinfall

Megaman & Bomberman b Roy & Marth

Sonic b Vector via pinfall

Tikal b Rouge via pinfall

Link b Crash via pinfall

* * *

Next Weeks Matches 

Mixed 6 Person Tag Match: Megaman, Bomberman & Tikal v Roy, Marth & Zelda

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Link (c)

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

T.V Title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Vector v Fox (c)

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Tag Team Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth (c)

Casket Match: Shadow v The Lord Of Darkness

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Link (c)

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people, it's just because I've had little time on my hands, which also explains why this chapter may not be totally up to scrach as the rest, but the next show will be better as it is the one before the PPV. Though I cannont say when the next update will be so you will just have to bare with me and I'll get it up as soon as I can. 


	40. Week 32

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome Everyone!" Steve welcomed, " were here live at the Mushroom Dome in the Mushroom Kingdom and we are just six days away from Fully Loaded, and we have some big matches tonight."

" Your right there Steve, Our GWA Champion, Link, will be in action as he takes on Luigi, our Intercontinental Champion is in action against Vector, with Sonic as special guest referee. We also have a big mixed six person tag match with Megaman, Bomberman and Tikal to take on the tag team champions Roy and Marth and the Women's champion, Zelda and Corn goes one on one again against Ken Masters."

" We will also have Mario and Shadow on action later tonight as well as we prepare for Fully Loaded."

Non-Title Match: Shadow v Conker

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker goes straight for Shadow and takes him out with a dropkick. Shadow quickly gets up and Conker again dropkicks to the mat and follows with a quick leg drop and then a pin for a two count

Conker, who is back up picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring for a two count, after the failed pin Conker picks up Shadow and body slams him, then leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press on a prone Shadow, again just getting a two count.

Conker, who is now slightly frustrated jumps back to the top rope, this time though he gets caught on the top by Shadow, who gives Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Shadow then picks Conker up and sets him up for a pedigree, but Conker counters it into a back drop and then takes Shadow out with an arm drag and Shadow then rolls out of the ring. Conker goes to leap over the rope and Shadow quickly moves, but doesn't see that Conker landed on the apron and then got taken out when he turned back round. Conker then rolled Shadow back into the ring and got a two count.

Conker picked Shadow up, who then gave Conker a thumb to the eye and quickly set up and hit the pedigree and pin Shadow for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

Shadow goes out of the ring and gets a mic. He rolls back in before speaking. " Apparently there are some of you people who think the reason I wasn't here last week was because of The Lord Of Darkness. Well your wrong! I do not fear The Lord Of Darkness! I fear no one!"

Gong.

" Uh oh" Steve said as the lights went out, " I think were about to see Shadow's statement put to the test."

Gong.

The lights return and Shadow is still in the ring, only now a coffin is also in the ring. Shadow slowly and cautiously approaches it and lifts the lid before retreating back. After nothing happens, Shadow walks back slowly to the coffin and takes a peak. And sees himself.

" Steve. Do you see that?"

" I see it."

Shadow goes to leaves the ring but the lights go out again.

" Shadow! You have just witnessed what your fate will be! In six days, it will be really you in the coffin. Shadow! You will rest...in...peice."

The lights return and the coffin is now gone and Shadow quickly exits the ring and heads back.

" I still can't believe what I just saw." Bart said

" I can't either, Shadow just saw an exact replica of himself in the coffin. Will it be the reality come Fully Loaded?"

" You know I rarely doubt Shadow, but even I don't like his chances."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have the special guest referee in tonights Fox versus Vector match, Sonic. Now Sonic you are referee in a match with both of your opponents in the triple threat match, the question is, will you be fair?"

" I'll be fair. I'll be fair as long as anyone doesn't provoke me. If Fox or Vector deems it right that they put their hands on me, then I won't be fair."

Sonic then leaves

Ringside

" How fair do you think Sonic will be?" Bart asked

" Only Sonic himself knows that answer."

Single Match: Corn v Ken Masters

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Corn."

Corn was about to get into the ring when Ken Masters dashed out and attacked him from behind and then whipped him into the steel barriers before lifting him back up and putting him into the masterlock, which he kept Corn in for about minute before throwing him to the floor. Ken then went to go backstage but stopped when Eggman's music started and he came out.

" What do you think you are doing!" Eggman shouted. " I will not stand for this! So this Sunday, you and Corn will go one on one in a submission match, and as for now, your still gonna wrestle tonight, so get back into that ring!"

Eggman then left as a angry Ken Masters made his way back into the ring.

" Ken still has to wrestle? That's not fair you know Steve."

" If perfectly fair! He attacked Corn before the match could even begin."

" So who is gonna be the opponant?"

Bowser's music then started and he came out.

" Oh boy" Steve said, " you know the past trouble between these two."

" This isn't fair, Ken wasn't preparing for this."

" Well it's Ken's fault, he should of never attacked Corn."

Ken got the early advantage after a quick cheap shot at Bowser and went for a supplex, but couldn't lift him and Bowser then gave a supplex of his own and followed up by picking up Ken and giving him a belly to belly supplex and pinned Ken for a two count.

Bowser then went for another belly to belly supplex, but Ken managed to fight Bowser off with some right hands and then gave Bowser a shoulder block, who just wobbled back a few steps. Ken then went for a second shoulder block and like before, Bowser just wobbled back a few steps, Ken then did a shoulder block for a third time, knocking Bowser to one knee, and then locked in the masterlock.

Bowser, using all his strength managed to get to his feet and made it to the rope, Ken released the hold then gave Bowser a clubbing blow to the back of the head and then did a neckbreaker and pinned Bowser, who kicked out at two.

Ken positioned himself behind Bowser as he got up and went for the masterlock, but couldn't fully lock it it an was giving an elbow to the back if the head by Bowser, who turned around and grabbed Ken and gave in a belly to belly supplex and then a splash before making the pin, which Ken kicked out at two.

Bowser then picked up Ken and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up for a chokeslam, but Ken managed to escape with a rake of the eyes and went for the masterlock, which again he failed to lock and was clotheslined by Bowser. Bowser then went to pick him up but was rolled up and Ken, who grabbed the ropes and the three count was made.

" Here is your winner, The Masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" You see that Steve? Corn had better be worried."

Backstage

Link is seen in his lockerroom on his phone. He flips it shuts before smashing it on the floor.

" Something wrong?" A female voice from behind asked, which turned out to be Peach.

" You could say that."

" So where's Malon then?"

" She ain't here." Link replied in some anger.

" You know, if I was with you I would never leave." Peach said as she wrapped her arms around Link.

" Get the hell off me! It's your damn meddling that is the reason that Malon isn't here right now!"

Peach smirked before replying, " You know Link you really need to learn that you can do better."

" Look, just get the hell out before I throw you out!"

" Fine, but one day Link you will realize what im telling you, and your gonna wish you listened to me." Peach said, then left, leaving Link sitting on his own, who then stood up angrily and flipped over his table and threw a nearby cup at the wall.

Ringside

" Link has totally lost it." Bart said

" It's because of that jezabel Peach, she is stirring up all this trouble."

" I think what she is saying is right, Link can do better."

Mixed Six Person Tag Match: Megaman, Bomberman & Tikal v Roy, Marth & Zelda

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a mixed six person tag match and is schuled for one fall, Introducing first, Megaman and Bomberman."

Tikal's music starts

" And their tag team partner, Tikal."

Roy & Marth's music start

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth and the women's champion, Zelda.

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Zelda then tagged herself in and Tikal came in and got to Zelda first with a spear and several punches before picking up Zelda and giving her a supplex followed up by a leg drop and a pin for a two count before Roy dragged Tikal off. Tikal then went for another supplex but Zelda blocked it and gave Tikal a swinging neckbreaker.

Zelda the dragged herself over and made the tag to Marth as Tikal tagged in Bomberman, who took out Marth with a spinkick before punching Roy off the apron and then went back and gave Marth a DDT and pinned for a two count before Zelda stopped it, which brought Tikal into the ring who then threw Zelda out of the ring.

Bomberman then picked up Marth and he and Megaman hit the eliminator and Bomberman made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman, Bomberman and Tikal."

" That's two straight weeks that the tag champs have been beaten." Steve said as Megaman, Bomberman and Tikal celebrated in the ring.

" Twice is lucky, three times is impossible. Roy and Marth will up there game when the titles are on the line."

" There gonna have to, or face the fact of losing them."

A video plays on the big screen of Knuckles best highlights. It ends with 'Knuckles returns in three weeks'"

Single Match: Mario v Falco

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, Falco."

Mario came right in and went for a quick clothesline, which Falco ducked and then did a drop kick to the knee, followed up by a spin kick to the face and then leapt to the top rope where he did and leg drop and then pinned Mario, who kicked out at two.

Falco then dashed across the ring and was taken out by a big boot by Mario, who pinned Falco for a two count. Mario then lifted Falco up for a powerbomb, but Falco managed to counter it into a roll up for a two count.

Falco then quickly drop kick Mario to the knee again and then gave him a bulldog for a two count. Falco then picked Mario up and Mario gave Falco a thumb to the eye and followed with the clothesline from hell and then pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

Mario rolls out of the ring and returns with a mic.

" Link, you better have just watched this, because it will be you in six days times at Fully Loaded, where I'll become a six time GWA Champion, for I am Mario, the wrestling god."

Mario the leaves.

" Link might as well not show up." Bart said

" What! It won't be that easy to beat Link."

" But Mario is the greatest wrestler in history."

" But Link is a fighting champion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Vector. Now Vector, in just a moment you will be facing Fox in a non-title match, with Soinc as the special referee, now how do you feel about Sonic being the referee?"

" I couldn't care if Sonic was the referee, as long as he makes the three count and raises my hand at the end of the match, more importantly, Sonic better not get in my way this Sunday, because that Intercontinental Title is mine."

Vector then leaves

Ringside

Non-Title Match: Vector v Fox (c) - Special Ref: Sonic

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant he's the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Sonics music starts

" And introducing the special guest referee, Sonic."

" Do you think Sonic can be a fair referee?" Bart asked

" Well, Sonic has never refereed a match before, so I couldn't say, but I hope he does."

Sonic gets into the ring and approached Vector and checks him over for any illegal weapons before checking on Fox.

" Well it looks like Sonic is gonna be fair."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps as Sonic shouts at them to get back into the ring.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector then lifts up Fox abd gives him the Vector bomb and pins him and Fox kicks out at two. Vector then gets up and screms at Sonic saying it was a three and Sonic replies back it wasn't. Fox then comes from behind and rolls up Vector and Sonic makes the three count.

" Here is your wninner, the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Sonic rolls out of the ring and heads back up the ramp, Fox goes into the crowd to celebrate and Vector goes crazy in the ring shouting at Sonic that he screwed him.

Backstage

Megaman and Bomberman are walking backstage when Roy and Marth appear from nowhere and take them out from behind with steel chairs.

Zelda then appears and bends down to the fallen Megaman and Bomberman before speaking, " You may have gotten the best of my boys twice, but come this Sunday that will not happen, and you can garentee that!"

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave, but not before taking a few last cheap shots.

Ringside

" Oh for Christ sake" they may of just taken them outta the match this Sunday.!" Steve shouted

" That's what you get when you mess with the champs."

" It's disgusting! What kind of champions are they?"

" They are the raining champs, that's what they are."

" The same team who represents us as our champions, it makes me sick!"

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Link (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

" Link without Malon for once." Bart said

" We found out earlier that she wasn't here. It's all down to this Peach situation."

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain (Camel Clutch). Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

Luigi then came from behind and gave Link a low blow and followed up with a twist of fate. Luigi then pinned Link and the ref slowly came round and made the count, with Link kicking out at two.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate again but Link counted it and then hit Luigi with a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain. Luigi tried to make it to the rope but to no avail and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Link."

Link went to celebrate but was attacked by Luigi, who hit Link with a steel chair, then Mario came down and Luigi held up Link and Mario gave Link a clothesline from hell.

Mario then picked up the GWA title and held it over his head and Luigi raised his arm as the show went off the air

* * *

Re-cap 

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

Ken Masters b Bowser via pinfall

Megaman, Bomberman & Tikal b Roy, Marth & Zelda via pinfall

Mario b Falco via pinfall

Fox b Vector via pinfall

Link b Luigi via submission

Fully Loaded Matches

T.V Title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

Submission Match: Corn v Ken Masters

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Vector v Fox (c)

Tag Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth (c)

Casket Match: Shadow v The Lord Of Darkness

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Link (c)


	41. Fully Loaded

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live in the GWA arena in Station Square and this is Fully Loaded."

" Your right there Steve, we got seven great matches tonight which include five title matches."

Eggman's music starts

" It's Robotnik, the owner of the GWA."

" What a way to start the pay per view Steve."

" It's a great way, I wonder what this is gonna be about."

Eggman gets into the ring and a mic gets handed to him

" Welcome people of Station Square. First of all I'd like to thank each and every one of you for joining us here tonight both here and at home. Secondly im here to make an announcement. And that announcement is this. It is that time of year again, when a certain tournament starts, the king of the ring tournament. Now starting from tomorrow sixteen wrestlers will compete in a series of matches with the winner being crowned king of the ring. And this year, as a added bonus, the winner will also win a guaranteed title shot at the PPV after. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the show.

" Wow. The king if the ring tournament is here again." Steve said

" It's a prestigious honor to win, such greats as Bowser, Mario and Donkey Kong are just a few of the former winners."

" And it all starts tomorrow night."

" I wonder who gets to be in it though."

" We won't find out until the drawing tomorrow."

T.V Title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, Making his way to the ring the challenger, Toad."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl back breaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, Conker then pinned Toad for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Ken Masters. Now Ken you are just moments away from your submission match with Corn, now after the way you attacked Corn last week, do you really think he will present a challenge?"

" Let me tell you something, Corn would not present a challenge even if he was fully fit, so if I was Corn, I wouldn't bother showing up."

Ken goes to leave, but is struck from behind by Corn with a steel chair right across the back. " See how you like it. I'll see you in the ring."

Ringside

" I can't believe Corn just did that!" Bart said

" Corn was getting revenge for last week."

Submission Match: Corn v Ken Masters

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a submission match, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponent ' The Masterpeice' Ken Masters."

Corn started the match quickly using his speed to give Ken a drop kick to the knee and then followed up with one to the head and then tried the sharpshooter but Ken powered out of it. Ken then took down Corn with a shoulder block and followed up with body slam and then whipped Corn into the corner and gave him a hard clothesline

Ken the tried the masterlock but Corn wriggled free before it was fully locked in and then quickly ducked a clothesline and did a drop kick and went for the sharpshooter, only for Ken to power out. Corn then picked up Ken and went to whip him across the ring, Ken thought countered and locked in the masterlock. Corn desperately tried to fight it and tried getting to the rope, but Ken managed to keep him just far enough away from the ropes. Slowly Corn faded onto on knee where the ref went and raised his arm with Corn just keeping it up the third time and managed to get to his feet and using all his effort, got to the rope, forcing Ken to break the hold.

Ken then picked Corn back up and whipped him towards the corner, who just stopped in time before running into the ref. Ken then came a clotheslined Corn from behind which sent him and the ref down. Ken then rolled out of the ring and came back in with a chair and went to hit Corn, who quickly did a drop kick which sent the chair back into Ken's face. Corn then locked in the sharpshooter and Ken started tapping.

" Dammit, the ref is down!" Steve shouted, " Corn should of won this."

" Corn was the one who knocked him down."

" No he didn't! Ken knocked him into the ref."

Corn released the sharpshooter and goes over to the ref and tries to help him up and is then taken from behind by Ken who locks in the masterlock and goes to the center of the ring. The ref gets up and sees Corn is out and calls for the bell.

" Here is your winner, 'The Masterpeice' Ken Masters."

" Dammit, Corn should of won this match!"

" The ref can't call what he don't see."

Backstage

The GWA champion, Link, is seen backstage talking into his phone

" Look, how many times do I have to say this, there is nothing going on between me and Peach. She is doing this to distract me and help Mario beat me."

A voice is heard on the other end.

" Look just come to the show tomorrow."

The same voice is heard again.

" Ok, cya tomorrow."

Link puts his phone down and is about to leave when he runs into Peach.

" What do you want?"

" Oh come on Link, must you still deny your feelings."

" Why don't you take a hint and get the hell away from me!"

Link then storms off and Peach just looks at where he went with a smile.

Ringside

" Peach is still causing trouble" Steve said

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Tikal."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Tikal got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Tikal then picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Zelda ducked and then ducked a Zelda clothesline and then did the jumping spin kick and pinned Zelda for a two before she got dragged out of the ring by Roy and Marth and the ref called for a disqualification.

" Here is your winner by disqualification, Tikal, but still women's champion, Zelda."

" Damn those, Tikal had the women's title won." Steve shouted

" Yeah well Tikal doesn't deserve it."

Backstage: With Dave

" Now people my guest at this time is Sonic The Hedgehog, now Sonic we are just moments away from your Intercontinental title triple threat match against Fox and Vector, who would you consider the bigger threat."

" The bigger threat, you see Dave in a triple threat, no one is a bigger threat, a triple threat match is about taking your opportunaties when that third person is not around to stop you. So I consider neither a bigger threat, the only thing I can tell you is that im leaving her tonight a three time Intercontinental Champion.

Sonic then leaves

Ringside

" Sonic all geared up for the triple threat match." Steve said

" I still say Vector is the favorite."

" And remember people it is one fall to a finsh and the champion does not have to be involved in the decision."

" Which means Fox is gonna have to be alert at all times."

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Vector v Fox (c)

Sonics music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring, Sonic The Hedgehog."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Vector."

Fox's music starts

" And introducing the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

The match started with all three partisapants staring each other down before Fox and Sonic both went for the bigger Vector and tried taking him down with several punches and then they both whipped him across the ring and went for a double clothesline, but Vector ducked and took both of them down with a clothesline before throwing Sonic outta the ring and backing Fox into the corner where he whipped him to the opposite corner and then ran and squashed him before doing a body slam and pinned Fox for a two count.

Vector then picked up Fox and lifted him to him above his head for a press slam, but was then drop kicked at the knee's by Sonic cause him to fall and Fox to land on top of him and the ref made a two count before Sonic dragged him off and threw him to the corner where he grabbed Vector and gave him a DDT and then set him up for the people elbow but was cut off by Fox who gave him a diamond cutter and went to pin him but it was broken up by Vector.

Vector then went for a Vector bomb but Fox wriggled free and rolled Vector up for a two count before Vector kicked out. Vector quickly got up but Fox was waiting and did a drop kick and then went to the top rope and went for a frog splash but Sonic appeared and drop kicked him in mid air and then pinned Fox who kicked out at two.

Sonic then pushed Fox out of the ring and turned round into a big boot of Vector who then went for a Vector bomb but Sonic thought out of it and gave Vector a DDT and was about to go for the people's elbow again until he noticed someone on the apron.

" Who's that?" Bart asked

" That's Espio, Bart."

Sonic went for Espio as he entered the ring but Espio ducked and smashed the chair over Sonics head. Vector then pinned Sonic as Espio rolled the ref back in and the ref slowly counted the three.

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental champion, Vector."

" Dammit, what right has Espio to be here." Steve shouted as Vector and Espio left celebrating

" Did you see that shot he gave Sonic?"

" That was a sick shot if i ever saw one." Steve said as a bleeding Sonic tried to stand up. " It wouldn't surprise me if he had a concussion."

Sonic continued staggering to the back using the barriers to support him.

" Well thanks to the returning Espio, Vector is the new Intercontinental Champion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I got the number one contenders for the tag team championships here, Megaman and Bomberman. Now guys you have pinned the champions for the last two weeks running, can you do it now the titles are on the line?"

Megaman and Bomberman look at each other and Megaman responds, " We have already shown we can twice, and we can tonight."

Megaman and Bomberman then leave."

Ringside

" The tag team titles will be on the line next." Steve said

" Where Roy and Marth prove that the last two weeks were just a fluke."

Tag Team Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

Megaman & Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and it's for the tag team championships. Making

their way to the ring the challengers, Megaman and Bomberman."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothesline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Megaman then pinned Roy but the ref was distracted by Zelda, who was on the apron. Marth had gotten back into the ring and hit Megaman with the tag belt and pinned him.

Zelda dropped off the apron and the ref turned round and made the three count as Roy stopped Bomberman from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Damn that Zelda, she has just helped Roy and Marth win again." Steve said

" And that's why they are so successful, others should take note."

" Well up next a first in GWA history. Our first ever casket match between Shadow and The Lord Of Darkness, and this all started at Survivor Series."

A Video of what has happand between Shadow and The Lord Of Darkness is shown.

Casket Match: Shadow v The Lord Of Darkness

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a casket match where the objective is to put your opponent into a casket and lock it shut. Making his way to the ring, Shadow. "

Gong.

" And his opponent, being accompanied by Paul Bearer, The Lord Of Darkness."

The Lord Of Darkness made his way to the ring as the druids wheeled a casket behind him. The Lord Of Darkness entered the ring and Shadow went for a quick attack but was Caught by The Lord Of Darkness, who gave Shadow a huge right hand.

Shadow got back up and went straight into the boot of The Lord Of Darkness and Shadow quickly rolled out of the ring. The Lord Of Darkness went to go after him but was attacked from behind.

" What the Hell?" Steve shouted

" It's Captain Falcon. And here's Blood Falcon."

The Falcons continued the assault and then both grabbed The Lord Of Darkness by the face and swept his legs and drove his face to the mat. Shadow then entered the ring with a chair and The Falcons held up The Lord Of Darkness and Shadow smacked the chair over his head.

" Hahahaha! Good old Shadow has come through."

Shadow was about go back to The Lord Of Darkness when he sat up. By now Shadow had a terrified look as The Lord Of Darkness stared at him with his eyes rolled back in his skull. Shadow went to hit him with a chair but was caught by the throat and lifted up but was saved by The Falcons who attacked him and backed him into the corner and began a double team.

After trying for several minutes to double team The Lord Of Darkness thought back and tossed Captain Falcon out of the ring and into the casket and chokeslamed Blood Falcon before getting hit from behind by Shadow with a steel chair which had no effect. The Lord Of Darkness turned round and grabbed Shadow by the throat and lifted him in the air before getting attacked from behind.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

" It's Vector and Espio, Steve."

Vector then grabbed The Lord Of Darkness and gave him the Vector Bomb and Espio leapt off the top rope and did a elbow drop. Captain Falcon then came in and locked the figure four leg lock while Blood Falcon, Vector and Espio stomped away at The Lord Of Darkness as Shadow simply watched.

After a while Shadow instructed everyone to open the casket and Shadow started to roll The Lord Of Darkness into the casket until he was half in. Everyone on the outside closed the casket lid but The Lord Of Darkness was still half out and then he powered out and struck Vector and the Espio before rolling in the ring and going for Shadow, only to be caught by The Falcon's who gave him heir finisher again.

Shadow then picked up the steel chair again and placed it on the floor as The Falcons picked up The Lord Of Darkness and Shadow the gave him the pedigree on the chair. Shadow and The Falcons then rolled The Lord Of Darkness to the casket as Vector and Espio lifted the lid and then closed it after he was dumped inside and Shadow then locked it.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

Vector, Espio and The Falcons then began rolling the casket to the back with Shadow sitting on top of it.

" Where are they going?" Bart asked

" We need a camera back there."

Backstage

Shadow and the others are seen wheeling the casket when they reach a Hurst. They load it in the back before Shadow gets into the driver seat and drives off with Vector, Espio and The Falcons clone behind in another car.

Ringside

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Link (c)

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Link."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario."

Link and Mario tied up in the center with Mario getting the upper hand by putting Link in a headlock. Link then delivered a few elbows into Mario mid-section to break the hold then quickly dashed across the ring and took Mario down with a clothesline. Link then went to the top rope and jump off it, landing a well placed elbow right on Mario and got a two count.

Link then picked up Mario and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but missed and Mario then got a head of steam and smacked Link with the clothesline from hell. Mario then pinned Link, but Link managed to get his foot on the rope at two.

Frustrated, Mario then went for a powerslam, only for link to wriggle free and hit Mario with super kick and then locked in the triforce of pain but Mario was too close and grabbed the ropes.

Link picked up Mario and Mario gave Link a thumb to the eye and then whipped him into the ref, Mario then rolled out of the ring and returned with steel chair and went to hit Link, who managed to block it and then grab the chair off Mario and hit him.

The ref then sat up and saw Link standing with a chair and Mario on the floor and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner by disqualification, Mario, but still GWA Champion, Link.

" What a cheat Link is." Bart said

" What! Mario was the one who brought the chair in the ring."

Mario stood in the ring going crazy at the decision as Link left.

" Well a controversial ending here, but we have now ran out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Conker b Toad via pinfall

Ken Masters b Corn via submission

Tikal b Zelda via DQ

Vector b Sonic & Fox in a triple threat

Roy & Marth b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Shadow b The Lord Of Darkness in a casket match

Mario b Link via DQ

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

King Of The Ring 1st round matches

* * *

Some of you may recognize the casket match I did is simeler to one in real life. I'll leave you to work out who was involved. 


	42. Week 33

Note: To those who may of yet not noticed or who have not been informed I have officially scrapped Sonics Rock persona. Reason being is I just don't think it's working right, I originally started it after watching loads of old WWE videos ( One's with mainly The Rock) and just remembered all the great interviews he used to give and did it as a spur of the moment thing in a hope it might work, but I just don't think it has so I've changed everything to do with Sonic from week 29 to Fully Loaded.

* * *

Gaming Wrestling Alliance 

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live in the GWA arena in Station Square and were coming off Fully loaded, which was just twenty four hours ago."

" That was one big show."

" And the road to the king of the ring starts tonight with four first round matches."

Mario's music starts and he makes his way to the ring and gets a mic.

" What happened last night was complete and utter crap!"

The crowd start booing.

" If you want someone to boo, then it should be Link, you all saw it last night when he had to purposely get himself disqualified to win. So tonight im calling out Robotnik to put things right and give me what is rightfully mine, the GWA Championship."

Eggman's music starts and he comes out.

" I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no body demands me, and as for Link getting himself disqualified, while it wasn't right, it was you who brought the chair into the ring. So what im gonna do is give you another chance. In four weeks time, at the king of the ring, it will be Mario v Link, for the GWA Championship inside of a steel cage."

" What?"

" Now that is final, so get out of the ring before i change my mind."

Eggman then leaves as Mario continues to protests and eventually does leave.

" Mario and Link tie up once more, and this time it's inside a steel cage."

" I don't like the sound of this, do you remember what happened the last time they were in a steel cage together?"

" I certainly do, and that was only for pride, who knows what they will do with the GWA Championship up for grabs."

KOTR 1st Round Match: Crash Bandicoot v Wario

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, Wario."

Wario comes in and he and crash tie up and Wario throws Crash into the corner and goes for a big punch, which Crash avoids and punches Wario a few times before Wario shoves him away. Crash quickly gets up and gives Wario some more punches before getting shoved down again. Crash gets up quickly again, but this time nearly gets his head taken off by a Wario clothesline.

Wario picks up Crash onto his shoulders and does a powerslamed and pins Crash, who kicks out at two. Wario picks up Crash again and goes for another powerslam, but Crash gets out of it and then dropkicks the knee of Wario before doing one to Wario face and then goes to the top and goes for the swanton bomb and hits it. Crash then pins Wario who powers out at two.

Crash goes back to the top rope as Wario slowly gets up. Crash then leaps off the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but is caught and turned into a powerslam. Wario then went for a big splash but Crash managed to roll out of the way and then quickly rolled up Wario for the win."

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" What!" Bart shouted

" That has to be considered a huge upset."

" No kidding."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team champions. Roy and Marth."

Roy snatches the mic from Dave.

" We don't need you to do an interview, because last night we once again proved what we only keep telling all you stupid idiots, and that were the greatest tag team in history."

Roy hand the mic to Marth, " That's right, all you people thought we were just a quick transitional champions, well you are all wrong, we will be holding these belts until the day we retire, so all of you better get used to it."

Roy and Marth then leave.

Ringside

" Well that was our over confident tag team champions."

" What do you mean Steve? They have a right to be that way, they are untouchable."

" Only because of Zelda."

T.V Title Match: Toad v Conker (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, Making his way to the ring the challenger, Toad."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl back breaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, Conker then pinned Toad for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Sonic."

Sonic is shown with a huge bandage over his head from Espio's chair shot from last night.

" Now Sonic, you are about to have your first round match in the king of the ring tournament, your opponent being the very person who did this to you last night, Espio."

" Last night Espio, you deemed it necessary to interfere on the triple threat match last night and smash my head with a chair. Eleven stitches Espio, eleven stitches I had to have after what you did last night, but that won't stop me from beating you tonight, and after that it's on to the king of the ring final where I will be victorious."

Ringside

" Sonic is really angry." Bart said

" He has a right to be after what Espio did last night, and he deserves everything he gets."

KOTR 1st Round Match: Espio v Sonic

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Espio."

Sonics music starts

" And his opponant, Sonic."

Sonic entered the ring and Espio went for a quick cheap shot but Sonic blocked it and punched Espio back, which sent him to the mat. Sonic then grabbed Espio by the foot as he tried rolling out the ring and then stomped at the knee of Espio (The same one he injured) before putting Espio into a leg lock.

Slowly Espio managed to drag himself to the ropes and grab them. Sonic released the hold and pull Espio back to the center and stomp and the knee once again and then put Espio in a leg lock again. Again Espio slowly managed to drag himself to the ropes again and Sonic released the hold and pulled Espio back into the ring and picked him up and placed him on the top rope where he went for a superplex, only for Espio to block it and shove Sonic off the rope. Espio the leapt off the rope and hit Sonic with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Espio then grabbed Sonic by his spikes and ripped off his bandage and punched him right where the stitches were until he was busted open again.

Espio then went for the shining wizard and missed. Sonic got to his feet and punched Espio back into the corner and then stood on the second rope and punched him ten times before getting off and giving Espio the Sonic driver and makes the pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic wins, despite being busted open for the second consecutive night." Steve said

" Sonic sure dug deep there to pull that one off."

" This means Sonic advances into the quarter finals of the king of the ring tournament where he will meet either Bowser or Shadow, who's match comes up a but later." Steve said

" Sonic joins Crash, who earlier beat Wario in his match, he will face the winner of Ken Masters/Big match."

Backstage

The GWA champion, Link, is seen sitting in the parking lot when Peach comes up from behind.

" You really think she is going to turn up don't you."

" She said she would."

" Oh Link, when will you realize that it's over between you two."

" It is not over! It's all your fault this has happened, so im only going to warn you once more, stay out of our business."

" Link, you just don't get it."

Peach then turned and walked off, leaving Link alone in the car park.

Ringside

" I wish Peach would stop sticking her nose where it's not wanted." Steve said

" And I think he should listen to Peach."

" And I think you should only speak about what you know."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Never mind."

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GGs music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied by the women's champion Zelda,they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo and Mart pins him for the win while Roy stops Beat from getting to Zelda.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Backstage

Link is seen again in the parking lot and a car pulls up and out steps Malon.

" Hey, you made it." Link said.

" Yes, now what do you want to discuss?"

" Well,I think it will be better if it were in private."

Link and Malon walk off unaware that Peach had been watching from round a corner.

Ringside

" Peach is up to no good again, hasn't she caused enough of a rift between those two already."

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Vector (c)

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Fox."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Vector."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector picked Fox up and taunted to the crowd that this is it and lifted Fox onto his shoulder, who quickly wriggled out and hit the diamond cutter and pinned Vector for a two count until Vector got his foot on the rope.

Fox then went to pick up Vector, who grabbed Fox then pulled him through the ropes. Vector then rolled out of the ring and smacked Fox's head on the barrier and then whipped Fox into the steel steps. Vector then rolled Fox back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Vector then lifted Fox up and gave him a Vector bomb and pinned him again, this time for the three.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Vector."

" Vector retains the Intercontinental title."

" I knew he would" Bart said, " I can't see anyone disposing him of it to soon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Bowser. Now Bowser, later tonight you will be up against Shadow in a first round king of the ring tournament match, a tournament in which you yourself are a previous winner of. Your thoughts?"

" You know everyone says that your career sky rockets once you win the king of the ring tournament, and that is true. Ever since I became king of the ring, my career did sky rocket. I went on to win the GWA Championship three times after that, but lately all that seems to have slown down, but not anymore, after I become king again, then it's time to witness the re-birth of the glory days, the glory days of Bowser."

Bowser then leaves

KOTR 1st Round Match: Big v Ken Masters

Big's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Big."

Ken Masters Music starts

" And his opponent, 'The Masterpiece', Ken Masters."

Ken and Big tie up in the center and Big manages to back Ken into the corner. The ref calls for a break which Big does but Ken then takes a cheap shot and then gives Big a spinebuster and pinned Big for a two count. Big slowly got up and Ken went for the masterlock, but Big managed to fight out of it before Ken had it fully locked in and took Ken down with a side walk slam. Big then whipped Ken into the corner and then himself ran into the corner and squashed Ken.

Big then got Ken on his shoulders and did a powerslam and pinned Ken for another two count. Big then picked up Ken again, but Ken gave Big a thumb to the eye and then clotheslined Big and stood behind him, stalking him as he got up and then locked in the Masterlock, but Big just squeezed out of it again before Ken had it fully locked in and then took Ken down with a body slam and went for the big splash, but Ken quickly moved out of the way and behind Big where he fully locked in the masterlock and Big was unable to break it and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters goes into the quarter finals of the king of the ring tournament." Steve said

" Where he will meet Crash Bandicoot."

A video of Knuckles highlights plays on the big screen. It ends with 'Knuckles returns next week'

" We haven't seen Knuckles in nearly two months after suffering a sever ankle injury at the hands of Tails." Steve said

" And knowing Knuckles, he is gonna be all pumped up when he returns."

Tag Match: Banjo & Kazzoie v The Kongs

Banjo's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Banjo and Kazooie

The DK Krew music starts

" And their opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs ."

Diddy and Kazooie started the match off by tying up in the center of the ring. Diddy managed to back him to the ropes and whip him across the ring where him did a drop toe hold and followed up with an elbow to the back of the head and then tagged in Donkey.

Donkey then did the pumphandle slam on Kazooie and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Donkey then set up another pumphandle slam nut Kazooie wriggled out of it and tagged in Banjo who went straight after Donkey with right hands and then followed up with three straight supplexs and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up.

Kazooie then came into the ring and he and Diddy started trading punches with Diddy getting the better and then managing to clothesline Kazooie to the outside. Meanwhile Banjo had Donkey set up in the jack hammer, which Diddy quickly stopped and then he and Donkey scored with the 3-D for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Kongs."

The Kongs celebrate their victory and eventually disappear backstage.

KOTR 1st Round Match: Shadow v Bowser

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament., making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Shadow enters the ring and gets a mic.

" Well, it seems most of you a really surprised that I came through my casket match in one piece, several of you didn't even give me a chance, but unlike the rest of you idiots, I have brains, brains I used to work round the problem instead of going at it first on, but that ain't why im here, im here to show you the last moments of the Lord Of Darkness. Play the footage."

A video plays on the big screen showing what seems to be a construction site. Shadow and the others are then see hooking the casket onto a crane and the crane then lowers the casket into a hole. A cement truck then backs up and pours cement into the whole as Shadow and the rest watch on laughing.

The video stops a Shadow speaks again, " There you have people, the end of the Lord Of Darkness, may you rot in piece."

Shadow puts the mic down and Bowser's music starts

" And his opponant, Bowser."

Bowser, using his power takes down Shadow quickly with a succession of punches and then whips him across the ring where he gives Shadow a shoulder block. Bowser then picks up Shadow and whips him into the corner where Bowser then runs and squashes Shadow. Bowser then gives Shadow a belly to belly supplex and then pins Shadow for a two count.

Shadow then quickly rolls out of the ring and Bowser follows and gets caught by Shadow, who slams his head on the ring apron. Shadow then gets back in and stomps on Bowser as he re-enters and tries setting up the pedigree, but it gets countered into a back drop.

Bowser then whips Shadow into the corner and into the ref who was in the way. Bowser then approaches Shadow, who sees his opportunity and low blows Bowser and hit the pedigree. Shadow turns Bowser over to in him but the ref is still out.

Shadow then rolls out of the ring and returns with a steel chair and lays it on the mat. Shadow then sets up Bowser up in the pedigree above the chair.

Gong.

" What?" Bart said, as the lights went out

Gong.

" It couldn't be."

The lights return and Shadow quickly looks round. Seeing nothing Shadow turns round again and right into Bowser, who then chokeslams Shadow onto the steel chair. The ref then comes to and makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, Bowser."

" No way! That ain't fair!" Bart screamed

" What happand? Is the Lord Of Darkness still alive?"

" You seen what happand, he couldn't of survived that."

" Well a strange ending to tonight match, but this all we have time for, so for Bart and myself, we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Crash Bandicoot b Wario via pinfall

Conker b Toad via pinfall

Sonic b Espio via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Vector b Fox via pinfall

Ken Masters b Big via submission

The Kongs b Banjo & Kazooie via pinfall

Bowser b Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

KOTR 1st Round Match: Donkey Kong v Waluigi

KOTR 1st Round Match: Banjo v Corn

KOTR 1st Round Match: Fox v Conker

KOTR 1st Round Match: Knuckles v Luigi


	43. Week 34

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the newly built Red Canyon Arena and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have the last four king of the ring first round matches, plus much more ."

A replay of the last king of the ring match between Shadow and Bowser is shown.

" This has cause a lot of stir since last week, could The Lord Of Darkness still be alive?" Steve said.

" Well we know that Shadow is not here tonight."

KOTR 1st Round Match: Banjo v Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes, but Corn dragged Banjo back into the center of the ring. Banjo tapped soon after.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn advances into the quarter finals where he will meet either Donkey Kong or Waluigi."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental Champion, Vector. Now Vector later on tonight your facing Sonic with the Intercontinental title up for grabs, your thoughts?"

" I want to know why the hell I have to face Sonic tonight! I have already provan that I can beat him and he is not worthy or a title shot! But seeing as the match is going to happen anyway I may as well give Sonic another beating."

Vector then leaves

Ringside

" That match will be up later." Steve said

" Vector is right, what has Sonic done to deserve a shot?"

" He got screwed at Fully Loaded."

" He's just being a crybaby."

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v The Falcons

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman."

The Falcons music starts

" And their opponents, The Falcons."

Megaman and Blood Falcon start the match off and Megaman goes for a rear lock up, which Blood Falcon counters with some elbows to the head and then gives Megaman a hard shot to the back of the neck before hitting a reverse neckbreaker and tagging in Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon then picks up Megaman and gives him a body slam and then follows up with two elbow drops before pinning Megaman, who manages to kick out at two. Captain Falcon then whips Megaman to his corner and tags in Blood Falcon and they whip Megaman across the ring and take him down with a double reverse elbow and then a double elbow drop. Blood Falcon then pins Megaman for a two count before Bomberman broke it up.

Captain Falcon then came into the ring and gave Bomberman a hard punch and threw him out of the ring and went outside himself. In the ring Blood Falcon whipped Megaman across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pinned him for a two count. On the outside Captain Falcon whipped Bomberman into the steel steps and then re-entered the ring where he and Blood Falcon hit the destroyer before Blood Falcon made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Falcons."

" What a dominating performance." Steve said

" I agree with you on that, they were simply awesome. I can see why Shadow hangs with these guys."

" Speaking of Shadow, I wonder why he ain't here tonight."

" How would I know Steve? I ain't his guardian."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is 'the masterpiece' Ken Masters. Now next week you have a king of the ring quarter final match against Crash Bandicoot, but tonight you have a re-match against the person you beat last week, Big."

" Look." Ken started, interrupting Dave, I know what matches I have! What you should be asking me is what will I do once im crowd king of the ring. Because once I get past Crash and any other who comes in between me and my glory, you will see the masterpiece going on and winning the GWA Championship."

Ken then leaves

Ringside

" The masterpiece is his usual cocky self." Steve said

" The masterpiece has a right to be cocky, he can win this tournament."

" I wouldn't put it pass him, he is very good, but he shouldn't underestimate the rest of the competition."

KOTR 1st Round Match: Fox v Conker

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television champion, Conker."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count. Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and goes to the top rope where he does the shooting star press and crashes on the mat after Fox moves.

Fox then quickly hit the diamond cutter on Conker and pins him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox advances into the quarter finals where he will meet either Knuckles or Luigi."

Backstage

The tag team champions, Roy and Marth, along with Zelda are seen walking backstage when they run into The Falcons.

" Hey champs." Captain Falcon said, " I know you saw what we did out there, and it's only a matter of time before that is you. So you better keep those tag team belts nicely polished up, because we are coming for them."

The Falcons then leaves as Roy and Marth stare at them as they walk off.

" Ignore them, they will never be as great as you guys." Zelda said, " now lets go show them what were all about."

Ringside

" Well it looks like the challenge has been layed down

" Well I know Roy and Marth are good, but against The Falcons I would say they wouldn't win."

Non-Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GGs music stars

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring the challengers, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied by the women's champion Zelda,they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then monkey flipped Roy from the corner to the mat and then hit a well placed elbow from the top rope and then pinned Roy for a two count until Marth broke it up. Yo-yo then came in and clotheslined Marth out of the ring and followed out. In the ring Beat hit the fame-asser on Roy and pinned him, only for the ref to be distracted with the fight between Marth and Yo-yo. Beat got up to confront the ref while Zelda handed Roy the tag title belt.

Beat turned around and Roy smacked him right in the face with the belt and pinned him. The ref turned and saw the pin and made the three count.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth win again thanks to Zelda." Steve said

" You know The Falcons might be good, but can they disrupt the hot streak of the tag champs?"

A video plays on the big screen showing all of Knuckles highlights. It ends with Knuckles returns tonight.

" Knuckles makes his eagerly awaited return tonight in the king of the ring tournament." Steve said

" Knuckles must be pumped up for this, he's been out for the last two months."

Single Match: Big v Ken Masters

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Ken Masters Music starts

" And his opponent, 'The Masterpiece', Ken Masters."

Ken and Big tie up in the center and Big manages to back Ken into the corner. The ref calls for a break which Big does but Ken then takes a cheap shot and then gives Big a spinebuster and pinned Big for a two count. Big slowly got up and Ken went for the masterlock, but Big managed to fight out of it before Ken had it fully locked in and took Ken down with a side walk slam. Big then whipped Ken into the corner and then himself ran into the corner and squashed Ken.

Big then got Ken on his shoulders and did a powerslam and pinned Ken for another two count. Big then picked up Ken again, but Ken gave Big a thumb to the eye and then clotheslined Big and stood behind him, stalking him as he got up and then locked in the Masterlock, but Big just squeezed out of it again before Ken had it fully locked in and then took Ken down with a body slam and went for the big splash, but Ken quickly moved out of the way and behind Big where he fully locked in the masterlock and Big was unable to break it and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, 'the masterpiece' Ken Masters.""

Backstage

" But Link, I still don't know what to think of this."

" Come on Malon, I've told you several times that nothing is happening between me or Peach. This is just her scheme to split us up."

" How can I know for certain."

" Look you need to have some trust in me. I wouldn't cheat on you, this is all one big farce that she and Mario have been planning."

Ringside

" The on going problems between Malon and Link continue." Steve said

" You see, Peach is right, they are on rocky grounds."

" Only because Peach seems intent on splitting these two."

" Well maybe it's for the best."

" Yeah well you ain't no relationship councilor."

KOTR 1st Round Match: Donkey Kong v Waluigi w/ Wario

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament, making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

Waluigi's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Wario, Waluigi."

Donkey Kong and Waluigi tie up in the center if the ring and Donkey manages to back Waluigi into a corner where he gives Waluigi a few punches before the ref calls for a break. Donkey makes the break and Waluigi takes advantage by giving Donkey a thumb to the eye and then taking down Donkey with a DDT and then pins Donkey for a two count.

Waluigi then picks up Donkey and kicks him in the stomach and goes for the scissors kick, which Donkey avoids and then takes down Waluigi with a clothesline. Wario then gets up on the apron and Donkey quickly gives him a right hand, which sends Wario into the barriers. Waluigi then sneaks up from behind and does a roll up for a two count.

Donkey quickly got up and went for another clothesline, But Waluigi ducked and hit Donkey with a high kick. Waluigi then pinned Donkey who kicked out at two. Waluigi then picked up Donkey and whipped him across the ring, but Donkey managed to reverse it and then take down Waluigi with a back drop. Wario then got on the apron again and this time Donkey brought him into the ring and gave him a pumphandle slam.

Waluigi then kicked Donkey in the stomach and hit the scissors kick and pinned Donkey for a two count. Waluigi then went crazy at the ref saying it was a three count. Donkey then came from behind and hit the pumphandle slam on Waluigi and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Donkey Kong."

" Donkey Kong advances into the quarter finals where he will meet Corn for a place in the semis."

Backstage: Eggman's office

" But this is unfair!" Mario shouted, " Making our match steel cage match is just giving an advantage to Link."

" Look Mario." Eggman started, " Im the owner round here, and if I say that you will face Link inside of a steel cage, then you face Link inside a steel cage. Of course if you don't want the match then I bet I can find plenty of people who would like a GWA Title opportunity. Now do you want to pull out of the match?"

Mario started down Eggman for a second before storming off.

" That is what I thought."

Ringside

" Mario always has something to complain about." Steve said

" But a steel cage match isn't fair."

" How isn't it fair? This way no one can get involved."

Intercontinental Title Match: Sonic v Vector (c)

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship, maing his way to the ring the challenger, Sonic."

Vector's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Vector."

Vector and Sonic tie up in the ring and Vector, using his strength, backs Sonic into the corner and goes for a punch, which Sonic ducks and then spins round Vector and hits him with a few rights of his own. Sonic then goes to whip Vector to the opposite corner but Vector reverses it and goes for a clothesline, but runs into a boot of Sonic instead, who then gives Vector a bulldog and pins him for a two count.

Sonic picks up Vector and tries to pick him up, but fails and Vector then picks up Sonic and gives him a powerbomb before dropping an elbow and pinning for a two count. Vector then picked up Sonic and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex and followed up with a powerslam and then pinned Sonic, who kicked out at two.

Vector then picked up Sonic again and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but missed when Sonic ducked and then did a spin kick which took Vector down and followed up with a huge spinebuster and then pinned Vector for a two count.

Sonic them went to pick Vector up, who gave Sonic a thumb to the eye and then took Sonic down with a big boot. Vector then lifted Soinc above his head and gave Sonic the Vector bomb and pinned Sonic for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Vector."

" Vector wins again because of some cheating." Steve said

" Cheating? I never seen any cheating."

" Funny, you seem to miss a lot of things."

KOTR 1st Round Match: Luigi v Knuckles

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, Knuckles."

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles and went for the twist of fate, which Knuckles stopped and pushed him right into the turnbuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his arms locked and got to his feet again and gave Luigi another German supplex. Knuckles did this once more before releasing the hold and pinning Luigi for a two count.

Knuckles then climbed up the rope and went for a diving head butt, but missed when Luigi moved. Luigi then went for a quick roll up and got a two count. Luigi picked up Knuckles again and went for the twist of fate for the second time. This time Knuckles blocked it again and locked in the cross face. Luigi tried reaching for the ropes but was no where near and tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

" Knuckles wins, he is our last quarter finalist where he will take on Fox." Steve said

" Knuckles look really good for his first match back."

" He really did. Well this all we have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

The show ended with Knuckles celebrating in the ring.

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Banjo via submission

The Falcons b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Ken Masters b Big via submission

Donkey Kong b Waluigi

Vector b Sonic via pinfall

Knuckles b Luigi via submission

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Non-Title Match: Espio v Conker (c)

KOTR QTR Finals: Ken Master v Crash Bandicoot

KOTR QTR Finals: Sonic v Bowser

Number One Contenders Match: The Kongs v Yo-yo & Beat v The Falcons v Wario & Waluigi

Mixed Tag Match: Mario & Peach v Link & Malon

* * *

King Of The Ring Matches 

KOTR Semi Final Match? v ?

KOTR Semi Final Match? v ?

KOTR Final Match? v ?

GWA Championship Steel Cage Match: Mario v Link (c)


	44. Week 35

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we have a jam packed show tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have the first two quarter final matches in the king of the ring tournament, Espio goes one on one with the television champion Conker, we have a mixed tag team match with Mario and Peach taking on the GWA Champion, Link and Malon, and in tonights main event we will have a fatal four way match to determine the number one contenders for the tag team titles."

Non-Title Match: Espio w/ Vector v Conker (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Intercontinental champion Vector, Espio."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the television champion, Conker."

Espio and Conker circled round each other and Conker then swung for Vector, who was on the ropes which gave Espio an advantage and Espio hit Conker several times on the back of the head before doing a Russian leg sweep and pinning Conker for a two count.

Espio then went for the shining wizard but Conker ducked and then gave Espio a drop kick before giving Espio and arm drag into and arm bar. Espio managed to fight out of it with some elbows to the head and went to whip Conker across the ring but Conker stopped it and then gave Espio a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

Vector then grabbed hold of Conker's foot and Conker turn round and shouted at Vector. Espio then came from behind and rolled up Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, Espio."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Dave was then interrupted by the arrival of The Falcons

" Do you really think we were impressed with what you did last week?" Captain Falcon said

" Do you think we were impressed by your performance? Because we weren't, we've beat Megaman and Bomberman countless times." Roy said

" Yeah, but have you ever beat them in the way we have?"

" That doesn't matter, now outta the way." Marth said. And he and Roy went to leave but were stopped.

" You think you can just walk away from us?"

" Were the tag team champions, we do what we like." Roy answered

" Well enjoy it while it lasts, cause once we win tonights fatal four way, were coming for you."

" If you win." Marth said sarcasticly

" Oh we will, you can bet on it."

The Falcons then leave.

Ringside

" Can The Falcons make good on their promise? We'll find out later tonight."

" I think they will Steve, I can't see anyone stopping them."

KOTR Quarter Final: Crash Bandicoot v Ken Masters

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is a quarter final match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters

Crash and Ken go to tie up but Crash moves at the last moment and drop kicks the knee of Ken and then drop kicks him in the face and quickly follows up with a leg drop and then makes the pin for a two count.

Crash then quickly ducks a clothesline attempt and does a spin kick and follows up with a standing moonsault into a pin for another two count. Crash then stomps away at Ken before climbing to the top rope and going for a crossbody, only for Ken to catch him and powerslam him. Ken then picks up Crash and goes for the masterlock, but Crash quickly escapes only to get taken down by a hard clothesline. Ken then pins Crash for a two count.

Ken then picks up Crash above his head and does a few reps before slamming him down to the mat. Ken then whips Crash hard into the corner and nearly takes his head off with a clothesline. Ken then whips Crash to the opposite corner and give him another hard clothesline.

Ken then went for the masterlock again but Crash dropped down to escape and quickly rolled up Ken for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" What!" Bart shouted.

" I can't believe it!" Steve shouted

" Neither can the masterpiece." Bart said as Ken Masters, who was on his knees with a look of shock.

" What a huge upset, the masterpiece was in control and just in a blink of an eye lost the match."

" This has to be the biggest upset of the year."

" I think your right their, this will go down in history as a major upset."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when a knock on the door is heard.

" Come in." Eggman shouted

The door opened and Espio and Vector entered.

" What can I do for you?"

" It's real simple, after beating Conker earlier I now want a shot at the T.V title." Espio answered

" Well seeing as the match wasn't fair in the first place I don't see why I should. But I think Conker would like some revenge so I'll do it, but Vector will be banned from ringside.

" What!" Vector shouted

" And for getting involved in the match earlier you now have a match later against Knuckles, now that is all so get out.

Ringside

" Vector versus Knuckles later on tonight." Steve said

" That's not all, we also have Espio versus Conker for the television title at the king of the ring."

Non-Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

Megaman & Bomberman's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall . Making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bomberman."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothesline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Megaman then pinned Roy but the ref was distracted by Zelda, who was on the apron. Marth had gotten back into the ring and hit Megaman with the tag belt and pinned him.

Zelda dropped off the apron and the ref turned round and made the three count as Roy stopped Bomberman from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth celebrate in the ring as Zelda enters with a mic

" You see that people? This is why my boys are not only the current tag team champions, but the best tag team champions in GWA history and no one will ever be able to take the titles away from us."

Zelda hands the mic to Roy who then says, " That's right, so every single team in the back can forget about ever beating us, epically The Falcon's. Were not threatened by you, were not intimidated by you and were just plain better then you."

Roy drops the mic and he Marth and Zelda all leave.

" What arrogant from the tag team champions." Steve said.

" I don't think they should upset The Falcons."

Non-title Match: Knuckles v Vector

Knuckles music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he's the intercontinental champion, Vector."

Vector and Knuckles tied up and Vector backed up Knuckles into a corner and started unloading with several rights and lefts before whipping him to the other corner and giving him a clothesline before whipping Knuckles to the other corner and giving him another clothesline before picking up Knuckles and giving him a press slam. Vector then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Vector then whipped Knuckles into the turnbuckle again and went for a clothesline and missed when Knuckles moved. Knuckles then grabbed Vector by the arm and locked in the crossface. Vector tried to get to the ropes but couldn't and tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

Knuckles celebrated his victory until Espio came down and tried to attack Knuckles but got a German supplex for his troubles. Knuckles celebrated for a little while longer before leaving.

" What a big victory for Knuckles." Steve said

" He locked on that crossface from outta no where."

" And he has just made the Intercontinental champion tap out."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and I have one of the four participating teams in the fatal for way match later tonight, Wario and Waluigi. Now guys how do you rate your chances against the three teams later tonight.

" You know what Dave? Everyone seems to look down upon us, say were not good enough, well we are and we will win the fatal four way tonight and become the new tag team champions.

Ringside

" Well we'll see if Wario and Waluigi can make good on their prom later, but now we have our second king if the ring quarter final match." Steve said

KOTR Quarter Final: Sonic v Bowser

Sonic;s music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Bowser's music starts

" And his opponant, Bowser."

Bowser comes in and goes for a right hand on Sonic, who ducks and does a drop kick which doesn't even move Bowser. Sonic then runs up and gives Bowser and clothesline, but again Bowser doesn't move. Sonic then punches Bowser several times until Bowser blocks and gives Sonic a belly to belly supplex. Bowser then goes for a splash but Sonic moves and avoids it.

Sonic quickly gets up and drop kicks Bowser to the head and pins him for a two count before Bowser powers out. Sonic quickly gets back on the attack before Bowser is up but is shoved away. Sonic gets up and goes to Bowser again, who catches Sonic and gives him a side walk slam and then pins him for a two count.

Bowser then picks Sonic up and signals for the chokeslam, but Sonic fights out of it with several well placed elbows to the head and then gets a running starts and does a crossbody only to be caught by Bowser who gives Sonic a back breaker and then a powerslam and pins Sonic for a two count.

Bowser then picks Sonic and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Sonic ducks and then drop kicks Bowser in the back which sends him into the ref. Bowser then grabs Sonic and gives him a chokeslam and pins him but with the ref out out doesn't happand.

Bowser then tries to revive the ref before turning round back to Sonic but is low blowed.

" What the... That's Shadow!" Steve said

Shadow then gives Bowser a pedigree and pulls Sonic over him and the ref comes to and makes the count.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

Shadow then gets back into the ring and throws Sonic to the outside before picking up a steel chair and smacking Bowser on the head with it. Shadow then picks Bowser up and pedigrees him right on the chair.

Shadow then gets a mic and says, " You know what Bowser? you got me. you nearly convinced me that The Lord Of Darkness still existed, but he doesn't, I know it was you who was responceable for what happened two weeks ago. And the punishment for that is the destruction of you by me. I'll see you at king of the ring!"

Shadow then drops the mic and leaves

" I can't believe what we just witnessed." Steve said

" Bowser deserved it for messing with Shadow."

" How do you know that Bart? What if The Lord Of Darkness really does exist?"

" He doesn't, has anything weird happand since that incident?"

" Can't say that it has."

" Well that's my point then Steve, The Lord Of Darkness is no more."

Backstage

We see Link and Malon backstage

" After tonight we can put all of this behind us." Link said

" I can't wait to get hold of that bitch Peach."

" Once I've taken care of Mario that will be easy."

" Then we can get back to normal."

" I can't wait for that moment, these past few weeks have been hell without you."

" I know, I feel exactly the same."

" Im glad you trust me again."

" Well I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I know you wouldn't cheat on me."

" That's good to hear." Link then gave Malon a quick kiss, " Now lets get ready, our match is coming up."

Ringside

" Well thank god all seems well with them." Bart said

" I doubt Peach has finshed yet."

" How dare you accuse Peach of wrong doing."

" Anyway, that match is coming up a bit later, up now were gonna decide the number one contenders for the tag teams championships."

Fatal Four Way Elimination Match: The Falcons v The Kongs v Wario & Waluigi v Yo-yo & Beat

The Kongs music starts

" The following tag team contest is a fatal four way elimination match with the winners meeting Roy & Marth at the king of the ring for the tag team championships. Introducing first, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

The Falcons music starts

" And introducing now, Captain and Blood, The Falcons"

Wario's music starts

" And introducing now, Wario and Waluigi."

The GG's music starts

" And introducing finally, Yo-yo and Beat."

Captain and Blood enter the ring and instantly take down Yo-yo and Beat while The Kongs and Wario and Waluigi go onto the apron. Captain started hammering Yo-yo in one corner and Blood hammering Beat in the other. Captain and Blood the whipped Yo-yo and Beat into each other before they both get picked up and powerslammed.

Captain and Blood then pick up Yo-yo and whip him across the ring and give him a double spinebuster and then pick up Beat and grab his face and sweep his legs and drive his head into the mat and Captain then pins Beat for the three count.

1st eliminated Yo-yo & Beat.

" How long did that take Steve?"

" Not very long, The Falcons are sending a message to the other teams."

Wario then came in and started punching Captain Falcon and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block and then followed up with an elbow drop and pinned Captain for a two count.

Wario then picked up Captain Falcon and whipped him to his corner and tagged in Waluigi and both stomped away at him before Blood Falcon came in and broke it up by tossing Wario out of the ring and then hit a death valley driver on Waluigi before he and Captain hit the destroyer on Waluigi and Captain Falcon pinned Waluigi for the three count.

2nd eliminated: Wario & Waluigi

" The Falcons are gonna win." Bart said

" I wouldn't go that far, they still have to beat The Kongs yet."

Donkey came in and whipped Captain Falcon into the turnbuckle and went for the clothesline. Captain Falcon quickly grabbed the ref and threw him into Donkey and then cheap shotted Donkey and gave him a DDT.

Blood Falcon then got a chair and went to get back into the ring but was stopped by Diddy, who knocked him off the apron and then took him down with a crossbody.

Captain Falcon then whipped Donkey across the ring and they both took each other down with a clothesline. Roy and Marth then appeared out of nowhere and picked up Captain Falcon and gave him the snapshot and quickly left. Donkey then crawled into the cover and the ref made the three count.

" Here are your winners, The Kongs."

" That's unfair, the damn tag champs just cost The Falcons the match!" Steve shouted

" Well they did say that they wouldn't win."

" Well while they have cost The Falcons the match it now mans they must face The Kongs at the king of the ring."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario, now Mario in less than two weeks you will be facing Link inside a steel cage for the GWA Championship, but tonight you face him in mixed tag match with Peach, your thoughts?"

" First of all Dave, I would just like to clear up this stupid rumor that everything that Peach has been doing is my fault, well it's not, now I don't care what she does in her spear time but seeing as I have to tag with her tonight that she better focus on the job at hand. And you Link, tonight will be only the beginning of your downfall."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" You see Steve, Mario has nothing to do with the problems with Link, Malon ad Peach."

" I somehow doubt that."

" You calling Mario a lier?"

" Well he is not known for his truth telling skills."

Mixed Tag Match: Mario & Peach v Link & Malon

Mario's music starts

" The following mixed tag match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Peach's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Peach."

Link's music starts

" And their opponents, Malon and the GWA Champion, Link."

Link and Mario tied up in the center with Mario getting the upper hand by putting Link in a headlock. Link then delivered a few elbows into Mario mid-section to break the hold then quickly dashed across the ring and took Mario down with a clothesline. Link then went to the top rope and jump off it, landing a well placed elbow right on Mario and got a two count.

Link then picked up Mario and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but missed and Mario then got a head of steam and smacked Link with the clothesline from hell. Mario then pinned Link, but Link managed to get his foot on the rope at two.

Mario then whipped Link across the ring and they both took each other out with a clothesline. Link and Mario then crawled to their corners and made tags. Peach came out of the corner fastest and went for a clothesline, which Malon ducked and then gave Peach a neckbreaker before picking her up again and doing a body slam and pinning Peach for a two count before Mario stopped it.

Link then got into the ring and hit Mario with several right hands before tossing him from the ring and then continued to fight him on the outside. Inside the ring Peach whipped Malon into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Malon ducked and lifted Peach over the ropes and she landed on the apron. Meanwhile Link had whipped Mario into the steel steps.

Peach then tried to get into the ring but was stopped by Malon who then pushed her off the apron right into Link, who without realizing caught her and dropped her after a few seconds after realizing who it was and then looked into the ring where Malon looked far from happy.

Mario then nailed Link with a clothesline from hell and got into the ring a approached Malon and backed her into Peach, who spun her around and gave her a spike DDT and pinned her for the win.

" Here are your winners, Mario and Peach."

Mario left the ring celebrating and taunted to the crowd that he will win the GWA Championship while Peach had now gone to the outside to check on Link.

" Did you see that, Mario has Link's number." Bart said

" What is Peach doing?"

" She's checking on Link."

Link sat up and saw Peach over him and shoved her away before going to check on Malon and picking her up and carrying her to the back.

" Well this all we have time for tonight people, so for Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Espio b Conker via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Ken Masters via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Knuckles b Vector via submission

Sonic b Bowser via pinfall

The Kongs win a fatal four way

Mario & Peach b Link & Malon via pinfall

Next Week Matches

KOTR QTR Final: Donkey Kong v Corn

KOTR QTR Final: Knuckles v Fox

King Of The Ring Matches

T.V Title Match: Espio v Conker (c)

KOTR Semi Final: Crash Bandicoot v Sonic

KOTR Semi Final? V ?

Single Match: Bowser v Shadow

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Roy & Marth (c)

KOTR Final? v ?

GWA Championship Steel Cage Match: Mario v Link (c)

* * *

Im sorry for the delay in this chapter I have had so little time to do this and the free time I have had have been used playing EWR. For those who don't know what EWR is it is a wrestling simulator where you take over a wrestling promotion ( WWE, TNA, ROH, plus less known ones) and try and make them succesful by hiring and firing wrestlers,booking matches, fueds, sorting out TV and sponsership deals plus other things.

Anyone who hasn't played it I highly recomend it. On my game I havemade TNA to the number one promotion. Yay me.


	45. Week 36

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Combo (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City Arena and our king of the ring pay per view is only six days away ."

" That right Steve, we have our last two quarter final matches in the king of the ring tournament, and the tag team titles will be on the line as Roy and Marth defend the titles against The Falcons, plus much more."

Bowser's music starts and he comes out looking really angry.

" In a fowl mood is Bowser." Steve said, " if you didn't see it last week Shadow cost Bowser a match in the king of the ring tournament."

Bowser gets in the ring a gets a mic, " Shadow! Last week you opened yourself to a world of pain, now im gonna make this short and sweet. I have just spoken to Robotnik and he has made our match this Sunday a street fight, This Sunday Shadow, you will realize that you don't piss me off!"

Bowser then drops the mic and leaves

" I wouldn't want to run into Bowser right now." Bart said

" Nor would I, but in six days Shadow will have to deal with him."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the molly go round and pinned Rouge for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now care to explain what happand last week?"

" Of course." Roy replied, " Last week we beat Megaman and Bomberman."

Dave then cuts in, " What I actually meant is your actions in last weeks in the fatal four way match."

Marth then snatches the mic, " The Falcons deserved what they got last week. Last week they disrespected us! And no one does that, we are the greatest tag team champions in history and The Falcons will find this out later tonight!"

Roy and Marth then leave.

Ringside

" I hope the damn tag champs get whats coming to them." Steve said

" I'll admit their in trouble, The Falcons are a hard enough tag team to deal with normally, but when their angry anything can happen."

" That match will be up later."

KOTR Quarter Final: Donkey Kong v Corn

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

The bell rings and the pair tie up in the ring. DK, using his power advantage threw Corn down into the corner. Corn got up and tied up with Mario again, once again DK threw Corn down to the corner.

Corn got up again and went to tie up with DK again, but quickly kicked him in the mid-section and then rolled up DK for a two count.

The two then exchanged words nose to nose with DK taking Corn down with a huge punch. DK then went for the pump handle slam, but corn wriggled out of it and did a dropkick to the knee of DK and then another to the back. Corn then set up DK for the sharpshooter, but with DK big legs struggled to lock it in properly, and lost it when DK used his leg strength to take Corn down.

DK again set up Corn for a pump handle slam, but Corn again wriggled free and turned it into a roll up for the three.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn advances into the semi final, where he will be facing Fox or Knuckles." Steve said

Backstage

We see an angry Ken Masters walking backstage after his defeat to Crash Bandicoot last week. Several people clear the way as he comes through until he comes across someone who dont. It was Combo.

" Get the hell out my way!" Ken threatened

" Or what?"

" Or I'll physically make you!"

" Try it.!"

Ken then smacked Combo with a right hand and Combo fired a right hand straight back. They continued to brawl for a short distance before several refs broke it up and Eggman appeared.

" Im not having this, if you two want to fight then you can do it later, and it will be for the hardcore championship. Now both of you go!"

Ringside

" A hardcore title match coming up later." Steve said

" Ken will make that idiot Combo pay."

Tag Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Wario & Waluigi

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled foe one fall, making their way to the ring, Megaman and Bombeman."

Wario's music starts

"And their opponents, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bomberman man in. Bomberman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bomberman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Megaman went to the outside while Bomberman pinned Waluigi inside the ring and got a two count. Bomberman then did a hurricarana into a pin and got another two count.

On the outside Megaman just avoided a charging Wario, who ran into the steel steps, and got back into the ring.

Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Bombeman"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Knuckles. Now Knuckles later tonight you will go one on one with Fox with a place in the king of the ring semi final at stake, how do you rate your chance later?"

" I rate my chances highly, as you know I've just come back from an injury, but now im fully healed and determined to go all the way and win the king of the ring tournament."

Knuckles goes to leave but runs into Vector and Espio.

" So, your acting all high and mighty just because you beat me last week."

Knuckles grins before replying " I didn't only beat you, I made you tap. And maybe after Im crowned king of the ring, I may just come for your Intercontinental title as well."

Knuckles then leaves as Vector looks on angrily.

Ringside

Hardcore Title Match: Ken Masters v Combo

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the hardcore champion, Combo."

Ken attacked Combo as soon as he entered and began beating him in the corner with several hard punches before walking away and then running back and hitting Combo with a clothesline. Ken then slid under the ropes and looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair. Ken got back into the ring and went to hit Combo with it but was kicked in the stomach before he could.

Combo then grabbed the chair and whacked it on the back of Ken and then dropped the chair and DDT ken on it and pinned Ken for a two count. Combo then threw Ken to the outside where he smashed his head off the announce table and the went to whip him into the steel steps only for Ken to reverse it and send Combo shoulder first into the steps.

Ken then went under the ring again and pulled out a trash can lid and smashed it on Combo's head before driving Combo back first into the barriers. Ken then smashed Combo's head on the steps again before going for the masterlock, which Combo thought out of before it was locked in.

Combo then hit Ken with the trash can lid and pinned him for a two count. Combo then rolled Ken back into the ring and went under the apron and came back into the ring with a bag. Combo then beat down Ken into the corner before going back to the bag and taking out a bowling ball and rolling it right into Ken's balls. Combo then picked up Ken and went for an F-5 but Ken thought out of it and shoved Combo into the turnbuckle.

Ken then grabbed the steel chair that was still in the ring and smashed it on the back of Combo's head before putting him into the masterlock. The ref checked on Combo and rang for the bell indicating that he had passed out.

" Here is your winner, and new hardcore champion, 'The Masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters is our new hardcore champion." Steve said

" I said he would do it, and he has, and it's The Masterpiece first title since coming here."

A video is played on the big screen showing past highlights of the king of the ring

" The king of the ring has propelled so many people into the big time." Steve said

" It sure has, as we said before the likes of Bowser, Donkey Kong and Mario are all previous winners."

Tag Title Match: The Falcons v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The Falcons music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, The Falcons."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

The Falcons came out of the ring and started the fight in the isle way with Captain Falcon paring off with Roy and Blood Falcon with Marth. Captain Falcon smashed Roy's head on the barrier before throwing him into the opposite barrier.

Blood Falcon meanwhile has smashed Marth's head off the barrier before bringing him towards the ring and smacking his head on the apron before rolling him into the ring. Blood Falcon then got into the ring and the bell sounded to begin the match.

Blood Falcon immediately pinned Marth, who kicked out at two. Blood Falcon then gave Marth a body slam before picking him up and pushing him into his corner and tagged in Captain Falcon. Blood Falcon gave Marth a few shoulders to the gut before going back to the apron and Captain Falcon whipped Marth across the ring and gave him a back drop. Captain Falcon that grabbed the leg of Marth and stomped on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock, which Roy came and broke up quickly.

Captain Falcon then came in and knocked Roy to the outside and began beating on Roy while the ref tried to stop them. In the ring Blood Falcon set up Marth for a powerbomb, but Zelda came in and gave Blood a low blow. On the outside Roy reversed a whip and sent Captain Falcon into the steel steps. Roy then came into the ring and he and Marth gave Blood Falcon the snapshot and Marth made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" That damn Zelda has again help Roy and Marth to re-tain the tag team titles." Steve said

" It's what she does best."

Backstage

Peach is walking about backstage when is stops at a door, which has Link's name on it. She knocks on the door and waits a few seconds before it is opened and Link appears.

" Oh, it's you." Link said disappointedly, " what the hell do you want now?"

" Oh come on Link, are you still in denial over your feelings for me?"

" Your crazy, you need some professional help."

" Link, come on. Everyone already knows about your feelings, I presume even Malon knows seeing as she ain't here."

Link's face became angry. " I ain't got time for this, I have a match to get ready for."

Link then walks past Peach who just smiles and walks into Link's room.

Ringside

" Why must Peach continue to do this?" Steve said

" Well I think she is right."

" I don't think so, and why has she gone into Link's room?"

" I don't think that needs explain."

KOTR Quarter Final: Fox v Knuckles

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Knuckles Music starts

" And his opponant, Knuckles."

Fox and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring and Knuckles managed to back Fox into a corner where he then gave Fox a hard chop across the chest before whipping him across the ring to the other corner and followed up with a clothesline and then lifted Fox to the top rope where he did a superplex before pinning Fox for a two count.

Knuckles then picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and gave him and arm drag into an arm lock. Fox managed to make it to the rope and Knuckles released the hold and Fox quickly did a drop kick which took Knuckles down.

Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Knuckles managed to block and then gave Fox the triple German supplex and after the third one pinned Fox for a two count. Knuckles then whipped Fox across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Fox ducked and then went for a flying clothesline, but Knuckles moved and Fox crashed into the ref.

Knuckles then locked Fox in the crossface and Fox started tapping.

" This should be over." Steve said

" But we ain't got a ref Steve."

Vector then shown up on the apron and Knuckles punched him off with a right hand, then from behind Espio appeared and gave Knuckles a low blow and followed up with the shining wizard before leaving.

Fox then crawled into the cover and the ref slowly made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

Vector and Espio then came back into the ring where Vector gave Knuckles a Vector Bomb.

" What the hell? Vector and Espio have just screwed Knuckles." Steve said

" Well Knuckles shouldn't of disrespected Vector earlier."

Backstage

Vector and Espio are seen laughing at what they have just done when they run into Eggman.

" What the hell was that?" Eggman shouted

" Easy ok."

" No, not ok. Because this Sunday you will be defending your Intercontinental title against Knuckles."

" What!"

" You heard, and Espio will also be banned from ringside."

Eggman then walks off as Vector and Espio look on angrily.

Ringside

" That is unfair." Bart complained

" It's about time someone sorted Vector out." Steve said

Non-Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Link (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the GWA Champion, Link."

" Listen to these fans, there going to blow the roof off this place." Steve said

" A huge ovation."

Link and Crash tie up and Link manages to get Crash into a headlock, who tries to counter with a back drop, but Link manages to land on his feet and take down Crash with a neck breaker, Link the picked Crash back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Crash into to corner and went for the splash, but missed when Crash moved and then Crash took down Link with a hurricarana into a pin, which Link kicked out of at two.

Crash then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Link ducked and Crash hit the mat hard, Link then gives Crash a super kick and then locks in the triforce of pain and Crash taps out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Link."

" Link wins tonight, can he in six days time at king of the ring?" Steve said

Link went to leave the ring when Mario appeared and started fighting with Link. Link fought back with several right hands until Mario gave him a low blow and followed with a clothesline from hell.

" Oh come on now! Mario is trying to injure Link before their match."

" That's smart Steve."

" It's cowerdice. Well this is all we have time for this week, so for Bart and myself we'll see you at the king of the ring."

Mario poses with the GWA Championship and stands over Link as the show went off the air

* * *

Re Cap 

Tikal b Rouge via pinfall

Corn b Donkey Kong via pinfall

Megaman & Bombeman b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Ken Masters b Combo via submission

Roy & Marth b The Falcons via pinfall

Fox b Knuckles via pinfall

Link b Crash Bandicoot via submission

* * *

King Of The Ring Matches 

T.V Title Match: Espio v Conker (c)

KOTR Semi Final: Crash Bandicoot v Sonic

KOTR Semi Final: Fox v Corn

Intercontinental Title Match: Knuckles v Vector (c)

Street Fight Match: Bowser v Shadow

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Roy & Marth (c)

KOTR Final? v ?

GWA Championship Steel Cage Match: Mario v Link (c)

* * *

Quick question for everyone. As some people may know this Sunday is TNA's Lockdown PPV, for those who don't know it's an all cage PPV and I've been thinking of doing it as well. Now while it's not certain I'd like to know if you would like to see it? 


	46. King Of The Ring

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Conker (2)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is king of the ring."

" That's right Steve, tonight we crown ourselves a king of ring."

" We started with sixteen, we are down to four. Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, Corn and Fox. One of these four people will later be crowned king of the ring."

" Sonic goes one on one with Crash Bandicoot in the first semi final and Corn battles Fox in the other."

" Those semi finals matches coming up a bit later, but first we have the first of four titles defenses as Espio looks to win the television title off of Conker, with Vector banned from ringside."

" I still say it's unfair, Steve."

" Well those are Robotnik's orders."

T.V Title Match: Espio v Conker (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Espio."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Conker."

Espio attacked Conker as soon as he entered the ring by stomping on his back several times before picking him up and shoving him into the corner and started to unload with several kicks and punches before giving him a scoop slam and pinning him for a two count.

Espio then went for the shining wizard but Conker ducked and then gave Espio a drop kick before giving Espio and arm drag into and arm bar. Espio managed to fight out of it with some elbows to the head and went to whip Conker across the ring but Conker stopped it and then gave Espio a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

Conker then climbed up to the top rope and went for a crossbody but was drop kicked by Espio who then gave Conker a DDT before pinning him for a two count. Espio then whipped Conker into the corner and went for a jumping splash and landed on the ropes when Conker moved and did a moonsault and landed right on Conker a got a two count.

Espio the whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick but Conker just stopped in time a grabbed Espio's legs and did a pin with a bridge for a two count. Conker picked up Espio and grabbed him from behind and Espio moved and grabbed the ref. While the ref was trying to free himself Espio gave Conker a low blow, which sent Conker to his knees.

Espio then gave Conker the shining wizard and pinned Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Espio."

" Espio is the new television champion, I knew he would do it." Bart said

" Yeah, by cheating."

" But the records won't say that, all it will say is Espio won."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Sonic. Now Sonic in just a moment you will have your king of the ring semi final match against Crash Bandicoot with a place in the final at stake. Your thoughts?"

" Tonight, it is my chance to once again have a shot at the top, too long Dave, I have been waiting for my chance at the GWA Championship. But tonight that will change, I will win the king of the ring, and then go on to twin the GWA Championship."

Sonic goes to leaves but bumps into Shadow.

" Are you really serious? You think your gonna win the king of the ring tournament? The very Sonic who is a two time loser in the king of the ring final, now correct me if im wrong but was one of those to me?"

Sonic doesn't reply.

" It was wasn't it. Face it Sonic, your just a choke artist, you haven't even been GWA champion dispite having sseveral oppotunities."

" Your one to talk seeing as you lost the GWA Championship just six weeks after winning it."

" Better than you ever have and ever will manage to do."

" And when was the last time you won it?"

Shadow's face went angry.

" Because the way I see it you have had two shots at the GWA Championship in the last six months and both times you lost. And it's been about seventeen months since you were last GWA Champion, soitseems your a bit ofa choke artist as well"

Sonic then walks off ans Shadow looks on angrily. He goes to walk away but bumps straight into Bowser.

" Going somewhere? If I were you I wouldn't be focusing on Sonic. Because later im gonna give you the beating you should have had months ago."

Bowser then walks off and leaves a now even angrier Shadow.

Ringside

" Shadow sticking his nose where it's not wanted again." Steve said

" How dare Sonic do that."

" Shadow started it, and Sonic is right, Shadow hasn't been champion in a long time as well."

" And what about Bowser?"

" Shadow should be focusing on Bowser. And now we have our first king of the ring semi final."

A video is played showing how both Crash Bandicoot and Sonic had made it this far.

" Im gonna say Sonic will win this." Bart said

" It could be a safe bet, will Sonic make his third king of the ring final, or will Crash's fairytale story continue."

KOTR Semi Final: Crash Bandicoot v Sonic

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring semi final match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, Sonic."

Sonic starts off the quicker by taking Crash down with a hip toss. Sonic then whipped Crash across the ring where he gave Crash a spin kick and pinned him for a two count. Sonic then whipped Crash across the ring where he gave Crash a few shoulders to the gut before picking him up and sitting him on the top rope, Sonic then climbed up and attempted a superplex but Crash managed to hold on and shove Sonic of then after Sonic had gotten to his feet Crash leapt off the top rope and gave Sonic a hurricarana before pinning him for a two count.

Crash then went to the outside and did a springboard leg drop onto Sonic and pinned him for another two count. Crash then picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before going to the top rope again and did the swanton bomb and missed after Sonic quickly moved.

Sonic then gave Crash the Sonic driver and pinned Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic advances into the final for the third time in his carear, can he win it for the first time? He will meet either Corn or Fox in the final and their match is next."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth along with the women's champion, Zelda. Now guys later on tonight you will be defending your tag team titles against a team you know real well, The Kongs. Your thoughts?"

Zelda gets the mic first and speaks, " We know them real well, you should also know that we have beaten them as well."

Marth then speaks, " we shown last week when no one thought that we could beat The Falcon's that we are the best."

Roy then speaks, " Plus they are an over the hills tag team, and they have no chance against us, the greatest tag team champions in history."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leaves

Ringside

" The arrogant tag team champions mouthing off again." Steve said

" They have a right to, they defeated The Falcon's, who had been on a roll."

A video is played showing how Fox and Corn made it this far.

" Fox and Corn will do battle shortly to see who will face Sonic in the final." Steve said

" This should be a close one, both men are really good."

KOTR Semi Final: Fox v Corn

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a semi final match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Fox."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn"

Fox and Corn tie up in the center of the ring and Corn manages to get Fix into a headlock. Fox backs into the ropes and sends Corn across the ring and does a drop kick to Corn and pins him for just a one count.

Fox then grabs Corn and gives him a supplex and follows up by whipping Corn into the corner and stands on the second rope and starts punches Corn as the fans count along. Fox is about to go for the tenth one until Corn picks up Corn and gives him a spinebuster and quickly pins him for a two count.

Corn then grabs Fox's legs and goes for the sharpshooter which Fox manages to fight his way out of it with a kick. Fox quickly gets up and is taken down with an arm drag. Corn then locks Fox into the sharpshooter and Fox desperately tries to get to the ropes but is dragged back into the center when he is near them and again slowly crawls to the ropes, but once again Corn drags him back into the center. Fox tries one last time but can't get there and taps out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn advance into the final of the king of the ring tournament and we have our two finalist." Steve said

" That's right Steve, Corn and Sonic will face off a bit later to see who will be crowned king of the ring."

Intercontinental Title Match: Knuckles v Vector (c)

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Knuckles."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he's the intercontinental champion, Vector."

Vector and Knuckles tied up and Vector backed up Knuckles into a corner and started unloading with several rights and lefts before whipping him to the other corner and giving him a clothesline before whipping Knuckles to the other corner and giving him another clothesline before picking up Knuckles and giving him a press slam. Vector then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Vector then picked Knuckles up and lifted him above his head again, this time Knuckles managed to get free and started hitting Vector with right hands. Vector then went for one of his own but Knuckles ducked and gave Vector a German supplex. Knuckles then went to the top rope where he did a diving headbutt on to Vector and then pinned him for a two count.

Knuckles then went for the crossface and Vector quickly moved to the ropes and rolled out of the ring. Knuckles followed Vector out of the ring where Vector quickly cheap shotted him and then smacked Knuckles head off the barrier before whipping him shoulder first into the steel steps. Vector rolled Knuckles back into the ring and made the pin with his feet on the ropes for a two count before the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Vector then got into the face of the ref and shouted at him as the ref shouted back that he was cheating. While this was happening Knuckles came from behind and rolled up Knuckles and got a two count. Knuckles then picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner but Vector managed to reverse it and Vector sent Knuckles right into the ref. Vector went or a clothesline but Knuckles countered it into a crossface and Vector started tapping.

" Dammit, we should have a new Intercontinental champion right now." Steve said

" But we ain't got a ref."

Knuckles released the hold and checked up on the ref. Vector then went for an attack from behind but Knuckles saw it and locked in the crossface again and again Vector started tapping. With the ref still down Knuckles released the hold again and went back to the ref and helped him up.

Vector then came from behind and hit Knuckles on the back of the head and then turned him around and set him up for the Vector Bomb which Knuckles reversed into a roll up. The ref, who was still recovering in the corner noticed it and made a two count.

Knuckles then picked up Vector, who gave him a thumb to the eye and the rolled up Knuckles and grabbed the ropes which the ref missed and got the three count.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Vector."

" Oh come on, Knuckles should be Intercontinental champion!" Steve shouted

" Well the ref can't count if he's on the floor."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time are The Kongs. Now guys a bit later you have the opportunity to win the tag team titles. Your thoughts?"

" You know what Dave?" Donkey said, " Once again people are calling us an over the hill tag team, that after our last title reign that we would never become champions again. But tonight is our chance to prove that we are still good enough and that we still have more title reigns left in us."

The Kongs then leave

Ringside

" That tag team match will be happening a little later first up though we have a street fight match and this all started four weeks ago after Bowser defeated Shadow in the king of the ring first round match."

A video is shown of the past few weeks of the going on's between Shadow and Bowser

Street Fight Match: Bowser v Shadow

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is a street fight match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Shadow appears from the crowd and low blows Bowser and quickly gives him a pedigree and pins him for a two count.

" What?" Bart shouted, " How on earth did Bowser kick out of that?"

" Why was Shadow attacking from behind?"

Shadow picked up Bowser and set him up for a second pedigree but Bowser countered it into a back drop then took him down with a somoan drop before rolling out of the ring and grabbing Shadow and dragging him to the outside where he whipped him into the steel steps.

Bowser then went under the ring and pull out a trash can lid and smacked it over Shadow's head. Bowser then picked up Shadow and smacked his head on the barrier before clothesline him over it and into the crowd. Bowser led Shadow through the crowd until they came to a clearing and whipped him into the far barrier and picked up a conventanly place chair and went to smack Shadow with it, who just managed to moved it time and kick Bowser in the stomach before grabbing the chair and hitting Bowser with it.

Shadow hit Bowser for more times until he fell to the floor and then placed the chair on the head of Bowser and did a leg drop before pinning Bowser for a two count. Shadow then quickly pinned Bowser again for another two count before picking him up and rolling him into a table and climbing onto the stage where leapt off and went straight through the table after Bowser moved.

Bowser then picked up Shadow and carried him back to the ring area where he the went under the ring and pulled out a table and started to set it up but was attacked by Shadow who jumped on Bowser and applied a sleeper hold. Bowser staggered for a while before flipping Shadow over his head and to the floor. Bowser then managed to set up the table and picked up Shadow, but got a thumb to his eye. Shadow then set Bowser up for the pedigree but Bowser managed to counter it with a back drop which sent Shadow through the set up table. Bowser then pinned Shadow for a two count.

Bowser then rolled Shadow back into the ring and grabbed Shadow by the neck and went for a chokeslam, which Shadow managed to get out of and quickly do a DDT. Shadow then retrieved a chair from the outside and placed it on the mat and picked up Bowser and pedigreed him right on it. Shadow then placed the chair on Boswer's face and climbed the top rope where Shadow did a leg drop right on the chair and into Bowser's face. Shadow then pinned Bowser for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow did it Steve, Shadow did it!" Bart shouted

" That was impressive, even more so seeing as he didn't have any help for once."

A video is played on the big screen on two guys dressed as ninjas beating the hell outta people, it ends with 'GMW (Gaming's Most Wanted) arrive soon'"

" GMW?" Bart said confused

" Im as confused as you are. Well anyway up next we have our third title match as The Kongs challenge Roy and Marth for the tag team titles."

Tag Team Title Match: The Kongs v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Donkey got the early advantage by taking down Roy with a clothesline. Donkey followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Roy for a two count. Marth then got on the apron and was quickly knocked off by Donkey. Roy quickly came from behind from the distraction and took Donkey down with a Russian leg sweep and then grabbed Donkey's leg and put him in a leg lock. Donkey managed to get to the rope.

Roy picked up Donkey and went for a supplex but DK blocked it and did one of his own. Marth then came on the apron again and Diddy then came round the ring and pulled Marth off the apron and smacked his head off the barrier, he went to do it again but Marth blocked it and slammed Diddy's head on the barrier.

Back in the ring Donkey set up and did the pumphandle slam on Roy and pinned him for a two count before Marth broke it up, he then took down DK with a DDT and along with Roy set up the snapshot. Diddy though was now up and managed to break it up and take Marth out the ring and then he and DK did the 3-D on Roy and Diddy made the pin, but the ref was distracted by Zelda who was on the apron.

Diddy went for Zelda but she jumped off the apron. Marth then camp back in and quickly knocked Donkey off the apron and he and Marth then hit the snapshot on Diddy and Marth makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" How many more times must Zelda get involved in matches?" Steve said

" She does what ever it takes to keep her men on the titles ."

Backstage: With Dave

" Ok we are just minutes away from the king of the ring final and my guest is one of the finalist, Corn. Now Corn since coming here you have had a lot of success, including a three month reign as GWA champion, but tonight you have a chance to be crowned king of the ring and earn a guaranteed title shot at Heatwave (ECW PPV) How do you rate your chances against Sonic?"

" You know having never faced him before I can't totally say, but like every time I have a chance at winning something big, I take it, so im going all out tonight to be crowned the king of the ring."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" In just a few minutes another name joins the prestigious list of king of the ring award winners, the likes of Bowser, Shadow, Mario, Donkey Kong have all won the king of the ring tournament before."

" We were their when the first king of the ring tournament was held, you remember that night Steve?"

" How can I forget, that was the night when Alex Kidd ( Very old game, only on the master system if I remember) was crowned the very first king of the ring by beating wonder boy on what was an amazing final."

" A final made more interesting in that they were the tag team champions at the time."

" Well this tournament will elevate you to the big time, Alex Kidd went on to win the GWA Championship twice, including an impressive eight month reign, the second longest reign in history."

A video is played showing how Corn and Sonic made it to the final.

KOTR Final: Sonic v Corn

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is the king of the ring final match. Making his way to the ring, Sonic."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Sonic and Corn tie up in the center of the ring and Corn manages to get Sonic into a headlock. Sonic backs into the ropes and sends Corn across the ring and does a drop kick to Corn and pins him for just a one count.

Sonic the gives Corn a quick clothesline before taking him down with a arm drag into an arm lock. Corn slowly manages to get to his feet and forces Sonic to release the hold with several elbows to the head and follows up with a dragon leg takedown.

Corn then grabs Sonic's legs and goes for the sharpshooter which Sonic manages to fight his way out of it with a kick. Sonic quickly gets up but is taken down with an arm drag. Corn then locks Sonic into the sharpshooter who desperately tries to get to the ropes but is dragged back into the center when he is near them. Sonic again slowly crawls to the ropes and this time manages to reach out and grab them to break the hold.

Corn then goes for the leg again but Sonic grabs him and drags him to the outside of the ring. Sonic slowly got up then did a crossbody to the outside and took out Corn. Sonic rolled Corn back into the ring and pinned him for a two count before Shadow appeared on the apron. Sonic knocked Shadow off the apron but was rolled up by Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, and king of the ring, Corn."

" Corn wins, it just a damn shame it had to end this way." Steve said

" I don't think Sonic is through." Bart said as Sonic rolled out of the ring and took off after Shadow.

" Well it might be a ending we didn't want, but Corn deserves it, he had to win three matches to get to the final before winning this one."

" And we will have the king if the ring ceremony tomorrow night."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time, at her request, is Peach. Now Peach over the last two months we have seen you trying to split up Link and Malon, my question is why must you continue to do this?"

Peach takes the mic and replies, " Is that your question? Your real question is what happened after the show last week."

" Well we did see you enter Link's room last week."

" Now you can think what you want, but Link can only hide what he has been doing for so long, and last week, lets say he stepped it up a notch."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

Peach rolls her eyes and replies, " You figure it out, right now im going to see Link re-tain his title."

Peach then leaves

Ringside

" Well, it seems Link has really been playing away." Bart said

" Are you just gonna take her word for it?"

" Of cource."

" Your and idiot sometimes, but enough of that, it is now time for our main event. A steel cage match for the GWA Championship."

GWA Championship Steel Cage Match: Mario v Link (c) w/ Malon

Mario's music starts

"The following contest is a steel cage match and is for the GWA Championship and the only way to win is by escaping the cage. Making his way to the ring, Mario

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, to be accompanied by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Mario got into the ring and the cage then lowered completely to the ground and the ref, who's on the outside, signaled for the bell.

Link and Mario tied up in the center with Mario getting the upper hand by putting Link in a headlock. Link then delivered a few elbows into Mario mid-section to break the hold then quickly dashed across the ring and took Mario down with a clothesline. Link then went to the top rope and jump off it, landing a well placed elbow right on Mario.

Link then climbs the ropes and then goes to climb the cage, Mario then gets up and grabs Link's foot before he can and pull him down to the top rope where the pair start exchanging punches. Mario then hits Link in the stomach and gives Link a superplex.

Mario then gets up and places Link on his shoulders and then rams him head first into the steel cage. Mario then again picks up Link and rams his head against the cage several times until Link is busted open.

Mario then started to climb the cage.

" Mario's got this now, Link should of never got involved in this match." Bart said

Mario had now gotten one leg over the cage when Link somehow leapt to the top rope and grab Mario's other leg before he could get it over. Using all the strength he could, Link managed to pull Mario back into the cage and back to the top rope where he gave Mario a side affect to the canvas.

Link then picked Mario up and grabbed his head and ran his head into the cage, Link then did it again which busted Mario open. Mario was then able to reverse a whip across the ring which sent Link into the turn buckle, realizing his chance Mario dashed across the ring and hit the clothesline from hell.

Mario then preceded to slowly climb the cage, bur was again caught by Link when he reach the top. This time Link climbed on top as well and while both were standing on the narrow edge of the cage, began trading punches.

" What are they doing!" Steve shouted " Someone's really gonna get hurt."

Link and Mario continued trading punches until Link stepped back and avoided Mario punch and then did a super kick which sent Mario crashing down to the mat and Link seconds later who had lost his balance. Both men then laid motionless in the ring, while Malon looked on concerned for Link.

" My god, somebody get the damn paramedics out here."

" There not moving Steve, I think it's over."

The paramedics came down and the cage slowly lifted just as Link began to stir. Realizing what was happending Link motioned to lower the cage.

" Is Link crazy!" Bart shouted " Is he really asking for the cage to be lowered again?"

" I think he is Bart." Steve responded as the cage lowered

Link then began slowly climbing the cage, by now though Mario had begin to stir and managed to catch Link and pull him off and down to the mat. With both men blooded and battered the pair exhaustedly went back to trading punches in the center of the ring. Link managed to get the better and then hit another super kick, then climbed the cage. Mario followed as he got up and lifted himself on top of the cage and grabbed Link's arm as he was about to let go and drop to the floor. Mario managed to pull Link up and back inside the cage and then powerbombed Link from the top rope to the canvas.

" This has to stop, there going to kill each other." Steve said

" For once i agree with you."

Mario then climbed the cage, but was grabbed by Link, who kicked at Mario, which sent him crashing to the canvas, Link then leapt off the top rope and did a frog splash on Mario. Link slowly got up and started to climb the cage and dragged his body over and dropped to the floor, where he collapsed.

" Here is your winner and still GWA Champion, Link."

" Link has won an extraordinary match and is still GWA Champion." Steve said

" What an impressive match, both men deserve great credit."

Mario is carried off by paramedics as Peach comes out and starts checking on Link until she pushed away by Malon. Peach shoves Malon back and this goes on for a while as Link slowly drags himself up with the ropes. He sees whats going on and gets in between them.

Link gets thrown a mic and speaks, " Look, I have had enough of this and it's time to put a stop to it."

Both women look at Link for a while as he stands still until he super kicks Peach.

" Oh my god, Link has just super kicked Peach!" Steve shouted

" How dare he."

" Usually I'd be against it, but after what she has put Link and Malon through she deserves it."

Link and Malon leave the unconscious Peach in the ring and walk back up the ramp. Link raises his title one last time before disappearing backstage.

" Well people we have had a hell of a night and it's all we have time for, so from Steve and myself we'll join you back in the GWA Arena in Station Square tomorrow night, Goodbye everyone."

* * *

Re-cap 

Espio b Conker via pinfall

Sonic b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Corn b Fox via submission

Vector b Knuckles via pinfall

Shadow b Bowser via pinfall

Roy & Marth b The Kongs via pinfall

Corn b Sonic via pinfall

Link b Mario by escaping the cage

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

King Of The Ring award ceremony

Hardcore Title Match: Combo v Ken Masters (c)

* * *

Well that was PPV 9 out of 12 all that are left are.

Heatwave

Lockdown - Still to be decided

Wrestlemaina


	47. Week 37

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

The show begins with some huge pyro's. After the pyro's the lights come on and the ring is decorated with a red carpet with a throne and on a stand is a robe and a crown.

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were back in the GWA Arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after king of the ring."

" King of the ring was big."

" It sure was, last night Corn was crowned king of the ring."

" Were gonna have the king of the ring award ceremony shortly, also we have hardcore title re-match between Combo and Ken Masters, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth will issue an open challenge to any tag team and Sonic will go one on one with Shadow."

Eggman's music starts

" And it looks like the king if the ring award ceremony is about to begin."

Eggman gets into the ring and gets a mic before speaking, " Last night a new name has been put on list of great people who have won the king of the ring, after sixteen people entered one stood tall as your winner. So without further ado, I give to you, your king of the ring, Corn."

The GG's music starts

Corn comes down and gets into the ring, he shakes Eggman's hand before getting himself a mic.

" Last night I achieved another one of my goals I set out for when I came to this company, Last night I joined a list, a who's who list of wrestlers who have done what I have now done, From the very first winner, Alex Kidd to Mario. From Donkey Kong to Bowser, all who have preceded me in winning this tournament have gone on to better things, which is exactly what i intend to do in four weeks time at Heatwave when I will become the GWA Champion for a second time."

Corn drops the mic and Eggman hands Corn the king's robe. Corn outs it on and then sets the crown on his head and precess to sit on the throne.

Mario's music starts

" Oh now what?" Steve moans

" It's Mario."

" Can't he go anywhere without interrupting something?"

Mario comes out to the ramp way with mic in hand, " Look, I could care less if this is the king of the ring award ceremony, been there done that, right now im here to talk about what happened last night when I was robbed of my GWA title."

Mario then gets into the ring while Corn continues to watch from his throne.

" Now listen Robotnik, im out here for one reason, and one reason only, to get another shot at the GWA Championship."

" Woah, hold it." Corn said, " You clearly had your chance last night and you didn't take it, so now you got to wait your turn because now it's my turn to challenge for the GWA Championship."

" Who the hell are you to say that?"

" You seem to forget things easily, you seem to forget it was I, Mario, who beat you for the GWA Championship back at the royal rumble."

" Look, you shut your damn mouth! I didn't come out here for an argument with you! I came to talk to Robotnik so you butt out! Now Robotnik, are you gonna give me another shot?"

" You know damn well your not getting another shot Mario, you know to get things here you have to earn it, which is what your gonna have to do."

Mario stands still for a second before turning and giving Corn a clothesline from hell.

" Hows that for earning a shot!"

" The only thing that kind if behavior will earn you is a suspension."

Corn then gets up and attacks Mario and gives him a few right hands before knocking him from the ring. " You want to try and take a cheap shot at me? Then why not try it in the ring later?"

" I'll be more than happy to kick your ass, and once im done your not gonna want to take your title shot. Mario walks away slowly back up the ramp shouting that Corn will pay.

" Mario and Corn later tonight." Steve said

" And if Mario wins he becomes the number one contender."

Single Match: Toad v Conker

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Toad."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the rope where he did the shooting star press, only for Toad to move and Conker to hit the mat.

Toad then rolled up Conker and used the ropes to get the three count

" Here is your winner, Toad."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion, Vector. Now Vector last night you defeated Knuckles to re-tain your Intercontinental championship, but later tonight you face Fox in a non-title match, your thoughts?"

Vector was about to reply when Knuckles shown up.

" What the hell you want!" Vector asked

" You know damn well what I want, I want that Intercontinental title, and although your hand might have been raised last night, you know, I know, and all those out there know that you tap out, not once, but twice and as soon as I get another shot at you im gonna take that Intercontinental title away from you."

Knuckles the left as Vector looked on angrily before walking off in the opposite direction.

Ringside

" How rude is Knuckles." Bart said

" He has a right to be, Knuckles should be the Intercontinental champion right now as you well know."

" But he ain't, so he's crying like a little girl."

" That's not the way I saw it."

Hardcore Title Match: Combo v Ken Masters (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Combo."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant, he's the hardcore champion, 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

Ken attacked Combo as soon as he entered and began beating him in the corner with several hard punches before walking away and then running back and hitting Combo with a clothesline. Ken then slid under the ropes and looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair. Ken got back into the ring and went to hit Combo with it but was kicked in the stomach before he could.

Combo then grabbed the chair and whacked it on the back of Ken and then dropped the chair and DDT ken on it and pinned Ken for a two count. Combo then threw Ken to the outside where he smashed his head off the announce table and the went to whip him into the steel steps only for Ken to reverse it and send Combo shoulder first into the steps.

Ken then went under the ring again and pulled out a trash can lid and smashed it on Combo's head before driving Combo back first into the barriers. Ken then smashed Combo's head on the steps again before going for the masterlock, which Combo thought out of before it was locked in.

Combo then hit Ken with the trash can lid and pinned him for a two count. Combo then rolled Ken back into the ring and went under the apron and came back into the ring with a bag. Combo then beat down Ken into the corner before going back to the bag and taking out a bowling ball and rolling it right into Ken's balls. Combo then picked up Ken and went for an F-5 but Ken thought out of it and shoved Combo into the turnbuckle.

Ken then grabbed the steel chair that was still in the ring and smashed it on the back of Combo's head before putting him into the masterlock. The ref checked on Combo and rang for the bell indicating that he had passed out.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, 'The Masterpiece', Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters re-tains the hardcore championship." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave mere and my guest at this time is Shadow, now Shadow last night we you cost Sonic his chance of becoming king if the ring, my question is why?"

" Why? Because Sonic thinks he is a great wrestler, which he ain't. If he were to become king if the ring it would make this promotion a joke."

Shadow is then interrupted by Sonic who attacked him from behind with a steel chair. Sonic then whipped Shadow straight into a steel shutter before leaving.

Ringside

" Did you see that? How dare Sonic do that!" Bart said

" I feel no sympathy for Shadow, he cost Sonic's chance of being king of the ring."

Single Match: Knuckles v Luigi

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles and went for the twist of fate, which Knuckles stopped and pushed him right into the turnbuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his arms locked and got to his feet again and gave Luigi another German supplex. Knuckles did this once more before releasing the hold and pinning Luigi for a two count.

Knuckles then climbed up the rope and went for a diving head butt, but missed when Luigi moved. Luigi then went for a quick roll up and got a two count. Luigi picked up Knuckles again and went for the twist of fate for the second time. This time Knuckles blocked and locked in the crossface and Luigi started tapping, but the ref was distracted by Espio. Vector then came into the ring but Knuckles saw him and punched him several times before giving him a clothesline over the rope.

Knuckles then turned around and was kicked in the mid section by Luigi who then gave him a twist of fate and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Luigi."

" That damn Vector!" Steve shouted

" It was Knuckles fault for turpentining his interview."

Tag Team Challenge Match: Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda v ?

Roy & Marth's music starts

" Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the tag team champions and the women's champion, Roy, Marth and Zelda."

Roy, Marth and Zelda enter the ring and Zelda gets a mic, " Last night my boys here proved once again that they are the greatest tag team champions ever. So tonight we are issuing a challenge to any tag team who thinks they can beat us."

A few moments pass and no one comes out.

" That's what we thought, it seems everyone has learned that we are the best and are now scared of us. So how about we make it for the tag team titles."

A few more moments pass and The Falcons music starts

" So you want to take us on again?" Roy says

" Didn't you learn from last time?." Marth said, " ok."

Marth then smashes the mic on Blood Falcons head and then he and Roy start double teaming Captain Falcon and throw him from the ring.

Roy and Marth then set up the snapshot on Blood Falcon but he manages to fight out of it and throws Roy out of the ring and backs Marth into a corner and starts to punch away with left and rights before picking him up and giving him a body slam.

Blood Falcon immediately pinned Marth, who kicked out at two. Blood Falcon then gave Marth a body slam before picking him up and pushing him into his corner and tagged in Captain Falcon. Blood Falcon gave Marth a few shoulders to the gut before going back to the apron and Captain Falcon whipped Marth across the ring and gave him a back drop. Captain Falcon that grabbed the leg of Marth and stomped on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock, which Roy came and broke up quickly.

Captain Falcon then came in and knocked Roy to the outside and began beating on Roy while the ref tried to stop them. In the ring Blood Falcon set up Marth for a powerbomb, but Zelda came in and gave Blood a low blow. On the outside Roy reversed a whip and sent Captain Falcon into the steel steps. Roy then came into the ring and he and Marth gave Blood Falcon the snapshot and Marth made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" That damn Zelda has again help Roy and Marth to re-tain the tag team titles." Steve said

" It's what she does best."

A video is played on the big screen of two guys dressed as ninjas beating the hell outta people, it ends with 'GMW (Gaming's Most Wanted) arrive soon'"

" GMW?" Bart said confused

" I don't know, but im getting excited to see their arrival."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the molly go round but missed and Rouge then rolled her up for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge wins, she will meet Zelda next week for the women's championship." Steve said

Backstage

We see the tag team champions, Roy and Marth, along with Women's champion, Zelda walking backstage.

" Once again guys you proved that your the best tag team champions ever." Zelda said

" Damn right, can you even believe that The Falcons challenged us again" Roy added

" It just proves that we can beat every tag team there is."

The mocking stops when they get stopped by Yo-yo and Beat.

" What the hell do you want?" Zelda snapped

" Just to tell you that next week we accept your open challenge, and that it will be good to win the tag team titles for a second time." Beat answered

Roy and Marth look at each other before bursting out with laughter.

" Your kidding right?" Roy asked, " please say your kidding?"

" As if you would prove a challenge, you were only the tag champs for a month."

" Oh were serious, you'll find that out next week." Beat threaten

Yo-yo and Beat then leave as Roy and Marth try and calm down.

" Come on." Zelda says exhaustedly, " I could use a drink after that laugh."

Ringside

" Can you believe them? Are tag team champions get more arrogant every week."

" I can believe them, they are the best tag team around."

Single Match: Mario v Corn

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the number one contender ship for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Corn's music starts

" And his opponant, the king of the ring winner, Corn."

Mario and Corn go to tie up but Mario kicks Corn in the stomach instead and does a gut wrench powerbomb and follows up with an elbow drop for a two count. Mario then whips Corn into the corner and goes for a clothesline, which Corn stops by lifting his foot so Mario ran into it. Corn then quickly went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick for a two count.

Corn then took Mario down with a drop kick and got another two count. Corn then picked Mario up to do another move but got a thumb in the eye before he could. Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and went for the clothesline from hell. Corn ducked and went for a crossbody, which Mario caught and then did a fall away slam and then pinned Corn for another two count.

Mario then went for a supplex, which Corn wriggled out of and then whipped Mario into the corner. Corn then ran and went for a splash, but Mario moved and dashed across the ring and with a full head of steam, hit the Clothesline form hell on Corn.

Mario then pinned Corn who got his foot on the rope at two. Frustrated, Mario then rolled out of the ring and dragged Corn out as well and whipped him into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pinning him for a two count.

Mario then rolled out of the ring again and came back with a steel chair and went to hit Corn, only for the ref to grab the chair and take it away. While the ref's back was turned Corn gave Mario a thumb to the eye and quickly rolled him up and the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins, he keeps his title shot at Heatwave." Steve said

" Only because he cheated!"

" Mario was going to but got a taste of his own medicine."

A video players on the big screen, it ends with 'The GWA Champion Link returns next week'

" Link is back next week." Steve said

" I don't see why he wasn't here tonight, he's the champ and he should be, i mean Mario is here."

" It's because Bart, Link was not given clearance to be here tonight."

" It's just an excuse."

" Anyway it's time to reignite an old rivalry as our main event tonight see Sonic take on Shadow."

Single Match: Sonic v Shadow

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver but Shadow fights out of it and rolls up Sonic for a two count.

Shadow them picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Shadow smacked the the canvas in frustration that Sonic kicked out and then picked up Sonic and went for the Pedigree, which Sonic counted into a backdrop. Sonic then went for a Sonic driver which Shadow wriggled free from and rolled up Sonic and used the ropes for help and got a two before the ref saw Shadow.

Shadow then got into the refs face before turning round and just avoiding and attack on him but the ref didn't. Shadow then low blowed Sonic and rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and placed it on the mat before setting up Sonic in the pedigree over the chair and doing it. Shadow then got rid of the chair and pinned Sonic and the ref, who was coming to made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins, I knew he would." Bart said

" Thanks to a steel chair."

Shadow then picked up Sonic again and pedigreed him on the steel chair.

" Come on now, the damn match is over!" Steve shouted

Shadow then left and walked back up the ramp leaving the blooded Sonic in the ring.

" Well people this is all we have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Toad b Conker via pinfall

Ken Masters b Combo via submission

Luigi b Knuckles via pinfall

Roy & Marth b The Falcons via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Corn b Mario via pinfall

Shadow b Sonic via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

T.V Title Match: Conker v Espio (c)

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Zelda (c)

Tag Team Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c)

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c)


	48. Week 38

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mushroom Dome and we have a big show tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have three title matches plus our main event, champion versus champion as the Intercontinental champion Vector faces the GWA champion, Link."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman

Wario's music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman & Bomberman."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bomberman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bomberman man in. Bomberman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bomberman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Megaman then pinned Waluigi, who kicked out at two. Megaman then tagged in Bomberman and went for the eliminator, but Wario managed to stop it by grabbing Bomberman and throwing him out of the ring. Back in the ring Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and did the scissors kick and pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when Toad bursts in.

" What is the meaning of this!" Eggman shouted

" I'll tell you what it's about! It's about Conker getting a shot at the television title even though I beat him last week."

" Well Conker does have a re-match clause in his contract and he requested to use it tonight. But I'll let you face whoever wins tonight at Heatwave. That fair enough for you?"

" I guess."

" Good. Now get out! I have a show to run."

Ringside

" Toad gets a T.V title shot against the winner of the Espio/Conker match which is coming up next." Steve said

T.V Title Match: Conker v Espio (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Espio."

Espio attacked Conker as soon as he entered the ring by stomping on his back several times before picking him up and shoving him into the corner and started to unload with several kicks and punches before giving him a scoop slam and pinning him for a two count.

Espio then went for the shining wizard but Conker ducked and then gave Espio a drop kick before giving Espio and arm drag into and arm bar. Espio managed to fight out of it with some elbows to the head and went to whip Conker across the ring but Conker stopped it and then gave Espio a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

Conker then climbed up to the top rope and went for a crossbody but was drop kicked by Espio who then gave Conker a DDT before pinning him for a two count. Espio then whipped Conker into the corner and went for a jumping splash and landed on the ropes when Conker moved and did a moonsault and landed right on Conker a got a two count.

Espio the whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick but Conker just stopped in time a grabbed Espio's legs and did a pin with a bridge for a two count. Conker picked up Espio and grabbed him from behind and Espio moved and grabbed the ref. While the ref was trying to free himself Espio gave Conker a low blow, which sent Conker to his knees.

Espio then gave Conker the shining wizard and pinned Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Espio."

" Espio re-tains the television title." Bart said

" Unfortunately from a bit of cheating."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the hardcore champion 'the masterpiece' Ken Masters. Now two weeks ago you defeated Combo to win the hardcore championship, and last week you defeated Combo again to re-tain your title. So whats next for the masterpiece?"

" First off Dave, what you saw two weeks ago was the destruction of the longest reining hardcore champion for the last three years, and I made him look like nothing. Then when I beat his ass for a second time it was so bad that he ain't even here tonight."

Dave is then interrupted by someone standing in front of him.

" What the hell do you want?"

" I came for some revenge for what you did to Combo last week." Soda answered

" Revenge? Don't make me laugh, you couldn't possibly take revenge against me."

" Well we will see. Because Robotnik has given me a match against you later for the hardcore championship. I'll see you in the ring later."

Soda then leaves as Ken watches on.

Ringside

" He interrupted the masterpiece? Does he have a death wish?" Bart asked

" Well we'll see later if Soda is good on his promise."

Single Match: Gum v Daisy

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponent, Daisy."

Daisy got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Daisy clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Daisy and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Daisy got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Daisy then went for the hurricarana, which Gum countered and put her in the sharpshooter. Daisy screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and locking in the sharpshooter again with Daisy this time tapping out..

" Here is your winner, Gum."

Mario's music starts

" What's he want?" Steve said

" I think were about to find out."

Mario gets into the ring and backs Gum into the corner. " Last week Corn, you got lucky, and because of your luckiness I now can't challenge for the title at Heatwave. Or so you might think. So earlier I decided if you didn't want to do this the easy way, then we'll do it the hard way. So if you don't give up your title shot right now I'll take you little girlfriend and make sure she never returns."

The GG's music starts

" Cut that damn music off! Corn if you even set on foot out here then she will get it!"

A few seconds pass and Corn doesn't appear on the ramp.

" It seems you are smart."

Mario is then interrupted by Corn attacking him from behind and Corn takes him down with a DDT and then starts to stomp at the back of Mario. Meanwhile Gum has left the ring and has gotten a steel chair. Corn picks it up and whacks it over the back of Mario several times before putting him in the sharpshooter. Mario screams in pain as several refs come out to get Corn to release the hold, which he eventually does and then leaves with Gum as paramedics come out and wheel Mario off with a stretcher.

" I can't believe he did that." Bart said

" Hey, he was threating Gum, he deserved what he got and it would be a shame if he isn't injured."

" If he is you will, the fans will be in uproar about not being able to see the wrestling god."

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GGs music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring, the challengers, they are members of the GG's, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied by the women's champion Zelda,they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo and Mart pins him for the win while Roy stops Beat from getting to Zelda.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" This is really starting to get rediculas! How many more times must Zelda do this?"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow last week we saw you attack Sonic after his match has finshed, my question is why?"

Shadow stares at Dave evilly for a second before snatching the mic away from him.

" You really are stupid ain't you? I thought it would be obvious, Sonic doesn't belong in this promotion, I know and everyone else knows he isn't good enough to be here so im gonna do the job which Tails should of done months ago, and that's take Sonic out for good."

Shadow then leaves.

Ringside

" How can he say Sonic is no good? Sonic is a former three time tag champion, two time T.V champion and two time Intercontinental champion"

" Well he has never tasted the GWA Championship like Shadow has, plus when was the last time Sonic had a title?"

" About seven months ago."

" Yeah, the Intercontinental title he only held for six weeks."

Hardcore Title Match: Soda v Ken Masters (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the hardcore championship, making his way to the ring, he's a member of the GG's, Soda."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant, he's the hardcore champion, 'the masterpiece' Ken Masters."

Soda went out of the ring and met Ken half way down the ramp and they both started trading punches with the stronger Ken Masters getting the advantage and then lifting him over his head and dropping him right on the steel. Ken then picked up Soda and led him back down to the ring and whipped him into the steel steps and pinned him for a two count.

Ken the went under the ring and got a trash can and smacked it over the head of Soda before putting the trash can over his head. Ken then went on to the apron and did an elbow drop off of it and onto the trash can, which was over the head on Soda.

Ken then pinned Soda who kicked out at two. Ken then threw Soda back into the ring and got himself a chair before getting in himself and setting it up in the corner between the ropes. Ken then picks up Soda and throws him head first into the chair. Ken then locked in the masterlock and Soda tried to fight it but soon faded and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, ' The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

Ken rolls out of the ring a gets a mic and says, " Soda, you have just learn a valuable lesson and you have taught everyone else a valuable lesson. Mess with the masterpiece, and you get taken out."

Ken then drop the mic and leaves.

" Hahaha, well I hope people will learn from Soda's mistake." Bart laughed

" Well, Ken Masters was dominant tonight, and sends a message in doing so. Is their anyone who could beat the masterpiece in a hardcore match?"

" Theirs no one, Combo was the most dominant hardcore champion we had in years and the masterpiece destroyed him.

Backstage

The tag team champions Roy and Marth and the women's champion Zelda are seen backstage.

" You see that? And to think Yo-yo and Beat thought they had a chance." Roy mocked

" Yeah, who do they think they are, were untouchable." Marth added

" And as soon as you re-tain your women's title Zelda, were gonna celebrate like we never have before."

" Oh yeah, I like the sound of that, lets go."

They start walking and run straight into Eggman.

" Where do you think your going?" Eggman asked

" Well, I have a match, unless of cource your calling it off." Zelda replied sarcasticly

" Not you. You two." Eggman said, referring to Roy & Marth.

" Were going out with her." Marth answered

" Not on my watch your not, now get back to your lockerroom. I don't want to see you two out there, got it?"

" This is unfair!" Zelda screamed

" It's perfectly fair, now get out there, unless you don't want to keep your title of course."

Zelda then stormed off.

Ringside

" At least this guarantees us a fair match, which is what it should be." Steve said

" Zelda can handle it, she the greatest women's champ ever."

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Zelda (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Rouge."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Rouge comes straight in and spears Zelda and hits her several times before lifting her up and giving her a snap supplex and then follow up with another before pinning Zelda for a two count.

Rouge then did a gut wrench powerbomb and then pushed her into the corner where she delivered a series of kicks to the mid-section before doing a running bulldog. Rouge then pinned Amy for a two count.

Rouge then tried to set up the widows peak but Zelda counted it into a roll up and got two count and followed up with a drop kick and a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Zelda then went for the chick kick but Rouge ducked and gave her a spike DDT. Rouge then picked Zelda up and gave her the widows peak and pinned her for a two count before she got her foot on the rope.

Rouge then picked Zelda up and put her in the corner and went for a clothesline but ran into a foot instead. Zelda then gave Rouge a bulldog and pinned her for a two count. Zelda then got up and stood in position for the chick kick. Slowly Rouge got to her feet and Zelda went for the chick kick, but Rouge managed to grab her foot and sweep her over leg and did pin with a bridge which got a two count.

Rouge set up Zelda in the widows peak again and again Zelda counted with a roll up and got a three count with help from the ropes.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Zelda."

" Zelda re-tains her women's title, I knew she would do it on her own." Bart said

" With a little help from the ropes."

" Hey, she still won."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion, Vector. Now Vector later on tonight you go one on one with the GWA Champion, Link in a champion versus Champion match, your thoughts?"

Vector doesn't reply, instead he shoves Dave away and gets his own mic.

" Now Link, our so called GWA Champion, once I beat you later tonight then I want a shot at your title. Because it's about time someone took it off your worthless body, how you have even kept the title is beyond me."

Vector is then interrupted by Knuckles

" The last thing you should be worried about is Link. Because im the one you should worry about after you stuck your nose in my business where it wasn't wanted last week. So if you have any guts you'll meet me in the ring next week."

Knuckles walks off and leaves Vector, who slams the mic on to the floor before storming off.

Ringside

" That's twice Knuckles has interrupted Vector, didn't he learn the first time?" Bart said

" More importantly, will Vector accept Knuckles challenge for next week?"

Single Match: Luigi v Fox

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

A video is played on the big screen of two guys dressed as ninjas beating the hell outta people, it ends with 'GMW (Gaming's Most Wanted) arrive soon'

" I can't to see their arrival." Steve said

" Me either, im getting interested in seeing what they can do."

Champion v Champion: Vector (c) v Link (c) w/Malon

Vector's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a champion versus champion match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Vector."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Link and Vector go to the center of the ring and stand nose to nose. They exchange words until Vector slaps Link. Link then responds with a right hand. Vector then goes for a right hand but Link blocks it and smacks Vector again with the right hand several times and then clotheslines Vector over the top rope and to the outside.

Vector smacks the mat in frustration and goes to get back in the ring but is knocked off by Link and goes straight into the barriers. Link then goes for a crossbody to the outside but Vector sees it and moves and Link slams onto the floor.

Vector then picks up Link and smacks his head into the barrier before shoving his back into the ring apron. Vector then rolled Link back into the ring and picks him up and puts Link into a bear hug. Vector starts squeezing a swinging as Link tries to fight out of it but can't. Link slowly begins to fade and the ref checks to see if he can continue by raising his hand with Link stopping his hand falling on the third occasion. Link then battles out with several punches and then runs to the ropes but is taken down by a big boot by Vector on the way back. Vector then pins Link for a two count.

Vector picks up Link and whips him hard into the corner and then runs and squashes Link before whipping him to the opposite corner and squashing him again. Vector the give Link a back breaker and pins him and Link manages to kick out at two.

Vector picks up Link again and lifts him aboves his head and goes for a slam, but Link manages to land on his feet and Link quickly hit Vector with a super kick which fails to take him down. Link then hits Vector with a second super kick, which sends Vector back a few steps. Link goes for a third but Vector manages to grab his leg. Vector taunts Link but is then taken down with an enzaguri. Link then pins Vector for a two count.

Link then goes for the triforce of pain but Vector quickly fights out of it before it's locked in and rolls out to the outside where Link does a baseball slide and Vector crashes into the barrier. Link then gets Vector back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Link then positions Vector near a corner and Link goes to the top rope and goes for a frog splash, but Vector moves and Link crashes to the mat. Vector then picks up Link and gives him a Vector bomb and pins Link who just manages to kick out at two.

Vector goes crazy at the ref saying that should have been three. Vector then rolls out of the ring and picks up two steel chairs and slides one into the ring. The ref sees it and goes to get rid of it while Vector comes into the ring with the other and goes to hit Link, who quickly gets up and does a super kick which sends the chair back into Vector's face. Link then climbs the rope and does the frog splash onto the prone Vector and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Link."

" Link wins a hard thought match." Steve said

" That was a hard thought win, Vector took Link to the limit tonight."

" What a main event to end the night on. This is all we got time for, so for Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Wario & Waluigi b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Espio b Conker via pinfall

Gum b Daisy via Submission

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Ken Masters b Soda via submission

Zelda b Rouge via pinfall

Fox b Luigi via pinfall

Link b Vector via pinfall

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

T.V Title Match: Toad v Espio (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c)


	49. Week 39

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the sold out Mute City arena and were getting ever closer to Heatwave."

" That's right Steve, and tonight we have a huge main event."

" We sure do Bart, Link and Corn, who will fight for the GWA championship at Heatwave will tonight be partners as they take on Wario and Waluigi. Plus the tag team titles will be up for grabs as Roy and Marth must defend the gold against Megaman & Bomberman."

Knuckles music starts and he makes his way to the ring. He gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

" Last week, I issued a challenge to the Intercontinental champion, Vector to put his title on the line tonight. So, Vector, I know your here tonight and if you have the guts you will come out and we'll do this right here, right now."

" An Intercontinental title match? Right now?" Bart said

" Well lets see if Vector has anything to say about it."

A few seconds pass and Luigi's music starts. He gets into the ring and gets his own mic.

" Now hold on there. What makes you think you deserve an Intercontinental title shot? You had your chance at the king of the ring and blew it, plus, two weeks ago I beat you in the middle of the ring, one, two, three. so now it's time for someone new to step up. Me!"

Luigi and Knuckles go nose to nose and look like their about to fight but get interrupted by Fox's music.

" Hold it, hold it. Now if someone here deserves and shot at Vector it's me, I still have unfinished business with him after he stole the Intercontinental title from me, plus Luigi, it was me who beat you last week, so I say that puts me in pole position for a shot."

Luigi then interrupts, " like hell it does, you had your chance to win it back just like Knuckles, now it's time for someone who can actually get the job done to step up."

Knuckles then speaks up, " I can get the job done if not for his little bitch Espio, I was the one who challenged him last week, so it should be me who faces him."

Eggman's music starts

" Ok, hold it there guys."

Eggman then makes his way down and gets into the ring, " it seems to me each one of you has a legitimate claim to face Vector, so what im gonna do is simple. Later tonight it will be Knuckles verses Fox verses Luigi, and the winner will go on to Heatwave to face Vector for the Intercontinental championship, and that match will take place right now, get a ref out here"

" Oh boy, a triple threat match to kick things off tonight."

A ref gets into the ring and the bell rings and Knuckles and Fox go straight to Luigi and back him into a corner where they both whip him to the opposite corner. Knuckles then whips Fox towards Luigi where Fox does a jumping splash. Fox then whips Luigi towards Knuckles who give Luigi a back body drop.

Fox and Knuckles then pick up Luigi and give him a double supplex before Fox goes to the top rope and delivers and elbow drop. Knuckles then goes to the top rope and does a diving head butt. Fox tries to sneak in a quick cover but Knuckles stop it.

Fox and Knuckles then stare nose to nose before trading punches with Fox getting the better. Fox then whips Knuckles across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick ad pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Knuckles and gives him a body slam and climbs to the top rope but gets caught by Luigi, who then superplexs Fox right onto Knuckles. Luigi then pins Fox for a two count. Luigi then pins Knuckles and gets a two count.

Luigi picks up Knuckles and tosses him over the top rope before turning back and picking up Fox and went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox then picked up Luigi, who gave Fox a thumb to the eye and hit the twist of fate and then pinned Fox for a two count before Knuckles broke it up.

Knuckles then quickly tried locking int the crossface but Luigi managed to squirm under the rope. Knuckles followed him out and hit him with a right hand before smacking his head on the barrier. Knuckles then rolled Luigi back in the ring and pinned him for a two count before Fox broke it up.

Fox then tossed Knuckles out of the ring and stood behind Luigi and called for the diamond cutter and went for it but Knuckles grabbed Luigi's feet and pulled him from the ring and whipped him into the barrier.

Knuckles then got back into the ring and ducked a clothesline attempt by Fox and locked his hands around the waist of Fox and gave him the triple German supplex and pinned him for a two count. Knuckles then locked in the crossface and Fox tried desperately to get to the ropes. Fox then looked like he was gonna tap but Luigi broke it up before he could.

Vector's music starts

" What's he doing out here?" Steve questioned

" He's out here to scout his opponant."

" With a steel chair?"

" Well he obviously just wants to sit down."

Vector then appeared on the ramp and made his way to the ring. Luigi leaned out to say something but was smacked on the head with a steel chair. Vector then got into the ring and smashed Knuckles on the head with a chair and then Fox before posing in the ring with the Intercontinental title before leaving.

" What the hell! Vector has just attacked all three of his potentials opponents." Steve shouted

" Well I guess no one's gonna be having a Intercontinental title match now."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with the tag team champions, Roy and Marth and the women's champion, Zelda on the other side.

" This is unfair, I cannot believe your making us do this!" Roy shouted.

" Well you declared you were the best tag team and could beat any one anytime, so im putting this to the test."

" But this is the fifth straight time we have had to defend them." Marth complained

" Hey! As champions you are expected to defend the titles at any given time."

" I see where this is going." Zelda spoke up, " You can't stand the fact that my boys are the champions, so your doing all you can to get the titles off of them."

" It was you lot who said you were the greatest tag team champions in history, so why don't you prove it by winning again tonight. Now get out! I have a lot of work to do."

Ringside

" It looks like the tag champs are regreting saying they could beat anyone, anytime." Steve said

" It's not fair." Bart moaned

" It's perfectly fair, Champions should always be prepared to defend the gold every show."

" Well I don't see Robotnik making everyone else defend their titles week in week out."

" Well like it or not, Roy and Marth must defend the tag titles later on tonight."

Single Match: Conker v Crash Bandicoot

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope before three. Crash then set up Conker for a powerbomb and hit it. Crash then leapt to the top rope and hit the swanton bomb and pinned Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash celebrates his victory up the ramp while Conker slams his hand frustratingly on the mat.

" Is it me or does Conker seem to be on a bit of a losing streak lately?" Bart asked

" Well it has been a while, and I think it's begging to show."

Backstage

The Intercontinental champion Vector is seen walking backstage when he runs into Eggman.

" Ah, just the person I was looking for." Eggman said

" What is it?"

" You know damn well what it is Vector, this is about you getting involved in the match earlier, so I have now decided that instead of facing one of them, you will face all three of them in a fatal four way match ans it will be for the Intercontinental championship."

" You can't do this!" Vector shouted

" I can and have, and I've also set up a special tag match for next week which will see you teaming up with Luigi to take on Knuckles and Fox."

Ringside

" What a huge match just made for Heatwave. A fatal four way match for the Intercontinental championship." Steve said

" I can't believe this, Vector doesn't deserve this."

" Are you serious? You saw what he did earlier, now instead of facing one person he must now face three."

Tag Match: Banjo & Kazzoie v The Kongs

Banjo's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Banjo and Kazooie

The DK Krew music starts

" And their opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs ."

Diddy and Kazooie started the match off by tying up in the center of the ring. Diddy managed to back him to the ropes and whip him across the ring where him did a drop toe hold and followed up with an elbow to the back of the head and then tagged in Donkey.

Donkey then did the pumphandle slam on Kazooie and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Donkey then set up another pumphandle slam nut Kazooie wriggled out of it and tagged in Banjo who went straight after Donkey with right hands and then followed up with three straight supplexs and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up.

Kazooie then came into the ring and he and Diddy started trading punches with Diddy getting the better and then managing to clothesline Kazooie to the outside. Meanwhile Banjo had Donkey set up in the jack hammer, which Diddy quickly stopped and then he and Donkey scored with the 3-D for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Kongs."

Backstage

The GWA Champion Link is seen sitting in his lockerroom when Corn enters. Link stands up so their face to face.

They stare at each other for a while until Corn breaks the silence, " Look, I think you know why im here."

Link nods.

" Now I know we are opponents at Heatwave, but tonight were partners, and I want to know if I can trust you when we get out there?"

" You can trust me, but can I count on you to be there and not try and get yourself a cheap advantage before our match."

" You can count on me."

" Ok then."

Link then sits down and Corn leaves

Ringside

" We will see Link and Corn teaming up against Wario & Waluigi later tonight.

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then put Rouge into the sharpshooter and Rouge tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

A video is played on the big screen of two guys dressed as ninjas beating the hell outta people, it ends with 'GMW (Gaming's Most Wanted) arrive at Heatwave'

" GMW at Heatwave, this is getting really interesting now." Bart said

" Certainly is, what kind of impact will GMW make?"

Tag Team Title Match: Megaman & Bomberman v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

Megaman & Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and it's for the tag team championships. Making

their way to the ring the challengers, Megaman and Bomberman."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothesline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Megaman then pinned Roy but the ref was distracted by Zelda, who was on the apron. Marth had gotten back into the ring and hit Megaman with the tag belt and pinned him.

Zelda dropped off the apron and the ref turned round and made the three count as Roy stopped Bomberman from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Damn that Zelda, she has just helped Roy and Marth win again." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow in just a moment you go one on one with Falco, but what people want to know is how do you feel about the rumors that Sonic is here tonight.?"

" First of Dave don't even try and fill my head with incorrect information. Secondly I know Sonic won't be here tonight, and if he's smart he'll never come back."

Shadow the leaves

Ringside

" What do you think Steve? Do you think Sonic is here tonight?"

" There has been talk about that he was seen backstage earlier tonight, but as for myself I haven't seen him."

Single Match: Shadow v Falco

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponent, Falco."

Shadow slipped under the ropes and met Falco in the isle way and the pair started trading punches with Shadow getting the better and then slams Falco's head into the barrier. Shadow then leads Falco to just outside the ring and then drives his back into the ring. Shadow then rolls Falco into the ring were the bell now sound and Shadow pins Falco, who kicks out at two.

Shadow then sets up Falco in the pedigree and successfully does it and pins Falco for a two count before picking him back up.

" What's Shadow doing? He had this match won." Steve said

" He wants to punish Falco some more."

Shadow then whips Falco into the corner a clotheslines him and follows up with a neckbreaker and then a pedigree where he pins Falco and again picks him back up at two.

" Come on now Shadow, enough is enough."

" Not for Shadow it ain't, he wants to really punish Falco."

Shadow then whips Falco across the ring and takes him down with a high knee and then a knee while he is on the floor. Shadow then sets up for a third pedigree, but Falco counters into a backdrop and then ducks a Shadow clothesline and does a drop kick. Shadow backs off to a corner but Falco quickly follows and gives Shadow three stiff kicks to the gut and then a DDT. Falco then climbs the ropes but is caught by Shadow, who then does a superplex and pins Falco for a two before picking him up again.

Shadow then walks cockily around the ring and taunts for Falco to get up. Sonic then gets on the apron and Shadow goes for him but is caught by Falco who rolls him up for the win.

" Here is your winner, Falco."

Sonic then gets back into the ring and spears Shadow to the mat and starts pummeling him before throwing him from the ring. Sonic then gets a steel chair and smashes it over Shadow's head, which burst him open. Sonic then takes apart the announce table and lies Shadow on it.

" What's he doing." Bart said as Sonic climbed the turnbuckle

" Oh no, don't do this!" Steve shouted. Thought it was in vain as Sonic leapt off the rope and did an elbow drop onto Shadow and through the announce table.

" Oh my god! Sonic just drove his body right through Shadow's and through the table."

Sonic gets back to his feet and slowly leaves as paramedics are now on scene to check on Shadow.

" That was too much." Bart said

" You know I rarely agree with you but this time you are right." Steve replied as the paramedics helped Shadow to the back.

" This is only gonna get worse, you know Shadow will want revenge."

" I think I know Shadow will."

Backstage

The tag team champions, Roy and Marth and the women's champion, Zelda are seen walking backstage looking really happy.

" You guys did it again." Zelda said

" Yeah, we are without a doubt the best there is, best their was and best their ever will be." Roy said

" We've beaten everyone going now." Math added

They got to continue walking but are stopped by Eggman.

" Great, now what do you want." Zelda moaned

" To tell you your opponents for next week of course. Next week it will be you two taking on the team of Corn and the GWA Champion, Link. And this will be for the tag team championships."

Eggman then leaves as Roy, Marth and Zelda go crazy over the announcement.

Ringside

" Link and Corn will team again next week." Steve said

" And their facing the tag team champions, with the titles on the line. Can you imagine if they won."

" That would be pretty incredible."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Corn & Link w/ Malon

Wario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponents, introducing first, Corn."

Link's music starts

" And his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Link and Corn share a quick start down with some words until Link steps through the ropes and Corn starts the match with Waluigi.

Corn and Waluigi circle each other before tying up in the center of the ring. Waluigi then puts Corn into a headlock and counters it with a few elbows. Corn then whips Waluigi across the ring and does a drop kick. Corn then points a Link and and gives Waluigi a jumping spinning DDT.

" Why was he pointing at Link?" Bart asked

" Maybe it's a message of what to expect at heatwave."

Corn then picks up Waluigi but is then tagged by Link, who comes in and whips Waluigi across the ring and gives him a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Link then picks up Waluigi and points at Corn before doing spinebuster.

" Link sends a message right back."

Link then whips Waluigi into the corner and gives him a chop. He goes for another but is stopped by Corn, who then does a chop of his own to Waluigi. Link then steps back up and delivers a hard chop to Waluigi which follows with Corn doing a hard chop.

Wario then comes in but Corn and Link take him down with a right hand. Corn and Link then whip Wario across the ring and take him down with a double elbow before Corn and Link throw Wario out of the ring.

Corn then goes back to Waluigi and chops him again. Link then comes over and gives Waluigi a punch before whipping him into the other corner and giving him a clothesline. Corn then does a running splash.

" It''s like both men are trying to impress the other." Steve said

" And Waluigi is the punching bag."

Link went for another running start but had his foot grabbed by Wario and was dragged to the outside where Wario whipped Link into the steps. Wario then got back into the ring and took Corn down with a shoulder block and followed with a big splash for a two count.

Waluigi then took out Link on the outside with a suicide dive while Wario gave Corn another splash and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

" Wario and Waluigi won, can you believe it?" Bart said

" It seems that their quest to out do each other ended in failure."

" What does this mean for next week, they have to team up again."

Link was now back up on the outside while Corn was up on the inside. Both staring at each outer but neither spoke.

" Well it will be an interesting situation next week, but for now we are just about out of time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Luigi v Fox v Knuckles went to a no contest

Crash Bandicoot b Conker via pinfall

The Kongs b Banjo & Kazzoie via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Falco b Shadow via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Corn & Link via pinfall

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

T.V Title Match: Toad v Espio (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Knuckles v Luigi v Vector (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c)

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Match: Fox & Knuckles v Luigi & Vector

Tag Title Match: Link & Corn v Roy & Marth (c)


	50. Week 40

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live tonight from the Red Canyon Arena and heatwave is only six days away."

" That's right Steve, we already know three matches that will be happening then and no doubt many more will be added tonight."

" That is already on top of a big show we have tonight. We will see the four partisapants who will fight it out for the Intercontinental championship in the ring in tag team action as Fox and Knuckles take on Luigi and Vector and also in tag team action will be Corn and the GWA Champion Link as they face Roy and Marth for the tag team titles."

" How do you think Corn and Link will get on after last week?"

" I don't know Bart, but it's gonna be interesting."

Single Match: Clutch v Conker

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Clutch."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Clutch and Conker tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Conker a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Conker into the corner and then hit Conker with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Conker for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Conker moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Conker then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Conker then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then gives Conker the sliced bread #2 and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

Clutch celebrates his victory up the ramp while Conker slams his hand frustratingly on the mat.

" Conker has lost again, something is not right with him." Bart said

" It seems so, the two time television champion hasn't won since losing the title at king of the ring."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with Rouge and Gum on the other side of it.

" Now you must be wondering why I ask you two here?" Eggman started

Both Rouge and Gum nodded with out speaking.

" Well I've called you here to say that I've set up a match between you two later tonight, with the winner going on to meet Zelda at heatwave for the women's championship. Now your match is up after this next match so go and get prepared."

Rouge and Gum share a short stare down before Gum leaves.

Ringside

" A number one contenders match for the women's championship. I can't wait." Bart said

" Well your gonna have to, we have another match first."

Single Match: Donkey Kong v Waluigi w/ Wario

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

Waluigi's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Wario, Waluigi."

Donkey Kong and Waluigi tie up in the center if the ring and Donkey manages to back Waluigi into a corner where he gives Waluigi a few punches before the ref calls for a break. Donkey makes the break and Waluigi takes advantage by giving Donkey a thumb to the eye and then taking down Donkey with a DDT and then pins Donkey for a two count.

Waluigi then picks up Donkey and kicks him in the stomach and goes for the scissors kick, which Donkey avoids and then takes down Waluigi with a clothesline. Wario then gets up on the apron and Donkey quickly gives him a right hand, which sends Wario into the barriers. Waluigi then sneaks up from behind and does a roll up for a two count.

Donkey quickly got up and went for another clothesline, But Waluigi ducked and hit Donkey with a high kick. Waluigi then pinned Donkey who kicked out at two. Waluigi then picked up Donkey and whipped him across the ring, but Donkey managed to reverse it and then take down Waluigi with a back drop. Wario then got on the apron again and this time Donkey brought him into the ring and gave him a pumphandle slam.

Waluigi then kicked Donkey in the stomach and hit the scissors kick and pinned Donkey for a two count. Waluigi then went crazy at the ref saying it was a three count. Donkey then came from behind and hit the pumphandle slam on Waluigi and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Donkey Kong."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion, Vector. Now Vector in six days you have to defend your title in a fatal four way match against Luigi, Fox and Knuckles. But tonight you must team up with Luigi to take on Fox and Knuckles. Your thoughts?"

" First off Dave, I just want to say that it is sick that I have to defend my title against three guys, I mean in a fatal four way match the champion doesn't even have to be pinned to lose the belt, I mean how fair is that. As for tonight, Im going to take out my frustrations on Fox and Knuckles, and Luigi had better stay out of the way, or he will be in for some pain as well."

Vector then storms off

Ringside

" Talk about a pissed off monster." Steve said

" He has a right to be, he has to defend his title against three people."

" It's his fault for interrupting the match last week."

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner facing Zelda for the women's title at heatwave, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the spring bored bulldog, and then put Rouge into the sharpshooter and Rouge tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" Gum wins, which means she is going to heatwave to face Zelda for the women's championship."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow."

" Give me that!" Shadow shouts and snatches the mic from Dave, " Sonic, last week, you crossed the line, no one does that to me and gets away with it. So if you have the guts, you'll meet me at heatwave."

Shadow smashes the mic on the floor before leaving.

Ringside

" You talk about a pissed off Shadow." Steve said

" Well what did you expect Shadow to be like after last week?"

" Well I guess now all that's left is Sonic's acceptation of the challenge

Non-title Match: Sonic v Espio (c)

Sonic's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Espio."

Sonic entered the ring and Espio went for a quick cheap shot but Sonic blocked it and punched Espio back, which sent him to the mat. Sonic then grabbed Espio by the foot as he tried rolling out the ring and then stomped at the knee of Espio before putting Espio into a leg lock.

Slowly Espio managed to drag himself to the ropes and grab them. Sonic released the hold and pull Espio back to the center and stomp and the knee once again and then put Espio in a leg lock again. Again Espio slowly managed to drag himself to the ropes again and Sonic released the hold and pulled Espio back into the ring and picked him up and placed him on the top rope where he went for a superplex, only for Espio to block it and shove Sonic off the rope. Espio the leapt off the rope and hit Sonic with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Espio then grabbed Sonic by his spikes punched him in the head several times before going for the shining wizard and missed. Sonic got to his feet and punched Espio back into the corner and then stood on the second rope and punched him ten times before getting off and giving Espio the Sonic driver and makes the pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

Sonic rolls out of the ring and grabs himself a mic before getting back into the ring.

" Shadow, you said accept your challenge if you have the guts, well I accept, but do you have the guts to take on my challenge. This Sunday, you and me, in a ladder match."

" A ladder match!" Bart shouted

" Sonic has just raised the bar."

Shadow's music starts and he comes out.

" Do I have the guts to take you own in a ladder match? You bet I do, but how about we raise the bar even more. We both put $5000 of our own money into a briefcase and we hang it above the ring."

" $5000? How about we up the ante, say to $ 10,000."

Shadow goes to say something but stops, he walks across the ramp way a few times before he says, " You know what, your on, and it will be a pleasure not to only end your career, but to take money from you as well, I'll see you at heatwave."

Shadow then leaves

" A ladder match at heatwave." Steve said

" Not only that, they are putting $10,000 of their own money at stake as well."

" I think the money is just a bonus, I think both want to end the career of the other."

Tag Match: Fox & Knuckles v Luigi & Vector

Fox's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Knuckles music starts

" And his tag team partner, Knuckles."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Luigi."

Vector's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the Intercontental Champion, Vector."

Fox and Luigi started the match off tying up in the center of the ring with Luigi managing to back Fox into the ropes before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then tagged in Vector who picks up Fox and smacks him several times to the back of the neck before whipping him across the ring and taking him out with a big boot. Vector then throws Fox to the outside and takes a cheap shot at Knuckles, who tries to get in the ring but is stopped by the ref. On the outside Luigi whips Fox into the steel steps and rolls him back in where Vector pins him for a two count.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and hits Vector with a diamond cutter. Slowly Fox crawls to his corner and tags in Knuckles as Vector also tags in Luigi.

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles who quickly gave Luigi a belly to belly supplex before getting smashed in the face by a chair by Vector.

" Here are your winners, Fox and Knuckles"

Fox then comes in and Vector smacks him with a chair as well before noticing Luigi getting up and gives one to him as well.

" Vector has laid waste to everyone." Bart said

" He's trying to get an advantage before heatwave."

" It's smart Steve, at least this might shorten the odds of Vector winning."

" He is nothing but a coward in my eyes."

Backstage

The GWA Champion Link is seen sitting backstage when he is approached by Corn. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Corn breaks the silence.

" You know what's happening tonight, were teaming up again, and I want to know if your focused tonight unlike last week."

" I was focused last week, and as I recall it wasn't me who lost us the match." Link replies

" Well where were you when I was being pinned then?"

" I had my own troubles with Wario, all you had to do was take care of Waluigi, but it seems you couldn't."

" Look, all I want to know is are you gonna be any help tonight?"

" You say this like it's all my fault, when the question really is are you going to be any help?"

" I know I can, you better be ready, because I ain't losing again."

Ringside

" Tension building between the two heatwave opponents." Steve said

" I can't see them getting on later." Bart said, " Epically when their up against the tag team champions."

Single Match: Daisy v Cream

Daisy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

Cream's music starts

" And here opponant, Cream."

Daisy got the early advantage after a hard clothesline and a supplex and pinned Cream for a two count. Daisy continued to dominated until a body slam attempt got countered into a hip toss, Daisy got back up, but was hip tossed again, and then a hurricarana into a pin, getting a two count.

Cream then took Daisy down with a drop kick and went up to the top rope and did the moonsault and got another two count.

Cream then took Daisy down with a spike DDT and then went up top and did a cross body which got a two count. Cream then went up top again and went for a moonsault and missed. Daisy then gave Cream a spike DDT and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Daisy."

A video is played on the big screen of two guys dressed as ninjas beating the hell outta people, it ends with 'GMW (Gaming's Most Wanted) arrive at heatwave'

" GMW Debut in just six days."

" I wonder what it's gonna be like."

Tag Title Match: Corn & Link w/ Malon v Roy and Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled at one fall and is for the tag team championships. Introducing the challengers, firstly, he is a member of the GG's, Corn."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, to be accompanied to the ring by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Roy & Math's music starts

" And their opponents, to be accompanied to the ring by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Link and Corn share words with each other before Link steps through the ropes. Corn continues to talk with Link until he is attacked from behind by Roy, who punches him a few times then whips him into the corner where he tags in Marth.

Roy and Marth then whip Corn across the ring and give him a double arm drag followed by a double elbow drop before Marth pins Corn for a two count. Marth then picks up Corn and backs him into the corner where he tags in Roy. Marth then blocks Corn in the corner and moves at the last second as Roy comes in with a flying splash. Roy then rolls up Corn for a two count.

Roy then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and gives him a standing drop kick before pinning Corn again for a two count. Roy then tags in Marth and they both whip Corn across the ring and do a double drop toe hold. Roy then does an elbow drop to the back of Corn's head and Marth then pins him for a two count.

Marth picks up Corn and goes to tag Roy but Corn manages to stop him and quickly roll him up for a two count. Corn then gives Marth a drop kick and follows up with a back drop before making the tag with Link.

Link comes in and he clotheslines Marth, Roy then comes in but gets a clothesline for his troubles. Link then gives Marth a back drop before doing a snap supplex and pinning Marth for a two count. Corn then reaches over and tags himself in and goes to the top rope where he does a cross body on Marth and gets a two count before Roy breaks it up.

On the outside Zelda and Malon were now having words and eventually ended up brawling, with Link breaking the pair up. In the ring, with the ref distracted Roy gave Corn a low blow before he and Marth give Corn the snapshot and Roy pins him for the win as Marth just stops Link from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy, Marth and Zelda celebrate up the ramp as Corn and Link stay in the ring sharing some words. Link goes to leave but Corn then grabs Link and gives him a back cracker ( Like Carlito's)

" Why the hell did he do that for?" Steve shouted

" Well they lost again." Bart answered

" Well that's no reason for what he just did!"

" It was for him apparently."

" Well we hate to end the show on a note like this but we have to, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all at heatwave."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Conker via pinfall

Donkey Kong b Waluigi via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via submission

Sonic b Espio via pinfall

Fox & Knuckles b Luigi & Vector via DQ

Daisy b Cream via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Corn & Link via pinfall

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

T.V Title Match: Toad v Espio (c)

Hardcore Title Match: Bowser v Ken Masters (c)

Women's Title Match: Gum v Zelda (c)

$20,000 Ladder Match: Sonic v Shadow

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Knuckles v Luigi v Vector (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c)

1 Match to be announced


	51. Heatwave

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (3)

" Welcome everyone to Heatwave." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the GWA arena in Station Square and we have a big PPV show for you tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have five title matches here tonight plus a ladder match between Sonic and Shadow and a match which is still to be announced."

T.V Title Match: Toad v Espio (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Toad."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, He is the television champion, Espio."

Espio won after giving Toad the shineing Wizard

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Espio."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when there is a knock at the door.

" Come in." Eggman called. And in walked the tag team champions, Roy and Marth.

" You wanted to see us?" Roy asked

" Yes. You see I have had some trouble coming up with a number one contender for the tag team titles."

" Because were so great and have beaten everyone." Marth says, butting in

" Anyway, seeing as I couldn't pick a number one contender to face you I have decided to let the entire tag division have a shot in a tag team title gauntlet match."

" And we face the winners right?" Roy asked

" No, you will be in the match like everyone else. Now I have a set of nine balls here, pick one and that is where you will enter in the match."

" This is totally unfair." Marth moans as Roy picks a ball and unscrews it. Roy unfolds the paper and he and Marth look at it.

" Well it seems your quest to take the titles off us won't work, because even with this number were still gonna win."

Roy and Marth then leave

Ringside

" Is that good or bad? Bart asked

" It's good, a gauntlet match for the tag team titles."

" No, I mean their number?"

" I couldn't care less where that arrogant duo enter."

Women's Title Match: Gum v Zelda (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Gum."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Gum got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Gum then picked up Zelda and backed her into a corner where she gave Zelda a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog and then pinned Zelda for a two count. Gum then picked up Zelda and went for a supplex, which Zelda blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Zelda then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Zelda then got up and complained to the ref before being rolled up from behind by Gum who got a two count. Gum then grabbed Zelda by the head and gave her the spring bored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before the ref was pulled out by Roy and Marth.

Roy and Marth then got into the ring but were thought off by Yo-yo and Beat to the back. Gum then put Zelda in the sharpshooter and Zelda started to get to the ropes but couldn't and tapped out.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Gum."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

We see Eggman standing behind his desk just as Megaman and Bomberman are picking their number. Megaman unscrews the ball and unfolds the paper.

" Alright, that's what im talking about." Megaman says in his mini celebration.

" Lets see." Bomberman says, and looks at the paper before saying, " Oh yeah, this is awesome."

They leave just as the DK Krew enter.

" Oh yes, your in as two teams ain't you?" Eggman says. DK nods and picks the number for himself and Diddy as Lanky picks a number for himself and Chunky.

" What did you get?" Lanky asks

" No, no one will be telling anyone what they have got, and just in case you will now be on opposite ends of the building until later tonight."

The DK Krew then leave

Ringside

" We'll be seeing more teams draw numbers later." Steve said

" Imagine if it came down to Diddy and Donkey against Lanky and Chunky."

" Well that would be interesting to see."

Hardcore Title Match: Bowser v Ken Masters (c)

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and it is for the hardcore championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Bowser."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant, he's the hardcore champion, 'The Masterpiece' Ken Masters."

Ken attacked Bowser as soon as he entered and began beating him in the corner with several hard punches before walking away and then running back and hitting Bowser with a clothesline. Ken then slid under the ropes and looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair. Ken got back into the ring and went to hit Bowser with it but was kicked in the stomach before he could.

Bowser then grabbed the chair and whacked it on the back of Ken and then dropped the chair and DDT ken on it and pinned Ken for a two count. Bowser then threw Ken to the outside where he smashed his head off the announce table and the went to whip him into the steel steps only for Ken to reverse it and send Bowser shoulder first into the steps.

Ken then went under the ring again and pulled out a trash can lid and smashed it on Bowser's head before driving Bowser back first into the barriers. Ken then smashed Bowser's head on the steps again before going for the masterlock, which Bowers fought out of before it was locked in.

Bowser then hit Ken with the trash can lid and pinned him for a two count. Bowser then rolled Ken back into the ring and went under the apron and came back into the ring with a bag. Bowser then beat down Ken into the corner before going back to the bag and taking out a bowling ball and rolling it right into Ken's balls. Bowser then picked up Ken and went for an chokeslam but Ken thought out of it and shoved Bowser into the turnbuckle.

Ken then grabbed the steel chair that was still in the ring and smashed it on the back of Bowser's head before putting him into the masterlock. The ref checked on Bowser and rang for the bell indicating that he had passed out.

" Here is your winner, and still hardcore champion, 'The Masterpiece', Ken Masters."

" The Masterpiece wins a hard fought hardcore match." Steve said

" Ken Masters proving his the best hardcore champion ever."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow we are just moments away from your ladder match with Sonic, what is going through your mine at this time?"

" You know what Dave? The only thing I care about tonight is ending the career of Sonic, the money is only a bonus. Sonic, you better prepare for hell!"

Ringside

$20,000 Ladder Match: Shadow v Sonic

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a ladder match, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponent, Sonic."

Shadow quickly attacks Sonic as he enters the ring and quickly goes for a pedigree, which Sonic counters into a back drop. Sonic then takes Shadow down with a drop kick and exits the ring to get the ladder.

Sonic then clothesline Shadow using the ladder several times until Shadow doesn't get up. Sonic then sets up the ladder and begins to climb. Shadow groggily gets up and sees Sonic climbing the ladder and pushes it over. Shadow then whips Sonic into the corner and sets the ladder on Sonic, then from the opposite corner Shadow runs and does the stinger splash.

Shadow gets back up and sets up the ladder and begins to climb. Sonic gets back up and climbs the opposite side of the ladder and punches Shadow before he could grab the breifcase .Sonic then loops his hand over Shadow's head and supplex's him off the ladder

" These two won't take much more" Steve said

" No one's moving" Bart pointed out

Slowly, Sonic and Shadow started moving, Sonic then quickly took Shadow down with a super kick, then turned to the ladder and picked it up and drove it right into the head of Shadow. Sonic then set up the ladder in the corner and then placed a steel chair on Shadow's face. Sonic then climbed the ladder right to the top and leapt off and did a leg drop right on the chair on Shadow's face.

" My god! He may of just broken the face of Shadow." Steve shouted

" I think he may of broke his leg in the process."

Sonic slowly got up and dragged the ladder to the center of the ring and slowly started to climb it but was grabbed by Shadow, who was now busted open, and climbed up then ladder and powerbombed Sonic off it. Shadow then folded the ladder back up and placed it on top of Sonic before going to the top rope and doing a moosault onto the ladder through to Sonic.

Shadow then set up the ladder again and slowly started to climb. Sonic meanwhile slowly got up and set up another ladder right next to the one Shadow was on and climbed up and punched Shadow just as he was about to grab the briefcase and then gave him a Sonic cutter off the ladder.

After about half a minute they both walked groggily to the center and start trading punches. Sonic got the better and backed Shadow into a corner then put him into the tree of woe.

Sonic then set up the ladder and climbed it. Shadow, meanwhile had now gotten himself out of the tree of woe and made his way to the opposite side of the ladder and climbed it, and punched Soinc in the stomach as he reached for the belt. Shadow and Sonic then traded punches on top of the ladder. Shadow then hit a hard punch into Sonic's stomach and from the ladder did an impaler DDT to the floor.

" These two are going to destroy each other" Steve cried

" This is what the intercontinental championship means to them both."

Shadow was the first up, and he began the climb up the ladder, when he was within touching distance, Sonic was back up and managed to grab Shadow's foot, stopping him from going any higher. Sonic then climbed and few rungs of the ladder and then powerbombed Shadow to the floor. Sonic then climbed the ladder and reached out for the title, but just missed it. Sonic climbed some more so he could now easily grab the title, but then Shadow knocked the ladder over and Sonic quickly grabbed the rope from where the titles were hanging.

Sonic hung their with what little strength remained until Shadow leapt off a set up ladder and speared Sonic off it and to the ground.

Sonic fell with a thud and Shadow set-up the ladder and climbed it and was close to the briefcase before Sonic managed to stop him by climbing the other ladder and then did a hurricarana to the floor. Sonic then put the ladder over Shadow and climbed the ladder. Shadow tried to lift the ladder but wasn't strong enough. Sonic reached the top and grabbed the Briefcase.

" Here is your winner, Sonic"

" Sonic wins, my god what a match that was." Steve said

" Their gonna feel that in the mourning."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion, Vector. Now Vector in just a moment you will defend your Intercontinental championship in a fatal four way match, your thoughts?"

" This is not fair! I shouldn't even have to do this, I mean I don't even half to be pinned to lose my title, what kind of rule is that?"

" That's the rules of the fatal four way."

" Well it's a stupid way, and if I happen to lose my title tonight, then Robotnik will have me to answer to tomorrow."

Ringside

" That's not smart Vector, you should never threaten the boss." Bart said

" That fatal four way is next, one fall to a finsh and the champion does not have to be pinned to lose the belt."

" Which is stupid."

" That's the rule and it's the same no matter who the champion is."

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Knuckles v Luigi v Vector (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way match and is schuled for one fall. Introducing the first challenger, Fox."

Knuckles music started

" Introducing the second challenger, Knuckles."

Luigi's music starts

" And introducing the final challenger, Luigi."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And introducing the Intercontinental champion, Vector

All four partisapants stood in a corner each, their eyes looking from one to another. Eventually Knuckles went for Vector while Fox went for Luigi to the out side. Vector then grabbed Knuckles and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Vector then picked Knuckles up and lifted him above his head again, this time Knuckles managed to get free and started hitting Vector with right hands. Vector then went for one of his own but Knuckles ducked and gave Vector a German supplex. Knuckles then went to the top rope where he did a diving head butt on to Vector and then pinned him for a two count.

On the outside Luigi smacked Fox's head off the barrier and then slammed him into the steel steps. Back in the ring Knuckles then went for the cross face and Vector quickly moved to the ropes and rolled out of the ring. Knuckles followed Vector out of the ring where Vector quickly cheap shotted him and then smacked Knuckles head off the barrier before whipping him shoulder first into the steel steps. Vector rolled Knuckles back into the ring and made the pin with Luigi breaking it up at two.

Luigi then started kicking at Vector in the corner before giving him some shoulders to the gut until he was grabbed from behind by Knuckles, who gave him a German supplex. Knuckles then made the pin which was broken by Fox, who then threw Knuckles to the outside.

Fox picked up Luigi and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for a drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before Vector broke it up and lifted Luigi above his head and tossed him on top of Knuckles.

Vector picks up Fox and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block before pinning him which was broken up by Knuckles doing a diving head butt off the top rope. Luigi then tried getting a sneaky pin on Vector but Knuckles broke it up and locked in the cross face which Vector broke up before he got a diamond cutter from Fox. Luigi then threw Fox from the ring before Knuckles came from behind and gave him a dragon supplex into a pin for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles has done it, he has become Intercontinental champion for the third time." Steve said

" And he didn't even pin the champion." Bart said as Knuckles disappeared backstage. In the ring Vector came back in and attacked Luigi and gave him a Vector bomb. Vector then rolled to the outside where Fox was and drove him back first into the barrier before lifting him up and giving him a Vector bomb on the ramp way before losing.

" You talk about a pissed off sore loser." Steve said

" Well wouldn't you if you lost your title without getting pinned."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is standing behind his desk as Yo-yo and Beat draw their number for the gauntlet match. They seem happy with the number before they leave. Eggman then takes the last ball out of the pot and gives it to a backstage staff.

" You know what to do with this right?"

The guy nods.

" Good, now hurry up because the match is coming up."

Ringside

" The tag team gauntlet match is coming up." Steve said

" How many teams are in this?" Bart asked

" We have nine teams, including the debut of GMW."

" I hope their first, I'd love to see them right away."

Tag Team Gauntlet Match – Roy & Marth (c)

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a tag team gauntlet match and it is for the tag team championships. Introducing the team who drew number one, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

" Not very lucky." Bart said

" Certainly isn't, they have the tallest mountain to climb."

" Well which ever team drew number two has the same odds."

The DK Krew music starts

" And introducing the team who drew number two, Chunky and Lanky Kong."

" Oh this is gonna be good." Bart said

" It will certainly be interesting, all four of these are good friends."

" But this is for the tag team titles."

" That's right, once one of these has been eliminated then the team who drew number three come down, and we continue like that until there is only one team left.

Donkey and Chunky start the match off. They have a handshake before tying up with Chunky managing to back Donkey into the corner before whipping him to the opposite corner before attempting a splash but missed when Donkey moved. Donkey then gave Chunky a back supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Donkey then picked up Chunky and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline but Chunky ducked and then took out Donkey with a shoulder block before tagging in Lanky. Lanky then picked up Donkey and whipped him in the corner before doing a running knee strike and a DDT before pinning Donkey for a two count.

Lanky then attempted a body slam but was unable to pick him up. Donkey then gave Lanky a body to body supplex and tagged in Diddy who came off the top rope with an elbow and pinned Lanky for the three count while Donkey stopped Chunky from breaking the pin.

" Diddy and Donkey get the pinfall." Steve said

" One down, just seven more to go through if you want to win."

# 3 Wario & Waluigi

Donkey started off well with Waluigi by taking him down with a belly to belly supplex and then whipped him into his corner and tagged in Diddy, who did a monkey flip from the corner and followed up with a hip toss and backed him into his corner and tagged Donkey.

Donkey then whipped Waluigi into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but Waluigi pulled the ref in front of him with Donkey just stopping in time Waluigi then gave Donkey a cheap shot and then hit the scissors kick and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up. Wario then came in and went for Diddy but Diddy pulled the ropes down and Wario went flying over them. Donkey then whipped Waluigi across the ring and he and Diddy gave him the 3D. Diddy then made the pin for the win.

" The Kongs have beaten two teams now." Steve said

" Yes but there is still six teams left and there is no way they can keep this pace up.

# 4 Banjo & Kazzoie

Diddy and Kazooie started the match off by tying up in the center of the ring. Diddy managed to back him to the ropes and whip him across the ring where him did a drop toe hold and followed up with an elbow to the back of the head and then tagged in Donkey.

Donkey then did the pumphandle slam on Kazooie and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Donkey then set up another pumphandle slam nut Kazooie wriggled out of it and tagged in Banjo who went straight after Donkey with right hands and then followed up with three straight supplexs and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up.

Kazooie then came into the ring and he and Diddy started trading punches with Diddy getting the better and then managing to clothesline Kazooie to the outside. Meanwhile Banjo had Donkey set up in the jack hammer, which Diddy quickly stopped and the he and Donkey scored with the 3-D and Diddy made the pin.

" Can they do this? Can The Kongs overcome the great odds?"

" I dunno, they have done great so far but still have five teams still to beat."

# 5 Yo-yo & Beat

Yo-yo and Diddy started the match off with Yo-yo taking down Yo-yo with a drop kick before tagging in Beat where they both whip Diddy across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick and a double elbow drop before Beat pinned Diddy for a two count.

Beat then picked up Diddy and gave him a neckbreaker before tagging in Yo-yo, who went to the top rope and did a leg drop and pinned Diddy for a two count. Yo-yo then whipped Diddy across the ring and took him down with a hurricarana before tagging Beat back in where they gave him a powerbomb and pinned him for a two count before Donkey broke it up.

Beat then knocked Donkey off the apron and Yo-yo the took Donkey out with a suicide dive. In the ring Beat hit Diddy with the fameasser and climbed up to the top with Yo-yo in the opposite corner and they did their frog splash/Leg drop combo. Beat then pinned Diddy for the three count.

" The Kongs are beaten." Steve said

" I knew they couldn't keep it up."

" Well it was a good try, but it just wasn't to be."

Some unfamiliar music starts

# 6 GMW

" It's GMW!" Steve shouted as two guys dressed in black ninja entire come to the ring, one with a yellow trim one with a blue trim."

" So who are they?"

" Well according to the data given to be the guy with the blue bit on him is Sub Zero while the one with Yellow is known as Scorpion." (Both from Mortal Kombat)

Scorpion goes onto the apron as Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero the follows up a jumping spin kick ( Like Johnny from spirit squad) and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero before going to the top rope and Sub Zero lifts Beat up. Scorpion then leaps off and hits the death sentence on Beat. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the three.

" GMW pick up the pinfall." Steve said

" These guys are impressive."

# 7 The Falcons

" Good lucks guys." Bart said before adding, " you may of beaten Yo-yo and Beat, but these guys are in a different league."

" And we still haven't seen the champs yet, luck is on their side."

Blood Falcon and Scorpion start off with Scorpion attempting a clothesline but it did nothing to Blood. Scorpion then went for another but again Blood just stood his ground. Scorpion then did a drop kick to the knee which brought Blood down and then followed up with a drop kick to the face and a quick elbow drop before tagging in Sub Zero.

Sub Zero went to the top rope where he went for a crossbody but Blood caught him in mid air and gave him a back breaker while keeping hold of Sub Zero lifted him up again and gave him another back breaker before pinning him which Scorpion broke up at two. Captain Falcon then came in and clotheslined Scorpion to the outside before he was dumped out by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero then ducked a Blood Falcon clothesline and quickly rolled him up for the three count.

" What! They just beaten The Falcons." Bart said

" That is a surprise."

" Who's next, there is only two left."

" We'll have to see."

# 8 Roy & Marth (c)

" Here comes the champs." Bart said as Roy and Marth come to the ring being led by Zelda

Roy then backs Sub Zero into his corner and tags in Marth where then both whip him across the ring and give a double elbow and then do a double elbow drop. Marth then pins Sub Zero for a two count.

Marth then picks up Sub Zero and whips him across the ring and does an arm drag before hitting a cheap shot on Scorpion, who then tries to get into the ring but the ref stops him. Meanwhile Roy and Marth are now stomping away at Sub Zero. Roy then quickly leaves before the ref notices and Marth pins Sub Zero for a two count.

Marth then whips Sub Zero into the corner and tags in Roy, who punches Sub Zero a few times before whipping Sub Zero across the ring who reverses it and takes down Roy with a drop kick and goes to tag Scorpion but is stopped by Marth who knocks him off. The ref then gets Marth to go to his corner while Roy low blows Sub Zero and rolls him up. The ref turns round and makes the three count.

" The champs cheating again." Steve said

" It's not cheating if your not caught."

# 9 Megaman & Bomberman

" And here is the luckiest team tonight." Steve said

Megaman and Marth started the match off, with Marth getting the advantage by whipping Megaman across the ring, and taking him down with a shoulder block, followed by and elbow drop, and then pinned Megaman for a two count. Marth then went for a powerbomb, but Megaman counted it into a hurricarana. Megaman then made the tag to Bomberman.

Bomberman then did a standing drop kick to Marth, then went to the top rope a did a moonsault. Bomberman then pinned Marth, but it was broken up by Roy at two, who dragged Marth to his corner and tagged himself in.

Roy then took out Bomberman with a flying clothesline and then did a neckbreaker. Roy then pinned Bomberman, which was broken up by Megaman.

Megaman and Bomberman then double clothesline Marth over the top rope and then grab Roy and hit the eliminator on him. Megaman then pinned Roy but the ref was distracted by Zelda, who was on the apron. Marth had gotten back into the ring and hit Megaman with the tag belt and pinned him.

Zelda dropped off the apron and the ref turned round and made the three count as Roy stopped Bomberman from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy & Marth."

" I don't believe it, the champs have stole one again thanks to Zelda."

" That's why there the best."

A replay of what happened between Link and Corn is shown.

" Corn attacked Link after their match last week, they fight for the GWA Championship next." Steve said

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Link (c) w/ Malon

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Corn."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Corn and Link tie up in the center of the ring and Link manages to whip Corn into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Corn moves and Link just stops him self, but is then drop kicked into the corner and rolled up for a two count.

Corn and Link tie up again and this time Corn whips Link across the ring and leapfrogs Link, who stops and then gives Corn a spike DDT and pins him for a two count.

Link then goes for a super kick but Corn manages to grab Link's leg and takes him down with a dragon leg screw then goes for the sharpshooter, but Link manages to power out of it. Corn quickly got back up and back on Link before he was up and went for the sharpshooter again, Link this time managed to grab Corn and roll him up for a to count.

Corn and Link quickly got up and started to trade punches, until Corn ducked one of Link's and gave him the rock bottom and made the cover with Link just kicking out at two. Corn the got up and this time managed to put Link in the sharpshooter. Link slowly dragged himself to the ropes and managed to grab the bottom one.

Corn though didn't let Link rest and picked him straight up and did a northenlights suplex for a two count. Corn then attempted the sharpshooter again but Link just grabbed the ropes.

Link slowly managed to pull himself to his feet and managed to avoid Corn's attack by pulling down the bottom rope, causing Corn to fall on the apron. Link grabbed Corn and suplexed him back into the ring and then tried to lock in the triforce of pain, but Corn quickly scrambled free.

Corn and Link then tie back up in the center and Link whips Corn across the ring and gives him a back drop and then hits him with a super kick before locking in the triforce of pain in the center of the ring. Unable to get to the ropes, Corn has no choice and taps.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Link."

" Link wins, he is still GWA Champion." Steve said as Link celebrated his victory on the ropes. In the ring someone with a silver mask and long blond hair had entered the ring.

" Who's that?" Steve said

" I dunno."

The masked stranger stood in the corner and when Link came down from the ropes and turn round the masked man ran and speared Link.

" What the hell! Why did he do that."

The masked man stood up as a blond female entered the ring.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I Cammy White bring to you the new force in and soon be next GWA Champion. I give you Vega!"

" Vega?" Bart said

" Well whoever he is he has just laid waste to our champion." Steve said as Vega stood over Link with the GWA Championship.

" Well this is all we have time for tonight, from Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

Re-cap 

Espio b Toad via pinfall

Gum b Zelda via submission

Ken Masters b Bowser via submission

Sonic b Shadow in a ladder match

Knuckles won a fatal four way

Roy & Marth won a gauntlet match

Link b Corn via submission

* * *

Is anyone still intrested in this? If so let me know because without reviews it just makes me think people arn't reading it. 


	52. Week 41

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Knuckles (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Ken Masters (1)

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the GWA Arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after Heatwave."

The ending off the GWA Championship match is played on the big screen when Vega attacked Link.

" We all saw what happand last night, but we have no real idea who this Vega person is."

" Or Cammy, the person with him."

Some new music starts and out comes Vega along with Cammy. They get into the ring and Cammy gets a mic.

" Last night you all saw the debut of the masked assassin Vega where he took out the GWA Champion, Link."

The crowd boo this

" You see Vega here is the perfect warrior, he's all round speed, strength and agility is match by no one, so Link, I know your back there so why don't you come out right now and face Vega, one on one for the GWA Championship!"

" A title match to open the show! This could be great" Bart said

" We gotta wait for Link first."

Link's music starts and he comes out alone looking pissed.

" So what do you say Link? You and Vega right now for the GWA Championship?"

" If he wants it's on!"

Link starts to walk to the ring but stops when Eggman's music starts.

" Woah, woah, hold it right there! Im not having my show interrupted like this. Now I hate to disappoint you but there will be no title match tonight."

The crowd start booing.

" But if you two want to go at it then you can do it at our next pay per view, and to make it more interesting it will be inside hell in a cell! Now seeing as you two want action so much you both will be having matches later. Now get out I have more announcements to make."

Eggman waits until Link and Vega have disappeared before speaking."

" You know what? For the last few months I have been brainstorming to create a new one of a kind pay per veiw, I had thought of a lot of things I could do but it all came to nothing, until now, you see in four weeks at our next pay per veiw the gaming wrestling alliance will present the very first all cage pay per view, every single match will be inside of a steel cage, and I call it lockdown! It's not for the faint hearted and the big boys will be separated from the small ones. There will also be one huge match taking place, but I'll leave that announcement for another time."

Eggman then leaves.

" Did you here that?" Bart said, " an all cage pay per veiw."

" I heard it and I can't believe it."

" What about the huge match as well?"

" If we know Robotnik it will be huge."

Tag Match: Banjo & Kazzoie v The Kongs

Banjo's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Banjo and Kazooie

The DK Krew music starts

" And their opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs ."

Diddy and Kazooie started the match off by tying up in the center of the ring. Diddy managed to back him to the ropes and whip him across the ring where him did a drop toe hold and followed up with an elbow to the back of the head and then tagged in Donkey.

Donkey then did the pumphandle slam on Kazooie and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Donkey then set up another pumphandle slam nut Kazooie wriggled out of it and tagged in Banjo who went straight after Donkey with right hands and then followed up with three straight supplexs and pinned Donkey for a two count before Diddy broke it up.

Kazooie then came into the ring and he and Diddy started trading punches with Diddy getting the better and then managing to clothesline Kazooie to the outside. Meanwhile Banjo had Donkey set up in the jack hammer, which Diddy quickly stopped and then he and Donkey scored with the 3-D for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Kongs."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Sonic. Now Sonic last night you defeated Shadow in a grueling ladder match, so how are you feeling knowing you have to compeat tonight.?"

" You know im feeling good, better than good in fact. You see last night I finally got rid of having Shadow being always in my face, always attacking me and costing me matches. Well last night I proved to him that I am good enough, and now im gonna be working my way back to the GWA Championship."

Ringside

Single Match: Clutch v Crash Bandicoot

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Clutch."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody but Crash saw it coming and hit Clutch with a drop kick. Crash then gave Clutch a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash went to celebrate but was taken out by Vector, who whipped him into the corner and gave him a splash before giving him a Vector Bomb. Vector then turned to Clutch and gave him a Vector bomb as well.

" Now what the hell is this for!" Steve shouts

" Vector is still angry from last night, he lost the Intercontinental title without being pinned."

Vector grabs a mic and paces around the ring like a caged animal a few times before speaking, " Knuckles! Last night you stole my Intercontinental title and im gonna stand for it! So if you have the guts you will come out here right now because I have taken up my re-match clause for right now!"

A few seconds pass before Knuckles music starts

" Easy big guy, don't want to cause yourself and injury now."

Vector continues to pace angrily around the ring.

" You know your right, I did steel your Intercontinental title from you last night, I mean I never pinned you, but you see that's not what a fatal four way match is about, it's about picking your spots and being smart, which you aren't of course."

" Knuckles! Just shut the hell up and get in the ring!"

" Fine. Enough talk."

Vector and Knuckles tied up and Vector backed up Knuckles into a corner and started unloading with several rights and lefts before whipping him to the other corner and giving him a clothesline before whipping Knuckles to the other corner and giving him another clothesline before picking up Knuckles and giving him a press slam. Vector then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Vector then picked Knuckles up and lifted him above his head again, this time Knuckles managed to get free and started hitting Vector with right hands. Vector then went for one of his own but Knuckles ducked and gave Vector a German supplex. Knuckles then went to the top rope where he did a diving headbutt on to Vector and then pinned him for a two count.

Knuckles then went for the crossface and Vector quickly moved to the ropes and rolled out of the ring. Knuckles followed Vector out of the ring where Vector quickly cheap shotted him and then smacked Knuckles head off the barrier before whipping him shoulder first into the steel steps. Vector rolled Knuckles back into the ring and made the pin with his feet on the ropes for a two count before the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Vector then got into the face of the ref and shouted at him as the ref shouted back that he was cheating. While this was happening Knuckles came from behind and rolled up Knuckles and got a two count. Knuckles then picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner but Vector managed to reverse it and Vector sent Knuckles right into the ref. Vector went or a clothesline but Knuckles countered it into a crossface and Vector started tapping.

" Dammit, Knuckles should of won this right now." Steve said

" But we ain't got a ref."

Knuckles released the hold and checked up on the ref. Vector then went for an attack from behind but Knuckles saw it and locked in the crossface again and again Vector started tapping. With the ref still down Knuckles released the hold again and went back to the ref and helped him up.

Vector then came from behind and hit Knuckles on the back of the head and then turned him around and set him up for the Vector Bomb which Knuckles reversed into a roll up. The ref, who was still recovering in the corner noticed it and made a two count.

Knuckles then picked up Vector, who gave him a thumb to the eye and went for a the Vector bomb, but Knuckles managed to counter it with some punches. Vector then went for a punch of his own but Knuckles ducked and quickly rolled up Vector for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles successfully defends his Intercontinental title against an angry Vector." Steve said

" This will only make him more angry Steve."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

We see Eggman sitting at his desk with the tag team champions, Roy and Marth along with Zelda on the other side.

" What do you mean I can't use my re-match clause tonight?" Zelda screamed

" We have a full card for tonight as it is, but I promise you will have it next week, now as for you two."

" Your making us defend the titles again tonight." Roy interrupts

" No im not, but you are in tag team action later tonight, your opponents will be Gaming's most Wanted, Sub Zero and Scorpion. Now get out."

Ringside

" A non-title tag match for later tonight, what a chance GMW have here tonight." Steve said

" They better be on there game, the champs are undefeated in two months now."

" Because of Zelda. But anyway get ready because it's the in ring debut of Vega."

" I feel sorry for the poor soul who's facing him."

Single Match: Megaman v Vega w/ Cammy White

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Cammy White, making his in ring debut, 'The Masked Assassin' Vega."

Vega comes in and goes straight to Megaman and takes him down with a punch before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a spin kick and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins Megaman for a two count.

Vega then drags Megaman into the corner and gets on the second turnbuckle and gives Megaman a tornado DDT before going back to the top rope in on motion and did a 450 leg drop right on Megaman. Vega then pinned Megaman for a two count before he got back up and picked up Megaman and threw him in the corner and unleashed with several hard kicks.

Vega then gave Megaman a running Samoan drop before jumping on the second rope to the top and doing a moosault. ( Awesome move that is, known as the BME – best moonsault ever)

Vega then pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here is your winner, 'the masked assassin' Vega."

Cammy comes into the ring with a mic, " You see that Link, this is what you must face inside of hell in a cell, enjoy your last weeks as champion Link, because come Lockdown you will be nothing."

" What a dominating debut by Vega." Steve said

" Yeah, Link should take note at that performance."

" Well no offense to Megaman but Vega won't find things that easy against Link."

A Video is played on the big screen showing that Mario returns next week.

" The wrestling god Mario returns, all is good." Bart said

" Yea all is good." Steve said less enthusiastically

Non-Title Tag Match: Gaming's most Wanted v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

GMW's music start

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied by Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy & Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then went for Sub Zero, who moved and Roy went straight into Marth. Sub Zero then threw Roy outta the ring just as Scorpion climbed the ropes

Scorpion and Sub Zero then give Marth the death sentence and Scorpion pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" What!" Bart screamed in shock

" GMW have just pinned the tag team champions."

Sub Zero and Scorpion taunted Roy and Marth back in the ring as they just looked on in shock.

" That has to be an upset." Bart said

" I'd say so, Roy and Marth had been on a roll up till now."

Ken Masters music starts

" Last night I proved to all of you that im the greatest hardcore wrestler."

Ken looks at his hardcore title before continuing, " but this is not what I want, what I want is the GWA Championship, not this second rate title!"

Ken then throws the hardcore title to the floor, " I refuse to be associated with a second rate title, I am Ken Masters I should be GWA Champion not hardcore champion, so as far as im concerned this title no longer has any worth to it. Link, you better beware, because im coming for you!"

" Can you believe that! He just threw down the hardcore title!"

" Im in shock Steve."

Single Match: Conker v Sonic

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, Sonic."

Sonic starts the match off quicker by ducking a Conker clothesline and giving him a spin kick. Sonic then backed Conker into the corner and stood on the top rope and punched Conker in the head ten times before he gave Conker a monkey flip outta the corner.

Sonic then gives Conker the Sonic driver and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic victorious here tonight."

" And in record time, meaning Conker lost again, that's his sixth straight defeat."

" Things not going right for Conker right now."

Conker then went crazy kicking the stairs outta frustrations before destroying the announce table.

" That's our announce table" Steve shouted

" More like was."

" Conker's frustrations really boiling over here tonight."

Backstage

The tag team champions and Zelda are seen dumping their bags into the back of a car, they go to get in but are stopped when there names are called."

" What do you want now Robotnik?" Roy asks

" To tell you that since you lost earlier that you will now be defending the titles at Lockdown."

" What! You can't expect us to go inside of a steel cage!" Marth shouted

" Well you are, and the stipulation is pinfall and submission only."

Eggman then walks off as Roy, Marth and Zelda continue to protest.

Ringside

" A tag team title match inside of a steel cage." Steve said

" First time ever as well ain't it?"

" I think it is."

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Link (c) w/ Malon

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain. Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

Luigi then came from behind and gave Link a low blow and followed up with a twist of fate. Luigi then pinned Link and the ref slowly came round and made the count, with Link kicking out at two.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate again but Link counted it and then hit Luigi with a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain. Luigi tried to make it to the rope but to no avail and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Link."

" Link wins a hard thought match." Steve said

" He was just as impressive as Vega earlier."

Vega then suddenly appeared and viscously speared Link.

" Oh come on!" Steve shouted

" For the second night in succession Vega has left Link out on the mat."

Cammy then appeared in the ring with a mic.

" Just four weeks Link, just four weeks until Vega becomes the new GWA Champion, and if you can here me let me be the first to tell you that you have Vega next week. It will be me and Vega against you and Malon."

" What? Link and Vega in the ring together next week!" Steve shouted

" This will be great, I can't wait."

" What a bombshell to end the night on, from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Yo-yo & Beat b Luigi & Toad via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Clutch via pinfall

Knuckles b Vector via submission

Vega b Megaman via pinfall

GMW b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Sonic b Conker via pinfall

Link b Luigi via submission

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Eggman's 2nd big announcement

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Gum (c)

Mixed Tag Match: Vega & Cammy v Link & Malon

* * *

Lockdown Matches – All cage PPV 

Tag Team Title Match – Pin fall & Submission Only – GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

GWA Championship Match – Hell In A Cell – Vega v Link (c)

* * *

Quick question for you to leave in your review. Does anybody care if I drop the hardcore title? It's just that out off all the titles it's the one that i pay the least attention to and I just don't think it's a worthwhile title anymore, but I'll keep it if you still want to see it. 

Also the cage matches will be a variation of Escape only, Pin fall & Submission Only, and Pin fall, Submission and Escape.


	53. Week 42

Note: Check my profile for the new Power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Knuckles (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mushroom Dome and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have a women's title match to look forward to and Vega and Cammy take on Link and Malon, plus a second announcement from Robotnik."

Eggman's music starts

" Well it seems we aren't going to wait long to hear the announcement." Steve said

Eggman gets into the ring and gets himself a mic.

" Welcome people of the Mushroom Kingdom.."

The crowd give Eggman a small pop.

" As I promised last week I have a second announcement, this one concerns the biggest show of the year, Wrestlemaina. To determine the number one contender for Wrestlemaina were gonna be having a special wrestlemaina league tournament. Six people will be competing in a variation of matches with points being awarded for winning, the person who has the most at Wrestlemaina will face whoever the champion may be. Now this will be staring at Lockdown with all six participants in the cage at the same time in a Xscape match."

The crowd give a cheer.

" And starting tonight were gonna be having qualifying matches to determine who will be in the league. But before I do, I have one more order of business. Ken Masters, get the hell out here right now!"

A few moments pass before Ken Masters music starts

" Now care to explain what you did last week?"

" It's pretty obvious, im not a person who will hold a second rate title epically when im a first rate wrestler."

" Well for throwing down the hardcore title I hereby suspend you until after wrestlemaina."

" What! You can't do this!"

" You should be grateful im not firing you, now you have five minutes to leave the building or I'll have security do it."

Ken Masters then leaves

" What a way to start the show, a massive wrestlemaina league tournament and Ken Masters suspended."

" Big is an understatement to the beginning of this show."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the molly go round and pinned Rouge for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now last week you lost to Sub Zero and Scorpion and must now face them at Lockdown."

Roy snatches the mic, " Last week they got lucky, thats it. Tonight Im going show Scorpion that lighting doesn't strike twice."

Roy then passes the mic to Marth, " And come Lockdown, we'll show you just how lucky you were when we not only beat you, but completely take you out."

Ringside

Wrestlemaina League Qualifying Match: Shadow v Conker

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league qualifying match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Conker goes straight for Shadow and takes him out with a dropkick. Shadow quickly gets up and Conker again dropkicks to the mat and follows with a quick leg drop and then a pin for a two count

Conker, who is back up picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring for a two count, after the failed pin Conker picks up Shadow and body slams him, then leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press on a prone Shadow, again just getting a two count.

Conker, who is now slightly frustrated jumps back to the top rope, this time though he gets caught on the top by Shadow, who gives Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Shadow then picks Conker up and gives him the pedigree and then pins Conker for the win

" Here is your winner, Shadow"

Shadow rolls out of the ring and gets himself a mic, " Sonic! You want to run your mouth about how you beat me at Heatwave, well once this tournament is over you and all you idiots here tonight will be looking at the next GWA Champion."

Shadow becomes the first participant to qualify for the Wrestlemaina League tournament, he goes into the Xscape match at Lockdown.

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when a staff member bursts in.

" Mr Robotnik, we have an emergency."

" What is it?"

" It's Ken Masters, he's attacking everyone in site."

" Damn that Ken Masters." Robotnik shouted as he got up and left his office.

After a short walk they arrived at a trashed up room where Megaman and Bomberman lay.

" He just went crazy at them."

" Where is he now?"

" He left before security could get him."

" He is gonna have hell to pay!" Eggman shouted before walking off.

Ringside

" I can't believe that Ken Masters has disobeyed Robotnik, it's crazy." Bart said

" We can only wonder what will happen to Ken Masters now."

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Knuckles (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles and went for the twist of fate, which Knuckles stopped and pushed him right into the turnbuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his arms locked and got to his feet again and gave Luigi another German supplex. Knuckles did this once more before releasing the hold and pinning Luigi for a two count.

Knuckles then climbed up the rope and went for a diving head butt, but missed when Luigi moved. Luigi then went for a quick roll up and got a two count. Luigi picked up Knuckles again and went for the twist of fate for the second time. This time Knuckles blocked and locked in the crossface and Luigi managed to get to the rope.

Knuckles then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring which Luigi reversed and sent Knuckles straight into the ref. Luigi then went for a clothesline but Knuckles ducked and gave him a German supplex.

Vector then appeared and attacked Knuckles and gave him the Vector bomb before going back to the out side. Luigi the slowly crawled over and pinned him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Luigi."

Vector then gets back into the ring with a mic.

" Hey Knuckles, you made one big mistake when you beat me last week, you have opened the gateway to hell, so if your able to make it to Hyrule next week, then I challenge you for your Intercontinental championship."

Vector then drops the mic and leaves.

" That Damn sore loser Vector." Steve shouted

" He really has gone off the rails."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here an my guests at this time is the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Vega along with Cammy. Now later tonight you two go up against the GWA Champion, Link and Malon your thoughts."

Dave holds the mic to Vega who just gives him a cold stare. Cammy takes the mic and replies. " Tonight is the night that you people witness that Vega is the real deal when he beats Link in a preview of their match at Lockdown, Link, Vega is unlike anyone you have faced before, and tonight, your gonna see what you have in store for you at Lockdown."

Vega and Cammy then leave

Ringside

" Cammy real confident in Vega's ability." Steve said

" Im confident in Vega's ability."

" Never count out Link, he has been in worse situations before but has always come out on top."

Single Match: Scorpion w/ Sub Zero v Roy w/ Marth & Zelda

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Sub Zero, Scorpion."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Marth and Zelda, he is one half of the tag team champions, Roy."

The match started with Roy getting the advantage after Marth cause a distraction allowing Roy to attack from behind and give Scorpion a few shots to the back of the neck before hitting a reverse neckbreaker and a leg drop. Roy then pinned Scorpion and got a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count before distracting the ref, allowing Marth to choke Scorpion. Sub Zero then came round to stop it but Marth stood behind Zelda and then cheap shotted Sub Zero.

In the ring Roy gave Scorpion another supplex, which Scorpion managed to counter into a roll up for a two count before taking down Roy with a drop kick and followed up with am arm drag into an arm lock.

Roy managed to fight out of it with some elbows but was quickly taken down again by another drop kick by Scorpion, who then picked up Roy and whipped him into the corner and unfortunately into the ref.

On the outside Marth had now taken out Sub Zero and entered the ring with his tag belt and swung for Scorpion, but missed and hit Roy. Scorpion then threw Marth outta the ring and into Zelda and picked up Roy and gave him the downwards spiral and pinned him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Scorpion."

" That's weeks running now that GMW have beaten Roy and Marth." Steve said

" They cheated."

" They didn't cheat, Roy and Marth tried to cheat but it backfired on them."

" But Roy and Marth are still the champs."

" But for how long?"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the returning Mario. Now Mario in just a moment you face for a spot in the wrestlemaina league tournament. Your thoughts?"

" You know something Dave, once I win here tonight and once I win he wrestlemaina League tournament, which I will, then once again will you and everyone out their be looking at their hero, chanting the name of Mario after I win my Sixth GWA Championship, for I am a wresting god."

Ringside

Wrestlemaina League Qualifying Match: Kazzoie v Mario

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league qualifying match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Kazzoie."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Mario goes for Kazooie who moves out of the way and kicks Mario round the back of the right leg then the left leg before giving him a drop kick before Mario rolled out of the ring, but had little time to rest as he was hit by a baseball slide by Kazooie which sent him into the barriers.

Kazzoie then wentout of the ring and rolled Mario back in a pinned him for a two count. Kazzoie then went to whip Mario into the corner but Mario reversed it and took him down with a clothesline before picking him up and giving him a fallaway slam where he then pinned him for a two count.

Mario then whipped Kazzoie into the corner and went for a clothesline but Kazzoe move and then climbed the ropes where he gave Mario a tornado DDT and pinned him where Mario just kicked out before three. Kazooie then picked Mario up and Mario gave Kazooie a thumb to the eye and followed with the clothesline from hell and then pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario joins Shadow in the wrestlemaina league tournament. Even though he needed to cheat to do it" Steve said

" This tournament is looking good already."

Backstage

The tag team champions, Roy & Marth and Zelda are seen walking backstage.

" I can't belive this happaned again!" Zelda shouted

" It would of worked if you didn't get involved." Roy said to Marth.

" It was a mistake ok, I didn't mean to hit you."

" Guys!" Zelda shouted, " Stop this, now we'll get them next week as for now lets go get my title back "

Ringside

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Gum (c)

The Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Zelda."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Gum got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Gum then picked up Zelda and backed her into a corner where she gave Zelda a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog and then pinned Zelda for a two count. Gum then picked up Zelda and went for a supplex, which Zelda blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Zelda then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Zelda then got up and complained to the ref before being rolled up from behind by Gum who got a two count. Gum then grabbed Zelda by the head and gave her the spring bored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before the ref was pulled out by Roy and Marth.

Scorpian and Sub Zero then appeared and thought Roy and Marth to the back. Gum then got back into the ring but was rolled up by Zelda for a two count. Gum then ducked a Zelda clothesline and gave her another spring bored bulldog and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Gum."

" Things going from bad to worse for Roy, Marth and Zelda." Steve said

" They will be back on top next week."

Backstage

Conker is walking backstage talking into his phone.

" I know I lost again! I don't need reminding... You don't think im trying? Im trying, im just going through a bad patch... Im not making excuses... Look I have to go now I'll talk to you later."

Ringside

" Someone's not happy with Conker." Steve said

" I wouldn't be happy with him if I knew him."

Mixed Tag Match: Vega & Cammy v Link & Malon

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a mixed tag match and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Cammy and Vega."

Link's music starts

" And their opponants, Malon and the GWA champion, Link."

Vega goes for Link as they enter and starts unloding with punches, but Link shrugs them off and starts unloading on Vega with punches before clotheslining him out of the ring. Link then follows out and picks up Vega and slams his head on the announce table before rolling in and out of the ring to break the count and then drive Vega into the barrier before rolling him into the ring and pinning him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega and kicks him into the stomach before giving him a spinning neckbreaker. Link then picks up and gives Vega a delayed virtical supplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega again, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a hurricarana before chucking him from the ring. Vega then took Link down with a suicide dive before picking him up and whipping him into the steel steps. Vega then went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair and looked in the ring where Cammy had the ref distracted and went to hit Link, who moved before kicking the chair back into Vega's face. Link rolled Vega back into the ring and pinne him for a two count.

Link picked up Vega but Cammy lent over the ropes and tagged herself in, which ment Malon had to get in. Cammy then speared Malon to the mat and started punching at her before giving her a dragon whip kick, which sent Malon flying back to her corner. Link tagged himself in and checked on Malon before turning around and was speared by Vega who then pinned Link for the three count.

" Here is your winners, Cammy and Vega."

" Vega just pinned Link! Vega just pinned Link!" Bart shouted

" Im in shock, Vega has just pinned the GWA champion."

" You see, Vega can get it done."

" It's all about wherver he can do it inside hell in a cell in three weeks."

" I tell you this will be the site in three weeks."

" Well people this is all we have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you from Hyrule next week."

The show ends with Vega and Cammy standing over Link with Vega holding the GWA championship high in the air.

* * *

Re-cap 

Tikal b Rouge via pinfall

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

Luigi b Knuckles via pinfall

Scorpian b Roy via pinfall

Mario b Kazzoie via pinfall

Gum b Zelda via pinfall

Vega & Cammy b Link & Malon

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Single Match: Marth v Sub Zero

More Wrestlemaina League Qulifying Matches

* * *

Lockdown Matches – All cage PPV 

Tag Team Title Match – Pin fall & Submission Only – GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

Wrestlemaina League Match - Xscape Match – Shadow v Mario v? v? v? v?

GWA Championship Match – Hell In A Cell – Vega v Link (c)


	54. Week 43

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Note 2: Sorry for the wait people, been really busy lately.

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Knuckles (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have three more wrestlemaina qualifying matches and Sub Zero faces Marth."

Wrestlemaina League Qualifying Match: Sonic v Espio

Sonic's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a wrestlemaina league qualifying match schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Espio."

Sonic entered the ring and Espio went for a quick cheap shot but Sonic blocked it and punched Espio back, which sent him to the mat. Sonic then grabbed Espio by the foot as he tried rolling out the ring and then stomped at the knee of Espio before putting Espio into a leg lock.

Slowly Espio managed to drag himself to the ropes and grab them. Sonic released the hold and pull Espio back to the center and stomp and the knee once again and then put Espio in a leg lock again. Again Espio slowly managed to drag himself to the ropes again and Sonic released the hold and pulled Espio back into the ring and picked him up and placed him on the top rope where he went for a superplex, only for Espio to block it and shove Sonic off the rope. Espio the leapt off the rope and hit Sonic with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Espio then grabbed Sonic by his spikes and punched him a few times before giving Sonic a snap sulpex and before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Espio then went for the shining wizard and missed. Sonic got to his feet and punched Espio back into the corner and then stood on the second rope and punched him ten times before getting off and giving Espio the Sonic driver and makes the pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic qualyfies for the wrestlemaina league tournament, he now joins Mario and Shadow in the Xscape match at Lockdown."

" That leaves just three more places up for grabs, two of which will be decided later."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Corn, Now Corn later on tonight you have an opportunaty to qualify for the wrestlemaina league tournament when you face Donkey Kong.. Your thoughts?"

" You know this is probably one of the biggest times since I've been here, nothing is bigger than wrestlemaina, and nothing is bigger than being in the main event. You know it's been five months since I lost the GWA championship, and it's like a craving, once you've had it you want it again, and I want it real bad, which is why im going to qualify for the wrestlemaina league tournament tonight and go on to wrestlemaina."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

Non-title Match: Rouge v Gum (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before giving Rouge the springbored bulldog and pinning her for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Gum."

" The women's champion with a good win here tonight." Steve said

" A good win it was."

Team Chaotix music starts and Vector comes to the ring.

" What does Vector want now?" Steve said

" Be quiet! He'll tell us."

Vector gets into the ring and gets himself a mic.

" If you remember, last week I issued a challenge to Knuckles for the Intercontinental championship, now lets cut right to the chase, Knuckles, you piece of crap! Do you accecpt my challenge or not?"

A few seconds pass before Eggman's music starts

" I don't see you making matches around here, I make the matches round here and you will get a Intercontinental title shot when you earn it, so if you win this next match then you will face Knuckles at Lockdown for the Intercontinental championship, if not, then that opportunaty goes to your opponant, Fox."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector then picks up Fox and gves him the Vector bomb and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector wins, he faces Knuckles at Lockdown for the Intercontinental championship."

Vector rolls out of the ring and gets himself a mic.

" Knuckles, you have two weeks left, Come Lockdown I'll see to it that you never bother me again."

Vector drops the mic and then clotheslines Fox before leaving."

" Strong words from Vector there." Steve said

" We could witness the end of Knuckles."

" I wouldn't be that sure."

" Well would you want Vector inside of a steel cage?"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Cammy and the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Vega. Now last week we saw you get a pinfall over the champion, do you think you can do it in two weeks?"

" Can he do this?" Cammy responds, " Of course he can do it, you saw Vega get the win over Link and it will be no different in two weeks inside hell in a cell where you will see Vega become the new GWA Champion."

Ringside

" I can't wait for hell in a cell, it will be Link's swan song as chmpion." Bart said

" Never count out Link, he will never give up."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Megaman & Bomberman

The GG's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bomberman."

Beat and Megaman started the match off with a tie up, with Beat managing to back Megaman back into the corner and tag in Yo-yo. Yo-yo and Beat then whip Megaman across the ring and do a double drop toe hold and then both drop and elbow, Beat to the back of the head and Yo-yo on the back. Yo-yo then makes the pin and gets a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and Megaman takes down Yo-yo with a flying clothesline and then tags in Bomberman. Bomberman climbs to the top rope and takes out Yo-yo with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Bomberman then picks up Yo-yo and gives him a body slam and then goes back to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but misses and Yo-yo quickly pins him and gets a two count before Megaman breaks it up. Beat then goes in and starts punching Megaman in the corner.

Yo-yo then throws Bomberman out of the ring while Beat does the fame-asser on Megaman. Yo-yo and Beat then take up position on opposite corners of the top rope and leap off together, with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo the leg drop. Yo-yo then pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here an my guest at this time is Luigi. Now Luigi last week we saw your brother Mario qualify for the wrestlemaina league tournament, you now have the opportunaty to do thr same when you face Banjo later tonight. Your thoughts?"

" Yes, by the end of this show I will join my brother in the wrestlemaina league match, now I guess you want to know what will happan between us if we meet in the tournament? Well your gonna have to find out when that happans."

Luigi then walks off.

Ringside

" Luigi versus Banjo will happan a little later, but first we have another wrestlemaina league qualifying match between Corn and Donkey Kong."

Wrestlemaina League Qualifying Match: Donkey Kong v Corn

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is wrestlemaina league qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the GG's, Corn."

The bell rings and the pair tie up in the ring. DK, using his power advantage threw Corn down into the corner. Corn got up and tied up with Mario again, once again DK threw Corn down to the corner.

Corn got up again and went to tie up with DK again, but quickly kicked him in the mid-section and then rolled up DK for a two count.

The two then exchanged words nose to nose with DK taking Corn down with a huge punch. DK then went for the pump handle slam, but corn wriggled out of it and did a dropkick to the knee of DK and then another to the back. Corn then set up DK for the sharpshooter, but with DK big legs struggled to lock it in properly, and lost it when DK used his leg strength to take Corn down.

DK again set up Corn for a pump handle slam, but Corn again wriggled free and turned it into a roll up for the three.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

Backstage

We see Zelda, along with the tag team champions Roy and Marth walking backstage.

" Tonight, we show those two punks that no one messes with us." Zelda decleared

" Yeah, this is the night were we get payback." Marth said

" Now you know what to do Roy?" Zelda asked

" Sure do." Roy said with a evil smile before walking off. Marth and Zelda then walk off in the opposite direction.

Ringside

" What are they up two now?" Steve said

" The champs never take anything like this lieing down."

Single Match: Marth w/ Zelda v Sub Zero w/ Scorpion

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, being accompaned by Zelda, Marth."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Scorpion, Sub Zero."

Marth and Sub Zero went to tie up in in center on the ring only for Marth to cheap shot Sub Zero and then giving Sub Zero a supplex before whipping him across the ring and going for a clothesline, only for Sub Zero to duck and take down Marth with a spin kick.

Marth then quickly rolled out of the ring but was taken out by Sub Zero, who did a crossbody. Sub Zero then went to hit Marth, who used Zelda as a human sheild before cheap shotting Sub Zero again before whpping him into the steel steps. Marth then rolled Sub Zero back into the ring and pinned him with his feet on the ropes for a two count.

Marth then picked up Sub Zero and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a clotheslineand followed up with a bulldog. Marth then pinned Sub Zero, who kicked out for a two count. Marth then picked up Sub Zero and whipped him across the ring and went for a drop kick, but Sub Zero held on to the ropes and Marth missed. Sub Zero then grabbed Marth's leg amd did a pin with a bridge for a two count.

Marth then picked up Marth and gave him a body slam before climbing the ropes and doing a corkscrew moonsault and then pinned Marth, only for the ref to be distrated by the ref. Scorpian then came into the ring and went to the top rope and he and Sub Zero gave Marth the death sentence.

Scorpion then grabbed Zelda off the ropes and the ref turned round and saw Sub Zero pinning Marth and made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sub Zero."

" Sub Zero wins, that's three in a row for GWM." Steve said

" I can't belive it, but I think GMW really do have Roy and Marth's number."

Backstage

We see Conker walking backstage when his phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it.

" Hello... Who is this?... What do you mean you can help me?... Is some sort of wind up, because I ain't laughing... You think you can really help me? ... Look im intrested but I just can't come of the road for a few weeks... Ok I'll do it, when do you want to meet?... Ok I'll see you then."

Conker then places the phone back into the pocket before walking off.

Ringside

" It's about time Conker got some help." Bart joked

" I wonder who it is helping him?"

Single Match: Clutch v Diddy Kong

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Clutch."

The DK krew music starts

" And his opponant, Diddy Kong."

Clutch and Diddy circle each other and go to tie up when Ken Masters music starts

" What the hell! That's Ken Masters music, he's suspended." Steve said

" If he comes out there will be hell to pay for him."

Ken Masters then comes out and takes down Clutch before putting Diddy in the masterlock before escaping through the crowd when sucurity show up.

" I can't belive Ken Masters just showed up here tonight." Steve said

" He is going to be in for it now."

Eggman appears on the big screen, he says that the final place in the wrestlemaina league tournament will be decided next week in a over the top rope battle royal.

" A battle royal." Bart said

" A last chance for someone to get into the wrestlemaina league tournament."

Wrestlemaina League Qualifying Match: Banjo v Luigi

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league qualifying match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Banjo."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Luigi gets into the ring and he goes face to face with Banjo, they start talking back and forth and end up nose to nose before they start trading punches with Banjo getting the better of Luigi by punching him to the ropes and then whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a sholder block before picking him up and giving him a body slam and pinning him for a two count.

Banjo then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and took him down with another sholder block before giving him a leg drop and pinning him for a two count. Banjo then picks up Luigi again and backs him into the corner and lifts him to the top rope before climbing to the second rope and went to supplex Luigi, who stopped it by holding on to the rope before knicking Banjo off with several punches. Luigi then jumped off the ropes for a crossbody, but Banjo caught him and turned it into a power slam. Banjo then pinned Luigi but got another two count.

Banjo then picked up Luigi again and lifted him over his head and went for a powerslam, but Luigi landed on his feet and took Banjo down with a drop kick before locking in a front face lock. The ref then got down to check on Banjo and Luigi then used the ropes for leverage and only stopped when the ref looked up, but put his feet back on the ropes when the ref went back to check on Banjo.

Banjo then slowly started fighting out of it and managed to get back to his feet whist still in a head lock and broke then with several elbows to the gut. Banjo then got up some speed and attempted a clothesline, but Luigi managed to see it and took Banjo down with a drop toe hold before putting Banjo back in a front face lock, but this time was caught when he used the ropes and was forced to break the hold.

Luigi then kicked Banjo in the stomach and went for the twist of fate, but Banjo countered it and pushed him into the turnbuckle before turning him around and giving him a jackhammer. Banjo then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Banjo."

" Banjo wins, he becomes the fifth person to qualify for the wrestlemaina league tournament, he now joins Corn, Mario, Shadow and Sonic in the Xscape match at Lockdown with the last partisapant to be decided next week in a battle royal." Steve said

" Next week is shaping up to be big."

" It sure is, it's the last show before we get to Lockdown, and on this note we must leave so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Sonic b Espio via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via pinfall

Vector b Fox via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Megaman & Bomberman

Corn b Donkey Kong via pinfall

Sub Zero b Marth via pinfall

Clutch v Diddy – No Contest

Banjo b Luigi via pinfall

* * *

Next Week 

Wrestlemaina League Qualifying Match: Battle Royal

Six Man Tag Match: GMW & Knuckles v Roy, Marth & Vector

No.1 Contender Match For T.V Title: Toad v Crash v Clutch

Single Match: Vega v ?

Non-Title Match: Link v ?

* * *

Lockdown Matches – All cage PPV 

Intercontinental Title Match – Escape Only – Vector v Knuckles (c)

Tag Team Title Match – Pin fall & Submission Only – GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

Wrestlemaina League Match - Xscape Match – Banjo v Corn v Mario v Shadow v Sonic v ? v

GWA Championship Match – Hell In A Cell – Vega v Link (c)


	55. Week 44

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Knuckles (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City arena and we are just six days away from Lockdown."

" We already have so many matches confirmed for Lockdown with more likely to be added during the night." Bart added as several wrestlers started to fill up the ring

" And it looks like were starting things off with our battle royal, the winner will be the last person to qualify for the wrestlemaina league tournament."

Over The Top Rope Battle Royal: Bowser, Combo, Clutch, Beat, Yo-yo, Soda, Kazzoie, Luigi, Toad, DK, Diddy, Chunky, Lanky, Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon, Fox and Crash Bandicoot

The bell rang and the chaos off the battle royal started. Yo-yo was the first eliminated after he was thrown out by Bowser. On the other side of the ring The Falcons successfully eliminated Lanky as Fox was trying to eliminate Toad.

Things started to calm down after that with several near misses for several people until Bowser, who was being quadruple teamed by Luigi, Soda and The Falcons, shoved all of them off of him and grabbed Soda by the throat and threw him forcefully out of the ring. Bowser then went on a choke slam rampage which included eliminating Kazzoie. Bowser continued his chokeslaming everyone until he got to Combo, who managed to counter it and then tried to eliminate him.

As Bowser and Combo continued to fight as everyone else slowly continued to rise and started fighting among themselves with Fox trying to eliminate Diddy, Beat trying to eliminate Crash. Meanwhile The Falcons double teamed Donkey Kong and elimanate him.

Luigi then elimanated Clutch as Bowser nearly elimanated Combo, who landed on the apron and came back in. Meanwhile The Falcons continued to double team everyone by throwing Fox over the ropes, but he mamaged to holdon and come back in. Meanwhile Chunky went for a clothesline on Luigi, who ducked and grabbed the ropes and Chunky went over and crashed to the floor. Meanwhile Fox managed to elimanate Crash.

The Falcons continued to focus their attention on Fox as Bowser and Combo continued the war between the big guys while Toad got elimanated by Diddy and Beat elimanated luigi and The Falcons attempt to elimanate Fox was foiled as he elimanated Blood Falcon.

" Were down to six." Steve said

Fox quickly managed to elimanated Beat as Bowser managed to eventully elimanate Combo from the match. Fox then elimanated Diddy as Bowser took care of Captain Falcon.

" This is it." Bart said

" Bowser or Fox, who will claim the final spot in the wrestlemaina league tournament."

Bowser and Fox started to trade punches with Bowser getting the better of Fox by backing him into the corner and whipping him to the opposite corner and sqauashes him before throwing him over the ropes. Fox managed to hold on and came back into the ring and avoided a Bowser clothesline before trying to lift Bowser ver the ropes, but Bowser was too heavy and stopped Fox with a shot to the head before giving him a chokeslam. Bowser then tossed Fox out of the ring.

" Here is your winner, Bowser."

" Bowser wins the last chance battle royal, he is the final person to qualify for the wrestlemaina league tournament."

" Along with Banjo, Corn, Mario, Shadow and Sonic. This league tournament will be great."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bomberman

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bombeman"

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Megaman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bombeman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring. Then Megaman and Bombeman hit the eliminator on Waluigi. Megaman then pins Waluigi but gets dragged out by Wario and two and thrown into the steel steps and then thrown back in as Waluigi koncks Bombeman off the apron.

Waluigi then hits the sicssors kick on Megaman and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi"

After Wario and Waluigi dissapear backstage Eggman's music starts.

" He comes Robotnik." Steve said

" State the obvious."

Eggman gets into the ring and says, " You know, there are things in life that really pisses me off, one of those things is disobedence, which is something a certain person has been doing lately. Ken Masters, you have some nerve to show up last week after I suspended you, so if you really want to be hear that bad then for one night only your suspension will be lifted at Lockdown, where you will be competing in a handicap against The Falcons. And if you win, then I may consider lifting your suspension, if not, then you will find yourself out of a job."

Eggman drops the mic and leaves

" Ken Master must beat The Falcons if he still wants a job, how fair is that?" Steve said

" It's the price you pay for disobaying Robotnik."

Triple Threat Match: Clutch v Crash v Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match schuled for one fall with the winner facing Espio for the Television title. Making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Crash Bandicoot's music starts

" And introducing the second partisapant, Crash Bandicoot."

Toad's music starts

" And the final partisapant, Toad."

All three look at each round, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Crash is the first to move and goes to Toad and they start exchaging blows with Crash backing Toad into the corner before whipping him across the ring into Clutch, who gives Toad a backdrop before giving Crash a clothesline and throwing him from the ring.

Clutch picks up Toad and gives him a snap supplex before picking him up again and whipping him across the ring and takes Toad down with a drop kick. Crash then gets back onto the apron and leaps on to the top rope and takes out Clutch down with a flying clothesline.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pins him for a two count before Toad breaks it up.

Toad then grabs Clutch and whips him across the ring and gives him a backdrop before going to the top rope and doing a moonsault. Crash then picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and they both end up butting heads and fall on top of Clutch where the ref makes the three count.

" What happand?" Bart asked

" I think he counted for both of them."

The ref leans out of the ring and says something to the ring announcer, who then says, " Here are your winners, Toad and Crash Bandicoot."

" What does this then? Are they both going to face Espio?"

" I assume so."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now later on tonight you team with Vector to take on Knuckles and your opponents for Lockdown, GMW. Now after three consecutive deftats, can you stop this tonight?"

" For the last three week Scorpion and Sub Zero have caught us off guard, and it stops, they won't catch us off guard anymore and we'll show them why we are the best tag team in history." Roy answers

Vector then appears

" I want to make one thing perfectly clear with you guys, Knuckles is mine you got that, get in my way and it will be you who I destroy."

Vector then leaves without waiting for a reply

" Whats he's problem?" Marth says before he, Roy and Zelda walk off."

Ringside

" The big six man tag match will be happaning a bit later." Steve said

Single Match: Shadow v Fox

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Fox and Shadow walked slowly to the center, until they were nose to nose. They stared each down, and started verbally abusing each other until Shadow smacked Fox with a right hand. Shadow then whipped Fox into the ropes and hit a drop kick and pinned for a two count.

Shadow picks Fox up again and goes for a pedigree, but Fox counters it into a backdrop and gives Shadow a super kick, which knocks him down. Fox also goes down unable to take advantage of the situation.

" Both men now down" Steve said

Fox and Shadow slowly rose in opposite corners and Shadow made the first move by going for a clothesline. Fox ducks and hit Shadow with the diamond cutter and pins Shadow and gets a two count before Shadow gets his foot on the rope.

Fox the whipped Shadow across the ring and gave Shadow a back drop and followed with a supplex, Then followed up by a body slam and a pin, getting a two count.

Fox then went for the diamond cutter but Shadow countered and rolled up Fox, and used his feet on the rope to win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

Shadow goes out of the ring and returns with a mic in hand.

" You see that? Did you? Well you other five better of seen that, because once this league tournament is over, and I have the higest points tally, then im going on to wrestlemaina to win back what is rightfully mine, The GWA Championship."

Shadow drop the mic and leaves

" Shadow laying down a warning to everyone else." Steve said

" I don't think that was too wise, he's going to be inside the steel gave with five other people."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when someone knocks at his door.

" Come in." Eggman calls and the women's champion Gum walks in.

" What can I do for you?"

" I was wondering why im not on the pay per veiw card?"

" Well.." Eggman started but was interupted

" Is it because you don't think I can handle being inside of a steel cage?"

" Well.." Eggman started but again was interupted

" Because I can handle myself inside a steel cage."

" Well if you want to compete then you can, once you find another opponant willing to do so that is."

" I thought you may say that."

Tikal then walks in.

" So your willing to compete in a steel cage match as well right?"

" That's right." Tikal answers

" Then you have your match."

Ringside

" Did I just hear that Steve? Gum and Tikal for the women's title inside of a steel cage."

" You heared it allright." Steve confirmed

Six Man Tag Match: Roy, Marth and Vector w/ Zelda v GMW & Knuckles

Roy and Marth's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag team match and is schuled for on fall, introducing first being accompaned by Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Team Chaotix's music starts

" Amd their tag team partner, Vector."

GMW'S music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Knuckles music starts

" And their tag team partner, he is the Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline but Scorpion ducked and took Marth down with a spin kick before tagging in Knuckles.

Knuckles came in and took Marth down with a clothesline before doing a back drop on Roy and then ran and knocked Vector off the apron. Knuckles then ducked a clothesline attempt by Marth and gave him a German supplx and kept his arms locked before giving Marth another one and went for a third before Vector came into the ring and stopped it and started stomping away on him until Sub Zero and Marth came in and threw Vector out of the ring. In the ring Knuckles clotheslined Roy out of the ring before locking the crossface on Marth who tapped out.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted and the Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

" GMW and Knuckles pick up the victory, that means it's now four to zero to GMW." Steve said

" I hate to say it, but I think Sub Zero and Scorpion can do it."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Cammy and the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Vega. Now in just a moment Vega will be facing an unamed opponant in your final match before facing Link, Your thoughts?"

Cammy took the mic and replied, " Vega couldn't care who this unamed opponant is tonight, all he is focused on is beating Link at Lockdown and becoming the new GWA Champion."

Ringside

Single Match: Vega w/ Cammy v ?

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, being accompaned by Cammy, Vega."

A short time passes before the DK Krew music started

" And his opponant, Chunky Kong."

Vega went to quickly take down Chunky as soon as he entered but was shoved down by Chunky, who then blocked an attempted strike by Vega and gave him a belly to belly supplex. Chunky then picked up Vega and placed him in the corner and ran stright into the turnbuckle after Vega quickly moved.

Vega then kicked out the legs from underneath him before doing a leg drop for a two count. Vega picked up Chunky and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a spin kick before running to the turn buckle and doing the BME and pinned Chunky who kicked out at two.

Vega then went back to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Chunky caught it and did a powerslam before doing a big splash and pinned Vega for a two count. Chunky then picked up Vega and whipped him into the turnbuckle and went to squash him again, but again Vega moved and then quickly gave Chunky the spear and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega wins his warm up match here tonight." Steve said

" An impressive win against the big Chunky."

Backstage

The tag team champions, Roy and Marth, along with Zelda are walking backstage.

" You know I cannot belive you have lost to these guys four times in a row." Zelda shouted frutatenly.

" Don't blame us, it was that idiot." Marth replied looking at Roy

" All I know is you have now lost to them four times in a row, you better not make it five and lose the titles."

" My fault, It was you who tapped out!" Roy shouted back.

" Well were was you when I was in the cross face?"

" I had my own problems."

" Really?"

" Yes. Really."

" Guys!" Zelda shouted, " this is the last thing you need to be doing right now, espically six days away from our title defence. Now lets get out of here."

Ringside

" Tempers are short in the Roy, Marth and Zelda camp." Steve said

" This is all frustration, they will be just fine come Lockdown."

Single Match: Falco v Mario

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring. Falco."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Mario comes stright into the ring and takes down Falco instantly with a hard right hand before picking him up and forcefully throwing him into the corner and hit Falco with a hard knee to the gut before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a big boot. Mario then pinned Falco for a two count.

Mario then whipped Falco across the ring again who jumped on the ropes and went for a springbored crossbody, but Mario caught him and gave him a fallaway slam before pinning him, only to pick him up again at the count of two. Mario picks up Falco and gives him a short arm clothesline and keeps a hold of his arm and yanks him back to his feet and gives him another short arm clothesline. Mario then forcefully yanked Falco to his feet again and this time git a running start and gave him the clothesline from hell and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner Mario."

Mario then gets himself a mic and says, " Shadow, I heard your little speach earlier and I wasn't impressed, if you think you can win this league tournament then your wrong, because it will be me who will win and will go on the win the GWA Championship, for I am a wrestling god!"

Shadow's music starts and he comes to the ring

" Woah woah woah, you think your gonna beat me in the tournament? Well your not, and if you doubt that then lets test it right now!"

Shadow drops his mic and taunts Mario to attack before Banjo's music starts

" Hang on a second." Banjo speaks as he gets into the ring, " I have waited months for an opportunity to get another shot at the GWA Championship, and there is no way im letting this opportunity pass me. Even if it means going through you two!"

The GG's music starts and Corn comes to the ring.

" You three are all wrong. None of you will win, because it will be me, King Corn. And I won't mess up my opportunity like I did last time."

Bowser's music starts

" Hey, im sorry to disappoint all you losers here, but im the one who is going to win, Im the most dominant, most powerfull and most experenced wrestler here."

" Im greatest champion of all time, no one comes close to my five title victories." Mario shouts.

Sonic's music then starts amd he comes om to the apron.

" I have a question for everyone here. What do all these guys have in common?"

A few shouts are heard from the crowd before Sonic responds, " that's right, none of you have ever beaten Link, it's like were having a collection of people everyone Link had beaten."

" Are you out here for a reason? Or are you just here to sing the praises of Link?" Banjo shouts

" Im here simply to say that unlike all you guys I have never lost to Link, which you can witness when I win the wrestlemaina league tournament."

Arguments start between everyone which ends in a brawl between the five people in the ring as Sonic looks on on the ramp as Bowser processes to chokeslam everyone before turning back to Sonic, who applaups Bowser before leaving.

" Bowser standing tall in the ring. Will we see that this Sunday?" Steve said

" What about that coward Sonic? He didn't even get into the ring."

" Well if he did he would have been on the end of a Bowser chokeslam, so I guess it's smart."

Champion v Champion: Espio (c) v Link (c) w/ Malon

Team Chaotix's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a champion versues champion match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, Espio."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Link gets into the ring avoids Espio running attack and knocks him down with a hrad punch. Espio quickly springs so his feet but Link takes him down again with an arm drag and quickly follows up with another and this time keeps Espio arm locked.

Espio manages to fight himself to the rope and Link breaks the hold and Espio rolls out of the ring. Link follows and Espio quickly jumps him and goes to whip Link into the steps, but Link reverses it and sends Espio into the steps. Link then gives Espio a running knee strike, which snaps Espio head into the steep steps, before rolling Espio back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Link then picks up Espio and gave him a neckbreaker before trying to lock in the triforce of pain, only for Espio to make it to the ropes again. Link picks up Espio, who gives Link a thumb to the eye and a DDT. Espio then went for the shining wizard, but Link ducked and then took Espio down with a double arm DDT before locking in the triforce of pain where Espio tapped out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Link."

Vega's music then starts and he and Cammy come on to the ramp where Vega taunts Link that he will win his title.

" What a stare here." Bart said

" Challenger and champion, who will win at Lockdown? Join us in six days to find out. From Bart and myself we'll see you then."

* * *

Re-cap 

Wario & Waluigi b Megaman & Bombeman via pinfall

Toad & Crash b Clutch via pinfall

Shadow b Fox via pinfall

GMW & Knuckles b Roy, Marth and Vector via submission

Vega b Chunky via pinfall

Mario b Falco via pinfall

Link b Espio via submission

* * *

Lockdown Matches – All cage PPV 

T.V Title Match – Escape Only – Toad v Crash Bandicoot v Espio (c)

Handicap Match – Pinfall & Submission Only – Ken Masters v The Falcons

Women's Title Match - Pinfall, Submission & Escape – Tikal v Gum (c)

Intercontinental Title Match – Escape Only – Vector v Knuckles (c)

Tag Team Title Match – Pin fall & Submission Only – GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

Wrestlemaina League Match - Xscape Match – Banjo v Bowser v Corn v Mario v Shadow v Sonic

GWA Championship Match – Hell In A Cell – Vega v Link (c)


	56. Lockdown

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Knuckles (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (1)

T.V Champion: Espio (1)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the GWA arena in Station Square where for the first time in history every single match tonight will be inside a steel cage."

" This idea was announced by Robotnik several weeks ago and people have been talking about it every since, but tonight the talk stops and the action begins."

" Several high profile matches here tonight, five titles will be on the line including Vega versus Link in hell in a cell."

T.V Title Match – Escape Only – Toad v Crash Bandicoot v Espio (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following cage match is an escape only match and is for the television championship, introducing the first of the challengers, Toad."

Crash's music starts

" And introducing the second challenger, Crash Bandicoot."

Team chaotix music starts

" And introducing the television champion, Espio."

The match starts off with Toad and Espio double teaming Crash with several punches to the back before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a double elbow before picking him back up again and giving him a double supplex. Toad then went to the top rope and went for a moonsault, only for Espio to move Crash out of the way.

Espio then picked up Toad and gave him a DDT and began to climb the cage. Crash, who was the first one up grabbed on to the foot of Espio and dragged him back down so he was between the ropes and the cage. Crash then got a running start and launched hi body in to Espio. Toad then came from behind and gave Crash a reverse DDT before he began to climb the cage.

Crash was again the first up and he went to the top rope to stop Toad from escaping and bashed his head into the cage so he was back on the ropes before giving Toad a hurricarana to the mat. Espio then got back to his feet and he picked up Crash and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before going to the cage and started to climb it.

Toad was first up and he managed to grab the foot of Espio and climbed the ropes and and smashed his head on the cage. Espio then grabbed Toad's head and slammed it into the cage before Toad slammed Espio head into the cage again before the both of them were knocked off by Crash, who pushed the ropes and caused them both to fall hard. Crash then started to climb the cage himself and got right to the top before his foot was grabbed by Espio, who then supperplexed him from the top of the cage back inside the ring.

While both Espio and Crash was down Toad went to the top rope before slowly climbing the cage, he was at the top when he was stopped by Espio, who brought him back in and threw him back to the floor before starting to climb again. On the other side of the ring Crash was climbing the cage and he got over and hit the floor just seconds before Espio did.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Crash Bandicoot."

" Crash wins, he survives and is the new television champion." Steve said

" Only just, Espio touched the floor only seconds after."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is 'the masterpeice' Ken Masters. Now Ken in just a minute you face The Falcons in a handicap match, a match which could be your last here in the GWA, your thoughts?"

" Could be my last match Dave? I know a fact this won't be my last match, and I urge you all to watch tomorrow night, because I promise you Eggman, no one screws with 'the masterpeice'"

Ringside

Handicap Match – Pinfall & Submission Only – Ken Masters v The Falcons

Ken Masters music starts

" The following handicap cage match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ken Masters."

The Falcons music starts

" And his opponants, Blood and Captain Falcon."

Ken went stright for Blood Falcon and took him down with a spear and landed a few punches until getting dragged off by Captain Falcon, who got some right hands for his trouble. Ken then went back to Blood Falcon and took him down with a back drop before doing the same to Captain Falcon and pinned him for a two count.

Ken got up and went to Blood Falcon and went to smash his head into the cage but Blood Falcon blocked it and gave Ken a reverse elbow before smashing his head into the cage. Blood Falcon then whipped Ken towards Captain Falcon, who gave Ken a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count.

The Falcons then picked up Ken and gave him a double supplex before pinning him again and getting a two. The Falcons picked up Ken again and both threw him head first into the cage. They did this several times until Ken had been busted open before Blood Falcon gave Ken a death vally driver and pinned him for a two count.

The Falcons picked up Ken again and whipped him into the corner where Blood Falcon then whipped Captain Falcon into Ken and then Captain did the same, only this time Ken moved and quickly took down Captain Falcon with a clothesline before giving Blood Falcon one and then grabbed Captain Falcon and rammed him head first into the cage before he did the same to Blood Falcon. Ken then grabbed Captain Falcon and locked in the masterlock.

Captain Falcon fought it but then faded and the ref went to check on him, but Blood Falcon broke it up before he could. Blood Falcon then went for a clothesline but Ken ducked and then tried to lock the masterlock on Blood, who was just preventing it being locked in. Then from behind Captain Falcon attacked Ken and he and Blood gave him their sweeping leg finisher and pinned him for a two count. Which shocked The Falcons.

The Falcons picked up Ken and gave him the sweeping leg finisher again and this time pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Falcons."

" The Falcons win Steve, you know what this means right?"

" Yep."

" The masterpeice is out of a job."

" Well it was always inevitable, Ken try as he did could never match up to both Falcons."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is one of the six participants in the wrestlemaina league tournament, Mario. Now Mario the tournament kicks off tonight in a Xscape match, with six points going to the winner of the match, how do you rate your chances?"

" Is that some kind of joke question?"

" N.."

" I didn't say you could speak! I am a wrestling god, you will speak when I tell you to! Now as for tonight, it's no question who will win, because it will be me. I will collect the six points tonight and what ever amount is on offer thereafter before going to wrestlemaina and become GWA Champion for the sixth time, for I am a WRESLING GOD!"

Mario then left

Ringside

" Mario sure is confident." Steve said

" He's the wrestling god, he's always confident."

" Well with five others guys in the match it won't be that easy."

Women's Title Match - Pinfall, Submission & Escape – Tikal v Gum (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following cage match is a pinfall, Submission and escape match and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Tikal."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Gum got the early advantage by spearing Tikal to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Gum then picked up Tikal and backed her into a corner where she gave Her a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog before pinned Tikal for a two count. Gum then picked up Tikal and went for a supplex, which Tikal blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Tikal then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got another two count.

Tikal then took Gum down with a drop kick before grabbing her legs and catapulting her into the cage before doing a roll up, with Gum kicking out at two. Tikal then went to the top rope where she went for a cross body, but missed when Gum ducked before quickly getting up and getting taken down with a swinging leg takedown. Gum then put Tikal into the sharpshooter and Tikal tapped out.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Gum."

" Gum re-tains the women's title." Steve said

" I thought she was finshed when she went into the cage."

Backstage

We see Roy and Zelda backstage in the parking lot where they are currently sitting.

" Where the hell is he?" Zelda questioned

" I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." Roy answered

" Dammit, of all nights too do this."

" He ain't answering his phone either." Roy said

" He better turn up."

Ringside

" Marth is missing?" Bart said

" Like Zelda said it's the wrong night to be AWOL."

Intercontinental Title Match – Escape Only – Vector v Knuckles (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following cage match is for Intercontinental championship and the only way to win is by escaping the cage. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Vector."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Knuckles."

Vector and Knuckles tied up and Vector managed to back Knuckles into the corner before giving him a chop across the chest and then whipped him to the opposite corner and gave him a hard clothesline before picking him up above his head and went to throw him into the cage but Knuckles managed to wriggle out of it and locked his hands round Vector's waist and went for a German supplex, but Vector blocked it and gave Knuckles a elbow to the head before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a big boot.

Vector then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring again and went for the big boot again but Knuckles ducked and took Vector down with a flying clothesline. Knuckles then set about climbing the cage, but Vector was up quickly and grabbed his foot and dragged him back to the mat where him gave him a throwing belly to belly supplex before Vector started climbing the cage.

Knuckles got up just as Vector was halfway up and quickly went up the ropes to stop him and managed to get him back to the ropes where he then slammed Vector's head into the cage. Vector leant backwards but his grip on the cage kept him from falling. Knuckles then smashed Vector's head into the cage again and a did it a third time where he then kicked Vector's arm, which sent him to the mat. Knuckles then jumped off the rope and did a diving headbutt onto Vector.

Knuckles then got up and started to climb the cage, he had one leg over when his trailing leg was grabbed by Vector. Whist keeping hold of Knuckles leg Vector managed to get to the top of the cage where was able to grab Knuckles on bring him to a seated position like he was on top of the cage. Vector then stood up and got Knuckles to do the same and set him up for the Vector bomb.

" He wouldn't!" Steve shouted

" He would!" Bart shouted as Vector jumped off the cage with Knuckles and gave him a Vector bomb.

" Oh my god, he could of just broke the back of Knuckles!" Steve shouted

" I think it took a lot out of Vector as well."

" Vector sacrificing his body to hurt Knuckles." Steve said as Vector began to stir.

Vector then slowly began to climb the cage and was almost to the top when Knuckles was back on his feet. He also slowly climbed the cage and just grabbed Vector's foot just before it went over the cage and trap it at the top. Knuckles then went over the top and began climbing down as Vector freed himself. Knuckles was near the bottom when Espio appeared and stood over Knuckles, stopping him from getting to the floor. Knuckles tried kicking Espio off of him but by the time he did Vector had reached the floor.

" Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental champion, Vector."

" Vector is the new Intercontinental champion." Bart said.

" It's not right dammit." Steve said, " Espio has just screwed Knuckles out of the Intercontinental championship."

Backstage

We again see Roy and Zelda, who are still in the parking lot awaiting the arrival of Marth.

" Where is he? Our match is next." Roy said with the panic clearly in his voice.

Zelda was about to reply when a car pulled up and Marth came out.

" Where the hell have you been!" Zelda shouted

" I.."

" No time for explaination, get the hell ready our match is now!"

Marth looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and went inside

" This best not cost us this match." Roy said

Ringside

" Well Marth has finally arrived, looks like we get our title match after all." Steve said

" Marth best had a good excuse for turning up late."

" This will certainly blow over if they lose tonight."

Tag Team Title Match – Pin fall & Submission Only – GMW v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

GMW's music starts

" The following cage match is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring, the challengers Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned to the ring by Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they both picked up Scorpion and threw him into the cage before grabbing Sub Zero and bringing him into the ring and they whipped him across the ring and went for a double back drop, but Sub Zero managed to counter it into a double DDT. Sub Zero then picked up Roy and put him in the corner as Scorpion did the same to Marth in the opposite cornr and then whipped him into each other and then took both down with a drop kick.

GMW picked up Roy and threw him head first into the cage before Scorpion picked up Roy again and threw him into the cage which busted him open. Sub Zero then gave Marth a hurricarana as Sub Zero climbed to the top of the cage and gave Marth the death sentence. Scorpion then pinned Marth for the win.

" Here are your winners, and the new tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most wanted."

" We got new tag team champions." Steve said

" Sub Zero and Scorpion showing that they really had their number."

Sub Zero and Scorpion celebrated to the back as Zelda came inside the cage and was yelling at Roy and Marth for losing before she slapped both of them. Marth then went to retaliate but Roy stopped him and Marth then struck Roy before walking out alone.

" Tension between Roy and Marth had been boiling for weeks, and now it seems it's spilled over." Steve said

Backstage

We see Ken Masters walking toward the exit with his bag over his sholder when Dave aproches.

" Ken. Ken, a few words."

Ken ignores Dave and walks out of the exit. Dave then turns and bumps stright into Shadow.

" You really are stupid ain't you? You shouldn't be wasting time with a loser like him, instead you should be getting words from the guy who will be going to wrestlemaina and winning the GWA Championship, which in this next match you will see why."

Ringside

" The wrestlemaina league tournament starts next in a Xscape match." Steve said

" A big chance to get an early lead, the winner will get six points while the first person elimanated will score nothing."

" Just a quick re-cap of the rules, two people will be in the ring, they can tag anyone, anytime, if your pinned your elimanated and must go to the back, the last person left will be decleared the winner."

Wrestlemaina League Match - Xscape Match – Banjo v Bowser v Corn v Mario v Shadow v Sonic

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league tournament Xsacpe match, introducing first, Banjo."

Bowser's music starts

" And introducing the second partisipant, Bowser."

The GG's music starts

" And introducing the third partisipant, he is a member if the GG's, Corn."

Mario's music starts

" And introducing the forth partisipant, Mario."

Shadow's music starts

" And introducing the fifth partisipant, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" And introducing the final partisipant, Sonic."

The bell rang and Shadow went stright for Sonic as the other four partisipants went on to the apron.

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver but Shadow fights out of it and rolls up Sonic for a two count.

Shadow them picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Shadow then went towards the ropes where Mario tagged himself in, Shadow gave Mario a look of death but went on the apron anyways. Mario picked up Sonic and gave him a short arm clothesline before picking him up and went to throw him into the cage, but Sonic managed to fight out of it and quickly rolled up Mario for a two count. Mario quickly got up but was drop kicked by Sonic, who was then tagged out by Bowser.

Bowser came in and went for a big splash, but Mario moved and then got to his feet where he began stoping on Bowser. Mario then waited for Bowser to get up and went for the clothesline from hell, but was taken down by the big boot of Bowser. Mario quickly got up and tagged himself out to Shadow.

Bowser charged down Shadow, who did a drop toe hold and Bowser head went crashing into the second turnbuckle. Bowser then picked up Shadow and threw him into the cage before giving him a belly to belly supplex then tagged in Sonic.

Sonic came in and picked up Shadow and went to slam him into the cage, but Shadow blocked it and then went to slam Sonic's head in the cage, but Sonic also managed to block it. Sonic then gave Shadow a elbow to the gut and slammed his head on the cage before giving him the Sonic driver and pinned him for the three count.

1st Elimanated: Shadow

" Shadow is elimanated." Steve said with some shock.

" I don't belive it, that means he doesn't score any points."

Banjo came in and he and Sonic tied up and Banjo backed Sonic to the corner and whipped him across the ring and gave him a clothesline before doing a snap supplex where he then pinned Sonic for a two count.

Banjo picked up Sonic again and set him up for the jackhammer, but Sonic thought out of it and tagged in Bowser, who quickly came in and took Banjo down with a right hand sending him to the corner.

Corn then tagged himself in and went to the top rope and leapt off but was caught by Bowser, who threw Corn hard, head first into the cage before picking up Corn again and raking his head across the cage which busted him open.

Bowser then set up Corn between the ropes and cage and rand and squashed him before supplexing him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Bowser then whipped Corn into the corner where Mario tagged himself in andhe began beating on Corn.

Mario then whipped Corn to the other side if the ring and gave him a clothesline in the corner before picking him up and giving him a fallaway slam where he then pinned Corn for a two count. Mario then tagged Boswer back in and he gave Corn the big splash and pinned him for a thee count.

2nd elimanated: Corn

" Corn is elimanated, he gets one point for his effort." Steve said

" Just four left now Steve."

Banjo came in and started puncing away at Bowser before he had the chance of getting up and beat him back down to the mat before whipping him across the ring and went for a sholder block, which didn't even move Bowser. Banjo went for it again and again Bowser didn't move. Bowser then smacked Banjo with a right hand which knocked him down before going for a chokeslam, but Banjo countered it with a elbow to the head. Bowser the went to punch Banjo but he ducked and kicked away at Bowser's leg until he was on one knee before giving him a neckbreaker. Banjo then tagged in Mario and held him up as Mario gave him a clothesline from hell. Sonic then tagged himself in and did a elbow drop onto Bowser and pinned him for the three count.

3rd elimanated: Bowser

" Bowser is elimanated, he gets two points." Steve said

" We now in the final three."

Mario came in and attacked Sonic from behind with a shot to the back to the head before giving Sonic a back supplex. Mario then picked up Sonic and tossed him stright into Banjo. Mario then grabbed Banjo and gave him a short arm clothesline and kept hold of his arm and gave him another.

Mario then picked up Banjo but was drop kicked by Sonic and Banjo landed right on Mario and the ref made a two count. Banjo picked up Mario and went for the jackhammer, but Mario blocked it and gave Banjo a suplex before picking him up and whipping him into the corner and tagging in Sonic, who stood on the top rope and punched Banjo a few times before doing a monkey flip. Sonic then picked up Banjo and went for the Sonic drive, but Banjo fought out of it and landed behind Sonic where he rolled him up for a two count.

Banjo then grabbed Sonic and set him up for the jackhammer, but Sonic fought out of it and tagged in Mario, who quickly came in and hit Banjo with the clothesline from hell. Mario then pinned Banjo for the three count.

4th elimanated: Banjo

" Banjo is elimanated, he gets three points." Steve said

" And it's now one on one."

" Which means pinfalls and submissions no longer count, it's all about escaping now."

" This is where they will have to dig deep if they want to win."

Mario and Sonic tied up in the center of the ring with Mario able to get Sonic into a headlock, Sonic backed off to the ropes and used the force to push Mario off of him and then hit him with a drop kick. Sonic then went to the top rope and hit Mario with a elbow drop and then started to climb the cage.

Sonic was about halfway up when he was grabbed by Mario, who pulled him down to the ropes before he gave Sonic a powerbomb. Mario then waited until Sonic was up and went for a big boot, but Sonic missed and then took down Mario with a hurricarana before attempting to climb the cage again but was this time caught as he as halfway over where Mario superplexed him back into the ring. Mario then slammed Sonic into the cage a few times before he started to climb the cage.

Sonic got up and managed to stop Mario while he was on top of the cage where they both began fighting ontop of it. Sonic hit Mario with a super kick and Mario fell on the top of the cage. Sonic then tied Mario foot in between the gap ontop of the cage and started to climb down as Mario tried despreatly to free himself but by the time he did Sonic had reached the floor.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic wins, he gets the maximum six points." Steve said

" Sonic gets the perfect start to this tournament."

Eggman appears on the big screen where he announces tomorrows wrestlemaina league matches. Shadow v Corn, Sonic v Banjo and Mario v Bowser. The winners of their matches will get two points.

" A chance for the six partisipants to rack up some more points." Steve said

" We'll see if Sonic can continue his perfect start."

GWA Championship Match – Hell In A Cell – Vega w/ Cammy v Link (c) w/ Malon

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a hell in a cell match schuled for one fall and it is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompaned by Cammy, Vega."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Vega goes for Link as they enter and starts unloding with punches, but Link shrugs them off and starts unloading on Vega with punches before clotheslining him out of the ring. Link then follows out and picks up Vega and slams his head on the announce table before rolling in and out of the ring to break the count and then drive Vega into the barrier before rolling him into the ring and pinning him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega and kicks him into the stomach before giving him a spinning neckbreaker. Link then picks up and gives Vega a delayed virtical supplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega again, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a hurricarana before throwing him to the outside. Vega then took Link down with a suicide dive, which sent Link stright back into the cell, before picking him up and whipping him into the steel steps. Vega then went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair and looked in the ring where Cammy had the ref distracted and went to hit Link, who moved before kicking the chair back into Vega's face. Link then pinned Vega foe a two count.

Link picked Vega up and he whipped him into the cage and went for a clothesline, but Vega moved and sent Link's momentum into the Cage. Vega then grabbed Link's head and smashed it into the cage several times before raking his head over the wir until Link was busted open. Vega then rolled Link back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then went for the BME, but Link moved and picked up the chair in the ring and threw it at Vega, who caught it and Link quicky kicked it back into his face. Link then gave Vega a DDT onto the chair before locking in the triforce of pain. Vega tried grabbing the ropes but was unable to get there. Slowly Vega started fighting less and less and the ref checked on Vega and decleared that he was unconsious and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Link."

" Link wins, he had to dig deep for that." Steve said

" Im impressed, Link survived getting bust up, but pointing out one thing, Vega never tapped."

" He didn't, but he did lose consouness. Well this is all we have time for our first one of a kind PPV, so for Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Crash b Toad & Espio via escaping the cage

The Falcons b Ken Master via pinfall

Gum b Tikal via submission

Vector b Knuckles via escaping the cage

GMW b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Sonic won the Xscape match

Link b Vega via submission

* * *

Wrestlemaina League Tournament – Winner faces the GWA Champion at wrestlemaina 

1. Sonic - 6

2. Mario - 4

3. Banjo - 3

4. Bowser - 2

5. Corn - 1

6. Shadow - 0

Next Matches: Shadow v Corn, Sonic v Banjo, Mario v Bowser


	57. Week 45

Note: Check my profile for the updated power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (1)

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot (3)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were back in the GWA Arena in Station Square, just twenty four hours after Lockdown."

" Lockdown was off the charts, and everyone involved is back in action after just twenty four hours."

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Shadow v Corn

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league tournament match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

" Shadow, in a foul mood I bet." Steve said

" As well he should be, he was the first elimanated in the Xscape match last night."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he is a member of the GG's, Corn."

" Corn will also want a win tonight, he was the second out last night." Steve said

" A big match for both of them."

Corn and Shadow go to tie up, but Shadow then cheap shots Corn and then does a neck breaker and pins Corn for a two. Shadow then whips Corn into the and clotheslines him and the give him a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Shadow then tries to set up Corn for a pedigree, but Corn manages to counter it into a back drop and then gives Shadow a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick. Shadow then rolls out of the ring.

" Get back in the ring shadow." Steve shouts

" He's just clearing his head Steve, That's smart."

Shadow continues to walk round the ring until he gets taken out with a crossbody by Corn who leaps from the the ring to the outside. Corn the rolls Shadow back in the ring and pins him for a two count.

Corn then goes to whip Shadow into the corner but Shadow manages to reverse it and send Corn towards the corner, who just stops in time before crashing into the ref. Shadow then comes from behind and attacks Corn, sending him into the ref.

Shadow then sets up Corn for the pedigree and Corn again manages to get out of it and takes Shadow down with a double leg takedown and then locks in the sharpshooter and Shadow starts tapping.

" This should be over right now!" Steve shouts

" Well the ref is down, he can't call it."

Corn then released the hold and tried reviving the ref, Shadow meanwhile had rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and swung it at Corn, who ducked and then drop kicked the chair into Shadow's face before giving him a rock bottom on to the chair. Corn then throws the chair out of the ring and pins Shadow as the ref comes to and makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" This isn't fair!" Bart shouts

" Shadow brought the chair into the ring, it's his fault."

" This keeps Shadow on zero points."

" The worse start he possibly could have."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Marth, now Marth after what we saw last week will we ever see you and Roy together again?"

" What do you thing? Im tired of having to be blamed for anything that goes wrong, so as far as im concerned that part of me is now history. Now a new era begins, but first, GMW, I have some unfinished business with you, so I challenge any one of you to a match later tonight."

Ringside

" I can't belive we have seen the end of Roy and Marth." Bart said

" Well Marth said this is a new era for him, and later on he has challenged one half of the new tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Kongs

The GG's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are members of the GG's, Yo-yo and Beat."

The Kongs music starts

" And their opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Beat and Donkey tied up, with Donkey backing Beat into the corner and thrusting some shoulders into his gut before whipping him to the opposite corner and then giving him a clothesline.

Donkey dragged Beat to his corner and tagged in Diddy, who gave him a scoop slam and pined him for a two count. Diddy then whipped Beat across the ring and hit him with a spin kick and followed up with a standing moonsault and pinned beat again and got a two when Yo-yo broke the pin.

Diddy whipped Beat into his corner and tagged in Donkey, Who lifted Beat onto the ropes and tried a superplex, which Beat managed to block, then after a few punches managed to knocked Donkey off the rope. Beat then took out Donkey with a flying clothesline. Both Beat and Donkey slowly crawled to their corners and made the tag.

Yo-yo managed to beat Diddy to the punch and take him down and then hit the lionsalut and pinned Diddy for a two count before Donkey interrupted, which brought Beat in, who managed to take out Donkey, and then he lifted Diddy on to his knee and Yo-yo jumped off the rope and hit a leg drop and pinned Diddy for a two count before Donkey broke the pin, Yo-yo then whipped Diddy across the ring and went for a drop kick, which Diddy managed to avoid and then made the tag to Donkey, who took Yo-yo out with a shoulder block, and then Beat, before going back to Yo-yo and picking him and giving him a pump handle slam, and followed up with a pin for a two count when Beat broke the pin.

Diddy then came on the clotheslined Beat back to the outside and then leapt over the ropes for a crossbody, but missed after Beat moved. In the ring Donkey set up Yo-yo for another pump handle slam but Yo-yo countered it into a DDT. Yo-yo and Beat then climbed the ropes and did their leg drop/frog splash combo. Yo-yo then pinned Donkey for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat in a impressive victory over The Kongs."

" If they keep this up they could earn a title shot soon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Sonic. Now Sonic last night you got the perfect start to the wrestlemaina league tournament after you won the Xscape match. Tonight you have a chance to continue your perfect start when you face Banjo later tonight. Your thoughts?"

" You know Dave last night was the perfect start, a perfect start which I want to continue no matter who I face. This could be my first chance for a title shot since No Mercy, and Im not letting it slip my fingers this time."

Ringside

" Will Sonic continue his perfect start? His match with Banjo is coming up later tonight."

Non-Title Match: Daisy v Gum (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Daisy got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Daisy clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Daisy and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Daisy got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Daisy then went for the hurricarana, which Gum countered and put her in the sharpshooter. Daisy screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and locking in the sharpshooter again with Daisy this time tapping out..

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Gum."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here an my guest at this time is Knuckles. Now Knuckles in just a moment you have a chance to get revenge on the person who cost you the Intercontinental championship, Espio. Your thoughts."

" You know, tonight I may be facing Espio, but I have a much more important announcement to make. And after I beat Espio, I will tell you what it is."

Ringside

" An important announcement?" Bart said

" We'll find it out after this next match."

Single Match: Knuckles v Espio

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponent, Espio."

Knuckles and Espio tie up in the center of the ring where Knuckles backs Espio to the ropes. The ref asks for a break and Knuckles lets go, but Espio gets in a cheap shot before taking Knuckles down with a spin kick. Knuckles quickly got up but was taken down again by Espio, who did another spin kick.

Espio then picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the corner. Espio then grabbed Knuckles head and went for a tornado DDT, with Knuckles managing to throw Espio off. Knuckles then got Espio in a revere lock and gave him a German supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Knuckles picked up Espio and put him in another reverse lock and gave Espio another German supplex, but this time rolled through and gave him another before adding a third. Knuckles then climbed to the top rope where he hit Espio with a diving head butt. Knuckles then pinned Espio for a two count.

Knuckles then went to lock the cross face on Espio, who scrambled to the ropes and rolled out. Knuckles followed Espio to the outside, who went back in again and stomped at the back of Knuckles as he re-entered. Espio then tried the shining wizard but Knuckles ducked and quickly got up and gave Espio a throwing German supplex.

Knuckles then put Espio in the cross face and Espio tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

Knuckles goes out of the ring and returns with a mic.

" Now earlier in the show I said I had a big announcement, well here it is. A few day after Lockdown an idea popped into my head for a special type of match, and match in where you have to fight over a contract, and this contract allows the person who gets it a shot at the GWA Championship, any where, anytime until wrestlemaina next year, that person chooses. Now the contract will be hanging fifthteen feet above the ring, the only way to retrieve it is with a ladder, and this match will be between six people in what will be known as the money in the bank match."

Knuckles then leaves

" Money in the bank match." Bart said

" The winner gets a shot at the GWA Championship any time until wrestlemaina next year."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Cammy and Vega. Now after Vega's defeat last night."

Cammy snatched the mic off Dave before shouting, " Vega did not lose last night, did you see him tap? no. Link only won because he choked Vega out. Well Link if you have the guts you will meet Vega in the ring again tonight."

Ringside

" Vega wants Link again." Steve said

" I would love to see that."

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Sonic v Banjo

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league tournament match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponent, Banjo."

Banjo and Sonic tied up in the center of the ring where Banjo managed to get Sonic into a head lock, Sonic then backed up to the rope and shoved Banjo off and took him down with a drop kick. Banjo got back up but Sonic did another drop kick which sent Banjo out of the ring.

Sonic then went through the ropes onto the apron and after Banjo got up did a assi moonsault on to him. Sonic then rolled Banjo into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Sonic then picked up Banjo and whipped him across the ring, which Banjo reversed and then took Sonic down with a sholder block and followed with an elbow drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Banjo picked up Sonic and went for the jackhammer, which Sonic blocked. Sonic then got out of Banjo's grip and did the drop sault before picking up Banjo and went for the Sonic driver, which Banjo countered before giving Sonic a neckbreaker and pinning him for a two count.

Banjo picked up Sonic and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but missed after Sonic moved and then was rolled up for a two count. Sonic then quickly grabbed Banjo and hit the Sonic driver on Banjo and pinned him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic wins, he makes continues the perfect start to the wrestlemaina league tournament."

" The others better take note before Sonic is outta site."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA Champion, Link. Now Link earlier today Vega issued you another challenge for later tonight, Do you accecpt the challenge?"

" Im always a fighting challenge, as the GWA Champion I ready myself to take on anybody each night. And if Vega wants to go at it again then you can tell him I'll see him later in the ring."

Ringside

Single Match: Marth v Sub Zero w/ Scorpion

Marth's new music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Marth."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponent, being accompaned to the ring by Scorpion, he is one half of the tag team champions, Sub Zero."

Marth and Sub Zero went to tie up in in center on the ring only for Marth to cheap shot Sub Zero and then giving Sub Zero a supplex before whipping him across the ring and going for a clothesline, only for Sub Zero to duck and take down Marth with a spin kick.

Marth then quickly rolled out of the ring but was taken out by Sub Zero, who did a crossbody. Sub Zero then went to hit Marth, who used Zelda as a human sheild before cheap shotting Sub Zero again before whpping him into the steel steps. Marth then rolled Sub Zero back into the ring and pinned him with his feet on the ropes for a two count.

Marth then picked up Sub Zero and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a clotheslineand followed up with a bulldog. Marth then pinned Sub Zero, who kicked out for a two count. Marth then picked up Sub Zero and whipped him across the ring and went for a drop kick, but Sub Zero held on to the ropes and Marth missed. Sub Zero then grabbed Marth's leg amd did a pin with a bridge for a two count.

Sub Zero then picked up Marth and gave him a body slam before climbing the ropes and doing a corkscrew moonsault and then pinned Marth, who kicked out at two. Sub Zero picked up Marth, who raked the eye of Sub Zero before rolling him up and got the three with help from the ropes.

" Here is your winner, Marth."

" Marth wins, he gets the payback he wanted." Steve said

" And it's his first win as a singles competitor."

Eggman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Last night was a night to remember, particularly for one man, who thought that he was above the rules. That man is Ken Masters, and last night I showed that no one is above the rules, no matter who you are. Now I pride myself on being fair, but if someone wishes to take a stand against me, well then they will suffer a fate just like Ken Masters did."

Ken Masters music starts

" Cut the music!" Eggman shouted, " Ken! Your fired, if you even show yourself then you will be in for it!"

Ken Masters seeks in the ring from behind and puts Eggman in the masterlock.

" Whats he doing? He doesn't even work here anymore!" Bart shouted

" This won't be good."

Ken drops Eggman to the floor and he gets himself a mic.

" Now you all must be wondering why im back in this arena tonight, well it seems that our dear owner Eggman here forgot about my contract, the contract that states that I have an unsackable agreement and the only way It can be broken is by mutual consent."

Ken then bends down to the fallen Eggman, " Now just in case you did forget about the agreement I have a copy of my contract just here, which you can read whenever you wake up."

Ken Masters then leaves

" I can't belive what we have just witnessed here." Steve said

" I can't belive that Ken put Robotnik in the masterlock."

" Well next week is going to be explosive, who knows what Robotnik will have planned for the masterpeice."

" Something involving payback for Ken Masters no doubt."

" Well up next we have our last wrestlemaina league match if the evening, and talk about an old rivalry reunited."

" Oh yeah, I remember the match these two had at wrestlemaina two years ago for the GWA Championship, a match which Mario won in some controversy."

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Mario v Bowser

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a wrestlemaina league tournament match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Bowser's music starts

" And his opponent, Bowser."

Mario attacks Bowser as soon as he enters by giving him several hard shots to the back of the head. Bowser absorbs them and shoves Mario off of him and into his corner. Mario gets up and comes back at Bowser, who took Mario down with a big boot.

Bowser picked up Mario and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a clothesline before picking him up and giving him a side walk slam. Bowser then pinned Mario who kicked out at two. Bowser picks up Mario and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Mario ducks and then goes for a clothesline on Bowser, who doesn't even move.

Bowser then takes down Mario with a big right hand before whipping him into the corner. Bowser then went for a splash but hit the ref after Mario had grabbed the ref and pulled him in his place. Mario then went into his pocket and pulled out some brass knucks and swung at Bowser, who caught the punch and then gave Mario a chokeslam. Bowser then gave Mario a big splash before pinning him, but noticed that the ref was still down.

Bowser then tries to awaken the ref who starts coming round. Mario then low blows Bowser from behind and gives him the clothesline from hell before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario wins and keeps in touch with Sonic." Bart said

" Too bad he had to cheat to win."

A video airs which shows the next load of matches in the wrestlemaina league tournament. A triple threat tag match. Sonic and Shadow versus Mario and Corn, Versus Banjo and Bowser. The winning team score two points, the losing team none and the other team score one point.

" A triple threat tag team match! This tournament is getting intresting now." Steve said

" I can't belive Sonic and Shadow has been teamed up, that a match made in hell."

" Well it is no secret the haterid those two have for each other."

" Plus Mario and Corn ain't exactly the best of friends either."

" It was Corn who several months ago beat Mario for the GWA Championship."

" I dunno about Banjo and Bowser teaming together, but I think they would be the team that gets along best."

" If that is possible. Now just in case you haven't been keeping score Sonic currently leads the wrestlemaina league tournament with eight points. Mario is a close second with six, Banjo and Corn are joint third with three, Bowser fifth with two and Shadow yet to get off the mark with zero is last."

Non-Title Match: Vega w/ Cammy v Link (c) w/ Malon

Vega's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompaned by Cammy, Vega."

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, being accompaned by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Vega goes for Link as they enter and starts unloding with punches, but Link shrugs them off and starts unloading on Vega with punches before clotheslining him out of the ring. Link then follows out and picks up Vega and slams his head on the announce table before rolling in and out of the ring to break the count and then drive Vega into the barrier before rolling him into the ring and pinning him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega and kicks him into the stomach before giving him a spinning neckbreaker. Link then picks up and gives Vega a delayed virtical supplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega again, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a hurricarana before throwing him to the outside. Vega then took Link down with a suicide dive. Vega then picked up Link and whipped him into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pinned Link for a two count.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Link to get up before going for the spear, but Link moved and Vega went stright into the turnbuckle. Link then gave Vega a belly to back overhead supplex before pinning Vega for a two count.

Link picked up Vega, who gave Link a thumb to the eye and got him onto his shoulders, but Link managed to get off and quickly roll up Vega for a three count."

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Link."

Vega instantly attacked Link as Cammy handed him a chair. Vega took it and smashed Link over the head. Link slowly pulled himself up with the ropes only for Vega to smash the chair over Link's head. Again Link slowly pulled himself up with the ropes and Vega smashed the chair more forcefully of Link's head again, this time busting him open. Link then started to get up again and this time Vega took Link down with a spear.

" Come on now! Stop this" Steve shouted as Vega stood tall over Link, who was in a pool of blood.

" Vega has just layed waste to the champ."

" All because he couldn't beat the champ."

Vega and Cammy, who clearly enjoyed what happand left as paramedics came to the ring to check on Link.

" Well this is not the way we want to end but were gonna have too so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re- cap 

Corn b Shadow via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b The Kongs via pinfall

Gum b Daisy via submission

Knuckles b Espio via submission

Sonic b Banjo via pinfall

Marth b Sub Zero via pinfall

Mario b Bowser via pinfall

Link b Vega via pinfall

* * *

Wrestlemaina League Tournament – Winner faces the GWA Champion at wrestlemaina 

1. Sonic - 8

2. Mario - 6

3. Banjo - 3

4. Corn - 3

5. Bowser - 2

6. Shadow - 0

Next Week Preview

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Knuckles v Crash Banicoot

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Luigi v Fox

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Sonic & Shadow v Mario & Corn v Banjo & Bowser


	58. Week 46

Note: Check my profile for the updated power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (1)

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot (3)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the sold out Hyrule Stadium, the latest stop on the road to wrestlemaina."

" And we take another step to find out who will be in the main event at wrestlemaina."

" The wrestlemaina tournament continues with a triple threat tornado tag match. Sonic and Shadow will team up against Mario and Corn and Banjo and Bowser."

Non-Title Match: The Falcons v GMW (c)

The Falcon's music started

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Blood and Captin, The Falcons."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Scorpion and Sub Zero, Gaming's most Wanted."

Blood Falcon and Scorpion start off with Scorpion attempting a clothesline but it did nothing to Blood. Scorpion then went for another but again Blood just stood his ground. Scorpion then did a drop kick to the knee which brought Blood down and then followed up with a drop kick to the face and a quick elbow drop before tagging in Sub Zero.

Sub Zero went to the top rope where he went for a crossbody but Blood caught him in mid air and gave him a back breaker while keeping hold of Sub Zero lifted him up again and gave him another back breaker before pinning him which Scorpion broke up at two. Captain Falcon then came in and clotheslined Scorpion to the outside before he was dumped out by Sub Zero.

Blood Falcon then attacked Sub Zero from behind with a shot to the back before he whipped Sub Zero across the ring and took him down with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker before pinning him for a two count. Blood Falcon picked up Sub Zero and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Sub Zero moved and then gave Blood Falcon a load of kicks to the side before getting shoved away by Blood.

Sub Zero quickly got up a started the attack again and then ducked a punch attempt by Blood and then leapt to the top rope and leapt off and grabbed Blood Falcon by the head and gave him a DDT. On the outside Scorpion had taken care of Captain Falcon and went to the top rope as Sub Zero set him up and gave him the death sentence. Sub Zero then pinned Blood for the win.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

Zelda's music started and she came out alone.

" You may be wondering what im doing out here, well it real simple. After dumping those losers Roy and Marth I have myself a new and better tag team, so if you are fighting champions you'll face them next week."

Sub Zero and Scorpion nod in agreement.

" Excelent, but I promise you these two new guys I've found are so much better than the two you did before."

Zelda then walks smugly off the rampway.

" A new tag team, this should be good, she knows a good tag team when she see's one."

" It will be intresting to see them."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Sonic. Now Sonic last week you continued your perfect start to the tournament after you beat Banjo, tonight though may be a bit different when you team with Shadow in a triple threat tag match."

" You know it's no secret that me and Shadow don't like each other, but right now he knows he hasn't a choise seeing as he's in last place with zero points he'll have to make do with it if he wishes to score."

Shadow then appears

" You bring up a good point, but that still doesn't mean that I haven't forgot about the past. Now I'll do anything to get my GWA Championship back, and if it means tagging with you for a night then so be it, just don't expect me to shake your hand or congratlate you when we win."

" Sure thing, whatever you say."

Shadow then leaves after giving Sonic a short staredown.

Ringside

" Do you really thing they will co-exist as a tag team?" Bart asked

" To be honest, I can see it going to pieces."

Non-title Match: Rouge v Gum (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before giving Rouge the springbored bulldog and pinning her for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Gum."

" The women's champion with a good win here tonight." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Cammy and Vega. Now ast week Vega you faced Link in a rematch from Lockdown, but after the match you visiously attcked Link with a chair, why?"

" Why?" Cammy replied, " easy, because Link thinks that by getting a few cheap victories over Vega will make him go away like the rest of his opponants, but that won't keep Vega away. Now Link I know you ain't here tonight, but next week im sure you'll want another match with Link. So If you still have anything left then you will meet Vega in a street fight for the GWA Championship."

Vega and Cammy then leave

Ringside

" Vega challenging Link again!" Steve shouts

" In a street fight, which means no disqualifacation."

Single Match: Big v Ken Masters

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Big."

Ken Masters Music starts

" And his opponent,'the masterpeice' Ken Masters."

Ken and Big tie up in the center and Big manages to back Ken into the corner. The ref calls for a break which Big does but Ken then takes a cheap shot and then gives Big a spinebuster and pinned Big for a two count. Big slowly got up and Ken went for the masterlock, but Big managed to fight out of it before Ken had it fully locked in and took Ken down with a side walk slam. Big then whipped Ken into the corner and then himself ran into the corner and squashed Ken.

Big then got Ken on his shoulders and did a powerslam and pinned Ken for another two count. Big then picked up Ken again, but Ken gave Big a thumb to the eye and then clotheslined Big and stood behind him, stalking him as he got up and then locked in the Masterlock, but Big just squezzed out of it again before Ken had it fully locked in and then took Ken down with a body slam and went for the big splash, but Ken quickly moved out of the way and behind Big where he fully locked in the masterlock and Big was unable to break it and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Ken Masters."

" Hold it! Hold it!" Eggman's voice echoed through the arena

" Where is he?" Bart asked

" Look! The big screen."

And sure enough Eggman appeared on the big screen with a neck brace on.

" Ken, last week you didn't just step over the line, you leapt over it. Now consider this your lucky night seeing as I ain't here tonight, but next week the pay back begins, and belive me Ken, you won't belive what I have in store for you!"

" I said last week he shouldn't of done that." Bart said as Ken left seemingly infazed.

" We can't even begin to imagane what Robotnik has in store for Ken Masters."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Luigi v Fox

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him who went for the diamond cutter, which Luigi reversed into a neckbreaker. Luigi then pinned Fox with his feet on the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner, Luigi."

" Luigi is the first person to qualify for the money in the bank ladder match." Bart said

" Too bad he resorted to cheating to win him the match."

A video plays on the big screen, it ends with Conker returns next week

" Conker's coming back." Bart said

" We haven't seen him for a few weeks since he recived a mesterious phone call from someone offering him help."

" You think it's worked?"

" We'll have to wait until next week to find out."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are members of The GG's, Yo-yo and Beat."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Beat with several punches. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Beat for two before Yo-yo broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Beat and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Beat in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Beat avoided it and gave Waluigi a DDT and then tagged Yo-yo who went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Yo-yo then ducked a Waluigi right and and gave Waluigi a hurricarana and followed up with two drops kicks before giving Waluigi a back drop where he then pinned him for a two count after Wario broke it up..

Beat then came in and drop kicked Wario, who staggered back inti the corner and Beat then started punching Wario in a corner, with Yo-yo now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Yo-yo and Beat then went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/ leg drop combo on Waluigi and Beat then pinned Waluigi for the win as Yo-yo drop kicked Wario off the apron.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo & Beat."

Backstage

We see Banjo walking around backstage when he is approached by Bowser. After a short staredown Bowser breaks the silence.

" Look, we both know what is at stake in this tournament, and we both know we haven't exactly made the best start either. So I want to know are you going to be out there for me later tonight?"

" I know what's at stake here, and you have nothing to worry about be beoing out there, as long as you are out there for me."

" That won't be a problem, see you later." Bowser says before walking off."

Ringside

" The triple threat tag match in the wrestlemaina league tournament draws ever nearer." Steve said

" Now those two I belive may be able to get along."

Single Match: Marth v Clutch

Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Marth."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, heis a member of the GG's, Clutch."

Marth and Clutch tie up in the center of the ring where Marth breaks the tie up and kicks Clutch in the mid-section before hitting Clutch with a stiff right hand which knocked Clutch down. Clutch quickly got up but was taken down as quickly by Marth who did a hip toss and kept his grip into an arm lock and used the ropes for leverage when the ref wasn't looking.

Clutch then began fighting back and managed to get to his feet and broke the hold by giving Marth a few elbows to the head. Clutch then tried to get a running start but Marth grabbed his hair and Clutch hit the mat hard. Marth picked up Clutch and gave him a snap supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Marth then picked up Clutch and whipped him into the corner and hit him with a running knee strike. Marth then climbed to the top rope and waited for Clutch to get up where he then hit the blockbuster on Clutch and then pinned him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Marth."

" Marth victories in his second singles match." Steve said

" That's two for two now, Marth seems to of had no trouble converting to singles wrestling."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Knuckles. Now Knuckles last week you unvailed this money in the bank match, and in just a moment you face Crash Bandicoot in a match to qualify for it. Your thoughts?"

" You know when I suggested this match to Robotnik he instantly fell in love with the idea, this match will be the most important match to everyone involved. Too win a chance to face the GWA Champion at anytime until next wrestlemaina is huge, and I intend to be their."

Knuckles then leaves

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Knuckles v Crash Bandicoot

Knuckles music starts

" The following non-title match is a money in the bank qualifying match, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Crash Bandicoot."

Knuckles and Crash tie up in the ring where Knuckles manages to get Crash into a headlock. Crash then gives Knuckles a few elbows to the gut to get free and then takes down Knuckles with a drop kick. Knuckles gets up quickly but Crash takes him down with a hip toss. Knuckles again gets up quickly and again gets taken down with a hip toss before getting knocked down with a drop kick. Crash then pins Knuckles for a two count.

Crash picks up Knuckles and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Knuckles ducks under and then grabs Crash round the waste and gives him a Germam supplex. Knuckles then picks Crash up and gives him a snap supplex before going to the top rope and doing the divivng headbutt, which missed after Crash rolled out of the way. Crash then went for a roll up on Knuckles which got a two count.

Crash then took down Knuckles with a drop toe hold and followed up with a drop kick to the face. Crash then went to the top rope where he hit the swanton bomb on Knuckles and got a two count after Knuckles got a foot on the ropes

Crash then picks up Knuckles again and sets him up for a tornado DDT, which Knuckles counters and throws Crash across the ring. Knuckles then gave Crash a dragon supplex for a two count.

Leaving no time to recouver Knuckles quickly put Crash in the crossface and Crash tapped.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

" Knuckles wins, he becomes the second person to qualify for the money in the bank ladder match." Steve said

" He joins Luigi who qualifed earlier."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario in just a moment the wrestlemaina league tournament continues in a triple threat tag match where you will be teaming up with Corn. Your thoughts?"

" You know I couldn't care less who I teamed up with. Let me remind you that I am a wrestling god! I could win this on my own, I don't need anyone, but seeing as I have no choise I have a few select words for Corn. Stay the hell outta my way, I got this and I don't need you."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Mario doesn't want Corn out there?" Steve said

" I admit it might sound crazy, but Mario is the wrestling god, if anyone can win alone it's him."

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Sonic & Shadow v Mario & Corn v Banjo & Bowser

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat tag wrestlemaina league match and is schuled for one fall, introducing first, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Sonic."

Mario's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Mario."

The GG's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Corn."

Banjo's music starts

" And the final team, introducing first, Banjo."

Bowser's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Bowser."

All three teams took up a corner and stared each other down before everyone moved to each other. Sonic paired himself off with Mario, who threw Sonic outta the ring before following him out. Bowser went for Corn and took Corn down with a series of right hands. And Shadow and Banjo, the only two left in the ring started to trade punches.

Shadow then ducked a punch by Banjo and kicked him in the gut and gave Banjo a DDT before picking him up and gave him a supplex where he pinned him for a two count before Mario broke the pin. Mario then threw Shadow out of the ring and picked up Banjo and threw him into the corner where he whipped him to the opposite corner before giving him a hard clothesline. Mario then picked up Banjo and gave him a fallaway slam before pinning him for a two count before Bowser broke the pin.

Bowser then grabbed Mario and forced him into the corner where he unleashed a series of punches before Banjo came and joined in. Bowser and Banjo then whipped Mario into the corner and Bowser then whipped Banjo into Mario before he ran and squashed Mario. Banjo then pinned Mario for a two count before Sonic broke the pin.

Bowser then went for Sonic but was stopped by Shadow, who drop kicked the knee of Bowser. Sonic and Shadow then unleashed a series of kicks on Bowser before they both clotheslined him out of the ring. Corn then came back in but Shadow and Sonic both gave him a back drop before the both thre him outta the ring. . Shadow and Sonic then stopped and shared a stare down before breaking the staredown and taking down Banjo with a double punch. Sonic then threw Banjo into Shadow, who set up Banjo for a pedigree.

Mario then attacked Sonic from behind, which sent him into Shadow, who then fell out of the ring. Mario then gave Sonic a clothesline from hell and went to pin him but was grabbed by Bowser, who chokeslammed him on to Sonic. Bowser then pinned Sonic for the three as Banjo stopped Corn from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, Banjo and Bowser."

" Banjo and Bowse win, they pick up two points." Steve said

" You know what this means? Shadow is still yet to score."

" Mario and Corn will pick up a point each as they wasn't pinned."

" What will happand next in this tournament."

" Well I have just recived the next series of matches schuled for next week. Next week we will be having two triple threat matches. The first will be beween Banjo, Corn and Shadow with the other being between Bowser, Mario and Sonic. The winners will recive three points for winning, the loser none and the other one point."

* * *

Re-cap 

GMW b The Falcons via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via pinfall

Ken Masters b Big via submission

Luigi b Fox via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Marth b Clutch via pinfall

Knuckles b Crash Bandicoot via submission

Banjo & Bowser b Mario & Corn & Sonic and Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Wrestlemaina League Tournament – Winner faces the GWA Champion at wrestlemaina 

1. Sonic - 8

2. Mario - 7

3. Banjo - 5

4. Corn - 4

5. Bowser - 4

6. Shadow - 0

Next Week Preview

Non-Title Match? & ? v GMW (c)

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Banjo v Corn v Shadow

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Donkey Kong v Captain Falcon

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Bowser v Mario v Sonic

GWA Championship – Street Fight Match – Vega v Link (c)

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Knuckles v Luigi v ? v ? v ? v ?


	59. Week 47

Note: Check my profile for the updated power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (1)

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot (3)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Red Canyon arena, the latest stop on the road to wrestlemaina."

" The wrestlemaina league tournament continues plus more qualifying matches for money in the bank."

Eggman's music starts and he comes out being accompanied by a big looking guy.

" He comes the owner Robotnik, still wearing the neck brace from being in the masterlock."

" Look at the guy with him Steve."

" It's not hard to miss him, he is defantly a huge guy."

Eggman and the guy with him get into the ring and Eggman gets a mic

" Now two weeks ago a certain person by the name of Ken Masters put his hands on me, and it resulted in this." Eggman points at his neck brace before continuing. " Now last week I said that the punishment would start, and it next week it will begin. You see Ken, next week you will be going one on one with my new bodyguard here, Akuma in a lumberjack match. But that is not all, you will also be going one on one with Akuma at wrestlemaina in a hardcore hell match."

Eggman and Akuma then leave

" Robotnik ordering Ken Masters to face his new bodyguard Akuma next week and at wrestlemaina." Steve said

" If Ken Masters makes it to wrestlemaina, that Akuma looks like the real deal."

" He sure does."

" Just what is a hardcore hell match anyway?" Bart asks

" I guess we'll find out more next week."

Single Match: Marth v Soda

Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Marth."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the GG's, Soda."

Marth and Soda tie up in the center of the ring where Marth breaks the tie up and kicks Soda in the mid-section before hitting Soda with a stiff right hand which knocked him down. Soda quickly got up but was taken down as quickly by Marth who did a hip toss and kept his grip into an arm lock and used the ropes for leverage when the ref wasn't looking.

Soda then began fighting back and managed to get to his feet and broke the hold by giving Marth a few elbows to the head. Soda got a running start, but was taken down by a drop kick from Marth. Marth then picked up Soda and gave him a snap supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Marth then picked up Soda and gave him a scoop slam before going to the top rope and went for a leg drop, but Soad missed and Marth hit the mat hard. Soad the gave Marth a drop kick to the face before givng him a swinging neck breaker where he then pinned Marth for a two count.

Soad then picked up Marth, who gave him a thumb to the eye before he whipped him into the corner and hit him with a running knee strike. Marth then climbed to the top rope and waited for Soda to get up where he then hit the blockbuster on him. Marth then pinned Soda for the win."

" Here is your winner, Marth."

" Marth wins again, he is now three for three." Steve said

" He is quickly showing people that he can do it alone."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon later on tonight you have an opportunity to go into the money in the bank ladder match if you win your match with Donkey Kong later tonight."

" Donkey Kong? That over the hill nobody. I've proved many times that he ain't nothing. And now that my tag partner Blood Falcon is going to be out for a while im here to show everyone that Captain Falcon is the man for the future."

Captain Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" Captain Falcon verses Donkey Kong will be up a little later." Steve said

" I can't wait to see Captain Falcon wrestle as a singles competitor."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Megaman & Bomberman

The GG's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bomberman."

Beat and Megaman started the match off with a tie up, with Beat managing to back Megaman back into the corner and tag in Yo-yo. Yo-yo and Beat then whip Megaman across the ring and do a double drop toe hold and then both drop and elbow, Beat to the back of the head and Yo-yo on the back. Yo-yo then makes the pin and gets a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and Megaman takes down Yo-yo with a flying clothesline and then tags in Bomberman. Bomberman climbs to the top rope and takes out Yo-yo with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Bomberman then picks up Yo-yo and gives him a body slam and then goes back to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but misses and Yo-yo quickly pins him and gets a two count before Megaman breaks it up. Beat then goes in and starts punching Megaman in the corner, but Megaman gets the better of him and knocks him down. Megaman then picks up Yo-yo and Bomberman goes to hit Yo-yo and misses and hits Bomberman after Yo-yo moves.

Yo-yo then throws Bomberman out of the ring while Beat does the fame-asser on Megaman. Yo-yo and Beat then take up position on opposite corners of the top rope and leap off together, with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo the leg drop. Yo-yo then pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat continue their roll of wins." Steve said

" They are certainly building themselves up to challenge for the titles." Bart added as Megaman and Bomberman shared a few words

" Megaman and Bomberman having a few words."

" Bomberman did inadvertaly hit Megaman." Bart said as Megaman and Bomberman walk backstage whist still talking to each other.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario later on tonight the wrestlemaina league tournament continues when you go up against Bowser and Sonic in a triple threat match. Your thoughts?"

Mario snatches the mic from Dave before saying, " Let me start off by saying that last week was a load of crap, Corn, I told you I didn't need you, but you came anyway. I could of won it if you hadn't appeared. Now as for tonight, now it gets serious, tonight you will see me making the final charge to wrestlemaina where I will become the GWA Champion!"

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Mario says it's gets serious tonight." Steve said

" That can only mean trouble for Bowser and Sonic."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Donkey Kong v Captain Falcon

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

The Falcon's musuc starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon dives into the ring and goes stright for Donkey, who moves out of the way and then grabs him and does a belly to belly supplex. Donkey the picks up Falcon and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop before taking him down with a clothesline and then followed up with another before Falcon rolled out of the ring.

Donkey then grabbed Falcon's head and pulled him to the apron, Falcon then broke the hold and grabbed Donkey's head and jumped off the ring, which drove the neck of Donkey into the ropes. Falcon then got back into the ring and grabbed Donkey's leg and started to stomp away at the knee.

Falcon then dragged Donkey to the ropes and puts his leg on the ropes before jumping and landing on Donkey's knee. Falcon does this three times before going to the second rope and doing an elbow drop onto the knee. Falcon then grabs the leg of Donkeu and puts him into the figure four leg lock. Donkey despreatly tries reaching for the ropes but fails before he manages to turn onto his bellly so the pressure is on Falcon, who instantly brakes the hold.

Falcon then went out of the ring and grabbed himself a chair and got back into the ring. The ref grabbed the chair off of him and went to get rid of it, meanwhile Captain Falcon went into his pocket and put on some brass knuckles and smacked Donkey with them and quickly put the brass knuckles into his pocket before pinning Donkey for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon wins, he joins Luigi and Knuckles in the money in the bank match." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow in just a moment you face Banjo and Corn in a triple threat match in the wrestlemaina league tournament, in which you are yet to score."

" You know im sick of everyone picking that out! Yes I know I haven't scored yet, but that doesn't mean im not going to win, and I'll show you when I win this triple threat match later tonight!"

Shadow then leaves

Ringside

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Banjo v Corn v Shadow

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match in the wrestlemaina league tournament. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponants, introducing first, he is a member of the GG's, Corn.

Shadow's music starts

" And introducing, Shadow."

The match starts with Shadow attcking Corn while Banjo keeps watch in the corner. Corn and Shadow go to tie up, but Shadow then cheap shots Corn and then does a neckbreaker and pins Corn for a two. Shadow then whips Corn into the and clotheslines him and the give him a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Shadow then tries to set up Corn fo a pedigree, but Corn manages to counter it into a back drop and then gives Shadow a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick. Shadow then rolls out of the ring. Shadow continues to walk round the ring until he gets taken out with a crossbody by Corn who leaps from the the ring to the outside. Corn the rolls Shadow back in the ring and pins him for a two count when Bnajo breaks the pin.

Bamjo then tosses Corn from the ring and picks up Shadow and gives him a scoop slam. Banjo then goes to the second rope and jumps off and hits Shadow with an elbow before pinning him for a two count.

Banjo picks up Shadow and whips him across the rope and takes him down with a sholder block before getting knocked down by Corn, who hit him with a drop kick from the top rope. Corn then knocks Banjo from the ring before taking down Shadow with a drop kick. Corn then picks up Shadow and goes to whip him into the corner, but Shadow reverses it and then takes Corn down with a clothesline.

Shadow then picks up Corn and whips him across the knee and take him down with a high knee before setting him up for a pedigree which Banjo stops and takes down Shadow with a reverse neckbreaker. Banjo then sets up Corn for the jackhammer, but Corn blocks it and gives Banjo a DDT before throwing him from the ring.

Corn then turns to Shadow, who blocks a punch by Corn and then kicks him in the stomach and gives him a pedigree. Shadow then pins Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins, he finally gets his first points." Steve said

" This is the start of Shadow's big comeback."

A replay is shown from last week when Zelda challenges GMW to a match against her new team.

" Zelda's new tag team debuts next against the tag team champions." Steve said

" I've been looking forward to this."

Non-Title Match? & ? v GMW (c)

Zelda's music starts and she leads two people, who are in masks, one in blue and the other in red, to the ring.

Zelda and her new team gets into the ring and she gets a mic.

" Ladies and gentlemen, introducing my new, and soon to be tag team champions. Team Tiger. Over the last few weeks I have been serching everywhere for a team which meets my high expectations. And after a long search I have found them. So Scorpion, Sub Zero, get out here and be prepared to meet your defeat."

Zelda drops the mic as GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion starts the match off with Blue Tiger by going to tie up, only for Blue Tiger to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Blue Tiger then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Red Tiger. The Tigers then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Red Tiger pins Scorpion for a two count.

Red Tiger then backs Sub Zero into his corner and tags in Blue Tiger where then both whip him across the ring and give a double elbow and then do a double elbow drop. Blue Tiger then pins Sub Zero for a two count.

Blue Tiger then picks up Sub Zero and whips him across the ring and does an arm drag before hitting a cheap shot on Scorpion, who then tries to get into the ring but the ref stops him. Meanwhile Red Tiger gets into the ring and joins Blue Tiger in stomping away at Sub Zero. Red Tiger then quickly leaves before the ref notices Blue Tiger pinning Sub Zero and makes a two count.

Blue Tiger then whips Sub Zero into the corner and tags in Red Tiger, who punches Sub Zero a few times before whipping Sub Zero across the ring who reverses it and takes down Red Tiger with a drop kick and goes to tag Scorpion but is stopped by Blue Tiger who knocks him off. The ref then gets Blue Tiger to go to his corner while Red Tiger low blows Sub Zero and rolls him up. The ref turns round and makes the three count.

" Here are your winners, The Tigers."

" The Tigers win." Steve said

" What a way to make your debut by pinning the tag team champions."

The Tigers then give Sub Zero and Scorpion and beat down and throw them from the ring as Zelda gets a mic.

" Now that my new tag team have beaten you we challenge you again next week for the tag team titles." Zelda drops the mic and leaves with The Tiger as Sub Zero and Scorpion slowly get back up.

" A tag team title match next week." Bart said

" It could be a great first two weeks for The Tigers if they win."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the returning Conker. Now Conker several weeks ago you had a phone call from someone who can help you, now do you think this will work with your match with Espio coming up?"

" You know Dave when I first got his phone call I was a bit skecptal, but after going I can positively say that im a new person and im back and better than ever."

Conker then leaves

Ringside

" Has Conker really gotten over his losing streak? Were about to find out."

Single Match: Conker v Espio

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, Espio."

Espio attacked Conker as soon as he entered the ring by stomping on his back several times before picking him up and shoving him into the corner and started to unload with several kicks and punches before giving him a scoop slam and pinning him for a two count.

Espio then went for the shining wizard but Conker ducked and then gave Espio a drop kick before giving Espio and arm drag into and arm bar. Espio managed to fight out of it with some elbows to the head and went to whip Conker across the ring but Conker stopped it and then gave Espio a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

Conker then climbed up to the top rope and went for a crossbody but was drop kicked by Espio who then gave Conker a DDT before pinning him for a two count. Espio then whipped Conker into the corner and went for a jumping splash and landed on the ropes when Conker moved and did a moonsault and landed right on Conker a got a two count.

Espio the whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick but Conker just stopped in time a grabbed Espio's legs and did a pin with a bridge for a two count. Conker picked up Espio and grabbed him from behind and Espio moved and grabbed the ref. While the ref was trying to free himself Espio gave Conker a low blow, which sent Conker to his knees.

Espio then gave Conker the shining wizard and went to pin him but the ref was still recouvering. Someone all in balck then appered and went to the top rope and took Espio down with a flying head scissors before leaving through the crowd. Conker then went to the top rope and hit the shooting star press on Espio and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker breaks his losing streak." Bart said

" But who was the person in black?"

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and my guest at this time is Bowser. Now Bowser last week you got your wrestlemaina league tournament back on track with a victory. Now in just a moment you will have a chance to continue this in triple threat match where you will face Mario and Sonic, Your thoughts?"

" Last week was the start of the comeback of Bowser, and in just a few minutes I will be three points closer to once again headlining wrestlemaina and once again becoming GWA Champion."

Bowser then leaves

Ringside

" The wrestlemaina league tournament keeps hotting up and it's only getting hotter as it continues next." Steve said

Wrestlemaina League Tournament: Bowser v Mario v Sonic

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match in the wrestlemaina league tournament. Making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponants, introducing first, Mario."

Sonic's music starts

" And introducing, Sonic."

Bowser gets into the ring and is immeatly doubled teamed by Sonic and Mario, who start punching away but both get shoved away. Sonic then gets up but is clotheslined down and then Bowser clotheslines Mario. Bowser then gives Sonic a big boot before giving Mario one as well. Bows then pickes up Sonic and throws him into Mario.

Bowser then grabs Sonic and Mario rolls out of the ring. Bowser then throws Sonic to the corner with one hand and then unleashes several punches on him before whipping him to the opposite corner and then went for the splash, but missed when Mario grabbed Sonic's leg and dragged him to the outside.

Mario then came into the ring and hit Bowser with a clothesline, which only sent Bowser back a few steps. Mario then gave Bowser a second clothesline, which again sent Bowser back a few steps to the ropes. Sonic then came back in and he and Bowser both clotheslined Bowser over the ropes. Mario then gave Sonic a punch before whipping him acros the ring and went for a clothesline, which Sonic ducked before going for a crossbody, which Mario caught and gave Sonic a fallaway slam. Bowser then came in and hit Mario from behind before turning him round and gave him a belly to belly supplex.

Bowser then punched Sonic off the apron, which sent him hard to the barrier. Bowser then grabs Mario and gives him a chokeslam before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Bowser."

" Bowser wins, this takes him to seven points, joint second with Mario and just two behind Sonic." Steve said

" It's getting really tight now."

" And coming up next the GWA Championship will be on the line as Vega faces Link in a street fight match."

GWA Championship – Street Fight Match: Vega w/ Cammy v Link (c) w/ Malon

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a street fight match and it's for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied by Cammy, Vega."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Vega goes for Link as they enter and starts unloding with punches, but Link shrugs them off and starts unloading on Vega with punches before clotheslining him out of the ring. Link then follows out and picks up Vega and slams his head on the announce table before rolling in and out of the ring to break the count and then drive Vega into the barrier before rolling him into the ring and pinning him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega and kicks him into the stomach before giving him a spinning neckbreaker. Link then picks up and gives Vega a delayed virtical supplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega again, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a hurricarana before throwing him to the outside. Vega then took Link down with a suicide dive. Vega then picked up Link and whipped him into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pinned Link for a two count.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Link to get up before going for the spear, but Link moved and Vega went stright into the turnbuckle. Link then gave Vega a belly to back overhead supplex before pinning Vega for a two count.

Link then went through the ropes and under then apron and started to pull out several wepons and throw them into the ring. Link did this until he got a kendo stick and made his way into the ring. Vega made a dash at Link but Link just smacked the kendo stick at Link's mid-section and then smashed it over the back, which broke it.

Link then picked up a steel sheet and smacked it over Vega's head and pinned him for a two count. Link then grabbed the steel sheet again and swung it at Vega's head, who ducked and then kicked the steel sheet out of Link's hand before taking him down with a hurricarana. Vega then grabbed a trash can lid and smacked it over Link's head. Vega then grabbed a trash can and set it up in the corner between the second and third rope and then went for the spear on Link, who moved and Vega went stright into the trash can. Link then gave Vega a double arm DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Link then got up and placed a steel chair on top of Vega and went to the top rope where he did a frog splash onto the chair and Vega. Link then pinned Vega for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Link."

" What a hard thought victory with Link." Steve said

" He put he's body through a lot, do you think he will be fully recouvered by wrestlemaina?"

" Link will compete even if he isn't. Well this is all we have time for on the latest stop on the road to wrestlemaina so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Marth b Soda via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Donkey Kong via pinfall

Shadow b Banjo & Corn via pinfall

The Tigers b GMW via pinfall

Conker b Espio via pinfall

Bowser b Mario & Sonic via pinfall

Link b Vega via pinfall

* * *

Wrestlemaina League Tournament – Winner faces the GWA Champion at wrestlemaina 

1. Sonic - 9

2. Mario - 7

3. Bowser - 7

4. Banjo - 6

5. Corn - 4

6. Shadow - 3

Next Week Preview

Lumberjack Match: Akuma v Ken Masters

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Conker v Toad

Tag Team Title Match: The Tigers v GMW (c)

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Vega v Wario

Last Wrestlemaina League Tournament Matches

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles v Luigi v ? v ? v ?

Hardcore Hell Match: Akuma v Ken Masters


	60. Week 48

Note: Check my profile for the updated power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (1)

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot (3)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mushroom Dome and were just six days away from wrestlemaina and do we have a supprise for you, A supprise midweek speical show just before wrestlemaina. "

" I couldn't belive it when I heard the news, the first time ever we will be having a midweek speical. We have more money in the bank qualifying matches a tag team title match and a lumberjack match with the in ring debut of Akuma who by the orders of Robotnik will be out to destroy Ken Masters."

" And we also have the last wrestlemaina league tournament match which will be a six pack challenge match where the winner will recives six points." Steve said as several wrestlers started to come from the lockerroom.

" And it looks like were kicking things off with our lumberjack match."

Lumberjack Match: Ken Masters v Akuma w/ Eggman

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is a lumberjack match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ken Masters."

Akuma's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by the owner of GWA Robotnik, making his in ring debut, Akuma."

Akuma and Ken tie up in the center of the ring and Akuma backs Ken to the ropes before breaking the hold and punched him three times before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a clothesline before throwing him out of the ring.

On the outside Captain Falcon and Shadow starts taking shots at Ken as the other heels crowd around as the faces come round the ring. Shadow and Falcon throw Ken back into the ring and Akuma picks him up and gives him a backbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Akuma picks up Ken again and whips him into the corner and gives him a hard clothesline before doing a side walk slam. Akmua picks up Ken and throws him to the outside again. This time the faces crowd round Ken and help him back into the ring.

Ken then spears Akuma to the mat and hits him with several punches before getting back up and picks up Akuma and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a flying sholder block. Ken then postions himself behind Akuma and goes for the masterlock, which Akuma gets out of before Ken fully locks it in. Ken then clotheslines Akuma to the ouside where he is helped in by various heels with a chair in hand.

Akuma goes to hit Ken, who ducks and Akuma goes for it again, but the ref stops him and takes the chair off him. Ken then rolles up Akuma from behind for the win and quickly rolled out of the ring into the crowd.

" Here is your winner, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters picks up the victory." Steve said

" And look at him leave like a coward."

" I don't blame Ken Masters for leaving so quickly."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda, along with her new tag team The Tigers. Now Zelda just a bit later your tag team will be going up against GWM for the tag team titles, your thoughts?"

" Last week I proved that I can find a great tag team from anywhere, and everyone last week was shocked when my team pulled off the victory, well come later on tonight you will experience a shock you won't forget for a very long time."

Ringside

" Zelda sure is confident." Steve said

" This new team look good."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Megaman & Bomberman

The GG's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman and Bomberman."

Beat and Megaman started the match off with a tie up, with Beat managing to back Megaman back into the corner and tag in Yo-yo. Yo-yo and Beat then whip Megaman across the ring and do a double drop toe hold and then both drop and elbow, Beat to the back of the head and Yo-yo on the back. Yo-yo then makes the pin and gets a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and Megaman takes down Yo-yo with a flying clothesline and then tags in Bomberman. Bomberman climbs to the top rope and takes out Yo-yo with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Bomberman then picks up Yo-yo and gives him a body slam and then goes back to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but misses and Yo-yo quickly pins him and gets a two count before Megaman breaks it up. Beat then goes in and starts punching Megaman in the corner, but Megaman gets the better of him and knocks him down. Megaman then picks up Yo-yo and Bomberman goes to hit Yo-yo and misses and hits Bomberman after Yo-yo moves.

Yo-yo then throws Bomberman out of the ring while Beat does the fame-asser on Megaman. Yo-yo and Beat then take up position on opposite corners of the top rope and leap off together, with Beat doing a frog splash and Yo-yo the leg drop. Yo-yo then pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat win another match." Steve said as Megarman left the ring angrily and headed back alone.

" And again some miscomunacation between Megaman and Bomberman."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Vega and Cammy. Now Vega later on Tonight you have a chance to qualify for the money in the bank ladder match when you face Wario. Your thoughts?"

Cammy takes the mic and replies, " I'd like to start off by saying a few words to Link. Link, Vega's business with you is far from over, and when he next has the opportunity he will strike at you. Now as for tonights match you might as well start calling Vega Mr money in the bank, because I garantee he will win.

Vega and Cammy leave

Ringside

" Vega versus Wario in the money in the bank qualifying match will be coming up later, but first we have out other money in the bank qualifying match." Steve said

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Conker v Toad

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Conker."

Toad's music starts

" And his opponant, Toad."

Conker and Toad tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Toad back into the corner where he kicked Toad in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Toad for a two count.

Conker then picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Toad and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Toad, but Toad gave Conker a thumb to the eye, then did a standing drop kick and climbed the top rope, where he did a elbow drop, but Conker moved and Toad crashed on to the mat. Conker then gave Toad a stiff kick to the head and pinned him for a two count.

Conker picked up Toad and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Toad ducked and took Conker down with a drop kick to the knee and another to the face. Toad then picked up Conker and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned Toad, but the ref was distracted by the person all in black.

Toad swung for the person, who dropped to the floor before getting hit and left through the crowd. Conker then rolled up Toad from behind for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker qulifies for money in the bank thanks to the mesterios person." Steve said

" That's the second week in a row that's happand now."

" Conker goes through to join Captain Falcon, Knuckles and Luigi."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

An angry looking Eggman is pacing around his desk when a knock at the door is heard.

" Come in!" Eggman shouts, and the women's champion Gum walks in."

" I've been expecting you."

" So what did ya call me in here for?" Gum asked

" It's about your wrestlemaina match, I've decided since I have been unable to name a specifc person to face you im just going to have you defend your title in a diva battle royal match."

" Ok, so who is in it?"

" Anyone who want to be in of corse."

Gum looked like she was about to speak but didnt, she then left as Eggman picked up his phone and started dialing.

" So are the arrangements for Ken Masters ready?... Wonderful, see you midweek."

Eggman then hangs up and leaves his office.

Ringside

" More bad news for Ken Masters." Steve said

" Who cares about him, we have ourselfs a diva battle royal for the women's championship."

" A big challenge for the champion Gum to retain her title."

Non-title Match: Fox v Vector (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Vector."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector picked Fox up and taunted to the crowd that this is it and lifted Fox onto his shoulder, who quickly wriggled out and hit the diamond cutter and pinned Vector for a two count until Vector got his foot on the rope.

Fox then went to pick up Vector, who grabbed Fox then pulled him through the ropes. Vector then rolled out of the ring and smacked Fox's head on the barrier and then whipped Fox into the steel steps. Vector then rolled Fox back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Vector then lifted Fox up and went for a Vector bomb, but Fox managed to get out of it with several punches. Fox then went for the diamond cutter but Vector blocked it and shoved Fox to the corner.

Vector then whipped Fox across the ring and gave him a back drop before doing a running elbow drop and pinning Fox for a two count. Vector then picked up Fox and went for a body slam, but Fox wriggled out of it and hit Vector with the diamond cutter. Fox then pinned Vector for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox pins the Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" Vector no shows for three weeks then he loses when he returns, that ain't good."

Non-Title Match: Daisy v Gum (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Daisy got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Daisy clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Daisy and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Daisy got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Daisy then went for the hurricarana, which Gum countered and put her in the sharpshooter. Daisy screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and locking in the sharpshooter again with Daisy this time tapping out..

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Gum."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow last week you got your first lot of points, now tonight is the final match in the wrestlemaina league match where if you win, you will be going to wrestlemaina to face Link. Your thoughts?"

" I said it last week that I would win, and I did. And tonight will be no different. Link, I hope your ready, because im coming for you!"

Shadow then leaves

Ringside

" Shadow rather confident." Steve said

" He's on a high after last week, and I think he'll do it."

Tag Team Title Match: The Tigers v GMW (c)

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Zelda, the challengers, The Tigers

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion starts the match off with Blue Tiger by going to tie up, only for Blue Tiger to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Blue Tiger then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Red Tiger. The Tigers then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Red Tiger pins Scorpion for a two count.

Red Tiger then backs Sub Zero into his corner and tags in Blue Tiger where then both whip him across the ring and give a double elbow and then do a double elbow drop. Blue Tiger then pins Sub Zero for a two count.

Blue Tiger then picks up Sub Zero and whips him across the ring and does an arm drag before hitting a cheap shot on Scorpion, who then tries to get into the ring but the ref stops him. Meanwhile Red Tiger gets into the ring and joins Blue Tiger in stomping away at Sub Zero. Red Tiger then quickly leaves before the ref notices Blue Tiger pinning Sub Zero and makes a two count.

Blue Tiger then whips Sub Zero into the corner and tags in Red Tiger, who punches Sub Zero a few times before whipping Sub Zero across the ring who reverses it and takes down Red Tiger with a drop kick and goes to tag Scorpion but is stopped by Blue Tiger who knocks him off. The ref then gets Blue Tiger to go to his corner while Red Tiger goes to hit Sub Zero, but Scorpion takes him down it a death vally driver and pins Red Tiger, but the ref is distracted with Zelda.

Scorpion goes for Zelda, but she just jumps off the apron. The Tigers then grab Scorpion and give him the snapshot.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, The Tigers."

" It can't be." Steve said

" What are you on about?"

" Oh don't play dumb, you know who's under those masks." Steve said as The Tigers get Zelda on their sholders in celebration. Zelda then yanks the masks off reveling Roy and Marth."

" It's Roy and Marth!" Bart shouts

" Oh come on, you knew that, just like everyone else did."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Knuckles. Now Knuckles just a few weeks ago you qualifyed for the money in the bank match, now we get a short preview of the match when you take on Conker in our midweek speical show, Your thoughts?"

" You know im hyped up as ever going into wrestlemaina, the golden chance for a GWA championship match anywhere, anytime, who couldn't be hyped. But as for midweek goes it's a chance to go into wrestlemaina with a advantage in the head games, see you midweek Conker."

Ringside

" Knuckles is ready for wrestlemaina." Steve said

" But he's gotta make it through midweek first."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Vega w/ Cammy v Wario

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Cammy, Vega."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, Wario."

Vega and Wario started the match off by trading punches back and forth with Wario getting the better and leading Vega back to the ropes. Wario the whipped Vega across the ring where he went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked and then hit Wario with a spin kick.

Wario then rolled out of the ring to regain himself, but Vega went to the ropes and did a crossbody, which Wario caught and then drove Vega's back into the turnbuckle. Wario then slammed Vega on the floor before picking him up and rolling him back into the ring where he pinned Vega for a two count.

Wario picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring where Vega ducked another clothesline attempt and then dropped kick the knee of Wario before kicking him round the back of the head. Vega then went to the ropes and did the BME, but missed after Wario rolled out of the way. Wario then grabbed Vega and gave him a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count.

Wario picked up Vega again and lifted him onto his sholders and went for a powerslam, which Vega fought out of and then dropped kicked Wario into the corner. Vega then went to the other corner before running towards Wario and giving him a spear. Vega then pinned Wario for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega wins, he becomes the fifth man to qualify for money in the bank, the final partisapant will be decided in our midweek speical." Steve said

" Vega joins Captain Falcon, Conker, Knuckles and Luigi in the match."

A promo video's on the big screen of past wrestlemaina moments.

" Some great memories." Steve said

" Sure are Steve, sure are."

Wrestlemaina League Tournament Match: Banjo v Bowser v Corn v Mario v Shadow v Sonic

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is a six pack challenge match and is schuled for one fall. Introducing first, Banjo."

Bowser's music starts

" Making, his way to the ring, Bowser."

The GG's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Corn."

Mario's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Shadow's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Corn and Bowser pair off and fight to the outside as does Mario and Banjo. Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver but Shadow fights out of it and rolls up Sonic for a two count.

Shadow them picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count after Bowser broke the pin.

Bowser then grabs Shadow and throws him with one arm into the corner and unleashes several body and head shots before whipping him across the ring and squashing him in the corner. Sonic then jumped on Bowser and tried a sleeper hold, but Bowser shuck him off and tossed him from the ring.

Corn then came in and he dropped kick the knee of Bowser and continued to kick away at the legs whist avoiding Bowser punches. Bowser then finally went down after Banjo chop blocked Bowers other knee. Banjo and Corn then both doubled teamed Bowser by stomping away at him. Banjo then grabbed Corn and lifted him up and dropped him on top of Bowser where Corn then pinned him, But Banjo broke the count one one.

Banjo and Corn then started going at it with Banjo taking Corn down with a hard clothesline. Banjo then went to clothesline Corn out of the ring, but Corn ducked and sent Banjo to the outside. Corn then was rolled up from behind by Shadow and kicked out at two. Shadow then kicked Corn in the gut and set him up for the pedigree, but was hit by a clothesline by Mario, who picked up Corn and gave him a short arm clothesline before pinning him for a two count.

Mario then whipped Corn across the ring and gave him a big boot and then hit him with the clothesline from hell and pinned him for a two count after Sonic broke the pin. Sonic then gave Mario a DDT and was then clotheslined by Bowser, who picked up Sonic and chokeslammed him to the outside.

Bowser then grabbed Mario be thr throat but the gave Mario a thumb to the eye and Mario then clotheslines Bowser to the outside. Mario is then rolled up from behind by Banjo and kicks out at two. Mario goes to clothesline Banjo, who ducks and starts punching Mario back to the rope. Mario then rakes the eyes of Banjo and throws him from the ring before getting taken down by Corn, who did a crossbody off the top rope, and pins Mario for a two count before Shadow brakes it up. Shadow then gives Corn the pedigree and rolls him out of the ring before turning back to Mario, who goes for the clothesline from hell, but Shadow ducks and low blows Mario and gives him a pedigree. Shadow then pins Mario for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins, he is going to wrestlemaina!" Bart shouts, " no one belive he could do it, well I always belived."

" Im not to sure, by my caculations this puts both Shadow and Sonic on nine points."

Eggman's music starts

" Well this seems like a problem, Shadow and Sonic have ended up with the same points, well at our midweek show we will have a final match, Sonic versus Shadow, the winner will face Link at wrestlemaina for the GWA Championship."

" Sonic and Shadow meet up midweek, where this will be setteled." Steve said

" Shadow will do it, he's on a roll."

" Well people this is all we about have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you midweek."

The shows then ends with Sonic and Shadow in the ring in a staredown.

* * *

Re-cap 

Ken Masters b Akuma via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Conker b Toad via pinfall

Fox b Vector via pinfall

Gum b Daisy via pinfall

The Tigers b GMW via pinfall

Vega b Wario via pinfall

Shadow won a six pack challenge match

* * *

Wrestlemaina League Tournament – Final Standings 

1. Sonic - 9

2. Shadow - 9

3. Mario - 7

4. Bowser - 7

5. Banjo - 6

6. Corn - 4

Wrestlemaina Matches

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Conker v Knuckles v Luigi v Vega v ?

Women's Title - Battle Royal: Amy Rose, Cream, Daisy, Rouge, Tikal, Tiny Kong, Gum (c)

Hardcore Hell Match: Akuma v Ken Masters

GWA Championship ? v Link (c)

Midweek Speical

No 1. Contender Match: Shadow v Sonic

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

Single Match: Conker v Knuckles

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match? v ?


	61. Midweek Speical

Note: Check my profile for the updated power 15 feature

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot (3)

Hardcore Champion: Vacant

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome Everyone" Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the Rokkiku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to for our wrestlemaina midweek speical show, and we have several high profile matches for you just three days before wrestlemaina."

" And no more important than tonights main event. Both Sonic and Shadow ended the wrestlemaina league tournament with equal points and tonight they have a match to determine who faces Link at wrestlemaina for the GWA championship."

Roy & Marth's music starts and they along with Zelda make their way to the ring. When they get into the ring Zelda speaks to the announcer, who then says.

" Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new GWA tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

The crowd boo as they hear this as Zelda comes into the ring with a mic.

" You know last week I said to everyone that you would experience a shock, and that is what I exactly gave you, none of you expected this, none of you! All of you idiots were suckered in by our supposed ' self distrution'. And now were back on top where we belong."

GMW's music starts and they make there way to the ring.

" And speaking of the biggest idiots of them all." Zelda started but her mic was snatched by Sub Zero.

" Fooled? Ok you may of fooled everyone with your little plan, but that still doesn't mean that you had to cheat to beat us last week, and now we want our titles back!"

Zelda leaned out of the ring and she was handed another mic.

" You want your titles back? Well that ain't happaning, these titles are now back where they rightfully belong and they ain't going anywhere."

Scorpion whispers something to Sub Zero, who then says, " You see that is where your wrong, because we have a rematch clause in our contract, which not only says when we can have our rematch, but also what type of match we want. So at wrestlemaina we will take back our titles in a no disqualification match."

" You think that intimadates us?" Roy shouted

" I," Sub Zero starts but is punched by Roy, Marth then punches Scorpion and the two teams start pummuling each other, with Sub Zero and Scorpion getting the better of Roy and Marth, who leave the ring and start heading backstage with Zelda."

" What an explosive way to start the midweek speical." Bart said

" It sure is, and now we have another match for wrestlemaina. A no disqualification match for the tag team championships."

Non-Title Match: Clutch v Crash Bandicoot (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Clutch."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Crash Bandicoot."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with Corn and Banjo standing on the other side.

" Now I have called you two in here for a speical reason, now seeing as you two were in the bottom two in the wrestlemaina league tournament im gonna give you a chance to redeem yourselves. Later on tonight im putting you two in a match which will decide the final partisapant in the money in the bank match. Now go and warm up, this match will be happaning soon."

Corn and Banjo leaves

Ringside

" Corn and Banjo will face off later, the winner goes into the money in the bank match." Steve said

" One of these two will be redeeming themselves."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v Megaman & Bombeman

Wario's music stars

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponents, Megaman & Bomberman."

Wario and Megaman started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Megaman. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Megaman for two before Bombeman broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Megaman and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Megaman in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Meagman avoided it and tagged Bombeman man in. Bombeman went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and got a two count after Wario broke it up.

Megaman then came in and started punching Wario in a corner, with Bombeman now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Megaman then pinned Waluigi, who kicked out at two. Megaman then tagged in Bomberman and they hit the eliminator on Wario. Bomberman then pinned Wario and got a two count after Waluigi broke the count.

Megaman then drop kicks Waluigi out of the ring as Bomberman goes for Wario, who moves and sends him into Megaman. Wario then gives Bomberman a samon drop and follows with the big splash and pins Bomberman for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Waluigi leave celebrating their victory as Megaman gets back into the ring. Bomberman then approches him trying to appolgize. Megaman shrugs him off before turning round and punching him.

" What the Hell!" Steve shouted as Megaman rolled to the outside and grabbed himself a steel chair.

" There's no need for this!" Steve shouted as Megaman smashed the chair over Bomberman's head and then continued to smack the chair over the body of Bomberman."

" Megaman's snapped." Bart said

" He might of just put Bomberman on the shelf for several weeks."

Backstage

We see Ken Masters walking backstage. He enters his lockerroom, which has been completely destroyed. He turns round and is attacked by Akuma, who hits him with several right hands before smacking his head aginst the wall. Akuma the picks up a chair and smacks it over Ken's Head. Akuma then picks up Ken and throws him stright threw the wall before leaving.

Ringside

" That is sick, he might of just put Ken Masters outta wrestlemaina." Steve said

" If so then mission accomplished." Bart said. The added, " Robotnik will be pleased."

" I bet he will, he has promised to destroy Ken Masters for several weeks now."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

The Falcons music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Falcon and Luigi tie up in the center if the ring and each try to shove the other backwards with neither making muck ground. Falcon the broke the hold causing Luigi to fall over. Falcon then stomped away at Luigi who quickly rolled out of the ring.

Luigi got back into the ring and went for Falcon, who moved and used Luigi's momentum to shoved him into the corner. Falcon then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a reverse supplex. Falcon picked up Luigi and took him down with a body slam before grabbing the leg of Luigi and stamped away at it.

Falcon then grabbed the same leg and put him in a leg lock, which Luigi mamanged to get out of by grabbing the ropes. Luigi then ducked a Falcon cloth and gave him the side effect and pinned him for a two count. Luigi then picked up Falcon and went for the twist of fate which Falcon counyered.

Captain Falcon then rolls up Luigi and gets the three count with help from the ropes.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon picks up the wine thanks to the ropes." Steve said

" He goes into money in the bank with a victory."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow, now Shadow later on tonight you will be taking on Sonic with the winner meeting the GWA champion Link at wrestlemaina for the GWA Championship, your thoughts?"

" For thw last two weeks I have been telling you that I would do this, and tonight I will be no different. Link, after I have disposed of Sonic, Im taking your title and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ringside

" Shadow sending a message to Link there." Bart said

" He shouldn't be looking past Sonic just yet."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Corn v Banjo

The GG's music starts

" The following contese is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Banjo."

Banjo and Corn tie up in the ring and Banjo backs up Corn to the corner and gives him a few chops before whipping him to the other corner. Banjo then grabs Corn and whips him to the other corner before giving him a belly to belly supplex and pinned Corn for the two count.

Banjo picked up Corn and lifted him onto his sholders, were Corn managed to wriggle free and roll up Banjo for a two count. Corn then took down Banjo with a hip toss and follwed up with a second on into an arm lock.

Banjo managed to get back to his feet and got Corn off of him with a reverse elbow and followed up with a hard clothesline. Banjo then picked up Corn and gave him a delayed supplex before pinning him for a two count. Banjo picked up Corn again and whipped him across the ring and picked him up as he came back and gave him a spinebuster. Banjo then picked up Corn and gave him the jackhammer and pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope.

Banjo then picked up Corn, who broke his grip and and went for a running start but was taken down by Banjo, who did a sholder block. Banjo then went for the jackhammer again but Corn blocked it and rolled up Banjo and got a two count.

Corn then took Banjo down with a leg screw and went for the sharpshooter, but Banjo managed to fight him off. Banjo then went for a clothesline but Corn ducked and gave him a rock bottom. Corn then put Banjo into the sharpshooter where after a short while of trying to reach the ropes tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins, he becomes the final partisapant to qualify for the money in the bank ladder match." Steve said

" Where the winner gets a title shot anytime, anyplace until next wrestlemaina."

A match for the TV title between Clutch and Crash Bandicoot is made

" Clutch is rewarded for his non-title victory earlier, can he do it when it counts at wrestlemaina?" Steve said

" It will be his first title win if he does."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for on fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo. Sub Zero and Scorpion then appered and the ref went and stopped them from getting in. Beat then came in from behind and gave Roy the fame asser and then threw Marth from the ring. Yo-yo and Beat then hit Roy with the leg drop/frog splash combo and Yo-yo pins Roy for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat have just pinned the tag team champions!" Steve shouted

" Thanks to those idiots GMW."

" GMW with some small mesure of revenge tonight, they meet Roy and Marth this sunday at wrestlemaina in a no DQ match for the tag team titles."

A video is shown on the big screen of previous wrestlemaina moments.

" Wrestlemaina has produce many great moments in the past." Steve said

" It sure has, many people have become major starts at wrestlemaina."

Single Match: Knuckles v Conker

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Conker and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Conker then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Knuckles and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Conker, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Conker then leapt over the top rope and landed right on top of Knuckles. Conker then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and gave him a stiff kick to the head and pinned him for a two count.

Conker picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and took Conker down with a German supplex, Knuckles kept his grip and pulled Conker to his feet and gave him another German supplex. Knuckles then gave Conker a third German supplex before pinning Conker and getting a two count. Knuckles then went to the top rope and did the diving headbutt and then pinned Conker, but the ref was distracted by the person all in black.

Knuckles swung for the person, who dropped to the floor before getting hit and left through the crowd. Conker then rolled up Knuckles from behind for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker wins again." Bart said

" Once again thanks to the person in black."

Eggman appears on the big screen and makes a match for the Intercontinental championship between Fox and Vector. It will also be contested in a two out of three falls match.

" Another big match added to wrestlemaina." Bart said

" Sure is, and it's two out of three falls."

No 1 contender match: Sonic v Shadow

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner meeting Link for the GWA Championship at wrestlemaina. Making his way to the ring, Sonic."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver but Shadow fights out of it and rolls up Sonic for a two count.

Shadow them picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Shadow smacked the the canvas in frustration that Sonic kicked out and then picked up Sonic and went for the Pedigree, which Sonic counted into a backdrop. Sonic then went for a Sonic driver which Shadow wriggled free from and rolled up Sonic and used the ropes for help and got a two before the ref saw Shadow.

Shadow then got into the refs face before turning round and just avoiding and attack on him but the ref didn't. Shadow then gave Sonic a DDT and rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and placed it on the mat before setting up Sonic in the pedigree over the chair and doing it. Shadow then got rid of the chair and pinned Sonic and the ref, who was coming to made a two count.

Shadow sat up in supprise that he didn't win. He then picked up Sonic and set him up for another pedigree, but Sonic countered it into a backdrop. Sonic then gave Shadow a clothesline which also sent himself out as well. Sonic then went for a clothesline, but Shadow also had the same idea and they hit each other. The ref then began to make the count and neither made it back in the ring for the ten count.

" They have been both counted out." Steve said

" So what now then?" Bart said

Eggman's music then started and he came out.

" Well it seems you two really are inseprible, so instead of just re-starting this match we are going to have a triple threat match at wrestlemaina for the GWA championship."

Eggman then leaves as Sonic and Shadow eye each other down.

" A triple threat match, the first time at wrestlemaina the GWA championship will be defended under those rules." Steve said

" And this is only bad news to Link, who now has two opponants instead of just one."

" It is a disadvantage for Link, he doesn't have to be pinned to lose the title."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the Tikal go round but missed. Rouge then picked her up and gave her a body slam and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then set up Tikal for the widows peak, but Tikal fought out of it and rolled up Rouge for a two count. Tikal then took down Rouge with the head scissors and waited for Rouge to get up before going for the jumping spin kick, which Rouge avoided and then hit her with the widoews peak and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge wins in her final match before wrestlemaina." Steve said

" That should give her some extre confident."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with Mario and Bowser standing on the other side.

" I've called you two in hear for a very speical reason, now seeing as you two were the two runners up in the wrestlemaina league tournament I've decided that you two are going to compete in a match at wrestlemaina, with the winner faceing the GWA champion at Vengence. Now it's almost time for the main event so you two must leave."

Mario and Bowser do so

Ringside

" A number on contender match Steve."

" I heard Bart, the winner will face the GWA champion at our following PPV, Vengence. And up next we have a huge main event, champion versus champion."

Champion v Champion: Vector (c) v Link (c) w/ Malon

Vector's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a champion versus champion match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Vector."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

Link and Vector go to the center of the ring and stand nose to nose. They exchange words until Vector slaps Link. Link then responds with a right hand. Vector then goes for a right hand but Link blocks it and smacks Vector again with the right hand several times and then clotheslines Vector over the top rope and to the outside.

Vector smacks the mat in frustration and goes to get back in the ring but is knocked off by Link and goes straight into the barriers. Link then goes for a crossbody to the outside but Vector sees it and moves and Link slams onto the floor.

Vector then picks up Link and smacks his head into the barrier before shoving his back into the ring apron. Vector then rolled Link back into the ring and picks him up and puts Link into a bear hug. Vector starts squeezing a swinging as Link tries to fight out of it but can't. Link slowly begins to fade and the ref checks to see if he can continue by raising his hand with Link stopping his hand falling on the third occasion. Link then battles out with several punches and then runs to the ropes but is taken down by a big boot by Vector on the way back. Vector then pins Link for a two count.

Vector picks up Link and whips him hard into the corner and then runs and squashes Link before whipping him to the opposite corner and squashing him again. Vector the give Link a back breaker and pins him and Link manages to kick out at two.

Vector picks up Link again and lifts him aboves his head and goes for a slam, but Link manages to land on his feet and Link quickly hit Vector with a super kick which fails to take him down. Link then hits Vector with a second super kick, which sends Vector back a few steps. Link goes for a third but Vector manages to grab his leg. Vector taunts Link but is then taken down with an enzaguri. Link then pins Vector for a two count.

Link then goes for the triforce of pain but Vector quickly fights out of it before it's locked in and rolls out to the outside where Link does a baseball slide and Vector crashes into the barrier. Link then gets Vector back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Link then positions Vector near a corner and Link goes to the top rope and goes for a frog splash, but Vector moves and Link crashes to the mat. Vector then picks up Link and gives him a Vector bomb and pins Link who just manages to kick out at two.

Vector goes crazy at the ref saying that should have been three. Vector then rolls out of the ring and picks up two steel chairs and slides one into the ring. The ref sees it and goes to get rid of it while Vector comes into the ring with the other and goes to hit Link, who quickly gets up and does a super kick which sends the chair back into Vector's face. Link then climbs the rope and does the frog splash onto the prone Vector and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Link."

" Link wins a huge match going into wrestlemaina." Steve said as Shadow's music starts

" And here comes one of his opponants."

Shadow comes into the ring and gets nose to nose with Link until Shadow backs off slighty and picks up a mic.

" Now listen here, two opponants or not, im going to take your GWA Championship away from you, and there is not a thing you can do about it."

Link goes and gets himself a mic before replying, " nothing I can do about it? Well I beg to differ, because that is what everyone has said to me during my reign and I showed that I can handle all threats to my title."

Sonic's music starts

" Hold on a minite, I think your forgetting the thrid piece of this puzzle here." Sonic gets into the ring before continuing, " You see this is my first chance I have had in over ten months, and I know if I don't take this chance then I may have to wait another ten months, which is why I will be going all out to win, wherever I have to pin you Shadow, or you Link. I will be GWA Champion."

" You? Come on Sonic, lets not kid around here, you haven't been GWA champion in over two years, face it, your past it?" Shadow said

" Coming from the person who only had a six week title reign." Sonic replied until he was struck by Shadow.

Shadow and Link then started trading blows and Shadow raked the eyes on Link and gave him a pedigree. Shadow then doged a attack by Sonic and then gave him a pedigree.

" Shadow is standing tall." Bart said

" Could this be the scene come wrestlemaina?"

Shadow picked up the GWA Championship and stood ontop of Sonic and Link and held the title high in the air.

" What a way to end the show, were all out of time tonight so from Bart and myself we'll see you at Wrestlemaina."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Megaman & Bomberman via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Luigi via pinfall

Corn b Banjo via submission

Yo-yo & Beat b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Conker b Knuckles via pinfall

Sonic & Shadow double count out

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Link b Vector via pinfall

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Crash Bandicoot (c)

Single Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Women's Title - Battle Royal: Amy Rose, Cream, Daisy, Rouge, Tikal, Tiny Kong, Zelda, Gum (c)

Hardcore Hell Match: Akuma v Ken Masters

# 1 Contender Match: Bowser v Mario

Tag Team Title – No DQ Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

Intercontinental Title – 2 out of 3 Falls Match: Fox v Vector (c)

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Conker v Corn v Knuckles v Luigi v Vega

GWA Championship: Shadow v Sonic v Link (c)

* * *

This will be the last update for at least two weeeks as im off on my holidays, I tried to get wrestlemaina up before then but time constrantes ment I couldn't for which I appolgize. 


	62. Wrestlemania

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Link (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Vector (2)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Crash Bandicoot (3)

Women's Champion: Gum (2)

" Welcome everyone to wrestlemaina." Steve welcomed, " Were here live for the biggest pay per view of the year at the newly built Termina Arena."

" Wrestlemaina has always been the biggest show in wrestling and tonight will be no acceptances."

" So many big matches to come tonight. A no disqualification match for the tag team titles, a two out of three falls match for the Intercontinental championship, the first ever money in the bank match, and our main event, a triple threat match for the GWA Championship match where Link will put the title on the line against Sonic and Shadow, plus many more. "

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Crash Bandicoot (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, he is a member of the GG's, Clutch."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Crash Bandicoot."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Clutch."

A reply of Megaman attacking Bomberman is shown from the midweek speical is shown on the big screen

Backstage: With Dave

Dave is stood with Megaman, who has a big grin on his face

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman we have just seen the footage of what happaned just three days ago where you attacked you former friend Bomberman, now what evaryone wants to know is why?"

" Why? You know people say that your a complete idiot, amd it is questions like this that proves how right they are. I did what I did because im sick and tired of having to carry that useless sack of crap around for the last two years. I carried him in our debut match, I carried him while we were tag champs and I carried him to our last match, and tonight you'll all see what I mean."

Megaman then walks off

Ringside

" This will be good, we'll finally see Megaman drop off the dead wood known as Bomberman." Bart said

" I really don't think it will be easy as he thinks it will be.

Single Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Megaman's new music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponant, Bomberman."

Megaman attacks Bomberman as he enters and stomps away at his back several times before tauntinh him to get up before giving him an arm drop into and arm lock. Bomberman gets to the ropes and Megaman uses all of the referes count he could before realeasing the hold.

Megaman then picked up Bomberman and gave him a neck brecker before picking him up again and giving him a scoop slam and a elbow drop before pinning him for a two count.

Megaman then rolls out if the ring and gets a chair and gets back into the ring where the ref takes it off of him and goes to put it back. Meanwhile Megaman reaches into his boot and pulls a lead pipe out of it but is hit by a spin kicj by Bomberman, which sends the lead pipe into his face.

Bomberman then quickly pins Megaman for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Bomberman."

" What! How dare Bomberman use a wepon against Megaman." Bart shouted

" It was Megaman who brought the wepon in so it's his fault.

Megaman then attacked Bomberman, who was busy celebrating from behind and gives him the backcrakker.

" Damm this sore loser." Steve said as Megaman went out of the ring and grabbed himself a chair and started to beat the hell out of Bomberman with it before leaving him in a pool of his own blood.

" This is sick." Steve said as paramedics came down to attend to Bomberman.

" Megaman did what he had to."

" What?"

" He did what hid had to."

" Your unbelivable."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion, Gum. Now Gum in just a moment your will be defending your women's championship in a diva battle royal, your thoughts?"

" Well.." Gum started before being attacked from behind by Zelda. Gum then tries to attack Zelda but is held back by Roy and Marth as Zelda gives her a slap before their run off by Yo-yo, Beat and Corn.

Ringside

" Zelda trying to get herself an advantage before the match." Steve said

" That's smart Steve."

" You say that, but she ain't the only one in the battle royal."

Women's Title - Battle Royal: Amy Rose, Cream, Daisy, Rouge, Tikal, Tiny Kong, Zelda, Gum (c)

The GG's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, she is the women's champion, Gum."

Gum gets into the ring where all the other partisapants are already inside and goes stright for Zelda and spears her to the mat and starts pummuling away at her as everyone else goes for each other with Gum picking up Zelda and throwing her out of the ring.

On the other side Rouge manages to elimanate Cream before nearly getting elimanated herself by Tikal, but she just manages to hold on. Amy and Daisy were involved in their on little battle with Amy trying to elimanate Daisy.

Tikal was now trying to elimanate Tiny Kong but was attacked from behind by Rouge, who then throw her from the ring but Tikal held on and got back in. Rouge then went for Tikal again, who moved and sent Rouge to the outside. In another corner Daisy elimanated Amy before getting taken down by Gum.

Tiny Kong was then elimanated by Tikal, who supplexed her out of the ring, which left herself Daisy and Gum as the final three partisapants. Gum and Daisy went at it and Gum took down her down with a clothesline before Tikal took down gum with a clothesline of her own before trying to elimanate her, but Gum held on and got back up and supplexed Tikal out of the ring.

Gum then went to get back into the ring but was being held by Zelda. Gum managed to shake Zelda off but was then knocked off the apron by Daisy.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Daisy."

" Daisy wins, she is the new women's champion!" Bart shouts

" With a little help from Zelda."

" What's it matter."

" Now I understand we are about to be addressed by the owner of GWA, Robotnik."

Robotnik appears on the big screen still waring the neck brace.

" Hello too all those in attendance tonight and to those watching at home. Several weeks ago you may remember a certain superstar decided to lay his hands on me, and tonight you will witness his destruction by the hands of my man beast Akuma. So take your last good look at Ken Masters, because it will be the last you will see of him."

The image of Eggman dissapers

" Well, strong words from Robotnik." Steve says a cage starts to decend to the ring, inside, attached to the side of the cage is several wepons from chairs, trash cans and steel sheets to Barbed wire baseball bats and Sledgehammers.

Hardcore Hell Match: Ken Masters v Akuma

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is a hardcore hell match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ken Masters."

Akuma's music starts

" And his opponant, Akuma."

Akuma and Ken tie up in the center of the ring where Ken manages to get Akuma into and arm lock, which Akuma manages to counter with a hard elbow to the head. Akmua then lifts up Ken and gives in a backbreaker and keeps hold of Ken and gives him another before pinning him for a two count.

Akuma then goes to the side of the cage and takes off a steel sheet and waits for Ken to get up and smacks him on the head when he does. Ken gets up quickly but is smacked on the head again by the steel sheet Akuma is holding. Ken gets up a third time but again is smack on the head with the steel sheet which this time busts him open.

Akuma then picks up Ken in a barehug and drives Ken's back into the steel cages and keeps hold of him and gives him throwing supplex. Akuma then grabs a steel chair and ges to hit Ken, who is somehow back on his feet already and misses when Ken moves. Ken then knocks the chair out of Akuma's hand and gives him a DDT.

Ken slowly gets up and picks up the steel chair as he does and swing it at the charging Akuma and gets him right on the head. Ken then smacks him over the back twice before lifting him up and gives him a death vally driver onto the chair and pins him for a two count.

Ken the climbs towards the top of the cage and grabs the barbed wire baseball bat and swing and hits Akuma in the mid-section before swinging it and hitting Akuma's back. Ken then grabbed Akuma and locked in the masterlock, which Akuma got out of just before it was locked in. Akuma then took Ken down with a clothesline before picking up abd barbed wire baseball bat and raked it across Ken's forehead, which made the bleeding mucj worse.

Akuma then took a trash can off the cell and placed it on the floor before he picked up Ken and gave him a full nelson slam on to a trash can and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Akuma."

Akuma then went up to the top of the cage where he grabbed the sledgehammer. After climbing back down he hit Ken right between the eyes and then continues to attack him before he started to leave, but stopped when Eggman's music starts.

" Hold it, hold it Akuma." Eggman said. " This is not over yet, give him some more."

" Oh come on." Steve said

" Well this is all Ken's fault, he defied Robotnik." Bart said as Akuma picked up Ken and dragged him to the outside and back up the ramp where he gave Ken a full nelson slam from the top of the ramp to the floor below.

" He might of just broke the back of Ken Masters!" Steve shouted

" Well like I said, it's all his fault."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario in just a moment you go one on one with Bowser with the winner facing the GWA Champion at Vengence. So how do you rate your chances aginst Bowser?"

" My chances? What a stupid question. I am a wrestling god! I fear no man and I will defeat Bowser and go on to win the GWA championship at Vengence."

Mario then stops as Bowser appears.

" Your gonna defeat me? I don't think so. You see come Vengence you will be looking at the new GWA Champion."

Bowser then walks off as Mario looks on."

Ringside

" We have Bowser versus Mario coming up right now, and remember the winner will face the GWA champion at Vegence."

#1 Contender Match: Bowser v Mario

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner facing the GWA champion at Vengence. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Bowser's music starts

" And his opponent, Bowser."

Mario attacks Bowser as soon as he enters by giving him several hard shots to the back of the head. Bowser absorbs them and shoves Mario off of him and into his corner. Mario gets up and comes back at Bowser, who took Mario down with a big boot.

Bowser picked up Mario and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a clothesline before picking him up and giving him a side walk slam. Bowser then pinned Mario who kicked out at two. Bowser picks up Mario and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Mario ducks and then goes for a clothesline on Bowser, who doesn't even move.

Mario the tries for another but is taken down with a big boot. Bowser then picks up Mario and lifts him up to his chest and drop him hard on to the mat and pins him for a two count. Bowser the picks up Mario and whips him into the corner and gives Mario a splash before doing a side walk slam where he then pins Mario, who kicks out at two.

Bowser then picks up Mario, who quickly punches the gut of Bowser and goes for the clothesline from hell, but again it has little affect on Bowser. Mario the goes for it again and once more it only sends Bowser back a few steps.

Bowser then takes down Mario with a big right hand before whipping him into the corner. Bowser then went for a splash but hit the ref after Mario had grabbed the ref and pulled him in his place. Mario then went into his pocket and pulled out some brass knucks and swung at Bowser, who caught the punch and then gave Mario a chokeslam. Bowser then gave Mario a big splash before pinning him, but noticed that the ref was still down.

Bowser then tries to awaken the ref who starts coming round. Mario then low blows Bowser from behind and gives him the clothesline from hell before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario wins, he will meet the GWA champion at Vengence." Bart said

" It's unfair, Bowser had the match one until Mario cheated."

" It only cheating if your caught."

Tag Team Title – No DQ Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

GMW's music starts

" The following no disqualification match is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring, the challengers, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied to the ring by Zelda, they are he tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then went for Sub Zero, who moved and Roy went straight into Marth.

Sub Zero then threw Roy outta the ring just as Scorpion went to the top rope. Sub Zero grabbed Marth and he and Scorpion gave him the death sentence and Scorpion pinned Marth for a two count after Roy broke it up with a chair to the back of Scorpion.

Roy then gave Sub Zero a chair shot and pinned him for a two count. Meanwhile Marth had now gotten up and threw Scorpion out of the ring and he and Roy set up Sub Zero for the snapshot, but Sub Zero managed to fight out of it and quickly gave Roy a DDT and clotheslined Marth to the outside.

Sub Zero then turned round and was hit with a chair to the face by Roy, who pinned Sub Zero for a two count after Scorpion broke the pin up. Scorpion then backed Roy into the corner where he gave him several knees to the gut before giving him a supplex and rolling to the outside and returned with a metal sheet where he smacked it over Roy's head and pinned him which Marth broke at two.

Marth then picked up the steel sheet and smack Scorpion with it and threw him to the outside where he then whipped him into the steel steps. Marth then went under the ring and threw a trash can into the ring before sliding back underneath the bottom rope.

Marth picked up Sub Zero, who pushed Marth away and took him down with a drop kick and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up. Roy and Marth then lifted Sub Zero up and gave him a snapshot onto the trash can and pinned him for the three count as Zelda held on to Scorpion's feet which stopped him breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth do it, they see off GMW and retain their titles." Bart said

" Thanks in part to Zelda's involvement."

" Hey, it's no disqualification, it was perfectly legal."

" Unfortunantly for GMW it was."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is one of the six partisapants in the money in the bank ladder match Vega, along with Cammy. Now a little bit later Vega you have a chance to win a garanteed shot at the GWA Championship anytime, anyplace until Wrestlemaina next year. How do you rate your chances?"

Cammy takes the mic and replies, " You know Vega shouldn't even be in this match, by right he should be the GWA Champion, but if this is the way he must get another shot then be it, he will do it. And to whoever is holding the GWA Championship when Vega does decide to cash his contract in, well there gonna be in for it."

Vega and Cammy then leave

Ringside

" We have our money in the bank match coming up soon, but first we have Fox verses Vector in a two out of three falls match for the Intercontinental championship." Steve said

Intercontinental Title – 2 out of 3 Falls Match: Fox v Vector (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a two out of three falls match and it is for the Intercontinental championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Fox."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Vector."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector picked Fox up and taunted to the crowd that this is it and lifted Fox onto his shoulder, who quickly wriggled out and hit the diamond cutter and pinned Vector for a three count.

" Here is the winner of the first fall, Fox."

Fox went and stood in the corner as the thirty second break peroid started with the bell ringing for the second fall to start just a Vector was up and Fox went stright for a diamond cutter, but Vector managed to block it and took down Fox with a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count. Vector then picked up Fox, who quickly took Vector down with a DDT.

Fox then went to pick up Vector, who grabbed Fox then pulled him through the ropes. Vector then rolled out of the ring and smacked Fox's head on the barrier and then whipped Fox into the steel steps. Vector then rolled Fox back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Vector then lifted Fox up and gave him a Vector bomb and pinned him again, this time for the three.

" Here is the winner of the second fall, Vector."

This time Vector goes and stands in the corner as the thiry second break peroid starts while Fox groggily tries getting to his feet. The bell rings for the start of the final fall and Vector takes down Fox stright away with a knee to the head and goes for a pin which gets a two count.

Vector picks up Fox and then whips him into the corner and gives him a clothesline. Vector then grabs Fox and whips him to the other side and gives Fox another clotheslineand then lifts up Fox and goes for the Vector bomb, which Fox counters into a roll up for the three count.

" Here is your winner of the third fall, and new Intercontinental champion, Fox."

" Fox wins! Fox wins!" Steve shouts, " He is now a three time Intercontinental champion."

" Vector can't belive it." Bart said as Vector goes crazy in the ring while Fox celebrates in the crowd.

" Well up next we have the first of our big two matches."

" Iv'e been looking forward to this one all night."

" The money in the bank match, six guys, only one will win a garanteed shot at the GWA championship anytime, anyplace until next wrestlemaina."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Knuckles. Now Knuckles in just a moment your about to compete agaist five other guys in a ladder match, with the winner getting a garanteed shot at the GWA championship at anytime until wrestlemaina next year. Your thoughts?"

" Well Dave, put simply this is the biggest match I have ever been in previously, this is a garanteed shot at the GWA championshipand Im going to put everything I have in to this to win it."

Knuckles goes to leave but is stopped by Captain Falcon.

" You know im sorry to say this but you ain't gonna win, you see for years this company has insisted on holding me back and I know that im never gonna be giving a real chance at winning gold, so It means I have to take the hard route, and you and everyone else will witness what I mean in a few minutes."

Captain Falcon then leaves as Knuckles just watches on.

Ringside

" This money in the bank match is getting everyone pumped." Steve said

" As it should Steve, this could be some peoples only chance to get at shot at the GWA Championship, and when a opportunity arises you have to seize it."

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Conker v Corn v Knuckles v Luigi v Vega

Captain Falcons music starts

" The following contest is the money in the bank ladder match. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Conker's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Conker."

The GG's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Corn."

Knuckles music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Luigi's music starts

" Making his way to the ring. Luigi."

Vega's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Vega."

The match started with Knuckles going for Conker, Captain Falcon going for Corn and Vega going for Luigi with the first two taking their fight to the outside, leaving Corn and Vega in the ring with Vega whipping Corn across the ring and taking him down with a drop kick. Vega then left the ring and walked pass the still brawling Knuckles and Conker and picked up on of the ladders that was against the barrars and put it in between the first and second rope. Vega then went to get back in to the ring only for Corn to jump on to the ladder and send it back into Vega's Face.

Corn then dragged the ladder in and carefully set it up under the breifcase, only to be attacked from behind by Falcon, who then folded the ladder back up and smacked it into Corn's face. Falcon then smacked it into Knuckles face before being taken down by Conker, who jumped from the top rope landed on the ladder through to Falcon.

Luigi then went to the top rope where he did a moonsault onto to ladder, which was still on top of Falcon. While everyone else was now down Vega had gotten back into the ring, after throwing Conker and Luigi from the ring Vega picked up the ladder and began to set it up, but just before he could climb it he was grabbed from behind by Knuckles, who gave him a german supplex. Knuckles then started to climb the ladder but was stopped when he was halfway up by Corn, who dragged him down and gave him a DDT.

Corn then started to climb but was stopped after getting hit in the back with a chair by Luigi, who also whacked Knuckles, who was now up, but then was taken down by Vega, who gave him a reverse DDT.

Vega then threw Luigi out of the ring and followed him out and went under the ring and pulled out a table and set Luigi up on it before climbing the turnbuckle, but Luigi moved off before Vega could jump. Vega was then back supplexed off the turnbuckle by Falcon, who then started to climb the all ready set up ladder. As he was climbing, Corn came in with a ladder of his own and set it up next to the on Falcon was on and started to climb on the same side he was and hit the back of Falcon as he made a grab for the breifcase. Corn the smacked Falcons head off the ladder a few times before grabbing Falcon and giving him an impaler DDT from the ladder to the floor. Corn the got up and started to climb the ladder and got right to the top before Knuckles took the ladder from underneath him leaving Corn hanging on the breifcase. Vega then leapt off a ladder he had set up in the corner and speared Corn off the breifcase and to the floor.

Knuckles then went to set up the ladder but was attacked by Vega, who then threw him outta the ring. Vega then picked up the ladder and slowly started to climb it and as he was near the top Luigi had gotten back into the ring and lifted the opposite end of the ladder and tipped it over, which sent Vega through the table he had set up earlier.

Luigi then slowly started to climb the ladder as Conker came in and started climbing the opposite end. Knuckles then set up a ladder next to it and started to climb the same side that Conker had as Luigi started climbing the opposite end of that ladder. After all four had reached the top each began trading punches with the person on their ladder, which eventuly led to Luigi's and Conker's ladder tipping over, which sent Conker flying to the outside, Luigi landed inside and bounced against the ropes which then knocked the ladder that Knuckles and Luigi was on.

Corn then pulled himself up with help from the ropes and he set himself a ladder and slowly started to climb. Near the top he was caught by Luigi, who had climbed the opposite side and grabbed Corn and supplex him off the ladder to the mat. Luigi then picked up a ladder but was stopped by a chair shot to the back by Falcon, who then set up a ladder in the corner and went to the very top and dropped an elbow right on to Luigi.

Falcon the gets up and starts to climb the ladder. Conker comes back in and sets up a ladder next to it and stops Falcon by smacking his head into the ladder. Conker then went a few steps higher and jumped up and gave Luigi a hurricarana to the floor.

Corn was the next up and he started to climb the already set up ladder with Conker climbing the opposite side. Knuckles then gets into the ring and drags himself up the ladder next to the one Conker and Corn are still trading punches on and pushes it over, which send Corn and Conker crashing to the mat. Knuckles then climbs up another two rungs and grabs the breifcase and gets it off it's hook.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

" Knuckles wins, he now has a garanteed title shot anytime, anyplace until wrestlemaina next year." Steve said as Knuckles celebrated ontop of the ladder and holding the money in the bank breifcase high in the air before slowly climbing down.

" He's gonna feel it tomorrow." Bart said

" They all will, but at least Knuckles has something to show for the pain."

Highlights of the wrestlemaina league tournament is shown on the big screen. A reply is then shown from the midweek speical where both Sonic and Shadow got counted out in their match and Robotnik made it a triple threat match.

" Well that is how this main event came about." Steve said

" Im ready, who do you favor?"

" Well both Sonic and Shadow don't have a good track record at wrestlemaina. Sonic has won only one match in his five wrestlemaina apperances where he won the Intercontinental championship. Shadow has won only two out of five, though in one of those wins he did become GWA champion. And Link won is one and only wrestlemaina apperance last year in the hardcore battle royal. But in this tpye of match anything can happan."

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Sonic v Link (c) w/ Malon

Shadow's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" And inroducing the second challenger, Sonic."

Link's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Malon, he is the GWA Champion, Link."

The match started with Shadow and Sonic double teaming Link and after a few punches they both whipped him across the ring and went for a double clothesline, which Link ducked and then clotheslined both Sonic and Shadow. Link then gave Shadow a body slam and followed up by giving Sonic a body slam as well before avoiding a Shadow clothesline by pulling the ropes down and sending Shadow to the outside. Link then grabbed Sonic and gave him a double arm DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Link then picked up Sonic and whipped him across the ring, which Sonic reversed and sent Link across the ring and was tripped up by Shadow, who then dragged him out and the pair started a punching war until Sonic broke it up by leaping over the top rope which took both Link and Shadow down. Sonic then rolled Shadow into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Sonic then picked up Shadow, who raked the eyes of Sonic and then gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Shadow smacked the the canvas in frustration that Sonic kicked out and then picked up Sonic and went for the Pedigree, which Sonic counted into a backdrop. Sonic then went for a Sonic driver which Shadow wriggled free from and rolled up Sonic for a two count before Link broke it up. Shadow quickly got up and swung for Link, who ducked and then grabbed Shadow and gave him a back supplex before giving Sonic a back drop, which sent Sonic flying to the outside.

Link then whipped Shadow into the corner and lifted Shadow to the top rope and gave him a superplex, where he then pinned Shadow and got another two count. Link then picked up Shadow and went for a supplex, which Shadow managed to break and then give Link a spike DDT, Shadow then set up for the pedigree but Link managed to counter it into a back drop and followed up with a super kick and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link picked up Shadow and whipped him, which Shadow managed to counter and send Link crashing into the ref. Shadow then went to attack Link while he was checking on the ref but Link just avoided it and took Shadow down with a clothesline and then locked in the triforce of pain, which Sonic broke up.

Sonic then went to supplex Link, who blocked it and then gave Sonic a brainbuster before getting rolled up from behind by Shadow who got a two count. Shadow then backed Link into the corner and kicked him a few times before whipping him to the opposite corner and then set up Link for the pedigree, which Link countered into a back drop. Link then lifted up Shadow and set him up for a powerslem, which he wriggled out of and then kicked Link in the gut and gave him the pedigree and before he could pin him Sonic grabed him and spun him around and gave him the Sonic driver. Sonic then pinned Shadow for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA Champion, Sonic."

" Sonic wins, he finally reaches his dream of becoming GWA Champion after so many near falls." Steve said as Sonic celebrated extacitly.

" Sonic was in the right place at the right time and he took advantage of it." Bart said as Link walked dissapointedly to the back.

" Spear a thought for Link, he lost the GWA Championship with being pinned."

" But those are the rules of the triple threat match, so he can't complain."

" Link is not the type to complain, but this is not about him right now, it's about Sonic."

By now Sonic was in amongst the crowd celebrating his win.

" What a night we have had here tonight, we have had four title changes, we have our first money in the bank winner plus many other great moments. Which leaves us all outta time so from Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow night."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Crash via pinfall

Bomberman b Megaman via pinfall

Daisy win a diva battle royal

Akuma b Ken Masters via pinfall

Mario b Bowser via pinfall

Roy & Marth b GMW via pinfall

Fox b Vector by 2 fall to 1

Knuckles wins the money in the bank match

Sonic b Link & Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Note to all: There you go, a years worth of shows in exactly one year. I never thought I'd go this far with so a big thanks to my readers who have kept me going. Now as I continue im not sure if I'll update here or create a new story for Year 2 of GWA so lets me know what you'd prefer.

P.S: And in case you haven't noticed the hardcore title is offically no more


	63. Week 1 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the GWA Arena in Station Square where wrestlemania was only twenty four hours away."

" Wrestlemania lived up to it's named last night as the biggest pay per veiw there is."

Sonic's music starts

" And here comes the new GWA Champion." Steve said as Sonic made his way to the ring and grabbed himself a mic while the crowd started a sonic chant.

After the sonic chant had died down Sonic started speaking.

" Last night was the greatest night of my life, the night I finally showed everyone who had ever doubted me that im not a choke artist and I can win the big one, and last night prouved it."

Sonic goes to speak again but he is interupted by Knuckles music who is carring his money in the bank breifcase with him.

" Here comes Knuckles, who last night won the money in the bank match which garentees him a shot at the GWA Championship at anytime he wishes until wrestlemania."

Knuckles gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

" Hey Sonic, congratulations on last night." Knuckles said and offered Sonic a handhake, which Sonic accecpted.

" I know this is your big moment and I appolgize for the inturption, but your not the only who won a big match last night, you see this." Knuckles hold up the breifcase, " This here gives me a shot at the GWA Championship belt which you have at anytime, and even though we are friends I won't hold back by cashing this in when I feel right."

Knuckles then leaves to his music and spearfished backstage.

Sonic goes to speak again but is inturpted by Mario's music.

" And here comes the number one comtender." Bart said

" Mario defeated Bowser last night to earn a shot at the GWA Championship at Vengence."

Mario gets into the ring and gets himself a mic.

" Talk about being shocked, I really didn't think I'd be standing here right now. I expected to be standing face to face with Shadow or Link, but here you are. But if you think you have shaken off your tag off a choke artist your wrong, winning one match doesn't do that, only when you constently do it like me you can shake it off, which brings me to vengence where I'll once again become the GWA champion, for I am a wrestlin..."

Mario was stopped in his tracks after Sonic punched him in the mouth, and did so several times until Mario fell out of the ring.

" Things have exploded here tonight." Steve shouted as Mario slowly walked to the back with an extremly angry look on his face and eventully dissapeared backstage. Sonic then left by going through the crowd.

Single Match: Banjo v Luigi

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Banjo"

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Luigi gets into the ring and he goes face to face with Banjo, they start talking back and forth and end up nose to nose before they start trading punches with Banjo getting the better of Luigi by punching him to the ropes and then whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a sholder block before picking him up and giving him a body slam and pinning him for a two count.

Banjo then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and took him down with another sholder block before giving him a leg drop and pinning him for a two count. Banjo then picks up Luigi again and backs him into the corner and lifts him to the top rope before climbing to the second rope and went to supplex Luigi, who stopped it by holding on to the rope before knicking Banjo off with several punches. Luigi then jumped off the ropes for a crossbody, but Banjo caught him and turned it into a power slam. Banjo then pinned Luigi but got another two count.

Banjo then picked up Luigi again and lifted him over his head and went for a powerslam, but Luigi landed on his feet and took Banjo down with a drop kick before locking in a front face lock. The ref then got down to check on Banjo and Luigi then used the ropes for leverage and only stopped when the ref looked up, but put his feet back on the ropes when the ref went back to check on Banjo.

Banjo then slowly started fighting out of it and managed to get back to his feet whist still in a head lock and broke then with several elbows to the gut. Banjo then got up some speed and attempted a clothesline, but Luigi managed to see it and took Banjo down with a drop toe hold before putting Banjo back in a front face lock, but this time was caught when he used the ropes and was forced to break the hold.

Luigi then kicked Banjo in the stomach and went for the twist of fate, but Banjo countered it and pushed him into the turnbuckle before turning him around and giving him a jackhammer. Banjo then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Banjo."

Backstage

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the new women's champion, Daisy. Now Daisy last night you became women's champion for the first time with a little bit of help from Zelda."

" Excuse me? Even if that was the case I wouldn't of even needed help to win and I'll prove it when I defend 'my women's title' against Gum later."

Ringside

" Daisy out to prove a point tonight. She defends her title against the former champion, Gum later tonight."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are members of The GG's, Yo-yo and Beat."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Beat with several punches. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Beat for two before Yo-yo broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Beat and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Beat in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Beat avoided it and gave Waluigi a DDT and then tagged Yo-yo who went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Yo-yo then ducked a Waluigi right and and gave Waluigi a hurricarana and followed up with two drops kicks before giving Waluigi a back drop where he then pinned him for a two count after Wario broke it up..

Beat then came in and drop kicked Wario, who staggered back inti the corner and Beat then started punching Wario in a corner, with Yo-yo now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Yo-yo and Beat then went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/ leg drop combo on Waluigi and Beat then pinned Waluigi for the win as Yo-yo drop kicked Wario off the apron.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo & Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat win, they continue their run of successive victories." Steve said

" They will be hoping for a title soon I bet."

" It can't have escaped their minds, they already have a non-title victory of the champions."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman after last night."

Megaman inturpted by taking the mic of Dave

" Look! Last night isn't important, all you need to know is I have taken care of Bomberman and he will never be the same again. What is important though is tonight when you see me walk away with my first singles gold after I beat Clutch."

Megaman walks off

Ringside

" Megaman challenged Clutch earlier today, which Clutch accecpted." Steve

" Biggest mistake of his life."

" Megaman will be hoping for victory later, but right now we have our first title match of the evening."

Women's Title Match: Gum v Daisy (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship, making her way to the ring the challenger, Gum."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Daisy."

Daisy got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Daisy clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Daisy and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Daisy got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Daisy then went for the hurricarana, which Gum countered and put her in the sharpshooter. Daisy screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and going for the sharpshooter again, which Daisy managed to counter into a roll up and used the ropes to get the three count.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Daisy."

" Daisy re-tains the women's title with a little help from the ropes." Steve said

" As long as she won."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now Shadow last night you failed to win the GWA Championship, but tonight you go one on one with the second person from the match, Link. Your thoughts?"

" You know, I don't need reminding about what I failed to do, but it seems you just can't help yourself. Yes I know I didn't win last night, but for someone like you to say it and then put a microphone in my face, well it doesn't leave me in the best of moods."

Shadow then smacked Dave with a right hand and then walked off.

Ringside

" I don't belive it, Shadow has really crossed the line this time."

Single Match: Link w/ Malon v Shadow

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Shadow went to attack Link as he entered but Link managed to avoid it and Shadow went through the ropes. Link then rolled out but was caught with a right hand by Shadow, who then whipped him into the steel steps. Shadow then rolled Link back in the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Shadow then set up Link for the pedigree, who managed to block it and gave Shadow a back drop and quickly followed up with a scoop slam and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link then whipped Shadow into the corner and lifted Shadow to the top rope and gave him a superplex, where he then pinned Shadow and got another two count. Link then picked up Shadow and went for a supplex, which Shadow managed to break and then give Link a spike DDT, Shadow then set up for the pedigree but Link managed to counter it into a back drop and followed up with a super kick and pinned Shadow for a two count.

Link picked up Shadow and whipped him, which Shadow managed to counter and send Link crashing into the ref. Shadow then went to attack Link while he was checking on the ref but Link just avoided it and took Shadow down with a clothesline and then locked in the triforce of pain, with Shadow tapping soon after.

" Shadow's tapping!" Steve shouted

" But there is no ref." Bart pointed out as Link went back to check on the ref, then went back to Shadow.

Link picked Shadow up, who saw his chance and gave Link a low blow and followed it up with a pedigree and went for the pin, but the ref was still out. Shadow then left the ring and grabbed a chair then re-entered as Link was getting up and went to hit Link over the head as he turned around, but Link ducked and then super kicked the chair back into Shadow's face. Link then pinned Shadow for the win.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now I understand you requested this interveiw for a speical reason. So what is it?"

" Im here to talk about a miscarrage of justice, you see it should be me right now who has the money in the bank breifcase, so Knuckles if you have the guts you will face me next week with the money in the breifcase on the line."

Captain Falcon then leaves

Ringside

T.V Title Match: Megaman v Clutch (c)

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Megaman."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Megaman and Clutch tie up and Megaman manages to back Clitch to the rope where he then breaks away from Clutch and kicks him hard in the mid-section before whipping him across the ring where he takes Clutch down with a back drop.

Megaman pick up Clutch, who breaks away and hit Megaman with a jaw breaker and then goes for a clothesline, which Megaman ducks and then hits the backcrakcer on Clutch and pins him for a two count when Bomberman appears and starts attacking Megaman.

Bomberman then throws Megaman out of the ring and picks him up and goes to whip him into the steel stairs, which Megaman reverses and sends Bomberman into the stairs. Megaman then grabs a tv monitor from the announce table and smacks it over Bombermans head before picking him up and putting him onto the table. Megaman then gets onto the table and gives Bomberman a piledriver through it before leaving.

" Damn that Megaman!" Steve shouted

" Megaman? It was Bomberman who just cost Megaman the T.V title."

" That was for what Megaman did to him last night."

Single Match: Knuckles v Conker

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Conker and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Conker managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times then did a spin kick to the face and followed up with a DDT. Conker then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Conker then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Knuckles and got another two count.

Conker then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Conker, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Conker then leapt over the top rope and landed right on top of Knuckles. Conker then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and gave him a stiff kick to the head and pinned him for a two count.

Conker picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and took Conker down with a German supplex, Knuckles kept his grip and pulled Conker to his feet and gave him another German supplex. Knuckles then gave Conker a third German supplex before pinning Conker and getting a two count. Knuckles then went to the top rope and did the diving headbutt and then pinned Conker, but the ref was distracted by the person all in black.

Knuckles then got up but was attacked by Captain Falcon, who took him down with the C-4 and then put Conker on top of him before leaving. The ref then made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker wins again thanks to this masked person and Captain Falcon, who earlier challenged Knuckles to put his money in the bank breifcase on the line next week."

" And if Knuckles didn't have a reason then he sure does now."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" Here come the tag team champions." Bart said

" Roy and Marth rather fortunate to retain the title in my opinion. It might have been a different story if not for Zelda's involement."

Roy, Marth and Zelda get into the ring, with Zelda getting a mic.

" Well it seems once again that when a so called team comes to challenge us, we send them packing right back to where they come from, and GMW, last night you learned that the hard way when my boys here beat you one, two three."

The crowd boo and Zelda gives the mic to Roy, who waits for it to die down before continuing, " But were not here to brag about how be once again successfully defended out titles, insteaed were issuing yet another open challenge to anyone who thinks they can beat us in a non-title match here tonight."

" You see that? There issuing an open challenge, that generious of them." Bart said

" It would be of they put the titles on the line."

" Is no one gonna answer our challenge?" Roy said again.

A few moments pass and nothing happans.

" Well it seems we got the night off."

Roy, Marth and Zelda go to leave the ring when GMW's music starts

" Not you again." Roy said, " Haven't you learned from our last match that you can't beat us?"

Sub Zero get a mic and he and Scorpion get into the ring. " Tell you what, we have a match here tonight and if we lose, we'll never bother you again. But if we win, then we get ourseleves a title shot at Vengence."

Roy, Marth and Zelda go into a huddle and remerge a few seconds later.

" Never bother us again?" Roy asks

" That's right."

" Your on."

Roy then smacks Sub Zero in the head wuth the mic and then he and Marth start double teaming Scorpion until the ref comes down and rings the bell and forces Marth to go on to the apron.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then went for Sub Zero, who moved and Roy went straight into Marth. Sub Zero then threw Roy outta the ring just as Scorpion climbed the ropes

Scorpion and Sub Zero then give Marth the death sentence and Scorpion pins him, but the ref is distrated with Zelda, who is on the apron. Suddenly a women dressed in purple leaps over the barriers and grabs Zelda's foot and drags her from the apron and starts punching at her until Marth comes and drags her off. Marth is then taken down by Sub Zero, who leaps off the apron and does a flying clothesline.

In the ring Scorpion puts Roy into the Scorpion death lock and Roy taps out.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW pick up the victory, they will have a tag team title match at Vengence." Steve said

" But who is that women?" Bart said as the GMW and the woman who helped them left.

" Im not sure, but what I do know is that Roy and Marth will once again have to put their titles on the line against GMW."

The main event for next week is confirmed. Link will be using his re-match clause and will be facing Sonic next week for the GWA Championship.

" What a huge main event for next week."

Single Match: Mario v Kazooie

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazooie."

Mario came right in and went for a quick clothesline, which Kazooie ducked and then did a drop kick to the knee, followed up by a spin kick to the face and then leapt to the top rope where he did and leg drop and then pinned Mario, who kicked out at two.

Kazooie then dashed across the ring and was taken out by a big boot by Mario, who pinned Kazooie for a two count. Mario then lifted Kazooie up for a powerbomb, but Kazooie managed to counter it into a roll up for a two count.

Kazooie then quickly drop kick Mario to the knee again and then gave him a bulldog for a two count. Kazooie then picked Mario up and Mario gave Kazooie a thumb to the eye and followed with the clothesline from hell and then pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

Mario leans out of the ring and is handed a mic.

" You see that? That is how towin a match, now next week im told that Link is cashing in his re-match clause, well I couldn't care less if you win back the GWA Championship, just like I don't care if Sonic re-tains the title, who ever I face at Vengence will be known as the guy who lost to Mario as he won his record breaking sixth GWA Championship, for I am a WRESTLNG GOD!"

Mario then drop the mic and leaves.

" Mario sending a message to the winner of next weeks championship match, remember Mario will face the winner of that match at Vengence for the GWA Championship." Steve said

" And like Mario said, it don't matter who it is."

" Well we'd like to thank everyone for joining us tonight, this is all we have time for so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Banjo b Luigi via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Daisy b Gum via pinfall

Link b Shadow via pinfall

Megaman b Clutch via DQ

Conker b Knuckles via pinfall

GMW b Roy & Marth via submisson

Mario b Kazooie via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

GWA Championship Match: Link v Sonic (c)

* * *

Vengence Matches 

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)


	64. Week 2 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we have a big show tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have a huge main event as Link uses his re-match clause to face Sonic for the GWA Championship, plus many more matches."

T.V Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Clutch (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Crash Bandicoot

The GG's music starts music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Clutch."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now later on tonight you go one on one with Knuckles and if you win then you will have a chance to win his money in the bank breifcase at Vengence. Your thoughts?"

" If I win? Of corse im gonna win, this is all about putting things right. Everyone knows that I should be holding that money in the bank breifcase right now, but come Vengence everything will be put back right."

Ringside

" I belive Captain Falcon will put things right at Vengence." Bart said

" It's a bit early to say that, he has to win tonight first."

Single Match: Shadow v Conker

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Conker goes straight for Shadow and takes him out with a dropkick. Shadow quickly gets up and Conker again dropkicks to the mat and follows with a quick leg drop and then a pin for a two count

Conker, who is back up picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring for a two count, after the failed pin Conker picks up Shadow and body slams him, then leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press on a prone Shadow, again just getting a two count.

Conker, who is now slightly frustrated jumps back to the top rope, this time and leaps off and misses Shadow when he moves and Conker flies into the ref..

Shadow then picks Conker up and gives him the pedigree and pins him, but the ref is still down. Shadow then rolles out of the ring and comes back with a steel chair, but before he can swing it the masked person, who is on the top rope does a drop kick and sends the chair into Shadow's face before disappearing through the crowd.

Conker then crawls over and makes the cover and the ref counts to three

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker pins Shadow, what a huge upset." Bart said

" Who is this masked person?"

" Does it matter? All I know is that Conker's fortunes has completely turned around."

Backstage

We see the tag team champions Roy & Marth, along with Zelda walking backstage.

" You lost to them again!" Zelda shouted

" We had them beat until that woman got involved." Roy answers

" All I know is that no one gets the one up on us. Come on! I know just what to do."

Ringside

" It seems Zelda has a plan." Bart said

" And knowing her it will spell bad news."

Non-title Match: Luigi v Fox (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Fox

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

" Fox picks up a good win tonight." Steve said as Fox disappeared backstage, moments later Roy and Marth's music starts

" Here come the tag team champions." Bart said as Roy, Marth and Zelda got back into the ring and Roy gets a mic.

" Now last week was complelte utter crap! we had those two losers beat until some bitch we don't even know decided to get involved."

Roy passes thr mic to Marth, " That's right, so Sub Zero, Scorpion, I know you two are back there and if you have the guts you will come out here right now and bring that bitch who interfeared as well."

A few seconds pass and GMW's music starts and they come out along with a woman from last week. They get in and imeadeately start trading blows with Roy and Scorpion paired off, Marth and Sub Zero and Zelda with the unknown woman. They continue to fight until the lights go out.

" What the hell?" Steve shouted

" We need the lights back on."

The lights come back on and Roy, Marth and Zelda have dissapeared, along with the woman with GMW.

" Roy, Marth and Zelda have gone." Steve said

" So has the woman GMW were with."

" I don't like the look of that." Steve said as GMW ran to the back.

" This must have been the plan they were on about."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

Captain Falcons music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is Mr. Money in the bank, Knuckles."

Falcon and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Falcon managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times before whipping him across the ring where he took Knuckles down with a drop kick. Falcon then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Knuckles and got a two count.

Falcon then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Falcon, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Falcon then rolled out of the ring and picked u p Knuckles and whipped him into the barriers. Falcon then charged a Knuckles, who ducked and back drop Knuckles over the barrier and onto the concreate floor. Knuckles the went over the barrier as well and threw Falcon back over and then back into the ring.

Knuckles then picked up Falcon, who then raked his eyes and took him down with a DDT. Falcon then grabbed Knuckles leg and did an elbow drop on it before putting it in a leg lock, which knuckles fought out of by kicking Falcon with his free leg.

Falcon picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and took Falcon down with a German supplex, Knuckles kept his grip and pulled Falcon to his feet and gave him another German supplex. Knuckles then gave Falcon a third German supplex before pinning him and getting a two count. Knuckles then went to the top rope and did the diving headbutt, but Falcon moved and Kuckles hit the mat

Falcon then rolled up Knuckles for the win with his feet on the ropes.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon wins, he now has the opportunity to win the money in the bank breifcase at Vengence." Bart said

" Only because he had to cheat."

" Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

Backstage

GMW are seen running backstage and opening every door they come to, after opening a few doors they run into Eggman.

" Did you see what happaned out there!" Sub Zero shouted

" I saw it all." Eggman replied

" What are you gonna do about it!" Scorpion shouted

" Now I will deal with Roy and Marth when I have time, in the meanwhile I will send sucurity to aid in your assintance. Now if you excuse me I have an annoucment to make."

Ringside

" I hope Robotnik really punishes Roy, Marth and Zelda, this time they have gone to far." Steve said

" What about this announcement that he is going to make." Bart asked as Eggmans music starts

" Well were about to find out."

Eggman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring and gets himself a mic.

" Last night Ken Masters learned a very important lesson, screw with me and you'll end up down and beaten, so let this be a free lesson to anyone else who even thinks out steping out of line. And now the man who took out Ken Masters at wrestlemaina, Akuma!"

Akuma's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

This man is the perfect example of greatness and anyone who thinks about steping out of line again will have this man to answer to.

Eggman then leaves with Akuma close behind.

" Robotnik laying down the law to everyone." Steve said

" Well I would stay on Robotniks good side from now on."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Kongs

The GG's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are members of the GG's, Yo-yo and Beat."

The Kongs music starts

" And their opponents, Diddy and Donkey, The Kongs."

Beat and Donkey tied up, with Donkey backing Beat into the corner and thrusting some shoulders into his gut before whipping him to the opposite corner and then giving him a clothesline.

Donkey dragged Beat to his corner and tagged in Diddy, who gave him a scoop slam and pined him for a two count. Diddy then whipped Beat across the ring and hit him with a spin kick and followed up with a standing moonsault and pinned beat again and got a two when Yo-yo broke the pin.

Diddy whipped Beat into his corner and tagged in Donkey, Who lifted Beat onto the ropes and tried a superplex, which Beat managed to block, then after a few punches managed to knocked Donkey off the rope. Beat then took out Donkey with a flying clothesline. Both Beat and Donkey slowly crawled to their corners and made the tag.

Yo-yo managed to beat Diddy to the punch and take him down and then hit the lionsalut and pinned Diddy for a two count before Donkey interrupted, which brought Beat in, who managed to take out Donkey, and then he lifted Diddy on to his knee and Yo-yo jumped off the rope and hit a leg drop and pinned Diddy for a two count before Donkey broke the pin, Yo-yo then whipped Diddy across the ring and went for a drop kick, which Diddy managed to avoid and then made the tag to Donkey, who took Yo-yo out with a shoulder block, and then Beat, before going back to Yo-yo and picking him and giving him a pump handle slam, and followed up with a pin for a two count when Beat broke the pin.

Diddy then came on the clotheslined Beat back to the outside and then leapt over the ropes for a crossbody, but missed after Beat moved. In the ring Donkey set up Yo-yo for another pump handle slam but Yo-yo countered it into a DDT. Yo-yo and Beat then climbed the ropes and did their leg drop/frog splash combo. Yo-yo then pinned Donkey for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat win another match." Steve said

" A tag team title shot must be coming for them soon."

Backstage

Were backstage in a darkend room with only a small light and a television screen providing light with Roy and Marth watching the tele with Eggman and GMW on it.

" It seems everything is going the way it said you would." Roy said to Zelda

" Just as I thought."

" Yeah, the plan worked perfectly." Marth added as he pressed a butted which turned a lamp on which reviled the woman tied up in a chair with a gag on.

" Comfy." Roy asked and just got a muffled response.

Marth then grabbed the lamp and shone it right into the womans face. Zelda then took the gag off her and said.

" Now who the hell are you and what are you plans with GMW?"

" I don't have to tell you anything!" The woman spat in reply

" Your in no postion to shout at me." Zelda said before slapping her. Now tell me the answer to what I want to know."

" Fine. My name is Mileena, and Sub Zero and Scorpion brought me here so as to get rid of you, leaving their match with Roy and Marth two on two."

" Oh really, well I think we have what we need, and tell those idiots when, or should I say if they find you that not only will they be taken out at Vengence, but so will you when I kick your ass in the ring to."

Roy, Marth and Zelda them leave with Mileena still tied to the chair.

Ringside

" I knew the tag champs were sick, but this is a new low for them." Steve said

" I wouldn't want to be Roy and Marth when GMW find them."

Single Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Megaman's new music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponant, Bomberman."

Megaman attacks Bomberman as he enters and stomps away at his back several times before tauntinh him to get up before giving him an arm drop into and arm lock. Bomberman gets to the ropes and Megaman uses all of the referes count he could before realeasing the hold.

Megaman then picked up Bomberman and gave him a neck brecker before picking him up again and giving him a scoop slam and a elbow drop before pinning him for a two count.

Megaman then picks up Bomberman and throws him out of the ring and follows him out and picks him out and whips him into the stairs and then picks him up and goes to slam his head on the annoucne table, but Bomberman blocks it and slams Megaman's head on the table before picking up a chair and made a swing for Megaman, who ducked before grabbing the chair and started a tug of war over the chair.

The ref meanwhile had finshed his ten count and rang for the bell as Megaman and Bomberman continued to fight as Eggman's muic starts.

" Woah, hold it right there!" Eggman shouted, which prompted Megaman and Bomberman to stop fighting.

" Now im sick and tired of you two attacking each other all the time, this has to end and will at Vengence. It will be Megaman versus Bomberman, in a last man standing match." Eggman announced before leaving.

" A big annoucment for Vengence." Steve said

" I can't wait for that, these two hate each others guts and will most likely tear each other apart."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Link and Malon. Now Link in a few moments you have a chance to re-gain your GWA Championship when you take on Sonic, a title you lost without being pinned. Your thoughts."

" You know for the last week I have been preparing myself for this, the chance, and maybe the only chance in a long time I may have to re-gain the GWA Championship, and it's that which will drive me, now I have nothing against Sonic, but Sonic, Im coming back for my title."

Ringside

" Link is all ready for his re-match." Steve said

" Sonic better be prepared, he could end up as one of the shortest champions on record."

" I belive Sonic will be ready, as the champion he always must be."

GWA Championship Match: Link w/ Malon v Sonic (c)

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Link and Sonic tied up in the center of the ring where Link managed to get Sonic into a head lock, Sonic then backed up to the rope and shoved Link off and took him down with a drop kick. Link got back up but Sonic did another drop kick which sent Link out of the ring.

Sonic then ran and took Link out with a suicide dive from the ring to the outside. Sonic then rolled Link back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Sonic then picked up Link and whipped him across the ring and Link ducked a clothesline by Sonic before he took Sonic with a clothesline of his own.

Link picked up Sonic and whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top rope and went for a superplex, which Sonic stopped by holding on to the rope. Sonic then gave Link a few punches to the gut and some more to the face before pushing him off the rope. Sonic then balanced on the top rope and leapt off, but Link saw it coming and did a super kick, which landed right on Sonic's jaw.

Link then climbed to the top rope and went to the top where he hit Sonic with the frog splash. And pinned him where the ref counted to two before being pulled out of the ring.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

" That's Peach, Steve."

" I see that."

Link got up a saw Peach standing there with an evil look on her face. Link went to leave the ring but was grabbed by Sonic, who quickly spun him around and gave him the Sonic driver as the ref came back into the ring. Sonic them pinned Link for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Sonic."

" I don't belive this, Link had the title won." Steve shouted

" It was Link who super kicked Peach back at Lockdown." Bart said as Peach got a mic.

" Supprised Link? Did you really think you were rid of me after what you did? Well if this is a supprise for you then you better prepare for the ultimate supprise that I have in store for you, which you will find out shortly."

Peach then blew Link a sarcastic kiss before leaving.

" The ultimate supprise?" Steve said

" It can't be good, if I were Link I'd be worried."

" Even worse is that Link doesn't know when it will be."

" Which means he will have to expect it everywhere he goes."

" Well a big way to end the show, for Bart and Myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Crash via pinfall

Conker b Shadow via pinfall

Fox b Luigi via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Knuckles via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b The Kongs via pinfall

Megaman & Bomberman double count out

Sonic b Link via pinfall

* * *

Vengence Matches 

Single Match: Zelda v Mileena

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

Last Man Standing Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Sonic (c)


	65. Week 3 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the Mushroom Dome and were just two weeks away from Vengence."

" We some great matches tonight, including one made just moments ago."

Replays of what happand to Mileena from Roy, Marth and Zelda are shown on the big screen.

" As a result of this Robotnk has ordered Roy, Marth and Zelda to go up against GMW and Mileena."

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes, but Corn dragged Banjo back into the center of the ring. Banjo tapped soon after.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Conker, now Conker since returning you have been on a roll and later on tonight you face the Intercontinental champion Fox, in a non-title match where a win could put you in with a chance of a fiture title shot."

" Well you know things have been great since I came back, my confidence has returned and I feel better than ever, it just shows that all the hard work I have out in has worked. And later on tonight I will continue to win when I beat Fox later tonight.

Conker then leaves

Ringside

" Hard work?" Steve said in confusion, " he has been getting help from the masked person since the day he returned.

" It is his hard work."

" Don't sell me that, you know the only reason that Conker has been winning lately is because of that masked person."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Luigi & Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponents, Luigi and Toad."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count, Yo-yo then tags in Beat who takes Toad down with a scoop slam before tagging Yo-yo back in, who leaps over the top rope and give Toad a leg drop and pins him for a two count before tagging Beat back in.

Beat picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and a DDT and pins him for a two count before Luigi breaks it up. Beat then gets up and knocks Luigi off the apron then turns and walks into a spin kick by Toad, who then tags in Luigi.

Luigi picks up Beat and gives him a neckbreaker and then an elbow drop and pins Beat for a two count before he kicks out. Luigi then whips Beat into his Corner and tags in Toad, who takes Beat down wit a clothesline and pins him for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin

Beat quickly takes Toad down with a clothesline and then knocks Luigi off the apron and flying into the barrier, Beat then gives Toad the fameasser and tags in Yo-yo and they do there frog splash/leg drop combo and Yo-yo pins Toad for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat win another match." Steve said

" There on a huge roll right now."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when the tag team champions along with Zelda burst in.

" What is the meaning off this!" Eggman shouted

" What is the big idea of putting us in mixed tag match tonight!" Zelda shouted

" After the stunt you guys pulled last week you deserve it, now unless you want something a lot worse you'll leave right now."

Zelda glares at Eggman before storming off along with Roy and Marth.

Ringside

" Roy, Marth and Zelda don't deserve this." Bart said

" What! Roy, Marth and Zelda should count themselves lucky that they haven't been punished more serverly"

Non-title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went to the top rope but was caught by Fox, who superplexed him and pinned him, but the ref was distracted by the masked person, who Fox knocks up the apron. Conker then rolls up Fox from behind for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker just pinned the Intercontinental champion." Bart shouted

" Once again thanks to that masked person."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now last week you defeated Knuckles which means you now have a chance to win Knuckles money in the bank breifcase. Your thoughts?"

" You know I bet no one thought this would happan did they? And to those who thought that was a one off think again, because as soon as I win that briefcase then im cashing it in to become the new GWA Champion."

Captain Falcon then leaves.

Ringside

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Link w/ Malon

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled at one fall, making his way tot he ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Malon,Link."

Link and Crash tie up and Link manages to get Crash into a headlock, who tries to counter with a back drop, but Link manages to land on his feet and take down Crash with a neck breaker, Link the picked Crash back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Crash into to corner and went for the splash, but missed when Crash moved and then Crash took down Link with a hurricarana into a pin, which Link kicked out of at two.

Crash then went to the top rope and took down Link with a missile drop kick and pinned Link for a two count. Crash then quickly managed to takedown Link with a hurricarana, which sent Link to the outside. Crash then ran from one side to the ring to the other and leapt over the ropes and did a flip and landed right on top of Link. Crash then rolled Link back into the ring and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Link ducked and Crash hit the mat hard, Link then gives Crash a super kick and pins him for a two count when the ref is pulled out of the ring by Peach.

Link gets up and sees Peach, who just cheekly waves to him before getting rolled up by Crash who gets the three count.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman last week Robotnik made a match putting you against your former partner Bomberman in a last man standing match and next week you will face off with him in a six man tag match. Your thoughts."

" You know I can't wait for Vengence, the day that I finally get rid of Bomberman, and after I do you and all those idiots out there will witness the rise of Megaman."

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

Mixed Six Person Tag Match: GMW & Mileena v Roy, Marth and Zelda

GMW's music starts

" The following mixed six person tag match is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Sub Zero, Scorpion and Mileena."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot, but Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Sub Zero then clotheslined Roy outta the ring and then took down Marth with a spin kick before tagging in Mileena, which brough in Zelda.

Mileena speared Zelda to the mat and got in a few good slaps until being dragged off by Roy. Sub Zero then wnet for another spin kick on Roy, but he shoved Mileena into him. Roy then threw him from the ring as Zelda rolled up Mileena for the win.

" Here are your winners, Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" The tag team champions win." Bart said as Roy and Marth picked up Mileena and Zelda gave her a slap.

" Oh come on now!" Steve shouted

Scorpion and Sub Zero the came in and started fighting Roy and Marth off only for Zelda to sneak up on Scorpion from behind and low blow him, Marth then followed with a DDT before attacking Sub Zero from behind where he and Roy then hit the snapshot on him. They were about to leave when Zelda called them back and told them to snapshot Mileena.

" They wouldn't." Steve said as Roy and Marth set up Mileena for the snapshot.

" They would!" Bart shouted as they did. Roy and Marth then posed with their titles over the fallen GMW before leaving.

" Something has to be done about our tag team champions." Steve said

" Why?"

" Because the lengh they go to keep their titles is disgusting."

Single Match: Kuckles v Mario

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr Money in the bank, Knuckles."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Mario goes for a quick attack, but Knuckles counters with a drop toe hold and goes for the crossface, which Mario just escapes from and rolls under the ring. Knuckles rolls out as well and goes for Mario, who gives Knuckles a quick cheap shot and then drives him back into the barrier before rolling in Knuckles into the ring where he goes for the pin with Knuckles kicking out at two.

Mario then makes an attempt for a short clothesline, but Knuckles ducks and wraps his hands round Mario's waist and give him a German supplex, keeping his hands locked Knuckles gets up and give Mario a second German supplex, again keeping his hand locked, Knuckles give Mario and third German supplex, this time though, releasing the hold. Knuckles then pins Mario for a two count.

Knuckles goes for the crossface again, but once again Mario scrambles free and again rolls out of the ring. Knuckles rolls out the ring to give chase, only for Mario to roll straight back in and Stomp on Knuckles back as he re-enters.

Mario then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Knuckles ducks and grabs Mario's arm and locks in the crossface. Mario tries to get across the ring and slowly drags himself nearer to the ropes and tries to reach it and scrapes his finger tips on the ropes before Knuckles releases the hold and drags Mario back to the center of the ring a locks in the crossface again.

Knuckles then releases the hold when he sees Captain Falcon on the apron and drags him in and gives him a German supplex and goes for a second, but gets rolled up by Mario for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario wins a good match their." Bart said

" Knuckles could of won that if not for Captain Falcon."

" Mario wasn't going to tap to the crossface."

" Well we will never know now."

Backstage

The tag team champions Roy, Marth and Zelda are seen running backstage when they bump into Eggman.

" You know I have just about had it with your anticts, what you did out there was wrong and you will suffer from it."

" How exactly." Roy asked sacrcasticly

" Next week you two will comptete in a handicap match, and it will be against Akuma."

" What!" Roy shouted, " you can't do that when we have to defend our titles only six days later."

" My decsion is final, I said any more trouble and you will pay, and now you will."

Eggman walks off as Roy and Marth kicks and throw things."

Ringside

" Well it's about time something was done about our tag team champions." Steve said

" It's not fair, there going to be in the ring with that distruction machine Akuma less than a week before defending their tag team titles."

" Well maybe they will think twice before pulling the stunts thaey have been doing in recent weeks."

Non-title Match: Big v Sonic (c)

Big's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Sonics music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic and Big tie up in the center of the ring, with Big easily overpowering Sonic by shoving down to the corner. Slowly, Sonic gets back up and again ties up with Big, only for Big to shove him down to the corner again.

" Whats he doing?" Bart said, " surely he knows he ain't gonna win like that."

Sonic gets back up and goes for a kick, which Big blocks and then takes down Sonic with a one legged take down. Big then lifts Sonic over his head and body presses him a few times before letting him fall to the mat. Big then goes for a pin and Sonic kicks out at two."

Big then goes for the same move again, but Sonic wriggles free and drop kicks the knee of Big, which send him on to one knee. Sonic then gets a head of steam and drop kicks Big to the face and pins him for a one count.

Sonic then gets up and goes for a Sonic driver, but is unable to lift the larger Big, who takes advantage and give Sonic a belly to belly supplex and pins him for a two count.

Big then goes for the splash, but Sonic moves quickly and then gives Big a hard kick to the head and then goes to the top rope and does a moonsault on the prone big. Sonic then pins Big for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Sonic."

" Sonic wins a hard thought match." Steve said as Mario sneeks into the ring, which Sonic was unware too.

" It's Mario." Bart said as Sonic turned around and Mario gave him a clothesline from hell.

" Damn that Mario." Steve said as Mario picks up the GWA title and climbs the turnbuckle and holds it high in the air.

" Mario sending a message to Sonic here tonight."

" Well this is not the way we wanted to end this, but from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Banjo via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Luigi & Toad via pinfall

Conker b Fox via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Link via pinfall

Roy, Marth & Zelda b GMW & Mileena via pinfall

Mario b Knuckles via pinfall

Sonic b Big via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Handicap Match: Akuma v Roy & Marth

Six Man Tag Match: Yo-yo, Beat & Bomberman v Luigi, Toad & Megaman

Tag Match: Sonic & Knuckles v Mario & Captain Falcon

* * *

Vengence Matches 

Single Match: Zelda v Mileena

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

Last Man Standing Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Sonic (c)


	66. Week 4 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City Arena and we are just six days away from Vengence."

" We already have some big matches schuled for Vengence, and more will be added later no doubt."

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes and Corn released the hold.

Corn then picked up Banjo and went to whip him into the corner, which Banjo reversed and sent Corn hard into the corner. Bajno then gave Corn a back drop and followed with a samon drop and pinned Corn for a two count.

Banjo then went to pick up Corn, who quickly rolled him in a small package and got the three.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn pins Banjo for the second week in a row." Steve said as Corn celebrated up the ramp and held up two fingers, signaling his second victory.

" Banjo don't look too impressed." Bart said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Conker. Now just moments ago Conker the news came through that you have been named as Fox's opponant for Vengence for the Intercontinental championship. Your thoughts?"

" My thoughts right now are only on winning my first Intercontinental championship, which would never of been possible if not for that certain person who got me to belive in myself again, if it wasn't for that person, I would have no idea where I would be now, but I do know where I will be this Sunday, with my hand in the air and my Intercontinental championship in the other."

Conker then leaves

Ringside

" He leaves out one important person, that masked person that has helped him win these matches since his return." Steve said

" The masked person is there only to cheer him on."

" Don't give me that, I know you have seen what has happaned."

No 1 Contender Match: Diddy v Falco

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner facing Clutch for the T.V title at Vengence. Making his way to the ring, Diddy Kong."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, Falco."

Diddy and Falco tie up in the ring and Falco manages to drive Diddy to the corner where he whips Diddy to the other corner and goes for a clothesline, which misses when Diddy moves. Diddy then stand on the second rope amd punches Falco ten times before giving him a monkey flip.

Falco gets up, but Diddy quickly takes him down with a hip toss and follws with a spin kick before going for a hurricarana, which Falco counters into a powerbomb and pins Diddy for a two count.

Falco then goes to the top rope and leaps off, but is drop kicked by Diddy, who then climbs to the top rope and does a moonsault onto Falco. Diddy then pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is your winner, Diddy Kong."

" Diddy wins, he goes on to face Clutch for the TV Title this Sunday at Vengence." Steve said

Backstage

Zelda and the tag team champions Roy and Marth are seen walking backstage as they head to the ring for their match when they are confrounted by Dave.

" Guys! Guys, a quick word."

All three turn round, shooting a death glare at Dave.

" I just want to know how you feel about having to take on Akuma?"

Roy and Marth walk slowly back to Dave, they get within inches of him before Zelda pulls them back.

" Leave it, it ain't worth it." Zelda said, still shooting an angry look at Dave before walking away.

Ringside

" It seems the tag team champions may have learned their lesson." Steve said

" Luckily for Dave."

Handicap Match: Akuma v Roy & Marth w/ Zelda

Akuma's music starts

" The following handicap match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Akuma."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his opponants, being accompanied by Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth get into the ring and both jump on Akuma and start pummeling away at him, which prove unsuccessful as Akuma uses him strength to shoved them both away. Akuma then grabs Roy and whips him into the corner before grabbing Marth and whipping him into Roy. Akuma then squashs then both into the corner before picking up Marth and giving him a powerslam and pins him for a two count before Roy brakes the pin.

Roy continues to stomp at the back of Akuma, who shoves him away before getting up but is drop kick by Roy into Marth, who rolls him up and grabs the ropes but Akuma still kicks out at two. Roy and Marth grab Akuma and whip him across the ring and go for a reverse elbow, which Akuma ducks and then clotheslines the pair of them before picking up Marth and throwing him from the ring.

Akuma picks up Roy and lifts him onto his sholders and gives him a powerslam, Akuma then drop an elbow before pinning Roy for a two count before Marth pulls on Akuma's leg and drags him to the outside and drives his back into the ring apron, Roy then does a baseball slide which sends Akuma into the barrers.

Roy then joins Marth on the outside and they both lift Akuma and do a double russian leg sweep into the barriers before picking him up and rolling him back into the ring where Marth makes the pin and gets the two count.

Roy and Marth lift Akuma into the corner and both gets a few kicks in before Marth goes to the opposite side while Roy stands infront of Akuma. Marth then runs but Akuma pushes Roy into him and then grabs Roy and gives him a full nelson slam. Akuma then picks up Marth and gives him a full nelson slam onto Roy. Akuma then places a hand onto Roy and Marth and the ref makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, Akuma."

" Akuma defeats the tag team champions." Steve said

" Im willing to bet that he thought it would have been a lot easier, the tag team champions really took it to him."

" Well they are a great tag team, you may not agree with they way they do stuff, but they are leathal in their teamwork and double team manovers." Steve said as GMW appeared in the ring.

" What are they doing here?" Bart shouted as they started attacking Roy and Marth. Zelda got into the ring but she was speared by Mileena.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Roy and then on Marth before the grabbed Zelda, where Mileena and Sub Zero gave her the death sentence.

" GMW and Mileena with some revenge ahead of their tag team title match."

" It's cowerdice, there just trying to weaken Roy and Marth ahead of their match."

" Roy and Marth had it coming to them after what they have done to GMW over the last few weeks." Steve said as GMW and Mileena left Roy, Mart and Zelda lieing in the ring.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mr money in the bank, Knuckles. Now Knuckles this sunday you will go one on one with Captain Falcon with your money in the bank breifcase on the line. Your thoughts?"

" You know Dave, I've been here a few years now, and not once have I had a GWA title shot and might never have, but this right here." Knuckles hold up the breifcase. " This here gives me a title shot whenever I want it and I will not be letting go of it. So Captain Falcon, get yourself ready, because this Sunday, I will make you tap!"

Ringside

" Knuckles firing a warning to Captain Falcon, who he will face in a tag match along with Sonic."

" Knuckles might regret saying stuff like that."

No 1 Contender Match: Rouge v Gum

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is a number one contender match with the winner facing Daisy at Vengence for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, Gum."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before giving Rouge the springbored bulldog and pinning her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" Gum wins, she gets a chance to regain her title at Vengence." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here an my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman in just a moment you will come up against you opponant at Vengence, Bomberman, when you face him in a six man tag match."

Megaman takes the mic from Dave. " Let me stop you just there, now I know that Bomberman will be in the match, but for those of you hoping for a preview of this Sunday will be dissapointed because im not getting in the ring with him. I want him fresh and ready for Vengence so there is no excuses when he loses."

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

Six Man Tag Match: Yo-yo, Beat & Bomberman v Luig, Toad & Megaman

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag match schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Bomberman's music starts

" And their tag team partner, Bomberman."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Luigi and Toad."

Megaman's music starts

" And their tag team partner, Megaman."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count, Yo-yo then tags in Beat who takes Toad down with a scoop slam before tagging Yo-yo back in, who leaps over the top rope and give Toad a leg drop and pins him for a two count before tagging Beat back in.

Beat picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and a DDT and pins him for a two count before Luigi breaks it up. Beat then gets up and knocks Luigi off the apron then turns and walks into a spin kick by Toad, who then tags in Luigi.

Luigi picks up Beat and gives him a neckbreaker and then an elbow drop and pins Beat for a two count before he kicks out. Luigi then whips Beat into his Corner and tags in Toad, who takes Beat down wit a clothesline and pins him for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Toad then tags in Megaman, who grabs Beat and thrusts his back into his knee before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and drop kicking his knee. Megaman and delivered a few elbows to Beat before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner and then went for a clothesline, which Beat avoided and tagged in Bomberman, who went for Megaman, but he instead tagged in Luigi, much too the discuts of the crowd with booed him.

Bomberman and Luigi tied up with Luigi getting Bomberman into a head lock and Bomberman countered with a back drop and followed with a leg drop before pinning Luigi for a two count. Bomberman then whipped Luigi across the ring and Megaman blind tagged him self in and went to the top rope and when Bomberman turned round leapt off and did a cross body, but rolled through and Bomberman pinned him for the three count as Yo-yo and Beat cut off Luigi and Toad.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo, Beat and Bomberman."

" Bomberman pins Megaman, again." Steve said as Megaman looked on in shock as Yo-yo, Beat and Bomberman celebrated in victory."

" It will be different this Sunday I guarantee you."

" I think Bomberman will do it, he has beaten his former partner twice now."

" That means nothing."

Non-title Match: Conker v Clutch (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker

The GG's music starts music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Clutch and Conker tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Conker a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Conker into the corner and then hit Conker with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Conker for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Conker moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Conker then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Conker then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then gives Conker the sliced bread #2 and pins him for a two count when Conker gets his foot on the rope. Clutch picks up Conker and whips him across the ring a hits Conker with a drop kick and then goes to the top rope and sees the masked person on the apron. Conker then grabs Clutch abd superplexs him to the mat and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker just pinned the TV champion, just like he will pin the Intercontinental champion, Fox this Sunday." Bart said

" If these interfearenses from that masked person doesn't stop it will."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Peach. Now Peach everyone has been wondering what you have in store for Link after you promised him a ultimate supprise."

" Well, rather than tell you now, why don't you watch Link's match and find out."

Ringside

" I don't like the sound of that." Steve said, " I only hope that Link just saw that."

" I can't wait to see what it will be."

" I know you can't, you wouldn't give a damn what happans to Link."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Link w/ Malon

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled at one fall, making his way tot he ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Malon,Link."

Link and Crash tie up and Link manages to get Crash into a headlock, who tries to counter with a back drop, but Link manages to land on his feet and take down Crash with a neck breaker, Link the picked Crash back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Crash into to corner and went for the splash, but missed when Crash moved and then Crash took down Link with a hurricarana into a pin, which Link kicked out of at two.

Crash then went to the top rope and took down Link with a missile drop kick and pinned Link for a two count. Crash then quickly managed to takedown Link with a hurricarana, which sent Link to the outside. Crash then ran from one side to the ring to the other and leapt over the ropes and did a flip and landed right on top of Link. Crash then rolled Link back into the ring and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Link ducked and Crash hit the mat hard, Link then gives Crash a super kick and pins him for a two count when the ref is pulled out of the ring by Peach.

Link gets up and sees Peach, and goes to leave the ring when he is hit from behind with a chair

" Thats.. Thats" Steve said

" It's Sheik!" Bart shouted as Sheik continued to beat Link with the chair. Sheik then placed the chair on the floor and gives Link an implaer DDT on to it.

" I told you to expect a supprise Link and here is another. When you do finally regain consoisness make sure that someone tell you that your now facing Sheik in a no disqualifacation Match at Vengence."

Peach and Sheik leave as Crash Bandicoot crawls into the cover and the ref, who is now back into the ring, make thr three count.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" I don't belive it, I thought this business with Peach was over with!" Steve shouted

" It looks like it's just beginning."

Tag Match: Mario & Captain Falcon v Sonic & Knuckles

Mario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

The Falcon's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Sonic's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Mario and Knuckles start the match with Mario going for a quick attack, but Knuckles counters with a drop toe hold and goes for the crossface, which Mario just escapes from and rolls under the ring. Knuckles rolls out as well and goes for Mario, who gives Knuckles a quick cheap shot and then drives him back into the barrier before rolling in Knuckles into the ring where he goes for the pin with Knuckles kicking out at two.

Mario then makes an attempt for a short clothesline, but Knuckles ducks and wraps his hands round Mario's waist and give him a German supplex, keeping his hands locked Knuckles gets up and give Mario a second German supplex, again keeping his hand locked, Knuckles give Mario and third German supplex, this time though, releasing the hold. Knuckles then pins Mario for a two count after Falcon breaks up the pin.

Knuckles then grabs the arm of Mario and tags in Sonic, who gives Mario a kick before Knuckles let go and then whipped Mario across the ring and did a back drop and followed up with a drop kick before making then pin for a two count.

Sonic picked up Mario and whipped him across the ring and took down Mario with a hip toss, then did another one and pinned Mario again, which Falcon broke at two. Sonic continued to hit a various account of moves, but each time Mario kicked out. Mario then got the advantage after giving Sonic a thumb to the eye, and followed with the clothesline from hell and pinned Sonic for a two count before Knuckles broke the pin.

Falcon then came in attacked Knuckles and backed him to the corner with several punches before throwing him from the ring, Falcon followed out and continued the brawl with Knuckles as the ref tried to stop them. They continued to fight and dissapeared backstage.

In the ring Sonic went for the Sonic driver, which Mario countered and then low blowed Sonic and followed with the clothesline from hell. Mario then pinned him for the three count.

" Here are your winners, Mario and Captain Falcon."

" Mario has just pinned the champ." Bart said

" With less than a week before he faces Sonic for the GWA Championship."

" That's gotta give Mario the edge heading into the match." Bart said as Mario grabbed the GWA title and held it above him.

" Well this is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you at Vengence."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Banjo via pinfall

Diddy b Falco via pinfall

Akuma b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via pinfall

Yo-yo, Beat & Bomberman b Luigi, Toad & Megaman via pinfall

Conker b Clutch via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Link via pinfall

Mario & Captain Falcon b Sonic & Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

Vengence Matches 

T.V Title Match: Diddy v Clutch (c)

Single Match: Zelda v Mileena

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

Women's Title Match: Gum v Daisy (c)

Last Man Standing Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

No DQ Match: Sheik v Link

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Sonic (c)


	67. Vengeance Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live the the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Vengence."

" We have several big matches here tonight for Vegence, including the GWA Championship match between Mario and the current champion, Sonic."

T.V Title Match: Diddy v Clutch

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Diddy."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Clutch and Diddy tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Diddy a kick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Diddy into the corner and then hits Crash with a clothesline and follows up with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Diddy for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Diddy gets his knee's up and Clutch land right on them. Diddy then gave Clutch a DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Diddy then went to the top rope to go for the moonsault, but was caught up their by Clutch, who gives him a back supplex to the floor. Clutch then picks up Diddy and give him the sliced bread number two and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Clutch."

" Clutch re-tains his T.V title." Steve said as Diddy offered Clutch a handshake, which he accecpted.

" Diddy congratiulates Clutch.A good but of sportsmanship shown there." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda, and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now Zelda in just a moment you go one on one with Mileena. Your thoughts?"

Roy snatches the mic off Dave and hands it to Zelda, who then says, " Mileena, you think you can mess with us? Well after im through with you your going to find out not just why im the best women's wrestler alive today, but im going to make you regret ever coming here."

Zelda hands the mic back to Roy, who says, " And to you two punks, Sub Zero and Scorpion, we will do away with you for good this time, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Ringside

" Zelda and the tag champs with some strong words there." Steve said

" Which are fully justyfied after what GMW and Mileena did to them last week."

" That was revenge for what Roy, Marth and Zelda did previously."

" Well revenge never solves anything."

" Anyway im being told that both GMW and Roy and Marth will be banned from ringside for this match, so this will be just one on one."

Single Match: Zelda v Mileena

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Zelda."

GMW's music starts

" And her opponant, Mileena."

Zelda spears Mileena as she enters the ring and punches away at her before grabbed a handful of hair and throwing her across the ring. Zelda then shoved Mileena back into the corner and kicked her hard in the stomach a few times before giving her a running bulldog. Zelda then cockily covered Mileena for a two count.

Zelda picked up Mileena and whipped her across the ring and went for the chick kick, which Mileena ducked amd avoided amd then took Zelda down with a hurricarana, which sent Zelda to the outside. Mileena then went to the rope and jumped over and landed right ontop of Zelda, she then rolled Zelda back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Mileena then grabbed Zelda by the hair and went to the second rope where she went for a tornado DDT, only for Zelda to throw her off. Zelda then hit Mileena with the chick kick and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

" Zelda wins, she shows why she is the dominant diva round here." Bart said

" She beat Mileena here tonight, can her boys do the same against Sub Zero and Scorpion?"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this tine is Conker, now Conker in just a few moments you will face Fox for the Intercontinental championship, but the question on everyones mine is who is the masked person?"

" Masked person? There is no masked person, it's all about me winning the Intercontinental championship. Which you are all about to witness."

Conker then leaves

Ringside

" See, even Conker doesn't know about the masked person." Bart said

" Somehow I doubt it."

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then went for a flying clothesline but webt stright into the ref after Conker moved.

The masked person then appeared and grabbed hold of Fox's foot, while this was happaning Conker had left the ring and had came back with a chair and went to hit Fox, who just broke free in time and moved. Fox then grabbed Conker and gave him the diamond cutter. The masked person then came in with a steel chair but got a diamond cutter from Fox, who then pinned Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Fox."

" Fox wins, Conker's plan backfires and Fox retains the Intercontinental title." Steve said

Fox then picked up the masked person and indiated to the crowd he was gonna pull the mask off, which he nearly did before getting hit with a chair from behind by Conker, who then left with the masked person.

" Well the idenity if the masked person remains secret for now, but I can bet Fox won't stop there." Steve said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon in just a moment you face Knuckles where you could win his money in then bank breifcase. Your thoughts?"

" Could win? I Will win, and when I do im not going to wait, im going to cash the money in the bank breifcase stright away."

Ringside

" Stright away, what a night that would be if Captain Falcon left here the GWA Champion." Bart said

" If he gets past Knuckles, and that won't be easy."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the money in the bank breifcase, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Falcon and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Falcon managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times before whipping him across the ring where he took Knuckles down with a drop kick. Falcon then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Knuckles and got a two count.

Falcon then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Falcon, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Falcon then rolled out of the ring and picked u p Knuckles and whipped him into the barriers. Falcon then charged a Knuckles, who ducked and back drop Knuckles over the barrier and onto the concreate floor. Knuckles the went over the barrier as well and threw Falcon back over and then back into the ring.

Knuckles then picked up Falcon, who then raked his eyes and took him down with a DDT. Falcon then grabbed Knuckles leg and did an elbow drop on it before putting it in a leg lock, which knuckles fought out of by kicking Falcon with his free leg.

Falcon picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and took Falcon down with a German supplex, Knuckles kept his grip and pulled Falcon to his feet and gave him another German supplex. Knuckles then gave Falcon a third German supplex before pinning him and getting a two count. Knuckles then went to the top rope and did the diving headbutt, but Falcon moved and Knuckles hit the mat

Falcon then rolled up Knuckles with his feet on the ropes but Knuckles just managed to kick out at two. Falcon smacked the mat in anger and rolled out of the ring and returned with a steel chair only for the ref to take it from him. As the ref is getting rid of the chair Falcon pulls something from his pocket, but Knuckles grabs it before he has a chance to used it. Knuckles then hits him with it and quickly throws it out before the ref sees. Knuckles the puts Falcon in the crossface and the ref sees that Falcon is out and calls for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

" Knuckles wins. He keeps his money in the bank breifcase." Steve said

" Knuckles shouldn't of been allowed those brassk knucks."

" They were Falcon's knucks and he was about to use then if Knuckles hadn't took them from him."

Women's Title Match: Gum v Daisy (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship, making her way to the ring the challenger, Gum."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Daisy."

Daisy got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Daisy clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Daisy and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Daisy got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Daisy then went for the hurricarana, which Gum countered and put her in the sharpshooter. Daisy screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and going for the sharpshooter again, which Daisy managed to counter into a roll up and used the ropes to get the three count.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Daisy."

" Daisy re-tains the women's title with a little help from the ropes." Steve said

Backstage

We see Link and Malon sitting in the backstage lockerromm and are currently disscussing something.

" But Link." Malon started befor she was cut off.

" Look, I know you want to be out there with me, but I just know there is something more to this than a simple no DQ match, I know Peach must have something else planned, which is why I'd prefer that you stay back here tonight."

" Ok, but just be careful out there."

" Don't worry, I'll takedown any supprise she have."

Ringside

" Link telling Malon to stay back tonight? That's not good." Bart said

" I think it's a great idea, like Link said, who knows what Peach might try later."

" But that means we don't get to see her."

" Megaman vesus Bomberman is up next, and it's a last man standing match. For those unaware to win you must first score a pinfall over your opponant, then if they failed to get back to their feet before the ref's ten count then that person will lose and the other persone decleared the winner. Also there is no disqualifacations and pinfalls count anywhere."

" Are you ignoring me?"

" To think that these two were best friends and tag partners together."

Last Man Standing Match: Megaman v Bomberman

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a last man standing match, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponant, Bomberman

Megaman attacks Bomberman as he enters and stomps away at his back several times before tauntinh him to get up before giving him an arm drop into and arm lock. Bomberman gets to the ropes and Megaman uses all of the referes count he could before realeasing the hold.

Megaman then picked up Bomberman and gave him a neck brecker before picking him up again and giving him a scoop slam and a elbow drop before pinning him for a two count.

Megaman then rolls out if the ring and gets a chair and goes to hit Bomberman, who kicks Megaman in the stomach before he could and then grabs the chair and whacks it on the back his back, which sends Megaman to the floor. Bomberman then places the chair on top of Megaman's head and goes to the top rope and does a leg drop on to it. Bomberman then pins Megaman for the three count and the ref starts his count.

Megaman manages to claw himself up by eight and avoids an attack by Bomberman by pulling down the ropes. Megaman then jumped over the ropes and landed right ontop of Bomberman before sending him into the steel stairs. Bomberman uses the barriers to pull himself up but is then smacked in the head with a chair, which sends him over the barrier and into the crowd.

Megaman climbs over the barrier and begins punching away at Bomberman and go right through the crowd and emerge near the rampway where Megaman throws Bomberman into the barrier and then picks up a steel sheet and whacks it over Bombermans head. Megaman the picks him up and lies him on a table and goes up the ramp and leaps off it and puts himself and Bomberman right through the table. Megaman then pins Bomberman for the three count and the ref starts his ten count.

The ref got all the way to nine when Bomberman got up but was instantly knocked back down with another chair shot. Megaman then picked up Bomberman and gave him a flip piledriver (Canadian Destroyer) onto the chair and Megaman pinned Bomberman for a three count and the ref couted to ten.

" Here is you winner, Megaman."

" Megaman wins a brutal last man standing match." Steve said

" And Bomberman isn't moving either."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time Mr money in the bank Knuckles. Now earlier toady you beat Captain Falcon to keep your money in the bank breifcase, now the question is will you cash in tonight?"

" Who knows, I'll cash in when the time is right, even if I have to wait until next wrestlemaina."

Dave goes to say something else but Knuckles is attacked from behind by Captain Falcon, who smacks a chair on his back.

" Your not cashing anything in tonight, and as long as im around you will never because I will do everything it takes to take that breifcase off you."

Falcon then leaves as Knuckles lies in pain on the floor.

Ringside

" That damn Captain Falcon!" Steve shouted

" Knuckles is gonna want revenge when he gets back up."

" That he will. Up next we have our tag team title match, where both Zelda and Mileena have been banned from ringside."

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making is way to the ring the challengers, Scorpion and Sub Zero, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy then smacks Sub Zero in the head wuth the mic and then he and Marth start double teaming Scorpion until the ref comes down and rings the bell and forces Marth to go on to the apron.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then went for Sub Zero, who moved and Roy went straight into Marth. Sub Zero then threw Roy outta the ring just as Scorpion climbed the ropes

Scorpion and Sub Zero then give Marth the death sentence and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Roy drags the ref out of the ring. Roy then climbs back in but is double clotheslined. Sub Zeo and Scorpion then go for the death sentence on Roy, but Marth manages to stop it and he takes Sub Zero to the outside.

In the ring Scorpion whips Roy into the corner and then goes for a clothesline only for Roy to shoved the ref into him before getting their. Roy then went for a cheap shot and missed andthen gave Roy a death vally driver before putting him in the scorpion death lock where Roy started tapping.

Marth then re-entered the ring after laying out Sub Zero and went to hit Scorpion with the title belt and hit Scorpion on the back of the head with it. Marth then put Roy on top of Scorpion and did a baseball slide to Sub Zero as the ref made the three count.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" The champs do it again." Bart said

" What? Cheat?"

" No re-tain their titles."

" By cheating."

" The records won't say that, it will just say they won."

A replay of what happaned last week between Link and Peach is shown on the big screen, from her costing him the match and to Sheik returning and attacking Link.

" Peach has said she wants to destroy Link. And tonight he and Sheik meet one on one in a no DQ match." Steve said

" Which only means bad news for Link."

No DQ Match: Link v Sheik

Link's music starts

" The following no disqualifacation match is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Link."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, Sheik."

Link took down Sheik quickly with a double leg takedown and started to punch Sheik. Link then got off and exited the ring and went under the apron, where he grabbed a trash can lid and smacked it over Shiek's head just as he was getting up. Link then pinned Sheik where he got a two count.

Link then exited the ring again and grabbed a steel chair and lifted it over his head to smack shiek, who gave Link a low blow before he could. Shiek then hit Link with the Sheik kick and then dragged Link over to the corner and put him in the tree of woe. Sheik put the chair over Links face and then with a running start drop kick the chair right into Link's face. Shiek then pinned Link for a two count.

Sheik then picked up the chair and set it up so it was in a seated postion, then he picked up Link and whipped him across the ring and he did a drop toe hold and Link's face smashed into the chair. Sheik then pinned Link, who kicked out at two.

Sheik then et up the chair in the corner between the second and third ropes and then picked up Link and went to whip him into it, but Link reversed it and Sheik hit the chair. Link then hit Shiek with the super kick and placed a chair onto Sheik's chest. Link theb climbed to the top rope and did the frog splash right onto Sheik and pinned him for a two count before the lights went off.

" What the hell?" Steve shouted as some strange new music started

" Look at that!" Bart shouted as Peach made her way to the ring with a guy walking next to her. The guy was completely dressed in black and topped with a black mask through the black mask shreads of blond hair stuck out of it.

Peach points at Link and the guy steps into the ring and gets face to face with Link, who has a look of shock on him.

" This guy kinda resembles Link." Bart said

" He is certainly a simaleir build."

The staredown continued until the unknown person struck Link with a right hand. Link didn't react, he just stared up at this person in disbelif. The person then picked him up and placed him onto his sholders where he then drove Link into his knee's. The guy then picked up the chair and smacked Link on the head as he was getting up. The guy then picked up Link again and gave him a double underhook powerbomb onto the chair.

Peach then got into the ring with a mic and said, " I did say I would have an ulitmate supprise for you didn't I? I know you know who this is Link, this is your brother, the one you thought had dissapeared from extistance, the one you burned so horribly that he now has to hide his face under a mask, and together we will destroy you.

Peach and the guy then leave as Sheik makes the cover on Link and the ref makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

" Link has a brother?" Bart said confusedly

" I guess, though I had no idea."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario in just a moment you will go up against Sonic for the GWA Championship. So how do you rate your chances?"

Mario snatches the mic from Dave angrily, " What do you mean 'rate my chance?' I am a wrestling god my chances are always a hundread percent. I have shown you that I have beaten Sonic before, Sonic is nothing but a fluke champion who has rid his luck, tonight the luck runs out and I, A wretling god, become GWA Champion for the sixth time."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" I too belive Mario will be a six time champion by the end of the night." Bart said

" I wouldn't go predicting results yet, Sonic will always fight until the end."

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Sonic (c)

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Mario."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic leapt on Mario as soon as he entered the ring and punched him several times before doing a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Sonic then did another one, but again it resulted in a two count. Sonic continued to hit a various account of moves, but each time Mario kicked out. Mario then got the advantage after giving Sonic a thumb to the eye, and followed with the clothesline from hell, and was shocked when Sonic kicked out.

"Sonic kicked out from the clothesline from hell!" Steve shouted

"I don't belive it!"

"Mario looks angry at that"

"Stay focused Mario, your still in control"

Mario set Sonic up for another clothesline from hell, but Sonic managed to duck, then picked Mario up and did the Sonic driver and pinned Mario, who kicked out at two.

Sonic then whipped Mario into the corner and went for the a splash, but Mario moved out of the way at the last moment. Mario then took something from his pocket and threw it right at Sonic, who ducked and it went into the ref. In the quick confusion Mario gave Sonic the clothesline from hell and pinned him, but the ref was still busy trying to get the powder out of his eyes. Mario then grabbed the ref and threw him to where Sonic was. Mario then pinned Sonic again, who kicked out at two.

Frustrated. Mario picked up Sonic up onto his sholders and went for snake eyes, but Sonic got off and pushe Mario into the turnbuckle. Sonic then spinned Mario round and gave him the Sonic driver and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Sonic."

" Sonic beats Mario, he retains the GWA Championship." Steve said as Sonic celebrated his victory

" Mario won't like this."

" Sonic shows that he isn't a fluke champion. That he is a true champion."

" It was a rare mistake from Mario, if they were to meet again then it would be difernt."

" Well this was an awesome pay per veiw here tonight, but were all out of time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you again tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Diddy via pinfall

Zelda b Mileena via pinfall

Fox b Knuckles via pinfall

Knuckles b Captain Falcon via submission

Daisy b Gum via pinfall

Megaman b Bomberman

Roy & Marth b GMW via pinfall

Sheik b Link via pinfall

Sonic b Mario via pinfall


	68. Week 5 Y2

Note: Check My profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were back in the GWA Arena in Station Square where vengeance was just twenty four hours ago."

" And tonight we will see all the preconsions of Vengeance."

Megaman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring with a mic.

" You know, a lot of people are talking about what happaned last night. Sonic retaing the GWA Championship, Roy and Marth defending the tag team titles, Peach bringing in Link's burned brother, and yet no one mentions how last night I destroyed Bomberman. I am the next big thing in this promotion and I should be the focus point of all the duscussions, between the saps who work in greasy restarants, to the geeks who spend all day on the internet forums, I should be the focus of it all."

Megaman pauses as a you suck chant starts.

" Well, if you people out there don't want to talk about me, then I guess I'll force you to do it, because by the end of the night you will all be talking about me!"

Megaman then drops the mic and leaves.

" What do you think he means by that?" Bart asks

" I don't know, but what ever it is, he says we will be talking about it when it's done."

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes and Corn released the hold.

Corn then picked up Banjo and went to whip him into the corner, which Banjo reversed and sent Corn hard into the corner. Bajno then gave Corn a back drop and followed with a samon drop and pinned Corn for a two count.

Banjo then picked up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then quickly turned around and grabbed Banjo and gave him a rock bottom and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn beats Banjo yet again." Steve said

" That's the third time in as many weeks." Dave said as Corn celebrated his win up the rampway.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon after what happand yesterday I understand that you have now challenged Knuckles again for the money in the bank breifcase, only he isn't here tonight."

" Knuckles is afriad of me, last night he had to strike me with some brass knucks to beat me. He knows he can't do it fairly which is why he ain't he tonight, but I am ready for action so im issuing an open challenge to anybody, right now!"

Captain Falcon then leaves.

Ringside

" Captain Falcon issuing an open challenge right now?" Steve said

" That's what he said Steve."

Open Challenge Match: Captain Falcon v ?

The Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

A few seconds passs before the music of Akuma starts

" And his opponant, Akuma."

" Captain Falcon doesn't look happy." Bart said

" Well he did say anybody."

Falcon starts attacking Akuma as he steps over the ropes but is shoved down by Akuma, who then takes down Falcon with a big boot. Akuma picks up Falcon, grabs his throat and lifts him with one hand and holds him high in the air and uses all the ref's five count before he drops him. Akuma then sets up Falcon for the full nelson slam, but Falcon gets out of it with a few elbows before quickly rolling out of the ring.

Falcon then slid back in as Akuma came out and then kicked the top rope as he stepped back over it. Falcon then got Akuma to his knee after he gave it a drop kick and then took him to his back with another drop kick.

Falcon then bagan stomping away at the leg of Akuma before setting it on the bottom rope where he then jumped and landed right on to it, after a few of these Falcon went to lock in the figure four, but Akuma powered out of it and shoved away Falcon when he quickly tried to attack again.

Akuma then grabbed Falcon and forced him into the corner where he did a huge hip toss and then grabbed Falcon from behind and gave him a full nelson slam and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Akuma."

" Akuma wins, and I think Captain Falcon will think twice before issuing another open challenge again." Steve said

" Well he wasn't expecting Akuma."

" That's the point of an open challenge, you don't know who your gonna face"

Roy and Marth's music starts

" Here come the tag team champions." Steve said

" Along with Zelda."

They get into the ring and Zelda grabs a mic. " Last night I once again proved that I am the domanant Diva around here when last night I beat Mileena, And Daisy, If you are watching this then im coming to get my women's title back."

Zelda pauses for a second before continuing, " Not only that, but last night my boys also proved once again, not that they needed to, that they are the greatest tag team champions there has ever been."

" Such a modest person is Zelda." Steve said

" They are the greatest threesome I have ever seen." Bart said as the GG's music started and Yo-yo and Beat appeared on the ramp.

" What the hell do you want!" Zelda damanded

" Where out here to make a claim at what we should have had a long time ago, and that is a tag team title shot." Beat replies

" You, no way." Zelda said

" Well I beg to differ, not only do we have a non-title victory over you guys, we are also undefeated for over three months." Beat states

" Well you ain't getting a shot at us, not now or never!" Roy shouts

" Well again I beg to differ." Beat answers, " Because next week Robotnik has made a match which we will se us two take on you two for the tag team titles."

Yo-yo and Beat then leave as Roy, Marth and Zelda all have angry looks on their faces.

" That's not the way the tag team champions wanted to celebrate." Bart said

" It certainly wasn't, and now they must defend their titles next week."

Non-title Match: Cream v Daisy (c)

Cream's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, makingher way to the ring, Cream."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Daisy."

Daisy got the early advantage after a hard clothesline and a supplex and pinned Cream for a two count. Daisy continued to dominated until a body slam attempt got countered into a hip toss, Daisy got back up, but was hip tossed again, and then a hurricarana into a pin, getting a two count.

Cream then took Daisy down with a drop kick and went up to the top rope and did the moonsault and got another two count.

Cream picked up Daisy and went to supplex her before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and then from the other corner did a running flip and landing an elbow right into Daisy's face. Cream the went to the top rope and gave Daisy a drop kick to the back and then pinned her for a two count.

Cream then gave Daisy down with a spike DDT and then went up top and did a cross body which got a two count. Cream then went up top again and went for a moonsault and missed. Daisy then grabed Cream and rolled her up for the win with a little help from the ropes.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Daisy."

Backstage: W ith Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion, Fox . Now Fox last night you successfully defend you IC Title, but after the match it looked like you were about to unmask the mystery masked person until Conker stopped you."

" This business with the masked person has gone on long enough. Time after time she has to get invloved and help him win matches, but I guarantee you that I will unveal who it is."

Fox then leaves.

Ringside

" He shouldn't be wasting his time with that." Bart said

" Well I would certainly like to know who is under the mask."

Single Match: Donkey Kong v Waluigi w/ Wario

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

Waluigi's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Wario, Waluigi."

Donkey Kong and Waluigi tie up in the center if the ring and Donkey manages to back Waluigi into a corner where he gives Waluigi a few punches before the ref calls for a break. Donkey makes the break and Waluigi takes advantage by giving Donkey a thumb to the eye and then taking down Donkey with a DDT and then pins Donkey for a two count.

Waluigi then picks up Donkey and kicks him in the stomach and goes for the scissors kick, which Donkey avoids and then takes down Waluigi with a clothesline. Wario then gets up on the apron and Donkey quickly gives him a right hand, which sends Wario into the barriers. Waluigi then sneaks up from behind and does a roll up for a two count.

Donkey quickly got up and went for another clothesline, But Waluigi ducked and hit Donkey with a high kick. Waluigi then pinned Donkey who kicked out at two. Waluigi then picked up Donkey and whipped him across the ring, but Donkey managed to reverse it and then take down Waluigi with a back drop and then picked him up and gave him the pumphandle slam and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Donkey Kong."

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

" That's Megaman."

Megaman then continued to pummle Donkey with the chair before eventully leaving as the DK Krew hit the ring. Megaman then walked to the back holding up the chair triumphuntly as he left.

" I don't belive it! Megaman has just totally destoyed Donkey with that chair." Steve said

" Well I guess this is what he ment when he said that he'd give us something to talk about."

Single Match: Kazzoie v Mario

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Kazzoie."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Mario goes for Kazooie who moves out of the way and kicks Mario round the back of the right leg then the left leg before giving him a drop kick before Mario rolled out of the ring, but had little time to rest as he was hit by a baseball slide by Kazooie which sent him into the barriers.

Kazzoie then wentout of the ring and rolled Mario back in a pinned him for a two count. Kazzoie then went to whip Mario into the corner but Mario reversed it and took him down with a clothesline before picking him up and giving him a fallaway slam where he then pinned him for a two count.

Mario then whipped Kazzoie into the corner and went for a clothesline but Kazzoie move and then climbed the ropes where he gave Mario a tornado DDT and pinned him where Mario just kicked out before three. Kazooie then picked Mario up and Mario gave Kazooie a thumb to the eye and followed with the clothesline from hell and then pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

Mario leans out of the ring and gets handed a mic.

" Last night was completely crap, Sonic, you were damn lucky last night that I wasn't a hundread percent fit otherwise I would of beaten you! I shouldn't even of competed, but I did so because I am a WRESTLING GOD! And I didn't want to let down my fans."

A Mario sucks chant starts

" So Sonic, if you have the guts to face me when im fully fit then I challenge you for the GWA Championship."

Mario then leaves

" Mario issuing another challenge to Sonic." Bart said

" I think Mario is just looking for excuses for his loss last night."

" What do you mean, he said he wasn't fully fit."

" I wouldn't belive that if I was you."

" Mario wouldn't lie."

" He has been known to."

A promo video air on the big screen.

In wrestling we rarely see a person with not only the skill of a top rate wrestler but the look of a top rate wrestler, This man has both.

An image of a guy on screen appears, he is wearing black trouses with a blue trim with white down the sides. He is also wering sunglasses. He is currently studying himself in a mirror.

This is the man who will take the GWA by storm, this man is the reflection of perfection. This man, is Johnny Cage.

The video ends with Johnny Cage arrives in four weeks.

Non-title Match: Toad v Clutch (c)

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Toad."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Toad went straight for Clutch as he entered the ring and Clutch managed to counter it with a hip toss and then another one straight after and followed up with a drop kick.

Toad then rolled out of the ring and Clutch then faked a crossbody over the top and landed on the apron before doing an assi moonsault right on to Toad. Clutch rolled Toad back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Clutch picked up Toad, who raked the eyes of Clutch and took him down with a DDT. Toad then picked up Clutch and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count.

Toad then whipped Clutch across the ring again and this time went for a hurricarana, which Clutch counted into a powerbomb before leaping to the top rope and went for the 450 splash, but Toad managed to move and then quickly roll up Clutch with a fistful of tights and Clutch kicked out at two. Clutch then doged a clothesline by Toad and rolled him up and grabbed himseld a fistfull of tights and got the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion, Clutch."

" Clutch re-tains his title." Steve said as the lights dimmed.

" What the hell!" Bart said as the same music of yesterday hit.

" We saw this yesterday." Steve said as Peach made her way out with Link's brother beside her. He got into the ring and grabbed Clutch and gives him a double underhook powerbomb and then grabs Toad and gives him one as well.

" Link!" Peach shouts, " If you didn't get the message clear last night, then your brother wants you in a match, a match for revenge for what you did to him all those years ago. Now I know your not here tonight, but for every week you don't execpt, another person will suffer, and it will be on your conicence."

Peach then leaves with Link's brother close behind.

" This is sick, this guy will continue to attack people until Link accecpts his challenge." Steve said

" Then Link had better accecpt the challenge then, like Peach said, it will all of their blood will be on his hands."

Single Match: Conker v Crash Bandicoot

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope before three. Crash then set up Conker for a powerbomb and hit it. Crash then leapt to the top rope and hit the swanton bomb and pinned Conker, only for the ref to be distracted by the masked person.

Crash then got up and went for the masked person, who jumped off the apron. Conker then rolled up Crash from behind for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

The masked person went to leave, but instead ran right into Fox, who then went to pull off the mask. He thenlet go when Conker came and the pair started fighting with Conker whipping Fox into the steel steps before leaving with the masked person.

" Conker wins again thanks to the masked person." Steve said

" And once again Fox fails to unmask the masked person."

Non-title Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver but Shadow fights out of it and rolls up Sonic for a two count.

Shadow them picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Shadow smacked the the canvas in frustration that Sonic kicked out and then picked up Sonic and went for the Pedigree, which Sonic counted into a backdrop. Sonic then went for a Sonic driver which Shadow wriggled free from and rolled up Sonic and used the ropes for help and got a two before the ref saw Shadow.

Shadow then got into the refs face before turning round and just avoiding and attack on him but the ref didn't. Shadow then low blowed Sonic and rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and went to hit Sonic, who ducked out of the way and then drop kicked the chair back into Shadow's face and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Sonic."

" A huge win for the GWA champion, Sonic, just twenty four hours after facing Mario." Steve said

" Sonic is starting to show that he can be a top person here."

" Well this is all we have about time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Banjo via pinfall

Akuma b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Daisy b Cream via pinfall

Donkey Kong b Waluigi via pinfall

Mario b Kazzoie via pinfall

Clutch b Toad via pinfall

Sonic b Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Megaman v Diddy Kong

Tag Team Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c)


	69. Week 6 Y2

Note: Check My profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " Im Steve along Bart and the GWA Champion, Sonic. Sonic it's a pleasure to have you out here tonight."

" It's good to be out here." Sonic replies, " I had no match tonight so I thought I'd join you guys."

" Well it will be good to see how our champion sees the action tonight." Steve said as several wrestlers started walking to the ring.

" I wonder what this is all about?" Bart asked

" Im sure Robotnik will clear that up." Sonic answered. And sure enough Eggman's music starts

" Now Im sure you are all wondering why I ordered you out here tonight?" Eggman started, which recived nods from several people in the ring. " Well, you see im having a little bit of trouble picking out a new number one contender for the GWA Championship, So I thought, why not have a good old over the top rope battle royal to decide."

This promts a huge cheer from the crowd.

" A battle Royal, this should be good." Steve said

" So who would you want Sonic?" Bart asked

" Anything can happan in a battle royal Bart, you gotta have eyes in the back of your head, one moment you'll be doing great then the next your out of the ring wondering what just happaned."

Battle Royal Entrants: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Captain Falcon, Corn, Yo-yo, Beat, Clutch, Roy, Marth, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Diddy, Chunky, Lanky, Sheik, Wario, Waluigi, Banjo, Kazzoie, Fox, Conker and Megaman.

" We got practicly the whole lockerroom out here right now. Link is the most noticable abcente, Donkey Kong is also missing after last weeks attack by Megaman and Mr money in the bank, Knuckles is also not out here." Steve said

Eggman was about to walk away before saying, " And this battle royal begins... Now!"

Eggman then left and the action started.

Megaman was the first to go after Diddy, Chunky and Lanky triple team him and throw him out in revenge for what he did to Donkey. Megaman then walked off saying he will beat Diddy later. Toad followed moments later when the tag team champions Roy and Marth elimanated him. Sub Zero then narrowly avoided elimanation from Mario. Yo-yo and Beat then elimanated Waluigi together before Wario attacked them from behind and nearly elimanated Beat, who just held on.

In another corner Conker and Fox were continuing their rivalry with Fox trying to lift Conker over the ropes. Across the ring Banjo went to elimanate Corn, who ducked and pulled the ropes down which sent Banjo over, moments later Corn then back dropped Kazzoie out of the ring as well.

Lanky was the next to go after being double teamed by Sheik and Wario, Sheik then went to elimanate Wario but was unable to lift him and then was thrown out by Wario, who in turn was then elimanated by the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Roy and Marth were then attacked by Yo-yo and Beat and they tried their best to get them over but they just held on. In the far corner the battle between Conker and Fox was resolved after Fox was elimanated from behind by Luigi

Scorpion was then next victum after getting thrown over by Captain Falcon, who until this point had been staying outta the way in the corner. Sub Zero then jumped him and tried to elimanate him but Captain Falcon got him off by raking the eyes. Yo-yo and Beat then managed to get the one up on Roy and Marth as they elimanated Roy, this hapaned as Marth elimanated Clutch on the other side just as Mario and Luigi double clothelined Chunky out of the ring.

Mario and Luigi then nearly elimanated Corn, who was just able to hold on. Yo-yo and Beat then came from behind and tossed Mario and Luigi over the ropes, with Mario just holding on and rolling back into the ring. Mario then grabbed Beat from behind and gave him a short arm clotheline before giving Yo-yo and clotheline from hell outta the ring.

Diddy was the next to go after being elimanated by Captain Falcon, who also took advantage of Beat trying to elimanate Conker by sneaking up from behind and elimanating him just as Marth elimanated Sub Zero, who then in turn was elimanated by Mario.

" We are down to four." Steve said

" Captain Falcon, Conker, Corn and Mario are the last men standing, only one can win." Bart said

" It's still anyone's from here." Sonic added

Each man took up a corner terrortery and watched each other, waiting ti see who would make the first move. It was Corn who broke first by going for Captain Falcon. Mario then went to Conker and started attacking him. Captain Falcon meanwhile managed to throw Corn over the top rope and then turned to focus on Mario and Conker, not realising that Corn had held on.

After Captain Falcon had helped Mario elimanate Conker, Corn struck by attack Falcon and backed him into the ropes, Mario then came from behind and lifted the pair of them, but only Falcon touched the floor. Mario then turned round to see Corn still in the ring and started tradeing punches with him and backed him to the ropes. Mario then went for a clotheline, which Corn moved out of the way off and used Mario's momentum to send him over the ropes and to the floor.

" Here is your winner, and the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Corn."

" Corn wins, Corn wins!" Steve shouts, " He will face Sonic for the GWA Championship at No Mercy."

Corn then leans over the ropes and points at Sonic, then to his waist.

" I think Corn is sending a message to you Sonic." Bart said

" I know he is former champion as well, but I'll be ready for Corn come No Mercy"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now Megaman everyone wants to know why did you attack Donkey Kong last week?"

" First of all I'd just like to say that what took place in that battle royal is complete crap! I should be the number one contender, instead I get triple teamed by Diddy and his stupid friends. But later tonight is when I make up for that. You see last week I took out one half of one of the greatest tag teams in history. And tonight, it's part two."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" What an arrogent man that Megaman has become." Steve said

" What he has done these last few weeks are sick." Sonic said

" I like the new Megaman."

No 1 Contender Match: Gum v Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner meeting the women's champion Daisy at No Mercy. Making her way to the ring, Gum."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, Zelda."

Gum got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Gum then picked up Zelda and backed her into a corner where she gave Zelda a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog and then pinned Zelda for a two count. Gum then picked up Zelda and went for a supplex, which Zelda blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Zelda then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Zelda then got up and complained to the ref before being rolled up from behind by Gum who got a two count. Gum then grabbed Zelda by the head and gave her the spring bored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before the ref was pulled out by Roy and Marth.

Yo-yo and Beat then appeared and thought Roy and Marth backstage. Back in the ring Zelda hit Gum with the chick kick from behind and pinned Gum for the win.

" Here is your winner, and the number one contender for the women's title Zelda."

" Zelda wins thanks to the help from Roy and Marth." Steve said

" Much like she always helps them win their matches." Sonic added

" And that's why their so successful."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Sheik

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponent, Shiek"

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick knocking down Sheik. Crash then went for a swanton bomb but Shiek managed to roll out of the way.

Sheik took advantage quickly by going for a roll up, only to get a two count. Crash then went for a punch, but Shiek ducked and hit the Shiek Kick, Crash ducked this and did a spin kick and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope and hit Sheik with a missile drop kick. Crash then took down Sheik before he rolled out of the ring. Sheik then grabbed Crash's foot as he was about to go after him and dragged him out of the ring and drove his back into the ring apron and then rolled him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Sheik then did an few elbow drops to the back of Crash before putting him into a boston crab, where after a short while he managed to reach the ropes. Sheik the postioned himself for the Sheik kick as Crash got up, but missed again after Crash ducked, who then took him down with a head sissors and then went to the top rope where he went for thw swanton bomb, but missed after Sheik moved. Sheik then rolled up Crash and held on to the ropes as the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

" Sheik wins here tonight." Bart said

" By using the ropes." Sonic said, as if to remind Bart

" You know it doesn't really matter if your not caught."

" It may not, but I prefer to do win matches honestly."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time are Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now guys how do you feel going into your title defene later on tonight against Yo-yo and Beat?"

" This just proves what we always belived, that Robotnik doesn't want us as the tag team champions, so he forcing us to put the titles on the line again." Roy said

" Unfortunately for him there is not a tag team out their that is better than us, so he just should give up trying." Marth added.

" Yeah, and soon enough the women's title will once again be where it belongs, around my waist."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave.

Ringside

" You know it's not fair that they do have to defend their titles so much." Bart said

" What are you talking about?" Steve shouted

" Exatly, as a champion you should always be ready to defend the title." Sonic added

" How many times you defended your title?" Bart asked

" Twice, but if I had to defend it every week I would."

Single Match: Luigi v Knuckles

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles and went for the twist of fate, which Knuckles stopped and pushed him right into the turnbuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his arms locked and got to his feet again and gave Luigi another German supplex. Knuckles did this once more before releasing the hold and pinning Luigi for a two count.

Knuckles then climbed up the rope and went for a diving head butt, but missed when Luigi moved. Luigi then went for a quick roll up and got a two count. Luigi picked up Knuckles again and went for the twist of fate for the second time. This time Knuckles blocked and locked in the crossface and Luigi managed to get to the rope.

Knuckles then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring which Luigi reversed and sent Knuckles straight into the ref. Luigi then went for a clothesline but Knuckles ducked and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his hands locked and pulled Luigi to his feet where he gave him another German supplex followed by a third before heading to the top rope where he hit Knuckles with a diving headbutt.

Knuckles went to pin Luigi but was grabbed by Captain Falcon, who gave Knuckles the C-4 before quickly leaving. Luigi then crawled into the pin and the ref counted to three.

" Here is your winner, Luigi."

" Knuckles wins thanks to the involement of Captain Falcon." Steve said

" He wants that money in the bank breifcase bad." Bart added.

" It's sick, and if he want to beat on people then lets see if he want to take on me next week."

" Your challenging Captain Falcon?" Steve asks

" You bet I am."

" Well we'll see if we can get an answer from him later."

Single Match: Diddy Kong v Megaman

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Diddy Kong."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Diddy jumps Megaman and hammers away at him until Megaman grabss him and pulls him outta the ring and than stomps away as Diddy re-enters. Megaman then picked up Diddy and whipped him across the ring where he gave Diddy a drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Megaman picked up Diddy again and set up Diddy for the flip piledriver, but Diddy managed to counter it into a backdrop. Diddy then took down Megaman with a clotheline and then followed up with another quick clotheline before givivng Megaman a hip toss. Megaman then rolled out of the ring but was taken down by Diddy, who did a baseball slide and sent Megaman into the barrier. Diddy then rolled Megaman back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Diddy picked up Megaman, who then raked the eyes of Diddy and shoved him into the ref. Megaman then goes into his boot where he pulls out a lead pipe, he walks over to Diddy but the ref grabs the pipe off him and takes it out the ring. Meanwhile Megaman goes into his other boot and pulls out another lead pipe and cracks Diddy on the head with it before quickly putting the pipe back where he got it from. Megaman then pulled him up and gave him the flip piledriver and pinned hm for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman does what he said, he beats Diddy here tonight." Bart said

" I don't think he ment beat in that way. Sonic said as Megaman got himself a chair and rolled back into the ring where he then set it up between his right ankle. Megaman then jumped from the second rope and stomped on it.

" Oh ny god! This is absoulty sick. " Steve said as Diddy rolled round in pain. Megaman then picked up the chair again but bolted as Chunky and Lanky hit the ring. Megaman then walked back and pointed at Lanky and said he will be next.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the winner of tonights battle royal, the new number one contender, Corn. Now Corn we are less than three weeks away until you face Sonic for the GWA Championship. Any thoughts you'd like to share?"

" First off I like to say that im looking forward to our match, the last time we had one it was inturpted by Shadow, but this time I hope it will be fair because im coming to win back the GWA championship."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" Intresting words their from Corn, any remarks about that champ?" Steve asked

" I hope this is fair and unintrupted as well, and I know it will be a good match between us." Sonic answered

Non-Title Match: Fox (c) v Wario w/ Waluigi

Wario music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, to be accompanied by Waluigi , Wario

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, he's the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Wario went for a quick clothesline as Fox entered, who quickly ducked and did a drop kick to the knee of Wario, and followed up with a DDT and then a pin for a two count.

Fox then went for a head of steam but was tripped by Waluigi, who had grabbed his foot. Fox then shouted something a Waluigi and turn round, where Wario was waiting for him, Wario locked his hands around Fox and did a belly to belly slam, and then a big splash. Wario then made the cover with Fox kicking out at two.

Wario then went for another splash, but this time Fox managed to move and do a drop kick to the face of Wario. Fox then went to the top rope, where again Waluigi got involved by distracting Fox so as Wario could knock Fox off the rope.

Fox crashed to the floor on the out side and Waluigi went in for an attack on Fox. At this point the ref got involved and sent Waluigi to the back, who protested like crazy. While this had been going on Fox hit the diamond cutter on Wario, but then seen that themasked person was on the apron, Fox then turned round and quickly ducked to avoid a chaor shot from Conker, who along with the masked person ran off and Fox ran after them.

In the ring the ref was now back and he counted out Fox.

" Here is your winner, Wario."

Wario celebrated but stopped when the lights went out and the music of Link's brother started and he along with Peach made their way to the ring. He got into the ring and went stright up to Wario where he punched him hard in the stomach and then gave him a double underhook powerbomb.

" Link!" Peach shouted as she entered the ring. " I said we want an answer from you and yet you no show again! Well Link because of you someone else has had to suffer, and it will continue until you give your brother what we both want."

Peach then leaves with Link's brother right behind.

" This is getting serious." Steve said

" Yeah, next thing you know he'll attack someone we care about." Sonic said, which produced a small laugh from Steve and Bart.

" In all seriousness, if Link doesn't show soon then we might not have enough people to put on a show."

A promo video air on the big screen.

In wrestling we rarely see a person with not only the skill of a top rate wrestler but the look of a top rate wrestler, This man has both.

An image of a guy on screen appears, he is wearing black trouses with a blue trim with white down the sides. He is also wering sunglasses. He is currently studying himself in a mirror.

This is the man who will take the GWA by storm, this man is the reflection of perfection. This man, is Johnny Cage.

The video ends with Johnny Cage arrives in three weeks.

Tag Team Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then monkey flipped Roy from the corner to the mat and then hit a well placed elbow from the top rope and then pinned Roy for a two count until Marth broke it up. Yo-yo then came in and clotheslined Marth out of the ring and followed out. In the ring Beat hit the fame-asser on Roy and pinned him, only for the ref to be distracted with the fight between Marth and Yo-yo. Beat got up to confront the ref while Zelda handed Roy the tag title belt.

Roy the swung at Beat and missed. Beat then kicked Royin the stomach and grabbed the title belt and hit Roy with it, but was then attcked from behind by Vector as Espio attacked Roy.

" What the Hell!" Steve shouted

" It's Vector and Espio." Bart said

Marth and Yo-yo then came back into the ring but they were beten down as well with Vector and Espio giving Yo-yo the chaotic drop.

Vector then went out of the ring and returned with a mic.

" After several months apart the greatest tag team in history are back and we want our titles as well!" Vector shouted

" So next week, we challenge you for a tag team title match."

Vector and Espio are about to leave when Eggman's music starts

" So are you out here to gives us our match?" Espio asked

" No. You should know that to get things round here you have to earn it. So if you want a tag team title shot then you must win against Yo-yo and Beat next week."

Eggman then leaves as Vector and Espio pick up Beat and give him the chaotic drop.

" Vector and Espio versus Yo-yo and Beat next week." Bart said

" And the winner faces Roy and Marth for the tag team titles" Steve added

" And I think it will be a chance for Yo-yo and Beat to get themselve some revenge." Sonic said

" I belive so as well. Well this is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart, myself and the GWA Champion, Sonic, We'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn won a battle royal

Zelda b Gum via pinfall

Sheik b Crash via pinfall

Luigi b Knuckles via pinfall

Megaman b Diddy via pinfall

Wario b Fox via count out

Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth – No Contest

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Lanky Kong v Megaman

Non-title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

No 1 contender Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Daisy (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Sonic (c)


	70. Week 7 Y2

Note: Check My profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " were here live int the Red Canyon Arena here and we are just two weeks away from No Mercy."

" That's right Steve, we also have some big matches tonight, Conker takes on the Intercontinental champion, Fox, Vector and Espio will take on Yo-yo and Beat to determine a number one contender for the tag team titles and the GWA champion Sonic will be in action against Captain Falcon."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did the molly go round and pinned Rouge for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon later on tonight you take on the GWA champion Sonic. Any thoughts?"

" The only word I have right now are to Knuckles, now Knuckles im still waiting on my challege, are you going to accecpt? Or are you just gonna be a coward and walk away? As far as Sonic is concearned he is just another way for me to get a GWA title shot."

Ringside

" Some big words from Falcon." Steve said

" Knuckles better had accecpt the challenge."

" Im sure Knuckles wouldn't walk away from a challenge."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Sheik

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponent, Shiek"

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick knocking down Sheik. Crash then went for a swanton bomb but Shiek managed to roll out of the way.

Sheik took advantage quickly by going for a roll up, only to get a two count. Crash then went for a punch, but Shiek ducked and hit the Shiek Kick, Crash ducked this and did a spin kick and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope and hit Sheik with a missile drop kick. Crash then took down Sheik before he rolled out of the ring. Sheik then grabbed Crash's foot as he was about to go after him and dragged him out of the ring and drove his back into the ring apron and then rolled him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Sheik then did an few elbow drops to the back of Crash before putting him into a boston crab, where after a short while he managed to reach the ropes. Sheik the postioned himself for the Sheik kick as Crash got up, but missed again after Crash ducked, who then took him down with a head sissors and then went to the top rope where he went for thw swanton bomb, but missed after Sheik moved. Sheik then rolled up Crash and held on to the ropes as the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

" Sheik beats Crash for the second week runnng." Bart said

" By using the ropes second week running."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now later on tonight Vector and Espio faces Yo-yo and Beat with the winner facing you for the titles at No Mercy. So who do you think you will face.

Roy takes the mic from Dave and replies, " You see Dave, it doesn't matter who wins, because we are the greatest tag team champions of all time and will beat anyone who is put in front of us.

Roy then hands the mic to Marth, Who says, " And to Vector and Espio, no one attacks us and gets away with it, and even if you don't win tonght, we will get revenge."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave.

Ringside

" The tag champs ain't happy." Steve said

" Can you blame them after what happand last week?"

" It's nothing more than they deserve."

Non-Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then went for a flying clothesline but webt stright into the ref after Conker moved.

The masked person then appeared and grabbed hold of Fox's foot, while this was happaning Conker had left the ring and had came back with a chair and went to hit Fox, who just broke free in time and moved. Fox then grabbed Conker and gave him the diamond cutter and pinned him, but was pulled off by the masked person.

Fox then gave chase round the ring until the masked person got into the ring where Fix was then cut off by Conker, who then pinned Fox with a handful off tights for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker pins the IC Champion again." Bart said

" Unfortunatly he once again had help from that masked person."

A promo video air on the big screen.

In wrestling we rarely see a person with not only the skill of a top rate wrestler but the look of a top rate wrestler, This man has both.

An image of a guy on screen appears, he is wearing black trouses with a blue trim with white down the sides. He is also wering sunglasses. He is currently studying himself in a mirror.

This is the man who will take the GWA by storm, this man is the reflection of perfection. This man, is Johnny Cage.

The video ends with Johnny Cage arrives in two weeks.

Single Match: Falco v Kazzoie

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazzoie."

Kazzoie and Falco tie up in the ring and both beging trying to force the other back, with neither gaining any real advantage until Falco broke off and quckly put Kazooie into a headlock, which Kazzoie got out of by backing to the ropes and pushing him. Kazooie the took down Falco with a spin kick and pinned him for a two count.

Falco quickly got up but Kazooie gave him a hurricarana into a pin and got another two count. Again Falco got up quickly and was this time taken down with a hip toss and quickly followed by another before Kazzoie gave Falco a northan light supplex and got a two count.

Kazooie picked up Falco and whipped him into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but instead ran into Falco's boot. Falco then took down Kazzoie with a spinning neckbreaker and followed with a quick leg drop and pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Kazooie and gave him a body slam and then dragged him to the corner where he did the split leg moonsault and pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Falco."

" Falco picks up a good win." Steve said as the lights dimmed.

" Not again." Bart said as the music of Link's brother started and he and Peach made his way to the ring. He got in and went stright to Falco, who got in a couple of quick punches which had no effect before getting kicked in the stomach and getting a double underhook powerbomb. Link's brother then picks up Kazooie and does the same to him before Peach comes into the ring with a mic.

" Link, this is the third week you have no showed, and look at what has happand. Link, because of you another two people had to suffer, and more people will continue to suffer until you do show up and accecpt the challege that your brother has laid you."

Peach then leaves with Link's brother close behind.

" This is getting serious, this makes five people that Link's brother has taken down now." Steve said

" I hope Link returns next week, the next thing we need is more people out injured."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman after last weeks attack on Diddy and the previous on on Donkey, why have you challenged Lanky?"

" It's simple, while Lanky may be no legend and is only here because he is living off their name, he is still the third part of taken down The Kongs completely."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" Megaman is one sick person." Steve said

" He is finally doing what is right."

" Well I hope Lanky kicks his ass after what he did to Diddy last week."

Single Match: Lanky Kong v Megaman

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Lanky Kong."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Megaman gets into the ring but is attacked stright away by Lanky, who is scoring with several punches. The ref then gets in between them and Megaman gives Lanky a thumb to the eye before giving him a DDT. Megaman then picks up Lanky and sets him up for the flip piledriver, which Lanky counters into a back drop.

Megaman gets up, but is quickly taken down by a clothesline, Lanky then follows with another before giving him a snap supplex. Lanky then pins Megaman for a two count. Lanky picks up Megaman but again Megaman uses a thumb to the eye and takes down Lanky with a drop toe hold before delibrately choking Lanky and used all the refs five count before releasing it.

Megaman then goes into his boot and pulls a lead pipe, which the ref takes away, but just like last week he pulls another one from the other boot and smacks Lanky over the head. Megaman then give him the flip piledriver and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

Megaman then leaves the ring and returns with a steel chair and like last week, places it between Lanky's ankle and leaps off the second rope and on to the chair. Lanky instantly screams in pain and rolls round the ring. Megaman picks up the chair again but leaves the ring as Chunky comes down. Chunky then goes to check on Lanky but is smacked from behind by Megaman, who then tells him that he will be the final victum next week.

" This has got to stop, he has already broken Diddy's ankle, now he has most likely broken Lanky's as well." Steve said

" And you heard him say that Chunky will be the last victim as well."

" Well I hope Chunky recovers from that chair shot and teaches Megaman a lesson."

No 1 Contender Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winners meeting the tag team champions at No Mercy. Making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

The GGs music starts

" And their opponants, Yo-yo and Beat."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbosy, but was caught and Vector then rammed Yo-yo into the steel post.

Vector then got back into the ring and he and Yo-yo hit the chaotic drop on Beat, but was then attacked by Roy and Marth with steel chairs, who then attacked Yo-yo and Beat as well before leaving.

" The tag team champions have taken out the compation." Bart said as the champs posed in the ring with their title before leaving.

" Well this won't go down well with Robotnik, the winner of this match were set to face Roy and Marth for the tag team titles."

Backstage

Zelda is seen standing backstage when Roy and Marth appear and all three have a mini celebration.

" You sure showed those guys just who are the greatest tag team is round here." Zelda said

" We sure did, they will think twice before thinking their better than us again." Roy said

" Come on, we better get going for some celebrations." Zelda said and she and the tag team champions started to walk off, unfortunatly they run into Eggman.

" So, you think you were good out their, well hear this. Instead of facing just one opponant you will now face both Vector and Espio and Yo-yo and Beat at No Mercy with your tag team titles on the line."

" What!" Roy shouts

" This is complete crap!" Marth shouts, but it's pointless as Eggman has now left.

Roy, Marth and Zelda then turn round and burst out of the exit.

Ringside

" Well it seems Roy and Marth's plans have gone wrong." Steve said

" I'll say, not only do have two opponants, but they don't even have to be pinned to lose the titles."

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

The Falcon's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the rign, Captain Falcon."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Captain Falcon goes to attack Sonic as he enters, but Sonic is able to block the punch and gives Falcon several of his own which backs Falcon into the ropes. Sonic then whips Falcon across the ring and Falcon grabs the ropes and slieds out of the ring.

Falcon begins to walk back up the ramp but is caught by Sonic, but Falcon, who was expecting it cut Sonic off and then picked him up and body slammed him on the steel ramp. Falcon then leads Sonic back towards the ring and gets in to break the count before going back out where he picks up Sonic and leans him against the steel post and goes for a sholder block, but misses when Sonic quickly moves.

Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, which Falcon stops with a punch to the back of the head. Falcon then gives Sonic the C-4 and pins him for a two count when Sonic gets his foot on the ropes.

Falcon then grabs the leg of Sonic and leg drops it before starting to stomp away at it. Falcon then moves his leg to the ropes and puts it on the bottom rope where he then jumps on it several times before going to put the figure four leg lock, Sonic though managed to counter and send Falcon into the turnbuckle where Sonic then rolls him up for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic goes to celebrate but is attacked from behind by Captain Falcon, who is quickly ran off by Knuckles.

" Hey Falcon!" Knuckles shouts, " you want another shot at my money in the bank breifcase? Well if you do then it will be under my rules. So if you want this breifcase then your gonna have to climb for it, because it will be a ladder match."

Captain Falcon just gives a smile and nods before walking away.

" A ladder match! This is big." Steve said

" And I think Captain Falcon just accecpted."

" A huge way to end our show tonight, for Bart and myself we'll see you all next week.

* * *

Re-cap 

Tikal b Rouge via pinfall

Sheik b Crash via pinfall

Conker b Fox via pinfall

Falco b Kazooie via pinfall

Megaman b Lanky via pinfall

Vector & Espio and Yo-yo & Beat went to a no contest

Sonic b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Chunky Kong v Megaman

Triple Threat Match: Roy v Beat v Espio

Tag Match: Captain Falcon & Corn v Sonic & Knuckles

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Daisy (c)

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio v Roy & Marth (c)

Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Sonic (c)

* * *

Note: I never realized what a popular charater Tails is, so to all of his fans he will return, just not for a little while yet. I have the storyline all ready but can't use it for a few months yet as I have other plans before he does return. 

Note 2: Also the PPV's won't follow in the same order they did last year, while the first two were the same the third PPV, which was the royal rumble, will now be Fully Loaded, with the royal rumble now being 4th and starcade moves from 4th to 5th. Also Lockdown will be moved forward from it's 11th PPV slot to 8th with the new Deadly Games PPV beign 9th

PPV List

Vengeance

No Mercy

Fully Loaded

Royal Rumble

Starcade

TBA

TBA

Lockdown

Deadly Games

TBA

Heatwave

Wrestlemaina


	71. Week 8 Y2

Note: Check My profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we are just six days away from No Mercy."

" That's right Steve, and from the matches we know about tonight will be a huge show."

" We got Megaman as he takes on Chunky Kong, we have a preivew of our triple threat match for no Mercy as Roy, Beat and Espio do battle and in the main event it will be Captain Falcon teaming with the number one contender, Corn to face Mr money in the bank Knuckles and the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario & Waluigi."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline abd followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and he and scorpion then gave Waluigi the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

Backstage

A shot of a door is seen that is slighty ajar, Conker is seen talking to someone.

" This must go all to plan, you must help me win the Intercontinental title this Sunday."

" Don't worry, I'll make sure it happands, just stick to your side of the agreement." A voice replies, who is obviously disgusing it.

" I know, as soon as my hand is raise and im decleared the Intercontinental champion then you will get the first shot."

" Good, so what about tonight?"

" Just leaves enough of Fox so he can make it to No Mercy."

Ringside

" That doesn't sound too good for Fox." Bart said

" Certainly doesn't."

" And this masked person, did Conker say he will give him a shot after he has won it?"

" That's what I heard."

Non-title Match: Gum v Daisy (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Daisy."

Daisy got an early advantage and got several near falls in the process. Gum then ducked a Daisy clothesline and speared her to the mat.

Gum then went pick up Daisy and Supplexed her and then pinned for a two count. Gum then went for a second supplex, but Daisy got out of it and rolled up Gum, getting a tow count.

Daisy then went for the hurricarana, which Gum countered and put her in the sharpshooter. Daisy screamed in pain, but slowly made her way to the ropes. Only for Gum to go back to the center and continue the hold.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and going for the sharpshooter again, which Daisy managed to counter into a roll up and used the ropes to get the three count.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Daisy."

Daisy goes to leaves the ring but is grabbed from behind by the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Zelda then gets into the ring and gives her the chick kick before ordering Roy and Marth to give her the snapshot, which they do before leaving.

" This is discusting, Zelda has purposely weakend Daisy before their match this sunday." Steve said

" She wants an advantage, and now she has one."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon last week the match was made, you and Knuckles with the money in the breifcase on the line. Your thoughts?"

" Last week, Knuckles made the biggest mistake of his life by giving me a second shot at the money in the bank breifcase, and he made a bigger maistake by making it a ladder match."

Falcon then stopped as Knuckles appered.

" A big mistake? I don't think I need to remind you that I made the ladder match famous in this promotion, add the fact that I have never lost and it spells sweet revenge.

Falcon then swung for Knuckles, who blocked it and gave Falcon a punch of his own, which knocked him to the floor. Falcon quickly got back up and went back at Knuckles and the pair started brawling until being seperated by several refs.

Ringside

" Things are really heating up between these two." Steve said

" And they have a tag match against each other later."

Non-Title Match: Sheik v Clutch (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and get the three count by using the ropes.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

" Sheik pins the T.V champion." Steve said

" Man, Sheik has been on a roll since returning."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now

coming up shortly Roy you go up against Beat and Espio in a preview of Sundays triple threat tag team match. Your thoughts?"

" You know Dave, tonight will just be another chance to prove, like we really need to, that we are the best there is around here, the best there ever was, and the best that there will ever will be." Roy answered.

Ringside

" That triple threat match is up next." Steve said

" And I predict a Roy victory."

" I wouldn't go to far on that, Mart and Zelda have been banned from ringside, as have Vector and Yo-yo."

Triple Threat Match: Beat v Espio v Roy

The GG's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall, making his way to thr ring, Beat."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And the opponants, introducing first, Espio."

Roy and Marth's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is one half of the tag team champions, Roy."

Roy and Espio instantly start double teaming Beat and give him a real beat down before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a double clothesline, Roy then grabs Espio and gives him a DDT and pins him for a two count.

Espio then goes for Roy, who leaves the ring. Espio is then caught by Beat, who spins him round and gives him a few good punches before whipping him across the ring and giving him a back drop. Beat then picks up Espio and gives him three snap supplexs before getting grabbed from behind by Roy, who give Beat a neckbreaker.

Roy then throws Beat out of the ring and grabs Espio and whips him across the ring and goes for a yakuza kick, which Espio ducks and then takes down Espio with the head sicssors before hitting him with the shining wizards and pins him for a two count before Beat breaks it up. Beat the takes down Espio with a backbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Beat picks up Espio and whips him across the ring, Roy then trips up Beat and drags him to the outside and whips him into the stairs, he goes to get back in but is caught by the shining wizard. Espio then pins him for a the win.

" Here is your winner, Espio."

" Espio gets the victory." Steve said

" And the momentum heading into No Mercy."

A promo video air on the big screen.

In wrestling we rarely see a person with not only the skill of a top rate wrestler but the look of a top rate wrestler, This man has both.

An image of a guy on screen appears, he is wearing black trouses with a blue trim with white down the sides. He is also wering sunglasses. He is currently studying himself in a mirror.

This is the man who will take the GWA by storm, this man is the reflection of perfection. This man, is Johnny Cage.

The video ends with Johnny Cage arrives next week.

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Fox (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Fox."

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Fox was about to leave when Conker appeared and the two started fighting each other. The masked person then appered and Fox began fighting the pair of them until the light went and the music of Link's brother started.

" Not again." Steve said

" It looks like Link's brother has come for his next vitums."

Link brother got into the ring just as Fox had left it. Conker then shoved the masked person into Link's brother before running out of the ring and through the crowd. Link's brother then gave the masked person the double underhook powerbomb before Peach grabbed herself a mic.

" Four weeks Link! Four weeks and yet you still haven't shown up. Well if you don't show up by No Mercy, then it will be hell for everyone, now this Sunday Link, your brother will be in that ring and will call you out, another no show from you and this time I won't restrain him, so you better show"

Peach then leaves with Link's brother close behind.

" This is getting critical. Where the hell is Link!" Bart shouted

" Will Link show up this Sunday? For the good of everyone else, I hope he does."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman over the course of the last three weeks, one by one, you have taken out the Kongs, now tonight, you face the only one still standing, Chunky. Your thoughts?"

" Chunky, what a joke he is. A person who is so big, but is so weak that he hardly gets a spot to wreslte on anymore. But not to worry, after being on TV with me, and I send you to the hospital with the rest of your little buddies, than at least you will be remembered for something."

Ringside

" I can't belive him, he has openly admitted that he wants to end the carear of Chunky." Steve said

" Well and least his honest about it."

Single Match: Chunky Kong v Megaman

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Chunky Kong."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Chunky went for Megaman as he entered but Megaman used his speed to avoivd it and kicked the knee of Chunky and then continued to kick it several times until Chunky went down to one knee where Megaman then kicked Chunky in the face and pinned him for a two count before Chunky powered out.

Megaman the attacked Chunky as he was getting up but was shoved down and then giving a hard clothesline before getting picked up and getting given a belly to belly supplex. Chunky then picked up Megaman and pushed him into the corner and whipped him to the other corner where he then squashed him and followed up with a sidewalk slam and then pinned Megaman for a two count.

Chunky then picked up Megaman, who then gave him a thumb to the eye and then climbed the ropes and leapt off but was caught by Chunky, who gave Megaman a powerslam. Chunky then picked up Megaman and placed him on his sholders and went for another powerslam but Megaman countered it into a powerslam.

Megaman then went into his boot where he pulled out a lead pipe, the ref went to disarm him but Megaman just shoved him away and struck Chunky in the head and the ref rang for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Chunky Kong."

Megaman the rolled out of the ring and came back with a chair and placed it between Chunky's leg and went to the second rope and was about to jump off when Donkey Kong showed up and Megaman left the ring, but came back in as Donkey was helping Chunky up and struck Donkey on the knee and quickly left.

" Hey Donkey, no need to worry, I don't plan on ending your legacy just yet, I'll save that for No Mercy, that is if you can walk there."

Megaman then left as Chunky helped Donkey back up the ramp, clearly favoring his right leg.

" I have said it before, but Megaman is sick, he want to end the legacy of Donkey Kong." Steve said

" Donkey should of stayed home where no of this would of happand."

Tag Match: Captain Falcon & Corn v Knuckles & Sonic

The Falcon's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

The GG's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Corn."

Knuckles music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, he is Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Sonic's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Knuckles starts the match off with Corn and pushes him into the corner and demands he tags in Falcon, who then drops off the apron. Corn then comes back out and ties up with Knuckles and outs him into a headlock, which Knuckles gets out of with a few elbows but is then taken down with a DDT.

Falcon then leans over the ropes and tags himself in and starts stomping away at Knuckles before picking him up and punching him in the corner. Knuckles then blocks a punch and swing round Falcon into the corner where he gives him a several chops across the chest before doing a supplex and going to the top rope and is about to jump off when Falcon pulls the ref in front of him, and then into the ropes which causes Knuckles to lose balanced.

Falcon then grabs Knuckles and DDT's him to the floor and pins him for a two count before whipping him into the corner and tagging in Corn, who takes down Knuckles with a supplex and pins him for a two count. Corn then picks up Knuckles and whips him acros the ring and does a spin kick, which sends Knuckles to the mat.

Falcon then tag himself in again, much to Corn's annoyance, and starts stomping away at him. Falcon then grabs the leg and goes for the figure four leg lock, but Knuckles is able to shake him off and tag in Sonic as Falcon tags in Corn.

Corn goes for a clothesline, which Sonic ducks and takes Corn down with a flying forearm before giving him a body slam and quickly followed with another before going to the top rope and hitting Corn with the elbow for a two count.

Sonic then whips Corn across the ring and Falcon gets a blind tag. Sonic goes to clothesline Corn but he ducks and Sonic is taken down by a kick by Falcon, who then pins him for a two count before Knuckles breaks it up. Corn then comes in and takes Knuckles and himself over the top rope where Corn goes to throw him into the stair, but Knuckles counters it.

In the ring Sonic goes to whip Falcon across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and sends Sonic into Knuckles, who was getting back into the ring. Falcon then gave Sonic the C-4 and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Captain Falcon and Corn."

" Captain Falcon just pinned the GWA Champion." Bart said

" What a huge boost going into No Mercy."

" It all started with Sonic getting whipped into Knuckles, Sonic took his eyes off Falcon and he made him pay for it."

" Well we have had a hell of a show tonight. For Bart and myself we'll see you at No Mercy."

* * *

Re-cap 

GMW b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Daisy b Gum via pinfall

Sheik b Clutch via pinfall

Espio b Roy & Beat via pinfall

Fox b Luigi via pinfall

Chunky Kong b Megaman via DQ

Captain Falcon & Corn b Sonic & Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Clutch (c)

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio v Roy & Marth (c)

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Donkey Kong v Megaman

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Daisy (c)

Link's Deadline!

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Sonic (c)


	72. No Mercy Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (1)

Women's Champion: Daisy (1)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " were here live the GWA arena in Station Square and this is No Mercy."

" We have seven matches here tonight including five title matches."

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Clutch (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and it is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid Clutch, who struck the ref. Sheik then low blowed Clutch and gave him the Sheik kick and pinned him, but the ref was still down. Sheik then left the ring and returned with a steel chair and went to hit Clutch, who low blowed him before he could and then grabed the chair, but the ref, who was now back took it off of him. Clutch then turned round right into the Sheik kick. Sheik then pinned Clutch for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik wins, he is now a two time T.V champion."

" I said he would do it."

" Only through cheating and a huge piece of luck.."

" A wins a win, you take then anyway you can."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now in just a few moments you will be defending your titles in a triple threat match against Vector and Espio, and Yo-yo and Beat, with Zelda banned from ringside. Your thoughts?"

" We both know what is going on here, it's Robotnik once again trying to get the titles away from us, that is why he has banned Zelda from ringside, that is why he has given us two opponants instead of one, because he hates the fact that we are the tag team champion." Roy answered

" We are the greatest tag team champions in history for a reason, and once again not that we need too, we will show you once again that we are the greatest." Marth added before he and Roy walked off.

Ringside

" Roy and Marth are very confident for a team who are facing two opponants and don't have to be pinned to lose." Steve said

" They are the tag team champions, they have a plan, you'll see."

Tag Team Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following triple threat tag team match is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And introducing the second challengers, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy and Marth's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Yo-yo and Espio start the match off with everyone else going on the apron. Yo-yo takes Espio down with a spin kick and then follows with a hurricarana and pins him for a two count before Vector breaks the pinfall. Yo-yo picks up Espio and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a drop toe hold and then drop kicks his face before tagging in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector, who shoves him off and then takes Beat down with a big boot before picking him up and giving him a body slam. Yo-yo then comes in and goes to slam him but is taken down by a double chopblock to the knee by Roy and Marth, who then drags Yo-yo off of Vector and start double teaming him until Espio comes in and attacks Marth and takes him out of the ring and the follows him out.

In the ring Vector manages to get back up and takes down Roy with a big boot and then picked him up and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up. Vector then pushed Yo-yo down. On the outside Marth was now fighting with Beat and whipped him into the steel steps.

In the ring Vector was about to give Yo-yo the Vector bomb, but was stopped by Roy, who along with Yo-yo clotheslined Vector to the outside, Roy then jumped over the ropes and took down Vector. In the ring Espio now had a tag belt and went to hit Yo-yo with it, but the ref stoppe him. As the ref was getting rid of the title Marth snuck in and quickly shoved Yo-yo out of the ring and smacked Espio with the other tag belt and then threw the belt out and pinned Espio for the three count.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth re-tain the tag team titles." Steve said

" They took advantage of a distraction given to them and they are still the tag team champions."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman in just a few moments you face Donkey Kong in a falls count anywhere match almost four weeks after first attacking him. Your thoughts?"

" Donkey Kong made a huge mistake by coming back, he could of just stayed at home where he would have been safe, but no, he inturpts my business so tonight I will make sure that Donkey goes home, and stays home permanently."

Ringside

" Megaman Inturpted his business, that is a load of crap!" Steve said

" Well he did."

" Megaman has broken the ankles of Donkey's friends Diddy and Lanky and was going to do the same to Chunky until he stopped it. Of course it was his business."

" Well all I know is that Megaman will make Donkey pay tonight, espically with Donkey's bad knee.

" An injury which Megaman caused last week."

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Donkey Kong v Megaman

The DK Krew music starts

" The following contest is a falls count anywhere match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Donkey came right up to Megaman and started beating on him until Megaman kick the bad knee of Donkey, which sent him to the mat. Donkey got up but Megaman kick the bad leg which sent Donkey back to the mat. Donkey again got up with some help from the ropes but again Megaman kicked the bad leg and Donkey went down.

Megaman then grabbed the leg and lifted it up and slammed it hard on the floor before pulling Donkey to the corner. Megaman then went under the ropes and pulled Donkey and smacked his leg against the post twice before getting back in and put Donkey in a leg lock. Donkey tried reaching for the ropes whilst screaming in pain and eventully got out of it by giving Megaman a few punches.

Donkey then tried to get up but Megaman quckly dropped him the knee which sent him back down. Megaman then rolled out of the ring and got himself a steel chair and went to hit Donkey, who speared him in desperation. Donkey then pulled himself up and picked up the chair. Megaman saw this and rolled stright out of the ring. Donkey followes him out but Megaman quickly came and kicked the leg again. Megaman then whipped Donkey into the steel steps before setting his leg on them. He then got a chair and held it up high and swung it down but hit only steel.

Donkey then speared Megaman again and unloaded with several punches before he smacked his head on the barrier. Donkey then led Megaman to the ramp way where he again smacked his head on the barrier before leading him all the way up the ramp and picked him up over his sholders, but his leg gave way and he collapsed. Megaman then stomped at the knee again before picking up Donkey and leading him backstage.

Megaman the pushed Donkey into a door before picking up a nearby planke of wood and went to hit Donkey's knee again, but Donkey managed to grab it and wrench it from his hands before smacking it over Megaman's head. He then slammed his head on the door before spearing him through it. Donkey then pinned Megaman and got a two count.

Donkey picked up Megaman and led him back out of the room and smacked his head on some nearby crates before leading him further while occansanly slammed his head into what ever thy passed. Donkey then threw Megaman through a set of doors which led into the parking lot where he lifted Megaman up and dropped him onto a hood of a car. Donkey then picked up Megaman and slammed him on to the same car and pinned him for another two count.

Donkey then picked up Megaman and slammed him into a concreate post before they came to a ledge where Donkey lifted Megaman up, but again is leg gave way again and he fell to the floor. Megaman managed to stagger to his feet and picked up a chair and smacked Donkey in the head with it. Megaman then did it again, which sent Donkey to the edge of the ledge. Megaman then ran up to Donkey and threw the chair at him. Donkey caught it and a split second later Megaman dropped kick it into the face of Donkey, which sent him over the ledge.

Megaman then looked for a way down to pin him, but couldn't find one, so he leapt off and landed right on top of him. Megaman then pinned Donkey for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Oh my god, Donkey must of fell some thirty to forty feet just then!" Steve said as paramedic where checking on him.

" Plus Megaman also jumped off of there and landed on him."

" Well a soft landing for Megaman, but he might of just finshed the carear of Donkey Kong."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Conker. Now Conker later on tonight you face Fox for the Intercontanental championship, but after what happand six days ago will you be without that masked person who has been helping you for the last few months?"

" First of all I have never needed help, secondly it was smart that I got myself out of harms way and kept injury free, thirdly I will beat Fox, I have shown I can and I will do so tonight with the gold on the line."

Ringside

" It seems Conker is going at it alone tonight." Steve said

" He'll be fine."

" He has failed to beat Fox when the IC title is on the line."

" That will change."

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Daisy (c)

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and it is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Zelda."

Daisy's music started

" And here opponant, she is the women's champion, Daisy."

Zelda and Daisy go to tie up in the ring but Zelda cheap shots Daisy and gives her a few more punches until she is backed into the corner. Zelda then gives Daisy a running bulldog and pins her for a two count.

Zelda then picked up Daisy and gave her a body slam and followed up with several elbow drop before Zelda picked her up again and gave her a chop across the chest and followed up with several more before whipping her across the ring and giving her a drop kick.

Zelda then picks Daisy up and hits her with the chick kick and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Zelda."

Zelda celebrated her victory in the ring until the lights went out and Link's brother music started and he and Peach made his way to the ring. He got into the ring just as Roy and Marth did as well and they got Zelda out of the ring and left.

" What about Daisy!" Steve shouted.

" They came for Zelda, and Zelda only."

Link's brother then grabbed Daisy and went to powerbomb her unitl Link's music starts.

" So you finally showed up." Peach said, " it's about time you did, your brother was getting impatceint. So get down here and give him what he wants."

" Im not here to face off with him in a match." Link repiled, " Im here to talk so sence into him. Now Brother, I know what happened all those years ago, you also know it wasn't my fault. So why act like this? Can't you see that see is just using you to get back at me."

Link now gets into the ring.

" Look, If I could of avoided what happened those years ago I would of. If I would of traded places with you I would of, but im not going to fight you, not now, not ever. What I want is for you to realize what she is doing to you."

Link is then cut off by his brother, who smacked him in the face, he then gave Link the double underhook powerbomb.

" Link, why must everything that comes out of your mouth be a lie, you know you delibrately caused the injuries suffered by your brother, and if you won't give him the match he want, then we will just have to force it out of you!"

Peach then leaves with Link's brother close behind.

" This situation just gets weirder." Steve said

" I wish I knew of this apparent burning incedent."

" Me too Bart, me too, but I think it will be one of those thing we won't find out."

Intercontanental Title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontanental Champion, Fox."

" Fox re-tains the Intercontanental championship, it seems Conker's masked person didn't make it after he pushed that person into Link's brother to save himself." Steve said

" Well this is the second time he has failed to beat Fox with the gold on the line, and no masked person certainly didn't help him."

A promo video air on the big screen.

In wrestling we rarely see a person with not only the skill of a top rate wrestler but the look of a top rate wrestler, This man has both.

An image of a guy on screen appears, he is wearing black trouses with a blue trim with white down the sides. He is also wering sunglasses. He is currently studying himself in a mirror.

This is the man who will take the GWA by storm, this man is the reflection of perfection. This man, is Johnny Cage

The Video ends with Johnny Cage arrives tomorrow

Ringside

Ladder Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles

Captain Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is a ladder match and is for the money in the bank breifcase. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Falcon and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Falcon managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times before whipping him across the ring where he took Knuckles down with a drop kick. Falcon then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker.

Falcon then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Falcon, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Falcon then rolled out of the ring and picked u p Knuckles and whipped him into the barriers. Falcon then charged a Knuckles, who ducked and back drop Knuckles over the barrier and onto the concreate floor.

Knuckles the walked round the ring and folded up the ladder and pushed it into the ring before getting in himself and set up the ladder. Knuckles then was about to climb the ladder when Falcon came back in and grabbed Knuckles from behind and gave him a neckbreaker. Falcon then threw Knuckles over the top rope before turning back and climbing the ladder.

Falcon was almost at the top when he was grabbed by Knuckles, who then powerbombed Falcon off the ladder to the floor. Knuckles then put Falcon into the corner and folded up and ladder and drove it into Falcon's gut before setting up the ladder in front of him. Knuckles then set up a steel chair and then ran and launched himself off the chair and into the ladder and into Falcon.

Knuckles then set up the ladder again and started to climb it as Falcon came into the ring with another ladder before pulling Knuckles back down and giving him a DDT. Falcon then layed Knuckles ontop of the ladder he brought it and then folded the other ladder and threw it on top of him. Falcon then climbed the top rope and did a moonsault on to the ladders.

Falcon slowly pulled himself up and set up the ladder and slowly started to climb it. Knuckles then set up a ladder beside it and then climbed it and struck Falcon on the back as he went to grab the breifcase. Knuckles then grabbed Falcon and gave him a side efect from the ladder to the floor. Knuckles was the first up and he climbed up the ladder. Falcon climbed up the other side and managed to stop Knuckles just as he touched the breifcase.

Both Falcon and Knuckles then started trading punches on the ladder, which began rocking and then tipped over, with Knuckles quickly stepping to the other ladder before it fell. Falcon though didn't and landed hard on the mat. Knuckles then reached up and grabbed the breifcase.

" Here is your winner, and still Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

" Knuckles beats Falcon again, it was hard, but he got it done." Steve said

" Only because it was Knuckles specialty match."

" Captain Falcon agreed to the terms, he has nothing to complain about, he put in a hell of an effort as well.

A replay of the battle royal, where Corn became the number one contender is shown on the big screen.

" Corn earned the right several weeks ago to face Sonic, can he become a two time GWA Champion?" Steve said

" It will be a close match in my opinion."

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Sonic (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Corn."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic and Corn tie up in the center of the ring and Corn manages to get Sonic into a headlock. Sonic backs into the ropes and sends Corn across the ring and does a drop kick to Corn and pins him for just a one count.

Sonic the gives Corn a quick clothesline before taking him down with a arm drag into an arm lock. Corn slowly manages to get to his feet and forces Sonic to release the hold with several elbows to the head and follows up with a dragon leg takedown.

Corn then grabs Sonic's legs and goes for the sharpshooter which Sonic manages to fight his way out of it with a kick. Sonic quickly gets up but is taken down with an arm drag. Corn then locks Sonic into the sharpshooter who desperately tries to get to the ropes but is dragged back into the center when he is near them. Sonic again slowly crawls to the ropes and this time manages to reach out and grab them to break the hold.

Corn then goes for the leg again but Sonic grabs him and drags him to the outside of the ring. Sonic slowly got up then did a crossbody to the outside and took out Corn. Sonic rolled Corn back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Sonic then picked up Corn and went for the Soinc driver but Corn countered into a neckbreaker. Corn then went for the sharpshooter again but was then attacked from behind.

" Here is your winner by disqualifacation Corn, but still GWA Champion, Sonic."

" That's Banjo." Bart said as Banjo continued the attack on Corn and left as Sonic got back up.

" But why?" Steve said

" I have no Idea."

" Well we don't like to end on a confusing note like this, but it looks like we have to, so for Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Sheik via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat, Vector & Espio via pinfall

Megaman b Donkey Kong via pinfall

Zelda b Daisy via pinfall

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Knuckles b Captain Falcon in a ladder match

Corn b Sonic via DQ

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Sheik (c)

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

Debut Of Johnny Cage


	73. Week 9 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontanental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " we are here live in the Mushroom Dome just twenty four hours after No Mercy."

" No Mercy was big last night, so many things happanded."

Megaman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Megaman." The ring announcer said, which cause the crowd to boo heavily

" I can't belive Megaman has the nerve to show his face after what he did to Donkey Kong last night!" Steve said

" It was falls count anywhere, no disqualifacation."

" I know it was, but last night Megaman went to far, he might of put DK out of action permenanly after what he did last night!

Megaman gets into the ring and grabs a mic with a huge smirk on his face.

" Look at him, he could care less what he did last night." Steve said.

" Last night, last night was the end of an era, finally put the rest to the carear of Donkey Kong."

The crowd booed heavily at this.

" Four weeks ago I said I would give you a reason to talk about me, and after last night all across message boreds everywhere, people were saying ' my god, it's the end of a legend' which is exacatly which I set out to do, not only to you idiots out there, especially those in the cheap seats, but to also the idiots in the back. I will stop at nothing, there is no length I won't go to get what I want. And to those who got in my way, well you'll have the honer of telling all your kids and grankids that my carear was ending by the lengend killing, carear ending, Megaman."

Megaman drops the mic and does a pose in the ring before leaving.

" I hope everyone heard Megaman, because he is out to get what he wants." Bart said

" It's sick that's what it is, I rarely say this about a wrestler, but I hope someone takes him out and severly punishs him for what he did."

Single Match: Falco v Kazzoie

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazzoie."

Kazzoie and Falco tie up in the ring and both beging trying to force the other back, with neither gaining any real advantage until Falco broke off and quckly put Kazooie into a headlock, which Kazzoie got out of by backing to the ropes and pushing him. Kazooie the took down Falco with a spin kick and pinned him for a two count.

Falco quickly got up but Kazooie gave him a hurricarana into a pin and got another two count. Again Falco got up quickly and was this time taken down with a hip toss and quickly followed by another before Kazzoie gave Falco a northan light supplex and got a two count.

Kazooie picked up Falco and whipped him into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but instead ran into Falco's boot. Falco then took down Kazzoie with a spinning neckbreaker and followed with a quick leg drop and pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Kazooie and gave him a body slam and then dragged him to the corner where he did the split leg moonsault and pinned Kazooie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Falco."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the women's champion Zelda, and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now last night was a big night for you three, but later on tonight you both have non-title matches."

" We know we have matches." Zelda answer, " that fact is that it doesn't matter, last night just proved again I am the dominat diva, and these guys are the dominat tag team and that we are the greatest threesome their has every been, so expect more of the same later."

Ringside

" Now you gotta admit that's true Steve, how many other great threesomes have you seen? Not counting thise in your private collection."

" I will admit there are good, I just don't like the way they go about their business."

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kiced out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring. Vector then gets back in and hits a punch on Sub Zero before givivng Scorpion the Vector bomb. Espio then gets back up and they give Sub Zero the chaotic drop and Vector makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio pick up a huge win tonight." Steve said

" That will put them in the running for a tag title shot."

Backstage

Conker is seen talking into his phone.

" Look we had an agreement, your were supposed to help me win the Intercontanental title then I give you a shot as a reward."

A voice is heard on the other line.

" I didn't push you into him, I slipped ... It's not an excuse, look you gotta help me before she calls again, you know what will happan if she does, she could come here, and I don't want that ... No the deal is not off... Hello? ... Dammit."

Conker then throws his phine down and storms off.

Ringside

" What was that about?" Bart asked

" Im not sure, but it looks like the deal he made with the masked person is off."

" And what about this 'she' that he spoke of?"

" Im not sure."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Soda

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, making his debut in GWA, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Soda."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Soda and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and givivng him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picks up Soda and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Soad ducks and then takes Johnny down with a springboard crossbady for a two count. Soda then gives Johnny an arm drag before avoiding another clothesline and does a drop toe hold before drop kicking Johnny in the face and pins him for a two count.

Soda picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and Johnny ducks a clothesline attempt and then takes down Soda with a spin kick ( see Johnny from sprit squad ) and then pins Soda for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage win here on his debut." Steve said

" That was a pretty impressive kick as well. I cant wait to see more of him in the future."

" It may be too early to tell, but from that match he certainly does have what it takes to make it big someday."

Captain Falcon's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Here comes Captain Falcon, no doubt to bitch about how unfair it was to lose last night." Steve said as Falcon got into the ring and got himself a mic.

" Now I know what you are all thinking, your probably thinking that im out here to bitch about losing last night. But your wrong. Now Knuckles, we will settele this thing between us another time, but tonight im out here to claim what is mine, the number one contendership for the GWA championship."

" What!" Steve shouted

" Can he really just name himself number on contender?"

" Of course he can't."

Falcon gave a smirk before contiuing, " now im sure you think that I don't deserve a GWA title shot, but here is something that shows differently."

A video is shown from last week when Captain Falcon pinned Sonic.

" You see that, a pinfall victory of the GWA Champion, now Robotnik, I wan't you to what is right and name me the number one contender."

Robotnik's music starts and he comes out.

" First of all, no one demands anything from me, I am the owner and I decide who faces Sonic for the GWA championship, not you."

" I have a non-title victory, and acording to this." Falcon then pulls a book out of his pocket and flips to the page his looking for. " According to this, which you wrote, and I quote ' any wrestler who pins a champion in a non-title situation, will by right get a future title shot' so what do you say to that?"

" Well I see you have been doing some revision, so I'll give you what you want. In four weeks time, Fully Loaded, it will be you verses the GWA Champion, Sonic, and it will be for the GWA championship."

Robotnik that leaves a very happy Captain Falcon in the ring.

" Captain Falcon gets what he wants! He will face off with Sonic in four weeks time at Fully Loaded for the GWA Championship." Steve said

" Well it seems Captain Falcon has pulled one over on Robotnik, and I can't wait to see him beat Sonic."

Non-title Match: Rouge v Zelda (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Rouge."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Rouge comes straight in and spears Zelda and hits her several times before lifting her up and giving her a snap supplex and then follow up with another before pinning Zelda for a two count.

Rouge then did a gut wrench powerbomb and then pushed her into the corner where she delivered a series of kicks to the mid-section before doing a running bulldog. Rouge then pinned Amy for a two count.

Rouge then tried to set up the widows peak but Zelda counted it into a roll up and got two count and followed up with a drop kick and a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Zelda then went for the chick kick but Rouge ducked and gave her a spike DDT. Rouge then picked Zelda up and gave her the widows peak and pinned her for a two count before she got her foot on the rope.

Rouge then picked Zelda up and put her in the corner and went for a clothesline but ran into a foot instead. Zelda then gave Rouge a bulldog and pinned her for a two count. Zelda then got up and stood in position for the chick kick. Slowly Rouge got to her feet and Zelda went for the chick kick, but Rouge managed to grab her foot and sweep her over leg and did pin with a bridge which got a two count.

Rouge set up Zelda in the widows peak again and again Zelda counted with a roll up and got a three count with help from the ropes.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Zelda."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Banjo. Now Banjo since last night everyone has been woundering why did you cost Corn the GWA Championship?"

" Why? I think it's pretty obvious why, for week after week he humilated me, he made me look like a fool, a total loser, that is why I cost him his match, and if he thinks he can beat me again then I challenge him to do it next week."

Ringside

" Well, as far as excuses go that is pretty lame." Steve said

" Well Corn has been embararsing him for several weeks."

" But that doesn't mean he should of done what he done."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Sheik (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid Clutch, who struck the ref. Sheik then low blowed Clutch and gave him the Sheik kick and pinned him, but the ref was still down. Sheik then left the ring and returned with a steel chair and went to hit Clutch, who low blowed him before he could and then grabed the chair. Clutch then smacked the chair on Sheik's back, but the ref saw it and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik retains the title after the disqualifacation victory, a chair which he brought into the ring." Steve said

" Well Clutch didn't have to use it, but he did and got caught."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Johnny Cage, who earlier won his debut match here in GWA, now Johnny, any comments on your first victory?"

" Well it was to be expected Dave, when some one who looks as good as me steps into the ring with someone like that then the outcome will always be the same. I am the reflection of perfection, the sexiest wrestler to ever step into the square circle, and I will show all the normal people out their that my skill in the ring is just as good as my looks."

Ringside

" Well Johnny Cage certainly has no confidence problem." Steve said

" I like him even more, I can't wait to see more of him."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick. Yo-yo then whipped Roy into his corner and tagged in Beat and they both whipped him Roy across the ring and gave him a double flapjack. Marth then came in but he was double flapjacked as well.

Beat then picked up Roy and gave him a three virtcal supplex's abd pinned him for a two count. Beat the gave Roy a neckbreaker before tagging in Yo-yo.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo and Marth pins him for the win as Roy stops Beat from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" See Steve, together these three are unstoppable together."

" The keyword is three, Roy and Marth would not be as successful if not for Zelda."

" Which is why she help them out, any team would love to have Zelda by their side."

The lights then went out and Link's brother's music starts

" Not again." Steve said as Link's brother gets into the ring. Roy and Marth bolt from the ring and leave through the crowd. Link's brother then picked up Beat and gave him the double underhook powerbomb and then gave Yo-yo one as well.

" Link!" Peach shouted, " last night, when you turned down your brothers challenge, that was the biggest mistake you ever made, now I suggest you re-think your answer, as this will only get worse until you except."

Peach then leaves with Link's brother close behind.

" Only get worse? This can't be good." Steve said

" This isn't good, who knows how far this will go."

Non-title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Sonic (c)

Crash Bandicoot's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic starts off the quicker by taking Crash down with a hip toss. Sonic then whipped Crash across the ring where he gave Crash a spin kick and pinned him for a two count. Sonic then whipped Crash across the ring where he gave Crash a few shoulders to the gut before picking him up and sitting him on the top rope, Sonic then climbed up and attempted a superplex but Crash managed to hold on and shove Sonic of then after Sonic had gotten to his feet Crash leapt off the top rope and gave Sonic a hurricarana before pinning him for a two count.

Crash then went to the outside and did a springboard leg drop onto Sonic and pinned him for another two count. Crash then picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before going to the top rope again and did the swanton bomb and landed right on Sonic and pinned him for a two count.

Crash then picked Sonic up and went to the top rope and went for a tornado DDT, but Sonic counted it and then took down Crash with a spin kick. Sonic then gave Crash a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Sonic then picked up Crash and went for the Sonic driver, which Crash countered into a roll up for a two count. Crash then went for a hurricarana, but Sonic caught him and dropped on his sholders and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic goes to celebrate but is grabbed from behind by Captain Falcon, who gives Sonic the C-4

" Falcon sending a message to Sonic." Bart said as Falcon picked up the GWA title.

" He had no right to attack Sonic, that is just plain cowerdice."

Captain Falcon then drops the GWA title on the fallen Sonic and leaves.

" Well this all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Falco b Kazooie via pinfall

Vector & Espio b GMW via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Soda via pinfall

Zelda b Rouge via pinfall

Sheik b Clutch via DQ

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo and Beat via pinfall

Sonic b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Non-title Match: Vector & Espio v Roy & Marth (c)

T.V Title Match: Falco v Sheik (c)

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)


	74. Week 10 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontanental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live from the Red Canyon Arena and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve."

T.V Title Match: Falco v Sheik (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes and attacka Falco as he enters but gets beaten to it as Falco unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a drop kick. Sheik then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Falco then climbed to the second rope and did a misile drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Shiek and gave him a body slam before going for a split leg moonsault, but Sheik got his knees up and Falco landed right on them. Sheik then rolled up Falco and got a two count.

Sheik picked up Falco and lifted him to the top rope and went to supplex him off it, but Falco held on and then knocked him off before jumping off and giving Sheik a hurricarana. Falco pickeed up Sheik and hit him with a bulldog amd pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Sheik, who gave Falco a thumb to the eye before doing a drop toe hold and then dropped kicked Falco's face. Sheik then waited for Falco to get up and gave him the Sheik kick. Sheik then pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik re-tains the television title." Bart said

" Without cheating for once."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now Megaman I understand that you have issued a challenge to the winner of the Falcon/Sonic match at Fully Loaded?"

" That is right Dave, it is time for Megaman to go where he rightfully deserves to go, and that is to the top of the mountain, so to the winner, who ever that may be, beware, because I will not thing twice about doing to you what I did to Donkey Kong."

Megaman goes to leave but bumps stright into Bowser.

" What do you want!"

" You know, im getting sick about you going round and bragging about how you ended the careear of Donkey, lets see if you can really live up to your claim of being the legend killing and carear ending ass you claim to be by taking on me later on tonight."

" Take you on? As much as I'd love to add another legend to my list I have a lot better things to do tonight. So if you'll move."

" I don't think so, because the match will happan later as Robotnik has already made it."

Bowser then walks off leaving Megaman behind, who is less than happy."

Ringside

" Bowser verses Megaman later tonight? That isn't fair."

" It is, and I can't wait for Megaman to get whats coming to him."

Single Match: Clutch v Conker

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of the GG's, Clutch."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Clutch and Conker tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Conker a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Conker into the corner and then hit Conker with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Conker for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Conker moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Conker then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Conker then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then gives Conker the sliced bread #2 and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

" It seems Conker's luck has ran out without the masked person with him." Bart said

" That it does seem." Steve replied as Conker kicked the ropes him anger."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Johnny Cage

Crash Bandicoot's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, he reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Crash and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and givivng him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Crash and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated postion in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Crash's head. Johnny then gave Crash a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Crash again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and went to catch him, but Crash turned it into a hurricarana. Crash then gave Johnny cage an arm drag and followed up with a drop kick before Johnny rolled out of the ring, but was taken down by Crash who did a suicide senton dive. Crash then rolled Johnny back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Crash then whipped Johnny across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Johnny ducked it then hit the hit the Johnny go round and pinned him for a three count.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage victorious again here tonight." Steve said

" That makes him two for two."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the women's champion, Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now Roy and Marth later on tonight you take on Vector and Espio in a non-title match. Now are you worried about the former four time tag team champions?"

" Worried." Zelda answered, " my boys are the greatest tag team champions in history, they do not worry or fear team that comes across them, especially a team like Vector and Espio, who have only beaten GMW since they reformed, been there done that, and tonight you will lose as well."

Zelda, Roy and Marth then leave."

Ringside

" I think it will be harder than they think to beat Roy and Marth." Steve said

" They are the tag team champions, they have no need to worry."

Single Match: Luigi v Knuckles

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles and went for the twist of fate, which Knuckles stopped and pushed him right into the turnbuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his arms locked and got to his feet again and gave Luigi another German supplex. Knuckles did this once more before releasing the hold and pinning Luigi for a two count.

Knuckles then climbed up the rope and went for a diving head butt, but missed when Luigi moved. Luigi then went for a quick roll up and got a two count. Luigi picked up Knuckles again and went for the twist of fate for the second time. This time Knuckles blocked and locked in the crossface and Luigi managed to get to the rope.

Knuckles then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring which Luigi reversed and sent Knuckles straight into the ref. Luigi then went for a clothesline but Knuckles ducked and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his hands locked and pulled Luigi to his feet where he gave him another German supplex followed by a third before heading to the top rope where he hit Luigi with a diving headbutt.

Knuckles then locked in the crossface and Luigi soon tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

" Mr. Money in the bank Knuckles picks up an impressive victory." Steve said

" When do you think he will cash in his money in the bank breifcase?"

" I think Knuckles is the only one who knows."

Non-title match: Vector & Espio v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

Team Chaotix music starts

" the following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Marth and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Marth to the floor. Marth gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Marth with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Marth out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Marth a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Marth manages to land on his feet and takes down Espio down with a drop kick. Marth then picks up Espio and whips him into his corner and tags in Roy.

Roy and Marth then whip Espio across the ring and give him a double hip toss before doing a double elbow drop. Roy then picks up Espio and gives him a body slam before going to the second rope and hitting a drop kick. Roy then tagged in Marth and they picked up Espio and gave him a double supplex.

Marth then picked up Espio and went to whip him to his corner, Espio managed to reverse it and then tagged in Vector, who took down Marth with a hard clothesline. Vector then took down Roy with a big boot before setting up Marth for the Vector bomb, but Roy drop kicked the back of Vector's knee, which caused him to drop Marth.

Espio then went to clothesline Roy but he back dropped him to the outside. Roy and Marth then give Vector the snapshot and Marth pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" The tag team champions win another one." Bart said

" Even more supprising is that Zelda didn't even get involved."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Johnny Cage. Now Johnny earlier today you continued your perfect start to your GWA carear, any comments on this?"

" It's like I said last week, when some one who looks as good as me steps into the ring with someone like that then the outcome will always be the same. I am the reflection of perfection, the sexiest wrestler to ever step into the square circle, and I will show all the normal people out there that my skill in the ring is just as good as my looks."

Ringside

" And like I said last week, Johnny Cage has no confidence problem." Steve said

" And I think Johnny Cage is gonna become a major force here in GWA."

Single Match: Bowser v Megaman

Bowser's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Bowser jumps Megaman as he enters and gives him several hard shots to the back of the neck before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a sholder block. Bowser then followed up with the elbow drop and pinned Megaman for a two count.

Bowser picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring where Megaman grabs the rope and rolls out of the ring. Bowser gets out and Megaman quickly gets back in and kicks the top rope as Bowser is stepping over it.

Megaman then went on the attack by stomping away at Bowser in the corner and went to pick him up but was shoved away. Megaman quickly went back to Bowser but was caught and given a samon drop. Bowser then picked up Megaman above his sholders then pressed him a few times before dropping him to the mat.

Bowser then goes to pick up Megaman, but Megaman gives Bowser a thumb to the eye. Megaman then takes a lead pipe from his boot and strikes Bowser with it, causing a disqualifacation.

" Here is your winner, Bowser."

" Megaman purposely getting himself disqualifed." Steve said as Megaman went out of the ring to chair.

" I think we know what Megaman has planned." Bart said

Megaman got back into the ring, but Bowser then sat up. Megaman went to smack Bowser with the chair but Bowser punched the chair back into his face. Megaman then rolled out of the ring. Bowser taunted for him to come back in, but Megaman simply left.

" Megaman is walking away." Steve said

" That's smart, he might as well fight another day."

Boswer then got out of the ring and left. A few secomds after leaving Yo-yo, Beat, Clutch, Falco, Wario and Toad made their way to the ring.

" What is going on here?" Steve wondered

" I have no Idea."

They all got into the ring and Beat grabbed a mic. " Over the last month all of us have been attacked Link's brother, and if Link is gonna do nothing about him then we will, so if you are back their then get out here so you can get what you desereve."

The lights go out and Link's brother's music starts and he makes his way to the ring as Peach is trying to stop him, he gets into the ring and faces down with everyone and is about to move until Link's music starts.

" It's Link!" Steve shouted

" Is he finally going to face of with his brother?"

Link gets into the ring and steps in between his brother and the others, he stares down his brother for a while before striking Toad and then Clutch and throws them out of the ring as Link's brother takes care of the rest of them.

" What is going on here? Link has just helped his brother." Steve said

" I don't know, I thought he was here to fight him."

" That's what I thought, I guess Link really doesn't want to fight his brother."

After the ring is cleared Link stares down his brother again before before getting punched in the face before getting the double underhook powerbomb. Peach then got into the ring with a mic.

" Did you really think helping your brother out of this small mess would patch everythink up between you two? What you did to him was unforgivable, and until you acecpt his challenge, then your life will be nothing but hell.!"

Peach and Link's brother then leave the ring.

" I really wish I knew what happaned." Steve said

" I think everyone does."

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes and Corn released the hold.

Corn then picked up Banjo and went to whip him into the corner, which Banjo reversed and sent Corn hard into the corner and into the ref. Bajno then gave Corn a back drop and followed with a samon drop.

Banjo then picked up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, which is what Corn went for as well and they both hit each other. Kazooie then appeared and went to the top rope and did a corkscrew moonsault onto Corn and then draged the ref over as Banjo pinned Corn and the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Banjo."

" Banjo finally beats Corn." Steve said

" Only because of help from Kazooie he did."

" Well a win is a win."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA Champion, Sonic, now Sonic in just a monent you will take on Fox in a champion v champion match, buy does the presents that Captain Falcon might have conceren you."

" Look, Dave, you know this, I know this, Captain Falcon is a coward who has to do things the sneeky ways, so if he does decide to get involed in my match then it will be him on the mat and not me"

Sonic then leaves

Ringside

" Sonic sends a warning to Captain Falcon." Steve said

" Im sure Captain Falcon is gonna be watching this with intrest."

Champion v Champion: Fox (c) v Sonic (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following non-title contest is a champion verses champion match. Making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontanental champion, Fox."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic and Fox tied up in center of the ring and started a shoving contest, which Fox got the better of and backed Sonic to the ropes and gave him a knee to the gut before whipping him across the ring and hitting Sonic with the side kick. Fox then picked up Sonic and gave him a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count.

Fox picked up Sonic again and he took him down with a body slam before going to the top rope where he attempted a moonsault, but missed after Sonic moved. Sonic then took Fox down with a spin kick and quickly followed with a drop kick. Sonic then picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and gave Fox a back drop before signaling for the Soinc driver.

Captain Falcon then appeared on the ropes and Sonic quickly knocked him off but was taken down with the diamond cutter when he turned back round. Fox then pinned Sonic for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontanental champion, Fox."

" Fox wins with an assist from Captain Falcon." Steve said as Falcon got bck into the ring.

" I think Falcon is about to send another message to Sonic."

Falcon picked up Sonic and set him up for the C-4, but Sonic got out of it with a few elbows to the head and then gave Falcon the Sonic driver.

" Sonic with a little bit of revenge tonight." Steve said as Sonic held the title high above the fallan Captain Falcon.

" Captain Falcon won't forget this, he will have something instore for Sonic next week."

" Well that is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Sheik b Falco via pinfall

Clutch b Conker via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Knuckles b Luigi via submission

Roy & Marth b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Bowser b Megaman via DQ

Banjo b Corn via pinfall

Fox b Sonic via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Match: Corn & Clutch v Banjo & Kazooie

Champion v Champion: Sheik (c) v Fox (c)

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW

No 1 Contenders Match: Daisy v Gum v Malon v Rouge

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)


	75. Week 11 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontanental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City Arena and we are just two weeks away from Fully Loaded."

" We already got four matches planned for tonight, with many more to happan."

Single Match: Falco v Conker

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Falco and Conker tie up in the center of the ring and begin shoving back and forth with neither getting an advantage until Falco broke the hold and put Conker into a headlock. Conker then backed to the ropes and pushed Falco off of him and took him down with a sholder block. Falco quickly got up but was taken down by a clothesline.

Conker then picked up Falco and shouved him into the corner and gave him a few punches before whipping him to the other corner where Falco leapt to the top rope and then jumped off and laned right on Conker and pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring and went for a hurricarana, but Conker countered it into a sit down powerbomb and pinned Falco for a two count. Conker then climbed to the top rope, but was caught by Falco who then did a hurricarana, but Conker held on to the top rope and Falco landed hard on the mat.

Conker then went for the shooting start press but missed after Falco moved. Falco the took down Conker with a DDT and then did the spilt leg moonsault and pinned Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, Falco."

" Conker has lost again." Steve said

" He's gotta get the masked person back, baecause he really needs it."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon, now last week after you cost Sonic his match he got some small messure of revenge by giving you yje Sonic driver."

" Look Sonic, it's real simple. I want to beat you, you want to beat me, so tonight lets say we have a preview of our Fully Loaded match, where I will show you exactly what to expect come Fully Loaded."

Ringside

" Captain Falcon challenging Sonic later on toninght."

" That will be great if Sonic excecpts."

" Somehow it doesn't seem like it will be a stright forward as that."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the win as Scorpion stops Yo-yo from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW pick up a good win here tonight." Steve said

" GMW trying to get themselves back in the title hunt and this win will only help that."

Backstage

Conker is seen walking backstage talking into his phone.

" No I haven't heard from him since before No Mercy ... Well he said the deal is off ... Look I can win on my own, im just going through a bad patch ... Look there is no need to come out here, I can do this ... If I don't win soon you'll what? ... But ... "

Conker then flips his phone shut and walks off with a worried expression.

Ringside

" Who ever that person is, they have certainly spooked Conker."

" It sure looks like it, and if he doesn't win soon then we might get to see that person."

Single Match: Big v Johnny Cage

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny and Big tie up and Big shoves Johnny to the mat. Johnny gets up slighty supprised and and goes to tie up again, but quickly gets Big in a headlock. Big manages to shove him off and takes him down with a sholder block.

Big then picks up Johnny and puts him in the corner and punches him a few times before whipping him to the opposite corner and giving him a splash and follows with a side walk slam where he then pins Johnny for a two count.

Big picks up Johnny again and puts him on his sholders and goes to give him snake eyes, but Johnny wriggles free and shoves Big into the turnbuckle and quickly rolls him up for a two count. Johnny then kicks Big in the stomach and give him a DDT and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins him for a two count.

Johnny the goes to the second rope and waits for Big to get up and then jumps, but Big manages to catch him and gives him a power slam. Big then picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Johnny ducks and then quickly hits Big with the Johnny go round and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny wins in his toughtest test yet." Steve said

" That's three on the bounce now for Johnny."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the women's champion Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Firstly, Zelda, later on tonight there will be a fatal four way match to determine the number one contender for your women's championship, any prefrence on who you want?"

" Any prefrence? Need I remind you that I, am the number on diva, and none of the four who wins will have a chance, so they might as well just throw in the towel now to save themselve time."

" And to you Roy and Marth, and trouble with facing Wario and Waluigi later on tonight?"

" Who?" Roy asked, " Look, if you can tell us when they last won a match then we'll tell you if their a threat."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave

Ringside

" Their arrogence knows no bounds." Steve said

" When your as good as then you allowed to be arrogent."

Tag Match: Corn & Clutch v Banjo & Kazooie

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn and Clutch."

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponants, Banjo and Kazooie."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Which Kazooie breaks up.

Corn then whips Banjo into his corner and tags in Clutch and they give Banjo a double supplex. Clutch then picks up Banjo and whips him across the ring and ives him a back drop before going to the top rope, but was shoved off by Kazooie. Corn then went to get involved but was stopped by the ref. Meanwhile Kazooie grabbed Clutch and whipped him into the barriers and then rolled him into the ring.

Banjo then picked up Clutch and went for the jackhammer, but Clutch countered it into a DDT. Both Clutch and Banjo then dragged themselves to their corner and both made tags. Corn came in a took Banjo down with a right hand and then another before giving him a back drop. Banjo then went to attack Corn but he was backdropped as well.

Corn and Clutch then double clothesline Banjo out of the ring and Clutch then takes himout with a crossbody. In the ring Corn does a double leg takedown on Kazooie and locks in the sharpshooter where Kazooie taps.

" Here are your winners, Corn and Clutch."

" Some mesure of revenge for Corn here tonight." Steve said

" But I think this thing with Banjo is not settled yet."

" Your probably right on that."

Backstage

Bowser is seen walking backstage when he is hit from behind with a steel chair by Megaman, who continues to hit him several times across the body before setting the chair up near Bowser's head and speaking.

" You wanted to see if I could live up to the legend killing, carear ending person that I am, well you have just had your answer, and to finsh you off lets say we meet at Fully Loaded in a 'I quit' match.

Megaman then gets up and gives Bowser one last kick before leavng him on the floor.

Ringside

" That damn asshole! What a coward to attack Bowser from behind." Steve shouted

" And what about the ' I quit' match challenged issued?"

" Im sure as soon as Bowser is back up he'll accecpt stright away."

Champion v Champion: Sheik (c) v Fox (c)

Sheik'd music starts

" The following contest is a champion versus champion match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontanental champion, Fox."

Sheik gets the early advantage after giving Fox a cheap shot after they were about to do a test of strength. Sheik then picked up Fox abnd whipped him across the ring and took him dwn with a drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Sheik picked up Fox and whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top rope and then superplexed him to the mat before going back to the top and doing a moonsault where he then pinned Fox for a two count.

Sheik then picked up Fox and went to whip him across the ring but got taken down by a flying clothesline. Fox then gave Sheik a body slam and then picked him up and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count.

Fox then picked Sheik up and whipped him across the ring, with Sheik stopping himself by grabbing the ropes. Fox then went to clothesline Fox but Sheik dropped down and Fox went over the ropes. Sheik then did a baseball slide which sent Fox into the barrier before Sheik rolled him back in and pinned him for a two count.

Sheik then picks up Fox and goes for the Sheik kick, but Fox ducks and then gives Sheik the diamond cutter and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontanental champion, Fox."

" Fox pins the television champion." Steve said

" That diamond cutter came outta no where."

" This is Fox's second big win in two weeks."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Robotnik is seen backstage when Bowser bursts in.

" What the hell?"

" You know why im here!" Bowser shouts, " I want you to make the match with Megaman offical!"

" First of all no one burts in here like that."

" You think I care right now? All I want is that bastard Megaman, 'I quit' at Fully Loaded."

" Seeing as your pissed after what he did to you I'll let you off for bursting in here, as for your match, Its on."

Bowser looks pleased as he left.

Ringside

" It's offical, and I hope Bowser gives Megaman what he truly deserves." Steve said

" Don't forget that Megaman took out Donkey Kong, he could do the same to Bowser as well, plus it will be legal."

No 1 Contenders Match: Daisy v Gum v Malon v Rouge

Daisy's music starts

" The following is a contest is a falal four way match schuled for one fall, with the winner facing Zelda at Fully Loaded for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, Daisy."

The GG's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, Gum."

Malon's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, Malon."

Rouge's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, Rouge."

The match starts off with Daisy and Malon pairing off and taking it to the outside. and in the ring Rouge and Gum went at it with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak and pinned her for a two count before Daisy broke it up.

Daisy then threw Rouge outta the ring and picked up Gum and whipped her across the ring and gave her a drop toe hold and then drop kicked her in the face and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then picked up Gum and gave her a supplex and went to the second rope where she hit an elbow drop and pinned her for a two count before it was broken up by Malon.

Malon then gave Daisy a DDT before whipping her into the corner, she then picked up Gum and whipped her into Daisy before doing a somasault elbow and then did a back slide on Gum for a two count before Rouge broke it up. Rouge picked up Malon and gave her the widows peak and pinned her for a two count before it was broken up by Daisy, who gave Rouge a spike DDT before being rolled up from behind by Gum for the win.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

Gum celebrated her victory but quickly left as Link's brothers music started.

" Oh my god! What does he want." Steve shouted as he got into the ring and picked up Malon, who was still out on the mat.

Peach then grabbed a mic and said, " Link, this is your last chance, accecpt your brothers challenged, or your girlfriend will be powerbombed through the announce table.

A few seconds pass and Link appears through the crowd and grabs Malon off his brother before hitting him with several punches which send him out of the ring.

" I have had it! Brother, if you want a match then you got it! But don't say I didn't warn you!"

" Oh Link, I suppose you know the match he wants?" Peach asks

" I have a good idea, the same match as which he got burnt right?"

" That's right, an inferno match." Peach then left with Link's brother as Link checked on Malon.

" An inferno match!" Stece shouted in disbelief.

" This really won't happan will it?" Bart asked

" I don't know, it's gonna have to be up to Robotnik."

Backstage

Peach is seen walking with Link's brother when they run into Robotnik.

" If you even think im gonna allow an inferno match on my show, then you have another thing coming, because it ain't gonna happan."

" But this is what Link's brother wants, and you saw that Link has accecpted as well."

" The only way this match will happan is if you both sign a form which means that im in noway responceable if anybody is seriously injured."

" Well that is fine with Link's brother here."

Robotnik goes into his pocket and shuffles through a few papers before finding what he wants.

" Then sign right here."

Peach does so.

" Right, then if Link sings this than your match will go ahead."

Peach and Link's brother walk off and Robotnik walks off in the other direcrtion.

Ringside

" Do you think Link will sign?" Bart asked

" If he does then it will be hell for someone."

" Did you also hear Peach that Link's brother was burnt in an inferno match as well?"

" Well hopefully some sort of news or footage can be found so we can see it."

Non-title Match: Wario & Waluigi v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is a non-title contest and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

Roy and Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompained by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Waluigi start the match off with Roy giving Waluigi and kick to the gut and then giving him a snap supplex before whipping him to the corner and tagging in Marth, and they then whip Waliugi across the ring and give him a double arm drag and Roy then lifts Marth and drops him onto Waliugi and pins him for a two count.

Marth then gave Waluigi a supplex before climbing to the top rope and hit Waliugi with a leg drop and pinned him for a two count before Wario broke it up and then struck down Roy as he tried to intervene and then dragged Waluigi to his corner and tagged himself in where he blocked a punch attampt by Marth and gave him a belly to belly supplex.

Roy then came in but he ws given a back drop and was then taken out the ring by Waluigi. Wario then whipped Marth across the ring and then launched him in the air and Marth landed hard on the mat. Wario then gave Marth the big splash and pinned him only to see that Zelda had the ref distracted.

Wario then went to approuch her but was hit from behind by Roy, who had a tag belt in his hands. He and Marth then gave Wario the snapshot and Marth pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth win again." Bart said

" Only because of Zelda, can't she stay out of their matches?"

" She's their manager, it's her job to help them win when it's nessacery."

Backstage

Link is seen backstage helping Malon walk when Robotnik approches them.

" Now Link, I said this to Peach and your brother earlier, the only way this inferno match will go ahead is if i am devoied of all responceability, now if you want to face your brother then sign here."

Link takes the paper and signs it.

" And remember, if anything happans to you than it's only yourself to blame."

Robotnik then leaves and Link continues to help Malon back to the lockerroom.

Ringside

" Link has agreed to it!" Bart shouted excitedly

" This will be a first in GWA history, and I can't belive it's actully gonna happan. But anyway, up next we have a preview of our Fully Loaded main event."

" Whoever wins this will have a huge psychological boost for them."

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

The Falcon's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Captain Falcon goes to attack Sonic as he enters, but Sonic is able to block the punch and gives Falcon several of his own which backs Falcon into the ropes. Sonic then whips Falcon across the ring and Falcon grabs the ropes and slieds out of the ring.

Falcon begins to walk back up the ramp but is caught by Sonic, but Falcon, who was expecting it cut Sonic off and then picked him up and body slammed him on the steel ramp. Falcon then leads Sonic back towards the ring and gets in to break the count before going back out where he picks up Sonic and leans him against the steel post and goes for a sholder block, but misses when Sonic quickly moves.

Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, but Falcon wriggles free and gives Sonic a low blow, the ref then rings the bell for the disqualifcation.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Falcon then picks up Sonic and gives him the C-4 before rolling out of the ring and drags Sonic out and whips him into the steel steps. Falcon then grabs a moniter from the announce table and smacks him in the head with it, which busts open Sonic. Falcon then takes apart the rest of the table and picks up Sonic and and gets onto the barrier and give Sonic the C-4 through the table.

" That damn Falcon, he had no intension of wrestling Sonic, this was his plan all along." Steve said

" Sonic is busted open bad."

" Sonic is in a bad way, and Falcon has obviously sent a message back to Sonic."

Falcon then picks up the GWA title and looks at it for a while before saying " Just two more weeks" Falcon then drop the title and leaves.

" Well people this is all we have time for this week, for Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Falco b Conker via pinfall

GMW b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Big via pinfall

Corn & Clutch b Banjo & Kazooie

Fox b Sheik via pinfall

Gum won a fatal four way

Roy & Marth b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Sonic b Captain Falcon via DQ

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

Women's Title Match: Gum v Zelda (c)

'I Quit' Match: Megaman v Bowser

Inferno Match: Link v Dark Link

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)


	76. Week 12 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontanental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Were here live at the Rokkiku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to, just six days before Fully Loaded."

" Tonight is gonna be big, the number on contender for the T.V and tag team championships will be decided tonight."

Number One Contender Match: Falco v Kazzoie

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is a number one contenders match and schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazzoie."

Kazzoie and Falco tie up in the ring and both beging trying to force the other back, with neither gaining any real advantage until Falco broke off and quckly put Kazooie into a headlock, which Kazzoie got out of by backing to the ropes and pushing him. Kazooie the took down Falco with a spin kick and pinned him for a two count.

Falco quickly got up but Kazooie gave him a hurricarana into a pin and got another two count. Again Falco got up quickly and was this time taken down with a hip toss and quickly followed by another before Kazzoie gave Falco a northan light supplex and got a two count.

Kazooie picked up Falco and whipped him into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but instead ran into Falco's boot. Falco then took down Kazzoie with a spinning neckbreaker and followed with a quick leg drop and pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Kazooie and gave him a body slam and then dragged him to the corner where he did the split leg moonsault and pinned him for a two count when Banjo appeared and pulled the ref out. Corn then appeared and started fighting with Banjo as Clutch came into the ring and gave Kazzoie the sliced bread #2.

Falco then pinned Kazzoie for the win.

" Here is your winner, Falco."

" Falco wins, he will go on to face Sheik for the television title at Fully Loaded." Steve said

" But that wasn't fair, Corn and Clutch got involved."

" Banjo got himself involved first."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon, now Falcon after last week would you care to explain yourself?"

" I think it's quite explainatry, you see I never had any real intensions to face Sonic last week, it was just a trap, and he fell for it like the fool that he is, now all that's left to do is to take the GWA championship away from him at Fully Loaded and he will be done for good."

Ringside

" Captain Falcon seems all so proud of what he done last week." Steve said

" At least he admitted it, and you know Sonic, put a challenge infront of him and he will always accecpt, no matter what the consequenses."

Single Match: Toad v Johnny Cage

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Toad."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Toad and Johnny went to tie up, but Johnny kick him in the stomach instead and then whipped him across the ring and gave him a tile a whirl backbreaker. Johnny then picked up Toad and gave him a supplex before putting him in a seated postion in the corner. Johnny than ran and thrusted his foot right into Toad's face.

Johnny then picked up Toad again and gave him a supplex and than sat him up and gave him a hard kick to the back before doing one to the chest as well. Johnny then picked up Toad again and gave him the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage with an easy win here tonight." Steve said

" They all count, and that makes four outta four, for Johnny."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

The GGs music starts

" And their opponants, Yo-yo and Beat."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then went to ram Yo-yo into the steel post, but he dropped off and Vector went into the post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then he and Beat went to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat pick up an important victory, especially seeing as Robotnik will name the number one contenders for the tag team titles later."

" I wouldn't want to make that decion, both these two teams and GMW have had wins over each other recently."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Megaman

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Megaman and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Megaman manages to get Crash into a reverse arm lock. Crash then does a flip to get out of it and gives Megaman a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick.

Megaman then retreats to the corner where Crash then gives him a few kicks to the head before jumping on the second rope and doing a spin kick to the head. Crash then gave Megaman a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Crash picked up Megaman again, but Megaman grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then got on to the apron and jumped off and hit Crash with a flying clothesline and sent Crash into the steek steps.

Megaman then rolled Crash into the ring and then whipped him across the ring and gave him knee to the gut. Megaman then pinned Crash, who kicked out at two.

Megaman picked up Crash and went to set up for the flip piledriver, but Crash managed to counter it into a back drop and then did a stading swanton bomb on Megaman and pinned him for a two count. Crash then picked up Megaman again, who raked the eyes of Crash and then gave him the flip piledriver for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman victorious here tonight, im sure it will be a lot toughter against Bowser though." Steve said as Megaman picked up Crash.

" Looks like Megaman ain't done yet." Steve said as Megaman gave Crash another flip piledriver.

" Oh come on, the match is over."

Megaman the got himself a chair and got back into the ring, but quickly left again as Bowser hit the ring.

" Thank god for Bowser." Steve said as Megaman walked back up the ramp shouted that he will destroy Bowser the same way he did Donkey Kong.

" Could you imagan what they could do to each other, tap outs don't count, to win the opponant must say I quit."

" With the mind Megaman has im sure anything, and Bowser knows a thing or two about matches like this, so who knows what lengh either will go to."

Backstage: Eggman's office

GMW, Vector and Espio and Yo-yo and Beat are all in Eggman's office, stateing their case as to why they should face Roy and Marth at Fully Loaded.

" We deserve a shot, we never got our two on two match we were promised thanks to those guys." Beat said, refering to Vector and Espio."

" We beat those guys only last week, so I think that makes us more deserving." Sub Zero said

" We have beatan them as well." Vector snaps back.

" But you lost to them tonight, plus you lost to Roy and Marth in a non-title match two weeks ago." Scorpion shouts back.

" Silence!" Eggman shouts, which causes everyone to quieten down. " Obviously shouting to each other isn't going to resolve this, now you have all made very good claims that you should face Roy and Marth at Fully Loaded, so to saticefy you all im going to make the match a fatal four way elimanation match invloving you three team and Roy and Marth for the tag team championships. Now get out, I have a lot of work to do.

All three teams leave, all slighty unhappy that they wasnt put in a normal two on two match."

Ringside

" A fatal four way elimanation match, now thats a way to saticefy them and the fans." Steve said

" I doubt it will saticefy Roy and Marth though."

" Well ain't that a shame."

Single Match: Banjo v Clutch

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Banjo and Clutch tie up in the center if the ring and Banjo shoves Clutch down to the mat. Clutch gets back up and ties up with Banjo again, but again he is shoved back. Clutch gets up again and this time charges at Banjo, who give Clutch a clothesline which sends him into a full 360.

Banjo picks up Clutch and shoves him into the corner and punches away at him as the ref tries to get him away. Banjo is then forced away by the ref but Banjo just walks back past and back to Clutch, who gets his foot up and kicks Banjo in the face. Clutch then quickly goes to the top rope and gives Banjo a missile drop kick and pins Banjo for a two count.

Clutch then picks up Banjo and goes for sliced bread #2, but Banjo counters and throws Clutch from the ring. Banjo then goes out as well just as Clutch pulls himself up with help from the barriers. Banjo then grabs Clutch and rams his head into the barrier before shoving him back first into the apron. Banjo then rolls Clutch into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Banjo then picks up Clutch and sets him up for the jackhammer, but Clutch gets out of it and then gives Banjo sliced bread #2."

Kazooie then comes down to the ring and goes for Clutch, but is speared down by Corn before he could and they both started fighting outside and eventully through the crowd. In the ring Banjo gave Clutch the jackhammer and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Banjo."

" Banjo picks up the win tonight against Clutch, will he against Corn this Sunday?"

" Also will Kazooie beat Clutch as well?"

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is busy doing paperwork at his desk when Zelda, Roy and Marth burst in.

" What is the meaning of this!" Eggman shouted

" Took the words right out of my mouth." Roy shot back

" How come you put us in a fatal four way match? That is just unfair." Marth complained

" You guys are the tag team champions, and seeing as two on two matches don't seem to troble you lately, then I'd thought I'd make your title defences more intresting for you."

" That's Crap!" Zelda shouts, " you have had it in for my boys ever since they arrived here, and you can't stand to see them with the tag team championships."

" If I couldn't stand to see them with the titles I would just strip them off their titles, which is what I'll do if you don't compete this Sunday."

Zelda, Roy and Marth then storm out less than happy.

Ringside

" If those guys ain't tooting their own horn then they are complaining about their matches." Steve said

" Would you find it fair to defend your titles against three teams."

" As champions they should be ready for opponants, no matter how many it should be."

Non-title Match: Conker v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontanental Champion, Fox."

" Conker loses another one." Steve said

" Maybe he should just quit, this is getting embarrsing."

Backstage

Link and Malon are seen backstage talking.

" Are you really gonna fight your own brother, in an inferno match?" Malon asks

" Look, I have to do it, if I don't then who knows what he will do, especially with Peach by his side."

" But do you really want to fight him, or is it just because of what he was gonna do to me last week?"

" It's that and a lot more, I should of seen it coming, I always heard that he wanted to get back at me, I guess I decided to ignore them."

" What exactly happaned?"

" It was a long time ago, before I was even here."

" Come on, you can tell me."

" Ok," Link then walked into the door of his lockerroom and closed the door.

Ringside

" Nooo, tell that camera man to barge in there!" Bart shouted

" For once I agree with you Bart, I really want to know what happaned."

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before giving Rouge the springbored bulldog and pinning her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" Gum gets a big victory before her match with Zelda this Sunday." Steve said as Roy and Marth's music started and they made their way to the ring, they grabbed Gum and Zelda gave her a slap. Roy and Marth then set her up for the snapshot but were stopped by Yo-yo and Beat, who started pummiling on them.

Vector and Espio then came down and join the mayhem and Vector gave Yo-yo the Vector bomb and Espio gave Marth the shining wizard. Sub Zero and Scorpion then appeared on the top rope and Scorpion took out Vector and Sub Zero took out Espio. They then gave Beat a double super kick and then gave Roy the death sentence.

" Sub Zero and Scorpion stand tall above all the rest, will it be the same this Sunday? Steve said

" They hae ceetainly sent a powerful message that they intend to be."

Backstage

The camrea was focusing on a door when the GWA champion Sonic came out of it.

" Now you sure it's all ready?" Sonic asked

" It's all ready." Came the reply.

A smile creapt on Sonic's face. " Time to watch the fireworks." He said to himself and then walked off.

Ringside

" What does that mean?" Bart asked

" Im betting it has something to do with Captain Falcon, who is in action next."

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Sheik (c)

The Falcon's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Falcon attacks Sheik as soon as he gets in with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Sheik a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Shiek gets his foot up and Falcon runs stright into it. Sheik then climbs the ropes and does a missile drop kick and then pinf Falcon for a two count,

Sheik picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives Sheik a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Sheik and whips him into the corner, Falcon then gives Sheik a couple of punches before lifting him to the top rope and giving him a supplex. Falcon then pinned Shiek and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Sheik ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Sheik picked up Falcon and went to whip him, but Falcon held on and pulled him back to him and gave him the C-4 and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon wins in his final match before meeting the GWA champion, Sonic." Steve said as Sonic's music starts

" Here comes the champ." Bart said

" I wonder what he wants?"

Captain Falcon gets himself a mic and says, " What do you want?"

" You know you really caught me out last week, but tonight, I catch you out, so come over here and get some!"

" You think I'll fall for that."

" Too bad, time for plan b." Sonic said as loads of blue paint then fell from the cealing onto Captain Falcon."

" What the hell!" Steve said as Sonic burst into laughter

" He's just covered Falcon in blue paint."

" I knew wouldn't come and face me, so I'd set up a little supprise for you in the ring."

" It seems Sonic had got the better of Captain Falcon this week, will he at Fully Loaded?" Steve said

" Sonic then goes to leave but turns around. " You know, it's been a while since I've pulled this sort of stunt, so I'll think I'll end it in a clasic way, some of you may remember this. Falcon, if your not down with that, then I got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it." _

Sonic then gives Falcon the crotch chop before leaving.

" Sonic ends this in an explosive way, what will happan when these two meet at Fully Loaded." Steve said

" Whatever happands it sure will be explosive."

" Well that is all we have about time for, so from Bart and myself we'll see you at Fully Loaded."

* * *

Re-cap 

Falco b Kazooie via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Toad via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Megaman b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Banjo b Clucth via pinfall

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Gum b Rouge via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Sheik via pinfall

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

Women's Title Match: Gum v Zelda (c)

Single Match: Clutch v Kazzoie

'I Quit' Match: Megaman v Bowser

T.V Title Match: Falco v Sheik (c)

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Tag Title Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c)

Inferno Match: Link v Dark Link

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

* * *

Note: Back on Week 7 Y2 I gave you the PPV list I was doing, that has now changes slighty. Lockdown which was PPV 8 is now PPV 9. Deadly Games which was PPV 9 is now PPV 10. Heatwave which was PPV 11 is now PPV 7. Backlash and Survivor Series has now been added and are PPV 6 and PPV 8. PPV 11 is yours to decide, KOTR or Taboo Tuesday, where your in control of the matches 

New PPV List

1.Vengence

2.No Mercy

3.Fully Loaded

4.Royal Rumble

5.Starcade

6.Backlash

7.Heatwave - Was 11th

8.Survivor Series

9.Lockdown - Was 8th

10.Deadly Games - Was 9th

11.Taboo Tuesday or KOTR (Depends what people prefer)

12.Wrestlemaina


	77. Fully Loaded Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (1)

Intercontanental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcome, " were here live in the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Fully Loaded."

" We got eight big matches tonight, including four title matches."

Women's Title Match: Gum v Zelda (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Gum."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Gum got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Gum then picked up Zelda and backed her into a corner where she gave Zelda a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog and then pinned Zelda for a two count. Gum then picked up Zelda and went for a supplex, which Zelda blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Zelda then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Zelda then got up and complained to the ref before being rolled up from behind by Gum who got a two count. Gum then grabbed Zelda by the head and gave her the spring bored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before Zelda got her foot on the ropes.

Gum picked up Zelda and whipped her into the corner and then gave her a drop kick before lifting her to the top rope where she then gave her a hurricarana and then went for the sharpshooter, but Zelda managed to counter it into a small package for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champions, Zelda."

" Zelda re-tains the women's championship." Steve said

" She no doubt will be back later when Roy and Marth defend the tag team titles."

Backstage

A gray female squrrial is seen walking.

" Conker." She called out.

" Conker!" She called out louder.

" Where is he? Conker!"

Conker is then seen coming round the corner.

" B ...Berri, w... hat you doing here?"

" I here to help you duh, im sick of being assiosated with a loser, so im gonna help you back on your winning streak."

" Umm ok." Conker replied

Berri then walked off.

" Oh god, I hope this doesn't turn out bad." Conker said to himself before following Berri down the corridoor."

Ringside

" It seems Conker has had his vists he was so scared off." Bart said

" I wonder why he is so scared for?"

" Well do you think she can help his carear?"

" Well, no offence ment, but she can't make it worse."

Single Match: Clutch v Kazzoie

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Clutch"

Banjo's music starts

" And his opponant, Kazzoie."

Clutch and Kazooie tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Kazzoie a kick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Kazzoie into the corner and gives him a clothesline and then hit him with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Kazzoie for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Kazzoie gets his knees up and Clutch hits them hard. Kazzoie then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Kazzoie then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the corkscrew moonsault but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then gives Kazzoie a supplex and goes to the second rope and does an elbow drop and pins Kazzoie for a two count.

Clutch then picks up Kazzoie and does the sliced bread #2 and pins Kazzoie for a two count before Banjo pulls the ref out of the ring and punches him. Banjo gets into the ring but is speared down by Corn and is thrown from the ring and they go into the crowd.

In the ring Kazzoie low blows Clutch and gives him a spike DDT and then follows up with the corkscrew moonsault and pins him. The ref then climbs back into the ring and makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, Kazzoie."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now Megaman in just a moment you take on Bowser in a I Quit match, any thoughts?"

" Any thoughts? The only thought I have is adding another name to the list of people I have taken out, and after tonight that list will grow to four."

Ringside

" Megaman has a sick, sick mind." Steve said

" Prehaps Bowser should reserve the hospital bed now."

'I Quit' Match: Bowser v Megaman

Boswer's music starts

" The following contest is an I Quit match, making his way to the ring, Bowser."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Bowser jumps Megaman as he enters and gives him several hard shots to the back of the neck before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a sholder block. Bowser then followed up with the elbow drop.

Bowser picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring where Megaman grabs the rope and rolls out of the ring. Bowser gets out and Megaman quickly gets back in and kicks the top rope as Bowser is stepping over it.

Megaman then went on the attack by stomping away at Bowser in the corner and went to pick him up but was shoved away. Megaman quickly went back to Bowser but was caught and given a samon drop. Bowser then picked up Megaman above his sholders then pressed him a few times before dropping him to the mat.

Bowser then goes to pick up Megaman, but Megaman gives Bowser a thumb to the eye. Megaman then takes a lead pipe from his boot and strikes Bowser with it. Megaman then put Bowser into a dragon sleeper, the ref then asked Bowser if he quit and Bowser said no.

Megaman released the sleeper and left the ring and came back in with a chair and went to hit Bowser with it, but Bowser grabbed the chair just before it was gonna hit him and then pulled it out of Megaman's hand and smacked it over his head. Bowser then placed the chair over Megaman's throat and pushed down on it. The ref asked if he wanted to quit but Megaman said no.

Megaman then managed to get the chair away from his throat and quickly pulled himself out of the ring. Bowser followed him out and went to hit him with the chair, but Megaman managed to kick him in the stomach before he could. Megaman then took the chair and rolled back into the ring where he then smack Bowser as he re-entered.

Megaman then smacked Bowser across the knee several time before he placed the chair in between his ankle. Megaman then climbed to the top rope and jumped off right on the chair. Megaman then pulled Bowser to the right corner and steped through the ropes and on to the apron where he then picked up Bowser's leg again and did a figure four round the ring post.

The ref asked if Bowser wanted to quit, which he shouted no to during his screams. Megaman continued to apply pressure and Bowser said I Quit.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman beat Bowser here in I Quit." Steve said

" I don't think Megaman is through yet." Bart said as Megaman still had the hold applied while the ref tried to get him to release it, which he eventully did, but then picked up a chair and smashed it over Bowser knee while it was still next to the ring post.

" This is just sick, he might of finshed Bowser's carear just like Donkey Kong's." Steve shouted as Megaman posed with a chair.

" Bowser wanted it, and now he's just another name on Megaman's list."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the women's champion Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth. Now guys later on tonght you defend your titles in a fatal four way elimanation, any thoughts."

" It's plain and simple, Robotnik hates us, and wants the titles off of us, so he keeps stacking the odds against us, which isn't fair." Roy answered

" Exactly, he will never be happy until we lose, well we have no plans of losing here tonight, or ever."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leaves

Ringside

" The tag champs hae their work cut out for then if they are to re-tain their titles tonight." Steve said

" They are the champs, if any team could defend their titles in this situation then it;s them."

T.V Title Match: Falco v Sheik (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes and attacks Falco as he enters but gets beaten to it as Falco unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a drop kick. Sheik then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Falco then climbed to the second rope and did a misile drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Shiek and gave him a body slam before going for a split leg moonsault, but Sheik got his knees up and Falco landed right on them. Sheik then rolled up Falco and got a two count.

Sheik picked up Falco and lifted him to the top rope and went to supplex him off it, but Falco held on and then knocked him off before jumping off and giving Sheik a hurricarana. Falco pickeed up Sheik and hit him with a bulldog amd pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Sheik, who gave Falco a thumb to the eye before doing a drop toe hold and then dropped kicked Falco's face. Sheik then waited for Falco to get up to give him the Sheik kick, but Falco ducked and gave Sheik a German supplex with bridge for a two count.

Falco then went to the top rope, but Sheik caught him ontop and gave him a back supplex to the mat and pinned him for a two count. Sheik then whipped Falco to the corner and charged at him, but Falco got a foot in Sheik's face. Falco then spun Sheik round and and quickly lifted him up, but Sheik got out of it and gave him the Sheik kick and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik re-tains his television championship." Steve said

" And did so impressively in my opinoin."

A replay is shown on the big screen of the going ons between Corn and Banjo in recent weeks.

" We have that match coming up very shortly." Steve said

" These two guys have really devloped a hatred to one another recently."

" A hatred which has grown with every passing week."

Single Match: Banjo v Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Slowly Banjo dragged his body towards the ropes and Corn released the hold.

Corn then picked up Banjo and went to whip him into the corner, which Banjo reversed and sent Corn hard into the corner. Bajno then gave Corn a back drop and followed with a samon drop and pinned Corn for a two count.

Banjo then picked up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then quickly turned around and grabbed Banjo and gave him a rock bottom before Kazooie appeared on the apron and was quickly punched off by Corn.

Corn then pinned Banjo for a two count and he then locked in the sharpshooter and Banjo tapped, but the ref was busy with Kazooie. Clutch then came through the crowd and he helped Corn pick up Banjo and Clutch gave him the sliced bread #2. Corn then punched Kazooie off the apron and pinned Banjo for the win.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins, he and Clutch get the better of them this time."

" Corn won because of Clutch."

" Corn had the match won before Banjo got involved."

A replay of Captain Falcon getting covered in blue paint last week is shown on the big screen.

" That's what went down last week, now I belive we have Captain Falcon standing by with Dave."

Backstage: With Dave

" Thanks Steve, Dave here and as Steve said standing by me is Captain Falcon, now later on tonght you have a chance to become the GWA Champion when you face Sonic, but first, any comments on what happand last week?"

" What happaned last week was some pathetic excuse for a person by pulling a overused school prank. But let me tell you something Sonic, the sneak attacks, the traps, the immiture pranks, they are all over, tonight, it's serious, and when it's all over you will be down on the mat looking up at the new GWA Champion."

Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" Captain Falcon is all fired up." Bart said

" Well hes gonna have to stay fired up, because he still has a while to wait."

" Speaking of fired up, i hear you have some info on Link and his brother."

" That's right, although we are not allowed to show any footage as it's property of EGW ( Extreme Gaming Wrestling) I Have seen this footage."

" Stupid EGW, so what happaned?"

" It happaned during and Inferno Match between Link and then EGW champion, Bision. Link's brother came in during the match to help him out, but was accentdently knocked into the fire by Link."

" And it was defently an accident?"

" Totally, Link could do nothing to avoid it, but all that is going down later, before that we have a tag title match."

Tag Title Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way elimanation match and is for the tag team championships, introducing the challengers, firstly, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, being accompaned by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off, as everyone else goes to the apron, and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Marth then tags himself in and pickes up Espio and went to whip him to his corner, Espio managed to reverse it and then tagged in Vector, who took down Marth with a hard clothesline. Vector then took down Roy with a big boot before setting up Marth for the Vector bomb, but Roy drop kicked the back of Vector's knee, which caused him to drop Marth.

Espio then went to clothesline Roy but he back dropped him to the outside. Roy and Marth then give Vector the snapshot and Marth pins him for the win.

1st elimanated: Vector & Espio

Scorpion then gets into the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Marth ducks it and takes down Scorpion with a drop kick.

Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then tagged in Sub Zero, who went to attack Marth, but he ran and tagged in Beat before returing to his corner.

Beat goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press, Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpion the picks up Beat goes to whip him into the corner, but Beat reversed it and then gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Beat then tags in Yo-yo and they do their Leg drop/frog splash combo onto Scorpion and pins him for the three count as Beat stops Sub Zero from breaking it up.

2nd elimanated: GMW

Roy and Marth got into the ring and Roy threw Yo-yo over the top rope and followed him out and forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick. Yo-yo then whipped Roy into his corner and tagged in Beat and they both whipped him Roy across the ring and gave him a double flapjack. Marth then came in but he was double flapjacked as well.

Beat then picked up Roy and gave him a three virtical supplex's abd pinned him for a two count. Beat the gave Roy a neckbreaker before tagging in Yo-yo.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was grabbed by Zelda, he turned round and shouted at her as the ref gave her a warning as well. Roy used this distraction to low blow Yo-yo as Marth knocked Beat off the apron before he and Roy gave Yo-yo then snapshot. Roy then made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth re-tain the tag team titles." Bart said

" Zelda again getting herself involved when she shouldn't."

" She does what she does to help her bpys out."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Link, now Link in just a few moments you will do battle against your own brother in an inferno match, your thoughts?"

Link stood in silence for a moment and then looked like he was gonna say something, but instead just walked off."

Ringside

" What was that about?" Bart asked

" Link might be having second thoughts about fighting his brother."

" I'd have second thoughts in his postion, he could end up burned up for life."

" And as far as I know, Link's brother is going under the name of Dark Link."

Inferno Match: Link v Dark Link w/ Peach

Link's music starts

" The following contest is an inferno match, making his way to the ring, Link."

Dark Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Dark Link."

Link and his brother went face to face, with Link saying something to his brother, who then struck him down with a right hand. Link got up but was again knocked down with a right hand. Link got up quickly again and was given a body slam. Dark Link then picked up Link to his sholders and went to put him on the fire, but Link wriggled free and gave him a few punches before whipping him across the ring and giving him a back drop.

Link then picked up his brother and went to throw him out of the ring, who stopped himself on the ropes and gave Link a clothesline before picking him up and giving him a supplex. Link's brother then picked him up and tried to put him on the flames again, but again Link wriggled free and gave his brother a reverse DDT. Link then whipped his brother across the ring, who jumped over the ropes, avoiding the flames and landing on the floor.

Link then leapt to the outside and landed right on his brother and unloaded with right hands, Peach then jumped on Link's back but Link skook her off. Dark Link then kicked Link right into Peach, who went into the fire and quickly ran off. Link then ducked a clothesline and gave his brother a super kick which sent him into the flames and he then ran off.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link wins, he overcomes his brother and Peach."

" How dare he push Peach into the fire!" Bart shouted

" She got involved, it's her fault."

A promo video is shown of the next pay per view, the royal rumble.

" The royal rumble is back again and is just a month away." Steve said

" About time, this is the first time in history that the royal rumble isn't the third pay per veiw."

" But it is the next one, and im sure it will be well worth the wait."

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

The Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Captain Falcon."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Captain Falcon goes to attack Sonic as he enters, but Sonic is able to block the punch and gives Falcon several of his own which backs Falcon into the ropes. Sonic then whips Falcon across the ring and Falcon grabs the ropes and slieds out of the ring.

Falcon begins to walk back up the ramp but is caught by Sonic, but Falcon, who was expecting it cut Sonic off and then picked him up and body slammed him on the steel ramp. Falcon then leads Sonic back towards the ring and gets in to break the count before going back out where he picks up Sonic and leans him against the steel post and goes for a sholder block, but misses when Sonic quickly moves.

Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, which Falcon stops with a punch to the back of the head. Falcon then gives Sonic the C-4 and pins him for a two count when Sonic gets his foot on the ropes.

Falcon then grabs the leg of Sonic and leg drops it before starting to stomp away at it. Falcon then moves his leg to the ropes and puts it on the bottom rope where he then jumps on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock.

Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to reach the ropes and pulled himself closer, bit by bit, but Falcon then moved Sonic away from the ropes and Sonic continued to screm in pain and this time tried to turn Falcon over to reverse the pressure, but Falcon just managed to stop him. Sonic then collapsed to the mat and the ref made a two count before Sonic sat back up and tried to turn Falcon again and succseeded, but Falcon got out of the hold before any damage could be done to him.

Sonic pulled himself up, but Falcon went for the legs and took Sonic down before picking him up and went for the C-4, but Sonic blocked it by grabbing the ropes. Sonic then gave Falcon a DDT and quickly pinned him for a two count. Sonic then picked up Falcon and goes for the Sonic driver, but his leg gives way. Falcon then rolls him up and grabs the ropes and gets the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA Champion, Captain Falcon."

" My god! I don't belive it!" Steve said in shock, " Captain Falcon is the new GWA Champion."

" He did what so many said he wouldn't do."

" He may of cheated to win, but at the end of the day Sonic is no longer the champion."

" Look at Sonic, he can't belive it."

" I rarely say this about Sonic, but I belive he may of underestemated Falcon and it's cost him."

" A costly mistake."

" What a massive way to end the show, for Bart and Myself we'll see you all tomorrow night."

* * *

Re-cap 

Zelda b Gum via pinfall

Kazooie b Clutch via pinfall

Megaman b Bowser in 'I Quit' math

Sheik b Falco via pinfall

Corn b Banjo via pinfall

Roy & Marth won a fatal four way

Link b D. Link in a inferno match

Captain Falcon b Sonic via pinfall


	78. Week 13 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Captain Falcon (1)

Intercontanental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were back in the GWA Arena in Station Square just twenty for hours after Fully Loaded."

" It was a great show last night with plenty of shock, but none more than the main event."

" The main event last night saw Captain Falcon defeat Sonic to become the new GWA Champion, something few people, including myself didn't think would happan."

Intercontanental Title Match: Megaman v Fox (c)

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontanental championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Megaman."

" Look at him, not a care in the world about what he did to Bowser last night." Steve said

" Well he did say he would end the carear of Bowser, and he did."

" And for that he gets a Intercontanental title shot? That is plain wrong."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontanental champion, Fox."

Megaman and Fox tie up in the center of the ring and both try to push the other back with neither getting an advantage until Megaman broke away and then quickly kicked Fox in the stomach and gave him a DDT and then quickly pinned him for a two count.

Megaman picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring, who took Megaman down with a flying forearm. Fox then followed up with a supplex and pinned Megaman for a two count. Fox picked up Megaman and whipped him across then ring and gave him a back drop and then hit Megaman with the diamond cutter.

Conker then comes to the ring and grabs Fox and drags him out of the ring and starts attacking him, Fox fights back and they disapear backstage and leave an angry Megaman in the ring.

" Conker came out of nowhere and attacked Fox." Steve said

" And that hasn't made Megaman too happy, it means Fox wins by a disqualification."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time is the women's champion Zelda and the tag team champions, Roy and Marth, now guys after last nights success your both in action again tonight, your thoughts?"

" You know, this is complete crap that we have to defend our tag team titles only twenty four hours after defending them in a fatal four way match, it just proves that Robotnik is against us." Roy shouted before he, Marth and Zelda all left.

Ringside

" You have to admit now that Robotnik has a problem with them." Bart said

" They are the champions, they should be ready to defend the titles at any given time."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Luigi & Toad

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponents, Luigi and Toad."

Yo-yo started the match off the better by taking Toad down with an two straight arm drags before doing a drop kick and then pinned Toad for a two count, Yo-yo then tags in Beat who takes Toad down with a scoop slam before tagging Yo-yo back in, who leaps over the top rope and give Toad a leg drop and pins him for a two count before tagging Beat back in.

Beat picks up Toad and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and a DDT and pins him for a two count before Luigi breaks it up. Beat then gets up and knocks Luigi off the apron then turns and walks into a spin kick by Toad, who then tags in Luigi.

Luigi picks up Beat and gives him a neckbreaker and then an elbow drop and pins Beat for a two count before he kicks out. Luigi then whips Beat into his Corner and tags in Toad, who takes Beat down wit a clothesline and pins him for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin

Beat quickly takes Toad down with a clothesline and then knocks Luigi off the apron and flying into the barrier, Beat then gives Toad the fameasser and tags in Yo-yo and they do there frog splash/leg drop combo and Yo-yo pins Toad for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat pick up the win here tonight, im sure their looking to get another shot at the tag titles soon." Steve said

Backstage

We are in the parking lot and see a car pull up and out steps the new GWA Champion, Captain Falcon, with a huge smile on his face.

Ringside

" The new GWA Champion is here." Bart said

" No doubt he has some words to say."

Single Match: Wario v Johnny Cage

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Wario."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny and Wario tie up and Wario pushes Johnny back to the corner and gives him a few punches before whipping him to the other corner and followed up by giving him a back drop. Wario then picked up Johnny and whipped him across the ring and gave him a samon drop and pinned him for a two count

Wario then picks up Johnny and puts him in the corner and punches him a few times before whipping him to the opposite corner and giving him a splash and follows with a side walk slam where he then pins Johnny for a two count.

Wario picks up Johnny again and puts him on his sholders and goes to give him snake eyes, but Johnny wriggles free and shoves Wario into the turnbuckle and quickly rolls him up for a two count. Johnny then kicks Wario in the stomach and give him a DDT and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins him for a two count.

Johnny the goes to the second rope and waits for Wario to get up and then jumps, but Wario sees it coming and gives him a clothesline. Wario picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Johnny ducks and then quickly hits Wario with the Johnny go round and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage defeats Wario, his hardest test to date." Steve said

" That was imprssive, it also means he's still undefeated, five outta five for Johnny."

A promo video airs showing highlights of Shadow, it ends with 'Shadow returns at the rumble'

" Shadow is coming back." Bart said

" At the royal rumble, which is just four weeks away."

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Tikal."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Tikal got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count. Tikal picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring, where she took Zelda down with a reverse elbow before doing a leg drop and pinning her for a two count.

Tikal picked up Zelda again and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and then went to the second rope where she started punching away, but Zelda managed to lift Tikal and gave her a powerbomb.

Both Tikal and Zelda got back uo at the same time and Zelda went for a punch, but Tikal blocked it and gave Zelda a punch. Zelda then went for another punch, but again Zelda blocked it. Zelda went for a punch a third time and Tikal blocked it again and took Zelda down with an armbar and then put Zelda in an arm lock.

Zelda tried reaching for the ropes, which were out of reach before she started to get herself closer and closer before Tikal broke the hold, pulled Zelda back in to the center of the ring and re-applied the armlock and Zelda looked like she was gonna tap before Roy and Marth appeared and pulled Tikal out, causing a disqualification.

" Here is you winner, Tikal, but still women's champion, Zelda."

" That's not right, Tikal had the women's title won, and those arrogent tag team champions of ours had to interveine."

After everyone had left the ring the music of Captain Falcon started

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the new, GWA Champion, Captain Falcon." The ring announcer said, which promted a load of boo's

Captain Falcon got into the ring with a mic.

" Go ahead, boo all you like, nothing will get me out of my good mood tonight. You see last night, I became the GWA champion, dispite all of you saying that I wouldn't win it, that Sonic will show ua that he is the best, well he isn't, because for all of his childest pranks, it came to nothing, and now I stand before you as your new GWA champion!"

Captain Falcon stood in the ring and held the title high above his head, seconds later Sonic's music started.

" Here comes the former GWA Champion." Steve said

" He has no right to crash the victory speech of Captain Falcon."

" What the hell you want!" Falcon shouted

" Im here for one simple reason, and that is to cash in my re-match clause for the GWA Championship."

" Sonic and Falcon here again tonight!" Bart shouted

" But not tonight, we'll do this at the royal rumble in four weeks time. And thanks to some expert negositions, I also get to choose the match stipulation, it will be me and you, inside hell in a cell."

Sonic then leaves as Captain Falcon goes crazy in the ring.

" Sonic and Captain Falcon inside hell in a cell! That is gonna be off the charts."

" This bad, we all know what happan last time Sonic was in a hell in a cell match."

Non-title Match: Clutch v Sheik (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid Clutch, who struck the ref. Sheik then low blowed Clutch and gave him the Sheik kick and pinned him, but the ref was still down. Kazzoie then appeared on the apron with a chair and went to hit Clutch, but missed and hit Sheik.

Clutch then dropped Kazooie's throat across the ropes and picked up Sheik and gave him the sliced bread #2 and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

" Clutch wins, which is not what Kazooie had in mind." Steve said as Kazooie got back into the ring and started fighting with Clutch, Banjo and Corn came down moments later and and joined in and it all ended with Clutch clotheslines Banjo out of the ring and Corn clotheslines Kazooie out of the ring.

" This this between these two sets on indervisuals is long from being resolved." Steve said

" A long, long way away."

A promo video airs on the big screen .

" _They were the tag team which redifined tag team wrestling as we know it, and team which brough forward a devastating array of double team moves that we all see today, and along with their degenerate attitude they became one of the greatest and most populor tag teams in GWA history, and next week, for one night only, they will reunite, Alex Kidd, Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws." _

The screen then changes and shows them on screen where they both shout, " And if your not down with that, we got two words for ya! SUCK IT!"

" The new age outlaws are coming back next week!" Bart said in shock

" The three time and longest reigning tag team champions in history reunite next week for one week only, and that will be worth showing."

Single Match: Vector v Knuckles

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Vector and Knuckles tied up and Vector backed up Knuckles into a corner and started unloading with several rights and lefts before whipping him to the other corner and giving him a clothesline before whipping Knuckles to the other corner and giving him another clothesline before picking up Knuckles and giving him a press slam. Vector then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Vector then picked Knuckles up and lifted him above his head again, this time Knuckles managed to get free and started hitting Vector with right hands. Vector then went for one of his own but Knuckles ducked and gave Vector a German supplex. Knuckles then went to the top rope where he did a diving headbutt on to Vector and then pinned him for a two count.

Knuckles then went for the crossface and Vector quickly moved to the ropes and rolled out of the ring. Knuckles followed Vector out of the ring where Vector quickly cheap shotted him and then smacked Knuckles head off the barrier before whipping him shoulder first into the steel steps. Vector rolled Knuckles back into the ring and made the pin with his feet on the ropes for a two count before the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Vector then got into the face of the ref and shouted at him as the ref shouted back that he was cheating. While this was happening Knuckles came from behind and rolled up Knuckles and got a two count. Knuckles then picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner but Vector managed to reverse it and Vector sent Knuckles right into the ref. Vector went or a clothesline but Knuckles countered it into a crossface and Vector started tapping.

" Dammit, Knuckles should of won this right now." Steve said

" But we ain't got a ref."

Knuckles released the hold and checked up on the ref. Vector then went for an attack from behind but Knuckles saw it and locked in the crossface again and again Vector started tapping. With the ref still down Knuckles released the hold again and went back to the ref and helped him up.

Vector then came from behind and hit Knuckles on the back of the head and then turned him around and set him up for the Vector Bomb which Knuckles reversed into a roll up. The ref, who was still recovering in the corner noticed it and made a two count.

Knuckles then picked up Vector, who gave him a thumb to the eye and went for a the Vector bomb, but Knuckles managed to counter it with some punches. Vector then went for a punch of his own but Knuckles ducked and quickly rolled up Vector for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

" Mr money in the bank picks up a big win here tonight." Steve said

" And were still waiting fot him to cash it in."

" Well he has until wrestlmania, so he has a long while yet."

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

GMW's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, being accompanied by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy & Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then went for Sub Zero, who moved and Roy went straight into Marth. Sub Zero then threw Roy outta the ring just as Scorpion climbed the ropes

Scorpion and Sub Zero then give Marth the death sentence and Scorpion pins him, but the ref is busy with Zelda. Sub Zero then swings for Zelda but she drops off and Sub Zero is then rolled up from behind by Marth for the win as Roy throws Scorpion out of the ring.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth re-tain the tag team titles once again thanks to Zelda." Steve said

" It's what she is there for."

" Well this is all we have time for this week, so from Steve and Myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Fox b Megaman via DQ

Yo-yo & Beat b Luigi & Toad via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Wario via pinfall

Tikal b Zelda via DQ

Clutch b Sheik via pinfall

Knuckles b Vector via pinfall

Roy & Marth b GMW via pinfall

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Sonic v Captain Falcon (c)

30 Man Royal Rumble


	79. Week 14 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Captain Falcon (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do Steve, we have Link back in action tonight as he takes on Megaman, The tag team champions will be in action later and also for one night only, the return of the new age outlaws."

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kiced out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring. Vector then gets back in and goes to give Scorpion the Vector bomb but is stopped by Sub Zero and they throw him outta the ring. Espio then gets back up and Sub Zero and Scorpion give him the death sentence again for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW with a good win tonight." Steve said

" They will be looking to get back into the tag title hunt with this win."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now Megaman later on tonight you take Link in singles competition, your thoughts?"

" First of all, I'd just like to say that last week was complete utter crap, I should be Intercontinental champion right now, instead that idiot Conker gets involved. Now I'll deal with that at a later date, but for tonight Link will be the latest carear to be ended."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" I hope Link beats Megaman tonight." Steve said

" That's not vary parshal of you."

" Well Megaman desevres it."

Non-title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Tikal got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count. Tikal picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring, where she took Zelda down with a reverse elbow before doing a leg drop and pinning her for a two count.

Tikal picked up Zelda again and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and then went to the second rope where she started punching away, but Zelda managed to lift Tikal and gave her a powerbomb.

Both Tikal and Zelda got back up at the same time and Zelda went for a punch, but Tikal blocked it and gave Zelda a punch. Zelda then went for another punch, but again Zelda blocked it. Zelda went for a punch a third time and Tikal blocked it again and took Zelda down with an armbar and then put Zelda in an arm lock.

Zelda tried reaching for the ropes, which were out of reach before she started to get herself closer and closer before Tikal broke the hold, pulled Zelda back in to the center of the ring and re-applied the armlock and Zelda tapped."

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

" Tikal gets a win over the women's champion." Steve shouts

" It was just lucky."

" She should be the women's champion right now if not for what happaned last week."

A promo video air on the big screen showing highlights of Vega, it ends with 'Vega returns at the rumble.'"

" Woah, first we find out that Shadow is returning at the rumble now Vega is returning at the rumble as well." Bart said

" It's going to be explosive that's for sure, we haven't seen Vega since the money in the bank match at Wrestlemaina."

Single Match: Kazooie w/ Banjo v Corn w/ Clutch

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall,making his way to the ring being accompanied by Banjo, Kazooie."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Clutch, Corn."

Corn and Kazooie tie up with Corn backing Kazooie into the corner and then going for a punch, which Kazooie ducks and then strikes Corn with a punch before whipping him to the other corner and then runs and thrusts his sholder into his stomach and follows up with a DDT.

Kazooie then goes to the top rope but is caught by Corn, who then gives him a back supplex off to the mat and pins him for a two count.

Corn then puts Kazooie in the sharpshooter and Banjo goes to get involved but is knocked off by Corn. Clutch then goes round and starts fighting with Banjo as the ref tries to break it up and gets knocked down in the process. In the ring Corn has Kazooie in the sharpshooter and Kazooie starts tapping, but the ref is still outside.

On the outside Banjo whips Clutch into the stairs and gets into the ring and breaks the hold and gives Corn the jackhammer before going back outside and getting the ref. In the ring Kazooie does the corkscrew moonsault onto Corn and the ref makes the three count.

" Here is your winner, Kazooie."

" You see that, Kazooie picks up a huge upset." Bart said

" All be it with a little help."

A little while after everyone had disappeared the music of the new age outlaws started

" Here come the outlaws!" Steve shouted as they made their way to the ring, with Alex Kidd holding a mic.

" Hyrule City, you damn right, you see for one night only it's me the K.I double D, and always im rocking down with the wonderious B.O.Y."

The outlaws get into the ring and do their pose on the seconf ropes before Alex Kidd speaks again.

" Now then, Hyrule city, for one time only, are you ready?"

The crowd then cheer.

" I said are you ready?" Alex shouts again, causing a bigger cheer from the crowd.

" Well then, for the thousends in attendence and the millions watching at home. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, the GWA proudly brings to you, for one night only, the former three time, and greatest, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then passes the mic to Wonder Boy, " and of course, if your not down with that, we got two words for ya."

" _Suck it!" _

Wonder Boy passes the mic back to Alex who goes to speak, but is inturupted by the music of Roy and Marth.

" Now what do these idiots want?" Steve said

" You can't call the tag team champions idiots."

" What the hell do you want!" Alex shouted

" Correct me if im wrong, but did you just call yourself the greatest tag team champions of the world?" Roy asked, which the outlaws nodded back to.

" You see the thing is that your not, we are the greatest tag team champions in history, you two are just two has beens who are taking up valuble T.V time, our valuble T.V time, so if you two can just step aside then we'll give the people what they really want us to see." Marth said which promted boos from the crowd.

" Tell you what." Alex started, " How about you two come to the ring, and we'll show you why we are the greatest tag team in history."

Roy then takes the mic back from Marth, " We arn't gonna waste our time on you two, now get outta our ring, because that idiot Robotnik is making us defend our titles again and we'd rather get it over with."

Roy and Marth then head to ringside and the music of Eggman starts

" Roy, Marth glad your out here, you see I was gonna tell you that your wern't gonna wrestle tonight, but seeing as the outlaws want to wrestle in the one night apperance then it's only fair that they do, and it will be right now."

Eggman then leaves as a ref appears from the back and gets into the ring.

" A tag team match right now." Steve said

" Roy and Marth didn't want this."

Roy and Marth got onto the apron, with Roy then getting into the ring, on the they side Alex had gotten on to the apron.

Roy and Wonder Boy tie up in the center of the ring and Wonder Boy then backs Roy into the corner and gives him a chop across the chest. He then whips Roy across the ring and follows up with a back drop before tagging in Alex and they give him a double supplex.

Alex then picks up Roy and twists his arm round and tag Wonder Boy back in, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle onto Roy's arm and follows up with an arm take down. Wonder Boy tags in Alex and they whips Roy across the ring and give him a double back drop. Alex then picks up Roy and whips him across the ring and Marth makes a blind tag. Alex goes for a clothesline on Roy and misses and then gets taken down by Marth who does a missile drop kick.

Marth picks up Alex and whips him into his corner before cheap shotting Wonder Boy, who then tries to get into the ring but is stopped by the ref, which leaves Roy and Marth a few moments to stomp away at Alex.

Marth tag in Roy and they whip Alex across the ring and give him a double arm drag and follow with a double elbow drop. Marth then knocks Wonder Boy off the apron as Roy pins Alex for a two count.

Roy picks up Alex and goes to supplex him, but Alex counters into one of his own and makes a tag to Wonder Boy, who takes down Roy with a clothesline, and then gives Marth one. Wonder Boy then gives Roy a back drop and follows up by giving Marth one as well and then throws him out. Wonder Boy then tags in Alex and they give Roy a double piledriver and Alex pins him for the win as Wonder Boy stops Marth.

" Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

" Oh my god, the outlaws have pinned the tag team champions!" Steve shouted

" They have shown the tag team champions that they still got what it takes." Bart added as the outlaws give Roy and Marth the crotch chop before leaving.

Non-title Match: Johnny Cage v Sheik (c)

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Sheik and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and givivng him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picks up Sheik and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which he ducks and then takes Johnny down with a drop kick to the knee and then one to the face. Sheik then picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and gives him an arm drag before avoiding another clothesline and does a drop toe hold before drop kicking Johnny in the face and pins him for a two count.

Sheik picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and Johnny ducks a clothesline attempt and then takes down Soda with the Johnny go round and then pins Sheik for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage pins the T.V champion." Steve said

" And he is still indefeated, six for six now."

Backstage

The new age outlaws, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy are seen leaving Eggman's office. They walk down the corridoor and they bump into Sonic.

" Well look what the cat draged in." Sonic said with a smirk, " how long has it been?"

" Too long, too long." Alex replied

" You really put Roy and Marth in their place earlier tonight."

" Well it's not just gonna be tonight." Alex said

" What do ya mean?"

" We have just sign contracts to stay and we now face Roy and Marth for the tag team titles at the rumble." Wonder Boy said

" That is awesome, how bout we celelbrate."

" DX style?" Alex asks

" Wouldn't want it any other way."

They all then leave down the corridoor.

Ringside

" This doesn't sound good." Bart said

" This can only mean that someone will be on the wrong end of something by the end of the night."

Single Match: Megaman v Link w/ Malon

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Megaman attacks Link as he enters the ring but is quickly shrugged off. Megaman gets up but is clotheslined by Link who then picks him up and whips him across the ring and gives him a samon drop. Link picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and then gives Megaman a backdrop before picking him up and giving him a body slam.

Link picks up Megaman, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before pulling him out of the ring and followed him out and slammed his head on the barrier. Megaman then whipped Link into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then picks up Link and gives him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waits for Link to get up before leaping off, but Link sees it and hits Megaman with a super kick and then goes for the triforce of pain but Megaman quickly scrambles to the ropes and rolls to the outside.

Megaman cautiosly get back into the ring and Link goes for a clothesline but Megaman counters it into a drop toe hold and send Link head first into the second turnbuckle and then quickly rolls up Link and puts his foot on the ropes and gets a two count. Megaman then goes into his boot and pulls out his lead pipe, which the ref sees and takes away from him.

Megaman then goes to go into his other boot but is super kicked by Link before he could. Link then goes to the top rope and does then frog splash on Megaman for the win.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link with a good win after all his troubles." Steve said

" Megaman is gonna have to pick himself up from this."

Backstage

The tag team champions Roy and Marth are seen when Zelda storms up to them.

" What the hell was that out there? I leave you guys for a few minutes and you go and lose a match!" Zelda shouted

" We could of beaten them, they were just lucky tonight." Roy answeres

" It won't be the same at the rumble." Marth adds

" It better not!" Zelda said before storming off leaving Roy and Marth behind.

Ringside

" I think those guys have just found out that not having Zelda with them is not good for them." Bart said

" For them it is, she wasn't there to help them."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Conker w/ Berri

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Berri, Conker."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Berri putting Conker's foot on the rope before three. Crash then got up where Berri was on the apron with the ref distracted and Conker low blowed him and rolled him up for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker gets his first win in quite some time." Bart said

" With some help from his new manager I guess you could call her."

" If it helps Conker back on the winning track then what does it matter." Bart said as Berri got into the ring and handed Conker a mic.

" Fox, I know your back there so listen up, im challenging you one more time for the Intercontinental championship, if you beat me this time, then I will never face you again as long as your Intercontinental champion, so how about it?"

A few moments pass before Fox's music starts

" You want a third shot? Fine your on, on one condition, it will be a no DQ match."

" Fine with me, I hope you don't regret that."

" Oh I won't."

Fox then leaves

" Fox and Conker in a no DQ match at the rumble." Steve said

" And it's for the Intercontinental championship, though im not sure about it being no DQ."

Backstage

Sonic and the new age outlaws aer seen backstage and apear to be looking at something.

" This takes me back." Sonic said

" You think he will be pissed?" Alex asks

" Well would you?" Sonic said

" Good point."

" It was a good job, though I doubt green is his Falcon's colour." Woner boy said

" Well I already found out he hates blue so we couldn't do that."

" Man, I can't wait to see his face when he sees this." Alex said who was containin his laughter

" We better watch from a distance."

Ringside

" What do you think those Idiots have done?" Bart asked

" What ever it is it's not good news for Captain Falcon."

Non-title Match: Luigi v Captain Falcon (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

The Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Captain Falcon."

Falcon attacks Luigi as soon as he gets in with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Luigi a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Luigi gets his foot up and Falcon runs stright into it. Luigi then gives Falcon a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner, and gives Luigi a couple of punches before lifting him to the top rope and giving him a supplex. Falcon then pinned Luigi and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Falcon and went to whip him, but Falcon held on and pulled him back to him and gave him the C-4 and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Captain Falcon."

" Hey Falcon!" A voice calls.

Captain Falcon turns round and sees Sonic on the big screen.

" You know, I was hanging backstage when I caught a climpse of your car and I thought to myself it could do with a new paint job, so being the person i am that's exactly what I did."

Sonic then moves and revils a green car with 'Suck it' in black paint.

Sonic then comes back into view with the outlaws where they say, " If your not down with that, we have just two words for ya!"

" _Suck it." _

The big screen then goes blank leaving Falcon going crazy in the ring.

" How dare they do that!" Bart shouted

" Well it seems DX is back, and on that note we must end so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

GMW b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Tikal b Zelda via submission

Kazooie b Corn via pinfall

New Age Outlaws b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Sheik via pinfall

Link b Megaman via pinfall

Conker b Crash via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Luigi via pinfall

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Intercontinental Tilte – No DQ match: Conker v Fox (c)

Tag Title Match: New Age Outlaws v Roy and Marth (c)

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Sonic v Captain Falcon (c)

30 Man Royal Rumble


	80. Week 15 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Captain Falcon (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the Mute City Arena and we are just two weeks awaty from the royal rumble."

" It's the most exciting sixty minutes in wrestling and we have already found out that both Shadow and Vega will be returning in the match itself."

A reply of what happaned to Captain Falcon's car is shown from last week. Moments later Falcon's music starts.

" Here come the champ, and he does not look in a happy mood." Steve said

" After what happand last week you can't really blame him."

Falcon gets into the ring and gets himself a mic, " Sonic, it's real simple, get the hell out here right now! Or i'll come back there for you."

A few moments pass and notheing happans

" Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Falcon then gets out of the ring and leaves.

" I wonder what Falcon has planned." Bart said

" No good probably, hopefully a cameraman will pick up on this."

T.V Title Match: Johnny Cage v Sheik (c)

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television champioship, making his way to the ring the challenger, the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Sheik and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and givivng him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picks up Sheik and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which he ducks and then takes Johnny down with a drop kick to the knee and then one to the face. Sheik then picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and gives him an arm drag before avoiding another clothesline and does a drop toe hold before drop kicking Johnny in the face and pins him for a two count.

Sheik picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and Johnny ducks a clothesline attempt and then takes down Sheik with the Johnny go round and then pins him for a two count before Sheik gets his foot on the rope. Johnny then goes to pick up Sheik, who low blows him before quickly rolling out of the ring and disspearing through the crowd.

" Here is your winner Johnny Cage, but still television champion Sheik."

" Johnny wins again tonight, unfortunatly by disqualifacation so Sheik still remains television champion."

" It does mean he is still undefeated though."

Backstage

We see the GWA champion Captain Falcon walking backstage

" Sonic!" Falcon shouts as he kicks open a door and takes a look inside before continuing to walk on.

" Sonic get out here!" Falcon said kicking open another door and looking in there. He continues and comes across Sub Zero and Scorpion.

" Any of you seen Sonic?"

" We ain't seen him." Scorpion replies before Falcon continues to walk on and comes across Corn and Clutch.

" Any of you seen Sonic?"

" We haven't seen him." Corn replies before Falcon continues on his way

Ringside

" Captain Falcon continuing his hunt for Sonic." Steve said

" With very little luck."

Single Match: Rouge v Gum

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, Gum."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before giving Rouge the springbored bulldog which Rouge managed to counter by throwing her off and quickly followed with a clothesline and then the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

Backstage

Captain Falcon is continuing his serch for Sonic without much luck when he aproches Crash Bandicoot.

" You seen Sonic any where."

" No." Crash replies. Falcon goes to walk off but turns when he hears Crash laugh.

" Something funny?"

" I was just remembering what Sonic did to you last week."

Falcon then slapped Crash which sent him to the floor, " You think that was funny? That was a brand new car. Lets see how funny you think it is in the ring later."

Falcon then walks off

Ringside

" That no good Falcon." Steve said

" Come on Steve, Crash was laughin at him."

" But it didn't deserve that, he is supposed to be representing us as our champion."

Single Match: Conker w/ Berri v Link w/ Malon

Conker's music starts

The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Berri, Conker."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Conker and Link tie up in the center of the ring and Link manages to whip Conker into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Conker moves and Link just stops him self, but is then drop kicked into the corner and rolled up for a two count.

Conker and Link tie up again and this time Conker whips Link across the ring and leapfrogs Link, who stops and then gives Conker a spike DDT and pins him for a two count.

Link then goes for a super kick but Conker manages to grab Link's leg and takes him down with a dragon leg screw and pins him for a two count Conker quickly got back up and back on Link before he was up and went for another pin, but was grabbed and rolled up for a two count.

Conker and Link quickly got up and Link took down Conker with a clothesline before taking him down with a back drop. Link then went for the triforce of pain but Conker quickly got to the ropes and got out of the ring. Link followed out and grabbed Conker, but Berri then leapt on his back and tried to choke him nut Malon pulled her off and gave her a punch. As Conker and Link got back into the ring.

Conker jumped Link as he came back in and stomped away at him before picking him up and placeing him in the corner where he stomped away at him until Link revesed it and put Conker into the corner and gave him a chop across the chest. Link then whipped Conker across the ring before grabbing him and doing a northern light supplex, which gets a two count.

Link picks up Conker, who quickly rakes the eyes of Link and does a small package and gets a two count before running across the ring, but runs stright into a spinebuster. Link then locks in the triforce of pain but is struck from behind by Megaman before he taps.

" Here is your winner, Link."

Megaman continues to stomp away at Link and Conker joins in until Fox hits the ring and takes out Conker and then blocks a sneak attack by Fox and punches him a few times before Fox pushes Megaman into Link, who gives him a super kick."

" Megaman's sneak attack failing this time." Steve said as He and Conker walked back up the ramp, but stopped when Eggman's music starts

" Hold it right there, now Megaman, seeing as you want Link so much then you can go one on one with him at the rumble, with something on the line. You see the winner of your match will be the number thirty entrant in the royal rumble, but the loser will be number one. As for next week it will be Megaman and Conker versus Link and Fox."

Eggman then disspears backstage

" Link and Megaman at the rumble." Steve said

" Not only that, but the winner will be number thirty in the rumble."

" With the loser having the the number one entrant and on top of that we now have a tag match next week, Megaman and Conker versus Link and Fox."

Backstage

The women's champion Zelda and the tag team champions Roy and Marth are walking backstage

" I still can't belive you two lot to those has beens last week!" Zelda said in frustration.

" It was pure luck, they won't beat us at the rumble." Roy said as they opened the door to their lockeroom to see DX tag plastered inside.

" What the hell!" Zelda shouted

" Those damn idiots!" Marth shouted before all three left.

Ringside

" DX has struck again." Steve said

" This is not right."

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kiced out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring. Vector then gets back in and hits a punch on Sub Zero before givivng Scorpion the Vector bomb. Espio then gets back up and they give Sub Zero the chaotic drop and Vector makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio win and avenge last weeks defeat." Steve said

" Both these teams looking to be the next to get a tag title shot."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when Roy, Marth and Zelda bursts in.

" What is the meaning off this?" Eggman demands

" Have you seen what Sonic and The Outlaws have done to our dresing room?" Zelda shouted

" What have they done?"

" What have they done? They have sprayed DX logo's all over it."

" Well, tell you what seeing as both you and Captain Falcon want DX before your respective matches I'll let you go at in a six person tag match next week, now leave as you do have a match to prepare for and I have a lot of work to do."

Ringside

" A six person tag match next week, just six days before the rumble." Steve said

" A good opportunity for someone to get on over going into the rumbe."

Single Match: Banjo w/ Kazooie v Clutch w/ Corn

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Kazooie, Banjo."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Corn, Clutch."

Banjo and Clutch tie up in the center if the ring and Banjo shoves Clutch down to the mat. Clutch gets back up and ties up with Banjo again, but again he is shoved back. Clutch gets up again and this time charges at Banjo, who give Clutch a clothesline which sends him into a full 360.

Banjo picks up Clutch and shoves him into the corner and punches away at him as the ref tries to get him away. Banjo is then forced away by the ref but Banjo just walks back past and back to Clutch, who gets his foot up and kicks Banjo in the face. Clutch then quickly goes to the top rope and gives Banjo a missile drop kick and pins Banjo for a two count.

Clutch then picks up Banjo and goes for sliced bread #2, but Banjo counters and throws Clutch from the ring. Banjo then goes out as well just as Clutch pulls himself up with help from the barriers. Banjo then grabs Clutch and rams his head into the barrier before shoving him back first into the apron. Banjo then rolls Clutch into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Banjo then picks up Clutch and sets him up for the jackhammer, but Clutch gets out of it and then gives Banjo sliced bread #2."

Kazooie then comes on to the apron, but is speared down by Corn before he could and they both started fighting outside and eventully through the crowd. In the ring Banjo went for a spear, but only hit the turnbuckle and was then rolled up by Clutch for the win."

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

A promo video airs on the big screen showing highlights of Tails. It ends with ' Tails returns at the rumble'.

" Tails is coming back." Bart said

" It's been nearly ten months since we last seen him since he injured his neck in the hell in a cell match against Sonic at Survivor Series."

" All the more reason that the hell in a cell match at the rumble shouldn't happen."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick. Yo-yo then whipped Roy into his corner and tagged in Beat and they both whipped him Roy across the ring and gave him a double flapjack. Marth then came in but he was double flapjacked as well.

Beat then picked up Roy and gave him a three virtcal supplex's abd pinned him for a two count. Beat the gave Roy a neckbreaker before tagging in Yo-yo.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes and was tripped by Zelda. Beat then went to the floor and confronted Zelda as Roy and Marth hit the snapshot on Yo-yo and Marth pins him for the win as Roy stops Beat from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

A replay of what happand earlier today when the GWA champion Captain Falcon attack Crash Bandicoot is seen.

" Well that is what happand earlier today, up next were gonna seen those two in the ring next." Steve said

" Where Captain Falcon will no doubt get revnge on Crash for what he did."

" Captain Falcon get revenge? He was the one who attacked Crash."

" Well Crash laughed at him."

" Well it didn't deserve what Falcon did to him."

Non-title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Captain Falcon (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

The Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Captain Falcon."

Falcon attacks Crash as soon as he gets in the ring with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Crash a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then hits Crash with a clothesline before whiping him hard into the other corner.

Falcon then throws Crash out of the ring and then gets out of the ring him self and picks up Crash and forces him back first into the ring apron before picking him up in a bare hug and driving his back into the steel post and then rolls him back into the ring and gets a two count before getting up and picking up Crash again and gave him a supplex.

Falcon then drags Crash to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope before jumping on it. Falcon then puts Crash's leg on the bottom rope and jumps on it again before dragging him back to the center of the ring and did a leg drop on Crash's leg before putting him into the figure four leg lock.

Crash desprately tried reaching the ropes but was too far away and then tried to turn over to reverse the pressure and after a few failed attempts managed to do it and Falcon quickly go out of the hold and grabed Crash and gave him the C-4 and went to pin him but Sonic's music started and Falcon got up and looked up at the entrance way but Sonic never came. Crash then rolled up Falcon from behind for the win.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" Crash Bandicoot with a huge upset!" Steve shouted as Falcon went crazy in the ring.

" Thanks to Sonic with a distraction."

" Well this is really starting to essculate now, Sonic and Falcon will be in the ring next week in a six person tag match."

" Where Falcon will want revenge on Sonic."

" Well that is next week, but for tonight we are all out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Johnny Cage b Sheik via DQ

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Link b Conker via DQ

Vector & Espio b GMW via pinfall

Clutch b Banjo via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Match: Megaman & Conker v Link & Fox

Six Man Tag Match: Sonic & The New Age Outlaws v Roy, Marth & Captain Falcon

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

Tag Title Match: New Age Outlaws v Roy and Marth (c)

No 30 Entrant Match: Megaman v Link

Intercontinental Tilte – No DQ match: Conker v Fox (c)

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Sonic v Captain Falcon (c)

30 Man Royal Rumble


	81. Week 16 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Captain Falcon (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the Mushroom Dome and we are just six days away from the royal rumble."

" It's the most exciting and frantic sixty minutes in wrestling and we already know that Shadow, Tails and Vega are all returning in the match itself."

" We also have ourselves a huge main event as Sonic and The Outlaws take on the tag team champion Roy and Marth and the GWA champion, Captain Falcon."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

The GGs music starts

" And their opponants, Yo-yo and Beat."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector, rammed him into the steel post. In the ring Beat went to give Espio the fameasser, but Vector grabbed him from behind and gave him a Vector bomb, then held him as Espio did the shining wizard and then pinned Beat for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio with huge win tonight." Steve said

" This win gives them a good chance of becoming next in line for a tag title shot."

Backstage

Corn is seen walking backstage when out of no where Banjo apears and strikes him with a chair from behind. Kazooie then appears and they both stomp away at him until Clutch appears with a chair.

He then checks on Corn, " We need a medic over here!"

Ringside

" What a cowardly attack by Banjo and Kazooie." Steve said

" Corn has been mediling in Banjo's affairs for too long."

" Banjo was the one who started this thing, not Corn."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Soda

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Soda."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Soda and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and givivng him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picks up Soda and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Soad ducks and then takes Johnny down with a springboard crossbody for a two count. Soda then gives Johnny an arm drag before avoiding another clothesline and does a drop toe hold before drop kicking Johnny in the face and pins him for a two count.

Soda then goes to pick Johnny up, who grabs him and pulls him into the turnbuckle and then puts him in a seated postion before going to the other side of the ring and than ran and thrusted his foot right into Soad's face.

Johnny then picks up Soda and whips him across the ring and gives him a sholder block and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins him for two count. Johnny picks up Soda and whips him across the ring and then gave him the Johnny go round and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage picks up another win." Steve said

" That's eight out of eight, who's gonna stop him?"

" Well with no disrespect it will be harder when he takes on the next level of opponants, but I really think he can be big."

Backstage

We see Conker and Berri in their lockeroom when Megaman bursts in.

Conker quickly gets up and says, " what the hell?"

" Look, just because were teaming tonight don't mean im out there looking out for you, because I haven't forgot that you cost me the Intercontinental title a few weeks ago. Now listen, as soon as you beat him, then I want the first shot, and I don't think I need to explain what I could do if you don't!"

Megaman then leaves as Conker says, " Im not looking out for you either."

Ringside

" It seems there is a bit of tension between Megaman and Conker, which won't help them in their match later."

Single Match: Amy Rose v Rouge

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is shculed for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Amy was attacked by Rouge as she entered the ring where she did a gut wrench powerbomb and then pushed her into the corner where she delivered a series of kicks to the mid-section before doing a running bulldog. Rouge then pinned Amy for a two count.

Rouge then grabbed Amy by her hair and swung her right across to the far side of the ring and then gave her a hard clothesline in the corner and followed with a body slam before going to the second rope and landing a elbow drop and then pinned Amy for a two count.

Rouge then pickd up Amy and set her up for the widows peak but Amy counted it into a roll up and got a two count and followed up with a drop kick and a fisherman's supplex for a two count.

Rouge quickly got up where she went for a clothesline, but Amy ducked and then hit the reverse neackbreaker and pinned Rouge for a two count. Amy then picked up Rouge and whipped her across the ring and went for a drop kick, but Rouge held onto the ropes and Amy landed on the mat. Rouge then grabbed Amy's legs and flipped over into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion, Captain Falcon. Now Falcon just six days before you defend your GWA title inside hell in a cell you team up witj the tag team champions, Roy and Marth, to take on Sonic and The New Age Outlaws. Your thoughts?"

" You wanna know what I think? Well let me tell you. You see for the last few weeks my life has been made hell by Sonic and The Outlaws, so tonight it's pay back, which means someone isn't gonna make the rumble."

Ringside

" Captain Falcon is really on the edge of losing it." Steve said

" He can't get that way, he will lose the GWA title if he does."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Clutch

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash and pinned him, but Kazooie was on the apron distrating the ref. Banjo then came into the ring and smashed Clutch in the face with a steel chair and then put Crash on top of him before leaving. Kazooie then left and the ref turned round and made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" Crash picks up the win, but the real story is Banjo and Kazooie once again sticking it to Corn and Clutch." Steve said

" Which is why Corn never should of gotten himself involved with this."

" Banjo was the one who started this and you damn well know it."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time is the Intercontinental champion Fox. Now Fox just six days before you defend your Intercontinental championship at the rumble you team up with Link to face Megaman and your rumble opponant Conker, your thoughts?"

" You see it's real simple for the last four months Conker has tried to win the Intercontinental title from me, and quite frankly it's getting rather old beating him so once this is over I will never have to beat him again." Fox replies before leaving."

Ringside

" Fox and Link verses Conker and Megaman is coming up shortly."

" A huge for who ever wins this one."

Tag Match: Megaman & Conker w/ Berri v Fox & Link w/ Malon

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag team match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Conker's music starts

" And his tag team partner, being accompaned by Berri, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And their opponants, intoducing first, he is the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Link's music starts

" And his tag team partner, being accompaned by Malon, Link."

Link and Megaman start the match off with Link taking down Megaman with a clotheline. Megaman gets up but is clotheslined again by Link who then picks him up and whips him across the ring and gives him a samon drop. Link picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and then gives Megaman a backdrop before picking him up and giving him a body slam.

Link picks up Megaman, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before pulling him out of the ring and followed him out and slammed his head on the barrier. Megaman then whipped Link into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then picks up Link and gives him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waits for Link to get up before leaping off, but Link sees it and hits Megaman with a super kick and then goes for the triforce of pain but Megaman quickly scrambles to the ropes and rolls to the outside. Link goes to follow but he is punched by Conker. Link punches Conker back and is then rolled up from behind by Megaman for a two count.

Megaman then quickly whips Link across the ring where they both hit a clotheline on each other, they then both crawl t their corners and make the tag. Conker and Fox get into the ring where Fox manages to beat Conker to the punch and punch him back to the corner and Fox then gives Conker a monkey flip.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then tagged in Megaman who took Fox down with a spinnng neckbreaker and then knocked Link off the apron and pinned Fox for a two count, which Link broke up and then threw him into the corner and started punching away at him. Conker then came in and tried jumping Link, but Link moved and went stright into Megaman. Link then clothelines Conker out of the ring as Fox gives Megaman the diamond cutter and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Link and the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

" Link and Fox pick up the victory here toinght only six days before their matches at the rumble." Steve said

" Megaman isn't too happy." Bart said as Megaman got back up, and then clothelines Conker and then picks him up and gives him the flip piledriver before leaving.

" That damn sore loser!" Steve shouted

" That could reduce Conker's chance of a vctory at the rumble."

Highlight of Shadow, Vega and Tails are shown on the big screen, it ends with a picture of all three with the words 'Returning at the rumble'

" I can't wait to see all these three back in action." Steve said

" All three have been out with injury lately, Shadow has missed the last two months, Vega the last four and Tails the last ten."

" It will be a big return for Tails after being told he may never wrestle again after his serious neck injury."

Single Match: Luigi v Knuckles

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Luigi attacked Knuckles as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Knuckles slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Knuckles into the headlock.

Knuckles slowly tried to fight it off and get closer to the ropes, with Luigi putting on more pressure as he gets closer. Knuckles then manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the gut but is then taken down again by Luigi who grabbed a handful of hair. Luigi then did a leg drop and pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then picked up Knuckles and went for the twist of fate, which Knuckles stopped and pushed him right into the turnbuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a German supplex. Knuckles kept his arms locked and got to his feet again and gave Luigi another German supplex. Knuckles did this once more before releasing the hold and pinning Luigi for a two count.

Knuckles then climbed up the rope and went for a diving head butt, but missed when Luigi moved. Luigi then went for a quick roll up and got a two count. Luigi picked up Knuckles again and went for the twist of fate for the second time. This time Knuckles blocked and locked in the crossface and Luigi managed to get to the rope.

Knuckles then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring which Luigi reversed and sent Knuckles into the corner. Luigi then went for a clothesline but Knuckles ducked and gave him a German supplex and then locked in the crossface where Luigi tapped.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Knuckles."

Highlights of past royal rumble are shown on the big screen, including Shadow winning last years rumble.

" The royal rumble is the most exciting and frantic sixty minutes in wrestling where absoluty anyone can win." Steve said

" Frantic is right, you gotta have eyes in the back of your head because you never know if someone will come from behind and elimanate you."

Six Person Tag Match: Sonic & The New Age Outlaws v Roy, Marth and Captain Falcon

DX's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag match schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Sonic, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, D – Generation X."

DX gets into the ring where Alex gets a mic.

" Mushroom Kingdom, you damn right, you see it's me it's the K.I double D, as with me as always it the wonderious B.O.Y and tonight were rocking it down with the next GWA champion, the S.O.N.I.C, the blue blur himself Sonic. And tonight were here to kick some ass DX style, and if you ain't down with that, then we have two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

The Falcon's music starts

" And their tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Captain Falcon."

Roy and Wonder Boy tie up in the center of the ring and Wonder Boy then backs Roy into the corner and gives him a chop across the chest. He then whips Roy across the ring and follows up with a back drop before tagging in Alex and they give him a double supplex.

Alex then picks up Roy and twists his arm round and tag Wonder Boy back in, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle onto Roy's arm and follows up with an arm take down. Wonder Boy tags in Alex and they whips Roy across the ring and give him a double back drop. Alex then picks up Roy and whips him across the ring and Marth makes a blind tag. Alex goes for a clothesline on Roy and misses and then gets taken down by Marth who does a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Marth then tags in Captain Falcon, who takes down Alex with a clotheline before whipping him across the ring and giving him a back drop. Falcon then cheap shots Sonic and Sonic then tries to get in, but is stopped by the ref. While this is going on Alex is now getting triples teamed and Roy and Marth quickly leave before the ref tunrs round.

Falcon then picks up Alex and goes to tag Marth, but Alex manges to get free and gives Falcon a DDT and tag in Sonic.

Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, which Falcon stops with a punch to the back of the head. Falcon then gives Sonic the C-4 and pins him for a two count when Sonic gets his foot on the ropes.

Falcon then grabs the leg of Sonic and leg drops it before starting to stomp away at it. Falcon then moves his leg to the ropes and puts it on the bottom rope where he then jumps on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock.

Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to reach the ropes and pulled himself closer, bit by bit, but Falcon then moved Sonic away from the ropes and Sonic continued to screm in pain and this time tried to turn Falcon over to reverse the pressure, but Falcon just managed to stop him. Sonic then collapsed to the mat and the ref made a two count before Sonic sat back up and tried to turn Falcon again and succseeded, but Falcon got out of the hold before any damage could be done to him.

Sonic pulled himself up, but Falcon went for the legs and took Sonic down before picking him up and went for the C-4, but Sonic blocked it by grabbing the ropes. Sonic then gave Falcon a DDT and quickly pinned him for a two count where Roy and Marth brake the pin. Alex and Wonder Boy then come in and they take Roy and Marth out of the ring where Roy and Marth manage to takes them out.

In the ring Sonic goes for the Sonic driver but is stopped by Roy and Marth, who gibe Sonic the snapshot. Falcon then pins Sonic for the win."

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth and the GWA champion Captain Falcon."

" Roy, Marth and Captain Falcon are on top tonight, will they be in six days time at the rumble?"

" Well they have the advantage I'd say."

" Well that's all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you at the rumble."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Soda via pinfall

Rouge b Amy Rose via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Clutch via pinfall

Link & Fox b Megaman & Conker via pinfall

Knuckles b Luigi via pinfall

Roy, Marth & Captain Falcon b Sonic & The New Age Outlaws

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

Tag Title Match: New Age Outlaws v Roy and Marth (c)

No 30 Entrant Match: Megaman v Link

Intercontinental Tilte – No DQ match: Conker v Fox (c)

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Sonic v Captain Falcon (c)

30 Man Royal Rumble


	82. Royal Rumble Y2

Note: Get ready for a long read, this is the biggest PPV ever, twenty fives pages long and almost 10,000 words.

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Captain Falcon (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Fox (3)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is the Royal Rumble."

" It's the most exciting sixty minutes in wrestling, thirty people, one winner."

" And the winner will go to Starcade to face the GWA Champion."

Tag Title Match: The New Age Outlaws v Roy & Marth (c)

The Outlaws muisc starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws got into the ring where Alex got a mic.

" Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer in reply

" I said, are you ready?" Alex shouted which the crowd cheerd louder

" Then for the thousands in attendence, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, D-generation X proudly brings to you the next, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then hands the mic to Wonder Boy, " And if your not down with that, then we have two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Wonder Boy tie up in the center of the ring and Wonder Boy then backs Roy into the corner and gives him a chop across the chest. He then whips Roy across the ring and follows up with a back drop before tagging in Alex and they give him a double supplex.

Alex then picks up Roy and twists his arm round and tag Wonder Boy back in, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle onto Roy's arm and follows up with an arm take down. Wonder Boy tags in Alex and they whips Roy across the ring and give him a double back drop. Alex then picks up Roy and whips him across the ring and Marth makes a blind tag. Alex goes for a clothesline on Roy and misses and then gets taken down by Marth who does a missile drop kick.

Marth picks up Alex and whips him into his corner before cheap shotting Wonder Boy, who then tries to get into the ring but is stopped by the ref, which leaves Roy and Marth a few moments to stomp away at Alex.

Marth tag in Roy and they whip Alex across the ring and give him a double arm drag and follow with a double elbow drop. Marth then knocks Wonder Boy off the apron as Roy pins Alex for a two count.

Roy picks up Alex and goes to supplex him, but Alex counters into one of his own and makes a tag to Wonder Boy, who takes down Roy with a clothesline, and then gives Marth one. Wonder Boy then gives Roy a back drop and follows up by giving Marth one as well and then throws him out. Wonder Boy then tags in Alex and they give Roy a double piledriver and Alex pins him for a two count before Marth brakes it up.

Wonder Boy then started brawling with Marth and the ref was trying to split them up. As he was doing so Roy low blowed Alex and tossed him from the ring and then attacked Wonder Boy. Roy and Marth then gave him the snapshot for the win.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

"Roy and Marth re-tain the tag team titles." Bart said

" It's unfair is what it is, The Outlaws should be champions for a fourth time now."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is standing next to the ball machine with the entrant numbers inside

" The royal rumble, the greatest and most exciting sixty minutes in wrestling."

A knock at the door is herd

" Come in!" Eggman shouts and the Intercontinental champion Fox walks in.

" Well hello Fox, it seems you have the first pick, so go ahead and make it."

Fox draws his number and opens the ball and looks at his number, his expression doesn't change. Moments later Conker walks in with Berri.

" Well look who it is, the soon to be former Intercontinental champion." Conker said before drawing his number, and looked mighty pleased with it.

" So how'd you do? Because not only will I become the new Intercontinental champion, but if you happand to be there when enter then I garrentee that I will elimanate you."

Conker and Berri then leaves.

Ringside

" Well Conker is full of confidence tonight." Steve said

" He has made two garentees tonight, to win the I.C title and to elimanate Fox."

" Conker and Fox have their entarnt numbers, and so will two others ofter this match."

No 30 Entrant Match: Megaman v Link w/ Malon

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner entering number thirty in the royal rumble. Making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, Link."

Megaman attacks Link as he enters the ring but is quickly shrugged off. Megaman gets up but is clotheslined by Link who then picks him up and whips him across the ring and gives him a samon drop. Link picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and then gives Megaman a backdrop before picking him up and giving him a body slam.

Link picks up Megaman, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before pulling him out of the ring and followed him out and slammed his head on the barrier. Megaman then whipped Link into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then picks up Link and gives him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waits for Link to get up before leaping off, but Link sees it and hits Megaman with a super kick and then goes for the triforce of pain but Megaman quickly scrambles to the ropes and rolls to the outside.

Megaman cautiosly get back into the ring and Link goes for a clothesline but Megaman counters it into a drop toe hold and send Link head first into the second turnbuckle and then quickly rolls up Link and puts his foot on the ropes and gets a two count. Megaman then goes into his boot and pulls out his lead pipe, which the ref sees and takes away from him.

Megaman then goes to go into his other boot but is super kicked by Link before he could. Link then goes to the top rope and does then frog splash, but misses when Megaman moves and then goes for a quick roll up and uses the ropes for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman wins." Bart said, " He enters the rumble number thirty."

" Thanks to his cheating ways, it also means that Link now enters number one."

" I wouldn't want to be Link now."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is standing next to the ball machine with the rumble entrant numbers inside and is talking in the phone when the door is heard slamming

" I'll call you back, someone else has come to choose their numbers."

Eggman turns round and standing there are the tag team champions Roy and Marth, who are clearly making sure that he can see the tag belts on their sholders

" Just draw your numbers, I ain't got time to deal with you."

" Is that because we are still tag team champions?" Roy said

" You know if it wasn't for those three weeks between Lockdown and wrestlemaina we would be champions for nine months, which just goes to show how badly your quest to make us lose has gone." Marth said

" Just pick your numbers before withdraw you from the rumble."

Roy and Marth do so and then leave without looking at them.

Ringside

" The tag team champions will be the rumble later." Steve said

" That won't matter, there is no friends in the rumble."

Intercontinental Title – No DQ Match: Conker w/ Berri v Fox (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he's the Intercontinental champion, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Fox then went for a clothesline but Conker backdropped him out of the ring and then went out himself and drove Fox's back into the barrier. Conker then picks up Fox and puts him on the barrier and gets back onto the apron as Berri gets a chari and holds it over Fox's back. Conker then does a drop kick and sends the chair into Fox's back. Conker then got back Fox into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Conker then got Berri to give him another chair, which she did and then smacked it over Fox's back which sent Fox to all fours. Berri then came into the ring and picked up the chair and placed it where Fox's head was. Conker then went to drop kick the chair but Fox moved and pushed Berri in the way and Conker just stopped himself.

Conker moved Berri out of the way and was then smacked across the head with a chair and Fox pinned him for a two count before Berri brroke it up. Fox then got up and approched Berri and signalled the diamond cutter and went for it, but was smacked with the chair by Conker.

Conker then lifted Fox onto the ropes as Berri grabbed a table and slid it into the ring before setting it up where Conker then superplexed Fox right through it and then rolled over into the pin where Fox kicked out at two.

Conker then picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter and pinned him for a two count before Berri broke it up.

Fox then approched Berri again who went to low blow him but Fox caught her leg and then pushed her into the corner and got right to her face when he was low blowed from behind by Conker, who then went to the top rope and did the shooting star press onto Fox for the win.

" Here is your winner and new Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker is the new Intercontinental champion, he shows everyone that doubted him wrong." Bart said

" What do you mean? I lost count how many times Berii got herself involved."

" Well it was no disqualifacation."

" Unfortunately it was."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is once again seen next to the rumble ball machine, which looks about two thrids empty. A knock is heard before Banjo and Kazooie come in.

" Before we do this we want to know why our request to face Corn and Clutch was turned down?" Banjo asks

" It's simple, their was no room on the card, but don't worry, you will have your blowoff match at Starcade, in a stipulation yet to be decided." Eggman answers

" I like the sound of that." Corn says and he and Clutch walk in. Banjo and Kazooie give them death glares.

" Now, now, I will have no fighting here, just pick your numbers and leave."

Banjo and Kazooie picks their numbers and quickly leave. Corn and Clutch then pick their numbers and open the ball up and compare numbers.

Clutch then gives a grin, " Good luck tonight buddy, your gonna need it."

" Real funny man, real funny." Corn replied before they both left.

Ringside

" The royal rumble is edging ever nearer, and by the looks of it most of the competiters have their numbers." Steve said

" I can't wait."

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Zelda (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Tikal."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

Tikal got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count. Tikal picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring, where she took Zelda down with a reverse elbow before doing a leg drop and pinning her for a two count.

Tikal picked up Zelda again and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and then went to the second rope where she started punching away, but Zelda managed to lift Tikal and gave her a powerbomb.

Both Tikal and Zelda got back up at the same time and Zelda went for a punch, but Tikal blocked it and gave Zelda a punch. Zelda then went for another punch, but again Zelda blocked it. Zelda went for a punch a third time and Tikal blocked it again and took Zelda down with an armbar and then put Zelda in an arm lock.

Zelda tried reaching for the ropes, which were out of reach before she started to get herself closer and closer before Tikal broke the hold, pulled Zelda back in to the center of the ring and re-applied the armlock and Zelda was about to tap when Roy and Marth came to the ring and pulled the ref out of the ring.

The ref ordered them back as Zelda started tapping. Tikal then released the hold as Roy and Marth were now on the way to the back. The ref got into the ring as Tikal complained about how Zelda had tapped. Zelda then rolled up Tikal from behind and the ref made the three count."

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Zelda."

" Dammit, this really has to stop." Steve moaned

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman once again is seen next to the ball machine when the refelction of perfection Johnny Cage enters.

" Ah, Johnny Cage, go ahead and pick your number."

Johnny does so and looks at it.

" You know for a man such as myself this won't do, im choosing again."

Johnny reaches in and gets another ball but it's quickly taken from him.

" Thanks." A voice replies

Johnny turns round to see Crash Bandicoot, who was now opening his ball.

" That's mine!" Johnny shouted

" No that's yours." Crash replied, pointing at the piece of paper in his hand.

Crash then took a look at his number and Johnny quickly snatched it away.

" This is yours." Johnny said thrusting the number he had previously into Crash's chest. Crash took a look at the number and replied, " Fair enough, it's better than that you have now." Crash said and quickly sped off.

Johnny looked at his number and his eyes widen, " Dammit!" Johnny then stormed out.

Ringside

" It seems Johnny's plan for a better number has failed." Steve said

" He is gonna kill Crash when he enters."

" Well enough about the rumble for a while, because we have one match left before it gets underway, and it's hell in a cell."

Replays of the last few weeks between Sonic and Captain Falcon are seen on the big screen, followed by highlights of past hell in a cell matches.

" It's one of the most brutal matches there is, and im gonna have to favor the challenger in this, Sonic has been in three previous hell in a cell matches while Falcon will be making his first apperance." Steve said

" I woundn't count out Falcon though."

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell Match: Sonic v Captain Falcon (c)

Sonic's music starts

" The following contest is a hell in a cell match and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Sonic."

The Falcons music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon goes to attack Sonic as he enters, but Sonic is able to block the punch and gives Falcon several of his own which backs Falcon into the ropes. Sonic then whips Falcon across the ring and Falcon grabs the ropes and slieds out of the ring.

Falcon begins to walk round the oustside but is caught by Sonic, but Falcon, who was expecting it cut Sonic off and then picked him up and body slammed him on the floor. Falcon then puts Sonic back into the ring.

Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, which Falcon stops with a punch to the back of the head. Falcon then gives Sonic the C-4 and pins him for a two count when Sonic gets his foot on the ropes.

Falcon then grabs the leg of Sonic and leg drops it before starting to stomp away at it. Falcon then moves his leg to the ropes and puts it on the bottom rope where he then jumps on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock, but Sonic quickly gets to the ropes.

Falcon then follows Sonic out and grabs his head and goes to smack it against the cage, but Sonic gets his hands out and blocks it and then elbows Falcon in the gut and smacks his head on the cage. Sonic then smacks Falcon's head against the cage again before raking his face over it, which busts Falcon open. Sonic then rolls Falcon back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Sonic goes to pick up Falcon, who low blows Sonic before rolling out of the ring and goes under the ring and gets himself a chair and slides it into the ring and then pulls out a table and slides that into the ring as well, but is then taken out by Sonic who does a suiside dive and sends Falcon back into the cage.

Sonic then rolls Falcon back into the ring and picks up the chair and places it on top of him and goes to the top rope and does a moonsault on Falcon and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and whips him into the corner and goes for a splash, but Falcon moves and then gves Sonic a neckbreaker.

Falcon then picks up the chair and smacks it over Sonic's head and tosses him out of the ring. Falcon then follows out and picks him up in a bare hug and drives his back into the steel cell. Falcon then rakes Sonic's face across the cell, which busts Sonic open and then whip him into the stairs. Falcon then rolls Sonic into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Falcon then sets up the table in the corner and then picks up Sonic and goes to whip him into the tabl, but Sonic reverses it and Falcon stops just before going into the table. Sonic then chares at Falcon, but Falcon manages to grab him and then drives him through the table. Falcon hen pins Sonic, who justs kicks out at two.

Falcon then picks up Sonic and goes to give him the C-4, but Sonic got out of it with some elbows to the head. Falcon then goes for a clothesline, which Sonic ducks and then punches Falcon back to the ropes and then clotheslines him to the outside. Sonic then goes to the outside and whips Falcon into the cage, Sonic then re-postioned the steel steps and than ran and jupmed off them and sent himself right into Falcon. Sonic then rolled him into the ring, but Falcon kicked out at two.

Sonic then picked up Falcon, who gave Sonic the second low blow of the match and then did a small package which got a two count, which Falcon couldn't belive. Falcon then rolled out of the ring and came back with another chair and went to hit Sonic, who just managed a punch to the stomach first. Sonic then grabbed then chair and smacked it over Falcon's back before giving Falcon the Sonic driver onto the chair. Sonic then pinned Falcon for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA champion, Sonic."

" Sonic wins!" Steve shouts, " what a blood fest that was."

" It was brutal."

" That it was, both men will feel that tomorrow."

Replays of previous rumble are shown on the big screen

" It's time for the big one." Steve said

" It's everyone for themselves, no friends and only one winner."

" Over to Dave in the ring."

Dave gets into the ring and grabs the mic " It is now time for the royal rumble match"

The crowd give a huge cheer

" In a moment the indervisuals who drew one and two respectively will enter the ring, and the match shall begin, then every two minutes thereafter and other person will enter the ring according to the number that they drew. Remember, in this match it is everyone for themselves and elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top, and both feet touch the floor, the last person remaining, after all thirty have entered, will be declared the winner, and become the number on contender for the GWA championship."

" Is he finally finshed?" Bart moaned " We ain't got all night."

Link's music starts

" Introducing the person who is number one, Link."

" Link, who was cheated out of his match with Megaman earlier, which is why he's entering number one."

" I wouldn't want to be number two."

Toads music starts

" And introducing the person, who drew number two, Toad."

So it will be Link and Toad starting us off, we will have another entrant in about ninety seconds.

Link and Toad tied up in the center of the ring where Link backed Toad into the corner and went to lifted him onto the top rope where he then tried pushing him off, but Toad stuck his thumb in Link's eye to get free. Toad then leapt off the rope but was caught by Link, who then threw him out of the ring.

" Toad is elimanated." Bart said

" And we still got about twenty seconds until our next entrant."

Link continued to pace around the ring as the crowd couted down with the timer, it reaches Zero and the buzzer goes.

#3 Soda

" It's Soda of the GG's." Steve said

" Lets see if he has better luck than Toad."

Soda gets in and goes to punch Link, who ducks and gives Soda several punches before doing a super kick which sent Soda out of the ring.

" Soda gone already." Steve said

" Link could do this one by one."

Link continued to pace around the ring for another thirty seconds before the times started to go down. It reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 4 Wario

Wario comes in and goes for Link, who aviods the attacks and punches away at at Wario and backed him into the corner and then tried to lift him. Link managed to get him halfway before dropping him.

Wario then gave Link a thumb to the eye before whipping him to the opposite corner and then gave him a hard clothesline and then threw him from the ring, But Link just held on and came back under the bottom rope.

Wario then went to take down Link again who ducks and and gave Wario a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and doing a frog splash. Link then managed to lift Wario up and lean him on the rope and tried lifting him.

" Link's nearly got Wario out." Steve said

" Hold on Wario, someone is coming in less than ten."

" He's not likely to get any help though."

# 5 Waluigi

" Or maybe so, Wario tag team partner Waluigi."

" What good luck in drawing consecutive numbers.

Waluigi runs to the ring and attacks Link fron behind, which makes him drop Wario, and whips him across the ring where he give Link a hard knee strike to the gut. Waluigi then holds him as Wario hits Link with a hard clothesline. Wario and Waluigi then whip Link into the corner and Waluigi then whips Wario stright intpo Link before they both throw him over the top rope and congratulate each other, but Link manages to hold on again and gets back in.

Wario and Waluigi then turn round and notice Link still in the ring, Wario charges at Link, who drop down and pulls the bottom rope, which sends Wario to the outside. Waluigi then tries his luck, but Link back drops him over the rope and into Wario.

" Link back on his own again." Bart said

" He had to fight hard to elimanate both Wario and Waluigi."

" He could do it, he could elimanate everyone one by one."

" Well there is a long way to go, and still some big names to come."

The timer reaches zero and the buzzer goes.

# 6 Beat

" Here comes Beat of the GG's will he have better luck than Soda did earlier?"

Beat comes in and Link meets him punch for punch and gets the better of him and then whips him across the ring where Link give Beat a backdrop, but Beat manages to land on his feet and then take down Link with a drop kick.

Beat then picked up Link and tried to lift him over the ropes and Link managed to free himself with a kick to the head. Beat then comes back but Link grabs him and does a overhead supplex and then waits for him to get up and does a super kick, which elimanates Beat.

" Link goes through another one." Bart said

" Link impressive so far in the early going

A shorth times passes before the timer reaches zero.

# 7 Shadow

" It's the return of Shadow." Bart said

" Shadow, who won the rumble last year entering number six, has not had good luck again this year entering number seven."

" This is gonna be good here."

" Link and Shadow certainly no strangers to each other, they have had their battles in the past."

Shadow gets into the ring and goes face to face with Link and exchange words before exchanging right hands with each other which Shadow getting the batter and punching Link back to the corner before whipping him across the ring, which Link reversed and sent Shadow into the corner.

Link then lifted Shadow to the top rope and gave him a superplex.. Link then picked up Shadow and went for a supplex, which Shadow managed to break and then give Link a spike DDT, Shadow then set up for the pedigree but Link managed to counter it into a back drop and followed up with a super kick which sent Shadow over the ropes, but Shadow just held on.

Link then kicked away at Shadow to get him out but Shadow had a death grip on the bottom rope and managed to get back in. Link thrn picked up Shadow, who raked his eyes before pushing him into the corner and then tried to elimanate him as the crowd coutned down with the timer

The countdown reached zero and the buzzer goes

# 8 Marth

" It's one half of the tag team champions." Bart said

" We'll be expecting Roy in as well some time later."

Marth go tinto the ring and pulled Shadow off Link and started punching away at him before going back to Link and punching him a few times and then whips him into Shadow. Marth then grabbed Link and threw him over the ropes, but once again held on.

In the corner Marth was now stomping away at Shadow before getting hit from behind by Link, who spun Marth around and gave him a supplex. Link then went to pick up Marth but was attacked by Shadow, who set Link up for the pedigree but was low blowed from behind by Marth, who then gave Shadow a drop kick before going to Link in the corner and started to stomp away at him.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes

# 9 Johnny Cage

" The underfeated Johnny Cage, who looks in a bad mood." Bart said

" Earlier today Johnny was not happy with his order of entry, so he stole Crash Bandicoots and it turns out his was even worse."

Johnny came into the ring and went and grabbed Marth from behind and gave him a reverse DDT before grabbing Link and whipping him to the opposite corner and then gave him a hard clothesline before stoping a charging Shadow by giving him a body slam.

Johnny then picked up Marth then threw him over the top rope, but Marth managed to hild on and get back into the ring, meanwhile Johnny was now stomping away at Link. He then picked him up and tried to lift him over the ropes, but was attacked from behind by Marth, who gave him a DDT before hitting Shadow with a spin kick.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes

# 10 Vega

" It's the returning Vega." Bart said

" Vega, who's been on the injured list since wrestlemaina would love to mark his return with a win at the rumble."

Vega came in and speared Marth to the mat and punched him several times before getting back up and quickly ducked a clothesline attempt by Johnny and then took him down with a standing spin kick. Vega then grabbed Shadow and put him on his sholders and gave him a dvd before going to the ropes and doing the BME onto Shadow.

Meanwhile Link had just taken down Johnny with a super kick and turned to Vega, who slowly approched Link until they were nose to nose.

" A lot of bad blood between these two." Bart said

" Who could forget their hell in a cell match back at lockdown."

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes

# 11 Corn

" Here comes Corn to the ring." Bart said

" Corn, who last year at the rumble became GWA champion, can he win and face the champion at Starcade?"

Corn entered the ring as Link and Vega started trading punches and went to Marth and tried lifting him over. In another corner Johnny Cage was punching away at Shadow in another corner until he was down in a seated postion. He then went across the ring and then ran back and thrusted his boot right into Shadow's face.

Johnny then grabbed Corn and gave him a back supplex before grabbing Marth and giving him the Johnny go round. Johnny then lifted Marth over his head and went to throw him out, but was drop kicked on the knee by Corn, who then along with Marth tried to elimanate him.

Vega and Link's mini battle had now ended with them both going to the outside and Vega throwing Link into the stairs. Vega then got back into the ring but was caught by Shadow, who gave him a hard kick as he re-entered.

Johnny had now gotten Marth and Corn off of him and was now on the verge of elimanating Corn.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes

# 12 Crash Bandicoot

" It's Crash." Steve said

" That has Johnny's attention."

Crash got to the ring and went to the top rope where he went to take out Johnny, but Johnny caught him and gave him a backbreaker. Johnny then picked up Crash and threw him over the top rope, but Crash barely hung on. Johnny then gave Crash a huge boot, which sent Crash to the floor.

Johnny then leaned over the ropes and shouted something at Crash, but was elimanated from behind in the process by Vega.

" Both Crash and Johnny are elimanated." Steve said

" I think Johnny's inexperience showed there, you don't do something in a match like this.

Vega was now trying to elimanate Marth while Corn was trying to elimanate Shadow, who got Corn off him with a thumb to the eye. Shadow then set up the pedigree but Corn managed to coutner it into a back drop.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes

# 13 Scorpion

" It's Scorpion, one half of GMW." Steve said

" Let's see how good he is."

Scorpion got into the ring and quickly tried to elimanate Vega from behind, who managed to hold on and then attack Scorpion from behind as he was trying to elimanate Marth. Shadow was trying to elimanate Corn, who was attacked by Link, who was now back in the ring and was whipped across the ring and taken down with an overhead supplex.

Link then went to Marth and tried to lift him over the ropes, but Marth raked the eys of Link before he took Link down by chop blocking his knee and then drop kicked his face. Marth then went to the corner where Corn was and stomped away at him before lifting him up and trying to get him over.

In another corner Shadow was now punching away at Vega and then went for clothesline, but Vega ducked and back dropped Shadow over the ropes with Shadow managing to land on the apron, he then blocked a punched from Vega and gave him one of his own before getting in the ring.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 14 Falco

" He come Falco."

Falco got into the ring and quickly took Scorpion down with a spin kick before taking Vega down with a hurricarana and then gave Shadow a drop kick into the corner. Falco then gave Shadow a few punches before trying to lift him over the ropes.

In another corner Marth now had Link balanced on the top rope and was now trying to push him off while Link had the ropes tightly gripped. Marth was then grabbed from behind and elimanated by Corn, who was then nearly elimanated by Scorpion, but he just held on.

Vega, who was now tryinh to elimanate Link, but failed when Link kicked him in the face. Link then gave Vega a super kick to the back of the head before he went to elimanate him, but was attcked by Falco who did a spin kick.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 15 Yo-yo

" Were are halfway through the rumble, and it's Yo-yo from the GG's."

" And Link is still in."

" Link's been in for over thirty minutes now."

Yo-yo came in and went stright to Scorpion, who nearly had Corn elimanated before going for a running splah on Link in the corner, but Link managed to catch him and threw him over the top rope onto the apron. Link went to punch Yo-yo off but he ducked and then hit Link in the gut before getting back in.

Corn was now trying to elimanate Scorpion while Falco was stomping away at Vega in the corner and then lifted him up, but Vega thought him off. Falco then ran back at him but Vega moved and sent Falco to the outside.

While this was going on Shadow was resting in the corner. In another Corner Corn now had Scorpion upside down over the ropes, but Scorpion kept a tight grip and managed to get back in just as Link nearly elimanate Yo-yo again, but again Yo-yo came back in.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 16 Kazooie

" Here comes Kazooie." Steve said

" That will grab the attention of Corn."

Kazooie went to get in but quickly changed his mind as Corn slid under the ropes to go after him. Kazooie then got into the ring on the other side and Corn followed him back in, but was stomped on by Kazooie as he did.

In another Corner Shadow's rest break had been ended and was now on the top rope thanks to Link, who managed to get Shadow to the outside, but Shadow landed on the apron and got back in. As this was going on Corn was now with Vega, who was punching away at him as Scorpion was with Yo-yo.

Kazooie then lifted Corn up and went to throw him out, but Corn reversed it and elimanated Kazooie.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 17 Knuckles

" It's Mr money in the bank." Steve said

"Wait a minute, he already has a garanteed title shot." Bart said

" Well it doesn't mean he can't enter the rumble."

Knuckles came in and went stright for Corn and speared him down to the mat, Knuckles then ducked a clothesline from Vega and gave him a german supplex. Scorpion then went for Knuckles but again Knuckles avoided it and gave him a german supplex. Shadow then went for Knuckles but Knuckles counter and put Shadow into the crossface, where Shadow tapped.

Vega then broke it up and forced Knuckles into the corner and went to punch him, but Knuckles again avoided getting hit and gave Vega several hard chops and then went to elimanate him.

Shadow slowly got back to his feet just as Yo-yo came to hit him, but Shadow avoided it and then clotheslines him out of the ring, Shadow then give Corn a back drop, but he manages to land of the ropes and gets back in.

In another corner Link was trying to elimanate Scorpion, who got out of it by kicking Link in the face. Scorpion then hit a drop kick on Link and put him in the Scorpion death lock, but was then grabbed from behind by Knuckles, who gave him a german suplex.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 18 Sheik

" It's the television champion." Steve said

Sheik got into the ring and went stright to Link, who was sitting in the corner, and stomped away at him. In another Corner Knuckles managed to get Scorpion over the top rope, but Scorpion landed on the apron and came back in.

In another corner Shadow and Corn were trading punches when Shadow ducked a punch by Corn and low blowed him and then gave him a pedigree and was about to pick him up when he was attacked by Vega, who whipped him across the ring and gave him a spin kick.

In another corner Sheik now had Link back to his feet and was working in lifting him over the ropes but was unable. Link then spun Sheik round and punched him several times before he lifted him over the ropes and onto the apron. Link then tried to punch Sheik off, who blocked the punched and then managed to supplex Link on to the apron where they begab trading punches before they both stopped and quickly got into the ring.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 19 Roy

" Here comes the other half of the tag team champions." Bart said

" Roy though won't have his partner who was elimanated earlier."

Roy comes in and goes stright to Scorpion, who at the time was trying to elimanate Knuckles and goes to elimanate him from behind, but Scorpion just held on. Roy then went to Knuckles and gave him a few punches before Scorpion attcked him again.

In another corner Link and Sheik were still fighting each other with Sheik desprately holding on to the ropes to avoid elimanation. Shadow now had Vega on the ropes in another corner but failed to elimanate him when Vega kicked him away.

Scorpion then whiped Roy into the ropes, who moved to avoid a clothesline before he clotheslines Scorpion to the outside.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 20 Banjo

" We are now two thirds down." Steve said

" And Link is still going."

" Link has been going for fourty minutes now."

Banjo came stright in and went to Corn, who had still not moved since getting a pedigree and threw him out. Banjo then went to Roy and started working on elimanating him.

Sheik had now given up on elimanating Link and was now stomping away at Vega in a corner while Knuckles had once again had Shadow in the crossface and was again tapping when Link broke it up and picked up Knuckles and threw him over the ropes and Knuckles held on and came back in.

Banjo now had Roy over the top rope and on the apron and was desprately trying to push him out, but Roy had a death grip on the bottom rope.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 21 Espio

" Here comes Espio." Steve said

" We will be seeing partner Vecter as well sometime."

Espio came in and went stright to Shadow, who was on his on in a corner, and started stomping away at him. In another corner Vega was now trying to elimanate Sheik and got him over the top rope, but Sheik then landed on the apron and low blowed Vega so he couldget back in.

In another corner Knuckles was now trying to elimanate Link, who was holding on to the ropes while Banjo and Roy were trading punches in the corner.

Espio now had Shadow on his feet and was trying to get him over, but Shadow was holding the ropes tightly and then kicked Espio in the head to get him off and then took him down with a clothesline.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 22 Clutch

" Here comes Clutch." Steve said

Clutch came in and went stright for Banjo and backed him to the ropes with several punches and then went to clothesline him, but Banjo moved and sent Clutch to the outside who landed on the apron and then avoided a punch by Banjo and then managed to suplex him over the ropes and to the outside. Clutch then was about to get back in the ring but Banjo grabbed his foot, which allowed for Shadow to knock him off the apron.

In a corner Link had now found his way to Espio and was working on elimanating him as Knuckles was trying to get Espio ove the ropes.

Shadow was then taken down by a spin kick by Vega and was then whipped into the corner where Vega did a clothesline. Vega then lifted Shadow up but was unable to elimanate him.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 23 Sub Zero

" It's Sub Zero." Steve said

" Without the help of his partner."

Sub Zero came in and took down Sheik with a clothesline before going to Espio and started to punch away at him before lifting him up and tried to elimanate him.

In another corner Shadow was now trying to elimanate Vega and had managed to get him over the top rope and to the apron, but Vega held on and came back in. Roy then went to attack Link, who avoided it and then gave him a super kick which elimanated him.

Link then turned round right into Knuckles who in a flash had Link in the crossface. Meanwhile Espio had now turned the tide on Sub Zero and was now working on elimanating him.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 24 Tails

" It's Tails, and listen to these people." Bart said

" Tails finally makes his return after a ten month injury nightmare."

Tails came dashing to the ring and took Shadow down with a drop kick before giving Knuckles a hurricarana and then dropped kicked Sheik, which sent him over the top rope and to the floor. Tails then hit a spinning DDT on Espio before running into Link, who have him a overhead suplex.

In a corner Vega now had Sub Zero and was stomping away at him until he was grabbed and thrown out from behind by Link, but Vega just held on and came back in and then attacked Link from behind and threw him over the top rope, but Link held on and came back in.

in another corner Shadow was now stomping away at Tails as Espio was now trying to elimanate Sub Zero and nearly had him but Sub Zero managed to kick him away.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 25 Big

" Here come Big, he won't be easy to elimanate." Bart said

" He sure won't."

Big came in and instantly took Espio down with a huge samoan drop and then took down Vega with a belly to belly suplex before giving Sub Zero a side walk slam. Shadow then tried to take down Big, who gave him a head butt before taking Shadow down with a belly to belly suplex and then gave Knuckles a huge clothesline and then gave one to Tails.

Big then picked up Link and set him up for a samoan drop, but Link got out of it and gave Big several punches before doing a super kick, which sent Big back to the rope. Link than gave Big a second super kick which nearly had him out. Link then did a third which did elimanate Big.

Link then picked up Sub Zero abd whipped him into the corner and started to punch away at him before trying to elimanate him as the others started to get back up.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 26 Conker

" He comes the new I.C champion." Steve said

" Who told Fox he would elimanate him, and Fox isn't here yet."

Conker came in and went stright for Espio and clotheslines him out of the ring where Espio just manages to hold on and gets back in.. Conker then went to Tails and started to punch away at him in the corner before trying to elimanate him.

In another corner Sub Zero had reversed his postion with Link and now had him on the top rope and managed to get him to the apron where Link managed to get back in. Knuckles then went to Vega, who back dropped him over the ropes and onto the apron before he quickly got back in.

Shadow then attcked Conker from behind and threw him across the ring before going to Tails and went to punch him, but Tails ducked and gave Shadow a few punches before going to elimanates him.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 27 Fox

" It's the former I.C champion." Steve said

" That has the attention of Fox."

Fox came stright in and avoided a punch attempt by Conker before clothesline him over the ropes. Conker managed to hold on and then block a punch attempt and then suplexed Fox to the apron where they exchanged punches back and forth before being knocked off by Vega and Link. Fox and Conker then fought to the back.

In the ring Espio then went for Link, who ducked and back dropped him to the outside before getting attacked by Sub Zero, who tried to elimanate him. In another corner Knuckles was trying to get Tails out but he landed on the apron and came back in.

In another corner Vega was trying yo elimanate Shadow, who gave him a thumb to the eye.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 28 Vector

" Here comes Vector, what a good draw for him." Steve said

Vector came in and quickly grabbed Knuckles and gave him a hard spinebuster before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Vector then took down Sub Zero with a side walk slam and then took Link down with a big boot and then set up Vega for the Vector bomb, but was dropped kick in the knee by Shadow, who then began stomping away at him.

Knuckles then went to the corner Link was in and gave him several hard chops before liftimg him up and tried to get him out as Sub Zero was doing the same to Tails. While this was happaning both Vega and Shadow were working on elimanating Vector, who managed to fight both off then then threw Knuckles over the ropes with Knuckles baerly hanging on before getting back into the ring.

The timer reached zero and the buzzer goes.

# 29 Luigi

" Here comes Luigi." Steve said

" And this leaves just one more."

Luigi came in and went stright to Knuckles and punched away at him in the corner as Tails now had Sub Zero on the top rope, though it resulted in falire as Sub Zero came back in. In another corner Vector was giving Shadow several hard punches amd then went to elimanate him, but Shadow got free before giving Vector a low blow and the a DDT.

Shadow was then taken down by Link, who gave him an overhead suplex and then threw him over the top rope, but again Shadow held on. Sub Zero nearly Elimanated Tails but he landed on the apron and came back in. Knuckles was now in control of Luigi and was giving him aeveral hard chops before he lifted him to the top rope and gave him a superplex.

The timer started counting down as the fans coutned down with it.

" He come the final entrant." Bart said

" And we know who it is." Steve said as the timer reached Zeroa

# 30 Megaman

" Yeah, my favorite to win the rumble." Bart said as Megaman started to slowly walk to the ring.

" Get in the ring!" Steve shouted

" His taking his time, which is smart. And has Link's attention."

" Link has now gone sixty minutes, which has smashed the previous longest time in a rumble."

Megaman went to get into the ring, but thought about it and then continued to walk round until he was caught by Link, who tossed Megaman into the ring.

While this was going on Tails had managed to elimanate Luigi with a drop kick as Vega elimanated Knuckles with a back drop to the outside. In another corner Shadow was now trying to elimanate Sub Zero, but was stopped after getting hit from behind by Vector, who got Shadow over the top rope , but Shadow came back in.

In another corner Link was now pummiling away at Megaman, who then stopped Link with a low blow before pulling him to the outside through the second and third rope.

" Link's elimanated!" Bart shouted

" No he isn't, you gotta be thrown over the top rope."

Megaman then went to Sub Zero and helped him elimanate Vega before cheap shotting him and giving him a clothesline to the outside. In the corner Vega was now working on elimanating Tails, where Tails just landed on the apron and got back into the ring.

Megaman was now working on elimanating Shadow when Link came from behind and lifted both of them which elimanated Megaman, but Shadow just held on.

" We got four left." Bart said

" Link, Shadow, Tails and Vega. One of these four will face the GWA champion at Starcade."

" Tails has an advantage, he is the freshest."

All four took up a corner terrortory before Link made the first moved by going for Vega as Shadow went for Tails.

Shadow kicked Tails in the gut and went for the pedigree, which Tails countered into a backdrop. Tails then went for a clothesline but Shadow moved and Tails momentum sent him over the top and to the outside.

Shadow then stood and watched as Link and Vega went at it. Which ended with Link giving Vega a overhead supplex to the outside.

" We are down to two, the number one entrant Link, who has now been here sixty three minutes amd Shadow, who has been here for about fourty."

Both guys started going back and forth with punches with Link managing to punch Shadow to the ropes. Link then went for a clothesline but Shadow back dropped Link onto the apron. Link then went to get back in, but Megaman was holding on to Link's foot. Link managed to kick Megaman off but was then knocked off the apron.

" Here is the winner of the royal rumble, Shadow."

" Shadow wins! He does it two years in a row!" Bart shouted

" No thanks to that evil Megaman, nearly sixty five minutes Link went before getting screwed out of the match."

" That maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that Shadow is going to Starcade to face the GWA champion."

" That is doesn't. Well a huge night we have had here and were all out of time, so for Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

Re-cap 

Roy & Marth b The New Age Outlaws via pinfall

Megaman b Link via pinfall

Conker b Fox via infall

Zelda b Tikal via pinfall

Sonic b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Shadow won the rumble

* * *

Note: Im sorry that this has taken a week to do, most of it is because if my lazyness, but it's also because after i wrote it i scrapped it and did it again with four of the five matches having different outcomes and the rumble it self was changed a lot. 

P.S There is a spoiler below.

* * *

Spoiler Alert! 

For those who haven't seen TNA's NO Surrender PPV then where the hell were you. If you haven't and don't want to know don't read down futher.

Kurt Angle is in TNA. Take that Vinnie Mac.

" It's real, it's damn real'" as he said.


	83. Week 17 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (2)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were back in the GWA arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after the royal rumble."

" Last night was huge, Sonic re-gained the GWA championship and Shadow won the rumble mean that he will face off with Sonic at the rumble."

Sonic's music starts

" Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new GWA champion, Sonic."

Sonic Got into the ring and climbed to the second rope where he held his title high where the crowd were cheering.

Sonic grabbed himself a mic and was about to speak when the music of Conker started

" It's the new Intercontinental champion Conker." Bart said

" What does he want?"

Conker got into the ring, closly followed by Berri and got himself a mic.

" Last night was the greatest night of my life, the night I became the Intercontinental champion for the first time, and title that so many great people have held, excluding you of course." Conker said pointing to Sonic. " and I thought to myself, what could be better, then it hit me, winning the GWA championship. So Sonic, tonight you and me for the GWA championship."

Sonic was about to reply when the The Falcon's music starts

" Hold it! No way! This won't happen. Tonight im using my re-match clause and taking back what is mine, the GWA championship."

Sonic was about to speak, but was again inturpted by Fox's music

" Hold on a minute, because tonght I want my re-match clause for the Intercontinental championship."

" Didn't you learn last night that your not good enough?"

" No, I learned you had to cheat to win."

" Shut up!" Falcon shouted, " Now you get out of here and have your little bitch fight or whatever, Sonic you and me right now for the GWA championship."

The argument continued, with Sonic not actully arguing, but instead just watching and seemingly enjoying it until Eggman's music started and everyone quieten down.

" Now there will be no re-matches happaning here tonight, what will be happaning is a tag match. One team will be the new GWA champion Sonic teaming up with Fox, to take on the new Intercontinental champion Conker and Captain Falcon. Now this match will happan later so get out so we can start the action."

Eggman then leaves

" Did you hear that?" Bart said

" A huge match coming off the back of the rumble, a bit like the next match."

T.V Title Match: Tails v Sheik

Tails music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Tails."

" A big chance for Tails in his fisrt singles match back." Steve said

" This will prove how good that neck is."

" Well he showed at the rumble that it wasn't too bad."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes amd pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his old finsher.

" Is he thinking what im thinking?" Bart said

" No way, he said he'd never do it again."

Tails then leaped off the top rope and did the sprial tap ( If that is wrong then please let me know ) onto Sheik and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Tails."

" Tails wins, what a great way to return and it seems that the neck is totally fine."

" He looks hungrier and more focused than I think I have ever seen him."

" It sure was a amazing performance, and it looks as if these people feel the same."

A replay of the Shadow winning the rumble is shown.

" Last night Shadow made his return and won the rumble for the second year running." Steve said

" But he ain't here tonight?"

" He hasn't been seen dince the rumble."

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kiced out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring. Vector then gets back in and hits a punch on Sub Zero before givivng Scorpion the Vector bomb. Espio then gets back up and they give Sub Zero the chaotic drop and Vector makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, on the other side is Banjo, Kazooie, Corn and Clutch.

" Now as I said at the rumble, you four will have one final match to settle this at Starcade, the only thing we need is a stipulation, so next week you will compete against another tag team, who ever wins their match fastest will get to pick the stipulation, and there is to be no interferance in each other matches, or indeed any pysicality between you between now and Starcade. Got it?"

All four nod, some what reluctly.

" Good, and any word of trouble between you lot and your all suspended."

Ringside

" Look's like this fued will finally come to an end at Starcade." Steve said

" And one team that earns the right to pick the stipulation will have a big advantage."

Single Match: Cream v Gum

Cream's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, Gum."

Gum and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum quickly manages to get Cream into an armlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is quickly clotheslined by Gum who pins her for a two count.

Gum then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline followed up by a bulldog. Gum then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and pinned her for a two count. Gum then picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop Gum.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Gum quickly avoided and then grabbed Cream and gave her the springbored bulldog and then pinned Cream, who kicked out at two, which shocked Gum.

Gum then went to put Cream into the sharpshooter but it was quickly reverse into a small package and got the three count.

" Here is your winner, Cream."

" Did you see that Steve?" Bart said in shock.

" I sure did, that has to be considered an upset."

" Upset is right, Gum domanated the whole match."

A few moments pass and then The Outlaws music starts and they come out to cheers, which quickly turns to boos when they realize it's only Roy and Marth."

" You see that Steve?" Bart asks

" Yeah, disgraceful."

" I'll say, The Outlaws have stolen the tag team titles."

" What! You know that is Roy and Marth, just what are these idiots doing."

Roy and Marth gets into the ring and Roy, who is dressed like Alex Kidd, gets a mic.

" Welcome Station Square!" Roy shouts to a huge chrous of boos

" You see it's me, it's the K.I double D.D.D.D... err whatever and the desterious B.O.Y The Now Past It Outlaws."

Marth, dressed as Wonder Boy, is given the mic, " And you know it's true, so if you can't accept it, then we have two words for ya."

Roy and Marth are then inturpted by the real Outlaws, who give them several punches before Roy and Marth bail.

" You think were past it do you?" Alex said, " Well if you think that, then why not give us another shot at the titles next week, unless you really are scared of us because you know you had to cheat last night."

" We proved we can beat you, and we can anytime, so your on.! Marth answers before he and Roy leave.

" A re-match between The Outlaws and Roy and Marth, and again it's for the tag team titles." Steve said

" Where no doubt that Roy and Marth prove that The Outlaws are past it."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Johnny Cage

Crash Bandicoot's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, he reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Crash and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and givivng him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Crash and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated postion in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Crash's head. Johnny then gave Crash a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Crash again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and went to catch him, but Crash turned it into a hurricarana. Crash then gave Johnny cage an arm drag and followed up with a drop kick before Johnny rolled out of the ring, but was taken down by Crash who did a suicide senton dive. Crash then rolled Johnny back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Crash then whipped Johnny across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before going to the top rope and went for the swanton bomb, but missed after Johnny moved. Johnny then gave Crash the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage gets, i guess in his eyes revenge for what happand at the rumble." Steve said

" He has now won nine out of nine."

Backstage

DX are seen walking and talking backstage

" Your gonna get them next week for sure." Sonic said to The Outlaws.

" You know, we should plan something big for when it happans." Alex suggested

" You have something big in mind?" Sonic asked curiouly

" Just a little something im working on."

They all turned a corner and bumped stright into someone, who was reviled as the new television champion Tails.

" Arwrkward moment here." Alex said before tapping Wonder Boy on the sholder and stepped away, which allowed Sonic and Tails to go face to face.

After a good while Sonic extended his hand out. And after a while later, Tails shook it before the embrassed in a hug.

" Sorry bout the neck man." Sonic said

" Sorry for putting you out for four months."

The moment was then spoiled by something getting thrown amd hitting Sonic.

" You two done with the sentimental stuf now?" Alex shouted.

" I see they haven't changed." Tails commented

" Nope, so hows about a little pay back?"

" Of course."

Ringside

" Did you just see what I saw?" Bart asked

" If it was Sonic and Tails making up then yes."

" I never thought I'd see that."

" Same here."

Single Match: Vega v Link w/ Malon

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Vega goes for Link as they enter and starts unloding with punches, but Link shrugs them off and starts unloading on Vega with punches before clotheslining him out of the ring. Link then follows out and picks up Vega and slams his head on the announce table before rolling in and out of the ring to break the count and then drive Vega into the barrier before rolling him into the ring and pinning him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega and kicks him into the stomach before giving him a spinning neckbreaker. Link then picks up and gives Vega a delayed virtical supplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Link picks up Vega again, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a hurricarana before throwing him to the outside. Vega then took Link down with a suicide dive. Vega then picked up Link and whipped him into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pinned Link for a two count.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Link to get up before going for the spear, but Link moved and Vega went stright into the turnbuckle. Link then gave Vega a belly to back overhead supplex before pinning Vega for a two count.

Link picked up Vega, who managed to counter with a jaw breaker before giving Link the drop sault and then pinned him for a two count. Vega then waited in the corner and went for the spear, but Link moved and Vega went head first into the turnbuckle. Link then gave Vega a overhead suplex and went to the top rope where he then noticed Megaman, who was approching Malon.

Link went to get off but was taken down by Vega who leapt to the top rope and gave Link a hurricarana and then followed up with the B.M.E and pinned Link for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

Megaman then dragged Malon into the ring with a mic in hand.

" You couldn't do this the easy way could you? You couldn't just let it be could you? And now you force me to react."

Megaman then set up Malon for the flip piledriver.

" He wouldn't." Steve said, " Megaman think about this, that a woman."

" I don't think he cares."

Megaman looked like he was about to released her as Link stared stiring, but then did give her the flip piledriver, which got Link up in a shot. Megaman though had now dissapered via the crowd.

" I can't belive it, I know Megaman has done some downright evil things in the past, but this tops it all." Steve said as paramedic were now checking over Malon and had now had a neck brace on her.

" This arena has gone quiet, even they didn't think Megaman would go this far."

The paramedic now had Malon in a strecher and wheeled her out.

" We can only hope she hasn't suffered and serious neck injury." Steve said

" I think right now Megaman has to worry about his own neck."

" To hell with the neck of that asshole."

Tag Match: Captain Falcon & Conker v Fox & Sonic

The Falcon's mucic starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Conker's music starts

" And his tag team partner, being accompanied by Berri, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Fox."

Sonic's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Sonic."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then whips Fox across the ring and they both take each other down with a clothesline, both then crawl to their corners and makes a tag.

Sonic manages to beat Falcon to the punch and back him to the ropes and whips him across the ring. Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, which Falcon stops with a punch to the back of the head. Falcon then gives Sonic the C-4 and pins him for a two count before Fox breaks it up.

Conker then comes in and attacks Fox, who manages to get the better of Fox before throwing him from the ring before stopping Falcon doing another C-4 by giving him a diamond cutter. Sonic then pins Falcon for the win.

" Here are your winners, Fox and the GWA champion, Sonic."

" Sonic and Fox are victorious tonight, and this just in, there will be an Intercontinental title match and a GWA title match next week as Fox and Captain Falcon both get their re-matches."

" Next week will be huge, we already knew that there was a tag title match next week."

" Well what a bombshell to end on, from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Tails b Sheik via pinfall

Vector & Espio b GMW via pinfall

Cream b Gum via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Crash via pinfall

Vega b Link via pinfall

Sonic & Fox b Conker & Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Match: Corn & Clutch v ?

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Conker (c)

Tag Match: Banjo & Kazooie v ?

Tag Title Match: The New Age Outlaws v Roy & Marth (c)

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

* * *


	84. Week 18 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Tails (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mute City Arena and we have a huge show tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have three title matches lus many more."

Tag Match: Corn & Clutch v Wario & Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn and Clutch."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi"

Corn and Clutch get into the ring and Wario and Waluigi jumped then and gives them several punches before Wario throws Clutch out of the ring. In the ring Waluigi kicks Corn in the stomach and goes for the sisscors kick, but Corn and then rolls up Waluigi for a two count.

On the outside Wario whips Clutch stright into the steel steps before grabbing hold of Corn's foot, which gives Waluigi a chance to attack. Waluigi then tags in Wario and they whip him to the opposite corner and before Wario whips Waluigi into him. Wario then hits Corn with a splash and follows up with a powerslam and pins him for a two count, which Clutch breaks up.

Waluigi then cane in to attack Clutch, who moved and sent Waluigi out of ther ring. Corn and Clutch then both drop kick the knee of Wario and then both hit him with a hard kick to the back and chest. Corn then put Wario in the sharpshooter where Wario soon tapped.

" Here are your winners, Corn and Clutch."

" Corn and Clutch are victorious, can Banjo and Kazooie win in a faster time? We'll fine out later."

" It will depend on who the opponants are."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Berri and the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker in just a moment you defend your Intercontinental championship against the same person you won it from at the rumble, Fox. Any comments?"

" You know there is still a lot of people who thinks that my victory of Fox was a fluke, but I proved something to all those lazy people watching that if you fail, you don't just stop, you try again, which is what I did when I single handedly defeated Fox, which is exactly what I'll do right now."

Ringside

" Has Conker got some memory problem? Berri interfreaed in the match several times to help Conker win."

" Your just upset, just like Fox who can't admit he lost to a better man."

" A man who had loads of help."

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Conker (c) w/ Berri

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Berri, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter and pinned him for a two count before Berri out Conker's foot on the rope.

Fox then leaned out and grabbed Berri, but was then rolled up by Conker for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" I knew Conker would beat Fox again, now Fox can admit that Conker is the better man." Bart said

" What do you mean? He needed help from Berri again."

" That was an accident."

" Accident my arse, she got herself involved becaues Conker was gonna lose again."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Banjo and Kazooie. Now guys in just a moment you take on Yo-yo and Beat, now if you can defeat them in a quicker time than Corn and Clutch defeated Wario and Waluigi earlier, than you get to pick the stipulation for your match at Starcade. Your thoughts?"

" Defeat Yo-yo and Beat quicker than Corn and Clutch won their match, it will be no problem, just like when we choose our match, it will be no problem winning." Banjo answered before he and Kazooie left.

Ringside

" Well they talked themselves up, can they defeat Yo-yo and Beat quicker then Corn and Clutch won their match? Were about to find out."

" This will be close."

Tag Match: Banjo & Kazooie v Yo-yo & Beat

Banjo's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Banjo and Kazooie."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, Yo-yo and Beat."

Banjo and Beat started the match off with Banjo backing Beat into the corner and whipping him across the ring and then doing the splash and followed up with a body slam. Banjo tagged in Kazooie who went to the top rope and did a leg drop and pinned Beat for a two count. Kazooie then picked up Beat and who gave him a kick to the gut and followed with a DDT and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke up the pin.

Yo-yo then came in and attacked Banjo and got him out of the ring. Yo-yo then leapt over the ropes but was caught by Banjo, who droves him back first into the steel post before slamming him on the floor.

In the ring Beat had now giving Kazooie the fameasser and pinned him for a two count before Banjo broke it up. Banjo then gave him the jackhammer. Kazooie then went to the top rope and did the corkscrew moonsault on Beat and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Banjo and Kazooie."

" Banjo and Kazooie win." Steve said

" Did they beat Corn and Clutch's time?"

" We should have the answer from the time keeper."

The timerkeeper whispers something to the announcer, who then says, " ladies and gentlemen, the team who scored the fastet time were Corn and Clutch."

The announcement brought a big cheer while Banjo and Kazooie went crazy in the ring.

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and went for a crossbody, which missed after Rouge moved.

Rouge then gave Tikal and swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Rouge then picked up and whipped her into the corner and hit her with a running knee strike. Rouge then gave Tikal several more knees to the gut before pulling her away and setting her up for the widows peak.

Tikal managed to fight out of it and then ducked a clothesline before hitting Rouge with a drop kick. Tikal then pinned Rouge for a two count. Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and went for another drop kick, but Rouge held onto the ropes which caused Tikal to miss. Rouge then picked Tikal up and gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge with a win over the former number one contender for the women's title." Steve said

" You can bet she has plans to challenge soon."

A replay of what Megaman did last week is shown on the big screen.

" I still can't belive that Megaman would do that, it's toatally disgraceful!" Steve said

" I think no one could belive what he did, now he has done some stuff that people didn't like, but last week even I have to admit he went to far."

" Now I belive we have Dave standing by with Megaman."

Backstage: With Dave

Megaman is seen with Dave looking very smug.

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Megaman last week, in what can only be discribed as an inhumane act against an innocent women, now my question is why would you even do such a thing?"

" Why would I do such a thing? Let me get one thing perfectly stright, this is not my fault, this is all Link's fault, he was the one who got himself involved in my business, he was the one who elimanated me from the rumble and cost me my shot at the GWA title, so before you blame me you should think again."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" What a complete asshole, absoluty no remorce for what he did." Steve said

" I just think he is very lucky that Link isn't here tonight."

" Well he won't be able to avoid Link forever, and once Link gets a chance he will get his revenge."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Falco

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, he is the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, Falco."

Johnny Cage and Falco go to tie up, but Johnny then gives Falco a kick to the gut before giving him a supplex. Johnny then picks up Falco and whips him across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Falco and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated postion in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Falco's head. Johnny then gave Falco a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Falco again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and gave him a samon drop. Johnny then pinned Falco for a two count before picking him up and whipping him across the ring. Johnny then went for the Johnny go round but Falco avoided it and took Johnny down with a spin kick.

Falco then picked up Johnny whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before going to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but missed after Johnny moved. Johnny then gave Falco the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage continues his undefeated streak with another victory." Steve said

" He has now won ten out of ten."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the women's champion Zelda and the tag team champios Roy and Marth. Now guys in just a moment you defend your titles against The New Age Outlaws in a re-match from the royal rumble, just how confident are you of re-taining your titles?"

" How confident?" Roy replied, " Don't tell us that we have to remind you just who we are, we are the greatest tag team champions of all times, and have been through most of the year. We have seen off all comers for the belts, and The Outlaws are no different, and if they are not down with that, then they can suck it."

Roy, Marth and Zelda then leave.

Ringside

" The tag team titles are on the line next." Steve said

" You know you really don't give Roy and Marth enough credit."

" They are a great tag team, I just don't like the fact that Zelda has to get herself involved in their matches."

" Because she is their manager."

Tag Team Title Match: The New Age Outlaws v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The Outlaws muisc starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws got into the ring where Alex got a mic.

" Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer in reply

" I said, are you ready?" Alex shouted which the crowd cheerd louder

" Then for the thousands in attendence, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, D-generation X proudly brings to you the next, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then hands the mic to Wonder Boy, " And if your not down with that, then we have two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by the womens champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Wonder Boy tie up in the center of the ring and Wonder Boy then backs Roy into the corner and gives him a chop across the chest. He then whips Roy across the ring and follows up with a back drop before tagging in Alex and they give him a double supplex.

Alex then picks up Roy and twists his arm round and tag Wonder Boy back in, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle onto Roy's arm and follows up with an arm take down. Wonder Boy tags in Alex and they whips Roy across the ring and give him a double back drop. Alex then picks up Roy and whips him across the ring and Marth makes a blind tag. Alex goes for a clothesline on Roy and misses and then gets taken down by Marth who does a missile drop kick.

Marth picks up Alex and whips him into his corner before cheap shotting Wonder Boy, who then tries to get into the ring but is stopped by the ref, which leaves Roy and Marth a few moments to stomp away at Alex.

Marth tag in Roy and they whip Alex across the ring and give him a double arm drag and follow with a double elbow drop. Marth then knocks Wonder Boy off the apron as Roy pins Alex for a two count.

Roy picks up Alex and goes to supplex him, but Alex counters into one of his own and makes a tag to Wonder Boy, who takes down Roy with a clothesline, and then gives Marth one. Wonder Boy then gives Roy a back drop and follows up by giving Marth one as well and then throws him out. Wonder Boy then tags in Alex and they give Roy a double piledriver and Alex pins him for a two count before Marth brakes it up.

Wonder Boy then started brawling with Marth and Wonder Boy managed to throw Marth from the ring. Wonder Boy then grabs Roy and they give him a spike piledriver. Alex then pins Roy for a two count before it broken by Vector and Espio.

" Here is your winner, The New Age Outlaws, but still tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Vector and Espio then take The Outlaws out with steel chairs as Marth pulls Roy from the ring. Vector and Espio are then about to give Alex the chaotic drop, but quickly leave when Sonic and Tails arrive with steel chairs.

" Damn those two, The Outlaws had the titles won." Steve shouted

" More importantly is why did they attack them?"

" Well they have had their fair share of battles in the past, but you can bet The Outlaws won't forget this."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon in just a few moments you have a chance to re-gain your GWA championship in a re-match from the royal rumble. Your thoughts?"

" What happanded back at the rumble, inside hell in a cell was rubbish, Sonic, you were damn lucky, because everyone knows you need gimmick matches to win your self titles, and tonight I'll prove it when the GWA championship goes back where it belongs, around my waist."

Ringside

" It's time for the re-match like he said." Steve said

" Where im sure Falcon will show that Sonic can't do it in a normal match."

" Well we will soon see won't we."

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Sonic (c)

The Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Captain Falcon."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Captain Falcon goes to attack Sonic as he enters, but Sonic is able to block the punch and gives Falcon several of his own which backs Falcon into the ropes. Sonic then whips Falcon across the ring and Falcon grabs the ropes and slieds out of the ring.

Falcon begins to walk back up the ramp but is caught by Sonic, but Falcon, who was expecting it cut Sonic off and then picked him up and body slammed him on the steel ramp. Falcon then leads Sonic back towards the ring and gets in to break the count before going back out where he picks up Sonic and leans him against the steel post and goes for a sholder block, but misses when Sonic quickly moves.

Sonic then gives Falcon a drop kick which sends him back into the post and Falcon smacks it with the back of his head. Sonic then rolls Falcon into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sonic then picks up Falcon and goes for a Sonic driver, which Falcon stops with a punch to the back of the head. Falcon then gives Sonic the C-4 and pins him for a two count when Sonic gets his foot on the ropes.

Falcon then grabs the leg of Sonic and leg drops it before starting to stomp away at it. Falcon then moves his leg to the ropes and puts it on the bottom rope where he then jumps on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock.

Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to reach the ropes and pulled himself closer, bit by bit, but Falcon then moved Sonic away from the ropes and Sonic continued to screm in pain and this time tried to turn Falcon over to reverse the pressure, but Falcon just managed to stop him. Sonic then collapsed to the mat and the ref made a two count before Sonic sat back up and tried to turn Falcon again and succseeded, but Falcon got out of the hold before any damage could be done to him.

Sonic pulled himself up, but Falcon went for the legs and took Sonic down before picking him up and went for the C-4, but Sonic blocked it by grabbing the ropes. Sonic then grabbed Falcon's legs and flipped over into a pin for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still GWA Champion, Sonic."

" Sonic wins, he re-tains the GWA championship and shows he can do it in singles matches." Steve said

" It was a great battling performance by Sonic, Falcon had many chances to win and didn't get the job done."

" Sonic will now go on to defend the title against Shadow at Starcade, but for tonight we are all out of time. So from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn & Clutch b Wario & Waluigi via submission

Conker b Fox via pinfall

Banjo & Kazooie b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Falco via pinfall

The New Age Outlaws b Roy & Marth via DQ

Sonic b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Starcade Matches 

Tag Match – Stipulation to be decided - Banjo & Kazooie v Corn & Clutch

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)


	85. Week 19 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Tails (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at Hyrule Stadium and we are just two weeks away from Starcade."

" We have some big matches tonight, including our main event which sees Vector and Espio take on Tails and the GWA champion Sonic."

" We also have word that Shadow will be making his first apperance tonight since winnng the rumble."

" I wonder where he has been?"

" Hopefully we will find that answer out."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Roy & Marth (c) w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned by the women's champion Zelda, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Marth attacked Yo-yo and Beat as soon as they got in the ring, Roy did a DDT on Yo-yo and threw him out of the ring and then joined Marth, who was beating down Beat in the corner.

Roy and Marth then whipped Beat across the ring a did a double hip toss and Marth pinned Beat for a two count before Yo-yo broke it up.

Roy then threw Yo-yo over the top rope again and this time followed where he forced Yo-yo, back first into the barrier. In the ring Beat managed to get the upper hand and hit the fame asser on Marth and pinned him for a two count before Roy broke it up.

Marth then made the tag to Roy and he went for a super kick, but Beat managed to duck it and whip Roy to his corner and tagged in Yo-yo where the pair both quickly stomped at Roy before Beat went back on the apron.

Yo-yo then picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick. Yo-yo then whipped Roy into his corner and tagged in Beat and they both whipped him Roy across the ring and gave him a double flapjack. Marth then came in but he was double flapjacked as well.

Beat then picked up Roy and gave him a three virtcal supplex's abd pinned him for a two count. Beat the gave Roy a neckbreaker before tagging in Yo-yo.

Yo-yo then went towards the ropes but was tripped by Marth on the outside. Beat then droppped off the apron and went for Marth, but was stopped by the ref and told to go to his corner. While this went on Marth had sneaked into the ring and he and Roy gave Yo-yo the snapshot. Marth then knocked Beat off the apron as Roy pinned Yo-yo for the win.

" Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

" The tag team champions pick up a good win here tonight." Steve said

" They continue to show why they are the number one team in GWA."

" We are told that Shadow will be arriving tonight, we have Dave backstage ready to catch a word from him when he does. Dave any sign of him yet.

Backstage

" No sign of Shadow yet, but he will be here as said earlier, wait, there is a car coming."

Dave goes to the car, but out steps Megaman.

" What the hell are you doing coming over here and sticking that mic in my face! Get out of here." Megaman shouted and shoved Dave away, but kept hold of the mic.

" Now Link, I've heard all the rumoers that your coming here tonight for revenge, but let me tell you that I don't care, you've already seen what I've done to your girlfriend and I'll have no problem doing it to you, so think before you act, cause you will end up the in the same place that I put Bowser and Donkey Kong, on the wrestling scrapheap, never to be seen again!"

Megaman then tosses the mic away and walks off.

Ringside

" I know I said it last week, but he is an evil asshole, he's actully proud of his actions." Steve said

" Link had better be careful, he has put Bowser and Donkey Kong out and could do the same to Link."

" And I know Megaman would not think twice about it."

Single Match: Cream v Daisy

Cream's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponant, Daisy."

Daisy and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then set Cream up for supplex, which Cream got out of and then did a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Cream."

" Cream wins with another upset." Steve said

" First it was Gum two weeks ago, and now Daisy."

Backstage

Johnny Cage is seen looking at himself in a mirror, he starts doing several poses and stops when he is approched from behind by Zelda, who is clearly checking him out.

" You know, it's not often im impressed with someone, but you is someone im impressed with." Zelda said, who was now running her finger over Johnny's chest.

" I know im impressive." Johnny replied arrogently. " What's your point."

" My point is that your talent is being wasted by having to wrestle nobodies each week, so you let me be your manager, and I'll guarantee you the bigger matches and the success someone like you deserves."

" What proff do you have that you could even do that, I could do it without you."

" Do I even need to explain what I can do for you, just look at Roy and Marth, I took them from the same postion your in and made them what they are today, the greatest tag team in history."

Johnny doesn't reply, instead looks like he's actully considering it.

" Look, take a week to think about it, but I guarantee with me and the tag team champions backing you up, you could reach the big time."

Zelda then turns and leaves as Johnny goes back to facing the mirror.

Ringside

" That was certainly intresting." Steve said

" What does he need to think about? Zelda will get him to the top in no time, just like she did with Roy and Marth."

" Well there is a difference between earning it and having help to do it."

" But there is nothing wrong with a little help, espically if it helps your carear."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Sheik

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponent, Shiek"

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick knocking down Sheik. Crash then went for a swanton bomb but Shiek managed to roll out of the way.

Sheik took advantage quickly by going for a roll up, only to get a two count. Crash then went for a punch, but Shiek ducked and hit the Shiek Kick, Crash ducked this and did a spin kick and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope and hit Sheik with a missile drop kick. Crash then took down Sheik before he rolled out of the ring. Sheik then grabbed Crash's foot as he was about to go after him and dragged him out of the ring and drove his back into the ring apron and then rolled him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Sheik then did an few elbow drops to the back of Crash before putting him into a boston crab, where after a short while he managed to reach the ropes. Sheik the postioned himself for the Sheik kick as Crash got up, but missed again after Crash ducked, who then took him down with a head sissors and then went to the top rope where he went for thw swanton bomb, but missed after Sheik moved. Sheik then rolled up Crash and held on to the ropes as the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

Sheik leans out of the ring and is handed a mic.

" Tails, don't think I've forgotten about how you beat me for my television title, because in two weeks at Starcade I get back with my re-match clause."

Sheik the drop the mic and leaves.

" Sheik using his re-match clause, it will be him and Tails at Starcade for the television title." Steve said

" Another match now added to Starcade."

" And now we are going to go backstage again where I belive Dave has news on Shadow."

Backstage

" Dave here and as Steve said I do have news, Shadow has just arrived and as you can see is heading towards us."

Dave stops and waits until Shadow is right near him.

" Shadow a word, now the people want to know why you haven't been around since you were victorious in the rumble?"

" I don't have to tell you or the people anything about why I wasn't here." Shadow answered before leaving."

" Well I guess we arn't gonna get an answer, back to you Steve."

Ringside

" You know Shadow really doesn't have to explain why he has been away, he has right to privacy." Bart said

" Yes, but he can't just go AWOL either."

Tag Match: GMW v Banjo & Kazooie

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponants, Banjo and Kazooie."

Banjo and Scorpion start off with Banjo going for a punch, which Scorpion ducked and then gave Banjo a drop kick. Scorpion then whipped Banjo to his corner and tagged in Sub Zero and they both whipped him across the ring and gave him a double spinebuster. Scorpion then ran across the ring and Sub Zero back dropped him onto Banjo. Sub Zero then pinned him for a two count.

Sub Zero picked up Banjo and whipped him into the corner and then stood on the second rope and punched away at Banjo, who managed to lift him and gave him a powerbomb. Banjo then crawled to his corner and tagged in Kazooie, who quickly knocked Scorpion off the apron before a tag could be made and then grabbed Sub Zero and went for a supplex, but Sub Zero blocked it and gave him on of his own.

Sub Zero went to the top rope where he went for a crossbody but Kazooie drop kicked him and then dragged him to his corner and tagged in Banjo and then both whipped Sub Zero across the ring and gave him a double back drop. Banjo then lifted Kazooie and drop him onto Sub Zero and pinned him for a two count.

Banjo then whipped Sub Zero into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Sub Zero moved and then gave Banjo several hard kicks to the side before giving him one to the head. Sub Zero then whipped Banjo across the ring and they took each other down with a double clothesline.

Both men made the tag and Scorpion took down Kazooie with a spin kick before grabbing Kazooie and giving him a spike DDT. Scorpion then puts Kazooie into the scorpion death lock and is then smacked across the back with a chair by Banjo, who then smacks Sub Zero as well.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

Banjo then lays the chair on Scorpion and Kazooie does a corkscrew moonsault right onto it. Banjo then gets a mic.

" Corn, Clutch, you might have won last week, but even though you do get to pick whatever match you want, it still won't be good enough to defeat us."

The GG's music starts and out come Corn and Clutch

" You know, me and Clutch and been discusing this all week, and have come to an agreement that there is only one real way to end all this, so in two weeks time at Starcade, it will be us two verses you two in a loser leaves GWA match."

Corn and Clutch then disapeared backstage as Banjo and Kazooie were now looking at each other in shock.

" A loser leaves GWA match!" Steve said in shock.

" That's very risky, it could easily come back to haunt them."

" Well by the end of Starcade one of these teams will never be seen again."

Single Match: Megaman v Vega

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Vega comes in and goes straight to Megaman and takes him down with a punch before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a spin kick and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins Megaman for a two count.

Vega then drags Megaman into the corner and gets on the second turnbuckle and gives Megaman a tornado DDT before going back to the top rope in on motion and did a 450 leg drop right on Megaman. Vega then pinned Megaman for a two count before he got back up and picked up Megaman and threw him in the corner and unleashed with several hard kicks.

Vega then whipped Megaman to the opposite corner where Megaman quickly avoided an attack and then rolled up Vega for a two count before the ref saw Megaman using the ropes. Megaman then rolled out of the ring and got himself a steel chair, which the ref took of him. Megaman then low blowed Vega as the ref was getting rid of the chair and set him up for the flip piledriver.

Megaman then signals the flip piledriver but stops when Link's music starts. He drops Vega and goes to the edge of the ropes, but Link doesn't show. Megaman then turns round and is hit with a running enziguri. Vega then does the BME onto Megaman and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega picks up a good win here tonight." Steve said

" But where is Link? We heard his music but he never apeared."

" Wherever he is, Megaman isn't happy, so it's all good, but I doubt this is all Link will do."

Single Match: Luigi v Fox

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox wins here tonight, he will be wanting to get back in the Intercontinental title hunt and this victory will nothing but good." Steve said

" He won't be able to beat Conker, he has already shown that he's the better man."

Vector and Espio versus The New Age Outlaws is confirmed for Starcade.

" Vector and Espio won't like that." Bart said

" Like it or not, it's gonna happand, just like their gonna be facing the other two members of DX tonight in Tails and the GWA champion Sonic."

Tag Match: Sonic & Tails v Vector & Espio

DX music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are one half of degeneration x, the television champion Tails and the GWA champion, Sonic."

Sonic leans out and is handed a mic.

" Now this is a public service announcement brought to by degeneration x, Vector, Espio, you may think your in for a beating tonight, which you are, but it will be nothing like what The Outlaws will do to you at Starcade."

Tails then takes the mic. " And if your not down with that, we have to words for ya!."

"_Suck it!" _

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio ."

Vector and Espio get into the ring and go stright to Sonic and Tails and start trading punches. Espio manages to back Tails to the rope and then goes for a clothesline, but Tails counters with a backdrop and lands on the outside. Tails then takes Espio out with a crossbody before going to his corner.

In the ring Vector and Sonic tie up in the ring and Vector, using his strength, backs Sonic into the corner and goes for a punch, which Sonic ducks and then spins round Vector and hits him with a few rights of his own. Sonic then goes to whip Vector to the opposite corner but Vector reverses it and goes for a clothesline, but runs into a boot of Sonic instead, who then gives Vector a bulldog and pins him for a two count.

Sonic picks up Vector and tries to pick him up, but fails and Vector then picks up Sonic and gives him a powerbomb before dropping an elbow and pinning for a two count. Vector then picked up Sonic and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex and followed up with a powerslam and then pinned Sonic, who kicked out at two.

Vector then picked up Sonic again and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but missed when Sonic ducked and then did a spin kick which took Vector down and followed up with a huge spinebuster and then pinned Vector for a two count.

Sonic then tagged in Tails, who went to the top rope amd took Vector down with a missile drop kick before doing a standing senton and then quickly got up and did a standing moonsault and pinned him for a two count before Espio broke it up.

Tails then picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed and then went to Clothesline him, but Tails stuck his foot out and then leapt to the top rope again and leapt off, but Vector caught him and gave him a powerslam.

Vector and Tails then both made he tag to their partners and Sonic and Espio came in with Sonic beating Espio to the punch. Sonic then whipped Espio across the ring and gave him a back drop before giving Vector a drop kick, which sent him back to the outside. Sonic then gave Espio the Sonic driver and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the television champion Tails and the GWA Champion, Sonic."

" Sonic and Tails get some retrebution for what Vector and Espio did to The Outlaws." Steve said

" Who they have to face at Stacade."

As they celebrated their victory Vector and Espio grabbed Tails and pulled him to the outside and Vector drove Tails back first into the ring apron. Sonic then went to go out but was struck with a chair.

" Look, it's Shadow!" Bart shouted

" Shadow has just whiped Sonic out."

Shadow then smacked the chair over Sonic's back a second time as Vector and Espio pulled the protection mat off which revied the concreate floor and then gave Tails the chaotic drop on it.

In the ring Shadow had now gotten a second chair and placed it under Sonic's head. Shadow then took the other chair and smashed Sonic's head not once but twice, which busted him open.

Shadow then posed with the chair in the ring before leaving with Vector and Espio.

" Shadow sending a clear message hear tonight." Bart said

" This is sick, he has just left Sonic in a pool of his own blood."

" This could be serious with Starcade only two weeks away."

" Well we hope that Sonic isn't too badly hurt, but for this week were all out of time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Roy & Marth b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Cream b Daisy via pinfall

Sheik b Crash via pinfall

GMW b Banjo & Kazooie via DQ

Vega b Megaman via pinfall

Fox b Luigi via pinfall

Sonic & Tails b Vector & Espio via pinfall

* * *

Starcade Matches 

Tag Match: The New Age Outlaws v Vector & Espio

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Tails (c)

Tag Match - Loser Leaves GWA: Banjo & Kazooie v Corn & Clutch

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)


	86. Week 20 Y2

Note: Check my profile for the updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Tails (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, Were here live in the Rokkiku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to and we are just six days away from Starcade."

" We already know four matches which will happan with more bound to be confirmed later tonight."

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge"

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before going for the sharpshooter, which Rouge managed to power out of. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the gut and then gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge picks up a big win tonight."

" She's hoping she will be next in line for a women's title shot."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Banjo and Kazooie. Now guys last week Corn and Clutch picked the stipulation for your match this Sunday, a loser leaves GWA match, which means after this Sunday either you or them will be out of a job. Your thought?"

Banjo grabs Dave's arm and pulls the mic to him. " You know, when we first heard this, we were rather shocked, but now we realise now why you did it, because you know your not good enough to be here so that when you lose you can go back to the crappy CZW company that you came from, which is all fine because we have no problem sending you there."

Banjo and Kazooie then leave.

Ringside

" I hardly doubt that is he reason that Corn and Clutch chose this match." Steve said

" What do you mean? It makes perfect sence."

" No, it makes perfect sence that this will guarantee that this rivalry will be finshed."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the win as Scorpion stops Yo-yo from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW build on their victory over Banjo and Kazooie from last week." Steve said

" They will hope this will give them another shot at the tag team titles."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, on the opposite side are Cream and Rouge.

" Now over the ast month you two have picked up two impressive victotories each, which makes naming a number one contender a hard job."

" Are you kidding?" Rouge answered, " You can't decide between me and that little scrawny thing, her two victories were a fluke, while I was domanant in my matches."

" You maybe, but the point is that you both have the same ammount of victories each. So im just gonna make this a triple threat match."

" I can prove I am better in just a few minutes, I'll soon take care of ths thing."

" Hey!"

" Don't kid yourself, im a former two time women's champion."

" Im a former champion as well."

" For how long?"

Cream mumbles something.

" Was it two weeks? I think so, so don't get your hopes up, let a real female wrestler show you how it's done."

Cream goes to reply but Eggman steps in. " Now now, I will have no arguing in my office, so get out, I have a important situation I need to sort out."

Ringside

" A triple Threat match for the women title." Steve said

" I always say three way action is the best, especially with women."

Single Match: Wario v Vega

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Wario."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Vega and Wario started the match off by trading punches back and forth with Wario getting the better and leading Vega back to the ropes. Wario the whipped Vega across the ring where he went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked and then hit Wario with a spin kick.

Wario then rolled out of the ring to regain himself, but Vega went to the ropes and did a crossbody, which Wario caught and then drove Vega's back into the turnbuckle. Wario then slammed Vega on the floor before picking him up and rolling him back into the ring where he pinned Vega for a two count.

Wario picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring where Vega ducked another clothesline attempt and then dropped kick the knee of Wario before kicking him round the back of the head. Vega then went to the ropes and did the BME, but missed after Wario rolled out of the way. Wario then grabbed Vega and gave him a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count.

Wario picked up Vega again and lifted him onto his sholders and went for a powerslam, which Vega fought out of and then dropped kicked Wario into the corner. Vega then went to the other corner before running towards Wario and giving him a spear. Vega then pinned Wario for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

Backstage

Johnny Cage is seen looking at himself in a mirror, he starts doing several poses and stops when he is approched from behind by Zelda.

" So have you thought about my offer?" Zelda asks

" You know, I have, and too be honest I don't really need your help." Johnny replied arrogently and turned back to the mirror.

" Are you stupid? I could change your carear and make you the biggest star there is."

" I don't need anyone to make me big, im the refelction of perfection, I can get to the top on my own."

" Fine! But I hope you don't regret my offer." Zelda said before leaving.

Ringside

" That is a very stupid decion, he will regret that." Bart said

" He may have an arrogent personallity but I respect that he wants to do things on his own."

No 1 Contender Match: Captain Falcon v Fox v Luigi

The Falcon's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall, with the winner meeting Conker for the Intercontinental championship at Starcade. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Fox's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Fox."

Luigi's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Luigi."

The match started with Falcon and Luigi double teaming Fox. After punching away at him in the corner they whipped him across the ring and gave him a double clothesline. Luigi then went for the pin, which Falcon quickly broke up before going for the pin himself, which Luigi quickly broke up.

Falcon then punched Luigi, which sent him down and Falcon started to stomp away at him and Luigi quickly pulled himself out of the ring. Luigi got back into the ring and went for Falcon, who moved and used Luigi's momentum to shoved him into the corner. Falcon then grabbed Luigi from behind and gave him a reverse supplex. Falcon picked up Luigi and took him down with a body slam before grabbing the leg of Luigi and stamped away at it.

Falcon then grabbed the same leg and put him in a leg lock, which Luigi mamanged to get out of by grabbing the ropes. Luigi then ducked a Falcon cloth and gave him the side effect and pinned him for a two count. Luigi then picked up Falcon and went for the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before it was broken by Fox.

Fox picked up Luigi and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for a two before Falcon broke it up.

Conker then appeared at ringside and got onto the apron and went to hit Fox, but missed and struck Falcon instead. Fox then punched Conker from the apron and gave Falcon then diamond cutter fr the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox wins, he faces Conker at Starcade for a chance to re-gain his Intercontinental title." Steve said as Conker was upset that Fox had won.

" And that don't make Conker to happy, his plan to cost Fox the match backfired."

" It did indeed, and now these two will square up once again."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the television champion Tails. Now Tails after what happand last week I understand that you have issued a challenge to Shadow."

" Your right I have, Shadow, what you did last week was cowerdice, you know out of nearly all your previous meetings with Sonic, you always end up on the losing side so you took it upon yourself to try and tip the balance in your favor, but I have news for you, apart from a small headache Sonic is totally fine and ready to kick your ass at Starcade, just like I want to tonight."

Ringside

" Tails has challenged Shadow tonight!" Steve said

" That could be bad, Tails has a title defence in just six days."

" The question now is will Shadow accecpt."

Single Match: Falco v Megaman

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Megaman and Falco tie up in the center of the ring and Megaman manages to get Falco into a reverse arm lock. Falco then does a flip to get out of it and gives Megaman a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick.

Megaman then retreats to the corner where Falco then gives him a few punches before jumping on the second rope and doing a spin kick to the head. Falco then gave Megaman a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Falco picked up Megaman again, but Megaman grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then got on to the apron and jumped off and hit Falco with a flying clothesline and sent Falco into the steek steps.

Megaman then rolled Falco into the ring and then whipped him across the ring and gave him knee to the gut. Megaman then pinned Falco, who kicked out at two.

Megaman picked up Falco and went to set up for the flip piledriver, but Falco managed to counter it into a back drop and then pinned him for a two count.. Falco then picked up Megaman again, who raked his eyes and then gave him the flip piledriver for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman gets the victory tonight." Bart said as Eggman's music starts

" And here comes the boss."

" Why is he out here."

Eggman's music stops and he says, " Now I know a lot of people were expecting Link here tonight to get him some revenge, but that will not happan as he is not here tonight."

The crowd boo.

" You see I barred Link from the arena for his and Megaman's safty in exchange for one small thing, a match at Starcade under his rules."

By now Megaman is slighty worried.

" Now at Starcade it will by Link verses Megaman in a three stages of hell match. First fall will be a normal match, second fall a street fight, and if it comes to it, the final fall will be inside of a steel cage."

The corwd cheer this as Eggman dissapears backstage. Megaman is looking far from happy.

" A three stages of hell match, Link is sick." Bart said

" Whatever Megaman gets in that match, he deserves it."

Shadow verses Tails is confirmed for tonight's main event.

" Shadow has accecpted the challenge, he will be facing Tails later tonight."

Single Match: Toad v Johnny Cage

Toad's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Toad."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Toad and Johnny went to tie up, but Johnny kick him in the stomach instead and then whipped him across the ring and gave him a tile a whirl backbreaker. Johnny then picked up Toad and gave him a supplex before putting him in a seated postion in the corner. Johnny than ran and thrusted his foot right into Toad's face.

Johnny then picked up Toad again and gave him a supplex and than sat him up and gave him a hard kick to the back before doing one to the chest as well. Johnny then picked up Toad again and gave him the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage with an easy win here tonight." Steve said

" You see, if he had Zelda as a manager he wouldn't be going against these easier opponants."

Johnny leans out of the ring and is handed a mic.

" Im sick and tired of always having to face these nobodies, it is time for the rise of Johnny Cage, so im issuing an open challenge to anyone who thinks they can beat me at Starcade."

Johnny drops the mic and leaves

" It seems Johnny is doing things his way." Steve said

" I still say he should of accecpted Zelda's offer."

Non-title Match: Shadow v Tails (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

DX's music starts

" And his opponant, representing degeneration x, he is the television champion, Tails."

Shadow goes to attack Tails as he enters, but Tails ducks and takes down Shadow with a springbored elbow. Tails then takes down Shadow with a arm drag and follows with a hurricarana which sends Shadow out of the ring.

Tails then goes to take out Shadow with a suicide dive, but Shadow moves and Tails lands hard on the mat. Shadow then whips Tails into the barrier before rolling him back into the ring. Shadow picks up Tails and whips him across the knee and takes him down with a high knee and then pins him for a two count.

Shadow picks up Tails and whips him across the ring again and this time gives him a spinebuster before picking him up once again and sets him up for a pedigree, which Tails counters into a backdrop. Tails then takes down Shadow with a drop sault before doing a hurricarana into a pin, which Shadow kicks out of at two.

Tails then whips Shadow into the corner and Then does a monkey flip before going to the top rope and then jumps and takes down Shadow with another hurricarana. Tails then goes back to the top rope and goes for the spiral tap, but misses when Shadow rolls out of the way.

Shadow then gives Tails the pedigree and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

Shadow picks Tails up and goes for a second pedigree, but is then attacked by Sonic and Shadow quickly gets out of the ring.

" Sonic saves his friend Tails from getting too bad a beat down." Steve said as Shadow shouted at Sonic that he will take the GWA title off him.

" These two face off in just six short days."

" Well this is all we have time for, so from Bart and myself we'll see you at Starcade."

* * *

Re-cap 

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

GMW b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Vega b Wario via pinfall

Fox b Captain Falcon & Luigi via pinfall

Megaman b Falco via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Toad via pinfall

Shadow b Tails via pinfall

* * *

Starcade Matches 

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v The New Age Outlaws

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Tails (c)

Johnny Cage's Open Challenge: Johnny Cage v ?

Women's Title Match: Cream v Rouge v Zelda (c)

Tag Match - Loser Leaves GWA: Banjo & Kazooie v Corn & Clutch

Three Stages Of Hell Match: Megaman v Link

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Conker (c)

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Sonic (c)


	87. Starcade Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Sonic (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Tails (1)

Women's Champion: Zelda (4)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live inside the Termina Arena and this is Starcade."

" We got eight big matches here tonight which include four title matches a three stages of hell match and a loser leaves GWA match."

Tag Match: The New Age Outlaws v Vector & Espio

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then Vector, Espio, Are you ready for an ass whooping your never gonna forget, DX style? Well then if your ready then people of Termina, are you ready?"

The crowd cheer.

" Well then, for the thousends in attendence, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, Degeneration x proudly bribgs to you, the greatest, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to kick Wonder Boy in the ball and followed up with the shining wizard for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio pick up the victory this time." Bart said

" But I doubt this is over yet."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the women's champion Zelda and the tag team champions Roy and Marth. Now Zelda a little bit later you defend your women's title in a triple threat match against Cream and Rouge. Your thoughts?"

" You really think I care about that match, im the dominant diva, I'll brezze through with ease, there is one thing though I need to aderess, Johnny, no one turns me down, I offered you the chance to make you a huge star, and now that you have done that the consiquensce will be dire, as you will soon find out."

Ringside

" I don't like the sound of that for Johny." Bart said

" Me either."

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Tails (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Sheik."

DX's music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of degeneration x and the reiging television champion, Tails."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes amd pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher, but Sheik quickly rolled to the far side of the ring. Tails got off the ropes and went for a hurricarana into a pin. But Sheik managed to couner it and dropped his knees on Tails sholders and then grabbed the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner and new television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik wins! Sheik wins, he regains the television title." Bart said

" With a little help from the ropes."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v ?

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the refelection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and gets himself a mic.

" Now last monday, I issued an open challenge to anyone who thinks they can beat me. So to whoever has decided to accecpt my challenge then get out here so you can be the real first victum of the rise of Johnny Cage."

A few moments pass before The Falcon's music starts and Captain Falcon comes out, with a mic of his own.

" Now just before I kick your ass and flaten the ego of yours, I have just one question. What makes you think you can face anyone you want? You earn your way up to get the bigger matches, just like I had to to become GWA champion."

" All of four weeks." Johhny replied

" That's not the point. The point is that you earn your way to the top, not just go a challenge anyone you feel like, which im gonna prove right now."

Falcon drop the mic and is about to tie up with Johnny when the music of Roy and Marth start and they along with Zelda come to ringside.

" What are they doing here?" Bart asked

" Whatever it is it can't be good for Johnny."

Johnny points and shouts something at Zelda which gives Captain Falcon the advantage to attack him from behind. Falcon then whips Johnny across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline before stomping away at his leg.

Falcon then moves his leg to the ropes and puts it on the bottom rope where he then jumps on it several times before locking in the figure four leg lock. Zelda then gets on to the apron which distracts the ref and then Roy comes in and hits Captain Falcon with the tag title belt. He and Marth then give Falcon the snapshot before exiting the ring. Johnny then pins Falcon for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" I don't belive it, all this time Johnny really had accecpted Zelda's offer." Steve said as Johnny and Zelda shook hands.

" They had you all fooled."

" They had you fooled too."

" What you talking about?"

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Corn and Clutch. Now guys in just a moment it could be your last ever match in GWA when you take on Banjo and Kazooie in a loser leaves GWA match. Your thought."

" You know, we made this match for a very speical reason, because we know we can beat them, we just want to be rid of them forever, which is why we made this match, and once this is all over we can finally get on with our lives."

Ringside

" It still is very risky, it could still backfire on them." Bart said

" It could indeed,which one on these teams will never be seen again? We are about to find out."

Tag Match – Loser Leaves GWA: Corn & Clutch v Banjo & Kazooie

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn and Clutch."

Banjo's music starts

" And their opponants, Banjo and Kazooie."

Corn and Banjo tie up in the center of the ring and Banjo used his strength to back Corn into the corner where he then whipped Corn to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Corn ducked and then he rolled up Banjo and got a two before kicking out.

Corn then locked Banjo in the sharpshooter and Banjo slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Corn released the hold and picked Banjo up and whipped him across the ring and went for an running crossbody, only for Banjo to catch him and body slam him for a two count.

Banjo then set up and did the jack hammer on Corn, then pinned him for a two count after Corn got his foot on the rope. Banjo then went for another jack hammer, this time Corn counted and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the sharpshooter. Which Kazooie breaks up.

Corn then whips Banjo into his corner and tags in Clutch and they give Banjo a double supplex. Clutch then picks up Banjo and whips him across the ring and ives him a back drop before going to the top rope, but was shoved off by Kazooie. Corn then went to get involved but was stopped by the ref. Meanwhile Kazooie grabbed Clutch and whipped him into the barriers and then rolled him into the ring.

Banjo then picked up Clutch and went for the jackhammer, but Clutch countered it into a DDT. Both Clutch and Banjo then dragged themselves to their corner and both made tags. Corn came in a took Banjo down with a right hand and then another before giving him a back drop. Banjo then went to attack Corn but he was backdropped as well.

Corn and Clutch then double clothesline Banjo out of the ring and Clutch then takes himout with a crossbody. In the ring Corn does a double leg takedown on Kazooie and locks in the sharpshooter where Kazooie taps.

" Here are your winners, Corn and Clutch."

" Corn and Clutch win, which means Banjo and Kazooie are out of a job." Steve said

" I can't belive it, we are never gonna see them again."

Banjo and Kazooie walk off up the ramp while the fans are chanting goodbye to them.

Backstage

The camera continues to follow Banjo and Kazooie as they walk through the arena, the stop at their lockerroom and pick up their bags before they continue on and out of the building.

Ringside

" They are gone for good." Steve said

" Never too return, I hope Corn and Clutch are happy with themselves."

Women's Title Match: Cream v Rouge v Zelda (c)

Cream's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring, Cream."

Rouge's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, Rouge."

Zelda's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, she is the women's champion, Zelda."

As Zelda is making her way to the ring Rouge has already started the match by attacking Cream, she throws her to one side and spears Zelda as she gets into the ring and gives her several punches before picking her up and giving her a gut wrench powerbomb and pinned her for a two count before Cream broke it up.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Zelda and whipped her into the corner and gave her a few punches before lifting her to the top rope and gave her a superplex.

Rouge picked up Zelda again and set her up for the widow's peak, but Zelda got out of it and then rolled Rouge up for a two count. Zelda then quickly went for the chick kick, but Rouge ducked and gave Zelda a spike DDT and pinned her for the two count.

Rouge then quickly knocked Cream off the apron as she tried to re-enter and picked up Zelda again and pushed her back into the corner where she kicked Zelda a few times before whipping her to the opposite corner and then did a flying fore arm. Rouge then picked up Zelda and gave her widows peak.

Rouge then went to pin Zelda but was attacked from behind by Cream. Rouge went to hit her with a clothesline but Cream ducked it and then did a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Cream."

" Cream did it, she pulls off an upset in my view." Steve said

" An upset? More like a massive upset. Rouge had this match under control." Bart said as Cream celebrated up the ramp, with Rouge looking on in anger.

" Well Cream did it she is the new women's champion, and Zelda lost the title without being pinned."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman in just a few moments you take on Link in a three stages of hell match. Your thoughts?"

" You know there are people saying that im scared of facing Link tonight, well let me remind these people pf what I have done. I have ended the carears of legends Like Bowser and Donkey Kong, and while you Link may not be a legend, I have no problem ending you carear here tonight."

Ringside

" Well that is easier said than done, Link knows all about being is these types of matches, he was the most successful holder of the now defunct hardcore title." Steve said

" Well Megaman has proved he can go on these types of matches."

Three Stages Of Hell Match: Megaman v Link

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a three stages of hell match, making his way to the ring, he is the legend killer, carear ender, Megaman."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Link."

Megaman attacks Link as he enters the ring but is quickly shrugged off. Megaman gets up but is clotheslined by Link who then picks him up and whips him across the ring and gives him a samon drop. Link picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and then gives Megaman a backdrop before picking him up and giving him a body slam.

Link picks up Megaman, who gives Link a thumb to the eye before pulling him out of the ring and followed him out and slammed his head on the barrier. Megaman then whipped Link into the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then picks up Link and gives him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waits for Link to get up before leaping off, but Link sees it and hits Megaman with a super kick and then goes for the triforce of pain but Megaman quickly scrambles to the ropes and rolls to the outside.

Megaman cautiosly get back into the ring and Link goes for a clothesline but Megaman counters it into a drop toe hold and send Link head first into the second turnbuckle and then quickly rolls up Link and puts his foot on the ropes and gets a two count. Megaman then goes into his boot and pulls out his lead pipe, which the ref sees and takes away from him.

Megaman then goes to go into his other boot but is super kicked by Link before he could. Link then goes to the top rope and does then frog splash, but misses when Megaman moves and then goes for a quick roll up and uses the ropes for the three count.

" Here is the winner of the first fall, Megaman."

" Megaman wins the first fall, now both competitors will have thirty seconds rest period before the next fall begins." Steve said

" Which will be a street fight."

The bell for the second fall rings and Megaman, with lead pipe in hand, which is now legal, goes for Link, who kicks Megaman in the stomach before getting hit. Link then takes down Megaman with a clothesline before dragging him to the outside where Link smacked Megamans head off the barrier.

Link then went under the ring and got a steel chair and smacked it over Megaman's head. Link then picked up Megaman up and placed him on the barrier, Link then went to the apron and then drop kicked the back of Megaman before pinning him for a two count.

Link then went under the ring and pulled out a table and slid it into the ring and set up in the ring and then went out and rolled Megaman back into the ring and placed him on the table and went for the frog splah, but Megaman moved and Link went stright through the table. Megaman then pinned Link, who kicked out at two.

Megaman went out of the ring and threw in a trash can and got a steel sheet an came in and struck Link in the head. Megaman then placed then steel sheet on top of Link and went to the top rope and went to jump off, but Link quickly got up and threw the steel sheet at his head. Link then gave Megaman a superplex before rolling out of the ring.

Link then threw in several wepons including chairs and a kendo stick and another table. Link then set up the table and placed Megaman on the table and this time did the frog splash and pinned Megaman for the win.

" Here is the winner of the second fall, Link."

" Link wins, it is now tied up at one a piece." Steve said

" Which means it's down to the final fall, a steel cage match."

The cage lowered down and the bell to signal the final fall sounded.

Link picked up Megaman and threw him into the cage before picking up a chair and smacked it over Megaman's head. Link then started to climb the cage and was near the top when his foot was grabbed by Megaman, who dragged him back into the ring and did a bulldog to the floor.

Megaman then started to clmib the cage , but was stopped by Link, who struck Megaman with a kendo stick before dragging Megaman back to the floor. Link then threw Megaman into the cage and began climbing and was on the top when Megaman grabbed his foot. Megaman then got to the top as well and they started trading punches.

Megaman then managed to knock Link back inside the cage and Megaman then went to climb down, but Link had Megaman by the head and managed to pull him back to the top of the cell where they started trading punches again until Link blocked on and then threw Megaman off the cage and to the mat, Link then climb to the floor.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link wins, he gets his revenge." Steve said

" That was a phsyical match, and Link comes out on top."

A replay of the previous matches between Conker and Fox are shown on the big screen.

" This is the latest in several series of matches between these two." Steve said

Intercontinental Title Match: Fox v Conker (c) w/ Berri

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Berri, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter and pins him for a two count when Berri puts Conker's foot on the rope.

Fox then leaves the ring and approches Berri, who walks away. Fox continues to follow here before Conker, who was hiding behind the apron hits him with a clothesline. Conker rolls Fox into the rinf and pins him with his feet on the ropes, which the ref sees and stops the count.

Berri then gets on the apron and screams at the ref as Conker whips Fox across the ring, which Fox reverses and Conker stops just before hitting Berri. Fox then goes to hit Conker, who moves and hits Berri instead. Conker then rolls up Fox for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker re-tains the Intercontinental championship." Steve said as Conker helped Berri up and left.

" I knew he could do it."

" With a bit of help from Berri."

A replay of Shadow winning the rumble is shown on the big screen.

" Shadow won the rumble which gave him this opportunity." Steve said

" This should be a good match, these two have had several meeting in the past, so this should be a good match."

GWA Championship Match: Shadow v Sonic

Shadow's music starts

" The following contets is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Shadow."

Sonic's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Sonic."

Sonic quickly attacks Shadow as he enters with several punches and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then goes for the Sonic driver but Shadow fights out of it and rolls up Sonic for a two count.

Shadow them picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before locking in a sleeper. Sonic tried fighting it but couldn't get to the ropes and slowly faded. The ref the raised up Sonic's hand three times and on the third one Sonic started fighting back and got out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and went to run but Shadow grabbed his hair and slammed him back to the mat and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sonic for a two count.

Shadow smacked the the canvas in frustration that Sonic kicked out and then picked up Sonic and went for the Pedigree, which Sonic counted into a backdrop. Sonic then went for a Sonic driver which Shadow wriggled free from and rolled up Sonic and used the ropes for help and got a two before the ref saw Shadow.

Shadow then got into the refs face before turning round and just avoiding and attack on him but the ref didn't. Shadow then low blowed Sonic and rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and went to hit Sonic, who ducked out of the way and then drop kicked the chair back into Shadow's face and then pinned him, which Shadow somehow kicked out at two.

Sonic then whipped Shadow into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Shadow stuck his foot out and hit Sonic. Shadow then gave Sonic a bulldog before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and gave him a spinebuster. Shadow then pinned Sonic for a two count.

Shadow picked up Sonic again and whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top rope. Shadow then went for a superplex, but Sonic blocked it when he held onto the ropes. Sonic then pushed Shadow off and went for a crossbody, but Shadow gave Sonic a drop kick while still in mid air. Shadow then hit Sonic with the pedigree and pinned him, whith Sonic just kicking out before three.

Shadow, who was in shock picked up Sonic and went for a second pedigree, but Sonic managed to counter into a back drop, both Sonic and Shadow then hit each other with a clothesline and the ref started his ten count. With both men getting to their feet at nine. Shadow and Sonic then traded punches until Sonic ducked one and quikcly picked him up and gave him the Sonic driver and pinned Shadow, who just kicked out before three.

Sonic couldn't belive it and picked uo Shadow, who raked the eye of Sonic and gave him a pedigree. Shadow then went to pin Sonic but was then attacked by Knuckles, who hit him with his breifacase.

Vector and Espio then came to the ring and picked up Sonic and Knuckles struck him with the breifacase. Vector and Espio thenstomped away at Shadow and gave him the chaotic drop brefore doing the same with Sonic.

Knuckles then came in with a chair and Vector and Espio held Shadow up and Knuckles struck him with a chair. They did the same with Sonic before Knuckles handed the ref the breifacase and demanded he make the three count. Which he did.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA champion, Knuckles."

" I don't belive it! Knuckles has cashed in his money in the bank breifacase and is now the GWA champion." Steve said as the crowd watched in shock that Knuckles would do this to Sonic.

" He, Vector and Espio have left Sonic and Shadow in a pool of their own blood."

" Well this is a huge way to end the show, we have a new GWA champion, and it is Knuckles, who wasn't even in the match."

" Well he has said he would wait for the right moment, and this was his moment."

" Well that is all we have time for tonight, for Bart abd myself we will see you and what should be an explosive night tomorrow."

The show ends with Knuckles on Vector and Espio sholder holding the GWA champions high in the air.

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b The Outlaws via pinfall

Sheik b Tails via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Corn & Clucth b Banjo & Kazooie via submossion

Cream b Rouge & Zelda via pinfall

Link b Megaman 2 fall to 1

Conker b Fox via pinfall

Shadow b Sonic via DQ


	88. Week 21 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 Rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Red Canyon Arena just twenty four hours after a shocking ending to Starcade."

A replay of Knuckles cashing in his money in the bank breifcase is shown where he Vector and Espio beat the hell out of Sonic and Shadow.

" Shocking is right, no one saw it coming, no one thought it would happan."

Knuckles music starts and He, Vector and Espio make their way to the ring.

" Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Vector, Espio, and the new GWA champion, Knuckles." The ring announser said, which caused a chrous of boos.

All three get into the ring and Knuckles gets a mic, he goes to speak but is stopped by a you suck chant.

" You can just shut the hell up! Because im hear as your new GWA champion to tell you all something."

The crowd eventully dies down and Knuckles continues. " Last night, after five long months, I cashed in my money in the bank breifcase for something a lot better, the GWA championship. But all you people must be wondering, why? Why did i choose to cash it in last night? Simple, Sonic is not GWA championship material, all he did while he was champion was bring this company down, that is why I cashed in last night so you all can have a champion with credibility. We are the elite of this comapany, the future of this company and those who dare to stand in our way will be destroyed, you are either with us or against us, make your decion now, because we will be coming for everyone, either join us, or be destroyed by us, the N.W.O, The New World Order."

Knuckles, Vector and Espio then leave the ring.

" Well that was certainly intresting." Steve said

" The N.W.O?"

" It stands for the New World Order, and i guess that is what they will be ferered to from now on."

Single Match: Clutch v Crash Bandicoot

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

" Clutch wins here, twenty four hours after securing his job after beating Banjo and Kazooie in a loser leaves GWA match."

" Which I hope he is happy with, they were one of our best tag teams.."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and went for a crossbody, which missed after Rouge moved.

Rouge then gave Tikal and swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Rouge then picked up and whipped her into the corner and hit her with a running knee strike. Rouge then gave Tikal several more knees to the gut before pulling her away and setting her up for the widows peak.

Tikal managed to fight out of it and then ducked a clothesline before hitting Rouge with a drop kick. Tikal then pinned Rouge for a two count. Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and went for another drop kick, but Rouge held onto the ropes which caused Tikal to miss. Rouge then picked Tikal up and gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

Backstage:

Tails and The Outlaws are seen backstage

" I can't belive them!" Alex shouted, " because of then Sonic not only lost his title but has a concussion as well."

" I know it sucks" Tails said, " But we can get some revenge tonight, I went to Robotnik earlier today and he has given us a six man tag match against them."

" Oh yeah, we will show them what DX is all about." Alex said

" We'll stop then before their even got started." Wonder Boy said

" Anyway, Im gonna get a drink, you guys want one?" Tails asked

" No."

Tails then leave the room and walks a short distance to a vending machine before his name is called. Tails turns round and sees Sheik, who is holding the T.V title on his sholder.

" What the hell you want?" Tails said as he approched, but got no reply as he was attacked by Vector and Espio, after they finshed Sheik bent down to Tails.

" Just to let you know that im the newest member of the N.W.O, and that don't even try to get your title back, because it is here to stay."

Vector and Espio pick up Tails and Sheik is about to hit him with the title when The Outlaws intervein. Vector, Espio and Sheik leave before they can reach them.

" We need a medic over here!" Alex shouted

Ringside

" The N.W.O have wasted no time in recruting their first member." Bart said

" And it's the T.V champion Sheik."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW

Wario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario & Waluigi."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline abd followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and he and scorpion then gave Waluigi the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW pick up another win here tonight, they have been on a mini roll lately." Steve said

" They will be hoping to face Roy and Marth pretty soon."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with The Outlaws standing on the opposite side.

" So will Tails be able to compete tonight?"

" He's a bit knocked up, but im sure he will want to compete but only if he can get his hands on Sheik."

" Well if that is what he wants then I'll make tonights match a four on three handicap match."

" Im sure he'll go with it."

The Outlaws then leave.

Ringside

" A four on three handicap match." Steve said

" Those DX idiots won't know what's hit them."

Single Match: Johnny Cage w/ Zelda v Captain Falcon

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompaned by Zelda, he is the refelction, Johnny Cage."

Johnny and Zelda get into the ring and Zelda gets herself a mic.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, standing before you today is the future of the GWA, the man who with my guidence will now rise to the very top and will go through anyone in his way, starting with the same man who he defeated in under a minute last night, Captain Falcon, a man." Zelda is then inturpted

Captain Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon comes in and starts unloading with several punches before whipping Johnny across the ring and giving him a hard clothesline. Johnny gets up quickly but just as quickly is taken down with another hard clothesline. Johnny then quickly rolls out of the ring with Falcon quickly following him out. He goes to punch Johnny but stops when Zelda gets in the way. Johnny uses this to give Falcon a cheap shot and then drive him back into the steel post before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Johnny then punches away at Falcon and uses all of the refs five count and more before the ref pulls him off. Johnny then gets into the refs face which allows time for Falcon to get up. Johnny then turns round right into Falcon, who gives Johnny a DDT.

Falcon then picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and follows up with a body slamand then a swinging neck breaker and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Johnny and sets him up for the C-4, but Johnny counters with some elbows to the head. Johnny then bouces off the ropes but runs straight into a drop kick. Falcon then gives Johnny the C-4 and pins him for a two count before Zelda puts Johnny's foot on the rope.

Falcon gets up and grabs Zelda by the hair and pulls her upto the apron. Zelda then slaps Falcon, who lets go and then turns round and is hit by the Johnny go round. Johnny then pins Falcon for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage wins and keeps his undefeated streak alive. It now stands at thirteen and zero." Bart said

" With an assist by Zelda."

" I didn't see that."

" Of corse not." Steve said sarcasticly, " Captain Falcon was about to give Johnny his first defeat and would of if not for Zelda."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Berri and the Intercontinental champion, Conker, now Conker just twenty four hours after defeating Fox you face Corn in a non-title match, Your thoughts?"

" Your right, I defeated Fox, after so many people said that he would re-gain the Intercontinental championship, but I proved them all wrong. Now Corn, I don't care if you sent Banjo and Kazooie packing last night, I don't care if your a former GWA champion, tonight your just another person im gonna beat on my way to the top."

Ringside

" Conker really has gotten his confidence back since Berri came into the picture." Bart said

" More like an attitude. He better not take this next match lightly, Corn is a former GWA champion."

Non-Title Match: Corn v Conker (c) w/ Berri

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Berri, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrer. Corn then picks up Berri and rolls him into the ring, Berri then hits Corn on the back, which had no effect, but Corn turns round and approches Berri, but is then hit with a baseball slide by Conker, which sent him into the barrer.

Conker then get out of the ring and smacks Corn's head on the barrer and then on the apron before rolling him back in. Conker then picks up Corn and gives him a swinging neck breaker and pins him for a two count. Conker then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Corn ducks and then takes down Conker with a flying clothesline.

Corn then grabs Conker's legs then puts him in the sharpshooter. Conker tries reaching for the ropes and is nearly their before Corn drags him back into the center of the ring. Berii then gets on the apron and tries to get into the ring, but the ref stops her, whist this is happaning Conker starts tapping.

Corn releases the hold and approches Berri on the apron, who quickly drops off, but doesn't noice that Gum is now behind her until she backs into her. Berri then turns round and Gum punches her to the floor. In the ring Conker goes for a sneak attack on Corn, who quickly avoids it and takes him down with the rock bottom before putting him back into the sharpshooter and Conker soon taps.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn pins the Intercontinental champion." Steve said as Corn celebrates with Gum up the ramp as Berri, who is now in the ring is looking at them in anger.

" This hasn't made Berri too happy."

" It's her fault, she tried to get herself involved."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the N.W.O."

Dave is then grabbed and tosses away by Vector and Espio. Knuckles and Sheik then appear with Knuckles holding a mic.

" DX, you have some nerve to challenge us, but if want us then it's your funeral, because anyone who opposes the New World Order will be taken care of serverly."

Ringside

" DX should never have got involved." Bart said

" They got DX involved when they attacked Sonic and Tails."

" Two wrongs don't make a right Steve."

Single Match: Luigi v Link

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Link."

Luigi went to attack Link as he entered but Link blocked the punch and gave Luigi one of his own which knocked him to the floor. Luigi got up but was taken down with another punch and then a supplex. Link then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a samoan drop and pinned him for a two count.

Link then picked up Luigi, who raked Link's eye before taking him down with a drop kick. Luigi then gave him several punches before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and gave Link a back drop.

Luigi then picked up Link and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clotheslineand followed up with a bulldog where he pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Link again and went for a supplex, but Link blocked it and gave Luigi a supplex of his own. Link then hit Luigi with a super lick and pinned him for a two count.

Link then went to lock in the triforce of pain, but Luigi quickly scrambled to the ropes and rolled onto the apron where he then doged a punch and then ram his sholder into Link's gut before dropping his neck on the rope. Luigi then came back into the ring and went for the twist of fate, but Link blocked it and shoved Luigi into the corner and then gave him a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain where Luigi tapped.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link pulls off a big win, just twenty four hours after last nights victory over Megaman in the three stages of hell match." Steve said

" That match took it's toll last night, Link didn't look quite on it but won anyway." Bart said as Luigi went for a sneak attack with a chair, but Link did a super kick which sent the chair back into Luigi's face.

Link then goes to leave the ring but stops when his name is called. Link looks up and sees a blacked out figure on the big screen, it fades out and revils Peach.

" Link, you thought this was over after Fully Loaded? You think I was gonna stop? This won't be over Link until you are the one who is down and out, and soon you will who exactly it will be that will help me destroy you."

The picture on the big screen goes blank and Link then leaves the ring.

" Peach is coming back." Bart said

" And vows to destroy Link."

4 On 3 Handicap Match : DX v N.W.O

DX music starts

" The following contets is a four on three handicap match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd, Wonder Boy and Tails, D generation X."

DX get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then, New world Order you better be ready for a good old beat down, an ass whooping and a good kicking courtosty of D generation X, and if your not down with that then we all have two words for ya!"

" _Suck It." _

N.W.O music starts

" And their opponants, Vector, Espio, the television champion Sheik, and the GWA champion Knuckles, the New World Order."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Sheik then comes in but is cut off by Tails, who spears him and punches him a few times before he rolls out of the ring. Vectoer then whips Wonder boy into the corner and tags in Sheik, who punches away at Wonder Boy before whipping him across the ring and misses with a clothesline. Wonder Boy then takes down Sheik with a clothesline and tags in Tails.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher, but Sheik quickly rolled to the far side of the ring. Tails got off the ropes and went for a hurricarana into a pin which Alex broke up at two.

Vector then came in but Alex pull down the ropes and sent Vector to the floor. Wonder Boy then sent Espio to the floor before they gave Sheik the Double piledriver. Tails then went to the top rope and hit the spiral tap on Sheik and pinned him for the win as Knuckles looked on.

" Here are your winners, D Generation X."

" DX pick up the win." Steve said as the N.W.O retreated up the ramp with Knuckles screaming that they would pay for this.

" Knuckles is not happy."

" He saying that they will pay next week, and we will find out, but tonight we are all out of time so from Bart and myself goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

GMW b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Corn b Conker via submission

Link b Luigi via submission

DX b N.W.O via pinfall


	89. Week 22 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 Rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcoed, " were here live in the Mute City Arena and we have a big show tonight."

" We sure do, we saw last week that DX got the better of the N.W.O, but we know that Knuckles won't forget that."

" We also heard that there would be hell to pay."

N.W.O music starts and they make their way to the ring and Knuckles gets himself a mic.

" Now then for those who didnt see what happand last week, take a look."

Knuckles point at the big screen and a reply of DX beating them last week is shown, which get a big cheer from the crowd.

" Oh you liked that did you? Well you better have enjoyed it while is lasted. DX you may have won last week, but that was just round one, by the end of this it will be you face downand begging us for mercy."

DX music starts and Sonic and Tails come out.

" What a heart warming speah." Sonic said mockingly, " too bad you have no idea what you are talkig about, because like the guys did last week, we will kick your ass any time any place."

" You come down here right now and say that!" Knuckles shouted

" Were not coming down to the ring while it's four on two, infact, Tails where are The Outlaws?"

" Well Sonic, we had a bit of an Idea, I think it's better if we actully see it."

The big screen comes on and The Outlaws are seen in a room.

" That is one nice limo." Alex said

" It is now some changes have been made."

" Do you think they will notice the dent in the front?"

" Somehow I doubt that will worry them." Wonder Boy said as they walk away from the limo which had DX tags over the N.W.O logos.

" Knuckles, you and the rest of you don't have what it takes to take us down." Sonic said

" And it your not down with that, we have two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Sonic and Tails then leave as the N.W.O go crazy in the ring.

" Well it seems DX has pulled another one other the N.W.O." Steve said

" That is an expensive limo DX has just vandalized, there will be hell to pay for this."

" There probaly will."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the win as Scorpion stops Yo-yo from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is in his off with the N.W.O

" Did you see that? They vandalized our property. Were not gonna stand for it."

" Now now gentlemen, I understand your unhappyness, so this is what I plan to do. Next week there will be a eight man tag match between you guys and DX.."

Knuckles seems happy with it.

" But, lets take this one step furher, in a few weeks it will be backlash and there will be a series of matches. First off Sheik will defend his T.V title against Tails. Vector and Espio will take on The Outlaws, and Knuckles."

" Don't say it!" Knuckles said

" You will be defending your GWA title against Sonic, now these matches will be no interferance, anyone who does will be fired. Now as for tonight Knuckles and Sheik will take on Sonic and Tails. Now leave."

Ringside

" Some huge announcements just made." Steve said

" A tag match tonight, an eight man tag match next week and three matches made for Backlash."

Single Match: Luigi v Fox

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

Fox then celebrated as Luigi went for a chair, he swung it a Fox, who moved out the way before drop kicking the chair back into his face.

" Fox wins, and Luigi's after match attack fails for the second week running."

A few moments later the music of Megaman starts and he makes his way to the ring. He gets a mic as a you suck chant starts.

" Shut up! Now I demand to know why I was left out of last weeks show? Im Megaman, the legend killer and carear ender and the future of this company. So I want Robotnik out here right now to get some answers.!"

Eggman's music starts ad he comes out to the ramp.

" Now that your out here I want answers, Why wasn't I on last weeks show?"

" First of Megaman, calm down. Now you know we have only limited avalible time, so not everyone can be on the show."

" That's crap, im your number one guy here, people tune in to watch me, im the reason that this show gets the rateings it gets."

" Well that can be argued, but seeing as you want action so much and that your alrady changed than you can face a man who has been wanting to get back in the ring for a long time. Akuma!"

Akuma then comes to the ring and Megaman goes for a cheap shot, but Akuma blocks it and then smacks Megaman with a hard right hand which knocks him down. Megaman gets up but is taken down again with a hard clothesline.

Akuma picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and goes for a big boot, which Megaman ducks before sliding out of the ring. Akuma then gets out of the ring and Megaman goes stright back in and then kicks the ropes as Akuma comes back over them and then tries a cover but only gets a two count.

Megaman then stomps on Akuma a few times and then goes to whip him, but Akuma reverses it and sends Megaman across the ring and gives him a tilt a whirl back breaker before picking him up again and lifting him in a choke hold and drops him hard across his knee and pins Megaman for a two count.

Akuma picks up Megaman again, who rakes his eyes before doing a drop kick to the knee. Megaman then drop kicked Akuma in the face before pinning him for a two count. Megaman picked up Akuma, who forcefully shoved Megaman away and then went for another big boot only to miss and get hung on the top rope. Megaman then kicked Akuma's leg from under him and pinned hm with is feet on the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" You see that? Megaman just picked up a huge win of Robotnik's problem solver Akuma." Bart said

" In traditional Megaman fashion."

" What's that mean?"

" It means he always cheats."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now later on Johnny you take Link later tonight who is a former GWA champion and your biggest challenge tonight. Your thoughts?"

" You know Dave, your one of those people who claim Link is so great, that he will never quit, Link is nothing, Zelda knows that Link is nothing, too me he is just another person in my way on my route to the top."

Ringside

" A very confident Johnny Cage." Steve said

" He has every right to be confident."

" Well he does have an advantage, Link's mind will no doubt be on who Peach is bringing in to take out Link, all we know that it is someone from his past."

Mixed Tag Match: Corn & Gum v Conker & Berri

The GG's music starts

" The following mixed tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn and Gum."

Conker's music starts

" And their opponants, Berri and the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrer. Corn then picks up Conker and rolls him into the ring, Berri then hits Corn on the back, which had no effect, but Corn turns round and approches Berri, but is then hit with a baseball slide by Conker, which sent him into the barrer.

Conker then get out of the ring and smacks Corn's head on the barrer and then on the apron before rolling him back in. Conker then picks up Corn and gives him a swinging neck breaker and pins him for a two count. Conker then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Corn ducks and then takes down Conker with a flying clothesline.

Corn then tags in Gum, which means Berri must get in the ring but is rather relucucted and she gets brought in the hard way. Gum picks up Berri and gives her a body slam before kicking her in the stomach and goes for the sharpshooter. Conker then comes in but is stopped by Corn, who then puts Conker in the sharpshooter as well and both he and Berri tap.

" Here are your winners, Corn and Gum."

" Corn and Gum pick up the victory, which is Corn's second over Conker in two weeks." Steve said as Corn motioned that he wants the Intercontinental title."

" And I think that Corn want the Intercontinental title as well."

" Well he has two consecutive victories over Conker, so he deserves a shot."

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Cream (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Rouge."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, Cream."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Cream and smacked her head on the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her acros the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count.

Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strikeand then a DDT before pinning her with her feet on the ropes, which the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed upwith a hurricarana into a pin for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Cream."

Cream went to celebrate but was clotheslined from behind by Rouge, who then gave her the widows peak before leaving.

" Oh come on, there was no need for that." Steve said

" She lost."

" That gives her no right to attack Cream after the match!"

Backstage

Conker and Berri are seen waking backstage, with Conker less than happy.

" Dammit, I can't belive i lost to him again!" Conker shouted and kicked a nearby trash can

" You can take him, he was just lucky."

Moments later they run into Robotnik

" Are Conker, I have been looking for you."

" What do you want!"

" Just to inform you that after tonights match I have decided that you wil be defending your Intercontinental championship against Corn at Backlash."

Robotnik then walks off leaving a now even angrier Conker."

Ringside

" Corn gets his chance to win the Intercontinental title at Backlash." Steve said

" Conker will show Corn that the last two weeks were just lucky."

Single Match: Johnny Cage w/ Zelda v Link

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Zelda, he is the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Link."

Johnny and Link tie up in the ring and both try to push the other back, but both can't shove the other, they brake up and Johnny hits Link with a cheap shot. Johnny then punches away at Link in the corner until he falls in to a sitting postion and then goes to the other side of the ring before runnnig back and thrusting his foot right in Link's face.

Johnny then picked up Link and whipped him across the ring and went for a reverse elbow, but Link ducked and then gave him a right hand before giving him an overhead supplex. Link then followed up with a snap supplex and pins him for a two count.

Link picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and gives Johnny a back drop, Link then sets up for the super kick, but his leg is grabbed by Zelda. Link shakes her off but is then rolled up from behind for a two count.

Link quickly gets up a takes down Johnny with a clothesline before following up with the double arm DDT and the triforce of pain. Zelda then gets on the apron and tries to enter the ring, but is stopped by the ref. Peach then appears on the opposite side of the ring and Link releases the hold and goes for her, but she drop to the floor

Link shouts a Peach before turing round right into the Johnny go round. Johnny then pins Link for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny wins, he picks up a huge win over the former GWA champion Link." Bart said

" With a combunation of help from Zelda and Peach."

Peach then gets into the ring and stands over the fallen Link.

" Link, three weeks Link, three weeks and you will find out just who exactly is gonna be the person to finsh you off for good."

Peach then drops the mic and leaves.

" Who could she be getting?" Bart asked

" Who knows, last time it was Link's brother, so who knows who she could be capable of getting."

Tag Match: Sonic & Tails v Knuckles & Sheik

DX music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to ring, one half of D generation X, Sonic and Tails."

Tails and Sonic get into the ring and does some DX poses before Sonic gets himself a mic.

" Now then, in what is gonna be a preview of Backlash, tonight, ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages, your about to witness Sheik and Knuckles get their asses kicked around the ring DX style."

Tails then takes the mic, " And if your not down with that, then we have to words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

The N.W.O music starts

" And their opponants, they are members if the N.W.O, the television champion Sheik and the GWA champion Knuckles."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes amd pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik. Knuckles then came round and gave Tails a clothesline before going back to his corner.

Sheik then rolled Tails into the ring and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Knuckles, who gave Tails a hard chop to the chest. Knuckles then followed up with several more before pulling Tails away from the corner and gave him a body slam before going to the top rope and went for a diving headbutt, but Tails rolled out of the ring and went for a tag, only for Sheik to run in and knock Sonic of the apron before he could.

Sheik then dragged Knuckles to the corner and tagged himself in and then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher, but Sheik quickly rolled to the far side of the ring. Tails got off the ropes and went for a hurricarana into a pin. But Sheik managed to couner it and dropped his knees on Tails sholders and then grabbed for a two count before Sonic stopped it.

Sheik then whipped Tails into his corner and tagged in Knuckles, who gave Tails some more hard chops and a headbutt before locking his hands round Tails waist and gave him a German supplex and followed with another one into a pin, which Sonic broke up at two.

Knuckles then tagged in Sheik, who picked up Tails and held him as Knuckles gave him another chop to the chest. Sheik then gave Tails a neckbreaker and pinned him, but Sonic again broke the pin at two. Knuckles then came in but Sonic blocked his punches and clotheslined him out of the ring.

Sonic then gave Sheik the Sonic driver as Tails went to the top rope, but was knocked off by Espio. Vector the attacked Sonic from behind as Knuckles got back into the ring with a chair. The Outlaws then came running to the ring with chairs of their own and the N.W.O left the ring.

" DX get one over on The New World Order once again." Steve said as Knuckles said next week will be the end of DX.

" The plan to take DX out tonight failed for the N.W.O."

" This is far from over, these two face off in a eight man tag match next week."

" I can't wait for that."

" Well this is all we have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

GMW b Yo-yo and Beat via pinfall

Fox b Luigi via pinfall

Megaman b Akuma via pinfall

Corn & Gum b Conker & Berri via submission

Cream b Rouge via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Link via pinfall

Sonic & Tails b Knuckles & Sheik via DQ

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Non-title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Fox

Eight Man Tag Match: DX v N.W.O

* * *

Backlash Matches 

T.V Title Match: Tails v Sheik (c)

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

Intercontinental Title Match: Corn v Conker (c)

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Knuckles (c)


	90. Week 23 Y2

Note: Appologise for the delay I have been seriously ill lately, but im fine now and updating should resume as normal.

Note 2: Check my profile for updated Power 15 Rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we are just two weeks away from backlash."

" That's right Steve, four matches are all ready confirmed and maybe more later on in the night."

" There is one thing though that we know is happaning tonight, and that is an eight man tag team match between DX and the N.W.O."

" DX has had the edge over the N.W.O so far which the N.W.O will hope to stop."

The N.W.O music starts and they walk to the ring. They get in and Knuckles gets himself a mic.

" Im gonna make this real simple, DX, your days are numbered, so don't bother making plans for Backlash, because tonight is the night DX is finshed."

The crowd boo this.

" No more Idiotic pranks, no more idiotic jokes and no more Sonic and his belief that he can re-gain the GWA championship. So take a good look at him while he lasts, because you won't see him much longer."

Knuckles drops the mic and leaves with the rest of the N.W.O.

" Hear that Steve?" Bart asked

" I certainly did."

" Sonic and DX are toast."

" Well I would beg to differ, so far DX has had the upper hand over the N.W.O."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

The Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon,"

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Falcon attacks Luigi as soon as he gets in with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Luigi a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Luigi gets his foot up and Falcon runs stright into it. Luigi then gives Falcon a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner, and gives Luigi a couple of punches before lifting him to the top rope and giving him a supplex. Falcon then pinned Luigi and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and gave gim a drop kick before picking him up and giving him the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before Falcon got his foot on the rope.

Luigi then picked up Falcon and went to whip him, but Falcon held on and pulled him back to him and gave him the C-4 and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon picks up a win over the recent winless Luigi." Steve said as Luigi got a chair and went for Falcon, who ducked and gave him a Falcon kick, which sent the chair back into Luigi's face.

" Luigi really is luckless recently, that is the third time he's tried attacking an opponant, and the thrid time it's failed."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting with an angry looking Rouge standing on the opposite side.

" Look, last week was a fluke, I want another match."

" You had your match last week."

" Do you really want someone like her representing the women's division?"

" Look you had your match last week, if you want another shot then earn it by winning your match, which is next."

Rouge gives Eggman a final glare before storming out.

Ringside

" A number one contender for the women's championship will be decided next." Steve said

" A chance for Rouge to have her second chance at the women's title."

No. 1 Contender Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a number on contenders match and is schuled for one fall, making her her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge"

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before going for the sharpshooter, which Rouge managed to power out of. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the gut and then gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge picks up the win, she will go to Backlash to face Cream for the women's title." Steve said

" Where she will prove to the world that Cream was just lucky last week."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and the refelction of perfection Johnny Cage. Now Johnny later on tonight you will be facing Fox, who is a former three time Intercontinental champion. Your thought?"

Zelda takes the mic.

" It doesn't matter if Fox is a former Intercontinental champion, last week Johnny Cage defeated Link, who is a former GWA champion, so Fox, just like Link last week, will prove to be no problem as Johnny continues his rise to the top."

Zelda and Johnny then leave."

Ringside

" Zelda certainly confident of her new client." Steve said

" Why shouldn't she be, he is still undefeated since arriving in GWA."

Single Match: Vega v Wario

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is schuled at one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, Wario."

Vega and Wario started the match off by trading punches back and forth with Wario getting the better and leading Vega back to the ropes. Wario the whipped Vega across the ring where he went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked and then hit Wario with a spin kick.

Wario then rolled out of the ring to regain himself, but Vega went to the ropes and did a crossbody, which Wario caught and then drove Vega's back into the turnbuckle. Wario then slammed Vega on the floor before picking him up and rolling him back into the ring where he pinned Vega for a two count.

Wario picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring where Vega ducked another clothesline attempt and then dropped kick the knee of Wario before kicking him round the back of the head. Vega then went to the ropes and did the BME, but missed after Wario rolled out of the way. Wario then grabbed Vega and gave him a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count.

Wario picked up Vega again and lifted him onto his sholders and went for a powerslam, which Vega fought out of and then dropped kicked Wario into the corner. Vega then went to the other corner before running towards Wario and giving him a spear. Vega then pinned Wario for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega picks up an impressive win over the big man Wario here tonight." Steve said

" Vega no doubt tryinh to get himself into the title scene."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Peach. Now Peach last week you made your return where you cost Link his match, but more importantly, you told him that you were bringing someone in to destroy him. Any clue you can give us to who he is?"

" Look Dave, you will find out when everyone else finds out, which will be in two weeks time. But if you want a clue then I warn you Link that it is someone you have met before, and that it will be one huge supprise."

Peach then leaves.

Ringside

" Someone Link has met before?" Steve said

" That don't give to much of a clue."

" Well whoever it is we will know in two weeks time."

Single Match: Johnny Cage w/ Zelda v Fox

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Zelda, the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Fox and Johnny go to tie up, but Johnny quickly pokes Fox in the eye before punching him with a right hand which knocks Fox down. Fox gets up quickly but is given a knee strike and is then quickly clotheslined. Johnny then pins Fox, who kicks out at two.

Johhny picks up Fox and whips him into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but runs into the boot of Fox. Johnny goes for it again but Fox gets his foot up again and then takes down Johnny with a body slam.

Fox then picks up Johhny and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Fox then gives Johnny a an hip toss and a drop kick which sends Johnny into the corner. Fox then goes to the second rope and starts punching away at Johnny as the crowd counts along as he punches. After ten punches Fox then gives Johnny a bulldog and pins him foe a two count.

Fox then went for the diamond cuttter, which Johnny got out of and then shoved him into the ref. Johnny then went for a supplex which Fox countered and quickly followed with a diamond cutter and went to pin until Roy and Marth came in and attack Fox and gave him the snapshot.

Johnny then picked up Fox and gave him the Johnny go round as the ref was getting up. Johnny then pinned Fox for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny cage picks up another big win." Bart said

" It does seem that Zelda is taking him to the top."

" That makes him 15-0."

After Johnny and Zelda had left the music of Megaman started

" Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Megaman." The announcer said which produced a chours of boo's. Megaman got into the ring and grabbed a mic as a you suck chant started.

" Shut up! I am Megaman, the present and the future of this company!" The crowd boo this.

" Now dispite last week when I defeated Robotnik's "problem solver" He still deems it necacery to leave me off the show." The crowd cheer this.

" You people can cheer that announcement if you want, but you all know that deep down inside you all pay to see me, I mean look at me, I am the legend killer, I am the carear ender, and all you people watch me because you know im the only thing worth watching." The crowd start booing again.

" Robotnik, I don't care if you left me off this show, im wrestling anyway, so whoever wants some, come get some."

After a short pause the music of Crash Bandicoot starts and he comes to the ring.

" Look, I think you may have misunderstood me. I said Im issuing an open challenge, which means I want a challenge, which you are not. So get the hell out of this ring before I make you."

Crash then strikes Megaman, much to the delight of the crowd and contiues to punch away at him as a ref arrives in the ring and calls for the bell.

Megaman then retreats to the corner where Crash then gives him a few kicks to the head before jumping on the second rope and doing a spin kick to the head. Crash then gave Megaman a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Crash picked up Megaman again, but Megaman grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then got on to the apron and jumped off and hit Crash with a flying clothesline and sent Crash into the steek steps.

Megaman then rolled Crash into the ring and then whipped him across the ring and gave him knee to the gut. Megaman then pinned Crash, who kicked out at two.

Megaman picked up Crash and went to set up for the flip piledriver, but Crash managed to counter it into a back drop and then did a stading swanton bomb on Megaman and pinned him for a two count. Crash then picked up Megaman again, who raked the eyes of Crash and then went for the flip piledriver, which Crash countered into a backdrop.

Crash then took down Megaman with a drop kick and went to pick him up, but Megaman then low blowed him.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" Megaman purposely gets himself disqulified." Steve said as he rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair.

" I don't think Megaman is through though." Bart said as Megaman gave Crash a thunderous chair shot before going to leave the ring, but stopped and came back in and waited for Crash to get back up.

" Come on now! Crash is totally helpless." Steve said as Megaman gave Crash a second thunderous chair shot before putting the chair on the floor and gave Crash a flp piledriver on it. Megaman then posed over the fallen Crash before leaving the ring.

" This has got to stop, someone has to stop Megaman." Steve said

" I don't think many people will want to after the showing he just put on."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Berri and the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker for the past two weeks you have tapped out to Corn, how confident are you as we head towards Backlash?"

" Listen, what happand those last two weeks were nothing. I can beat Corn anytime, anyplace."

" You think so do ya." Corn said as he came into veiw, " then why don't we have another match tonight?"

" I can beat you anytime, but not tonight. Last week you injured my back in that sharpshooter of yours and I have been advised to take two weeks off."

" Really, well it doesn't matter anyway because in two weeks at Backlash that Intercontinental title will be mine."

Corn then leaves and Conker and Berri enter their lockeroom just as the tag champions Roy and Marth walk into veiw.

" Man where is she?" Roy asked

" Who knows, ever since she started managing Johnny as well she is never around."

" Well we can't waste anymore time looking, our match is next."

Ringside

" Conker is so full of excuses." Steve said

" If his back is injured then he shouldn't compete."

" You don't honestly belive that do you?"

" Well why would he lie?"

" Forget it. Up next we have the tag team champions in action against the recently impressive Sub Zero and Scorpion."

" Who are without Zelda."

Non-title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

GMW's music start

" The following non-title tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, Roy & Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then went for Sub Zero, who moved and Roy went straight into Marth. Sub Zero then threw Roy outta the ring just as Scorpion climbed the ropes

Scorpion and Sub Zero then give Marth the death sentence and Scorpion pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW have pinned the tag team champions!" Steve shouts

" I don't belive it, Zelda won't like this when she finds out."

" I think that Roy and Marth will want to know where she is."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon I beleve you have something to say?"

" Your damn right I do Dave. Johnny Cage, I still ain't forgotten about how you cheated in our last two matches, so at Backlash im challenging you to a match, and if you are a real man, then you will leave that skank Zelda in the back so we can settle this one on one and we'll soon see if you really have what it takes in the big league."

Captain Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" Captain Falcon has challenged Johhny Cage to a match at Starcade, the only question now is wil he accecpt?" Steve said

" Why should he? He has proven that he can beat Falcon twice before."

" But that was with help, this time Falcon has challenged Johnny to come alone."

Eight Man Tag Match: DX v N.W.O

DX music starts

" The following contest is an eight man tag team match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, D generation X."

N.W.O music starts

" And their opponants, The N.W.O"

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Sheik then comes in but is cut off by Tails, who spears him and punches him a few times before he rolls out of the ring. Vectoer then whips Wonder boy into the corner and tags in Sheik, who punches away at Wonder Boy before whipping him across the ring and misses with a clothesline. Wonder Boy then takes down Sheik with a clothesline and tags in Tails.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher, but Sheik quickly rolled to the far side of the ring and tagged in Espio. Tails got off the ropes and went for a hurricarana into a pin. Which was broken up at two by Vector.

Alex and Wonder Boy then came in and started brawling with Vector and Espio which went through the crowd to the backstage area. In the ring Tails whipped Sheik into the corner and tagged in Sonic and they both whipped him across the ring and gave him a double spinebuster before going for the emerald slam, which Knuckles stopped by pulling down the ropes which sent Tails to the outside.

Knuckles then whipped Tails into the steps and the ref then leaned out and told in to stop. During this Shiek went to low blow Sonic, but Sonic caught his foot and then low blowed Shiek. Sonic then laid down on the mat as Knuckles got back on to the apron, he then went to the top rope and went for the diving headbutt, which missed as Sonic rolled out of the way. Sonic then quickly got up and hit Knuckles with the Sonic driver and pinned him for the win as Tails stopped Sheik frm breaking up the pin.

" Here are your winners, D generation X."

" DX do it again, they get one over on the N.W.O." Steve said as Sonic and Tails celebrated up the ramo, much to the anger of Knuckles

" Plus Sonic has just pinned Knuckles just two short weeks before the face each other for the GWA championship."

Sonic and Tails then gave Knuckles and Sheik the crotch chops before leaving an irate Knuckles in the ring.

" DX out smart the N.W.O. For the third time in as many weeks. The question is what will the N.W.O try next?"

" Who knows Steve, but I don't want to miss it."

" Well that is about it for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re Cap 

Captain Falcon b Luigi

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Vega b Wario via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Fox via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Megaman via DQ

GMW b Roy & Marth via pinfall

DX b N.W.O via DQ

* * *

Backlash Matches 

T.V Title Match: Tails v Sheik (c)

Tag Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Cream (c)

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

Intercontinental Title Match: Corn v Conker (c)

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Knuckles (c)


	91. Week 24 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Mushroom Dome and we are just a week away from Backlash."

" That's right Steve, we already have several matches confirmed for Backlash and im sure there will be more later tonight."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat

The N.W.O music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, they are members of The New World Order, Vector and Espio."

The GGs music starts

" And their opponants, Yo-yo and Beat."

Vector and Espio then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Beat and Yo-yo. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then rammed Yo-yo into the steel post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then pinned him for a two count before Vector broke it up. Vector then gave Beat the Vector bomb and Espio pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio successful less than a week away from their match with The Outlaws." Steve said as Vector picked up Beat.

" I don't think their done yet Steve." Bart said as they gave Beat the chaotic drop. They then grabbed Yo-yo and gave him one as well before Vector grabbed a mic.

" Outlaws, you and the rest of DX may think your better than us, but at Backlash it will all change when we beat you to within an inch of your life! We will make sure that you don't bother us again just like Sheik and Knuckles will do to Tails and Sonic."

Vector and Espio then leave.

" Strong statement from Vector and Espio." Steve said

" Well they need to turn it around, DX has had the upper hand so far."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and the refelction of perfection Johnny Cage. Now last week Johnny you were challenged to a match at Backlash by Captain Falcon, what is your response?"

Zelda takes the mic.

" Now look, I don't know what Captain Falcon has been thinking lately, but Johnny here has defeated Captain Falcon in their last two matches, so he has nothing to prove against you, so your challenge is declined. As for now it is time for Johnny to continue his rise to the top."

Johnny and Zelda then leave.

Ringside

" I think Zelda and Johnny might be a little scared of Captain Falcon." Steve said

" What are you talking about? Johnny has already beaten him twice, he has nothing to prove to him."

" How about proving he can beat Falcon without Zelda's help?"

" Hey! He could that easily."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Vega

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Zelda, 'the refelction of perfection' Johnny Cage."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Johnny goes to attack Vega as he enters, but Vega quickly ducks and takes Johnny down with a springbored elbow. Vega then does a standing moonsault and pins Johnny for a two count. Johnny quickly gets up and goes to punch Vega, who ducks and sweeps the feet of Johnny from under him and gives him a few stomps before picking him up and giving him a drop sault.

Vega then went to the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up before leaping off and doing a hurricarana, which sends Johhny to the outside. Vega then runs and leaps ovr the ropes and takes Johnny down.

Vega then rolled Johnny back in the ring and was about to get in when Zelda hits him on the back, Vega rolls out and approches Zelda and grabs her, but is then hit with a baseball slide which sends him into the barrier.

Johhny picks up Vega and drives him back first into the barrier before picking him up in a bare hug and rammed him into the steel post. Johnny then rolled Vega into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring and went for the Johnny go round, but Vega managed to avoid it and then goes for a spear, but Johhny grabs the ref and uses him as a shield. Johhny then goes to punch Vega, but Vega blocks it and punches back before whipping him across the ring and hits him with the spear.

Vega then goes for the BME, but Zelda grabs his foot and he falls off the ropes. Johnny then gives him the Johnny go round as the ref gets comes to and Johnny pins Vega for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny wins again." Bart said

" Again with help from Zelda."

" It all means he is still undefeated at 16-0."

Johnny and Zelda go to leave but stop when the music of Captain Falcon starts.

" Hold it right there. Now I understand that you have rejected my challenge. Why? Are you too scared to face me one on one?"

Zelda gets a mic and replies. " he is not scared of you or anybody. He has already beaten you twice and doesn't need to again."

" But can he beat me alone? And don't you think he can answer for himself? what are you his mommy?"

" Shut up!" Zelda screamed

" Are you gonna get a doctors note for him?"

" Enough!" Johhny shouted, grabbing the mic off Zelda as he did so. " I have had enough of you running your mouth, if you want a match this Sunday then you got it, but don't complain after I beat you again!"

" Don't worry, this time you won't beat me, because im gonna end that undefeated streak of yours."

Falcon then leaves as Johhny looks on in anger before leaving himself along with Zelda.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Corn along with GMW. Now guys later on tonight you face off against Conker, Roy and Marth in six man tag team action less that a week before your respective matches, Your thoughts?"

" You remember last week when Conker made up his fake excuse? Well supprisingly he was lying so tonight just six days away from our match at Backlash I will again make him tap out."

Corn steps back and Sub Zero steps forward. " Roy and Marth, don't think we haven't forgoten about you guys screwing us out of our titles nearly six months ago, because at Backlash we will finally do what we have been wanting to do all this time. Beat you and re-gain the tag team titles."

Corn and GMW then leave.

Ringside

" Corn and GMW are all fired up for their encounters here tonight and at Backlash."

" I wouldn't think it would be easy they say it is though."

Tag Match: Rouge & Daisy v Gum & Cream

" The following tag team match is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge."

Daisy's music starts

" And her tag team partner, Daisy."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Gum."

Cream's music starts

" And her tag team partner, she is the women's champion, Cream."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the ropes and Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and tagged in Daisy.

Daisy came in and started to punch away at Gum before whipping her to the ropes and taking her down with a drop kick to the knee. Daisy then grabbed Gum's leg and lifted and slammed her knee to the mat.

Daisy then picked up Gum again and whipped her to her corner and tagged in Rouge, who stomped away at Gum before being dragged off by the ref. Rouge went to strike Gum again but Gum ducked and tagged in Cream.

Cream came in and ducked under a Rouge clothesline and gave her a drop kick. Daisy then came in but she got dropped kicked as well. Cream then picked up Rouge and whipped her across the ring, which Rouge reversed and then went for a clothesline, which Cream ducked and then took her down with a springbored cross body for a two count before Daisy broke it up.

Gum then came in and started puncing away at Daisy until she fell through the ropes. Rouge then attacked Gum from behind and through her out of the ring before turing round to Cream, who did a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Gum and the women's champion, Cream."

" Cream pins Rouge again." Steve said

" I don't belive this! How can this happan?"

" Well it has happaned, Cream has pinned Rouge again, and if she does this Sunday the she will re-tain the women's championship."

Single Match: Clutch v Luigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Clutch and Luigi tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Luigi a kick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Luigi into the corner and then hits him with a clothesline and follows up with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins luigi for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Luigi gets his knee's up and Clutch land right on them. Luig then gives Clutch a DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Luigi then picks up Clutch and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and follows up with a swinging neckbreaker before climbing to the top rope and does a moonsault, but missed after Clutch moved. Clutch then goes for sliced bread number two, but Luigi throws Clutch off and then goes for the twist of fate, but Clutch counters it and shoves Luigi into the turnbuckle and then rolls him up for a two count.

Clutch then whips Luigi into the corner and lifts him to the top rope before he climbs it and gives him a hurricarana. Clutch then grabs Luigi and gave him sliced bread number two and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

" Clutch wins as Luigi loses once again." Steve said as Luigi gets himself a steel chair, and like before instead of hitting the person it gets knocked back into his face.

" I really think Luigi should re-think his stratagy here, the last four weeks he has ended flat on his back after the chair he brought in has gone back into his face."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest is Sonic, now Sonic in six days you face Knuckles for the GWA championshi, but tonight you go one on one with his fellow N.W.O member Sheik, your thoughts?"

" You all know what the deal is, Knuckles cashed in his money in the bank breifcase to beat me, after I had already had a match and was attacked after it, but I have shown that Knuckles is no more than a coward and me and the rest of DX has proven it. So Knuckles you better get ready to lose the GWA title this Sunday. And you know what I say, if your not down with that, then I got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it." _

Sonic then leaves.

Ringside

" Well Sonic versus Knuckles is in six days time, but tonight he must concentrate on Sheik." Steve said

" That's right, and you know Sheik will be under order to soften up Sonic."

Six Man Tag Match: Corn & GMW v Conker, Roy and Marth

The GG's music starts

" The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

GMW's music starts

" And his tag team partners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Conker's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his tag team partners, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth then whipped Scorpion into his corner and tagged in Conker, who gave Scorpion a few punches before whipping him across the ring and gives him a drop kick. Conker then picks him up and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Conker then whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Scorpion ducks and then tags in Corn, who takes down Conker with a back drop. Roy and Marth then come in but are taken care off by Sub Zero and Scorpion. Corn then puts Conker in the sharpshooter and Conker taps.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted, and Corn."

" Corn makes Conker tap for the third time in four weeks." Steve said

" Conker will have to do something big if he want to re-tain the Intercontinental title this Sunday."

Backstage

We see Johnny Cage and Zelda, who are clearly having words.

" Why the hell would you accecpt that match for!?" Zelda asked angrily

" Nobody calls me a coward, Ive shown I can beat him and if he want another beating then I'll give him one."

" Exactly, you've beaten him already there was no need to accecpt that match, I was trying to set you up another match."

" It doesn't matter if you were gonna set up another match, Im still going through with this one and showing him for the final time that im just that much better than him."

Johhny then walks away as Zelda looks like she's gonna lose her temper when Roy and Marth arrive.

" What the hell is going on!" Roy demanded

" Yeah, ever since that idiot has arrived you've spent all your time with him instead of helping us!" Marth shouted.

" Look im not in the mood to deal with you right now."

" Well were not in the mood to deal with you, so as far as were concerned your no longer our manager." Roy said

" WHAT?! You guys can't do that to me!" Zelda shouted

" We can and will." Marth replied before he and Roy walked off.

Ringside

" Did you see that!?" Bart asked in shock

" I certainly did."

" They can't fire Zelda as their manager, she made them in to who they are."

" Well apparently they have."

Single Match: Falco v Link

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Link."

Link and Falco tie up and Link manages to get Falco into a headlock, who counters with a back elbow and goes for a clothesline, which Link ducks and then takes him with a neck breaker, Link then picked Falco back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Falco into to corner and went a clothesline, but missed when Falco got his foot up. Falco then gave Link a bulldog and followed up with a springbored moonsault and pinned Link for a two count.

Falco then went to the top rope and took down Link with a missile drop kick and pinned Link for a two count. Falco then quickly managed to takedown Link with a hurricarana, which sent Link to the outside and then ran from one side to the ring to the other and leapt over the ropes and did a flip and landed right on top of Link. Falco then rolled Link back into the ring and got a two count.

Falco then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Link ducked and Falco hit the mat hard, Link then gives Falco a super kick and pins him for a two count. Link then put Falco in the triforce of pain and Falco taps.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link picks up the win here tonight." Steve said as Peach appeared on the big screen.

" Link, you enjoy yourself tonight, because next week your downfall begins." Peach said. Momemts later the screen went blank.

" What do you think is gonna happan Steve?"

" Who knows, Peach could be bringing anyone in to take out Link."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk writing something when a knock is heard on his door.

" Come in." seconds later Megaman enters

" Ah Megaman I've been wanting to see you."

" And I have been wanting to see you so you can explain why im not on the show again tonight?"

" I called you here to discuss your actions last week."

" My actions were totally fair."

" Your actions were out of line, your just lucky that Crash isn't seriously hurt, in fact I've put you two in a no DQ match at Backlash."

" Oh come on, I am Megaman, your top star and the future of the company, I shouldn't be wrestling someone on a much lower level."

" Well complain all you want, your still gonna face him this Sunday, now get out."

Ringside

" Crash versus Megaman at Backlash." Steve said

" And Megaman is not happy at all with that."

" Well as Robotnik said, like it or not, it's gonna happan."

Non-title Match: Sonic v Sheik (c)

DX music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his ay to the ring, he is a member of D generation X, Sonic."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the N.W.O, the television champion, Sheik."

Sonic went for Sheik as he was about to enter, but Sheik quickly stopped and went back to the outside before grabbing Sonic's leg and dragging him to the outside where he whipped him into the steel steps. Sheik then slammed Sonic's head off the apron before rolling him back into the ring.

Sheik then picked up Sonic and whipped him into the corner and hit him with a knee strike before whipping him to the other corner where he did another knee strike and followed up with a bulldog. Sheik then pinned Sonic for a two count.

Sheik then picked up Sonic and went to whip him acros the ring, but Sonic reversed it and then took Sheik down with a back drop. Sonic then gave Sheik a body slam and followed up with a leg drop before pinning Sheik for a two count.

Sonic then whipped Sheik into the corner and gave him a few punches before lifting him to the top rope and doing a superplex. Knuckles then appeared on the apron but he was spotted by Sonic, who punched him off and followed by taking Knuckles down with a crossbody.

In the ring Tails snuck in and took Sheik down with the twin tailed assalt before leaping to the top rope and doing the sprial tap. Tails then rolled out of the ring and grabbed Knuckles off Sonic and started punching him as Sonic got back into the ring and pinned Sheik for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic and DX do it again over the N.W.O." Steve said as Sonic and Tails celebrated in the ring.

" And with no interfearence in their match this Sunday I wonder if Knuckles can actully defeat Sonic."

" Well we have only six days to wait for that answer, and on that note we hae to go. So from Bart and myself we'll see you at Backlash."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Vega via pinfall

Cream & Gum b Rouge & Daisy via pinfall

Clutch b Luigi via pinfall

Corn & GMW b Conker, Roy and Marth via submission

Link b Falco via submission

Sonic b Sheik via pinfall

* * *

Backlash Matches 

T.V Title Match: Tails v Sheik (c)

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Johhny Cage

Tag Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Corn v Conker (c)

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Cream (c)

No DQ Match: Megaman v Crash Bandicoot

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Knuckles (c)


	92. Backlash Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (1)

Tag Team Champions: Roy & Marth (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the GWA arena in Station Square and tthis is Backlash."

" We have eight matches here tonight including five title matches."

T.V Title Match: Tails v Sheik (c)

DX music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, he is a member of D generation X, Tails."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the new world order and is the current television champion, Sheik."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes amd pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher, but Sheik quickly rolled to the far side of the ring. Tails got off the ropes and went for a hurricarana into a pin. But Sheik managed to couner it and dropped his knees on Tails sholders and then grabbed the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik re-tains the television title and gets the N.W.O off to a great start." Bart said

" In typical N.W.O fashion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team champions Roy and Marth, now later on tonight guys you defend your tag team titles against GMW, but the real question is about what went down last monday?"

" It is totally obvious what went down last monday, we were both sick and tired of being put on the back burner, if Zelda wants to waste her time with a loser like Johnny Cage then that's fine, but we are not going down because of it." Roy answers

" Today is the first day in the next step of our carears where we will continue to prove that we are the greatest tag team in the GWA."

Roy and Marth then leave.

Ringside

" I still feel they made a big mistake in parting ways with Zelda." Bart said

" Well I guess time will tell if that will be true."

" Well from former clients to a current one as Johnny cage takes on Captain Falcon next."

" With Zelda barred from ringside."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Captain Falcon

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest os schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the refelection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Captain Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon comes in and starts unloading with several punches before whipping Johnny across the ring and giving him a hard clothesline. Johnny gets up quickly but just as quickly is taken down with another hard clothesline. Johnny then quickly rolls out of the ring with Falcon quickly following him out. Johnny then rolls back into the ring and catches Falcon as he re-enters.

Johnny then punches away at Falcon and uses all of the refs five count and more before the ref pulls him off. Johnny then gets into the refs face which allows time for Falcon to get up. Johnny then turns round right into Falcon, who gives Johnny a DDT.

Falcon then picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop and follows up with a body slamand then a swinging neck breaker and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Johnny and sets him up for the C-4, but Johnny counters with some elbows to the head. Johnny then bouces off the ropes but runs straight into a drop kick. Falcon then gives Johnny the C-4 and pins him for a two count before Johnny gets his foot on the rope.

Falcon then picks up Johnny and whips him to the corner and then lifts him to the top rope where he attempts a superplex, but Johnny blocks it by holding on to the ropes and then shoves Falcon off. Johnny then comes off the apron and gives Falcon the Johnny go round and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" You see that Steve? Johnny Cage beat Falcon and beat him fairly."

" That he did."

" Now Falcon can't moan anymore that he was cheated out of a victory now that Johnny has proven that he is the better man."

" This all means that Johnny is still undefeated at 17-0."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Berri and the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker in just a moment you defend your Intercontinental title against Corn, a man who has made you tap in your last three meetings with him. Your thoughts?"

" You know there is a good reason for this, and it's not because I can't beat him, because I can. It's simply because I wanted to re-main as fresh as possible for the match that matters, that's why I tapped and I guarantee you that won't be the case tonight."

Conker and Berri then leave.

Ringside

" What do you think to that Steve?" Bart asked

" Well excuse my language, but I think what Conker just said is totally bull.

Intercontinental Title Match: Corn w/ Gum v Conker (c) w/ Berri

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied by Gum, Corn."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Berri, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrer. Corn then picks up Berri and rolls him into the ring, Berri then hits Corn on the back, which had no effect, but Corn turns round and approches Berri, but is then hit with a baseball slide by Conker, which sent him into the barrer.

Conker then get out of the ring and smacks Corn's head on the barrer and then on the apron before rolling him back in. Conker then picks up Corn and gives him a swinging neck breaker and pins him for a two count. Conker then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Corn ducks and then takes down Conker with a flying clothesline.

Corn then grabs Conker's legs then puts him in the sharpshooter. Conker tries reaching for the ropes and is nearly their before Corn drags him back into the center of the ring. Berii then gets on the apron and tries to get into the ring, but the ref stops her, whist this is happaning Conker starts tapping.

Corn releases the hold and approches Berri on the apron, who quickly drops off, but doesn't noice that Gum is now behind her until she backs into her. Berri then turns round and Gum punches her to the floor. In the ring Corn turns round and Conker low blows Corn causing a disqualification.

" Here is your winner by disqualification Corn, but still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" I can't belive this!" Steve shouted, " Corn had the Intercontinental title won."

" It's smart Steve, Conker realised he was beat so decided enough was enough and to fight another day.

Conker had made it halfway up the apron when Eggman's music starts

" Now hold it right there! This is not gonna end this way, so right now the match is re-started."

The crowd cheer Eggman's decion as Conker is grabbed from behind by Corn and thrown back into the ring and puts him into the sharpshooter where he quickly taps.

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental champion, Corn."

" Corn did it, he beat Conker and is the new Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" This was unfair."

" How was it unfair? Conker tried to take the easy way out and Eggman ordered the match to be re-started, which was the right thing to do." Steve said as Corn continued to celebrate with Gum.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Rouge, now Rouge later on tonight you face Cream for the women's championship, any words you liked to say before your match."

" First of all I don't think I have to tell you that Cream is probably the luckiest person alive, to get one win over me is lucky, but two in a row is unheard of, I mean look at her, she looks like she shouldn't even be in the GWA, let alone be the women's champion. Well I hope you have enjoyed your reign, because you won't beat me a third time."

Rouge then leaves.

Ringside

" Rouge versus Cream for the women's title will be up a little later, but now it's part two of the DX versus the N.W.O fued as The Outlaws face Vector and Espio."

" Who will be looking to do as Sheik did earlier and win for the N.W.O."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then, you people know how this work, so Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer.

" Well then for the thousends in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D generation X proudly bring to you the former three time tag team champions of the world, the K. I double D, the Wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

The N.W.O music starts

" And their opponants, they are memers of the N.W.O, Vector and Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to kick Wonder Boy in the gut and then goes for the up shining wizard, but Wonder Boy ducks and gives Espio a spike DDT and pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Vector then sets up for the Vector bomb, but is hit by Alex and he and Wonder Boy clothesline him to the outside. The Outlaws then give Espio the spike piledriver and Wonder Boy pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, The New Age Outlaws."

" The Outlaws pick up the victory which leaves DX and the N.W.O at one win each." Steve said

" Which means it comes down to the GWA championship match between Sonic and Knuckles."

Women's Title Match: Rouge v Cream (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Rouge."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Cream."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Cream and smacked her head on the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her acros the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count.

Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strikeand then a DDT before pinning her with her feet on the ropes, which the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed upwith a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count.

Cream then whipped Rouge into the corner and then gave her and handspring elbow before folloeing with a bulldog and pinned Rouge, who again kicked out at two. Cream then picked up Rouge again, who quickly raked the eyes of Cream and set her up for the widows peak, but Cream countered it into a roll up for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Cream."

" Cream does it again, she beats Rouge and re-tains her women's title." Steve said as Rouge glares at Cream, who is celebrating up the rampway

" I can't belive she it again, for a third time as well."

" Well Cream is proving that she is no lucky champion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Peach. Now Peach we are just twenty four hours away from you naming the person who you say will take Link out, Now last week you said it would be a person from his past, any further clues on who it could be?"

" Now what fun would it be if you all knew who it was? But not to worry. Tomorrow night you will all witness the beginning of the end for Link."

Peach then leaves

Ringside

" I really can't wait to see who she brings, the inticapation is killing me." Bart said

" Just like the person might do to Link."

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Roy & Marth

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy and Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Roy and Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then clotheslines Sub Zero before whipping him into the corner where the ref, who was in the way got taken out.

Roy and Marth then give Sub Zero the snapshot and Roy pins him as Marth tries to revive the ref before getting struck with a chair by Johnny Cage. Roy gets up but us also struck with the chair. Johnny then leaves as Sub Zero and Scorpion get into the ring, they give Roy the death sentace and then pin him for the win.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW win the tag team titles, but I don't think that is the real issue here." Steve said

" I told you they should of never left Zelda, this is their punishment."

" Well what ever it is Johnny Cage has just cost Roy and Marth the tag team titles."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman in just a moment you take on Crash Bandicoot on a no DQ match, your thoughts?"

" You know what? I should't even be competing against an opponant like I am being forced to today. Crash Bandicoot is no where in my league. Im the person who ended the carears of Bowser and Donkey Kong, two of the most dominant people in history and I made them look like nothing. Now once I add Crash Bandicoot to that list then the true rise of Megaman will begin."

Ringside

" One can only imagane what Megaman has planned." Steve said

" Well if it means that Crash will end up like Donkey Kong and Bowser then it won't be good."

No DQ Match: Crash Bandicoot v Megaman

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualification match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Crash spears Megaman to the mat as he enters, much to the delight of the crowd and contiues to punch away at him before Megaman manages to squrim out of the ring. Crash then takes out Megaman with a suicide dive and then rolls him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then retreats to the corner where Crash then gives him a few kicks to the head before jumping on the second rope and doing a spin kick to the head. Crash then gave Megaman a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Crash picked up Megaman again, but Megaman grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then got on to the apron and jumped off and hit Crash with a flying clothesline and sent Crash into the steek steps.

Megaman then rolled Crash into the ring and then whipped him across the ring and gave him knee to the gut. Megaman then pinned Crash, who kicked out at two.

Megaman picked up Crash and went to set up for the flip piledriver, but Crash managed to counter it into a back drop and then did a stading swanton bomb on Megaman and pinned him for a two count. Crash then picked up Megaman again, who raked the eyes of Crash and then went for the flip piledriver, which Crash countered into a backdrop.

Crash then leapt to the top rope went for the swanton bomb and missed when Megaman rolled out of the way. Megaman then rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and went to hit Crash, who quicky hit Megaman in the gut before he could. Crash then grabbed the chair and smacked it of the back of Megaman before giving him a DDT on to the chair.

Crash then placed the chair onto the prone Megaman and did a swanton bomb on to him and pinned Megaman for a count of two. Crash then rolled out of the ring and went under the apron and grabbed a trash can lid and then went back into the ring and struck Megaman, who was now bleeding, again before going for a hurricarana, which Megaman countered into a powerbomb. Megaman then left the ring and grabbed a table and slid it back into the ring before setting it up in the corner. Megaman then picked up Crash and went to powerbomb him, but Crash counted it into a hurricarana which sent Megaman through the table.

Crash then went out of the ring where he grabbed another table, he set it up in the ring and placed Megaman on top of it and was gonna jump off before Megaman quickly rolled off the pushed the ropes, causing Crash to lose his balance.

Megaman then climbed the ropes and he superplexed Crash through the table and pinned him for a two count. Megaman then picked up the chair and smacked it over Crash's head before picking him up and gave him a flip piledriver onto it before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" What a physical match that was." Steve said

" That's right Steve, I didn't expect Crash to put up such a fight but in the end Megaman picked up the win."

A replay is shown from Starcade last month where Knuckles cashes in is money in the bank breifcase to become the GWA champion, followed by the events leading up to tonight.

" Sonic hopes to re-gain the GWA title here tonight." Steve said

" I say Knuckles will re-tain."

" Even though their will be no interfearence?"

" I know Knuckles is bound to have something planned."

GWA Championship Match: Sonic v Knuckles (c)

DX music starts

The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, he is a member of D generation X, Sonic."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the N.W.O and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Sonic and Knuckles went to tie up, but before they did Knuckles quickly pulled away and went back to the corner. He came out and went to tie up, but again pulled out and went back to his corner. Knuckles then went a third time, but this time Sonic just struck him and Knuckles went down to the mat.

Sonic picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring, but Knuckles grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and started to walk around the ring until he was hit with a baseball slide by Sonic which sent him into the barrier.

Sonic then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and whipped him into the corner where he then puncheds him a few times before lifting Knuckles to the top rope and gave him a superplex. Sonic then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Sonic picked up Knuckles again and gave him a body slam before going to the top rope and hit Knuckles with an elbow drop. Sonic picked up Knuckles again, but Knuckles quickly raked the eyes of Sonic before taking him down with a DDT.

Knuckles then picked up Sonic and gave him a german supplex. Knuckles kept his hands locked and got up and gave Sonic a second german supplex followed by a third before going to the top rope and hit Sonic with a diving headbutt. Knuckles then pinned Sonic for a two count.

Knuckles then picked up Sonic and went to whip him into the corner, but Sonic reversed it and sent Knuckles into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but Knuckles pulled the ref in the way and Sonic went stright into him. Knuckles then low blowed Sonic before rolling out of the ring and came back with a chair and smacked Sonic across the sholder and did it several times before putting him in the crossface.

Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to reach the ropes, slowly dragging himself closer to the ropes and eventully made it, but with the ref not quite up yet Knuckles kept the hold locked and only let go after the ref was back up and had used his five count. Knuckles then dragged Sonic back to the center of the ring and headbutted his sholder several times before putting the crossface on again.

Sonic again tried reaching for the ropes, but each time he tried to drag himself towards them he moved less and less before finally tapping out.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles re-tains the GWA Championship title, and you said he couldn't." Bart said

" He had to cheat to do it."

" It's only cheating if your caught."

" Even with the cheating, he still had Sonic in the crossface for several minutes before he tapped."

" That just showed his desire to re-gain the title Steve, but he knew that wasn't gonna happan in the end."

I wouldn't be supprised if the sholder wasn't seperated." Steve said as Knuckles put Sonic back into the crossface.

" Well I think it will when Knuckles is through with him." Bart said as the rest of DX came to the ring, quickly followed by the N.W.O as a brawl started out which ended with DX in the ring.

" Well DX are left in the ring, but I think Sonic might be seriously hurt." Steve said

" The important thing though is that Knuckles is still GWA champion."

" Well this has done little to reslove the tension between DX and the N.W.O, if anything it has made it worse, what will happand tomorrow night? We'll find out then, but for now from Bart and myself goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Sheik b Tails via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Corn b Conker via submission

The Outlasw b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Cream b Rouge via pinfall

GMW b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Megaman b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Knuckles b Sonic via submission


	93. Week 25 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Corn (1)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

A video airs on the big screen.

" _Thirty six feet in diameter, over two miles of steel chains which will rip you apart, sixteen feet in length and weights over ten tones and is one of the most brutal matches in history. In four weeks six people will do battle for the GWA Championship inside of the elimanation chamber." _The voice speaks as highlights of previous elimanation chamber matches are shown.

Huge pyro's go off to signal the start of the show.

" Welcome everyone, im Steve alongside Bart at ringside and as we have just seen the elimanation chamber is back!"

" This is one of the most brutal matches ever devised and what better place for it to take place then Lockdown."

" We debuted Lockdown last year where every match was inside of a steel cage and after great fan response we are doing it again."

The N.W.O music starts and all members walk to the ring.

" How do you think Knuckles feels after learning that he will have to defend his title against five other guys at Lockdown?" Bart asked

" I doubt he is to pleased, infact I think he is here to voice his displesure."

Knuckles and the rest of the N.W.O step into the ring and Knuckles gets himself a mic.

" First of all I'd just like to say that last night Sonic and the rest of DX were shown what we were all about, show it on the screen."

A replay of Sonic tappaing in the crossface from last night is shown

" Not only did I re-tain the GWA Championship, but I also injured Sonic to the point where he won't be here tonight." The crowd boo as Knuckles continues. " Now as for the elimanation chamber at Lockdown is concerned it doesn't matter at all, because at the end of the day I will still be your GWA Champion."

The N.W.O go to leave but stop when DX's music starts and Tails and The Outlaws come on to the ramp.

" You may of re-tained the GWA championship last night, but their was one little factor that you left out, and that was smashing Sonic's sholder in with a steel chair, now because of this Sonic is now likely to miss Lockdown."

" What a terrible shame." Knuckles said very unsympathicly.

" You won't be laughting tonight though, because it's going to be me and you one on one for the GWA Championship."

Tails and The Outlaws then leave Knuckles looks less than happy in the ring.

" Tails and Knuckles for the GWA Championship later on tonight." Steve said

" This night is proving to be huge, what with the elimanation chamber announcement plus a tag team title match a GWA title match makes it even bigger."

Single Match: Clutch v Crash Bandicoot

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

" Clutch picking up a win here tonight, though after Crash's match last night it was always gonna be hard to win." Steve said

" Well that will teach him to stay out of Megaman's business."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Roy and Marth. Now guys last night Johnny Cage inturpted your match which cost you two the tag team titles, now I belive you have something to say?"

" You know Dave last night Johnny decided to get involved in our business as revenge for Zelda, but our revenge will come, next week we challenge you to a two on one handicap match, then we'll see just how good you are."

Ringside

" Roy and Marth against Johnny Cage in a handicap match next week." Steve said

" Now this isn't a match yet, Roy and Marth have only challenged Johnny Cage because they know they can't do it alone."

" We'll see if he accecpts later."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope did a spin flip onto Rouge and pinned her for a two count.

Tikal then picked up Rouge, who quickly pocked Tikal in the eye and gave her a hard spike DDT and then picked her up and whipped her across the ring where she gave her a back drop. Rouge then picked up Tikal and gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge picks up a win here tonight, no doubt looking for another chance to face Cream for the women's title." Steve said

" Which she was robbed of."

" What!?"

" She was."

" Well belive what you want, everyone else know otherwise."

The music of Megaman started and he made his way to the ring.

" Here comes Megaman." Steve said as Rouge exicted the ring.

" I'd leave the ring as well if I was Rouge, who knows what Megaman could do."

Megaman got into the ring and got himself a mic.

" Last night I said I was sick and tied of facing nobodies, and I showed you all what happans when nobodies try and step up to me. Another thing I said last week was that today is the day it all stops and I head to the top. So I refuse to leave this ring until I get a title shot."

" Can he do that?" Bart asked

" Knuckles is already defending his title later tonight anyway."

" I ain't leaving, I have all night."

The crowd start a you suck chant which soon turns to cheers when the music of Captain Falcon starts and he comes to the ring.

" You know what Megaman, Everyone round here including me are sick to death about you moaning and complaing every week when something doesn't go your way, but I tell you what if your looking for action tonight then look no further because I feel giving you an ass kicking right here and now."

" No one comes out here and inturpts me, now I wanted a title shot tonight and im gonna get it so get out of the ring before I make you."

" Make me, I'd like to see you try."

Megaman stands their for a second before trying to cheap shot Falcon, who blocks it and returns with a punch of his own and several more before clothesline Megaman out of the ring, who then started walking to the back, but stops when Eggman's music starts.

" Now hold it right their, now if you two want to fight so much you will do it on my time. So next week it will be Captain Falcon versus Megaman, and to add a little excitement to the match, it will be an elimanation chamber quailfying match."

" Megaman versus Captain Falcon next week." Steve said

" And the winner goes into the elimanation chamber match at Lockdown."

" Which is huge for both men."

Tag Team Title Match: Vector & Espio v GMW (c)

N.W.O music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, they are members of the N.W.O, Vector and Espio."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kiced out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring and punches him. He gets back into the ring where he takes down Sub Zero. Scorpion then attacks him from behind but is low blowed by Espio.

Vector and Espio then give him the chaotic drop and pin him, but the ref is still knocked out on the outside. Vector goes out to get him and while this happans The Outlaws appear and give Espio a spike piledriver. Vector then gets into the ring and The Outlaws bail.

Vector then dares them to get back into the ring as The Outlaws just point at him. He turns round where he is giving a double clotheslineout of the ring. Sub Zero and Scorpion then give Espio the death sentence as the ref gets back into the ring. Scorpion then pins Espio for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW re-tain the tag team titles!" Steve shouted.

" All thanks to The Outlaws."

" Well this just heats things up a bit more between DX and the N.W.O."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Berri and Conker. Now Conker after losing the Intercontinental title last night you have a chance to redeem yourself when you face Fox in a elimanation chamber quailfying match. Your thoughts?"

" Last night I may have of lost the Intercontinental title, but that is not important, what is important is me winning tonights match and going on to win the GWA Championship."

Ringside

" If Conker thinks this will be easy then he has another thing coming." Steve

" He can beat Fox easily."

" But he's never been in a elimanation chamber match before, and if your not preared then you will get seriously injured."

Elimanation Chamber Quailfying Match: Fox v Conker w/ Berri

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is an elimanation chamber quailfying match schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Berri, Conker."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter and pinned him for a two count after Berri put Conker's foot on the rope.

Fox then reached out and grabbed Berri and pulled her to the top rope and flipped her into the ring and picked her up for a diamond cutter, but was then attacked by Conker who then rolled him up for a two count after the the ref saw he was using the ropes.

Conker then got in the ref's face before turning round and walks right into the diamond cutter where Fox then pins him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox becomes the first person to quailfy for the elimanation chamber." Steve said

" Te other four will be filled over the next few weeks, but right now we don't know who will be defending the title inside the elimanation chamber."

" DX inturpted the N.W.O at the top of our show which resulted in Tails challenging Knuckles for the GWA Championship which will take place later tonight."

A few moments pass and then Peach's music starts

" Here comes Peach, now we saw last night that the person she has to destroy Link will be here tonight." Steve said

" And it's suppose to be someone from Link's past."

Peach gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now you all know why im here, im here to show you the man who will not only take Link out, but permantly cripple him for life!"

The crowd boo this.

" Now Link, why don't you come out here and see first hand who I have got."

A few moments pass before Link's music starts and he heads down to the ring.

" So Link, have you figured it out, who do you think will be coming for you?"

" You know I've been going through a history of people I've ever faced, and so many of them have said exactly what you said and they all failed, so I don't care, I'll take them out just like everyone else you have brought."

" Oh I think you will care." Peach said, seconds later some new music starts which instantly caught the attention of Link.

" That music, there is no way it could be." Steve said as the person was shown on the big screen heading to the ring.

" It is Steve, it's Bison."

" What's he doing here! He's contracted to EGW."

Bison then appears on the ramp way and starts heading to the ring and went right nose to nose to Link.

" Im sure you know this man very well, the same man who so nearly ended your carear back in EGW so many times, the man who had the longest undefeated streak in wrestling history, until you stopped it, and now he is gonna stop you."

Bison then hit Link with a right hand which knocked Link down. Bision then began stomping away at him until Link managed to pull himself to the outside, but Bision followed him out and then speared Link, which sent him hard into the barrier. Bision then proceed to take apart the announce table before picking up Link and gave him a dominater right through it.

" Oh my god! Bison just drove Link through our announce table." Steve shouted

" Link is out cold."

" We need help out here." Steve said as Bison stood over the fallen Link with Peach, who had a huge smile on her face.

" Look at that witch, how can she enjoy this." Steve said

" Link started this when he super kicked her several months ago."

" She was trying to split up Link and Malon."

" It was still no excuse to super kick her."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now earlier today Roy and Marth challenged you to a handicap match next week, do you accecpt this challenge?"

" You know those guys are afried of me, why else would they challenge me to a handicap match. Look at me, im the reflection of perfection, the most complete package when it comes to wrestling which no one can even come close to, so I will accecpt your challenge, but don't blame me for what happans to you."

Johnny and Zelda then leave.

Ringside

" There if confermation, we have ourselves a handicap match next week." Steve said

" Where Johnny will show those two punks why he is the fastest rising star in the business."

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)

DX music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, he is a member of D generantion X, Tails"

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is the leader of the N.W.O and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Tails and Knuckles go to the center where they start trading words. That is until Tails slaps Knuckles round the face, which Prompts Knuckles to retaliate with a right hand which knocks Tails down. Tails then quickly rolls out the ring and Knuckles follows, but Tails gets back in and then stomps to the back of Knuckles as he re-enters and then does a elbow drop to the back befoe doing some more stomps.

Tails then give Knuckles a body slam and then turns him over and gives him a knee to the back before viscously kicking it and then puts Knuckles in a Boston crab.

Knuckles nearly reaches the ropes before Tails drags Knuckles back into the center of the ring. Knuckles starts dragging himself back towards the ropes again and manages to get there and Tails keeps the hold using the refs count to four before releasing it.

Tails then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for a clothesline and Knuckles counters into a crossface, Tails tries rolloing through but Knuckles keeps it locked in. Tails slowly inches towards the ropes and manages to grab it and forces Knuckles to release the hold.

Knuckles then come back to Tails, but Tails manages to grab him and drag him between the ropes and to the outside. Tails then does a crossbody to the outside and lands on Knuckles before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Tails then picks up Knuckles and brings him to a corner where he then climbs to the second rope and goes for a tornado DDT, but Knuckles manages to throw Tails off. Knuckles then grabbed Tails and gave him two german supplex's and went for a third but Tails blocked it and gave Knuckles a few elbows to the head to break the grip before giving him a DDT.

Both Tails and Knuckles slowly pulled themselves to their feet and started trading punches in the ring until Tail avoided one and took Knuckles down with a drop kick before getting hit from behind by Vector, which made the ref call for the bell.

" Here is your winner by Disqualifcation, Tails, but still GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Espio then came to the ring and set Tails up for the chaotic drop, but they were attacked by The Outlaws. Sheik then came to the ring and struck Alex with a chair. Vector and Espio then gave Wonder Boy the chaotic drop as Knuckles beat down Tails. The N.W.O then left DX laying in the ring.

" The N.W.O have given a very strong message to DX here tonight." Bart said

" DX tried as they might but the numbers game caught up with them."

" Which means that Knuckles will be the person defending the GWA championship in the elimanation chamber."

" And we know that Fox will be one of the other five partisapants and we will have more next week, but for tonight we are all out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

GMW b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Knuckles b Tails via DQ

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Handicap Match: Roy & Marth v Johnny Cage

No 1 Contenders Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

Elimanation Chamber Quailfying Match: Corn v Vega

Elimanation Chamber Quailfying Match: Captain Falcon v Megaman

* * *

Lockdown Matches 

GWA Championship - Elimanation Chamber Match: Fox v ? v ? v ? v ? v Knuckles (c)


	94. Week 26 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Corn (1)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we have a big show for you tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have more elimanation chamber qualifying matches and on top of that we are gonna decide the number one contenders for the tag team titles."

" Last week we were shown that the elimanation chamber would be returning and we already know that Fox will be one of the five challengers and were about to find one more."

Elimanation Chamber Qualifying Match: Captain Falcon v Megaman

Captain Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is a elimanation chamber qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Falcon and Megaman tied up in the center of the ring and Falcon mananged to back Megaman into the corner where he gave Megaman several punches before the ref got him to break it up. Megaman then quicky cheap shotted Falcon and gave him a body slam and followed with a leg drop for a two count.

Megaman then picked up Falcon and whipped him across then ring before trying for a clothesline, but ran stright into Falcon's boot and was then taken down by a clothesline. Falcon then picked up Mega and whipped him across the ring and gave him a backdrop and then pinned him for a two count.

Falcon then whipped Megaman into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but Megaman grabbed the ref and shoved him into Falcon and then tried to punch him, but Falcon avoided it and gave Megaman the C-4 and pinned him, but the ref was still down.

Falcon got up and tried to revive the ref, who stayed down. He then went back and picked up Megaman, who gave him a low blow before leaving the ring and grabed a steel chair and brought it back into the ring where he smacked Falcon over the head. Megaman then quickly got rid of the chair as the ref was getting up and then gave Falcon the flip piledriver and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman qualifies for the elimanation chamber after screwing Falcon out of the win." Steve said

" Megaman screwed no one."

" Falcon would have won if the ref wasn't down."

" And that is Falcon's fault."

" Megaman pushed the ref into Falcon."

" He tripped."

" You can defend him all you want, but I guarantee that Falcon will want some more of Megaman."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Wario and Waluigi. Now guys later on tonight you face Yo-yo and Beat in a number one contenders match, Your thoughts?"

Wario snatches the mic from Dave.

" Well first of all I'd like say that it's about damn time! We have been frozen out of the tag team title scene for too long! But tonight it all changes, starting with Yo-yo and Beat, and once we have taken them out then we will take out GMW and win the tag titles that we have derserved for so long."

Wario and Waluigi then leave.

Ringside

" It's great to see Wario and Waluigi get their chance." Bart said

" Im not to sure I agree with what they say, they may think they derserve it, but there win/loss record says differntly."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Sheik (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the N.W.O and is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid Clutch, who struck the ref. Sheik then low blowed Clutch and gave him the Sheik kick and pinned him, but the ref was still down. Sheik then left the ring and returned with a steel chair and went to hit Clutch, who low blowed him before he could and then grabed the chair, but the ref, who was now back took it off of him. Clutch then turned round right into the Sheik kick. Sheik then pinned Clutch for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Sheik."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Peach and Bison. Now last week Bison we saw your shocking debut where you drove Link through the announce table, but the main question everyone wants to know is it true that your still contracted to EGW?"

" EGW? That two bit promotion. Let me tell you something, I dominated EGW from the moment I walked in, I was EGW champion for over two years with a 214-0 winning streak, that is until Link came along, and now all I am to everyone is that guy who lost to Link, so I brought myself out of my EGW contract to come here and put to rest what has been haunting me for the past several years, and whoever I am facing tonight it will only be a short preview of what I intend to put Link through."

Ringside

" Well everyone wanted an answer and we got one." Bart said

" I just fear for his opponant."

Single Match: Falco v Bison w/ Peach

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Bison's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Bison, Peach."

Falco started punching at Bison as he entered and just absored the blows before blocking one of the punches and wrapping his hands round the throat of Falco and lifts him with easy and holds him for a few seconds before slamming him hard onto the mat.

Bison then picks up Falco and whips him into the corner and gives him a hard clothesline before lifting him to the top rope and then throwing him backdown to the mat. Falco slowly got back up but was quickly taken back down with a big boot. Bison then picked up Falco again and gave him the domanator and pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is your winner, Bison."

" Bison wins here in what was no more of a warm up for him." Steve said as Bison picked up Falco again."

" And I don't think Bison is done yet."

Bison then set up Falco for a second dominator but was struck from behind with a chair.

" It's Link!" Steve shouted, " he's coming for some revenge from last week."

Link then strucks Bison for a second time on the back which still didn't knock Bison down. Bison then turned round and Link threw the chair at him, which he caught and seconds last Link super kicked the chair back into his face. Link then put Bison in the triforce of pain. Peach them came in and hit Link, who released the hold and Peach quickly left the ring. Link then stood over Bison and smacked the chair on the back of his head twice before thrwoing the chair down and grabbing the mic.

" Bison, I admit last week I was shocked to see you walk through those curtains, but what I wasn't shocked at was the way you beat me down, just like our year long fued in EGW, and just like that I always got back up and struck you back. Now you want to relive our past by going extreme, then I ain't got no problem in doing that, and we can start next week in a falls count anywhere, no disqualfication match."

Link then dropped the mic and left the ring.

" Did I just hear that right?" Bart asked

" I think you did, Link and Bison in a no disqualfication, falls count anywhere match next week."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are N.W.O members Vector, Espio and the GWA Champion Knuckles."

Vector then snatches the mic off Dave and Espio shoves him away as Vector hands the mic to Knuckles.

" DX, you still think that your good enough to stop the N.W.O? Well let me tell you something, nothing can take down the N.W.O, we are the greatest group there is and if you think for one mement that you can get any revenge in our match later on tonight then you can think again, because you are gonna join Sonic on the hospital ward."

Ringside

" The war between DX and the N.W.O continue with a six man tag later tonight." Steve said

" Didn't Tails learn last week that he and The Outlaws cannot beat the N.W.O.?"

No.1 Contenders Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are members of The GG's, Yo-yo and Beat."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Beat with several punches. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Beat for two before Yo-yo broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Beat and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Beat in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Beat avoided it and gave Waluigi a DDT and then tagged Yo-yo who went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Yo-yo then ducked a Waluigi right and and gave Waluigi a hurricarana and followed up with two drops kicks before giving Waluigi a back drop where he then pinned him for a two count after Wario broke it up..

Beat then came in and drop kicked Wario, who staggered back into the corner and Beat then started punching Wario in a corner, with Yo-yo now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Yo-yo and Beat then went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/ leg drop combo on Waluigi and Beat then pinned Waluigi, which Wario managed to break up just before three. Yo-yo then went for Wario, who knocked him down with a sholder block. Beat then wemt for the fameasser, but Wario overpowered Beat and gave him a powerbomb. Wario then lifted Waluigi in the air and dropped him on Beat for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

" Wario and Waluigi win, they will now face GMW at Lockdown for the tag team titles." Steve said

" And you said they wouldn't do it."

" I never said that, I just said that their win/loss record justfied them not getting a prevoius chance."

" But now they have their chance, and I think they will rise up and take it."

" They better, chance don't come every day."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Roy and Marth. Now guys in just a moments you two take on the undefeated Johnny Cage in a handicap, a challenge you made last week after he cost you two the tag team titles."

" Yeah, cost us the titles, but tonight it's revenge time when we take his unndefeated streak." Roy said

" And two you Zelda, we know perfectly well you had a say in this as well, and after we have finshed with Johnny then were coming for you!" Marth said

Ringside

" Some strong words their from Roy and Marth." Steve said

" I hope that Johnny shows them why he is the biggest rising star in this company."

Handicap Match: Roy & Marth v Johnny Cage w/ Zelda

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is a handicap match and is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And their opponant, being accompaned by Zelda, he is the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Roy and Marth jumped Johnny as he entered the ring and forced him into the corner where they both punched and kicked away at him until the ref pulled Roy away and told him to get onto the apron.

Marth continued to stomp away at Johnny before pulling him to his corner and tags in Roy where they give him a double supplex and Roy makes the pin for a two count. Roy then tags in Marth and they whip Johnny across the ring and both give him a reverse elbow before doing a double elbow drop.

Marth picks up Johnny and whips him into the corner and drives his sholders into Johnny's gut a few times before whipping him back to his corner and tags in Roy, where they whip him across the ring and do a double drop kick onto him which sends him out of the ring. Roy then flips Marth over the top rope onto Johnny.

Marth rolls Johnny back into the ring and Roy pins him for a two count. Roy then picks him up goes to bounce off the ropes, but Zelda grabs his foot. Marth then goes round to Zelda as Roy turns back round and gets kicked in the stomach by Johnny who follows up with a DDT and then pins Roy for a three count with his feet on the ropes.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage wins it." Bart said

" All thanks to Zelda." Steve said as Marth came from behind with a chair and hit Johnny.

" They can't do that!" Bart shouted as Roy and Marth lifted Johnny up and gave him the snapshot before leaving.

" They may of lost, but I think Roy and Marth have gotten some mesure of revenge here tonight."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now earlier today we saw you qualify for the elimanation chamber at Lockdown for the GWA championship, now are you at all concerned of compeating in your first elimanation chamber?"

" How will I do? Let me remind you of who I am, I am Megaman, the present and future of this company, the legend killer, the carear ender and the most feared person on the roster. Now let me remind you that I also ended the carears of Bowser and Donkey Kong. Now does that sound like a person who is concerned of being in an elimanation cahmber?"

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

" What an idiot Dave can be sometimes, of course Megaman wouldn't be concerned of entering the elimanation chamber."

" Only a fool woulndn't be concerned, not only are you surrounded by Steel every where you turn, but you also have five other guys to compeate against, including Fox who qualified last week and was involved in the first elimanation chamber match."

" Well I still say he isn't concerned, who cares if Fox is in."

" Well we are about to determine our next qualifier. It will either be Vega or the Intercontinental champion Corn."

Elimanation Chamber Qualifying Match: Vega v Corn

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a elimanation chamber qualifying match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Corn."

Corn and Vega tie up and both try to push the other back, with Vega getting the better on Corn and pushes him against the ropes, Vega then goes to punch Corn, who quickly moves and hit Vega before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Vega ducks and then goes for a springbored crossbody, but Corn ducks and avoids it and then quickly rolls up Vega for a two count.

Vega quickly gets up but is caught by Corn, who goes for small package which gets a two count. Vega gets up again but is taken down with a drop kick by Corn, who then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner and gives him a clothesline and follows up with a bulldog. Corn then goes for the sharpshooter but Vega uses his legs to kick Corn away.

Vega quickly gets up and manages to side step Corn's attack and gives him a backbreaker before giving him a swinging neckbreaker and then did a springbored moonsault before pinning Corn for a two count.

Vega then climbed to the top rope but was Caught by Corn, who then superplexed Vega to the floor before putting him into the sharpshooter. Vega tried pulling himself to the ropes and was nearly there until Corn dragged him back to the middle and looked like he was about to tap until he was struck from behind with a chair by Conker, which the ref didn't see as Berri was distracting the ref.

Conker then quickly left and Vega did the BME onto Corn for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega qualifies for the elimanation chamber thanks to Conker costing Corn the match." Steve said

" Conker still upset that Corn beat him for the Intercontinental title at Backlash a few weeks ago."

" All this means that Vega joins Fox and Megaman as qualifiers for the elimanation chamber."

" That leaves just two more spots open."

Six Man Tag Match: DX v N.W.O

DX Music starts

" The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Tails and The Oulaws, D generation X."

N.W.O music starts

" And their opponant, Vector, Espio and the GWA Champion Knuckles, The New World Order."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to kick Wonder Boy in the gut and then goes for the up shining wizard, but Wonder Boy ducks and gives Espio a spike DDT and pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Tails and Alex then come in and start fighting with Vector and Espio as Knuckles stays on the apron. The brawl goes to the outside as Wonder Boy if left in the ring. Knuckles then sneaks up and low blows him and gives him a german supplex.

On the outside Vector and Espio take care of Tails and Alex and get back into the ring where they give Wonder Boy the chaotic drop. Espio then makes the cover for the win.

" Here are your winners, The N.W.O."

The N.W.O then beat down Wonder Boy as Tails and Alex are struggling to get back up on the outside, they manage to get back in the ring and try to fight them off but Sheik then come down to make even greater numbers.

" DX is just getting slaughtered here." Steve said

" That's what they get for thinking they can take on the N.W.O."

" Well this is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

The show then ends with the N.W.O standing tall over the beaten down DX.

* * *

Re-cap 

Megaman b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Sheik b Clutch via pinfall

Bison b Falco via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Yo-yo & Beat

Johnny Cage b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Vega b Corn via pinfall

N.W.O b DX via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Single Match: Fox v Megaman

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Link v Bison

Elimanation Chamber Qualifying Match: Tails v Vector

* * *

Lockdown Matches 

Tag Tilte Match – Pinfall & Submission Only - Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

GWA Championship – Elimanation Chamber Match: Fox v Megaman v Vega v ? v ?v Knuckles (c)


	95. Week 27 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Corn (1)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live in the Red Canyon Arena and we are just two weeks away from Lockdown."

" That's right Steve, GWA all cage PPV is back with the elimanation chamber being the main event of it all."

" Three people so far have qualified to compete in the chamber and one more will be confirmed tonight as DX member Tails faces N.W.O member Vector."

" That would be a huge advantage for Knuckles if Vector qualified for the chamber as well."

" It certainly would. Also happaning later we have some preveiws of the elimanation chamber as the already qualified Fox and Megaman face off and the other qualifier Vega takes on GWA champion Knuckles."

" And not forgetting the falls count anywhere match as well later between Link and Bison."

" That one has the markings of a brutal match, during the last two weeks both Link and Bison have attacked each other, and tonight it's anything goes."

Single Match: Fox v Megaman

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Fox and Megaman go to tie up but Megaman instead rakes the eyes of Fox before hitting him with and uppercut and followed with another two before whipping him across the ring and giving him a drop kick before doing a mock pose to the crowd.

Megaman then picked up Fox and rammed his head into the turn buckle and gave him a few more uppercuts before lifting him to the top rope and going for a superplex, which Fox blocked by holding on the top rope and then shoved Megaman off and took him down with a missile drop kick.

Fox then picked up Megaman and kicked him in the stomach before giving him a swinging neckbreaker and then signalled for the diamond cutter, which Megaman reversed and shoved him into the corner before rolling him up and getting a two count before the ref noticed Megaman holding the ropes.

Megaman then set up Fox for the flip piledriver but let him go when he saw Captain Falcon on the ramp heading down to the ring. After shouting a few words at Falcon he was spun round and hit with the diamond cutter. Fox then pinned him for the win

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox picks up a big win here tonight." Steve said

" Thanks to Captain Falcon."

" I said after Megaman cheated to win their match last week that he would want some revenge."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Bison and Peach. Now Bison later on tonight you take on Link on a no disqualifcation, falls count anywhere match, a match that everyone is looking forward considering some of the brutal matches you two have had in the past."

" Brutal, you and everyone here don't know the meaning of the words, now the matches between myself and Link are well documented, we even had one match that EGW even refused to air because of it's brutailty. But tonight it is gonna start again and finally prove that I can defeat Link."

Bison then leaves

Ringside

" If I wasn't looking forward to this match earlier then I sure would be now." Bart said

" I can only wonder what they could do to each other."

Tag Team Title Match: Roy & Marth v GMW (c)

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Roy and Marth."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Scorpion and went for a supplex, only for Scorpion to counter it into one of his own. Scorpion then went to tag his partner but Roy came in and knocked Sub Zero off and as the ref was getting rid of Roy Marth low blowed Scorpion and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count, which Roy and Marth couldn't belie.

Marth then tagged in Roy and they set him up for the snapshot nut Sub Zero came in and stopped it and started beating on Marth in his corner. Meanwhile Scorpion went to clothesline Roy out of the ring but Roy ducked and sent him over instead. Roy then clotheslines Sub Zero before whipping him into the corner where the ref, who was in the way got taken out.

Roy and Marth then give Sub Zero the snapshot and Roy pins him as Marth tries to revive the ref before getting struck with a chair by Johnny Cage. Roy gets up but us also struck with the chair. Johnny then leaves as Sub Zero and Scorpion get into the ring, they give Roy the death sentace and then pin him for the win.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" That damn Johnny Cage has just cost Roy and Marth the tag team titles again!" Steve shouted

" They shouldn't of attacked him after their match last week." Bart said as Johnny got back into the ring with Zelda with the chair still in his hands.

" What does he plan to do now?"

Johnny then smacked the chair over the head of Roy before doing the same to Marth. Johnny then picked up Roy and placed him into the corner and Zelda picked up the chair and held it right next to Roy's head. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted him foot stright into the chair.

Johnny then grabbed Marth and placed the chair between his ankle and then went to the top rope and did an elbow drop onto it. Zelda then grabbed herself a mic.

" Now I what you to know that you are and always nothing without me! I took you from nothing to make you two time tag team champions, and you repay me by just walking away, that's not the way things happan, I made you, so I will also destroy you!"

Johnny then set up the chair between Roy's ankle and did an elbow drop onto it before he left along with Zelda.

" This is sick, they might of just broken their ankles!" Steve shouted

" Might have? It would be a miricale if they weren't."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Corn. Now last week Conker cost you your chance to compete in the elimanation chamber match and earlier today he said he was wanted a re-match for the Intercontinental championship tonight, what's your response."

" You see Conker I figured you might do something like this, so I went to Robotnik and got him to agree to a match between us two for the Intercontinental title, but not tonight, instead it will be at Lockdown in a GWA rules cage match."

Corn then left.

Ringside

" A Intercontinental title match at Lockdown!" Steve shouted

" And under GWA rules, which means the only way to win is to climb over the cage."

" I don't know how Conker will react, he wanted a title match tonight."

Non-title Match: Daisy v Cream (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring Daisy."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Cream."

Daisy and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then set Cream up for supplex, which Cream got out of and then did a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Cream."

" Cream pulls off another good victory." Steve said

" Another good victory! She got the hell beat out of her during most of the match." Bart said as Cream was attacked from behind by Rouge, who gave her the widows peak.

" Oh come on now! There was no need for that."

Rouge then gets herself a mic.

" Cream, do you really think you can keep pulling off these fluke victories of your for much longer? Well I know a way were not even luck will help you, and that is a title match between us two at Lockdown."

Rouge then dropped the mic and left.

" A match at Lockdown, Rouge really wants the women's title badly. Do you think Robotnik will let it happan?"

" Well we had our first women's title match in a steel cage last year at Lockdown, so I can't think of any reason why he wouldn't allow this to happan."

Backstage

Link is backstage pacing round his locker room whilst talking on the phone.

" Yeah I think it's great your all better, but I'd still rather you not be here right now... Look, you have no idea what Bison is like, he is one of the most sadistic person I've even known and will do anything to hurt me, including hurting you... Once this is over you can come back, but untill then just stay out of the way."

Link flips his phone shut and walks off.

Ringside

" You think that was Malon he was talking to?" Bart asked

" If so then I think he is right to keep her away for now so nothing can happan to her."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Conker w/ Berri

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Berri, Conker."

Conker and Crash were about to tie up when the GG's music started and Corn came out to the apron with a steel chair in hand.

" It's the Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" What's he doing here?"

Corn then set up the chair and sat on it.

" Well it seems Corn is gonna sit and watch.

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Berri putting Conker's foot on the rope before three. Conker then grabbed Crash in a headlock and pointed at Corn and Shouted 'watch this' and went for a supplex, which Crash blocked and countered into a small package for the win.

" Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot."

" Crash scores a big win here tonight." Steve said

" Only because Corn distracted Conker."

" Corn was just sitting their, it was Conker who chose to acknolage him."

" Either way he still cost Conker the match and will pay at Lockdown."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now earlier today we not only saw you cost Roy and Marth the tag team titles, but also viscoiusly assalt them."

" What is your point." Zelda said, inturpting Dave. " The reasons behind the attack are simple, I built those two from nothing and if thought they could just walk away from me and expect nothing to happand then they were wrong, and now their carears are back where they started, nowhere."

Zelda and Johnny then leave. Moments later Megaman arrives and takes the mic from Dave

" Falcon! You think you can just come down to the ring and cost me my match just because you can't face the fact that I beat you last week, well if you want some of me then meet me in the ring next week!"

Megaman then storms off.

Ringside

" It makes me sick, I know I've never been a supporter of Roy and Marth, but not even they deserved that." Steve said

" What about Megaman? He has issued a challenge to Captain Falcon just six days before he enters the elimanation chamber match."

" Probably not the smartest move, people do tend to say things when they are angry and come next week I bet he wishes he hadn't of said that."

Elimanation Chamber Qualifying Match: Tails v Vector

DX music starts

" The following contest is a elimanation chamber qualifying match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring representinh D generation X, Tails

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the N.W.O, Vector."

Tails and Vector go to tie up, but Tails quickly steps back. As Vector stumbles forwards Tails takes down Vector with a drop kick before picking him up and putting him into the corner where Tails then runs from the opposite corner and does a handspring elbow and quickly follows with a bulldog.

Tails then goes to the top rope and wait for Vector to get up and goes for a crossbody, but Vector catches him and does a powerslam and pins Tails for a two count. Vector picks up Tails and whips him into the corner and then does a running knee strike to the gut. Tails drop to the floor and Vector then does a running knee strike to the head.

Vector picks up Tails and throws him away from the corner before taking him down with a big boot. Vector then sets up for the Vector bomb but Tails rakes the eyes of Vector to get out. Tails then bounces off the ropes and ducks a Vector clothesline and then drop kicks his knee on the return and then drop kicks his face.

Tails the goes to the top rope and hit the spiral tap onto Vector who kicks out at two. Tails then goes to the top again but is knocked off by Espio whist Sheik distracts the ref. Vector then gives Tails the Vector bomb and pins him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector qualifies for the elimanation chamber thanks to the N.W.O." Steve said

" A big advantage for Knuckles inside the elimanation chamber."

" And this just leaves one more spot open."

Footage airs on the big screen of the previous two weeks between Link and Bison

" Bison arrived here in GWA two weeks ago when he viciously attacked Link and drove him through out announe table. Then last week we saw a retaliation by Link, who then challenged Bison to a falls count anywhere match tonight."

" I've been waitng for this all night."

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Link v Bison

Link's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualifcation, falls count anywhere match. Making his way to the ring, Link."

Bison's music starts

" And his opponant, Bison."

Bison got into the ring and immeatdeatly Link came forward and the pair started trading punches with Bison gettinh the better. Bison then backed Link into the ropes and whipped him across the ring and went for a chop, which Link ducked and then took Bison down with a flying forearm and quickly followed with another before tossing him from the ring.

Link then picked up Bison and went to whip him into the steel steps, but Bison reversed it and Link hit the steps sholder first. Bison then gave Link a boot to the head which sent it back into the steps. Bison then tossed the tops of the steps into the ring and rested Link's head on the remains and grabbed a steel chair and held it high in the air before bringing it down where Link baerly avoided getting hit. Link then puched Bison in the gut several times before doing super kicking the steel chair back into Bison's face.

Link then smacked Bison's head on the announe table before whipping him into the barrier and then went for a clothesline, but Bison counted it into a back drop and Link landed hard on the concreate floor.

Bison then climbed over the barrier and led Link through the crowd until they came to a door which Bison slammed Link's head off before leading him through it and then threw him into the wall before picking up a discared steel chair and smacking Link over the head with it which busted him open.

Bison then picked up Link and led him back through the doors and through the crowd and threw him over the barriers and then picked up Link in a bear hug and drove his back into the steel post. Bison then walked over to the announe table and started to dismantal it before picking up Link, who managed to wriggle free and take down Bison with a reverse DDT.

Link then went under the ring and brought out a kendo stick and smacked Bison right between the eyes with it and did it several time, which busted Bison open, before hitting him in the stomach and then back before giving him a DDT and then pinned Bison for a two count.

Link then went under the ring again and pulled out a table, which he slid into the ring and then set it up in the corner. Link then rolled back out of the ring and picked up Bison, who lifted Link up and did a reverse supplex. Bison then rolled Link back into the ring so his head was still sticking out and then climbed the apron and did a leg drop on it.

Bison then got back into the ring where he lifted Link up and went to give him the dominator through the set up table, but Link wriggled free and Bison just stopped in time. Link then charged at Bison who managed to grab Link and spin round, but Link managed to counter it into a DDT through the table and then pin Bison for the win.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link wins in a brutal match." Steve said as an exaushted Link rolled out of the ring and watched as Bison got back up

" I can't belive Bison is up already."

" The fact that either is up right now is amazing."

A video is played on the big screen of the first elimination chamber involving Mario, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Shadow and Sonic. Showing all the highlights and elimanation where Mario pins Bowser to win.

" The elimanation chamber is one of the most brutal matches ever created, no one will be the same after this one is through." Steve said

" And four of the five partapants in the match so far have never been in the chamber, only Fox who was in the second elimanation chamber match has previous experience of how brutal it is."

" And up next we have two of those four who has never been in the chamber as Vega takes on GWA champion Knuckles in a non-title match."

Non-title Match: Vega v Knuckles (c) w/ The N.W.O

Vega's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

The N.W.O music starts

" Ans his opponant, being accompanied by the N.W.O, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Vega circle each other before Sheik gets on the apron and Vega goes to hit him, but he drops off allowing Knuckles to attack from behind with sevreal clubbing blows to the back of the neck before attempting a german supplex, but Vega landed on his feet and went to kick Knuckles, who quickly rolled out of the ring where the N.W.O surrounded him.

Vega then ran to the ropes and did a suicide flip and took out the whole N.W.O before picking up Knuckles and rolling him back into the ring where he picked up Knuckles and gave him a boy slam before climbing to the top rope, but was grabbed by Sheik as Vector had the ref distracted. Vega's managed to kick Sheik off but was then grabbed abd was given a german supplex from the top rope.

Knuckles then pinned Vega, who kicked out at two before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, but Vega reversed it and gave Knuckles a back drop. Vega then went for a running start but his foot was grabbed by Vector.

DX then arrived at ringside and started fighting the N.W.O on the outside as serveal ref tried to break it up. In the ring Knuckles low blowed Vega and rolled him up, but the ref was busy with the fight on the outside. He got up and tried to get the ref attention before turing round and saw Sonic standing in the ring, who started punching awat at Knuckles and then gave him the Sonic driver before quickly leaving the ring.

Vega then did the BME onto Knuckles as the ref got back into the ring and made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega picks up the win, but the real story is here is that Sonic is back." Dave said

" He came out of nowhere."

As Knuckles got back up Sonic, who had a mic spoke from the crowd.

" Hey Knuckles, that was just a taste of what you can expect, because im going to be the sixth and final partisipant in the elimanation chamber match where I will take back the title you stole from me."

Sonic then continued to walk through the crowd and got a 'Knuckles sucks' chant going

" Sonic returns and will be the final man in the chamber." Steve said

" Can he do that? All the other partapants had to qualify."

" Well I guess it is, but im sure we'll know for certain next week, which brings us to the end so from myself and Bart thank you watching!"

* * *

Re-cap 

Fox b Megaman via pinfall

GMW b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Cream b Daisy via pinfall

Crash Bandicoot b Conker via pinfall

Vector b Tails via pinfall

Link b Bison via pinfall

Vega b Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

Lockdown Matches 

Intercontinental Title Match – Escape Only – Conker v Corn (c)

Tag Title Match – Pinfall & Submission Only - Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Women's Title Match – Pinfall, Submission & Escape – Rouge v Cream (c)

GWA Championship – Elimanation Chamber – Fox v Megaman v Sonic v Vector v Vega v Knuckles (c)


	96. Week 28 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Corn (1)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the Mushroom Dome and we are only six days away from Lockdown."

" And what a main event we have tonight as the six partisipants face off in a six man tag match."

" It will be Sonic, Fox and Vega one on side against Megaman, Vector and the GWA champion Knuckles."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Soda

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Soda."

Falcon and Soda tie up and Falcon manages to twist Soda's arm round, who manages to get out of it with a elbow to the head and twist Falcon's arm round the back of him who got out of it by backing Soad into the corner. Falcon then whipped Soda across the ring and went for a clothesline, but ran right into Soda's boot, who then took Falcon down with a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Soad picked up Falcon and went to whip him across the ring, which Falcon reversed and then give Soda a back drop before picking him up again and giving a supplex into a pin for a two count. Falcon picked up Soda again and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clothesline before whipping him to the other corner and giving him another clothesline.

Falcon then picked up Soda again and gave him the C-4 before locking in the figure four where Soda tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Falcon picks up the victory." Steve said as Falcon got attacked from behind by Megaman, who hit him with a steel chair across the back.

" Look! It's Megaman!"

" And he's attacking Falcon."

" Megaman getting revenge for last week."

Megaman then placed the chair on the mat and gave Falcon a flip piledriver onto it before getting himself a mic.

" Falcon! No one, and I mean no one costs me a match without facing the consequences, but your not important, what is important is me entering the elimanation chamber, destroying the competition, and becoming the new GWA champion."

The crowd boo this.

" Boo it all you want! It won't change the outcome. I am the legend killer and the carear ender. I finshed the carears of Bowser and Donkey Kong and I'll do it to the other five idiots in the chamber if it means becoming the GWA champion!"

Megaman drops the mic and then leaves

" A very strong statement by Megaman." Steve said

" He has a right to say that. Who else can say they have ended the carears of two GWA legends?"

" If Megaman thinks this will be easy then he is in for a rude awaking, because people leave the elimanation a different person then before they went in."

Non-title Match: Tails v Sheik (c)

DX Music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring representing D Generation X, Tails."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the new world order and is the current television champion, Sheik."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes amd pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher, but Sheik quickly rolled to the far side of the ring. Tails got off the ropes and went for a hurricarana into a pin. But Sheik managed to couner it and dropped his knees on Tails sholders and then grabbed the ropes but Tails just kicked out at two.

Sheik then quickly went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a drop kick which sent him to the outside. Tails then through the ropes to the apron and then took Sheik out with a assi moonsault before rolling Sheik back into the ring.

Tails then went to get back into the rng but his foot was grabbed by Espio while Sheik had the ref occupied. Tails managed to kick Espio off him and got into the ring where Sheik quickly got up and gave him the sheik kick and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion Sheik."

" Sheik wins thanks to Espio's distraction." Steve said as Espio came into the ring and started stomping away at Tails before picking him up and holing him for Sheik, but left quickly with Espio as The Outlaws arrived in the ring.

" Thank got The Outlaws made the save." Steve said

" Tails would have been in a bad way if they hadn't arrived when they did."

Backstage

We see Bison and Link, who is already busted open, fighting backstage. Bison slams Link's head onto a case before leading him a little further and then went to slam him into the wall, but Link stopped it and slammed Bison into the wall.

Link then slammed Bison into the wall again before driving him through the door behind then and smacking him with several punches before being dragged off by several refs and security. Bison then comes back and leaps on Link before being pulled away, but fights off security before getting jumped on by Link, who is dragged off by the refs.

Bison then smacks Link over the head with a chair and hit a security guard before picking Link up and leading a short distance before throwing him through a window. The security then get in between Bison and the window Link was thrown through and Bison just smiles sickly before walking off.

Ringside

" Did you see that!"? Bart shouted

" I sure did, Bison just threw Link stright through that window."

" This really is getting extreme between these two."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the win as Scorpion stops Yo-yo from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners the tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW pick up a win before their tag title defence at Lockdown." Steve said

" That victory will give then great momentum heading into the match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Fox. Now Fox in just six days you enter the elimanation chamber for the GWA championship, what is on your mind as the match approches?"

" You know Dave, If I had not already experienced first hand just how brutal the elimanation chamber really is then I wouldn't know how I would respond, but I have been in the elimanation chamber before, and now I know what to expect , pain, suffering and blood loss, and this time im not going to be so naïve when in there."

Ringside

" Fox is only one of two partisipants in the elimanation chamber who has previous experince inside the chamber, the other is Sonic who has compeated in two."

" Experience won't matter in this match, it's all about survival and hoping that you don't have to start the match."

" Link proved in the last elimanation chamber that you can win by starting first inside the chamber."

" Yes, but he was never the same, just like the six partisipants will never be the same again."

Single Match: Rouge v Amy Rose

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge"

Amy's music starts

" And her opponant, Amy Rose."

Rouge grabbed Amy as she entered the ring and shoved her hard back into the corner where she drove her knee hard into Amy's gut several times before lifting her foot to her throat and only broke on the count of four.

Rouge then whipped Amy across the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before doing an elbow drop and then pinned Amy for a two count Rouge picked up Amy and and whipped her across the ring and then picked her up and did a samon drop and then picked her up and gave her the widows peak and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up.

Rouge whipped Amy into the corner and hit her with a running knee strike to the gut before liftingher to the top rope and gave her a superplex and pinned her for a two count before picking her up again where she hit the widows peak for the second time and then pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Finally Rouge ends this." Steve said

" She's sending a message to Cream that she means business." Bart said as Rouge picked up Amy and set her up for another widows peak.

" Stop this! The damn match is over!" Steve shouted as Rouge did the widows peak before going to the apron and stepped through it, but stopped and came abck in.

" I don't think this is over."

" Someone stop this!" Bart shouted as Rouge set up Amy for another widows peak, but was stopped by Cream to took her out of the ring. Cream then checked on Amy which allowed Rouge to attack her from behind and she gave her the widows peak.

Rouge then picked up the women's title and held it high in the air before dropping it on Cream and leaving.

" Rouge has just layed out the women's champion Cream." Steve said

" That's why you should never turn your back on Rouge."

Backstage

Megaman is seen warming up for the six man tag match later when Vector and the GWA champion Knuckles burst in.

" What the hell!" Megaman shouted

" You shut the hell up!" Knuckles shouted, " Now I know were partners later tonight, but we just came here to warn you that you better not try any funny stuff tonight, or you might just wind up on the wrong end of the worse beating of your life."

" It would make sence that you'd try and beat me down, espeically seeing as im your only real compertotion in the match, but no matter what you try and do, it won't stop me taking the GWA title from you."

" You my biggest threat? Look, I don't know what you have been taking recently, but you have no chance of taking this title from me, I just came to warn you not to try anything funny later."

Knuckles and Vector then leave

Ringside

" Well that was certainly intresting."

" Tension between Megaman and N.W.O members Vector and Knuckles heading into the big six man tag match later. "

Number One Contender Match: Crash Bandicoot v Clutch

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner facing Sheik at Lockdown for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

" Clutch wins and earns himself a television title opportunity at Lockdown."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting on his desk when Tails and The Outlaws come in.

" What can I do for you?"

" You see my match earlier?"

" Of course."

" Then you know what I want, I want Espio at Lockdown."

" Seeing as he got himself involved when he shouldn't of I'll give you your match."

" That's exactly what I was hoping for."

Tails then left with The Outlaws

Ringside

" Another match added to the Lockdown card."

" Tails hoping for some revenge against Tails, but now it is time for our main event."

Six Man Tag Match: Fox, Vega & Sonic v Megaman, Vector & Knuckles

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Vega's music starts

" And his tag team partners, introducing first Vega."

DX music starts

" And their tag team partners, representing D generation X, Sonic."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponants, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

N.W.O music starts

" And his tag team partners, N.W.O members Vector and the GWA champion, Knuckles."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then whipped Fox into the corner and tagged in Knuckles, who gave Fox several chops across the chest before giving him a supplex. Knuckles picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and gave him a back drop before climbing the ropes and did a flyinh headbutt, but missed after Fox rolled away.

Fox then went for a tag but Megaman and Vector came in and knocked Sonic and Vega off the apron before pulling Fox back to his corner where Knuckles tagged in Vector, who picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and gave him a big boot and then went for an elbow drop, but missed and Fox then quickly tagged in Vega as Vector tagged in Megaman.

Vega comes in and goes straight to Megaman and takes him down with a punch before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a spin kick and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins Megaman for a two count.

Vega then drags Megaman into the corner and gets on the second turnbuckle and gives Megaman a tornado DDT before going back to the top rope in on motion and did a 450 leg drop right on Megaman. Vega then pinned Megaman for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Sonic and Fox then came in and attacked Vector and Knuckles also came in and took Sonic out of the ring and followed him out. On the other side of the ring Fox took Vector out of the ring and folloed him out.

In the ring Megaman went to clothesline Vega, who ducked and the swept the legs of Megaman before dragging him towards the corner and did the BME and pinned Megaman for the win as Sonic and Fox had finshed taking care of Knuckles and Vector.

" Here are your winners, Fox, Sonic and Vega."

" What a match from the six partisipants, just six days before Lockdown and the elimanation chamber." Steve said

" Knuckles is gonna have to re-group, but he has Vector for backup."

" It all depends when they both enter, Knuckles could be elimanation before Vector is even in the match."

" Well I still say Knuckles is gonna win, he may of not been inside of a elimanation chamber before, but he has Vector."

" Well we will find that out in six days time at Lockdown, but for tonight from myself and Bart we'll see you then."

* * *

Re-cap 

Captain Falcon b Soda via pinfall

Sheik b Tails via pinfall

GMW b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Rouge b Amy Rose via pinfall

Clutch b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Fox, Sonic & Vega b Megaman, Vector & Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

Lockdown Matches 

T.V Title Match – Escape Only - Clutch v Sheik (c)

Tag Title Match – Pinfall & Submission Only - Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Single Match – Pinfall, Submission & Escape - Tails v Espio

Women's Title Match – Pinfall, Submission & Escape – Rouge v Cream (c)

Intercontinental Title Match – Escape Only – Conker v Corn (c)

GWA Championship – Elimanation Chamber – Fox v Megaman v Sonic v Vector v Vega v Knuckles (c)


	97. Lockdown Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Corn (1)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (3)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live in the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Lockdown."

" That's right Steve, Lockdown is one of the most unique pay per views ever as every match will be inside of a steel cage."

" And if that is not enough the main event sees the return of the elimanation chamber, six partisipants will do battle for the GWA championship."

" If this years elimanation chamber is anything like the last three we have had in the past then this will be off the charts."

T.V. Title Match: Clutch v Sheik (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following steel cage match is under GWA rules and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the N.W.O and is the current television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before throwing him into the cage and started to climb up to the cage.

Clutch had just reached the top when Sheik grabbed him leg and pulled him down to the top rope and smacked his head against the cage before doing a russian leg sweep to the mat. Sheik picked up Clutch and gave him a body slam before climbing the ropes and hit Clutch with a elbow drop.

Sheik then started to climb the cage and as he got one leg over Clutch was back up and now was holding on to the other leg. Clutch then climbed to the top and pulled up Sheik, then got back inside and superplexed Sheik.

Clutch then started to climb the cage and was up tp the top when Espio came down and climbed the cage to stop Clutch from getting out. Tails then came and dragged Espio down and they started fighting on the outside.

In the ring Sheik now had Clutch's foot, but Clutch managed to kick him off then continued to climb the cage and reached the floor to win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Clutch."

" Clutch wins the T.V title from Sheik.!" Steve shouts

" All thanks to that idiot Tails."

" What do you mean? He came down to get rid of Espio."

" Which cost Sheik the match."

Backstage: With Dave

We see the tag team champions Sub Zero and Scorpion walking backstage when both are struck by steel chairs from behind by Wario and Waluigi.

" This is only a preview of what you two can expect inside the steel cage." Wario said

" And when this is all over, those tag team titles will be ours." Waluigi added before he and Wario walked away."

Ringside

" Did you see that!" Bart shouted

" Sure did, what a disgraceful act."

" Sometimes you gotta do what ya gotta do."

" The tag team titles are on the line next, that is if GMW now make it to the ring." Steve said

" A big advantage for Wario and Waluigi if they do."

Tag Team Title Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following steel cage match is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Wario and Waluigi."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then went to pick up Waluigi, who quickly raked the eyes before thrwoing Sub Zero into the steel cage and then tagged in Wario where the both picked up Sub Zero and then threw him head first into the cage. Wario then placed Sub Zero between the cage and the ropes and before running from the other side of the ring and doing a spalsh.

Wario the picked up Sub Zero and whipped him into the corner before tagging in Waluigi. Wario then held Sub Zero in a full nelson as Waluigi began punching away at the mid section. Scorpion then got into the ting and hit Wario from behind to get him off of Sub Zero and punched him several times before taking him down with a drop kick.

Sub Zero then grabbed Waluigi and threw him into the cage before raking his face across it, which busted him open. Sub Zero then made the tag to Scorpion, who put Waluigi into the scorpion death lock, which was quickly broken by Wario. Sub Zero then came in and punched away at Wario back into the corner as Scorpion set up Waluigi in the other and then whipped them into each other.

Scorpion then climbed the top rope as Sub Zero readied Waluigi for the death sentence, but then told Scorpion to go higher, which he did and then from the top of the cage leapt of and hit the death sentence on Waluigi and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion Gaming's most Wanted."

" They did it, dispite being attacked before the match they pull off the victory." Steve said

" Wario and Waluigi came close, but unfortunatly not close enough."

A video on the big screen is shown highlights of the second elimination chamber involving Mario, Link, Bowser, DK, Ganondorf and Fox. It includes Ganondorf giving Fox a jacknife powerbomb on the steel and the pinning him before it moves to Mario giving DK a clothesline from hell to win the match.

" That was the second elimanation chamber where Mario won his second cinsecutive elimanation chamber match." Steve said

" Hopefully Fox has been taking note, he was first out last time in the chamber."

Single Match – Pinfall, Submission & Escape - Tails v Espio

DX music starts

" The following steel cage match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring he is a mamber of D generation X, Tails."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is a member of the N.W.O, Espio

Tails jumoed Espio as he entered the ring and hit him with several punches before whipping him across the ring and takin him down with a leg lareate. Tails then picked up Espio and threw him into the cage before taking him down with a neck breaker.

Tails then picked up Espio and went to whip him across the ring, which Espio reversed and then hit Tails with a knee to the gut. Espio then picked up Tails and drove him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope where he did a hurricarana before pinning Tails for a two count.

Espio then went for the shining wizard, but Tails ducked and then took him down with a DDT before waiting for him to get up and then hit him with the twin tails assalt. Tails then started to climb the cage, but was stopped about halfway up, but Tails manages to kick him away and then continued climbing.

Tails then went to the top of the cage and was about to climb down before standing up again and pointed to the fallen Espio and indicated for the sprial tap, which reveced a pop. Tails then leapt off and went for the spiral tap, but missed after Espio rolled out of the way. Espio then rolled Tails up for the win.

" Here is your winner, Espio."

" Espio picks up the win tonight." Steve said

" What was Tails thinking? He had that match won."

" Well Tails likes to hit the big moves, which are called high risk for a reason because as we saw it can cost you matches."

" What an idiot."

A replay is seen on the big screen of Rouge attacking and giving Cream the widows peak.

Backstage: With Dave

" Now Rouge we just saw the footage from last week, the question reminds dispite this can you still do something that you have failed to do in your last two attempts, beat Cream."

" Wait a minute, you know as everyone else that she was lucky in those matches, I mean look a me, im a former two time women's champion, plus the most dominant one in history. The fact that Cream is also a two time women's champion is a mocokry of the women's division, just look at her, she looks like she shouldn't be in a wrestling ring. Tonight all this changes when I will finally restore some credit to the women's division."

Rouge then leaves

Ringside

" She's making this sound like she's doing us a favor." Steve said

" Well she is."

" What do you mean?"

" Are you pround that Cream is the women's champion?"

" Of cource, the fact that she overcomes so much dispite her size is increadible."

Women's Title Match – Pinfall, Submission & Escape – Rouge v Cream (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following steel cage match is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Rouge."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Cream."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strikeand then a DDT before pinning her with her feet on the ropes, which the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed upwith a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count.

Cream then whipped Rouge into the corner and then gave her and handspring elbow before folloeing with a bulldog and pinned Rouge, who again kicked out at two. Cream then picked up Rouge again, who quickly raked the eyes of Cream and then tried to throw her into the cage, but Cream just managed to grabbed the ropes to stop it.

Cream then gave Rouge a few reverse elbows to get her off and then quickly ducked a clothesline before putting Rouge into a small package, which Rouge kicked out of at two. Cream then went for a hurricarana, but Rouge caught her and drove her back into the cage before following up with a suplex and a pin for a two count.

Rouge picked up Cream and tried to set her up for the widows peak, which Cream was tring to fight off. Rouge then drove Cream's face into her knee and then st her up for the widows peak, but it got reversed and Cream got the three count.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Cream."

" Cream does it again." Steve said

" How? How can she beat Rouge three stright times?" Bart said as Rouge grabbed Cream and spun her around and after a short stare down offered her a handshake.

" Is Rouge offering a hand shake?"

" I belive she is Steve." Bart replied as Cream accepted it, but Rouge quicky lifted her up and gave her the widows peak.

" I knew that looked to good to be true." Steve said as Rouge left he ring.

" Cream should of known better."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Conker, now Conker in just a moment you enter the steel cgae with a chance to win the Intercontinental championship, but you have to do it under GWA rules."

" GWA rules? It doesn't matter what rules it is under, tonight I will take back my Intercontinental championship, A title which I should of never lost. Corn, you better not think this will be like last time we thought, because I guarantee you a big supprise."

Conker then leaves

Ringside

Intercontinental Championship Match – Escape Only – Conker v Corn (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following steel cage match will be contested under GWA rules and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Conker."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Corn."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before whipping him to the opposite corner. Conker then goes to throw Corn into the Cage, but Corn gets his hands out and stops it.

Conker tries again but again Corn stops it with his hands and elbows Conker in the stomach before taking him down with a clothesline. Corn then picks up Conker and gives him a body slam before starting to climb the cage.

Corn had nearly reached the top when Conker grabbed his foot and pulled him down to the ropes and then to the mat. Conker then punched Corn a few times before whipping him to the corner and gives him a clothesline before getting on the seond rope and does a tornado DDT.

Conker then starts to climb the cage and manages to get one leg over before the other is grabbed by Corn, who supplexs him back into the ring. Corn then puts Conker in the sharpshooter and Conker starts tapping. Corn keeps the hold lock before putting Conker in the tree of woe and then begins the climb the cage.

Corn is nearly out by the time Conker is free and just manages to reach Corn as he is getting his second leg over and drags him back to the top where the both begin fighting on top of the cage before Conker does a hip toss back down to the mat where both land hard.

Both men slowly get to their feet and Conker goes for a punch, but Corn ducks it and give Conker a rock bottom before putting him in the sharpshooter again where Conker tapped out. Conker then released the hold and climbed up and over the cage and was nearly down when he was stopped by two people.

" Who the hell are they!?" Steve shouted

" I don't know, but they are stopping Corn from reaching the floor."

By now Conker was at the top of the cage and climbed down to the floor

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker wins the Intercontinental title, but who the hell are thoes two heliping him?"

" I don't know Steve, I guess we will have answers tomorrow."

Replays of the elimanation chamber from new years revolution as shown on the big screen, it ends with Link pinning Corn to win the GWA Championship.

" The elimanation chamber is next, and from what we have seen previously this will be brutal." Steve said

" I don't know if that is the word."

" We will also see of Knuckles can be the first person in history to successfully defend the title, no one in history has held on to their title inside the elimanation chamber."

" He has a chance, he has Vector in their with him."

" A quick re-cap of the rules for you all, two indervisuals start the match, after every five minutes a chamber will open randomly and the next person enters, the last person left will be the winner and more importantly the GWA champion."

Elimanation Chamber Match: Fox v Megaman v Sonic v Vector v Vega v Knuckles (c)

The N.W.O music starts

The following contest is a elimanation chamber match for the GWA Championship. Making their way to the ring, Vector and the GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles and Vector will start the match inside of the pods." Steve said

" They know they won't have to last the entire match."

Vega's music starts

" And making his way to the ring Vega."

Vega came into the ring and stood infront of Knuckles chamber and indicated that he would win the title before going inside of his chamber.

Fox's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Fox."

" Fox will be the last of the competitors who start off in the chamber." Steve said

" And that is bad news for Megaman and Sonic."

Megaman's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Megaman enters the ring looking less than happy, he gets in and walks stright to Knuckles chamber and smacks the glass and shouts at him that he will win the title.

DX music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is a member of D generation X, Sonic."

Sonic and Megaman tie up in the ring and Megaman backs Sonic to the ropes before whipping across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before going for a quick pin which only got a one count. They tie up again and this time Sonic backs Megaman to the ropes and whips him across the ring, but Megaman stops himself by grabbing the ropes. Sonic then goes for a clothesline but Megaman ducks and back drops Sonic onto the steel.

Mega goes through the ropes and picks up Sonic and goes to slam him into the cage, but Sonic stops it with his hands and then gives Megaman an elbow th the gut before giving him a back drop onto the steel. Sonic then pins Megaman, who kicks out at two.

Sonic then tosses Megaman back into the ring and climbs to the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but Megaman sees it and drop kicks Sonic in the stomach and goes for a pin and gets a two count. Megaman then threw Sonic through the ropes to the steel floor and then followed through where he slammed his head on Vector's chamber before giving Sonic a supplex and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then climbed to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but Sonic moved and Megaman hit the steel hard and rolled back into the ring. Sonic then slowly got back into the ring and he picked up Megaman and went for the Sonic driver, but Megaman reversed in into a reverse DDT.

Megaman then slammed Sonic's head into the turnbuckle before putting him into the tree of woe. Megaman then went to the other corner before running and doing a baseball slide into Sonic's face. Megaman then went for a pin but Sonic kicked out at two. The crowd then began counting down the timer as it reached zero and the lights went out and a light flashed over the chambers and stopped on Knuckles.

Knuckles came in and hit Megaman on the back of the neck before giving him a german supplex, he then ducked a Sonic clothesline and gave him a german supplex before throwing him through the ropes and onto the steel.

Knuckles picked up Megaman and whipped him into the corner where he gave Megaman several hard chops before lifting him to the top rope and gave him a superplex. Knuckles then got up but was quickly grabbed from behind by Sonic, who did a back supplex and the through the ropes to the steel and went to slam him into the chains, but Knuckels stopped it and then slammed Sonic into the cage and then raked his face across it which busted him open.

Knuckles was then knocked back into the chains as Megaman ran and leapt over the top rope. He then picked up Knuckles and supplexed him onto Sonic before pinning him for a two count. Megaman threw Sonic into the ring before picking up Knuckles and whipping him hard into the chain and then slams his head several times which busts him open.

Megaman then came back through the ropes and picked up Sonic and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Sonic move and Megaman him the turnbuckle. Sonic went for a quick roll up but Megaman kicked out at two.

The crowd began the countdown again and at Zero the light went and a light flashed over the chambers and stopped on Vega's. Vega came in and picks up Sonic and whipped him into the corner, he then picked up Megaman and whipped him into Sonic before doing a runninf splash.

Vega then threw Sonic to the outside and picked up Megaman and gave him a supplex before going for the BME, but Megaman rolled out of the way. Knuckles then got back into the ring and began stomping away at Megaman before turning and picked up Vega and went for a punch, which Vega's blocked and quickly gave him a hurricarana and followed with a hip toss and then a back drop before clothesling him to the outside.

Vega then ran and leapt over the ropes and did a senton bomb into Knuckles and pinned him and just missed out on a three count. Knuckles then came back in and gave Megaman a body slam before stepping out of the ring and picking up Sonic and whipped him into one of the open chambers. Vega then ran and speard Sonic right through the chamber.

In the ring Knuckles was back in and he put Megaman in the crossface. Megaman tried moving but then Vega came in and kicked Knuckles in the back of the head. Vega then did the BME onto Megaman and pinned him for the three count.

" Megaman is elimanated." Steve said

" Megaman won't be happy, being first out is never an honor."

Vega then picked up Knuckles, who gave him a low blow and then rolled him up and got a two count. Knuckles then threw Vega to the outside and gave him a bodyslam onto the steel as the fans started the countdown to the next partisipant.

The clock reached zero and the lights flashed over the two remaining chambers and finshed on Fox's. Fox came in and picked up Sonic, who hadn't moved since going through the chamber and tossed him back into the ring where he pinned him for a two count. Fox then picked him up and went for a diamond cutter, but Sonic countered it by pushing Fox into the turnbuckle and then rolled him up for a two count.

Knuckles then came back in and picked up Sonic and went for the crossface, but Sonic blocked it with the ropes and then threw him onto the steel where he slammed Knuckles head on the chains before getting back into the ring where he was caught by the diamond cutter and then went for the pin, which got broken by Vega, who did a BME onto both of them and then pinned Fox for a three count.

" Fox is elimanated." Bart said

" He didn't make much of a show here tonight. This now leaves us with four partisipants."

Vega then went for a pin on Sonic, but he kicked out at two. Vega then went through the ropes and picked up Knuckles and drove his back into the chains before throwing him back into the ring where he did a springbored shooting star press onto him and pinned him and Knuckles amazingly kicked out at two.

The crowd began the final countdown and Vector was realeased when it reached Zero. He came in and quickly attacked Vega. He forced Vega into the corner and stomped away at him hard in the corner before picking up Sonic and gave him a powerslam before pinning him for a two count.

Vector then went back to Vega and lifted him above his head and threw him into the chains. Vector then gave Vega the Vector bomb on the steel and pinned him for the three count.

" Vega is elimanated, and that now leaves just three left." Bart said

" Which is bad news for Sonic, this is exactly the sutuation he did not want."

Vector stepped back into the ring and picked up Sonic and walked to the turnbuckle where he did snake eyes before picking him up and whips him across the ring where he gives Sonic a big boot and pins him for a two count.

Vector picks up Sonic again and throws him into the steel and then sets up for a Vector bomb, which Sonic counters into a DDT and pins Vector for a two count before Knuckles breaks it up and then whips Sonic into the chains before back dropping him into the ring. Knuckles then climbs up to the top rope and went for the diving headbutt, but missed after Sonic rolled out of the way.

Vector then came back into the ring and went to hit Sonic with a big boot, but Sonic moved and he hit Knuckles. Sonic then quikcly managed to lift Vector and give him the Sonic driver and pinned him for the three count.

Sonic then grabbed Knuckles who low blowed Sonic and then locked him in the crossface, which after a short while managed to roll out of it and then lifted Knuckles up for the Sonic driver, but was hit from behind by Vector, who hadn't left the cage, and gave Sonic a Vector bomb. Knuckles then came off the top rope with a diving headbutt and pinned Sonic for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still GWA Champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles re-tains the GWA title thanks to Vector." Steve said

" That was the plan, and it worked perfectly."

" For Knuckles it did, and he remains the GWA champion." Steve said as Knuckles and Vector celebrate in the ring.

" Well this it people, we hoped you enjoyed Lockdown, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Sheik via escape

GMW b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Espio b Tails via pinfall

Cream b Rouge via pinfall

Conker b Corn via escape

Knuckles won the elimanation chamber

* * *

Note: This will probably be the last update before christmas so all my readers have a nice one. 


	98. Week 29 Y2

Note: For anyone who might not have read yet I have changed then ending of the Intercontinental title match.

* * *

Gaming Wrestling Alliance 

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome Everyone." Steve welcomes, " were here live again from the GWA arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after Lockdown."

" Lockdown was off the charts, just like the elimanation chamber."

" Last night Knuckles became the first person in history to successfully defend the GWA title in the elimanation chamber."

The N.W.O music starts and they make their way to the ring. They get in and Knuckles gets himself a mic.

" Now last night I proved to the whole world that I am the greatest GWA champion in history, no one before last night had ever defended their title inside of the chamber, but like so many times in the past, I defied the odds and proved to all you idiots out their that not only am I the greatest wrestler in thie company, but thr N.W.O are the greatest group."

Knuckles is then inturpted by the music if DX and all four members appear on the rampway. Sonic pulls a mic from his pocket and speaks.

" Now, were not out here to say how you needed you big bitch in the elimanation chamber to help you win. We are out here for one very big reason. You hate us, we hate you, and this company is not big enough for both groups. So we are issuing a challenge to you in four weeks time at Survivor Series in a tradition survivor series elimanation match with the losing team dispanding forever."

" You know what Sonic, there is nothing more I would want to get rid of DX, so your challenge for survivor series is accecpted."

" A huge match just made for survivor series." Steve said as DX disapeared backstage

" Huge is not the word. After survivor series one of these groups will be disapanded."

" Huge stakes for both groups. What a way to start the show."

Single Match: Gum v Rouge

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which kocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before going for the springbored bulldog, but Rouge managed to throw her off before giving her a hard kick in the gut and then got on top of her and gave her several hard punches and stopped just before the ref's five count. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her the widows peak and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

A replay of Lockdown is shown of the two unknown guys who cost Corn the I.C title.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the I.C champion Conker and the two people who helped him win it ( A tall guy with a red shirt, black trouses and black tinted sunglasses, the second one is slighty shorter and fatter and has a blue shirt). Now Conker the question everyone wants to know is who are these guys."

" These guys here are two new friends of mine, two guys who are about to take the tag team division by storm. People you are looking at you next teag team champions."

Conker then places his hand on the taller guy." This here is Robo, and this is Mobo, and together they are the Bonanaza Brothers, and after they destroy Yo-yo and Beat tonight, then it's GMW and the tag team titles."

All three then leave.

Ringside

" The in ring debut of the Bonanaza Brothers will be coming up a bit later." Steve said

" I can't wait to see what they are like, im told these guys are four time former tag team champions in GVW." ( GWA's version of WWE's OVW)

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Wario & Waluigi

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets himself a mic.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we know you how you love rocking down with The Outlaws, and we ain't about to stop anytime soon, so to Knuckles and the rest of the N.W.O if you ain't down with that, then we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Alex start the match off ad they tie up in the center of the ring where Wario easliy shoves him to the mat. Alex gets back up and they tie up again and again Wario easily shoves him to the mat. Alex gets up again and this time quickly ducks Wario and hits him with a few punches before doing a drop kick which sent him into the corner.

Alex then tags in Wonder Boy and they go for a double supplex, but Waluigi stops it and Wario gives a clothesline to both Alex and Wonder Boy before tagging in Waluigi.

Wario then clotheslines Alex outta the ring and the steps out and whips him into the steel steps. In the ring Wonder Boy is about to give Waluigi a DVD, but Wario grabs his foot and Waluigi manages to roll him up and get a three count with some help from the ropes.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

" Wario and Waluigi get back to winning ways after last nights disapointment." Bart said

" Yeah, through some helps from the ropes."

" You always make it sound negative."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Link. Now Link last week we saw Bison attack you and throw you through a window, now I understand you have a few words for Bison."

Link takes the mic before saying, " Bison, after all we have been through in the past, all the fights, all the matches, you should should of known that this would never stop me. Now I know that you want to prove to yourself that you can beat me, well lets do it one more time, four weeks time at Survivor Series, and I'll tell you what, you can even choose the match, whatever you want, you will get.

Link then leaves

Ringside

" Any match Bison wants, did I just here that right?" Bart asks

" You sure did, who knows what kind of match Bison will choose."

Single Match: Falco v Vega

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Falco and Vega tie up and Vega manages to back Falco to the ropes before whipping him into the ring where he goes for a clothesline, but Falco ducks before giving Vega a springbored DDT before stepping through the ropes and does a springbored leg drop and pins Vega for a two count.

Falco then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goe3s for a hurricarana, but Vega holds on to the ropes ans Falco falls to the mat. Vega then waits for Falco to get up before taking him down with a missile drop kick.

Vega then picks up Falco and whips him into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Falco moves and Vega hits the turnbuckle. Falco the gives Vega a drop kick which sends him to the outside. Falco then gets a running start and leaps over the top rope and does a flip which takes out Vega. Falco then rolls Vega into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Falco picks up Vega and goes to whip him across the ring, but Vega reverses it and send Falco across the ring and then takes him down with a spin kick before quickly giving him a snap supplex. Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Falco to get up before running at him and giving him a spear, Vega then followed with the BME and pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is you winner, Vega."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Wario and Waluigi, now guys after your victory earlier I belive you have a few words to say?"

" You damn right we do!" Wario shouted, " GMW, we want another shot at the titles, because we are the rightful holders of those belts, so if you are any kind of fighting champions you will take us on."

Wario and Waluigi then leave

Ringside

" I think GMW should accecpt." Bart said

" Well those guys don't make matches, Robotnik does, and it will be up to him if they face GMW."

Single Match: Fox v Vector w/ Espio

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Espio, he is a member of the N.W.O, Vector."

Fox and Vector tie up in the center of the ring and Vector forcefully throws Fox down into the corner. Fox slowly get up and they tie up again and Fox is again thrown down into the corner. Fox gets up and goes for another tie up, but quickly kicks Vector in the stomach and gives him a DDT and quickly pins him for a two count before Vector powers out.

Vector gets up quickly and manages to take out Fox with a big boot, then the tosses Fox to the outside, where he rams Fox's head of the barrier, then goes for a clothesline, which Fox counters into a drop toe hold and Vector's head hits the steps.

Fox manages to roll Vector into the ring and pin him for a two count. Fox then tried to whip Vector into the corner, but Vector stopped it and whipped Fox into the corner, where he gave him a clothesline before lifting him above his head and giving him a press slam.

Vector then picked up Fox and gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex before picking him up again and setting him up for the Vector bomb, with Fox manages to fight out of with several right hands and them attempts a diamond cutter, only to be shoved away and then taken out with a shoulder block.

Vector picked Fox up and set him up for the Vector Bomb, which Fox got out of after several punches to the head. Fox then drop kicked the knee of Vector before giving him a hard kick to the chest and then to the back before doing a drop kick to the head.

Fox then stood in postion ready to give Vector the diamond cutter, but was distracted when Espio grabbed his foot. Fox then went to grab him but Espio stepped backwards. Fox then turned around and went stright into a big boot. Vector then gave Fox the Vector bomb for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector picks up a victory and shows why the N.W.O are better than DX." Bart said

" Well that is a matter of opinion."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Bonanza Brothers

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Bonanaza music starts

" And their opponants, making their in ring debut, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat then comes in and starts punching away at Mobo and takes him to the outside and carries on punching away at him. In the ring Yo-yo hits a DDT on Robo and goes back to the top rope, but gets knocked off by Conker, who then does a shooting star press on him. Corn then comes down to the ring and Conker quickly leaves the ring and goes into the crowd and Corn quickly follows him. In the ring Mobo crawls into the cover on Yo-yo and the ref gets back into the ring and makes the three count.

" Here are you winners, The Bonanza Brothers."

" A debut victory, no better way to get your carear started." Bart said

" Too bad they couldn't do it alone."

Backstage

We see several security and backstage staff who are currently restraining Corn, Conker then appears and jumps on him and gets several hits in before he is restrained. Both try to get free but there are too many holding them back. They struggle some more until Eggman appears.

" Hold it right there!" Eggman shouted. " Now if you two want at each other that bad then you can do it next week, and it will be for the Intercontinental title and there will be no interfearence involved., now get out of my site!"

Security let them go and block their path to each other. They then walk off in seperate directions.

Ringside

" An Intercontinental title match next week." Bart said

" A chance for Corn to re-gain the title he should never of lost."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Crash Bandicoot

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Falcon attacks Crash as soon as he gets in the ring with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Crash a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then hits Crash with a clothesline before whiping him hard into the other corner.

Falcon then throws Crash out of the ring and then gets out of the ring him self and picks up Crash and forces him back first into the ring apron before picking him up in a bare hug and driving his back into the steel post and then rolls him back into the ring and gets a two count before getting up and picking up Crash again and gave him a supplex.

Falcon then drags Crash to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope before jumping on it. Falcon then puts Crash's leg on the bottom rope and jumps on it again before dragging him back to the center of the ring and did a leg drop on Crash's leg before putting him into the figure four leg lock.

Crash desprately tried reaching the ropes but was too far away and then tried to turn over to reverse the pressure and after a few failed attempts managed to do it and Falcon quickly go out of the hold and grabed Crash and gave him the C-4 and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Knuckles. Now we heard earlier that the N.W.O would face DX at survivor series, but tonight you take on Tails of DX, any thoughts?"

" Who? Let me tell you something Dave, Tails just like all of DX are nobodies, and come the end of survivor series DX will never be seen again."

Knuckles then leaves

Ringside

" DX nobodies? I think Knuckles needs to re-think that statement." Steve said

" But he will ne right that DX will be no more after Survivor Series."

Non-title Match: Tails v Knuckles (c)

DX music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of D gereration X, Tails."

N.W.O music starts

" And his opponant, he is the leader of the N.W.O and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Tails and Knuckles go to the center where they start trading words. That is until Tails slaps Knuckles round the face, which Prompts Knuckles to retaliate with a right hand which knocks Tails down. Tails then quickly rolls out the ring and Knuckles follows, but Tails gets back in and then stomps to the back of Knuckles as he re-enters and then does a elbow drop to the back befoe doing some more stomps.

Tails then give Knuckles a body slam and then turns him over and gives him a knee to the back before viscously kicking it and then puts Knuckles in a Boston crab.

Knuckles nearly reaches the ropes before Tails drags Knuckles back into the center of the ring. Knuckles starts dragging himself back towards the ropes again and manages to get there and Tails keeps the hold using the refs count to four before releasing it.

Tails then whips Knuckles across the ring and goes for a clothesline and Knuckles counters into a crossface, Tails tries rolloing through but Knuckles keeps it locked in. Tails slowly inches towards the ropes and manages to grab it and forces Knuckles to release the hold.

Knuckles then come back to Tails, but Tails manages to grab him and drag him between the ropes and to the outside. Tails then does a crossbody to the outside and lands on Knuckles before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Tails then picks up Knuckles and brings him to a corner where he then climbs to the second rope and goes for a tornado DDT, but Knuckles manages to throw Tails off. Knuckles then grabbed Tails and gave him two german supplex's and went for a third but Tails blocked it and gave Knuckles a few elbows to the head to break the grip before giving him a DDT.

Both Tails and Knuckles slowly pulled themselves to their feet and started trading punches in the ring until Tails avoided one and took Knuckles down with a drop kick which sent him to the outside. Tails then went for a suicide dive, but Knuckles moved and Tails landed hard on the floor. Knuckles then rolled Tails back into the ring and put him in the crossface where Tails tapped.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Come on Knuckles, release the dman hold!" Steve shouted as Knuckles continued to apply pressure on the crossface and only released it when he saw Sonic enter the ring.

" Sonic make the save."

" Tails could be hurt here." Steve said as Knuckles got himself a mic.

" Hey Sonic, we may have accecpt you survivor series elimanation match, but it seems that you might be a man down already, and come Survivor series it won't only be Tails who won't be there."

Knuckles then drops the mic and leaves.

" If Tails doesn't make it to Survivor series it would be a huge disadvantage to DX." Bart said

" Well we can only hope that Tails ain't to seriously injured."

" And what about what Knuckles said? He said this wouldn't be that last person."

" Well we will see what DX have to say about that next week, but for now we are all out of time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b The Outlaws via pinfall

Vega b Falco via pinfall

Vector b Fox via pinfall

The Bonanaza Brothers b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Crash Bandicoot via Pinfall

Knuckles b Tails via submission

* * *

Next Week Preveiw 

Intercontinental Title Match: Corn v Conker (c)

Megaman Speaks

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Match TBA: Link v Bison

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: DX v N.W.O – Losers split

* * *

Where has the time gone? Christmas and new year seems to have passed so quickly, anyway now that it's passed hopefully normal service will resume. 


	99. Week 30 Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome Everyone." Steve welcomes, " were here live at the Mute City Arena and we have a big show tonight."

" That's right Steve, tonight we have ourselves a Intercontinental title match between the former champion Corn and the reigning champion Conker, and we also have ourselves a tag team tormoil to determine the new number one contenders for the tag team titles."

Megaman music starts and he makes his way to the ring to a chorus off boo's. He gets into the ring and gets himself a mic.

" Now im out here for one important reason, two weeks ago inside the elimanation chamber match I was robbed, that was my time, my time to win the GWA championship. I am the legend killer, the carear ender, so right now I plan to correct what should have been. So Knuckles, get out here and bring that title with you!"

A few moments pass before Captain Falcon's music starts

" Now wait a minute, before you go over your head and start making challenges you'll never succeed in you have to finsh over challenges first, which brings me to our unfinshed business, so if you want a fight then im here and lets do this right now."

Falcon's sprints to the ring and dives under the bottom rope and starts trading punches with Megaman and starts to get the advantage before Megaman bails from the ring and starts to slowly walk back up the ramp, but stops when Eggmans music starts.

" Hold it right there Megaman, now I agree that you two have unfinshed business that needs to be concluded. So in three weeks time at survivor series im making you two team captains in a survivor series elimanation match. So between now and survivor series you need to find yourselves three partners, if you don't, then you'll be going at it alone."

Eggman then leaves as Megaman and Falcon stare off from there postins

" A second survivor series elimanation match for survivor series." Steve said

" Who do you think they will choose?"

" It could be anyone, it all depends if anyone want to team with them."

Single Match: Sheik v Crash Bandicoot

N.W.O music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, representing the N.W.O, Sheik."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

The duo tied up in the center of the ring and Shiek gained the advantage by putting Crash in a headlock. Crash got free with a few elbows to the ribs and ran off the ropes and did a spin kick knocking down Sheik. Crash then went for a swanton bomb but Shiek managed to roll out of the way.

Sheik took advantage quickly by going for a roll up, only to get a two count. Crash then went for a punch, but Shiek ducked and hit the Shiek Kick, Crash ducked this and did a spin kick and got a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope and hit Sheik with a missile drop kick. Crash then took down Sheik before he rolled out of the ring. Sheik then grabbed Crash's foot as he was about to go after him and dragged him out of the ring and drove his back into the ring apron and then rolled him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Sheik then did an few elbow drops to the back of Crash before putting him into a boston crab, where after a short while he managed to reach the ropes. Sheik the postioned himself for the Sheik kick as Crash got up, but missed again after Crash ducked, who then took him down with a head sissors and then went to the top rope where he went for thw swanton bomb, but missed after Sheik moved. Sheik then rolled up Crash and held on to the ropes as the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Wario and Waluigi. Now guys later tonight you two compete in the tag team turmoil to determine the new number one contenders for the tag team titles, your thoughts?"

" Our thoughts? It's obvious what our thoughts are, we have been screwed with, we are the rightful number one contenders, not any of the other teams. GMW, we guarantee you that once we win this that we will tag those titles off of you and keep them for a long long time!"

Wario and Waluigi then leave.

Ringside

" The tag team turmoil will be happanin g a bit later, several teams are involved including Wario and Waluigi who we just saw." Steve said

" It's all about where you enter in this, if your one of the first two teams in then you have less chance of winning."

Single Match: Rouge v Amy Rose

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge"

Amy's music starts

" And her opponant, Amy Rose."

Rouge grabbed Amy as she entered the ring and shoved her hard back into the corner where she drove her knee hard into Amy's gut several times before lifting her foot to her throat and only broke on the count of four.

Rouge then whipped Amy across the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before doing an elbow drop and then pinned Amy for a two count Rouge picked up Amy and and whipped her across the ring and then picked her up and did a samon drop and then picked her up and gave her the widows peak and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up.

Rouge whipped Amy into the corner and hit her with a running knee strike to the gut before liftingher to the top rope and gave her a superplex and pinned her for a two count before picking her up again where she hit the widows peak for the second time and then pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

Rouge leans out of the ring and gets herself a mic.

" Cream! This has gone on long enough, you making a mockery of the women's title has to and will stop and it will at survivor series!"

Rouge then drops the mic and leaves

" That sounds like another challenge." Bart said

" Certainly sounds that way."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are The Bonanza Brothers and the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker a little later you defened the Intercontinental championship against Corn which will be no interfearance, how do you think you will do knowing your on your own?"

" I don't need help to beat Corn, I proved it a Lockdown and I'll prove it tonight amd once I've done that, and these guys here win the tag team turmoil we will all be covered in gold."

Ringside

" Conker defeneds his Intercontinental title a little bit later." Steve said

" He doesn't need to worry, he can beat Corn all alone."

" Well that remains to be seen."

Single Match: Luigi v Fox

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox

Luigi attacked Fox as soon as he entered the ring and hit him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and taking him down with a drop toe hold and then putting him into a headlock, positioning himself between the ropes. Fox slowly managed to get to his feet and break the hold but Luigi quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Luigi then went back and put Fox into the headlock.

Fox slowly tried pushing his way to the ropes but was stopped when Luigi quickly released the hold and smacked Fox in the back of the neck several times before picking him up and pushing him into the corner where he gave Fox a running splash.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate, but Fox stopped it and countered into a reverse neckbreaker and pinned Luigi for a two count. Fox then picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick, followed by an elbow drop from the top rope where Fox pinned Luigi again for a two count.

Fox picked up Luigi again and whipped Luigi across the ring and went for another drop kick but Luigi held on to the rope and Fox crashed to the mat. Luigi then grabbed Fox's legs and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and the ref counted to two before seeing Luigi cheating and stopped the count. Luigi complained to the ref before turning back to Fox and picked him up but was hit with the diamond cutter out of no where. Fox then pinned Luigi for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox picks up a good win tonight." Steve said as Fox celebrates his victory

" He needed that after last week."

Fox was about to leave the ring when Bison's music started. He came to the ring and grabbed Fox, who tried to fight him off but couldn't. Bison then picked up Fox and gave him the dominator. Bison then walked across the ring and picked up Luigi and gave him the dominator before getting himself a mic.

" Link, last week you challenged me to a match at survivor series and said I could pick whatever match I want, well that is your death wish Link, because at survivor series it will be you and me in a barbed wire match where I will rip you to pieces!"

" A barbed wire match!" Steve said in disbelief

" Are we even allowed those?"

" Well we have had never had one, i guess it will be up to Robotnik to decide."

Tag Team Tormoil Match

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is a tag team tormoil match where the winers will face the tag team champions at survivor series, introducing first, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now I know what your all thinking, how can we be in this when we are all ready in a match, well The Outlaws never let an opportunity pass them by, so if we have to do double duty, then so be it, and if the rest of the teams ain't down with that, we've got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

N.W.O music starts

" And making their way to the ring, representing the N.W.O, Vector and Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then give Espio then go to give Espio double piledriver, but Vector comes back in and stops it and takes out Alex. Espio then hits Wonder Boy with the shining wizard and pins him for the three count.

The GG's music starts

" Now making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Beat then enter the ring and instantly get jumped by Vector and Espio. Beat drop kicks Vector out of the ring and steps through the ropes to allow the match to continue. Yo-yo starts stomping at the fallen Espio and tags in Beat.

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then went to ram Yo-yo into the steel post, but he dropped off and Vector went into the post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then he and Beat went to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat pinned him for the win.

Bonanza Brothers music starts

" Now making their way to the ring, Mobo and Robo, The Bonanza Brothers

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat then comes in and starts punching away at Mobo and takes him to the outside and carries on punching away at him. In the ring Yo-yo hits a DDT on Robo and goes back to the top rope and does a leg drop amd pins him for the win.

Wario's music starts

" Now making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Beat with several punches. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Beat for two before Yo-yo broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Beat and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Beat in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Beat avoided it and gave Waluigi a DDT and then tagged Yo-yo who went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Yo-yo then ducked a Waluigi right and and gave Waluigi a hurricarana and followed up with two drops kicks before giving Waluigi a back drop where he then pinned him for a two count after Wario broke it up..

Beat then came in and drop kicked Wario, who staggered back into the corner and Beat then started punching Wario in a corner, with Yo-yo now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Yo-yo and Beat then went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/ leg drop combo on Waluigi and Beat then pinned Waluigi, which Wario managed to break up just before three. Yo-yo then went for Wario, who knocked him down with a sholder block. Beat then wemt for the fameasser, but Wario overpowered Beat and gave him a powerbomb. Wario then lifted Waluigi in the air and dropped him on Beat for the win.

" Here are your winners, and then number one contenders, Wario and Waluigi."

" Wario and Waluigi pick up the win, they were lucky with the last entrant." Steve said

" Well it's like the rumble, it's all about the luck of the draw, and Wario and Waluigi had that and took full advantage of it."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with an angry look on his face, on the other side of the desk stands Bison.

" This match is not gonna happand!"

" Link said any match I wanted."

" Im aware of that, but this isn't EGW, and you need to realise that!"

" He said any match I want, and I stick by my choice."

" Well I refuse, it's far too risky."

" Im sure Link wants it as much as I do."

" Ok, on one condition, im void of any responsibility if anything happans to you or Link."

" That's fine by me."

Eggman reaches into his desk and pulls out some papers. " Right, now sign this form and if Link does the same then your match will go ahead."

Bison picks up Eggman's pen and signs it and then leaves.

Ringside

" Did you hear that Steve? this match could actually go ahead."

" All it needs is Link's signiture and it's on."

Single Match: Falco v Vega

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Falco and Vega tie up and Vega manages to back Falco to the ropes before whipping him into the ring where he goes for a clothesline, but Falco ducks before giving Vega a springbored DDT before stepping through the ropes and does a springbored leg drop and pins Vega for a two count.

Falco then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goe3s for a hurricarana, but Vega holds on to the ropes ans Falco falls to the mat. Vega then waits for Falco to get up before taking him down with a missile drop kick.

Vega then picks up Falco and whips him into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Falco moves and Vega hits the turnbuckle. Falco the gives Vega a drop kick which sends him to the outside. Falco then gets a running start and leaps over the top rope and does a flip which takes out Vega. Falco then rolls Vega into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Falco picks up Vega and goes to whip him across the ring, but Vega reverses it and send Falco across the ring and then takes him down with a spin kick before quickly giving him a snap supplex. Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Falco to get up before running at him and giving him a spear, Vega then followed with the BME and pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is you winner, Vega."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and right now I have the N.W.O with me, now I just got word that both you and DX are now under a no physicality rule, any group that breaks it will instantly forfit the match, your thoughts?"

" Listen here Dave." Knuckles said, " It makes no difference what rule gets made up between now and Survivor Series, all you need to know is that once DX is taken care of, the N.W.O will take ove the GWA."

The N.W.O then leave.

Ringside

" Take over the GWA?" Bart said

" They still have to beat DX first, and that won't be an easy task."

Intercontinental Title Match: Corn v Conker (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring the challenger, Corn."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrer. Corn then picks up Conker and rolls him into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Corn then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring, but Conker grabs the ropes and stops himself. Corn the goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and back drop Corn to the outside.

Conker then gets out of the ring and smacks Corn's head on the barrer and then on the apron before rolling him back in. Conker then picks up Corn and gives him a swinging neck breaker and pins him for a two count. Conker then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Corn ducks and then takes down Conker with a flying clothesline.

Corn then grabs Conker's legs then puts him in the sharpshooter. Conker tries reaching for the ropes and is nearly their before Corn drags him back into the center of the ring, slowly Conker drags his way back and this time manages to grab the ropes. Corn thn goes to pick Corn up, but Conker low blows him and then rolls out of the ring.

" Here is your winner by disqualification Corn, but still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" What a coward!" Steve shouts

" What do you mean, Conker knew he was gonna lose so he made sure he kept his title."

" It's still cowerdice."

" It's smart is what it is Steve."

" Well Conker for now remains the Intercontinental champion, and were are almost outta time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week.

* * *

Sheik b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall 

Rouge b Amy Rose via pinfall

Fox b Luigi via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi win tag team turmoil

Vega b Falco via pinfall

Corn b Conker via DQ

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Barbed Wire Match: Link v Bison

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: Megaman,? v Captain Falcon?,?

Tag Team Title Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: DX v N.W.O – Losers split


	100. Week 31 Y2

Note: See my profile for updated power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone" Steve welcomed, " were here live at Hyrule Stadium and we are just two weeks away from survivor series."

" We already have three matches confirmed for survivor series, including two survivor series elimanation matches."

" One with huge implications, the losing group between DX and the N.W.O will be gone forever."

" And in the other we still don't know who Megaman and Captain Falcon have as their partners."

" Hopefully tonight we will find out the answers to that, incluing will Link accecpt Bison's challenge for a barbed wire match?"

The Music of Johnny Cage starts and he and Zelda make their way to the ring. They get into the ring and Zelda gets a mic.

" Now over the last few weeks a lot of things has happaned, but what hasn't happand is Johnny Cage getting the TV time he deserves, he is undefeated in all his eighteen matches so far and the biggest rising star here, now we both don't care if he wasn't on the card for tonight, we ain't leaving until he has had a match, so whoever want a challenge get out here."

A few moments pass and Vega's music starts, he sprints to he ring and dives into the ring and spears Johnny down and punches him several times as a ref enters the ring and calls for the bell to begin the match.

Vega then went to the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up before leaping off and doing a hurricarana, which sends Johhny to the outside. Vega then runs and leaps over the ropes and takes Johnny down.

Vega then rolled Johnny back in the ring and was about to get in when Zelda hits him on the back, Vega rolls out and approches Zelda and grabs her, but is then hit with a baseball slide which sends him into the barrier.

Johhny picks up Vega and drives him back first into the barrier before picking him up in a bare hug and rammed him into the steel post. Johnny then rolled Vega into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring and went for the Johnny go round, but Vega managed to avoid it and then goes for a spear, but Johhny grabs the ref and uses him as a shield. Johhny then goes to punch Vega, but Vega blocks it and punches back before whipping him across the ring and hits him with the spear.

Vega then goes for the BME, but Zelda grabs his foot. Vega gets down off the ring and leaps over the ropes, but lands on the apron as Zelda runs away. Vega gets back into the ring but his hit by the Johnny go round and Johnny pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage picks up a win thanks to Zelda." Steve said

" Which still means he is undefeated at 19-0."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im standing right outside of Robotnik's office where im told Link currently is discussing the challenge made to him last week by Bison.

Eggman's door opens and Link comes out.

" Link, Link, so what happaned in there?"

" All that happaned in their was the conformation that my match with Bison at survivor series will now happan."

Link then leaves

Ringside

" You hear that Steve? This match is going ahead."

" I can't belive these two are gonna subject themselves to this."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Beat with several punches. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Beat for two before Yo-yo broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Beat and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Beat in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Beat avoided it and gave Waluigi a DDT and then tagged Yo-yo who went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Yo-yo then ducked a Waluigi right and and gave Waluigi a hurricarana and followed up with two drops kicks before giving Waluigi a back drop where he then pinned him for a two count after Wario broke it up..

Beat then came in and drop kicked Wario, who staggered back into the corner and Beat then started punching Wario in a corner, with Yo-yo now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Yo-yo and Beat then went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/ leg drop combo on Waluigi and Beat then pinned Waluigi, which Wario managed to break up just before three. Yo-yo then went for Wario, who knocked him down with a sholder block. Beat then wemt for the fameasser, but Wario overpowered Beat and gave him a powerbomb. Wario then lifted Waluigi in the air and dropped him on Beat for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

" Wario and Waluigi continue to pick up steam as they head into their tag team title match at survivor series" Steve said

" GMW will also be in action later."

A replay of Bison attacking Fox after his match from last week is played in the big screen.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Fox, now Fox we just saw what happand last week, as a result you have challenged Bison for a match tonight."

" That's right Dave, now Bison, I don't care how big you are, or about your match at survivor series, tonight it's about my payback."

Fox then leaves.

Ringside

" Fox has a death wish if he wants to fight Bison." Bart said

" Don't underestimate Fox, he is a former three time Intercontinental champion."

Single Match: Fox v Bison

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Just as Fox was about to ebter the ring Bison attacked him from behind. Bison then picked up Fox in a bare hug and drove his back into the steel ringpost and then into the barrier before whipping him into the steel stair. Bison then put Fox into the ring so his head was still hanging off the apron and then gave it a stiff kick.

Bison then got into the ring and the ref started the match. Bison picked up Fox and whipped him into the corner and gave him a hard clothesline before whipping him to the other corner and gave him a hard knee to the gut.

Bison then picked up Fox and lifted him above his head and kept him there for several seconds before dropping him and then picked him up again and gave him the dominator and pinned for the the win."

" Here is your winner, Bison."

" Bison won, which wasn't supprising after he attacked Fox before the match." Steve said as Bison got out the ring and went under the apron.

" It looks like Bison is looking for something." Bart said as Bison pulled out some barbed wire.

" That's barbed wire, what's he got that for!?" Steve said as Bison got back into the ring and wrapped the barbed wire round his hand and then began punching Fox.

" Someone stop this sick act!" Steve shouted as several refs came in and pulled Bison off, who then left the ring and grabbed a mic.

" Link! Take a good look at Fox, that is just a taster of what you and all you people can expect at survivor series."

Bison then left as paramedics attended to a bloody Fox in the ring.

" That was sicking." Steve said

" And he said that is just a taster of what to expect."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now Megaman last week we saw that you and Captain Falcon would be team captains of a survivor series elimanation team, the question is have you found yourself some partners yet?"

" Not only have I found myself some partners, I have found some that will rid me of Captain Falcon forever, and once this is all over then my quest to become GWA champion will continue., im the biggest star in this company, the man who ended the carear of two legends in Bowser and Donkey Kong. The GWA championship is my destiny, and nothing will stop me acheving it."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" I guess we'll have to wait and see who his partners are." Steve said

" Whoever they are, you can bet they are good."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

The Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon,"

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Falcon attacks Luigi as soon as he gets in with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Luigi a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Luigi gets his foot up and Falcon runs stright into it. Luigi then gives Falcon a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner, and gives Luigi a couple of punches before lifting him to the top rope and giving him a supplex. Falcon then pinned Luigi and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and gave gim a drop kick before picking him up and giving him the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before Falcon got his foot on the rope.

Luigi then picked up Falcon and went to whip him, but Falcon held on and pulled him back to him and gave him the C-4 and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon picks up a win as survivor series approches." Steve said, moments later Megaman's music starts.

" Here comes his survivor series opponant." Bart said as Megaman appeared on the apron.

" Falcon, you made a big mistake when you chose to continue this thing between us, but it will end at survivor series, in fact, why now start early by meeting my partners."

Falcon was then attacked from behind by Conker and the Bonanza Brothers. They continued the attack as Megaman entered the ring and The Bonanza Brothers held Falcon up and Megaman was about to punch him until Corn, Yo-yo and Beat hit the ring and every left the ring and Corn was handed a mic as Yo-yo and Beat helped Falcon to his feet.

" Megaman, you said you wanted to start this early, then why don't you come back to the ring!"

Megaman, Conker and The Bonanza brother didn't respnd and instead just left.

" Well they certainly showed their yellow streak, what a bucnh of cowards." Steve said

" Their not cowards, their saving themselves for survivor series."

" Don't give me that, you heard Megaman say lets start this early."

Non-title Match: The Outlaws v GMW (c

The Outlaws music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex grabs a mic.

" Now, two weeks time, us and the rest to DX, do battle in what will be the N.W.Os last match, we will beat each and everyone of you and show you that D gerneration x is the group to be, and if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Alex and Scorpion tie up where Scorpion manages to back Alex to his corner and gives him a few knees to the gut before taggin in Sub Zero where they both whip him across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick.

Sub Zero then picks up Alex and gives him a suplex before climbing to the top rope and does a does a elbow drop and follows with a pin, which Wonder Boy breaks at two. Sub Zero goes to pick up Alex, but is givin several punches to the gut and then quickly tags in Wonder Boy.

Wonder Boy comes in and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then knocks Scorpion off the top rope before going for another clothesline on Sub Zero, who ducks and Wonder Boy goes into the ref. Sub Zero then gives Wonder Boy the Zero tolerance and then goes for the pin, but then notices the ref is down.

Wario and Waluigi then come to the ring and attack Scorpion on the outside and whip him into the steel steps, meanwhile in the ring The Outlaws have Sub Zero set up for the top rope piledriver and hit it and Alex pins him as the ref comes to and counts to three.

" Here are your winners, The Outlaws."

" The Outlaws pick up the win thanks to Wario and Waluigi." Steve said

" Wario and Waluigi sending a message to GMW."

Corn, Yo-yo and Beat verses Conker and The Bonanza Brothers in a six man tag match is confirmed for later tonight.

" A six man tag match." Bart said

" A survivor series preview."

" Plus a second match of the night for Yo-yo and Beat."

Non-title Match: Daisy v Cream (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring Daisy."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Cream."

Daisy and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then set Cream up for supplex, which Cream got out of and then did a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Cream."

Cream goes to celebrate but is attacked from behind by Daisy, who starts stomping away at her and is joined moments later by Rouge.

" Someone stop this!" Steve shouts as Gum and Amy arrive to fight Daisy and Rouge off.

" Here comes some help." Dave said as Rouge and Daisy were thrown from the ring.

" And about time too, they were gonna take out Cream."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at thie time are D genertion X, now guys we are less than two weeks away in a match which could see the end of DX, your thoughts?"

" We are well aware that this could spell the end of DX all together, but to achive things in life, you sometimes have to take great risks. Which we are all prepared to do to take out the N.W.O. You see Knuckles thinks that he and the N.W.O are gonna take over, and they vry well could do, but to do it, they will have to go through us first!"

DX then leave

Ringside

" Some big words from DX." Steve said

" Which will all be for nout, because they won't win."

Six Man Tag Match: Corn, Yo-yo & Beat v Conker & The Bonanza Brothers w/ Berri

The GG's music starts

" The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn, Yo-yo and Beat."

Conker's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned to the ring by Berri, The Bonanza Brothers and the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrer. Corn then picks up Berri and rolls him into the ring, Berri then hits Corn on the back, which had no effect, but Corn turns round and approches Berri, but is then hit with a baseball slide by Conker, which sent him into the barrer.

Conker then got back into the ring and The Bonanza Brothers started double teaming him while the ref was distracted by Yo-yo and Beat, who were trying to help. The Bonanza Brothers then throw Corn into the ring and Conker tags in Robo, who picks up Corn and gives him a body slam before tagging in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo pick up Corn and whip him across the ring and give him a double flapjack and Mobo follows with a elbow drop before pinning him for a two count. Mobo picks up Corn and whips him into the corner and tags in Robo, who goes to whip him into Corn, but Corn moves and the gives Robo and clothesline before doing the same to Mobo and then tags in Beat. Beat comes in and takes Mobo down with a punch and does the same to Robo before going back to Mobo and giving him a back drop and then does the same to Robo before clotheslines Mobo out of the ring.

Beat then hits the fame-asser on Robo and pins him for a two count before Conker breaks up the pin. Corn then comes in and takes down Conker and follows him to the outside. In the ring Beat tags in Yo-yo and then take down Robo with double hip toss before going to the top rope and hitting the frog splash/leg drop combo before Yo-yo pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Corn, Yo-yo and Beat."

* * *

Re-cap 

Johnny Cage b Vega via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi

Bison b Fox via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Luigi via pinfall

The Outlaws b GMW via pinfall

Cream b Daisy via pinfall

Corn, Yo-yo & Beat b Conker & The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Barbed Wire Match: Link v Bison

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: Megaman, Conker & The Bonanza Bros v Captain Falcon, Corn, Yo-yo & Beat

Tag Team Title Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: DX v N.W.O – Losers split

* * *

Note: Sorry for the big delay people, been really distracted lately with Zelda the twilight princess. On another note this is the big one hundred, never thought I would make it this far. Big thanks to you all out there for keeping me going. 


	101. Week 32 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone, " Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the Mushroom Dome and we are just six days away from survivor series."

" Survivor series will have some huge matches and none is bigger than DX vesres the N.W.O in a survivor series elimanation match, with the losing team dispanding forever."

" We also have three other matches confirmed for survivor series with meny more to be added tonight."

DX music starts and Sonic comes to the ring alone. He gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

" Now with survivor series just six days away, this could be the last time you see D generation X in the ring together, so tonight as a preview I suggested to Robotnik that we have a preview right here tonight!"

The crowd cheer this.

" Unfortuantely Robotnik thought differently and has giving the N.W.O the night off.."

The crowd boo this.

" But seeing as im here, im still up for a warm up."

Sonic is then inturpted by the music of Johnny Cage, and he and Zelda come to the apron.

" Sonic, you can speak all you want, but come this sunday all you idiots out there will see the end of DX." Johnny says to a chrous of boos.

The boo's die down and Johnny continues, " But forget that, we are out here for a special reason, you see im still undefeated, and have many big names on the list that I have beaten, and tonight I want to add your name."

" You want to take me on? Then why are we talking." Sonic then drops the mic and taunts for Johnny to come to the ring.

" Oh no, not yet. I will face you later tonight, and when I do you will be just another name on my list." Johhny says before he and Zelda leave.

" A big way to start the night off, Sonic going one on one with the undefeated Johnny Cage." Steve said

" And another match we have just learned will take place, a survivor series previw as Captain Falcon teams up with Yo-yo and Beat to take on Megaman and The Bonanza Brothers."

Single Match: Tails v Crash Bandicoot

DX's music starts

" The following contest is shculed for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponent, Crash Bandicoot."

The pair quickly circled each other round the ring, then tied up, with Tails managing to put Crash into a headlock. Crash managed to break this with some elbows to the ribs, crash then whipped Tails across the ring and then dropped kicked him for a two count.

Crash picked up tails and again whipped him, and again went for a drop kick, this time though, Tails managed to grab the rope, leaving Crash to hit the floor. Tails then quickly grabbed Crash's legs and flip over, turning it into a pin with bridge. Crash managed to kick out at two.

Both then got up and went for a drop kick at the same time, then quickly got back up, each ready to throw a punch, but seeing each other stopped them.

Crash then attempted a quick clothesline, which Tails ducked and then quickly with a drop kick before climbing to the top rope, but was knocked off by Crash who then climbed the turnbuckle and gave Tails a superplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Crash picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and gave him a hip toss before climbing to the top rope and hit Tails with a missile drop kick and then pinned him for a two count. Crash went to the top again and went for the swanton bomb, but Tails rolled out of the way and Crash hit the mat hard. Tails then locked him into the Tailsmission (Tazzmission) and Crash tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails wins his warm up match for the survivor series elimanation match. The Outlaws and Sonic will also be in action later."

Backstage

We see Bison walking backstage for a while until he is stopped by Peach.

" What the hell do you think you are doing!" Peach shouts " I brought you in to take care of Link."

" First off all, don't you ever shout at me, and second I came here for my own reasons, I only used you to get me here. This Sunday though I will destroy Link, but it will be for my reasons, not yours!"

Bison then walks off.

Ringside

" Peach has really brought a monster to the GWA." Steve said

" The same monster who will take on Link in a barbed wire match at survivor series."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did the spin flip on to Rouge and then pinned her for a two count.

Tikal then picked up Rouge, who gave her a few punches to the stomach before giving her a few kicks their as well and then gave her a spike DDT. Rouge then picked her up and set up for the widows peak, but stopped when she saw Cream on the apron. Rouge dropped Tikal and went to pinch Cream, who quickly jumped off the apron. Tikal the rolled up Rouge from behind while she was shouted at Cream for the win.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

" Cream gets some revenge for what happand last week." Steve said

" She will pay for that, Rouge will make sure of it."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests are the number one contenders for the tag team titles, Wario and Waluigi. Now guys I have just been informed that later on tonight you will be teaming with Conker to take on Corn abd the tag team champions GMW, your thoughts?"

" GMW, you already know what were about, but come survivor series it's gonna be different, and we will show you what we mean with a little preview tonight." Wario said

" So get ready to forfit your titles to us, because this sunday you will be broken down in the middle of the ring."

Wario and Waluigi then leave

Ringside

" Another six man tag match schuled for tonight." Steve said

" This night keeps on getting bigger Steve, and I love it."

Six Man Tag Team Match: Captain Falcon, Yo-yo & Beat v Megaman, & The Bonanza Brothers

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag team match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

The GG's music starts

" And his partners, Yo-yo and Beat."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Megaman."

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" And his tag team partners, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Robo and Beat start the match and Robo backsBeat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up. Yo-yo then whips Robo across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Robo also goes fo a clothesline and they both take each other down. They both slowly crawl to their corners and tag in Falcon and Megaman.

Falcon and Megaman come into the ring and Falcon gets to the punch first and then gives The Bonanza Brother a double clothesline. Yo-yo and Beat then come in and grab The Bonanza Brothers and puts them in seperate corners as Falcon does the same with Megaman. All then climb to the second rope and punch away. Yo-yo and Beat then throw Robo and Mobo out of the ring and follows then out.

In the ring Falcon continues to punch Megaman in the corner until the ref seperates him. Falcon gets in the refs face and is then quickly rolled up from behind by Megaman, who uses the ropes to get the three count.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and The Bonanza Brothers."

" Megaman escapes Falcon tonight, but will he do the same in just six days at survivor series?" Steve said

" Megaman has proven at least twice now that he is the better man, and at survivor series it will be business as usual."

Backstage

We see Link looking at a monitor when a backstage crew member approches him.

" Link I, oh my god!" He says looking at the monitor, " what is that?"

" This is my last barbed wire match I had against Bison." Link replies

The guy looks shocked, " Your bleeding everywhere."

" Yeah, it was painful the mourning after."

" And your gonna put yourself through all that again?"

" It's the only way to shut Bison up. Now what was you gonna say?"

" Oh right. Someone is here to see you."

The man leaves and in steps Malon.

" What are you doing here? Didn't I say wait until this thing with Bison is through?"

" I've come to talk some sence into you. Do you really belive this will end it all? Even if you do win, will it be worth all the pain? Will it be worth the years it will take off your carear and possible your own life?."

" To beat Bison and get him outta my life, belive me, anything is worth it."

" But your gonna get hurt."

" I'll be fine." Link then takes off his shirt " Look, you can't even see the scars from my last barbed wire match."

" Your crazy."

" And that is why you love me." Link replies before giving her a hug and a kiss.

Ringside

" Malon is right, Link is crazy." Bart said

" Link has been in many brutal matches before, but I can't belive he wants to go through with this."

" Well if his carear is ended at survivor series he will only have himself to blame."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Luigi & Toad

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

Luigi's music starts

" And their opponants, Luigi and Toad."

Alex and Luigi started the match off with Alex getting Luigi into a headlock. Luigi then gave Alex several elbows to the gut before whipping him across the ring, but was taken down by a sholder block.

Alex then whipped Luigi into his corner and tagged in Wonder Boy and they give Luigi a double supplex before Wonder Boy picks up Luigi and gives him a body slam before tagging Alex back in. Alex picks up Luigi and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop before pinning him for a two count.

Alex then picked up Luigi, who quickly gave him a DDT in desperation. Alex and Luigi slowly both got back up and then both tagged out. Wonder Boy managed to get the first punch on Toad before giving him a hip toss. Luigi then came in but he was givin a hip toss as well.

Alex and Wonder Boy then give Luigi then top rope piledriver and Alex pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Outlaws."

" The Outlaws dominant here tonight." Steve said

" This was only a warm up, it won't be this easy come survivor series."

Backstage: Eggmans office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with several of the diva's inside of his office.

" Now ladies I called you here for a very speical reason, this sunday is survivor series, so i have decide that for the first time ever, we will have a diva survivor series elimanation match. Now one side will be Daisy, Peach, Zelda and Rouge and you will face the team of Amy Rose, Tikal, Gum and Cream. Good luck you all you."

Ringside

" A diva survivor series elimanation match." Steve said

" A first for GWA and I like it."

Six Man Tag Match: Conker, Wario & Waluigi v Corn & GMW

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag team match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Wario's music starts

" And his partners, Wario & Waluigi."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Corn."

GMW's music starts

" And his partners, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then went to pick up Waluigi, who quickly raked the eyes before whipping him back to his corner and tags in Conker. Conker then kicks Sub Zero a few times before whipping him across the ring and taks him down with a reverse elbow. Conker then stamps away at Sub Zero a few times before giving Corn a cheap shot.

Corn then comes in and attacks Conker which brings in Wario and Waluigi, but they are stopped by Scorpion, who clotheslines them to the outside. Scorpion then goes for a crossbody, but Wario and Waluigi catch him and drop him across the barrier.

Waluigi them gets a table and sets it up and puts Scorpion on it and holds him as Wario climbs into the apron and drives his body onto it.

In the ring Corn takes down Conker with a spinebuster and then locks in the sharpshooter and Conker tries getting to the ropes, but Corn drags him back into the center. Conker looks like he is about to tap when Wario gives Corn a boot to the head and Waluigi then gives him the sisscors kick and Conker pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario, Waluigi and the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Did you see that!" Bart shouts, " They just drove Scorpion right through a table."

" This is sick, he might not be able to compete this Sunday."

" I think that's what Wario and Waluigi are hoping."

Single Match: Sonic v Johnny Cage w/ Zelda

DX music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of D generation X, Sonic."

Johhny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Zelda, he is the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and goes right into a staredown with Sonic which lasts several seconds before he backs up. Sonic then turns and sees that Zelda is behind him and on the apron which allows Johnny enough time to take advantage.

Johhny gets Sonic into the corner and punches him several times as the ref starts his five count and pulls him off at four and remins him of the rules. Johnny shoves him outta the way and goes to punch Sonic again, but Sonic moves and starts giving Johnny several punches of his own before the ref tries to pull him away, Johhny then pokes Sonic in the eye and follows up with a clothesline.

Johhny then whips Sonic back into the corner and gives him several knees to the gut before putting him in a seated position and then went to the other side of the ring before running back and thrusted his boot into Sonic's face. Johhny then went for the pin but Sonic got his foot on the ropes at two. Johhny then pinned him again and hooked the leg but Sonic still kicked out at two.

Johnny picked up Sonic and went for a back supplex, but Sonic managed to land of his feet and give Johhny several punches before hitting him with a hard kick to the head and Johhny exited the ring. Sonic then went to leap over the ropes but stopped when Zelda put herself between him and Johhny.

Johnny then grabbed Sonic's foot and pulled him out of the ring and slammed his head on the announce table before rolling him back into the ring. Johhny then waited for Sonic to get up and then went for the Johhny go round, but Sonic ducked and Johnny hit the ref instead. Sinic then gave Johhny the Sonic driver and was about to go for the pin when he was attacked by Vector and Espio, who gave him the chaotic drop and then quickly left as Tails and The Outlaws came to the ring to give chase.

In the ring Johhny crawled over to Sonic and made the cover as the ref was getting up and then made the three count.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Dammit, I thought thr N.W.O had been giving the night off!" Steve shouts

" That's what Sonic was supposedly told earlier."

" Well the N.W.O have fired the last shot before these two teams meet at survivor series."

" And don't forget that this leaves Johnny Cage still undefeated."

" Well that's not the main issue right now, but we have no more time to discuss anything, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all at survivor series."

* * *

Re-cap 

Tails b Crash Bandicoot via submission

Tikal b Rouga via pinfall

Megaman, & The Bonanza Brothers b Captain Falcon, Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

The Outlaws b Luigi & Toad via pinfall

Conker, Wario & Waluigi b Corn & GMW via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Sonic via pinfall

* * *

Survivor Series Matches 

Barbed Wire Match: Link v Bison

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: Megaman, Conker & The Bonanza Bros v Captain Falcon, Corn, Yo-yo & Beat

T.V Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Falco v Clutch (c)

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: Rouge, Daisy, Peach & Zelda v Cream, Amy Rose, Gum & Tikal

Tag Team Title Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: DX v N.W.O – Losers split


	102. Survivor Series Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone to survivor series here at the GWA Arena in Station Square im Steve alongside Bart at ringside."

" We have some big matches tonight Steve, but none bigger than our main event."

" DX go against the N.W.O in a survivor series elimantion match with the losing group breaking up."

" That's not all that's but Steve, look at the ring."

" The ring is surrounded by barbed wire, which can only mean one thing."

" Blood, pain and suffering. Why these two are willing to put themselves through this is insane."

Barbed Wire Match: Bison v Link

Bison's music starts

" The following contest is a barbed wire match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bison."

Bison comes to the ring and walks round it, grabbing the barbed wire seveal times before carefully getting into the ring.

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Link."

Link walks to the ring and goes to slide under, but quickly goes back as Bison approches. Link then walks round the ring and like bison grabs the barbed wire several times before carefully getting into the ring. Link and Bison circle each other several time before tied up in and Bison triesto back Link into the barbed wire, but Link manages to stop himself and then punches Bison off before whipping him towards the barbed wire, with Bison just stopping himself.

Link and Bison go to tie up again, but Bison instead give Link a right hand and follows up with another before whipping Link across the ring, but Link drops to the mat and slides under the wire. Link then walks round the ring before carefully getting back in.

Link then blocks a right hand by Bison and gives him several of his own which leaves him right near the wire, Link then goes to the opposite ends and runs towards Bison, who does a drop toe hold which sends Link into the wire.

Bison then goes to puts Link's face into the wire, but Link manages to stop it with hands. Bison then gives Link several hard shots to the back of the head before raking Link's head across the barbed wire, which busts him open immedeatly. Bison then picks up Link and whips him across the ring and Link goes back first into the wire.

Bison come across the ring and starts pummeling away at Link before pulling him away from the ropes and lifts him onto his sholder and goes for a dominator onto the wire, but Link manages to fught out of it and then gives Bison a super kick, which sends Bison back into the wire. Link then pulls Bison away and gives him a double arm DDT and pins Bison for a two count.

Link picks up Bison and goes for a supplex, but Bison blocks it and then lifts Link up and drops him stomach first onto the wire. Bison then pulls Link off, which rips off his shirt and lifts him up a up and drops him stomach first on the wire again.

Bison then grabs Link and pulls him from the wire and pins him for a two count. Bison then went to whip Link into the wire again, but Link reversed it and Bison went into the wire. Link then grabbed Bison and raked his face across the wire, which busts him open again. Link then slides under the ropes and grabs something from undeneath, which turns out to be a barbed wire baseball bat and got back into the ring.

Link then goes to hit Bison, but Bison manages to punch Link in the gut before he could. Bison then picked up the barbed wire baseball bat and smacked it on Link's back. Bison then went over to the wire and pulled some wire cutters from his pockets and cut and piece off before wrapping it round his hands and then punched Link sevral times before pinning him for a two count.

Bison then picked up a bloody Link, who despreatly tried to punch Bison away, but it had little effect. Bison then lifted Link up for a dominator, but Link somehow thought out of it and then whipped Bison into the wire.

Link then picked up Bison's wire cutters and snipped off some wire for himself before wrapping it round his had and punched Bison several times. Link then threw Bison through the wire before getting out of the ring himself and grabbed a table and set it up just outside of the ring before lifting Bison on to it. Link then cut a huge piece of wire and wrapped it round himself before getting on to the apron and then did a splash onto Bison.

Slowly Link managed to get up and roll Bison back into the ring where he pinned him for a shock two count. Link went back under the ring and pulled out some wood with barbed wire on it. Link then body slammed Bison onto it before Link, who stil had the barbed wire wrapped round him grabbed the ring steps and tossed them into the ring and went to the top step and did a frog splash onto him and got the three count.

" Here is your winner, Link." The announcer said as a holy s chant started

" I cannot describe what I have just seen." Steve said in shock.

" This was utter carnage, both men are not even moving." Bart said as paramedics came to the ring with two strechers.

" And to think that they both voluntary put themselves into this." Steve said as then paramedic continued to cut Link and Bision apart from then barbed wire

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are survivor series captain Megaman along with Conker and The Bonanza Brothers, now in just a little while you will go up against Captain Falcon, Corn, Yo-yo and Beat in a survivor series elimantion match, your thoughts.

" You know this wouldn't even need to happan if Captain Falcon would just accecpt that I am a better man than he is, I've shown him that he is nowhere near the leval that I am at, A man who ended the carears of Bowser and Donkey Kong, tonight, when this all over my quest for the GWA championship steps up a gear, this is my destiny and you can't stop destiny."

Megaman then leaves and Conker takes the mic.

" And a word for you little GG's, espacilly to Corn, you will never get this Intercontinental title from me, and after I elimanate you from out match, you will see why I am the true Intercontinental champion."

Conker and The Bonanza Brothers then leave

Ringside

" Well some big words, that match will be next, just as soon as we've finshed cleaning from the last match." Steve said

" Link and Bisona have been carried out on strechers and are on their way to the local hospital. Just imagaine if they are on the same ward Steve."

" I hope for their sake and for the other patiants that they don't."

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: Megaman, Conker & The Bonanza Brothers v Captain Falcon, Corn, Yo-yo & Beat

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a survivor series elimantion match, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Conker's music starts

" And his partners, The Intercontinental champion Conker, and The Bonanza Brothers."

Falcon's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Captain Falcon."

The GG's music starts

" And his partners, Corn, Yo-yo and Beat."

Robo and Beat start the match and Robo backsBeat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then tags in Corn and they give Robo a double supplex before Corn puts him into the sharpshooter and Robo taps out.

Conker the comes in and ties up with Corn, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrer. Conker then gets back in and tags out to Mobo.

Corn and Mobo tie up and Mobo quickly gives Corn a few knees to the mid section before giving him a body slam and then pins him for a two count. Mobo then whips Corn to his corner and does a running clothesline before tagging in Megaman.

Megaman then punches Corn a few times before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick. Megaman then cheap-shots Falcon and Yo-yo and Beat then try and get into the ring, but they are stopped by the ref, which gives Megaman, Conker and Mobo a chance to triple team Corn.

Megaman then tags in Mobo and he gives Corn a body slam before doing an elbow drop. Mobo then went for another but Corn rolled out of the way and made the tag to Yo-yo, who took down Mobo with a clothesline and then a back drop before doing a swinging neck breaker. Yo-yo then went to the top rope and did a frog splash onto Mobo for the three count.

" It's four on two now." Steve said as Megaman quickly got into the ring and grabbed Yo-yo and gave him the flip piledriver and pinne him for the three count.

" Four on three now." Steve corrected.

Falcon and Megaman tied up in the center of the ring and Falcon mananged to back Megaman into the corner where he gave Megaman several punches before the ref got him to break it up. Megaman then quicky cheap shotted Falcon and gave him a body slam and followed with a leg drop for a two count.

Megaman then picked up Falcon and whipped him across then ring before trying for a clothesline, but ran stright into Falcon's boot and was then taken down by a clothesline. Falcon then picked up Mega and whipped him across the ring and gave him a backdrop and then pinned him for a two count.

Falcon then whipped Megaman into the corner and then gave him a clothesline and then followed with the C-4 and pinned him for a two count before Conker broke it up. Falcon then whipped Megaman into his corner and tagged in Beat, who whipped Megaman across the ring and took him down with a back drop.

Beat then went to the top rope and hit the leg drop and pinned Megaman for another two count, but again Conker broke it up. This time as the ref was getting rid of Conker, Megaman low blowed Beat and gave him the flip piledriver and pinned him for three.

Corn then came in and took down Megaman with a right hand. Conker then came in but got a right hand of his own. Falcon then came in and got rid of Conker. Corn then put Megaman into the sharp shooter and Megaman slowly managed to get to the ropes. Corn then picked up Megaman and whipped him across the ring where both men gave each other a double clothesline.

Corn and Megaman then made the tag to their partners and Falcon managed to beat Conker to the punch. Falcon then whipped Conker into the corner and lifted him to the top rope and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count. Falcon then gave Megaman a cheap shot before grabbing Conker and gave him the C-4 and pinned him for three.

" Were down to two on one now." Steve said

" And the odds arn't in Megaman's favor.

Megaman got into the ring where Falcon was waiting for him and quickly ducked a punch attempt and then gave Falcon several of his own before giving him a suplex and pinned him for two count. Megaman then picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring, but Falcon reversed it and sent Megaman across the ring and gave him a back drop. Falcon then went for a back supplex, which Megaman countered with several elbows and then quickly rolled him up and held on to the ropes for the three count.

" Megaman has just elimanated Falcon." Bart said with a laugh

" But's it's not over yet."

As Megaman taunted Falcon Corn quickly tried rolling up Megaman from behind but got only a two count. Corn then went for a sharpshooter, but Megaman managed to get out of it with several punches and then rolled Corn in a small package for a two count.

Megaman then picked up Corn and went to whip him across the ring and nearly went into the ref but just stopped in time. Megaman then hit Corn from behind and into the ref. Megaman then gave Corn a DDT before rolling out of the ring and went to the timekeepers table and reached under it and pulled a lead pipe out. Megaman then got back into the ring and waited for Corn to get up and went to hit him, but Corn saw it coming and quickly ducked and then gave Megaman a spine buster and then put Megaman in the sharpshooter, who started tapping.

" Damnit this should me over right now!" Steve shouted

" Well the ref can't make the decion if he's on the mat."

Corn then released the hold and tried reviving the ref before getting grabbed from behind by Megaman, who then gave him the flip piledriver. Megaman then picked up the lead pipe he brought into the ring and got ready to swing, But the ref saw him and then noticed that Corn was down and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, and sole survivor, Corn."

" What!" Bart shouted, " Megaman didn't even use the lead pipe.

" He had it in his hand, plus the ref saw that Corn was down so thought Megaman had hit him with it." Steve said as Megaman grabbed the ref

" Megaman is not happy." Bart said as Megaman gave the ref a flip piledriver

" That damn asshole, that's a refree!" Steve shouted as Megaman picked up Corn and gave him a flip piledriver as well before leaving the ring.

" Megaman was screwed tonight."

" Well that's no reason to attack the refree! I just hope Robotnik gives Megaman what he deserves."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the challengers for the tag team titles, Wario and Waluigi. Now guys after what happand last week we have now heard that you tag team title match will be a tables match, your thoughts?"

" Tables match or not it really doesn't matter, because last week was part one of the job when we drove Scorpion right through a table, and tonight part two, the finale happands and we get crowned the new tag team champions." Wario said before he and Waluigi left.

Ringside

" A tables match, tonight has already been big before this announcement." Bart said

" The night sure keeps getting bigger."

T.V Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Falco v Clutch (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Falco's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Falco."

The GG's music starts

" And making his way the ring, he is the television champion, Clutch."

The match starts with a short stare down with each looking from one person to the other to see who would move first. Crash was the first and went for Clutch. Falco did the same and grabbed hold of Clutch and Crash punched him several times before going for a high kick, but Clutch managed to move and Falco got hit.

Clutch then clotheslined Crash outta the ring and then picked up Falco and gave him a swinging neck breaker and pinned him for a two count. Clutch picked up Falco again and and whipped him across the ring and hit him with a spin kick before following up with a leg drop before pinning Falco again, this time Crash broke the pin at two.

Crash then whipped Clutch into the corner and gave him a few sholders to the gut before jumping on the second rope and kicking Clutch in the head. Before he could take advantage of that he was rolled up from behind by Falco and just kicked out at two.

Falco then whipped Crash into Clutch and then hit them both with a flying splash. Falco then threw Crash out of the ring and climbed to the top and waited for Clutch to get up. When he did Falco leapt off and went for a hurricarana, but Clutch managed to counter it into a powerbomb and then pin him, which Crash just broke before three.

Crash then stomped away Falco and then picked up Clutch and bodyslammed him onto Falco before going to the top rope and did the swanton bomb, but Clutch moved and Crash only hit Falco. Clutch then quickly grabbed Crash and rolled him up for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Clutch."

" Clutch re-tains the television title." Steve said

" He picked his perfect moment, which is what you have to do in a triple threat."

Backstage:

We see two of the four diva survivor seires team Rouge and Daisy backstage.

" I don't see why you should be team captain." Daisy moaned

" Isn't it obvious? It's because im better than you."

" That's a matter of opinion, coming from the women who chokes at every title opportunity."

" What did you say!?"

" I think you heard."

" She was lucky, that's all you need to know."

" Three times? No one is that lucky, face it, your just not good enough."

" I seem to remember you losing to her as well."

Zelda then walks in

" Is their really need for all this arguing when it's plainly obvious who the team captain should be? If it's anyone it's me, the only four time women's champion. Now if you two are done with your little squabbles then you should get ready, because were next."

Zelda then walks off as Rouge and Daisy glare at her before turning back to each other.

Ringside

" Things not to well it seems in the Rouge, Daisy, Peach and Zelda team." Steve said

" Things look bad, but they will still get it done."

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: Rouge, Daisy, Peach & Zelda v Cream, Amy Rose, Gum & Tikal

Cream's music starts

" The following contest is a survivor series elimanation match, making their way to the ring the team of Amy Rose, Gum, Tikal and the women's champion, Cream."

Zelda's music starts

" And their opponants, the team of Daisy, Peach, Rouge and Zelda."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Cream and smacked her head on the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her acros the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count.

Daisy then leaned over the rope and tagged herself in, which got an angry response by Rouge who started yelling at her. Cream then rolled up Daisy and Rouge quickly broke it up. Cream then tagged in Gum and she speared Daisy down and hit her several times before going for the sharpshooter.

Daisy then slowly crawled back to the ropes and this time managed to get hold of them. Gum let go of the hold and did an elbow drop to the back of Daisy twice before dragging her back to the center of the ring and going for the sharpshooter again, which Daisy managed to counter into a roll up and used the ropes to get the three count.

" See Steve, I said that they would win."

" Calm down, it's still only four and three."

Cream got into the ring and she and Daisy tied up Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then picked up Cream and lifted her up but Rouge leaned in and tagged herself in, which angered Daisy and the two had words again.

During this Cream managed to crawl to her corner and tag in Tikal, who came in and went for a rolled up, but Rouge kicked out at two and then raked the eyes Tikal before giving her a spike DDT and tagged in Peach, who picked her up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Tikal ducked and then gave her a hard kick to the stomach before doing an armbar take down into an armlock and Peach tapped out.

" Three on three now." Steve said

Rouge and Daisy then both came in to attack Tikal and then both attacked each other in tryinh to reach her, Rouge then pushed Daisy into Tikal, who rolled her up for a three count as Rouge just watched.

Rouge then gave Tikal a Hard shot to the head before lifting her up for the widows peak, but Tikal managed to get out of it and tag in Amy. Amy came in and hit Rouge several times before going to whip her across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and went for a clothesline, but Amy ducked and then hit her with a flying clothesline and then pinned her for a two count.

Rouge quickly got to her feet and managed to hit Amy before getting hit herself and then gave her the widows peak and pinned her for the three count. Tikal then came back in and Rouge tagged herself out to Zelda.

Zelda and Tikal then tied up and Zelda backed up Tikal to the ropes before the ref split them apart, but Zelda cheap shotted Tikal and then gave her a suplex and then waited for her to get up before hitting her with the chick kick and pinned her for a three count.

" Two on one now Steve, and I doubt that Cream will pull this off." Bart said

" I don't know, Cream has showb that she is resiliant in the past."

Cream came in and Zelda tried to grab her, but Cream quickly moved and backed off. Zelda again approched Cream and made another grab for her, but again Cream quickly moved and then drop kicked then knee of Zelda before stomping away at it and then went for a leg lock before getting hit by Rouge, who then dragged Zelda to her corner and tagged herself in.

Rouge went to attack Cream, who just managed to crawl under the ropes before getting hit, Rouge then went under the ropes as well and Cream quickly went back into the ring. Rouge followed but was dropkicked in the face as she did so. Cream then rolled Rouge in a small package and got the three count.

" No way!" Bart shouted, " Cream has pinned Rouge again!"

" It's now just one on one."

Rouge then hit Cream with a right hand before the ref on the outside interveined and got rid of Rouge. In the ring Cream got back up whereZelda was waitinh and Cream the chick kick and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner and sole survivor, Zelda."

A replay from last Monday's show is shown on the big screen when Wario and Waluigi drove Scorpion through a table.

" The tag team titles will be on the line shortly, and as you just seen as a result of that this match will be a tables match."

" That just gives Wario and Waluigi more advantage Steve, there is no way Scorpion is a hundread percent."

" I seriously doubt that he is. Wario and Waluigi very happy as we saw earlier."

" They will be even happier when they win the tag team titles."

Tag Team Title Table Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is a tables match and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Wario and Waluigi."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Wario and Waluigi got out of the ring and met Sub Zero and Scorpion halfway down the ramp and both teams started brawling. Wario smacked Sub Zero's head on the barrier before leading him to the ring and then whips him into the ringpost, Waluigi meanwhile battled with Scorpion back up the ramp before doing a leg sweep on Scorpion, who landed on the metal before coming back down to the ring.

Wario picked up Sub Zero and dropped him gut first onto the barrier while Waluigi grabbed one of the tables which surrounded the ring and set one up before going over to Wario where they grab Sub Zero and drag him to the table where they go for a double supplex, but Scorpion just manages to stop it by hitting Wario and then Waluigi.

Scorpion then slammed Wario's head on the steel turnbuckle before whipping him into the steel steps. Sub Zero meanwhile rolled Waluigi back into the ring and then grabbed a table and slid that into the ring as well before leaning it against the corner and then went to whip Waluigi into it, but Waluigi reversed it and Sub Zero just stopped before going into the table and then doged an attack by Waluigi, who crashed through the table.

" Does that count Steve?" Bart asked

" Of corse not, you have to put your opponant through the table, it don't count if they drive themselves through it."

Scorpion then brought in a table and he and Sub Zero set it up before grabbing Waluigi and went to give him a supplex through it, but Wario came back and moved the table before he could go through it. Wario then took down Scorpion before throwing Sub Zero out of the ring. Wario then set up a table near the corner before sitting on the second rope as Waluigi picked up Scorpion and lifted him up to Wario, who then powerbombed Scorpion through it.

" Now that one counts." Bart said

" That one does, now if they can do the same to Sub Zero then the will win."

Wario and Waluigi then leave the ring and picked up Sub Zero and give him a double spinebuster before Wario grabs a table and sets it up as Waluigi gets on the apron. Wario then puts Sub Zero on the table and holds onto him and Waluigi goes to jump, but is then grabbed by Scorpion. Wario goes to help but is stopped by Sub Zero, who is now off the table. Scorpion then pushes Waluigi and he crashes through the table.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then double team Wario and rolls him back into the ring. They pick him up and whip him across the ring and go for a double clothesline, but Wario takes them down with a double clothesline of his own. Wario then leaves the ring and picks up a table abd goes to slide it under the ring until Scorpion does a baseball slide and hits Wario.

Scorpion then does a crossbody and takes Wario down. In the ring Waluigi is now up and attacks Sub Zero from behind. On the outside Scorpion sets up a table and goes to put Wario on it, but Wario gives him a low blow and lays him on the table and climbs onto the apron. In the ring Waluigi whips Sub Zero across the ring and goes right into Wario, who falls off the apron and Sub Zero quickly moves so he falls through the table.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" What a match." Steve said

" They had it won, why didn't Waluigi see Wario on the apron, i mean he's not hard to miss."

" He obviously didn't amd this all means that GMW are still tag team champions."

All the highlights of the DX/N.W.O rivralry as shown on the big screen.

" The fued between these two groups have been going on for several months, and now it's time for one of them to be dispanded forever." Steve said

" The challenge was made by DX, The N.W.O accecpted it, and one group will never be together again."

Survivor Series Elimanation Match: DX v N.W.O – Losers Split

DX music starts

" The following contest is a survivor series elimanation match with the losing team dispanding, making their way to the ring, D generation X."

N.W.O music starts

" And their opponants, The N.W.O."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Sheik then comes in but is cut off by Tails, who spears him and punches him a few times before he rolls out of the ring. Vectoer then whips Wonder boy into the corner and tags in Sheik, who punches away at Wonder Boy before whipping him across the ring and misses with a clothesline. Wonder Boy then takes down Sheik with a clothesline and tags in Tails.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a crossbody and pinned him for a three count.

Espio then comes in and Tails tags in Alex and they tie up in the ring with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside. Alex and Wonder Boy then give Espio the double piledriver and pin him for the three count.

" Espio is elimanated, and nows it four on two." Steve said

" This is not what Knuckles was expecting."

Knuckles then got into the ring and attacked Wonder Boy before giving him a german supplex and then picked him up again and whipped him across the ring and gave him a knee to the gut. Knuckles then whipped him to his corner and stomped away at him before tagging in Vector, who lifted Wonder Boy over his head and press slammed him to the mat.

Vector then gave Wonder Boy a Vector bomb and pinned him for a three count. Alex then came in but was caught by a big boot. Vector then whipped him to his corner before giving him a hard clothesline and then tagged in Knuckles, who went to the top rope as Vector slammed Alex down, Knuckles then did the diving headbutt before locking in the cross face and Alex tapped.

" Two on two now Steve, this is what happans when Knuckles takes charge."

" It's not over yet Bart." Steve reminded

Sonic then got into the ring and walked right into the center. Knuckles looked like he was gonna tag out, but then walked right to Sonic where the two shared a staredown. Knuckles then went for a cheap shot, but Sonic blocked it and gave Knuckles a punch of his own and sevral more before he whips him across the ring, Knuckles then stops himself by grabbing the ropes and tags in Vector.

Vector gets in and tries to hit Sonic with a clothesline, but Sonic ducks and gives Vector several punches before taking him down by kicking at his leg and then drop kicks him in the face. Sonic then picked up Vector and wentto lift him for the Sonic driver, but Vector managed to stop it with a hard shot to the back of the head.

Vector then knocked Tails of the apron with a punch and then took Sonic down with a big boot before giving him the Vector bomb and pinned him, with Sonic barely kicking out at two. Vector then picked up Sonic and went for a second Vector bomb, but Sonic managed to get out of it after punching Vector sevral times and then went to tag in Tails, but Knuckels came in and quckly knocked him off the apron.

Vector then went to punch Sonic, who ducked and gave him a drop kick, which sent him into Knuckles, Sonic then rolled up Vector for the three count.

Sonic then tagged in Tails as Knuckles got back into the ring, but was then attacked by Vector, who threw Sonic to the outside. In the ring Knuckles had Tails in the corner and was busy stomping away at him before picking him up and lifted him to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Tails blocked it by holding on to the ropes and then managed to push Knuckles off and was about to go for the spiral tap, but was then pushed off by Vector, who had just whipped Sonic into the steps. Knuckles then put Tails in the crossface and he tapped out.

" This is it now Steve, one on one, to determine which group stays." Bart said

" You can feel the tension all around."

Sonic slowly rolled back into the ring where Knuckles was waiting and stomped away at him as soon as he was in. Knuckles then picked up Sonic and went to whip him into the corner, but Sonic reversed it and sent Knuckles into the corner and then went for a clothesline, but Knuckles pulled the ref in the way and Sonic went stright into him. Knuckles then low blowed Sonic before rolling out of the ring and came back with a chair and smacked Sonic across the sholder and did it several times before putting him in the crossface.

Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to reach the ropes, slowly dragging himself closer to the ropes and eventully made it, but with the ref not quite up yet Knuckles kept the hold locked and only let go after the ref was back up and had used his five count. Knuckles then dragged Sonic back to the center of the ring and headbutted his sholder several times and then went to lock in the crossface again, but Sonic tried to fight it and got to the ropes, and the ref, who was now back up broke them up.

Knuckles went stright back to the sholder and did an armbar take down and went stright for the crossface again, but Sonic thought him off and then Knuckles came back at Sonic and Sonic rolled him in a small package for a two count. Sonic then went for the Sonic driver, but dropped him when his sholder gave in. Knuckels then gave Sonic three consecutive German supplex's before pinning him for a two count.

Knuckles then left the ring and picked up the steel chair again and got back into the ring where the ref took it stright off him. Knuckels then grinned and went into his pocket and pulled out some powder, but Sonic was up and knocked it into Knuckels eyes and then gave him the Sonic driver and pinned him for the win.

" Your winners, D generation X."

" He did it, Sonic did it!" Steve shouted as the rest of DX came to the ring to celebrate

" That's not fair."

" Knuckles brought the powder in the ring, so it's his own fault, which means the N.W.O is no more."

" Well I hoped you enjoyed tonight as much as we have, from Bart and myslef we'll see you all tomorrow."

The show ends with Knuckles halfway up the ramp looking at the the ring where DX just gives him the crotch chops before continuing their celebration.

* * *

Re-cap 

Link b Bison via pinfall

Team Falcon b Team Megaman – Corn the sole survivor

Clutch b Falco & Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Team Rouge b Team Cream – Zelda the sole survivor

GMW b Wario & Waluigi in a table match

DX b N.WO – Sonic the sole survivor

* * *

I certainly hope this didn't disapoint after what i feel was a poor last PPV show. It took me a while to finally decide on a winner between DX and N.W.O, but I feel the future story lines are better this way. That's pretty much it accecpt to please review. 


	103. Week 33 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Survivor Series was just twenty four hours ago and tonight is the backlash of it all."

" That's right Steve, last night DX were victorious over the N.W.O meaning they had to split, which can't have made Knuckles to happy."

" Im sure we'll here from Knuckles sometime during the show."

Steve was then inturpted by the music of DX and Sonic comes out alone with a mic, he gets into the ring before speaking.

" Last night, was a very good night indeed, last night DX finally got rid of the N.W.O." Sonic said to a huge cheer. " But tonight will be even better. Last night I pinned Knuckles in the middle of the ring, and tonight I want him again and for the GWA championship."

" Sonic shallanging Knuckles for the GWA title tonight!" Steve said

" Let's see if Knuckles answers the challenge."

A few moments pass before the music of Johnny Cage starts and he comes to the ring along with Zelda.

" Hold on there Sonic, now you might think you are worthy of a title shot, but last week I beat you in the midle of this ring, so if anybody gets a title shot tonight it will be me."

Sonic goes to reply but is inturpted by Megaman's music

" Woah right there, now as much as you two think you deserve a title shot, you don't. It's me who deserves the next title shot, the very same person who ended the carears of Bowser and Donkey Kong, the very person who's destiny it is to win the GWA championship, and you can't stop destinay."

Megaman then gets into the ring.

" The only destiny I see for you is getting your ass kicked." Sonic said

The GG's music starts and Corn makes his way to the ring.

" Now I know all this inturpting business is getting old, hell give it a minute and someone will do it to me, but seeing as were throwing names into the GWA title picture then im staking my claim as well."

The arguing goes back and forth for a while before Eggman's music starts

" Here comes the owner." Steve said

" And he will sort this out."

" Now gentlemen, im glad you all steping forward to be the next challenger for the GWA Championship, but we'll settle that another time, as for our main event tonight you four will be in a tag team match together, it will be Sonic teaming up with Corn, facing off against Megaman and Johnny Cage."

Eggman then leaves as the four stare down at each other.

" A big tag team match confirmed for tonights main event." Steve said

" Whoever wins this will certainly stake a claim to be the number one contender."

Single Match: Sheik v Vega

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Sheik and Vega tie up and Vega backs Sheik to the ropes and then whips him across and give him a high knee before picking up Sheik and whips him across the ring again and give him a hip toss and follows with a back drop before Sheik rolls out of the ring.

Vega the runs across the ring and does a flip to the outside and takes down Sheik. Vega rolls Sheik into the ring and pins him for a two count. Vega then whip Sheik into he corner and gives him a few punches in the corner before lifting him to the top rope and does a hurricarana. Vega then pins Sheik who kicks out at two.

Vega picks up Sheik again and goes scoop slam him, but Sheik gets free and punches Vega a few times before giving him a drop kick and then pins him for a two count. Sheik then picks up Vega and goes to whip him to the corner, but Vega reverses it. Vega then goes for a clothesline but instead runs into Sheik's boot. Sheik then goes to the top rope and hits Vega with a missle drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Sheik then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner and goes for a running sholder block, but Vgea moves and Sheik hits the turbuckle, Vega then goes to the opposite corner and waits for Sheik to turn round and then hits him with a spear.

Vega then goes for the BME, but Sheik quickly moves and grabs his leg and powerbombs him back to the mat and then pins him with his feet on the ropes for the win."

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

" Sheik wins! That has to be a huge upset." Bart said

" Huge?! He used the ropes."

" It's still a huge victory, and it gets Sheik back on winning ways after the N.W.O split."

Backstage

Wario and Waluigi are see walking backstage talking.

" What were you thinking!?" Wario shouted

" I didn't see you standing their!"

" Didn't see me! Didn't see me, how could you not, I was standing right there."

" And how was I to know that with my back turned?"

" Well don't you look before whipping someone across the ring?"

" Obviously not. Look it was a simlpe error, we'll get them next time."

" If there is a next time, do you know we now have to work from the bottom up."

" We can it, we've beat Yo-yo and Beat before and we'll do it again."

Wario and Waluigi continue to walk out of sight.

Ringside

" And little trouble it seems between Wario and Waluigi." Steve said

" They will sort that out before their match."

Non-title Match: Falco v Conker w/ The Bonanza Brothers

Falco's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by The Bonanza Brothers, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Falco and Conker tie up in the center of the ring and begin shoving back and forth with neither getting an advantage until Falco broke the hold and put Conker into a headlock. Conker then backed to the ropes and pushed Falco off of him and took him down with a sholder block. Falco quickly got up but was taken down by a clothesline.

Conker then picked up Falco and shouved him into the corner and gave him a few punches before whipping him to the other corner where Falco leapt to the top rope and then jumped off and landed right on Conker and pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring and went for a hurricarana, but Conker countered it into a sit down powerbomb and pinned Falco for a two count. Conker then climbed to the top rope, but was caught by Falco who then did a hurricarana, but Conker held on to the top rope and Falco landed hard on the mat.

Conker then went for the shooting start press but missed after Falco moved. Falco then went to the top himself but was pushed off by Robo as Mobo kept the ref distracted. Conker then pinned Falco and Mobo held his feet down for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im standing right outside of the GWA champion, Knuckles, lockerroom. Now no one has heard from him since survivor series and I hope to bring you an interveiw as soon as he comes out."

Dave then goes to say more but stops when he is approached by Rouge.

" Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Dave goes to but instead Rouge just takes the mic from him.

" Now then, what happand last night was theviry, Cream, I am better than you, and I will take the women's title away from you. But tonight is different. Daisy, you think you can mess with me? you think you can insult me? No one does that to me, and once i take care of you, then I will win the women's title."

Rouge then leaves and drops the mic, Dave come back into veiw and picks it up.

Ringside

" Some strong words from Rouge." Steve said

" People shouldn't be disrespecting her, she is one of the most dominant female ever in GWA history."

" I wouldn't argue that Bart, but recently she hasn't delevered the gods when it matters."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat started the match off with Wario using his size to his advantage to take down Beat with several punches. Wario then did a body slam and followed with the big splash and pinned Beat for two before Yo-yo broke the count.

Wario then supplexed Beat and tagged Waluigi in. Waluigi kicked Beat in the stomach and went for the scissors kick, but Beat avoided it and gave Waluigi a DDT and then tagged Yo-yo who went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Yo-yo then ducked a Waluigi right and and gave Waluigi a hurricarana and followed up with two drops kicks before giving Waluigi a back drop where he then pinned him for a two count after Wario broke it up..

Beat then came in and drop kicked Wario, who staggered back into the corner and Beat then started punching Wario in a corner, with Yo-yo now punching Waluigi in the other. Then they whipped them from the corner so the collided. Waluigi, being the smaller fell down, and Wario just staggered before getting double clotheslined out of the ring.

Yo-yo and Beat then went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/ leg drop combo on Waluigi and Beat then pinned Waluigi, which Wario managed to break up just before three. Yo-yo then went for Wario, who knocked him down with a sholder block. Beat then wemt for the fameasser, but Wario overpowered Beat and gave him a powerbomb. Wario then lifted Waluigi in the air and dropped him on Beat for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here still outside the room of the GWA Champions Knuckles where he has still to come out."

Dave is then inturpted by Megaman.

" You shouldn't waste your time on a loser like him, because once I am named the number one contender I will furfill my destinay to become the GWA Champion."

Megaman then walks off

Ringside

" Knuckles will have to appear sometime." Steve said

" He's the GWA Champion, he can appear when he wants."

Single Match: Daisy v Rouge

Daisy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge and Daisy go to tie up, but Rouge quickly rakes Daisy's eyes before giving her a suplex. Rouge then picked up Daisy and whipped her into the corner and gave her several punches before the ref interveined, which gave Daisy a chance to cheap shot Rouge.

Daisy then gave Rouge a swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then picked up Rouge and gave her a few hard shots to the head before whipping her across the ring and then took Rouge down with a hiptoss and then pinned her for another two count.

Daisy then pinned Rouge again and this time put her feets on the ropes but the ref saw at two and stopped the count. Daisy then yelled at the ref before turning round and got clotheslined by Rouge. Rouge then whpped Daisy into the corner before going for a roll up and grabbed the ropes, but the ref saw and stopped his count.

Rouge then picked up Daisy, who stuck her thumb in her eye and then whipped her across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and then missed a clothesline attempt before Daisy did a sunset flip and grab the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner, Daisy."

" Well that was intresting." Bart said

" I'll say, they both tried to screw each other out the match several times."

" Well this probably far from over."

Tag Team Title Match: The Outlaws v GMW (c)

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" People of Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd cheer in respone.

" Well Then for the thousands in attendence, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, D-generation X proudly brings to you the three time, and soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then passes the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And of course, if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Alex and Scorpion tie up where Scorpion manages to back Alex to his corner and gives him a few knees to the gut before taggin in Sub Zero where they both whip him across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick.

Sub Zero then picks up Alex and gives him a suplex before climbing to the top rope and does a does a elbow drop and follows with a pin, which Wonder Boy breaks at two. Sub Zero goes to pick up Alex, but is givin several punches to the gut and then quickly tags in Wonder Boy.

Wonder Boy comes in and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then knocks Scorpion off the top rope before going for another clothesline on Sub Zero, who ducks and Wonder Boy goes into the ref. Sub Zero then gives Wonder Boy the Zero tolerance and then goes for the pin, but then notices the ref is down.

Sub Zero gets up and tries to revive the ref before pinning Wonder Boy again, but Alex manages to break it at two. Alex then picked up Sub Zero and body slammed him. Scorpion then gave in and he was given a back drop. Alex and Wonder Boy then went for their top rope pile driver but were attacked with chairs by Vector and Espio.

" Here are your winners by disqualfication, The Outlaws, but still tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

After beating down The Outlaws Vector and Espio then turn their attention to Sub Zero and Scorpion and give them both the chaotic drop.

" What are they doing?! The N.W.O lost and are dispanded." Steve said

" Well it looks like we might get an explanation." Bart said as Vector was givin a mic

" Now we all know what went down last night, but we couldn't give a crap about any stipulations, we are staying and we want our tag team titles back." Vector then dropped the mic and he and Espio then leave.

" They can't do that can they?" Bart asked

" Of course not, like it or not the N.W.O lost last night and are dispanded."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Captain Falcon

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Falcon attacks Crash as soon as he gets in the ring with several punches and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Crash a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then hits Crash with a clothesline before whiping him hard into the other corner.

Falcon then throws Crash out of the ring and then gets out of the ring him self and picks up Crash and forces him back first into the ring apron before picking him up in a bare hug and driving his back into the steel post and then rolls him back into the ring and gets a two count before getting up and picking up Crash again and gave him a supplex.

Falcon then drags Crash to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope before jumping on it. Falcon then puts Crash's leg on the bottom rope and jumps on it again before dragging him back to the center of the ring and did a leg drop on Crash's leg before putting him into the figure four leg lock.

Crash desprately tried reaching the ropes but was too far away and then tried to turn over to reverse the pressure and after a few failed attempts managed to do it and Falcon quickly go out of the hold an then pulled him back into the center of the ring and went for the figure four again, but Crash sat up and rolled him up and Falcon just kicked out before three.

Crash and Falcon both quickly got up and Crash went for a punch, but Falcon ducked it and then gave him the C-4 before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and," Dave stops when the door behind him opens and out steps the GWA Champion Knuckles.

" Knuckles, Knuckles, a quick word."

Knuckles turns round and looks at him before walking off.

Ringside

" I guess were not gonna get a word." Steve said

" Im sure he'll speak when ready."

Knuckles new music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the GWA Champion, Knuckles." The ring announcer says to a chrous of boo's

" Speak of the devil." Steve said as Knuckles got into the ring.

Knuckles goes to speak but stops as you sucks chant starts.

" You can chant it all you want, i don't really care, with or without the N.W.O I'll still be and always will be the GWA Champion, no matter how many people want to dispute it." Knuckles then leaves the ring and sits at the announce table.

" I guess were being joined by the GWA Champion." Steve says

" Welcome Knuckles." Bart says and shakes his hands. Steve then offers his hands but Knuckles ignores it and sits down.

" So what do we owe this honer?" Bart asks.

" Im here to check the people whp think they can beat me." Knuckles replies

Tag Match: Corn & Sonic v Megaman & Johnny Cage w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

DX music starts

" And his tag team partner, Sonic."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first Megaman."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his tag team partner, being accompanied by Zelda, Johnny Cage."

Johnny Cage and Sonic starts the match and start trading punches with Sonic getting the better and ended up knocking through the ropes. Sonic then went for a crossbody to the outside and hit the floor after Johnny quickly moved. Johnny then rolled Sonic into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johhny gets Sonic into the corner and punches him several times as the ref starts his five count and pulls him off at four and remins him of the rules. Johnny shoves him outta the way and goes to punch Sonic again, but Sonic moves and starts giving Johnny several punches of his own before the ref tries to pull him away, Johhny then pokes Sonic in the eye and follows up with a clothesline.

Johhny then whips Sonic back into the corner and gives him several knees to the gut before putting him in a seated position and then went to the other side of the ring before running back and thrusted his boot into Sonic's face. Johhny then went for the pin but Sonic got his foot on the ropes at two. Johhny then pinned him again and hooked the leg but Sonic still kicked out at two.

Johnny picked up Sonic and went for a supplex, but Sonic countered it and then gave him a neckbreaker and tagged in Corn. Corn then stomped away at Johnny before picking him up and whipped him across the ring before giving him a spinebuster and then tried putting Johhny in the sharpshooter, but was hit from behind by Megaman.

Corn then grabbed Megaman and punched him off the apron before getting hit from behind by Johhny who gave him several shots to the back of the head before giving him a back supplex, Megaman then got onto the apron and tagged himself in.

Megaman stomped away hard on Corn several times before picking him up and gave him a upper cut which sent Corn to the corner. Megaman then punched away at Corn as the ref tried to pull him off. Megaman then shoved the ref and went to hit Corn again, but missed and Corn struck back with punches of his own before whipping him to the corner and then tagged in Sonic.

Corn then whipped Sonic into Megaman before Sonic lifted him up for the Sonic driver, but was hit from behind by Johnny. Corn came in and Clotheslines Johnny out of the ring and follows himout. In the ring Megaman grabbed Sonic and gave him the flip piledriver and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Johnny Cage."

" Megaman pins the former GWA champion Sonic." Steve said

" And if that doesn't get you a title shot then what does.?"

Eggman's music then starts and he comes on to the rampway.

" Now that was quite an impressive victory Megaman, but in not here to congratulate you, im here to tell you all who will face Knuckles in four weeks time at Heatwave."

This gets everyone in and by the rings attention.

" The number on contender will be... Decided next week, in a over the top rope battle royal."

" An over the top battle royal, next week is gonna be big." Bart said

" With the winner facing Knuckles for the GWA title at Heatwave."

" And these four must fancy their chances."

" This will all take place next week, as for tonight we are all outta time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Sheik b Vega via pinfall

Conker b Falco via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Daisy b Rouge via pinfall

The Outlaws b GMW via DQ

Captain Falcon b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Johnny Cage & Megaman b Sonic & Corn via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Sheik v Vega

Champion v Champion: Conker v Clutch

No. 1 Contender Battle Royal


	104. Week 34 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings.

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the Mute City Arena and we have a huge main event tonight."

" That's right Steve, tonight we will see an over the top rope battle royal to determine the number one contender for the GWA championship.

Champion v Champion: Conker (c) w/ The Bonanza Brothers v Clutch (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a champion verses champion match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by The Bonanza Brothers, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker

The GG's music starts music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Clutch and Conker tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Conker a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Conker into the corner and then hit Conker with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Conker for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Conker moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Conker then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Conker then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then gives Conker the sliced bread #2 and pins him for a two count when Conker gets his foot on the rope. Clutch picks up Conker and whips him across the ring a hits Conker with a drop kick and then goes to the top rope where his foot is grabbed by Mobo as Robo causes a distraction.

Clutch then kicks Mobo off and goes for a frog splash, but Conker moves and then quickly rolls up Clutch for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker wins again with a little help." Steve said

" It's what they are their for."

" We'll be seeing Conker again later in the number one contender battle royal later, The Bonanza Brothers will also be in as well."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now Johnny later tonight you have a chance to earn your first shot at the GWA championship in tonights battle royal, how do you fancy your chances?"

Zelda then takes the mic. " Let me tell you something, this man here is Johnny Cage, the single biggest thing to enter the GWA in history, and tonight he will win the battle royal and go on to become the GWA champion."

Zelda and Johnny then leave.

Ringside

" Johnny Cage just one of several people in tonight's battle royal." Steve said

" He'll be hoping to outlast everyone as well, but in a battle royal anything can happan."

Single Match: Sonic v Crash Bandicoot

DX music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, D generation X me,ber, Sonic."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Sonic starts off the quicker by taking Crash down with a hip toss. Sonic then whipped Crash across the ring where he gave Crash a spin kick and pinned him for a two count. Sonic then whipped Crash across the ring where he gave Crash a few shoulders to the gut before picking him up and sitting him on the top rope, Sonic then climbed up and attempted a superplex but Crash managed to hold on and shove Sonic of then after Sonic had gotten to his feet Crash leapt off the top rope and gave Sonic a hurricarana before pinning him for a two count.

Crash then went to the outside and did a springboard leg drop onto Sonic and pinned him for another two count. Crash then picked up Sonic and gave him a supplex before going to the top rope again and did the swanton bomb and landed right on Sonic and pinned him for a two count.

Crash then picked Sonic up and went to the top rope and went for a tornado DDT, but Sonic counted it and then took down Crash with a spin kick. Sonic then gave Crash a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Sonic then picked up Crash and went for the Sonic driver, which Crash countered into a roll up for a two count. Crash then went for a hurricarana, but Sonic caught him and dropped on his sholders and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic picks the win, he'll be hoping to do the same in the battle royal later tonight." Steve said

" Sonic will be one of the favorites, he had the rest of DX in their if he has any trouble."

" I doubt Sonic would stoop to that, it's all against all in a battle royal, espically if it's for a title shot."

Single Match: Sheik v Vega

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Sheik and Vega tie up and Vega backs Sheik to the ropes and then whips him across and give him a high knee before picking up Sheik and whips him across the ring again and give him a hip toss and follows with a back drop before Sheik rolls out of the ring.

Vega the runs across the ring and does a flip to the outside and takes down Sheik. Vega rolls Sheik into the ring and pins him for a two count. Vega then whip Sheik intot he corner and gives him a few punches in the corner before lifting him to the top rope and does a hurricarana. Vega then pins Sheik who kicks out at two.

Vega picks up Sheik again and goes scoop slam him, but Sheik gets free and punches Vega a few times before giving him a drop kick and then pins him for a two count. Sheik then picks up Vega and goes to whip him to the corner, but Vega reverses it. Vega then goes for a clothesline but instead runs into Sheik's boot. Sheik then goes to the top rope and hits Vega with a missle drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Sheik then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner and goes for a running sholder block, but Vgea moves and Sheik hits the turbuckle, Vega then goes to the opposite corner and waits for Sheik to turn round and then hits him with a spear. Vega then gives Sheik the BME and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega gets some payback from last week." Steve said

" Both these guys will also be in the battle royal later, I bet they would love to elimanate each other."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with Vector and Espio standing on the other side.

" You two both knew the stipulations of the match a survivor series and I expect you to follow them."

Vector was about to speak when Eggman cut him off. " However, it seems GMW wants to have some revenge, so I'll tell you what, I'll give you one match, which will be at Heatwave against GMW for the tag team titles, you win, you stay as a team and win the tag titles, you lose, you stay split forever. Now be gone, if I hear of any trouble you two cause between now and Heatwave your match will be taken away."

Vector and Espio then leave.

Ringside

" That's some great news for Vector and Espio." Bart said

" If they win, Sub Zero and Scorpion won't be easy to beat, espically when they are angry."

" And don't count out Vector and Espio, they are four time tag team champions."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Wario & Waluigi

The Outlaws muisc starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Alex start the match off ad they tie up in the center of the ring where Wario easliy shoves him to the mat. Alex gets back up and they tie up again and again Wario easily shoves him to the mat. Alex gets up again and this time quickly ducks Wario and hits him with a few punches before doing a drop kick which sent him into the corner.

Alex then tags in Wonder Boy and they go for a double supplex, but Waluigi stops it and Wario gives a clothesline to both Alex and Wonder Boy before tagging in Waluigi.

Wario then clotheslines Alex outta the ring and the steps out and whips him into the steel steps. In the ring Wonder Boy is about to give Waluigi a DVD, but Wario grabs his foot and Waluigi manages to roll him up and get a three count with some help from the ropes.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage

We see Conker talking to The Bonanza Brothers

" Now remember the plan, we all work together the whole time, and when it comes to us you elimanate yourself so I can go on to face Knuckles for the GWA title understand?"

Robo and Mobo both nod.

" Excellent, after Heatwave I'll be a double champion."

Ringside

" Conker devising a plan." Steve said

" You always have to have a plan in a match like this Steve."

" It won't be easy, there will be about twenty five people in the ring who all want a chance to face the GWA champion."

Women's Match: Daisy v Cream (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship, making her way to the ring the challenger, Daisy."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Cream."

Daisy and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then gave Cream a supplex before making another cover which got a two count.

Daisy picked up Cream and went for another supplex, but Cream blocked it and then did a small package and got a two count. Cream quickly got up and gave Daisy a back drop before giving her two hip tosses and then went to te top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Daisy for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still women's champion, Cream."

" Cream re-tains her women's title again." Steve said as Rouge sprintred to the ring and made a swing for Cream, who ducked and quickly left the ring.

" Cream getting out of harms way." Bart said as Rouge turned and picked up Daisy and gave her a widdows peak before getting a mic.

" Cream, this is not over, this will onlt be over once that women's title is around my waist."

" Rouge will not stop until she has what she wants." Steve said

" She want's the women's title, and she will get it and Cream can count on that."

" And now it's time for the battle royal." Steve said as the all the wrestlers began to walk to the ring.

Over The Top Rope Battle Royal

Knuckles music starts and he coems to the ring and sits at the announce table.

" And it seems we will be joined by the GWA champion." Steve said as Knuckles sat himself down and out on a headset.

" Welcome Knuckles." Bart said, " I take it your here to see first hand who your gonna face."

" Of Corse."

" Well there are some big names in there Knuckles." Steve said, " We have Sonic and the rest of DX, Megaman, Johnny Cage, Corn, and the returning Link to name a few."

( Entrants: Sonic, Tails, Alex Kidd, Wonder Boy, Corn, Yo-yo, Beat, Clutch, Johnny Cage, Sheik, Megaman, Vega, Link, Vector, Espio, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Conker, Robo, Mobo, Crash Bandicoot, Falco.)

The bell rang and the mass brawl started with the usual chaos with several nearfalls with Link, Johnny Cage, Vega and Captain Falcon nearly getting elimanated. Falco eventully was the first out after being elimanated by Megaman.

Luigi was next to be elimanated after Corn managed to get him over. Vector and Espio nearly managed to elimanate Link after getting him over the top rope but Link managed to hang on before managing to get back into the ring.

Johnny Cage then elimanated Beat while Conker elimanated his tag partner Yo-yo. Meanwhile Vector and Espio are still working on Link and nearly had him out again, but again Link held on. Captain Falcon then nearly elimanated Sonic as Sheik, who was nearly elimanated by Vega, gave him a low blow and elimanated him.

Conker then elimanated Tails and then quickly elimanated Crash before nearly getting elimanated by Clutch. Wario and Waluigi then both elimanated Scorpion and then nearly elimanated Sub Zero, but he just held on and got back into the ring.

Vector and Espio continued to work on Link as Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy saved Sonic from getting elimanated by Robo and Mobo as Megaman elimanated Captain Falcon. Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy then nearly elimanated Robo and Mobo but both just held on before getting back into the ring.

Wario and Waluigi then nearly had Sub Zero out again but managed to fight them off whist on the apron before getting back in and then ducked a clothesline attempt which sent Wario over the top rope before giving a back drop to Waluigi, who landed ontop of Wario.

Conker was then nearly elimanated by Sonic as Vector and Espio continued to try and elimanate Link and continued to just come up short as Link kept a tight grip on the top rope. Robo and Mobo then managed to elimanate Wonder Boy and nearly elimanate Alex, who just held on and got back in.

Johnny Cage then clotheslined Corn over the rope, but Corn just held on. Johnny then went for a big boot but Corn quickly slid under the ropes and then lifted Johnny's other leg to elimanate him. Sub Zero was next elimanated after being double teamed by Robo and Mobo.

Sheik was then nearly elimanated by Clutch, who tried to charge at him but Sheik gave him a sholder to the gut and then went to supplex him, but Clutch landed on the apron and they both started fighting to get the other off, but were both knocked off when they were hit by Sonic and Megaman, who then both got started on trying to elimanate each other.

( Remaining Partisipants – Sonic, Alex Kidd, Corn, Megaman, Link, Vector, Espio, Sub Zero, Conker, Robo, Mobo)

Link was now starting to fight back against Vector and Espio after spending the whole match defending against them and threw Vector over the top rope and Vector just held on. Link then started punching Espio towards the ropes before turing round and dodged a Vector clothesline, but Espio didn't and he went over the top rope, Link then gave Vector a super kick and elimanated him.

Alex was then double teamed and elimanated by Robo and Mobo as Conker elimanated Sub Zero. Corn meanwhile was trying to elimanate Sonic until Megaman came from behind and managed to lift up both, but only elimanated Corn after Sonic managed to hold on.

" We are down to six." Steve said as Megaman, Conker, Robo and Mobo took up one half of the ring and Sonic and Link the other.

" And it doesn't look good for Sonic or Link."

Robo and Mobo then went for Sonic as Conker and Megaman went for Link. Robo and Mobo stomped away at Sonic before whipping him across the ring and gave him a double sholder block before lifting him up and gave him a double supplex.

In the other corner Conker and Megaman double teamed Link and both tried to lift him before Megaman stepped back and Conker continued to try on his own. Megaman then elimanated Conker from behind and then started punching away at Link.

In the other corner Sonic was now on the apron fighting off both Robo and Mobo and managed to get back in the ring and continued to fight both off. Link meanwhile had turned the tables on Megaman and threw him over the top rope, but Megaman just held on. Link then grabbed Mobo and threw him over the top rope as Sonic did the same to Robo.

Sonic and Link then started trading punches as Megaman just watched in the corner. Link managed to back Sonic to the ropes and whipped him across the ropes. Sonic then grabbed the ropes and Link came forward for a clothesline, but Sonic ducked and sent Link over the top and Link just held on with one hand.

Megaman then attacked Sonic and went to throw him over, but Sonic reversed it and threw Megaman over and elimanated him and started celebrating, not knowing Link was still in. Sonic then turned round and was hit with a super kick which elimanated him.

" Your winner, and number one contender for the GWA title, Link."

" Link did it, what a performance. Just two weeks after his brutal barbed wire match he wins the battle royal and goes onto heatwave to face the GWA champion Knuckles." Steve said

" What do you think Knuckles?" Bart asked

Knuckles simply stood up and took off his headset and got into the ring and struck Link on the back of the head with the GWA title.

" What is he doing!?" Steve shouted as Knuckles put Link in the crossface.

" I think Knuckles is sending a clear message to Link, which is don't even think your gonna beat me for my title."

Several refs and security then arrived and managed to pull Knuckles off Link. Knuckles shrugged himself free and then stepped through the rope, but then climbed the turnbuckle and jump off. The security scattered and Knuckles hit Link with a diving headbutt before putting him in the crossface again before being pulled off a second time.

" Knuckles is nothing but a coward, and now that he has no one to back him up he has resorted to this." Steve said as Knuckles disapeared back up the rampway.

" Knuckles is showing that he is not imtimadated."

" It doesn't matter, you and I both know it will take more than that to keep Link down. And on this note we must leave you, so from Bart and myself, Goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Conker b Clutch via pinfall

Sonic b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Vega b Sheik via pinfall

Wario & Waluigi b The Outlaws via pinfall

Cream b Daisy via pinfall

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v GMW (c)

GWA Championship Match: Link v Knuckles (c)


	105. Week 35 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings.

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live from Hyrule Stadium and we are just two weeks away from Heatwave."

" We found out last week Steve that Link would be the one who would challenge Knuckles for the GWA title after he won last weeks battle royal."

The end of last weeks battle royal is shown on the big screen where Link wins and is then attacked by Knuckles.

" A disgraceful act by our champion." Steve said as Knuckles music starts

" Here comes the champ now, and he looks in a good mood."

" How can he be after what he did last week?"

" I think that's why he's happy, Steve."

Knuckles gets into the ring and grabs a mic as a you suck chant starts.

" You know last week turned out better than planned, I expected to face some one greater than Link at Heatwave, and even though I know he is no match for me, I gave him just a little taste of what to exoect at Heatwave."

" Is he serious? How can he say Link is no challenge? He was one of the longest GWA champions in history." Steve said

" The only time he has held it, he hasn't done anything since."

Knuckles continues, " Now people have been doubting me since the split of the N.W.O at survivor series, but I don't need them, I will beat Link and any others who challenge me."

Knuckles is then inturpted by the music of Captain Falcon.

" I wouldn't be looking to your match at Heatwave against Link just yet, what you should be looking at is me proving everyone out there right that you are nothing with out anyone to back you."

" And this is coming from the guy who lost the GWA title after a month."

" It doesn't matter how long my first reign as champion was, the thing that matters is I want it again and I will start by beating you tonight."

Captain Falcon then leaves an angry Knuckles in the ring.

" Falcon verses Knuckles will be up later in which should be a great match." Steve said

" Well if there wasn't heat before there certainly is now."

" And up next we have ourself a tag team title match, a re-match from two weeks ago between GMW and The Outlaws and I have been told there is to be no interfearence."

Tag Team Title Match: The Outlaws v GMW (c)

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" People of Hyrule, are you ready?"

The crowd cheer in respone.

" Well Then for the thousands in attendence, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, D-generation X proudly brings to you the three time, and soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then passes the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And of course, if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Alex and Scorpion tie up where Scorpion manages to back Alex to his corner and gives him a few knees to the gut before taggin in Sub Zero where they both whip him across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick.

Sub Zero then picks up Alex and gives him a suplex before climbing to the top rope and does a does a elbow drop and follows with a pin, which Wonder Boy breaks at two. Sub Zero goes to pick up Alex, but is givin several punches to the gut and then quickly tags in Wonder Boy.

Wonder Boy comes in and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then knocks Scorpion off the top rope before going for another clothesline on Sub Zero, who ducks and Wonder Boy goes into the turnbuckle. Sub Zero then gives Wonder Boy the Zero tolerance and then goes for the pin, but Alex breaks it up on two.

Alex then picked up Sub Zero and body slammed him. Scorpion then gave in and he was given a back drop and then clotheslined to the outside. Alex and Wonder Boy then hit the top rope pile driver on Sub Zero and Alex pins him, but the ref is busy getting Wonder Boy from the ring. Wonder Boy then leaves and the ref gets a two count before Scorpion breaks it up.

Wonder Boy comes in and starts brawling with Scorpion in the corner before hitting Sub Zero from behind and gives him a russian leg sweep. Wonder Boy then threw Sub Zero to the outside and followed out. In the ring Alex goes for a drop kick on Scorpion, who steps back and Alex lands on the mat. Scorpion then locks Alex in the scorpion death lock and Alex tries reaching for the ropes and gets dragged back in when he nearly reaches them and then taps out.

" Here are your winners, and still tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW re-tain the tag team titles in a great match." Steve said, moments later Vector and Espio's music starts and they come to the rampway.

" Well, well, well. Congraulations on you victory tonight." Espio says sarcasticly, " But at Heatwave you gonna have a much harder time against us than those has beens that you just beat, Because at Heatwave after we beat you not only we will offically be reconized as a team again we will also be five time tag team champions!"

Vector and Espio then leave.

" Well, a clear message tonight from Vector and Espio in a must win match for them." Steve said

" And they will, these guys have the experience, they are four time tag team champions after all."

Non-title Match: Sheik v Clutch (c)

Sheik's muisc starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid Clutch, who struck the ref. Sheik then low blowed Clutch and gave him the Sheik kick and pinned him, but the ref was still down. Sheik then left the ring and returned with a steel chair and went to hit Clutch, but was then distracted by Vega, who had just sprinted to the ring. Sheik swung the chair but missed and was then speared by Vega, who then left the ring. Clutch then roll over and pinned Sheik for the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion, Clutch."

" Clutch picks up the win thanks to Vega, and clearly the issues between these two far from over." Steve said

" And Sheik won't forget that Vega just cost him this match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now I understand that tonight you have challenged Sonic to a match tonight."

" You damn right I have! Last week was my time! My time to challenge for the GWA title, and Sonic cost me my shot. So tonight Sonic will learn why im known as the carear ender."

Megaman then storms off.

Ringside

" Megaman not very happy." Steve said

" Would you be if your chance to have a title shot was taken away from you?"

" Sonic better be careful tonight, we have seen what kind of sick person Megaman can be before."

" Your right there, he could be added to Megaman's list of people carear his ended."

Single Match: Corn v Johnny Cage w/ Zelda

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Zelda, the reflection of perfrction, Johnny Cage."

Corn and Johnny circle each ther round the ring until Corn is distracted by Zelda, which leaves Johnny a chance to attack and hits Corn with a right hand which knocks him down. Johnny picks up Corn and gives him several knees to the gut before giving him a supplex and pins Corn for a two count.

Johnny then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring, but is hit by a flying forarm by Corn who quickly gives Johnny two more before hitting him with a drop kick and then pins Johnny for a two count. Corn then picks up Johnny and and gives him a swinging neckbreaker and pins him again and again only gets a two count.

Corn picks up Johnny and goes for a rock bottom, but Johnny counters it with some elbows to the head before giving Corn a clothesline. Johnny picks up Corn again and goes for a scoop slam, but Corn wriggles free and then gives Johnny a reverse DDT.

Corn then waits for Johnny to get up and then gives him a rock bottom and pins him, but Zelda is on the apron distracting the ref. Corn gets up and approches Zelda who goes to slap him, but Corn blocks it. Zelda is then pulled off the apron by Gum and starts attacking her.

Corn turns and ducks a clothesline attempt by Johnny and gives him a fishermans supplex, but the ref is unable to count as he's busy trying to seperate Zelda and Gum. Corn picks up Johnny, who gives him a low blow and then gives him a DDT.

Johnny then waits for Corn to get up and gives him the Johnny go round and pins him as the ref re-enters the ring and makes the count and Corn just kicks out before three, which shocks Johnny. Johnny then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and hit him with a clothesline before putting him in a sleeper hold.

Corn tries to fight it but soon begins to fade and the ref checks Corn and raises his hand and it drops. The ref raises Corn's hand again and again it drops. The ref raises it a third time and this time Corn just stops it from dropping and begins to get up and gives Johnny several elbows to the gut to break the hold and then goes to run across the ring, but Johnny grabs his hair and slams him hard on the mat.

Johnny then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and hit the Johnny go round for a second time and this time gets a three count.

" Here is your winner, The reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny wins in a very competitive match." Steve said

" I though Corn was finshed long ago, but he shock even Johnny when he kicked out."

" This means Johnny is still underfeated at 22 – 0."

Backstage

We see the GWA champion Knuckles enter his locker room. The camea follows him in and Knuckles walks to the mirroir where something is stuck to it. The camera goes round and it reviels a picture of Knuckles with the words _'You will pay' _written over it in blood red.

Knuckles looks at it for a few moments before tearing it up and screwing it up.

Ringside

" You see that?" Bart asked

" I sure did."

" You think this could be Link?"

" Who knows, I guess it could be."

Non-title Match: Tails v Conker (c) w/ The Bonanza Bros

DX's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, D generation X member, Tails."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by The Bonanza Brothers, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker walked round the ring while Robo and Mobo goton to the apron and were quickly knocked off by Tails. Conker then tried for a sneak attack and failed as Tails ducked and then clotheslined Conker to the outside.

Robo and Mobo then helped Conker up on the outside but were taken down again as took then out with a springbored flip. Tails picked up Conker and rolled him into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then took Conker down with a quick clothesline and follwed up with another one and then a third before backing him up to the corner and stepped to the second rope where he began punching away. Tails then stepped down and lifted Conker to the top rope and then climbed to the top rope himself and did a hurricarana and follows up with a pin for a two count.

Tails then went for a springbored moonsault but was punched as he did by Mobo as Robo had the ref distracted. Conker then went for a pin but Tails kicked out at two. Conker then picked up Tails and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked under it and then took him down with a springbored elbow and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then climbed to the top rope and instead of going for Conker he jumped off and took out both Robo and Mobo. Tails then got on the apron and back to the top rope, but Conker was now up and knocked him off. Conker then pulled him to the mat and pinned him with his feet on the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner, The Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Once again the deciding factor in this match is The Bonanza Brothers." Steve said

" That's what Conker brought these guys in for, and they are doing their job well."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Rouge. Now Rouge in just a moment you face off against Daisy, Amy Rose and Gum in a fatal four way to determine the number one contender for the women's title, your thoughts?"

Rouge goes to speak but is inturpted by Daisy

" Don't plan on winning, we all know you can't beat Cream, we all know you've had enough chances."

" Just like the chance you blew last week."

Daisy then slaps Rouge and the pair start fighting it out, but they are quickly pulled apart by security.

Ringside

" Those two will be involved in the fatal four way along with Amy and Gum."

" With the winner meeting Cream at Heatwave for the women's title."

No 1. Contenders Match: Amy Rose v Daisy v Gum v Rouge

Amy Rose's music starts

" The following is a fatal four way match schuled for one fall and the winner will go on to heatwave to face the women's champion. Making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Daisy's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, Daisy."

The GG's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And the final partipant, Rouge."

The match started with Rouge spearing Daisy to the mat and started punching away at her before taking the both of them under the rope and to the outsie. In the ring Gum and Amy started fighting with each other.

Gum got the better of Amy before whippingher across the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up and gave her a supplex and pinned her for a two count. Gum then picked Amy up again and whipped her to the corner before hitting her with a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog before pinning her which Rouge broke up at two.

Rouge then grabbed Rouge and gave her a hard shot befor giving her a gut wrench powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Gum and set her up for the widow's peck, which Gum countered into a roll up and got a two count. Gum then took Rouge down with a spinebuster and put her in the sharp shooter.

Rouge was nearly at the ropes when she was dragged back into the center by Gum and Rouge looked like tapping out before Daisy broke the hold. Daisy then threw Gum to the outside and picked up Rouge and whipped her into the corner and punched away at her before givng her a scoop slam and then went to the top rope where she did an elbow drop before pinnng Rouge for a two count which Amy broke up.

Amy then whipped Daisy across the ring but was hit by a clothesline by Daisy. Meanwhile Gum was now back in the ring and was punching away at Rouge, who then countered and gave her a few punches of her own before pullingher to the center of the ring and gave her the widow's peak just as Daisy gave Amy a spike DDT and both made a pin for the three.

" Who won?" Bart said

" It looked like they both got a pinfall at the same time."

By now Daisy and Rouge were face to face with on hand each on the ref arguing their case as Eggman's music starts

" Here comes the owner." Steve said

" He will sort this out."

" Ladies, now I know this wasn't the perfect outcome for either of you, so to satisfy you both the match at Heatwave will now be a triple threat." Eggman said before leaving

" A triple threat!" Steve said

" I doubt that's what either wanted."

" I doubt it's what Cream was hoping for as well, but like it or not it's now on."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Bonanza Brothers w/ Conker

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Bonanaza music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by the Intercontinental champion Conker , Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

On the outside Conker has now pulled Beat off the apron and struck him with the Intercontinental title. In the ring Robo and Mobo give Yo-yo the Bonanza bomb and Mobo pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Bonanza Brothers."

" Just like earlier when they helped Conker, he does the same as well." Steve said

" They help Conker keep the Intercontinental title and Conke helps them to the tag team titles."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is D generation X member Sonic, now earlier tonight Megaman challenged you to a match, what is your response?"

Sonic goes to reply but it attacked by Megaman with a chair. Megaman then drives Sonic back first into a steel case before walking off. Megaman then bends down to Sonic and says.

" Seems like our match is off for tonight, so I'll wait until Heatwave to finsh you off permanently."

Ringside

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles (c)

Falcon's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Knuckles."

Falcon and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Falcon managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times before whipping him across the ring where he took Knuckles down with a drop kick. Falcon then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Knuckles and got a two count.

Falcon then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Falcon, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Falcon then rolled out of the ring and picked u p Knuckles and whipped him into the barriers. Falcon then charged a Knuckles, who ducked and back drop Knuckles over the barrier and onto the concreate floor. Knuckles the went over the barrier as well and threw Falcon back over and then back into the ring.

Knuckles then picked up Falcon, who then raked his eyes and took him down with a DDT. Falcon then grabbed Knuckles leg and did an elbow drop on it before putting it in a leg lock, which knuckles fought out of by kicking Falcon with his free leg.

Falcon picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and took Falcon down with a German supplex, Knuckles kept his grip and pulled Falcon to his feet and gave him another German supplex. Knuckles then gave Falcon a third German supplex before pinning him and getting a two count. Knuckles then went to the top rope and did the diving headbutt, but Falcon moved and Knuckles hit the mat

Falcon then rolled up Knuckles, who just managed to kick out at two. Falcon smacked the mat in anger and picks up Knuckles and sets him up for the C-4, which Knuckles counters with a few elbows to the head. Knuckles then goes for the crossface, but Falcon manages to get to the ropes befoe it gets aplied.

Knuckles and Falcon then tie up again and Falcon backs Knuckles to the corner and hits him a few times before lifting him to the top rope and gave him a superplex. Falcon then put Knuckles in the figure four leg lock and Knuckles reached out and grabbed the ref and made him fall on to Falcon which made him brake the hold. Knuckles then low blow Falcon and put him in a small package for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles takes another short cut to victory again." Steve said

" And what's wrong with that?"

" It's immoral." Steve said as Knuckles retrived his GWA title and then rolled back into the ring and smacked Falcon in the back of the head with it and then put him in the crossface, but released it and quickly left the ring when he saw Link running to the ring.

" Link's here, and look at Knuckles, he's scarpared." Steve said

" Knuckles doesn't have to fight Link until Heatwave, so there is no point in staying in the ring."

" It was a bit different when it was Knuckles doing the attacking." Steve said as Link pointed to Knuckles, who was now at the top of the rampway and signalled his coming for the title.

" Well that is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myslef we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

GMW b The Outlaws via submission

Clutch b Sheik via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Corn via pinfall

Conker b Tails via pinfall

Daisy & Rouge both decleared winner of fatal four way

The Bonanza Bros b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Knuckles b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Single Match: Zelda v Gum

Non-title Match: Vega v Clutch

Single Match: Tails v Megaman

Tag Match: Link & Captain Falcon v Conker & Knuckles

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

Women's Title Match: Daisy v Rouge v Cream (c)

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v GMW (c)

Single Match: Sonic v Megaman

GWA Championship Match: Link v Knuckles (c)


	106. Week 36 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings.

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the Rokkiku Expo Stadium and we are just six days away from Heatwave."

" That's right Steve, several big matches comfirmed tonight including a big main event which sees Link and Captain Falcon take on the Intercontinental champion Conker and the GWA champion Knuckles."

Non-title Match: Vega v Clutch (c)

Vega's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Clutch come into the ring and is quickly drop kicked by Vega who the whips Clutch across the ring and takes him down with a spin kick before quickly following up with a standing senton and then a standing moonsault and pins Clutch for a two count.

Vega then whips Clutch into the corner and then jumps on the second rope with his right foot and then kicks Clutch in the head with his left before he grabs Clutch and gives him a tornado DDT and pins Clutch for a two count.

Vega then goes to the top rope where he waits for Clutch to get up and hits him with a missile drop kick and then goes back to the top rope and hits Clutch with a leg dop and pins him for another two count. Vega then gose for the BME, but stops when he sees Sheik on the the rampway. Clutch then powerbombs Vega off the rope before picking him up and giving him sliced bread number two and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion, Clutch."

" Sheik costs Vega his match against Clutch, just like Vega did to Sheik last week." Steve said

" It's no less than he deserves."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman just six days before your match against Sonic at Heatwave you face off against his friend and fellow DX member Tails, your thoughts?"

" Tails, what kind of idiot do you think you are? You are getting yourself involved in men's business, something which you clearly ain't, I don't think I have to remind you of what kind of damage I can do to people. Just look at Bowser and Donkey Kong, their carears finshed, because of me. And if you want to get in my way, then I have no problem sending you the same way as I have them."

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

" What a sicko!" Steve says with disgust

" He is right, Tails shouldn't get himself involved, he is not in Megaman's league."

" He's doing this to get revenge for Sonic."

" A decion he will live to regret."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and went for a crossbody, which missed after Rouge moved.

Rouge then gave Tikal and swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Rouge then picked up and whipped her into the corner and hit her with a running knee strike. Rouge then gave Tikal several more knees to the gut before pulling her away and setting her up for the widows peak.

Tikal managed to fight out of it and then ducked a clothesline before hitting Rouge with a drop kick. Tikal then pinned Rouge for a two count. Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and went for another drop kick, but Rouge held onto the ropes which caused Tikal to miss. Rouge then picked Tikal up and gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge picks up a win heading in to the triple threat match for the women's title this sunday." Steve said

" And sends a message that she is clearly ready."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now Zelda tonight you take on Gum in singles compertation, but this Sunday we have just found out that you and Johnny will be in mixed tag action against Corn and Gum, your thoughts?"

" You see Dave, there is a reason that people call me the most dominat female in GWA history, Im a four time women's champion, and there is a reason that people call Johnny Cage the next big thing in wrestling. It's because he is 22 – 0, undefeaed in all matches and will continue that this Sunday and will then go on to be the only undefeaed champion in history."

Zelda and Johnny then leave.

Ringside

" A new match added to Heatwave." Steve said

" And it's a mixed tag team match between Zelda and Johnny who face Corn and Gum."

Single Match: Megaman v Tails

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

DX music starts

" And his opponant, D generation X member, Tails."

Tails slides into the ring where he is instantly stomped on by Megaman, who then picks him up and throws him into the corner and unloads with several punches before being pulled back by the ref. Megaman shakes him off and then is hit by Tails who flew out the corner with a forearm and followed with several punches before Megaman stoped it with a knee to the gut and then a back breaker ( Like Randy Ortons).

Megaman then picks up Tails and sets him up for the flip piledriver, but Tails counters it into a back drop. Megaman gets up quickly but is knocked down with a drop kick and then quickly rolls out of the ring. Tails then does a baseball slide which sends Megaman into the barriers and then takes him down with a crossbody.

Tails then rolls Megaman back into the ring and goes back to the apron and does a springbored leg drop and pins Megaman for a two count. Tails picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and hit him with a drop sault before doing and stand shooting star press and pinned Megaman for a two count.

Tails then wait for Megaman to get up and then goes for the tailsmission, but Megaman backs into the corner and gets out of the hold. Megaman then punches Tails a few times before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Tails ducks and then takes down Megaman with a hurricarana. Tails goes to pick up Megaman again but gets low blowed instead and the ref calls for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" What a coward, Megaman got himself purposely disqualified." Steve said as Megaman picked up Tails and gave him a flip piledriver.

" I don't think he cares." Bart said as Megaman got himself a steel chair and waited for Tails to get up. Sonic then dashed tot he ring and Megaman swung for him. Sonic ducked and then punched Megaman several times before clothesling him over the ropes and to the outside.

" Thank god Sonic made the save." Steve said as Megaman stared at Sonic whilst walking backwards up the rampway.

" These two meet at heatwave in just six days, and if there wasn't enough tension between them already there sure is now."

Sheik verses Vega verses Clutch for the television title is announced for Heatwave.

" A triple threat match for the television title." Steve said

" A big opportunity for Sheik and Vega, though I hope they just don't focus on the problems with each other and focus on the T.V title."

" Which would work in Clutch's favor."

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the win as Scorpion stops Yo-yo from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners the tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" The tag team champions pick up a great win heading into their title defence at Heatwave." Steve said

" And it's a must win match for Vector and Espio, lose and they will no longer be a team."

Backstage

We see the GWA champion Knuckles along with the Intercontinental champion Conker, backed up by the Bonanza Brothers.

" Now you know what goes down tonight, right?" Knuckles asks

" Sure I do, I want rid of Falcon as much as you want rid of Link, im tired of him complaing about getting a match with me, just make sure you keep your word, because we will have no problem taking you down if you don't." Conker replied

Knuckles just nodded and Conker and the Bonanza Brothers walked off and Knuckles entered his lockerrom. Knuckles turned to the mirror and just like last week, there was another picture of him, with the same blood red writing over it. _" You Will Pay!" _

Knuckles screws it up and throws it to the floor.

" It will take more than that Link to put me off." Knuckles said to himself before sitting himself down.

Ringside

" The same thing of two weeks running? Not very imnageative." Bart said

" Though I can't imange Link being the one whos doing this, it doesn't seem like him."

" Maybe that's what he wants us to think."

Single Match: Gum w/ Corn v Zelda w/ Johnny Cage

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Corn, Gum."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponant, being accompanied by Johnny Cage, Zelda."

Gum got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count.

Gum then picked up Zelda and backed her into a corner where she gave Zelda a clothesline and followed up with a bulldog and then pinned Zelda for a two count. Gum then picked up Zelda and went for a supplex, which Zelda blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Zelda then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Zelda then got up and complained to the ref before being rolled up from behind by Gum who got a two count. Gum then grabbed Zelda by the head and gave her the spring bored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before Zelda got her foot on the ropes.

Gum picked up Zelda and whipped her into the corner and then gave her a drop kick before lifting her to the top rope where she then gave her a superplex and then put her in the sharpshooter. Johnny then got on to the apron but was quickly pulled off by Corn and the pair began fighting which led back up the ramp and eventully backstage.

In the ring Zelda had gotten to the rope, but with the ref's eye on Corn and Johnny fighting Gum pulled her back to the center. The ref the turned round as Zelda tried to get to the rope again, but tapped before she could.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" You see that Steve? Gum just blantetly cheated!" Bart shouted

" Just like she was gonna when Johnny tried to get involved."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Captain Falcon and Link. Now in just a moment you two team up to take on the Intercontinental champion Conker and the GWA champion Knuckles, Your thoughts?"

Captain Falcon responces first. " You know we heard Conker and Knuckles earlier saying that they had a plan, well what ever plan they may think will work, it won't. And Conker, while I may not get my oppotuinty at you at Heatwave, you can guarantee you that sooner or later, I will take that Intercontinental title away from you."

Link then speaks. " And Knuckles, I know you think Im behind these messages in you lockerrom, well I can tell you im not, all that matters is than I want to re-gain the GWA title that I've worked for since losing the title at wrestlmaina."

Link and Falcon then leave.

Ringside

" And that match is next." Steve said

" This could be a good chance to see who gets an advantage between Knuckles and Link heading into Heatwave."

Tag Match: Conker & Knuckles v Link & Captain Falcon

Conker's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Knuckles music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Knuckles."

Link's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Link."

Captain Falcon's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Captain Falcon."

Falcon and Knuckles tied up in the center of the ring, where Falcon managed to force Knuckles back into the corner where he kicked Knuckles in the gut three times before whipping him across the ring where he took Knuckles down with a drop kick. Falcon then picked up Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and then did a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pin Knuckles and got a two count.

Falcon then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles reversed it and then gave him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Knuckles then went to pick up Falcon, who grabbed Knuckles and dragged him out of the ring. Falcon then rolled out of the ring and picked up Knuckles, but was cheap shot by Conker and Knuckles used this distration to smack Falcon's head on the steps before rolling him in the ring and tags in Conker.

Conker comes in and stomps away at Falcon before picking him up and gave him and uppercut and then whipped him across the ring and did a drop kick before knocking Link off the apron. Link then tried to get in but was stopped by the ref as Conker and Knuckles double teamed Falcon.

Conker then tags in Knuckles and he picks up Falcon and puts him in his corner and punches him a few times before tagging Conker back in, who kicks Falcon severak times until he is down in the corner and then stomps at him before tagging Knuckles back in.

Knuckles then headbutts the right sholder of Falcon several times before going for the crossface, but Falcon just manages to reach the ropes before it was fully locked in. Knuckles goes to pick up Falcon, who punches Knuckles in the gut and then again a few more times and goes to tag Link, but is stopped by Conker, who then drags Falcon back to his corner as the ref stops Link from entering.

Knuckles tags in Conker and he picks up Falcon and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Falcon ducks and goes for a flying clothesline which misses Conker and hit the ref. Falcon then gave Conker a DDT and went to tag Link, but he was pulled off the apron by The Bonanza Brothers, who were now at ringside.

Robo and Mobo whip Link into the steps before picking him up and leads him to the rampway and give him a double supplex on the steel and follow up with a double electric chair drop before rolling Link into the ring. Whist that was happaning Conker gave Falcon a low blow and Knuckles hit him with a steel chair and put him in the crossface.

Conker then went to the top rope and did a shooting star press onto a prone Link and pinned him and the ref slowly made the three count.

" Here are your winners, the Intercontinental champion Conker and the GWA champion Knuckles."

" Looks like the plan worked Steve." Bart said with a laugh as Knuckles continued to have the crossface on Falcon while Conker and The Bonanza Brothers stomped away at Link

" It looks as if it did, which leaves Link in a bad state for this sunday." Steve said as several security and refs tried to stop what was happaning.

" This leaves Link's title hopes in jepody now."

" Which is a damn shame, Link has worked hard for nine months to get another chance to win the GWA title."

" And now it looks like he'll have to wait another nine months." Bart said with another laugh."

" Well im afried we have to end on this bad note, from Bart and myself we'll see you at Heatwave."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Vega via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Tails b Megaman via DQ

GMW b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Gum b Zelda via submission

Conker & Knuckles b Captain Falcon and Link via pinfall

* * *

Heatwave Matches 

Four Way Elimanation Match: Bonanza Bros v Wario & Waluigi v The Outlaws v Yo-yo & Beat

Women's Title Match: Daisy v Rouge v Cream (c)

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v GMW (c)

Single Match: Sonic v Megaman

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Vega v Clutch (c)

Mixed Tag Match: Gum & Corn v Zelda & Johnny Cage

GWA Title Match: Link v Knuckles (c)

* * *

Please Review :) 


	107. Heatwave Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Clutch (2)

Women's Champion: Cream (2)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Heatwave."

" That's right Steve. We got seven matches for you tonight including four title matches."

Eggman's music starts and he comes to the ring.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the owner of gaming wrestling alliance, Dr. Robotnik." The announcer said to a mixed reaction.

Eggman gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now first of all I'd like to thank all of you in attentance tonight and to those watching at home. Now, the reason im out here is to introduce a new tournament in the GWA, one which will replace and im sure will surpass the king of the ring tournament."

" Replace the king of the ring tournament? With all the heritage it has." Steve said

" Be quiet, lets see where this leads to."

" Now in place of the king of the ring tournament will now be the deadly games tournament, like the king of the ring it will consist of many single match knockout phases, but with one difference, all matches will be held under no disqualifacation, in fact the only rule in place will be no interfearence. Now the first round of the tournament will begin tomorrow, so anyone intrested should come to my office, as there will be limated spots open. Thank you, and enjoy the show."

Eggman then gets out of the ring and leaves

" I think this this does have the potentiol to surpass the king of the ring tournament." Bart said

" Well only time will tell, it will certanly be good to be know as the first ever winner."

Four Team Elimanation Match: The Outlaws v Bonanza Bros v Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is a four team elimanation match, introducing team number one, Alex Kidd and Wondey Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now by now, you people should know how this works, but for the people whi don't we got three words for ya, Are you ready?"

The crowd cheer in response

" Oh no, no, no. I said ARE YOU READY!!?"

The crowd cheer louder this time.

" Well then, for the thousends in attentance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, childrem of all ages, D-generation X proudly brings to you the former three time, and soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex hand the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And of course, if your not down with that, we got just two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" And introducing team number two, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

The GG's music starts

" And introducing team number three, Yo-yo and Beat

Wario's music starts

" And introducing the final team, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Alex start the match off ad they tie up in the center of the ring where Wario easliy shoves him to the mat. Alex gets back up and they tie up again and again Wario easily shoves him to the mat. Alex gets up again and this time quickly ducks Wario and hits him with a few punches before doing a drop kick which sent him into the corner.

Mobo then tagged himself into the match and went for a clothesline, but Alex ducked and gave Mobo a right hand which knocked him down. Mobo quickly got up and was quickly knocked down again by another right hand. Mobo again got up quickly but was grabbed by Alex and given a body slam.

Alex then tagged in Wonder Boy, who picked up Alex and gave him a body slam and followed with an elbow drop and pinned him for a two count. Wonder Boy picked up Mobo again and whipped him across the ring and Yo-yo made the blind tag. Wonder Boy gave Mobo a back drop and then turned round and was hit by a cross body by Yo-yo whp pinned him for a two count.

Yo-yo then picked up Wonder Boy and whipped him to the corner and tagged in Beat where they lifted him to the top rope and gave him a double superplex. Yo-yo then ran across the ring and Beat then lifted him up and Yo-yo laned on Wonder Boy. Beat then pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Wonder Boy and and whipped him across the ring and gave him a reverse elbow and then waited for him to get up and before hitting the fameasser and pinned him for a three count.

Robo comes in and strikes Beat from behind before giving him a reverse DDT and pins him for a two count. Robo then whips Beat into his corner and tags in Mobo where they both lift him up and drop Beat hard on his face and Mobo pins him for a two count where Yo-yo broke it up.

Robo then tries to attack Yo-yo, but he he moves and sends him to the outside before knocking down Mobo with a jumo kick to the head and then climbs to the top rope and Beat does the same and they do the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat pins him for the win.

Wario and Waluigi then come in and attack them and start beating on then in the corner before whipping then into each other. Waluigi then tosses Yo-yo out of the ring as Wario gives Beat a belly to belly supplex. Waluigi then follows with a siccors kick and Wario then does a big splash and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Wario and Waluigi."

" Waluigi wins this four team elimanation match, and although this wasn't a number one contender match this win will only help there cause." Steve said

" They played the smart game, they stayed on the apron and let Yo-yo and Beat elimanate everyone else before getting involved."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is one of the challengers for the women's championship. Now Rouge in just a moment you have an opportunity to accomplish what you have been trying for months to do, win the women's title, but to do it not only do you have to go through the champion Cream, but also Daisy as well, your thoughts?"

" I have said for months about how Cream is a weak and lucky champion, and I stay by claim. All of you have seen how many times I've nearly beaten her, only for her to get a lucky break, well tonight, I garentee you it will end."

Rouge then leaves

Ringside

" That match coming in just a moment." Steve said

" Our first of four title matches and first of two triple threat matches."

Women's Title Match: Daisy v Rouge v Cream (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Introducing challenger number one, Daisy."

Rouge's music starts

" And introducing challenger number two, Rouge."

Cream's music starts

" And making her way to the ring, she is the women's champion, Cream."

The match starts with Daisy and Rouge both jumping Cream as she enters the ring and they force her into the corner where they stomp away at her before pullingher back to her feet and give her a double supplex.

Daisy then picks her up and holds onto her as Rouge slaps her several times. Rouge then does the same so Daisy can get a few slaps of her own. They both pick up Cream and whip her across the ring and give her a back drop before Rouge picks her up and pushes her into Daisy, who gives her a spike DDT and goes to pin her, but is stopped by Rouge.

Rouge and Daisy face off before attacking each other with Rouge getting the better and throws Daisy to the outside. Cream then comes from behind and does a roll up on Rouge for a two count. Rouge gets up quickly and gives Cream a hard clothesline before whipping her into the corner and gives her a few hard chops before doing a suplex.

Rouge then picks up Cream and gives her the widows peak, but is then attacked by Daisy which knocks her from the ring. Daisy picks up Cream and gives her a spike DDT and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Daisy."

" Daisy wins, she capitalizes on a big opportunity." Steve said

" She sure did, Rouge did all the work and looked like she may finally beat Cream, but then Daisy came in and picked up the pieces."

A replay of Vector and Espio attacking GMW and The Outlaws from a few weeks ago is shown on the big screen.

Backstage: With Dave

" Now Vector and Espio, we just saw what went down those few weeks ago, which led to this match tonight, win and your allowed to team together and become the tag team champions for the fifth time, lose and you will be split forever, How do you fancy your chances?"

" Our chances?" Espio answers, " We are not four time tag team champions for nothing, we know the importance of our match and we've teamed enough times to know that we are the best team in the business and can beat anyone. GMW, prepare to lose and be humileated."

Vector and Espio then leaves.

Ringside

" The tag team championships on the line next." Steve said

" And it's much more than that for Vector and Espio lose and they have to dispand."

Tag Team Title Match: Vector & Espio v GMW (c)

Vector & Espio's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Vector and Espio."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few sholders to the guts before givivng him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kiced out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring and punches him. He gets back into the ring where he takes down Sub Zero. Scorpion then attacks him from behind but is low blowed by Espio.

Vector and Espio then give him the chaotic drop and pin him, but the ref is still knocked out on the outside. Vector then rolls to the outside and rolls the ref back into the ring and grabs a steel chair and goes to hit Scorpion, but the chair is taken away by Sub Zero who cracks him on the head. Sub Zero then smacks Espio on the head as well, but the ref saw that and called for the bell.

" Here are your winners by disqualifacation, Vector and Espio, but still your tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" So what does this mean? Are Vector and Espio allowed to stay as a team even though they didn't win the titles?"

" They won the match, so I think they can stay a team, I guess this will need clearing up by Robotnik."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Knuckles. Now later on tonight you defend your GWA championship against Link, your thoughts?"

" I have no concerns with Link, he was delt with last Monday and tonight I finsh him off, now get that damn mic from my face as im busy."

Knuckles goes back into his room and once again the camera follows him. On the desk there is a picture of Knuckles with the words 'my revenge will be soon' written on them

" Dammit! This isn't funny!" Knuckles shouts and screws up the picture

Ringside

" This is starting to get weird." Bart said

" Your telling me, it really is putting Knuckles off his game."

Single Match: Megaman v Sonic

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

DX music starts

" And his opponant, D generation X member, Sonic."

Sonic gets into the ring where he is instantly stomped on by Megaman, who then picks him up and whips him into the corner and unloads with several punches before being pulled back by the ref. Megaman shakes him off and then goes for another punch, but Sonic ducked under it and then punched Megaman a few times before whipping him to the opposite corner and then lifts Megaman to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Sonic picked up Megaman, who quickly gave him a knee to the gut before whipping him across the ring and hits Sonic with a drop kick before grabing him amd gives him a back breaker and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then sets up for the flip piledriver, but Sonic counters it into a backdrop and then goes for the Sonic driver, which Megaman counters into a reverse DDT.

Megaman rolls out of the ring and shoves the timekeeper down and picks up the chair that he was on and folds it up and roll into the ring only for the ref to try and take it from him. Megaman then shoves the ref and goes to hit Sonic, but Sonic ducks and then gives Megaman the Sonic driver and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic pulls off after Megaman tried to cheat his way to victory." Steve said

" It's the ref's fault."

" He was trying to stop Megaman from using the chair."

" And Megaman not happy." Bart said as he stormed back up the ramp and snatch a 'Megaman sucks' sign from a fan and teared it up before leaving."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting on his desk and talking on his phone.

" No the deadly games tournament isn't full yet."

" If you want in than your in, see you tomorrow."

Eggman hangs up and Conker comes into the room.

" Don't bother knocking will you!"

" I want in the deadly games tournament!"

Before Eggman could answer Crash comes into the room.

" I want to enter the deadly games tournament."

" Well we only have one space left im afried."

" Well then I should enter seeing as I was here first."

" Well I don't like the way you asked, instead you two will face off tonight to have the final spot,"

" This is an outrage, im the Intercontinental champion and have more right than he does to enter."

" My decion is final, now if want to be in then i suggest you prepare for your match as it happans after this next one."

Conker then stroms off and Crash thanks Eggman before leaving.

Ringside

" A late match added to Heatwave." Steve said

" And the winner gets to enter the deadly games tournament."

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Vega v Clutch (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, challenger number one, Sheik."

Vega's music starts

" And introducing the second challenger, Vega."

Vega dives in and he and Sheik start trading punches

The GG's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, Clutch."

Vega clotheslines Clutch over the ropes as Clutch slides in and rolls up Vega from behind abd gets a two count. Vega then whips Clutch into the corner and then jumps on the second rope with his right foot and then kicks Clutch in the head with his left before he grabs Clutch and gives him a tornado DDT and pins Clutch for a two count.

Vega then goes to the top rope where he waits for Clutch to get up and hits him with a missile drop kick and then goes back to the top rope and hits Clutch with a leg dop and pins him for another two count. Vega then gose for the BME but is knocked off by Sheik, who then pins him for a two count.

Sheik then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner and goes for a running sholder block, but Vgea moves and Sheik hits the turbuckle, Vega then goes to the opposite corner and waits for Sheik to turn round and then hits him with a spear and pins him for a two count before Sheik kicks out.

Vega picks up Sheik again and goes scoop slam him, but Sheik gets free and punches Vega a few times before giving him a drop kick and then pins him for a two count. Sheik then picks up Vega and goes to whip him to the corner, but Vega reverses it. Vega then goes for a clothesline but instead runs into Sheik's boot. Sheik then goes to the top rope and hits Vega with a missle drop kick and pins him for a two count before Clutch breaks the pin.

Clutch picked up Sheik and whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Vega then attacked Sheik from behind and went to roll him up, but Sheik rolled through and used a handful of tights for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik re-gain the television title." Steve said

" Which makes him a four time T,V champion now."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now in just a moment you two compete in mixed tag team action against Corn and Gum, any concerns going into this match?"

" You know Dave, so many times you have asked us this question and by now I thought you would have learned. This man is the undefeated Johnny Cage, the biggest thing ever to come to the GWA. And then you have me, the only four time women's champion in history and together will put Corn and Gum in their place.

Ringside

" I don't think it will be as easy as they think it will be. Corn is a former GWA champion and Intercontinental champion and Gum is a two time women's champion."

" But we have already seen the amount of former champions that Johnny Cage has defeated, Zelda has done well with him."

Deadly Games Qulifying Match: Conker v Crash Bandicoot

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a deadly games qulifying match. Making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Crash's music starts

" And his opponant, Crash Bandicoot."

Conker and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Crash takes Conker down with an arm drag and follows up with another arm drag and then a drop kick. Crash then leapt to the top rope just as Conker was getting up.

Conker then knocked Crash off the top rope and then did a hurricarana from the top rope and pinned Crash who just kicked out at two. Conker then went back to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, only for Crash to move and miss, Crash then took advantage and did a small package on Conker and got a two count.

Crash then whipped Conker across the ring and went for a drop kick, Conker however hook his arms over the ropes and prevented it. Conker then ducked and sent Crash over the ropes as he attempted a clothesline and then leapt over the rope doing a crossbody, taking out Crash in the process. Conker then pinned Crash for a two count.

Conker then gave Crash a back drop, which Crash managed to counter into a bulldog. Crash then did a lionsault and pinned Conker, who barely kicked out before three.

Crash then set up Conker near the ropes where him did the swanton bomb on Conker and again went for a pin with Conker getting his foot on the rope just before three. Crash then picks up Conker and whips him into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but runs into Conker's boot. Conker then gives Crash the stroke and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker gets his place in the Deadly games tournament, the rest of the competitors I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Steve said

" He has earned it."

Mixed Tag Match: Corn & Gum v Johnny Cage & Zelda

The GG's music

" The following mixed tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn and Gum."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And their opponants, Johnny Cage and Zelda."

Corn and Johnny circle each ther round the ring until Corn is distracted by Zelda, which leaves Johnny a chance to attack and hits Corn with a right hand which knocks him down. Johnny picks up Corn and gives him several knees to the gut before giving him a supplex and pins Corn for a two count.

Johnny then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring, but is hit by a flying forarm by Corn who quickly gives Johnny two more before hitting him with a drop kick and then pins Johnny for a two count. Corn then picks up Johnny and and gives him a swinging neckbreaker and pins him again and again only gets a two count.

Corn picks up Johnny and goes for a rock bottom, but Johnny counters it with some elbows to the head before giving Corn a clothesline. Johnny picks up Corn again and goes for a scoop slam, but Corn wriggles free and then gives Johnny a reverse DDT.

Corn then waits for Johnny to get up and then gives him a rock bottom and pins him and Zelda breaks up the count. Gum then comes in but is stopped by the ref. Whist that happans Johnny hold onto Corn and Zelda comes in and slaps him before Johnny gives him a full nelson slam and pins him for a two count.

Johnny picks up Corn, who quickly wriggles and then goes to tag in Gum, but Johnny grabs his foot and drags him back to the center before getting hit with an enzaguri which gives Corn enough time to tag in Gum, which brings in Zelda.

Gum spears Zelda to the mat and unloads with sevearl punches. bulldog and then pinned Zelda for a two count. Gum then picked up Zelda and went for a supplex, which Zelda blocked and then did one of her own and pinned Gum for a two count. Zelda then went for another pin with her feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Zelda then got up and complained to the ref before being rolled up from behind by Gum who got a two count. Gum then grabbed Zelda by the head and gave her the spring bored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before Zelda got her foot on the ropes.

Gum picked up Zelda and whipped her into the corner and then gave her a drop kick before lifting her to the top rope where she then gave her a superplex and then put her in the sharpshooter which Johnny broke up. Corn then camp in and jumped Johnny and punched away at him in the corner before Johnny managed to shove him away and into Gum.

Johnny then threw Corn out of the ring and Zelda gave Gum the chick kick and pinned her for the win.

" Here are your winners, Zelda and Johnny Cage."

Highlights of Link winning the number one contenders battle royal three weeks is shown on the big screen followed by the events of the last two weeks."

" Link verses Knuckles for the GWA Championship is up next." Steve said

" And it's Link's big opportunity to re-gain the title he lost at wrestlemaina."

" Link has worked nine long months to get this opportunity and will give his all."

GWA Championship Match: Link v Knuckles (c)

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Link."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, Knuckles."

Knuckles stood outside the ring Link waited for him to enter. Knuckles climbed on to the apron and got one leg in the ring before quickly getting out again to avoid Link. Knuckles then walked round the ring and went to get in again and again went back to te outside to avoid Link.

Link then left the ring and Knuckles quickly slide in and stomped on Link as he re-entered and then hit him on the back several times before picking him up and then goes to whip him across the ring, but Link reverses it and then takes down Knuckles with a sholder block and Knuckles quickly rolls to the outside.

Knuckles then walked round to the front of the ring where he was then taken down by Link who had dived through the second rope. Link then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and picked him up and whipped him into the corner and followed up with a back drop before pinning Knuckles for a two count.

Link picked up Knuckles and gave him a body slam and then tried to put Knuckles in the triforce of pain, but Knuckles managed to get to the ropes before he could. Link then went to pick up Knuckles, but he gave Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a clothesline and then got on top of him and gave him several right hands before getting pulled off by the ref.

Knuckles then got in the ref's face before turning round and just avoided a Link clothesline, who also just stopped before hitting the ref. Knuckles then rolled Link up and used a fistful of tights but still got a two count.

Knuckles then took Link down with an armbar before trying to lock in the crossface, but Link rolled through and grabbed the ropes. Link got up and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and this time took Link down and managed to lock the crossface on. Link slowly dragged his body to the ropes and managed to get a hold of them and Knuckles released the hold on the count of four.

Knuckles then gave Link several headbuts to the sholder area before giving Link a german suplex. Knuckles keps his grip and gave him a second german supplex and then went for a thrid which Link stopped by grabbing the ropes. Knuckles tried to pull Link off but couldn't before getting several elbows to the head which knocked him down.

Link then hit Knuckles with the super kick and went to the top rope and hit Knuckles with the frog splash and then put Knuckles in the triforce of pain right in the middle of the ring. With nowhere to go it looked like Link was gonna tap but was then booted in the head and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner by disqualifacation, Link, but still your GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Steve, look who it is."

" My god! It Ganondorf!"

" We haven't seen him in along while."

" Not since his scaffolding match with Link some seventeen months ago."

Ganondorf then picked up Link and gave him a jackknife powerbomb before turning to Knuckles and squared up to him and after a short staredown shook Knuckles hand.

" You gotta be kidding! Knuckles had this planned!" Steve said

" No one knew, and Knuckles is still the GWA Champion."

" Unfortunatly he is, and this is all we have time for, so from Bart and myself , we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Wario & Waluigi won a fatal four way

Daisy b Rouge & Cream via pinfall

Vector & Espio b GMW via DQ

Sonic b Megaman via pinfall

Sheik b Clutch & Vega via pinfall

Conker b Crash via pinfall

Zelda & Johnny Cage b Corn & Gum via pinfall

Link b Knuckles via DQ

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio

4 First Round Deadly Games Tournament Matches


	108. Week 37 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (4)

Women's Champion: Daisy (2)

" Welcome everyone to a very speical show tonight just twenty four hours after Heatwave." Steve said

" That's right Steve, tonight we have some of the first round matches in the deadly games tournament including a massive first round as our main event."

" Link goes one on one with the man who cost him the GWA championship Ganondorf."

" I belive this match was speically made by Robotnik himself, as for the other matches we have no idea who's facing who. And remember, all matches are under the no DQ rule."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st round

The GG's music starts

" The following contese is a first round match in the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring, Corn."

The Bonanza Brothes music starts

" And his opponant, Robo."

Robo gets into the ring and he and Corn ties up with Corn managing to back him into a corner where he hits him a few times before whipping him to the other corner and then does a clothesline before throwing him out of the ring.

Corn then goes under the ropes and grabs a steel chair and smack it over Robo's head before throwing the chair back into the ring and then rolls Mobo back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Corn then rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel can, which has several more wepons inside and throws it into the ring before rolling in himself. Corn then picks up a trach can lid and goes to smack Robo, but Robo gets a punch to Corn's gut and then takes the trach can lid away and smacks it on Corn's head.

Robo then picks up the tash can and puts it over Corn and then picks up a steel chair and smacks it over the trash can several times before pulling Corn out and pins him for a two count. Robo then rolls out the ring and goes under the apron and brings in another steel chair and sets it up before setting up the other one next to it and then goes to supplex Corn onto it, but Corn manages to block it and then spins round and suplexs Robo onto it. Corn then puts Robo in the sharpshooter and Robo taps out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins his first match and progress into the quarter finals." Steve said

" And by the end of the day three more will be joining him."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now Megaman later you partisipate in the deadly games tournament, but right now I understand you have something else to say?"

" Your right that I do. Sonic, what happand last night was a disgrace, that should have been my hand raised, and as soon as im done winning this tournament, then im coming for you again."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" We'll see Megaman a little later, who like we have no idea who's he is facing." Steve said

" Which makes this tournament even harder as you have no idea who to prepare for."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

The Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon,"

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Falcon and Luigi tie up and Falcon whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Luigi a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Luigi gets his foot up and Falcon runs stright into it. Luigi then gives Falcon a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner, and gives Luigi a couple of punches before lifting him to the top rope and giving him a supplex. Falcon then pinned Luigi and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and gave gim a drop kick before picking him up and giving him the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before Falcon got his foot on the rope.

Luigi then picks up Falcon and went for a side effect, but Falcon got out of it with several elbows to the head and then gave him the C-4 before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner Captain Falcon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the now reformed Vector and Espio. Now last night guys you won your match, though be it by disqualifacation. Your thoughts?"

" Last night, we may of won, but the title are still round the waists of those cheating punks Sub Zero and Scorpion. Now we plan to right what we were wronged, so if you have the guts you'll face off with us at the Deadly Games pay per view."

Ringside

" Vector and Espio are in action later against Yo-yo and Beat." Steve said

" They do deserve another shot."

" That will be up to Robotnik."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st round

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring, he is one half of the tag team champions, Sub Zero."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker and Sub Zero tie up in the center of the ring and Sub Zero backs Conker tot he ropes where he then whips him across and gives Conker a clothesline. Conker gets up quickly but is taken down by another clothesline.

Conker then rolls out of the ring and shoves the ring announcer down and takes his chair and then goes to get back intot he ring, but quickly moves when Sub Zero attempts a baseball slide and then hits him with the chair.

Conker rolls Sub Zero back into the ring and then slides the chair in as well before getting in and pins Sub Zero for a two count. Conker then picks up the chair and goes to hit Sub Zero, who quickly hit Conker in the gut before he could and then rolls him in a small package for a two count.

Sub Zero and Conker quickly get up and Conker goes for a clothesline, but Sub Zero ducks it an kicks Conker in the gut and gives him a DDT. Sub Zero then goes to the top rope and hits an elbow and then pins Conker for a two count.

Sub Zero then picks up the chair and gives Conker the zero tolerance onto it and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sub Zero."

" Sub Zero wins and advances to the next round." Steve said

" And I'd call that a bit of an upset." Bart said, " Conker is the Intercontinental champion."

" A big win over the Intercontinental champion and goes to the quarter final."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the new women's champion Daisy. Now Daisy last night you overcame both Rouge and Cream to become women's champion for a second time. Your thoughts?"

" Well it certainly is good to be champion again, and." Daisy stops when she is approuched by Rouge.

" What do you want?"

" You know what I want, I want what I deserve, the women's title."

" Don't you think you've blown enough shot at the title already."

Rouge doesn't reply, instead she slaps Daisy, which sends her to the floor. Rouge then gets on top and continues to hit her before picking her up and throwing her over a conssions table and then started kicking at her before security came to stop it.

" Let me go!" Rouge screamed

Daisy then got back up and speared Rouge to the floor and started hitting her before security pulled her off. More security then arrived to stop Rouge before she could attack again.

Ringside

" Now that's the kind of action I like to see." Bart said

" The heat between these two is getting more intense by the week."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

The chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Beat goes up to Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a sholder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then rammed Yo-yo into the steel post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then pinned him for a two count before Vector broke it up. Vector then gave Beat the Vector bomb and Espio gave him the shining wizard before pinning him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio victorious in their first match as a team again." Steve said

" And you know they will be wanting a tag title opportunity in the near future as well."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im about to try and get a word from Link before his deadly games first round match with Ganondorf."

Dvae enters Link's lockerroom where Link is currently warming up.

" Link, a quick word."

Link doesn't respond and just carries on warming up.

" I just wanted to get a few words before you match with Ganondorf."

Link stops and gets up.

" A few words? Last night I had the chance to regain the GWA title which I lost nine months ago, in those nine months I've gone through hell, wherever it be Megaman piledriving my girlfriend, my brother showing up to birn me, or Bison trying to shred the skin off me, all in all not a plesent nine months. But I just kept on going and finally got my chance, and then last night it was all taken away from me. Ganondorf! If you want to start this over again then it's at your own demise, because last time you tried you were out for nearly two years, and tonight I will take you out and then go back to the GWA title!"

Link then turns and starts his warm up again as Dave leaves.

Ringside

" Man, I don't think I've ever seen Link like that before." Bart said

" You heard what he said though, he has been through hell since losing the GWA title, and it could all go down tonight."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st Round

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match is the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponant, he is one half of the tag team champions, Scorpion."

Megaman attacked Sub Zero as he entered the ring and stomped away at him. Megaman then picked him up and sent him sholder first into the steel post before taking Scorpion down with an armbar. Megaman then went into his boot and pulled his wepon of choise the lead pipe. Megaman went to hit Scorpion, who somehow managed to get his leg up and kick the pipe out of Megaman's hand.

Scorpion then got up and hit Megaman with several kicks to the mid section before taking him down with a hurricarana which sent Megaman to the outside. Scorpion then stepped put onto the apron and did an assi moonsault onto Megaman. Scorpion then picked up Megaman and rolled him into the ring and then went under the ring and got and table and placed it in the corner of the ring.

Scorpion then picked up Megaman, who the raked the eyes of Scorpion and gave him a DDT before sliding out of the ring and returned with a steel chair and smashed it over Scorpion's head and pinned him for a two count.

Megaman slammed the mat in frustration that Scorpion kicked out before picking Scorpion up and went to whip him into the table, but Scorpion reversed it and Megaman crashed through the table. Scorpion pulled Megaman from the wrecked table and pinned him for a two count.

Scorpion then went to put Megaman in the scorpion death lock, but Megaman managed to kick Scorpion away and then low blowed him before placing the chair in the mat and then did the flip piledriver onto the chair and pinned Scorpion for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman wins and advances into the quarter finals along with Corn and Sub Zero who won their matches earlier." Steve said

" And one more will join them tonight, Link or Ganondorf. That's a quarter final draw you don't want."

" It certainly isn't."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, several security gaurds are there standing in between Rouge and Daisy.

" Now I heard about your little fight earlier, now if you two want to fight backstage like that then it's done when I say so. So I have decided that you two will face off for the women's title at Deadly Games, and it will be falls count anywhere, and as for next week you will be in tag action, so you will have to go and find yourself a partner, now get out of my sight."

Ringside

" A falls count anywhere match for deadly games." Steve said

" Oh I love Robotnik for that, these two women want to tear each other apart and what better way than falls count anywhere. This could be brutal between these two."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Sheik (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another sholder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid Clutch, who struck the ref. Sheik then low blowed Clutch and gave him the Sheik kick and pinned him, but the ref was still down. Sheik then left the ring and returned with a steel chair and went to hit Clutch, who low blowed him before he could and then grabed the chair, but the ref, who was now back took it off of him. Clutch then turned round right into the Sheik kick. Sheik then pinned Clutch for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Sheik."

" Sheik re-tains the T.V title through some unfortunate acts." Steve said

" Sheik re-tained the title, and im sure that's all he cares about."

Backstage

Link is seen walking backstage making his way to the entrance when he is attacked by the GWA Champion Knuckles.

" You want a second chance at my GWA title? I wouldn't suggest it, because not only am I too good for you, but I also have the backing of my new problem solver, the very man who is about to kick your ass, Ganondorf."

Knuckles leaves as Link is still clutching the back of his head.

Ringside

" What a cheap shot." Steve said

" Link's year is getting worse, it's bad enough to face Ganondorf, but to face him less than a hundread percent is even worse."

" Link's chance of winning the deadly games tournament could now be over before it starts."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st Round

Ganondorf's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring, Ganondorf."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, Link."

Several moments pass and Link doesn't appear.

" Is Link gonna appear?" Bart said

" After that attack from Knuckles it wouldn't be a supprise if he didn't."

Link's music starts again and he comes out still looking groggy from the attack. He rolls into the ring where he is instantly kicked by Ganandorf who then picks up Link and forcefully shoves him into the corner and unloads with several body and head shots before whipping Link hard to the opposite corner.

Ganandorf then picks up Link again and gives him a side walk slam and then pins him for a two count. Ganandorf picks up Link and whips him across the ring and gives him a big boot before dropping a elbow to Link's chest and pins Link again for a two count.

Ganandorf rolled out ring and returns with a chair and nailed Link just as he got up which busts Link open. Ganandorf then hit the Jackknife powerbomb for a two count.

Annoyed at the face Link had kicked out, Ganandorf went for another Jackknife Powerbomb, but failed to see Link grab the chair as he lifted him. Link smacked Ganandorf right on the head just Ganandorf was going for his powerbomb, taking him down. Link then went and grabbed his trademark kendo stick and spun it around his fingers a few times before breaking it over Ganandorf's head. Link then pinned Ganandorf for a two count.

Link rolled out of the ring and got himself a trash can and threw it into the ring. Link then got back into the ring and picked up the trash can, but when he turned round Ganandorf was up and he kicked the trash can into Link's face. Ganandorf then threw Link to the outside and slammed his head off the announce table before he started taking it apart. Ganandorf then lifted Link in the air and gave him a jackknife powerbomb through the announce table.

Ganandorf rolled Link back into the ring and pinned him, and Link just kicked out at two. Ganandorf then grabbed the bent trash can and placed it in the center of the ring and gave Link another jackknife powerbomb and this time pinned him for a three count.

" Here is your winner, Ganandorf."

" Ganandorf wins and advances in the tournament, but it took three jackknifes to get it done." Steve said

" I have to admit, Link showed a lot of guts and plenty of fight, but three jackknife's including one through our announce table and the attack by Knuckles before the match were just two much."

" Well this is about all we have time for tonight, next week we have the last of the opening round matches in the deadly games tournament, so from myself and Bart, goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Robo via submission

Captain Falcon b Luigi via pinfall

Sub Zero b Conker via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Megaman b Scorpion via pinfall

Sheik b Clutch via pinfall

Ganandorf b Link via pinfall

* * *

Deadly Games Matches 

Women's Title – Falls Count Anywhere Match: Rouge v Daisy (c

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Match: Rouge & ? v Daisy & ?

Last Four Deadly Games 1st Round Matches

* * *

Again I appoligize for the long wait, I've been really busy lately, anyway enjoy and review :D 


	109. Week 38 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (4)

Women's Champion: Daisy (2)

" Welcome everyone." Dave welcomes, " were here live in Hyrule Stadium where we continue with our first round matches in the deadly games tournament."

" That's right Dave, four more matches will take place to decide the last four spots in the quarter finals with Corn, Sub Zero, Megaman and Ganandorf already through."

The music of the GWA Champion Knuckles starts and he comes out along with Ganandorf as the crowd boo. Knuckles gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Eight days ago I told each and everyone of you that I would defeat Link and re-tain the GWA championship. You people doubted me and I proved you wrong. Last week, all you thought that Link would defeat Ganandorf and advance in the deadly games tournament and he proved you wrong. You see your presious hero Link isn't as good as you people make him out to be, he is now just a past champion. And me, I am the future, and alongside Ganandorf, we will tear through the entire roster. I will continue to be GWA Champion. Ganandorf will become the deadly games champion, and will go on to the IC title, and then together we will win the tag team champion and then will have all the major belts that are to be one."

The crowd boo this and Knuckles goes to say something else but is inturpted by Eggman.

" Well that was certainly am intresting speech you just made, and while im not gonna comment on that, what I will comment on is you actions both from Heatwave and from last week. Now after what happaned I've decided to give Link a second shot at the GWA Championship."

" You can't do that!" Knuckles shouts

" Oh I belive I can, and to stop any planned interferance, this match will be contested inside hell in a cell."

" You can't be serious!"

" Im deadly serious, now get out of my ring so that the action can start."

Eggman then leaves as Knuckles screms in anger before leaving with Ganandorf close behind.

" What a way to kick off the show, Link verses Knuckles inside of hell in a cell." Steve said

" You may link it, but I don't, this totally plays into Link's hands. You know what he's like in these types of matches."

" Robotnik said it himself, it's to stop outside interferance, which is only a good thing."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st round

Sheik's music starts

" The following contese is a first round match in the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring Sheik."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Sheik goes to jump Falcon as he gets into the ring, but Falcon spots it and blocks a punch before giving Sheik several of his own. Falcon then whips Sheik across the ring and give him a back body drop before throwing him to the outside.

Falcon then picks up Sheik and smacks his head off the announce table before going to whip Sheik into the steel steps, but Sheik reverses it and Falcon goes sholder first intot he steps. Sheik rolls into the ring and demads the ref counts him out.

The ref gets to six before Falcon tries to slide back into the ring, but Sheik does a baseball slide which sends Falcon into the barrier. Sheik then does a crossbody to the outside before rolling Falcon in and pins him for a two count.

Sheik then rolls back out of the ring and pulls a chair from under the ring before re-entering. Sheik then smacks then chair over the back of Falcon a few times before laying it onto of him. Sheik then goes to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but Falcon rolls out of the way. Falcon then strikes the knee of Sheik with the chair before putting him in the figure four leg lock and Sheik taps out.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Falcon wins, he becomes the fifth quarter finalist of the deadly games tournament." Dave said

" And the other three will be decided later."

Backstage

We see Knuckles, who is still visably angry, and Ganandorf walking backstage.

" Can you belive that! I mean putting me inside of hell in a cell, it absolutly crazy, he just want's me to lose my title, if I ain't got enough things on my mind already."

Knuckles and Ganandorf enter Knuckles lockerroom and on the desk is the same picture of Knuckles with the words ' Revenge will be mine' in blood red.

" And ontop of everything I got some idiot who thinks it's funny to keep putting these in my room everywhere i go, and im not just talking here, in my hotel rooms, even at my house."

" Calm down, this is just some idiot kid prankster."

" Is it?, would some idiot kid prankster go to this length to annoy and try and freak me?"

Ganandorf doesn't answer.

" I need to go somewhere and think about this." Knuckles said before leaving the room.

Ganandorf then reaches into the trash can and uncrumples the picture. " He's losing it."

Ringside

" This is really starting to get under the skin of Knuckles." Steve said

" And it wouldn't get under yours? What would you do if someone was doing this to you?"

" Well whoever it is it's acheving it's goal of getting Knuckles freaked."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then, you people know how this work, so Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer.

" Well then for the thousends in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D generation X proudly bring to you the former three time and soon to be tag team champions of the world, the K. I double D, the Wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex passes the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

The Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector & Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tiying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a sholder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to kick Wonder Boy in the gut and then goes for the up shining wizard, but Wonder Boy ducks and gives Espio a spike DDT and pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Vector then gave Wonder Boy a Vector bomb and clotheslines Alex back to the outside as Espio pins Wonder Boy for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this at time are D generation X members Sonic and Tails. Now the both of you entered the deadly games tournament and with only three matches left you two could face the prospects of facing each other, your thoughts?"

" With the random drawings it could be a possiblity, and if it comes to that then we will not hold back against each other." Sonic replies

" And even if it's not in this round there is always the possiblity of facing each other in the latter stages, and even then we would still not hold back."

" One last question, this on is for you Sonic. Last week Megaman garanteed that he would take you out after he has won the deadly games tournament."

" If Megaman wants another match then im more than willing to kick his ass again."

Ringside

" Both Tails and Sonic will be in the deadly games tournament." Steve said

" Imagane if they did have to face each other."

" That would be intresting."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st Round

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, Waluigi."

Waluigi and Vega tie up in the center of the ring and Vega backs Waluigi into the corner and gives Waluigi a punch to the face before the ref interveined and pulled Vega back. Waluigi then used the moment to cheap shot Vega.

Waluigi then gave Vega a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Waluigi then picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring and went for a clotheslin, but Vega ducked and underneath and then took Waluigi down with a springbored elbow and pinned Waluigi for a two count.

Vega picked up Waluigi, who gave several punches to the gut before following up with a supplex. Waluigi then rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and turn to face the ring where Vega was already up. Vega then went for a suicide dive, but Waluigi moved and smacked Vega with the chair.

Waluigi then rolled Vega into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Waluigi then went for the sisccors kick, but Vega moved and took Waluigi down with a spin kick. Vega then stepped through the ropes and reached under the ring and pulled out a ladder. Vega then set up the ladder in the corner and whipped Waluigi into it and followed up with a running splash.

Vega then set up the ladder and climbed to the top and did a 450 splash onto Waluigi and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega wins and is now in the quarter finals." Steve said

" He is the sixth winner, and there is now only two spots left."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team of Vector and Espio. Now guys earlier today you won another match and are undefeated since offically been reconized as a team again. Now I belive you have a few words for the tag team champions Sub Zero and Scorpion."

" You damn right we do!" Vector shouted, " Back at heatwave those two punks had to cheat to stop us from winning the tag team titles from them, and since then we have proved that we are the number one team in GWA. Sub Zero, Scorpion, we still await a response from our challenge, and if it isn't answered by next week, then we will force you to accepct."

Vector and Espio then leave.

Ringside

" Force them to accepct, first of all they don't make the matches, Robotnik does, and second I doubt they could force GMW to accepct." Steve said

" And why couldn't they? Vector and Espio are four time tag team champions, im sure they could do it easily."

Single Match: Falco v Megaman

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Megaman and Falco tie up in the center of the ring and Megaman manages to get Falco into a reverse arm lock. Falco then does a flip to get out of it and gives Megaman a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick.

Megaman then retreats to the corner where Falco then gives him a few punches before jumping on the second rope and doing a spin kick to the head. Falco then gave Megaman a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Falco picked up Megaman again, but Megaman grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then got on to the apron and jumped off and hit Falco with a flying clothesline and sent Falco into the steek steps.

Megaman then rolled Falco into the ring and then whipped him across the ring and gave him knee to the gut. Megaman then pinned Falco, who kicked out at two.

Megaman picked up Falco and went to set up for the flip piledriver, but Falco managed to counter it into a back drop and then pinned him for a two count.. Falco then picked up Megaman again, who raked his eyes and then gave him the flip piledriver and pins him for a two count before picking him up and gives him a second flip piledriver and this time makes the pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

Megaman then grabs Falco and throws him out of the ring before getting handed a mic.

" Now then, I'll get to Sonic in just a second, but to whoever faces me next week in the deadly games quarter final then I want you to watch what just happaned again. Then go find yourself a DVD, or a tape if your tight of No Mercy, where I ended the carear of Donkey Kong. And then go find a copy of Fully Loaded, where I ended the carear of Bowser. Now think to yourself when your told that your facing me and ask yourself if you want to go down the same way? Because I have no problem in doing it. This tournament was designed to end carears and that's what I specilize in."

Megaman then leaves

" He will never let anyone forget that he finshed the carears of Bowser and Donkey Kong." Steve said

" It's quite an acheviement."

" You what?"

" Well it is, two of the biggest names in the business and Megaman took them out himself."

Backstage

We see Daisy infrount of a door talking to someone.

" So you'll be my partner?"

" Fine, but you better keep your promise."

" Don't worry, I'll give you your title shot."

" You better."

Ringside

" Who do you think she was talking to?" Bart asked

" Who ever it was we'll find out in a moment."

Tag Match: Rouge & ? v Daisy & ?

Rouge's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Rouge."

Peach's music starts

" And her partner, Peach."

Daisy's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, the women's champion Daisy."

Zelda's music starts

" And her partner, Zelda."

Rouge and Daisy go to tie up, but Rouge quickly rakes Daisy's eyes before giving her a suplex. Rouge then picked up Daisy and whipped her into the corner and gave her several punches before the ref interveined, which gave Daisy a chance to cheap shot Rouge.

Daisy then gave Rouge a swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then picked up Rouge and gave her a few hard shots to the head before whipping her across the ring and then took Rouge down with a hiptoss and then pinned her for a two count before Peach broke the pin.

Daisy then whipped Rouge to the corner and taged in Zelda who gives Rouge several forarms before giving her a supplex. Zelda then cheap shots Rouge, who then tries to get into the ring, but is re-strained by the ref which gives a chance for Daisy and Zelda to do some double team. Zelda then gives Peach the chick kick and pins her for a two count before Rouge breaks it up.

Daisy then comes in and attacks Rouge abd throws her to the outside, In the ring Zelda whips Peach across the ring and takes her down with an elbow. On the outside Rouge whips Daisy into the steel steps and gets back into ther ring where she grabs Zelda and gives her the widows peak. Peach then makes the cover for the win.

" Here are your winners, Peach and Rouge.

Deadly Games Tournament 1st round

DX music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, D generation X member Sonic."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Sonic and Clutch tie up and Sonic quickly backs Clutch to the ropes and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick. Sonic then picks up Clutch and gives him a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count.

Sonic then whips Clutch into the corner and Sonic hits him with a running knee strike and follows up with a supplex. Sonic then waits for Clutch to get up and gives him the Sonic driver for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sonic."

" Sonic wins, which leaves only one space left in the quarter finals." Steve said

" That wasn't a just a win, it was a dominant performance."

" Sonic sending a big message that he want to win this tournament."

" This tournament is starting to take an intresting shape."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon earlier today you advanced to the quarter finals of the deadly games tournament. How do fancy your chances seeing as you know six of your possible seven opponants?"

" I belive I can, if I didn't then I would never of entered in this tournament. Now I know there is some big names out their like Ganandorf, Vega and Megaman, but I can beat them and be crowned the first ever deadly games tournament winner."

Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" Captain Falcon with the belief he can win." Steve said

" What an idiot, he'll never win."

" I wouldn't bet against the former GWA champion."

" Even aganst someone like Ganandorf or Megaman, who could destroy easily?"

Non-title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for the win as Scorpion stops Yo-yo from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners the tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" The tag team champions pick up a good win." Stece said

" But what about the challenge from Vector and Espio?"

" It looks like Sub Zero and Scorpion are not gonna adresses it."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st Round

DX music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, D generation X member, Tails."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, Wario."

Tails runs and dives through the ropes as Wario reaches the ring and knocks him down. Tails then picks up Wario and smacks his head on the barriers before going to whip him to the barriers opposite, but Wario reverses this and Tails hits the barrier. Wario then picks up Tails and drives him back first into the ring apron and then follows up by putting him into a bare hug and drives his back into the ring post.

Wario then rolls Tails back into the ring and then reaches under and pulls out a table and slides it into the ring. Wario then grabs a chair before he gets back into the ring. Wario walks up to Tails and drives the chair into his gut two times before picking him up and whips him to the corner.

Wario then charges at Tails, who gets his foot up and Wario runs stright into it. Tails quickly get to the top rope and hit Wario with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count before Wario powers out.

Tails then leans the table in a ring corner and then grabs the chair and hits Wario across the head with it and Wario fall into the corner opposite the set up table. Tails then places the chair over Wario's head and from the other corner does a running drop kick onto the chair and then pins Wario for a two count.

Tails then starts to drag Wario near the table and tries to lift him, but he can't and Wario uses this moment to low blow Tails and then pick him up and gives him a body slam through the table and then pins him for a two count which suppries Wario.

Wario then throws Tails from the ring and then steps out himself before going under the ring and pulls out a second table and sets it up on the outside. Wario then picks up Tails and goes to powerbomb him, but Tails fights it off with several punches before doing a hurricarana.

Tails then follows with a DDT and places Wario on the table and slides back into the ring where get runs and leaps to the top rope and does a flip onto the table where Wario just moved in time. Wario then rolled Tails into the ring and did the big splash and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Wario."

" Wario wins, and now we have all eight quarter finalist." Steve said

" Wario qulifies alongside Captain Falcon, Sonic, Vega, Corn, Megaman, Sub Zero and Ganandorf, which could see several intresting matches."

" The quarter finals matches will be live next week so we will see you all there, from myself and from Bart goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Captain Falcon b Sheik via submission

Vector & Espio b The Outlaws via pinfall

Vega b Walugi via pinfall

Megaman b Falco via pinfall

Peach & Rouge b Zelda & Daisy

Sonic b Clutch via pinfall

GMW b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Wario b Tails via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Deadly Games Quarter Final Matches

* * *

Deadly Games Matches 

Women's Title – Falls Count Anywhere: Rouge v Daisy (c)

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Link v Knuckles (c)


	110. Week 39 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (4)

Women's Champion: Daisy (2)

" Welcome everyone!" Dave shouts, " we are just two weeks away from deadly games and tonight the deadly games tournament continues."

" Sixteen started,eight are left and by the end of tonight it will be down to four."

Eggman's music starts and he comes to the ring.

" Welcome people of the mushroom dome." Eggman said which recived a small pop.

" Now over the last two weeks the first round matches in the deadly games tournament have been completed under no disqualification. Now that we are in the quarter finals it's time to step it up a notch!"

The crowd cheer.

" So tonight, all quarter finals matchs will not only be no disqualification, it will also be falls count anywhere, now lets get the quarter finals started."

Eggman left the ring as the music of GMW started

" The following contest is a quarter final match in the deadly games tournament. Making his way to the ring, he is one half of the tag team champions, Sub Zero."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn slides into the ring and he and Sub Zero quickly start trading punches with Corn getting the better and backs Sub Zero to the ropes and drop kicks him to the outside. Corn then exits the ring and smacks Sub Zero's head on the apron before giving him a supplex and pins him for a two count.

Corn picks up Sub Zero and goes to whip him into the barrier, but Sub Zero reverses it and Corn hits the barrier. Sub Zero then runs and clotheslines Corn over the barrier and into the crowd before climbing over himself and continues the attack through the crowd until they are back near the entrance ramp where Sub Zero whips Corn through a table.

Sub Zero goes for a pin and Corn kicks out at two. Sub Zero picks Corn up and goes for a supplex on the hard floor, but Corn blocks it and gives him a supplex. Corn then goes into the crowd where a fan gives him a steel chair. Corn returns to where Sub Zero is and smacks him over the back with the chair.

Corn then goes for a pin but Sub Zero kicks out at two. Corn then picks up Sub Zero and leads him back to ringside where he whips him into the apron and then rolls him into the ring and tries for the sharpshooter, but Sub Zero blocks it and then sits up and rolls Corn up for a two count. Both then get up quickly but Sub Zero gets in first and hits Corn with a supr kick.

Sub Zero then climbs to the top rope and goes for a Zero bomb (senton bomb) but misses. Corn then puts Sub Zero into the sharp shooter and after nearly reaching the ropes and then getting dragged back to the middle he taps.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins and is the first semi finalist." Steve said

" If this match is anything to go by, then I can't wait for the rest of the quarter finals."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk where Daisy and Zelda are in a heated argument.

" She promised a title shot!" Zelda shouted

" Enough!" Eggman shouted. " Now im well aware that you did say she could have a title shot Daisy, but you knew it would never happan because you don't make matches."

" Told you." Daisy said to Zelda

" You can have your title shot against whoever wins at Deadly games, now I want to hear no more about it."

Ringside

" Zelda to face the winner of Daisy verse Rouge." Steve said

" She should of never promised a title shot."

Non-Title Match: Falco v Sheik (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Sheik."

Sheik goes and attacka Falco as he enters but gets beaten to it as Falco unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a drop kick. Sheik then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Falco then climbed to the second rope and did a misile drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Shiek and gave him a body slam before going for a split leg moonsault, but Sheik got his knees up and Falco landed right on them. Sheik then rolled up Falco and got a two count.

Sheik picked up Falco and lifted him to the top rope and went to supplex him off it, but Falco held on and then knocked him off before jumping off and giving Sheik a hurricarana. Falco pickeed up Sheik and hit him with a bulldog amd pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Sheik, who gave Falco a thumb to the eye before doing a drop toe hold and then dropped kicked Falco's face. Sheik then waited for Falco to get up and gave him the Sheik kick. Sheik then pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is your winner, the television champion, Sheik."

A few moments after Sheik leaves the music of the Intercontinental champion Conker starts and he makes his way to the ring and gets himself a mic as the crowd boo's him.

" Shut up!" Conker screams as the crowd continues to boo him.

" Im sick and tired off everyone disrespecting me, im the Intercontinental champion dammit and I deserve all your respect!"

Conker's speech just bring more boo's

" I said shut it! Everyweek I have to suffer through your disrespect." Conker is stopped as the crowd are doing a loud you suck chant, this goes on for several seconds and Conker gets more frustrated and eventully throws the mic down and leaves.

" Well that was intresting." Steve said

" Yeah, Conker just totally flipped out."

Deadly Games QTR Finals

DX music starts

" The following contest is a quarter final match in the deadly games tournament. Making his way to the ring D generation X member, Sonic."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his opponant, Ganondorf."

Sonic went for Ganondorf as he entered the ring and unloaded with several punches before being shoved back. Sonic charged again but was taken down by a big boot. Ganondorf then picked up Sonic and did a scoop slam and followed up with an elbow and pinned Sonic for a two count.

Ganondorf then picked Sonic up and whipped him hard into the corner before hitting him with a hard clothesline and then followed up with a sidewalk slam and pinned Sonic who again kicked out at two.

Ganondorf then put Sonic in the tree of woe and stuck his boot right at Sonic's neck for a few moments before steping out of the ring and shoved the ring announcer out of the way and picked up his chair and returned to the ring where drove the chair into the gut of Sonic several times before Sonic fell to the floor.

Ganondorf then grabbed Sonic and went for the jack knife powerbomb, but Sonic managed to get out of it with seveal punches and then a DDT onto the chair and then quickly pinned Ganondorf who powered out at two. Sonic then picked up the chair and smacked it on the head of Ganondorf, who just wobbled. Sonic then hit with a second chair shot which this time brought Ganondorf to his knee and Sonc then dropped kicked Ganondorf and pinned him but Ganondorf kicked out at two.

Sonic then went to the top rope with the chair and jumped off to hit Ganondorf, who saw it coming and punched the chair back into Sonic's face. Ganondorf then lifted Sonic and gave him a jack knife onto the chair and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf."

" Ganondorf wins and joins Corn in the semi finals." Steve said

" Which just leaves two more spots open."

Backstage

DX membrs Tails and the outlaws are seen talking when Conker walks pass. DX start laughing and Conker stops and walks back to them.

" You find something funny?" Conker asks

" Only the way you totally flipped earlier." Tails responed

" And you think thats funny?"

" We sure do."

" You know im sick and tired of being disrespected."

" Calm down Conker, don't throw another tamtrum." Tails said to which Conker slapped him for.

The Outlaws then went for Conker but were jumped by The Bonanza Brothers who beat them down. Conker then kneeled down next to Tails and said.

" If you think your better than me, then meet us in the ring later."

Conker and The Bonanza Brothers then left a beaten down DX.

Ringside

" Im sure Tails and The Outlaws won't have to think about accecpting the challenge." Steve said

" You know it ain't fair that people disrespect Conker, he is the Intercontinental champion."

Single Match: Luigi v Link w/ Malon

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Link instantly gained the upper hand after ducking a Luigi punch and after a kick to the stomach, body slammed him to the mat, followed by an elbow drop then a leg drop, getting a two count.

Link's advantage was over after Luigi counted an attempted pumphandle slam and did a neckbreaker , which resulted in a two count. Luigi then whipped Link into the corner and went to the clothesline, but missed as Link moved out the way and Luigi went straight into the ref.

Link used the momentary distraction and took Luigi down with a German supplex and locked in the triforce of pain. Luigi tapped out, but with no ref, no decision was made. Link released the hold and tried reviving the ref, which was to no avail.

Luigi then came from behind and gave Link a low blow and followed up with a twist of fate. Luigi then pinned Link and the ref slowly came round and made the count, with Link kicking out at two.

Luigi then went for the twist of fate again but Link counted it and then hit Luigi with a super kick and locked in the triforce of pain. Luigi tried to make it to the rope but to no avail and Luigi tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link wins just two weeks away from his GWA title match at Deadly Games." Steve said as Knuckles dashed to the ring and went for a sneak attack.

" Here comes the champ."

Knuckles went to attack but Link blocked it and punched Knuckles several times before hitting him with a super kick. Link then went to lock in the triforce of pain but Knuckles quickly scrambled from the ring and slowly started retreting as Link got a mic.

" Knuckles, you want to start this early, then come on!"

Link then taunted for Link to come down but Knuckles turned and walked. As here neared the entrance way the lights went out.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted.

The lights came back on and right and hanging over the entrance ramp was the same picture from the last few weeks, this time only much more bigger. Knuckles looked freaked and tore down the picture and left.

" Talk about weird." Steve said

" Whoever this is, they are going to some big lengths to get inside the head of Knuckles."

Backstage

Sonic is seen holding his head as he tries to recover from his lost to Ganondorf earlier when he is approched by Megaman.

" Too bad Sonic, I was hoping to be the one who kicked your ass in this tournament. I guess you can now sit back and watch as a real man goes and wins this."

Megaman began to walk off, but not before getting grabbed by Sonic and hit with a hard right hand.

" A real man, all I see when I look at you is a pathtic nobody." Sonic then leaves as Megaman slowly gets up holdinh his jaw.

Ringside

" Sonic is out of order, Megaman has a match to do." Bart said

" Megaman deserves everything he gets."

Deadly Games QTR Finals

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is a QTR finals match in the deadly games tournament. Making his way to the ring, Wario."

Captain Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Wario exited the ring and met Falcon halfway down and the pair began trading punches before Falcon blocked one and gave Wario and knee to the gut and then managed to supplex Wario on the steel rampway and pin him for a two count.

Falcon then picked up Wario and punched him again which sent Wario down the rampway. Falcon then gave Wario a boot to the head before reaching under the ring and pulled out a trash can lid and smacked Wario over the head.

Falcon reached under the ring again and pulled out a trash can and placed it on the fallen Wario. Falcon then got on tot he apron and did an elbow drop onto Wario and pinned him for a two count. Falcon then went for the figure four leg lock, but Wario used his leg strength and pushed Falcon back into the ring post.

Wario then ran and squashed Falcon against the ring post before picking him up and dropped him across the barrier. Wario then grabbed a chair and struck it across the back of Falcon and then pulled him off the barrier and pinned him for a two count.

Wario then rolled Falcon into the ring so his head was still sticking out and booted him in the head. Wario then climbed onto the apron and did a leg drop before getting back into the ring and pinned Falcon for a two count.

Wario then whipped Falcon across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Falcon ducked then took Wario down by the knee. Falcon then stomped the knee a few times before putting him into the figure four leg lock where Wario tapped.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Falcon wins, which means we now know three of our four semi finalist." Steve said

" Which means we also know the last two partitipants who will fight for that place, Vega and Megaman."

Six Man Tag Match: Tails & The Outlaws v Conker & The Bonanza Brothers

DX music starts

" The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Tails and The Outlaws, D generation X."

Tails gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now Conker before this match gets under way, I'd just like to say that after speaking with Robotnik you and I are now have a match at Deadly games for the Intercontinental championship. And next week, The Outlaws here will face off agianst your boys and who ever wins get to chose the stipulation."

Tails then passes the mic to Alex. " Well on that bombshell, we now have just three words for ya, are you ready?"

The crowd cheer.

" I said, ARE YOU READY!"

The crowd cheer lounder.

" The for the thousends in attendence, and the millions watching aroud the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, children of all ages. D generation X proudly brings to you the former three time and soon to be TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! The K.I double D, The wonderious B.OY, the new age outlaws. And with us, the soon to be Intercontinental champion, the two tailed wonder, Tails!"

Alex hands the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Conker's music starts

" And their opponants, The Bonanza Brothers and the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

The Match started off with Mobo and Wonder Boy who tied up ad Wonder Boy backed Mobo to the corner where the ref asked for a break. Wonder Boy complied and Mobo quickly got in a cheap shot. Mobo then stepped to the second rope and hit a double axe handle before whipping him to his corner and tagged in Robo.

Mobo and Robo give Wonder Boy a double supplex and Robo pins him for a two count. Robo then tags in Mobo again and they whip him across the ring and give him a back body drop. Mobo then picks up Wonder Boy and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Mobo picks up Wonder Boy and whips him to the corner and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and give him a double clothesline. Robo then goes for a body slam, but Wonder Boy wriggels free and goes for a roll up and gets a two count. Wonder Boy then takes down Robo with a hip toss and makes the tag to Alex.

The Outlaws then give Robo a double flapjack and Alex then pins Robo for a two count. Alex picks up Robo and whips him to the corner and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and then pins him again for another two count.

Alex then picks up Robo and whip him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Robo ducks under. Alex goes for a clothesline again but so does Robo and they hit each other.

Robo then made the tag to Conker as Alex did the same to Tails and the pair met in the center and Tails got the punch in first. Tails then hit the drop sault on Conker and followed up with a standing moonsault and pinned Conker for a two count before Robo broke it up. Alex and Wonder Boy then came in the the two teams began to battle on the outside.

In the ring Tails took Conker down with a hurrucarana and then hit Conker with the twin tailed assult. Tails then went to the top rope and did the sprial tap onto Conker and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Tails and The Outlaws."

" Tails and The Outlaws pick up the win, and if The Outlaws can beat The Bonanza Brothers next week then Tails gets to chose the match he and Conker has at Deadly Games."

" Which will be a huge advantage to whoever gets the win."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk while Vector and Espio are standing opposite.

" Look, we beat them last month, we've been undefeated since,who else could deserve a shot at the tag titles?" Espio said

Wario and Waluigi then burst in.

" We deserve a shot a the tag titles."

" What makes you think that?" Vector asked

" Last month we beat three other teams in a fatal four way match, that is why we deserve a shot." Wario answered.

" But you haven't beaten the tag champs like we have."

" That was on a techncality."

" Silence!" Eggman boomed. " Now obviously you both have a case here, so what im gonna do is give you both a chance and put you in a triple threat tag title match. And to make this intresting, it will be no disqualification."

Both teams seemed supprisingly satisfied.

" Now leave."

Ringside

" A triple threat tag title match, Deadly Games gets bigger by the match."

" Not only that, it's gonna be no DQ as well."

Deadly Games QTR Finals

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a quarter final match in the deadly games tournament. Making his way to the ring, Vega."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Megaman."

Megaman didn't even have a chance to enter the ring as Vega came flying over the top rope and took Megaman down. Vega then stomped away at at Megaman before stepping back on to the apron and waited for Megaman to get up and did an assi moonsault and landed right on Megaman and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then rolled Megaman into the ring before reaching underneath and pulled out a ladder and slid it into the ring. Vega then got into the ring and picked up the ladder, only for Megaman to drop kick it back at him.

Megaman then picked up the ladder and drove it into Vega's gut before setting it up in the corner and whipped Vega right into it. Megaman then charged at Vega, who moved and launched him up and Megaman hit the ladder hard. Vega then took Megaman down with a hurricarana and pinned him for a two count. Vega then placed the ladder ontop of Megaman and did the BME onto it. Vega rolled roulnd clutching his mid section for a few moments before pinning Megaman who kicked out at two.

Vega then picked up the ladder and set it up before climbing to the top and went for a moonsault, but missed after Megaman moved and then quickly went for a cover, but only got a two count. Megaman then set up Vega for the flip piledriver, but Vega countered it into a back drop. Vega then speared Megaman and went back up the ladder and did a 630 onto Megaman and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega wins and now we have all four semi finalist." Steve said

" That was unfair, clearly Megaman was still feeling the effect of what Sonic did earlier."

" Megaman deserved what he got from running his mouth, and like it or not, he is out of the tournament."

" You can bet he don't like it."

" Well this is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Sub Zero via submission

Sheik b Falco via pinfall

Ganondorf b Sonic via pinfall

Link b Luigi via submission

Captain Falcon b Wario via submission

Tails & The Outlaws b Conker & The Bonanza Brothers

Vega b Megaman via pinfall

* * *

Next Week 

Tag Match: The Outlaws v The Bonanza Brothers

Deadly Games Semi Final Matches

* * *

Deadly Games Matches 

Intercontinental Title – Match TBD: Tails v Conker (c)

Women's Title – Falls Count Anywhere: Rouge v Daisy (c)

Tag Title Match – No DQ: Vector & Espio v Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Link v Knuckles (c)

* * *

Secomd update in two days, don't get use to it as im gonna be busy again for a little while :D


	111. Week 40 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (4)

Women's Champion: Daisy (2)

" Welcome everyone!" Steve welcomed " we are now just six days away from deadly games and the Red Canyon Arean is the final stop off and we have two huge bits of news to kick start the show."

" That's right Steve, after his defeat in the deadly games tournament Megaman challenged Sonic to a match at deadly games, and Robotnik had made it an I quit match."

" Not only that, but Sonic and Megaman will meet tonight in tag team action as Megaman teams with the GWA champion Knuckles and Sonic teams up with Knuckles opponant for deadly games Link."

Eggman's music starts and he comes to the ring.

" Welcome people of the Red Canyon Arena." Eggman said to a small pop.

" Now last week we kicked the deadly games tournament a notch, tonight we kick it up once more." Eggman announced to a cheer.

" Now some of you may of seen it already, but for those who haven't, direct your eyes up where you will see a steel cage, that is what the deadly games semi finalist will be fightinh in and it will be under GWA rules, so the only way to win is to climb over the cage."

The crowd cheer again as Eggman finishs.

" Well that's all I have to say, so lets get on with some action."

" What an announcement, if the deadly games tournament wasn't hard enough, now they gotta fight inside of the steel cage." Steve said

" I can only imagine what Robotnik could have planned for the final."

Single Match: Crash Bandicoot v Clutch

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Clutch and Crash tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Crash a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Crash into the corner and then hit Crash with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Crash for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Crash moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Crash then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Crash then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the swanton bomb but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes for the sliced bread #2 but Crash counters it and throws Clutch from the ring. Crash then takes Clutch down with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring for a two count.

Crash then went to the top rope but was caught up there by Clutch who gave him a supperplex and then pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Crash and gave him a swinging neckbreaker and pinning him for another two count.

Clutch then went to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Crash for the win.

" Here is your winner, Clutch."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are The Bonanza Brothers and the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now later on tonight Conker, The Bonanza Brothers take on The Outlaws, and if they win then you get to pick the stipulation for your match at Deadly Games, if not, then Tails gets to choose. Your thoughts?"

Conker stays silent for a moment and looks like he might just leave, but then says, " Tails, last week was nothing, tonight Robo and Mobo here get revenge and when they do I'll pick a match that you could never stand a chance agaist me."

" Any word on what match you'll choose?"

" You'l find out when The Outlaws are defeated."

Conker and The Bonanza Bros leave.

Ringside

" The Outlaws verses The Bonanza Brothers will be coming up later." Steve said

" Can you imagine what pressure these teams must be under, which ever team wins the match allows their partners the match at deadly games."

" And you can bet that both Conker and Tails will pick the match which suits them best."

Lights start flashing and pyro goes off as the cage lowers for the first of the deadly games semi finals.

" Our first finalist of the deadly games tournament is about to be decided."

" Two of Corn, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf and Vega will be out, though we have no idea who is facing who."

Deadly Games Semi Finals

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a deadly games semi final match which will be a GWA rules steel cage match. Making his way to the ring, Vega."

Gannondorf's music starts

" And his opponant, Ganondorf."

Vega and Ganondorf circle each other before tieing up and Ganondorf gives Vega a knee to the gut before giving him a hard clothesline. Ganondorf picks up Vega on to his sholders and goes to throw him head first into the cage, but Vega wriggles free and gives Gannondorf a reverse DDT before jumping to the top rope and then gave Gannondorf a missile drop kick.

Vega then picked up Ganondorf and whipped him into the corner before running from the other corner and hits a drop kick. Vega then stomps away at Ganondorf before kicking him in the face one last time before starting to climb the cage.

Ganondorf got up and grabbed hold of Vega's foot and pulled him down to the mat and gave him a short arm clothesline and kept hold of the arm so he could drag him back to his feet and clothesline him again. Ganondorf then picked up Vega and threw him into the cage before he started his climb up the cage.

Ganondorf was nearly up to the top when Vega got a hold of his leg to stop him. Vega then climbed up the ropes and pulled Ganondorf down to the rope and did a russian leg sweep back to the mat. Vega then did the BME onto Ganondorf and started to climb the cage. Vega was right at the top when Ganondorf got up and climbed the cage. By the time Ganondorf was up the top Vega had his whole body over and was nearly down but was grabbed on the arm by Ganondorf, who lifted him to the top. Ganondorf then went to punch Vega, but Vega blocled it and hit Ganondorf with a punch of his own before standing up and then gave Ganondorf a hurricarana back to the mat.

Both men slowly began moving and used the ropes to get to their feet before walking back to the center and started to trade punches back and forth until Ganondorf got the better of the exchage. Ganondorf then whipped Vega across the ring and gave him a big boot before Ganondorf picked up Vega and gave him a jack knife powerbomb.

Ganondorf then climbed up and over the cage to win the match.

" Here is your winner, Gannondorf."

" Ganondorf wins, he becomes our first finalist with either Corn or Captain Falcon to join him." Steve said

" Ganondorf will have to be considered a heavy favorite against either one of the two."

" Ganondorf will likley be the favorite, but how much has this cage match affected him?"

" Corn and Captain Falcon still have to go at inside the cage, and they could end up in worse condition."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Vector and Espio, now in just six days time you have a chance to win the tag team titles, now the two teams you will be facing are about to face each other, so do you think you will be able to overcome them?"

" Do you like asking people stupid questions? Of corse we will over come them, we are not four time tag champions for nothing, we know what it takes to get it done against anyone, and this Sunday you will be calling us five time tag team champions." Espio said before he and Vector leave

Ringside

" Like Dave just said, Vector and Espio' two opponants are about to do battle." Steve said

" Which is an advantage to them as they will get a much bigger rest than these two teams."

Non-title Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following non-title tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario & Waluigi."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champion, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline abd followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and he and scorpion then gave Waluigi the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners the tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW pick up the win heading into their triple threat title defence at Deadly Games." Steve said as Vector and Espio hit the ring.

" And here comes the third team." Bart said as Vector and Espio attacked Sub Zero and Scorpion and laid waste to them with Vector giving Sub Zero a Vector bomb and Espio giving Scorpion the shining wizard. Vector and Espio then turned their attention to Wario and Waluigi and gave them both the chaotic drop.

" Vector and Espio are taking both teams out just six days before deadly games."

" That's a good move Steve, what a way to give yourself an advantage."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are DX members Tails and The Outlaws. Now coming up later The Outlaws do battle against The Bonanza Brothers and if you win, then Tails will get to choose what kind of match he has against Conker at Deadly Games. So Tails, any word on what type of match your gonna choose?"

" Though it does pain me to keep secrets from you and all our fans im gonna have to, but when Alex and Wonder Boy here beat The Bonanza Brothers then you will know, and Conker, if you don't like that, then we have just two words for ya."

" Suck it." Tails and The Outlaws said and did a crotch chop as they did before leaving.

Ringside

" That match will be coming up later." Steve said

" A match which will give someone a big advantage."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did the spin flip on to Rouge and then pinned her for a two count.

Tikal then picked up Rouge, who gave her a few punches to the stomach before giving her a few kicks their as well and then gave her a spike DDT. Rouge then picked her up and set up for the widows peak, but stopped when she saw Daisy on the rampway which gave Tikal a chance to roll up Rouge and get a long two count.

Rouge then gave Tikal a hard clothesline and then pointed to Daisy before giving Tikal the widows peak. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner where she visously kick Tikal in the gut before pulling her away and gave her another widows peak and pinned her for then win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge sending a clear message to Daisy before their falls count anywhere match this sunday." Steve said

" And what a message it is, and this Sunday like you said, anything goes."

Backstage

The GWA Champion Knuckles is seen backstage when he is approuched by Megaman.

" What do you want!?" Knuckles asked in a less than friendly way.

" You know why im here, it's about our tag match. Now just because were teaming doesn't mean im gonna help you, because you have the one thing that I want, but enough about that, im here to tell you that im only intrested in getting Sonic, and if you get in my way then you will know about it."

" And you think that you can do that?"

" And if I was you I'd look behind you."

" Why? So you can do one of your sneak attacks?"

" No, to see the picture that's been freaking you out these last sevral weeks."

Knuckles turns and see the poster. Megaman then steps in front of him and says, " Only a pathetic person like you would be freaked by something like this."

Megaman then left as Knuckles contiues to stare at the poster of his bloody self.

Ringside

" Megaman and Knuckles will be teaming up later to face Sonic and Link." Steve said

" Megaman does have somewhat of a point, while it is only a poster it's obvious that it's not a prank, but someone who is determined to take Knuckles out of his mind set."

Tag Match: The Bonanza Brothers w/ Conker v The Outlaws w/ Tails

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, being accompanied by the Intercontinental champion Conker, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

The Outlaws music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied to the ring by Tails, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Match started off with Mobo and Wonder Boy who tied up ad Wonder Boy backed Mobo to the corner where the ref asked for a break. Wonder Boy complied and Mobo quickly got in a cheap shot. Mobo then stepped to the second rope and hit a double axe handle before whipping him to his corner and tagged in Robo.

Mobo and Robo give Wonder Boy a double supplex and Robo pins him for a two count. Robo then tags in Mobo again and they whip him across the ring and give him a back body drop. Mobo then picks up Wonder Boy and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Mobo picks up Wonder Boy and whips him to the corner and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and give him a double clothesline. Robo then goes for a body slam, but Wonder Boy wriggels free and goes for a roll up and gets a two count. Wonder Boy then takes down Robo with a hip toss and makes the tag to Alex.

The Outlaws then give Robo a double flapjack and Alex then pins Robo for a two count. Alex picks up Robo and whips him to the corner and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and then pins him again for another two count.

Alex then picks up Robo and whip him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Robo ducks under. Alex goes for a clothesline again but so does Robo and they hit each other. Alex and Robo then crawl to their corner and both make the tag.

Wonder Boy gets to the punch before Mobo and back him tot he ropes where he whips him across the gives him a body drop. Robo then comes in and gets a body drop for his troubles and Wonder Boy grabs Robo and tags in Alex and they give Robo the top rope piledriver and Alex pins him for the win as Tails stops Conker from interfearing.

" Here are your winners, The Outlaws."

" The Outlaws win, Tails get to choose the match at deadly games." Steve said

" And I think he's about to tell us." Bart said as Tails got into the ring with a mic. He thanks Alex and Wonder Boy before speaking.

" Now the Conker, since your boys lost the ball is in my court, and our match at deadly games will now be a ladder match."

" A ladder match, that's a good choise." Bart said as Conker looked a little angry at the outcome.

" It's sure to be a good one."

Another match for deadly games is made. A no DQ fatal four way elimanation match for the T.V title between Clutch, Crash Bandicoot, Falco and Sheik.

Deadly Games Semi Finals

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a deadly games semi final match which will be a GWA rules steel cage match. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Corn and Falcon tie up and Falcon backs Corn to the rope and whips him across the ring and hits him with a reverse elbow. Falcon then picks Corn up and whips him across the ring again where he gives Corn a hiptoss. Falcon then grabs Corn's leg and kicks away at it before picking him up and placed him in the corner and lifted him to the top rope and gave him a superplex.

Falcon then went to the cage and began to climb over it, but Corn managed to get up and grab his leg and pull him down. Corn then gave Falcon several right hands before whipping him across the ring and did a drop kick. Corn then picked up Falcon and went to drive his head intot he cage, but Falcon blocled it with his hands and then elbowed Corn in the gut and threw him head first into the cage and did it again which busted Corn open.

Falcon then picked up Corn and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running boot ( See MVP) before starting to climb the cage again. Falcon was near the top when he was grabbed by Corn, who pulled him down to the top rope he was own and smacked him head on the cage and then gave Falcon a rock bottom from the top rope.

Corn slowly got up and made his way to the cage and started to climb it and was up the top when he was caught by Falcon who joined him on top of the cage where a punch out began. Falcon then blocked one of Corn's punches and then gave Corn the C-4 from the cage to the mat which got a holy st chant from the crowd.

Falcon very slowy got to his feet and slowly climbed up and over the cage while Corn hadn't moved.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" I don't belive what we have just witnessed." Steve said

" Falcon is crazy, a C-4 from the top of the cage, what was he thinking?"

" I think that's hw much he wanted to get tot he final."

" Well now he has to face Gannondorf, and who knows what his condition will be, he only has six days to recover, and if we know Robotnik, he;s saved the biggest match for the final."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Link and Sonic. Now guys you both have your respective matches this Sunday, but first you have to team up to face the two men your gonna face at Deadly Games. Your thoughts?"

Sonic is the first to speak. " You know, this all started because I elimanated him from a battle royal several weeks ago. You see Megaman's problem is that when anything fails to goes the way he want's he throws a hissy fit and deems it nesacery to take that person out. Well Megaman you picked the wrong person to do that to and this will end at Deadly Games with two simple words 'I quit'"

Sonic steps back and Link steps up.

" And Knuckles, this Sunday there will be no help for you, no where for you to run or hide, which means this will be done the way it should be done, two guys, beating the hell out of each other to see which one is better."

Link and Sonic then leave.

Ringside

" Link and Sonic are fired up tonight." Steve said

" They should concentrate their efforts for tonight first."

Tag Match: Megaman & Knuckles v Sonic & Link

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Knuckles music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

DX music starts

" And their opponants, intoducing first, he is a member of D generation X, Sonic."

Link's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Link."

Megaman and Knuckles jump Link and Sonic as they enter the ring and Knuckles throws Link to the outside. Megaman forces Sonic into the corner and punches away at him and then stomps away at him. On the outside Knuckles whips Link into the steel steps before getting back on the apron.

In the ring Megaman picks up Sonic and give him a supplex before putting Sonic in a boston crab and Sonic slowly crawls to the ropes and grabs hold of them and Megaman keeps the hold applied until the count of four and lets go before cheap shotting Link, who then tries to get into the ring, but is stopped by the ref which lets Knuckles in and he and Megaman both stomp away at Sonic.

Megaman then whips Sonic across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline before picking him up and gives him a neck breaker before tagging in Knuckles, who goes to the top rope and hits Soinc with a diving headbutt. Knuckles then pins Sonic for a two count before picking him up and gives him three german supplexs before he gives Link a cheap shot.

Link tries to get in again but again is stopped by the ref and Knuckles and Megaman get some double team in. Knuckles then tags in Megaman who gives Sonic a back breaker before setting up for the flip pile driver but Sonic blocks it. Megaman then hits Sonic on the back several times before going for the flip piledriver again, but Sonic this time turned it into a back drop.

Sonic then went for a tag, but Knuckles came in and knocked Link off the apron before he could. The ref then restrained Knuckles and tried to get him to his corner. As this happand Ganondorf came out and attacked Link from behind and drove him back first into the barrers and then went to pick him up but was stopped by Falcon who brawled with Gannondorf back up the rampway.

In the ring Sonic got up and realized Link wasn't there and turned right into Megaman, who gave Sonic a flip piledriver and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and the GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Megaman and Knuckles are victourious." Bart said as Megaman went nose to nose with Knuckles before backing off saying he wants the GWA title.

" Megaman with some clear words for Knuckles."

" He better be worried about Sonic first."

" At least Knuckles plan to take out Link somewhat failed thanks to Captain Falcon."

" It seems the fall from the top of the cage hasn't effected him to much, which will be good for the deadly games final."

" And it is shaping up to be one hell of a night and it's only six days away, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all there."

* * *

Re-cap 

Clutch b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Ganondorf b Vega by escaping the cage

GMW b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

The Outlaws b The Bonanza Brothers via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Corn by escaping the cage

Knuckles & Megaman b Sonic & Link via pinfall

* * *

Deadly Games Matches 

T.V Title – No DQ Elimanation Match: Clutch v Crash v Falco v Sheik (c)

Intercontinental Title – Ladder Match: Tails v Conker (c)

Women's Title – Falls Count Anywhere: Rouge v Daisy (c)

I Quit Match: Megaman v Sonic

Tag Title Match – No DQ: Vector & Espio v Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Deadly Games Final: Captain Falcon v Gannondorf

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell: Link v Knuckles (c)


	112. Deadly Games Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (2)

Tag Team Champions: GMW (2)

T.V Champion: Sheik (4)

Women's Champion: Daisy (2)

" Hello everyone and welcome to deadly games here live in the GWA Arena in station square where we have many big matches tonight."

" That's right Steve, all five titles will be on the line and to add to that we have Megaman and Sonic in an I quit match and the deadly games final between Captain Falcon and Gannondorf."

T.V Title – No DQ Elimanation Match: Clutch v Crash v Falco v Sheik (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualifcation fatal four way elimanation match and is for the television title, making his way to the ring challenger number one, Clutch."

Crash's music starts

" And introducing challenger number two, Crash Bandicoot."

Falco's music starts

" And introducing challenger number three, Falco."

Sheik's music starts

" And introducing the television champion, Sheik."

The match started with all three challengers going stright for Sheik and all stomped away at him before picking him up and Clutch whipped him across the ring and he and Falco gave him a double arm drag. Crash then picked him up and he and Falco gave him a double supplex before Clutch picked him up and whipped him into the corner.

Clutch then gave Sheik a chop in the corner and went to give him another before Falco stopped him and then gave Sheik a chop of his own. Clutch then gave Sheik a chop before Falco did the same. Crash then stepped in and he gave Sheik a chop before each challenger took it in turns to chop away at Sheik.

After the chopping contest Clutch grabbed Sheik and gave him sliced bread nubmer two as Falco went to the top rope and did a moonsault onto the fallen Sheik. Crash then finshed the job with a swanton bomb and pinned Sheik for the three count.

" Sheik has been elimanated." Steve said

" Yeah, unfairly. They can't just triple team the champ."

" They just did, and that means we are gonna crown a new television champion."

After Sheik had been thrown out f the ring by Falco and Crash Clutch sneaked up from behind and did a roll up on Crash which got a two count. Falco then went for a roll up on Clutch, who kicked out at two and Crash then went for a roll up on Falco, who also kicked out at two.

All three then stared each other down before each rolled out of the ring and went under the apron and came back into the ring with a steel chair each. Falco and Clutch then went for each other and smacked the chair into each other and dropped them, they then turn to Crash, who goes to hit them but they both kick him in the gut and them give him a double facebuster.

Clutch and Falco then go to shake hands, but both kick each other in the gut and then begin brawling, which Falco gets the advantage of and backs Clutch into the corner and lifts Clutch to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Crash comes in and grabs Falco and gives him a powerbomb as he he superplexs Clutch. Crash then pins Falco, who kicks out at two before pinning Clutch, who also kicks out at two.

Crash then goes to the top rope and looks back and forth at both Clutch and Falco before going for a swanton bomb on Falco, who move and Crash lands hard on the mat. Falco then grabs a chair and tosses it at Crash as he gets up and then drop kicks it back at his face and then pins him for a three count.

Clutch, who had been watching this then goes for a roll up, but Falco kicks out at two. Both men get up quickly and give each other a clothesline, they both slowly get up by using the ropes and then meet in the center of the ring where Clutch goes for a punch, which Falco blocks and then does a back slide which gets a two count.

Clutch gets up quickly but it kicked in the gut by Falco who then does a fishermans supplex, but Clutch kicks out at two and gets up quickly again but is this time rolled up but again manages to kick out at two. Clutch then gets up again and this time beats Falco to the punch and goes for sliced bread number two, but Falco manages to throw him off and then gives Clutch a hurricarana into a pin for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Falco."

" Falco wins, and becomes television champion for the first time." Steve said

" What a match Steve."

" That it was, and uf the rest of the night is like this then it will be a hell of a night."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, on the other side is the deadly games finalist Captain Falcon and Ganondorf.

" Now first of all gentlemen I'd like to congratulate you on reaching the first ever deadly games final, now I've called up in here to tell you what your final match will be, and that match will be a last man standing match. Now good luck to the both of you and the award ceromony will be held live tomorrow night."

Ringside

" Did you hear that Steve?"

" I sure did, a last man standing match."

" Both will have to dig deep in this one."

" They will indeed, and you might have to wonder what their condition will be in after the cages matches six days ago."

Intercontinental Title – Ladder Match: Tails v Conker (c)

DX music starts

" The following contest is a ladder match and it is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, he is a member of D generation X, Tails."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker was just about to get into the ring when he was hit by Tails who did a baseball slide. Tails then waited for Conker to get up and leapt over the ropes and landed on Conker's sholder and then did a hurricarana.

Tails then picked up Conker and smacked his head on the apron before rolling him into the ring and then got in himself and picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner before rolling out the ring again and returned with a ladder and shoved it right into Conker's gut. Tails then placed the ladder in front of Conker and went to the opposite corner and went or a spalsh, but Conker shoved the ladder right into him.

Conker then picked up the ladder and dropped it on to Tails before going to the top rope and did a shooting star press. Conker got up clutching his stomach and started to set up the ladder and went to climb it, but he was caught by Tails who powerbombed him tot he floor.

Tails then rolled out of the ring and got a second ladder and used it as a battering ram into Conker's face before he set it up next to the already set up ladder and started to climb up. Conker then climbed the other ladder and stopped Tails from reach the title and then took him to the mat with a face buster. Conker then rolled out of the ring and came back with a chair and smacked it over Tails back twice before he started to climb the ladder and was near the top when he was stopped by Tails who smacked his head on the top of the ladder before taking him down with a supplex.

Tails then took one of the ladders and placed it in the corner and climbed up to the top and hit Conker with the spiral tap. Slowly Tails got up and started to climbed the ladder before he was dragged down by The Bonanza Brothers who started beating on him. The Outlaws then came to the ring and chased then off as Conker began to climb the ladder.

Conker had his fingers on the title when he was smacked on the back with a chair by Tails who then climb the ladder and and went to reach for the title, but Conker punched him in the gut and then went to reach it himself, but Tails then hit him in the gut and then took Conker down with a flip powerbomb.

Tails then picked up Conker and placed him in the tree of woe before starting to slowly climb the ladder as Conker hung helplessly upside down and could only watch as Tails grabbed the title.

" Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails wins, he is the new Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" That ladder match was awesome, both deserve huge creadit for what they went through."

" And in the end, Tails choice for a ladder match payed off."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the challenger for the women's title, Rouge. Now Rouge in just a few moments you face Daisy in a falls count anywhere match for the women's

title in what has been a goal of yours you have tried to reach for about half a year, Your thoughts?

" Are you saying I don't have what it takes to get it done?"

" No, it was just a question."

" I know I have had plenty of chances of the last few months, but you and everyone else has seen that I lost unfairly, and tonight will be that stops and become women's champion."

Ringside

" Well we'll see if Rouge can do it, because that match is up next." Steve said

" A big match for Rouge, another faliure to win the women's title could see her not have another shot for a long time."

Women's Title – Falls Count Anywhere Match: Rouge v Daisy (c)

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is a falls count anywhere match and it is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Rouge."

Daisy's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Daisy."

Rouge and Daisy go to tie up, but Rouge quickly rakes Daisy's eyes before giving her a suplex. Rouge then picked up Daisy and whipped her into the corner and gave her several punches before the ref interveined, which gave Daisy a chance to cheap shot Rouge.

Daisy then gave Rouge a swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then picked up Rouge and gave her a few hard shots to the head before whipping her across the ring and then took Rouge down with a hiptoss and then pinned her for another two count.

Daisy then pinned Rouge again and this time put her feet on the ropes but the ref saw at two and stopped the count. Daisy then yelled at the ref before turning round and got clotheslined by Rouge. Rouge then whpped Daisy into the corner before going for a roll up and grabbed the ropes, but the ref saw and stopped his count.

Rouge then threw Daisy out of the ring and drove her back first into the barrier before whipping her into the steel steps and pinned her for a two count. Rouge then led Daisy up the ramp where she went for a powerbomb, but Daisy countered it into a backdrop and then went for a pin which got a two count.

Daisy then dragged Rouge to the top of the ramp and picked her up and slammed her head on steel structure before leading her backstage where she smacked her head on against a door before pinning her for a two count. Daisy then picked up a steel chair and turned to Rouge, who speared her right through a door into the diva lockerroom and punched away at her.

Rouge then slammed Daisy's head on a table before picking up some powder and threw it into Daisy's eyes and then gave her the widow's peak and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge wins in what was a hard fought match." Steve said

" That was great, we got to see more women in falls count anaywhere matches."

" I knew you like that."

" And why not, it's easy on the eyes."

" Well after all that Rouge has finally done what she has said for months she was gonna do and win the women's title."

A re-cap of the recent fued between Sonic and Megaman is shown on the big screen.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman, now in just a few moments you take on Sonic in an I quit match, and words before you step into the ring?"

" How about I ask you a question?"

Dave nods

" Do you remember what happand the last time I was in a I quit match?"

Dave goes to answer but Megaman inturpts

" It was also the last time you saw Bowser in a GWA ring, because I ended his carear! And tonight, just like Bowser and Donkey Kong before him, he becomes name number three on the list of people I've put into retirement!"

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" I really hope Sonic gives Megaman what he deserves here tonight." Steve said

" Now that's unfair, were supposed to be unbiased."

" How can you of all people say that?"

I Quit Match: Sonic v Megaman

DX music starts

" The following contest is an I Quit match, making his way to the ring, he is a member id D generation X, Sonic."

Sonic is about to get into the ring when Megaman attacks from behind with a steel chair. Megaman then picked up Sonic and whips him into the steel steps before picking him up and drives him into the barrier.

Megaman then goes under the ring and pulls out a steel sheet and smacks Sonic over the head before rolling him into the ring. Megaman then grabs a mic and places it in his pocket and picks up a steel chair and smacks it over the knee of Sonic, who screams in pain as Megaman takes the mic from his pocket.

" You had enough yet Sonic!"

Sonic doesn't answer so Megaman picks up the chair and smacks Sonic's knee another two times before asking him again, but again Sonic doesn't answer. Mega then picks up Sonic and ties him up in the ropes and smack the chair over his head which busts him open.

" You had enough yet?" Megaman asks, getting right into the face of Sonic, who just spits blood at him.

Megaman then rolls out of the ring and returns with a barbed wire baseball bat. " Now Sonic, you better say it, unless you want your skin ripped to shreads!"

Sonic just curses at him in reply and Megaman smacks him with the barbed wire bat. Megaman then free's him from the ropes and drives the barbed wire bat into Sonic's gut and then hits him once in the arm.

" You had enough yet? Because I can gladly go on doing this!"

Sonic again doesn't reply

Megaman then smacks Sonic several times more before getting the bat and digs it right into Sonic's head and keeps putting force into it, but still Sonic refuses to say I quit. With Sonic a bloddy mess Megaman drags Sonic to the corner and does a figure four leg lock round the ring post and keeps the hold on for nearly a minute before Sonic says I quit to the ref.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Im speachless, I cannot belive what we have just witnessed." Steve said

" I think Steve, we might have seen the last of Sonic."

" That damn Megaman."

" Don't blame Megaman, Sonic could of quit at anytime, he forced Megaman to do this."

" Well I hope he is damn proud of himself."

Backstage

We see Gannondorf and the GWA champion Knuckles sitting backstage.

" I still can't belive Robotnik has put me in this hell in a cell match, not only one of the most brutal, but something Link specializes in. It's totally unfair."

Knuckles gets up and paces around before speaking again.

" And if that wasn't bad enough, then Im still getting these stupid pictures sent to me. I need your help tonight."

" What do you expect me to do? Your inside a hell in a cell, which means no one gets in or out. Anyway I got other things on my mind, and that's beating Falcon and winning the deadly games tournament."

Gannondorf then leaves

Knuckles goes to shout but Gannondorf is gone. Knuckles then kicks over the chair in anger.

Ringside

" Things not to good for the champ." Bart said

" He better get his mind into gear by the time if his match, or he will lose the GWA Championship."

Tag Title Match – No DQ: Vector & Espio v Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualifcation, triple threat match and it is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring challengers number one, Vector and Espio."

Wario's music starts

" And introducing challengers number two, Wario and Waluigi."

GMW music starts

" And making their way to the ring, they are the tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The match starts with all six men brawling with four of them eventully brawling out of the ring leaving Scorpion and Wario in the ring. Scorpion goes to whip Wario across the ring, but Wario reversed it and then goes to clothesline Scorpion, who ducks and takes Wario down with a springbored elbow.

Scorpion then picks up Wario and whips him into the corner and gives him a few punches before putting him in a headlock before sitting on the top rope and then did a tornado DDT and pinned Wario for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Vector then through Wario out of the ring and grabbed Scorpon and gave him a body slam before doing an elboe drop and then pins Scorpion for a two count. Vector picks up Scorpion and and whips him hard in the corner before running from the opposite corner and squashed Scorpion before giving him a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count before Waluigi broke the pin.

Waluigi then stomped away at Vector before going for the sisccors kick, but Vector moved and hit Waluigi with a hard clothesline before getting hit from behind with a missile drop kick by Sub Zero. Sub Zero then gave Waluigi a back drop before drop kicking Vector out of the ring.

Espio then came in with a chair and swung it at Sub Zero, who ducked and then drop kicked the chair back into his face. Scorpion then came back into the ring and he and Sub Zero gave Espio the death sentence and pinning him for a two count before Wario and Vector came in to stop it.

Vector and Wario then punched away at Sub Zero and Scorpion in the corner before going to whip them into each other, but both reversed it and Wario and Vector hit each other and Sub Zero and Scorpion then rolled then up but both kicked out at two.

Scorpion was then grabbed by Waluigi and tried to pull him to the outside but Scorpion kicked him away. Scorpion then stepped through the rope onto the apron and went for an assi moonsault onto Waluigi, who moved and Scorpion landed hard on the floor.

In the ring Vector and Espio gave Sub Zero the chaotic drop before being attacked by Wario and Waluigi, both of whom now had chairs, and hit them out of the ring. Wario then did a bog splash onto Sub Zero and Waluigi did an elbow from the top rope and pinned him for the three count.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Wario and Waluigi."

" Wario and Waluigi have done it, they have won their first tag team titles." Steve said

" They have worked for a long time to get here, and what a feeling it must be for them."

Highlight of how Ganondorf and Captain Falcon got to the deadly games tournament final are shown on the big screen.

" This tournament started with sixteen, we are down to two, and after this match the first ever deadly games tournament champion will be crowned." Steve said

" These guys have gone through no DQ matches, Falls count anywhere matches and even cage matches, but tonight is the big one."

Deadly Games Tournament Final: Ganondorf v Captain Falcon

Ganondorf's music starts

" The following contest is the final of the deadly games tournament and is a last man standing match. Making his way to the ring, Ganondorf."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Ganondorf rolls out of the ring and meets Falcon on the rampway where both men started punching away at each other until Ganondorf gave Falcon a knee to the gut before leading him to the ring and smacks his head on the apron before before picking him up and driving his back into the turnbuckle.

Ganondorf the picked up Falcon and goes to whip him into the stairs, but Falcon reverses it and Ganondorf hits the stairs knee first. Falcon then goes under the apron and pulls out steel chair and goes to hit him but Ganondorf gets his hands up and then hits Falcon with the chair.

Ganondorf then rolls Falcon in the ring before going under the apron and pulls out several wepons including a chair, trash can, a trash can lid, a bared wire baseball bat and a table before rolling into the ring and picked up the trash can lid and smacked it over Falcon's head before picking him up and goes for a jack knife powerbomb, but Falcon reverses it into a back drop .

Falcon then sets up the table in the corner before picking up Falcon and punches him a few times before going to whip him into the corner, but Ganondorf reverses it and Falcon just manages to stop before hitting the table. Ganondorf then goes for a spear but Falcon moves and Ganondorf goes through the table.

Falcon askes the ref to start counting and the ref gets to eight before Ganondorf gets up and Falcon strikes him with the chair and Falcon falls through the ropes. Falcon goes to punch Ganondorf, who blocks it before giving him a supplex on the steel ramp.

Ganondorf goes under the apron again and this time pulls out a kendo stick and smacks Falcon on the back several times before picking him up and takes him to the top of the ramp and gives him a jack knife powerbomb and the ref starts counting and Falcon gets up just before the ten count.

Ganondorf then gives Falcon a big boot before leading him back to the ring and rolls him in and picks up the barbed wire bat and waits for Falcon to get up before strking him which busts him open. And the ref starts the count and Falcon just makes it up before the ten count with the help of the ropes.

Ganondorf turns in disbelief and takes down Falcon with a clothesline before picking him up and body slams him before rolling out of the ring and brings in a bag and reaches inside and pulls out some thumbtacks and drops them on the mat before emptying the rest of the bag and picks up Falcon and goes to give him a jack knife on the tacks, but Falcon manages to stop it with a thumb to the eye.

Falcon then picks up Ganondorf and bodyslams him on the tacks before the ref started his count and got up on the count of eight. Falcon then gives Ganondorf a DDT on the thumbtacks and rolls out of the ring and pulls out a table and sets it up in the ring before picking up Ganondorf and places him on the table and climbs to the top rope and does a frog splash right through it.

The ref starts his count again and Ganondorf gets up on the count of nine to the shock of Falcon who then drop kicks him out of the ring. Falcon then takes apart the annonce table and places Ganondorf on it before climbing to the top rope and drives his body onto Ganondorf where the both of them lay motionless for a few seconds before the ref begins the count and reaches ten just as Falcon gets up.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" What a match." Steve said

" Both of them gave each other every thing."

A video hyping the hell in a cell match between Link and Knuckles is shown on the big screen.

" It's time for the big one, the GWA Championship match inside of a hell in a cell." Steve said

" Link gets his second chance at the GWA Championship after having his last chance inturpted by Ganondorf."

GWA Championship – Hell In A Cell Match: Link v Knuckles (c)

Link's music starts

" The following contest is a hell in a cell match schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Link."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles stood outside the ring Link waited for him to enter. Knuckles climbed on to the apron and got one leg in the ring before quickly getting out again to avoid Link. Knuckles then walked round the ring and went to get in again and again went back to te outside to avoid Link.

Link then left the ring and Knuckles quickly slide in and stomped on Link as he re-entered and then hit him on the back several times before picking him up and then goes to whip him across the ring, but Link reverses it and then takes down Knuckles with a sholder block and Knuckles quickly rolls to the outside.

Knuckles then walked round to the front of the ring where he was then taken down by Link who had dived through the second rope. Link then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and picked him up and whipped him into the corner and followed up with a back drop before pinning Knuckles for a two count.

Link picked up Knuckles and gave him a body slam and then tried to put Knuckles in the triforce of pain, but Knuckles managed to get to the ropes before he could. Link then went to pick up Knuckles, but he gave Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a clothesline and then got on top of him and gave him several right hands before picking him up the throws him to the outside.

Knuckles then gets out as well and picks up Link and smacks his head against the cell before raking his head across it which busts Link open. Knuckles then took apart the steel steps and set Link up and gave him a piledriver and pinned him for a two count. Knuckles then pinned Link a second time and again Link kicked out at two.

Knuckles then rolled Link back into the ring and then climbed to the top rope and went for a diving headbutt, but Link rolled out of the way and Knuckles hit the mat hard. Link and Knuckles slowly got up and Link then clotheslines Knuckles to the outside. Link then got out of the ring and grabs Knuckles and whips him into the cage before raking his face across it which busts him open.

Link then whips Knuckles into the cage again before going for a clothesline, but Knuckles side steps and sends Link stright into the cage, Knuckles then grabbed a chair from under the ring and smacked Link over the head with it before pinning him for a two count. Knuckles then rolled Link into the ring and then got in himself with the chair in hand.

Knuckles then placed the chair on Link's face and went to the top rope and did a diving headbutt which seemed to hurt him as much as Link. Knuckles then put Link in a crossface who despreatly tried dragging himself to the rope but quickly faded. The ref then checked on him and called for the bell.

" Here is your winner and still GWA Champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles wins in a hard thought hell in a cell match and remains the GWA Champion." Steve said

" But you saw that Link never tapped out."

" Link thought all he could but the pain was too much." Steve said as the lights started flashing.

" What the hell?" Bart said as the lights went off and came back seconds later.

" What was that?"

" Look Steve, the top of the cage.!"

" My god! It's Shadow!"

Shadow just stands ontop of the cage and stares at Knuckles before the lighst go off again. They come back on and Shadow is now n the cage. He points the baseball bat his holding at Knuckles before the lights go again and when they return he's gone.

" Where has gone?" Bart asked

" More importantly, where did he come from?"

The hell on a cell started to raise and Knuckles wasted no times in getting out.

" Well, what a way to end the show, Shadow returns and then just as quickly disapears." Steve said

" He must be the one who's been messing with Knuckles this whole time."

" Well were gonna have to pick this up tomorrow night because we are out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you then."

* * *

Re-cap 

Falco won a fatal four way

Tails b Conker in a ladder match

Rouge b Daisy via pinfall

Megaman b Sonic via I Quit

Wario & Waluigi b Vector & Espio & GMW via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Ganondorf in last man standing

Knuckles b Link via KO


	113. Week 41 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone!" Steve welcomed " were here live in the GWA Arena in Station Square just twnety four hours after Deadly Games."

" Last night was huge, we crowned four new champions, plus we found out the first ever winner of the Deadly Games Tournament."

" And it look's like the presentaion will begin now." Steve said as Eggman's music started and he made his way to the decorated ring with the trophy right in the center.

" Welcome people of Station Square."

Small cheap pop from the crowd.

" Now one month ago the Deadly Games tournament started with sixteen wrestlers, and over the past month we have seen no disqualfication matches, falls count anywhere matches, cage matches and finally a last man standing match which has brought this tournament to a close with one man standing. So ladies and gentlemen I give to you your deadly games winner, Captain Falcon."

Falcon's music plays to a big cheer from the crowd. He gets into the ring where he shakes Eggman's hands.

" Now just one more thing before I hand you the trophy and that is one further prize I kept secret until now. So for winning the deadly games tournament you will now face Knuckles for the GWA championship at Bound For Glory."

Eggman picks up the trophy and hands it to Falcon who holds it above his head to the cheers of the fans before leaving along with Eggman.

" What a big way to start a show, not only does Captain Falcon get presented the deadly games trophy, but he now get to challenge Knuckles for the GWA championship at Bound For Glory." Steve said

" A chance for Falcon to become GWA Champion for a second time."

Single Match: Crash v Jet

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, makinghis way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Some new music starts

" And his opponant, making his GWA debut, Jet."

Jet and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Jet backs Crash to the corner where the ref tells him to back off and does so before taking a cheap shot at him. Jet then whips Crash across the ring and takes him down with a jumping side kick before climbing to the top rope and hits Crash with a misile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Jet then picks up Crash and whips him across the ring again and takes him down with a drop toe hold and follows up with a drop kick to the face before puttinh Crash in a single leg boston crab. Crash slowly crawls to the rope whilst in some pain and eventully makes it.

Jet keeps the hold locked to the refs four count and then stomps away on the back of Crash before picking him up and grabbed his arm and ran up the ropes, landed back on the mat and did an arm drag. Jet then picked up Crash again and went to the top rope where he went for a corkscrew moonsault, but Crash moved and then went for a quick pin which got a two count.

Both quickly got up and Jet took Crash down with clothesline. Crash quickly got up but was taken down by another clothesline. Crash got up again, but again was taken down with another clothesline. Jet then picked him up and placed him on his sholders and gave him the go to sleep before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" An impressive debut for Jet." Steve said

" He has the making of a great wrestler here."

A replay is shown of last nights GWA Championship where after Knuckles re-tained the title Shadow reveiled himself as the one behind the going ons with Knuckles.

" I still can't belive last night when we saw Shadow ontop of the cage." Steve said

" And then when he was in the cage, he looked like he was gonna attack Knuckles but then the lights cut and he's gone."

" I can only wonder what is going through Knuckles head when he found out."

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Falco (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Falco."

Sheik goes and attack Falco as he enters but gets beaten to it as Falco unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a drop kick. Sheik then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running sholder block. Falco then climbed to the second rope and did a misile drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Shiek and gave him a body slam before going for a split leg moonsault, but Sheik got his knees up and Falco landed right on them. Sheik then rolled up Falco and got a two count.

Sheik picked up Falco and lifted him to the top rope and went to supplex him off it, but Falco held on and then knocked him off before jumping off and giving Sheik a hurricarana. Falco pickeed up Sheik and hit him with a bulldog amd pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Sheik, who gave Falco a thumb to the eye before doing a drop toe hold and then dropped kicked Falco's face. Sheik then waited for Falco to get up and gave him the Sheik kick, but Falco ducked and then put Sheik in a small package for a two count.

Shiek quickly got up but was beaten to the punch by Falco who knocked him down with a right hand. Falco then grabbed Sheik and whipped him across the ring and hit him with a drop kick and pinned him for a two count. Falco picked up Sheik and went for a hurricarana, but Sheik turned it into a powerbomb and pinned Falco for a two count.

Sheik got up and waited for Falco to get to his feet and went for the Sheik kick, but again Falco ducked and then did a body slam before stepping onto the apron and springborded off the top rope and gave Sheik a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Falco."

" Falco wins in his first title defence." Steve said

" They say the first can be your hardest, and Falco now has that under his belt."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting in his office when Vector and Espio burst in.

" Do you mind!" Eggman shouted

" We want Wario and Waluigi tonight for the tag team titles." Espio said

" What makes you think you deserve a shot?"

" We didn't lose that triple threat match last night, GMW did, so we want a fair shot at the titles." Vector said

" You didn't win the title, and even though you wern't in the pinfall decion, you still lost. Now if you want a shot then you will have your chance next week in a tag team battle royal. But seeing as your all pumped up than you can wrestle right here tonight."

" And who against?" Espio asked

" You'll find out when you get to the ring."

Vector and Espio then leave

Ringside

" Vector and Espio have put themselves in it, they now have to wrestle and have no idead who it's against."

Megaman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring to thunderous boo's

" I can't belive he has the nerve to show himself here after what happaned last night. Im still sick after watching it." Steve said

" Megaman did what he wanted, he got rid of Sonic."

Megaman got into the ring and was handed a mic, he goes to speak the the boo's from the crowd stop him. After the die down Megaman speaks.

" Now I know what is exactly on your minds. How can I even show myself after what happand last night, well let me tell you the truth, what happand last night was Sonic's fault."

A you suck chant starts.

" Chant what the hell you like, it doesn't change what the reality is. Sonic could of quit anytime he wanted, but his ego got in the way and refused to quit dispite how badly he was busted open and now he has payed for it and will never be seen again."

Megaman goes to speak again but is stopped by the music of DX and the new Intercontinental champion Tails comes out.

" You see Megaman, I beg to differ, Sonic is not done, he may be out for a long time, but he will be back and he will kick your ass when he is done."

" And you are?" Megaman asks. In fact shut up! How dare you inturpt me when im talking, im the present and future of this company, and I don't like being inturpted, now if your here for some revenge on Sonic I wouldn't bother, unless you want to end up like Sonic a total bloody mess with a leg hanging on by a thread."

Tails drops his mic and starts punching away at Megaman until he falls through the ropes. Tails then gets out and gets on top of him and continues to punch away before being seperated by security. Tails then manages to break free and lands a few more punches before being restrainded again as more security lead Megaman away.

" Well thank god someone shut that arrogant mouth of Megaman." Steve said

" You may think Tails has done a good thing, but he will be paying for it, and you know Megaman won't forget this."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Bonanza Brothers

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Bonanaza music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat then comes into the ring and starts punching away at Mobo before clothesling him to the outside. Beat then gave Robo the fameasser before he and Yo-yo went to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo before Yo-yo pinning Robo for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat pick up a win heading into next weeks tag team battle royal." Steve said

" And the winners of that will go to Bound For Glory to face Wario and Waluigi for the tag team titles."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting in his office when Megaman bursts in.

" Doesn't anyone knock these days?"

" Look, you saw what happand out their, I want Tails in that ring tonight!"

" I saw what happand out their, but tonights card is full."

" Then I want him next week."

" I think that's what Tails would want, so next week you got it, you verses Tails for the Intercontinental championship."

Megaman looks pleased and a evil smile appears before he leaves.

Ringside

" Megaman verses Tails next week." Steve said

" And it's for the Intercontinental championship."

Single Match: Daisy v Cream

Daisy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponant, Cream."

Daisy and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then gave Cream a supplex before making another cover which got a two count.

Daisy picked up Cream and went for another supplex, but Cream blocked it and then did a small package and got a two count. Cream quickly got up and gave Daisy a back drop before giving her two hip tosses and then went to te top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Daisy for the win.

" Here is your winner, Cream."

Backstage: With Dave

We Dave walking in the parking lot.

" Dave here and im in the parking lot of the GWA Arena where I have just been told that the GWA Champion Knuckles is leaving."

Dave arrives at a car where Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles are about to step in.

" Knuckles a few questions?" Dave asks. Knuckles simple climbs in and shuts the door.

" Have you heard that you will be facing Captain Falcon at Bound For Glory."

Knuckles gets back out the car and approches Dave.

" Does it look like im bovered about about Captain Falcon? Everyone knows he was lucky to beat Ganondorf here last night. Ganondorf should be the Deadly Games champion, not Falcon. But right now my main concern is Shadow. Now I don't know where you came from last night, but now that I know that you were responceable you better show up when I call you to the ring next week."

Ringside

" Did we just hear that right? Knuckles is gonna call Shadow to the ring next week?"

" Aprantly so Bart, still I'd like to see it first."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v ? & ?

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

Some New music starts and two guys who faces are covered in masks come to the ring. The get into the ring and both get on the second rope to revil themselves.

" Look Steve, It's Roy and Marth."

" The former two time tag team champions, we haven't seen them for a few months."

Roy and Espio tie up and Roy gets Vector in a headlock and tags in Marth, who goes to the top rope and punches Espio in the gut. Marth then twists Espio's arm and tags in Roy, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle on Espio's sholder.

Roy then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before tagging in Marth where they pick him up and give him a double face buster before Marth pins him for a two count. Marth then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with an arm drag before whipping him to his corner and tags in Roy.

Marth then stands front of Espio and moves just at the last second as Roy comes in with a clothesline and hit Espio. Roy then does a dropkick to the fallen Espio and tags Marth back in who gives Espio a springbored DDT abd pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Roy then comes in and dropkicks Vector out of the ring and goes to take him out with a crossbody, but Vector catches him and drives his back into the ringpost. Vector then gets back into the ring and grabs Marth off of Espio and gives him the Vector bomb and Espio makes the cover, but the ref is busy sending Vector to his corner.

The ref then turns and makes the count, but Marth kicks out at two. Espio then tags in Vector and they go for the chaotic drop, but Roy manages to stop it by hitting Vector with a misile dropkick from the top rope. Marth then gave Espio a DDT before picking him up and he and Roy gave Espio the snapshot and Marth made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth victorious on their return." Steve said

" They will be wanting to get back in the tag title scene."

" I think we'll see them along with Vector and Espio in our tag team battle royal next week."

A promo video airs on the big screen hyping the return of Fox in just two weeks time.

" Fox returns in just two weeks, he has been out for quite a while." Steve said

Single Match: Corn v Link w/ Malon

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Link's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, Link."

Corn and Link tie up in the center of the ring and Link manages to whip Corn into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Corn moves and Link just stops him self, but is then drop kicked into the corner and rolled up for a two count.

Corn and Link tie up again and this time Corn whips Link across the ring and leapfrogs Link, who stops and then gives Corn a spike DDT and pins him for a two count.

Link then goes for a super kick but Corn manages to grab Link's leg and takes him down with a dragon leg screw then goes for the sharpshooter, but Link manages to power out of it. Corn quickly got back up and back on Link before he was up and went for the sharpshooter again, Link this time managed to grab Corn and roll him up for a to count.

Corn and Link quickly got up and started to trade punches, until Corn ducked one of Link's and gave him the rock bottom and made the cover with Link just kicking out at two. Corn the got up and this time managed to put Link in the sharpshooter. Link slowly dragged himself to the ropes and managed to grab the bottom one.

Corn though didn't let Link rest and picked him straight up and did a northenlights suplex for a two count. Corn then attempted the sharpshooter again but Link just grabbed the ropes.

Link slowly managed to pull himself to his feet and managed to avoid Corn's attack by pulling down the bottom rope, causing Corn to fall on the apron. Link grabbed Corn and suplexed him back into the ring and then tried to lock in the triforce of pain, but Corn quickly scrambled free.

Corn and Link then tie back up in the center and Link whips Corn across the ring and gives him a back drop and then goes for a super kick, but Corn ducks and give Link the rock bottom and pins him for a two count after Link gets his foot on the rope.

Corn picks up Link and gets him in the center before trying for another rock bottom, but Link blocks it and frees himself with some well placed elbows to the head. Link then takes down Corn with a clothesline before whipping him across the ring and gave him a spinebuster and pins him for a two count. Link then goes to lock in the triforce of pain but Corn wriggles free and grabs Link's legs and goes for a sharpshooter, which Link manages to block and then rolls Corn in a small package for the win.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link bounces back after his defeat against Knuckles at Deadly games to win a hard thought match"

" Well this will put Link back up the rankings, but he is gonna have to wait until after Bound For Glory for a title shot." Bart said as Corn congraulated Link on his victory before leaving him to celebrate with Malon.

" A good sign of respect between these two great competitors, and on that we note we have to end the show, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Jet b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Falco v Sheik via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Cream b Daisy via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Link b Corn via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Tag Team Battle Royal

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Falco (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Megaman v Tails (c)

* * *

Bound For Glory Matches

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles (c)


	114. Week 42 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in the Mute City Arena and we are just three weeks away from Bound For Glory."

" Last week we found out that Captain Falcon will be facing Knuckles for the GWA Championship, but tonight Falcon will be involved in a re-match from Deadly Games when he takes on Ganondorf tonight."

" Also tonight the T.V and Intercontinental titles will also be on the line and right now we have our tag team battle royal to determine who faces the champions, Wario and Waluigi at Bound For Glory."

" And in tag team battle royals if one member of a team is elimanated the whole team is out."

Tag Team Battle Royal

Partisipants: GMW, Luigi & Toad, The Bonanza Bros, The Outlaws, Vector & Espio, Yo-yo & Beat, Corn & Clutch, Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong, Roy & Marth

The match started with the usual chaos with Toad being the first elimanated by Vector. Yo-yo was then nearly elimanated by a double team effort by The Bonanza Brothers, but just held on and slid back under the ropes.

Roy and Marth was in one corner working over Corn and had him on the top rope before Clutch stopped it. Crash was then nearly elimanated by Alex Kidd, but he also just held on and slid back under.

Clutch was then thrown out by Marth and was then nearly elimanated himself by Espio but he just managed to hold on and slide back under the ropes. The retuning Diddy Kong then elimanated Mobo with a back drop to the outside as Espio was once again trying to elimanate Marth.

Wonder Boy was next out by Beat, who elimanated him as he was trying to elimanate Yo-yo. Sub Zero then tried elimanating Beat from behind but Yo-yo managed to stop it and then he and Beat worked on elimanating Sub Zero.

Roy and Marth then elimanated Espio after a double team effort. Vector then went to attack them but they side stepped him and he went over the ropes as well. Yo-yo and Beat now had Sub Zero over the ropes, but he landed on the apron and rolled back in.

Vector and Espio then grabbed Marth and pulled him under the ropes to the outside and started double teaming him. Roy was about to help before he was hit from behind by Scorpion and thrown over the top rope. Roy got up and both teams began fighting back up the rampway.

Yo-yo and Beat then managed to elimanate the returning Diddy Kong leaving it between them and GMW. Yo-yo and Scorpion went at it while Beat and Sub Zero and punched away at him in the corner before the whipped Sub Zero and Scorpion into each other and then took them both down with a drop kick.

Yo-yo and Beat then focused on Scorpion and both tried to elimanate him, but Scorpion landed on the apron and managed to crawl back in. Sub Zero then grabbed Yo-yo and tried to throw him over the top rope, but Yo-yo just held on and skinned the cat before helping out Beat who was about to be elimanated.

Yo-yo then grabbed Scorpion and gave him a neckbreaker before grabbing Beat off of Scorpion sholders and they both then double kicked him. They both pick him up and whip him across the ring and give him a double reverse elbow before going to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo.

Sub Zero then tried to take them both on but Yo-yo and Beat got the better of him and managed to elimanate him.

" Here are your winners, and the number one contenders for the tag team titles, Yo-yo & Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat are victorious, they will now go on to challenge Wario and Waluigi for the tag team titles at Bound For Glory." Steve said

A replay of what happaned between Tails and Megaman from last week is shown on the big screen

" We all saw what went down and after that Robotnik made a match between these for Tails newly won Intercontinental championship." Steve said

" Last week could have been the biggest mistake in the life of Tails."

Intercontinental Title Match: Megaman v Tails (c)

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Megaman."

DX music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, D generation X member Tails."

Tails ran and slid into the ring and jumped right on Megaman and unloaded with several punches before being dragged off by the ref which aloud Megaman time to get up and attack Tails and started to punch away at him in the corner. Megaman then whipped Tails to the opposite corner before giving him a clothesline and followed with a bulldog before getting up and stomping all round Tails.

Megaman then picked up Tails and hit him with an uppercut which sent Tails to the corner. Megaman then lifted Tails to the top rope and gave him a superplex and pinned him for a two count before Tails kicked out.

Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and then hit Megaman with a spin heel kick. Tails then took Megaman down with an arm drag and followed up with a second one before Megaman rolled out of the ring.

Tails then ran to the ropes and took Megaman out with a flip over the top ropes before sliding him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then climbed to the top rope but took too long and was caught. Megaman then went for another superplex, but Tails held on then punched away at Megaman and knocked him back to the mat and went for a spiral tap, but missed after Megaman rolled out of the way.

Megaman then grabbed Tails and went for the flip piledriver, but Tails countered it into a back drop and then hit him with the twin tailed assault before picking up again but was then low blowed by Megaman right in front of the ref who called for the bell.

" Here is you winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Megaman then gave Tails a flip piledriver before rolling out of the ring and grabbed the I.C title, a chair and a mic. He waited for Tails to get up before striking him with the Intercontinental title and then tied him up between the ropes and then hit the ref who tried to free him. Megaman then picks up the Intercontinental title and the mic before getting right in close to Tails face.

" You honestly think I give a damn about this Intercontinental title, this title means nothing to me, the only title I care about is winning the GWA championship."

Megan then throws the Intercontinental title out of the ring before picking up the steel chair and strikes the helpless Tails over the head. Megaman steps back and this times does an even harder shot which busts Tails open. Megaman then hit Tails for a third time before picking up the mic.

" Now then, consider this getting off lightly and remember, that crimson mask which you have now will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you of you ever get involed in my business again!"

Megaman then drop the mic and heads back up the ramp.

" Someone really has to be done about Megaman, he is going to far, it's one thing to disrespect the Intercontinental title, but what he just did to Tails was just disgusting." Steve said

" Tails only has himself to blame, he didn't have to get involed in Megaman's business. And Megaman said it himself, he let Tails off lighty."

" That is what makes me sick, I hope Robotnik does something and quick."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the new number one contenders for the tag team titles Yo-yo and Beat. Now guys at the top of the show we saw you become victorious in the tag team battle royal to earn yourselfs a shot a the tag team titles at Bound For Glory, your thoughts?"

" We are so pumed right now, this is what we have been working for ages to do and finally we get a chance to re-gain the tag team titles." Beat said

" Yoooooooooo, And we know opportunities don't come that often, and we are gonna take our opportunity and win the tag titles again."

Wario and Waluigi then appear

" You guys arn't serious? Battle royals are all about luck, and you just happaned to be in the right place at the right time, because out of all the teams your probably the easiest to beat." Wario said

" You wanna test that next week?" Beat asks

" Sure, whatever you want, one of you against one of us next week."

Wario and Waluigi then leave.

Ringside

" Wario and Waluigi showing no respect for Yo-yo and Beat." Steve said

" And now we have a one on one match between them next week."

Tag Match: The Bonanza Brothers v Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong w/ Tiny Kong

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" The following match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Crash's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned by Tiny Kong, the team of Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" It's great to see Diddy Kong back, he was on the shelf for months because of the evil Megaman." Steve said

" Not only that but i was supprised at the team in the battle royal earlier."

" Well Diddy is a tag team speicalist, eleven time tag team champion with Donkey Kong before he retired due to injuy."

Crash and Robo tied up in the center of the ring and Robo got Crash in a head lock before Crash backed p to the ropes and pushed him off but was then knocked down with a sholder block. Robo then picked up Crash and gave him a body slam before tagging in Mobo where they give Crash a double supplex and Mobo pins him for a two count.

Mobo picks up Crash and gives him a short arm clothesline and keeps hold of his arm and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and take him down with a double sholder block before Robo picks him up and whips him into his corner and punches away at him before tagging in Mobo where they both stomp away at him.

The ref then tries to get Robo out of the ring, which allows Mobo to do an illigal choke hold which brings in Diddy, but he is stopped by the ref and Robo and Mobo double team Crash again before Robo goes back on the apron.

Mobo picks up Crash and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and Crash ducks the clothesline attempt and takes Robo and Mobo down with a double springbored elbow. Crash then slowly crawls to his corner where Diddy is desprate for a tag, but Robo grabs Crash's foot and pulls him back to the center where Crash then does an enzaguri and tag in Diddy.

Diddy takes down Mobo with a right hand before giving one to Robo and then takes down Mobo with a back drop before giving one to Robo. Diddy then picks up Mobo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a dropkick and pins him for a two count before Robo breaks it up. Crash then comes in and drop kicks Robo out of the ring and then picks up Mobo and he and Diddy pick him up and give him a double brainbuster and Diddy makes the in for the win."

" Here are your winners, Crash's Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" They did it, victorious in their first tag match together." Steve said as Crash, Diddy and Tiny celebrated the win in the ring.

" They sure worked well for the first time, but I think the experiece of Diddy helped in this one."

" I agree, no disrespect to Crash but he is more of a singles wrestler while Diddy is a tag speicalist."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now Knuckles last week you said you were gonna call out Shadow. Will you still be going through with it?"

" Are you implying that im scared of Shadow? Because im not, in fact im going to the ring right now and im gonna call Shadow to the ring."

Knuckles then leaves as Ganondorf takes the mic.

" Falcon, don't even think our match tonight will go the same way as it did at Deadly Games, because not only am i gonna beat you, im also gonna make sure you don't make it to Bound For Glory."

Ringside

" You just heard it, Knuckles said he is gonna call Shadow out." Steve said as Knuckles music started.

" And here comes the champ now."

Knuckles got into the ring where he was handed a mic.

" Now over the last couple of months a certain indervisual has been trying to mess with my mind. Then at Deadly Games two weeks ago that certain someone reviled himself to be Shadow. Now over the last two weeks I have been doing a lot of thinking and came to the conclusion that Shadow is afraid of me."

" How'd he come to that conclusion?" Steve said as the crowd booed him.

" Think about it, if he wanted me, then why not just come to me stright away instead of wasting the last few months on his stupid pictures? Admit it Shadow your afried, which is why you won't come to the ring. Come on Shadow, im waiting!"

A few seconds pass and nothing happans.

" Well that is my point proven, just like you always have done Shadow, when it comes to do the job, you just dissapear and fail to get it done."

Knuckles then drops the mic and leaves.

" I guess Shadow is afriad." Bart said

" I don't think so."

" Then why did he not answer Knuckles just then?"

" I think Shadow will show whenhe wants, not when Knuckles wants."

Single Match: Jet v Soda

Jet's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Jet."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Soda."

Jet and Soda tie up in the center of the ring and Jet backs Soda to the corner where the ref tells him to back off and does so before taking a cheap shot at him. Jet then whips Soda across the ring and takes him down with a jumping side kick before climbing to the top rope and hits Soda with a misile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Jet then picks up Soda and whips him across the ring again and takes him down with a drop toe hold and follows up with a drop kick to the face before putting him in a single leg boston crab. Soda slowly crawls to the rope whilst in some pain and eventully makes it.

Jet keeps the hold locked to the refs four count and then stomps away on the back of Soda before picking him up and grabbed his arm and ran up the ropes, landed back on the mat and did an arm drag. Jet then picked up Soda again and went to the top rope where he went for a corkscrew moonsault, but Soda moved and then went for a quick pin which got a two count.

Both quickly got up and Jet took Soda down with clothesline. Soda quickly got up but was taken down by another clothesline. Soda got up again, but again was taken down with another clothesline. Jet then picked him up and placed him on his sholders, but Soda wriggled off and kicked Jet in the stomch and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Soda picked up Jet, who gave Soda a few hard shots to the gut before picking him up on his sholders and gave him the go to sleep before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" Jet wins his second match." Steve said

" An impressive start to his carear."

A video air on the big screen hyping the return of Fox who returns next week.

" Fox is back next week." Bart said

" The former three time Intercontinental champion will be looking to get back in the title hunt quickly."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Falco (c)

The GG's music starts

The following contest is schuled for for fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Falco."

Falco and Clutch circle each other before going to tie up where Falco gets Clutch in an arm lock. Clutch manages to reverse it and puts Falco into the arm lock who gets out by backing into the corner. Falco gives Clutch a few punches before whipping him to the opposite corner and gives him a clothesline before climbing the ropes and give Clutch a misile drop kick.

Falco picks up Clutch and whips him across the ring and goes for a drop kick, but Clutch keeps hold of the ropes and then grabs Falco's legs and flips over into a pin where Falco kicks out at two. Clutch then picks up Falco and gives him a back suppelx before climbing the rope and does a splash and pins Falco who kicks out at two.

Clutch then shoves Falco gut first into the corner and then goes for a roll up, but Falco kicks out at two. Both men get up quickly and give each other a clothesline, they both slowly get up by using the ropes and then meet in the center of the ring where Clutch goes for a punch, which Falco blocks and then does a back slide which gets a two count.

Clutch gets up quickly but it kicked in the gut by Falco who then does a fishermans supplex, but Clutch kicks out at two and gets up quickly again but is this time rolled up but again manages to kick out at two. Clutch then gets up again and this time beats Falco to the punch and goes for sliced bread number two, but Falco manages to throw him off and then gives Clutch a hurricarana into a pin for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and still television champion, Falco."

" Falco re-tains the television title in what was a competive match." Steve said

" He's gotten his reign off to a great start with two successful title defences in two weeks."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when Megaman walks in.

" It's about damn time, I called for you to come here ages ago!"

Megaman appear completely unbothered.

" Well I have called you in here for the incedent that occorderd early today when not only did you disrespect the Intercontinental, but for what you did to Tails you are hearby suspended until after Bound For Glory."

" What! You better be kidding!"

" Im deadly serious, your lucky it's only until then, now if you appear anytime before Bound For Glory then you can consider yourself fired, now pack you things, I want you out of here in ten minutes."

Megaman storms off

Ringside

" Well it's about damn time the Robotnik stepped up and did something about Megaman." Steve said

" Megaman better listen to Robotnik's words, you know he won't think twice about firing Megaman if he does appear again before Bound For Glory."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Ganondorf

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his opponant, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf gets into the ring and he and Falcon start punching away at each other with Ganondorf gettinh the better before whipping him across the ring and takes down Falcon with a big boot before picking him up and gives him a hard body slam and follows up with an elbow drop and pins Falcon for a two count.

Ganondorf then whips Falcon across the ring and this time goes for a clothesline, which Falcon ducks and then drop kicks the knee of Ganondorf. Falcon then stomps away at the knee several times which brings Ganondorf to his knee and Falcon then give Ganondorf a kick to the head.

Captain Falcon then puts Ganondorf in the figure four leg lock and Ganondorf tries reaching for the ropes which are just out of reach. Knuckles then appears and he strikes Falcon with the GWA Title.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles stomps away at Falcon beofre picking him up and shoves him to Ganondorf who gives him a jack knife powerbomb. Knuckles then tell Ganondorf to do it again and Ganondorf picks up Falcon and goes for it again when the lights go out.

The lights come back on and Ganondorf is down on he mat with Shadow standing above him with a bat in his hand which he points to Knuckles with. Knuckles goes to approch him but the lights go off again. When they come back om both Shadow and Falcon are gone.

" Shadow has appeared, and has saved Falcon from a beat down." Steve said

" But he still hasn't stepped up to Knuckles, which shows that he's afriad."

" I think Shadow is just playing mind games with Knuckles. When Shadow is ready he will face off with Knuckles. And with that we have to end the show so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Yo-yo & Beat won a tag battle royal

Tails b Megaman via DQ

Crash & Diddy b The Bonanza Brothers via pinfall

Jet b Soda via pinfall

Falco b Clutch via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Ganondorf via DQ

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Fox Returns

Single Match: Yo-yo v Waluigi

Tag Match: Knuckles & Ganondorf v Captain Falcon & ?

* * *

Bound For Glory Matches 

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles (c)


	115. Week 43 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live in Hyrule Stadium and we are just two weeks away from Bound For Glory."

" That's right Steve, and tonight we find out who will challenge Rouge for the women's title with a fatal four way and in a preview of tag title match Yo-yo will go one on one with Waluigi."

" Also not forgetting our main event we have a tag match between Ganondorf and the GWA champion Knuckles against Captain Falcon and a partner of his choice."

Tag Match: The Bonanza Brothers v Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong w/ Tiny Kong

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" The following match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Crash's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompaned by Tiny Kong, the team of Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" It's great to see Diddy Kong back, he was on the shelf for months because of the evil Megaman." Steve said

" Not only that but i was supprised at the team in the battle royal earlier."

" Well Diddy is a tag team speicalist, eleven time tag team champion with Donkey Kong before he retired due to injuy."

Crash and Robo tied up in the center of the ring and Robo got Crash in a head lock before Crash backed p to the ropes and pushed him off but was then knocked down with a sholder block. Robo then picked up Crash and gave him a body slam before tagging in Mobo where they give Crash a double supplex and Mobo pins him for a two count.

Mobo picks up Crash and gives him a short arm clothesline and keeps hold of his arm and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and take him down with a double sholder block before Robo picks him up and whips him into his corner and punches away at him before tagging in Mobo where they both stomp away at him.

The ref then tries to get Robo out of the ring, which allows Mobo to do an illigal choke hold which brings in Diddy, but he is stopped by the ref and Robo and Mobo double team Crash again before Robo goes back on the apron.

Mobo picks up Crash and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and Crash ducks the clothesline attempt and takes Robo and Mobo down with a double springbored elbow. Crash then slowly crawls to his corner where Diddy is desprate for a tag, but Robo grabs Crash's foot and pulls him back to the center where Crash then does an enzaguri and tag in Diddy.

Diddy takes down Mobo with a right hand before giving one to Robo and then takes down Mobo with a back drop before giving one to Robo. Diddy then picks up Mobo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a dropkick and pins him for a two count before Robo breaks it up. Crash then comes in and drop kicks Robo out of the ring and then picks up Mobo and he and Diddy pick him up and give him a double brainbuster and Diddy makes the in for the win."

" Here are your winners, Crash's Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" Crash and Diddy do it for a second week in a row." Steve said

" The Bonanza Brothers can't feel good about two consecutive losses to these guys."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Captain Falcon. Now Falcon in tonights main event you face Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles in a tag match with a partner of your choice. Now do you have yourself a partner yet?"

" The simple answer is no, I don't have a partner, But you can be certain that I will have a partner, and a good one at that."

Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" I wonder who he is gonna pick Steve?" Bart said

" I guess we won't find out until the main event."

Single Match: Big v Jet

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Jet's music starts

" And his opponant, Jet."

Big and Jet tie up and Big quickly backs him to the ropes and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline which Jet duckes and then goes for a sholder block which doesn't move Big. Jet then goes for it a second time but again it fails. Jet tries a thrid time but is picked up and is given a samoan drop and Big pins him for a two count.

Big picks up Jet and lifts him above his head and gives him a press slam before going for a big splash, which Jet avoids by rolling out of the way. Jet then stomps away on Big's head before kicking him in the gut. Jet then places him in the corner and gives him several more punches before going to whip him to the opposite corner, but Big holds on to the rope and whips him into the corner.

Big then picks up Jet onto his sholders and goes to give him snake eyes, but Jet wriggles free and Big goes into the corner. Jet then chop blocks the back of his leg before giving him an enzaguri and pins him for a one count.

Jet then goes to the top rope where he goes for a crossbody. But Big cathes him and gives him a backbreaker across his knee. Big keeps a hold of Jet and gives him a second backbreaker before pinning him for a two count. Big then whips Jet into the corner and goes for a splash, but Jet quickly moves and then rolls him up and uses the ropes for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" Jet makes it three outta three with some help from the ropes." Steve said

" Sometimes you gotta do what you can to win."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk looking over some papers when someone knocks on his door.

" Come in!" Eggan said and Conker walked in.

" Ah Conker, where the hell have you been the last two weeks?"

" You know I have been injured."

" That's not what the doctor said after he saw you after the ladder match."

" Look, I didn't come here to argue, I came here for my re-match for the Intercontinental championship."

" You know Tails isn't here tonight after what happaned last week, but seeing as your fired up for action them you can face Fox in his return match tonight, now I suggest you better get yourself ready as it is coming soon."

Ringside

" So is Conker getting his re-match?" Bart asked

" Not tonight he isn't."

Single Match: Yo-yo w/ Beat v Waluigi w/ Wario

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompaned by Beat. Yo-yo."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Wario, he is one half of the tag team champions, Waluigi."

Waluigi and Yo-yo go to tie up in the ring when Yo-yo goes for Wario, who is on the apron but misses when Wario drop down which gives Waluigi the chance to attack from behind with several shots to the back before giving Yo-yo a back supplex.

Waluigi then picks up Yo-yo and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline before doing an elbow drop and pins Yo-yo for a two count. Waluigi picks up Yo-yo and whips him to the corner where Waluigi lifts him to the top rope and goes for a suppelx, but Yo-yo hold on to the top rope and then punches Waluigi off before hitting him with a missile drop kick.

Yo-yo then takes down Waluigi with several running forarms before doing a hip toss and then a flap jack and then goes to the top rope where Wario grabs his foot. Beat then comes round and strikes Wario. Yo-yo is then knocked off the ropes and Waluigi gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Waluigi picks up Yo-yo and kicks him in the gut and goes for the sisccors kick, but Yo-yo moves and gives Waluigi a hurricarana before grabbing Waluigi and runs up the ropes and gives him a DDT and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Yo-yo."

" Yo-yo picks up the win for his team." Steve said

" And then champs don't like that one bit."

" Can Beat do the same against Wario next week?"

" Not Wario, he'll put Beat in his place."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now later tonight Knuckles you and Ganondorf face off against your opponant for Bound For Glory Captain Falcon and a partner of his choice, Your thoughts?"

" Listen, I have told you once, and now im telling you again. Captain Falcon is none of my concern just like whoever he picks as his partner. All I care about is Shadow, who continues to get involved in my business. Well Shadow, last week you prove to the world that your nothing more than a coward, you no showed when I called you out, and then you attack Ganondorf here with the lights out, if you really do have guts, you will face me with out any of your tricks."

Knuckles and Ganondorf leave.

Ringside

" Knuckles can't be thinking about Shadow, he has to remain focused on Falcon and whoever his partner is gonna be." Steve said

" Though Knuckles is right, if Shadow was a man he'd meet Knuckles face to face without these tricks of his."

Single Match: Conker v Fox

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" A victourious return to action for Fox." Steve said

" That's not what Conker needs if he wants to get back in the Intercontinental title hunt."

Tag Match: GMW v Roy & Marth

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, Roy & Marth."

Scorpion and Marth started the match off by going to tie up, only for Marth to cheap shot Scorpion instead and take him down with a DDT. Marth then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth then both pick Scorpion up and whip him across the ring and take him down with a double arm drag and follow up with a double elbow drop before Roy pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Roy then picked up Scorpion and whipped him into the corner and gave him a running shoulder block before doing a northern light supplex for a two count. Roy then whipped Scorpion into their corner and tagged in Marth, who stood in front of Scorpion and moved just before Roy came flying in with a splash. Marth then gave Scorpion a bulldog and pinned him for a two count.

Marth then went to whip Scorpion across the ring, but Scorpion reversed it and took Marth down with an arm drag and followed up with a back drop before tagging in Sub Zero. Sub Zero picked up Marth and whipped him into the corner where he gave him several chops before whipping him to the opposite corner and followed up with a clothesline and a bulldog and then pins Marth for a two count.

Sub Zero then tagged in Scorpion and they gave Marth a double facebuster before Scorpion pinned Marth for a two count which Roy broke up. Scorpion then went for a supplex on Marth, who blocked it and gave Scorpion on himself before tagging in Roy.

Roy took Scorpion down with a quick clothesline and follwed up with another one before takinh Scorpion down with a hurricarana and pinned him for a two count. Roy went to whip Scorpion across the ring, but Scorpion reversed it and took Roy down with a spin kick before giving him the scorpion death drop and pins him for a two count which Marth broke up.

Sub Zero then came in and knocked Marth to the outside and went to go out after him but was stopped by the ref who told him to go back to his corner. Whislt that happaned Vector and Espio appeared and took Marth out with a chaotic drop n the outside. Roy went to go out but was grabbed by Scorpion who gave him another scorpion death drop before tagging in Sub Zero and they gave Roy the death sentence and Sub Zero pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" Damn Vector and Espio, they just cost Roy and Marth this match." Steve said

" Vector and Espio playing a few mind games before their match at Bound For Glory."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge. Now Rouge in just a moment is the fatal four way match with the winner facing you for the women's title. Now is there anyone you'd prefer to face?"

" No Dave, it doesn't matter who I have to face because I will beat whoever wins and remain the women's champion."

Rouge then leaves

Ringside

" A very confident Rouge, but all four ladies here can't be underestmated, they are all former women's champion." Steve said

Fatal Four Way Match: Amy Rose v Cream v Daisy v Gum

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal for way match schuled for one fall, making here way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Cream's music starts

" And making her way to the ring competitor number two, Cream."

Daisy's music starts

" And making her way to the ring competitor number three, Daisy."

The GG's music starts

" And making her way to the ring competitor number four, Gum."

The match started off with Cream and Daisy tie up in the center of the ring and Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count before Gum broke it up.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner where Amy tagged herself in and ducked under a punch attempt by Daisy and gave her several forearms before whipping her across the ring and does a drop kick and pins Daisy for a two count.

Amy then picks up Daisy and gives her a supplex and goes to climb to the top rope but Gum tags herself in. Gum grabs Daisy and gives her a body slam before picking her up and whips her across the ring and gives her a tilt a whirl back breaker and pins her for a two count which Amy breaks up.

Gum then picks up Daisy and goes for the springbored bulldog, but Daisy counters it by throwing Gum hard to the mat and then takes her down with a clothesline before giving her a spike DDT and then pins Gum for a two count before Cream breaks the pin.

Daisy then knocks Cream off the apron and then does the same to Amy before turning round and walks stright into Gum who gives her a spinbuster. Gum then puts Daisy into the sharpshooter and Daisy slowly crawls to the ropes and just manages to get her fingertips on them. Gum releases the hold and picks Daisy up and runs off Amy and gives Daisy a springbored bulldog and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" Gum wins and earns herself a title shot against Rouge at Bound for glory." Steve said

" She played it smart Steve, she held back early on while the rest went at it and took advantage of Amy and Cream being out on the floor."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the number one contenders for the tag team titles, Yo-yo and Beat. Now earlier tonight Yo-yo pinned Waluigi, Now next week, Beat, you go one on one with Wario, Your thoughts?"

Beat goes to speak but he and Yo-yo are jumped by Wario and Waluigi.

" You think you can really beat us? Next week we will show you that we are better and that these titles will remain ours."

Wario and Waluigi then leaves.

Ringside

" Those damn sore losers." Steve said

" Wario will show Beat next week why they are better."

Tag Match: Ganondorf & Knuckles v Captain Falcon & ?

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making their way to the ring, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Falcon's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Captain Falcon."

A few seconds pass and no other music starts. Knuckles leans out of the ring and is handed a mic.

" I take it that the silence means that you haven't found yourself a partner?"

Falcon snatches the mic from Knuckles and replies.

" Oh I have a partner, a person you know very well and would like another shot a you and Ganondorf."

Falcon drops the mic and Link's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Link."

Link rolls into the ring where he is instantly kicked by Ganondorf who then picks up Link and forcefully shoves him into the corner and unloads with several body and head shots before whipping Link hard to the opposite corner.

Ganondorf then picks up Link again and gives him a side walk slam and then pins him for a two count. Ganondorf picks up Link and whips him across the ring and gives him a big boot before dropping a elbow to Link's chest and pins Link again for a two count.

Ganondorf then tags in Knuckles who took Link down with an armbar before trying to lock in the crossface, but Link rolled through and grabbed the ropes. Link got up and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and this time took Link down and managed to lock the crossface on. Link slowly dragged his body to the ropes and managed to get a hold of them and Knuckles released the hold on the count of four.

Knuckles then gave Link several headbuts to the sholder area before giving Link a german suplex. Knuckles keps his grip and gave him a second german supplex and then went for a thrid which Link stopped by grabbing the ropes. Knuckles tried to pull Link off but couldn't before getting several elbows to the head which knocked him down. Link then hit Knuckles with the super kick and tags in Captain Falcon.

Falcon grabs Knuckles and punches away at him in the corner before the ref interveins. Falcon moves the ref out of the way where Knuckles give Falcon a thumb to the eye before taking him down with a german supplex and tags in Ganondorf.

Ganondorf picks up Falcon and gives him a body slam before giving Falcon a leg drop and pins him for a two count. Ganondorf then sets up Falcon for the jack knife, but Falcon gets out of it with several punches to the face and then gives Ganondorf a DDT before punching Knuckles out off the ring and tags in Link who goes to the top rope and hits Ganondorf with a frog splash and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Captain Falcon and Link."

Falcon and Link congratulate each other before Knuckles strikes Falcon with a chair. Link goes to attack him but Knuckles ducks and strikes Link with the chair. Ganondorf, who is now up picks up Falcon and gives him a jack knife before doing the same to Link. Ganondorf then picks up Falcon and holds him as Knuckles goes to hit him with the chair the lights go out.

" You know who this is Steve." Bart said

" Certainly do."

The lights come back on and Shadow is standing in the ring over the fallen bodies of Falcon and Link and stares at Knuckles before pointing at him with his bat. Knuckles and Ganondorf then step out of the ring and walked back up the ramp as Shadow continues to stare at them.

" Thank god Shadow was here to make the save." Steve said

" He continues to play with the mind of Knuckles as well."

" This is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Jet b Big via pinfall

Yo-yo b Waluigi via pinfall

Fox b Conker via pinfall

GMW b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Gum won a fatal four way

Captain Falcon & Link b Ganondorf & Knuckles

* * *

Bound For Glory Matches 

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

Women's Title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles (c)


	116. Week 44 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the Mute City Arena and we are just six days away from bound for glory."

" That's right Steve and we have two huge singles matches as the GWA Champion Knuckles goes one on one with Link and Knuckles opponant Captain Falcon goes one on one with Ganondorf."

" Also tonight we'll see our Intercontinental champion Tails back in action and in tag team action we'll see women's champion Rouge team with Peach to take on Gum and Amy Rose."

Six Man Tag Match: Conker & The Bonanza Brothers v Fox, Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong

Conker's music starts

" The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making there way to the ring Conker and The Bonanza Brothers."

Fox's music starts

" And their opponants, intoducing first, Fox."

Crash's music starts

" And his tag team partners, being accompanied by Tiny Kong, Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong."

Crash and Robo tied up in the center of the ring and Robo got Crash in a head lock before Crash backed p to the ropes and pushed him off but was then knocked down with a sholder block. Robo then picked up Crash and gave him a body slam before tagging in Mobo where they give Crash a double supplex and Mobo pins him for a two count.

Mobo picks up Crash and gives him a short arm clothesline and keeps hold of his arm and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and take him down with a double sholder block before Robo picks him up and whips him into his corner and punches away at him before tagging in Mobo where they both stomp away at him.

Mobo picks up Crash and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and Crash ducks the clothesline attempt and takes Robo and Mobo down with a double springbored elbow. Crash then slowly crawls to his corner where Diddy is desprate for a tag, but Robo grabs Crash's foot and pulls him back to the center where Crash then does an enzaguri and tags in Diddy.

Diddy comes in and takes down Mobo with a clothesline and gives him a second, followed by a third before whipping him across the ring and gives him a backdrop. Diddy then give Mobo a neckbreaker before taggin in Fox.

Fox picks up Mobo and gives him an uppercut before whipping him into the corner and gives him a clothesline followed up with a bulldog and pins him for a two count. Fox picks up Mobo again, who then rakes his eyes and tags in Robo who takes down Fox with a right hand before giving him a body slam.

Robo then tags in Conker who quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop. Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker thought out of and pushed Fox into the ropes and then did a roll up and got a two count.

Conker then went for a back drop, but Fox landed on his feet and took Conker down with a reverse neckbreaker before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, which Conker reversed. Fox then took Conker down with a flying forearm before giving him the diamond cutter and pins him which Robo brakes up.

Diddy and Crash then come into the ring and take Robo and Mobo to the outside and starts to brawl with them as the ref tries to stop it. In the ring Fox goes for another diamond cutter, but Conker gives him a low blow and follows up with a DDT before going to the top rope and does the shooting star press, but misses as Fox rolls out of the way. Fox then gives Conker a low blow and gives him the diamond cutter as Crash and Diddy take care of Robo and Mobo. The ref then turns round and makes the three count.

" Here are your winners, Crash Bandicoot, Diddy Kong and Fox."

" Fox, Crash and Diddy pull it off and gives Fox his second stright win over Conker and Crash and Diddy's thrid over The Bonanza Brothers." Steve said

" Not what Conker needed going into his Intercontinental title re-match with Tails this Sunday."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the tag team champions Wario and Waluigi. Now guys last week you Waluigi lost to Yo-yo. Tonight Wario you face his tag team partner Beat, Your thoughts?"

Wario goes to reply but stops as Yo-yo and Beat appear.

" What do you want?!" Wario asked angrily

" You know what we want, we want revenge for what you did to us last week, but unlike you we will do it in the ring when I beat you tonight and when we beat you for the tag team titles this Sunday." Beat answers before they leave.

Ringside

" They really shouldn't angry the champs Steve." Bart said

" They have every right to be angry after what happand to them last week."

Single Match: Clutch v Jet

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Jet's music starts

" And his opponant, Jet."

Jet and Clutch tie up in the center of the ring and Jet backs Clutch to the corner where the ref tells him to back off and does so before taking a cheap shot at him. Jet then whips Clutch across the ring and takes him down with a jumping side kick before climbing to the top rope and hits him with a misile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Jet then picks up Clutch and whips him across the ring again and takes him down with a drop toe hold and follows up with a drop kick to the face before putting Clutch in a single leg boston crab. Clutch slowly crawls to the rope whilst in some pain and eventully makes it.

Jet keeps the hold locked to the refs four count and then stomps away on the back of Clutch before picking him up and grabbed his arm and ran up the ropes, landed back on the mat and did an arm drag. Jet then picked up Clutch again and went to the top rope where he went for a corkscrew moonsault, but Clutch moved and then went for a quick pin which got a two count.

Both quickly got up and Jet took Clutch down with clothesline. Clutch quickly got up but was taken down by another clothesline. Clutch got up again, but again was taken down with another clothesline. Jet then picked him up and placed him on his sholders where Clutch managed to wriggle off and gave Jet a reverse neckbreaker

Clutch then picked up Jet and whipped him into the corner before grabbing him head and gave him a tornado DDT and pins him for a two count. Clutch then picks up Jet and goes for sliced bread number two, but Jet manages to throw him off before picking him up to his sholders and gave him the go to sleep before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" Jet rakes up another impressive win." Steve said

" This guy is showing he could be a major player before to long."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Vector and Espio. Now guys in just six days you take on Roy and Marth, a team which seems since there return have your number."

" What did you say!" Vector shouts

Dave goes to reply but Vector snatches the mic.

" I know what you said! Roy and Marth don't have our number, they may have gotten a pinfall over us, but that doesn't mean we have their number, and I think we sent them a clear message last week that they haven't"

Vector and Espio then leave.

Ringside

" Vector and Espio verses Roy & Marth face off this Sunday and you know that Roy and Marth want revenge after what went down last week." Steve said

" That won't come easy, they may have do it before, but Vector and Espio are former four time tag team champions."

Non-title Match: Sheik v Tails (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Tails's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes amd pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signalled his finsher. Tails then leaped off the top rope and did the sprial tap onto Sheik and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, The Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails picks up some momentum heading into his Intercontinental title defence this Sunday against Conker." Steve said

" And with Conker's preparations less than perfect Tails has a big advantage heading into this Sundays match."

Tag Match: Amy Rose & Gum v Peach & Rouge

Amy Rose's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

The GG's music starts

" And her partner, Gum

Peach's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Peach."

Rouge's music starts

" And her partner, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog and pinned her for a two count before Peach broke the pin. Gum then whipped Rouge into the corner and tags in Amy who gets on the second rope and punches away at Rogue before dropping down and gives her a supplex and pins her for a two count.

Amy then picks up Rouge and goes to whip her across the ring, but Rouge reverses it and goes for a clothesline, but Amy ducks and then gives Rouge one of her own. Amy then picks up Rouge, who manages to back her into the corner and tags in Peach.

Peach then gives Amy several hard chops before giving her a supplex and then does an elbow drop before pinning her for a two count. Peach then picked up Amy and whipped her across the ring and took he down with a clothesline and pinned her for a two count before Gum broke it up. Rouge then came in and attacked Gum from behind and threw her from the ring as Peach gave Amy a spike DDT and pinned her for the win.

" Here are your winners, Peach and the women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge victourious tonight along with Peach. Can she be successful in six days time when she defends the women's title against Gum?" Steve said

" She's ready, Rouge and Gum both have a history together and both know each other really well so it should be a great match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time are Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now tonight you both are in singles action. Knuckles you take on Link and Ganondorf you face Knuckles opponant at Bound For Glory Captain Falcon, Your thoughts?"

" Listen here, I don't need to worry about Captain Falcon, because by the time Ganondorf here is through with him he will be lucky to make it to bound for glory, amd Link, well I've already shown him twice that he is nowhere on my leval."

Knuckles and Ganondorf then leave

Ringside

" Knuckles with some strong words." Steve said

" Well we won't have to wait long to see if Ganondorf will beat Captain Falcon because it's up next."

Single Match: Ganondorf v Captain Falcon

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his opponant, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf gets into the ring and he and Falcon start punching away at each other with Ganondorf gettinh the better before whipping him across the ring and takes down Falcon with a big boot before picking him up and gives him a hard body slam and follows up with an elbow drop and pins Falcon for a two count.

Ganondorf then whips Falcon across the ring and this time goes for a clothesline, which Falcon ducks and then drop kicks the knee of Ganondorf. Falcon then stomps away at the knee several times which brings Ganondorf to his knee and Falcon then give Ganondorf a kick to the head.

Captain Falcon then puts Ganondorf in the figure four leg lock and Ganondorf tries reaching for the ropes and manages to get a hold of them and rolls out of the ring after Falcon releases the hold. Falcon then goes to grab Ganondorf, but Ganondorf gets a hold of his leg and drags him to the outside where he drives his back into the apron before whipping him into the steel steps.

Ganondorf then rolls back into the ring and then back out again and picks up Falcon and smacks his head on the apron before picking him up in a bear hug and drives his back hard into the steel post and slides back into the ring as Falcon screams in pain and just barely makes it back into the ring at nine.

Ganondorf grabs Falcon and give him a backbreaker before lifting him over his head and drops him back on the outside and then steps out himself and picks him up in a barehug and drives his back into the steel post for a second time. Ganondorf then rolls back into the ring and the ref counts Falcon out.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf."

" Well it looks like Ganondorf could of really put Falcon out of action for bound for glory." Bart said

" Falcon's spine twice driven hard into the steel post." Steve said as paramedics came to the ring and loaded Falcon on a strecher.

" Falcon is in some pain and I really can't see him recovering in time for bound for glory." Steve said

" It's what Knuckles wanted, and Ganondorf achieved it."

And video plays on the big screen showing highlights of Mario.

" _For ages, people have had to suffer watching second rate people in the ring, but soon that will change, as the greatest GWA Champion in history get ready for his in ring return, soon, you will witness the return of the wrestling god._"

The video ends with Mario returns soon

" Mario is coming back, we ain't seen him in a long time." Steve said

" And the wrestling god will look at making his way back to the top."

Single Match: Beat w/ Yo-yo v Wario w/ Waluigi

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompaned by Yo-yo, Beat."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompaned by Waluigi, Wario."

Wario and Beat tie up and Wario quickly backs Beat into the corner where the ref tells Wario to back off. Wario does so but then goes for a cheap shot which Beat ducks and then gives Wario several punches of his own before going to whip him to the other corner, but Wario counters it and whips Beat into the corner before squashing him with a running splash.

Wario then places Beat on his sholders and gives him a powerslam before pinning him for a two count. Wario then picks up Beat again and goes to give Beat snake eyes, but Beat drops off and Wario goes into the corner where Beat quickly rolls him up and gets a two count.

Beat then goes to the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but Wario catches him and gives him a back breaker and pins him for a two count. Wario then goes for the big splash but misses after Beat rolled out of the way and quickly gave him the fameasser and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Beat."

" Beat does it, and for the second week in a row Yo-yo and Beat are victourious over Wario and Waluigi in singles matches." Steve said

" But it's the tag team titles their fightinh for, and that's when Wario and Waluigi will come good."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Fox. Now Fox since returning to action two weeks ago you have been on a roll, what's in the future as far as you titles aspirations go?"

Fox goes to answer but is interrupted by Jet.

" Title aspirations, don't kid yourself, your nothing what you use to be, so if anybody should be asked that question it's me."

" Im not what I used to be?" Fox said " Well why don't we test that, you and me at Bound For Glory."

" That's fine by me." Jet said before walking off.

Ringside

" Fox and Jet at Bound For Glory." Steve said

" It will be the biggest match so far in Jets short carear."

" And it ain't gonna be easy, Fox is a former two time television and three time Intercontinental champion."

Non-title Match: Link w/ Malon v Knuckles

Link's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the rig being accompaned by Malon, Link.

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles stood outside the ring Link waited for him to enter. Knuckles climbed on to the apron and got one leg in the ring before quickly getting out again to avoid Link. Knuckles then walked round the ring and went to get in again and again went back to te outside to avoid Link.

Link then left the ring and Knuckles quickly slide in and stomped on Link as he re-entered and then hit him on the back several times before picking him up and then goes to whip him across the ring, but Link reverses it and then takes down Knuckles with a sholder block and Knuckles quickly rolls to the outside.

Knuckles then walked round to the front of the ring where he was then taken down by Link who had dived through the second rope. Link then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and picked him up and whipped him into the corner and followed up with a back drop before pinning Knuckles for a two count.

Link picked up Knuckles and gave him a body slam and then tried to put Knuckles in the triforce of pain, but Knuckles managed to get to the ropes before he could. Link then went to pick up Knuckles, but he gave Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a clothesline and then got on top of him and gave him several right hands before getting pulled off by the ref.

Knuckles then got in the ref's face before turning round and just avoided a Link clothesline, who also just stopped before hitting the ref. Knuckles then rolled Link up and used a fistful of tights but still got a two count.

Knuckles then took Link down with an armbar before trying to lock in the crossface, but Link rolled through and grabbed the ropes. Link got up and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and this time took Link down and managed to lock the crossface on. Link slowly dragged his body to the ropes and managed to get a hold of them and Knuckles released the hold on the count of four.

Knuckles then gave Link several headbuts to the sholder area before giving Link a german suplex. Knuckles keps his grip and gave him a second german supplex and then went for a thrid which Link stopped by grabbing the ropes. Knuckles tried to pull Link off but couldn't before getting several elbows to the head which knocked him down.

Link then hit Knuckles with the super kick and went to the top rope and hit Knuckles with the frog splash and then put Knuckles in the triforce of pain right in the middle of the ring. Ganondorf then came down to the ring and onto the apron but was knocked off by Link. Knuckles then went to attack Link, who ducked and hit Knuckles with another super kick and pinned him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link pins the GWA Champion." Steve said as Ganondorf came in and went to hit Link, who ducked and then gave him several punches before being low blowed by Knuckles.

" But I think he's about to pay for it."

" And there is no Captain Falcon to help out." Steve said as Ganondorf gave Link the jack knife powerbomb. Ganondorf then picked up and held Link and Knuckles went to hit him with the GWA Title when the lights went out.

" The lights are out."

" You know what that means Steve."

The lights come back on and Shadow is in the ring standing over the fallen Link and stares down Ganondorf and Knuckles. The lights go out again and when they come back on Link and Shadow are gone.

" Shadow to the rescue again." Bart said

" Well we are almost out of time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you at Bound For Glory."

* * *

Re-cap 

Fox, Crash & Diddy b Conker & The Bonanza Bros

Jet b Clutch via pinfall

Tails b Sheik via pinfall

Peach & Rouge b Gum & Amy Rose via pinfall

Ganondorf b Captain Falcon via count out

Beat b Wario via pinfall

Link b Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

Bound For Glory Matches 

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

Single Match: Fox v Jet

Women's Title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Sheik v Falco (c)

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Tails (c)

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles (c)


	117. Bound For Glory Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Bound For Glory."

" That's right Steve, and the big question on everyones minds is Captain Falcon gonna be compeating for the GWA Championship later tonight."

A replay is shown of Ganondorf driving Falcon's back into the steel post from last week.

" And from what I know Falcon is not at the arena yet as well." Steve said

" Well not a good sign for him or the fans, but a good sign for Knuckles."

Tag Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Yo-yo and Beat."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Beat tie up and Wario quickly backs Beat into the corner where the ref tells Wario to back off. Wario does so but then goes for a cheap shot which Beat ducks and then gives Wario several punches of his own before going to whip him to the other corner, but Wario counters it and whips Beat into the corner before squashing him with a running splash.

Wario then tags in Waluigi who kicks Beat in the gut a few times before giving him a short arm clothesline and than tags in Wario where they pick up Beat and whip him across the ring and give him a double clothesline. Wario then picks up Waluigi and drops him ontop of Beat where Waluigi pins him for a two count.

Waluigi then picks up Beat and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but misses when Beat ducks and then takes down Waluigi with one of his own. Beat then crawls to his corner and almost makes the tag when his foot is grabbed by Waluigi. Beat then gives him an enzguri and tags in Yo-yo.

Yo-yo comes him and takes down Waluigi with a flying forearm and gives him a second before hitting Wario with one. Yo-yo then gives Waluigi a drop kick before giving Wario one which knocks him out of the ring.

Yo-yo then gives Waluigi a drop kick before climbing to the top rope as Beat did the same and they hit their leg drop/frog splash combo and Yo-yo pinned Waluigi, but the ref was busy getting Beat out of the ring. Wario then came in and struck Yo-yo on the back of the head with the tag title before knocking beat off the apron. The ref turned and saw Waluigi pinning Yo-yo and made the three count.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Wario and Waluigi."

" Yo-yo and Beat have just been screwed out of the tag team titles." Steve said

" This wouldn't have happaned if Beat left the ring right away."

" Wario and Waluigi escape with the titles tonight, but I doubt they have seen the last of Yo-yo and Beat."

A replay of the confrontation between Fox and Jet from last week is shown on the big screen

" As a result of that these two will go one on one next." Steve said

" A huge opportunity for Jet, this would be the biggest win of his short carear."

Single Match: Fox v Jet

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Jet's music starts

" And his opponant, Jet."

Jet and Fox tie up in the center of the ring and Fox gets Jet into a headlock. Jet then backs up to the ropes and pushes Fox off him but is taken down with a sholder block. Jet gets up quickly but is quickly taken down with a hip toss and then a back drop before he rolls out.

Jet walks around the ring and kicks the steps in anger before getting back into the ring and ties up with Fox who backs him to the corner before whipping him to the opposite corner and lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Fox then picks up Jet and and gives him a body slam before getting on the second rope and hits Jet with a leg drop and pins him for a two count. Fox picks up Jet, who gives Fox a thumb to the eye and takes him down with a DDT.

Jet then picks Fox up and gives him several punches before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before climbing to the top ops and went for a corkscrew moonsault, but missed when Fox rolled out of the way. Fox then goes to hit Jet with the diamond cutter, but Jet grabs the ropes and Fox hit the mat. Jet then quickly pins Fox with his feet on the ropes for the win.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" What a huge win for Jet." Bart said

" Thanks to the ropes."

" Like so many have said before, it's only cheating if your caught."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave is seen walking into the parking lot.

" Dave here and I've just been told that Captain Falcon has just arrived."

Dave arrives at a car where Falcon slowly gets out.

" Falcon, everyone been wondering if your fit enough for your match tonight?"

" It doesn't matter what condition im in, a shot at the biggest title in this company doesn't come everyday, so im going out there no matter how much im hurting."

Falcon then slowly walks away.

Ringside

" I admire Falcon for being here, but it really looks like he is in no condition to wrestle tonight." Steve said

" Like he said, title shots don't always come that often, so you gotta take them when you can."

" But at the expense of your carear?"

Women's Title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

The GG's music starts

The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then tried to put Rouge into the sharpshooter but failed when Rouge kicked her away.

Rouge then took Gum down with a clothesline before picking her up and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Gum for a two count. Rouge then gave Gum a supplex before picking her up and whipped her across the ring where Gum stopped herself by grabbing the ropes. Rouge then charged at her and speared her through the ropes.

Rouge rolled Gum back into the ring and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up and whipped her into the corner where she gave Gum a few punches before lifting her to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Gum held on to the top rope and then pushed Rouge back to the mat and then hit her with a crossbody for a two count.

Gum then picked up Rouge and went for the springbored bulldog, but Rouge threw her off and then gave her the widows peak and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge re-tains her title in a hard thought contest." Steve said

" These two really gave each other there all."

Backstage

Falcon is seen still walking slowly in pain when he comes across Link.

" Your not really gonna go out their in the condition your in are you?" Link asked

" Do I even need to answer that question?"

" But what if you get even more injured that you are now?"

" Tell me, would you go down if you were me?"

Link stays silent for a few seconds before answering, " Fair enough, you win."

" Exactly."

" So do you always answer a question with another question?"

" You tell me?"

" Ok, just don't get to hurt out there."

Link then walks off leaving Falcon slowly walking off in the opposite direction.

Ringside

" I really dont like the fact that Falcon is gonna wrestle tonight." Steve said

" It's for the biggest prize in this business, anyone would do the same in his shoes."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Sheik v Falco (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following triple threat contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring challenger number one, Clutch."

Sheik's music starts

" And making his way to the ring challenger number two, Sheik."

Falco's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, Falco."

All three start the match looking back on forth from each other until Clutch jumped at Falco and began punching away at him as Sheik watched on. Clutch then whipped Falco to the other corner and gave him a clothesline before giving him a body slam and then went to the top rope where Sheik then pushed him off.

Sheik then picked up Falco and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick and pinned him for a two count. Sheik then whipped Falco to the corner and then lifted him to the top rope and gave him a superplex before kocking Clutch, who was just getting back into the ring, back to the floor and then pinned Falco who kicked out at two.

Sheik then picked up Falco and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falco counters and whips Sheik across the ring and takes him down with a hip toss. Sheik gets up but is quickly taken down again with another hip toss and then a hurricarana.

Falco then jumps on the ropes and gives Clutch a drop kick, who again falls to the outside before climbing to the top rope and hits a crossbody on Sheik for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Falco."

" And impressive title defence by Falco." Steve said

" That's right Steve, he took the opportunity when it presented itself and remain the television champion."

A video of the going on's between Roy/Marth and Vector/Espio over the last few weeks plays in the big screen

" This all started when Roy and Marth defeated Vector and Espio in their return match." Steve said

" And since then Vector and Espio have been making Roy and Marth's life as much hell as they can."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio

Roy and Espio tie up and Roy gets Espio in a headlock and tags in Marth, who goes to the top rope and punches Espio in the gut. Marth then twists Espio's arm and tags in Roy, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle on Espio's sholder.

Roy then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before tagging in Marth where they pick him up and give him a double face buster before Marth pins him for a two count. Marth then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with an arm drag before whipping him to his corner and tags in Roy.

Marth then stands front of Espio and moves just at the last second as Roy comes in with a clothesline and hit Espio. Roy then does a dropkick to the fallen Espio and tags Marth back in who gives Espio a springbored DDT abd pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Roy then comes in and dropkicks Vector out of the ring and goes to take him out with a crossbody, but Vector catches him and drives his back into the ringpost. Vector then gets back into the ring and grabs Marth off of Espio and gives him the Vector bomb and Espio makes the cover, but the ref is busy sending Vector to his corner.

The ref then turns and makes the count, but Marth kicks out at two. Espio then tags in Vector and they go for the chaotic drop, but Roy manages to stop it by hitting Vector with a misile dropkick from the top rope. Marth then gave Espio a DDT before picking him up and he and Roy gave Espio the snapshot and Marth made the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth do it again." Steve said

" Vector and Espio ain't happy about that."

A video plays on the big screen showing several highlights of Mario's carear. The video ends with Mario returns soon.

" We are all getting ready for the return of the self proclaimed wrestling god." Steve said

" He is a wrestling god, he has held the GWA Championship more than anyone else in history and will surely become GWA Champion again when he returns."

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Tails (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by The Bonanza Brothers, Conker."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Conker walked round the ring while Robo and Mobo goton to the apron and were quickly knocked off by Tails. Conker then tried for a sneak attack and failed as Tails ducked and then clotheslined Conker to the outside.

Robo and Mobo then helped Conker up on the outside but were taken down again as took then out with a springbored flip. Tails picked up Conker and rolled him into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then took Conker down with a quick clothesline and follwed up with another one and then a third before backing him up to the corner and stepped to the second rope where he began punching away. Tails then stepped down and lifted Conker to the top rope and then climbed to the top rope himself and did a hurricarana and follows up with a pin for a two count.

Tails then went for a springbored moonsault but was punched as he did by Mobo as Robo had the ref distracted. Conker then went for a pin but Tails kicked out at two. Conker then picked up Tails and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked under it and then took him down with a springbored elbow and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then climbed to the top rope and instead of going for Conker he jumped off and took out both Robo and Mobo. Tails then got on the apron and back to the top rope, but Conker was now up and knocked him off. Conker then pulled him to the mat and pinned him with his feet on the ropes for a two count before the ref spotted Conker cheating.

Conker then got in the ref's face before getting rolled up from behind by Tails for a two count. Tails then took Conker down with a clothesline before hitting Conker with a spin kick and then put him in the tailsmission where Conker tapped out.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails overcomes the numbers game and retains his Intercontinental title." Steve said

" This is a hard defeat for Conker, it's hard to see where he goes from here." Bart said as someone got into the ring and attacked Tails from behind.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

" That's Johnny Cage, we haven't seen him in a long while." Bart said as Johnny gave Tails the Johnny go round. Zelda then handed Johnny a chair and he smacked it on Tails head before picking up the Intercontinental title and holds it above his head before dropping it on Tails and left.

" Well I think Johnny has just proclaimed his challenge for the Intercontinental championship." Bart said

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now Knuckles in just a few moments you defend your title against a less than healhy Captain Falcon, your thoughts?"

" I don't really care hat condition Captain Falcon is in. If he chooses to wrestle when he clearly is not fit then it's all to my advantage and I will take full advantage."

Knuckles then leaves

Ringside

" Well it looks like that Captain Falcon is really gonna come out here tonight." Steve said

" As well he should."

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Knuckles (c)

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Falcon and Knuckles tie up in the centre of the ring and Knuckles backs Falcon to the corner where he gives Falcon several punches before the ref tells him to back off which he does before he cheap shots Falcon and then whips him to the opposite corner and gives him a clothesline.

Knuckles then pulls Falcon out of the corner and gives him sevreral hard shots to his already injured back before giving him a german suppelx and kept his hands locked and gave him another followed by a third before he pinned Falcon for a two count.

Knuckles then stomped away at Falcon's back before trying to lock in the crossface but Falcon managed to roll out the outside. Knuckles quickly got out of the ring and Falcon went to get back in but Knuckles pulled him out and then whipped him into the steel steps and then rolled him back into the ring.

Knuckles picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Falcon ducked and took Knuckles down with a right hand. Knuckles got up but was quickly taken down by another right hand by Falcon. Falcon then picked up Knuckles and gave him a suplex and pinned him for a two count.

Falcon then grabbed the leg of Knuckles and began stomping away at it, he then dragged him to the ropes and placed his leg on it and then jumped on it before dragging him back to the centre and put him in the figure four. Knuckles slowly began dragging himself to the ropes whilst screaming in pain and looked like he was about to tap before reaching the ropes with one final grab.

Falcon then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles countered and sent Falcon into the ref. Knuckles then went to clothesline Falcon but he ducked and then gave him the C-4 and pinned him, but the ref was still down.

Falcon then got up and tried to revive the ref as Ganondorf came in and went to hit him with a chair but was stopped by Link, who then took the chair off him and went to hit him, but Ganondorf ducked and the chair hit Falcon instead. Ganondorf then took Link down with a big boot and threw him from the ring as Knuckles crawled to Falcon and pinned him as the ref came round and made the three count.

" Here is your winner and still GWA Champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles escapes with the GWA Championship and escape is the word." Steve said

" Sometimes as Champ you need a bit of luck."

" Well this is all we have time for tonight so from Bart ad myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Wario & Waluigi b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Jet b Fox via pinfall

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Falco b Clutch & Vega via pinfall

Roy & Marth b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Tails b Conker via submission

Knuckles b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong

Money In The Bank Qualifing Matches


	118. Week 45 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the GWA Arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after bound for glory."

" That's right Steve, and with Bound For Glory out of the way the road to wrestlemaina begins."

" And tonight we have the first two qualifying matches for the second money in the bank match where Captain Falcon will try to overcome his unfortunate defeat last night when he faces Vega and the Intercontinental champion Tails will be looking forward for some revenge as he battles Megaman in the second qualifying match."

" You know Tails must have been happy when he heard that, he'll be looking for some revenge for what Megaman did to him a few weeks ago."

Tag Match: Vector & Espio v Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong w/ Tiny

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

Crash's music starts

" And their opponants, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" Well Crash and Diddy have been on a bit of a roll lately, but tonight will be a real test against the former four time tag team champions." Steve said

" Add that with the anger Vector and Espio will have after losing to Roy and Marth last night."

Crash and Diddy get into the ring where they are quickly jumped by Vector and Espio. Espio throws Diddy out of the ring as Vector continues to stomp away on Crash before picking him up and viscously throws him into thw corner and gives him several hard punches before the ref gets in and backs up Vector.

On the outside Espio whips Diddy into the steel steps before getting back on the apron where Vector tags him in and they whip Crash across the ring and gives him a double flapjack. Espio then gives Crash several punches before picking him up and whips him to his corner where he tags in Vector.

Vector gets in and lifts Crash above his sholders and press slams him before picking him up and gives him a hard body slam and tags in Espio. Vector the launches Espio onto Crash who then pins him for a two count.

Espio then waits for Crash to sit up and goes for the shining wizard, but Crash ducks and gives Espio a drop kick and goes to tag Diddy, who is still on the floor on the outside. Espio then rolls Crash from behind and gets a two count before getting up quickly and gives Crash a clothesline and tags in Vector.

Vector picks up Crash and lifts him to his sholders and gives him a powerslam and pins him for a two count before Crash got his foot on the rope. Vector then saw Diddy pulling himself back on the apron and goes to hit him, but Diddy ducks and then drops Vector's neck across the ropes. Crash then gives Vector a springbored dropkick and tags in Diddy.

Diddy gives Vector and clothesline and then gives Espio one as he enters before giving Vector a hip toss and then gives Espio a back drop before whipping him into the corner and gives him several punches before Vector comes charging in and Diddy quickly moves and Vector sqaushs Espio. Diddy then rolls up Vector for the win.

" Here are your winners, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" Oh my god, that has to be one of the upests of the year!" Steve shouts as Crash and Diddy celebrate their huge win on the outside as Vector and Espio look on in shock and anger

" I don't think Vector and Espio can belive it, they were in complete control of pretty much the whole match."

Backstage

Captain Falcon is seen warming up in his lockerroom where his door is heard opening and closing. Falcon looks up and sees Link and his expression changes to an angry one.

Link puts his hands up in defence before saying, " I know you have every right to be angry after last night, but you know that chair wasn't ment for you."

" Why were you even out there in the first place?"

" I was helping you, If i didn't Ganondorf would of cracked your skull with the chair and you would of lost."

" Well thank god you were their to make sure that didn't happan."

" Look, I just came here to appolgize okay. I made a mistake and i appolgize for it."

" You appolgize? You cost me my shot at the GWA title, a chance that doesn't come by very often and you appolgize?"

" It was an honest mistake and you know it!"

" Well your mistake means I gotta start from the bottom and work my way back up again. Now that starts tonight so leave so I can warm up."

Link looks like he's about to speak again but chooses against it and leaves."

Ringside

" Link's an idiot, he costs Falcon the GWA title and he expects him to forgive him just like that." Bart said

" It was an honest mistake."

" Honest mistake or not, this is something that can't be forgiving easy."

Non-title Match: Tikal v Rouge (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Tikal and Rouge tied up and Rouge managed to back Tikal to the ropes and then whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Tikal ducks and gives Rouge a clothesline of her own before giving her a second one and then picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did a crossbody onto Rouge which got a two count. Tikal then picked up Rouge and gave her a neckbreaker before going back to the top rope and waited for Rouge to get up before going for the flip bomb, but Tikal missed after Rouge moved. Rouge then picks up Tikal and gives her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner the women's champion, Rouge."

" The women's champion with a good victory tonight." Steve said

" Rouge continuing to show she is the dominant female round here."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Tails. And tonight Tails it's not about the Intercontinental title, it's about the money in the bank match at wrestlemaina where the winenr earns himself a garanteed title shot anytime in the next year and to get there you have to beat Megaman, Your thoughts?"

" You know as well as everyone I've been waiting for a chance to face Megaman again. And tonight Megaman there is no getting yourself disqualified, and tonight is a small measure of revenge, not just for what you did to me several weeks ago, but for what you did to Sonic."

Tails then leaves

Ringside

" Tails verses Megaman in a money in the bank qualifying match will be a bit later." Steve said

" Megaman of cource back from his suspension which he got for the attack on Tails back in there match a few weeks ago."

" But first we have our other money in the bank qualifer between Vega and Captain Falcon."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Vega v Captain Falcon

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Vega and Falcon tie up in the center of the ring and Falcon backs Vega to the ropes and whips him across the ring but is taken down by a spin kick by Vega. Falcon gets up and is quickly taken down by Vega with a hip toss and then another two before Vega keeps hold of his arm in an armlock.

Falcon manages to get to his feet and gets Vega off him with a few elbows to the head before giving him several right hands and then whips him across the ring and does a back drop, but Vega lands on his feet and then takes Falcon down with a drop kick.

Falcon then rolls to the outside and then quickly moves when he see's Vega leap over the ropes, but Vega lands on the apron and takes Falcon down with a flying clothesline. Vega then gets back onto the apron and waits for Falcon to get up and takes im dow with an assi moonsault.

Vega rolls Falcon back into the ring and pins him for a two count. Vega then goes for the BME, but Falcon rolls out of way and Vega lands hard on the mat. Falcon goes for a quick pin but Vega kicks out at two. Falcon picks up Vega and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him again for another two count.

Falcon then picks up Vega and whips him to the corner and then goes for a clothesline but instead runs into Vega's boot, Vega then leaps to the top rope and hits Falcon with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Vega then picks up Falcon and places hm into the corner and then lifts hm to the top rope and goes for a hurricarana, but Falcon holds on to the ropes and then hits Vega with a double axe handle. Falcon picks up Vega and goes for the C-4, But Vega couters it and pushes Falcon into the tunrbuckle and the rolls him up with a bridge and gets the three count.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega wins and becomes the first person to qualify for the money in the bank match." Steve said

" And completes a misreble two days for Falcon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now Knuckles last night you re-tained the GWA Title in rather fortunate curcomstances against Captain Falcon."

" Excuse me?!" Knuckles shouted, " Last night may have been fortunate but even if Link didn't get himself involved I still would of beaten Falcon and still of been champion"

" Anyway your also in action tonight in a non-title match against a man you have battled a few times with over the Intercontinental title in the past Fox."

" A that is one major difference between us, whilst I have moved on to bigger and better things he has stayed where he is, he was at that leval before me, with me and now after me and will always be on that leval and you will see that tonight."

Ringside

" A very confident champion." Steve said

" Whe you've held the top belt as long as he has you should be confident."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v GMW

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpin the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo makes the save. Sub Zero then picks up Beat and goes for a zero tolerance, but Beat manages to counter and shoves him into the corner and tags in Yo-yo.

Yo-yo takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then a hip toss before kicking him in the gut and gives him a DDT and pins him for a two count before Scorpion breaks it up. Beat then comes in and drop kicks him from the ring as Yo-yo gives Sub Zero a suplex before both going to the top rope and do the leg drop/frog splash combo and Yo-yo pins Sub Zero for the win and Beat stops Scorpion from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat bounce back after being screwed out of the tag team titles last night." Steve said

" They will be hoping to get a shot again soon and have done themselves a great chance after beating the former two time champions GMW."

A Video package air on the big screen showing several of mario's best carear points. The vidoe ends with Mario returns soon.

" Mario return is drawing nearer." Bart said

" He's been away for a while and it will be great to see him again."

Single Match: Ganondorf v Soda

Ganondorf's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ganondorf."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Soda."

Soda gets into the ring and is instantly taken down with a big boot, Ganondorf then picks him up and throws him into the corner and punches away at him several times before the ref interveins. Ganondorf then goes to hit Soda again but quickly ducks and gives Ganondorf several right hands which have little effect.

Ganondorf blocks one of the punches and gives Soda a hard clothesline before picking him up and whips him hard into the corner and then gives him a sidewalk slam and pins Soda for a two count. Ganondorf picks up Soda and gives him the jacknife powerbomb and pins him for the win.

" Here is you winner, Ganondorf."

" A dominant win tonight for Ganondorf." Steve said

" Soda never got going, a clear message to anyone who pisses off Knuckles."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman who is back from his recent suspension. Now Megaman coming up in just a moment you have a chance to qualify for the money in the bank match if you can beat Tails, Your thoughts?"

" Tails? He knows from the last time we faced off what I can do, but tonight isn't about the Intercontinental title, it's about qualifying for a match which could get you a chance for the GWA Championship, the biggest prize in this business, a prize which is my destiny, and tonight Tails don't bother making any plans on when you want to cash in the money in the bank breifcase, because that will be my honer."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" Megaman getting a little ahead of himself here, he hasn't even qualifed for the money in the bank match yet, and even if he does he will have five other people to beat." Steve said

" This is Megaman's destiny and he will do anything to do acheve it."

" Unfortunately we both know that he would."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Megaman v Tails

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Megaman

Tails music starts

" And his opponant he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails ran and slid into the ring and jumped right on Megaman and unloaded with several punches before being dragged off by the ref which aloud Megaman time to get up and attack Tails and started to punch away at him in the corner. Megaman then whipped Tails to the opposite corner before giving him a clothesline and followed with a bulldog before getting up and stomping all round Tails.

Megaman then picked up Tails and hit him with an uppercut which sent Tails to the corner. Megaman then lifted Tails to the top rope and gave him a superplex and pinned him for a two count before Tails kicked out.

Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and then hit Megaman with a spin heel kick. Tails then took Megaman down with an arm drag and followed up with a second one before Megaman rolled out of the ring.

Tails then ran to the ropes and took Megaman out with a flip over the top ropes before sliding him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then climbed to the top rope but took too long and was caught. Megaman then went for another superplex, but Tails held on then punched away at Megaman and knocked him back to the mat and went for a spiral tap and landed right on Megaman and was about to pin him when the music if Johnny Cage started and he and Zelda appeared on the ramp.

Tails then turned back and pinned Megaman, who kicked out at two. Tails then put Megaman in the tailsmission, but released the hold when Zelda got onto the apron, she quickly jumped off when Tails approched her. Tails then went to pick up Megaman who quickly gave Tails a knee to the gut and then followed with the flip piledriver and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman qualifes for the money in the bank breifcase match at wrestlemaina, all thanks to Johnny Cage and Zelda."

" I don't think Megaman is gonna care." Bart said as Johnny got into the ring and then hit Tails with the Johnny go round as he got to his feet

" And Johnny Cage rubbing salt into the wound."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave is seen running in the parking lot, just ahead is Captain Falcon who is packing his bags into his car.

" Falcon a quick word?"

Captain Falcon ignores him and slams the boot of his car shut before getting into the car and drives off.

Ringside

" What an idiot that Dave is, surely after the last two days that Falcon has had that he wouldn't really be in a talkative mood." Bart said

" I think Falcon has a lot of thinking to do about what he does next."

Non-title Match: Fox v Knuckles (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Fox go to tie up, but Knuckles pokes his finger in Fox's eye before whipping him across the ring and gives him a knee into the gut before giving him a gut wrench powerbomb. Knuckles then picks up Fox and whips him into the corner and hits him with several knife edge chops before lifting him to the top rope and does a superplex before pinnng Fox for a two count.

Knuckles then grabs Fox's arm and headbutts his sholder several times before trying to lock in the crossface, but Fox quickly manages to get to the ropes. Fox then blocks a punch by Knuckles and gives one of his own. Knuckles goes for another punch but again Fox blocks it and Fox gives him a punch and then several more which back Knuckles to the rope and Fox then whips Knuckles across the ring and hits him with a flying forearm.

Knuckles then rolls out of the ring and Fox goes to grab him but Knuckles grabs Fox's foot and pulls him to the outside and smacks his head on the apron before whipping him into the steel ring post. Knuckles then rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Knuckles then goes to the top rope and hits Fox with a diving headbutt and pins Fox who again kicks out at two. Knuckles then puts Fox then the crossface and Fox slowly pulls himself to the ropes and just manages to get his fingertips to them and Knuckles waits to the count of four to release the hold.

Knuckles picks up Fox and gives him a german supplex and keeps his hands locked round Fox and lifts him up for a second and then a third before pinning him but again Fox kicks out at two. Knuckles then rolls out of the ring and throws the ring announcer from his chair and folds it up before re-entering the ring where he goes to hit Fox, but the ref grabs the chair and then gets rid of it.

As then ref is getting rid of the chair Fox grabs Knuckles and spins him round and hits him with the diamond cutter. The ref turns round and makes the count with Knuckles barely kicking out at two. Fox then picks up Knuckles and goes for a second diamond cutter, but Knuckles blocks it and puts Fox in the crossface where Fox tries again reacing for the ropes but ends up tapping.

" Here is your winer, the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles with a hard thought win over Fox, who put up a hell of a challenge." Steve said as Knuckles left the ring and returned with a chair

" Looks like Knuckles wants more of Fox." Bart said as the lights went out.

" This can only mean one thing." Steve said as the lights returned and Shadow was standing in the ring between Fox and Knuckles.

A stare down starts between Shadow and Knuckles for several seconds before Shadow points his baseball bat at Knuckles and the lights then go out again and when they return Shadow is gone.

" Look at Knuckles face?" Steve said

" Shadow has been messing with Knuckles for several weeks now." Bart said as Knuckles left the ring.

" Well lets not forget that Knuckles is the reason that Shadow has been on the injured list for the past six months. And with that we are all out of time, from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week.

* * *

Re-cap 

Crash & Diddy b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Vega b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b GMW via pinfall

Ganondorf b Soda via pinfall

Megaman b Tails via pinfall

Knuckles b Fox via submission

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Tag Match: Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong v Roy & Marth

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Fox v Sheik

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Corn v Falco

Single Match: Megaman v Vega

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

Money In the Bank Ladder Match: Megaman v Vega v ? v ? v ? v ?


	119. Week 46 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " Were here live at the mushroom Dome and we are just three weeks from the biggest pay per view of the year, Wrestlemaina."

" That's right Steve, and tonight we have two more money in the bank qualifying matches plus a match between the two qualifers from last week, Vega and Megaman."

" Also tonight in non-title action we have the Intercontinental champion Tails looking for some payback against Johnny Cage."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Fox v Sheik

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Sheik's music starts

" And his opponant, Sheik."

Fox and Sheik tie up in the ring and both begin trying to push the other back with Fox managing to come out on top and back Sheik into the corner, who after the ref got the pair to split raked Fox's eyes. Sheik the took Fox down with a drop kick before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and did a back drop before pinning Fox for a two count.

Sheik then picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a clothesline before stomping on him several times. Sheik then picked up Fox and whipped him into the corner and went to drive his sholder into the gut of Fox, but Fox moved and Sheik hit the steel post hard.

Fox then pulled Sheik up and did a russian leg sweep amd pinned Sheik who kicked out at two. Fox then picked up Sheik and gave him a body slam before going to the second rope and hit Sheik with a leg drop and pinned him for another two count.

Fox then went to pick up Sheik again, but Sheik gave Fox sevral punches to the gut before getting up and took Fox down with a drop toe hold and then put Fox in a single leg boston crab. Fox then slowly crawled to the ropes and managed to get a hold of them and Sheik broke the hold. Sheik then picked up Fox who gave him several punches. Sheik then went for one of his own and Fox ducked before hitting him with the diamond cutter and pinned him fr the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox qualifes for the money in the bank ladder match, he joins Megaman and Vega who qualifed last week." Steve said

" And Corn or Falco will be joining them later."

Backstage

Link and Malon are seen sitting in the lockerroom watching a monitor when Captain Falcon bursts in.

" Link.! "Falcon shouts " What's this I've heard about you going to Robotnik and asking for a title shot?"

" That's right, I have." Link answered

" After what you did to me at Bound For Glory you think you deserve one?"

" No, beating Knuckles a week before Bound For Glory is why I think I deserve one."

" Well it ain't happaning, after what happand at Bound For Glory I deserve a re-match."

" Im not saying you don't, but Robotnik said he will come to a decion later so whatever it is you have to accecpt it, wherever it works for you or not."

Falcon then leaves without replying and Link goes back to his seat.

Ringside

" Falcon acting a little paranoid there." Steve said

" He hasn't been the same since losing at Bound For Glory."

Non-title Match: Daisy v Rouge (c)

Daisy's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Daisy go to tie up, but Rouge quickly rakes Daisy's eyes before giving her a suplex. Rouge then picked up Daisy and whipped her into the corner and gave her several punches before the ref interveined, which gave Daisy a chance to cheap shot Rouge.

Daisy then gave Rouge a swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then picked up Rouge and gave her a few hard shots to the head before whipping her across the ring and then took Rouge down with a hiptoss and then pinned her for another two count.

Daisy then pinned Rouge again and this time put her feets on the ropes but the ref saw at two and stopped the count. Daisy then yelled at the ref before turning round and got clotheslined by Rouge. Rouge then whpped Daisy into the corner before going for a roll up and grabbed the ropes, but the ref saw and stopped his count.

Rouge then picked up Daisy, who stuck her thumb in her eye and then whipped her across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and hit Daisy with a clothesline. Rouge then picked up Daisy and hit her with the widows peak and then pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Rouge."

Backstage

Roy and Marth are standing backstage watching a monitor and laughing at what they are seeing. The camera goes round to see they are watching last weeks match between Vector and Espio against Diddy and Crash.

" You punks think that's funny!?" Vector asked angrily

" Obviously, I'd thought that the former four time tag team champions would have been able to brezze past these guys last week." Roy answered

" But we were wrong, but if you keep watching this monitor then we'll show you exactly how it is done." Marth added before he and Roy left.

Ringside

" It's not wise to mock Vector and Espio." Bart said

" They certainly didn't seem to like the fact that Roy and Marth was mocking them. But lets see if they can do what they said and get it done against the undefeated team of Crash and Diddy."

Tag Match: Roy and Marth v Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong w/ Tiny

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is shculed for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

Crash's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Tiny, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

Crash and Roy started the match off with Roy backing Crash into his corner where he tagged in Marth and they gave him a double supplex. Marth then picked up Crash and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Marth picked up Crash and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Roy and then stood in front of Crash as Roy charged from the opposite corner and moved just as Roy clotheslined Crash and then followed up with a bulldog and then a pin for a count of two.

Roy picked up Crash and went to whip him across the ring, but Crash countered it and took Roy down with a hurricarana and then tagged in Diddy, who took down Roy with a clothesline and then a second before giving him a back drop.

Diddy then whipped Roy into the corner and stood on the second rope and punched Roy ten times before giving him one big punch and tagged in Crash and they whipped Roy across the ring and gave him a double hip toss and crash made the pin for a two count.

Crash then gave Roy a bodyslam and went to the top rope and went for the swanton bomb, but Roy rolled out of the way and tagged in Marth who took Crash down with a drop kick before drop kicking Diddy off the apron. Roy then came in and then gave Crash the snapshot and Marth pinned Crash for a two count before the ref got pulled out of the ring.

" That's Espio." Steve said

" We saw a confrontation between these two teams earlier." Bart said as Vector sneaked into the ring and gave Roy a low blow before quickly giving Marth the Vector bomb and then left the ring.

The ref then got back into the ring as Crash was slowly crawling towards the fallen body of Marth and managed to get an arm over him and the ref made the three count.

" Here are your winners, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

" Well Crash and Diddy pick up the win, but after Vector and Espio had to get involved." Steve said as Vector and Espio got back into the ring.

" And I don't think their done yet Steve." Bart said as Espio gave Roy the shining wizard before lifting Marth up and he and Vector gave him the chaotic drop before leaving.

" Vector and Espio sending a clear message to Roy and Marth here tonight." Bart said

" A clear message indeed."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Zelda and Johnny Cage. Now Johnny over the last few weeks you have been a thorn Tails life, first attcking him after his match at Bound For Glory and then last week costing him his chance at compeating in the money in the bank ladder match at Wrestlemaina, Now you have requested this air time to give a message for Tails."

Zelda takes the mic.

" The message is perfectly clear, Johnny here is refelction of perfection, undefeated in all of his 23 matches, and it's about time he got credit where it is due, now Tails tonight is just a preview, because when Johnny beats you in that ring tonight, then he want you at wrestlemaina for the Intercontinental championship."

Zelda and Johnny then leave.

Ringside

" Tails versus Johnny Cage will be up a bit later." Steve said

" A victory for Johnny means a shot at the Intercontinental championship at Wrestlemaina, and Tails better make sure it's nice and shiny when Johnny takes it off of him."

" Don't go to far ahead, he hasn't even won this match yet."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Corn v Falco

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match and is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Falco."

Corn and Falco tie up and Corn quickly manages to back Falco to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and gives him an arm drag before putting Falco in an arm lock. Falco slowly managed to get to his feet and broke the hold with a few punches punches to the head.

Falco then ran across the ring and took Corn down with a spin kick and followed with the head sisccors before kicking Corn in the gut and gave him a DDT where he pinned him for a two count.

Falco picked up Corn and went to whip him across the ring , but Corn reversed it and then gave Falco a spinebuster and then put him in the sharpshooter where Falco tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins, he becomes the forth man to qualify for the money in the bank ladder match." Steve said

" Only two more spot left now, and they will be filled next week."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Megaman. Now last week Megaman you qualifed for the money in the bank ladder match at wrestlemaina, tonight however you go one on one against the other man who qualifed last week Vega, your thoughts?"

" Last week was the first step in acheving my destiny to become GWA Champion, for months now I have beaten everyone here and at wrestlemaina I will climb that ladder and get the money in the bank breifcase and then go on to forfill my detiny and become GWA Champion."

Megaman goes to leave when Dave stops him.

" And what about Vega?"

" Who cares about Vega, he is just and insucficant object that stands in my way and I will take care of him like I have everyone else."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" Megaman versus Vega will be our main event tonight which will happan a bit later." Steve said

" A chance to get one over on your opponant before wrestlemaina, I bet Fox and Corn are watching on with intrest."

" Im sure they are, those two qualifed for the money in the bank ladder match earlier this eveing, the last two spot will be filled next week."

Non-title Match: Johnny Cage w/ Zelda v Tails (c)

Johnny's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Zelda, he is the refelction of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Johnny gets the early advantage after Zelda distracted Tails and pummeled him in the corner and then stomped on him a few times before going to the far corner and then ran and drove his foot into Tails face.

Johnny then dragged Tails to his feet and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Johnny picked up Tails, who tried to punch Johnny, but it had no effect and Johnny drove his knee into Tails gut and then gave him a belly to belly overhead before dragging him to the centre of the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away hard on Tails before picking him up and threw him into the corner and punched him several time before whipping him across the ring and gave Tails the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two to the shock of Johhny.

Johnny then picked up Tails, who supprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package for a count of two before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Johhny then threw Tails out of the ring before rolling out himself and went to clothesline Tails aginst the ring post, but Tails moved and Johhny's arm hit the post.

Tails then got onto the ring apron and jumped off and gave Johhny a hurricarana before rolling him into the ring and climbed to the top rope and did the sprial tap and got a two count before the ref saw Johhny's foot on the rope, but didn't see Zelda put it there.

Tails then got out of the ring and walked towards Zelda who backed up round the ring where Johnny was waiting and gave Tails a clothesline. Johhny rolled Tails back into the ring and waited for him to get up before hitting him with the Johnny go round and pinned Tails for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny picks up the win tonight which means he now gets a Intercontinental title shot at Wrestlemaina." Steve said

" A chance for Johnny to win his first title here in GWA."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im outside the office of Robotnik where im told he'll be leaving soon to make a huge announcement about the main event at wrestlemaina."

Dave stops when the door behind opens and Robotnik steps out.

" Robotnik, I hear your about to announce the wrestlemaina main event."

" That's right, but you and everyone else will have to wait until the main even to find out."

Robotnik then walks off

" Well you heard people, the main event at wrestlemaina will be announce after this next match, back to you Steve and Bart at ringside."

Ringside

" The wrestlemaina main event, I can't wait till the end of this next match." Bart said

" It will be announcement im sure that the GWA Champion Knuckles will be watching closely."

" And not forgetting Link and Captain Falcon who both lay claims to being the number one contender."

A promo airs on the big screen hypeing up the return of Mario which is coming soon.

" It will be great to see Mario back after a lenghly lay off that he has had." Steve said

" And no doubt he has his sights on the GWA Title when he returns."

Single Match: Megaman v Vega

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Megaman."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Vega comes in and goes straight to Megaman and ducks a punch and gives Megaman a hard one of his own before giving him a spin kick and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins Megaman for a two count.

Vega then drags Megaman into the corner and gets on the second turnbuckle and gives Megaman a tornado DDT before going back to the top rope in one motion and did a leg drop right on Megaman. Vega then pinned Megaman for a two count before he got back up and picked up Megaman and threw him in the corner and unleashed with several hard kicks. Before the ref interveined and Megaman used this to give Vega a cheap shot.

Megaman then took Vega down with a clothesline before stomping away at him and then picked him up and whipped him into the corner and charged at Vega but ran right into his boot. Vega then jumped n the second rope and gave Megaman a kick ( Like RVD) and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then went to picked up Megaman, but Megaman grabbed Vega's tights and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then rolled out of the ring and grabbed Vega's head and went to smack it in the ring apron, but Vega blocked it and smacked Megaman head on the apron. Vega then climbed onto the apron and went for the assi moonsault, but Megaman moved and Vega hit the floor hard.

Megaman rolled Vega into the ring and lifted him up and gave him the flip piledriver before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Megaman picks up a good win against one of the men he wil face in the money in the bank ladder match." Steve said as Megaman leaves the ring area.

" Megaman showing Vega a clear message that he wants the money in the bank breifcase at wrestlemaina."

A few moments pass and the music of Robotnik starts and he makes his way to the ring, he gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Tonight I have two major announcements concerning wrestlemaina the GWA Championship match we'll come to in a minute, but first is the tag team title match, now seeing the wrestlemaina is the biggest show of the year, we are going to have the biggest tag team title match in history in a six team elimanation match."

Cheers are heard from the crowd ad Robotnik waits for them to die down before continuing.

" Now I know what your thinking, with the champions Wario and Waluigi already in the match that leaves just five places left and with more that five teams it means some will have to miss out, so to all those wishing to take part you have just two weeks to prove you deserve a shot."

Robotnik walks across the ring so his facing the entrance ramp before continuing.

" And now on to the main event, but first I'd like the GWA Champion Knuckles to come to ringside."

Knuckles music starts and he and Ganondorf come to the ring.

" You know Knuckles seeing the impact that Ganondorf has had on your opponants recently I debated on wherever he deserves a shot at you GWA championship."

Knuckles shakes his head as Ganondorf looks on.

" And I decided he does, but so does two other people, Link and Captain Falcon. Now I bet your thinking he's gonna book a fatal four way match, well im not, because for the first time in history the GWA Championship will be decided in a tag team match, it will be Link and Captain Falcon against Knuckles and Ganondorf, and whoever gets the pinfall will be the GWA Champion."

Robotnik then leaves and Knuckles turns to Ganondorf and the duo get involved in a staredown before the lights cut and a voice is heard.

" Knuckles, I know you can't see right now, but I know you can hear, and hear you shall, for the last several weeks I have been watching, and I shall continue to watch, for when you least expect it, I shall strike and have my revenge for you putting me on the shelf for several months, keep looking in all directions Knuckles, because the next direction you look could be your last."

The lights come back on and Knuckles and Ganondorf are still in the ring when Ganondorf points up and Knuckles looks and sees Shadow standing in the rafters looking down at him.

" It's Shadow, he's standing in the rafters." Steve said

" Shadow watching Knuckles every move, that can't be good with wrestlemaina just two weeks away."

" Well a huge main event announced by Robotnik, but we'll have to talk about that next week. We are all out of time from myself and Bart we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Fox b Sheik via pinfall

Rouge b Daisy via pinfall

Crash & Diddy b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Corn b Falco via submission

Johnny Cage b Tails via pinfall

Megaman b Vega via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Non-title Match: GMW v Wario & Waluigi (c)

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Jet v Big

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Conker v Clutch

Fatal Four Way Match: Corn v Fox v Megaman v Vega

Six Man Tag Match: Link, Captain Falcon & Tails v Knuckles, Ganondorf & Johnny Cage

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Corn v Fox v Megaman v Vega v ? v ?

Tag Team Title Match: Wario & Waluigi (c) v ? v ? v ? v ? v ?

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

GWA Championship Match: Link & Captain Falcon v Ganondorf & Knuckles (c)

* * *

Im back from holiday all refreshed and feeling good again, I lost a lot of intrest in this after the Benoit incedent so a holiday away from this is just what i needed. Updates might be less for a little while as I have a lot of stuff to take care of but I'll try to get an update at least once every one to two weeks. 


	120. Week 47 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out Red Canyon Arena where we are just two weeks away from wrestlemaina." Steve said

" Tonight Steve we find out the last two partisipants in the money in the bank ladder match, we also have the tag team champions in action a fatal four way and a six man tag match coming up."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Conker v Clutch

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Conker."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Clutch and Conker tie up in the ring and Clutch gives Conker a lick to the stomach and follows up with a supplex where he then pins and gets a two count.

Clutch then whips Conker into the corner and then hit Conker with the running bulldog and follows up with a lionsault and pins Conker for a two count. Clutch then goes for another one but Conker moves and Clutch hits nothing but the canvas. Conker then goes for a quick roll up but Clutch kicks out at two.

Conker then takes down Clutch down with a DDT and leaps to the top rope and does the shooting star press but misses when Clutch moves. Clutch then goes gives Conker the sliced bread #2 but Conker throws him off and then quickly grabs him and gives him a verterbrecker and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker wins, he becomes the fifth person to advances into the money in the bank ladder match." Steve said

" Which leaves just one more and that will be decided between Big and Jet."

Backstage

Vector and Espio are seen walking backstage when they are struk from behind with steel chairs by Roy and Marth who then stomp on them a few times.

" You want to try and attack us when we least expect it? Well we can do just the same!" Roy shouts

" That's right, and for everything that you can do, we will do it back much worse."

Roy and Marth then leave while Vector and Espio are still in pain on the floor.

Ringside

" The rivraly is getting more personal by the week." Steve said

" I wonder what response Vector and Espio will give them."

Non-title Match: GMW v Wario & Waluigi (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Wario's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Wario and Waluigi."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline and followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and then went for a crossbody, but Wario caught him and drove his back into the ring post. In the ring Scorpion gave Waluigi the Scorpion death drop and pinned him for a two count before Wario broke it up.

Wario then dragged Waluigi to his corner and tagged himself in and picked up Scorpion and threw him into the corner where he gave him several body and head shots before whipping him to the opposite corner and then squashed him.

Wario then gave Scorpion a body slam and followed with a big splash and pinned him for a two count before Sub Zero broke it up. Waluigi then came in and went to punch Sub Zero, who ducked and then clotheslined Waluigi to the outside Before he and Scorpion then gave Wario the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

" Sub Zero and Scorpion with a huge win over the tag team champions." Steve said

" A win which surely secures their place in the tag team title match at wrestlemaina."

Backstage

We see Link and Captain Falcon in the lockeroom arguing about the match at wrestlemaina.

" All im saying is that you better have my back out there." Falcon said

" I will, but I want the GWA title as much as you and if you try to stop me then I will beat you."

The arguing goes back and forth when Tails walks in.

" Guys"

Link and Falcon ignore Tails and continue arguing.

" GUYS!"

This gets their attention.

" What is the matter with you? Sure this match Robotnik has made at wrestlemaina makes it hard to trust one another, but if you can't trust each other now then you might not get to wrestlemaina."

" His right." Link said

" I guess, but don't try anything funny before then." Falcon said before walking off.

" A bit paranoid isn't he?" Tails asks

" Yeah, he's convinced my goal in life is to screw him over."

Ringside

" Tails has seemed to calm things down a bit." Steve said

" Not much, espiecally Falcon. I guess we'll see for sure later tonight."

Fatal Four Way Match: Corn v Fox v Megaman v Vega

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way match schuled for one fall, intoducing first, Corn."

Fox's music starts

" And introducing competitor number two, Fox."

Megaman's music starts

" And introducing competitor number three. Megaman."

Vega's music starts

" And introducing the final competitor, Vega."

The match started with Fox and Megaman going at it and Corn and Vega who went throught the ropes and started brawling on the outside. In the ring Megaman took Fox down with a neckbreaker and followed with a knee to the head before pinning Fox for a two count.

Megaman picked Fox up and whipped him across the ring and thrusted his knee into Fox's gut and then set him up for the flip piledriver, but Fox countered it into a back drop and then took Megaman down with a clothesline.

Fox was then attacked from behind by Vega, who then spun Fox round and kicked him in the gut and then gave him a brain buster and pinned him for a two count. Vega then picked up Fox and whipped him into the corner and then ran from the other corner and thrusted his sholder into Fox's gut and then gave him a monkey flip.

Vega then went to the top rope and hit Fox with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count when Corn broke it up. Corn then picked up Vega and went to whip him across the ring, but Vega countered it and went for a high kick, which Corn ducked and then grabbed Vega's leg and knocked him down and put him in the sharpshooter.

Vega managed to crawl his way to the ropes but was pulled back in before he could reach them and was about to tap when Fox hit Corn with the diamond cutter and pinned him for a two count when Megaman broke the pin.

Megaman then went to throw Fox from the ring, but Fox spun and threw Megaman out of the ring. Vega then charged at Fox who backdropped him over the ropes and onto Megaman. Fox then waited for Corn to get up and went for the diamond cutter, but Corn blocked it and shoved Fox into the corner and then rolled Fox up for a two count.

Corn then climbed the ropes, but took to long and was knocked off by Fox, who then climbed the ropes and grabbed Corn and gave him a diamond cutter from the top rope and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Did you see that!?" Bart shouted, " he just gave Corn a diamond cutter from the top rope.

" A really impressive move and win heading into wrestlemaina."

Tag Match: The Bonanza Brothers v The Outlaws

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex is handed a mic.

" People here in the Red Canyon Arena, we have a question for ya, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer in reply

" I said, are you ready?" Alex shouted which the crowd cheered louder

" Then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly brings to you the soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Bonanza's music starts

" And their opponants,Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers." Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The Match started off with Mobo and Wonder Boy who tied up ad Wonder Boy backed Mobo to the corner where the ref asked for a break. Wonder Boy complied and Mobo quickly got in a cheap shot. Mobo then stepped to the second rope and hit a double axe handle before whipping him to his corner and tagged in Robo.

Mobo and Robo give Wonder Boy a double supplex and Robo pins him for a two count. Robo then tags in Mobo again and they whip him across the ring and give him a back body drop. Mobo then picks up Wonder Boy and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Mobo picks up Wonder Boy and whips him to the corner and tags in Robo and they whip him across the ring and give him a double clothesline. Robo then goes for a body slam, but Wonder Boy wriggels free and goes for a roll up and gets a two count. Wonder Boy then takes down Robo with a hip toss and makes the tag to Alex.

The Outlaws then give Robo a double flapjack and Alex then pins Robo for a two count. Alex picks up Robo and whips him to the corner and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and then pins him again for another two count.

Alex then picks up Robo and whip him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Robo ducks under. Alex goes for a clothesline again but so does Robo and they hit each other. Alex and Robo then crawl to their corner and both make the tag.

Wonder Boy gets to the punch before Mobo and back him tot he ropes where he whips him across the gives him a body drop. Robo then comes in and gets a body drop for his troubles and Wonder Boy grabs Robo and tags in Alex and they give Robo the top rope piledriver and Alex pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

" The Outlaws pick up a vital win with Robotnik surely watching." Steve said

" This increases their chance to be in the six team elimanation match at wrestlemaina."

Money In The Bank Qualifying Match: Big v Jet

Big's music starts

" The following contest is a money in the bank qualifying match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Jet's music starts

" And his opponant, Jet."

Big and Jet tie up and Big quickly backs him to the ropes and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline which Jet ducks and then goes for a sholder block which doesn't move Big. Jet then goes for it a second time but again it fails. Jet tries a third time but is picked up and is given a samoan drop and Big pins him for a two count.

Big picks up Jet and lifts him above his head and gives him a press slam before going for a big splash, which Jet avoids by rolling out of the way. Jet then stomps away on Big's head before kicking him in the gut. Jet then places him in the corner and gives him several more punches before going to whip him to the opposite corner, but Big holds on to the rope and whips him into the corner.

Big then picks up Jet onto his sholders and goes to give him snake eyes, but Jet wriggles free and Big goes into the corner. Jet then chop blocks the back of his leg before giving him an enzaguri and pins him for a one count.

Jet then goes to the top rope where he goes for a crossbody. But Big catches him and gives him a backbreaker across his knee. Big keeps a hold of Jet and gives him a second backbreaker before pinning him for a two count. Big then whips Jet into the corner and goes for a splash, but Jet quickly moves and then rolls him up and uses the ropes for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" Jet wins, he becomes the sixth and final person to qualify for the money in the bank match." Steve said

" A great oppotunaty for someone who has only been here for just under two months."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when there is a knock at his door.

" Come in." Eggman shouted and the television champion Falco walks in.

" Ah Falco, what can I do for you?"

" Well it's about Wrestlemaina."

" What about it?"

" Well last week I lost my money in the bank qualifying match which cost me a chance at wrestlemaina."

" It's the way things go sometimes Im afried."

" But I was still wondering if I still could be apart of wrestlemaina, I mean I am the T.V champion and I've even thought of a match I could have."

" Have you now?"

Falco leans over and whispers into Eggman's ear."

" Well, that certainly intresting?"

" So will it go ahead?"

" Tell you what, give me a week to think it over, drop by here next week and I'll have your answer."

" Ok, thank you."

Falco then leaves and Eggman leans back in his chair a smiles, " An intresting match indeed."

Ringside

" I wonder what Falco suggested to Robotnik?" Bart said

" Well, it seems were gonna have to wait till next week like everyone else on that one."

Non-title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up for the widows peak, but Gum reversed it into a roll up and got a two count

Both Rouge and Gum quickly got up but it was Rouge who got the first strike with a right hand which knocked Gum down. Rouge then picked up Gum and gave her a fisherman supplex for a two count. Rouge then went for another pin but again Gum kicked out at two.

Rouge then picked Gum up and whipped her across the ring and went for a clothesline but Gum stopped her with a reverse elbow before giving Rouge the springbored bulldog, but Rouge managed to throw her off and then rolled Gum up for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Rouge."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Knuckles and Ganondorf, now in just a moment you two will be involved in a six man tag match against the two guys who you will face at wrestlemaina, Link and Falcon, but is your mind else where with Shadow apparently watching your every move."

" Shadow? I've said it before and I'll say it again, all Shadow is doing is trying to get into my head, he's never gonna attack me, because he knows that he is no where in my league and that I'll just put him back on the shelf."

Knuckles and Ganondorf then leave

Six Man Tag Match: Tails, Link & Captain Falcon v Knuckles, Ganondorf & Johnny Cage w/ Zelda

Tails music starts

" The following six man tag match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Link's music starts

" And his tag team partners, introducing first, Link."

Falcon's music starts

" And their tag team partners, Captain Falcon."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first being accompaned to the ring by Zelda, Johnny Cage."

Knuckles music starts

" And his tag team partners, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Falcon and Ganondorf start the match with Ganondorf getting the better before whipping him across the ring and takes down Falcon with a big boot before picking him up and gives him a hard body slam and follows up with an elbow drop and pins Falcon for a two count.

Ganondorf then whips Falcon across the ring and this time goes for a clothesline, which Falcon ducks and then drop kicks the knee of Ganondorf. Falcon then stomps away at the knee several times which brings Ganondorf to his knee and Falcon then give Ganondorf a kick to the head.

Falcon then tags in Link who stomps away at Ganondorf before picking him and then tries to whip him across the ring, but Ganondorf reverses it and then takes Link down with a big boot. Ganondorf then whips Link into the corner and sticks his boot in Link's throat and uses the refs count before stopping.

Ganondorf then tags in Knuckles who comes over to the corner and gives Link an hard chop across the chest and does several more before whipping him across the ring and then drives his sholder into Link's gut. Knuckles then follows with a diving headbutt and pins Link who kicks out at two.

Knuckles then drags Link to his corner and tags in Johnny who then picks up Link and whipped him across the ring and went for a reverse elbow, but Link ducked and then gave him a right hand before giving him an overhead supplex. Link then followed up with a snap supplex and pins him for a two count.

Link picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and gives Johnny a back drop, Link then sets up for the super kick, but his leg is grabbed by Zelda. Link shakes her off but is then rolled up from behind for a two count.

Link quickly takes down Johnny with a clothesline before following up with the double arm DDT and the triforce of pain. Zelda then gets on the apron and distracts the ref which allows Knuckles and Ganondorf to come in and triple team Link. Tails and Falcon come in to even the odds and Link then goes for a super kick on Knuckles, who ducks and hits Falcon instead.

Link then tags in Tails who goes to the top rope and takes down Johnny with a drop kick, who then quickly tag in Ganondorf. On the outside Falcon pulls Link off the apron and shouting at him about what he did as Link tries to explain it was a mistake. Falcon then slaps Link who retaleates with a punch and they both start brawling up the ramp. In the ring Tails tries fighting Ganondorf with quick kicks to the leg before quickly stepping back but is then caught and taken down with a hard clothesline.

Ganondorf then whips Tails hard into the corner and follows up with a side walk slam. Ganondorf then picks Tails up and gives him a jackknife powerbomb and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Johnny Cage, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Ganondorf get into the ring and throw Tails out of the ring where Johnny gets a few cheap shots in before leaving.

" You see what just happened people? What you saw was living proof that Link and Falcon can't get along, which doesn't concern me one bit because it makes it that much eaiser for me to retain my GWA Championship."

The crowd boo Knuckles which stops when the lights cut.

" Hello Knuckles, your title defence at wrestlemaina is the least of your concerns, for I am still watching you, waiting for my time to strike, it may be next week, it may be wrestlemaina it may a few months, but someday it will happen, I will have my revenge."

The lights come back on and Knuckles quickly looks in all directions to make sure no one is there before leaving the ring with Ganondorf.

" Shadows mind games continue, how will this effect Knuckles with his title defence less than two weeks away?" Steve said

" It's not what he needs right now and it would be a great opportunity if Link and Falcon were cooparating."

" Well that's all we have time for tonight, for Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Conker b Clutch via pinfall

GMW b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Fox b Corn, Megaman & Vega via pinfall

The Outlaws b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Jet b Big via pinfall

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

Knuckles, Ganondorf & Johnny Cage b Link, Captain Falcon & Tails via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Six Man Tag Match: Corn, Fox & Vega v Conker, Jet & Megaman

Pick Your Poision Match: Link & Falcon v ? & ?

Pick Your Poision Match: Ganondorf & Knuckles v ? & ?

Mixed Tag Match: Johnny Cage & Zelda v Tails & Cream

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Wario & Waluigi v ? v ? v ? v ?

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Conker v Corn v Fox v Jet v Megaman v Vega

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

GWA Championship Match: Link & Captain Falcon v Ganondorf & Knuckles (c)


	121. Week 48 Y2

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " we are less than a week away from wrestlemaina, the biggest PPV of the year and tonight we have a massive show."

" That's right Steve, tonight we have two pick your poison matches where Link and Captain Falcon will pick the opponents for Knuckles and Ganondorf and they will pick the opponents for Link and Falcon."

" Not only that, but the six men involved in the money in the bank ladder match will square off in a six man tag match and in a Intercontinental match preview Johnny Cage and Tails face off in a mixed tag match with Johnny teaming with Zelda and Tails teaming with Cream."

" Guess what I've just been informed Steve?"

" What?"

" Were gonna start the night off with one of the pick your poison matches. I wonder who Ganondorf and Knuckles have chosen to face Link and Falcon.

Pick Your Poison match: Link & Falcon w/ Malon v ?

Link's music starts

" The following contest is a pick your poison tag match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Falcon's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Captain Falcon."

Falcon and Link meet eye to eye them back up the ramp as the Chaotix music started

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Link and Vector go to the center of the ring and stand nose to nose. They exchange words until Vector slaps Link. Link then responds with a right hand. Vector then goes for a right hand but Link blocks it and smacks Vector again with the right hand several times and then clotheslines Vector over the top rope and to the outside.

Vector smacks the mat in frustration and goes to get back in the ring but is knocked off by Link and goes straight into the barriers. Link then goes for a crossbody to the outside but Vector sees it and moves and Link slams onto the floor.

Vector then picks up Link and smacks his head into the barrier before shoving his back into the ring apron. Vector then rolled Link back into the ring and picks him up and puts Link into a bear hug. Vector starts squeezing a swinging as Link tries to fight out of it but can't. Link slowly begins to fade and the ref checks to see if he can continue by raising his hand with Link stopping his hand falling on the third occasion. Link then battles out with several punches and then runs to the ropes but is taken down by a big boot by Vector on the way back. Vector then pins Link for a two count.

Vector picks up Link and whips him hard into the corner and then runs and squashes Link before whipping him to the opposite corner and squashing him again. Vector the give Link a back breaker and pins him and Link manages to kick out at two.

Vector then whips Link into the corner and tags in Espio who punches Link a few times before grabbing Link head and steps onto the second rope and give Link a tornado DDT and pins Link for a two count. Espio tags in Vector and they both whip Link across the ring and go for a double clothesline, but Link ducks and gives them both a clothesline.

Link then crawls his way to the corner and goes to tag in Falcon, but Vector then shoves Link into Falcon who is knocked off the apron. Vector then picks up Link and gives him a body slam. Espio then gives Link the shining wizard and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio with an impressive win." Steve said as Falcon gets back into the ring.

" I don't think Falcon is to happy with Link." Bart said as Falcon shoved Link down and shouted at him for hitting him as Link says he was shoved into him.

" You can feel the tension between these two, they came to blows last week and looks like they may do again right now."

Falcon then backs off and leaves Link in the ring.

" Well they held themselves back today, but it's going to be worse at Wrestlemaina."

" I wonder if Ganondorf and Knuckles will have better luck against their unnamed opponants."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Johnny Cage and Zelda. Now tonight you two face off against Tails and Cream in a mixed tag match with less than a week before Johnny gets his chance to face Tails for the Intercontinental title at wrestlemaina, Your thoughts?"

" You see it's real simple Dave, you seen it, Zelda seen it, these idiot watch tonights seen it, I have already beaten Tails, just like every other opponent that has been put in front of me, and at wrestlemaina, you will be looking at the next Intercontinental champion."

Johnny and Zelda then leave

Ringside

" Johnny Cage certainly confident as we head into wrestlemaina." Steve said

" He's undefeated in all of his twenty four matches so far, an he has a pinfall victory over Tails already, so Tails had better kiss that Intercontinental title goodbye this Sunday."

Non-title Match: Amy Rose v Rouge (c)

Amy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Rouge' music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Amy tie up and Rouge backs Amy to the ropes and then whips her across the ring where she then takes her down with a clothesline. Rouge picks up Amy and gives her a scoop slam and pins her for a two count.

Rouge picks up Amy again and and gives her a backbreaker and follows up with an elbow drop and makes another pin which gets a two count. Rouge then picks up Amy and gives her the widows peak and this times pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner The women's champion, Rouge

" The women's champion with another victory here tonight, Rouge is certainly on the best roll of her career so far." Steve said

" It's about time you gave credit were it's due, Rouge is unstoppable at the moment."

A video airs on the big screen showing highlights of Mario's career. The video ends with Mario returns soon.

" The former five time GWA Champion is close to making his long anticipated return to action after a long time away." Steve said

" Something im sure as hell looking forward to."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, on the other side stands the T.V champion Falco.

" Now I've been thinking about your suggestion last week, and I must say It's brave that you would suggest a match like this."

" Well I want to be a part of wrestlemaina so bad, and this was the best idea I'd thought you like."

" Well, If your sure you still want to do it?"

" Yes, of course."

" Then it's done, at wrestlemaina you will defend your T.V Title in an open invitational match, anyone who want in the match can be in the match."

" Thanks, it means a lot to be a part of wrestlemaina."

" Well good luck kid, im sure their will be plenty of people who will be interested in challenging you."

Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" An open invitational, is Falco crazy?" Bart said

" Well it looks like he will get his wish and compete at wrestlemaina."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Bonanza Bros

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

The Bonanza's music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat them comes into the ring and starts brawling with Mobo to the outside. In the ring Yo-yo gives Robo a scoop slam and then goes to the top rope, but he is shoved off by Mobo, who had just thrown Beat into the steel steps. Robo then rolls up Yo-yo for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Bonanza Brothers."

" The Bonanza brothers pick up an important win as we head into wrestlemaina." Steve said

" Which is what they needed after defeat last week."

" Hang on Bart, im hearing we got something happening backstage

Backstage:

We see Vector and Espio brawling in the corridor with Roy and Marth, several security members try to break it up but fail. The continues until more security show up and this time manage to keep them apart.

Eggman then walks in between the two held back teams.

" Enough! I have had it with you lot, every week I have to watch this and it's gonna stop. Now just for that your both now out of the tag team title elimination match at wrestlemaina."

" What?!" Vector shouted

" You gotta be kidding." Roy said

" Im not kidding, you two are out of the match and instead you will be facing each other at wrestlemaina in a street fight match, now I don't want to hear of any more coming together between you two or you will face suspensions."

With security still standing between them the two teams go in opposite directions."

Ringside

" Wow, that's gotta suck for those two." Bart said

" Well it was only a matter of time before Robotnik came in between these two."

Mixed Tag Match: Johnny Cage & Zelda v Tails & Cream

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is a mixed tag team match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Johnny Cage and Zelda."

Tails music starts

" And their opponants, Cream and the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Johnny gets the early advantage after Zelda distracted Tails and pummeled him in the corner and then stomped on him a few times before going to the far corner and then ran and drove his foot into Tails face.

Johnny then dragged Tails to his feet and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Johnny picked up Tails, who tried to punch Johnny, but it had no effect and Johnny drove his knee into Tails gut and then gave him a belly to belly overhead before dragging him to the center of the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away hard on Tails before picking him up and threw him into the corner and punched him several time before whipping him across the ring and gave Tails the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two to the shock of Johnny.

Johnny then picked up Tails, who surprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package for a count of two before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Johnny then threw Tails out of the ring before rolling out himself and went to clothesline Tails against the ring post, but Tails moved and Johnny's arm hit the post.

Tails then got back into the ring and made the tag to Cream which meant Zelda had to come in and she quickly ducked a clothesline attempt by Zelda and then hit her with several forearms before going to whip her across the ring, but Zelda reversed it and Johnny then tripped Cream up.

Tails then came round the ring and used the stairs to leap onto Johnny and started to punch away at him. In the ring Zelda waited for Cream to get up and went for a chick kick, but Cream ducked and gave Zelda a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

On the outside Johnny now had the advantage over Tails and whipped him into the barrier before lifting him up and dropped him gut first onto the barrier. Johnny then went back to the ring were Zelda was in the floor and Cream on the top rope and stood in the way, Cream then jumped and Johnny Caught her and then put her down right into Zelda who gave her the chick kick and then pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage and Zelda."

" Johnny Cage and Zelda victorious tonight." Steve said

" Just like Johnny will be at wrestlemaina."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Conker, Jet and Megaman, now guys in just a moment you will take on the three other participants in the money in the bank Corn, Fox and Vega, your thoughts?"

Conker goes to speak but Megaman snatches the mic.

" What I can't see the point in is us going out there at wrestlemaina when we all I know that's it's gonna be me walking away with the money in the bank briefcase, Why not just give it to me now and save the time."

Conker goes to take the mic back but Megaman steps back.

" What do you think your doing? Do you think the morons out there want to hear you? They want to listen to the present and future of this company, the number one ratings draw, the future GWA champion, not some low life like you."

Jet then snatches the mic.

" You know you need to do us all a favor and shut the hell up, no one cares about and will ever care about you."

Megaman snatches the mic back

" And who the hell are you? Some little punk who thinks that just cause he's in this match after being here less than two months that he is good."

Jet snatches the mic back

" Well it's more than you accomplished in your first two months, in fact it took you two years just to become a tag champion."

Megaman snatches the mic again.

" I was being held back the whole time, and since realizing it I have single handedly taken out Donkey Kong, Bowser and Sonic, now who else can claim something like that?"

Conker snatches the mic.

" You my have taken out those three, but only I can say that I have held singles gold, unlike the rest of you im a former two time T.V and two time Intercontinental champion."

Megaman snatches the mic

" And unlike you I haven't wasted my time going after secondary and third rate titles, and when everything is settled at wrestlemaina I will have my guaranteed title shot."

Megaman then leaves as Conker and Jet look on.

Six Man Tag Match: Corn, Fox & Vega v Conker, Jet & Megaman

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring the team off Corn, Fox and Vega."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponants, the team of Megaman, Conker and Jet."

Vega then drags Megaman into the corner and gets on the second turnbuckle and gives Megaman a tornado DDT before going back to the top rope in one motion and did a leg drop right on Megaman. Vega then pinned Megaman for a two count before he got back up and picked up Megaman and threw him in the corner and unleashed with several hard kicks. Before the ref intervened and Megaman used this to give Vega a cheap shot.

Megaman then took Vega down with a clothesline before stomping away at him and then picked him up and whipped him into the corner and charged at Vega but ran right into his boot. Vega then jumped n the second rope and gave Megaman a kick ( Like RVD) and then tagged in Fox.

Fox picked up Megaman and whipped him across the ring and gave him a backdrop before being grabbed from behind by Conker, who had made a blind tag, and took Fox down with a back supplex. Conker then picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Conker then tagged in Jet, who took gave Fox a kick to the gut before giving him a supplex before whipping him into the corner and then gave him a knee to the face and followed up with a bulldog before pinning him for a two count.

Jet them picked up Fox onto his shoulders and went for the GTS, but Fox managed to wriggle free and then gave Jet the diamond cutter. Both men then slowly crawled to their corner and made the tag to Megaman and Corn.

Megaman went for a clothesline but Corn ducked it and then grabbed Megaman's leg and did a single leg takedown and then went to put him in the sharpshooter, but was hit from behind by Conker. Vega and Fox then came in and took care of Conker and threw him to the outside, while the distraction went on Megaman went to give Corn a low blow, but Corn caught his leg and then gave Megaman the rock bottom and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Corn, Fox and Vega."

" Corn, Fox and Vega are victorious here tonight, but in just six days time they are all opponants." Steve said

" I think they all know that, and all of them will do anything to get that money in the bank briefcase."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Ganondorf and the GWA champion Knuckles. Now earlier at the top of the show we saw the two guys you oick defeat you wrestlemaina opponants Link and Captain Falcon, now who do you think they have chosen for you?"

" You know Dave it doesn't really matter who they send because unlike them we work as a unit, as a team, united in one common goal and that's making sure the GWA championship belt stays where it belongs and that's round my waist, so Link, Falcon, bring on the two who you have chosen, so that we can beat their ass just like we'll do to you at wrestlemaina."

Knuckles and Ganondorf then leave."

Ringside

" This match is happening next, the waiting is nearly over, lets see who Link and Falcon has picked." Steve said

" Like it's gonna make a difference, you heard Knuckles, he and Ganondorf are a cohesive unit."

Pick You Poison Match: Ganondorf & Knuckles v ?

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is a pick your poison tag match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Knuckles and Ganondorf attack GMW as they enter the ring and give them both beat down until Knuckles throws Sub Zero out of the ring and goes to his corner. Meanwhile Ganondorf has Scorpion in the corner and has his boot in Scorpion's throat before he whips Scorpion to the opposite corner and then gives him a hard clothesline.

Ganondorf then tags in Knuckles, who picks up Scorpion in the corner and gives him a hard chop across the chest and follows with several more before pulling him away and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles keeps his grip around the waist of Scorpion and give him a second german suppelx and follows with a third before tagging in Ganondorf."

Ganondorf picks up Scorpion and puts him in a bare hug and begins to squeeze him as Scorpion screams in pain, the ref checks in Scorpion several times before seeing him not responding and then lift his arm and lets in drop, the ref does this again and again it drop, the ref does it a third time and this time Scorpion just stops his arm from falling and begins to fight back with several punches with breaks the hole. Scorpion then bounces off the ropes but is caught and goes to slam him, but Sub Zero then flies off and lands on Ganondorf which takes him down.

Scorpion then tries to make the tag but Knuckles runs in and knocks Sub Zero off the apron and then gets the tag off Ganondorf where he gives Scorpion another german supplex before going to the top rope and hits him with a diving headbutt and pins him for a two count before Sub Zero breaks it up. Ganondorf then comes it and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then throws him from the ring as Knuckles puts Scorpion in the crossface where he taps out."

" Here are your winners, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

" You see that Steve?" Dave said " That's a unit."

" It's true that, but but still doesn't guarantee that Knuckles will leave wrestlemaina as the GWA Champion."

" It's as good as done."

" I still wonder what Ganondorf would do if a chance to win the GWA Title for himself came up and Knuckles was layed out in the ring?"

" Ganondorf is a team player, his goal is to help Knuckles re-tain the GWA title."

" That may be, but opportunity's to win the GWA Title don't happen that often. And on the final word we have to end the show, we'll see you three weeks time for our tradition wrestlemaina midweek special, until then from myself and Bart goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Link & Captain Falcon

Rouge b Amy Rose via pinfall

The Bonanza Bros b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Johnny Cage & Zelda b Tails & Cream

Corn, Fox & Vega b Conker, Jet & Megaman via pinfall

Knuckles & Ganondorf b GMW via pinfall

* * *

Mid Week Special 

Single Match: Vega v Jet

Single Match: Corn v Megaman

Single Match: Fox v Conker

Single Match: Zelda v Cream

Six pack challenge Match: Crash v Scorpion v Robo v Alex Kidd v Yo-yo v Waluigi

Eight Man Tag Match: Link, Captain Falcon, Roy & Marth v Knuckles, Ganondorf, Vector & Espio

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

T.V Title Invitational

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Conker v Corn v Fox v Jet v Megaman v Vega

Tag Match – Street Fight: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Tag Team Title – Elimination Match: Crash & Diddy v GMW v The Bonanza Bros v The Outlaws v Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

GWA Championship Match: Link & Captain Falcon v Ganondorf & Knuckles (c)

* * *

Almost a month has past since my last update, nearly the longest time I've gone without updating, sorry to all those who have been waiting, hopefully next time it won't be so long :) 


	122. Midweek Speical Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, "Were here live in the Rokkiku Expo Stadium in Tokyo-to for our wrestlemaina midweek special show just three days before wrestlemaina."

" That's right Steve, tonight is the final stop on that long awaited road to wrestlemaina a chance for people to have one last preparation before heading into their match."

" We have all six money in the bank participants facing off in three singles matches, a six pack challenge match with one person from the six participating teams in the tag team title elimination match and to top it off a massive eight man tag match which sees Link, Captain Falcon, Roy and Marth face off again the GWA champion Knuckles, Ganondorf, Vector & Espio."

Single Match: Conker v Fox

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Conker."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, Fox."

Conker and Fox tie up in the ring, with Fox managing to back Conker into the corner and whip him across the ring to the other corner, where Fox does a running clothesline and then climbs to the top rope and does a missile drop kick and pins Conker for a two count.

Fox then picks up Conker and gives him a suplex and makes another pin, getting another two count. Fox then whips Conker across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Conker ducks and then give Fox a drop kick, which sends him into the ropes and Conker clotheslines him over them and then takes Fox out with a cross body. Conker rolls Fox back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Conker then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Fox who then give Conker a superplex and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Conker and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Conker ducks and quickly does a hurricarana into a pin and gets a two count.

Conker then quickly hits a drop kick on Fox and and goes for another pin, which Fox kicks out of at two. Fox then quickly gets up and manages to take Conker down with a hip toss. Conker quickly gets up but is taken down with another hip toss and after getting up quickly again and is taken down with a back drop.

Fox then went for the diamond cutter which Conker avoided and then quickly rolled under the bottom rope. Fox then also went through the rope and Conker started running with Fox giving chase. Conker then rolls into the ring and stomps on Fox as he re-enters.

Conker then picks up Fox and pushes him into the corner and gives him a few punches before lifting him to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Fox managed to block it and then shoved Conker off the ropes and then took him down with a missile drop kick. Fox then picked up Conker and gave him the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox picks up a good win heading into his money in the bank match." Steve said

" This will be Fox's first money in the bank, unlike Conker who was a participant last year."

" In fact three of this years money in the bank participants were in the match last year, Conker like just mentioned and Corn and Vega as well."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Vector and Espio, now guys last week you found out that you would be competing at wrestlemaina, but not in the match you wanted."

Vector snatches the mic away from Dave

" Are you a complete idiot? Of course this isn't the match we want, we wanted a matches for the tag team titles, but it's not all bad. Roy, Marth, there is a few thing you don't do round here, and one of them is mess with the four time tag team champions, now after we have destroyed you at wrestlemaina we go on to what we should have been long ago, and that's five time tag team champions."

Vector and Espio leave.

Ringside

" Vector and Espio fired up, they meet Roy and Marth tonight along with Link and Captain Falcon in our main event teaming up with Ganondorf and the GWA champion Knuckles." Dave said

" That's gonna be one huge main event with wrestlemaina just three days away."

Single Match: Zelda w/ Johnny Cage v Cream w/ Tails

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Johnny Cage, Zelda."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponent, being accompanied by the Intercontinental champion Tails, Cream."

Zelda and Cream tied up in the center of the ring and Zelda quickly backed Cream to the ropes before giving her a punch to the face and then whipped her across the ring and took her down with a clothesline. Zelda then gave Cream a bodyslam and followed up with an elbow drop before pinning her for a two count.

Zelda then picked up Cream onto her shoulders and went for a slam, but Cream wriggled free and shoved her into the turnbuckle before going for a roll up which got a two count. Zelda quickly got up and was quickly taken down again by a drop kick and then an arm drag before Zelda roll under the ropes.

Cream then went for a crossbody, but Johnny put himself in front of Zelda and caught her and went to throw her before Tails came and gave him a chop block to the knee. Cream then grabbed Zelda and rolled her back into the ring and went tot he top rope, but took to long and Zelda grabbed her and went for a superplex, but Cream held on to the ropes and then shoved Zelda down to the mat before hitting her with a crossbody for a two count.

Johnny then got onto the apron but was quickly pulled off by Tails who then whipped Johnny into the barrier before clotheslining him into the crowd. In the ring Zelda went for the chick kick, but Cream ducked and gave her a hurricarana into a pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Cream."

" Cream wins, and Tails gets one up on Johnny Cage." Steve said

" He better enjoy that, cause at wrestlemaina Johnny is gonna be taking the Intercontinental title away from him."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at is desk, on the other side of his desk stands the women's champion Rouge.

" Now I've noticed lately that you have been on quite the roll since re-gaining the women's title."

" Of course, im the most dominant female there is round here, in the last few weeks I've beaten all the so called challengers, and in my opinion no one deserves a shot at my title."

" Well I can't denie that, which leaves you with no opponent at wrestlemaina."

" Hey, you can't leave me out of wrestlemaina, not the greatest and most dominant women's champion ever."

" Don't worry, you will be defending your title at wrestlemaina and it will be a fresh challenge for you."

" Who exactly?"

" Someone who hasn't been here for a long while and has just re-signed with the company."

" And your giving her a shot at my title?"

" Like you said, you've already beaten everyone else, but don't worry, im sure she will be a tough challenge for you."

" Who?"

" You'll find that out at wrestlemaina, no be gone, I have a lot of things to take care of with wrestlemaina just three days away."

Rouge leaves

Ringside

" A mystery opponent?" Steve said

" Someone who has just re-signed?"

" I guess we find out at wrestlemaina and now we have our big six pack challenge match, one member from each of the teams in the tag title match will face off in a one fall to the finish match, all partners are banned from ringside."

Six Pack Challenge Match: Alex Kidd v Crash v Scorpion v Robo v Yo-yo v Waluigi

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is a six pack challenge match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Alex Kidd."

Alex gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

" People of Tokyo-to, are you ready?"

The crowd cheer

" Then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA , proudly brings to you, one half of the soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPONS OF THE WORLD, the K.I. Double D."

Crash's music starts

" Introducing competitor number two, Crash Bandicoot."

GMW's music starts

" Introducing competitor number three, Scorpion."

Bonanza's music starts

" Introducing competitor number four, Robo."

The GG's music starts

" Introducing competitor number five, Yo-yo."

Wario's music starts

" And introducing the final competitor, he is one half of the tag team champions, Waluigi."

The match started with Crash and Robo, Yo-yo and Alex Kidd pairing off on the outside while in the ring Scorpion and Waluigi went at it with Scorpion hitting Waluigi with several punches before giving him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Scorpion then picked up Waluigi and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a monkey flip before going for the scorpion death drop, but was stopped by a clothesline from Robo, who stomped away at him and was joined by Waluigi and they picked up Scorpion and gave him a double clothesline before they were both taken down with a crossbody by Yo-yo.

Yo-yo then drop kicked Waluigi out of the ring before giving Robo a back drop and a hip toss before picking him up and threw him from the ring. Yo-yo was then rolled up from behind by Alex for a two count. Alex then took Yo-yo down with a clothesline and followed with another before giving Yo-yo a body slam.

Crash then took Alex down with a missile drop kick and quickly pinned him for a two count, which Waluigi broke up. Waluigi threw Crash put of the ring and then gave Alex the sisccors kick and pinned him for a two count before Scorpion broke it up.

Scorpion then whipped Waluigi into he corner and droved his shoulder into Waluigi's gut before hitting him with an enzaguri. Scorpion then went to the top rope, but was knocked off by Crash, who then gave him a hurricarana off the top rope.

Crash then went to the top rope himself and hit Scorpion with a senton bomb and pinned him for a two count which Robo broke up. Robo then gave Crash a neckbreaker before going for a pin on Scorpion which got a two count. Robo then picked up Scorpion and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him again for a two count which Waluigi broke up.

Waluigi then whipped Robo across the ring and they took each other out with a clothesline. Yo-yo then climbed to the top rope and hit the frog splash on Waluigi and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Yo-yo."

" Yo-yo wins this big match for his team, he's be hoping the he and Beat can repeat that this Sunday." Steve said

" It will be harder when the titles are on the line and everyone else has their partners, and it's also not one fall to a finish, it's last team left."

A Wrestlemaina package video airs hyping up all the upcoming matches.

" Wrestlemaina is only three days away, the biggest pay per view of the year." Steve said

" And were all excited as im sure you all are at home."

" All five titles will be on the line, including a street fight match and the second money in the bank ladder match."

Single Match: Jet v Vega

Jet's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Jet."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponent, Vega."

Jet goes for a sneak attack as Vega enters but Vega ducks under it and takes Jet down with a spin kick before picking him up and whips him to the corner and gives him a monkey flip and quickly follows with a standing shooting star press and pins Jet for a two count.

Vega then picks up Jet and and whips him into the corner and drives his shoulders into Jets gut before whipping him to the opposite corner. Vega then lifts Jet to the top rope and does a hurricarana and then pins him for a two count. Vega then gives Jet a scoop slam before going for the BME, but misses when Jet rolls out of the way.

Jet then starts stomping away at Vega before picking him up and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a knee to the face and follows up with a bulldog before pinning Vega for a two count. Jet then picked up Vega and gave him several knees to the gut before giving him a supplex and then pins Vega again for a two count.

Jets then picks up Vega and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Vega ducks and takes down Jet with a springbored crossbody and follows up with a hurricarana which sent Jet out of the ring. Vega then leapt out of the ring and took Jet down with a suicide flip. Vega then rolled Jet back into the ring and waited for Jet to get up before going for the spear, but Jet moves and Vega goes straight into the turnbuckle. Jet pulls Vega away from the turnbuckle and give him the GTS and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Jet."

" Jet pins Vega just three days before their money in the bank ladder match." Steve said

" That's gotta give Jet a confidence boost."

A video airs on the big screen hyping the return of Mario in a few weeks time.

" The return of Mario draws ever closer." Steve said

" The wrestling god will be wanting to get right back in the GWA title picture."

Single Match: Sheik v Clutch

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Clutch."

Sheik goes to attack Clutch as he enters but gets beaten to it as Clutch unloads with several punches before whipping Sheik across the ring and taking him down with a spin kick. Clutch then picked up Sheik and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running shoulder block. Clutch then climbed to the second rope and grabbed Shiek and gave him a spinning neck breaker and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch picked up Sheik again and again whipped him into the corner and gave him another shoulder block,. Clutch then gave Sheik a hurricarana and followed up with a hip toss before Sheik rolled out of the ring, but he was taken down again after Clutch did a baseball slide which sent Sheik into the barriers. Clutch then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Clutch then picked up Sheik and went for sliced bread #2, but Sheik managed to counter it by throwing Clutch to the mat. Sheik then went for the Sheik kick, but Clutch ducked and rolled him up, but Sheik managed to roll through and grabbed the ropes, but the ref seen it and stopped the count.

Sheik then got up in the ref's face and turn round and quickly ducked to avoid a punch by Clutch and then gave him a DDT before waiting for him to get up and then gave him the Sheik kick an pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sheik."

Single Match: Corn v Megaman

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponent, Megaman."

Megaman and Corn tie up and Megaman quickly backs Corn into the corner and then goes to punch him, but Corn ducks and moves before giving Megaman several punch of his own before being pulled back from the ref.

Megaman then cheap shots Corn and then gives him a backbreaker and pins him for a two count. Megaman then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and hits him with a drop kick and then puts Corn in a sleeper hold.

Corn tries to fight it off but slowly fades and then ref checks on him before raising his arm and letting it drop, the ref raises Corn's arm a second time and again it drops. The ref then does it a third time and this time Corn just stops his arm from dropping and begins fighting back. Corn manages to get to his feet and breaks the sleeper hold with two elbows to the gut before bouncing off the ropes and gives Megaman a clothesline.

Megaman gets up quickly but is taken down again with another clothesline and this time Megaman quickly rolls out of the ring and begins walking round until Corn does a baseball slide which sends Megaman into the announce table. Corn then leaves the ring and smacks Megaman's head off the announce table before rolling him into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Corn then grabs the leg of Megaman and goes for the sharpshooter, but Megaman kicks Corn off before going for a roll up which gets a two count. Megaman then goes for a drop kick but misses when Corn steps back. Corn then grabs Megaman's legs and locks in the sharpshooter where Megaman slowly makes his way to the ropes and just manages to get there.

Corn then goes to pick up Megaman who gives Corn a thumb to the eye before hitting him with a clothesline. Megaman then picks up Corn and sets him up for the flip piledriver, but instead is hit with a chair by Jet.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Jet just creamed Megaman with that chair." Steve said as Jet set himself up to hit Corn.

" Looks like Corn is gonna get one as well." Bart said as Fox hit the ring and spun Jet round and gave him a diamond cutter.

" Fox comes to the rescue." Steve said as Fox then gives Corn a diamond cutter as well.

" Well maybe not." Bart said as Vega comes through the crowd and climbs to the top rope and waits for Fox to turn round before hitting him with a missile drop kick and then gives him a spear. Vega then goes to the BME, but is stopped by Conker who cracks him in the head with a chair. Conker then gets into the ring and goes to hit Megaman, who is getting up and misses, Megaman then kicks Conker in the gut and gives him a flip piledriver.

Megaman then picks up the chair and strikes Corn with it and then sees Fox getting up and strikes him with it and the follows up by hitting Jet, Vega and Conker before posing over the fallen bodies.

" Megaman stands tall over everyone, is this a premanetion of things to come?" Steve said

" Megaman with the final words tonight, im sure he'll be hoping for the same in the money in the bank ladder match at wrestlemaina in just three days time."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Captain Falcon and Link, now guys in just a moment you will be involved in an eight man tag match, just three days before you team up against Ganondorf and Knuckles for the GWA Championship, your thoughts?"

Falcon goes to speak but Link cuts him off, " Now just before you say what you gotta say, I just want to say that over the last few weeks we haven't exactly gotten along, now I know we both have the chance to become GWA champion this Sunday, but we shouldn't let something like this ruin our friendship, we've traveled with each other for years in the early days and then again in EGW, now win or lose I don't want our friendship ruined."

Falcon then takes the mic.

" You right Link, we have known each other for years, we've been through the hard times in the early days when we barely had enough money to eat to here in the big times, now we've had our troubles in the past and I admit over the last few weeks my obsession with becoming GWA Champion again has gotten the best of me, but win or lose nothing changes between us."

Link and Falcon then shake hands before leaving.

Ringside

" Link and Falcon seem to have settled their differences." Steve said

" I wouldn't count on it, both would screw the other if they get the chance this Sunday to become GWA Champion."

" Why do you always have to think negatively?"

" Usually what I say comes true."

Eight Man Tag Match: Link, Captain Falcon, Roy & Marth v Knuckles, Ganondorf, Vector & Espio

Link's music starts

" The following contest is an eight man tag match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Link."

Falcon's music start

" And his partners, introducing first, Captain Falcon."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

Knuckles music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their partners, Vector and Espio."

Roy and Espio tie up and Roy gets Espio in a headlock and tags in Marth, who goes to the top rope and punches Espio in the gut. Marth then twists Espio's arm and tags in Roy, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle on Espio's shoulder.

Roy then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before tagging in Marth where they pick him up and give him a double face buster before Marth pins him for a two count. Marth then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with an arm drag before whipping him to his corner and tags in Roy.

Marth then stands front of Espio and moves just at the last second as Roy comes in with a clothesline and hit Espio. Roy then does a dropkick to the fallen Espio and tags Marth back in who gives Espio a springbored DDT and pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Marth then tags in Link who picks up Espio and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop before getting hit by a big boot from Ganondorf who had made a blind tag. Ganondorf then picked up Link and gave him a backbreaker. Ganondorf kept his grip on Link and gave him a second backbreaker before giving him a fallaway slam.

Ganondorf then picked up Link again and set up for the jack knife powerbomb and lifts him up, but Link then punches Ganondorf several times and drops Link who then gets Ganondorf onto one knee with a drop kick to the knee and then gives him a boot to the face before tagging in Falcon.

Falcon comes in and starts punching away at Ganondorf before whipping him across the ring and gives him a clothesline which didn't knock him down. Falcon goes for a second clothesline which again fails to knock him down and then went for a third, but was taken down by a clothesline by Ganondorf, who then tags in Vector.

Vector picks up Falcon and gives him several clubbing blows to the back before whipping him hard into the corner and then gives him a side walk slam and pins him for a two count. Vector then goes for the Vector bomb, but Falcon counters it into a backdrop and tags in Link who takes down Vector with a punch. Espio then comes in and he gets a punch for his troubles.

Link then punches Ganondorf and Knuckles off the top rope before taking Vector down with another punch before throwing Espio out of the ring. Meanwhile Ganondorf and Knuckles walk round the ring and start to go back up the ramp. In the ring Link puts Vector in the triforce of pain as Falcon stop Espio from breaking it up and after a few moments Vector taps out.

" Here are your winners, Link, Captain Falcon, Roy and Marth."

" Look at Ganondorf and Knuckles, just leaving without a care." Steve said

" Why not, tonights not important, it wrestlemaina this Sunday."

" Well they have been sent a message by Link and Falcon that they want the GWA title."

" Which is where the problem will begin again between these two, because two people can't hold the GWA championship."

" Well we'll see if this causes any problems between these two, but as for tonight we are all out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you at wrestlemaina."

* * *

Re-cap 

Fox b Conker via pinfall

Cream b Zelda via pinfall

Yo-yo wins a six way match

Jet b Vega via pinfall

Sheik b Clutch via pinfall

Megaman b Corn via DQ

Link, Falcon, Roy and Marth b Knuckles, Ganondorf, Vector & Espio via pinfall

* * *

Wrestlemaina Matches 

Tag Team Title – Elimination Match: Crash & Diddy v GMW v The Bonanza Bros v The Outlaws v Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

Money In The Bank Ladder Match II: Conker v Corn v Fox v Jet v Megaman v Vega

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Women's Title Match: Rouge (c) v Mystery Opponent

Tag Match – Street Fight: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

T.V Title Invitational

GWA Championship Match: Link & Captain Falcon v Ganondorf & Knuckles (c)

* * *

If anyone's still reading then please review as I love to know what you all think, not reviewing just makes me think you aren't intrested.


	123. Wrestlemania Y2

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Wario & Waluigi (1)

T.V Champion: Falco (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

Huge Pyros go off signaling the start of wrestlemaina which gets a huge pop from the crowd.

" Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the biggest show of the year Wrestlemaina, were here live in the sold out Termina Arena for what should be an explosive night."

" Should be Steve? With the huge matches we have tonight it will be."

" All five titles will be on the line tonight plus a tag team street fight and the second money in the bank ladder match with the winner getting a title shot anytime they want until next wrestlemaina."

" That's how our current champion Knuckles became champion and it could happen to whoever wins it here tonight."

A video airs showing what's been happening in the previous weeks between Johnny Cage and Tails.

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage w/ Zelda v Tails (c)

Johnny's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Wrestlemaina opening contest and it is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied by Zelda, Johnny Cage."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Johnny tied up in the center of the ring and Johnny backed Tails into the corner and then went to cheap shot him when the ref called for a break, but Tails ducked and punched Johnny several times before Johnny shoved Tails down. Johnny then went for a clothesline but Tails ducked and and then gave Johnny a hurricarana. Johnny then rolled to the outside where Zelda tried to calm him down but quickly moved when Tails flipped over the top rope and took Johnny out.

Tails then went to pick up Johnny but stopped when Zelda approached and she gave Tails a slap and ran off. Tails went to follow but Johnny attack him from behind and then whipped him into the steel steps. Johnny then picked Tails up and drove him back first into the apron several times before rolling Tails back into the ring.

Johnny then dragged Tails to his feet and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Johnny picked up Tails, who tried to punch Johnny, but it had no effect and Johnny drove his knee into Tails gut and then gave him a belly to belly overhead before dragging him to the center of the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away hard on Tails before picking him up and threw him into the corner and punched him several time before whipping him across the ring and gave Tails the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two to the shock of Johnny.

Johnny then picked up Tails, who surprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package for a count of two before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Johnny then threw Tails out of the ring before rolling out himself and went to clothesline Tails against the ring post, but Tails moved and Johnny's arm hit the post.

Tails then got onto the ring apron and jumped off and gave Johnny a hurricarana before rolling him into the ring and climbed to the top rope and did the spiral tap and got a two count before the ref saw Johnny's foot on the rope, but didn't see Zelda put it there.

Tails then got out of the ring and walked towards Zelda who backed up round the ring where Johnny was waiting and gave Tails a clothesline. Johnny rolled Tails back into the ring and waited for him to get up before hitting him with the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two which shocked both Zelda and Johnny.

Johnny picked up Tails and threw him into the corner and began punching him several times before getting dragged off by the ref and while that happened Zelda got on the apron and chocked Tails with some string before jumping back to the floor before the ref could see her.

Johnny than gave Tails a supplex and pinned him for a two count and then picked Tails up again and whipped him across the ring and gave him a clothesline before hitting Tails with the Johnny go round for a second time and pinned Tails who again just kicked out at two.

Johnny then slammed the mat angrily and rolled to the outside and grabbed a chair before being stopped by Zelda who took the chair away to stop him from getting himself disqualified. Johnny then got back into the ring and went to pick up Tails, who surprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package and got the three count.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails won, Tails won and Johnny Cage has lost for the first time." Steve said

" I think Johnny let his emotions get the better of him here, he got frustrated and it has cost him the Intercontinental title."

A video is played on the big screen of last years money in the bank match which was won by Knuckles, a second video is then played showing how the participants qualified.

" We have the second money in the bank ladder match coming right up, and the winner gets a GWA Title shot at anytime until next wrestlemaina." Steve said

" It's something Knuckles used to his advantage after winning the first money in the bank ladder match, and any of the six could do."

Money In The Bank Ladder Match II: Conker v Corn v Fox v Jet v Megaman v Vega

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is the money in the bank ladder match where the winner gets a GWA title shot whenever he choses until wrestlemaina next year, making his way to the ring, Conker."

" Conker is one of three participants who were in last years money in the bank ladder match, Conker will be hoping to win this time round." Steve said

" Anyone could win this Steve, it's all about picking the right moment to climb that ladder."

The GG's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Corn."

" Corn, like Conker was also in the match last year and is the only one of the six participants who is a former GWA Champion and Corn hoping this match will make him a two time GWA Champion." Steve said

Fox's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Fox."

" This is Fox's first money in the bank ladder match, last year Fox won the Intercontinental title in a two outta three falls match with Vector and will be hoping to continue his wrestlemaina success."

Jet's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Jet."

" Jet, probably the dark horse in this match, only made his debut two months ago and what a start to his career it would be if he wins here tonight." Steve said

" He may have only been here for two months, but he's good and im sure will impress here tonight."

Megaman's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Megaman."

" Megaman, who has guaranteed victory tonight has never won at wrestlemaina and is 0-2 , last year he lost to his former tag team partner Bomberman and the year before that he and Bomberman lost in a tag match against The Kongs."

" He's still my odds on favorite Steve, if anyone knows how to wait for a good opportunity it's Megaman."

Vega's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Vega."

" Vega, who severely injured himself in last years money in the bank match, he missed four months of action after falling off a ladder and crashed through a table."

" He can't let that play on his mind Steve or he will won't be going home with that briefcase."

The match starts with all six men staring at one another before going at each other in one big brawl with soon splits into three separate one with Corn and Conker, Vega and Jet, brawling on the outside and Megaman and Fox brawling in the ring.

Megaman takes Fox down with a clothesline before throwing him from the ring. Megaman then leaves from the opposite side and picks up a ladder and slides it in the ring before getting in himself and picks up the ladder as Corn enters the ring,

Megaman then throws the ladder into Corn before picking up the ladder and places it in the corner and picks up Corn and whip him into the ladder. Megaman then picks up Corn and body slams him on the ladder before rolling him out of the ring and sets up the ladder under the briefcase and begins to climb but is quickly pulled down by Vega who then takes Megaman down with a clothesline.

Vega folds up the ladder and places it on the floor and places Megaman on it before doing the BME onto Megaman. Conker then comes in and drop kicks Vega out of the ring and then picks up Megaman and throws him from the ring before picking up the ladder and sets it up and begins to climb and is about halfway up when Jet comes off the top rope and drop kicks the ladder and Conker falls hard to the mat.

Jet then leaves the ring and places a ladder halfway in the ring before getting in the ring and goes to drag the rest of it into the ring, but Fox grabs the ladder and catapults it into Jet's face. Fox then slides into the ring and picks up the ladder and uses it like a battering ram and rams it into Jet before hitting Conker and Vega and then sets up the ladder and begins to climb. On the other side Corn begins to climb the ladder and punches Fox in the gut as he reaches for the briefcase. Corn then punches Fox several times before suplexing him off the ladder.

Corn then set the ladder back up and begins to climb and is about halfway up when he is speared off the ladder by Vega who came off the top rope. Vega then set up a ladder next to the already set up one and began to climb both and was near the top when he was stopped by Jet, who punched Vega several times before smacking his head n the ladder and gave him a sunset flip powerbomb. Jet then left the ring and returned with two steel chairs which he unfolded and placed on the mat and then grabbed a ladder and placed it on the set up chairs and grabbed Vega and placed him on the ladder and climb the ropes and was about to jump when his foot was grabbed by Conker, who then shoved him to the outside.

Conker then climb to the top rope and did a shooting star press, but Vega moved and Conker landed right on the ladder. Fox then came in and set himself up a ladder and began to climb up as Megaman climbed up the other side where they both met at the top and began exchanging punches until Jet shoved the ladder and Megaman and Fox landed hard on the outside.

Jet then re-positioned the ladder and began climbing and got to the top until Vega moved the ladder leaving Jet hanging in mid air. Vega then went to the top rope and did a spin kick which knocked Jet off. Vega then set up a ladder and was nearly up when Megaman stopped him with a chair shot to the back. Megaman then gave Vega a flip pile driver on the steel chair and then set up the ladder and began to climb and managed to take the briefcase just before Fox managed to stop him.

" Here is your winner and Mr. Money in the bank, Megaman."

" Megaman wins, he comes through the hellaious match with the money in the bank briefcase and now has a guaranteed GWA Title shot whenever he wants until next wrestlemaina." Steve said

" I knew my pick would come through, and Megaman is one step closer to his destiny."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the GWA Tag team champion Wario and Waluigi, now later on tonight you will defend those titles in a six team elimination match, how do you fancy your chances knowing that you have to face five other teams? "

" You wanna know how we fancy are chances? We fancy are chances, it doesn't matter that were facing five other teams. Now it took us a long time to become tag team champions, and were not about to lose them at the greatest stage of them all here at wrestlemaina, so tonight you will be looking at the tag team champions before and after the match." Wario said before he and Waluigi left."

Ringside

" Well we will see if Wario and Waluigi can re-tain the tag team titles in just a few moments." Steve said

" It ain't gonna be easy, there is five good teams looking to win the tag titles as well."

" And three of the five teams are former tag team champions. Yo-yo and Beat who has been champions once, GMW who are two time champions and The Outlaws who are three time champions."

" You can't forget about Diddy, he and Crash may not of been champions, but he has been a tag champion eleven times with Donkey Kong."

Tag Team Title – Elimination Match: Crash & Diddy v GMW v The Bonanza Bros v The Outlaws v Yo-yo & Beat v Wario & Waluigi (c)

Crash's music starts

" the following contest is a six team elimination match and id for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring, Crash & Diddy."

GMW's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Bonanza music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

The Outlaws music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

The GG's music starts

." Making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Wario's music starts

And making their way to the ring, they are the tag team champions, Wario and Waluigi."

Alex and Scorpion tie up where Scorpion manages to back Alex to his corner and gives him a few knees to the gut before tagging in Sub Zero where they both whip him across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick. Sub Zero then picks up Alex and gives him a supplex and pins him for a two count.

Sub Zero then whips Alex across the ring and Crash makes a blind tag. Sub Zero takes down Alex with a back drop but is then hit with a spring bored crossbody by Crash who then pins him for a two count. Crash picks him up and tags in Diddy and they whip Sub Zero across the ring and give him a double hip toss and Diddy pins Sub Zero for a two count.

Diddy picks up Sub Zero who quickly backs Diddy into the corner where Yo-yo makes a blind tag and kicks Diddy in the gut before whipping him across the ring and gives him a clothesline, Yo-yo then tags in Beat and whips him into Diddy. Beat then follows with a supplex before Scorpion tags himself in. Scorpion goes to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but Diddy moves and then quickly rolls up Scorpion for the three count.

1st eliminated: GMW

" GMW are out first, that's a shocker." Steve said

" Your telling me, I had these picked as my favorite."

Mobo comes in and goes for Diddy, who takes him down with a drop toe hold before tagging in Crash and they pick him up and give Mobo a double face buster. Crash then picks up Mobo and gives him a body slam before going to the top rope and hits Mobo with a senton bomb and pins Mobo for a two count which Robo splits up.

Diddy then comes in and hits Robo out of the ring and then he and Diddy give Mobo a double suppelx before Crash picked him up and went to whip him across the ring, but Mobo reversed it and took Crash down with a clothesline before getting taken down by Alex who had tagged himself in. Alex then gave Mobo a pumphandle slam before tagging in Wonder Boy and they gave Mobo a double piledriver and Wonder Boy pinned him for the three count.

2nd eliminated: The Bonanza Bros

Beat then comes in and attacks Wonder Boy with a shot two the back and then whipped him across the ring and took him down with a clothesline and then a hip toss before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo went to the top rope and hit Wonder Boy with a double axe handle and then hit hims with a drop sault and pinned him for a two count,

Yo-yo then tagged in Beat and they gave Wonder Boy a double supplex before going to the top rope and hit the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat pinned him for the three count.

3rd eliminated: The Outlaws

Crash then came in and tried to take Beat unaware, but Beat saw him and took him down with a clothesline before picking him up and whips him across the ring and gives him a tilt a whirl back breaker and pins him for a two count.

Beat then goes to pick up Crash, who gives Beat several shots to the gut before getting up and gives Beat several more shots before hitting him with an enzaguri and then followed up with a lionsault into a pin for a two count.

Crash then tags in Diddy who picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and gives him a monkey flip before climbing to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Beat saw it and hit Diddy with a drop kick. Beat then gave Diddy the fame asser and pinned him for the three count.

4th eliminated: Crash & Diddy

" It's one on one now." Steve said

" And the champs have played this to perfection, they have lets everyone do the work and eliminate each other without getting involved."

Wario steps in and goes for Bet, who quickly moves and then starts punching him, but Wario shales it off and shoves Beat down who gets straight back up but is taken straight back down with a shoulder block by Wario. Wario then picks up Beat and gives him a powerslam before tagging in Waluigi and lifts him up and drops him on Beat and pins him for a two count.

Waluigi picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and starts kicking him before purring his boot in his throat and stops at the count of four. Waluigi then gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count. Waluigi then picks up Beat and gives him a kick to the gut and the goes for the sisccors kick, but Beat moves and gives Waluigi the fame asser, but is unable to capitalize on it.

Beat and Waluigi crawl to their corners with Beat tagging in Yo-yo first who gets in and quickly drop kicks Wario off the ring before taking Waluigi down with a hurricarana. Yo-yo the goes to the top rope and does a frog splash and makes the pin for the win as Beat stops Wario.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

" We got new tag team champions, and it's Yo-yo and Beat." Steve said

" Im impressed, I thought they might off pushed themselves a little early in the match, but still proved too much for Wario and Waluigi."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge. Now Rouge in just a moment you will defend you women's title against an unknown opponent, some Robotnik says has recently re-signed with the company, any idea on who it could be?"

" No, and it doesn't matter, im the most dominant female there is and it doesn't matter which former star has re-signed, I will them just like I have everyone else and anyone else who I face in the future."

Rouge then leaves.

Ringside

" The women's title will be on the line in just a few moments." Steve said

" I can't wait to see who Rouge will face."

" Their has been much speculation about who it could be, but now were about to find out."

Women's Title Match: Rouge (c) v ?

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Women's championship. Making her way to the ring, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

A few moments pass as Rouge paces round the ring. Eventfully some familiar music starts

" Oh boy" Steve said

" Oh no."

" And her opponent, Samus."

Rouge goes to attack Samus as she enters the ring but Samus manages to fight back and Rouge quickly slides under the ropes and to the outside. Rouge walks around to the ring steps and gets slowly back into the ring and ties up with Samus, who backs her into the corner and makes the break where Rouge delivers a cheap shot before spearing Samus to the mat and punches her several times before picking her up and gives her a supplex and pins her for a two count.

Rouge then picks up Samus and goes for another supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Rouge one of her own before picking up Rouge and gives her a backbreaker before pinning her for a two count. Samus picks up Rouge and whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge ducks and clothesline of her own as Samus does the same and both hit each other.

Samus and Rouge slowly gets up and Rouge then goes for a punch with Samus block and and give Rouge a punch before picking her up and places her on her shoulders before slamming Rouge to the mat and pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Rouge again and whips her into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge moves and Samus goes into the turnbuckle and Rouge rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes and gets a two count before the ref spots it and stop the count. Rouge complains to the ref and gets rolled up by Samus for a two count.

Samus and Rouge then get up with Rouge beating Samus to the punch and then gave her the widows peak and pinned Samus for a to count. Rouge then went for the widows peak a second time but Samus thought out of it and then set up Rouge for the Samus driver, but Rouge wriggled free and rolled up Samus for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge re-tains the women's title in a hard fought contest against the returning Samus." Steve said

" Just like she said she would which is why she is the dominant female round here."

A video is played on the big screen of the rivalry between Roy and Marth, and Vector and Espio

" The rivalry has really escalated over the past several weeks, a rivalry which cost them their place in the tag team tile elimination match that we saw earlier."

" Well it ends tonight in a street fight, this should be great."

Tag Match – Street Fight: Roy & Marth v Vector & Espio

Roy and Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is a street fight match schuled for one fall,making their way to the ring , Roy and Marth."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponents, Vector and Espio."

Roy and Espio tie up and Roy gets Espio in a headlock and tags in Marth, who goes to the top rope and punches Espio in the gut. Marth then twists Espio's arm and tags in Roy, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle on Espio's shoulder.

Roy then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before tagging in Marth where they pick him up and give him a double face buster before Marth pins him for a two count. Marth then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with an arm drag before whipping him to his corner and tags in Roy.

Marth then stands front of Espio and moves just at the last second as Roy comes in with a clothesline and hit Espio. Roy then does a dropkick to the fallen Espio and tags Marth back in who gives Espio a springbored DDT and pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Vector then throws Marth to the outside and leaves the ring and shoves the timekeeper out of the way and picks up his chair and smacks it over Marth's head. Vector then brings the chair into the ring and goes to smack Roy, but Roy moves and then drop kicks the chair into Vector's face. Roy then picks up the chair and smacks Espio with it and then pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Vector then went for the V bomb, but didn't see Roy grab the chair as he lifted him up and Roy then smacked him with it before rolling Roy into a small package for a two count. Vector then took Roy down with a big boot and he and Espio gave him the chaotic drop. Espio then grabs Marth and rolls him back into the ring and he and Vector give him the chaotic drop as well.

Vector then goes to the outside and pulls a table from under the ring and slides it in where Espio sets it up. Vector then goes under the ring again and throws a bottle to Espio, who the opens it and pours it onto the table. Vector then comes back in and pulls out a lighter and lights the table on fire before grabbing Marth and powerbombs him throught the table and then pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Oh my god, he may of just severely burned Marth." Steve shouted

" Oh man, we knew to expect a lot, but never would of thought of this."

" Well I just hope that Vector and Espio are happy with themselves, if it turns out that Marth has been badly burned it will be on their concencence.

A video plays on the big screen hyping the return of the wrestling god Mario.

" It's gonna be great having the wrestling god back Steve."

" It sure is, Mario been gone a long time and im pshyced up to see his return.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now guys later tonight the GWA title for the first time ever on a tag match, what are your thoughts heading in to the match?"

" My only thoughts is what an easy title defense this is gonna be, you see it's like this, both Link and Captain Falcon both want my title, and both will screw each other to try and win it, which is where I come in and pick up the pieces."

" And what about Ganondorf?"

" Ganondorf knows his role tonight and that's to keep me the GWA Champion."

Ganondorf and Knuckles then leave.

Ringside

" You know, I don't think I would be as confident as Knuckles is right now." Steve said

" You don't think Link and Falcon will stop each other from winning?"

" Well I don't that, but I don't think it will be as easy as he thinks."

" Knuckles has Ganondorf backing him up, no way is he gonna lose."

" And I still think that Ganondorf will take his chance if he gets it."

" He won't, Ganondorf knows his place."

T.V Title Invitational

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is an open invitational match schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, Falco."

" You know Steve, I know Falco wanted to be a part of wrestlemaina, but putting his title on the line in an invitational match, that's just crazy."

" It may sound crazy, but Falco came up with the idea and now has to go through it."

" I wonder who were gonna see?"

After a few seconds several people began to walk to the ring.

" I wonder if he regrets it now, I count at least seven challengers."

" There's Clutch, Sheik, Luigi, Big, Soda, Toad, Charmy and Bomberman, that's eight."

The match started with a massive brawl which ended with just Falco and Clutch in the ring, the two approached each other and had a stare down before brawling with each other with Clutch getting the advantage and backed Falco to the ropes and then whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Falco ducked and then did a springbored cross body on Clutch and pinned him before Luigi and Toad broke it up.

Luigi then whipped Falco into the corner and he and Toad began double teaming him in the corner before being stopped by Clutch who threw Toad out of the ring before getting drop kicked out of the ring by Luigi. Falco then went to attack Luigi who ducked and back dropped him to the outside and took Clutch and Toad out with him.

Sheik then rolled up Luigi from behind for a two count before going to hit Sheik with a clothesline, but Sheik ducked and hit Luigi with the Sheik Kick and pined him for a two count before Big broke it up, Big then whipped Sheik into the corner and then gave him a splash before picking him up and did a powerslam.

Bomberman then tried to take Big down from the top rope with a crossbody, but Big caught him and gave him a powerslam and pinned him for a two count before Soda broke it up and began punching away at him but it had little effect and Big lifted him up and was about to drop him to the outside when Clutch drop kicked his knee.

Soda and Clutch then began stomping away at Big before Soda picked Clutch up and dropped him on Big and then gave Clutch a super kick and pinned Big for a two count which Falco broke up. Falco then picked up Soda and took him to the corner and gave him a tornado DDT and pinned him for a two count which Sheik broke up.

Sheik then threw Falco to the outside and then took him out with a crossbody. Sheik then got up but was taked down by Soda who did a suicide dive. In the ring Luigi was now stomping away on Big and gave him the twist of fate and was about to pin him before getting drop kicked out of the ring by Bomberman who then went to the top rope and did a moonsault onto Big and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new television champion, Bomberman."

" We got a new television champion, and it's Bomberman, who we haven't seen since that sick attack from Megaman several months ago." Steve said

" I know one thing, Falco is sure regretting his decision now."

" Well he did get to be a part of wrestlemaina, even if he didn't win."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Link and Captain Falcon. Now guys in just a few moments you both have the chance to become the GWA Champion when the GWA title is defended for the first time in a tag match, Your thoughts?"

" You know, over the last few weeks me and Link haven't been exactly getting along, we've come to blows and general insulting, but tonight Link whatever happens, as long as you don't get in my way of becoming GWA Champion then there will be no more problems between us."

" Get in your way of becoming GWA champion? I want the GWA title as much as you do, and if I have my chance then im gonna take it."

Link then leaves. Falcon then looks at Dave and shakes his head before leaving.

Ringside

" You still think they won't screw each other Steve?"

" Like I said before don't know."

" Open your eyes, even a deaf, dumb and blind person know it's gonna happen."

" Well I'd rather hope it won't."

GWA Championship Match: Link & Captain Falcon v Ganondorf & Knuckles (c)

Link's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring, Link."

Falcon' music starts

" And his partner, Captain Falcon."

Knuckles's music starts

" And their opponents, Ganondorf and the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Link and Falcon start arguing about who is gonna start the match as Knuckles predictably lets Ganondorf start off. Link and Falcon continue to argue until Ganondorf strike Falcon from behind and then punches Link which makes him fall through the ropes.

Ganondorf picks up Knuckles and whips him into the corner and gives him a clothesline and follows with a sidewalk slam before picking him up again and whips him into his corner and tags in Knuckles. Knuckles comes in and gives Falcon several hard chops across the chest before giving him a suplex and pins Falcon for a two count.

Knuckles tags Ganondorf back in and he picks up Falcon and puts both hand round his neck and lifts him up before dropping him hard to the match before the refs five count. Ganondorf then picks up Falcon again and gives him a press slam before tagging in Knuckles who goes to the top rope and hits a diving headbutt and pins Falcon for a two count before Link breaks it up.

Knuckles picks up Falcon and gives him a german supplex and keeps his hands lock and gets back to his feet and gives Falcon a second german supplex. Knuckles again keeps his hands locked and goes for a third german supplex but Falcon blocks it and then breaks the hold with several elbows to the head and then gives Knuckles a clothesline.

Falcon struggles to his feet as Knuckles tags in Ganondorf. Link has his arm out for the tag but Falcon choses not to and gets taken down by a big boot from Ganondorf. Ganondorf then picks up Falcon and puts him in a bare hug and carries him back to his corner and tags in Knuckles and then drop Falcon. Ganondorf then lifts Knuckles above his head and drops him onto Falcon. Knuckles then pins him for a two count which Link breaks up.

Knuckles then tires to lock Falcon in the crossface but Falcon is to near the rope and grabs them and slides out of the ring when Knuckles breaks the hold. Falcon walks round the ring before getting back in it but is too near to his corner and Link tags himself in. Link then takes Knuckles down with a clothesline. Knuckles gets to his feet quickly but is again taken down with a clothesline and then a back drop.

Link then grabs Knuckles and gives him a belly to belly overhead supplex and then hits him with a super kick. Link then knocks Ganondorf off the apron before climbing the ropes and does a frog splash onto Knuckles and pins him for a two count with Falcon breaks up.

Link then grabs Falcon as he goes to step back onto the apron and the two begin arguing again before getting jumped by Knuckles and Ganondorf. Knuckles throws Falcon to the outside and begins beating on him as Ganondorf takes down Link with a big boot. Ganondorf then picks up Link and gives him the jack knife powerbomb. Knuckles then slides back in and pins Link for the win.

" Here are your winners, Ganondorf and still the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

" I knew Falcon and Link wouldn't get along." Bart said

" Unfortunately you were right and Knuckles steals another victory."

Knuckles continues to celebrates but stops when the lights go out.

" Knuckles, have you forgetting about me? Im still watching your every move Knuckles, every step you take, and move you make, im watching you, waiting for my opportunity to take you down and get revenge for putting me out for four months. Remember Knuckles, im everywhere you are, and I might strike any time."

The lights come back on and Knuckles looks quite shaken.

" That's not what Knuckles wanted." Bart said as Megaman's music started

" Now what?" Steve said

" It's Megaman, Mr. Money in the bank."

Megaman stood at the top of the ramp way and held up his briefcase and tapped it before pointing at Knuckles.

" You think he's gonna cash it now?"

" I don't think so Bart, Not in the condition that he is in, I think this is just a message to Knuckles."

" What? Not only has he gotta he a watch for Shadow but now he was to watch out for Megaman as well?"

" Well Megaman can used his title shot whenever he pleases."

" It's not a good time to be Knuckles right now."

" And with that marks the ends of Wrestlemaina, thank you very much for watching and we'll see you all tomorrow night."


	124. Week 1 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

The show begins with a wrestlemaina re-cap which is shown on the big screen.

" Welcome everyone the the Station Square Arena just twenty four hours after an explosive wrestlemaina were it all begins again."

" Several big things happened at wrestlemaina last night, we saw Johnny Cage lose for the first time, Megaman won the money in the bank ladder match, we crowned new tag team champions and a new television champion, we saw the return of Samus and Knuckles re-tained the GWA Championship." Bart said as Knuckles music started

" Speaking of the champ, looks like were starting off with the GWA Champion." Steve said as Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles made their way to the ring.

" Doesn't get any bigger than kicking things off with the GWA Champion."

Ganondorf and Knuckles get into the ring and Knuckles is handed a mic.

" Last night was wrestlemaina, the biggest PPV of the year, and what can only be described as my easiest title defense to date."

The crowd boo Knuckles and and a small you suck chant starts

" I said as soon as the match was made that I would guarantee that I would still be champ, and thanks to the ego's of Link and Captain Falcon it made my job all the much easier. Now onto other matters, Shadow, you think by turning the lights down and threating me is scaring me? Well it isn't, im the GWA champion, and have been for the past seven months, nothing scares me and if you were half the person i was you would come down to this ring right now."

Some music starts, but not what Knuckles wants as Mr. Money in the bank Megaman walks out.

" Here comes Mr money in the bank." Bart said

" We saw Megaman come out at the end of wrestlemaina, many people thought he was gonna cash in his title shot there and then."

Megaman steps into the ring and is handed a mic.

" What do you think your doing interrupting m."

" Shut up!" Megaman shouted which earned some surprise cheers.

" Im out here to delivery a very important message to you just in case last night didn't seep into you."

Megaman then hold his briefcase up right to Knuckles head. " Now you know what this is all about, you were in exactly this position one year ago, so you know what im gonna say. I have the power to use this whenever I please, and I don't' care what kind of state your in, If i get my chance, i won't think twice about cashing this in and becoming the new GWA Champion."

Megaman then leaves as Knuckles watches in anger.

" Megaman spoiling the victory speech of Knuckles." Bart said

" I never thought I'd be happy to see Megaman."

" Hey, give him credit, he earned the money in the bank briefcase last bight."

" I can't argue with that."

Tag Match: Crash & Diddy w/ Tiny v Vector & Espio

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring being accompanied by Tiny, Crash Bandicot and Diddy Kong."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponents, Vector and Espio."

Vector and Espio attack Diddy and Crash when they enter and Espio throws Diddy to the outside as Vector continues to give Crash several clubbing blows to the back. On the outside Espio whips Diddy into the steel steps before getting back on the apron where Vector tags him in and they whip Crash across the ring and gives him a double flapjack. Espio then gives Crash several punches before picking him up and whips him to his corner where he tags in Vector.

Vector gets in and lifts Crash above his shoulders and press slams him before picking him up and gives him a hard body slam and tags in Espio. Vector the launches Espio onto Crash who then pins him for a two count.

Espio then waits for Crash to sit up and goes for the shining wizard, but Crash ducks and gives Espio a drop kick and goes to tag Diddy, who is still on the floor on the outside. Espio then rolls Crash from behind and gets a two count before getting up quickly and gives Crash a clothesline and tags in Vector.

Vector picks up Crash and lifts him to his shoulders and gives him a powerslam and pins him for a two count before Crash got his foot on the rope. Vector then saw Diddy pulling himself back on the apron and goes to hit him, but Diddy ducks and then drops Vector's neck across the ropes. Crash then gives Vector a springbored dropkick and tags in Diddy.

Diddy gives Vector and clothesline and then gives Espio one as he enters before giving Vector a hip toss and then gives Espio a back drop before whipping him into the corner and gives him several punches before Vector comes charging in and Diddy quickly moves and Vector sqaushs Espio. Diddy then rolls up Vector for a two count.

Diddy then goes for a clothesline but is taken down by a big boot from Vector who then tags in Espio and they give Diddy the Chaotic drop and Espio pins him for the win as Vector stop Crash from making the save.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio with a big win following their victory over Roy and Marth last night." Steve said as Vector picked up Crash.

" I don't think they are done yet." Steve said as Vector and Espio grab Crash and give him the chaotic drop, then pick up Diddy and gives him a second chaotic drop.

" Dammit, the match is over there is no need for this!"

" This is a strong message for the rest of the tag division and epically the tag champs."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and my guest at this time is Link. Now Link what are your feelings after what happened after you failed to become GWA Champion?"

" Disappointment, disappointment in Captain Falcon that he selfich nature by breaking up the pin when I would of won, I thought he was better and obviously I was wrong."

" Excuse me." Captain Falcon said as he came into view. " My selfishnesses, I had a chance to become GWA Champion last night as well and don't try to denie for a second that you would not of done what I did."

" I wouldn't, im a fair person and if it was you I'd let you have the pin."

" That's the biggest load of crap I've heard, you would of and you know damn well you would, now if you excuse me I have a match up next."

Captain Falcon then leaves as Link watches on."

Ringside

" Who does Link think he's fooling? Of course he would do what Falcon did last night." Bart said

" Link's has always been about doing what's right, and I believe he wouldn't."

" Oh come Steve, for the biggest prize in this business most people would sell out there own family."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon,"

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponent, Luigi."

Falcon and Luigi tie up and Falcon whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Luigi a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Luigi gets his foot up and Falcon runs straight into it. Luigi then gives Falcon a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner, and gives Luigi a couple of punches giving him a supple. Falcon then pinned Luigi and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before picking him up and giving him the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before Falcon got his foot on the rope.

Luigi then picks up Falcon and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and gave Falcon a superplex and pinned Falcon for a two count. Luigi then picked up Falcon went for a side effect, but Falcon got out of it with several elbows to the head and then a jumping kick to the head before picking Luigi up and gave him the C-4 before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon back on the winning trail and what he hopefully think is the trail back to a GWA title match." Steve said

" Well he's only done good by winning here tonight."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk and is looking rather impacent when a knock is heard at his door.

" Come in." Eggman shouts and the women's champion Rouge walks through the door.

" About time, I called for you to be in here ages ago."

" What do you want? Do you have another surprise opponent for me? Another surprise opponent who will have no chance in hell of beating me for my women's title?"

" No. I've just called you in to inform you that seeing as I seeing as you faced off most off the other women and already beaten them that you have giving me a difficult time in naming number one contenders, so in order to find the next there will be a tournament."

" So, why should I care, I'll just beat whoever wins it."

" Just thought I'd let you know, but seeing that your not interested you may as well leave."

Ringside

" A tournament to find the next number one contender for the women's title."

" Which means whoever wins is gonna have to beat three opponants to get to Rouge, that won't be easy."

Women's number 1 contender tournament QTR final: Daisy v Cream

Daisy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Daisy."

Cream's music starts

" And her opponent, Cream."

Daisy and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum Daisy manages to get Cream into an headlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is stopped with a kick to the gut. Daisy then follows up with a spike DDT and then pins Cream for a two count.

Daisy then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed up by a by grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Daisy then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and kept her on her knee and put pressure on the back.. Daisy then released the hold and picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop her.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Daisy countered with a dropkick, Daisy then followed up with a spinning neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Daisy then gave Cream a supplex before making another cover which got a two count.

Daisy picked up Cream and went for another supplex, but Cream blocked it and then did a small package and got a two count. Cream quickly got up and gave Daisy a back drop before giving her two hip tosses and then went to the top rope and did a missile drop kick and pinned Daisy for the win.

" Here is your winner, Cream."

" Cream wins and advances into the semi finals." Steve said

" And Daisy falls at the first hurdle, she will have to wait for another shot, which could be a while."

Backstage

We see Mr money in the bank Megaman walking backstage when he bumps into someone. His old tag team partner Bomberman.

" Well well well, long time no see, I really thought that you would never return, I mean it has taken you long enough."

Bomberman looks at the briefcase the Megaman is holding before replying. " Mr money in the bank, well it's good to see you finally got that wrestlemaina jinx off your back, of course after losing to me the year before."

" That doesn't matter, you the battle, I won the war, and look at us now, me, Mr money in the bank and future GWA Champion, and you, GWA Television champion, which is about as far as you can expect to go."

" Maybe, maybe not, but I can at least say im the only one of us that has held singles gold, while you have had two changes of singles gold and blew it."

Bomberman then leaves as an angry Megaman looks on.

Ringside

" I don't think that was a good idea by Bomberman, Megaman could take him out again in a second, epically with the people he's taken out before, all of which are a lot better then Bomberman." Bart said

" Smart or not it's could to see Bomberman back after what Megaman did to him and he is in action next defending his newly won T.V title against former champion Falco."

T.V Title Match: Falco v Bomberman (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Falco."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Falcon tie up with Bomberman quickly moving round into a reveres tie up and took Falco down with a back supplex. Megaman then grabbed Falco and gave him a body slam before going to the second rope and hit Falco with a double axe handle.

Bomberman then picked up Falco and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count before picking him up again and gave Falco a second neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and did a leg drop and the pinned Falco again who kicked out at two.

Bomberman then went to whip Falco across the ring, but Falco countered and took Bomberman down with a back drop and then rolled him in a small package for a two count. Falco then went for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducked and took down Falco with a drop kick and then went to the top rope and did a moonsault onto Falco and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman re-tains the television title he won last night in the T.V title invertainal." Steve said

" Which was a dumb move by Falco, but it seems it didn't matter as he could beat Bomberman one on one."

A video air on the big screen showing several highlights of Mario, the video ends with 'Mario returns next week'.

" Mario finally will be making his much anticipated return and it will be next week." Steve said

" It's something your not gonna wanna miss, the return of the five time GWA Champion is sure to be huge."

Non-title Match: Conker w/ The Bonanza Bros v Tails (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by The Bonanza Brothers, Conker."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Conker walked round the ring while Robo and Mobo gotten to the apron and were quickly knocked off by Tails. Conker then tried for a sneak attack and failed as Tails ducked and then clotheslined Conker to the outside.

Robo and Mobo then helped Conker up on the outside but were taken down again as took then out with a springbored flip. Tails picked up Conker and rolled him into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then took Conker down with a quick clothesline and followed up with another one and then a third before backing him up to the corner and stepped to the second rope where he began punching away. Tails then stepped down and lifted Conker to the top rope and then climbed to the top rope himself and did a hurricarana and follows up with a pin for a two count.

Tails then went for a springbored moonsault but was punched as he did by Mobo as Robo had the ref distracted. Conker then went for a pin but Tails kicked out at two. Conker then picked up Tails and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked under it and then took him down with a springbored elbow and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then climbed to the top rope and instead of going for Conker he jumped off and took out both Robo and Mobo. Tails then got on the apron and back to the top rope, but Conker was now up and knocked him off. Conker then pulled him to the mat and pinned him with his feet on the ropes for a two count before the ref spotted Conker cheating.

Conker then got in the ref's face before getting rolled up from behind by Tails for a two count. Tails then took Conker down with a clothesline before hitting Conker with a spin kick and then put him in the tailsmission where Conker just managed to grab hold of the ropes. Tails then grabbed Conker and and gave him a supplex before going to the top rope and hit Conker with the sprial tap and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails, who last night pulled off a huge victory when not only did he retain the Intercontinental title, but also ended the undefeated streak of Johnny Cage." Steve said

" I didn't think he would pull it off, and it seems that victory last night has really given a huge boost to him."

A video airs on the big screen, it shows Knuckles injuring Shadow from Starcade last year. The video then changes to a darkened room where a silhouette of a familiar person can be seen can be seen.

" Knuckles, it's coming, what you dread the most, having to pay for the consequences of your actions, for you Knuckles this time draws nearer and nearer, how near I will not say, but when the time comes, my revenge shall be had, and you will feel the pain, the agony, the suffering, you will be at my mercy, and when that happens you will know what it felt like when you attacked me. I will keep watching Knuckles, for that one time when you are at your weakest, I will always be watching."

" This is really starting to creep me out. As if Knuckles doesn't have enough on his mind knowing that Megaman is also watching his every move " Bart said

" Well in my opion it's what he deserves, and the sooner Shadow strikes the better."

Women's number 1 contender tournament QTR final: Amy Rose v Samus

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Samus music starts

" And her opponent, Samus."

Samus and Amy tie up with Samus quickly backing Amy to the ropes ans then whips Amy across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Amy ducks and goes for one of her own but fails to move Smaus, who then gives Amy a hard clothesline. Samus picks up Amy and gives her a body slam before picking her up and shows good strength by lifting Amy over her head and gives her a press slam and then pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Amy and gives her a side walk slam and goes for another pin which get a two count. Samus then picks up Amy and whips her into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Amy moves and then goes for a quick roll up which gets a two count. Samus is quickly up and takes Amy down with a hard punch before lifting her up and gives her the Samus driver and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" Samus with a dominant victory over the former women's champion." Steve said

" Samus came close to beating Rouge last night at wrestlemaina and is looking for another shot."

Non-title Match: GMW v Yo-yo & Beat

The following non-title tag contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpion then picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him which Yo-yo breaks up at two.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they pick Beat up and whip him across the ring and give Beat a double clothesline before putting him in a seated position and then both kick him at the same time, one from the front and one from behind. Sub Zero then pins Beat for a two count.

Sub Zero then picks up Beat and sets him up for the zero tolerance, but Beat gets out of it and shoves Sub Zero into the corner and gives him a back supplex before tagging in Yo-yo who quickly takes down Sub Zero with a flying forearm and then a second before knocking Scorpion off the apron. Yo-yo then gives Sub Zero a high kick and follows with a standing moonsault for a two count. Yo-yo then tagged in Beat and they gave Sub Zero a double face buster before going to the top rope and does the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat pins Sub Zero for a two count when it's broken up by Wario whilst Waluigi attacks Yo-yo.

" Dammit, it's the former champions." Steve said as Wario gave Beat a big splash before picking up Sub Zero and gives him the big Wario slam as Waluigi gives Yo-yo the scissors kick. Scorpion then tries fighting them off but Wario and Waluigi get the upper hand and Waluigi gives him the scissors kick and Wario follows with the big splash.

" The former tag champions giving a clear message that they want the titles back." Bart said

" Well this not how you do it, they just ruined a perfectly good match!"

" Well I don't think they gives a damn." Bart said as Wario and Waluigi stood tall over the fallen teams holding the tag team titles above their heads.

" And on this unfortunate ended we also have to end so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b Crash & Diddy via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Luigi via pinfall

Cream b Daisy via pinfall

Bomberman b Falco via pinfall

Tails b Conker via pinfall

Samus b Amy Rose via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat v GMW went to no contest

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Women's number 1 contender tournament QTR final: Gum v Peach

Women's number 1 contender tournament QTR final: Zelda v Tikal

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Bomberman (c)

Champion v Champion: Tails (c) v Knuckles (c)

The Return Of Mario


	125. Week 2 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " Wrestlemaina may have gone but we have only three weeks until our first PPV of the year."

" And with a number one contender yet to be named everyone will be hoping to stake a claim for it."

" One person who does have a chance tonight is our Intercontinental champion Tails as he faces off against the GWA Champion Knuckles in our champion verses champion main event."

" And if that's not it, we also have the return of Mario to look forward to tonight."

The music of Johnny Cage starts and he makes his way to the ring along with Zelda. Johnny gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now ever since wrestlemaina I've been doing a lot of thinking about what happened, trying to find an explanation on how someone of my greatness didn't win the Intercontinental title, and that answer is right in front of me."

Johnny turns to Zelda.

" It's your fault I lost!"

" Excuse me? How is it my fault? I took that chair away from you to stop you getting yourself disqualified because you lost control of your temper because you couldn't get the job done."

" I can get the job done! It's you who don't know what your doing."

Zelda replies with a slap to the face of Johnny. " Is that what you think? Then lets see what you can do without me around."

Zelda then left the ring and headed back up the ramp as Johnny held his face were he was slapped.

" Johnny never saw that one coming Steve."

" It seems that Johnny is now without the services of Zelda and we will see how it effects him."

Women's number 1 contender tournament QTR final: Gum v Peach

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Peach's music starts

" And her opponent, Peach."

Gum and Daisy tie up and Gum backs Daisy to the corner and makes a clean break after being asked by the ref, but Peach cheap shots Gum and gives her another forearm before picking her up and gives Gum a backbreaker and pins Gum for a two count. Peach then picks up Gum and throws her across the ring by her hair before getting on top pf her and started slapping away before getting dragged off by the ref.

Peach then went to pick up Gum, but Gum grabbed her and sent her through the ropes. Gum rolled out of the ring and picked up Peach and smacked her head on the announce table before smacking it on the apron and then rolled Peach into the ring and pinned her for a two count. Gum then grabbed Peach's leg and went to put her in the sharpshooter with Peach trying to fight it and manages to get to the ropes.

Gum grabs Peach and whips her across the ring and gives her a hip toss and then another and a third before doing a fisherman's supplex for a two count. Gum then went to give Peach the springbored bulldog, but Peach managed to throw her off and then gave Gum a DDT and pinned her for a two count.

Peach then picked up Gum and went for a second DDT, but Gum grabbed the ropes and Peach fell hard to the mat. Gum them dragged Peach to middle of the ring and put her in the sharpshooter where Peach desperately tried crawling to the ropes, but Gum dragged her back to the center and Peach tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" Gum wins and becomes our third semi finalist." Steve said

" It will either be Tikal or Zelda who joins them."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk and on the other side stand Link and Captain Falcon.

" Now I have seen that over the last few weeks that there has been a lot of tension between you two, now I know being in the wrestlemaina match didn't;t help, but I think you two need to get talking again and discover the good old times together."

" This is a wrestling company Robotnik, not a talk show."

" I know, which is why you two will be teaming up together tonight to take on The Outlaws, now you don't have long to warm up so i suggest you do it quickly."

Ringside

" What's is Robotnik thinking?.

" He's trying to patch things up between Link and Falcon."

" More like he wants them to exploid and kill each other."

" I'd rather hope not to see that."

T.V Title Match: Sheik v Bomberman (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Sheik."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Sheik tie up in the center of the ring and Bomberman quickly gets Sheik into a headlock. Sheik backs up to the ropes and then pushes Bomberman off him and takes him down with a shoulder block. Bomberman get up but Sheik takes him down with an arm drag and then does an arm lock.

Bomberman manages to get to his feet and uses his free arm to elbow Sheik in the head to get him free and then gives Sheik a few punches before whipping him across the ring and gives Sheik a drop kick and then pins him for a two count. Bomberman picks up Sheik, who gives Bomberman a thumb to the eye before taking him down with an enzaguri.

Sheik picks up Bomberman and gives him a body slam before going to the top rope and goes for a corkscrew moonsault, but misses when Bomberman rolls out of the way. Bomberman then quickly pins Sheik who kicks out at two. Bomberman then picks up Sheik and lifts him up and gives him a powerbomb before pinning Sheik again who again kicks out at two.

Bomberman then picks up Sheik and goes to whip him into the corner but Sheik reverses it and then gives him several punches before lifting Bomberman to the top rope and attempts a superplex, but Bomberman holds onto the ropes and then shoves Sheik back to the mat before hitting him with a double axe handle. Bomberman then takes down Sheik with a drop kick and goes to the top rope and does a moonsault and pins Sheik for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman win in his second defense of the television title." Steve said

" Bomberman did good there, I thought for sure that Sheik would win and become television champion again."

Backstage

We see Roy and Marth walking backstage talking ti each other

" You sure your alright after what happened at wrestlemaina?" Roy asked

" For the last time yes, you sound like mother."

" Sorry for being concerned for you well being, next time I'll leave you laying in the hospital in pain with no one to talk to."

Marth was about to reply when they bump into someone. Zelda.

" Well look who it is." Roy said

" It's like an old reunion. Still upset that Johnny has seen the light and is better off without you?"

" He will fail just like you to have, I guided you to two tag title reigns, and what have you done since then?"

None of them answer

" Exactly, your careers have been nothing without me and so will Johnny's. Well im sick of helping people with their careers, from now on it's all about my career."

Zelda then storms off.

Ringside

" She's right Steve, Roy and Marth have been nowhere with out her." Bart said

" I wouldn't exactly say nowhere."

" Well they haven't exactly been winning any titles lately."

" Well it will be interesting to see what the four time women's champion Zelda will do now shes focusing on her career again."

" We'll see when she takes on Tikal later."

Single Match: Falco v Conker w/ The Bonanza Bros

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, Conker."

Falco and Conker tie up in the center of the ring and begin shoving back and forth with neither getting an advantage until Falco broke the hold and put Conker into a headlock. Conker then backed to the ropes and pushed Falco off of him and took him down with a shoulder block. Falco quickly got up but was taken down by a clothesline.

Conker then picked up Falco and shoved him into the corner and gave him a few punches before whipping him to the other corner where Falco leapt to the top rope and then jumped off and landed right on Conker and pinned him for a two count.

Falco then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring and went for a hurricarana, but Conker countered it into a sit down powerbomb and pinned Falco for a two count. Conker then climbed to the top rope, but was caught by Falco who then did a hurricarana, but Conker held on to the top rope and Falco landed hard on the mat.

Conker then hit Falco with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count. Conker then picked up Falco and gave him a suplex before going to the top rope and went for the shooting start press, but missed after Falco moved. Falco then went to the top himself but was pushed off by Robo as Mobo kept the ref distracted. Conker then pinned Falco and Mobo held his feet down for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker comes off victiourus after the assist from Robo and Mobo." Steve said

" Whatever it takes to win a match and get back into singles title contention."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champions Tails. Now Tails you have a massive opportunity tonight when you take on the GWA Champion Knuckles in a champion verses champion match and a win for you will put you right in lie for a title shot, Your thoughts?"

" I know just how important this match is Dave, Knuckles is the GWA Champion and a win over him will be massive for my career and is certainly one of the biggest matches I've ever had."

" And how confident are you feeling?"

" I have all confidence in myself that I can win tonight, the biggest difference will be if Ganondorf tries to get involved."

" Well thanks to speaking with us and good luck in your match."

Tails then leaves.

Ringside

" I think Tails hit the nail on the head right there, what part if any will Ganondorf have in this match, we've seen him get involved several times before in Knuckles matches." Steve

" Knuckles can beat Tails without Ganondorf's head, he is the GWA champion after all."

Megaman's music then starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Ladies and gentleman please welcome Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Megaman gets into the ring and is giving a mic.

" Just over two weeks ago I won the biggest match of my life when I climbed up the ladder and and grabbed this briefcase, inside of which is a contract giving me a title shot at the GWA championship whenever I want."

The crowd start a you suck chant.

" The last year for me has been one of a non-stop rise. Just over a year ago at Vengeance I made my message clear when I beat my former tag team partner that I was gonna rise to the top. A month later at No Mercy I stepped it up when I not only beat Donkey Kong, I ended his career. Then just a month on from that at Fully Loaded I again not only beat Bowser, I completely destroyed his leg and ended his career. Now there was a small bump when I failed to win the royal rumble, but I still beat Link the th rid former champion that I beat. Now lets skip forward a bit to Deadly Games, where again I beat a former champion in Sonic, and again not only beat him, bit left his leg hanging by a thread with little chance of ever coming back. Which brings me back to wrestlemaina just a few weeks ago. And if you people thought last year was a good year for me, then that will be nothing compared to this year when I achieve my destiny and become GWA Champion.

Megaman drop the mic and goes to leave the ring but stops when some old familiar music starts

" It's Mario Steve." Bart shouted as Mario appeared on the apron greeted by loud cheers.

" We've been waiting for this for a long time." Steve said as Mario gets into the ring.

" Megaman, it's rarely that im impressed, but what you have done over the past twelve months has impressed me, not many people have taken out the kind of people that you have. Now while it might be impressive, it also disgusts me."

" What?"

" Now I may not like Bowser, Donkey Kong or Sonic, but it's guys like them and me and made it possible for guys like you to be here, if we didn't bust our asses in the early years then you wouldn't even be here."

" Your one to talk, you've used lots of questionable tactics over your career."

" That maybe true, but I never went to Deliberately end someones career like you."

" I know what's this is about, your jealous, jealous that im getting to the peak of my career while your peak is gone, and now your trying to hang around long after your needed."

" You think I wouldn't be able to beat you?"

" I know you wouldn't."

" Then why don't you try it now?" Mario said as he got into his fighting stance.

" Woah hold it. Now as much as you want to see if you can beat me I have no interest in facing you, all I care about is waiting to cash in my money in the bank briefcase."

Megaman then tries a cheap shot on Mario who blocks it and gives Megaman several punches before doing clothesline him out of the ring.

" You think I'd fall for something like that? I wrote, tore up and re-wrote the book on stuff like that. Now if you have any guts at all, you'll face me in this ring next week."

Megaman doesn't reply and just walks backwards up the ramp, never taking his eyes off Mario.

" Well Mario proving to Megaman that he still has plenty of fight still in him." Steve said

" I'll say, Megaman didn't expect that to happen

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Captain Falcon & Link w/ Malon

The Outlaws music starts

" The following tag match is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

" Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready

The crowd cheer in response.

" I said are you ready?"

The crowd cheer louder

" Well Then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly brings to you the three time, and soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then passes the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And of course, if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it." _

Falcon's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Captain Falcon."

Link's music starts

" And his tag team partner, being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Captain Falcon and Wonder Boy start the match off with Falcon quickly backing him to his corner and the tags in Link who kick's Wonder Boy in the gut a few times and them whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop. Alex then comes in and gets a punch for his trouble before Link gives Wonder Boy a spinebuster and pins him for a two count.

Link then picks up Wonder Boy and whips him across the ring again and gives him a hip toss before getting hit from behind by Alex who had made a blind tag. Alex then picks up Link and gives him a back supplex before going to the top rope and does and elbow drop and pins Link for a two count.

Alex then picks up Link and gives him a supplex before tagging in Wonder Boy and they give Link a delayed supplex before both hitting an elbow drop and Wonder Boy then makes the pin which Link kicks out of at two. Wonder Boy gives Link a body slam before tagging in Alex and they whip Link across the ring and give him a double elbow to the face.

Alex then picks up Link who whips him ti the corner and then gives him a clothesline. Alex then gets on the second rope and gives Link ten punches to the head before Alex attempts a supplex, but Link blocks it and gives Alex one of his own. Link then gives Alex a super kick and punches Wonder Boy off the apron before crawling to his corner and as he goes for the tag Falcon drops from the apron.

Link gets up in disbelief and stares at Falcon before getting rolled up from behind by Alex for a two count. Link then took Alex down with a clothesline before giving Wonder Boy one of his own and then puts Alex in the triforce of pain but Wonder breaks the hold before Alex taps. Alex and Wonder Boy then give Link a second double supplex before giving Link the top rope piled river and Alex makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

" I told you Steve, I told you this wouldn't work."

" I thought Captain Falcon was a better man then that, Link almost won here single handedly but it was too much for him in the end."

" And a end to their friendship."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Ganondorf and the GWA Champion Knuckles. Now Knuckles later tonight you go one on one with the Intercontinental champions Tails. Your thought?"

" Tails may be confident of his ability's, but let me remind you the I have been GWA Champion for the past seven months, the third longest reign in history, Tails may think he has what it takes at this level, but let me tell you he hasn't, and never will."

" Interesting comments there, and what about these going on's with Shadow."

Knuckles then interrupts Dave. " Shadow as I've said before is scared, he gives all these promo's and stands up in the rafters and appears briefly in the ring but not once has he had the guts to stand next to me nose to nose, he's a coward and he is none of my concern."

Ringside

" I wouldn't be taking the Intercontinental champion Tails too lightly if I was Knuckles." Steve said

" He's the GWA champion Steve, and how many people know Tails better than Knuckles? Not many I can tell ya."

" We'll see if Knuckles claim is right, or if Tails can score a victory over the GWA champion."

Women's number 1 contender tournament QTR final: Zelda v Tikal

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Zelda."

Tikal's music starts

" And her opponant, Tikal."

Tikal got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count. Tikal picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring, where she took Zelda down with a reverse elbow before doing a leg drop and pinning her for a two count.

Tikal picked up Zelda again and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and then went to the second rope where she started punching away, but Zelda managed to lift Tikal and gave her a powerbomb.

Both Tikal and Zelda got back up at the same time and Zelda went for a punch, but Tikal blocked it and gave Zelda a punch. Zelda then went for another punch, but again Zelda blocked it. Zelda went for a punch a third time and Tikal blocked it again and took Zelda down with an armbar and then put Zelda in an arm lock.

Zelda tried reaching for the ropes, which were out of reach before she started to get herself closer and closer before Tikal broke the hold, pulled Zelda back in to the center of the ring and re-applied the armlock and Zelda this time rolled through and got to the ropes. Zelda then hit Tikal with a clothesline before giving her a body slam. Zelda then waited for Tikal to get up before hitting her with the chick kick and then pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

" Zelda win and becomes our last semi finalist, she will face off against Cream while Gum will face Samus." Steve said

" Too interesting matches their Steve."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his off where the teams of GMW, Vector and Espio and Wario and Waluigi are all arguing their case to be face Yo-yo and Beat for the tag titles at Vengeance.

" Silence!"

The three teams stop arguing.

" Now nothing ever gets solved by arguing back and forth, so we are gonna do this the GWA way, so next week you three teams will face off in a triple threat match and the winner will face the tag team champions at Vengeance."

Ringside

" Now that's how things get done round here, right in the center of the ring." Steve said

" That's right Steve, and next week one of these three teams will be going to Vengeance to face Yo-yo & Beat for the tag team titles."

Champion v Champion: Tails v Knuckles w/ Ganondorf

Tails music starts

" The following non-title contest is a champion verses champion match and is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Ganondorf, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Tails and Knuckles go to the center where they start trading words. That is until Knuckles slaps Tails round the face, which Prompts Tails to retaliate with a right hand which knocks Knuckles down. Knuckles then quickly rolls out the ring and Tails follows, but Ganondorf then blocks his way and has words with him which allows Knuckles to attack Tails from behind.

Knuckles then whips Tails into he steel steps before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Tails and whips him to the corner. Knuckles then gives Tails several hard chops across the chest before taking Tails down with a belly to belly supplex and pins him for a two count.

Knuckles picks up Tails and ties up from behind and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles keeps hold of his grip and gives Tails a second german supplex and follows with a third before making the pin and Tails again kicks out at two. Knuckles then picks up Tails and gives him a snap supplex and goes to the top rope and hit Tails with a diving head butt and pins Tails again and Tails manages to again kick out before three.

Knuckles then complains to the ref saying it was a three count before going back to Tails and went to lock in the cross face, but Tails rolled Knuckles into a small package for a two count. Knuckles got up quickly and went for a clothesline but Tails ducked and then gave Knuckles a hurricarana. Tails then gives Knuckles a drop kick who then falls out of the ring.

Tails then does a flip across the ring and takes out Knuckles and then rolls him back into the ring. Tails then goes to get into the ring but is dragged down by Ganondorf who tries to clothesline him but Tails ducks and Ganondorf's arm hit the ring post. The ref then goes out of the ring and orders Ganondorf to the back who argues the decision.

In the ring Tails goes to the top rope and hits Knuckles with the spiral tap and pins him, but the ref is still busy with Ganondorf. Tails gets up and shouts at the ref to come back before turning round and gets smacked with a steel chair.

" What the hell!" Steve shouts.

" That's Johnny's Cage Steve."

" I know it's Johnny Cage, but what right does he have to be out here."

" He's getting some measure of revenge from wrestlemaina."

Johnny then leaves the ring and exits through the crowd and the ref, who saw none of this returns to the ring as Knuckles crawls over to Tails and pins him for the win."

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Knuckles."

" Knuckles picks up the win thanks to an assist by Johnny Cage." Steve said

" Johnny wants the Intercontinental title Steve, and he just made a huge statement that he is not gonna go away after one defeat."

Knuckles gets to his feet and is about to leaves then the lights go out.

" Could this be Steve?"

" It very well could."

The lights return and in the ring is Shadow, who is just standing right in the center of the ring with his head down. Knuckles hesitantly moves toward Shadow until he's right next to him.

" We might get this stare down after all Steve."

Knuckles continues to stand next to Shadow who still hasn't raised his head.

" What's Shadow doing?"

" I have no idea Steve, he hasn't moved since the lights come on."

Knuckles then slaps Shadow who falls to the ground and it becomes apparent that it's not Shadow but a dummy of Shadow. Knuckles goes to pick it up but smoke appears from it.

" What does all this mean Steve?"

" Im sure it doesn't mean much, just more like Shadow continuing his mind games with Knuckles." Steve replied as Knuckles leaves the ring where smoke is still coming out of the Shadow dummy.

" Well this is a weird way to end the show, but were all out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Gum b Peach via Submission

Bomberman b Sheik via pinfall

Conker b Falco via pinfall

The Outlaws b Captain Falcon & Link via pinfall

Zelda b Tikal via pinfall

Knuckles b Tails via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

Women's number 1 contender tournament Semi Final: Gum v Samus

Women's number 1 contender tournament Semi Final: Cream v Zelda

Number 1 Contender Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Wario & Waluigi

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Bomberman (c)

* * *

Note: Below is a first draft of this years PPV list, the biggest change is Lockdown going back to the number elevan slot. I also want to know if you would prefer the KOTR returning of do another Deadly Games tournament, possibly both if that's what people want and the inclusion of Cyber Sunday. 

PPV List - **Subject To Change**

Vengeance

No Mercy

Fully Loaded

Royal Rumble

Starcade

**King Of The Ring**

Cyber Sunday

Survivor Series

Bound For Glory

**Deadly Games**

Lockdown

Wrestlemaina


	126. Week 3 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomes, " Were here live in the Mushroom Dome just two weeks away from Vengeance."

" That's right Steve and we have some big matches that could determine who will be there."

" We have a triple threat tag match between Gaming's most Wanted, Vector and Espio and Wario and Waluigi, the winners will meet Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team titles and the women's number one contender tournament continues with both semi final matches with Gum verses Samus and Cream versus Zelda."

Single Match: Sheik v Corn

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Corn."

Corn and Sheik tie up and Corn quickly gets Sheik into a side headlock. Sheik backs Corn to the ropes and pushes Corn off but is then taken down by a shoulder block. Sheik quickly gets up and taken down by a hip toss. Sheik gets up again and again is taken down by a hip toss.

Sheik then rolls to the outside and walks round the ring, Corn gets out and follows Sheik round the ring and goes to grab him, but Sheik sees him coming and kicks him in the gut before hitting his head on the ring apron and then rolls him back into the ring.

Sheik then waits for Corn to get back up ad goes for the Sheik kick, but Corn ducks and then takes him down with a spinbuster and then puts Sheik in the sharpshooter and Sheik tries reaching for the ropes but Corn pulls him back to the center and Sheik then taps out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn with a good win on his first appearance since wrestlemaina." Steve said

" He's put himself back on the winning track."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman was sitting at his desk. Standing on the other side is Mr money in the bank Megaman.

" Now look here, im Mr money in the bank, so im not getting in that ring tonight to face Mario."

" You maybe Mr money in the bank, but im the owner of this company and if I say something it stands, but your right you shouldn't have to face Mario tonight."

" Thank you, you finally see where im coming from."

Megaman turns to leave.

" Wait, I said you wouldn't face Mario tonight, a match like that is to good for T.V, it should be saved for pay per view, so in two weeks at Vengeance it will be you versus Mario one on one."

Megaman goes to say something but is cut off.

" I know what your thinking, it's not quite big enough yet, so lets add your money in the briefcase into the mix."

" What!"

Eggman gets up and pats Megaman on the shoulder. " I have to hand it to you, if you never came in here then this match would be a normal one on one match on T.V, but thanks to you it's now gonna be a big PPV match, good luck."

Eggman then leaves the office as Megaman just stands their for a moment before kicking a nearby filing cabinet.

Ringside

" Megaman stepping it in there." Steve said

" That was unfair, now Megaman's money in the bank briefcase is on the line."

" It's Megaman's fault for running that mouth of his."

Women's number 1 contender tournament Semi Final: Cream v Zelda

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Zelda."

Zelda's music starts

" And her opponent, Cream."

Zelda gets out of the ring and attacks Cream. She then picks up Cream and gives her a suplex on the steel ramp before picking her up and brings her to the ring and smacks her her off the steel steps. Zelda then rolls Cram into the ring and pins her for a two count. Zelda then waits as Cream gets to her feet and gives her the chick kick and then pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

" Zelda wins, she will face either Samus or Gum for a spot in next weeks final." Bart said

" Thanks to her jumping the start, Cream never had a chance to get going."

" Either way Steve she advances to next weeks final to face Gum or Samus."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Vector and Espio. Now guys later on tonight you will be involved in a triple threat match with the winners to face the tag team champions Yo-yo and Beat at Vengeance for the tag team titles. Are you confident heading into the match?"

" Confident? We are four time tag team champions, and after we win tonight we will go to vengeance and will become tag team champions for a fifth time." Vector said

" So Yo-yo and Beat, you better enjoy those titles while you can, because we will be coming for you, and theirs nothing that Wario and Waluigi or GMW can do about it." Espio said before he and Vector both leave.

Ringside

" A very confident Vector and Espio." Steve said

" They are the four time tag team champions, they know how to get it done."

" Well we will see if they can get it done a little later."

Single Match: Falco v Vega

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponent, Vega."

Falco and Vega tie up and Vega manages to back Falco to the ropes before whipping him into the ring where he goes for a clothesline, but Falco ducks before giving Vega a springbored DDT before stepping through the ropes and does a springbored leg drop and pins Vega for a two count.

Falco then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goe3s for a hurricarana, but Vega holds on to the ropes ans Falco falls to the mat. Vega then waits for Falco to get up before taking him down with a missile drop kick.

Vega then picks up Falco and whips him into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Falco moves and Vega hits the turnbuckle. Falco the gives Vega a drop kick which sends him to the outside. Falco then gets a running start and leaps over the top rope and does a flip which takes out Vega. Falco then rolls Vega into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Falco picks up Vega and goes to whip him across the ring, but Vega reverses it and send Falco across the ring and then takes him down with a spin kick before quickly giving him a snap supplex. Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Falco to get up before running at him and giving him a spear, Vega then followed with the BME and pinned Falco for the win.

" Here is you winner, Vega."

" Successful return to action for Vega, who like Corn earlier is competing for the first time since wrestlemaina." Steve said

" He will be looking to get back into contention for a title and has done himself a big favor by winning tonight."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk and standing opposite is an angry looking Link.

" Now I know your here because of what happened last week."

" Of course I am, and you also know why im here."

" I do, now what Falcon did to you last week was un excuseable, so I will give you your chance to face Falcon, but it will be at Vengeance, and if you happen to lay a finger on him before that, then not only will the match be off, but you will also be suspended. That clear to you?"

" Crystal."

Link then leaves

Ringside

" Link and Falcon at Vengeance." Steve said

" This has been brewing up for a while now, and it's finally gonna happen."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Bomberman (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Clutch tie up and Clutch quickly backs Bomberman into the corner before whipping him to the opposite corner and gives him a clothesline and follows up with a scoop slam. Clutch then picks up Bomberman and whips him across the ring and hits him with a drop kick and then follows with a leg drop and then pins Bomberman for a two count.

Clutch then goes to the top rope but takes to long and Bomberman catches him up their and gives him a superplex. Bomberman then steps through the ropes to the ring apron and waits for Clutch to get up before doing a springbored clothesline and then pins Clutch for a two count.

Bomberman then goes to the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but Clutch sees him and drop kicks him in mid air. Clutch then picked him up and went for sliced bread number two, but Bomberman pushed him off in mid air. Bomberman then climbs to the top rope and does a moonsault onto Clutch and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman with a third successful defense of his television title." Steve said

" He's really been impressive since his return."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Wario and Waluigi, Now guys im just a few moments you compete in a triple threat match for a chance to face Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team titles at Vengeance. Your thoughts?

" The very fact that we have to compete in this match tonight is crap, we are the former tag team champions and should have a re-match, but we don't get it. It doesn't matter though, because we'll go through anyone to get our titles back and no one will stop us." Wario answers before he and Waluigi leave.

Ringside

Number 1 Contender Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Wario & Waluigi

GMW's musics starts

" The following tripe threat elimination tag match is schuled for one fall with the winners facing the tag team champions at Vengeance. Introducing team number one, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And introducing team number two, Vector and Espio."

Wario's music starts

" And introducing team number three, Wario and Waluigi."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline and followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and then went for a crossbody, but Wario caught him and drove his back into the ring post. In the ring Scorpion gave Waluigi the Scorpion death drop and pinned him for a two count before Wario broke it up.

Scorpion then picked up Waluigi and whipped him across the ring and gave him a bail drop before ducking a clothesline by Vector, who had made the blind tag, and then gave him a drop kick. Espio then came in and Scorpion gave him a drop kick as well. Wario then came in but was stopped by Sub Zero who threw him out of the ring as Scorpion threw Espio out of the opposite side. Sub Zero and Scorpion then both did cross bodies out of the ring with Scorpion taking out Vector and Espio and Sub Zero taking out Wario and Waluigi.

Scorpion then rolled Waluigi back into the ring and made the tag with Sub Zero and they give Waluigi the death sentence before Sub Zero pins him for a three count.

" Wario and Waluigi have been eliminated." The ring announcer said.

Sub Zero and Scorpion were then jumped from behind by Vector and Espio and began punching then back to the ropes before going to whip them across the ring, but both Scorpion and Sub Zero reversed it and both gave them back drops.

Sub Zero then grabs Espio and whips him into the corner before giving him a clothesline and then lifts him tot he top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count which Vector breaks up. Scorpion then comes in and gets rid of Vector before going for a crossbody, but Vector caught him and drove his back into the turnbuckle before tripping up Sub Zero who was near the rope. Sub Zero went to grab him but Vector punched him in the head and before he had a chance to get up Espio hit him with the shining wizard and then pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio win, I knew they would Steve." Bart said

" It came a bit cheaply, but it means they now have a chance to become tag team champions a fifth time if they can beat Yo-yo and Beat at Vengeance in two weeks time."

Backstage

We see Zelda walking backstage with a drink in her hands and is about to enter her lockerroom when she sees something and decides to walk over their.

" Well look who it is." Zelda says as it's reviled she talking to Roy and Marth.

" What do you want?" Marth asks bitterly

" Why so angry? Is it because once again you have no match tonight while your former manager is now on the verge of securing her chance to become a five time women's champion?"

Neither Roy or Marth reply.

" It's just like I told you last week, without me you have been nothing but failures and you always will be." Zelda said before walking off

" Hey!" Roy shouted getting up but was stopped by Marth. " Leave it, she isn't worth it."

Ringside

" Zelda putting her message again from last week." Steve said

" And every word is true."

" What? Lets not get into this again."

" Well why haven't they competed since wrestlemaina then?"

" Marth is recovering from his burns he suffered from wrestlemaina."

" A real man would work through the pain."

Women's number 1 contender tournament Semi Final: Gum v Samus

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Samus music starts

" And her opponent, Samus."

Samus and Gum tie up with Samus quickly backing Gum to the ropes ans then whips Gum across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Gum ducks and goes for one of her own but fails to move Smaus, who then gives Gum a hard clothesline. Samus picks up Gum and gives her a body slam before picking her up and shows good strength by lifting Gum over her head and gives her a press slam and then pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Gum and gives her a side walk slam and goes for another pin which get a two count. Samus then picks up Gum and whips her into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Gum moves and then goes for a quick roll up which gets a two count. Samus is quickly up and takes Gum down with a hard clothesline before lifting her up on to her shoulder. Gum manages to slide off before giving Samus a drop kick which sends her back into the corner.

Gum then hits Samus with several forearm shots to the face before trying to whip her across the ring which Samus counters and whip Gum hard into the corner. Samus then charges at Gum who takes her down with a drop toe hold and Smaus head hits the second turnbuckle. Gum then drags Samus to the center of the ring and tries to lock in the sharpshooter, but Samus uses her strength to power out of it. Samus then grabs Gum, lifts her up and gives her the Samus driver and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" Smaus with another victory over a former women's champion and advances into the final." Steve said

" Where she'll face one of the greatest women's champions ever in Zelda."

A video from last week is shown of Knuckles and the smoking Shadow dummy.

" We saw that strange event happened last week, and since then our GWA champion Knuckles hasn't been seen." Steve said

" He's just taking the night off, he's the champ and deserves a rest."

" He's the champ and as our champion he should be here representing the company."

" Leave off him Steve, Knuckles is under a bit of stress with this Shadow business and with Mr money in the bank Megaman watching his every move it's no wonder he needs some time off."

" Speaking of Megaman we saw him put his foot in it earlier and will now defend the money in the bank briefcase at Vengeance against Mario. And he will be going one on one next against the Intercontinental champion Tails, who we have just had word will defend the Intercontinental title in a wrestlemaina re-match against Johnny Cage."

Non-Title Match: Megaman v Tails

Megaman's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails slides into the ring where he is instantly stomped on by Megaman, who then picks him up and throws him into the corner and unloads with several punches before being pulled back by the ref. Megaman shakes him off and then is hit by Tails who flew out the corner with a forearm and followed with several punches before Megaman stopped it with a knee to the gut and then a back breaker.

Megaman then picks up Tails and sets him up for the flip piledriver, but Tails counters it into a back drop. Megaman gets up quickly but is knocked down with a drop kick and then quickly rolls out of the ring. Tails then does a baseball slide which sends Megaman into the barriers and then takes him down with a crossbody.

Tails then rolls Megaman back into the ring and goes back to the apron and does a springbored leg drop and pins Megaman for a two count. Tails picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and hit him with a drop sault before doing and stand shooting star press and pinned Megaman for a two count.

Tails then wait for Megaman to get up and then goes for the tailsmission, but Megaman backs into the corner and gets out of the hold. Megaman then punches Tails a few times before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Tails ducks and then takes down Megaman with a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

Tails picks up Megaman who quickly gives Tails a knee to the gut before giving him a snap supplex. Megaman picks up Tails and whips him into the corner and begins punching away at the head of Tails before being dragged off by the ref. As Megaman is arguing with the ref Johnny Cage appears from the crowd and and pulls Tails to the outside pf the ring and drives him back first into the ring apron before throwing him back into the ring.

Megaman then pins Tails who kicks out at two. Johnny begins to head beck to the ring and gets on the apron but is stopped by the ref who orders him to the back. As this happens Megaman goes to set Tails up for the flip piledriver when Mario appears and gives Megaman a clothesline from hell. Tails then pins Megaman and the ref returns to make the three count.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails win here tonight with a little help from Mario." Steve said

" A little help? He just cost Megaman a big win here tonight."

" After Johnny Cage tired to cost Tails the win."

" That's different."

" How exactly is it different?" Steve asked as Mario and Tails stood in the ring with Megaman and Johnny Cage standing on the outside.

" We got ourselves a bit of a showdown here." Bart said before Eggman's music started

" Now hold on a minute, as much as I'd like to see this and as much as the fans would like to see you four go at it we don't have enough time to do this. But next week we will have Megaman and Johnny Cage teaming together to face Mario and the Intercontinental champion Tails."

The crowd cheer as Eggman disappears backstage.

" What a huge announcement for next week."

" Your not kidding Steve, seeing these four in the ring with less than a week before their respective matches a Vengeance is huge."

" Well on this huge announcement it' time to end the show so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn b Sheik via Submission

Zelda b Cream via pinfall

Vega b Falco via pinfall

Bomberman b Clutch via pinfall

Vector & Espio b GMW & Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Samus b Gum via pinfall

Tails b Megaman via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Matches 

No 1. Contender Battle Royal

T.V Title Match: Waluigi V Bomberman (c)

Single Match: Espio v Yo-yo

Women's number 1 contender tournament Final: Zelda v Samus

Tag Match: Tails & Mario v Johnny Cage & Megaman

* * *

Vengeance Matches 

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Single Match: Link v Captain Falcon

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Money In The Bank Match: Mario v Megaman (c)


	127. Week 4 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out Red Canyon Arena the final stop before Vengeance and we have some huge matches tonight." Steve said

" That's right Steve, were about to find out who will get the chance to face Knuckles for the GWA championship in a over the top rope battle royal."

" Speaking of the champ he is here tonight and will go one on one with the returning Fox."

No 1. Contender Battle Royal – Corn, Clutch, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Mario, Tails, Johnny Cage, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Big, Falco, Wario, Sheik, Vega, Megaman

The match started in the usual mass brawl with Sheik getting quickly eliminated by Megaman. In another corner Johnny Cage was trying to eliminate Tails, who kicked him in the head to get him off. Luigi was the next to go after being double teamed by Sub Zero and Scorpion. Corn was then nearlly eliminated after being thrown over the top rope by Big.

Captain Falcon then eliminated Falco before nearly getting eliminated himself by Vega by just holding on. In another corner Mario had now found Megaman and was now punching away at him. Sub Zero and Scorpion then eliminated Wario as Johnny Cage successfully eliminated Tails.

Everyone then seemed to stop what they were doing and all focused on Big and tired to eliminate him as Big tried fighting back and had some success before sucoming to the number and getting eliminated. Captain Falcon then quickly eliminated Clutch before backdropping Vega over the top as well. Johnny Cage was next eliminated as he tried to eliminate Corn when Mario came from behind.

Megaman was next eliminated after getting eliminated by both Sub Zero and Scorpion as Captain Falcon eliminated Mario.

" Were down to four now Bart."

" And look at this, both members off GMW are still alive."

" This is a big chance for either one to get a GWA title shot, both Falcon and Corn will have to be wary."

Corn went for Sub Zero and Falcon went for Scorpion and both punched away at him in separate corners before whipping them across the ring, but both Sub Zero and Scorpion reversed it and Corn and Falcon hit each other with Corn falling between the second and third ropes. Sub Zero and Scorpion then give Falcon a double supplex before hitting him with the death sentence and then eliminated him.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then began circling each other and then exchange a quick hand shake before tying up and both tried to push the other back with Sub Zero getting the eventual upper hand and then tried to lift Scorpion over the top rope. Corn then got back into the ring where he quickly managed to eliminate both Sub Zero and Scorpion.

" Here is your winner and the number one contender for the GWA title, Corn."

" Corn did it, he wins and faces Knuckles this Sunday for the GWA title." Steve said

" Sub Zero and Scorpion both forgot about Corn and it cost them."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Link, now Link last week we saw the match made between you now former friend Captain Falcon, but tonight you have to go one on one with Conker, Your thoughts?"

Link goes to speak but is interrupted by Falcon, who comes into view.

" Now Link, you may of moaned to Robotnik last week to get this match between us, but you see it's all pointless, after beating you this Sunday then I will once again be heading towards becoming GWA Champion once again, something you will never be again."

" This is coming from the guy who lost it after one month, but that don't matter, all that matters is this Sunday, you'll find out which one of us is better."

Ringside

" Link to go one on one with Conker tonight, just six days before his match with Captain Falcon at Vengeance."

" And with Falcon not in action tonight this could give him an advantage."

T.V Title Match: Waluigi w/ Wario v Bomberman (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied by Wario, Waluigi."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Waluigi tie up and Waluigi backs Bomberman into the corner and goes to hit him, but Bomberman quickly moves and then gives Waluigi some punches before whipping him across the ring. Bomberman then gives Waluigi a monkey flip before going to the top rope where Wario goes on to the apron a distracts him long enough for Waluigi to knock Bomberman off the top rope and to the outside.

Wario picks up Bomberman and gives him a punch before picking him up again and smacks his head off the announce table as Waluigi keeps the ref distracted. Wario then smacks his head off the ring apron before rolling him back into the ring where Waluigi pins Bomberman for a two count.

Waluigi picks up Bombeman and gives him a body slam before following up with an elbow drop and pins Bomberman again for a two count. Waluigi then picks up Bomberman and throws him out of the ring and Wario goes to grab him, but the ref spots it and sends Wario to the back. As Waluigi is protesting to the ref Bomberman rolls him up from behind for a two count.

Waluigi gets up quickly but is quickly taken down with a drop kick. Waluigi gets up again but again is taken down with a second drop kick. Bomberman then grabs Wario and whips him across the ring and gives him a backdrop and then a scoop slam before going to the top rope and does a moonsault onto Waluigi and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman re-tains the television title again, despite interference from Wario." Steve said

" It was Wario getting sent to the back which gave Bomberman the opportunity and he took advantage of that."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Corn. Now Corn you've had a chance to rest from the battle royal earlier how do you feel now that you have a chance to become the GWA champion for a second time?"

" Im excited as hell, Ive been waiting a while for an opportunity to become GWA champion again, and now that I have it im not gonna let it slip."

" Well you've got six days tp prepare yourself for your match so good luck."

Corn goes to leave but stops when his name is called.

" What do you want Knuckles?"

" Not much, im just here to congratulate on your victory, but also to tell you that you need more then six days to prepare to beat me."

" I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you. So let me tell you this, you better be focused on our match and not on anything Shadow or Megaman might be doing because I will take that title off of you if your not."

Corn then walks off leaving Knuckles standing their.

Ringside

" Our challenger with some words for the champion." Steve said

" Knuckles will be focused, I know with Shadow and Megaman keeping an eye on him is distracting in that ring he's all business."

Single Match: Yo-yo w/ Beat v Espio w/ Vector

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Beat, he is one half of the tag team champions, Yo-yo."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Vector, Espio."

Yo-yo and Espio tie up and Yo-yo backs Espio into the corner and the ref calls for a break. Yo-yo breaks cleanly and Espio quickly cheap shots him before whipping him in to the corner and begins punching away at him. Espio then lifts Yo-yo to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Yo-yo and whips him into the corner again and then hits him with a flying forearm before climbing to the top rope and hits Yo-yo with a missile drop kick. Espio then puts a sleeper hold on Yo-yo and after a while the ref checks that Yo-yo is still concesious. Yo-yo begins fighting back and manages to get to his feet and breaks the hold with several elbows to the gut. Yo-yo then comes off the ropes and hits Espio with a clothesline.

Yo-yo then takes Espio down with a back drop and goes to climb the ropes, but Vector grabs his foot and stops him. Beat then comes round and hit Vector and Yo-yo then goes for a frog splash, but Espio rolls out of the way and then hits Yo-yo with the shining wizard and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Espio."

" Espio gets the win here tonight, can he and Vector do it again and beat Yo-yo and Beat for the titles at Vengeance?" Steve said

" I think they will Steve, they are four time tag team champions and it's also been nearly two years since their last tag title reign, which for a team like Vector and Espio is a very long time."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge. Now Rouge coming up in just a moment we have the number one contenders match between Samus and Zelda, which opponent would you prefer to wrestle this Sunday at Vengeance?"

" To be honest with you, it doesn't really matter, Last month I put Samus in her place, And I've also beating Zelda more times then I care to count, so whoever the winner is won't prove to be much of a challenge to me."

Rouge then leaves

Ringside

" Our women's champion has quite the ego." Steve said

" She the best, she has every right to be."

Women's number 1 contender tournament Final: Zelda v Samus

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall with the winner going on to face the women's champion Rouge at Vengeance. Making her way to the ring, Zelda."

Samus music starts

" And her opponent, Samus."

Zelda attacks Samus as she enters the ring before whipping her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Samus ducks and then takes down Zelda with a clothesline of her own. Samus then picks up Zelda and gives her a body slam before picking her up again and lifts her over her shoulders and give her a press slam.

Samus then picks up Zelda and set her up for the Samus driver, but Zelda wriggles free and then does a drop kick to the knee, which brings Samus to one knee, and then follows up with a drop kick to the face and then a pin which Samus kicks out of at two.

Zelda picks up Samus and goes to whip her into the corner, but Samus reverses it and then gives Zelda a hard clothesline. Samus then gave Zelda the Samus Driver and then pinned Zelda for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" Samus wins, she gets a second opportunity to take on Rouge at Vengeance for the women's championship." Steve said as Rouge got off her seat and slid into he ring.

" It looks like were gonna get a quick preview." Bart said as Rouge hit Samus on the back of the head with the women's title. Rouge then followed up by giving Samus the widows peak.

" The women's champion sending a powerful message to her challenger just six days before Vengeance."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and my guests at this time are Johnny Cage and Mr money in the bank Megaman. Now tonight you two team up to face off against the two opponents you will respectively face at Vengeance. Your thoughts?"

Johnny goes to reply but Megaman snatches the mic from Dave.

" Now listen here, A lot of people have been going round saying that I am scared of Mario. Well I am not scared of Mario or anyone for the matter and Mario if you think your tired old body can take this money in the bank briefcase off me then think again, because the only thing that will happen is you getting added to the list of carers I've ended."

Megaman then shoves the mic into Johnny's chest and leaves.

" Tails, what happened at Wrestlemaina was nothing but a fluke and this Sunday I will take that Intercontinental title away from you."

Johnny then leaves

Ringside

" Both Megaman and Johnny Cage with some strong words for their Vengeance opponents." Steve said

" They will team up to face their Vengeance opponents in our main event later tonight."

Non-title Match: Fox v Knuckles (c) w/ Gannondorf

Fox's music starts

" The following non-title match is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Gannondorf, he is the GWA Champion, Knuckles."

Knuckles stands on the outside of the ring staring Fox down, who then turns to see Gannondorf on the apron and he knocks Gannondorf off leaving Knuckles with a free shot to the back of the head and hen does a reverse take down and then hits Fox several more times to the back of the head and tries to lock in the cross face but it's to close to the ropes and Fox manages to grab them.

Knuckles picks up Fox and shoves him into the corner and gives him several hard chops across the chest before lifting him to the top rope and gives Fox a superplex and Knuckles pins him for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Fox and gives him a snap supplex before going to the top rope and hits Fox with a diving headbutt and pins him and Fox kicks out at two.

Knuckles then locks in the crossface right in the center of the ring and Fox desperately tries to get near the rope, each time losing more and more energy. Fox continues to slowly reach for the ropes and manages to grab them much to the anger of Knuckles, who then picks up Fox and gives him the triple german supplexs before locking in the crossface again but before Fox can tap the lights cut out.

" The lights! Do you think he's here?" Bart asked

" Shadow has said that his always watching Knuckles."

The lights return and Knuckles is standing in the ring looking in all directions and then notices that Gannondorf is down. Knuckles is then grabbed by Fox who hits him with the diamond cutter and pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Fox picks up the win over the GWA champion." Steve said

" That's not the real news though, what is, is that after the lights returned Gannondorf was layed out, this is yet more mind games on the part of Shadow."

" Mind games or not, Fox has just pinned the GWA Champion."

Backstage

We see a disappointed Zelda walking backstage still upset over losing the number one contender match from earlier. She is about to enter her lockerroom when her name is called and Roy and Marth come into view.

" What do you two wan?!"

" A but angry are we?" Roy asks

" Upset that you blew your chance to become women's champion?" Marth asks

" At least I've had a chance. When was the last time you had a chance? Or competed for that matter?"

" You know Marth is still suffering from burns from wrestlemaina."

" It doesn't matter anyway, cause even if he could compete, you two still wouldn't have a chance to ever be tag team champions again." Zelda then turns and enters the lockerroom and Roy turns to Marth.

" We'll show her, once you've healed we will be tag team champions again."

Roy and Marth then walk off.

Ringside

" This ongoing dispute between Roy and Marth and the former manager Zelda doesn't look like ending too soon." Steve said

" I have constantly said it, they made a big mistake thinking they could survive without her."

Single Match: Link w/ Malon v Conker w/ The Bonanza Bros

Link's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied by The Bonanza Brothers, Conker."

Link and Conker tie up and Link manages to get Conker into a headlock, who tries to counter with a back drop, but Link manages to land on his feet and take down Conker with a neck breaker, Link then picked Conker back up and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Link then whipped Conker into to corner and went for the splash, but missed when Conker moved and then Conker went for a roll up which got a two count. Conker then managed to take Link down with a drop kick and Conker began stomping away at Link.

Conker then went to the top rope and took down Link with a missile drop kick and pinned Link for a two count. Conker then clotheslined Link to the outside. Where Robo and Mobo approached him while Conker kept the ref distracted. Mobo went to grab Link but Link shrugged him off and gave him a right hand. Robo then gave Link a shot to the back of the head. Link turned round and took Robo down with a right hand before picking up Mobo and drove him into the ring post.

Link then got back into the ring and Conker attack Link as he was entering but was shoved off. Conker got up and charged at Link again who hit him with a clothesline and followed up with two more clotheslines before giving Conker a spinbuster and then climbed to the top rope and hit the frog splash. Link then locked in the tri-force of pain and Conker tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" Link picks up the win heading into Vengeance." Steve said as Captain Falcon appeared on the rampway.

" Look, it's Link's Vengeance opponent Falcon." Bart said as Falcon started at Link for a short while before dissapearing backstage.

" Im sure Falcon saw what happened from one of the backstage monitors, and he knows Link will be ready."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time is Mario and the Intercontinental champion Tails. Now guys tonight you two team up to face off your respective opponents at Vengeance in a tag team match, your thoughts?"

" You see it's real simple Steve, tonight myself and Tails show a short preview of what Johnny Cage and Megaman will expect at Vengeance, and when Vengeance is all over and done with, and Tails still has his Intercontinental championship and I become Mr. Money in the bank, both will know that they will never be on our level."

Mario and Tails then leave.

Ringside

" Mario and Tails versus Megaman and Johnny Cage is our main event and it's up next." Steve said

" A chance for someone to get the one up heading into their match this Sunday."

Tag Match: Johnny Cage & Megaman v Tails & Mario

Johnny's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, introducing first, Johnny Cage."

Megaman's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Tails music starts

" And their opponents, introducing first, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Mario's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Mario."

Megaman and Tails start the match off with a tie up and Megaman backs Tails into the corner and unloads with several punches before being pulled back by the ref. Megaman shakes him off and then is hit by Tails who flew out the corner with a forearm and followed with several punches before Megaman stopped it with a knee to the gut and then a back breaker.

Megaman then picks up Tails and sets him up for the flip piledriver, but Tails counters it into a back drop. Megaman gets up quickly but is knocked down with a drop kick and then quickly rolls out of the ring. Tails then does a baseball slide which sends Megaman into the barriers and then takes him down with a crossbody. Tails then rolls Megaman back into the ring and goes back to the apron and does a springbored leg drop and pins Megaman for a two count. Tails picks up Megaman and whips him across the ring and hit him with a drop sault before doing and stand shooting star press and pinned Megaman for a two count.

Tails then picked up Megaman, who then racked the eyes of Tails before whipping him into his corner and tags in Johnny Cage who punches away at Tails. Johnny then gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Johnny picked up Tails, who tried to punch Johnny, but it had no effect and Johnny drove his knee into Tails gut and then gave him a belly to belly overhead before dragging him to the center of the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away hard on Tails before picking him up and threw him into the corner and punched him several time before whipping him across the ring and gave Tails the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two to the shock of Johnny.

Johnny then picked up Tails, who surprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package for a count of two before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Johnny then threw Tails shoulder first into the corner and tagged in Megaman who gave Tails and arm takedown and then put him into an arm lock. Tails slowly managed to get back to his feet and gave Megaman a few elbows to break the hold and went to tag in Mario, but Megaman had a hold of Tails foot. Tails then gave Megaman an enzaguri and tagged in Mario as Megaman tagged in Johnny.

Johnny went for a clothesline but Mario ducked under it and took Johnny down with a punch. Johnny got up but was taken down with another punch before Mario whipped him into the corner and gave Johnny a clothesline. Mario then picked up Johnny and gave him a short arm clothesline before whipping Johnny into the corner again and went for the clothesline from hell, but was hit from behind by Megaman.

Mario then gave Megaman a right hand which knocked him off the apron and grabbed Johnny and gave him a fallaway slam and waited for him to get up before hitting him with the clothesline from hell. Mario then tagged in Tails who did the spiral tap onto Johnny and pinned him for the win as Megaman was already halfway back up the ring apron with briefcase in hand.

" Here are your winners, Mario and the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails beats Johnny Cage for a second time." Steve said

" That was because of Mario, he will be on his own this Sunday."

" Speaking of Mario his opponent Megaman made a hasty exit."

" He's just saving his energy for Sunday."

" Saving energy my butt, he walked out because he didn't was anything to do with Mario."

" Megaman is not afraid of Mario."

" We will find out this Sunday when the two meet with Megaman's money in the bank briefcase on the line."

" And not forgetting Tails defending his Intercontinental championship against Johnny Cage, Yo-yo and Beat defending the tag team titles against Vector and Espio."

" Also the women's title will be on the line as Samus gets a second chance at facing Rouge after winning the number one contender tournament and Link goes one on one with his former fried Captain Falcon."

" And of course Steve last but not least the big one, Knuckles defends the GWA championship against Corn who early won a battle royal to earn the right."

" Well people this is all we have time for tonight so from Bart and Myself we'll see you all at Vengeance."

* * *

Re-cap 

Corn won a battle royal

Bomberman b Waluigi via pinfall

Espio b Yo-yo via pinfall

Samus b Zelda via pinfall

Fox b Knuckles via pinfall

Link b Conker via submission

Mario & Tails b Johnny Cage & Megaman via pinfall

* * *

Vengeance Matches 

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Roy & Marth

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Women's Title Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

Single Match: Link v Captain Falcon

Tag Title Match: Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Money In The Bank Match: Mario v Megaman (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Knuckles (c)


	128. Vengeance Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Knuckles (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome every to the sold out GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Vengeance." Steve said

" We have several great matches tonight including four title matches."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Roy & Marth

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws got into the ring where Alex got a mic.

" Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer in reply

" I said, are you ready?" Alex shouted which the crowd cheered louder

" Then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, D-generation X proudly brings to you the next, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then hands the mic to Wonder Boy, " And if your not down with that, then we have two words for ya!"

" _Suck it!" _

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Wonder Boy tie up in the center of the ring and Wonder Boy then backs Roy into the corner and gives him a chop across the chest. He then whips Roy across the ring and follows up with a back drop before tagging in Alex and they give him a double supplex.

Alex then picks up Roy and twists his arm round and tag Wonder Boy back in, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle onto Roy's arm and follows up with an arm take down. Wonder Boy tags in Alex and they whips Roy across the ring and give him a double back drop. Alex then picks up Roy and whips him across the ring and Marth makes a blind tag. Alex goes for a clothesline on Roy and misses and then gets taken down by Marth who does a missile drop kick.

Marth picks up Alex and whips him into his corner and gives him a clothesline before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Alex holds onto the rope and shoves Marth onto he mat before going for a double Ax handle, bur Marth drop kicks him in mid air. Marth then tags in Roy and they whip Alex across the ring and give him a double arm drag and follow with a double elbow drop.

Roy picks up Alex and goes to supplex him, but Alex counters into one of his own and makes a tag to Wonder Boy, who takes down Roy with a clothesline, and then gives Marth one. Wonder Boy then gives Roy a back drop and follows up by giving Marth one as well and then throws him out. Wonder Boy then tags in Alex and they give Roy a double piledriver and Alex pins him for a two count before Marth brakes it up.

Alex then picks up Roy and goes to whip him, but Roy reverses it and takes Alex down with a drop kick before crawling to his corner and makes a tag as Alex also tags in Wonder Boy. Marth takes down Wonder Boy with a hip toss and follows up with a second before going for a clothesline, but Wonder Boy ducks and Marth hits the ref.

Marth then gives Wonder Boy a DDT and then tags in Roy and they give him the snapshot and Roy makes the pin but sees the ref still down. Marth then spots Zelda, who is on her way to the ring and rolls out of the ring to confront her. As this is happening Alex and Wonder Boy give Roy the top rope piledriver and Alex makes the pin as the ref comes to. Marth turns and sees it but gets to the ring just as the ref counts three.

" Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

" You see that Steve? Zelda is never wrong, these guys are nothing without her and they have just proved it by losing their first match back."

" How can you say that? They were in control until Zelda poke her nose where it wasn't wanted."

" Either way they still lost Steve."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Johnny Cage. Now Johnny in just a moment you get your second chance to win the Intercontinental title in a wrestlemania re-match against Tails. Now I gotta ask you what is your mind set after Tails pinned you again just six days ago?"

" Are you implying that I can't beat Tails? Wrestlemania was a fluke, and six days ago he had Mario for help and my so called tag partner abandoned m. Tails has never beaten me probably and tonight I will show you and everyone else that I am the better man."

Johnny then leaves

Ringside

" Johnny Cage verses Tails for the Intercontinental title is up next." Steve said

" And Johnny will finally become a champion."

" I wouldn't be so certain, he certainly hasn't had much luck beating Tails recently."

" But tonight it's just the two of them, one on one with no one to interfere."

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails

Tails and Johnny tied up in the center of the ring and Johnny backed Tails into the corner and then went to cheap shot him when the ref called for a break, but Tails ducked and punched Johnny several times before Johnny shoved Tails down. Johnny then went for a clothesline but Tails ducked and and then gave Johnny a hurricarana. Johnny then rolled to the outside where Tails flipped over the top rope and landed hard n the mat after Johnny quickly moved.

Johnny the picked up Tails and threw him into the barrier before lifting him up and drop is mid-section on the barrier. Johnny then took Tails round the ring and slammed his head off the announce table. Johnny then quickly rolled in and back out of the ring to stop the ref count and then picked up Tails and drove him back first into the ring apron. Johnny then rolled Tails back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then dragged Tails to his feet and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Johnny picked up Tails, who tried to punch Johnny, but it had no effect and Johnny drove his knee into Tails gut and then gave him a belly to belly overhead before dragging him to the center of the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away hard on Tails before picking him up and threw him into the corner and punched him several time before whipping him across the ring and gave Tails the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two to the shock of Johnny.

Johnny then picked up Tails, who surprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package for a count of two before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Johnny then threw Tails out of the ring before rolling out himself and went to clothesline Tails against the ring post, but Tails moved and Johnny's arm hit the post.

Tails then got onto the ring apron and jumped off and gave Johnny a hurricarana before rolling him into the ring and climbed to the top rope and did the spiral tap which Johnny just kicked out of before three. Tails then went back to the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up, who shoved the ref into the ropes and Tails landed hard on the mat.

Johnny than gave Tails a supplex and pinned him for a two count and then picked Tails up again and whipped him across the ring and gave him a clothesline before hitting Tails with a spike DDT and pinned Tails who again just kicked out at two.

Johnny then slammed the mat angrily and rolled to the outside and grabbed a chair but was stopped by the ref who took the chair off of him. Johnny then gave Tails a low blow and hit him with the Johnny go round and pinned him for only a two count. Johnny got up angrily and shouted at the ref that it was a three count and then shoved the ref, who then shoved him back right into Tails who rolled him up and the ref made the three count.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" What!" Bart shouted. " Did you just see that? The ref just cost Johnny the match."

" Johnny shoved the ref first Bart, Johnny was lucky not to be disqualified there and then."

" Once again Johnny has been screwed out of the Intercontinental title."

" Johnny screwed Johnny, and you know it, he had no right to shove the ref."

" And the ref had no right to shove him."

A replay of how Samus won the number one contender tournament is shown of the big screen.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge. Now Rouge you've just seen the footage of Samus winning the number one contender tournament for the right to face you any thoughts ahead of your match?"

" You know, it just goes to show you what exactly the strength of this division that Samus is the number one contender. Last month at wrestlemania I showed everyone that she was nowhere in my league and I will prove it again tonight."

Rouge then leaves.

Ringside

" Our women's champion's ego grows stronger by the day." Steve said

" She's the best Steve, that's all there is to it."

Women's Title Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

Samus music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship making her way to the ring the challenger, Samus."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge goes to attack Samus as she enters the ring but Samus manages to fight back and Rouge quickly slides under the ropes and to the outside. Rouge walks around to the ring steps and gets slowly back into the ring and ties up with Samus, who backs her into the corner and makes the break where Rouge delivers a cheap shot before spearing Samus to the mat and punches her several times before picking her up and gives her a supplex and pins her for a two count.

Rouge then picks up Samus and goes for another supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Rouge one of her own before picking up Rouge and gives her a backbreaker before pinning her for a two count. Samus picks up Rouge and whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge ducks and clothesline of her own as Samus does the same and both hit each other.

Samus and Rouge slowly gets up and Rouge then goes for a punch with Samus block and and give Rouge a punch before picking her up and places her on her shoulders before slamming Rouge to the mat and pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Rouge again and whips her into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge moves and Samus goes into the turnbuckle and Rouge rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes and gets a two count before the ref spots it and stop the count. Rouge complains to the ref and gets rolled up by Samus for a two count.

Samus and Rouge then get up with Rouge beating Samus to the punch and then gave her the widows peak and pinned Samus for a to count. Rouge then went for the widows peak a second time but Samus thought out of it and then set up Rouge for the Samus driver, but Rouge wriggled free and rolled up Samus for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge re-tains the women's championship." Steve said

" As if there was any doubts."

A video is played on the big screen of the last few weeks between Link and Captain Falcon.

" We've seen the friendship between these two dissolve since wrestlemania, and now tonight they meet in the ring." Steve said

" Link wanted the match, and Robotnik granted it."

Single Match: Link w/ Malon v Captain Falcon

Link's music stars

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied my Malon, Link."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponent, Captain Falcon."

Link and Falcon tie up and Link backs Falcon to the corner and punches away at Falcon and has to be dragged off by the ref. Falcon then takes Link down with a clothesline and gives him scoop slam before picking Link back up and smacks his head off the turnbuckle and then a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count.

Falcon then stomps on Link's leg before dragging him to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope and then jumps on it. Falcon then puts Link's leg on the bottom rope again and again Falcon jumps on it. Falcon then rolls to the outside and drags Link to the corner and smacks Link's leg off the ring post and does it again before rolling back into the ring.

Falcon then goes for the figure four leg lock but Link uses his other leg to push him off. Link then got to his feet and gave Falcon a few punches before Falcon kicked Link's bad leg and Link collapsed to the mat. Falcon then stomped away at Link's leg again before picking him up and went for the C-4, but Link thought him off with some elbows to the head.

Link then took Falcon down with a clothesline and went for another but Falcon went back to the leg and Link went down. Falcon then put Link in the figure four leg lock and Link desperately tried reaching for the ropes before trying to turn over and reverse the pressure and nearly had it before Falcon got it back in his control. Link continued to try and reach the ropes. Falcon continued the pressure and Link continued to scream in pain, but still refused to tap. Malon then got onto the ropes and the ref got up and she yelled at the ref to stop the match which he did.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Falcon picks up the win here tonight." Steve said as paramedics came down to help Link to the back

" I don't think Link will be happy with the way it ended."

" Malon was concerned for Link's health, and you know that Link was never gonna tap out."

" So you admit he's stubborn?"

" Im saying he never quits no matter what his situation is."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Vector and Espio. Now guys in just a moment you have a chance to become tag team champions for a fifth time when you take on Yo-yo and Beat. Your thoughts?"

" Let me take you back to Starcade two years ago, Yo-yo and Beats first tag team title defense, and it was us who it was against and it was us who ended their reign after only a month. And now tonight history is about to repeat itself when we end their second reign as champions after only a month." Espio said before he and Vector leave.

Ringside

" We'll see if history is gonna repeat itself in just a few moments." Steve said

" Vector and Espio have the advantage after Espio defeated Yo-yo just six days ago."

Tag Team Title Match: Vector and Espio v Yo-yo and Beat (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Beat and Espio and tie up and Beat puts Espio into a side headlock and Espio backs to the ropes and pushes him off before Beat takes him down with a shoulder block. Beat then grabs Espio and tags in Yo-yo and they take down Espio with a double suplex. Yo-yo then picks up Espio and whips him across the ring and gives him a drop sault before tegging in Beat.

Beat then picks up Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a shoulder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then rammed Yo-yo into the steel post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then pinned him for a two count before Vector broke it up. Vector then went for the Vector bomb, but Beat thought out of it with several punches and then gave Vector a drop kick which sent him through the ropes.

Beat then gave Espio then fameasser and went to the top rope where he and Yo-yo hit the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners and still the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

" They did it Bart, a lot of people said that history would repast itself but they pulled it off." Steve said

" I have to admit Steve, they were impressive, and they deserve the win here tonight."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario in just a moment you have a chance to win the money in the bank briefcase off of Megaman, any thoughts ahead of your match?"

" My thoughts are that as when I first returned, tonight is much more than the money in the bank briefcase, this is about teaching Megaman respect, respect for people who if it wasn't for them then he wouldn't have a job now. Tonight I will beat it into Megaman and make him pay for the careers he has ended."

Mario then leaves.

Ringside

" Mario is fired up for tonight." Steve said

" Megaman is gonna have to bring his A game tonight, he can't look past Mario, epically an angry Mario."

Money In The Bank Match: Mario v Megaman

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the money in the bank briefcase. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponent, Mr money in then bank, Megaman."

Megaman gets out of the ring and meets Mario on the rampway who gets the upper hand and punches away at Megaman all the way back to ringside where Mario then whips Megaman into the steel steps. Mario then rolls Megaman back into the ring and gives him several clubbing blows to the back before picking him up and gives him a backbreaker. Mario then picks up Megaman and gives him a short arm clothesline and follows up with two more before pinning him for a two count.

Mario then picks up Megaman and gives him another clubbing blow to the back before giving Megaman a powerbomb. Mario then picks up Megaman and whips him hard into the corner and then takes him down with a big boot. Mario then picks up Megaman and gives him a fallaway slam before pinning him for a two count.

Mario picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Megaman ducks it and then kicks Mario several times in the gut before trying to whip him across the ring, but Mario reverses it and gives Megaman a sidewalk slam and pins Megaman for a two count. Megaman then tries crawling out of the ring but Mario drags him back in and picks him up for a second powerbomb, but Megaman fights out of it and then rolls Mario up and grabs the rope for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

" You gotta be kidding!?" Steve shouted " Mario dominated the whole match and Megaman wins it by holding the ropes."

" The ref didn't see it Steve, which means it's legal."

" Well unfortunately the ref didn't see it and Megaman just escapes with the money in the bank briefcase."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Knuckles. Now Knuckles in just a few moments you defend your title in a match against Corn. Firstly, can you concentrate knowing that Shadow is lurking and can strike at any time and secondly where is Ganondorf tonight?"

" Firstly Dave I wil be able to concentrate, because all of these mind games are nothing to me and proves that Shadow would rather try and scare me than face me. And as for your second question, whatever happanded when the lights were off last Monday resulted in Ganondorf getting a concussion, and Shadow, if it was you that was responsible, then you will regret it."

Knuckles them leaves

Ringside

" It looks like were gonna have a one on one contest tonight with Ganondorf out of the picture, which is only good news." Steve said

" Careful Steve, Ganondorf won't be happy to hear that, and you know he's probably watching this live from home."

" Either way he won't be a factor which will result in a fair match."

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Knuckles (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring the challenger, Corn."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponent, he is the GWA champion, Knuckles."

Corn and Knuckles tie up and Knuckles gives Corn a knee to the gut before giving him a belly to belly supplex. Knuckles then picks up Corn and whips him into the corner where he then gives Corn several hard chops to the chest before giving him a supplex and pins him for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Corn and goes to gives him a german supplex, but Corn blocks it and counters it into a roll up for a two count.

Knuckles quickly gets up and is taken down by Corn who does a hip toss. Corn then gives Knuckles a second hip toss before giving him a back drop. Corn then follows with a neckbreaker before attempting a sharpshooter but Knuckles quickly gets to the ropes before Corn has a chance to lock it in.

Corn goes to pick up Knuckles but Knuckles grabs him and pulls him forward and Corn goes through the ropes to the outside. Knuckles then takes Corn down with a crossbody before slamming his head off the barrier and then rolls Corn back into the ring for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Corn and gives him a german supplex and keeps his arms locked and gives him a second and then and third.

Knuckles then goes to the top rope and hits Corn with a diving headbutt and then locks in the crossface and Corn is about to tap when the lights cut. The lights return and Shadow is in the ring with Knuckles the only one standing with both Corn and the ref down. Shadow pulls out a baseball bat and Knuckles goes for Shadow who moves and hits him with the bat.

Shadow then hits Knuckles on the back before giving him the pedigree. Shadow then gets on top of Knuckles and punches away at him before leaving the ring and returns with a steel chair and smacks him in the head with it which busts him open. Shadow then puts Knuckles leg in the chair and then stomped on it. The lights cut again and when they returned Shadow was gone. Corn then pinned Knuckles and then ref slowly made the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA champion, Corn."

" My god, I can't believe what I have just witnessed." Steve said

" It seems that Shadow has finally chosen is time for revenge."

" And on top of that he has also cost Knuckles the GWA championship."

" Knuckles is in bad shape Steve."

" Well it's not surprising, we'll have more on this tomorrow but for now were all out of time so from Bart and myself goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap 

The Outlaws b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Tails b Johnny Cage via pinfall

Rouge b Samus via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Link via submission

Yo-yo & Beat b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Megaman b Mario via pinfall

Corn b Knuckles via pinfall


	129. Week 5 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome every to the sold out GWA Arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after Vengence." Steve said

" Last night was huge." Dave said before getting interrupted by the music of Knuckles who comes to the ring on crutches with his ankle in plaster.

" Here comes, and I can finally say it, the former GWA champion Knuckles."

" That's not nice Steve, you know that Knuckles was screwed out of his title."

" It was a taste of his own medicine after he has screwed everyone while GWA champion."

Knuckles struggles to get into the ring and then gets handed a mic as a you suck chant gets going.

" I bet your happy now ain't you. I be your finally happy Shadow, thanks to you I suffered a concussion, a broken ankle, and worse of all, you cost me the most important thing in my life the GWA title.. So Shadow, was it worth it? All those months you stalked me, was the end result worth it?"

The lights go off and Shadow's music starts. The lights come back on and Shadow is in the ring. Shadow then takes the mic from Knuckles.

" Your asking me was it worth it? I told you that I would wait for my opportunity and last night it came, well it was worth it, and now you can spend the next few months at home and know what it was like to be at home because of someone else injuring you."

Shadow then drop the mic and turns to leave. Knuckles then drops one of his crutches and smacks Shadow on the back with then other. Knuckles then continues to hit Shadow until the crutch splits in two before picking the mic back up.

" Are you really think im that stupid Shadow? Do you really think that I would just let this past? Well if you want it then you'll meet me one on one in four weeks at No Mercy."

Knuckles then drop the mic and leaves.

" Damn that Knuckles, he was never even injured." Steve said

" He fooled Shadow and everyone else."

" Well I think Shadow won't have to think twice about accepting Knuckles challenge, and I can't wait to see Knuckles get what he deserves."

Non-title Tag Match: The Bonanza Brothers v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."Yo-yo and Beat."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat then comes into the ring and starts punching away at Mobo before clothesline him to the outside. Beat then gave Robo the fameasser before he and Yo-yo went to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo before Yo-yo pinning Robo for the win.

" Here are your winners, The tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

" The tag team champions pick up the win just twenty four hours after defending them against Vector and Espio." Steve said

" These guys are on a good roll, and it don't look like it's ending anytime soon."

Backstage: Eggamn's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk and standing on the other side is an angry Johnny Cage.

" I lost because of your referee last night and I want last nights decision reversed." Johnny said

" Look, after reviewing last nights match I have come to a decision. Now you shoved the ref first after you thought you had a three count, now while that was wrong, so was his actions to push you back and count, how I feel, a little faster than he should. So what's gonna happened is while I will not be reversing the decision, I will give you another Intercontinental title match at No Mercy, but until then for shoving the ref you will be suspended without pay."

" Suspended!"

" My decision is final, now leaves before I change my mind on your title match."

Johnny then leaves angrily

Ringside

" In a way, I think it was a good decisions by Robotnik." Bart said

" Johnny should be happy that he has another Intercontinental title shot and that he's not suspended for longer." Steve said

Non-title Match: Tikal v Rouge (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Tikal and Rouge tied up and Rouge managed to back Tikal to the ropes and then whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Tikal ducks and gives Rouge a clothesline of her own before giving her a second one and then picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did a crossbody onto Rouge which got a two count. Tikal then picked up Rouge and gave her a neckbreaker before going back to the top rope and waited for Rouge to get up before going for the flip bomb, but Tikal missed after Rouge moved. Rouge then picks up Tikal and gives her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner the women's champion, Rouge."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now last night you defeated Link in a one on one match. Tonight though you go one on one with Fox, your thoughts?"

" Last night no one said that I had a chance of beating Link, but I proved them all wrong, and tonight when I beat Fox I want what is mine and that is the GWA championship."

Falcon them leaves.

Ringside

" Falcon and Fox will be going one on one later tonight." Steve said

" And it looks like he has he sights on the new GWA champion Corn."

" He should focus on Fox tonight first though, Fox won't be an easy match, he is a three time Intercontinental champion."

T.V Title Match: Wario w/ Waluigi v Bomberman."

Wario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied by Waluigi, Wario."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Wario and Bomberman tie up and Wario quickly shoves Bomberman to the floor. Bomberman gets up and ties up with Wario again and again Wariio shoves him to the mat. Bomberman then gets up and goes to tie up with Wario again but instead gives Wario a kick to his leg and gives him several more before Wario grabs him and throws him into the corner.

Wario then unloads with several punches before then ref gets him to back off. While this happens Waluigi gets on the apron and chokes Bomberman and stop just before the ref can spot him. Wario then grabs Bomberman and gives him a press slam and pins him for a two count. Wario then picks up Bomberman and whips him into the corner and then goes to squash Bomberman, who quickly moves and then kicks away Wario before Wario shoves him away.

Bomberman gets up but is taken down by a hard clothesline by Wario who then picks him up and puts him in a bear hug. After a couple of minutes the ref checks on Bomberman who is hardly moving. The ref raises his hand mince and it drop. The ref does it a second time and again it drops. The ref does it a third time and Bomberman just stops it from dropping and then punches away at Wario and gets out of the hold and then bounces off the ropes but is hit with a clothesline.

Wario then goes for the big splash but Bomberman move and then drop kicks the face of Wario before going to the top rope and does a moonsault onto Wario an pins him for a two count. Bomberman stomps away at Wario who again just shoves him away before picking him up and drives him into the corner. Wario then goes for a splash but Bomberman moves and then quickly rolls up Wario and gets the three count."

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

Backstage

We see Roy and Marth walking backstage together talking.

" Can you believe her?" Roy said

" I know, we had that much won before she stuck her nose where it wasn't wanted."

" You two talking about me?" Zelda said, who was leaning against a wall.

" What the hell is your problem!" Roy asks

" Still upset that you lost again?"

" We lost because of you?"

" That just proves that you not focused, all I did was stand on the rampway. It was you who came to me and left Roy on his own." Zelda said to Marth before walking off.

Ringside

" Zelda once again getting involved in her former clients business." Steve said

" You got to agree about the point about not being focused."

" I feel she would of got herself if they ignored her."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Fox

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, Fox."

Falcon and Fox tie up and both begin to try and push the other back with neither getting an advantage. Falcon then breaks the hold and gives Fox a knee to the gut before giving him a gut wrench powerbomb. Falcon then stomps away at the leg of Fox before dragging him to the ropes and rests his leg on the ropes and then jumps on it and does it again another two times.

Falcon then goes to put Fox in the figure four leg lock but Fox grabs him into a small package and gets a two count. Both get up quickly but Fox beats Falcon to the punch which takes Falcon down. Falcon gets up quickly and is taken down by another punch. Fox then whips Falcon across the ring and takes him down with a high kick and pins him for a two count.

Fox then whips Falcon into the corner and gives him a clothesline and follows up with a bulldog before waiting for Falcon to get to his feet and goes for the diamond cutter, but Falcon blocks it and shoves Fox into the corner and goes to hit him but Fox elbows him and then goes to the top rope where he takes Falcon down with a missile drop kick.

Fox then waits for Falcon to get up and then give him the diamond cutter and got a two count before Falcon got his foot on the rope. Fox picked up Falcon, who raked the eyes of Fox before giving him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Falcon then picked up Fox and gave him a neckbreaker before giving him the C-4 and pins his for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Falcon with a big win tonight over the former three time Intercontinental champion Fox." Steve said

" Falcon will be looking to get himself a GWA title shot soon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is MR money in the bank Megaman. Now Megaman last night you defeated Mario to keep your money in the bank briefcase in which many are saying in a controversial win."

" What do you mean controversial win.?"

" Well you pinned Mario by using the rope."

" I beat Mario last night and that's all that matters."

Megaman is then uninterrupted by Mario.

" Is it? Because the way I see it is that you can't beat me fairly."

" I can beat you in any type of match."

" Is that a challenge?"

" I can beat you, name your match."

" Then how about you and me for the money in the bank briefcase in a ladder match."

" A ladder match? Are you serious?"

" Do you accept?"

" I do, I doubt you could get your fat self up the ladder anyway." Meganab said before walking off leaving Mario with a smile on his face."

Ringside

" Did I just hear that right?" Bart asked

" I think you did, Mario and Megaman in a ladder match for the money in the bank briefcase."

" Not exactly a match made for Mario."

" Well Mario must feel confident if he challenged Megaman to it."

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few shoulders to the guts before giving him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kicked out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring. Vector then gets back in and goes to give Scorpion the Vector bomb but is stopped by Sub Zero and they throw him outta the ring. Espio then gets back up and Sub Zero and Scorpion give him the death sentence again for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW with a good win tonight." Steve said

" They will be looking to get themselves in the picture for the next tag team title match."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments before stopping.

" What in the world was that?" Bart asks

" I have no idea, but was certainly strange."

Single Match: Clutch v Vega

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponent, Vega."

Clutch and Vega tie up and Vega manages to back Clutch to the ropes before whipping him into the ring where he goes for a clothesline, but Clutch ducks before giving Vega a springbored crossbody before stepping through the ropes and does a springbored leg drop and pins Vega for a two count.

Clutch then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Vega holds on to the ropes and shoves Clutch to the mat. Vega then waits for Clutch to get up before taking him down with a missile drop kick.

Vega then picks up Clutch and whips him into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Clutch moves and Vega hits the turnbuckle. Clutch the gives Vega a drop kick which sends him to the outside. Clutch then leaps over the top rope and takes out Vega with a crossbody. Clutch then rolls Vega into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Clutch picks up Vega and goes to whip him across the ring, but Vega reverses it and send Clutch across the ring and then takes him down with a spin kick before quickly giving him a snap supplex. Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Clutch to get up before running at him and giving him a spear, Vega then followed with the BME and pinned Clutch for the win.

" Here is you winner, Vega."

" Vega wins here tonight against Clutch." Steve said

" Vega slowly working his way back up towards a title shot of some sort."

Non-title Match: Sheik v Corn (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the GWA Champion, Corn."

Corn and Sheik tie up and Corn quickly gets Sheik into a side headlock. Sheik backs Corn to the ropes and pushes Corn off but is then taken down by a shoulder block. Sheik quickly gets up and taken down by a hip toss. Sheik gets up again and again is taken down by a hip toss.

Sheik then rolls to the outside and walks round the ring, Corn gets out and follows Sheik round the ring and goes to grab him, but Sheik sees him coming and kicks him in the gut before hitting his head on the ring apron and then rolls him back into the ring.

Sheik then waits for Corn to get back up ad goes for the Sheik kick, but Corn ducks and then takes him down with a spinbuster and then puts Sheik in the sharpshooter and Sheik tries reaching for the ropes but Corn pulls him back to the center and Sheik then taps out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Corn."

" Corn with his first win as GWA Champion." Steve said

" No disrespect to Sheik, but Corn will have harder matches than this one in the future."

Corn's after match celebrations are cut short when the music if Captain Falcon starts.

" Well done on what was a very easy match. But how about next week you come out of the comfort zone and face me for the GWA Championship?"

" I don't back done from challenges, so if you want me for the GWA title next week then you got it."

" What news, Captain Falcon verses Corn for the GWA championship next week." Steve said as Falcon dissapers to the back

" Falcon said he wanted a shot and has wasted no time in getting one."

" Well what a huge way to end the show so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Yo-yo & Beat b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Bomberman b Wario via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Fox via pinfall

GMW b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Vega b Clutch via pinfall

Corn b Sheik via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Matches 

T.V Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Bomberman (c)

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Corn (c)

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Mario v Megaman

Single Match: Shadow v Knuckles


	130. Week 6 Y3

Check my profile for updated Power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at Hyrule Stadium and we have a big show in store tonight."

" Your not wrong their Steve, tonight we have three title matches with Bomberman defending the television championship against Crash Bandicoot, Yo-yo and Beat defending the tag team titles against GMW and Corn defends the GWA championship against Captain Falcon."

" It will be Corn's first title defense since winning the title at Vengeance two weeks ago. It was last week that Captain Falcon issued the challenge and Corn took no time in accepting."

" Captain Falcon wants to become GWA champions again, he's had a taste of what it's like already and he wants it again."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then, you people know how this work, so Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer.

" Well then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly bring to you the former three time tag team champions of the world, the K. I double D, the Wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a shoulder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to low blow Wonder Boy and followed up with the shining wizard for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio pick up the win here tonight." Steve said as Vector and Espio pick up Wonder Boy.

" Looks like they ain't finished with yet." Bart said as the give Wonder Boy the chaotic drop.

" Now what's the point in this, the damn match is over." Steve said as the give the chaotic drop to Alex.

" I think this is a message their sending out." Bart said as Vector grabbed a mic.

" You see this!? You see this Yo-yo and Beat!? Last time we underestimated you, next time it we won't, next time it will be like this." Vector said pointing down at the fallen Outlaws.

" And don't think we forgot you either GMW, now whoever wins tonights tag team title match we issue a challenge to put the belts on the line next week." Espio said before he and Vector leave.

" Vector and Espio issuing a challenge to the winners of the tag team title match later tonight." Steve said

" They want to be tag team champions again badly, and don't care who they face to get them."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time s the GWA Champion Corn, Now Corn later tonight you have your first defense of your title against Captain Falcon after he issued a challenge to you last week, any words on your upcoming match?"

Corn goes to speak but is interrupted by Falcon.

" Well if it isn't the champ? You know the only reason you won that title was by interference, and that your not a worthy champion, unlike myself, who will be after I beat you later tonight."

" I can't change the way I won the GWA title, but I can be a worth champion by successfully defending it, and im starting that tonight with you."

Corn then leaves.

Ringside

" Tension building as we head towards our GWA Championship match later tonight." Steve said

" Speaking of championships we are about to have our first of three right now."

T.V Title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Bomberman (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Crash Bandicoot."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Crash tie up with Bomberman quickly moving round into a reveres tie up and took Crash down with a back supplex. Megaman then grabbed Crash and gave him a body slam before going to the second rope and hit Crash with a double axe handle.

Bomberman then picked up Crash and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count before picking him up again and gave Crash a second neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and did a leg drop and the pinned Crash again who kicked out at two.

Bomberman then went to whip Crash across the ring, but Crash countered and took Bomberman down with a back drop and then rolled him in a small package for a two count. Crash then went for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducked and took down Crash with a drop kick and then went to the top rope and did a moonsault onto Crash and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman wins, that's his sixth successful defense of his television championship."

A replay from last week with Knuckles faking his injury and then hitting Shadow with his crutch is shown on the big screen.

" Knuckles outsmarted Shadow last week." Bart said

" He also isn't here tonight, which makes me think he's scared of Shadow."

" Knuckles ain't scared of Shadow. He's a busy person outside of the ring and probably couldn't make it."

" Well he has to make it to No Mercy where he will go one on one with Shadow. And now I believe we have some words from Shadow."

Shadow appear on the big screen.

" Knuckles, last week I'll admit you had me fooled, epically as a someone like you will do anything to anyone I should of seen it coming. But what I do see coming is No Mercy, when you and I will finally step into the ring and at then end I will be looking down on your broken body."

The screen then fades black.

" Knuckles better be ready come No Mercy, if not then Shadow will take him apart." Steve said

" Knuckles will come up with something, he always does."

Single Match: Big v Vega

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponent, Vega."

Vega and Big started the match off by trading punches back and forth with Big getting the better and leading Vega back to the ropes. Big the whipped Vega across the ring where he went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked and then hit Big with a spin kick.

Big then rolled out of the ring to regain himself, but Vega went to the ropes and did a crossbody, which Big caught and then drove Vega's back into the turnbuckle. Big then slammed Vega on the floor before picking him up and rolling him back into the ring where he pinned Vega for a two count.

Big picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring where Vega ducked another clothesline attempt and then dropped kick the knee of Big before kicking him round the back of the head. Vega then went to the ropes and did the BME, but missed after Big rolled out of the way. Big then grabbed Vega and gave him a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count.

Big picked up Vega again and lifted him onto his shoulders and went for a powerslam, which Vega fought out of and then dropped kicked Big into the corner. Vega then went to the other corner before running towards Big and giving him a spear and then pinned Big for a two count. Vega then went to the top rope and went fo a hurricarana, but Big caught him and gave Vega a powerbomb and pinned him for a two count.

Big then picked up Vega and whipped him into the corner and then gave him a clothesline before giving him a belly to belly supplex and pinned Vega who kicked out at two. Big then picked up Vega and gave him a body slam and then went for the big splash but Vega quickly rolled out of the way and then gave Big a drop kick to the face. Vega then did the BME onto Big and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega with a hard thought victory here tonight." Steve said

" Hard thought is right, he really battled hard for this one."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it before the screen goes blank again.

" Well we saw this last week, this week we saw what looked like a darkened figure in the background."

" It's strange Steve, no one around seems to know what it means."

Non-title Match: Gum v Rouge (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then tried to put Rouge into the sharpshooter but failed when Rouge kicked her away.

Rouge then took Gum down with a clothesline before picking her up and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Gum for a two count. Rouge then gave Gum a supplex before picking her up and whipped her across the ring where Gum stopped herself by grabbing the ropes. Rouge then charged at her and speared her through the ropes.

Rouge rolled Gum back into the ring and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up and whipped her into the corner where she gave Gum a few punches before lifting her to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Gum held on to the top rope and then pushed Rouge back to the mat and then hit her with a crossbody for a two count.

Gum then picked up Rouge and went for the springbored bulldog, but Rouge threw her off and then gave her the widows peak and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Rouge."

" The women's champion with another victory." Steve said

" Rouge is unstoppable at the moment." Bart said as Rouge is giving a mic.

" Now after yet another dominant performance by your truly, no one can deny that I truly am the greatest women's champion in history, so tonight im issuing an open challenge to anyone who thinks they can beat me for the women's championship at No Mercy."

A few seconds pass and Samus music starts.

" Are you serious? I've already beaten you two straight times, what makes you think you can beat me? Now move along so I can beat someone else for a change."

Samus then knocks Rouge down with a punch and Rouge quickly rolls out of the ring.

" You want another match? Fine, you have it on one condition, if I win, then I get to unmasked you, I've been wondering what may be under there, so do you accept?"

Smaus stands still for a while before nodding.

" That is a decision your gonna regret, because after No Mercy the whole world will get to see that ugly face that your covering up."

Rouge then drops the mic and heads backstage.

" A title verses mask match." Steve said

" Smaus could regret this, Rouge has beaten her two straight times."

A replay of last weeks match between GMW and Vector and Espio is shown on the big screen.

" It was GMW's victory last week which gave them a chance at the tag team titles." Steve said

" A of history is anything to go by then GMW will walk away with the gold here tonight."

" That match is next but news just in on a match that has just been made the Intercontinental champion Tails will go one on one with Mr money in the bank Megaman."

" These two have collided a few times in the past, and it will be great to see them in action against each other again.

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Sub Zero starts off with Beat who goes to grab him but Sub Zero ducks and ties up from behind where he does a throwing back supplex. Sub Zero then follows up a drop kick and then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks up the pin.

Sub Zero then backs Beat into his corner and tags in Scorpion where then both whip him across the ring and give him a huge back drop before they both clothesline Beat out of the ring. Sub Zero then leaps over the ropes and dies an elbow drop to Beat. In the ring Yo-yo takes Scorpion down with a leg sweep before leaping over the ropes and taking Sub Zero down.

Yo-yo then helps Beat up but are quickly taken back down by Scorpion, who does a springbored shooting star press. Scorpion then rolls Beat back in the ring and pins him for a two count. Scorpion the picks up Beat and whips him into the corner and the gave him a few knees to the gut and then lifts him to the top rope and gives him a superplex.

Scorpion then tags in Sub Zero and they give Beat the death sentence. Sub Zero then pins Beat for a two count before Yo-yo breaks it up. Scorpion then comes and clotheslines Yo-yo to the outside and then takes him out with a crossbody. In the ring Sub Zero gives Beat Zero tolerance and goes to pin him until Vector and Espio come from the crowd and attack him and gives him the chaotic drop before grabbing Beat and give him the chaotic drop as well.

Scorpion and Yo-yo then get back into the ring and Vector and Espio quickly leaves and go back through the crowd.

" Damn Vector and Espio, they just interfered in a great match." Steve said

" These guys want to be tag team champions again so badly."

" Well they didn't have to do this, they issued a challenge earlier and im sure the winners would of accepted it."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mr money in the bank Megaman. Now Megaman in just a moment you go one on one with the Intercontinental champion Tails, but before that, Last week you accepted the challenge from Mario to out your money in the bank briefcase on the line in a ladder match. Why?"

" Why? It's a ladder match. Now I have no idea why Mario wants a ladder match, but it don't matter, because he is never gonna be able to get his fat ass up the ladder leaving me with an easy victory."

" But don't you think Mario might have a reason for choosing a ladder match?"

" I don't care, all that matter is that after No Mercy im still gonna be Mr money in the bank."

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

" I still can't believe that Mario challenged Megaman to a ladder match." Bart said

" Well Mario is a vertren, so he must know what he is doing."

Non-title Match: Megaman v Tails (c)

Megaman's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Megaman and Tails go to tie up but stop when the music if Mario starts

" What's he doing here?" Bart said

" I think he's coming for a closer look at Megaman."

Mario walked round the ring and to the announce table where he grabbed a head set and sat down.

" Well Mario is now joined us at ringside."

In the ring Megaman went to the ropes and pointed at Mario and shouted something towards him before Tails came from behind and rolled him up for a two count. Megaman got up quickly but Tails took Megaman down with a right hand and then another before giving Megaman a drop kick which sent Megaman into the corner. Tails then gave Megaman a monkey flip and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then went to pick up Megaman, who grabbed and pulled Tails through the ropes before rolling to the outside and gave Tails a clothesline before giving him a supplex. Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped him into the steel steps and then picked him up again and led him round the ring and smacked his head on the announce table before rolling him back into the ring.

Megaman then turned round and gave Mario a cheap shot before getting back into the ring. Mario got up and the ref tried to stop him but Mario just clotheslined him out of the way. Megaman then left the ring and Mario went to follow but was stopped by several security guards and was led away.

In the ring Megaman picked up Tails and set him up for the flip piledriver, but Tails countered it into a back drop and the gave Megaman a hurracarana before going to the top rope and hit Megaman with the spiral tap and pinned Megaman, but the ref was still down. Tails tried to revive the ref until he was attacked from behind by Megaman who then whipped Tails across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Tails ducked and then hit Megaman with the pele.

Tails then went to the top rope again and went for the spiral tap, but Megaman moved and Tails landed hard on the mat. Megaman then picked up Tails and gave him the flip piledriver and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

" Megaman picks the the win here tonight over the Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" And what a cheap shot on Mario who was doing commentary here at ringside." Bart said

Backstage:

Link is walking backstage along with Malon , they keep walking until coming across Captain Falcon.

" Well look who it is?" Falcon said, " The guys that no body said that I could beat, not only did I beat you, but you had to have your girlfriend come and rescue you. That's pathetic Link, and not only will you have to live with that the rest of your life, but tonight you get to see me become the GWA Champion."

Falcon then leaves and Link doesn't even response, instead just comes straight into the lockeroom."

Ringside

" That was class by Falcon." Steve said

" He's right though, Link is pathetic, what's more pathetic then having a women come to your rescue.?"

" She was worried for his safety, we both know that Link was never gonna tap out to Falcon."

" Either way I bet it still makes Link feel pathetic."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Bros

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy & Marth."

Bonanza's music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Mobo and Marth start the match with Marth quickly backing Mobo to his corner and made a tag with Roy and they both kick him in the corner before whipping him across the ring and gave him a double hip toss. Roy then picked up Mobo and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Marth and they gave Mobo a double back drop.

Marth then picked up Mobo and whipped him across the ring and hit him with a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count. Marth then picked up Mobo and tagged in Roy, who took down Mobo with a springbored clothesline and then pinned him for a two count. Roy then picked up Mobo and gave him a supplex before picking him back up and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Marth.

Roy then stood on front of Mobo and Marth came charging from the opposite corner and moved at the last second so Mobo had no chance to move. Marth then gave Mobo a kick ti the head and pinned him for a two count before Robo broke it up. Roy then came in and went for Robo, who moved and pulled the top rope down and Roy went flying over it.

Marth then gave Robo a drop kick which sent him out of the ring and then took down Mobo with a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and was about to jump when someone grabbed his foot, Zelda. Marth shook her off and then went for a crossbody, but Mobo avoided it and then gave Marth an inverted DDT and pinned him for the win as Robo stopped Roy from breaking it.

" Here are your winners, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

" Damn that Zelda, she's just cost these guys another match." Steve said

" These guys really can't win right now."

" They would of won if Zelda hadn't of got involved."

A video then airs on the big screen of Shadow, it ends with Shadow returns to the ring next week.

" Shadow has his first match back in months next week." Steve said

" It's been a while since Shadow has been in the ring, so I feel sorry for whoever his opponent is gonna be cause Shadow is gonna wanna show that the time away hasn't effected him."

" As well a sending a message to Knuckles at the same time."

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Corn (c)

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Captain Falcon."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the GWA Champion, Corn."

Falcon attacked Corn as he entered the ring with several kicks and punches before shoving him into the corner where he he continued punching away before the ref intervened. Falcon then went to hit Corn again who ducked and gave Falcon several punches of his on before whipping im across the ring and gave him a spin kick to the head before pinning him for a two count.

Corn then picked up Falcon and went to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reversed it and took Corn down with a clothesline. Falcon then stomped away at the Corn's leg before putting it on the bottom rope and then jumped on it and did it several times before dragging him into the center of the ring and went for the figure four leg lock which Corn countered by kicking Falcon away with his other leg.

Falcon then charged towards Corn who managed to grab him and give him a spinebuster and then went for the sharpshooter, but Falcon got out of it with several punches. Corn then went to pick up Falcon but Falcon raked the eyes of Corn before giving him a hard clothesline. Falcon then set Corn up for the C-4 but Corn countered with several elbows to the head. Corn then took Falcon down with a drop kick before giving him a double arm DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Corn then tried to put Falcon in the sharpshooter again but Falcon managed to get to the ropes before it was locked in and Falcon rolled out of the ring. Corn then went to takes out Falcon, who moved and Corn landed hard on the outside. Falcon then picked up Corn and whipped him into the steel steps before giving him the C-4 on the outside. Falcon hen went back into the ring to break the count but the bell rand as soon as he was inside.

" Here is your winner by count out, Captain Falcon, but still your GWA Champion, Corn."

" Falcon wins, but not in the way he wanted." Steve said as Falcon has his head in his hands.

" He way of won, but we all know that titles can't change hands on a count out."

Falcon then rolled out of the ring and grabbed Corn and threw him back into the ring and set him up for a C-4, but then stopped and left the ring as Yo-yo and Beat arrived for the save.

" Falcon wanting to take his anger out on Corn, thank god Yo-yo and Beat came to stop that." Steve said

" Either way Steve, Falcon has beaten the GWA champion here tonight, and he will want another shot at Corn."

" Well we will see if that happens, but for tonight we are all out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b The Outlaws via pinfall

Bomberman b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

Vega b Big via pinfall

Rouge b Gum via pinfall

GMW v Yo-yo & Beat no contest due to interference

Megaman b Tails via pinfall

The Bonanza Bros b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Corn via Count Out

* * *

Next Week Matches 

4 on 2 Handicap Match: GMW, Yo-yo & Beat v Vector & Espio

T.V Title Match: Marth v Bomberman (c)

Tag Match: Corn & Mario v Captain Falcon & Megaman

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

Title Verses Mask: Samus v Rouge (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Mario v Megaman

Tag Team Title Elimination Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Knuckles

* * *

Sorry to anyone who has been waiting fot this for the near two week delay been spending alotof my time playing Super Mario Galaxy 


	131. Week 7 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the Mute City Arena and are just two weeks away from No Mercy."

" That's right Steve, we already have several great matches made for No Mercy with more sure to come."

" But as far as tonight goes we got several great matches as well including all three teams who will face off for the tag team titles as the champions Yo-yo and Beat team with GMW to take on Vector and Espio in a four on two handicap match and Bomberman defends his television title against Marth and the GWA Champion Corn teams up with Mario to take on Captain Falcon and Mr money in the bank Megaman."

" But the biggest of all Steve has to be the in ring return of Shadow."

" Shadow hasn't had a competive match in nearly a year and tonight we'll get to see if he is as good as he was before or maybe even better." Steve said before he was inturpted by the music of Knuckles."

" Here comes the former champ Steve."

" Who was suspiciously absent last week after attacking Shadow with a crutch the week before that."

" Im sure Knuckles is gonna clear the air on why he wasn't here tonight."

Knuckles steps into the ring and is handed a mic.

" There has been a lot of talk going round since last week that I wasn't at the arena because I was scared of Shadow, but you are wrong."

The crows start to chant Knuckles fears Shadow.

" I fear no one epically Shadow. Last week previous engagement meant, as much as I wanted to be, I wasn't able to be there. All of you will see at No Mercy that I don't fear Shadow, and not only that, I will beat him as well."

Knuckles then drops his mic and leaves.

" I told you Knuckles would explain everything." Bart said

" Knuckles must be stupid if everyone here buys his pathetic excuse."

" What's your problem Steve? You don't know Knuckles, how do you know he had no previous engagements to forfill?"

" Because it's all too convenient that it happened a week after attack Shadow."

T.V Title Match: Marth w/ Roy v Bomberman (c)

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied by Roy, Marth."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Marth and Bomberman tie up and Marth quickly backs Bomberman into he corner and the ref calls for a clean break which Marth does. They tie up again and Marth backs Bomberman to the ropes and then whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducks and takes down Marth with a spinning heel kick.

Bomberman then takes down Marth with a hip toss and then a back drop before picking up Marth and whipped him into the corner and charged at him but ran right into Marth's boot. Marth then gave Bomberman a neck breaker and pinned him for a two count. Marth picked up Bomberman and gave him a supplex before lifting him up and gave him a second supplex and then pinned Bomberman for a two count.

Marth then picked up Bomberman and gave whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top rope and went for a superplex but Bomberman held on and punched away at Marth before pushing him to the mat and then goes for a cross body but Marth drop kicks him in mid air. Then out of the crowd Zelda appears and Roy dives into the ring to stop her interfering but is stopped by the ref. As the ref is getting rid of Roy Zelda slaps Marth hard round the face before getting rolled up from behind by Bomberman for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still television champions, Bomberman."

" Dammit, Zelda has just stuck her nose in these guys business again." Steve said

" She sure is determined to make their lives hell, not only in tag team matches but in singles as well."

" Despite this Bomberman is still the television champion taking his defenses up to seven."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk where Captain Falcon is arguing his case for another GWA championship shot.

" Look, I had him beat last week and I would be GWA champion if that count was one second slower."

" You had your opportunity and as far as im concerned you will have to wait for another."

" I was hoping it wouldn't go this far. As you know several months ago before I was ever GWA champions I quoted some from a book, the GWA rule book to be exact, now it says if I beat the champion then I am number one contender."

" I had a feeling you would go down this route again, but even if you are the number one contender it still doesn't mean your gonna face Corn for the GWA championship at No Mercy."

" What?"

" Because next week you will be having a match next week, now if you win you can keep your number on contendership, but if you don't then you lose it."

Falcon goes to speak but is cut off by Eggman.

" And before you go spouting off that it isn't fair let me remind you who I am. Im the owner and what I say goes."

Falcon then storms out.

Ringside

" What a big match made for next week." Steve said

" What a way to screw Falcon more like."

" Robotnik is the owner and he makes the matches."

Single Match: Sheik v Vega

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponent, Vega."

Sheik and Vega tie up and Vega backs Sheik to the ropes and then whips him across and give him a high knee before picking up Sheik and whips him across the ring again and give him a hip toss and follows with a back drop before Sheik rolls out of the ring.

Vega the runs across the ring and does a flip to the outside and takes down Sheik. Vega rolls Sheik into the ring and pins him for a two count. Vega then whip Sheik into he corner and gives him a few punches in the corner before lifting him to the top rope and does a hurricarana. Vega then pins Sheik who kicks out at two.

Vega picks up Sheik again and goes scoop slam him, but Sheik gets free and punches Vega a few times before giving him a drop kick and then pins him for a two count. Sheik then picks up Vega and goes to whip him to the corner, but Vega reverses it. Vega then goes for a clothesline but instead runs into Sheik's boot. Sheik then goes to the top rope and hits Vega with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Sheik then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner and goes for a running shoulder block, but Vega moves and Sheik hits the turnbuckle, Vega then goes to the opposite corner and waits for Sheik to turn round and then hits him with a spear. Vega then gives Sheik the BME and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Another win for Vega tonight, he is really begining to build some momentum." Steve said

" That's four out of four since wrestlemania."

Backstage

We see Roy and Marth walking backstage discussing what happened earlier.

" This is really got to stop, she is costing us far to many matches." Roy said

" I know, but what can we do, we can't have our matches and keep an eye out for her as well."

" I got an idea." Roy said as he took out his phone and dialed a number. " Hey, hows it going?... look it's Roy and Marth here and we got a job for ya if you want it and I know you owe us a favor, anyway call back when you get this message."

" You didn't just ring who I think you did, did you?"

Roy just smiles and walks off.

Ringside

" Well it looks like Roy has a plan to stop Zelda." Steve said

" Something that i think Marth would like to know as well."

Non-Title Match: Cream v Rouge (c)

Cream's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Cream and smacked her head on the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her acres the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count.

Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strike and then a DDT before pinning her with her feet on the ropes, which the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed up with a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count.

Cream then whipped Rouge into the corner and then gave her and handspring elbow before following with a bulldog and pinned Rouge, who again kicked out at two. Cream then picked up Rouge again, who quickly raked the eyes of Cream and gave her the widows peak,

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Rouge."

" The women's champion with another impressive victory here tonight." Steve said as Rouge asked for a mic

" And it seems were gonna get a few words from our women's champion."

" Samus, I hope you realize that your only two weeks away from losing that mask of yours and having to expose what ever hideous feature on your face you have been covering up all this time and face up that not only are you not as good as me, but no where near as beautiful."

Rouge then drops the mic and leaves

" A very, very confident women's champion." Steve said

" Why not, she has beaten Rouge two straight times."

" Well this time it's more than just the women's title, this shows how much Samus wants it that she is prepared to lose her mask if she loses."

" I for one are rooting for Rouge, I'd love to see how Samus looks under her mask."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man is coming.

" World's most dangerous man? Surely not Steve." Bart said

" Well I guess we'll have to find out when he arrives."

Non-title Match: Crash Bandicoot v Tails (c)

Crash's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Crash Bandicoot."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails

The pair quickly circled each other round the ring, then tied up, with Tails managing to put Crash into a headlock. Crash managed to break this with some elbows to the ribs, crash then whipped Tails across the ring and then dropped kicked him for a two count.

Crash picked up tails and again whipped him, and again went for a drop kick, this time though, Tails managed to grab the rope, leaving Crash to hit the floor. Tails then quickly grabbed Crash's legs and flip over, turning it into a pin with bridge. Crash managed to kick out at two.

Both then got up and went for a drop kick at the same time, then quickly got back up, each ready to throw a punch, but seeing each other stopped them.

Crash then attempted a quick clothesline, which Tails ducked and then hit Crash with the pele before climbing to the top rope, but was knocked off by Crash who then climbed the turnbuckle and gave Tails a superplex and then pinned him for a two count.

Crash picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and gave him a hip toss before climbing to the top rope and hit Tails with a missile drop kick and then pinned him for a two count. Crash went to the top again and went for the swanton bomb, but Tails rolled out of the way and Crash hit the mat hard and Tails quickly pinned Crash for a two count.

Tails then whipped Crash into he corner and lifted him tot he top rope and gave Crash a hurricarana and Tails then pinned Crash who kicked out at two. Tails then picked up Crash and gave him a few punches before whipping him across the ring and took Crash down with a drop kick. Tails then did a standing shooting star press before going to the top rope and did the spiral tap onto Crash and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner the Intercontinental champion , Tails."

" Tails with a good win as he head to No Mercy to face the currently suspended Johnny Cage." Steve said

" This could help Johnny a lot, he's at home resting while Tails is out here every week wrestling."

" If Tails can avoid getting an injury he should be ok."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Vector and Espio. Now guys in just a moment you have to take on the two teams you fight at No Mercy for the tag team titles in a four on two handicap match, your thoughts?"

" First of all, I'd like to say this is complete utter crap that we have been forced into this four on two handicap match just two weeks before our tag team title shot." Vector said

" In my opinion it is justified after you attacked both GMW and Yo-yo and Beat last week."

" No one give a damn about your opinion Dave, the point is that we shouldn't have to do this, we are four time tag team champions and we deserve better."

" And not only is this complete crap but those guys tonight are not even interested in winning, they just want to take us out of the match because they know were the best team and will beat both their asses at No Mercy." Espio adds

Ringside

" Well in my opinion it's tough, Vector and Espio made their bed now they gotta lay in it." Steve said

" But four on two Steve? That is unfair."

" After what they pulled last week it's the least they deserve, they should count themselves lucky that they are still in the tag team title match at No Mercy."

4 on 2 Handicap Match: GMW, Yo-yo and Beat v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is a four on two handicap match schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The GG's music starts

" And their tag team partners, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few shoulders to the guts before giving him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being attacked by Yo-yo and Beat who throw him out of the ring.

Scorpion then tags in Beat who picks up Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a shoulder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then rammed Yo-yo into the steel post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then pinned him for a two count before Vector broke it up. Vector then went for the Vector bomb, but Beat thought out of it with several punches and then gave Vector a drop kick which sent him through the ropes.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then ran round the ring and grabbed Vector before he could get back in and both began punching and stomping away at him. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and tagged in Yo-yo and they went to the top rope and hit the frog splash/leg drop combo and Yo-yo made the cover for the win.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted and the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Vector and Espio get exactly what they deserved tonight." Steve said as Sub Zero and Scorpion get back into the ring and Yo-yo and Beat offer a handshake. After a few moments they accept and then point the the titles the their hands before leaving.

" Sub Zero and Scorpion telling Yo-yo and Beat what it's all about now." Bart said

" Well at least they've done it the class way instead of just attacking them like Vector and Espio would of done."

A highlight package of Shadow airs on the big screen.

" It's time, were about to see the in ring return of Shadow after almost nine months away." Steve said

" You can bet that Knuckles is watching very closely."

" If he isn't then he should be, we get to see how much this time away has effect him if it has effect him at all."

Single Match: Conker v Shadow

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponent, Shadow."

Conker exits the ring as Shadow enters and walks round before cautiously re-entering and goes for a tie up but instead kicks at the leg of Shadow before kicking at the other and then unloads with several punches which backs Shadow into the corner. The ref pulls Conker out of the corner and Shadow bursts out and spears Conker to the mat and unload with several punches of his own.

Shadow then picked up Conker and smacked his head off the turnbuckle before whipping him to the ropes and then takes Conker down with a high knee. Shadow then whips Conker into the corner and runs from the opposite corner and hits Conker with a splash. Shadow then sets up for a pedigree but Conker drops to the mat and quickly backs out of the ring.

Shadow steps out and Conker runs off and Shadow follows. Conker quickly rolls back in and expects Shadow to as well but doesn't see that Shadow has already got back in the ring behind him. Conker turns round and Shadow takes Conker down with a hard right hand and then a second one before giving Conker a back drop.

Shadow picks up Conker and gives him a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count. Shadow picks up Conker again and gives him a body slam before dropping his knee to the head of Conker. Shadow then picks up Conke rand whips him across the ring and gives him a spinebuster before picking him up and gives him the pedigree and pins Conker for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins and I think has just answered the question and he is as good as he has ever been." Steve said

" Wherever Knuckles is watching this right now, he'll be a little unsettled about this performance, but one thing for sure Shadow won't have it as easy against Knuckles at No Mercy."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Mario and the GWA Champion Corn. Now in just a moment you two team up to face Captain Falcon and Mr money in the bank Megaman. Your thoughts?"

Mario takes the mic.

" I'd just like to say one very important thing to Megaman, now you may find it odd that I chose a ladder match for our match at No Mercy, now im not mad, but you will soon find out why I chose this match, but as for tonight myself and the GWA Champion Corn are about to lay a beat down on yours and that moaner Captain Falcon asses."

Mario and Corn then leave.

Ringside

" Im interested in finding out Mario reasons for choosing a ladder match." Steve said

" Well like the rest of us I guess were gonna have to wait."

" And a chance for Mario to get a psychological advantage over Megaman."

" Or vise versa."

" And a chance for Falcon to warm up for his number on contender match later tonight."

Tag Match: Captain Falcon & Megaman v Mario & Corn

Falcon's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Megaman's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Mario's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Mario."

The GG's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA Champion, Corn."

Corn and Megaman started the match with Megaman giving Corn a cheap shot and quickly backed him to his corner and tagged in Falcon who gave Corn several punches before grabbing his arm and twisted it and gave him a kick to the face. Falcon then picked up Corn and shoved him into the corner and tagged in Megaman.

Megaman whipped Corn across the ring and took him down with a drop kick and then started storming on everybody part of Corn before picking him him and whips him hard into the corner and then gives him a back supplex and pins him for a two count. Megaman then picked up Corn and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Falcon who whipped Corn across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Corn ducked and took Falcon done with a flying forearm

Corn then picked up Falcon and went to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reversed it and took Corn down with a clothesline. Falcon then stomped away at the Corn's leg before putting it on the bottom rope and then jumped on it and did it several times before dragging him into the center of the ring and went for the figure four leg lock which Corn countered by kicking Falcon away with his other leg.

Falcon then charged towards Corn who managed to grab him and give him a spinebuster and then went for the sharpshooter, but Falcon got out of it with several punches. Corn then went to pick up Falcon but Falcon raked the eyes of Corn before giving him a hard clothesline. Falcon then set Corn up for the C-4 but Corn countered with several elbows to the head. Corn then took Falcon down with a drop kick before giving him a double arm DDT and crawl to his corner and tagged in Mario.

Mario came in and took Falcon down with a clothesline and then a second one before going to hit Megaman who just jumped off before he could. Falcon then hit Mario from behind before trying to whip him across the ring but Mario reversed it and took Falcon down with a big boot. Mario then picked up Falcon and gave him a fallaway slam and pinned him for a two count which Megaman broke up.

Mario then went for Megaman who again just got off the apron in time and Falcon again attacked Mario from behind and then tagged in Megaman who kicked away at Mario before trying to whip him across the ring, but Mario held on to the ropes and gave Megaman a short arm clothesline. Falcon then attacked Mario from behind and Corn came in to take care of Falcon and threw him to the outside.

Corn then followed but Falcon gave Corn a knee to the gut and whipped him into the steel steps before tripping up Mario. Mario then went to grab Falcon but Megaman rolled him up from behind for the win.

" Here are your winners, Captain Falcon and Mr money in the bank Megaman."

" You see that? Megaman can beat Mario." Bart said

" Thanks to the help of Captain Falcon. He won't be getting any help when he has to defend the money in the bank briefcase against Mario in a ladder match."

" And unless Mario has a major ace up his sleeve then he stands no chance of winning."

" Well he has something up his sleeve, as we know he has his reasons for choosing the ladder match."

" Which I still think will be useless."

" Well we will see won't we. Anyway this is now all we have time for tonight so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Bomberman b Marth via pinfall

Vega b Sheik via pinfall

Rouge b Cream via pinfall

Tails b Crash Bandicoot via pinfall

GMW, Yo-yo & Beat b Vector and Espio via pinfall

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

Captain Falcon & Megaman b Mario & Corn via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

No 1. Contender Match: Link v Captain Falcon

T.V Title Match: Mobo v Bomberman (c)

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

Title Verses Mask: Samus v Rouge (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Mario v Megaman

Tag Team Title Elimination Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Knuckles


	132. Week 8 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed " were here live at the sold out Rokkiku Expo Stadium and we are just six days away from No Mercy."

" That's right Steve and tonight we find out who faces Corn for the GWA Championshipas Link goes one on one with Captain Falcon."

" Also we have a warm up for the tag team titles as the two challengers GMW and Vector and Espio face off and Bomberman defends his T.V title as well."

Tag Match: GMW v Vector & Espio

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few shoulders to the guts before giving him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kicked out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring and whips him into the steel steps. Vector then gets back in and gives Scorpion the Vector bomb, Espio then follows up with the shining wizard and makes the pin for the three count.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio with the win less than a week before both teams face off for the tag team titles." Steve said as we cut backstage to see the tag team champions Yo-yo and Beat watching the match on a monitor.

" Yo-yo and Beat getting a chance to scout their opponants and find out their weakness."

" It will be last team standing this Sunday."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon later tonight you go one on one with Link with the winner facing off against Corn for the GWA Championship at No Mercy,. Your thoughts?"

" This isn't fair, two weeks ago I beat Corn and still im not named number one contender, instead I have to face Link, who I have already proved I can beat back at Vengeance."

" Well if your so confident that you can beat Link then why are you angry about facing him."

" It's the principal of the thing, I should be having the night off preparing for my GWA title match, but instead im not, add to that Link who hates the fact I beat him and would probably try and injure me and that's why it's unfair."

Falcon then leaves

" If you ask me I just think that Falcon is scared of facing Link after all that his said since beating him." Steve said

" He's not scared, Link is angry with Falcon and would injure him if he got the chance."

" Link wouldn't do that, Link is much better than that."

Single Match: Amy Rose v Samus

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Samus music starts

" And her opponent, Samus."

Samus and Amy tie up with Samus quickly backing Amy to the ropes ans then whips Amy across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Amy ducks and goes for one of her own but fails to move Samus, who then gives Amy a hard clothesline. Samus picks up Amy and gives her a body slam before picking her up and shows good strength by lifting Amy over her head and gives her a press slam and then pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Amy and gives her a side walk slam and goes for another pin which get a two count. Samus then picks up Amy and whips her into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Amy moves and then goes for a quick roll up which gets a two count. Samus is quickly up and takes Amy down with a hard punch before lifting her up and gives her the Samus driver and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" Samus with a dominant win less than a week away from her biggest match of her career." Steve said

" Your not wrong their Steve, if she loses than she loses her mask."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge. Now Rouge you've just seen your opponent at No Mercy Samus with a very dominant performance here tonight, has this changed anything you expect to happen at No Mercy."

" Changed anything? The only thing that's gonna change at No Mercy is Samus losing her mask, in fact I've been looking up on the Internet and have printed some picture of what Samus could look like."

Rouge picks up a stack of pictures.

" Now what about this one? It would make perfect sense that she would want to hide this under a mask."

" Look, I doubt."

" Or what about this?, or this?, this one is my personal favorite."

" Oh god, get that away."

" Exactly, imagine if that was what she was hiding, well we no longer have to Imagen, because this Sunday we all get to find out."

Ringside

" Dave seem rather disturbed at some of those pictures." Bart said

" Im just thankful she didn't show the camera, either way I hope we really don't see Samus lose her mask this Sunday."

" You think she might have some sort of deformity as well?"

" No, you wouldn't understand what a mask means to a wrestler."

" To me a masked wrestler is scared, scared of showing what they truly look like."

" I'd like to see you say that to Vega after his match."

Single Match: Vega v Conker

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, Conker."

Vega and Conker tie up and Vega backs Conker to the corner and punches him a few times before the ref gets him to back off. Conker then gives Vega a cheap shot before jumping on the second ropes and hit Vega with a crossbody for a one count. Conker and Vega both get up quickly and Vega beat Conker to the punch with a right hand and took him down with a hurricarana.

Vega then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring where Conker grabbed the ropes and pulled himself to the outside. Vega then grabbed the ropes and went to jump over them and Conker moved, but Vega landed on the apron and then did a flip off of it and took Conker out. Vega then rolled Conker into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then went to the top rope but was stopped by Conker who then gave Vega a back supplex from the top rope before pinning him for a two count. Conker then stomped away at Vega before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked it and then took Conker down with a spinning heel kick. Vega then did the BME onto Conker and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega continues his run of successive wins." Steve said

" He's certainly on a roll right now."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and mt guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario tonight is the final stop before No Mercy where you face off against Megaman in a ladder match for the money in the bank briefcase. Now last week you said that we would find out soon why you chose a ladder match, is tonight the night?"

" Tonight isn't night, all that needs to be said is whom, not why."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Whom? Just who exactly?" Bart asked

" Well i guess we'll find out at No Mercy."

T.V Title Match: Mobo w/ Robo v Bomberman (c)

Bonanza Bros's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Mobo."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Mobo go to tie up but Bomberman is distracted by Robo and goes to hit him but Robo jumps off the apron before he could. Mobo then hit Bomberman from behind before whipping him into the corner and gives him a clothesline. Mobo then picks up Bomberman and gives him a body slam before doing an elbow drop and then pins Bomberman for a two count.

Mobo picks up Bomberman and whips him across the ring and hits him with a reverse elbow before Mobo picks up Bomberman and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count. Mobo then sets up Bomberman for a powerbomb, but Bomberman wriggles free and takes down Mobo with a drop kick.

Bomberman then gives Mobo a clothesline and Mobo gets right back up and gets a second clothesline before Bomberman whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop. Bomberman then goes to the top rope and hits Mobo with a double axe handle before picking him up and gives him a body slam. Bomberman then does a moonsault onto Mobo and pins him for the win."

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Another successful T.V title defense for Bomberman." Steve said

" That makes it eight now Steve."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man is coming.

" World's most dangerous man? Surely not Steve." Bart said

" Well I guess we'll have to find out when he arrives."

Single Match: Mario v Knuckles

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponent, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Mario go to tie up but Knuckles goes to the eye of Mario instead and backs him into the corner and gives him a hard chop across the chest. Knuckles then gives Mario another hard chop before trying to whip him to the opposite corner, but Mario holds on tot he ropes and then gives Knuckles a clothesline.

Knuckles then quickly gets out of the ring and Mario follows him out and grabs him, but Knuckles gives him an elbow to the gut before whipping him into the steel steps. Knuckles then rolls Mario into the ring and climbs to the top rope and goes for the diving headbutt, but Mario rolls out of the way. Mario then picks up Knuckles and gives him a powerbomb and pins him for a two count.

Mario then picks up Knuckles and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop before picking him up and gives him a supplex and pins him for a two count. Mario then picks up Knuckles again and whips him across the ring and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Knuckles grabs the ropes and slides out and begins walking back up the ramp, but stops when he walks backwards into someone. He turns round and it's Shadow, who grabs him and throws him back into the ring. Knuckles gets up and looks at Shadow before turning round and right into the clothesline from hell. Mario then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Shadow adding some fuel to the fire just six days before facing Knuckles at No Mercy." Steve said

" Shadow had no business getting himself involved in Knuckles match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mr money in the bank Megaman. Now we have just seen Mario in action the very man who in just six days you will face in a ladder match with your money in the bank. But first in just a moment you go one on one with Falco. Your thoughts?"

" Falco? Do you think im even thinking about him? Of course im not. Now Mario, I don't care what your plan is and it doesn't matter, because this Sunday this money in the bank briefcase will still be mine."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" I think that Megaman shouldn't underestimate what Mario could bring at No Mercy." Steve said

" Megaman doesn't need to worry, he's the fastest rising star in GWA right now."

Non-title Match: Sheik v Tails (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Sheik tied up and Tails quickly got Sheik in a headlock, who then backed to the ropes and pushed him off. Sheik then went for a clothesline, but Tails stopped and and jumped on the second rope and took Sheik down with an elbow. Tails then did a standing moonsault and pinned Sheik for a two count.

Tails then whipped Sheik into the corner and then climbed to the second rope and punched Sheik ten times before doing a monkey flip. Tails then climbed the ropes and waited for Sheik to get up and hit him with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then picked him up and whipped him across the ring, but Sheik grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out and began walking around the ring. Tails then ran and in one leap went to the top rope and then then did a shooting star press onto Sheik.

Tails then rolled Sheik into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then picked up Sheik and went to whip him, but Sheik reversed it and then hit Tails with a drop kick. Tails quickly got up, but was quickly taken down with a hip toss. Tails got up quickly again but was this time taken down with a back drop.

Sheik then waited for Tails to get up and went for the Sheik kick, but Tails ducked and took Sheik down with a spike DDT. Tails then went to the top rope and signaled his finisher. Tails then leaped off the top rope and did the spiral tap onto Sheik and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, The Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" The Intercontinental champion with a win as he heads into his title defense against Johnny Cage at No Mercy."

" Im sure Johnny has been watching Tails during his one month suspension."

" He better be sure to keep his cool more then anything."

Single Match: Falco v Megaman

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponent, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Megaman and Falco tie up in the center of the ring and Megaman manages to get Falco into a reverse arm lock. Falco then does a flip to get out of it and gives Megaman a hip toss and follows up with a drop kick.

Megaman then retreats to the corner where Falco then gives him a few punches before jumping on the second rope and doing a spin kick to the head. Falco then gave Megaman a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Falco picked up Megaman again, but Megaman grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring. Megaman then got on to the apron and jumped off and hit Falco with a flying clothesline and sent Falco into the steel steps.

Megaman then rolled Falco into the ring and then whipped him across the ring and gave him knee to the gut and then followed up with a drop kick. Megaman then pinned Falco, who kicked out at two.

Megaman picked up Falco and went to set up for the flip piledriver, but Falco managed to counter it into a back drop and then pinned him for a two count.. Falco then picked up Megaman again, who raked his eyes and then gave him the flip piledriver for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank Megaman."

" Megaman with a win heading into No Mercy." Steve said

" He will be putting his money in the bank briefcase on the line against Mario in a ladder match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Link, Now Link in just a moment you go one on one with Captain Falcon with the winner going onto No Mercy to challenge Corn for the GWA Championship. How do you fancy your chances?"

" I know how good my chances are, and I know how good Falcon is as well, I must admit last time I did slightly underestimated him, but tonight I won't and I will go through Falcon and face Corn for the GWA Championship at No Mercy."

Link then leaves

Ringside

" Link is fired up for the upcoming match." Steve said

" He should be, if he win then he has a GWA title shot." Bart said as the GG's music starts and Corn makes his way to the announce table.

" And were being Joined by the GWA Champion Corn." Steve said

" What brings you out here?" Bart asked as Corn put on a headset.

" Just want a ringside seat to check out my potential opponent." Corn answered.

Number One Contender Match: Captain Falcon v Link w/ Malon

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is a number on contenders match for the GWA Championship and it is schuled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Link's music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Malon, Link."

Link and Falcon tie up and Link backs Falcon to the corner and punches away at Falcon and has to be dragged off by the ref. Falcon then takes Link down with a clothesline and gives him scoop slam before picking Link back up and smacks his head off the turnbuckle and then a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count.

Falcon then stomps on Link's leg before dragging him to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope and then jumps on it. Falcon then puts Link's leg on the bottom rope again and again Falcon jumps on it. Falcon then rolls to the outside and drags Link to the corner and smacks Link's leg off the ring post and does it again before rolling back into the ring.

Falcon then goes for the figure four leg lock but Link uses his other leg to push him off. Link then got to his feet and gave Falcon a few punches before Falcon kicked Link's bad leg and Link collapsed to the mat. Falcon then stomped away at Link's leg again before picking him up and went for the C-4, but Link thought him off with some elbows to the head.

Link then took Falcon down with a clothesline and went for another but Falcon went back to the leg and Link went down. Falcon then put Link in the figure four leg lock and Link desperately tried reaching for the ropes before trying to turn over and reverse the pressure and nearly had it before Falcon got it back in his control. Link continued to try and reach the ropes. Falcon continued the pressure and Link continued to scream in pain before trying again to turn over and reverse the pressure and this time did but Falcon was right next to the ropes and grabbed them.

Falcon then grabbed Link's leg and went for the figure four leg lock again but Link used his other leg to push Falcon off and Falcon went right into the turnbuckle and Link then rolled him up for a two count. Falcon and Link got up and Link beat Falcon to the punch which knocked Falcon down. Link then gave Falcon several more punches before Falcon rolled out of the ring.

Link then went out and Falcon ran across the ring and Link nearly had him when Falcon grabbed Malon and held her between himself and Link before shoving her into Link and then cheap shotting him. Falcon then went to smack Link's head on the steel steps but Link blocked it and Link then smacked Falcon's head off it. Link then whipped Falcon into the barrier and then punched away at him as the bell rang.

" What's happened?" Bart asked

" I think they have been counted out."

Link stopped in disbelief and Falcon used this to low blow Link and then gave him the C-4 before heading up the ramp but stopped when Robotbnik's music started."

" Well, I certainly didn't expect this, a number one contenders match and we have no winner. Now usually I would simple call for the match to be restarted, but seeing as Link is not in any condition to wrestle then at No Mercy we will have a triple threat match for the GWA Championship."

The grin which was on Falcon's face dropped as he thought he was gonna be given the title match.

" Look at Falcon, he's not happy with that." Bart said

" He should consider himself lucky that he has a title match."

" Well the big loser in this has gotta be you Corn, you now have to defend your title against two people instead of one."

" I remain confident, even if I don't have to be pinned to lose my title.

" Well we will see how this effects the GWA Title match this Sunday at No Mercy, but tonight were all out of time so from Bart, the GWA Champion Corn, and myself we'll see you at No Mercy."

* * *

Re-cap 

Vector & Espio b GMW via pinfall

Samus b Amy Rose via pinfall

Vega b Conker via pinfall

Bomberman b Mobo via pinfall

Mario b Knuckles via pinfall

Tails b Sheik via pinfall

Megaman b Falco via pinfall

Captain Falcon & Link double count out

* * *

No Mercy Matches 

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Brothers

Title Verses Mask: Samus v Rouge (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails (c)

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Mario v Megaman

Tag Team Title Elimination Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Knuckles

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Link v Corn (c)


	133. No Mercy Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, were here live at the GWA Arena here in Station Square and this is No Mercy."

" We got some great matches tonight Steve, with four titles on the line and not forgetting Shadow versus Knuckles."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Bros

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy & Marth."

Bonanza's music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Mobo and Marth start the match with Marth quickly backing Mobo to his corner and made a tag with Roy and they both kick him in the corner before whipping him across the ring and gave him a double hip toss. Roy then picked up Mobo and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Marth and they gave Mobo a double back drop.

Marth then picked up Mobo and whipped him across the ring and hit him with a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count. Marth then picked up Mobo and tagged in Roy, who took down Mobo with a springbored clothesline and then pinned him for a two count. Roy then picked up Mobo and gave him a supplex before picking him back up and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Marth.

Roy then stood on front of Mobo and Marth came charging from the opposite corner and moved at the last second so Mobo had no chance to move. Marth then gave Mobo a kick ti the head and pinned him for a two count before Robo broke it up. Roy then came in and went for Robo, who moved and pulled the top rope down and Roy went flying over it.

Marth then gave Robo a drop kick which sent him out of the ring and then took down Mobo with a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and did a crossbody, but Mobo avoided it and then gave Marth an inverted DDT and pinned him for the wina two count before Roy broke it up. Mobo then tagged in Robo who gave Marth a supplex before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and both men hit each other with clotheslines.

Marth and Robo then crawled to their corners and made the tag and Roy beat Mobo to the punch before giving him a hip toss and then a back drop. Roy then avoided a clothesline attempt by Robo, who went right over the top ropes. Marth then took him out with a suicide dive. Roy then gave Mobo a DDT and pinne dhim for a two count before noticing Zelda walking towards the ring, only to be stopped by an unfamilar guy who picked her up and took her back. In the ring Roy and Marth gave Mobo the snapshot and Roy pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth are finally victourous after their recent bad spell." Steve said

" Thanks to the unknown guy, you know anything about him?"

" Im afried I don't."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the returning Johnny Cage. Now Johnny you have spent the last four weeks at home, how are you prepared for you Intercontinental title match tonight against Tails?"

" Im very well prepared, I've watched our last two matches and tonight is the night when yours truly finally gets what he deserves, the Intercontinental championship."

Ringside

" A very confident Johnny Cage, will it be thrid time lucky for him tonight?" Steve said

" I think it will Steve, he's learned from the last two matches he's had, he aint gonna make any mistakes tonight."

Intercontinental Title Match: Johnny Cage v Tails

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails

Tails and Johnny tied up in the center of the ring and Johnny backed Tails into the corner and then went to cheap shot him when the ref called for a break, but Tails ducked and punched Johnny several times before Johnny shoved Tails down. Johnny then went for a clothesline but Tails ducked and and then gave Johnny a hurricarana. Johnny then rolled to the outside where Tails flipped over the top rope and landed hard n the mat after Johnny quickly moved.

Johnny the picked up Tails and threw him into the barrier before lifting him up and drop is mid-section on the barrier. Johnny then took Tails round the ring and slammed his head off the announce table. Johnny then quickly rolled in and back out of the ring to stop the ref count and then picked up Tails and drove him back first into the ring apron. Johnny then rolled Tails back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then dragged Tails to his feet and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Johnny picked up Tails, who tried to punch Johnny, but it had no effect and Johnny drove his knee into Tails gut and then gave him a belly to belly overhead before dragging him to the center of the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away hard on Tails before picking him up and threw him into the corner and punched him several time before whipping him across the ring and gave Tails the Johnny go round and pinned Tails who just kicked out at two to the shock of Johnny.

Johnny then picked up Tails, who surprised Johnny by rolling him in a small package for a count of two before giving Tails a hard clothesline. Johnny then threw Tails out of the ring before rolling out himself and went to clothesline Tails against the ring post, but Tails moved and Johnny's arm hit the post.

Tails then got onto the ring apron and jumped off and gave Johnny a hurricarana before rolling him into the ring and climbed to the top rope and did the spiral tap which Johnny just kicked out of before three. Tails then went back to the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up, who shoved the ref into the ropes and Tails landed hard on the mat.

Johnny than gave Tails a supplex and pinned him for a two count and then picked Tails up again and whipped him across the ring and gave him a clothesline before hitting Tails with a spike DDT and pinned Tails who again just kicked out at two.

Johnny then slammed the mat angrily and rolled to the outside and grabbed a chair, but the stopped and put it down and rolled intot he ring and picked up Tails and whipped him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and gave him a nack supplex. Johnny then picked up Tails again and this time gave him a fishermans supplex and Tails again kicked out at two.

Johnny got up and kicked the corner padding in frustration before picking up Tails and went for a supplex, but Tails got himself free and then ducked a clothesline attempt before doing a drop kick th the knee of Johnny and then followed with a stiff kick to the head before pinning him for a two count. Tails then went to pick up Johnny who gave him a thumb to the eye. Tails then went for Johnny but stopped when Johnny pulled the ref in front of him. Johnny then got the ref out of the way and quickly low blowed Tails and gave him the Johnny Go Round and pinned him but the bell rand instead.

" Here is your winner by disqualifcation, and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" What!" Bart shouted as both Tails and the ref quickly left the ring.

" Johnny has got what he deserved, he lost his cool once again and once again it cost him the title." Steve said as Johnny left the ring and kicked the stairs angrily before shoving the time keeper off his chair and foled it up and smashed it against the ring post.

" Johnny really not happy that he is not Intercontinental champion."

A vidoe package airs on the big screen showing whats happened between Samus and the women's champion Rouge.

" This has heated up over the last few weeks and the stakes are even higher tonight, if Samus loses tonight then she must unmasked herself." Steve said

" And you know how much Rouge would love to do that."

Title v Mask Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

Samus music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship making her way to the ring the challenger, Samus."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge goes to attack Samus as she enters the ring but Samus manages to fight back and Rouge quickly slides under the ropes and to the outside. Rouge walks around to the ring steps and gets slowly back into the ring and ties up with Samus, who backs her into the corner and makes the break where Rouge delivers a cheap shot before spearing Samus to the mat and punches her several times before picking her up and gives her a supplex and pins her for a two count.

Rouge then picks up Samus and goes for another supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Rouge one of her own before picking up Rouge and gives her a backbreaker before pinning her for a two count. Samus picks up Rouge and whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge ducks and clothesline of her own as Samus does the same and both hit each other.

Samus and Rouge slowly gets up and Rouge then goes for a punch with Samus block and and give Rouge a punch before picking her up and places her on her shoulders before slamming Rouge to the mat and pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Rouge again and whips her into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge moves and Samus goes into the turnbuckle and Rouge rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes and gets a two count before the ref spots it and stop the count. Rouge complains to the ref and gets rolled up by Samus for a two count.

Samus and Rouge then get up with Rouge beating Samus to the punch and then gave her the widows peak and pinned Samus for a to count. Rouge then went for the widows peak a second time but Samus thought out of it and then set up Rouge for the Samus driver, but Rouge wriggled free and rolled up Samus for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge wins, that means that Samus must unmask herself." Bart said

" I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

" Come on Steve, im sure she doesn't look to grotesct."

" I don't mean that, this must be hard for someone who has worn a mask her entire carear." Steve said as Rouge got herself a mic.

" Well Samus, you knew the stipulation, you lost and now you must unmasked yourself so that the whole world can see what your hiding underneath."

Smaus just stood there with her head in her hands for a few moments before slowly undoing her mask.

" Come on, this is only a three hour pay per veiw you know."

Smaus continued to undo her straps and then pulled the mask off slighty before stopping.

" Oh get on with it." Rouge said and snatched the mask from Samus, who's face was still hidden by her hair.

" Come on, lets see what disgusting feture your hiding on that face of yours."

A few more moments pass before Samus moves her hair and turns to show her face, mush to the dissapointment of Rouge that she hadn't got a grotesct face. Samus then stepped out of the ring and left.

" Well that wasn't too bad Steve, I don't know why she was making such a fuss over losing her mask." Bart said

" Like I told you before, you have no idea what a mask means to a masked wrestler."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario in just a moment you take on Megaman in a ladder match for his money in the bank breifcase. Now the question on everybody's mind who is this whom you spoke about last week?"

" Much like eveyone else Dave, that will have to wait, but tonight Megaman, not only will I beat you for your money in the bank breifcase, I will also beat some much needed respect into you."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Just who do you think he's on about? Bart asked

" Why do you asume I know all the answers?"

" Well you don't find out about stuff if you don't ask, and usually you Mr reliable when it comes to info on people."

" Well I don't know about this, Mario is keeping it closely guarded to his chest."

Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Mario v Megaman

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a ladder match and is for the money in the bank briefcase, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Mario gets out of the ring and meets Megaman halfway to the ring and the two start trading blows with Mario getting the better before knocing him down with a big right hand which sends Megaman towards the ring. Mario then grabs Megaman and drives him back first into the ring apron. Mario then picked up a ladder and rammed it right into Megaman's mid section.

Mario then set the ladder up on the ring apron and barrier before grabbed Megaman and lifted him above his sholders and gave him a press slam right onto the ladder. Mario then got up onto the ring apron and did a leg drop onto Megaman who was still on the ladder.

Mario then grabbed Megaman and rolled him into the ring and whipped him hard into the corner and followed up with a hard clothesline. Mario then picked up Megaman and gave him a short arm clothesline. Mario kept hold of Megaman's arm and pulled him back to his feet and gave him a second short arm clothesline.

Mario then rolled out of the ring and picked up a ladder and slid it into the ring between the bottom and second rope. Mario then got into the ring and went to pull the rest of the ladder in when out of nowhere Megaman leapt over the top rope and grabbed the ladder on the way down and it catapulted into Mario's face. Megaman then got back into the ring and picked up the ladder and drove it into Mario's gut which sent him back into the corner.

Megaman then rested the ladder against the gut of Mario and ran up the ladder and kicked Mario in the head. Megaman then placed Mario ontop of a ladder and went to the top rope and webt for a senton bomb, but Mario moved and Megaman landed hard on the ladder. Mario then rolled out of the ring and slid a second ladder into the ring and set it up in the corner before picking Megaman up and then whipped him right into the ladder. Mario then grabbed the second ladder and set it uo in the opposite corner and whipped Megaman hard into it and then whipped him hard back into the first ladder before giving him a side walk slam.

Mario then set up the ladder underneath the breifcase and began to climb but Megaman grabbed his foot and pulled him back to the mat and then gave Mario a neckbreaker. Megaman then folded the ladder back up and and placed it onto of Mario. Megaman then got onto the apron and did a springbored leg drop right onto the ladder which was ontop of Mario.

Megaman then slowly got to his feet and set up the ladder under the breifcase and was near the top when Mario threw the other ladder at him which knocked him off. Mario then folded up the ladder and used it to clothesline Megaman and then did it a second time before Megaman ducked and drop kicked the ladder back into Mario's face.

Megaman rolled out of the ring and grabbed himself a steel chair before getting back into the ring and smashed it over the head of Mario which busted him open. Megaman then began to climb the ladder and was near the top before stopping and looked down at the fallen Mario, Megaman then climbed back down the ladder and grabbed the chair and placed it inbetween Marios ankle and then set up the ladder near him.

" He wouldn't." Steve said, "This could shatter Mario ankle."

" I think that's the plan."

Megaman was about to jump off when someone pushed the ladder over.

" Steve, look who it is."

" My god, that's Donkey Kong, and her comes Bowser."

Megaman got up and was in shock when he saw both Donkey Kong and Bowser in the ring. They began to help Mario up and Megaman used this moment to smack Bowser from behind with a chair and then across the skull of Donkey Kong. Megaman then ripped the knee brace that Bowser was wearing and placed the exposed knee across the ladder and smacked it with a steel chair.

Megaman then smacked Mario who had now staggered up across the head with a steel chair. Megaman then set up the ladder and climbed up and retrived the briefcase.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

" Damn that Megaman." Steve said

" It's not Megaman's fault, both DK and Bowser have had carear ending injuries and shouldn't of even been in the ring in the first place."

" Well, so much for Mario's supprise, and I'll be supprised if he hasn't got a concussion himself."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im here with one of the challengers for the GWA Championship, Captain Falcon. Now Falcon with yourself as not the only challenger what kind of stragagy will you be using in this match?"

" Simple Dave, these matches are about taking the ringt opportunity that comes to you, im not gonna be like the usual idots round here and rush into anything, as soon as the others are done with beating the hell out of each other then it will be my time to take back what is rightfully mind, the GWA Championship."

Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" I don't think it's gonna be that easy to stay undetected, espically with Link in the match who will want more of Captain Falcon. " Steve said

" Link shouldn't just concentrate his efforts on Falcon, you can't forget about the GWA Champion Corn."

" Link knows how to win the big one, and even with Falcon in the match he won't let that get to him over the GWA Championship."

Tag Team Title Elimanation Match: GMW v Vector & Espio v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following tag team contest is a three way elimanation match for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring challengers number one, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And introducing challengers number two, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat

Scorpion and Vector start the match off and tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tags in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few shoulders to the guts before giving him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Beat then tags himself in and he and Espio and tie up and Beat puts Espio into a side headlock and Espio backs to the ropes and pushes him off before Beat takes him down with a shoulder block. Beat then grabs Espio and tags in Yo-yo and they take down Espio with a double suplex. Yo-yo then picks up Espio and whips him across the ring and gives him a drop sault before tegging in Beat.

Beat then picks up Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a shoulder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat and Vector went for the pin which got a two count.

Vector then picked up Beat and set him up for the Vector bomb but was stopped by Sub Zero and Scorpion who both kick the legs from under him. Espio then came in and GMW took care of him and threw him to the outside. Beat then made the tag to Yo-yo and they go to the top rope and hit the frog splash/leg drop combo and Yo-yo then pins Vector for the three count.

" Vector and Espio are elimanated." Steve said

" Which leaves it to GMW and the champs Yo-yo and Beat."

Scorpion ties up with Yo-yo and quickly backs him to his corner and tags in Sub Zero and then both give Yo-yo hard chops before both giving him a stiff kick. Sub Zero then makes the pin and gets a two before Beat breaks it up. Sub Zero then knocks Beat off the apron before grabbing Yo-yo and sets him uo for Zero tolernace, but Yo-yo gets out of it and shoves Sub Zero into the corner and then rolls him up for the win as Beat cuts off Scorpion from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

A video airs of the going on's between Shadow and Knuckles over the last few months.

" This has been building up for months and tonight it finally happans, Shadow vesres Knuckles." Steve said

" I've been waiting for this to Steve, I can't wait to see what happens."

Single Match: Knuckles v Shadow

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Shadow slides into the ring ad Knuckles quickly gets out. Shadow gets out and starts stalking Knuckles. Knuckles gets back into ring and stomps at Shadow as he gets back in. Knuckles continues to stomp away at Shadow before giving him several blows to the sholder and attempts to lock in the crossface but Shadow is to close to the ropes.

Knuckles picks up Shadow, who quickly shurugs Knuckles off and unloads at him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a high knee. Shadow then drop his knee onto Knuckles before picking him back up and whips him into the corner and gives him a splash. Shadow then wips Knuckles to the opposite corner and gives him another spalsh and follows up with a back drop.

Shadow then sets up Knuckles for a pedigree but gets his head taken off before he could.

" Here is your winner by Disqualifcation, Shadow."

" That's Ganondorf." Steve said

" We haven't seen him for several weeks, and he has just saved Knuckles skin."

" Knuckles escapes from Shadow tonight, but he can't avoid Shadoe forever."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkend figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangrous man is coming.

" We continue to see this. Im intriged to see who this world's most dangrous man is." Steve said

" Hopefully not too long Steve."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA Champion Corn, now in just a few moments you will defend your GWA Championship against Link and Captain Falcon in a triple threat match, what are your feelings heading into this? And how confident are you at re-taing your GWA Championship tonight?"

" Im confident, If I wasn't then I would of never of won the GWA Championship in the first place, but tonight I know is gonna be tough espically seeing as I don't even have to get pinne dto lose the title tonight, so for me I have to be extra aware of where both Link and Falcon are and wait for the perfect moment to take advantage of any mistakes they might make with each other."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" Well we are just moments away from our main event." Steve said

" It's hard to choose a winner here Steve, any one of the three could be in the right place at the right time."

GWA Championship Match: Captain Falcon v Link v Corn (c)

Falcon's music starts

" The following triple threat match is schuled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring challenger number one, Captain Falcon."

Link's music starts

" And making his way to the ring challenger number two, Link."

The GG's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is the GWA Champion, Corn."

The match starts with a short staredown between the three before Corn and Link both go for Falcon and double team him in the corner. Link then smacks Corn and throws him out of the ring and focuses on Falcon and whips him across the ring and gives Falcon a backdrop before getting ontop of him and starts to pummel away at him.

Link then whips Falcon into the corner and gives Falcon a hard clothesline before he gives him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Corn then comes back in and drop kicks Link from behind which sends him out of the ring.

Corn then picked up Falcon and gave him a supplex and then pinned him for a two count. Corn then picked up Falcon and went to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reversed it and took Corn down with a clothesline. Falcon then stomped away at the Corn's leg before putting it on the bottom rope and then jumped on it and did it several times before dragging him into the center of the ring and went for the figure four leg lock which Corn countered by kicking Falcon away with his other leg.

Falcon then charged towards Corn who managed to grab him and give him a spinebuster and then went for the sharpshooter, but Falcon got out of it with several punches. Corn then went to pick up Falcon but Falcon raked the eyes of Corn before giving him a hard clothesline. Falcon then gave Corn the C-4 and pinned him for a two count before Link broke it up.

Link then threw Falcon to the outside and went to smack his head on the apron, but Falcon blocked it and went to smack Link's head off the apron who also blocked it. Both Link and Falcon was then taken down by Corn who did a suicide dive. Corn then rolled Link back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Corn then put Link into the sharpshooter but it was quickly broken by Falcon who gave Corn a boot to the head.

Falcon then whipped Corn into the corner before picking up Link and whipped him into Corn and then went for a splash onto them, but both Link and Corn moved and Falcon ended up hitting the ring post and was then taken down with a super kick by Link, who was then grabbed by Corn and given a rock bottom and Corn then made the pin for the win.

" Here is your winner and still GWA Champion, Corn."

" Corn re-tains the GWA Championship." Steve said

" He took the opportunity when it presented itself, Link was focused on Falcon and it cost him."

" Well it's been a great night here tonight, from Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow." Steve said as Corn continues to celebrate with the GWA Championship.

* * *

Re-cap 

Roy & Marth b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Tails b Johnny Cage via DQ

Rouge b Samus via pinfall

Megaman b Mario in a ladder match

Yo-yo & Beat b GMW & Vector & Espio via pinfall

Shadow b Knuckles via DQ

Corn b Link & Captain Falcon via pinfall


	134. Week 9 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, were here live at the GWA Arena here in Station Square just twenty four hours after No Mercy."

" No Mercy sure was huge and at the end of it saw Corn re-tain his GWA championship by overcoming Link and Captain Falcon in a triple threat match."

Non-Title Match: Luigi v Tails (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails

Tails and Luigi tie up and Luigi backs Tails to the corner where he gives Tails a punch to the face before whipping him tot he opposite corner and goes for a clothesline but instead runs into he boot of Tails, who then jumps onto the second rope and then quickly jumps off and hits Luigi with a kick. Tails then does a standing moonsault and pins Luigi for a two count.

Tails then picks up Luigi and whips him across the ring, but Luigi reverses it and then takes Tails down with a clothesline. Luigi then picks up Tails and gives him a headbutt before picking him up and whips Tails into he corner and then drives his head into the gut of Tails. Luigi then goes for the twist of fate, but Tails stops it and pushes Luigi away and then gives him a hurricarana into a pin for a two count.

Both get up quickly and Luigi goes for the first punch and Tails ducks and gives Luigi a punch of his own. Luigi then goes for another punch and Tails ducks again and again gives Luigi a punch of his own and several more before Luigi drives his knee into he gut of Tails and follows up with a gut wrench powerbomb and pins Tails for a two count.

Luigi then applies a sleeper hold on Tails who after fighting it slowly begins to fade until he stops responding. The ref then checks on Tails before lifting the arm of Tails and it drops. The ref then lifts Tails arm again and again it drops. The ref then does it for a third time and this time Tails stops it from dropping and begins to fight out of it and gets back to his feet and breaks the hold with several elbows to the gut and then goes to bounce off the rope but Luigi grabs him and slams him to the mat. Luigi then places Tails near the corner and Luigi goes to the top rope and hits him with the leg drop and then pins Tails for a two count.

Luigi picks up Tails and and goes for the twist of fate a second time and this time hits it and pins Tails for a two count before Tails gets his foot on the bottom rope. Luigi then drags Tails to the center of the ring and pins Tails again who kicks out at two. Luigi picks up Tails wo quickly gives Luigi several punches to the gut before following up with a drop kick.

Luigi gets up and Tails takes him back down with a hip toss. Luigi gets up quickly again and again Tails gives him a second hips toss and then gives Luigi a drop kick before putting Luigi in the tailsmission were Luigi tries desperately to fight out of it and just gets his foot on the ropes. Tails then picks Luigi up and gives him a jumping kick to the head before leaping to the top rope and hit Luigi with the spiral tap and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner then Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails with a hard thought win here in our opening contest." Steve said

" And just twenty four hours after his Intercontinental title defense over Johnny Cage."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is seen sitting at his desk when Knuckles and Ganondorf burst in.

" It's about damn time I call for you to come here ages ago."

" We come when we like." Knuckles said

" You come when I tell you, now I've call you here about what happened last night."

" That was payback, Shadow attacked Ganondorf several weeks ago and Shadow deserved what he got."

" Well I don't see it that way and at our next pay per view Fully Loaded you will go one on one with Shadow again."

" You gotta be kidding?"

" Im not, and as for you." Eggman said pointing at Ganondorf, " next week you will be going one on one with Shadow, and if you win, then Knuckles will get to choose the match stipulation at Fully Loaded, however if Shadow wins, then he gets to choose the match he wants at Fully Loaded."

And grin appears on Knuckles face, " is that all?"

" And before you think of it you will be banned from ringside, and if you do show up then both you ad Ganondorf will be fired. And one more thing, next week Knuckles you will go one on one with Link"

The grin on Knuckles face dissapears.

" Now then you two better leaves and get ready for your tag match later tonight."

Ringside

" Shadow verses Knuckles again at Fully Loaded." Steve said

" With Ganondorf and Shadow facing off next week to decide who gets to choose the match stipulation."

" We'll also be seeing Knuckles and Ganondorf in action later against Gaming's most Wanted."

Tag Match: Crash & Diddy w/ Tiny v Vector & Espio

Crash's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring being accompanied by Tiny, Crash Bandicot and Diddy Kong."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponents, Vector and Espio."

Vector and Espio attack Diddy and Crash when they enter and Espio throws Diddy to the outside as Vector continues to give Crash several clubbing blows to the back. On the outside Espio whips Diddy into the steel steps before getting back on the apron where Vector tags him in and they whip Crash across the ring and gives him a double flapjack. Espio then gives Crash several punches before picking him up and whips him to his corner where he tags in Vector.

Vector gets in and lifts Crash above his shoulders and press slams him before picking him up and gives him a hard body slam and tags in Espio. Vector the launches Espio onto Crash who then pins him for a two count.

Espio then waits for Crash to sit up and goes for the shining wizard, but Crash ducks and gives Espio a drop kick and goes to tag Diddy, who is still on the floor on the outside. Espio then rolls Crash from behind and gets a two count before getting up quickly and gives Crash a clothesline and tags in Vector.

Vector picks up Crash and lifts him to his shoulders and gives him a powerslam and pins him for a two count before Crash got his foot on the rope. Vector then saw Diddy pulling himself back on the apron and goes to hit him, but Diddy ducks and then drops Vector's neck across the ropes. Crash then gives Vector a springbored dropkick and tags in Diddy.

Diddy gives Vector and clothesline and then gives Espio one as he enters before giving Vector a hip toss and then gives Espio a back drop before whipping him into the corner and gives him several punches before Vector comes charging in and Diddy quickly moves and Vector squashes Espio. Diddy then rolls up Vector for a two count.

Diddy then goes for a clothesline but is taken down by a big boot from Vector who then tags in Espio and they give Diddy the Chaotic drop and Espio pins him for the win as Vector stop Crash from making the save.

" Here are your winners, Vector and Espio."

" Vector and Espio win here tonight." Bart said

" They will be hoping to bring themselves back into contention for a shot at the tag titles after failing to win them last night."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champions Rouge. Now rouge last night you defeated Samus to not only retain your women's title but also caused Samus to lose her mask."

" Smaus knew the stipulation when she accepted the match and she lost and now her mask is mine." Rouge replied while holding the mask which was round her neck.

" Well tonight you go one on one with a former women's champion in Amy Rose, and comments you'd like to make on that?"

" Amy Rose? Please, she like every female round here is no where ein my league and she s just about the worst of the worst."

Rouge then left.

Ringside

" Would you look at her, wearing that mask like it was an Olympic medal." Steve said

" Why not, it is hers now after all."

" It's one thing that she unmasked Samus last night, but to rub it right in her face by turning her mask into a necklace is not right."

T.V Title Match: Falco v Bomberman (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Falco."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Falcon tie up with Bomberman quickly moving round into a reveres tie up and took Falco down with a back supplex. Megaman then grabbed Falco and gave him a body slam before going to the second rope and hit Falco with a double axe handle.

Bomberman then picked up Falco and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count before picking him up again and gave Falco a second neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and did a leg drop and the pinned Falco again who kicked out at two.

Bomberman then went to whip Falco across the ring, but Falco countered and took Bomberman down with a back drop and then rolled him in a small package for a two count. Falco then went for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducked and took down Falco with a drop kick and then went to the top rope and did a moonsault onto Falco and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman with his ninth T.V title defense over the former television champion." Steve said

" Bomberman is certainly becoming impressive."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is seen doing paper work when Johnny Cage burst in.

" Don't you know how to knock?"

" Shut it. Want to know why I was screwed out of the Intercontinental championship again last night?"

" You man handled the ref, that's why your were disqualified."

" No, that's complete utter crap, there is something more to this and I know there is a conspiracy again me."

" You what?"

" I know there is, you want to keep Tails as the Intercontinental champion because the fans like him and want to screw then into buying more of his merchandise which in turn makes you more money which won't happen if his not Intercontinental champion."

" That is rediculas."

" Deny it all you want, but I promise I will blow the lid if this conspiracy to keep the Intercontinental title away from me and when I do it will be it for you and your hand picked Intercontinental champion Tails."

Johnny then leaves

Ringside

" Can you believe that idiot?" Steve said

" Johnny has lost in his last two Intercontinental title matches in questionable fashion Steve."

" Don't tell me you believe him? Both times he put his hands on the ref when he shouldn't, any thought of a conspiracy is utter rubbish."

Single Match: Vega v Mobo w/ Robo

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Robo, Mobo."

Vega and Mobo tie up and Vega quickly gets Mobo into an arm lock which Mobo breaks up by backing Vega into the corner and then gives Vega an elbow to the head and follows up with a supplex and pins Vega for a one count.

Mobo then gets on top of Vega and begins punching away at him until the ref reaches a four count. Mobo then picks up Vega and gives him a body slam and follows with an elbow drop and pins Vega for a two count. Mobo then picks up Vega and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Vega ducks and takes down Mobo with a spin kick.

Vega then takes down Mobo with a back drop before giving him a drop kick which sends Mobo through the ropes. Robo goes to helps up Mobo but both he and Mobo are taken down when Vega leaps over the top rope with a flip. Vega then rolls Mobo into the ring and he does the BME onto Mobo and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega continues his winning streak." Steve said

" He will be hoping for a title shot of some sort soon."

Backstage: With Dave

We see Roy and Marth walking backstage together and follow them into their lockerroom when the person from last night is sitting.

" We got it." Marth said

" Really?"

" That's right." Roy said handing him some papers " Sign that and your officially a part of the GWA roster."

" Cheers guys."

" After helping us last night we were happy to do it." Marth said

" And don't worry, I'll always be here to make sure that Zelda or anyone else gets involved in your matches." the unknown guys sad as he signed the papers.

" Cool, we better get these back to Robotnik." Roy said as he and Marth go to leaves but stop as as Dave appears in the doorway breathing heavily.

" Let me guess, you want to know who helped us last night?" Marth asked and Dave nodded in reply

" Well we'll let him to take care of it, we have to his signed contract back to Robotnik."

Roy and Marth then left as the unknown indervisual approaches Dava and takes the mic.

" For those of you who may not recognize me, my name is Ike, not only a long time friends of Roy and Marth, but now the newest member of the GWA roster." Ike said before going back into the lockerroom."

Ringside

" Newest member of the GWA roster? What has he done to deserve to be in the GWA?" Bart said

" Im sure he'll show us in the future, plus he kept Zelda away from interfering in Roy and Marth's match last night."

Tag Match: Ganondorf & Knuckles v GMW

Knuckles music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Ganondorf and, Knuckles."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Knuckles and Ganondorf attack GMW as they enter the ring and give them both beat down until Knuckles throws Sub Zero out of the ring and goes to his corner. Meanwhile Ganondorf has Scorpion in the corner and has his boot in Scorpion's throat before he whips Scorpion to the opposite corner and then gives him a hard clothesline.

Ganondorf then tags in Knuckles, who picks up Scorpion in the corner and gives him a hard chop across the chest and follows with several more before pulling him away and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles keeps his grip around the waist of Scorpion and give him a second german suppelx and follows with a third before tagging in Ganondorf."

Ganondorf picks up Scorpion and puts him in a bare hug and begins to squeeze him as Scorpion screams in pain, the ref checks in Scorpion several times before seeing him not responding and then lift his arm and lets in drop, the ref does this again and again it drop, the ref does it a third time and this time Scorpion just stops his arm from falling and begins to fight back with several punches with breaks the hole. Scorpion then bounces off the ropes but is caught and goes to slam him, but Sub Zero then flies off and lands on Ganondorf which takes him down.

Scorpion then tries to make the tag but Knuckles runs in and knocks Sub Zero off the apron and then gets the tag off Ganondorf where he gives Scorpion another german supplex before going to the top rope and hits him with a diving headbutt and pins him for a two count before Sub Zero breaks it up. Ganondorf then comes it and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then throws him from the ring as Knuckles puts Scorpion in the crossface where he taps out."

" Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Knuckles."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mr money in the bank Megaman, now last night you beat Mario in a ladder match te retain you money in the bank briefcase, now that you have re-tained it when do you expect to cash it in?"

" I'll cash it in when im good and ready, this gives me a shot at the GWA Championship whenever I want, and as tempting as it is to use it straight away im not, I'll use it when the time is right for me."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" Megaman did indeed re-tain the money in the bank briefcase, but not after a huge surprise." Bart said

" Well it didn't go as planned, and because of that Bowser has had to have surgery on his knee again."

" It's his fault for getting involved, he was retired because of that knee injury and now he has only himself to blame that it is much worse and the same goes for Donkey Kong and his back."

" Mario is also not here tonight after suffering from a concussion."

Non-title Match: Amy Rose v Rouge (c)

Amy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Rouge' music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Amy tie up and Rouge backs Amy to the ropes and then whips her across the ring where she then takes her down with a clothesline. Rouge picks up Amy and gives her a scoop slam and pins her for a two count.

Rouge picks up Amy again and and gives her a backbreaker and follows up with an elbow drop and makes another pin which gets a two count. Rouge then picks up Amy and gives her the widows peak and this times pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner The women's champion, Rouge."

" The women's champion Rouge with a dominant victory here tonight." Steve said as Rouge picked up Amy's piko hammer that she bring to the ring and walks off with it.

" Where is she going with that? That is not hers."

" Well it seems that Rouge is gonna take it anyway."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man arrives in four weeks

" We continue to see this. Im intrigued to see who this world's most dangerous man is." Steve said

" Well we only have four weeks to wait now Steve."

Non-title Match: Sheik v Corn (c)

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the GWA Champion, Corn."

Corn and Sheik tie up and Corn quickly gets Sheik into a side headlock. Sheik backs Corn to the ropes and pushes Corn off but is then taken down by a shoulder block. Sheik quickly gets up and taken down by a hip toss. Sheik gets up again and again is taken down by a hip toss.

Sheik then rolls to the outside and walks round the ring, Corn gets out and follows Sheik round the ring and goes to grab him, but Sheik sees him coming and kicks him in the gut before hitting his head on the ring apron and then rolls him back into the ring.

Sheik then waits for Corn to get back up ad goes for the Sheik kick, but Corn ducks and then takes him down with a spinbuster and then puts Sheik in the sharpshooter and Sheik tries reaching for the ropes but Corn pulls him back to the center and Sheik then taps out.

" Here is your winner, the GWA Champion, Corn."

" Corn wins" Steve says as Corn gets attacked from behind.

" That's Fox Steve." Bart said as Fox give Corn the diamond cutter

" What's he done that for?" Steve shouts as Fox rolls out of the ring and grabs Corn's GWA title.

" I think we know now Steve." Bart said as Fox stands over Corn with the GWA Championship held high in his hand.

" Well with this shocker we have to end the show so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re cap 

Tails b Luigi via pinfall

Vector & Espio b Crash & Diddy via pinfall

Bomberman b Falcon via pinfall

Vega b Mobo via pinfall

Ganondorf & Knuckles b GMW via pinfall

Rouge b Amy Rose via pinfall

Corn b Sheik via pinfall

* * *

Next week Preview 

T.V Title Match: Vega v Bomberman (c)

Single Match: Ganondorf v Shadow

Single Match: Knuckles v Link

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

Match TBD: Shadow v Knuckles


	135. Week 10 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, "were here live at the Red Canyon Arena and we have a huge show tonight."

" That's right Steve, tonight we see Ganondorf go one on one with Shadow, If Ganondorf wins then Knuckles will choose the match between himself and Shadow at Fully Loaded, however if Shadow wins then he chooses the match."

" Speaking of Knuckles he will be in action later tonight as he goes one on one with Link, plus Bomberman makes his tenth defense of his television title against the in form Vega."

A replay from last week of Fox attacking the GWA Champion Corn after his match is shown on the big screen.

" That was the shocking ending from last weeks show, and apparently some time tonight we'll hear from Fox." Steve said as Fox's music starts

" Looks like we don't have to wait long." Bart said as Fox got into he ring and was handed a mic.

" Now then, I suppose you all want to know why I did what I did last week? Well it's obvious, I want the GWA Championship, ever since I came hear that was all I wanted, but was I ever given a chance? No, I wasn't, despite being a former tag team champion, a three time Intercontinental champion, a two time television champion, and the only double champion in GWA history, I still never got given my chance. So if my chance won't be given to me, then I'll get it by force."

The crowd boo Fox which then turn to cheers as the GG's music starts and the GWA champion Corn comes out.

" You know you surprised me last week. Of all the people I thought could stood to a level you did last week you would be one of the last people I would of thought have done it. Now you moan about never been given your chance? Well im a fighting champion, and if you want a title shot, then lets do it right here right now."

Corn drops the mic and walks to the ring and gets to the ring apron when Eggman's music starts

" Hold it right there, there will be no GWA title match tonight. If you two want to fight so bad then you will do it when I tell you, and you will do it a Fully Loaded. Now seeing as you both seem eager for some action tonight then go and find yourselfs a partner because you will compete in tag team action later tonight." Eggman then leaves.

" Well, Fox gets what he finally wants." Steve said

" Yeah, but not tonight like he hoped."

" We'll see who these two choose as their partners later tonight."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth w/ Ike v Crash Bandicoot & Diddy Kong w/ Tiny

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring being accompanied by Ike , Roy and Marth."

Crash's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Tiny, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

Crash and Roy started the match off with Roy backing Crash into his corner where he tagged in Marth and they gave him a double supplex. Marth then picked up Crash and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Marth picked up Crash and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Roy and then stood in front of Crash as Roy charged from the opposite corner and moved just as Roy clotheslined Crash and then followed up with a bulldog and then a pin for a count of two.

Roy picked up Crash and went to whip him across the ring, but Crash countered it and took Roy down with a hurricarana and then tagged in Diddy, who took down Roy with a clothesline and then a second before giving him a back drop.

Diddy then whipped Roy into the corner and stood on the second rope and punched Roy ten times before giving him one big punch and tagged in Crash and they whipped Roy across the ring and gave him a double hip toss and crash made the pin for a two count. Crash then picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and gave him a back drop, but Roy landed on his feet and then took Crash down with a clothesline and then tagged in Marth.

Marth took down Crash with a drop kick before giving him a neackbreaker and tagged in Roy and they gave Crash a double supplex and picked him back up and gave him a double facebuster and Roy made the pin for the two count before Diddy broke it up. Roy then knocked Diddy off the apron before grabing Crash and smacked his head in the corner and tagged in Marth and they gave him the snapshot and Marth pinned him for the win as Roy stopped Diddy from breaking it up.

" Here are your winners, Roy & Marth."

" Roy and Marth grab another win as they try and work their way back up the tag team title rankings." Steve said

" Also you notice the absence of Zelda? Perhaps she has learned not to get involved in Roy and Marth's matches anymore."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge, now as we can see your still wearing the mask of Samus round your neck, but what was the purpose of taking the piko hammer that belonged to Amy last week?"

" You see after beating Samus and taking away her mask I cam up with an idea, what if I take something from everyone I defeat, collect them like they were trophies, so in future I will have another belonging added to my collection of people who I have beaten."

Rouge them leaves.

Ringside

" I really think our women's champions need to be brought down to earth, she took Samus masks which was part of the match stipulation, but taking things which are not hers is just plain wrong." Steve said

" And what's so wrong about having something to remember how you beat someone?"

" It's illegal for one, you can't just take something that belongs to someone else."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Soda

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" From one person losing their mind to another, can you believe this?" Steve asked as Johnny came out holding a sign which said conspiracy victim.

" Well Johnny clearly feels he is, and the word going round is he has a lead which could prove it."

Johnny gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

" Now before we get this underway, Robotnik, im giving you a chance right now to come clean and admit that you have duped these fans and me, by protecting Tails because you don't me as Intercontinental champion. Now all week I have been looking in to this and you better come clean, because it's only a matter of time before I blow the lid of this big conspiracy."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Soda."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Soda and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picks up Soda and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Soad ducks and then takes Johnny down with a springboard cross body for a two count. Soda then gives Johnny an arm drag before avoiding another clothesline and does a drop toe hold before drop kicking Johnny in the face and pins him for a two count.

Soda picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and Johnny ducks a clothesline attempt and then takes down Soda with a clothesline. Johnny then placed Soda in a sitting potion in the corner and started to rake his boot across the face of Soda. Johnny then ran from the other side of the ring and drove his foot right into Soda's head. Johnny then picked up Soda and gave him the Johnny go round and then pins Soda for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

"Well the so called conspiracy victim picks up the win here tonight." Steve said

" I guess we'll see if he finds anything next week."

" Don't get your hopes up, this is all utter rubbish."

T.V Title Match: Vega v Bomberman (c)

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Vega."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Vega lock up and Vega quickly backs Bomberman towards the rope and then whips him across the ring and takes down Bomberman with a spin kick. Vega quickly picks up Bomberman and whips him into the corner and kicks him several times in the gut before giving Bomberman a jumping spin kick to the face.

Vega then whipped Bomberman to the opposite corner before giving him a clothesline. Vega then lifted Bomberman to the top rope and took him down with a hurricarana. Vega then did a split leg moonsault onto Bomberman and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then walked to the far corner and waited for Bomberman to get up before taking him down with the spear and then followed up with the BME onto Bomberman and pinned him for a two count before he was hit by someone.

" Here is your winner, Vega, but still your Television champion, Bomberman."

" That's Robo and Mobo." Steve said as the Bonanza bros continued a beat down and were soon joined by Conker.

Robo and Mobo held up Vega and Conker grabbed Vega's face and yelled at him before giving him a hard slap. Robo and Mobo then took Vega to the mat and held him down as Conker went to the top rope and did the shooting star press onto Vega before all three left.

" What the hell was that for?!" Steve shouted

" Well Vega did defeat Mobo last week, and if my memory serves me right he also beat Conker the night before."

" Yeah well this is nothing but cowardice."

Backstage

We wee Roy, Marth and Ike walking together backstage

" You see that out their? Zelda didn't even show her face." Roy said

" Yeah, thanks to you we can concentrate on getting on with our matches." Marth said patting Ike on the back.

" No problem guys, at this rate you guys are gonna be tag champs again in no time."

" Oh hell yeah." Roy said

Ringside

" Well it seems things are good again in the life of Roy and Marth." Steve said

" Im sure Zelda isn't finished yet."

" Well hopefully your wrong."

Single Match: Link w/Malon v Knuckles

Link's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponent, Knuckles."

Knuckles stood outside the ring Link waited for him to enter. Knuckles climbed on to the apron and got one leg in the ring before quickly getting out again to avoid Link. Knuckles then walked round the ring and went to get in again and again went back to the outside to avoid Link.

Link then left the ring and Knuckles quickly slide in and stomped on Link as he re-entered and then hit him on the back several times before picking him up and then goes to whip him across the ring, but Link reverses it and then takes down Knuckles with a shoulder block and Knuckles quickly rolls to the outside.

Knuckles then walked round to the front of the ring where he was then taken down by Link who had dived through the second rope. Link then rolled Knuckles back into the ring and picked him up and whipped him into the corner and followed up with a back drop before pinning Knuckles for a two count.

Link picked up Knuckles and gave him a body slam and then tried to put Knuckles in the triforce of pain, but Knuckles managed to get to the ropes before he could. Link then went to pick up Knuckles, but he gave Link a thumb to the eye before taking Link down with a clothesline and then got on top of him and gave him several right hands before getting pulled off by the ref.

Knuckles then got in the ref's face before turning round and just avoided a Link clothesline, who also just stopped before hitting the ref. Knuckles then rolled Link up and used a fistful of tights but still got a two count.

Knuckles then took Link down with an armbar before trying to lock in the crossface, but Link rolled through and grabbed the ropes. Link got up and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked and this time took Link down and managed to lock the crossface on. Link slowly dragged his body to the ropes and managed to get a hold of them and Knuckles released the hold on the count of four.

Knuckles then gave Link several headbuts to the shoulder area before giving Link a german suplex. Knuckles keeps his grip and gave him a second german supplex and then went for a third which Link stopped by grabbing the ropes. Knuckles tried to pull Link off but couldn't before getting several elbows to the head which knocked him down.

Link then hit Knuckles with the super kick and went to the top rope and hit Knuckles with the frog splash and then put Knuckles in the triforce of pain right in the middle of the ring. With nowhere to go it looked like Knuckles was gonna tap but was then booted in the head and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, Link."

" That's Captain Falcon." Steve said as Knuckles got out of the ring and Falcon got on top of Link and started to pummel away at him. Falcon than got up and yanked the time keeper from his chair and folded it up and went back into the ring and smacked Link over the head with it. Falcon then drove the chair into Link's gut before lifting the chair over his head again but is was taken from him.

" Hold on Falcon." Steve said as Falcon approached Malon.

" Come on Falcon, that's a women.

Falcon snatched the chair from her hands before pushing her down and lifted the chair above him head again and smacked it right onto Link's head which caused him to bust open. Falcon then dropped the chair and grabbed a mic.

Link, two weeks ago you cost me what is rightfully mine, the GWA championship, just like you did at wrestlemania and it has become obvious, that if you keep costing me what's mine, then I have no choice but to remove you all together." Falcon then dropped the mic and left.

" Damn that Falcon." Steve said " Link never cost him anything. Link was involved in both those matches and had as much right to go for the title as Falcon did."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man arrives in three weeks

" We continue to see this. Im intrigued to see who this world's most dangerous man is." Steve said

" Well we only have three weeks to wait now Steve."

" And i bet the fans can't wait to see who it is either."

Tag Team Title Match: Vector and Espio v Yo-yo and Beat (c)

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Beat and Espio and tie up and Beat puts Espio into a side headlock and Espio backs to the ropes and pushes him off before Beat takes him down with a shoulder block. Beat then grabs Espio and tags in Yo-yo and they take down Espio with a double suplex. Yo-yo then picks up Espio and whips him across the ring and gives him a drop sault before tegging in Beat.

Beat then picks up Espio and gives him three vertical supplex's in a row and pins for a two count before Vector breaks it up. Vector drags Espio to their corner and tags himself in and goes for a clothesline on Beat, who ducks and drop kicks Vector, sending him crashing to the mat. Beat tags in Yo-yo who goes for a moonsault off the top rope and hits it perfectly, and get a two count.

Yo-yo then picks up Vector, who forcefully shoves Yo-yo away before taking him down with a shoulder block and went to follow with a clothesline but Yo-yo drop kicked the knee of Vector and then tagged in Beat, where they gave him a double russian leg sweep before Beat pinned him for a two count.

Beat picked up Vector and went to whip him into the corner, but Vector reversed it and sent Beat into the corner and went to squash him, but ran into Beat's boot. Beat then came off the top rope, but Vector caught him and power slammed him. Vector then tagged in Espio and they both picked up Beat and whipped him across the ring before pushing him high in the air and Beat landed hard on the mat.

Vector then gave Yo-yo and cheap shot as Espio pinned Beat for a two count. Yo-yo then came in a dropped kick Vector off the apron and then went for a crossbody, but was caught and Vector then rammed Yo-yo into the steel post. In the ring Beat gave Espio the fameasser and then pinned him for a two count before Vector broke it up. Vector then went for the Vector bomb, but Beat thought out of it with several punches and then gave Vector a drop kick which sent him through the ropes.

Beat then gave Espio then fameasser and went to the top rope where he and Yo-yo hit the frog splash/leg drop combo and Beat makes the pin for the win.

" Here are your winners and still the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

A tag team gauntlet match to determine the number one contenders to the tag team titles is announced for next week.

" A huge opportunity for one of our tag teams." Steve said

" Epically if they draw a good number, which means any team who gets lucky could have a tag title shot."

Tag Match: Corn & Clutch v Fox & Conker

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is Scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Clutch and the GWA Champion, Corn."

Fox's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponent, Conker."

Conker and Corn go to tie up, but Conker sticks a finger in the eye of Corn and then pushes him back into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Conker shoves the ref outta the way and goes back to punching Corn. The ref then gets back into the way and gets into Conker's face and reminds him that he is the ref.

Corn then comes out of the corner and gives Conker a clothesline and follows up with hip toss before Conker rolls out of the ring, but Corn then does a baseball slide and sends Conker into the barrier. Corn then picks up Conker and rolls him into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Corn then made the tag to Clutch.

Clutch picked up Conker and gave him a supplex before picking him up and whipped him into the corner and than gave him a back drop. Clutch then gave Conker a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Clutch then picked up Conker and Conker quickly raked the eyes of Clutch before whipping him to his corner and tagged in Fox.

Fox then gave Clutch a hard chop before lifting him to the top rope and gave him a superplex before pinning him for a two count which Corn broke up. Fox then picked up Clutch and went for a supplex, but Clutch countered it and then rolled up Fox for a two count. Clutch then took Fox down with a hip toss and then a drop told hold before doing a drop kick to the face before tagging in Corn.

Corn picked up Fox and gave him a body slam before picking him up again across his shoulders before dropping him gut first onto his knees and then pinned him for a two count before Conker broke it up. Clutch then came in and went to attack Conker but Conker moved and pulled the ropes down and Clutch went flying over them. The ref then tried to get Conker back out of the ring and Fox took advantage by giving Corn a low blow and then the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Fox and Conker."

" Fox has just pinned the GWA Champion." Bart said

" Thanks to Conker and a low blow."

" A win over the champion is always good no matter what."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Knuckles and Ganondorf. Now Ganondorf in just a moment you go one on one with Shadow and if you win, then you Knuckles get to chose the match between yourself and Shadow at Fully Loaded. How confident are you that Ganondorf can pull it off with you banned from ringside?"

" How confident? Im very confident. I mean, look at Ganondorf, he will tear Shadow limb from limb and will guarantee me victory here tonight."

Ringside

" Knuckles very confident that Ganondorf can pull it off." Steve said

" Of course, you doubt Ganondorf's ability?"

" Im not doubting his ability, im just saying it's not a guarantee."

Single Match: Ganondorf v Shadow

Ganondorf music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ganondorf."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponent, Shadow."

Shadow and Ganondorf tie up and Ganondorf quickly shoves Shadow to the mat. Shadow gets up and he and Ganondorf tie up again and Ganondorf backs Shadow into the corner and then goes to hit him, but Shadow moves and gives Ganondorf several right hands before Ganondorf blocks one and shoves Shadow down again. Shadow gets up and goes for Ganondorf but is taken down with a big boot.

Ganondorf picks up Shadow and lifts him onto his shoulders and gives him a powerslam before pinning him for a two count. Ganondorf picked up Shadow and whipped him into the corner and gave him several knees tot he gut before wrapping both hands round Shadow's throat and lifted him up and threw him hard to the mat on the ref four count.

Ganondorf picked up Shadow again and gave him another knee to the gut before setting him up for the jackknife powerbomb, but Shadow managed to fight out of it with several punches. Ganondorf then went to grab Shadow but he moved and then kicked away at Ganondorf's leg. Ganondorf went to grab Shadow again and again Shadow moved and kicked away at the leg before bouncing off the ropes and drop kicked the leg which brought Ganondorf to one knee.

Shadow the gave Ganondorf several punched before kneeing him in the face and then went for a pin which Ganondorf powered out of at two. Shadow then stomped away at Ganondorf as he was getting up and he grabbed Shadow's leg who then gave him an enzaguri. Shadow then quickly managed to pick up Ganondorf and gave him a pedigree and pinned him for a two count before someone pulled the ref out.

The masked stranger then entered the ring and went to hit Shadow, who blocked it and kicked him in the gut and gave him a pedigree. Shadow then turned and was given a boot in the face by Ganondorf, who then picked up Shadow and gave him the jackknife powerbomb. Ganondorf then pulled the ref back into he ring and pinned Shadow for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf."

" I don't believe it, Shadow had that match one." Steve said

" Well thanks to that masked person he didn't. You don't think it's Knuckles do you?" Bart said as Knuckles music started and he came out.

" Well apparently not."

Knuckles entered the ring and was handed a mic.

" Advantage me, Shadow, now im gonna make this short and sweet, firstly." Knuckles said before helping the masked stranger to his feet. " Let me introduce to you someone who you may remember and someone who is soon to be going places."

Knuckles removed the mask to reveal Jet.

" That's right people, Jet, and thanks to him and Ganondorf for playing their parts I now get to choose the match, and listen closely Shadow, because it will be myself, Ganondorf and Jet verses you in a three on one handicap match."

Knuckles then dropped the mic and he, Ganondorf and Jet celebrated in the ring over the fallen Shadow.

" He can't do that." Steve said

" He can Steve, the stipulation was he can choose any match he wants."

" This is disgusting. Well unfortunately we have to end this hear so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Roy & Marth b Crash & Diddy via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Soda via pinfall

Vega b Bomberman via DQ

Link b Knuckles via DQ

Yo-yo & Beat b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Fox & Conker b Corn & Clutch via pinfall

Ganondorf b Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

No 1 Contender Tag Gauntlet Match

T.V Title Match: Luigi v Bomberman (c)

Eight Man Tag Match: Fox, Conker & The Bonanza Bros v Corn, Vega, Yo-yo & Beat

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

Single Match: Vega v Conker

3 on 1 Handicap Match: Knuckles, Ganondorf & Jet v Shadow

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Corn (c)

* * *

Note: Sorry people for what seems like forever since the last updated, life has really been getting in the way lately. 


	136. Week 11 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone." Steve welcomed, " were here live at the sold out Mushroom Dome just two weeks away from Fully Loaded."

" And in just a few moments Steve were gonna find out which team will challenge Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team championships in as seven teams do battle in a gauntlet match. Also tonight we have ourselves an eight man tag match and Shadow goes one on one with Jet."

The ending of the Ganondorf versus Shadow match from last week is shown on the big screen.

" It's because of Jet that Shadow must now wrestle in a three on one handicap match at Fully Loaded and will hope to get some small measure of revenge when he faces Jet later on."

Tag Team Gauntlet Match.

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is a tag team gauntlet match with the winners going on to Fully Loaded to challenge Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team championships. Introducing team number one, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Wario's music starts

" And introducing team number two, Wario and Waluigi."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline and followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and then went for a crossbody, but Wario caught him and drove his back into the ring post. In the ring Scorpion gave Waluigi the Scorpion death drop and pinned him for a two count before Wario broke it up.

Wario then dragged Waluigi to his corner and tagged himself in and picked up Scorpion and threw him into the corner where he gave him several body and head shots before whipping him to the opposite corner and then squashed him.

Wario then gave Scorpion a body slam and followed with a big splash and pinned him for a two count before Sub Zero broke it up. Waluigi then came in and went to punch Sub Zero, who ducked and then clotheslined Waluigi to the outside Before he and Scorpion then gave Wario the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for the three count.

" Wario and Waluigi have been eliminated."

The Outlaws music starts

" Making their way to the ring team number three, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

Alex and Scorpion tie up where Scorpion manages to back Alex to his corner and gives him a few knees to the gut before tagging in Sub Zero where they both whip him across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick.

Sub Zero then picks up Alex and gives him a suplex before climbing to the top rope and does a does a elbow drop and follows with a pin, which Wonder Boy breaks at two. Sub Zero goes to pick up Alex, but is giving several punches to the gut and then quickly tags in Wonder Boy.

Wonder Boy comes in and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then knocks Scorpion off the top rope before going for another clothesline on Sub Zero, who ducks and Wonder Boy goes into the turnbuckle. Sub Zero then gives Wonder Boy the Zero tolerance and then goes for the pin, but Alex breaks it up on two.

Alex then picked up Sub Zero and body slammed him. Scorpion then gave in and he was given a back drop and then clotheslined to the outside. Alex and Wonder Boy then hit the top rope pile driver on Sub Zero and Alex pins him, but the ref is busy getting Wonder Boy from the ring. Wonder Boy then leaves and the ref gets a two count before Scorpion breaks it up.

Wonder Boy comes in and starts brawling with Scorpion in the corner before hitting Sub Zero from behind and gives him a russian leg sweep. Wonder Boy then threw Sub Zero to the outside and followed out. In the ring Alex goes for a drop kick on Scorpion, who steps back and Alex lands on the mat. Scorpion then locks Alex in the scorpion death lock and Alex tries reaching for the ropes and gets dragged back in when he nearly reaches them and then taps out.

" The Outlaws have been eliminated."

Team Chaotix music starts

" Introducing team number four, Vector and Espio."

Scorpion and Vector tie up in the center of the ring with Vector shoving Scorpion to the floor. Scorpion gets up again and ties up with Vector, but again Vector shoves him to the floor. Vector then takes down Scorpion with a big boot before whipping him into his corner.

Vector tag in Espio and they pull Scorpion out of the corner and then pull him hard back into the corner. Espio then gives Scorpion a few shoulders to the guts before giving him a monkey flip. Scorpion manages to land on his feet and gives Espio a clothesline before hitting him with a back drop. Vector then comes in but he is taken down with a drop kick.

Scorpion tags in Sub Zero and he and Scorpion whipped Espio across the ring and give him a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then picks up Scorpion and drop him onto Espio and then pins him for a two count. Scorpion then goes for a Scorpion death lock but Vector breaks it up before being drop kicked out of the ring by Sub Zero.

Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Espio and Scorpion pins him for a two count before Vector pulls the ref out of the ring and whips him into the steel steps. Vector then gets back in and gives Scorpion the Vector bomb, Espio then follows up with the shining wizard and makes the pin for the three count.

" GMW have been eliminated."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" Introducing team number five, Roy and Marth."

Roy and Espio tie up and Roy gets Espio in a headlock and tags in Marth, who goes to the top rope and punches Espio in the gut. Marth then twists Espio's arm and tags in Roy, who goes to the top rope and does an axe handle on Espio's shoulder.

Roy then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before tagging in Marth where they pick him up and give him a double face buster before Marth pins him for a two count. Marth then whips Espio across the ring and takes him down with an arm drag before whipping him to his corner and tags in Roy.

Marth then stands front of Espio and moves just at the last second as Roy comes in with a clothesline and hit Espio. Roy then does a dropkick to the fallen Espio and tags Marth back in who gives Espio a springbored DDT and pins him for a two count before Vector broke it up.

Roy then comes in and dropkicks Vector out of the ring and goes to take him out with a crossbody, but Vector catches him and drives his back into the ring post. Vector then gets back into the ring and grabs Marth off of Espio and gives him the Vector bomb and Espio makes the cover, but the ref is busy sending Vector to his corner.

The ref then turns and makes the count, but Marth kicks out at two. Espio then tags in Vector and they go for the chaotic drop, but Roy manages to stop it by hitting Vector with a missile dropkick from the top rope. Marth then gave Espio a DDT before picking him up and he and Roy gave Espio the snapshot and Marth made the pin for the win.

" Vector and Espio have been eliminated."

Crash's music starts

" Introducing team number six, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

Crash and Roy tie up with Roy backing Crash into his corner where he tagged in Marth and they gave him a double supplex. Marth then picked up Crash and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Marth picked up Crash and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Roy and then stood in front of Crash as Roy charged from the opposite corner and moved just as Roy clotheslined Crash and then followed up with a bulldog and then a pin for a count of two.

Roy picked up Crash and went to whip him across the ring, but Crash countered it and took Roy down with a hurricarana and then tagged in Diddy, who took down Roy with a clothesline and then a second before giving him a back drop.

Diddy then whipped Roy into the corner and stood on the second rope and punched Roy ten times before giving him one big punch and tagged in Crash and they whipped Roy across the ring and gave him a double hip toss and crash made the pin for a two count. Crash then picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and gave him a back drop, but Roy landed on his feet and then took Crash down with a clothesline and then tagged in Marth.

Marth took down Crash with a drop kick before giving him a neackbreaker and tagged in Roy and they gave Crash a double supplex and picked him back up and gave him a double facebuster and Roy made the pin for the two count before Diddy broke it up. Roy then knocked Diddy off the apron before grabing Crash and smacked his head in the corner and tagged in Marth and they gave him the snapshot and Marth pinned him for the three count.

" Crash and Diddy have been eliminated."

The Bonanza's music starts

" Introducing the seventh and final team, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Mobo and Marth tie up with Marth quickly backing Mobo to his corner and made a tag with Roy and they both kick him in the corner before whipping him across the ring and gave him a double hip toss. Roy then picked up Mobo and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Marth and they gave Mobo a double back drop.

Marth then picked up Mobo and whipped him across the ring and hit him with a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count. Marth then picked up Mobo and tagged in Roy, who took down Mobo with a springbored clothesline and then pinned him for a two count. Roy then picked up Mobo and gave him a supplex before picking him back up and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Marth.

Roy then stood on front of Mobo and Marth came charging from the opposite corner and moved at the last second so Mobo had no chance to move. Marth then gave Mobo a kick ti the head and pinned him for a two count before Robo broke it up. Roy then came in and went for Robo, who moved and pulled the top rope down and Roy went flying over it.

Marth then gave Robo a drop kick which sent him out of the ring and then took down Mobo with a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and hit him with a crossbody and followed up with a pin which got a two count. Marth then tagged in Roy and they gave Mobo the snapshot and Roy pins him for the win."

" Here are your winners and the number one contenders for the tag team championships, Roy and Marth."

" What a match, and what a massive effort from Roy and Marth who ended up going through three teams to earn the right to challenge Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team titles at Fully Loaded."

" Well they earnt it the hard way and will get the chance to become three time tag team champions at Fully Loaded."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet. Now as of a result of last weeks match you three now face Shadow in a three on one handicap match at Fully Loaded.

" Well ain't life just hard." Knuckles replied " Shadow thought he was gonna get his way, but he forgot one important thing, that not only am I a better wrestler, but im also smarter."

" Of course also because of last week it means you Jet must go one on one with Shadow tonight."

Jet doesn't reply and keeps the nervous look that is on his face.

" What do you think your doing." Knuckle said smacking the mic away from Dave. " Now listen here Jet, you can take Shadow down tonight, I believe in you, Ganondorf believes in you, and we'll be right their by your side to watch you beat Shadow one, two three."

Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet then leave."

Ringside

" Well it still seems that Jet may still need a little more persation." Steve said

" He's got nothing to worry about with Knuckles and Ganondorf backing him up."

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Big

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny heads to the ring still carrying his conspiracy victim sign and grabs a mic.

" Now I would just like a few words before my match begins. Robotnik you know the time is getting shorter on how long you can cover up this conspiracy and I promise by Fully Loaded I will prove this to all you that think otherwise."

Big's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Big."

Johnny and Big tie up and Big shoves Johnny to the mat. Johnny gets up slightly surprised and and goes to tie up again, but quickly gets Big in a headlock. Big manages to shove him off and takes him down with a shoulder block.

Big then picks up Johnny and puts him in the corner and punches him a few times before whipping him to the opposite corner and giving him a splash and follows with a side walk slam where he then pins Johnny for a two count.

Big picks up Johnny again and puts him on his shoulders and goes to give him snake eyes, but Johnny wriggles free and shoves Big into the turnbuckle and quickly rolls him up for a two count. Johnny then kicks Big in the stomach and give him a DDT and follows up with a standing moonsault and pins him for a two count.

Johnny the goes to the second rope and waits for Big to get up and then jumps, but Big manages to catch him and gives him a power slam. Big then picks up Johnny and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Johnny ducks and then quickly hits Big with the Johnny go round and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

Johnny rolls out of the ring and grabs a mic.

" Two weeks Robotnik, two weeks until Fully Loaded and two weeks until I blow the lid of this whole conspiracy. Now I will give you one last chance next week to come clean about this or I will show the evidence."

Johnny then drops the mic and leaves.

" I really think Johnny Cage is starting to lose his mind." Steve said

" You don't even think for a second that it could be true?"

" If anyone believes what is coming out of Johnny Cage's mouth is as stupid as he is."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man arrives in two weeks

" We continue to see this. Im intrigued to see who this world's most dangerous man is." Steve said

" Well we only have two weeks to wait now Steve."

" And i bet the fans can't wait to see who it is either."

T.V Title Match: Luigi v Bomberman (c)

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Luigi."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Luigi and Bomberman tie up and Luigi quickly backs Bomberman to the corner and begins to punch away at him before whipping him to the opposite corner and give him a hard clothesline and then follows up with a back drop. Luigi then picks up Bomberman and places him his neck on the bottom rope before standing on the back of his head and only gets off at the count of four.

Luigi then picks up Bomberman and gives him a body slam and follows with an elbow drop and pins Bomberman for a two count. Luigi then picks up Bomberman and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducks and takes down Luigi with a clothesline of his own and then follows up with a second before doing a arm drag into and arm lock.

Luigi slowly battles to his feet and breaks the hold with some elbows to the head before going for a suppelx on Bomberman who blocks it and gives Luigi one instead. Bomberman then goes tot he top rope and takes Luigi down with a double axe handle before going to the top rope again and hits his moonsault on Luigi and pins him for the win."

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman with another successful T.V title defense." Steve said

" Bomberman proving to be a worthy champion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA championship Fox. Now Fox last week the world saw that you pinned the GWA champion Corn, all be it in controversial circumstances."

" A win is win no matter how it comes, and Corn, just thanks you lucky stars that was just a tag match, because in two weeks time I will pin you again and become the GWA champion."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" Fox is right Steve, a win is a win, and if he does the same at Fully Loaded then we will have a new GWA Champion." Bart said

" Fox and Corn's path will cross again later tonight in the eight man tag match main event."

Single Match: Shadow v Jet w/ Knuckles & Ganondorf

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Jet's music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied by Knuckles and Ganondorf, Jet."

Jet slowly gets into the ring and attacks Shadow, who goes for Knuckles who was on the apron, and starts punching away at him before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Shadow ducks and takes Jet down with a flying clothesline.

Shadow picks up Jet and and gives him a body slam before picking him up and whips him into the corner and gives him another clothesline before lifting Jet to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Knuckles holds onto Jet so he cant. Jet then pushes Shadow off him and then takes him down with a missile drop kick and then pins Shadow for a two count.

Jet then picks up Shadow and lifts him onto his shoulders and goes for the go to sleep, but Shadow manages to block it from happening and then takes down Jet with a reverse DDT before doing a suicide dive out of the ring onto Knuckles and starts punching away at him until Ganondorf pulls him off and then Jet knocks him down with a crossbody.

Jet rolls Shadow into the ring and pins Shadow for a two count. Jet then picks up Shadow and puts him into a sleeper hold. Shadow fights it off and breaks free with several elbows to the gut before whipping Jet across the ring and takes him down with a high knee to the face. Shadow then punches Ganondorf off the apron and then Knuckles before avoiding an attack by Jet and then kicks him in the gut and gives him a pedigree and pins him for a two count before Knuckles strikes him with a chair.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

Knuckles strikes him again on the back before picking him up and throws him to Ganondorf who gives him a jackknife powerbomb. Ganondorf then picks him up and hands him to Jet who gives him the go to sleep. Ganondorf and Jet then hold onto Shadow as Knuckles trash talks at Shadow before eventually slapping him .

" This is disgusting." Steve said as Jet and Ganondorf drop Shadow and then leaves along with Knuckles.

" I think this is a clear message from Knuckles of what to expect at Fully Loaded."

Backstage: Eggman's Office

Eggman is sitting at his desk, on the other side stands Captain Falcon.

" Im getting sick of these things between you and Link, now I've banned Link from the arena tonight for his and your sake, Now I want to hear no more from either one of you or Link, now if you or Link lay a finger on each then when your not in a match together then you will be suspended for six months. Now as for a match, you will be going one on one with Link at Fully Loaded and it will be a no disqualification match."

Falcon doesn't reply and just smirks before leaving.

Ringside

" I think it's about time Robotnik did something about this." Steve said

" So if either one attacks the other then their suspended for six months?"

" That's right."

Non-title Match: Cream v Rouge (c)

Cream's music starts

"The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Cream and smacked her head on the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count.

Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strike and then a DDT before pinning her with her feet on the ropes, which the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed up with a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count.

Cream then whipped Rouge into the corner and then gave her and handspring elbow before following with a bulldog and pinned Rouge, who again kicked out at two. Cream then picked up Rouge again, who quickly raked the eyes of Cream and then gave her the windows peak before pinning her for the win.

" Here is your the women's champion, Rouge."

" Our women's champion with another victory." Steve said

" Is their anyone out there who can beat Rouge?" Bart said as as Rouge made her way to the corner and grabbed the necklace which was hanging on the ring post before putting it round her neck and leaving.

" Oh come on, this has to stop, Rouge cannot just take stuff from people just because she defeated them."

" It's another one of her trophy's, to go the mask of Samus and that Piko hammer of Amy's."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when Megaman comes bursting in.

" Where the hell have you been!" Eggman shouted. " I call for you other an hour ago."

" And?" Megaman replied completely unbothered.

" When I call for you to come here you do, now what is your reason for not showing up last week?"

" You see with thing." Megaman said patting his money in the bank briefcase, " I thought there's really no need to come every week until I decide when im ready to use it."

" You are required to be here every week unless I say so, now if you pull something like this again then you will suspended until after wrestlemania which will render you money in the bank briefcase useless, now you better bring your ring gear with you next weeks, because your going to be in a match against and unnamed opponent. Now get out of my sight.

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" Megaman getting read the rules their." Steve said

" If I was Megaman I would listen to Robotnik, he may have the money in the bank briefcase but it will be useless if he can't use it."

Eight Man Tag Match: Fox, Conker & The Bonanza Bros v Corn, Vega, Yo-yo & Beat

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is an eight man tag match schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Conker's music starts

" And his partners and The Bonanza Brothers."

Vega's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Vega."

The GG's music starts

" And his partners, the GWA tag team champions Yo-yo and Beat and the GWA champion Corn."

Vega and Conker tie up and Vega backs Conker to the corner and punches him a few times before the ref gets him to back off. Conker then gives Vega a cheap shot before jumping on the second ropes and hit Vega with a crossbody for a one count. Conker and Vega both get up quickly and Vega beat Conker to the punch with a right hand and took him down with a hurricarana.

Vega then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring where Conker grabbed the ropes and pulled himself to the outside. Vega then grabbed the ropes and went to jump over them and Conker moved, but Vega landed on the apron and then did a flip off of it and took Conker out. Vega then rolled Conker into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then went to the top rope but was stopped by Conker who then gave Vega a back supplex from the top rope before pinning him for a two count. Conker then stomped away at Vega before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked it and then took Conker down with a spinning heel kick before tagging in Beat.

Beat picked up Conker and gave him a supplex before tagging in Yo-yo and he and Beat gave Conker a double facebuster and Yo-yo pinned Conker for a two count before Mobo broke it up. Yo-yo went to pick up Conker who gave him a punch to the gut and followed with a second before whipping him to the corner and tagged in Robo who punched away at Yo-yo in the corner before getting dragged off by the ref which let Mobo in and he gave Yo-yo several shots before stepping back onto the apron and got the tag.

Mobo grabbed Yo-yo and whipped him across the ring and hit him with a reverse elbow and then did an elbow drop and pinned him for a two count. Mobo then got up and tagged in Fox who stomped away at Yo-yo before picking him up and went for the diamond cutter, but Yo-yo countered it and pushed Fox into the turnbuckle and tagged in Corn.

Corn came in and he and Fox traded punches in the center of the ring with Corn getting the advantage and forced Fox back to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick and pinned him for a two count. Corn then picked up Fox and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him again for another two count.

Corn then picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and gave him a spinebuster before putting him in the sharpshooter. Conker, Robo and Mobo then came in then to break the hold before Vega, Yo-yo and Beat came in and cleared the ring and continued brawling on the outside. In the ring Fox grabbed Corn, who was getting to his feet and gave him the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Fox, Conker and The Bonanza Brothers."

" Fox pins the GWA Champion for the second week running." Bart said

" Fox taking advantage of the opportunity given to him tonight, but he hasn't defeated Corn in a one on one match yet though."

" That will all change at Fully Loaded."

" That will remain to be seen, until then from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Roy & Marth won a tag team gauntlet

Johnny Cage b Big via pitfall

Bomberman b Luigi via pinfall

Shadow b Jet via DQ

Rouge b Cream via pinfall

Fox, Conker & The Bonanza Bros b Vega, Corn, Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Women's No.1 Contender Battle Royal

Single Match: Megaman v ?

T.V Title Match: Diddy Kong v Bomberman (c)

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

Single Match: Vega v Conker

Tag Team Title Match: Roy & Marth v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Street Fight Match: Link v Captain Falcon

3 on 1 Handicap Match: Knuckles, Ganondorf & Jet v Shadow

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Corn (c)


	137. Week 12 Y3

Check my profile for updated power 15 rankings

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out Mute City Arena, the final stop on the road to Fully Loaded."

" That's right Steve and with several big matches happening at Fully Loaded this is the final night to get ready."

Single Match: Sheik v Ike w/ Roy & Marth

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied by Roy and Marth, making his in ring debut, Ike."

Ike and Sheik tie up with Ike backing Sheik to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and took him down with a hip toss. Ike then grabbed Sheik and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Ike picked up Sheik and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Sheik quickly moved and then rolled up Ike for a two count.

Sheik then gave Ike a neckbreaker and went for another pin which Ike kicked out at two. Sheik then climbed to the top rope and waited for Ike to get up before doing a missile drop kick, but missed after Ike moved. Sheik got up quickly but was grabbed by Ike who gave him a backbreaker and then pinned him for a two count.

Ike then picked up Sheik and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clothesline before jumping on the second rope and grabbed Sheik and gave him a spinning spike DDT and pinned him for a two count. Ike then picked up Sheik who then raked the eyes of Ike before going for the Sheik kick, but Ike ducked and then grabbed Sheik and gave him a vertabreaker before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ike."

" Ike is victorious in his first ever match." Steve said as Roy and Marth celebrated with Ike in the ring.

" And their gonna be hoping that rubs off on them when they fight for the tag titles in six days time."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mr money in the bank Megaman. Now Megaman tonight you go one on one with an unnamed opponant as punishment for not turning up last week, any idea who Robotnik will send out?"

" Do I look psychic to you Dave? Of course I have no idea, and it doesn't matter, because I fear no one, Im mr money in the bank, a future GWA Champion, the present and future of this business, the legend killer, the career ender. Robitnik, you think this is punishment, then do your worse."

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" I don't think Megaman should be saying that, he don't want to be testing Robotnik's patients." Bart said

" We'll find out just who Megaman has to face later on tonight."

T.V Title Match: Diddy Kong v Bomberman (c)

Diddy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Diddy Kong,"

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Bomberman and Diddy tie up in the center of the ring and both begin to try and force the other back with neither gaining much of an advantage. The shoving match continues and Bomberman begins to get the advantage and manages to back Diddy to the ropes and the ref orders a break which Bomberman does cleanly and then backs off to the center to allow Diddy out.

Bomberman and Diddy begin circling each other before tying up again with Diddy quickly putting Bomberman into a headlock. Bomberman then backs up to the ropes and pushes Diddy off and then gives Diddy an arm drag into an arm lock. Diddy tries fighting Bomberman off and slowly manages to get to his feet and then breaks the hold with a few elbows to the head.

Diddy then grabs Bomberman and whips him across the ring and goes for a back drop, but Bomberman lands on his feet and gives Diddy a reverse DDT and pins him for a two count. Bomberman then goes to the top rope and waits for Diddy to get up before hitting him with a double axe handle and pins Diddy again for another two count.

Bomberman then goes to the top again and this time goes for a moonsault, but misses when Diddy rolls out of the way before going for a quick pin which Bomberman kicked out of at two. Diddy then picked up Bomberman and went for a supplex, but Bomberman blocked it and rolled Diddy in a small package for the win."

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Bomberman."

" Bomberman with another television title defense." Steve said

" That takes him up to twelve now Steve, he really is living up to a fighting champion reputation."

Backstage:

We see Ike, Roy and Marth sitting backstage talking.

" That was one hell of a debut tonight man." Roy said

" Yeah, you kicked Sheik's ass."

" Thanks guys, and when you defeat Yo-yo and Beat this Sunday, then your gonna be three time tag team champions."

" You guys really believe that?"

" What do you want Zelda?" Roy asks annoyingly

" Do you think this is really over between us? Far from it, and your gonna find that out this Sunday." Zelda then turns to Ike " So I'd better keep my eyes peeled if I was you, because you have no idea what I have in store for you three."

Zelda then turns sharply and moves.

" Don't listen to her guys." Ike said " She's just trying to get into your heads, she ain't got anything planned."

Ringside

" I hope Ike is right, but I fear he is wrong." Steve said

" Of course he is, Zelda always delivers on her promises."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v GMW

The Outlaws music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The Outlaws."

Alex and Wonder Boy get into the ring and Alex is handed a mic

" Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready."

The crowd cheer in response.

" I said are you ready?"

The crowd cheer louder

" Well Then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watch around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly brings to you the former three time, and soon to be, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then passes the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And of course, if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

" _Suck it." _

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Alex and Scorpion tie up where Scorpion manages to back Alex to his corner and gives him a few knees to the gut before tagging in Sub Zero where they both whip him across the ring and take him down with a double drop kick.

Sub Zero then picks up Alex and gives him a suplex before climbing to the top rope and does a does a elbow drop and follows with a pin, which Wonder Boy breaks at two. Sub Zero goes to pick up Alex, but is giving several punches to the gut and then quickly tags in Wonder Boy.

Wonder Boy comes in and takes down Sub Zero with a clothesline and then knocks Scorpion off the top rope before going for another clothesline on Sub Zero, who ducks and Wonder Boy goes into the turnbuckle. Sub Zero then gives Wonder Boy the Zero tolerance and then goes for the pin, but Alex breaks it up on two.

Alex then picked up Sub Zero and body slammed him. Scorpion then gave in and he was given a back drop and then clotheslined to the outside. Alex and Wonder Boy then hit the top rope pile driver on Sub Zero and Alex pins him, but the ref is busy getting Wonder Boy from the ring. Wonder Boy then leaves and the ref gets a two count before Scorpion breaks it up.

Wonder Boy comes in and starts brawling with Scorpion in the corner before hitting Sub Zero from behind and gives him a russian leg sweep. Wonder Boy then threw Sub Zero to the outside and followed out. In the ring Alex goes for a drop kick on Scorpion, who steps back and Alex lands on the mat. Scorpion then locks Alex in the scorpion death lock and Alex tries reaching for the ropes and gets dragged back in when he nearly reaches them and then taps out.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when there is a knock at his door.

" Come in." Eggman calls a the television champion Bomberman walks in.

" You wanted to see me?" Bomberman asks

" Thats right, now since wrestlemania you have really stepped up and every week you have successfully defended the television title. So for your hard word over the last three months I've decided to reward you with a huge opportunity."

" Cool, what is it."

" As you may know our Intercontinental champion Tails does not yet have himself an opponant to defend his title against at Fully Loaded, so im giving that opportunity to you."

" Really?"

" You've earnt it."

" Wow, thank you very much." Bomberman said shaking the hand of Eggman and went to walk out but was stopped by Tails entering the room.

" You wanted to see me.?"

" Ahh Tails, good timing I'd like you to meet your Fully Loaded opponant who you will be defending the Intercontinental against."

" Hey." Tails said extending his hand, which Bomberman accepted.

" I gotta go and prepare for my match later." Tails said before leaving.

Ringside

" Champion verses Champion at Fully Loaded." Bart said

" Bomberman will have a chance to become a double champion in just six days at Fully Loaded." Steve said as the participants in the women's battle royal came to the ring.

Women's No.1 Contender Battle Royal: Amy Rose, Cream, Daisy, Gum, Peach, Tiny, Tikal, Zelda

Seconds after the bell rang the music of the women's champion started and she set herself a chair on the ramp way. Seeing Rouge caught the attention of Amy and Cream who were then both eliminated before walking up the ramp and Rouge quickly got off her chair and left.

The remaining six paired off with each other in a corner with Daisy trying to eliminate Tiny, Gum trying to eliminate Peach and Zelda trying to eliminate Tikal. Gum managed to get Peach on the apron and tried to kick her off the apron, but Peach kept a tight grip and managed to get back into the ring.

Daisy then had Tiny almost over the top rope with Tiny trying to stop by keeping a head sisccors lock on Daisy who then shoved Tiny off the ropes which sent them both over the top rope but only Daisy hit the floor. In another corner Zelda had Tikal on the ropes and tried to get her off but Tikal blocked the punch attempt and gave Zelda one of her own before getting back in the ring but was taken down by Tiny who hit her with a spring bored drop kick.

Peach then nearly had Gum out before Zelda came up from behind and eliminated her instead with Gum landing on the apron and rolling back into the ring. Gum then paired off with Tikal as Zelda tried eliminating Tiny and had her on the apron but Tiny quickly got back into the ring. Gum was the next eliminated after trying to clothesline Tikal over the top rope, but Tikal ducked and back dropped Gum to the outside.

Zelda then grabbed Tikal and tried to get her out, but Tikal held on and kicked Zelda off her before giving her a clothesline but failed to see Tiny on the top rope who then jumped off and drop kicked Tikal who fell right through the ropes to the outside. Tiny then tried lifting Zelda out of the ring but Zelda quickly countered and lifted Tiny onto her shoulder and went to throw her out, but Tiny grabbed the ropes and Zelda went out instead.

" Here is your winner, Tiny."

" Tiny wins, she gets a shot at Rouge for the women's title at Fully Loaded." Steve said

" I'd have to call that a shock Steve, I had Tiny at a very long shot to win this."

" It just goes to show you that anything can happen in a match like this."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man arrives next week.

" We've been waiting for this for a while, and next week we finally get to see who this world's most dangerous man is." Steve said

" I can't wait to see who it is either."

Non-title Match: Conker w/ The Bonanza Bros v Tails (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by The Bonanza Brothers, Conker."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Conker went to tie up but stopped when the music of Johnny Cage started.

" Now if I can have all you attention for a moment, I want to talk on yet another conspiracy which has screwed me, and im talking about not getting named the number one contender for the Intercontinental title. Tails, you will learn that you are nothing and Robotnik is protecting you, why else would he named an second rate opponant for you at Fully Loaded, well it doesn't matter, because I will prove that this is all one big conspiracy against me."

Johnny Cage then leaves

" Can you believe that?" Steve said

" I know, I really think Johnny is begging to lose it as well."

" Well, lets try and get back to the action."

Conker walked round the ring while Robo and Mobo gotten to the apron and were quickly knocked off by Tails. Conker then tried for a sneak attack and failed as Tails ducked and then clotheslined Conker to the outside.

Robo and Mobo then helped Conker up on the outside but were taken down again as took then out with a springbored flip. Tails picked up Conker and rolled him into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then took Conker down with a quick clothesline and followed up with another one and then a third before backing him up to the corner and stepped to the second rope where he began punching away. Tails then stepped down and lifted Conker to the top rope and then climbed to the top rope himself and did a hurricarana and follows up with a pin for a two count.

Tails then went for a springbored moonsault but was punched as he did by Mobo as Robo had the ref distracted. Conker then went for a pin but Tails kicked out at two. Conker then picked up Tails and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked under it and then took him down with a springbored elbow and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then climbed to the top rope and instead of going for Conker he jumped off and took out both Robo and Mobo. Tails then got on the apron and back to the top rope, but Conker was now up and knocked him off. Conker then pulled him to the mat and pinned him with his feet on the ropes for a two count before the ref spotted Conker cheating.

Conker then got in the ref's face before getting rolled up from behind by Tails for a two count. Tails then took Conker down with a clothesline before hitting Conker with a spin kick and then put him in the tailsmission where Conker just managed to grab hold of the ropes. Tails then grabbed Conker and Conker gave Tails a thumb to the eye before throwing Tails to the outside and then getting the ref attention.

Robo and Mobo then grabbed Tails and Mobo held Tails back and Robo went to hit him but was stopped by Vega who hit him with a chair. Mobo then dropped Tails and he and Vega brawled back up the ramp and was shortly followed by Robo. Tails then rolled into the ring and Conker went to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, but Tails quickly moved and then put Conker in the Tailsmission where Conker tapped out.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails with a good win heading into Intercontinental title defense at Fully Loaded.

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA championship, Fox. Now Fox last week you pinned the GWA champion Corn for a second straight week, the question is can you do it this Sunday when it matters with the title on the line?"

" I've been waiting too long to finally get my chance to win the GWA championship, tonight will make it three in a row and this Sunday when it matters the set will be complete and I will be your new GWA champion."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" We'll see if Corn can pull the momentum back in his favor later tonight when he teams up with Shadow to face Fox and Ganondorf in our main event."

Single Match: Megaman v ?

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

" Well, who's it gonna be?" Bart said as Megaman paced around the ring and stopped when Link's music started

" Oh boy, this isn't good for Megaman, you know Link is gonna have a little extra energy with his street fight match against Captain Falcon this Sunday.

Link got into the ring and Megaman went for a quick shot but Link blocked it and gave Megaman a punch of his own which knocked Megaman down and Mega quickly rolled out of the ring. Link quickly rolled and grabbed Megaman and smacked his head off the announce table before whipping him into the steel steps.

Link then rolled Megaman into the ring and got on top of him and gave him several punches before getting dragged off by the ref. Megaman tried to use this to get in a cheap shot but Link shoved the ref out of the way and gave Megaman a spinebuster and gave him several more punches as the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner by disqualification, Mr money in the bank Megaman."

The announcement did little as Link kept punching away at Megaman before rolling out of the ring and returned with a steel chair and went to hit Megaman but stopped when Falcon's music starts

" Oh Link, you really think that impresses me?" Falcon asked as Megaman made his escape. " there is no chance that you can beat me in a street fight, let me remind you that im the reigning Deadly Games champion, you may think your hardcore because of your background, but that ain't gonna help you this Sunday when I beat you to within an inch of your life."

Falcon then left.

" Falcon sure is more confident knowing that Link can't do anything until Fully Loaded because of the no physicality rule between them." Steve said

" Falcon is pretty hardcore as well, and we know that Link is so this should be a brutal match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Knuckles, Jet and Ganondorf. Now in just six days time at Fully Loaded you three take on Shadow in a three on one handicap match, but tonight Ganondorf teams up with Fox to take on the GWA champion Corn and Shadow, your thoughts?"

" There is only one thing you need to know, Shadow, at Fully Loaded it ends, all these months of you stalking and playing mind games come to an end, when us three, the triple threat, put a stop to this for good."

Ringside

" Shadow has done a lot of things her in GWA, but overcoming three guys like that, im not sure that he can pull it off." Steve said

" You've said it before, Shadow has pulled off a lot of things against the odds, but I have to agree that this could be to much."

Tag Match: Fox & Ganondorf v Shadow & Corn

Fox's music starts

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is one third of the triple threat, Ganondorf."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, he is the GWA champion, Corn."

Shadow's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Shadow."

Shadow and Ganondorf tie up and Ganondorf quickly shoves Shadow to the mat. Shadow gets up and he and Ganondorf tie up again and Ganondorf backs Shadow into the corner and then goes to hit him, but Shadow moves and gives Ganondorf several right hands before Ganondorf blocks one and shoves Shadow down again. Shadow gets up and goes for Ganondorf but is taken down with a big boot.

Ganondorf picks up Shadow and lifts him onto his shoulders and gives him a powerslam before pinning him for a two count. Ganondorf picked up Shadow and whipped him into the corner and gave him several knees tot he gut before wrapping both hands round Shadow's throat and lifted him up and threw him hard to the mat on the ref four count.

Ganondorf picked up Shadow again and gave him another knee to the gut before setting him up for the jackknife powerbomb, but Shadow managed to fight out of it with several punches. Ganondorf then went to grab Shadow but he moved and then kicked away at Ganondorf's leg. Ganondorf went to grab Shadow again and again Shadow moved and kicked away at the leg before bouncing off the ropes and drop kicked the leg which brought Ganondorf to one knee.

Shadow then bounced off the ropes but Ganondorf was already up and took Shadow down with a big boot before tagging in Fox. Fox picked up Shadow and punched away at him in the corner before giving Corn a cheap shot. Corn then tried to get into the ring but was stopped by the ref which allowed Ganondorf to come in and attack Shadow. Fox then picked up Shadow and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count before tagging Ganondorf back in.

Ganondorf grabbed Shadow and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb, but Shadow punched away at Ganondorf who then dropped him and Shadow gave him a clothesline and then a second before bouncing off the ropes and gave him a third before Ganondorf went down to a missile drop kick by corn who had made a blind tag.

Ganondorf then tagged in Fox before Shadow clotheslined him to the outside. Shadow then followed and clotheslined him over the barrier and they continued to fight through the crowd. In the ring Corn gave Fox a spinbuster and went to lock in the figure four leg lock, but Fox blocked it and kicked Corn away and into the ref. Fox then low blowed Corn and gave him the diamond cutter and pinned pinned for the win.

" Here are your winners, Fox and Ganondorf."

" Fox has done it again. He has pinned the GWA champion for a third straight week." Bart said

" Once again in questionable fashion, but what matters is what happens this Sunday, id Fox fails to win then these three wins will be for nout."

" Im sure he'll believe he can do it, his confidence will be sky high."

" Well we'll see if he can, but for tonight, we are all out of time. So from Bart and myself we'll see you all at Fully Loaded."

* * *

Re-cap 

Ike b Sheik via pinfall

Bomberman b Diddy Kong via pinfall

GMW b The Outlaws via submission

Tiny won a battle royal

Tails b Conker via submission

Megaman b Link via DQ

Fox & Ganondorf b Shadow & Corn via pinfall

* * *

Fully Loaded Matches 

Tag Team Title Match: Roy & Marth v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Single Match: Vega v Conker

Intercontinental Title Match: Bomberman v Tails (c)

Street Fight Match: Link v Captain Falcon

Women's Title Match: Tiny v Rouge (c)

3 on 1 Handicap Match: Knuckles, Ganondorf & Jet v Shadow

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Corn (c)


	138. Fully Loaded Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Corn (2)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out GWA Arena in Station Square, this is Fully Loaded and tonight we have several huge matches tonight."

" That's right Steve, we have Roy and Marth challenge Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team titles, Tiny challenges Rouge for the women's title, Bomberman faces Tails for the Intercontinental and of course the big one, Fox goes one on one with Corn for the GWA championship."

" Also to that list add Conker versus Vega and Shadow having to battle not only Knuckles, but Ganondorf and Jet as well in a three on one handicap match."

Tag Title Match: Roy & Marth w/ Ike v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Roy and Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA tag team championships, making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Ike, the challengers, Roy and Marth."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the GWA tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Marth tie up and Marth backs up Yo-yo to his corner where Roy tags himself in and he and Marth get in a few quick punches in before Marth get back on the apron and Roy whips Yo-yo across the ring and gives him a drop kick before tagging in Marth. Roy then backdropped Marth on top of Yo-yo and Marth pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Yo-yo and whipped him across the ring and leap frogged over Yo-yo and then hit him with a spin kick to the gut before giving him a supplex and then dragged him to the corner and tagged in Roy. Roy and Marth then grabbed a leg each and lifted Yo-yo up before dropping him right back down onto his face before Roy made the pin which Beat broke up at two.

Roy picked up Yo-yo who tried to fight Roy off but Roy gave Yo-yo a punch before whipping him across the ring and went for a drop kick, but Yo-yo held on to the ropes and Roy crashed to the mat. Yo-yo then took Roy down with a spinning heel kick and made the tag to Beat. Beat came in and took Roy down with a clothesline and then a backdrop. Marth came in but Beat gave him a backdrop as well. Beat then picked up Roy and went to whip him across the ring, but Roy reversed it and Beat went straight into the ref.

Marth then came in and knocked Yo-yo off the apron before he and Roy gave Beat the snapshot and Roy made the pin only to realize the ref was still down before getting up and tried to revive him. Zelda then appeared at the top of the ramp and started to walk down only to be stopped by Ike who backed her up the ramp.

In the ring to Roy and Marth continued to try and revive the ref before both getting attacked from behind with chair by Robo and Mobo, who then gave Roy the Bonanza bomb before doing the same to Marth. Ike, who had now realized what had happanded sprinted to the ring but Robo and Mobo both fled as Beat crawled and made the cover and the ref made the three count.

" Here are your winners, and still GWA tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

" That's sick, Roy and Marth had the titles won if not for Zelda and The Bonanza Brothers, who knows how she got their help." Steve said as Zelda, Robo and Mobo dissapear backstage.

" We knew Zelda had sad that this wasn't over, but I don't think anybody expected this."

Backstage

We see Conker standing backstage looking at a monitor before turning his head round and then moved in that direction until he approached Zelda, Robo and Mobo.

" What the hell are you guys doing? Don't you realize that your supposed to have my back tonight? Not helping out some tramp like Zelda."

" Excuse me?" Zelda said

" We only ever helped you out because you garenteed us the tag team titles, but all were doing is fighting you battles, and were sick of it, now were gonna be with someone who will get us to the tag team titles." Mobo said

" You guy really believe that? You better realize that once she has you get back at Roy and Marth for her then she will just dump you like the pieces of garbage you are, if you wanna go with her then go, but don't come back to me when the inevatible happens."

Conker then leaves

Ringside

" Conker will be out here alone, which is a good thing." Steve said

" He doesn't need those guys anymore, he's got the backing of the next GWA champions Fox."

" I'll admit Conker is right about one thing, as soon as Zelda gets what she wants she ditch Robo and Mobo in a second."

Single Match: Vega v Conker

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, Conker."

Vega and Conker tie up and Vega backs Conker to the corner and punches him a few times before the ref gets him to back off. Conker then gives Vega a cheap shot before jumping on the second ropes and hit Vega with a crossbody for a one count. Conker and Vega both get up quickly and Vega beat Conker to the punch with a right hand and took him down with a hurricarana.

Vega then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring where Conker grabbed the ropes and pulled himself to the outside. Vega then grabbed the ropes and went to jump over them and Conker moved, but Vega landed on the apron and then did a flip off of it and took Conker out. Vega then rolled Conker into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then went to the top rope but was stopped by Conker who then gave Vega a back supplex from the top rope before pinning him for a two count. Conker then stomped away at Vega before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked it and then took Conker down with a spinning heel kick.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Conker to get up before going for a spear, but Conker moved and Vega crashed into the second turnbuckle and Conker quickly rolled up Vega for a two count. Conker then got on Vega and began to punch away and only stopped at the ref four count. Conker then picked Vega up and set him up for the eye of the storm, but Vega countered it and gave Conker a DDT. Vega then did the BME onto Conker and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega wins in what has not been a good Fully Loaded for Conker." Steve said

" Your telling me, first his backup leaves him and then he loses to Vega. defendantly a day Conker will want to forget."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the television champion Bomberman. Now Bomberman in just a moment you have a chance to win the Intercontinental Title and become only the second double champion in history if you can defeat Tails, how do you fancy your chances?"

" Firstly I know chances like this don't happen very often, and when they do you have to take full advantage of them, and I believe in myself that I can get it done." Bomberman goes to leaves but is stopped by Johnny Cage.

" Just a moment of your time, now do you want to explain why you deserve a shot at the Intercontinental title?"

" Well Robotnik."

" Screw Robotnik." Johnny shouted cutting off Bomberman, " Your just part of this whole conspiracy to keep the Intercontinental title away from me, so how about tomorrow win or lose, you and me for the T.V title?"

" If you really think this is a conspiracy against you then you truly are stupid, as for your challenge I accept, now if you excuse me, I have a match to get to.

Bomberman then leaves and Johnny turns to Dave

" What about you? Surely someone like you who see all what happens backstage know this is a conspiracy against me."

Dave doesn't reply and just walks off.

" Well it is! I'll show you, I'll show all of you."

Ringside

" Johnny's getting worse, he's truly lost his mind." Steve said

" He is obsessed that this is a conspiracy against him, problem is no one believes him."

Intercontinental Title Match: Bomberman v Tails (c)

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Bomberman tie up and Bomberman backs Tails to the corner and the ref asks for a clean break which Bomberman does. They tie up again and Tails gets Bombeman into a headlock. Bomberman then backs to the ropes and pushes Tails off and takes him down with a clothesline. Bomberman then picks up Tails and gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Bomberman picks up Tails and whips him across the ring and goes for another clothesline, but Tails ducks and then jumps to the second rope, jumps off and takes Bomberman down with a hurricarana. Tails then gives Bomerman a second hurricarana before hitting him with a drop kick and then did a standing moonsault and pinned him for a two count.

Tails picked up Bomberman and went to whip him across the ring, but Bomberman reversed it and took Tails down with a back drop. Bomberman then picked up Tails and gave him a neackbreaker before going to the top rope and waited for Tails to get up and went for a double axe handle, but Tails quickly moved and then hit Bomberman with the pele before putting him in the tailsmission.

After several moments of struggling Bomberman just managed to get his foot on the rope and Tails broke the hold and quickly went to the top rope and waited for Bomberman to get up before taking him down with a missile drop kick. Tails then quickly jumped to the top rope and hit Bombeman with the spiral tap before pinning Bomberman for the win."

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails re-tains the Intercontinental title in what was a hard fought contest between himself and Bomberman." Bart said as Bomberman offered a handshake to Tails who accepted it. Bomberman then raised Tails hand in the air before leaving Tails to celebrate in the ring.

" Great class shown by Bomberman even in defeat."

" Well it wasn't his time tonight, but now he has to focus on Johnny Cage tomorrow."

A video airs on the big screen showing whats been happening between Link and Captain Falcon over the last few months.

" This has become quite a rivalry between these two, something which started back at wrestlemania." Steve said

" It was the tag match where they both caused the other to lose, since then Captain Falcon has gone out of his way to get rid of Link."

" And tonight Link gets a chance for revenge."

Street Fight Match: Link w/Malon v Captain Falcon

Link's music starts

" The following contest is a street fight match and is scheduled for one, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Malon, Link."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Link and Falcon tie up and Link backs Falcon to the corner and punches away at Falcon and has to be dragged off by the ref. Falcon then takes Link down with a clothesline and gives him scoop slam before picking Link back up and smacks his head off the turnbuckle and then a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count.

Falcon then stomps on Link's leg before dragging him to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope and then jumps on it. Falcon then puts Link's leg on the bottom rope again and again Falcon jumps on it. Falcon then rolls to the outside and drags Link to the corner and smacks Link's leg off the ring post and does it again before rolling back into the ring.

Falcon then goes for the figure four leg lock but Link uses his other leg to push him off. Link then got to his feet and gave Falcon a few punches before Falcon kicked Link's bad leg and Link collapsed to the mat. Falcon then stomped away at Link's leg again before picking him up and went for the C-4, but Link thought him off with some elbows to the head.

Link then took Falcon down with a clothesline and went for another but Falcon went back to the leg and Link went down. Falcon then put Link in the figure four leg lock and Link desperately tried reaching for the ropes before trying to turn over and reverse the pressure and nearly had it before Falcon got it back in his control. Link continued to try and reach the ropes and slowly inched closer before managing to grab them.

Captain Falcon then rolled out of the ring and grabbed himself a steel chair and waited for Link to get up before going to hit him, but Link ducked and then punched Falcon, causing him to drop the chair which Link then picked up and smacked it over Falcon's head. Link then threw Falcon out of the ring and started to take apart the announce table before grabbing Falcon and layed him on the table before getting back into the ring and went to the top rope and leapt off it and landed right onto Falcon and completely destroying the table in the process.

Link then out an arm over Falcon who surprisingly kicked out at two. Link then slowly got up and dragged Falcon from the wreckage and rolled him back into the ring before reaching under the ring and grabbed a trash can and went to hit Falcon who stopped Link with a kick to the gut. Falcon then grabbed the trash can and placed it over Link before grabbing the chair and smacked it right at the trash can over Link. Falcon then went to the second rope and did a leg drop before pulling a now bloody out of the trash can and pinned him for a two count.

Falcon then rolled out of the ring and went under and grabbed a table and slid it into the ring and set it up before grabbing Link and lifted him to the top rope before climbing himself and gave Link the C-4 through the table before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon comes out on top of a hard fought street fight." Steve said as Falcon picked up a steel chair.

" Doesn't look like Falcon's done yet." Bart said as Falcon struck Link right over the head. Falcon then lifted the chair a second time and went to hit Link again before Malon slid into the ring and put her body between Falcon and Link. Falcon stood with the chair over his head for several second before lowering it and putting it on the mat and turned to leave. Only to come back and grab Malon and force her to her feet before giving her the C-4.

" Oh come on now, that's just sick." Steve said disgustingly. " What reason does he have for doing that?!"

" Im shocked Steve, there is nothing that can condone what Falcon has just done." Bart said as paramedics arrived to attend both Link and Malon.

A replay of Tiny winning the women's battle royal from last week is shown on the big screen

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Rouge. Now Rouge, we have just seen how your opponant Tiny won the right to challenge you tonight, now what are you expecting and how do you think you'll fair against someone who hasn't wrestled that many matches recently?"

" You know I've always wondered what her hat would be like, guess I can find out after my match tonight."

Ringside

" This seriously has to stop, she cannot just keep taking things from the people she defeats." Steve said

" She calls then her trophies, and tonight is looking to add another to her collection."

Women's Title Match: Tiny v Rouge (c)

Tiny's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Tiny Kong."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Tiny tie up and Rouge quickly shoves Tiny to the mat before going to grab her, but Tiny does a drop toe hold and sends Rouge into the turnbuckle before getting up and giving Rouge a few punches before attempting to whip Rouge to the opposite corner only for Rouge to reverse it and send Tiny into the corner.

Rouge picks up Tiny and and goes to slam her but Tiny get free and gives Rouge a drop kick to the back which sends Rouge into the ropes. Tiny then gives Rouge a second drop kick which sends Rouge to the outside before doing a crossbody over the top rope onto Rouge. Tiny then rolled Rouge back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Tiny then limbs to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but misses when Rouge moves out of the way and then gets hard clothesline from Rouge when she get up. Rouge picks up Tiny and whips her hard into the corner and follows up with a clothesline before giving her a bulldog. Rouge picks up Tiny and then gives her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge re-tains the women's title despite Tiny's best efforts." Steve said as Rouge made her way to the corner and grabs Tiny's hat.

" And she also gets a new trophy for her collection."

" It just isn't right, someone needs to put a stop to her."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet. Now guys in just a moment you take on Shadow in a three on one handicap match with the odds very much in your favor."

" Shadow, for the past several months you have you have been nothing put a pain in the ass for me, now everyone out there may think that this maybe unfair, but after tonight I'll never have to deal with you ever again." Knuckles said before he, Ganondorf and Jet leaves.

Ringside

" Well the odds are heavily stacked in favor of Knuckles in this one." Steve said

" I have to agree with you Steve, Shadow is good, but there is no way he can overcome Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet."

3 On 1 Handicap Match: Shadow v Knuckles, Ganondorf & Jet

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a three on one handicap match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponants, Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet, the triple threat."

Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet surrounded the ring and began to enter and Shadow went straight for Knuckles who quickly left the ring leaving Shadow open to be attacked by Ganondorf who gave Shadow a blow to the back of the head. Ganondorf then whipped Shadow into the corner before going to whip Jet into Shadow, but Shadow moved and then gave Ganondorf a clothesline which failed to knock him down. Shadow then did it a second time and this time got Ganondorf off his feet but was then hit from behind by Jet.

Shadow managed to turn and blocked a punch by Jet and then punched Jet back to the rope before giving him clothesline out of the ring. Shadow then turned to Knuckles who was still on the outside and taunted for him to come in. Knuckles didn't and Shadow left the ring and approached Knuckles but was clothesline down by Jet who was hiding behind the turnbuckle.

Jet rolled Shadow into the ring where Ganondorf was now up and he picked Shadow up and gave him a huge clubbing blow to the back before picking him up again and gave huge body slam. Jet then came off the ropes with a leg drop and pinned Shadow for a two count. Ganondorf picked up Shadow and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb, but Shadow fought out of it with several punches to the head causing Ganondorf to drop him. Shadow then got a few more punches in but was grabbed by Jet, who held him and Ganondorf went to hit him, but Shadow moved and Ganondorf hit Jet.

Shadow then gave Ganondorf several punches before kicking him in the gut and set Ganondorf up for the pedigree only to be clothesline by Knuckles who had finally got into the ring. Knuckles then stomped away at Shadow before handing him to Ganondorf who gave him a jackknife powerbomb. Jet then came off the apron and hit Shadow with a frog splash. Knuckles then went to the top rope and hit Shadow with a diving headbutt before putting Shadow in the crossface and the ref called for the bell as Shadow wasn't responding.

" Here are your winners, Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet, the triple threat."

" It was always gonna be a hard task for Shadow, and unfortunately it was too hard." Steve said as Knuckles still had Shadow in the crossface.

" Knuckles ain't letting go, he wants Shadow out for good." Bart said as Knuckles continued to apply pressure and Jet grabbed Shadow's hand and was making it tap on the mat.

" Not only do they want Shadow out they also want him humiliated." Steve said as Knuckles finally let Shadow go."

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man arrives tomorrow.

" We've been waiting for this for a while, and tomorrow night we finally get to see who this world's most dangerous man is." Steve said

" I can't wait to see who it is either and we have just twenty four hours to wait."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Corn. Now Corn in just a moment you defend your GWA title against Fox, who in recent weeks has seemed to have your number after pinning you three straight times. Your thoughts?"

" While im well aware he has pinned me three straight times, none of them were one on one matches, now im not saying Fox isn't any good because he is, but tonight, one on one, with the gold on the line, it's gonna be different."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" Confidence is high for Corn, despite getting pinned by Fox for three straight weeks." Steve said

" Im sure this is all an act, in the back of his mind his thinking about those three matches."

" Well if he wants to re-tain the GWA title he can't be thinking about it."

GWA Title Match: Fox v Corn (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Fox."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Corn."

Corn and Fox go to tie up but Fox kicks Corn in the gut and gives him a punch before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop and then goes for a quick diamond cutter but Corn pushes Fox off and gives him a body slam before going for the sharpshooter but Fox quickly gets to the ropes before he can lock it on.

Corn and Fox tie up and Fox gets Corn against the ropes and breaks the hold and kicks Corn in the gut and throws him out of the ring. Fox then follows and grabs Corn and smacks his head off the announce table. Fox then rolls Corn back into the ring and goes for the pin with his feet on the ropes and gets a two count.

Fox picks up Corn and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Corn holds on and then manages to shove Fox off before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Corn then gave Fox a spinebuster and followed up by putting Fox in the sharpshooter. Fox desperately started making his way to the ropes and was about to grab them when Corn dragged Fox back to the center. Fox again began desperately making his way to the ropes and looked like he was about to tap before making one final effort and grabbed the ropes.

Corn picked up Fox and gave him a body slam before picking him up again across his shoulders before dropping him gut first onto his knees and then pinned him for a two count. Corn picked up Fox and went to whip him across the ring, but Fox countered it and Corn nearly went into the ref but just stopped in time. Fox took advantage by giving Corn a low blow and then the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, and new GWA Champion, Fox."

" Fox does it, he's finally captured his first GWA championship." Bart said

" Pity he had to do it the way he did."

" Either way Steve, Fox is the new GWA champion."

" Well I hate to have to end a great match like this, but we are not out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap 

Yo-yo & Beat b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Vega b Conker via pinfall

Tails b Bomberman via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Link via pinfall

Rouge b Tiny via pinfall

Knuckles, Ganondorf & Jet b Shadow via pinfall

Fox b Corn via pinfall

* * *

Tomorrow Preview 

T.V Title Match: Johnny Cage v Bombeman

World's most dangerous man debuts


	139. Week 13 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Bomberman (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the Station Square Arena just twenty four hours after Fully Loaded." Steve said

" And tonight Steve we have a huge show as we start heading towards the royal rumble."

" Tonight we finally see the debut of the world's most dangerous man, Bomberman defends the television championship against Johnny Cage and we also have a victory speech from the new GWA Champion Fox."

Six Man Tag Match: The Triple Threat v Roy, Marth and Ike

Knuckles music starts

" The following six man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet, the triple threat."

Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet get into the ring and Knuckles asks for a mic.

" Last night, I finally took care of a problem that has been bugging me for the past several months. Finally put that piece of crap Shadow in his place and now I can concentrate on what is finally mine, the GWA Championship by winning the royal rumble match."

" The first entrant in the royal rumble i guess is confirmed." Steve said

" You gotta know that Ganondorf and Jet will also be in their."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, Roy, Marth and Ike."

Roy, Marth and Ike run to the ring and meet Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet head on and begin brawling with them which goes to the outside leaving just Roy and Knuckles in the ring. Roy whips Knuckles across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick and pins him for a two count. Roy picks up Knuckles and tag in Marth and they whip Knuckles across the ring and give him a double arm drag.

Marth then picks up Knuckles who give him a thumb to the eye before tagging in Ganondorf. Ganondorf comes in and Marth goes for a punch which has no effect. Marth goes for another but Ganondorf blocks it before giving Marth a hard clothesline. Ganondorf picks up Marth and whips him hard into the corner before giving him several knees to the gut before whipping him hard into the opposite corner and follows up with a side walk slam and pins Marth for a two count.

Ganondorf whips Marth to his corner and tags in Jet who kicks away at Marth several times before picking him up and gives him a body slam. Jet then goes to the top rope and goes for a frog splash, but Marth moves and slowly starts crawling his way to his corner but is stopped by Jet who grabs his foot. Marth then gives Jet an enzaguri and makes the tag to Ike.

Ike comes in and takes Jet down with a clothesline and follows with a second before whipping Jet across the ring and gave him a back drop. Ike then gave Jet a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count before Knuckles broke it up. Ike then whipped Jet into his corner and tagged in Roy who lifted Jet to the top rope and gave him a superplex and pinned him for a two count before Knuckles broke it up again.

Marth and Ike came in to get Knuckles but both were clotheslined by Ganondorf. Knuckles then grabbed Ike and threw him to the outside as Ganondorf did the same to Ike. In the ring Roy had gone to the top rope and was about to jump when Knuckles pushed him off having already whipped Ike into the steel steps. Jet then gave Roy a DDT before going to the top rope and doing a frog splash before pinning Roy for the three count."

" Here are your winners, Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet, The Triple Threat."

" The triple threat too much for Roy, Marth and Ike tonight. Steve said as Knuckles and Ganondorf rolled Ike and Marth back into the ring and Ganondorf then gave Marth the jackknife powerbomb before doing the same to Ike.

" Seems they ain't finished yet." Steve said as Ganondorf piled up Roy, Marth and Ike on top of each other before Jet came off the top rope with a frog splash before he Knuckles and Ganondorf left.

" Their was no need for that." Steve said as The Bonanza Brothers along with Zelda hit the ring and Robo and Mobo began stomping away at Roy, Marth and Ike.

" Look at this." Steve said, " their like a couple of animals picking the last scraps of meat of a carcass

" Im sure it makes Zelda very happy Steve."

" Im sure it does, Zelda is nothing but evil."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Johnny Cage, Now tonight Johnny you have a chance of capturing your first singles gold here in the GWA, how confident are you feeling?"

" Im Johnny Cage, the reflection of perfection, im always confident, at least I always should be, because we all know whats gonna happen, I'll dominate the match and this conspiracy I've been talking will see me not win and it's all because Robotnik doesn't want me s a champion, well Robotnik I will prove this conspiracy against me, sooner or later all will be reviled."

Ringside

" Ive said this for the last couple of week, but Johnny Cage really has lost it." Steve said

" Well tonight he might finally be proved wrong if he can defeat Bomberman later tonight."

Single Match: Cream v Gum

Cream's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponent, Gum."

Gum and Cream tie up in the center of the ring and Gum quickly manages to get Cream into an armlock, which Cream manages to get out of with a few elbows and then dashes across the ring, but is quickly clotheslined by Gum who pins her for a two count.

Gum then whipped Cream into the corner and gave her a clothesline followed up by a bulldog. Gum then picked Cream up and gave her a back breaker and pinned her for a two count. Gum then picked up Cream and whipped her back into the corner and went for another clothesline, but Cream managed to get her foot up and stop Gum.

Cream then climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody, which Gum quickly avoided and then grabbed Cream and gave her the springbored bulldog and then pinned Cream, who kicked out at two, which shocked Gum.

Gum then went to put Cream into the sharpshooter but it was quickly reverse into a small package which got a two count. Cream then gave Gum several forearm shot before going to whip Gum across the ring, but Gum reversed it and took down Cream with a spear before putting Cream into the sharpshooter where Cream tapped out

" Here is your winner, Gum."

" A good win for Gum here tonight." Steve said

" She will be looking to get a shot at Rouge in the future and try and win the women's championship.

The word Danger across a danger sign suddenly appears on the big screen and flashes for several moments a darkened figure then appears behind it. It ends with the world's most dangerous man arrives next week.

" We've been waiting for this for a while, and tonight we finally get to see who this world's most dangerous man is." Steve said

" I can't wait to see who it is either, and we ain't got much longer to wait."

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Tails (c)

Falcon's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Falcon tie up and Falcon quickly backs Tails to the corner and begins punching away before getting pulled away from the ref. Falcon then goes for Tails again who moves and kicks away at Falcon before going to whip him to the opposite corner, But Falcon reverses it and goes to hit Tails but instead runs into his boot. Tails then goes to the top rope and hits Falcon with a missile drop kick.

Tails stomps away at Falcon before going to the top rope again but fall when Falcon shoves the ref into the rope. Falcon picks up Tails and gives him the C-4 but before he can make the pin he is attacked by Link.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

Link throws Falcon to the outside before whipping him into the barrier, Link then goes under the ring and grabs a steel chair and smacks it right on the skull of Falcon. Link then grabs then steel steps and places Falcon's head on it and lifts up the chair and brings it down hard as Robotnik's music starts

" Alright Link, that's enough, now remember the no physicality rule I imposed between you two, now after what happed last night night im willing to overlook this, but hit him again and you will be suspended for six months."

Link stares at Robotnik as he talks but when he finishes he lifts the chair over his head again.

" Link, I mean it, do this and your suspended.

Link doesn't listen and smacks Falcon again.

" I did warn you Link, you suspended for six months, security get him out of my building." Robotnik says which brings boos from the crowd.

Link hits Falcon again before security arrives and Link hits the first one with the chair before the rest manage to grab him and struggle as they get him back up the ramp. Meanwhile paramedics have arrived for the unconscious Falcon.

" We all heard about the no physicality rule that Robotnik made, and now Link is suspended for six months." Steve said

" You can't feel sorry for Link, Robotnik did say he was willing to overlook what Link had done, but Link just continued what he was doing."

A replay of Fox winning the GWA Championship from last night is shown. The picture freezes with Fox holding the title above his head and the word's Fox's victory speech tonight underneath.

" We will be hearing from our new GWA champion Fox later tonight." Steve said

" Not only hearing, but hearing his victory speech."

Single Match: Megaman v Diddy Kong

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Diddy music starts

" And his opponant, Diddy Kong."

Megaman attacks Diddy as he enters the ring and gives him several punches followed by stomps before picking him up and shoves him intot he corner and gives him several more punches before lifting him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins Diddy for a two count.

Megaman picked up Diddy again and set up Diddy for the flip piledriver, but Diddy managed to counter it into a backdrop. Diddy then took down Megaman with a clotheslines and then followed up with another quick clotheline before giving Megaman a hip toss. Megaman then rolled out of the ring but was taken down by Diddy, who did a baseball slide and sent Megaman into the barrier. Diddy then rolled Megaman back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Diddy picked up Megaman, who then raked the eyes of Diddy and gives him a DDT and pins him for a two count. Megaman then puts Diddy into a sleeper and the ref checks on Diddy and Diddy responds by fight back and gets out of the hold with a few elbows to the gut. Diddy then bounces off the ropes and goes for a clotheline, but Megaman ducks and then grabs Diddy and gives him a belly to belly overhead supplex. Megaman then picks up Diddy and gives him the flip piledriver and pins Diddy for the win.

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Mr money in the bank Megaman with the win here tonight." Steve said

" I wonder what Megaman think of our new GWA champion? that briefcase give him a shot anytime he wants at the GWA championship."

" Personally I doubt Megaman cares who the champ is, all he cares about is winning it when he cashes in his money in the bank briefcase.

Backstage

We see security still struggling to keep hold of Link as they escort him out of the arena. They get to the car park where they throw him in the back of the police van. Robotnik then shows up.

" Sorry Link, but this is for your own good, and if you appear here again during your suspension then you will be fired." Robotnik said before the van drove off."

Ringside

" This will be the last we see of Link for Six months." Steve said

" Link better use this time to clear his head, because if he shows his face round here before then he will be out of a job."

Single Match: Sheik v ?

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

Some new music starts

" Here it is Steve." Bart said

" We have been looking forward to this for a while." Steve said as a man wearing a white gi with a black belt round his waist and a red headband makes his way to the ring.

" Look at the focus in his eyes." Bart said

" And his opponant, making his GWA debut, he is the world's mot dangerous man, Ryu."

Ryu gets into the ring and quickly takes Sheik down with a hard clotheline before getting on top of him and gives him several punches before dragging Sheik to his feet and gives him a belly to belly supplex. Ryo picks up Sheik and gives him a hard short arm clotheline and keeps hold of Sheik's arm and drags him back to his feet and gives him a second short arm clotheline.

Ryu picks up Sheik and whips him into the corner where he then begins to punch away at Sheik before the ref warns him off. Ryu shrugs the ref off and whips Sheik into the other corner and follows up with a hard clothesline and then does a jumping spin kick which knocks Sheik down.

Ryu then drops his knee right on the head of Sheik and does it several more times before picking Sheik up and gives him another punch Sheik tries to get up but Ryu kicks him hard in the gut before picking him up and throws him out of the ring, Ryu then grabs Sheik and places him next to the steel steps before driving his foot right into Sheik's head.

Ryu rolls Sheik back into the ring and Ryu grabs Sheik's head and drives it hard into the mat several times before Ryu drags Sheik to his feet and kicks then leg from underneath him. Ryu drags Sheik to his feet again and again kicks the leg from underneath him before putting Sheik into an ankle lock where Sheik tapped out immediately.

" Here is your winner, The world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

In the ring Ryu kept the ankle lock on Sheik as the ref desperately tried to get Ryu to release the hold which he eventually did.

" You talk about one hell of a debut." Steve said

" Your telling me, Ryu was totally dominant and by his performance tonight it's obvious why he's called the world's most dangerous man."

A replay of Fox winning the GWA Championship from last night is shown. The picture freezes with Fox holding the title above his head and the word's Fox's victory speech tonight underneath.

" Even though we don't need reminding, Fox's first appearance as GWA champion will be later tonight." Steve said

" Not only that Steve, but Fox will also give a victory speech."

T.V Title Match: Johnny Cage v Bomberman (c)

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Johnny Cage."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Bomberman."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Bomberman and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Bomberman and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated position in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Bomberman's head. Johnny then gave Bomberman a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Bomberman again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and went to catch him, but Bomberman turned it into a DDT. Bomberman then gave Johnny cage an arm drag and followed up with a drop kick before Johnny rolled out of the ring, but was taken down by Bomberman who did a crossbody. Bomberman then rolled Johnny back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Bomberman then climbed to the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up and hit him with a double axe handle. Bomberman then went to the top again and went for a moonsault but missed after Johnny rolled out of the way. Johnny then quickly rolled up Bomberman and held on tot he ropes for the three count.

" Here is your winner and new television champion, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny cage does it, he's won his first gold here in GWA." Bart said

" Maybe now he'll shut up about all this conspiracy theory against him."

Tag Match: The Outlaws v Vector & Espio

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then, you people know how this work, so Station Square, are you ready?"

The crowd give a cheer.

" Well then for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly bring to you the former three time tag team champions of the world, the K. I double D, the Wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a shoulder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then gives Wonder Boy a supplex and then goes for the shining wizard but Wonder Boy ducks and rolls Espio up for the win and Alex stops Vector from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

" Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy with a very important victory here tonight." Steve said

" That's right Steve, this will shoot them up the tag team rankings.

Backstage

We see the new GWA champion Fox in his lockerroom checking himself in the mirror before picking up the GWA Championship and walks out of his room.

Ringside

" This must mean it's time for Fox's victory speech." Steve said

" I wonder what out new GWA champion is gonna say."

Fox's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen making his way to the ring, the new GWA Champion, Fox." The ring announcer said which recived loud boo's.

Fox stepped up on to the stand which had been set up for him and placed his GWA Championship on it before speaking.

" Last night I accomplished what many said I would never do, last night for the first time ever I became the GWA champion by pinning Corn for a forth straight time to prove I am better than he is. Not only is this my first GWA championship, but I am now a grand slam champion joining and elite list of... me, the first and only grand slam champion in history."

Fox is then interrupted by the GG's music and Corn appears on the ramp.

" You know what Fox, you can stand and claim to have beaten me four straight times, but you can't claim that you have beaten me fairly."

" Please, I beat you last night fair and square and you can't take the fact that you lost."

" I can the fact that I lost, but can you? You see in four weeks at the royal rumble in cashing in my re-match clause and I will re-gain the GWA championship."

Corn then drops the mic and leaves as Fox stares as he walks away.

" Well, Fox's victory speech didn't go down the way he would of wanted." Steve said

" You think Steve? Now Fox has to defend the GWA title against Corn at the royal rumble.

" Well this is all we have time for tonight, so from myself and Bart we'll see you all next week.

* * *

Re-cap 

The Triple Threat b Roy, Marth & Ike via pinfall

Gum b Cream via submission

Captain Falcon b Tails via DQ

Megaman b Diddy via pinfall

Ryu b Sheik via Submission

Johnny Cage b Bomberman via pinfall

The New Age Outlaws b Vector & Espio via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview 

T.V Title Match: Falco v Johnny Cage (c)

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox (c)

30 Man Royal Rumble


	140. Week 14 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome Everyone to the sold out Mute City Arena, the latest stop on the road to the royal rumble." Steve said

" And tonight we have some big matches including the first defense from the new television champion Johnny Cage, The tag team champions are also in action plus a re-match from last week which was cut short as Captain Falcon goes one on one with the Intercontinental Champion Tails, plus much more."

Tag Match: Ganondorf & Jet v Crash & Diddy w/ Tiny

Ganondorf's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring, they are two thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf and Jet."

Crash's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Tiny, Crash Bandicoot and Diddy Kong."

Jet and Crash tie up in the center of the ring and Jet backs Crash to the corner where the ref tells him to back off and does so before taking a cheap shot at him. Jet then whips Crash across the ring and takes him down with a jumping side kick before climbing to the top rope and hits Crash with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Jet then picks up Crash and whips him across the ring again and takes him down with a drop toe hold and follows up with a drop kick to the face before putting Crash in a single leg boston crab. Crash slowly crawls to the rope whilst in some pain and eventually makes it.

Jet then drags Crash to his corner and tags in Ganondorf who picks up Crash and gives him a huge clubbing blow to the back. Ganondorf picks up Crash and again gives him another hard blow to the back. Ganondorf pick up Crash again and this time whips him across the ring before taking him down with a big boot.

Diddy then comes in but he is also taken down by a big boot. Jet then comes in and throws Diddy to the outside before whipping him into the barriers. In the ring Ganondorf picks up Crash and whips him into the corner where he gives him several knees to the gut before whipping him to the opposite corner and follows up with a huge clothesline and then a side walk slam. Ganondorf picks up Crash again and this time gives him a jackknife powerbomb before tagging in Jet who goes to the top rope and hits Crash with a frog splash and pins him for the win."

" Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Total domination from Ganondorf and Jet here tonight." Steve said as Ganondorf threw Crash to the outside before setting him up for a jackknife powerbomb.

" I don't think it's over yet." Bart said as Diddy tried to stop it but was cut off by Jet. Ganondorf then lifted Crash up and gave him a jackknife on the steel rampway."

" Oh god, what a sicking sound as Crash landed on the steel rampway." Steve said

" I think were gonna need help out here, Crash ain't getting up anytime soon."

" Im sure Knuckles is loving the destruction his guys are doing."

" I think so as well Steve, it's one less person in his way."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon."

Falcon snatches the mic from Dave. " I may look beaten, but im still here, unlike Link, and now with Link out of the way it's time to get back what I deserve and what I should have had several months ago, the GWA Championship by winning the royal rumble and it starts tonight with you Tails."

Falcon then leaves

Ringside

" Falcon verses Tails will be up a bit later, but for those that missed it lets take you back to last week and the debut of the world's most dangerous man, Ryu." Steve said as highlights of the match are seen on the big screen

" It was one of the most dominant debuts I think I've ever witnessed, and now is his second match."

Single Match: Soda v Ryu

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Soda."

Ryu's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Ryu gets into the ring and quickly takes Soda down with a hard clothesline before getting on top of him and gives him several punches before dragging Soda to his feet and gives him a belly to belly supplex. Ryo picks up Soda and gives him a hard short arm clothesline and keeps hold of Soda's arm and drags him back to his feet and gives him a second short arm clothesline.

Ryu picks up Soda and whips him into the corner where he then begins to punch away at him before the ref warns him off. Ryu shrugs the ref off and whips Soda into the other corner and follows up with a hard clothesline and then does a jumping spin kick which knocks Soda down.

Ryu then drops his knee right on the head of Soda and does it several more times before picking Soda up and gives him another punch Soda tries to get up but Ryu kicks him hard in the gut before picking him up and throws him out of the ring, Ryu then grabs Soda and places him next to the steel steps before driving his foot right into Soda's head.

Ryu rolls Soda back into the ring and Ryu grabs Soda's head and drives it hard into the mat several times before Ryu drags Soda to his feet and kicks then leg from underneath him. Ryu drags Soda to his feet again and again kicks the leg from underneath him before putting Soda into an ankle lock where Soda tapped out immediately.

" Here is your winner, The world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" A second consecutive victory for the world's most dangerous man Ryu." Steve said

" A another dominant one at that."

" If the message wasn't clear last week, it is now, the world's most dangerous man is here."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the new television champion Johnny Cage. Now Johnny after winning your first singles gold last week do you now believe that this conspiracy thing was all noncence?"

" Noncence? Of course it wasn't noncence. You see Robotnik knew it was only a matter of time before I found out the information I needed to prove everyone right, which is why last night nothing went wrong and I am your new television champion."

Johnny then leaves

Ringside

" Well, as long as Johnny's happy." Steve said

" He should be, he is the new television champion."

" I just hope that now he'll stop all this conspiracy talk."

Television Title Match: Falco v Johnny Cage (c)

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Falco."

Johnny's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the television champion, Johnny Cage."

Johnny Cage and Falco go to tie up, but Johnny then gives Falco a kick to the gut before giving him a supplex. Johnny then picks up Falco and whips him across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Falco and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated position in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Falco's head. Johnny then gave Falco a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Falco again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and gave him a samon drop. Johnny then pinned Falco for a two count before picking him up and whipping him across the ring. Johnny then went for the Johnny go round but Falco avoided it and took Johnny down with a spin kick.

Falco then picked up Johnny whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before going to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but missed after Johnny moved. Johnny then gave Falco the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage successful in his first television title defense." Steve said

" And im sure first of many."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario, now Mario tonight you have your first match back since No Mercy against Conker, how are you feeling after what happened back then?"

" Im fine and im back and tonight start back on track to win the GWA Championship by winning this years royal rumble."

Ringside

" We'll see the returning Mario against Conker a bit later." Steve said

" Theres gonna be some disappointment at the royal rumble. Knuckles, Falcon and now Mario have announced their intentions to win the royal rumble."

" Im sure all thirty will want to win the royal rumble."

Non-title Tag Match: The Bonanza Brothers w/Zelda v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring being accompanied by Zelda , Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."Yo-yo and Beat."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat then comes into the ring and starts punching away at Mobo before clothesline him to the outside. Beat then gave Robo the fameasser before he and Yo-yo went to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo before Yo-yo pinned Robo, but the ref was busy with Zelda which let Mobo come in with a chair but he was stopped by Ike who snatched it away. Roy and Marth then appeared and gave Mobo the snapshot before leaving the ring and then ref made the three count.

" Here are your winners, The tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Roy, Marth and Ike with some measure of revenge after last weeks attack from The Bonanza Brothers." Steve said

" This ain't over, not until Zelda gets the last laugh."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA Championship, Corn. Now Corn at the royal rumble you have a chance to re-gain the GWA championship you lost at Fully Loaded when you go one on one with Fox, but tonight you go one on one with Sheik, your thoughts?"

" Tonight may be about taking in Sheik, but all that's on my mind is re-gain the GWA Championship, the championship that Fox cheated me out of and for me the royal rumble can't come quickly enough."

Ringside

" That's not good Steve, Corn should be focusing on his opponent, not on his GWA Championship match with Fox." Bart said

" Corn was screwed at Fully Loaded, but he can't let that effect him tonight."

Single Match: Conker v Mario

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponent, Mario."

Conker goes to attack Mario as he enters the ring but Mario blocks his punch and gives Conker one of his own before grabbing Conker and whips him across the ring and gives him a clothesline before stomping on Conker's head.

Mario picks up Conker and gives him a short arm clothesline before picking him up and gives him a supplex and pins Conker for a two count. Mario picks up Conker, who gives Mario a thumb to the eye before kicking away at his legs. Mario goes for a punch but Conker avoids it and drop kicks the knee of Mario before giving Mario one to the face.

Conker picks up Mario and puts him into the corner and punches him a few times before going to whip him to the opposite corner, but Mario reversed it and then went for a clothesline but ran right into Conker's boot. Conker then went to the top rope and hit Mario with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Conker then went to the top rope again and went for a crossbody, but Mario caught him and gave him a fallaway slam. Mario picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and gave Conker a supperplex and pinned him for a two count. Mario picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner and went for the clothesline from hell but Conker moved and Mario hit the turnbuckle. Conker then rolled Mario up for the three count with a handful of tights.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker beat Mario, that's an upset in my books." Dave said

" With a handful of tights might I add."

" Mario knows all about winning in that way so he can't complain, all it means is Conker has defeated the five time GWA champion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and im on my way to see if I can get a first interview with the GWA newest wrestler the world's most dangerous man Ryu."

The camera follows Dave until he spots Ryu taking a drink of water.

" Ryu, a word please, you've been here for two weeks and already you've turned a lot of heads, your thoughts?"

Ryu doesn't answer and just walks off.

Ringside

" So much for the first interview with Ryu." Steve said

" We've seen what Ryu can do, and if he doesn't want to be interviewed then Dave will be well advised to stay away."

Non-title Match: Captain Falcon v Tails (c)

Falcon's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Tails music starts

" And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Falcon tie up and Falcon quickly backs Tails to the corner and begins punching away before getting pulled away from the ref. Falcon then goes for Tails again who moves and kicks away at Falcon before going to whip him to the opposite corner, But Falcon reverses it and goes to hit Tails but instead runs into his boot. Tails then goes to the top rope and hits Falcon with a missile drop kick.

Tails goes back to the top rope and goes for a hurricarana, but Falcon catches him and gives Tails a powerbomb. Falcon then grabs Tails legs and places it on the bottom rope before jumping on it and does this another two times before stomping on it a few times. Falcon then grabs Tails leg and lifts it up and slams it down onto the mat and does this again before going for the figure four leg lock but Tails manages to grab the ropes before Falcon can lock it in.

Tails get up but Falcon takes him straight down with a kick to the leg. Falcon picks up Tails and gives him a body slam before grabbing Tails leg and drops his elbow onto it and does it several more times. Falcon picks up Tails and whips him into the corner and grabs his leg and places it round the ropes and kicks it several times before the ref get him to back off,

Falcon goes to grab Tails who quickly manages to avoid him and hits Falcon with the pele but is unable to follow up as he grabs his leg in pain. Tails and Falcon get up at the same time and Falcon goes to grab Tails who kicks him away with his good leg before giving Falcon a hurricarana and quickly followed with the pin for the three count. Tails picks up Falcon who shoves Tails off him and kicks out Tails leg before grabbing him and gives him the C-4.

Falcon then puts Tails in the figure four right in the center of the ring and Tails desprately tries reaching for the ropes but is two far away and starts trying to turn Falcon over and reverse the pressure and tries several times and nearly does it before Falcon releases the hold and gets straight on Tails with several punches and picks up Tails and goes for another C-4, but Tails counters it with several elbows before hitting Falcon with the twin tailed assault.

Tails slowly crawls to Falcon and manages to get one arm over and the ref makes a two count. Tails manages to drag himself up using the ropes and slowly climbs to the top but is caught by Falcon who then goes for a superplex, but Tails holds on to the ropes and punches Falcon off and hits Falcon with the spiral tap and takes several moments to get part of his body over Falcons for the pin who justs kicks out before three.

Tails and Falcon slowly get up and both begin trading punches in the center of the ring with Falcon getting the better and backs Tails into the corner and whips him hard into the opposite corner before following up with a DDT and then pinned Tails for a two count. Falcon then went to put Tails in the figure four leg lock again but Tails quickly grabbed Falcon into a small package which got a two count.

Tails quickly got up but was beaten by Falcon who kicked away the leg of Tails before picking him up and gave him a leg screw. Falcon then put Tails in the figure four leg lock again and Tails tried reaching for the ropes which was right near but just to far away. Tails tried to inch closer but was too tired to move Falcon and eventually tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" What a match, and what a brave effort from Tails fight most of that match with an injured leg." Steve said

" Hope it's not too badly injured, it's not good when you have to give up a title due to injury."

Fox's music starts

" Well it looks like were gonna be joined by the GWA champion here." Steve said

" He's here to get a ringside seat to look at Corn." Bart said as Fox took a seat at the announce table."

" Well were being joined now by the GWA champion, hopefully he's just here to watch."

" Of course im just here to watch, sitting out here is better than it is backstage." Fox said

Single Match: Sheik v Corn

Sheik's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Sheik."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponent, Corn."

Corn got to the ring and instead of entering he walked round to the announce table where Fox was sitting and exchanged words before getting hit from behind by Sheik who then rolled him into the ring. Sheik stomped away at Corn before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and gave Corn a drop kick before pinning him for a two count.

Sheik picked up Corn and gave him a supplex and pinned Corn for a two count. Sheik got up and stomped away at Corn before attempting the Sheik kick, but Corn ducked and kicked Sheik in the gut before giving him a DDT. Corn picked up Sheik and and whipped him into the corner where Corn lifted him to the top rope and gave him a superplex before pinning Sheik for a two count.

Corn then went to put Sheik in the sharpshooter but Sheik managed to grab the ropes before he could. Corn went to pick up Sheik but Sheik grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring before getting up and kept the ref bust as Fox left the announce table and grabbed Corn and gave him a diamond cutter before rolling him into the ring.

Sheik then quickly pinned Corn who kicked out at two. Sheik then pinned Corn again and again Corn kicked out at two. Sheik then waited for Corn to get up and went for the Sheik kick but Corn avoided it again and gave Sheik a spinebuster and put Sheik into the sharpshooter. Fox then got into the ring and Corn released the hold and blocked a punch attempt by Fox and gave him the rock bottom. Corn then put Sheik back in the sharpshooter where he then tapped out.

" Here is your winner. Corn."

" Corn wins dispite Fox's attempt to get involved." Steve said

" Corn saw Fox coming and managed to get in before Fox did."

" And I think it shows that Corn is ready when these two meet at the royal rumble for the GWA championship."

" This wasn't a match though Steve, and in matches Fox has won the last four times they have faced."

" We'll see what happens when the royal rumble arrives, but for tonight were all out of time so from myself and Bart we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap 

Ganondorf & Jet b Crash & Diddy via pinfall

Ryu b Soda via Submission

Johnny Cage b Falco via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Conker b Mario via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Tails via pinfall

Corn b Sheik via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Matches 

T.V Title Match: Clutch V Johnny Cage (c)

Tag Match: Ganondorf & Jet v GMW

Single Match: Mario v Knuckles

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox (c)

30 man Royal Rumble


	141. Week 15 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome Everyone to Hyrule Stadium just two weeks away from the royal rumble." Steve said 

" We already know several participants in the royal rumble and matches which will happen as well and tonight im sure more will be added." 

" We do have some big matches tonight including what should be a huge main event as Mario goes one on one with Knuckles." 

Single Match: Falco v Bomberman 

Falco's music starts 

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way tot he ring, Falco." 

Bomberman's music starts 

" And his opponent, Bomberman." 

Bomberman and Falcon tie up with Bomberman quickly moving round into a reveres tie up and took Falco down with a back supplex. Megaman then grabbed Falco and gave him a body slam before going to the second rope and hit Falco with a double axe handle.

Bomberman then picked up Falco and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count before picking him up again and gave Falco a second neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and did a leg drop and the pinned Falco again who kicked out at two.

Bomberman then went to whip Falco across the ring, but Falco countered and took Bomberman down with a back drop and then rolled him in a small package for a two count. Falco then went for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducked and took down Falco with a drop kick and then went to the top rope and did a moonsault onto Falco and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Bomberman." 

" Bomberman with the win here tonight, im sure he'll be looking for a chance to re-gain his television title from Johnny Cage sometime soon." Steve said 

" Johnny will be in action later as he defends his television title against Clutch." 

Backstage: With Dave 

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Tails. Now Tails with the royal rumble getting ever closer..

Dave then stopped as Conker came into view.

" Hello Tails." Conker said with his eyes fixed in the Intercontinental championship. " Now I don't care if your in the middle of an interview, im here for what you stole off me nearly six months ago, the Intercontinental championship." 

" I'll accept any challenge, but you think you deserve a shot?" 

" I defeated Mario last week, the five time GWA champion, who else is more deserving." Conker said before stopping knowing that someone is behind him. Conker turns to see Vega. " God dammit, what the hell are you doing?" 

Vega shoves Conker out of the way and stands right in front of Tails before pointing to the Intercontinental championship.

Ringside 

" Obviously Vega things he more deserving." Steve said 

" No way, Vega may have beaten Conker at Fully Loaded, but Conker beat the five time GWA champion Mario last week." 

Tag Match: Ganondorf & Jet v GMW 

Ganondorf's music starts 

" The following tag team contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are two thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf and Jet." 

GMW's music starts 

" And their opponants, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted." 

Scorpion and Ganondorf tied up with Ganondorf quickly backing Scorpion to the corner and went to hit him but Scorpion quickly moves and gave Ganondorf several punches, which had little effect, before Ganondorf blocked one and lifted Scorpion up by him hand and threw him hard into the corner and gave him several knee to the gut before lifting him above his head and kept him there for several seconds before dropping him hard to the mat. 

Ganondorf then tagged in Jet who got on top of Scorpion and gave him several punches before picking him up and whipped him into the corner before hitting him in the head with a running knee strike and followed up with a running bulldog before pinning Scorpion for a two count which Sub Zero broke up. Jet then picked up Scorpion and gave him a snap supplex before tagging in Ganondorf who then did an elbow drop on Scorpion and did a second one before pinning Scorpion who kicked out at two. 

Ganondorf then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and went for a big boot, but Scorpion ducked and made the tag to Sub Zero who came in and gave Ganondorf several punches and kicks before Ganondorf shoved him away. Sub Zero got back up and this time drop kicked the knee of Ganondorf before kicking him in the head and pinned him for a one count. Sub Zero continued to kick away but was shoved away again by Ganondorf. Sub Zero got up again and ducked a clothesline attempt by Ganondorf and jumped to the second rope and went for a crossbody but was caught by Ganondorf. Scorpion then came in and drop kicked the knee of Ganondorf and Sub Zero landed right onto and got a two count as Scorpion took care of Jet. 

Sub Zero then tagged in Scorpion and they managed to give Ganondorf the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for a two count when Jet just broke it up. Sub Zero went to get rid of Jet but got back dropped over the top rope. Jet then grabbed Scorpion and gave him the go to sleep before Ganondorf picked him up and gave him a jackknife powerbomb and then tagged in Jet who did a frog splash and pinned Scorpion for the win as Ganondorf took out Sub Zero.

" Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Jet." 

" Another win for the Ganondorf/Jet tag team." Steve said 

" Their plowing their way through the tag team division, Yo-yo and Beat better be keeping watch." 

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk where on the other side stand Roy, Marth, Zelda, Robo and Mobo.

" Now in getting real sick on tired of seeing you four attack each other this week, now im gonna give you a chance to face off against each other at the royal rumble, and if you stay away from each other until then I'll even make it a number one contenders match with the winning team gets a tag team title shot and can use it when they want, now if you have that then get out." 

Ringside 

" That's a good incentive not to attack each other." Bart said 

" Your right there, title shots don't come everyday." 

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Johnny Cage (c)

The GG's music starts 

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Clutch." 

Johnny's music starts 

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage." 

Johnny Cage and Clutch go to tie up, but Johnny then gives Clutch a kick to the gut before giving him a supplex. Johnny then picks up Clutch and whips him across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Clutch and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated position in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Clutch's head. Johnny then gave Clutch a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Clutch again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and gave him a samon drop. Johnny then pinned Clutch for a two count before picking him up and whipping him across the ring. Johnny then went for the Johnny go round but Clutch avoided it and took Johnny down with a spin kick.

Clutch then picked up Johnny whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before going to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but missed after Johnny moved. Johnny then gave Clutch the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still Television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage." 

Backstage: With Dave 

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Diddy Kong. Now last week after your tag match with Ganondorf and Jet they continued to attack Crash, what's his condition?" 

" Well Dave it's not good, doctors have said he could be out for at least six months and that's if things go good." 

" So where does this leave you? Will you be starting a single career?" 

" A singles career is something I've tried before, but im a tag team specialist and I will continue to be." 

" So does this mean you have a new tag team partner?" 

" Maybe, im looking at several options and im sure I'll have an answer after the royal rumble." 

Ringside 

" A new tag team partner, im sure that makes Crash feel better while he lies in the hospital." Bart said 

" Diddy said himself that he's a tag specialist, and im sure Crash understands if Diddy gets a replacement." 

Single Match: Ike v Megaman

Ike's music starts 

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring Ike." 

Megaman's music starts 

" And his opponant, Mr money in the bank, Megaman." 

Megaman and Ike tie up and Megaman back Ike to the corner where he gives Ike a thumb to the eye before giving him several punches before getting dragged off by the ref. Megaman then goes to grab Ike but Ike gets their first and spins Megaman round so he's in the corner and punches away at him until the ref gets involved again. 

Megaman uses this and attacks Ike as the ref still talks to him and gives him several punches before whipping him across the ring and hits Ike with a drop kick and then does his pose over Ike before pinning him for a two count. Megaman picks up Ike and give him an uppercut which sends Ike into the corner. Megaman gives Ike several more uppercuts before lifting him to the top rope and gives him a suplex and pins him for a two count.

Megaman picks up Ike and and gives him a backbreaker before pinning him again with Ike kicking out at two again. Megaman pinned Ike again and Ike kicked out at two again. Megaman pinned Ike a third time and Ike kicked out at two again. Megaman then got up and grabbed the ref and shouted at him before the ref shoved Megaman off him. Ike then came from behind and rolled up Megaman for a two count. 

Megaman got up quickly but was taken down with a drop toe hold and Ike quickly followed up with a drop kick to the face. Ike picked up Megaman and smacked his head against the turnbuckle before grabbed Megaman and went to the second rope and gave him a tornado DDT and then pinned Megaman for a two count. 

Ike picked up Megaman and tried setting him up for his vertabreaker, but Megaman got free and raked the eyes of Ike before giving him a flip piledriver and pinned him for a two count before Megaman got up and picked up Ike and gave him a second flip piledriver and this time pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman." 

" Megaman wins after two flip piledrivers, the second which was totally unnecessary." Steve said 

" No it wasn't Megaman was just making sure he would win by doing a second." 

" You know that's crap, theirs not many people who would kick out of one." Steve said as Megaman got back into the ring and had a steel chair in his hands.

" Megaman's not finished Steve, he got that look in his eyes again." 

" We need help out here, last time he had this look in his eye he nearly destroyed Sonic's career." 

" Nearly? Last I heard he wasn't coming back." 

Megaman layed the chair on the mat before picking up Ike and set him up for another flip pile driver but dropped him as Roy and Marth hit the ring.

" Thank god Roy and Marth arrived before something bad happened." 

" A lucky escape for Ike." 

Backstage: With Dave 

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champions Fox. Now Fox in just two weeks at the royal rumble you defend the GWA championship against the man you won it from at Fully Loaded, Corn, but tonight you you face off with him in a mixed tag match as you team with the women's champion, Rouge and he teams with Gum, Your thoughts?" 

" How many times must you ask me this? You know, Corn knows, the world knows that Corn can't beat me. I hold four straight victories against him and tonight it's going to be five and at the royal rumble it will be six." 

Ringside 

" Fox may be confident, but he should never think beating Corn is a foregone conclusion." Steve said 

" Well when you have had four straight victories against you opponant your bound to be confident." 

Single Match: Ryu v Espio w/ Vector 

Ryu's music starts 

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the worlds most dangerous man. Ryu." 

Team Chaotix music starts 

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Vector, Espio." 

Vector goes to punch Ryu who blocks it and then gives him a belly to belly supplex before throwing him out of the ring which gives Espio a chance to attack from behind and manages to get a few punches in before trying to whip Ryu across the ring, but Ryu reverses it and takes down Espio with a back drop. Ryo picks up Espio and gives him a hard short arm clothesline and keeps hold of Espio's arm and drags him back to his feet and gives him a second short arm clothesline.

Ryu picks up Espio and whips him into the corner where he then begins to punch away at him before the ref warns him off. Ryu shrugs the ref off and whips Espio into the other corner and follows up with a hard clothesline and then does a jumping spin kick which knocks Espio down. Vector then gets on the apron but Ryu quickly punches him off.

Ryu then drops his knee right on the head of Espio and does it several more times before picking him up and gives him another punch. Espio tries to get up but Ryu kicks him hard in the gut before picking him up and throws him out of the ring, Ryu then grabs Espio and places him next to the steel steps before driving his foot right into his head before rolling him into the ring, but is then clotheslined by Vector who then picks up and rolls Ryu back into the ring.

Espio gets on top of Ryu and punches him several times before going to the corner and waits for Ryu to start getting up before going for the shining wizard, but Ryu blocks it and turns it into the ankle lock where Espio tries reaching for the ropes but is no where near and taps out. 

" Here is your winner, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu." 

" Another impressive victory for Ryu here despite it being two on one sometimes." Steve said as Vector got into the ring but was giving a belly to belly suplex for his troubles and the put into the ankle lock and kept it in despite the ref efforts to get him to release it.

" Vector tried to cheap shot Ryu and is paying the price for it." Bart said as several more refs came to the ring to get Ryu off and he did release the hold.

" Ryu finally releases the hold, but the damage may already may be done." 

" I think this will make anyone think twice before trying to attack the world's most dangerous man again." 

Backstage: With Dave 

" Dave here and my guests at this time is Corn and Gum. Now Corn we heard from Fox earlier that he thinks you will have no chance against him tonight and at the royal rumble what are your thoughts about this?" 

" I can understand Why he would say this, because no matter how it happened his win/loss record against me recently does favor him, but no matter how good a win/loss record is, it can always be changed and I certainly plan to change it at the royal rumble." 

Corn and Gum then leaves

Ringside 

" Well we will see if Corn can re-gain the GWA champion at the royal rumble, but in a few moments he does have a chance to change his win/loss record when he and Gum take on Fox and Rouge." Steve said 

" I can't see it happening it tonight Steve, not only does Fox have Corn's number, but his partner is the women's champion Rouge." 

Mixed Tag Match: Corn & Gum v Fox & Rouge 

The GG's music starts 

" The following contest is a mixed tag match scheduled for one fall. Making their way tot he ring, Corn and Gum." 

Fox's music starts 

" And their opponants, the women's champion Rouge and the GWA champion Fox." 

Corn and Fox go to tie up but Fox kicks Corn in the gut and gives him a punch before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop and then goes for a quick diamond cutter but Corn pushes Fox off and gives him a body slam before going for the sharpshooter but Fox quickly gets to the ropes before he can lock it on.

Corn and Fox tie up and Fox gets Corn against the ropes and breaks the hold and kicks Corn in the gut and throws him out of the ring. Fox then follows and grabs Corn and smacks his head off the announce table. Fox then rolls Corn back into the ring and goes for the pin with his feet on the ropes and gets a two count.

Fox picks up Corn and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Corn holds on and then manages to shove Fox off before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Corn then gave Fox a spinebuster and followed up by putting Fox in the sharpshooter. Fox desperately started making his way to the ropes and was about to grab them when Corn dragged Fox back to the center. Fox again began desperately making his way to the ropes and looked like he was about to tap before making one final effort and grabbed the ropes.

Corn then tagged in Gum which brought in Rouge who is taken down with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then tried to put Rouge into the sharpshooter but failed when Rouge kicked her away.

Rouge then took Gum down with a clothesline before picking her up and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Gum for a two count. Rouge then gave Gum a supplex before picking her up and whipped her across the ring where Gum stopped herself by grabbing the ropes. Rouge then charged at her and speared her through the ropes.

Rouge rolled Gum back into the ring and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up and whipped her into the corner where she gave Gum a few punches before lifting her to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Gum held on to the top rope and then pushed Rouge back to the mat and then hit her with a crossbody for a two count.

Gum then picked up Rouge and went for the springbored bulldog, but Rouge threw her off and then gave her the widows peak and pinned her for the win as Fox knocked Corn off the apron.

" Here are your winners, the women's champion Rouge and the GWA champion Fox." 

" Fox beat Corn again." Dave said 

" He didn't pin Corn though." 

" That don't matter, what does is Fox is on the winning end again." 

" Well we'll see if that cane change at the royal rumble but more news just in a match just made for the Intercontinental championship a triple threat match with Tails defending his Intercontinental title in a triple threat match against Conker and Vega, not only that but all three must team up next week in a six man tag match." 

" That should be interesting, im sure none of them are thrilled that they have to team up just six days before their triple threat match." 

Single Match: Mario v Knuckles w/ Ganondorf & Jet 

Mario's music starts 

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario." 

Knuckles music starts 

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Ganondorf and Jet, he is one third of the triple threat, Knuckles." 

Jet immediately causes a distraction for Mario which allows Knuckles to attack Mario from behind and back him into the corner where he gives Mario a hard chop across the chest and follows with a second before going for a third which avoids and spins Knuckles into the corner and gives him a hard chop. 

Jet then gets on the apron again and Mario goes to hit him but Jet jumps off before he can leaving Knuckles to attack again from behind and gives Mario a german supplex and keeps his arms locks and gets back to his feet and gives Mario a second german supplex and follows with a third before pinning Mario for a two count. 

Knuckles picks up Mario and throws him over the top rope and keeps the ref busy as Ganondorf hit Mario with a big boot. Jet then stomps away at Mario before rolling him back into the ring and Knuckles quickly pins him for a two count. Knuckles then goes to the top rope and goes for the diving headbutt and misses when Mario rolls out of the way. 

Mario then picks up Knuckles and gives him a short arm clothesline and keeps hold of his arm and gives him a second one before picking him up and gives him a fallaway slam before covering Knuckles for a two count. Mario picks up Knuckles and whips him across the ring and gives him a big boot before doing an elbow drop and pins Knuckles who kick out at two.

Mario then picks up Knuckles and whips him into the corner and goes for the clothesline from hell but Knuckles quickly moves and gives Mario a hard punch before whipping him into the corner and goes for a clothesline of his own but misses when Mario moves, who bounces off the ropes and hits Mario with a clothesline from hell and makes the pin but the ref is busy with Jet on the apron. 

Mario gets up and knocks him off before turning and quickly avoids a big boot from Ganondorf and back drop him over the ropes. The ref the gets out of the ring and orders Ganondorf and Jet to the back. Meanwhile Mario sets up Knuckles for a powerbomb but Knuckles gives him a low blow before giving him another german supplex. 

Knuckles then rolls out of the ring and grabs himself a steel chair and goes to hit Mario but it is taken away. Knuckles turns and gets smacked with the steel chair which the ref see and calls for the bell.

" It's Shadow!" Steve shouts 

" I know it's Shadow, what the hell is he doing?" 

" You didn't think this was really all over did you?" Steve said as Ganondorf and Jet return to the ring as Shadow steps out of the ring and grabs a mic.

" Knuckles, this is far from over, I will take my revenge and it will come eventually." Shadow said before leaving through the crowd.

" A surprising ending with Shadow showing for the first time since fully loaded." 

" And he still wants his revenge against Knuckles." 

" Well this is all we have time for tonight, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all later." 

* * *

Re-cap 

Bomberman b Falco via pinfall 

Ganondorf & Jet b GMW via pinfall 

Johnny Cage b Clutch via pinfall 

Megaman b Ike via pinfall 

Ryu b Espio via pinfall 

Fox & Rouge b Corn & Gumvia pinfall 

Knuckles b Mario via DQ

* * *

Next Week Preview 

No.1 Contenders Match: The Outlaws v GMW v Ganondorf & Jet 

No.1 Contenders Match: Cream v Gum v Tikal v Tiny 

Single Match: Ryu v Vector 

T.V Title Match: Bomberman v Johnny Cage (c)

Single Match: Shadow v Luigi 

Six Man Tag Match: Conker, Tails & Vega v Roy, Marth & Ike

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches 

No.1 Contender Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Brothers 

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Vega v Tails (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox (c)

30 man Royal Rumble 


	142. Week 16 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out Red Canyon Arena and we are just six days away from the royal rumble." Steve said

" It's the sixty most paced minutes your gonna witness as thirty people fight it out to earn a shot at the GWA champion at Starcade."

Fox's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the GWA champion, Fox." The ring announcer said which brought a chorus of boo's.

" Our GWA champion kicking things off tonight, he will defend the GWA championship in just six days against Corn." Steve said as Fox entered the ring.

" You know, last week Corn spoke all this crap about how he thinks he can end his dismal record against me. He seems to think it's only a matter of time and that it can change at the royal rumble. Well Corn, you can believe that all you want, but this GWA championship belt is going no where, not at the royal rumble, not at starcade, not anytime."

Fox goes to speak again but is stopped by the music of Mr money in the bank Megaman who makes his way to the ring.

" Did I just hear that right? The GWA championship is going no where soon? How about I remind you who I am, I am Mr money in the bank which gives me the right to face the GWA champion at anytime. Now I could beat you anytime I wanted, but after you've been through a match, you wouldn't stand a chance."

" I wouldn't stand a chance? Strong talk from someone who has never held singles gold, meanwhile im the first and only grand slam champion, and if you had any guts, which I know you don't, you would cash in your money in the bank briefcase when im one hundred percent."

Megaman goes to speak but is inturpted by Eggman's music.

" Now as entertaing as this might be this is a wrestling show, so all this talking is gonna stop and the wrestling is gonna begin. Now as for you two seeing as your all fired up your gonna be wrestling tonight."

" Against each other? Your being original." Megaman said

" That's not what I had in mind exactly, seeing as you two seem to get along so well your gonna be teaming up together, your opponants will be Fox's opponant at the royal rumble Corn and a partner of his choice, now get out of my ring so the show can begin."

" A big match made for later tonight, Fox and Megaman against Corn and a partner of his choice." Steve said

" We just saw what happened between Fox and Megaman and I think it's gonna be hard for them to get along later."

" Not only that but the both of them also have huge ego's and two coming together is never good."

T.V Title Match: Bomberman v Johnny Cage (c)

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Bomberman."

Johnny's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Johnny Cage."

Johnny Cage starts the match with a cheap shot on Bomberman and gives him a supplex before picking him up and whipping him across the ring and giving him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Bomberman and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated position in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Bomberman's head. Johnny then gave Bomberman a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Bomberman again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and went to catch him, but Bomberman turned it into a DDT. Bomberman then gave Johnny cage an arm drag and followed up with a drop kick before Johnny rolled out of the ring, but was taken down by Bomberman who did a crossbody. Bomberman then rolled Johnny back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Bomberman then climbed to the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up and hit him with a double axe handle. Bomberman then went to the top again and went for a moonsault but missed after Johnny rolled out of the way. Johnny then quickly rolled up Bomberman and held on tot he ropes for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny manages to re-tain the television title thanks to the ropes." Steve said

" Johnny did what he had to, you can't knock him for that."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Ganondorf and Jet. Now tonight Ganondorf and Jet you have a chance to earn yourself a tag team title opportunity at the royal rumble, but you have to go through The Outlaws and GMW, your thoughts."

" If have shown anything in these past few weeks is that were are unstoppable, with my speed and agility and Ganondorf strength and power we have all that you need to be a perfect team and we will become tag team champions at the royal rumble."

Ringside

" Ganondorf and Jet have shown how good they are over the past few weeks, but beating The Outlaws and GMW won't be easy." Steve said

" But if any team can do it then Ganondorf and Jet get my vote."

No.1 Contenders Match: The Outlaws v GMW v Ganondorf & Jet

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat number one contenders match and is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring challengers number one, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, the new age outlaws."

GMW's music starts

" And introducing team number two, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And introducing team number three, tow thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf and Jet."

Scorpion and Ganondorf tied up with Ganondorf quickly backing Scorpion to the corner and went to hit him but Scorpion quickly moves and gave Ganondorf several punches, which had little effect, before Ganondorf blocked one and lifted Scorpion up by him hand and threw him hard into the corner and gave him several knee to the gut before lifting him above his head and kept him there for several seconds before dropping him hard to the mat.

Ganondorf then tagged in Jet who got on top of Scorpion and gave him several punches before picking him up and whipped him into the corner before hitting him in the head with a running knee strike and followed up with a running bulldog before pinning Scorpion for a two count which Sub Zero broke up. Jet then picked up Scorpion and gave him a snap supplex before tagging in Ganondorf who then did an elbow drop on Scorpion and did a second one before pinning Scorpion who kicked out at two.

Jet then got up and was waiting for Scorpion to get up when Alex tagged himself in and picked up Scorpion and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Wonder Boy before they both whipped him across the ring and took him down with a double back drop. Wonder Boy then pinned Scorpion who kicked out at two. Wonder Boy picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline but Scorpion ducked and took Wonder Boy down with a flying forearm.

Scorpion then made the tag to Sub Zero who took Wonder Boy down with a punch and then followed up with a second before blocking a punch from Alex and then clotheslined him to the outside. Sub Zero then gave Wonder Boy the zero tolerance and pinned him for a two count which Jet broke up. Scorpion then came in and clothesline Jet to the outside before getting taken down by Ganondorf.

Ganondorf then took Sub Zero down with a big boot before grabbing Wonder Boy and gave him the jackknife powerbomb and pinned him for a two count before Alex broke up the pin. Alex continued the attack but Ganondorf shoved him off before taking him down with a hard clothesline. Jet then came back into the ring and ran across before leaping out and taking out Sub Zero and Scorpion. In the ring Ganondorf gave Wonder Boy a second jackknife powerbomb and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Ganondorf and Jet are victorious and now go on to challenge Yo-yo and Beat for the tag team title at the royal rumble." Steve said

" It's not often I'd say the champions are the underdogs, but with the momentum Ganondorf and Jet are on I'd say they are defenetly the favorites."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Tails. Now Tails we are jut six days away from the royal rumble where you will defend the Intercontinental championship in a triple threat match, but tonight your in six man tag action teaming up with your two opponants Conker and Vega, your thoughts?"

" Even though I know im teaming up with my two opponents." Tails stops when Conker comes into view.

" Im not looking forward to teaming up with you anymore than you teaming with me, and im sure Vega feels the same way, but lets forget about our match tonight and focus on it when it comes to it."

" I can only hope you feel the same way." Tails replied before walking off.

Ringside

" Tails not fully confident in Conker's words." Steve said

" Im not surprised, Conker's not the most trustworthy person."

Single Match: Ryu v Vector w/ Espio

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, The worlds most dangrous man, Ryu."

The Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Espio, Vector."

Vector attacks Ryu after Espio caused a distraction before whipping him across the ring and took him down with clothesline. Vector picked up Ryu and lifted him above his head and went for a press slam, but Ryu landed on his feet and hit Vector with a hard kick and followed with several more before whipping him across the ring and took Vector down with a drop toe hold into single leg boston crab and Vector scrambled to the ropes.

Ryu picks up Vetor and whips him into the corner where he then begins to punch away at him before the ref warns him off. Ryu shrugs the ref off and whips Vector into the other corner and follows up with a hard clothesline and then does a jumping spin kick which knocks Vector down. Espio then gets on the apron but Ryu quickly punches him off.

Ryu then drops his knee right on the head of Vector and does it several more times before picking him up and gives him another punch. Vector tries to get up but Ryu kicks him hard in the gut before picking him up and throws him out of the ring, Ryu then grabs Vector's and places him next to the steel steps before driving his foot right into his head before rolling him into the ring. Espio goes to give Ryu a punch but Ryu blocks it and gives Espio a belly to belly supplex.

Ryu gets into the ring and grabs Vector, who rakes the eyes of Ryu before grabbing him and gives him a press slam. Vector picks up Ryu and whips him across the ring and goes for a big boot, but Ryu ducks it and then gives him a belly to belly supplex before locking in the ankle lock and Vector taps out."

" Here is your winner, the world's most dangrous man, Ryu."

" Ryu picks up the win here tonight and remains undefeated." Steve said

" He defeated Espio last week and now defeats Vector this week."

" Ryu making everyone take notice, this was his toughest match yet."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion, Rouge. Now Rouge tonight there will be a fatal four way match to determine the number one contender for your women's championship. Who do you think you will be facing at the royal rumble?"

" It doesn't matter who I face, I've already beaten everyone there is to beat here, so whoever wins will just be making up the numbers."

Rouge then leaves

Ringside

" Rouge supremely confident of victory." Steve said

" Well we'll see who she will be facing next."

Number one contenders match: Cream v Gum v Tikal v Tiny

Cream's music starts

" The following fatal four way match is a number on contenders match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing participant number one, Cream."

The GG's music starts

Introducing participant number two, Gum."

Tikal's music starts

" Introducing participant number three, Tikal."

Tiny's music starts

" And Introducing the final participant. Tiny Kong."

Tikal and Cream start the match off and Tikal backs Cream to the ropes and takes her down with a clothesline. Tikal picks up Cream and gives her a body slam and pins her for a two count. Tikal picks up Cream but gets tagged out by Gum.

Gum gives ream several forearm shots before whipping her into the corner and lifted her to the top ropes and goes for a superplex, but Cream blocks it and shoves her to the mat. Cream then goes for a crossbody but Gum dropkicks her in mid air. Gum then locks Cream in the sharpshooter and Cream desperately tries dragging herself to the ropes and is nearly their when Tiny reaches over the ropes and tags herself in from Gum.

Tiny picked up Cream and gives her and body slam before going tot he top rope and does a moonsault onto Cream and pins her for a two count which Gum breaks up. Tikal then comes in and takes Gum out of the ring before doing the same to Tiny. Tikal then grabs Cream and gives her a spike DDT and pins her foe the win.

" Here is your winner, Tikal."

" Tikal wins, she will go on and face Rouge for the women's title at the royal rumble." Steve said

" Rouge said she it didn't matter who won here tonight, I wonder if she still thinks that."

Six Man Tag Match: Conker, Vega & Tails v Roy, Marth and Ike

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a six man tag match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Conker."

Vega's music starts

" And his partners, introducing first, Vega."

Tails music starts

" And their partner, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, Roy, Marth and Ike."

Vega and Ike start the match off with Vega backing Ike to the rope before whipping him across the ring and took him down with a spinning heel kick. Vega picked up Ike and whipped him into the corner and drove his shoulder into the gut of Ike several times before lifting Ike to the top rope and did a hurricarana but before he could make the pin Conker tagged himself in.

Conker picked up Ike and gave him a neckbreaker before getting up and turned to Vega and Tails and told them how it's done. Conker turn and went to pick up Ike who quickly rolled Conker in a small package for a two count. Both got up quickly but it was Ike who beat Conker to the punch and gave him several more before tagging in Roy.

Roy and Ike then whipped Conker across the ring and took him down with a double clothesline. Roy picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Roy then went to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but missed after Conker rolled away. Roy went to pick up Conker, but Conker gave Roy and enzguri and tagged in Tails.

Tails took Roy down with a springbored crossbody and followed up with a back drop before ducking a clothesline attempt by Marth and gave him a hurricarana. Tails then jumped on the second rope and dropped kick Ike off the apron before he went for the tailsmission on Roy who managed to counter it into a back supplex.

Both Tails and Roy started crawling to their corners but as Tails neared his Conker and Vega, who were involved in an argument boiled over when Vega punched Conker off the apron. Vega then jumped off and gave Conker a clothesline. Meanwhile Roy had gotten to his corner and tagged in Marth and quickly rolled Tails up from behind for a two count.

Marth picked up Tails and gave him a snap supplex before picking him up and tagged in Roy and they set up Tails for the snapshot, but Tails managed to struggle free and then take both down with a drop kick. Tails went back to his corner but Vega and Conker were now right at the top pf the entrance ramp fighting and then disappear backstage.

In the ring Tails took Roy down with a hurricarana and followed up with a standing moonsault and pinned Roy for a two count. Tails picked up Roy and went to the corner and gave him a tornado DDT and pinned him again, this time with Marth breaking up at two. Tails then hit Marth off the apron before also hitting Ike off the apron as well before turning round and just managed to duck a clothesline attempt by Roy before giving him the pele. Tails dragged Roy to the corner and went to the top rope and hit the spiral tap and pinned Roy for a two count with Ike breaking the pin.

Tails picked up Roy, who gave Tails several hard punches to the gut before giving him a DDT and made his way to the corner and tagged in Ike. Ike grabbed Tails and tried to get him into the vertebreaker position, but Tails countered it and locked in the tailsmission and Ike looked like he was about to tap when Roy broke the hold. Ike then made the tag to Marth who hit Tails with a drop kick before smacking his head into the turnbuckle and tagged in Roy.

Marth stood in front of Tails as Roy went to the opposite corner and Marth moved just before Roy made contact with Tails. Roy and Marth then gave Tails the snap shot and Roy pinned Tails who kicked out at two, to the shock of Roy and Marth. Roy then tagged in Ike who gave Tails the vertebreaker and pinned Tails for the three count.

" Here are your winners, Roy, Marth and Ike."

" Roy, Marth and Ike win after one hell of a fight from our Intercontinental champion Tails." Steve said

" Tails had to fight most of the match three on one and the numbers finally took it's toll."

" More so, what has this taken out of Tails ahead of his Intercontinental title defense at the royal rumble in just six days time."

" If I was Tails I would of layed down and saved myself."

" That's not how Tails does things and you know it. Hang on, im hearing something is going on backstage."

Backstage

We see Vector and Espio beating on the world's most dangrous man Ryu. The beating continues until security arrives and forces Vector and Espio to back up.

" This isn't over! If you want us then bring your ass to the royal rumble." Vector shouted as he and Espio were lead off by security."

Ringside

" Damn those two!" Steve said

" Vector and Espio are getting revenge for what happened to them over the last two weeks."

" Just cause Ryu beat them both in separate matches that gives them the right to blind side attack him?"

" I never said it gave them the right, I just said they were getting revenge for the last two weeks."

Single Match: Luigi v Shadow

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant. Shadow."

Shadow sprinted to the ring and took Luigi to the mat and gave him several right hands before getting up and dragged Luigi to his feet and whipped him hard into the corner and followed up with a splash. Shadow then whipped Luigi across the ring and took him down with a high knee. Shadow then picked up Luigi and gave him a pedigree and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow making short work of Luigi here tonight." Bart said

" But you know the person Shadow really wants is Knuckles." Steve said as Shadow gets a mic.

" Knuckles, you can't hide forever, one day I will get you right were I want you, and then you will finally feel what I had to go through, it's coming and your just delaying the inevitable."

Backstage:

We see Mr money in the bank Megaman warming up in his lockerroom when The GWA champion Fox appears.

" Before you say a word, I know exactly why you are here. Your here to say that we should forget what happened earlier and go out there and win." Megaman gets up and grabs his briefcase " Just remember, I will cash this in at anytime I choose, even if your not champion this time next week."

Ringside

" Things not exactly getting better between these two." Bart said

" Which doesn't surprise me on bit."

Tag Match: Corn & Clutch v Megaman & Fox

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Corn and Clutch."

Megaman's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, he is mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Fox's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA Champion, Fox."

The match started with Megaman and Corn, who went to grab Fox but was stopped by Megaman who then whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Corn ducked and took Megaman down with a flying forearm. Corn picked up Megaman and whipped him into thr corner and tagged in Clutch and whipped him right into Megaman.

Clutch picked up Megaman and gave him a neckbreaker before following up with a elbow drop and pinned him for a two count. Clutch picked up Megaman again and gave him a supplex before going to the second rope before getting distracted by Fox which allowed Megaman to get a free shot in before giving him a supplex.

Megaman then picked up Clutch and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick and pinned him for a two count. Megaman picked up Clutch and gave him a backbreaker before setting him up for the flip piledriver but had to let him go when Fox tagged himself in. Fox then waited for Clutch to get up and went for the diamond cutter but Clutch blocked it and sent Fox into the corner and rolled him up for a two count.

Clutch then tagged in Corn who quickly gave Fox a clothesline and quickly followed up with a second before giving him a backdrop. Corn then got on top of Fox and gave him several punches before the ref got involved. Corn then gave Fox the spinebuster and put him in the sharpshooter. Fox desperately tried reaching for the ropes and Megaman simply stood on the apron watching as Fox just managed to grab the ropes.

Corn released the hold and went to grab him again but Fox pulled him through the ropes to the outside. Fox then went to tag in Megaman who then dropped off the apron and grabbed Corn and rolled him into the ring. Fox then stood and yelled at Megaman before turning round right into Corn who gave him a rock bottom and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Corn and Clutch."

" Corn pins Fox! Corn pins the GWA champion just six days before their title match." Steve said

" Corn gets a long overdue win river Fox, but this Sunday will be different." Bart said as Megaman got into the ring with his briefcase and watched as Fox got to his feet and looked as if he was gonna hit him but then stopped before mouthing the words '_anytime I want."_ before leaving the ring."

" I thought Megaman was just about to cash in his money in the bank briefcase." Steve said

" Exactly what I thought. We saw him mouth the words anytime I want, which is what he can do with the money in the bank briefcase."

" Fox keeps his GWA championship tonight, but will he this Sunday at the royal rumble?"

" And what effect will Megaman's words have on him?"

" Well we are all out of time tonight, from Bart and myself we'll see you at the royal rumble."

* * *

Re-cap

Johnny Cage b Bomberman via pinfall

Ganondorf & Jet b GMW & The Outlaws via pinfall

Ryu b Vector via pinfall

Tikal b Cream, Gum & Tiny via pinfall

Roy, Marth & Ike b Conker, Tails & Vega via pinfall

Shadow b Luigi via pinfall

Corn & Clutch b Fox & Megaman via pinfall

* * *

Royal Rumble Matches

No.1 Contender Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Brothers

Hanicap Match: Ryu v Vector & Espio

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Vega v Tails (c)

Tag Team Title Match: Ganondorf & Jet v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Rouge (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox (c)

30 man Royal Rumble


	143. Royal Rumble Y3 PT 1

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Yo-yo & Beat (2)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone, were here live from the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is the Royal Rumble." Steve said

" Tonight thirty men will do battle hoping to win themselves a shot at the GWA championship at Starcade."

" As well as that we also have four title matches for you as well."

No.1 Contender Match: Roy & Marth w/ Ike v The Bonanza Brothers w/ Zelda

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring being accompanied by Ike, Roy & Marth."

Bonanza Bros music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Zelda, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Roy and Mobo start off the match with Mobo quickly backing Roy to his corner and held him in place as Robo gave him several punches before the ref intervein. Mobo then tagged in Robo and Mobo held onto him as Robo punched away. Mobo then taunted at Marth who went to come in but was stopped by the ref leaving Robo and Mobo to continue their double team.

Robo picked up Roy and whipped him into the corner before giving him several punches before whipping him to the opposite corner and hit him with a running boot to the face. Robo picked up Roy and tagged in Mobo and they picked up Roy and dropped him hard onto his face before Mobo pinned Roy for a two count.

Mobo picked up Roy and whipped him across the ring and went for a backdrop, but Roy managed to land on his feet before giving Mobo a drop kick and quickly follow with a second drop kick before giving Robo one as well. Roy then picked up Mobo and whipped him into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Mobo moved before giving Roy a clothesline to the back of the head.

Mobo picked up Roy and whipped him to his corner and tagged in Robo and they lifted Roy to the top rope and gave him a double superplex before Robo pinned Roy for a two count which Marth broke up. Robo got up and hit Marth from behind which made him fall to the floor before going to clothesline Roy, who moved and sent him into Mobo. Roy then quickly rolled up Robo and got a two count. Roy and Robo got up and Roy took down Robo with a drop toe hold before giving him a drop kick to the face.

Roy the tagged in Marth who picked up Robo and gave him a supplex and kept hold and got back to his feet and gave him a second supplex before pinning him for a two count which Mobo broke up. Roy then came in and took Mobo out of the ring before taking him down with a crossbody. In the ring Marth went to the top rope and was about to get off when Zelda grabbed his foot, but quickly let go when she saw Ike.

Marth then went for a missile drop kick but Robo moved out of the way and then gave Marth a hard boot to the face and pinned him for a two count. Robo picked up Marth and set him up for a pumphandle slam but was stopped by Roy. Roy and Marth then gave Robo the snapshot and Marth pinned him for the three count as Roy stopped Mobo getting the pin.

" Here are your winners, Roy & Marth."

" Roy and Marth win a hard fought opening contest here at the royal rumble." Steve said

" The Bonanza Brothers are going to be disappointed with this, they dominated much of the beginning of the match, but it's Roy and Marth who will now go on and face the winners of tonights GWA tag team title match."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is seen standing in his office next to a big spinning drum which holds all the entry numbers for tonight's royal rumble match. The door opens and Mr money in the bank Megaman steps in.

" It seems your the lucky first person, go ahead and take your pick."

Megaman spins the drum a few times before reaching in and takes a ball.

" Just imagine it, come starcade I could be not only Mr money in the bank, but also the GWA champion at the same time."

" Don't think to far ahead, you gotta win the match first." Eggman reminded as Megaman opened his ball and checked the paper inside and a big smile appeared on his face

" Well tonight it just might happen." Megaman said before leaving, moments later Roy, Marth and Ike enter."

" Well done you two on earning yourself's a tag team title match." Eggman said

" Thanks." Marth said as he reached into the drum and pulled out three ball and showed them to Roy and Ike who grabbed themselves one each. All three then left without opening their balls."

Ringside

" Megaman certainly seemed happy with his number." Bart said

" I guess it means we'll be seeing him late on."

" I wonder what Roy, Marth and Ike got as well."

Handicap Match: Vector & Espio v Ryu

Team Chaotix music starts

" The following contest is a handicap match and is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio."

Ryu's music starts

" And their opponant, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Ryu got into the ring and instantly Vector and Espio jumped him and gave him several punched and managed to get him to the mat and continued to punch away before the ref managed to get them to back off and Espio went to the apron. Vector continued to punch away at Ryu in the corner before lifting him up and threw him across the ring.

Vector then took Ryu down with a shoulder block before tagging in Espio, who he lifted up and threw at Ryu. Espio got up and stomped away at Ryu before going to the corner and waited for a few seconds before going for the shining wizard, but Ryu blocked it and put Espio into the ankle lock but it was quickly broken up by Vector who gave Ryu a kick to the head.

Espio tagged in Vector who picked up Ryu and went for the Vector bomb, but Ryu thought free and gave Vector several punches before Vector drove his knee into Ryu's gut. Vector the lifted Ryu above his head before dropping him down to the mat. Vector then picked up Ryu who broke free and gave Vector several punches before giving Vector a belly to belly supplex. Espio then came in but he also got a belly to belly supplex.

Ryu picked up Vector and gave him a back supplex before dropping his knee right on Vector's head and does it several more times before throwing him out of the ring before getting hit from behind by Espio. Espio then whips Ryu across the ring but gets clotheslined by Ryu who then whips him into the corner and hit Espio with a hard clothesline and then a jumping spin kick. Ryu then kicks Vector as he tries to get back into the ring before grabbing Espio and gives him a belly to belly supplex and then puts him into the ankle lock where Espio taps out.

" Here is your winner, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" Ryu with a huge win over the former three time tag team champions." Steve said as Vector grabs a steel chair and gets into the ring.

" I think Vector wants more." Bart said as Vector swung for Ryu who ducked before punching the chair back into Vector's face. Ryu the grabbed the chair and smacked it right over Vector's head before putting him into the ankle lock where Vector began tapping and kept it locked before several ref's managed to get him off.

" Not even Vector with a steel chair could take Ryu down." Bart said

" I can't personally wait to see how Ryu gets on in the royal rumble." Steve said

" Now that I wanna see."

Backstage:

" We see Conker warming up for the upcoming match when he stops and walks for a few seconds before stopping in front of The Bonanza Brothers.

" So, this is you doing better off with out me. Seems you just plain suck, so why don't watch that monitor right there and watch how it's done."

Conker then walked off

Ringside

" Conker will have the chance to show he can do it in just a few moments." Steve said

" Tails is gonna have to be the one alert, he could lose the Intercontinental championship with out being pinned."

" And lets not forget the third party involved in this, Vega will be looking for his first Intercontinental championship reign."

Intercontinental Championship Match: Conker v Vega v Tails (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following triple threat match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way tot he ring, challenger number one, Conker."

Vega's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, challenger number two, Vega."

Tails music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

The match begins with all three taking up a corner and looking back and forth at each other before both Tails and Vega jumped Conker and hit him several times until Conker managed to get himself out of the ring. Tails then grabbed Vega and went to whip him across the ring, but Vega reversed it and took Tails down with a spin kick. Vega picked up Tails and whipped him into the corner before driving his shoulder hard into Tails gut. Vega then got on the second rope and began punching Tails before Conker hit him and then powerbombed him tot he mat. Conker then grabbed Tails and gave him a supplex onto Vega and pinned him for a two count.

Conker picked up Vega and and gave him a neacbreaker before putting him into a sleeper hold. Vega slowly fought back up to his feet before going back into the corner causing Conker to break his hold. Vega then lifted Conker to the top rope and gave him a hurricarana before pinning him for a two count which Tails broke up. Tails then threw Vega out of the ring and picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring where Conker managed to stop himself and roll out.

Conker was then grabbed by Vega and was about to hit him when he and Conker were taken down by Tails who did a suicide flip to the outside on them. Tails then rolled Conker into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails picked up Conker and went to whip him across the ring, but Conker reversed and went for a clothesline, which Tails ducked before hitting Conker with the pele. Tails then went to the top rope where he was then shoved off to the outside by Vega.

Vega then went for a 450 splash but missed after Conker rolled out of the way. Conker then went for a quick roll up by Vega kicked out at two. Conker then kicked Vega in the gut and gave him a DDT and pinned him again for another two count. Conker picked up Vega and whipped him across the ring and went for a back drop, but Vega landed on his feet and took Conker down with a clothesline and followed up with a second before hitting Conker with a drop kick.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Conker to get up before hitting him with a spear before following up with the BME and was about to pin Conker when he was grabbed from behind by Tails who rolled him up with a bridge and got the three count.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails re-tains the Intercontinental championship in a hard fought match." Steve said

" Tails was in the right place at the right time and took full advantage and remains the Intercontinental champion"

" And it could be an even better night for Tails if he can win the royal rumble later tonight."

Backstage: Eggman's office

We see Sub Zero and Scorpion just having picked their numbers and leaving when Vector and Espio walk in.

" How was that my fault? Espio said

" Your the one who tapped out, not me."

" And were was you while I was tapping out? Plus you tapped out to him last week."

" Just pick your number and resume your dispute elsewhere." Eggman inturpted

Espio reached in and grabbed two balls and tossed one at Vector."

" Don't get angry at me cause you cost us the match."

" Don't put all the blame on me."

The argument was halted when Ryu walked in. Vector and Espio backed away and left. Ryu then reached in and picked up a ball and left without speaking.

Ringside

" Quite the public speaker is Ryu." Bart said

" He lets his in ring ability do the talking for him."

Tag Team Title Match: Ganondorf & Jet v Yo-yo & Beat (c)

Ganondorf music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, they are two thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf and Jet."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the tag team champions, Yo-yo and Beat."

Ganondorf and Jet jumped Yo-yo and Beat as they enter the ring with Ganondorf attacking Beat and Jet attacking Yo-yo. After giving Beat several punches he lifts him above his head and drops him to the mat on the outside before getting on the apron. Jet whips Yo-yo into the corner before hitting him with a running knee strike and followed with a bulldog before pinning Yo-yo for a two count.

Jet picked up Yo-yo and tagged in Ganondorf, who gave him a huge shot to the back. Ganondorf picked up Yo-yo and whipped him across the ring and went for a big boot, but Yo-yo slid under before getting up and jumped from the middle rope and went for a crossbody but was caught by Ganondorf who then slammed Yo-yo to the mat. Ganondorf then did a huge elbow drop and pinned him for a two count.

Ganondorf picked up Yo-yo and gave him a scoop slam before tagging in Jet and picked him up and dropped him onto Yo-yo. Jet then picked up Yo-yo and gave him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waited for Yo-yo to get up before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Jet then tagged in Ganondorf and picked up Yo-yo and held him so Ganondorf could hit him.

Ganondorf then picked up Yo-yo and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb. Yo-yo tried to fight out of it and got out of it when Beat came in and drop kicked the knee and Yo-yo fell right on Ganondorf and got a two count. Yo-yo then quickly went up to the top rope and took Ganondorf down with a missile drop kick and pinned him again and got a two count.

Yo-yo then tagged in Beat and they picked up Ganondorf and went for a double supplex, but Ganondorf blocked it and supplex both Yo-yo and Beat. Ganondorf then tagged in Jet before taking down Yo-yo with a bit boot. Jet then picked up Beat and set him up for the GTS, but Beat managed to fight out and then kicked Jet in the gut and hit him with the fameasser and pinned him for a two count before getting dragged out of the ring by Ganondorf, who then drove his back into the barrier before rolling him back into the ring.

Jet picked up Beat and gave him the GTS before tagging in Ganondorf and then taking out Yo-yo on the apron before going to the top rope as Ganondorf gave Beat the jackknife powerbomb. Jet then did the frog splash onto Beat and Ganondorf then pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, and new tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Ganondorf and Jet win and are our new tag team champions." Dave said

" I knew these guys would do it, and now if Knuckles wins the royal rumble later it will be a perfect night for the triple threat."

Backstage: Eggman's office

We now see Mario in the ring picking his royal rumble entrant number. He takes out a ball and takes a look.

" Any good." Says a voice, which is revealed to be Captain Falcon. " Not that it matters, because tonight is gonna be my night, the time I get what I finally deserve a shot at the GWA championship."

" You know Falcon, unlike you, I know what it takes to win a rumble, I'll see you out there, if your still there of course."

Mario then leaves and Falcon chooses his ball and looks at it.

" I'll be their alright."

Ringside

" You think Falcon has drawn a good number?" Bart asked

" That's what he seems to be intending. We'll have to wait and see."

Women's Title Match: Tikal v Rouge (c)

Tikal's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Tikal and Rouge tied up and Rouge managed to back Tikal to the ropes and then whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Tikal ducks and gives Rouge a clothesline of her own before giving her a second one and then picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did a crossbody onto Rouge which got a two count. Tikal then picked up Rouge and gave her a neckbreaker before going back to the top rope and waited for Rouge to get up before going for the flip bomb, but Tikal missed after Rouge moved. Rouge then picks up Tikal and gives her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge re-tains the women's championship." Steve said as Rouge went to the corner and picked up Tikal's entrance clothing

" Looks like Rouge has herself another trophy for her collection." Bart said as Rouge put it on.

" It's wrong in my view."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Fox. Now Fox in just a few moments you will defend the GWA championship against Corn, who just six days ago pinned you in the center off the ring."

" That was not my fault, that was due to the un-cooperation by that idiot Megaman, tonight; it's one on one and I will show Corn that he will never become GWA champion again."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" It's almost time, Corn versus Fox for the GWA championship." Steve said

" A chance for Corn to re-gain the GWA title he lost last month."

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Corn."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Fox."

Corn and Fox go to tie up but Fox kicks Corn in the gut and gives him a punch before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop and then goes for a quick diamond cutter but Corn pushes Fox off and gives him a body slam before going for the sharpshooter but Fox quickly gets to the ropes before he can lock it on.

Corn and Fox tie up and Fox gets Corn against the ropes and breaks the hold and kicks Corn in the gut and throws him out of the ring. Fox then follows and grabs Corn and smacks his head off the announce table. Fox then rolls Corn back into the ring and goes for the pin with his feet on the ropes and gets a two count.

Fox picks up Corn and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Corn holds on and then manages to shove Fox off before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Corn then gave Fox a spinebuster and followed up by putting Fox in the sharpshooter. Fox desperately started making his way to the ropes and was about to grab them when Corn dragged Fox back to the center. Fox again began desperately making his way to the ropes and looked like he was about to tap before making one final effort and grabbed the ropes.

Corn picked up Fox and gave him a body slam before picking him up again across his shoulders before dropping him gut first onto his knees and then pinned him for a two count. Corn picked up Fox and went to whip him across the ring, but Fox countered it and Corn nearly went into the ref but just stopped in time. Fox took advantage by giving Corn a low blow and then the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still GWA champion, Fox."

" Fox wins, but in a questionable manner." Steve said

" Sometimes you do what you can to win." Bart said.

* * *

This has been a long time coming, I apologize for the delay but some real life issues has taken up all my time. The royal rumble match itself will take a bit longer as there was several mistakes that need to be changed.


	144. Royal Rumble Y3 PT 2

Replays of previous rumbles are shown on the big screen

" It's time for the big one." Steve said

" It's everyone for themselves, no friends and only one winner."

" Over to Dave in the ring."

Dave gets into the ring and grabs the mic " It is now time for the royal rumble match"

The crowd give a huge cheer

" In a moment the indervisuals who drew one and two respectively will enter the ring, and the match shall begin, then every two minutes thereafter and other person will enter the ring according to the number that they drew. Remember, in this match it is everyone for themselves and elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top, and both feet touch the floor, the last person remaining, after all thirty have entered, will be declared the winner, and become the number on contender for the GWA championship."

" You know, I should do that, I wouldn't take so long." Bart said

GMW's music starts

" Introducing the indervisual who drew number one, he is one half of Gaming's most Wanted, Scorpion."

" Scorpion starting us off here tonight, he will have a long time to last if he wants to win." Steve said

" It's never been done before, the earliest winning entrant is Shadow won won from number six two years ago

The GG's music starts

" And introducing the indervisual who drew number two, Yo-yo."

" Yo-yo coming in number two, earlier we saw he and Beat lose the tag team titles to Ganondorf and Jet." Steve said

" And he also has a tough job if he wants to re-coup for that."

Scorpion and Yo-yo tie up and Scorpion backs Yo-yo to the ropes and whips him across and takes him down with a drop kick. Scorpion picks up Yo-yo and smacks his head into the turnbuckle before trying to lift him over the ropes, but Yo-yo manages to fight him off with several kicks. Yo-yo then goes for Scorpion, who sees it coming and body slams Yo-yo before picking him up and tossing him over the top rope. Yo-yo manages to land on the apron and then does a springbored drop kick to Scorpion and follows up with several punches before trying to get Scorpion over the ropes

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Were about to have number three any moment now." Steve said

" Do you have a chart with the entrants on?"

" There all random Bart, we won't know till it happens." Steve said as the buzzer went

# 3 Conker

" It's Conker." Bart said

" Conker came here to win the Intercontinental championship, that did not happen earlier, but now has a chance to face the GWA champion."

Conker comes in and tries to eliminate both Scorpion and Yo-yo at the same time and turns round in celebration not realizing that both hung on before turning round again and gets clotheslined by Scorpion who then gives one to Yo-yo before picking up Conker and whipped him into the corner and then grabbed Yo-yo and whipped him into the corner as well and hit a splash on both of then and was about to hit the scorpion death drop on Yo-yo when Conker stopped him with a right hand and tried to eliminate him.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Number four about to may his way to the ring."

" Are you sure you don't have a chart of the entrants?" Bart asked as the buzzer went.

# 4 Soda

" It's Soda, the second member of the GG's to enter." Steve said

" That gives them an advantage."

Soda got into the ring and pulled Conker off Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a reverse elbow. Soda then picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner as Yo-yo did the same to Scorpion in the other corner. Soda and Yo-yo then whipped Conker and Scorpion on a collision course but Scorpion reacted and clotheslined Conker. Scorpion then stood in between Yo-yo and Soda ad dared both to come at him which they did and backed him to the ropes as Scorpion tried fighting them off.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

# 5 Bomberman

" Former television champion Bomberman coming in at five."

" A poor entrant number for him."

Bomberman comes in and starts punching away at Conker in the corner as Scorpion manages to fight off Yo-yo and Soda and nearly eliminates Yo-yo who lands on the apron and comes back in. Bomberman then takes down Scorpion down with a drop kick before going to the corner where Soda is and tried lifting him over the ropes but was stopped by Yo-yo. Meanwhile Scorpion was now stomping away in another corner at Conker before pulling him to his feet and went to eliminate him but Conker managed to fight him off.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Number six about to enter."

" Still very early days yet, despite the fact that it has been done before

# 6 Sheik

" Another former television champion in Sheik."

" It could be big things for Sheik if he wins, he has along time to last though.

" Sheik comes in and immediately goes for Yo-yo and gets him over the ropes only for Yo-yo to hang on again and come back in. Sheik then turned his attention to Scorpion and after a few punches whipped him across the ring and hit him with a drop kick. In the corner Conker was now working on Bomberman and had him on the top rope before Bomberman managed to fight it off and then took him down with a double axe handle before getting clotheslined by Soda.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Number seven about to be introduced to the mix."

" There coming think and fast."

# 7 Ganondorf

" One half of the new tag team champions."

" Business is about to pick up now."

Ganondorf entered the ring and Yo-yo went straight for him but Ganondorf picked him up and lifted him above his head and straight to the floor on the outside. Soda then goes for him but Ganondorf takes him down with a big boot and tosses him out.

" Ganondorf with two quick eliminations."

" He could clean house."

Ganondorf then grabs Bomberman off of Scorpion and gives him a headbutt before grabbing Scorpion and gave him one as well. Sheik then jumped on his back and went for a sleeper but Ganondorf whipped him off before clotheslining Bomberman to the outside. Ganondorf then grabbed Sheik and tossed him out and quickly did the same to Conker before grabbed Scorpion and threw him over, but Scorpion landed on the apron and attacked Ganondorf from behind and tried to lift him up but Ganondorf shoved him off and then gave him a big gut before lifting him above his head and dropped him on the outside.

" Ganondorf cleaned house." Steve said

" he has about a twenty second rest before the next entrant comes in."

" Ganondorf showing everyone his intension's to win the rumble hear tonight and face the GWA champion at Starcade. Steve said as the countdown started

" I wouldn't like to be next."

# 8 Shadow

" It's Shadow, you know the history between himself and the triple threat, epically Knuckles."

Shadow dives into the ring and Ganondorf goes to attack him but Shadow blocks his punch and gives Ganondorf one of his own and several more on top. Shadow then went to whip Ganondorf into the corner but Ganondorf reversed it and went to clothesline Shadow who moved and Ganondorf went straight into the turnbuckle. Shadow then went to the top rope and hit Ganondorf with a flying clothesline and started punching away on top of him before getting up and stomped away at him. Shadow then picked up Ganondorf and tried to get him over the ropes.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Number nine about to enter."

" Whoever this is would be best advised to leave Shadow and Ganondorf alone."

# 9 Marth

" It's Marth, who at the top of the show beat The Bonanza Brothers along with Roy, who we will see sometime later."

" He can just hang around and do nothing."

Marth got into the ring and hit Shadow from behind before going to whip him into the corner, but Shadow reversed it and whipped Marth into the corner and followed with a splash. Shadow then ran across the ring and did a splash onto Ganondorf before setting him up for a pedigree, but Marth came and hit him with a clothesline before he could. Marth then stomped away at Ganondorf who shoved him away. Marth came back and Ganondorf quickly lifted him above his head and went to throw him out but drop him when Shadow drop kicked his knee.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Number ten is about to enter, which will bring us one third of the way home."

" Still a long way to go Steve."

# 10 Vega

" It's Vega, he came here to win the Intercontinental championship, that did not happen, but an make up for it by winning the royal rumble."

Vega got to the ring and went straight to the top rope and hit Marth with a missile drip kick before grabbing Shadow and gave him a back supplex. Vega then stomped away at Ganondorf in the corner before jumping to the second rope and then jumped off and hit Ganondorf with a spin kick. Vega then tried to lift Ganondorf out of the ring but was attack by Shadow, who went straight back to attacking Ganondorf. Vega meanwhile went to Marth and had him over the top rope and was trying to punch Marth off the apron and to the floor, but Marth managed to keep his grip on the ropes and fought off Vega.

The countdown reaches Zero and the buzzer goes

# 11 Espio

" Espio coming in at number eleven." Steve said

" He might have more than the rumble on his mind."

" We saw earlier tensions between himself and his tag team partner Vector after their defeat earlier."

Espio gets into the ring and attacks Marth from behind and throws him over the ropes with Marth landing on the apron. Espio then attacks Shadow and goes to punch him, but Shadow blocks it and gives Espio several punches back towards the ropes before clotheslining him to the outside.

" Woah, thanks for coming Espio." Bart said

" His day just isn't getting better."

Shadow then went straight back to his attack on Ganondorf as Vega was trying to eliminate Marth who landed on the apron. Vega went to give him a punch but Marth blocked it and then went to supplex Vega, who also landed on the apron and both began trading blows. In the other corner Ganondorf had thought off Shadow and then gave him a flapjack before getting up and shoving Vega and Marth off the apron to the floor.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Ganondorf eliminating another two people. He could go all the way" Steve said

" There is still a long way to go yet Steve, and some huge names to come as well.

# 12 Diddy

" It's Diddy, we've not seen him for a few weeks." Steve said

" He's been busy looking for a new tag team partner."

Diddy came in and quickly ducked a clothesline attack by Ganondorf and hit him with a flying forearm which had little effect. Diddy bounced off the ropes and did another flying forearm and again only slightly staggered. Diddy went for it again but was caught by Ganondorf who slammed him hard to the mat. Ganondorf then picked up Diddy and tossed him over the ropes. Shadow then came from behind and gave Ganondorf several punches before Ganondorf blocked one and gave him a knee to the gut and then followed with a jackknife powerbomb.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" This is it, Shadow should be easy to eliminate now." Bart said

" He better hurry, our next entrant is coming soon."

# 13 Ryu

" I've been waiting for this." Bart said

" The world's most dangerous man Ryu in his first royal rumble."

Ryu got into the ring and went nose to nose with Ganondorf before both began trading punches. Ryu then blocked a Ganondorf punch and gave him a belly to belly supplex. Ryu picked up Ganondorf and gave him a second belly to belly supplex before giving one to Shadow as well. Ryu then grabbed the leg of Ganondorf and put him in the ankle lock and had in it for several seconds before releasing it. Ryu then grabbed Shadow and whipped him into the corner and gave him a knee to the gut

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Ryu doing very well so far." Bart said

" Ryu showing no fear against Ganondorf or Shadow as were about to receive our next entrant."

#14 Roy

" Roy coming in at number fourteen, we saw his tag team partner get eliminated earlier." Steve said

" He'll be hoping to do better than Marth did."

Roy came in were he was greeted by Ryu who gave him several punches before whipping him across the ring and went for a clothesline which Roy ducked and took Ryu down with a spin kick before getting taken down by Ganondorf's boot. Ganondorf then picked up Ryu and threw him over the ropes with Ryu landing on the apron. Ganondorf then went for Shadow and chocked him with his boot in the corner as Roy was trying to eliminate Ryu but failed after a kick to the head. Ryu then gave Roy a back supplex before getting on top of him and gave him several punches.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" This will bring us halfway home." Steve said

" This is where you want your entrant numbers to be."

#15 Tails

" And it's out Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" Tails looking to make a already good night even better."

Tails slide into the ring and gave Ryu a drop kick right into the face before getting up and coming face to face with Ganondorf. Tails began kicking away at Ganondorf's legs until Ganondorf shoved Tails away. Shadow then came in with several punches before Ganondorf shoves him away. Roy then tried his luck but was shoved away as well. Ryu then gave Ganondorf several kicks to the legs before getting grabbed by the throat. Ryu struck Ganondorf's arms several times until he was released and then quickly moved as Ganondorf went to grab him and took him down with a jumping spin kick before trying to eliminate him and was then joined by Tails, Shadow and Roy and they managed to get him over.

" Ganondorf is eliminated, he was so dominant in the early going." Steve said

" It took four to get it done, but one of the big threats in this rumble is gone." Bart said as Ganondorf got back into the ring and and gave Tails a vicious clothesline before lifting Roy over his head and gave him a press slam. Ganondorf then gave Shadow a big boot before kicking Ryu in the gut and gave him a jackknife powerbomb before leaving.

" Ganondorf is gone, but has left a lasting impression." Steve said as the countdown started

" Whoever is in next has a great opportunity with everyone down."

# 16 Captain Falcon

" Falcon coming out at an opportune time." Steve said

Falcon got into the ring and picked up Ryu, who was still down from the jackknife, and tossed him from the ring.

" Ryu is eliminated, he did good until that attack from Ganondorf." Steve said

" I had him as a favorite as well, guess I won't win money this year as well."

Falcon then picked up Tails and threw him over, but Tails had just enough to grab the ropes and get back in. Falcon then went to Shadow in the corner and began stomping away at him before picking him up and tried to get him over the ropes but was stopped by Tails who attack him him from behind and then went to whip him into the corner, but Falcon reversed it and sent Tails into t he corner and went for a clothesline but Tails moved and then tried to eliminate him as Roy was now trying to eliminate Shadow.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Only seconds from our next entrant." Steve said

" You sure you don't have a list of the entries?"

" For the last time no."

# 17 Falco

" A former television champion in Falco." Steve said

" It would be big for someone like him to win."

Falco came in and went to help Tails get Falcon over the top rope and they were successful but Falcon landed on the apron and managed to fight both off and got back into the ring. In another corner Shadow had fought off Roy and was now trying to eliminate him. Falco went to punch Falcon, who blocked it and gave him one of his own. Tails then went for a kick but Falcon blocked that but was then hit as Tails did an enzaguri. Tails then picked up Falcon and got him into the corner and tried to lift him over the ropes as Roy struck Shadow from behind and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Were almost two thirds in now." Steve said

" These ninety seconds go by quick."

# 18 Wonder Boy

" One half of the Outlaws." Steve said

" Alex will also be in sometime in the future."

Wonder Boy got into the ring and grabbed Tails and gave him several punches which backed him into the corner and tried to eliminate him and was soon joined by Falcon. Roy meanwhile was trying to eliminate Shadow when he was attacked from behind by Falco, who then tried to eliminate Shadow himself. In the other corner Wonder Boy and Falcon continued to try and eliminate Tails and get him off his death grip from the top rope when Falcon stopped and gave Wonder Boy a right hand and lifted him over he ropes. Wonder Boy landed on the apron and got back in the ring.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Number nineteen now about to enter." Steve said

" We still got several favorites still to come."

# 19 Ike

" Ike competing in his first royal rumble." Steve said

" He has an ally in Roy in their."

" You know you can never trust someone too much in this kind of match."

Ike came in and went straight to Roy and helped him up before the pair went straight for Falco and pulled him away from Shadow and gave him several punches each before they both eliminated him. Meanwhile Wonder Boy attacked Falcon from behind as he was trying to eliminate Tails and got him over the top rope but Falcon got himself back in. Roy and Ike then targeted Shadow and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked and clotheslined the pair of them before picking up Roy and tossed him over the ropes, but Roy hung on and got back in as Shadow was attacking Ike.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" This will bring us two thirds of the way there." Steve said

" This is were everyone wants to start coming in."

# 20 Jet

" One half of the new tag team champions. He will be without his partner Ganondorf as we saw earlier it took four people to eliminate him."

" Jet will be hoping to last towards the end with this number."

Jet entered the ring and went straight for Tails in the corner and gave him several punches and kicks before trying to eliminate him. Meanwhile Roy attacked Shadow from behind as he nearly had Ike out and then tried to eliminate him. Ike then got back up and helped get Shadow over, who landed on the apron. Roy and Ike then began trying kicking Shadow out of the ring as Shadow held on to the bottom rope. In another corner Wonder Boy was trying to eliminate Falcon, who managed to fight him off with several kicks tot he head. Wonder Boy then came back at Falcon who back dropped Wonder Boy over the ropes and onto the apron. Falcon then gave Wonder Boy a super kick which sent him to the floor.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Wonder Boy won't be getting a title shot at Starcade." Steve said

" I wanna know what Shadow's secret is, he always seems to last a long time in these matches.

# 21 Beat

" It's Beat, formally one half of the tag team champions, his tag team partner has long been eliminated."

" I think I know who he has in sights."

Beat slid into the ring and went straight for Jet and pulled him away from Tails and gave him several right hands before attempting to eliminate him and was soon joined by Tails and they managed to get Jet over the ropes and on to the apron before Jet gave Beat a low blow and then gave Tails one afterwards. Meanwhile Shadow had now gotten back into the ring and is still fighting off Roy and Ike. Ike goes for a clothesline which Shadow ducks and hits Roy. Shadow then grabs Ike and tosses him out before getting cheap shotted by Falcon who then tried to eliminate him.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Were getting ever closer to the magical entrant numbers." Steve said

" The majority of past winners have come from the last five or six numbers."

# 22 Vector

" Here comes Vector, you can bet his in a foul mood." Steve said

" He lost in a handicap match earlier to Ryu and to top it off his friendship with Espio seems to be in thin ice.

Vector gets into the ring and grabs Beat and hits him with a hard right hand before grabbing Tails and and whips him across the ring and gives him a samon drop. Vector then grabs Roy and gives him a Vector bomb before turning his attention to Jet and gives him a Vector bomb. Vector then grabs Falcon and gives him a hard short arm clothesline before going to punch Shadow, who blocks it and kicks Vector in the gut and gives him a pedigree. Shadow then picks up Vector and dumps him out of the ring.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Just like Espio, Vector's night has gone from bad to worse." Steve said

" Im impressed with Shadow, he really knows how to pace himself, look, he's the only one on his feet right now."

" Well he is on a hatrick of rumble victories, and you wouldn't want to bet against him doing it again."

# 23 Knuckles

" Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting, yo know Shadow has been waiting for this." Steve said

" Im pretty sure that Knuckles was hoping that Shadow would be gone by now."

Knuckles got to the ring and was about to enter when he dropped to the floor and walked round the ring before getting on the apron again and again dropped to the floor. Shadow then slide under the ropes and gave chase to Knuckles who then entered the ring and attacked Shadow as he re-entered. After a few stomps Knuckles went to give Shadow a punch but it was blocked and Shadow gave Knuckles one f his own and several more before clotheslining him out of the ring. Shadow then did a crossbody out of the ring onto Knuckles before dragging him backstage whilst still beating him.

" Is Shadow crazy? Why the hell did he just eliminate himself?" Bart said as the ten second countdown began.

" I guess seeing Knuckles took Shadow away from his game plan, you know how much Shadow wants to get at Knuckles."

" But it's still crazy, a shot at the GWA Championship is not something you can earn everyday.

# 24 Alex Kidd

" Alex Kidd in at twenty four, he'll have to manage without his partner." Steve said

" Like it would matter in a match like this."

Alex came into the ring and ducked a clothesline attempt by Beat before giving him a drop kick, Alex then grabbed Tails and whipped him across the ring and gave him a backdrop before picking him up and tried to eliminate him. In another corner Falcon was trying to eliminate Roy who was holding the ropes tightly and fought off Falcon before getting back into he ring. Jet then threw Beat over the ropes but Beat landed on the apron and got back into he ring. Jet then went to clothesline Beat who ducked and backdropped Jet over the top rope with Jet just landing on the apron and just held on. Beat then went to knock him off but Jet slid under the bottom rope and pulled the top rope as he did which sent Beat to the outside.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Beat won't be going to Starcade to face the GWA champion." Steve said

" We still to see some of the favorites."

# 25 Sub Zero

" Sub Zero, one half of Gaming's most Wanted, his tag team partner entered in at number one and is long gone." Steve said

" He's drawn a great number, he could go on and win."

Sub Zero slide into the ring and was met by Jet who went for a punch, but Sub Zero blocked it and gave him servral of his own before whipping him across the ring and took him down with a reverse elbow. Sub Zero then grabbed Alex and gave him a supplex before ducking a clothesline attempt by Tails and gave him a super kick. Sub Zero them dragged Roy away from Falcon and gave him several punches before whipping him across the ring and gave him a drop kick. Sub Zero then grabbed Falcon and went to the zero tolerance, but Falcon got out of it and shoved Sub Zero into the corner before trying to eliminate him."

" Sub Zero's momentum stopped for the time being." Steve said

" And by Captain Falcon, he's one of my picks to win this."

" You have several picks, and most of the times there wrong."

# 26 Mario

" It's Mario, the former five time GWA champion." Steve said

" I almost forgot about Mario, he's won a rumble before, and with this late entry he could win."

" So your choosing Mario as well now."

" Im allowed several picks."

Mario came in and grabbed Jet and gave him a short arm clothesline before picking up Tails and gave him a short arm clothesline. Mario then blocked a punch by Roy and gave him several of his own before giving him a clothesline over the ropes. Mario then picked up Alex and gave him a fallaway slam before getting blind sided by Falcon, who then managed to get Mario over the ropes but Mario was able to get back in under the bottom rope. In another corner Jet was trying to eliminate Tails, with Tails fighting him off. Jet then gave Tails a kick to the gut and lifted him above his head and went to throw him out, but Tails hooked his arms on the ropes and used his legs to send Jet out.

" Jet eliminated with a surprised move by Tails." Steve said

" And with Roy gone as well that leaves five in the ring."

" And soon to be six." Steve said as the buzzer went

# 27 Clutch

" Former television champion, Clutch from the GG's." Steve said

" It's not often he'll have quite an opportunity to get a GWA title shot."

Clutch slide into the ring and went straight for Sub Zero in the corner and gave him several kicks and punches before trying to eliminate him. In another corner Captain Falcon was trying to eliminate Alex whist Mario was trying to eliminate Tails and managed to get him over but Tails held on and fought Mario off before hitting him with a springbored drop kick. Tails then whipped Mario into the corner and went for a clothesline, but Mario moved and then hit Tails with a clothesline from hell. Meanwhile Sub Zero had fought off Clutch before managing to get him over the ropes, but Clutch held on and got back into the ring.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

" Were almost at the end, just two more after this entrant." Steve said

" Who ever the last three are they gotta be happy with these numbers."

# 28 Megaman

" It's mr money in the bank." Steve said

" He'll be hoping for better luck this year, last year he entered at number thirty and still didn't win."

Megaman entered the ring and went straight to Mario, who was trying to eliminate Tails and lifted the pair over the ropes with both surprisingly holding on. Megaman then Sub Zero and whipped him into the corner before grabbing Clutch and whipped him into Sub Zero. Megaman then ducked an attack by Falcon and then gave him a drop kick before kicking Alex in the gut and gave him the flip piledriver. Megaman then picked up Alex and threw him over the top rope. Megaman then tried his luck with Falcon as Mario continued his attempt to eliminate Tails as Sub Zero was trying to eliminate Clutch.

The countdown starts to the next entrant

# 29 Luigi

" It's Luigi, what a draw he got." Steve said

" Well only one person got a better draw, and he'll be out shortly."

Luigi got into he ring where he was met by Sub Zero who went to hit him, but Luigi managed to block it and gave him several punches before giving him a supplex. Luigi then grabbed Clutch and gave him a reverse DDT and followed up with one to Tails. Luigi then ducked a boot from Falcon and gave him a jaw breaker before ducking a clothesline attempt by Megaman and gave him several punches before giving Megaman a headbutt to the gut. Luigi then turn and ended up face to face with Mario.

" Look at this, the brothers face to face." Steve said

" Theres no family love in the royal rumble, you gotta eliminate everyone no matter if their friends, family or eminies."

Mario and Luigi continued to stand face to face as the countdown to the last entrant started.

" We got the brothers Mario and Luigi staring each other down and our last entrant is about to enter."

" Who's the lucky guy."

# 30 Johnny Cage

" The television champion Johnny Cage with the lucky thirty entrant." Steve said

" You know im not sure that's lucky, despite it being the final entrant number, no one has ever won from their."

Johnny Cage got into the ring as Mario and Luigi continued their staredown and gave Luigi a cheap shot before going to punch Mario, who blocked it and gave Johnny several punches before clotheslining him over the ropes with Johnny just about managing to hold on and get back into the ring as Mario continued to stomp away at him. In another corner Clutch was trying to eliminate Sub Zero who managed to get him over but Sub Zero held on and came back in. Megaman meanwhile was working over Tails who managed to kick him away before ducking a clothesline attempt and then gave Megaman the pele. Luigi then came from behind and threw Tails over the ropes, but Tails held on and skinned the cat. Luigi then went for Tails again who backdropped him over the ropes and to the floor.

" Luigi won't be going to starcade." Steve said

" This leaves us with seven."

Mario continued to stomp away at Falcon before picking him up and gave him a short arm clothesline and kept hold and gave him a second. Meanwhile Megaman was now working over Tails in the corner with several punches and tried to lift him over but Tails fought him off and managed to reverse it and tried to eliminate Megaman. Meanwhile Sub Zero nearly had Clutch eliminated until Falcon came from nowhere and lifted them both over the ropes and eliminated Clutch, but Sub Zero managed to hold on. Falcon then gave Sub Zero a super Kick which sent him to the floor.

" Clutch and Sub Zero are gone, and now it's done to five."

" Tails, Falcon, Megaman, Mario and Johnny Cage, who so far has been avoiding trouble."

" Not a bad strategy, you can't be eliminated if people don't find you."

Mario was now paired up with Megaman and was punching away at him in the corner while Captain Falcon was trying to eliminate Tails as Johnny Cage was hiding in the corner holding onto the bottom rope. Megaman managed to fight off Mario and gave him several punches before setting him up for the flip piledriver, but Mario countered it into a back drop before clothesling Megaman over the top rope and to the floor. Tails and Falcon were now fighting in the center of the ring when Mario pulled them apart and pointed at Johnny, who was still hiding in the corner. Falcon and Tails grabbed the legs of Johnny as he desperately tried to hold on but was eventually pulled off. Johnny got up where he was punched by Mario and then Falcon and then Tails before starting at Mario again followed by Falcon and Tails before Mario threw him out of the ring,

" And were now down to just three." Steve said

" Captain Falcon, Mario and the Intercontinental Champion Tails, one of these will be going to Starcade to face the GWA champion."

Mario and Tails began double teaming Falcon and backed him to the ropes before trying to eliminate him, but Falcon managed to fight both off before giving several punches to both. Falcon then grabbed Tails and threw him over the ropes but Tails managed to land on the apron. Falcon went to punch Tails, who blocked it and gave Falcon one of his own. Mario then went to clothesline Falcon who moved and Mario went straight into Tails who crashed to the floor. Falcon then quickly grabbed Mario and and tossed him over the ropes.

" Falcon's done it." Bart said as Falcon celebrated, " Falcon's going to Starcade to face the GWA champion."

" Hang on, Mario's still holding on." Steve said as Mario got back into the ring to a huge cheer. Falcon then turned round to see Mario charging at him and hit him with a clothesline which eliminated him.

" Here is your winner of the royal rumble match, Mario."

" Mario's done it, he's going to Starcade to take on the GWA champion." Steve said as Falcon looked on the outside in disbelief.

" Falcon can't believe it, he fought he had this won."

" He celebrated to prematurely, and it cost him, Mario is going to Starcade and that's all we have time for so from Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

For those of you who might be interested here are the order of eliminations and who they were eliminated by

1.Yo-yo by Ganondorf

2.Soda by Ganondorf

3.Bomberman by Ganondorf

4.Sheik by Ganondorf

5.Conker by Ganondorf

6.Scorpion by Ganondorf

7.Espio by Shadow

8.Marth by Ganondorf

9.Vega by Ganondorf

10.Diddy Kong by Ganondorf

11.Ganondorf by Ryu, Tails, Roy & Shadow

12.Ryu by Captain Falcon

13.Falco by Roy & Ike

14.Wonder Boy by Captain Falcon

15.Ike by Shadow

16.Vector by Shadow

17.Knuckles by Shadow

18.Shadow eliminate himself

19.Beat by Jet

20.Roy by Mario

21.Jet by Tails

22.Alex Kidd by Megaman

23.Luigi by Tails

24.Clutch by Captain Falcon

25.Sub Zero by Captain Falcon

26.Megaman by Mario

27.Johnny Cage by Mario

28.Tails by Mario

29.Captain Falcon by Mario

* * *

Most eliminations

Ganondorf – 9

Mario – 5

Shadow – 5


	145. Week 17 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the GWA Arena in Station Square where just twenty four hours ago was the royal rumble." Steve said

" It was one tough rumble, but when all was said and done, Mario was the one left standing."

Mario music starts

" And speaking of Mario, here he comes."

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the winner of the royal rumble match, Mario." The announcer said

Mario got into the ring and was handed a mic.

" You know, a lot of people have been doing a lot of talking about me lately. The fans, the wrestling critics and even my fellow wrestlers, have all been talking that my best years had gone, that it should be time for me to step down and quietly leave. Well last night I proved every single one of them wrong when I won the royal rumble match and in four weeks time at starcade I will prove that I can still do it when I become the GWA champion for a sixth time."

Falcon's music starts

" Hold it, hold it right there." Falcon said before getting into the ring. You have proved nothing because you know as well as do, that your feet touched the floor. All you have proved is that your a cheat, and a fake, and if you were a real man you would admit that you didn't win last night and that I am the rightful winner."

" All your doing whining and complaining because you can't stand the fact that you lost, and if you were a real man, you would admit defeat, walk to the back and start again from the beginning to earn yourself a GWA title shot.

" You cab denie this all you want, but I will show the world that your nothing more than a liar and a fake, and when I do I will rightfully take my shot at the GWA championship."

Mario goes to speak but is inturpted by the music of Knuckles who gets into the ring.

" Knuckles walking to the ring with a bandage head, he had to have twelve stitches in is head after a brawl with Shadow during last nights rumble which we will be showing you later."

" You want to talk about rightfully taking your shot at the GWA championship. There is no one more deserving than me to have a shot at the GWA championship, I was the longest reigning GWA champion in recent history. Last night was supposed to be my night, but once again it was ruined by Shadow. The man who just won't stop.

Eggman's music starts

" Now, I've been sitting in my office listening to this very carefully and I will be reviewing the royal rumble footage to see what exactly happen. And Knuckles, you were fairly eliminated and have no case for the GWA championship, but I do agree this business with Shadow must end, and it will end at Starcade, and to make sure it ends for good it will take place inside hell in a cell."

The crowd cheer this as Knuckles look less than happy.

" But now for tonight, seeing as you seem ready for competing we'll be having a tag team main event which will see Knuckles and Captain Falcon to face off Mario and Shadow."

The crowd cheer again as Eggman's music starts and he makes his way to the back.

" What announcement not only for tonight, but for Starcade as well." Steve said

" Knuckles and Shadow inside hell in a cell, somewhere right now you know Shadow has a huge smile on his face."

" And later on tonight they will be on opposing teams as Knuckles teams with Falcon and Shadow teams with Mario.

T.V Title Match: Scorpion v Johnny Cage (c)

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and gets handed a mic

" Thank you, thank you for such a fantastic reception." Johnny said with cause the crowd to boo. " Now I want you to want me, I want you to think of me as someone you can look up to, someone you can inspire yourself to be like, someone who can inspire your fat, overweight, lazy children to be like and more importantly, I want you to think as me as your hero."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponant, he is one half of Gaming's most Wanted, Scorpion."

Scorpion and Johnny go to tie up but Johnny quickly steps back and demands the ref to check him for weapons. The ref goes to check him and Johnny cheap shots Scorpion as he is getting check. Johnny gives Scorpion several more punches before whipping him across the ring and went for a clothesline which Scorpion ducked under and then did a springbored clothesline onto Johnny. Scorpion then got on top of Johnny and gave him several punches before stopping for the refs count.

Scorpion picked up Johnny and whipped him into the corner before hitting him with a clothesline. Scorpion then lifted Johnny to the top rope and went for a hurricarana, but Johnny held onto the ropes and Scorpion crashed onto the floor. Johnny then got off the ropes and pinned Scorpion with his feet on the ropes and got a two count before the ref noticed and warned Johnny.

Johnny picked up Scorpion and gave him a snap supplex and pinned him for a two count. Johnny pinned Scorpion again and again Scorpion kicked out at two. Johnny pinned Scorpion for a third time and again Scorpion kick out. Johnny then got up and shouted at the ref for not counting three. Johnny then went to pick up Scorpion who quickly rolled Johnny in a small package for a two count.

Johnny got up quickly and went to punch Scorpion, who ducked and gave Johnny a kick to the leg. Scorpion then kick Johnny's other leg before kicking him in the gut and then did a spin kick to the head. Scorpion then went for the Scorpion death lock but Johnny made it to the ropes before he could lock it in. Johnny pulls himself up and swings for Scorpion who again avoids being hit before giving Johnny the Scorpion death drop and pinned him for a two count as Johnny got his foot on the ropes. Scorpion goes to pick up Johnny who gives him a thumb to the eye before rolling him up with a handful of tights for a three count.

" Here is your winner and still Television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny re-tains the television champion in a less than fair way." Steve said

" He made it work though, and he is still the television champions."

Backstage

We see Vector and Espio talking.

" Look, I know the last few months haven't gone too well for us, but tonight we can get that back on track." Espio said

" And what makes you so damn sure."

" I've found some indy team for us to face tonight and after we beat them the other victories will fall into place. Now come on, were on next." Espio said and left. Vector stayed for several seconds before leaving as well.

Ringside

" Vector seems less than convinced." Bart said

" It will be interesting to see who Espio has hand picked to face them."

" Well their in the ring now, I guess we'll find out in a few moments."

Tag Match: Vector and Espio v ?

Team chaotix music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vector and Espio. And their opponants already in the ring, being accompanied by Judy Nails, Izzy Sparks and Johnny Napalm, The rock and rave infection."

Vector starts the match off with Izzy Sparks. They tie up and Vector quickly throws him into the corner. They go to tie up again but this this Izzy gives Vector a kick to the back of his leg. Vector went to grab Izzy but he moved and gave Vector several more kicks to the back of Vector's leg before Vector managed to catch him and throw him hard to the floor and Izzy tagged out to Johnny.

Johnny and Vector tied up and Vector backed Johnny to the corner and went to give him a chop, but Johnny moved and gave Vector several hard punches before whipping him to the opposite corner and gave him a running knee to the gut before giving him a double underarm supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Johnny picked up Vector and held him as he tagged in Izzy, who gave him a kick to the gut. Izzy then whipped Vector across the ring and gave him a drop kick before pinning him for a two count. Izzy picked up Vector and went for a supplex, but Vector blocked it and supplexed Izzy. Vector picked up Izzy and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Espio.

Espio gave Izzy several chops before whipping him across the ring and gave him a drop kick. Espio then climbed to the top rope and did a crossbody onto Izzy for a two count. Espio picked up Izzy and gave him a neckbreaker and pinned him again for a two count. Espio picked up Izzy and whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Izzy blocked it and shoved Espio off the ropes before hitting him with a missile drop kick.

Izzy then tagged in Johnny who picked up Espio and gave him a scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and did an elbow drop onto Espio. Johnny went for it again but this time was hit by Vector. Johnny then turn and just avoided Espio, who was charging at him and hit Vector. Johnny then rolled up Espio and got the three count.

" Here are your winners, Izzy Sparks and Johnny Napalm, The rock and rave infection."

" The rock and rave infection with a huge upset here tonight." Steve said

" So much for the easy indy team they were supposed to beat." Dave said as Vector got into the ring and he and Espio started arguing until Vector turned and walked off.

" Vector and Espio with still clear issues to sort out."

" Well they better get there issues sorted out quickly."

Women's Title Match: Tiny v Rouge (c)

Tiny's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Tiny Kong."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge and Tiny tie up and Rouge quickly shoves Tiny to the mat before going to grab her, but Tiny does a drop toe hold and sends Rouge into the turnbuckle before getting up and giving Rouge a few punches before attempting to whip Rouge to the opposite corner only for Rouge to reverse it and send Tiny into the corner.

Rouge picks up Tiny and and goes to slam her but Tiny get free and gives Rouge a drop kick to the back which sends Rouge into the ropes. Tiny then gives Rouge a second drop kick which sends Rouge to the outside before doing a crossbody over the top rope onto Rouge. Tiny then rolled Rouge back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Tiny then limbs to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but misses when Rouge moves out of the way and then gets hard clothesline from Rouge when she get up. Rouge picks up Tiny and whips her hard into the corner and follows up with a clothesline before giving her a bulldog. Rouge picks up Tiny and then gives her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge te-tain the women's championship, I think it's absolutely sick that she wrestled the whole match with the Samus mask on."

" It's her mask now, she can wear it when she wants." Dave said as Rouge demands a mic.

" You know, im getting sick and tired of these easy victories against these nobodies. I want a real challenge. So if there is anyone out their who think they are a real challenge and are willing to put something of value on the line, then come on out."

A few seconds pass before some new music starts.

" The challenge is accepted." Bart said

" I wonder who it is, I've not heard this entrance music before."

Several more seconds pass before Rouge is attacked from behind and after several hits Rouge manages to get out of the ring.

" Look, it's Smaus, she's back." Steve said as Rouge quickly made her way back up the ramp.

" And Rouge wants no part of this new look Samus."

" Well Rouge won't be able to hide from Samus forever."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Captain Falcon. Now Falcon later on tonight you will team with Knuckles to take on Shadow and Mario, who according to you never won the royal rumble match."

" That's right Steve, and as I said earlier, Mario knows that he didn't win, and next week he will be exposed as the fraud that he is. But tonight he is gonna get a ass whopping he'll never forget."

Ringside

" I personally don't think that Falcon is right, rather that he can't take that he lost a chance to face the GWA champion."

" You don't that, Mario isn't exactly the most trustworthy person."

Non-title Match: Ike v Fox (c)

Ike's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ike."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Fox."

Fox and Ike tied up and Ike quickly twisted Fox's arm and put pressure on it. Fox then gave Ike several elbows to the head before twisting Ike's arm and started putting pressure on it before whipping Ike into the corner. Fox then gave Ike several punches before leading him away from the corner and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Fox picked up Ike and gave him several shots to the back before giving him a german supplex. Fox then chocked Ike and released it on the refs four count. Fox then chocked Ike again and again just released before the count of five. Fox then picked up Ike and went for the diamond cutter, but Ike grabbed the ropes and Fox crashed to the floor.

Ike picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Fox ducked under and then went for one himself, which Ike ducked under and then gave Fox a kick to the gut and gave him a spiked DDT and pinned him for a two count. Ike then picked up Fox and went to give him a body slam, but Fox wriggled free and spun Ike around and quickly gave him the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Fox."

" A victory for our GWA champion." Steve said as Fox requested a mic.

" Looks like he has something to say."

" Now I have heard all about the supposedly controversial ending to the royal rumble, but the simple matter is that it don't matter which way the decision goes, because after all is said and done, I'll still be your GWA champion."

Fox then drops the mic and leaves

" Fox not worried about who is the real winner of the royal rumble." Steve said

" I bet secretly he is paying attention to who he will be facing."

Non-title Match: Tails (c) v Megaman

Tails music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Mr. Money in the bank, Megaman."

Tails and Megaman tie up and Megaman backs Tails into the corner and gives him several punches before the ref interveins and backs Megaman off. Megaman then goes to punch Tails again and, who moves and gives him several punches before whipping him across the ring and gave him a drop kick.

Tails then went to pick up Megaman, who grabbed and pulled Tails through the ropes before rolling to the outside and gave Tails a clothesline before giving him a supplex. Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped him into the steel steps and then picked him up again and led him round the ring and smacked his head on the announce table before rolling him back into the ring.

Megaman rolled back into the ring and picked up Tails and set him up for the flip piledriver, but Tails countered it into a back drop and then gave Megaman a hurracarana before going to the top rope and went for the spiral tap and missed when Megaman rolled out of the way. Megaman then pinned Tails for a two count. Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Tails ducked and then hit Megaman with the pele.

Tails then went to the top rope and waited for Megaman to get up before jumping off and gave Megaman a hurracarana. Tails then grabbed Megaman and gave him a northanlight suppelx and got a two count. Tails picked up Megaman and whipped him across the ring and hit Megaman with a spin kick.

Tails then went to the top rope again hit Megaman with a spiral tap. Tails then pinned Megaman who just managed to get his foot on the ropes before three. Tails then went to pick up Megaman who grabbed Tails and pulled him head first into the middle turnbuckle. Megaman then picked up Tails and gave him a neckbreaker before stomping on Tails gut, and then his hand and then upper arm and then his head before stomping on the upper left arm and then his left hand. Megaman then picked up Tails and gave him a flip pileriver before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

" Mr. Money in the bank with a hard fought win over the Intercontinental champion Tails." Steve said

" Megaman has a GWA title shot whenever he pleases, you know he's watching what's happening with the GWA championship."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the new tag team champions and two thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf and Jet. Now guys up next is a match I guess you have a interest in because next week you will defend your newly won tag team title belts against Yo-yo and Beat, and should you get through that, then you will face their opponants tonight Roy and Marth at Starcade, your thoughts?"

" This interview is a waste of time, everyone already knows Ganondorf and I are the best team in the GWA and we proved that last night when we won the tag team championships from Yo-yo and Beat. And when we beat them next week, we'll do exactly the same thing to Roy and Marth."

Ganondorf and Jet then leave.

Ringside

" I wouldn't say it was so easy, and if things don't go to plan then we could see these two teams face off at Starcade." Steve said

" These guys can do it, why do you think Knuckles wants these guys to back him up."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v Yo-yo & Beat

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

The GG's music starts

" And their opponants, Yo-yo and Beat."

Yo-yo and Marth tie up and Marth backs up Yo-yo to his corner where Roy tags himself in and he and Marth get in a few quick punches in before Marth get back on the apron and Roy whips Yo-yo across the ring and gives him a drop kick before tagging in Marth. Roy then backdropped Marth on top of Yo-yo and Marth pinned him for a two count.

Marth picked up Yo-yo and whipped him across the ring and leap frogged over Yo-yo and then hit him with a spin kick to the gut before giving him a supplex and then dragged him to the corner and tagged in Roy. Roy and Marth then grabbed a leg each and lifted Yo-yo up before dropping him right back down onto his face before Roy made the pin which Beat broke up at two.

Roy picked up Yo-yo who tried to fight Roy off but Roy gave Yo-yo a punch before whipping him across the ring and went for a drop kick, but Yo-yo held on to the ropes and Roy crashed to the mat. Yo-yo then took Roy down with a spinning heel kick and made the tag to Beat. Beat came in and took Roy down with a clothesline and then a backdrop. Marth came in but Beat gave him a backdrop as well. Beat then picked up Roy and went to whip him across the ring, but Roy reversed it and Beat went straight into the ref.

Marth then came in and knocked Yo-yo off the apron before he and Roy gave Beat the snapshot and Roy made the cover for a two count as Yo-yo just broke it up. Marth then went to clothesline Yo-yo out of the ring, but Yo-yo moved and Marth went flying to the outside. Yo-yo them took Roy down with a hurracarana before Beat hit him with a fameasser and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" Yo-yo and Beat gain back some momentum as they head into the re-match for the tag team titles next week." Steve said

" And this is a setback for Roy and Marth who face the winners of next weeks tag title match at Starcade."

" Up next is our main event, but before we do we have some footage from last night that we promised for you."

_Last night _

_Knuckles got to the ring and was about to enter when he dropped to the floor and walked round the ring before getting on the apron again and again dropped to the floor. Shadow then slide under the ropes and gave chase to Knuckles who then entered the ring and attacked Shadow as he re-entered. After a few stomps Knuckles went to give Shadow a punch but it was blocked and Shadow gave Knuckles one f his own and several more before clotheslining him out of the ring. Shadow then did a crossbody out of the ring onto Knuckles before dragging him backstage whilst still beating him._

" _Is Shadow crazy? Why the hell did he just eliminate himself?" Bart said as the ten second countdown began._

" _I guess seeing Knuckles took Shadow away from his game plan, you know how much Shadow wants to get at Knuckles."_

" _But it's still crazy, a shot at the GWA Championship is not something you can earn everyday."_

_Shadow led Knuckles down a corridor before throwing him against a wall. Shadow then picked up a nearby chair and drove it into Knuckles gut before whacking over the back of his head. Shadow then led Knuckles down further before smacking his head on a steel shutter. Shadow then picked up a two by four and struck Knuckles over the head. Shadow then led Knuckles through a door and into the car park where he smacked his head against a car. Shadow then picked up Knuckles who quickly raked the eyes of Shadow before trying to escape but Shadow was quickly on him again. Shadow then went to smack Knuckles head off another car but Knuckles blocked it and smacked Shadow's head off if before stopping a car and pulled the driver out before driving off as Shadow tried to open the drivers door._

" As you just saw that is what happened off camera last night during the royal rumble." Steve said

" Knuckles was lucky he commandeered that vehicle when he did, otherwise he might not of even been back here again."

Tag Match: Knuckles & Captain Falcon v Mario & Shadow

Knuckles music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Falcon's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Captain Falcon."

Mario's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Mario."

Shadow's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Shadow."

Shadow went straight for Knuckles, who quickly left the ring, but was restrained by the ref and allowed Falcon to attack him from behind with several punches. Falcon then went to whip Shadow across the ring, but Shadow reversed it and then hit Shadow with a splash before giving him a supplex. Shadow then went for Knuckles again who quickly jumped off the apron. Falcon then attacked Shadow from behind again.

Falcon gave Shadow several shots to the back before giving him a back supplex. Falcon then did the round the body stomp before dragging Shadow to the ropes and put Shadow's leg on the bottom rope before jumping on it. Falcon then put Shadow's foot on the ropes again and once again jumped on it before doing it a third time. Falcon then dragged Shadow to the center of the ring and went for the figure four leg lock, but Shadow managed to kick him away with his other leg.

Shadow went to make the tag to Mario but Falcon quickly knocked Mario off the apron before dragging Shadow back to the center of the ring and put Shadow in the figure four leg lock. Shadow desperately tried reaching for the ropes before trying to turn and reverse the pressure and almost did it before just failing at the last second. Shadow then tried reaching for the ropes again and gave a huge push and managed to reach them.

Falcon released the hold and dragged Shadow to the corner and made the tag to Knuckles who got on top of Shadow and gave him several punches and stopped just before the refs five count. Knuckles then picked up Shadow and shoved him into the corner and gave him several hard chops to the chest before grabbed his face and gave him a slap. Knuckles picked up Shadow and went for another punch but Shadow blocked it and gave Knuckles several punches before Knuckles managed to drive his knee into Shadow's gut and quickly tag out to Falcon.

Falcon came in and went to picked up Shadow who snapped free of Falcon's grip and gave him several hard punches before whipping him into the corner and gave him a running splash before tagging in Mario. Mario then came in and gave Falcon a short arm clothesline add kept hold of Falcon's arm and dragged him back to his feet and gave him a second short arm clothesline and then did it a third time before pinning Falcon for a two count.

As this was happening Shadow had walked round the ring and pulled Knuckles off the apron and gave him several punches before going to smack his head off the announce table which Knuckles blocked and gave Shadow and elbow to the gut before smacking Shadow's head off the table before climbing over the barrier and walked off. Shadow then got to his feet before giving chase.

In the ring Mario had taken down Falcon with a fallaway slam before he whipped him into the corner and went for the clothesline from hell, which Falcon ducked and then went for the C-4, which Mario blocked before giving Falcon several elbows to the head before hitting Falcon with a powerbomb and pinned him for a two count. Mario picked up Falcon and whipped Falcon across the ring again and went to give Falcon a back drop, but Falcon landed on his feet and rolled up Mario and grabbed the ropes to get a three count.

" Here are your winners, Captain Falcon and Knuckles."

" Falcon pins Mario as Knuckles and Shadow once again end up fighting backstage." Steve said

" Have we got any footage of that?"

" We haven't been told, and if we have it's gonna have to wait because were are out of time, from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Johnny Cage b Scorpion via pinfall

The Rock and Rave Infection b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Rouge b Tiny via pinfall

Fox b Ike via pinfall

Megaman b Tails via pinfall

Yo-yo & Beat b Roy & Marth via pinfall

Captain Falcon & Knuckles b Mario & Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Johnny Cage (c)

Tag Team Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Vega v Tails (c)

* * *

Starcade Matches

Hell In Cell Match: Knuckles v Shadow


	146. Week 18 Y3

Note: Check my profile for updated power 15

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the Mushroom Dome where we have a packed out show for you tonight." Steve said

" Tonight we have three title matches for you plus a huge double main event where we will see Captain Falcon take on Shadow and Knuckles go one on one with Mario."

" And also we hope to sort out the situation concerning the end of the royal rumble match."

Tag Team Title Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Yo-yo and Beat."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And their opponents, they are two thirds of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Jet and Beat started the match off and tied up in the center of the ring with Jet backing Beat to the ropes and gives him a few punches before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Beat ducks before giving Jet a kick to the gut and follows up with a bulldog. Beat picks up Jet and tags in Yo-yo and they gives Jet a double supplex.Yo-yo then pins Jet and gets a two count

Yo-yo picks up Jet and gave him a body slam before climbing to the top rope and waited for Jet to get up before going for a crossbody and landed right on Jet and got a two count. Yo-yo went to pick up Jet who tried to fight him off with several punches to the gut before getting up and sticking a thumb in Yo-yo's eyes and gives him a DDT.

Jet picked up Yo-yo and tagged in Ganondorf, who gave him a huge shot to the back. Ganondorf picked up Yo-yo and whipped him across the ring and went for a big boot, but Yo-yo slid under before getting up and jumped from the middle rope and went for a crossbody but was caught by Ganondorf who then slammed Yo-yo to the mat. Ganondorf then did a huge elbow drop and pinned him for a two count.

Ganondorf picked up Yo-yo and gave him a scoop slam before tagging in Jet and picked him up and dropped him onto Yo-yo. Jet then picked up Yo-yo and gave him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waited for Yo-yo to get up before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Jet then tagged in Ganondorf and picked up Yo-yo and held him so Ganondorf could hit him.

Ganondorf then picked up Yo-yo and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb. Yo-yo tried to fight out of it and got out of it when Beat came in and drop kicked the knee and Yo-yo fell right on Ganondorf and got a two count. Yo-yo then quickly went up to the top rope and took Ganondorf down with a missile drop kick and pinned him again and got a two count.

Yo-yo then tagged in Beat and they picked up Ganondorf and went for a double supplex, but Ganondorf blocked it and supplex both Yo-yo and Beat. Ganondorf then tagged in Jet before taking down Yo-yo with a bit boot. Jet then picked up Beat and set him up for the GTS, but Beat managed to fight out and then kicked Jet in the gut and hit him with the fameasser and pinned him for a two count before getting dragged out of the ring by Ganondorf, who then drove his back into the barrier before rolling him back into the ring.

Jet picked up Beat and gave him the GTS before tagging in Ganondorf and then taking out Yo-yo on the apron before going to the top rope as Ganondorf gave Beat the jackknife powerbomb. Jet then did the frog splash onto Beat and Ganondorf then pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, and still GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Ganondorf and Jet re-tain the tag team titles, they will now defend those titles against Roy and Marth at Starcade." Steve said

" Ganondorf and Jet will be ready for it."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk looking at his T.V when Captain Falcon comes in.

" Can't you Knock?"

" Im here to find out if your going to tell me what I already know and say im right when I said that Mario feet did touch the floor."

" Well im sorry to disappoint you, but I can't confirm that."

" What are you talking about, give me that." Falcon said snatching the remote from Robotnik's hand. " Look you can see it from here."

" You can't see it because this angle is from the opposite side of the ring."

" Well where is the footage of the opposite side of the ring."

" Their isn't any, our camera crews failed to catch it."

" What kind of second rate camera crew are you using? Look I won the royal rumble and I will find the proof." Falcon said before leaving. Seconds later someone bursts in.

" Robotnik, we got a problem."

" What is it?"

" It's Knuckles, he's been laid out."

Eggman gets up and follows the guy who leads him to Knuckles who is surrounded by several paramedics.

" What happened here?"

" I don't know, I just found him like this."

" How is he?"

" He's out cold, we better get him to hospital quickly." one of the paramedics replied as he and several others load him into the ambulance.

Ringside

" Knuckles, it seems has been attacked backstage."

" Im willing to put a huge bet on who is responsible."

" We have no proof it's Shadow."

" I never mentioned Shadow, so you must think it's him as well."

" Well all this means is that the Knuckles/Mario match won't be happening now."

Single Match: Amy Rose v Samus

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Samus music starts

" And her opponent, Samus."

Samus and Amy tie up with Samus quickly backing Amy to the ropes ans then whips Amy across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Amy ducks and goes for one of her own but fails to move Samus, who then gives Amy a hard clothesline. Samus picks up Amy and gives her a body slam before picking her up and shows good strength by lifting Amy over her head and gives her a press slam and then pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Amy and gives her a side walk slam and goes for another pin which get a two count. Samus then picks up Amy and whips her into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Amy moves and then goes for a quick roll up which gets a two count. Samus is quickly up and takes Amy down with a hard punch before lifting her up and gives her the Samus driver and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" A very dominant win for Samus here tonight." Bart said

" She'll be looking for a match with Rouge in the near future." Steve said as Samus goes to leave the ring but stops when Rouge's music starts.

" Looks like she won't have to wait long." Bart said as Rouge appears on the rampway wearing the Samus mask.

" You knew what Samus, im surprised you decided to come back after the humiliating defeat I gave you back at No Mercy where I took your mask and exposed that ugly face of yours. Why don't you just walk away and never come back, cause I would hate to give you another humiliation, well, actually I would love it, but I would rather much have a challenge, which is something you can't clearly give me."

Samus then left the ring and began sprinting up the rampway. Seeing this Rouge quickly bolted with Samus in hot pursuit. The camera picks up Samus backstage looking for Rouge when she appears and strikes Smaus from behind sending her into the wall. Rouge then gets on top of Samus and gives her several hard shots before getting dragged off by several backstage crew as medics arrive to tend to Samus.

Ringside

" It seems that Rouge's plan to lure Samus into a trap worked." Steve said

" It shows how much smarter Rouge is, she is the spider while Samus is the fly."

T.V Title Match: Clutch v Johnny Cage (c)

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" Thank you, Thank you very much. Im here today to show you that in a world where so many bad things happen, so many athletes having to resort to cheating there is still one man that you and your kids can look up to. Me. I want you to embrace me , to support me, and most of all, to think of me as your hero."

Johnny then puts the mic down as a chorus of boos echo's throughout the arena.

The GG's music start

" And his opponant, Clutch."

Johnny Cage and Clutch go to tie up, but Johnny then gives Clutch a kick to the gut before giving him a supplex. Johnny then picks up Clutch and whips him across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then cockily covered him with his foot on his chest, which only got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Clutch and gave him a body slam before putting him into a seated position in the corner. Johnny then ran from the other corner and thrusted his boot right into Clutch's head. Johnny then gave Clutch a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny Cage picked up Clutch again and whipped him across the ring then threw him up when he came back and gave him a samon drop. Johnny then pinned Clutch for a two count before picking him up and whipping him across the ring. Johnny then went for the Johnny go round but Clutch avoided it and took Johnny down with a spin kick.

Clutch then picked up Johnny whipped him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick before going to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but missed after Johnny moved. Johnny then gave Clutch the Johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still Television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" The self proclaimed hero to all re-tains his television championship." Steve said

" The people should listen, If I had kids I would want them to look up to someone like Johnny Cage."

" You are kidding right?"

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is seen sitting at his desk looking at his monitor when Conker bursts in.

" Does no one knock anymore?"

" I have a bone to pick with you, why is Vega getting an Intercontinental title shot tonight instead of me?"

" Cause I made the match."

" Why him instead of me, it was him who got pinned during the triple threat match at the royal rumble, so if anyone should have another shot it should be me."

" Look, my decision stands, but I tell you what, seeing as your all fired up you can have a match tonight, in fact you can have it right now, so I'd get out their quickly of I was you."

Ringside

" Conker putting himself in it." Steve said

" We don't even know who he's opponant is gonna be."

" Well we will soon find out." Steve said as Conker's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Conker gets into the ring and starts pacing round the ring waiting for his opponant. After several second Ryu's music starts

" And his opponant, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" This isn't good Conker, the undefeated Ryu is his opponant."

" But Conker is smart Steve, im sure he won't just lie down for Ryu."

" I don't know about him being smart, but I can't question his in ring skills."

Ryu and Conker tie up and Ryu quickly backs Conker to the corner and goes to hit him but Conker quickly moves and gives Ryu several punches before Ryu shoves him down to the mat and before he can get up Ryu gives Conker a kick to the head. Ryu grabs Conker by the arm and drags him to his feet before giving him a short arm clothesline.

Ryu then picks up Conker and whips him hard into the corner and gives Conker several punches to the head and body before the ref manages to drag him away. Ryu shoves the ref off of him and goes to grab Conker who pokes Ryu in the eye before giving him a kick to the gut and then a DDT before pinning him for a two count.

Conker got up and stomped away at Ryu before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, but Ryu reversed it and sent Conker across the ring before grabbing him and gives him a belly to belly overhead supplex and goes to pin Conker who just manages to roll out of the ring. Ryu quickly followed and grabbed Conker and drove him back first into the barrier. Ryu then places Conker in a sitting position by the steel steps before driving his foot into Conker's face.

Ryu rolls Conker into the ring and picks him up and shoves him into the corner and gives him several more punches before finishing with a jumping spin kick. Ryu picks up Conker and gives him a belly to belly supplex before locking in the ankle lock and Conker desperately tries reaching for the ropes, but Ryu drags him back to the center and Conker taps out.

" Here is your winner, The world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" Ryu with a dominating victory over the former Intercontinental champion Conker." Steve said as Ryu still kept the ankle lock firmly in place.

" Why isn't he letting go, he's won the match." Steve said as the ref desperately tried to get Ryu to release the hold before several more refs came down and Ryu released the hold and made a move for the refs who all darted from the ring. " Forget world's most dangerous man Steve, I think world's most psychotic man would be a better fit."

Backstage:

We are in the lockerroom where Vector and Espio are having a discussion.

" O.k, now I know last week didn't go quite to plan." Espio said before getting inturpted

" Your damn right it didn't go to plan! We were embarrassed by those nobodies last week and all you can say is it didn't go to plan."

" Well."

" Shut up, tonight it is my way! And tonight were not facing nobodies we don't know and have never faced, tonight were facing a team not only we know, but have beaten on many occasions. Now lets go."

Vector then leaves, the camera goes back to Espio who sighs before following suit.

Ringside

" I'd say things are close to boiling point between these two." Bart said

" Well observed as always, we'll be seeing then in action next against a team they have faced many times, The Outlaws."

" And have beaten many times Steve."

Tag Match: The New Age Outlaws v Vector & Espio

The Outlaws music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

The Outlaws get into the ring and Alex gets a mic.

" Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready?"

The crowd cheer.

" Well then, for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly brings to you, the greatest and soon to be four time, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! the K. I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex passes the mic to Wonder Boy.

" And if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya."

" _Suck it!" _

Team Chaotix music starts

" And their opponants, Vector and Espio."

Alex and Espio start the match off with by tying up in the center of the ring, with Espio managing to back Alex to his corner where Vector tags himself in and Espio holds on to Vector, who hits Alex with a big boot.

Vector then picks up Alex and and gives him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up again and whipping him into his corner and tags in Espio, who gives Alex a drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Espio then picks up Alex and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Alex ducks and gives Espio a flying clothesline. Espio and Vector then make the tag to their partners and Wonder Boy manages to avoid a Vector punch and punches Vector and few times before going to whip him across the ring, which Vector reverses and takes down Wonder Boy with a shoulder block and pins him for a two count before Alex breaks up the pin.

Espio then comes in but Alex takes care of Espio with a DDT before he and Wonder Boy clothesline Vector to the outside.

Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to give Wonder Boy a reverse DDT. Espio then goes for the shining wizard. But Wonder Boy ducks and the rolls up Espio for the win as Alex stops Vector from breaking the pin.

" Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."

" The Outlaws pick up the victory as Vector and Espio lose again."

" Things going from bad to worse for these two." Bart said as Vector picked up Espio and held on to him for several seconds before kicking him in the gut and then gave him the Vector Bomb.

" Vector with the Vector Bomb to his own tag team partner."

" I think you mean former tag team partner now Steve."

" Well things have been reaching a boiling point, and tonight it exploded." Steve said as Vector left the ring as Espio lie motionless."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Diddy Kong. Now Diddy over the last several weeks we've heard that you have been seeking out a new tag team partner after the neck injury suffered by Crash Bandicoot, and I understand you've requested this time to give us an update?"

" That's right Dave, you know since the injury suffered by Crash I thought a lot, do I find a new partner or go it alone, it didn't take to long to realize that my skill lies in tag team wrestling. Im an eleven time tag team champion, it's what im best at and I want to be a tag champions again. So for the last several weeks I've been searching high and low for a new partner and im here to announce that I have done it, and that next week you will see who I've chosen to partner me as we start our journey to the tag team titles."

Diddy then left.

Ringside

" That should be something to tune in for next week." Steve said

" Diddy, like he said is an eleven time tag team champion, he knows how to get in done in tag team wrestling and he will of picked the best partner possible."

Intercontinental Title Match: Vega v Tails

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Vega."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails makes his way to the ring but before he can get in he is attacked from behind by Conker who gives him several hard shot to the back before whipping him into the stairs. Vega then comes out and he and Conker trade punches before Conker gives Vega a low blow and and sends Vega into the apron. Conker then rolls Tails into the ring and grabs a steel chair before entering himself.

Conker shoves the ref out the way to tries to stop him and clocks Tails right on the head just as Vega rolls back into the ring. Conker then lifts the chair to hit Vega but it is snatched off him. Conker turns to see Ryu who throws the chair at Conker, who catches it before Ryu punches it into Conker's face. Ryu then picks up the chair and strikes Vega over the back with it before turning round and gets the chair drop kicked into his face by Tails.

Tails then grabs then chair and goes to hit Conker, but stops when Eggman's music plays.

" Hold it right there. This was supposed to be a one on one Intercontinental title match, but seeing as some people cannot wait their turn we'll have to do something that will suit everyone. So in three weeks at Starcade it will be you four in a fatal four way match." Eggman turns and goes to walk away before stopping and speaking again. " In fact, why don't we make it a no disqualification fatal four way match."

Eggman then leaves

" A fatal four way match for the Intercontinental championship at Starcade."

" Tails title defense are not getting any easier."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Shadow

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Falcon stands in the ring waiting for Shadow to make his entrance for several moments Shadow doesn't appear until the lights cut. The lights come back on and Shadow is standing behind Falcon, who is still looking up at the entrance ramp until finally turning where Shadow gives him a right hand. Falcon gets up and gets another right hand by Shadow. Falcon then rolls out of the ring to try and re-group. Shadow follows out and Falcon runs round the ring before rolling back under the ropes and stomps on Shadow as he re-enters.

Falcon gives Shadow several more stomps before picking up Shadow and whips him across the ring and give him a clothesline. Falcon then grabs Shadow's leg and lifts it high in the air before slamming it hard on the mat. Falcon grabbed Shadow's leg again and this time did an elbow drop on it and did again another two times before putting Shadow in a leg lock and Shadow managed to get to the ropes.

Falcon went to pick up Shadow who quickly brushed him off and gave Falcon several right hands before Falcon kicked Shadow in the bad leg. Falcon then dragged Shadow to the ropes and rested Shadow's leg on the bottom rope and jumped on it. Falcon rested Shadow leg on the ropes again and went to jump on it again, but Shadow used his other leg to kick Falcon over the top rope.

Shadow rolled out of the ring and grabbed Falcon and whipped him into the stairs. Shadow then rolled Falcon into the ring and picked him up and whipped him across the ring and gave him a back drop. Shadow picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and gave him a high knee to the face and followed up with a knee drop to Falcon's head. Shadow then pinned Falcon for a two count.

Shadow picked up Falcon and went to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reversed and went for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked and kicked Falcon in the gut and set him up for a pedigree, but Falcon countered it into a backdrop. Falcon then picked up Shadow and set him up for the C4, but Shadow blocked it and then gave Falcon several elbows to the head before kicking him in the gut and then followed with a pedigree and then pinned Falcon for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins in a hard fought main event, but the question remains, did he attack Knuckles earlier today?"

" Of course he did Steve, you'd have to be an idiot not to know that."

" Because of an attack on Knuckles his scheduled match with Mario won't be taking place, so on that we have to end the show, from Bart and myself thank you for tuning in we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Ganondorf & Jet b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Samus b Amy Rose via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Clutch via pinfall

Ryu b Conker via submission

The Outlaws b Vector & Espio via pinfall

Vega v Tails – No contest

Shadow b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Starcade Matches

Tag Team Title Match: Roy & Marth v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

No DQ Intercontinental Match: Conker v Ryu v Vega v Tails (c)

Hell In A Cell Match: Knuckles v Shadow


	147. Week 19 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion (3)

" Welcome every to the Red Canyon Arena. We are just two weeks away from Starcade and tonight we have a huge main event, a match which should of happened last week as Knuckles takes on Mario."

" We saw Knuckles who was knocked out last week, obviously by Shadow."

" We don't know that yet."

" Who else could it of been?"

" Well Knuckles is back and the match from last week will still go ahead. Not only that but the GWA champion will be in action tonight as well as he faces off against Corn."

Single Match: Roy w/ Marth v Jet w/ Ganondorf

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Marth, Roy."

Triple Threat music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied by Ganondorf, he is one third of the triple threat and one half of the GWA tag team champions, Jet."

Roy and Jet tie up and Roy backs Jet to the ropes and hit him a few times before whipping him across the ring where Jet grabbed the ropes and pulls himself out of the ring where Ganondorf helps him up before Roy takes them both down with a suicide dive. Roy then rolled Jet into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Roy then picked up Jet and whipped him across the ring and gave Jet a hiptoss and then followed up with an elbow drop.

Roy then went to the top rope and Ganondorf got onto the apron. Roy kicked him off but was then pushed by Jet. Jet then went to the second rope and gave Roy a superplex before pinning him for a two count. Jet then whipped Roy into the corner and gave him a knee to the face and followed up with a bulldog before pinning Roy for another two count.

Jet then went to the top rope and went for the frog splash, but Roy moved out of the way. Roy then got up and picked up Jet and gave him a body slam before going to the second rope and hit Jet with a leg drop and pinned him for a two count. Roy picked up Jet and gave him a neckbreaker. Roy then went to the top rope and did a moonsault and pinned Jet for a two count before Ganondorf pulled him out of the ring and went to hit him, but Roy ducked and Marth then took him out by jumping off the steel steps.

Roy got back into the ring where he was jumped by Jet who gave him several shots to the back before getting up and stomping on him several times. Jet then picked up Roy and lifted him on to his shoulders for the GTS, but Roy wriggled free and gave Jet a reverse DDT and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winners, Roy."

" Roy with a victory over one half of the tag team champions Jet."

" That won't make the tag team champions happy."

A replay from last week on shown on the big screen when Vector attacked Espio after their tag match last week.

" We all saw what happened last week and now I understand we have Dave standing by with Vector."

Backstage: With Dave

" Thank Steve and I am indeed standing here with Vector. Now Vector we have just seen a replay of last week, what everyone wants to know is why?"

" Why? Because im sick and tired of teaming with someone who always caused us to lose so I decided to change that, and from now on I fighting for myself."

" We've also heard that Espio has issued a challenge to you at Starcade, your response?"

" If Espio wants me at Starcade then he's got it. But it's his funeral." #

Ringside

" We had heard that Espio had issued a challenge to Vector and now it's confirmed." Steve said

" Espio will be looking for some revenge."

Single Match: Falco v Megaman

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponent, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Megaman and Falco go to tie up but Megaman quickly kicks Falco in the gut before giving him an european uppercut and follows with a second which sends Falco into the corner. Megaman then gives Falco several hard punches before lifting him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count.

Megaman then picks up Falco then whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop. Megaman then stomps away at Falco before lifting him up and throws him out of the ring. Megaman then gets out of the ring and smacks his head off the announce table before driving Falco back first into the ring apron. Megaman then quickly in and out of the ring to break the count before picking Falco up and whips him into the barrier. Megaman then lifts Falco up and drops him right onto the barrier.

Megaman then rolls Falcon into the ring and gives Falco a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count. Megaman then sets up and gives Falco the flip piledriver and pins him for a two count before Megaman gets up and gives Falco a second flip piledriver and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

" Megaman with a dominating victory here tonight." Steve said

" He still has the money in the bank briefcase which can get him a title shot whenever he wants until wrestlemaina."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk looking at some papers when Captain Falcon bursts in with someone behind him.

" You really need to learn to knock."

" Forget about that, im here to prove to you that I won the royal rumble. This here is Leon, he was sitting in the front row and he clearly saw that mario's feet did hit the floor, tell him."

" Like Falcon said I had front row seats at the rumble and saw clear as day that Mario's feet hit the floor."

Eggman is silent for a few seconds before responding, " you think I believe you, clearly you've just got this guy to say this, but we will sort this out next week. It will be you verses Mario and the winner will face Fox at Starcade for the GWA championship."

" This isn't on, I won the royal rumble and I will not except getting screwed." Falcon said before leaving

Ringside

" This finally gets sorted next week." Steve said

" Falcon not happy, but i doubt anything will changed Robotnik's mind."

" He should be happy that he even is getting a chance for the GWA championship, i still believe that he never won the rumble."

Diddy's music starts and he comes to the ring. He gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now last week i spoke to you all and announced that tonight that I will unvaile my new tag team partner. Now before I do I want to say that choosing this new partner wasn't easy. After the injury to Crash and the retirement of Donkey Kong I looked high and low and after all that I found that my new tag partner was closer than I thought, now continuing the great legacy of the great Donkey Kong, his son Donkey Kong Junior."

The Kongs music starts and out comes DK Jr.

" Donkey Kong Junior, I've seen a lot of this guy from our development terrortory and he is just as good as his father was." Steve said

" If he is as good as that then Diddy has chosen well."

DK Jr enters the ring and shakes hands with Diddy.

" And next week you will all see Donkey Kong Jr make his debut in our first tag match."

Diddy and DK Jr then leaves

" Next week we'll see if Donkey Kong Jr is as good as his father Donkey Kong."

" Im sure Donkey has taught his son a thing or two."

Non-title Match: Cream v Rouge (c)

Cream's music starts

"The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Cream and Rouge tie up in the center on the ring and Rouge backs Cream into the ropes and goes for a punch, but Cream ducks and gives Rouge a few punches of her own before whipping her across the ring and taking Rouge down with a drop kick.

Cream then went to whip Rouge across the ring, but Rouge reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline before throwing her from the ring. Rouge then picked up Cream and smacked her head on the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and pinned her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count.

Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strike and then a DDT before pinning her with her feet on the ropes, which the ref noticed and stopped the count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed up with a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count.

Cream then whipped Rouge into the corner and then gave her and handspring elbow before following with a bulldog and pinned Rouge, who again kicked out at two. Cream then picked up Rouge again and whipped him across the ring and gave her a hip toss. Cream then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Rouge moved and Cream landed hard on the mat. Rouge then picked up Cream and gave her the widow's peak and pinned her for the win."

" Here is your winner the women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge picks up the win here tonight ahead of her now confirmed match against Saums at Starcade." Steve said as Rouge walked up the ramp but was attacked from behind by Samus.

" It's Samus."

" She's getting a little payback from last week." Steve said as Samus went to smack Rouge's head on the apron, but Rouge blocked it and raked the eyes of Samus before climbing over the barrier and dissapeared into the crowd moments later Samus followed suit.

" Samus in pursuit of the women's champion Rouge, remember she will get a chance to face Rouge for the women's championship at Starcade." Steve said

" Samus wants to get things started a little early and it's a smart move from Rouge to go and fight another day."

T.V Title Match: Luigi v Johnny Cage (c)

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, The reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and asks for the mic.

" Thank you, thank you, once again you people have been blessed with my presence, how lucky you people must feel to be graced by a person who is not only sexy, but also a perfect role modal for all of you out their. And tonight I dedicate my victory to all of you who one day inspire to be just like me."

" Another load of bull from out television champion." Steve said as a Johnny sucks chant starts

" These people should realize that Johnny doesn't suck, he is a true role modal to all."

" The crowd don't seem to want Johnny as a role model, a hero or anything else for that matter."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponent, the challenger, Luigi."

Johnny and Luigi tie up and Johnny backs Luigi to the corner and the ref asks for a break which Johnny does before cheap shotting Luigi and whipped him across to the other corner before giving him a clothesline. Johnny then picked up Luigi and gave him a snap supplex and pinned him for a two count. Johnny then placed Luigi into the corner and from across the ring ran and drove his boot right into Luigi's face.

Johnny then picked up Luigi and picked him up for a supplex which Luigi blocked and turned into a DDT. Both Luigi and Johnny pulled themselves up and Johnny went for a right hand which Luigi blocked and gave him one of his own. Johnny went for a punch again which Johnny blocked and gave Johnny one back and followed with several more before taking Johnny down with a headbutt.

Luigi then picked up Johnny and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before pinning him for a two count. Luigi picked up Johnny and led him to the corner and sat himself on the second rope and gave Johnny a tornado DDT and pinned him again for another two count. Luigi picked up Johnny and went to whip him across the ring but Johnny countered and sent Luigi across the ring and went for a back drop, but Luigi landed on his feet and gave Johnny a russian leg sweep.

Luigi went to pick up Johnny who grabbed him and pulled Luigi into the middle turnbuckle before dragging him to his feet and gave him a back supplex and pinned him for a two count. Johnny picked up Luigi and whipped him across the ring and went for the Johnny go round, but Luigi ducked and gave Johnny the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before getting struck by a chair.

" Here is your winner by disqualification Luigi, but still you television champion Johnny Cage."

" That's Falcon, what the hell is he doing!" Steve shouted as Falcon smacked the chair over Luigi's back again.

" I think I know what he meant earlier, Luigi is the younger brother of Mario and Falcon is taking it out on Luigi."

" It's sick." Steve said as Falcon again smacked Luigi over the back with the chair before throwing it down and asking for a mic.

" Mario! This is what you get for your cheating, you could of confessed to it at anytime, but now one of your own has had to suffer because of it. Mario! Unless you come clean and tell the world that you cheated your brother will spend the next several months have facial reconstruction surgery."

Falcon placed the chair under Luigi's head and then grabbed another chair and was about to smack Luigi with it when Mario sprinted to the ring. Falcon quickly swung for Mario who ducked before giving Falcon a big boot which sent the chair back into his face. Falcon the rolled out of the ring as Mario picked up the chair ready to swing if Falcon re-entered.

Mario then knelt down to check on Luigi as Falcon walked backwards up the ramp looking pleased with himself.

" There was no need for what Falcon just did." Steve said as Mario helped Luigi to his feet.

" It seems all Falcon has done is make Mario angry and that is not good ahead of their match next week."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Tails, now Tails what are you feelings after the announcement last week that you will defend the Intercontinental championship in a fatal four way no disqualification match?"

" Well you know these matches are never easy, technically im at a huge disadvantage, I mean I don't even have to be pinned to lose,so you gotta keep a look out at all times, because just when you think your in control someone comes and takes you out."

" Not only that but later tonight you team with the world's most dangerous an Ryu to take on your other two opponents Vega and Conker."

" Defenetly and interesting match, I know both Vega and Conker well and faced them many times. Ryu, well, we've all seen what he can do since his debut and tonight will be a great chance to see him up close in action."

Tails then stops as Ryu approaches him.

" Look, I know were opponents at Starcade, but tonight were partners, so lets just co exist for tonight and get the match over with." Tails said before slowly offering a hand shake. Ryu looked at and left barging shoulders with Tails as he did leaving Tails to look on.

Ringside

" Ryu not interested in making any friends." Steve said

" I don't blame him Steve, You can't trust no one in this business, just as you think you've made a friend, wham, you down, out, and have another enemy. Trust me, he's better off alone."

Non-title Match: Corn v Fox (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponent, he is the GWA champion, Fox."

Corn and Fox go to tie up but Fox kicks Corn in the gut and gives him a punch before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop and then goes for a quick diamond cutter but Corn pushes Fox off and gives him a body slam before going for the sharpshooter but Fox quickly gets to the ropes before he can lock it on.

Corn and Fox tie up and Fox gets Corn against the ropes and breaks the hold and kicks Corn in the gut and throws him out of the ring. Fox then follows and grabs Corn and smacks his head off the announce table. Fox then rolls Corn back into the ring and goes for the pin with his feet on the ropes and gets a two count.

Fox picks up Corn and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Corn holds on and then manages to shove Fox off before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Corn then gave Fox a spinebuster and followed up by putting Fox in the sharpshooter. Fox desperately started making his way to the ropes and was about to grab them when Corn dragged Fox back to the center. Fox again began desperately making his way to the ropes and looked like he was about to tap before making one final effort and grabbed the ropes.

Corn releases the hold and Fox pulls himself out of the ring to try and catch a break. Corn though goes for Fox with a crossbody, but Fox moves and Corn lands hard on the floor. Fox picks up Corn and rolls him into the ring and pins him for a two count. Fox picks up Corn and gives him gut wrench powerbomb and pins him again for a two count. Fox then picked Corn up and whips him into the corner and gives him a clothesline before going for the diamond cutter, but Corn blocks it and quickly gives Fox the rock bottom and pins Fox for the win."

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn pins the GWA champion Fox." Steve said

" What a way to respond after failing to beat Fox at the rumble."

" Corn catapults himself back up the rankings, he'll be wanting a title shot again soon."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the triple threat, the tag team champions Ganondorf and Jet, along with Knuckles. Now Knuckles last week you were scheduled to go one on one with Mario when you were knocked out backstage, do think this could be Shadow's doing?"

" Do I think it's Shadow? Of course I damn well do. Shadow knows the only way he can defeat me is to attack me from behind and play these stupid mind games, well in two weeks Shadow, it all ends, because at Starcade im going to do what I should of done a year ago, and that's put you out for good."

Knuckles then leaves with Ganondorf and Jet close behind.

Ringside

" Knuckles a hundred percent sure it was Shadow." Steve said

" Of course he is, your the only person who seems to think otherwise."

" Up next is the tag match which features all four of the competitors in the Intercontinental at Starcade."

" I don't see how any of them are going to get along. Vega and Conker have had their past problems and we saw what happened earlier when Tails tried to shake the hand of Ryu."

Tag Match: Conker & Vega v Tails & Ryu

Conker's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Vega's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Vega."

Ryu's music starts

" And their opponents, introducing first, he's the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Tails music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Vega and Tails start the match off and tie up and Vega quickly backs Tails to the ropes and whips him across the ropes and goes for a clothesline which Tails ducks and then bounces off the rope and comes back towards Vega who leap frogs over him before taking Tails down with a spin kick. Vega picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and gave Tails a tilt a whirl backbreaker and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then picked up Tails and whipped him into the corner before he drove his shoulder into Tails gut. Vega then whipped Tails to the opposite corner and charged at him but ran right into Tails boot. Vega went for Tails again and Tails managed to get his boot up again before leaping to the top rope and hit Vega with a missile drop kick.

Tails got up and picked up Vega but before he could anything Ryu tagged himself in. Ryu grabbed Vega and gave him a belly to belly supplex before getting in him and gave him several punches before the ref managed to stop him and quickly backed off as Ryu threated to hit him. Ryu then picked up Vega and gave him a snap mere before giving Vega a hard kick to the back. Ryu then whipped Vega across the ring and went for a clothesline which Vega ducked and then bounced off the ropes and did an assi moonsault onto Ryu before tagging in Conker.

Conker stood there not wanted to get in and argued with the ref before Ryu got him in the hard way, Ryu then picked Conker up and forcefully threw Conker into the corner and gave him several punches before the ref issued another warning to Ryu who simply barged by the ref and went to punch Conker again who quickly moved and raked his eyes before following it up with a DDT.

Conker stomped away at Ryu before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and took Ryu down with a drop kick before he was taken down by Tails who had made the blind tag. Tails then drop kicked Vega off the apron before ducking a clothesline attempt by Conker and gave him the pele. Tails then picked up Conker and gave him a body slam before leaping to the top rope and hit Conker with the spiral tap and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Ryu and the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

" Tails and Ryu pick up the victory tonight despite tensions earlier." Steve said as Vega got back into the ring and waited for Tails to turn round before giving him a spear.

" Vega just speared the hell out of the Intercontinental champion." Bart said as Conker got back up and stomped away at Tails before getting stopped by Ryu who gave him a belly to belly supplex.

" Ryu to the rescue." Steve said as Ryu took care of Vega as well before picking up Tails and gave him a belly yo belly supplex as well and then put Tails in the ankle lock.

" Ryu is sending a powerful message to Tails." Bart said as Tails continued to scream in agony and it took several refs to get him off.

" Ryu sending a message to everyone and that he wants the Intercontinental championship. And up next week we have what was supposed to happen last week, Mario verses Knuckles."

" It would of happened last week Steve if it weren't for Shadow."

Single Match: Mario v Knuckles w/ Ganondorf & Jet

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Knuckles music starts

" And his opponent, being accompanied by the GWA tag team champions Ganondorf and jet, he is one third of the triple threat, Knuckles."

Mario and Knuckles go to tie up but Knuckles quickly backs off as Ganondorf and Jet get onto the apron. Mario quickly punched Jet off the apron before hitting Ganondorf of as well, this though gave Knuckles a chance to attack Mario from behind and got several shots in before Mario started fighting back and gave Knuckles several punches before he whipped Knuckles across the ring. Knuckles then grabbed the ropes and rolled out of the ring.

Mario got out of the ring and followed Knuckles round before walking in to Ganondorf. Mario then punched Ganondorf but was then hit by Knuckles who had a chair whist Jet caused the distraction. Knuckles then rolled Mario into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Knuckles then went top the top rope and went for the diving headbutt, but Mario rolled out of the way before picking up Mario and gave him a fallaway slam.

Jet then got into the ring and Mario took him down with a big boot but wasn't ready for Ganondorf who clotheslined Mario from behind. Ganondorf then picked up Mario and gave him a jackknife powerbomb.

" We need some help out here." Steve said as Jet came off the top rope and did a frog splash onto Mario. Ganondorf and Jet then picked up Mario and held him as Knuckles got a chair before sliding back into the ring.

" He's gonna smack Mario's head in." Bart said before the lights cut.

" Could it be." Steve said.

Moments later the lights come back on and Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet are all layed out and in the center of the ring stood Shadow.

" It is Steve, Shadow has taken the whole triple threat out." Bart said as Shadow was handed a mic.

" Knuckles, you have just two weeks left! If i wanted I could finish you off right now, but nothing will give me more satisfaction then taking you apart inside hell in a cell so cherish next week, because it's the last week you will have."

Shadow then dropped the mic and left as his music started playing.

" Shadow once again taking out Knuckles." Bart said

" I dunno if he meant it or not nut he also saved Mario's bacon in the process."

" I doubt he meant that."

" Well were all out of time tonight, join us next week on the final stop before Starcade, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Roy b Jet via pinfall

Megaman b Falco via pinfall

Rouge b Cream via pinfall

Luigi b Johnny Cage via DQ

Corn b Fox via pinfall

Tails & Ryu b Conker & Vega via submission

Mario b Knuckles via DQ

* * *

Next Week Preview

Single Match: Marth v Ganondorf

T.V Title Match: Ike v Johnny Cage (c)

No.1 Contender Match: Captain Falcon v Mario

* * *

Starcade Matches

Tag Team Title Match: Roy & Marth v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Single Match: Espio v Vector

No DQ Intercontinental Match: Conker v Ryu v Vega v Tails (c)

Women's Title Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

Hell In A Cell Match: Knuckles v Shadow


	148. Week 20 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion (3)

" Welcome everyone to the Roukkoiu Expo stadium in Tokyo-to which is the last stop before Starcade." Steve said

" And tonight is a packed show Steve, tonight we find out who will face Fox for the GWA championship as Mario takes on Captain Falcon, the four participants in the Intercontinental title match will face off in two single matches as Conker faces Vega and Tails goes one on one with the world's most dangerous man Ryu."

" Also we have the debut of Donkey Kong JR who teams with Diddy as they takes on the Bonanza Brothers, and Johnny Cage defends his television title against Ike."

No.1 contender Match: Mario v Captain Falcon

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall with the winner facing Fox at Starcade for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Falcon gets into the ring and instantly begins trading punches with Mario who gets the upperhand and punches Falcon several more times before giving him a supplex. Mario then picks up Falcon and smacks his head on the turnbuckle before giving Falcon a short arm clothesline. Mario keeps hold of Falcon's arm and pulls him up and gives him a second short arm clothesline and then a third before Falcon rolls out of the ring.

Mario gets out of the ring and grabs Falcon who quickly gives Mario an elbow to Mario's head before whipping him into the steps. Falcon then rolls Mario into the ring and pins him for a two count. Falcon gets up and stomps away at Mario's knee several times before grabbing Mario's leg and slams it hard onto the mat and does it a second times before he drags Mario to the ropes and rests Mario leg on the ropes and jumps on it twice.

Falcon then drags Mario back to the center of the ring and goes for the figure four but Mario manages to fight it off. Mario then struggles to his feet but Falcon quickly kicks Mario's leg away before grabbing it and drops his elbow onto it. Falcon then does it again before attempting the figure four again and this time manages to lock it in but Mario is a bit too close to the ropes and manages to reach them after a few moments. Falcon drags Mario to the center and goes for the figure four again but Mario uses his good leg and kicks Mario away.

Mario struggles to his feet and uses the ropes to help himself up and quickly pulls the ropes as Falcon charges at him and Falcon flies over the ropes. Mario the rolls out of the ring and clotheslines Falcon over the barrier before going over himself and continues to attack Falcon before Falcon kicks Mario's leg away before going back to the ring but is caught by Mario as he climbs over the barrier and Mario continues his attack as the bell goes.

" What's happened?" Bart asked

" I think they have been counted out Bart." Steve said as Mario realized what has happened

" What is gonna happen now? The winner was supposed to face Fox at Starcade for the GWA championship."

" It's something that Robotnik is gonna have to sort out quickly and I believe Dave is gonna try and get an answer."

Backstage: With Dave

" Thanks Steve and yes right now im making my way to Robotnik's office to see what is gonna happen at Starcade." Dave then stops and knocks on the door and seconds later Robotnik answers.

" Robotnik after what has just happened what is now gonna happen at Starcade regarding the GWA championship match."

" I can assure you and everyone that I will come to a conclusion which will satisfy everyone and I will let everyone know of my decision at the end of the night."

Robotnik then closes the door

" Well you heard it here, by the end of the night we'll have the answers to what will happen at Starcade."

Ringside

" Robotnik has a lot to think about, but I believe he will come to the right conclusion." Steve said

" Someone will be disappointed Steve, someone will."

Single Match: Conker v Vega

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Conker."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Vega and Conker tie up and Vega backs Conker to the corner and punches him a few times before the ref gets him to back off. Conker then gives Vega a cheap shot before jumping on the second ropes and hit Vega with a cross body for a one count. Conker and Vega both get up quickly and Vega beat Conker to the punch with a right hand and took him down with a hurricarana.

Vega then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring where Conker grabbed the ropes and pulled himself to the outside. Vega then grabbed the ropes and went to jump over them and Conker moved, but Vega landed on the apron and then did a flip off of it and took Conker out. Vega then rolled Conker into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then went to the top rope but was stopped by Conker who then gave Vega a back supplex from the top rope before pinning him for a two count. Conker then stomped away at Vega before picking him up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Vega ducked it and then took Conker down with a spinning heel kick.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Conker to get up before going for a spear, but Conker moved and Vega crashed into the second turnbuckle and Conker quickly rolled up Vega for a two count. Conker then got on Vega and began to punch away and only stopped at the ref four count. Conker then picked Vega up and set him up for the eye of the storm, but Vega countered it and gave Conker a DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then picked up Conker and whipped him across the ring before charging at him but quickly stopped when Conker pulled the ref in front of him which gave Conker a chance for a cheap shot before giving Vega a swinging neckbreaker and pinned him for a two count. Conker picked up Vega and went to whip him across the ring but Vega reversed it before driving his sholder into Conker's cut and followed up with several chops before the ref intervened. Vega then shoved the ref out of the way but was then low blowed by Conker who then gave Vega a body slam before going to the top rope and did the shooting star press onto Vega and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Conker."

" Conker gets one over Vega heading into the fatal four way match for the Intercontinental championship at Starcade." Steve said

" The other two participants in that match, Ryu and the Intercontinental champion Tails go one on one later."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. Now tonight we get to see the in ring debut of the son on the legendary Donkey Kong, tell me, how are you feeling?"

" Im excited as hell to be finally here Dave, to finally be given the chance to prove myself and show how good I am and to prove that im not here just because im a second generation wrestler."

" Well im sure everyone is looking forward to seeing you make you in ring debut, any words for your opponants."

DK Jr goes to reply but the mic is taken away from Dave who is revealed to be Megaman.

" So here he is, the son of the "legendary" Donkey Kong. Just so you know, and im sure that you do. I actually ended you fathers career, and if I so choose I can end yours as well, I can throw you on that wrestling scrapheap along with your father, Bowser, Sonic and whoever that guy was at that house show a few weeks ago, so don't go thinking that now your here that things will be easy, cause they won't."

Megaman then left as Diddy stopped DK Jr from going after him " It's not worth it."

Ringside

" What a class act from Megaman, we all know what he did to Donkey Kong, but rubbing it in his own son's face is disgusting." Steve said

" Megaman is reminding DK Jr of his place, which right now is rock bottom."

Single Match: Bomberman v Vector

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bomberman."

Vector's music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

Vector immediately goes for Bomberman who quickly ducks and gives Vector several punches which have little effect before grabbing Bomberman and throws him into the corner and gives him several punches before whipping him across the ring and charges at Bomberman who manages to get his boot up and Vector runs right into it. Bomberman the goes to the top rope and goes for a axe handle but Vector catches him and gives him a fallaway slam.

Vector picks up Bomberman and whips him across the ring and gives him a hard clothesline and pins him for a two count. Vector then picked up Bomberman and lifted him above his head and dumped him out of the ring. Vector then got out of the ring and picked up Bomberman and picked him up in a bear hug and drove him spine first into the steel turnbuckle. Vector picks up Bomberman and drives his back into the turnbuckle again. Vector then pulls up part of the mat which cover the concrete floor before picking Bomberman up and gives him a powerbomb before rolling back into the ring and the ref counts Bomberman out.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector might if just broke Bomberman's back." Steve said

" I think this is a huge message not just to Espio, but to everyone around." Bart said as Espio dives into the ring and starts punching away at Vector who manages to shove him away. Espio gets up and goes for Vector again but Vector takes him down with a big boot. Before giving him the Vector bomb."

" Espio trying to get some measure of revenge." Steve

" And look where that got him, if he was smart he wouldn't turn up at Starcade."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands as both Mario and Falcon are arguing in his office about who deserves at face Fox at Starcade.

" I won the rumble, we shouldn't be even doing this." Mario said

" You know you never won the rumble and if you had any decentsy you would rightfully let me take my place at Starcade."

" Is lying a twenty four hour habit for you."

" Me? Your the one who is lying here."

" Enough!" Eggman shouted " Now i don't why you bothered coming here, I said earlier that I would make my decision at the end of the show and nothing is gonna change that so would you please get out of my office."

Ringside

" If anything all they have done is make Robotnik madder." Bart said

" Certainly seems so , and they are gonna have to wait like the rest of us."

Tag Match: The Bonanza Bros v The New Kongs

Bonanza music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Robo and Mobo the Bonanza Brothers

The Kongs music starts

" And their opponants, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong Jr, The New Kongs

Robo and Donkey tied up and Donkey quickly got Robo into a headlock. Robo then backed to the ropes and pushed Donkey off who then took Robo down with a sholder block. Donkey then picked up Robo up and whipped him across the ring and gave him a samon drop before pinning him for a two count. Donkey then picked up Robo and tagged in Diddy and they both whip Robo across the ring and give him a double flapjack.

Diddy picks up Robo and whips him across the ring and then gives him several punches before doing a bulldog and pinned Robo for a two count before Mobo broke it up. Donkey then got into the ring but was quickly stopped by the ref who tried to get him back on the apron as Robo and Mobo used the distraction to double team Diddy.

Robo then picked up Diddy and tagged in Mobo and they gave Diddy a double supplex. Mobo then did an elbow drop onto Diddy and pinned him for a two count. Mobo picked up Diddy and whipped him into the corner and gave him several punches before giving Donkey a cheap shot. Donkey then tried to get into the ring but was stopped by the ref which allowed Robo in to double team Diddy.

Mobo picked up Diddy and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Robo and they both punched away at him in the corner until the ref got Mobo out. Mobo then held onto Diddy from the apron as Robo continued to punch away until the ref intervened. Diddy then broke free from Mobo and punched him off the apron before ducking a clothesline attempt by Mobo and tagged in Donkey.

Donkey came in and clotheslined Robo who quickly got back up but was then given a backdrop. Mobo then came in but he was given a backdrop as well. Donkey then picked up Robo and whipped him across the ring and gave him a body slam and pinned him for a two count which Mobo broke up. Diddy then came in and drop kicked Mobo out of the ring before Donkey whipped Robo across the ring and he and Diddy gave him the 3D before Donkey pinned Robo for the win.

" Here are your winners, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong Jr, The New Kongs."

" The new Kongs winners on Donkey Kong Jr's debut." Steve said

" I'll have to admit, he looked good out their, I think he can be as good as he father was."

Single Match: Ganondorf w/ Jet v Marth w/ Roy

Triple threat music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Jet, he is one third of the triple threat and one half of the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Roy, Marth."

Marth and Ganondorf tie up and Ganondorf quickly shoves Marth to the corner. Marth get up and ties up with Ganondorf again and again Ganondorf shoves him down into the corner. Marth gets up and goes for Ganondorf again but this time quickly drop kicks Ganondorf's knee and does it a second time which brings Ganondorf to one knee. Marth then gives Ganondorf several hard kicks to the chest which knocks him right down before Marth follows with a leg drop and pins Ganondorf who powers out at one.

Marth continues his attack by stomping away at Ganondorf and begins punching him as Ganondorf gets up before getting shoved away by Ganondorf. Marth gets up and goes for Ganondorf again who this time takes him down with a big boot. Ganondorf picks up Marth and smacks his head in the corner before sticking his boot in Marth's throat and keeps it their until the ref's four count. Ganondorf then whips hard to the opposite corner before lifting him up and gives him a side walk slam before pinning him for a two count.

Ganondorf then picked up Marth and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb but Marth managed to get out of it after giving Ganondorf several punches. Marth then gave Ganondorf a drop kick which sent Ganondorf back into the ropes and ended up getting tied up. Marth then gave Ganondorf several shots before the ref got him to back up and started to free Ganondorf. After the ref freed Ganondorf Marth went back on the attack but was quickly shoved away by Ganondorf and straight into the ref. Jet then tried to hand the title belt Ganondorf but was cut off by Roy who then hit Ganondorf with it. Marth then went to the top rope and hit Ganondorf with a moonsault and pinned him as the ref came round and got the three count.

" Here is your winner, Marth."

" Marth pins Ganondorf, and for the second weeks running Roy and Marth get one over the tag team champions." Steve said.

" Thanks to a bit of cheating." Bart said

" Jet got the title belt involved, Roy and Marth just beat them at there own game."

Backstage

We see Mario sitting in his lockerroom when a knock is heard, Mario doesn't reply and seconds later a door is heard opening and Luigi comes in and sits by Mario.

" Look, I know right now you have a lot on your mind, but I just wanted to thank you for coming out to help me last week. I know we haven't really spoke to each other for a while but I think we can put that to rest. Look, anytime you need help with anything I'll be right here ready for ya."

Luigi then gets up and goes to leaves

" Luigi, I know you will, no matter what happens we will always be brothers and that's what they do."

Ringside

" It's good to see Mario and Luigi getting on again." Steve said

Non-title Match: Ryu v Tails (c)

Ryu's music starts

" The following non-title match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he's the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

Tails and Ryu go to tie up but Tails quickly kick the back of Ryu's leg instead and gives Ryu several more kicks before Ryu manages to grabs on of Tails legs but Tails hits Ryu with an enzaguri which staggers Ryu. Tails then gives Ryu a drop kick which sends him out of the ring. Ryu gets to his feet but is quickly taken down again by Tails who took him down with a suicide dive. Tails then slide back into the ring and waited for Ryu to get up before jumping over the ropes again and took Ryu down with a hurricarana.

Tails then rolled Ryu back into the ring before stepping out on the apron and hit Ryu with a spring bored leg drop and pinned Ryu for a two count. Tails then gave Ryu several stomps before going back to the top rope and waited for Ryu to get up before jumping off but this time was caught by Ryu who gave him a hard clothesline. Ryu then got on top pf Tails and gave him several punches before picking him up and gave Tails a short arm clothesline.

Ryu then picked up Tails and gave him a belly to belly supplex before picking him up and gave him a second one. Ryu then went to put Tails in the ankle lock but Tails quickly grabbed the ropes and pulled himself out of the ring before it could get locked in. Ryu then rolled out of the ring and Tails quickly took Ryu down by jumping off the steel steps and hit Ryu with a leg drop. Tails then rolled Ryu back into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Tails then went back to the top rope but took too long and was caught by Ryu who tossed him from the top rope to the mat. Ryu then gave Tails a belly to belly overhead supplex before putting Tails in the ankle lock right in the center of the ring. Tails slowly started to crawl toward the ropes but before he could reach Ryu dragged him back to the center. Tails continued to scream in agony but refused to tap and tried desperately crawling towards the ropes again but Ryu simple dragged Tails back to the center before putting more pressure on. Tails continued to try and reach the ropes screaming more each time Ryu put on more pressure until it was too much and finally tapped out.

" Here is your winner, The world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" Ryu has just defeated the Intercontinental champion Tails." Steve said

" More importantly, he might of just taken the Intercontinental champion out of the match at Starcade. He should of just tapped out straight away, all he has achieved tonight is getting hurt."

" That's not Tails way, he'll fight with every last breath he can."

" Well this might just cost him the Intercontinental championship."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Knuckles. Now Knuckles last week we all saw the lights go out, when they came back on you were out cold and Shadow was standing in the center of the ring, Your thoughts?"

" Last week Shadow took me out in his usual cowardice way, and this is for the second week running. Shadow at Starcade all the mind games end when we are surrounded by the twenty foot hell in a cell and I guarantee that unlike last year at starcade you won't be coming back."

Ringside

" Everyone has been going on about it but in six days it will happen Knuckles and Shadow will be inside hell in a cell a match which takes years off your career."

" I have a feeling that someone will not be leaving that hell in a cell under their own power."

T.V Title Match: Ike v Johnny Cage (c)

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and gets handed a mic.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, it's that time once again where you can maval at a true wrestling hero, a man all the ladies want to be with and a man that all the men want to be like and that all the children want to cheer for and tonight like every night im here I won't let you down cause this is what you've payed your hard earned money to see."

" Johnny really is in his own little world." Steve said

" These fans should respect Johnny."

" He seems to think they already do, so it wouldn't make a difference what they did."

Ike's music starts

" And his opponant, the challenger, Ike."

Johnny and Ike tie up and both try and shove the other towards the ropes with Ike eventually succeeding only for Johnny to cheap shot him when he breaks the hold at the refs request. Johnny then gives Ike several more punches before Ike blocked one and gave Johnny several of his on before getting Johnny on the ropes where he got half his body out and the ref backed Ike off.

Johnny then went to attack Ike who saw it coming and gave Johnny a hip toss. Johnny got up quickly but was hip tossed again before getting up and getting a drop kick. Johnny then rolled out of the ring and Ike went to grab him but Johnny pulled him out and and drove him back first into the ring. Johnny then rolled Ike into the ring and pinned him with his feet on the ropes and got a two count.

Johnny then picked up Ike and whipped him across the ring and gave him a tilt a whirl backbreaker before pinning Ike for a two count. Johnny then got up and argued with the ref that it was a three before getting rolled up by Ike for a two count. Ike and Johnny both got up quickly but Johnny got in first with a clothesline before whipping Ike across the ring and went for the Johnny go round but missed as Ike had held on to the ropes. Ike then rolled up Johnny and got a two count.

Ike picked up Johnny and smacked his head into the turnbuckle before getting on the second rope and gave Johnny a tornado DDT and pinned him for a two count. Ike then tried to set up Johnny for the vertabreaker by Johnny got free before driving his knee into Ike's gut and followed with a supplex and pinned Ike for a two count. Johnny picked up Ike and whipped him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and attempted a superplex, but Ike held onto the ropes and shoved Johnny off before attempting a crossbody which Johnny avoided by quickly moving before hitting Ike with the Johnny go round and followed up by pinning Ike for the win."

" Here is your winner and still Television champion, The reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny re-taining the Television champion in a well hard fought contest and didn't result in having to cheat for once." Steve said

" What do you mean for once? Johnny doesn't need to cheat, he is the people's hero."

" Self proclaimed. Anyway coming we have Robotnik and his big decision regarding the GWA championship match."

" We can see on the big screen that he has just left his office and will be here shortly."

Eggman's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the owner of Gaming wrestling Alliance, Robotnik." The announcer said as Robotnik got into the ring.

" Now then ladies and gentlemen, as promised im here to tell you all about the situation between Mario and Captain Falcon and who will be going on to face the GWA champion Fox at Starcade."

Eggman is then interrupted by the music of Fox.

" Why is he here?" Steve said

" He's the GWA champion Steve, this announcement concerns him as well you know."

Fox then gets into the ring and gets handed a mic.

" I know you hate being interrupted, but as the GWA champion I say it's about time you sorted this out. You see this hasn't just affected Mario and Falcon, it's effected me as well, I don't who im going to prepare for at Starcade, not that it really matters anyway, but I like to be prepared, so im here to see up close who you are gonna choose."

Eggman waits a few moments as the Fox sucks chant dies down.

" As i was saying, I have come to a decision, and what is gonna happen is that Mario and Captain Falcon will go one on one again, at Starcade and this time they will be a winner because it will be a falls count anywhere match, and the winner will be the number one contender."

" Woah wait as minute, let me see if I understand this right, Mario versus Falcon in a falls count anywhere match with the winner facing me in the main event. I like it."

" Not quite."

" What do you mean not quite?"

" The winner of the falls count anywhere match will be the number one contender, but he won't face you in the main event, he will face the GWA champion in the next pay per view."

" So that leaves me with no one to face, I like that even better a nice relaxing time a home."

" Wait just a minute." Eggman said interrupting Fox. " I never said you had the night off. What good is a pay per view if the world champion isn't their, so you will be in action and it will be against some you know quite well, someone who actually defeated you last week. Corn."

" What! You can't do that, I've already beaten him several times." Fox said as Eggman began to leave and not noticing Corn coming through the crowd and into the ring.

" Im better than Corn I don't need to face him ag.."

Corn then grabbed Fox, spun him round and gave him the rock bottom.

" Corn with a hard message to Fox, and it's im coming to get my title back." Steve said as Corn picked up the GWA championship and held it above his head over a prone Fox.

" That was an act of cowardice. Corn should be ashamed."

" Corn gets a chance to re-gain the GWA championship at Starcade, that and many more big matches will be on at Starcade and we'll see you all there so from Bart and myself, Goodnight."

* * *

Re-cap

Mario v Captain Falcon double count out

Conker b Vega via pinfall

Vector b Bomberman via pinfall

The New Kongs b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Marth b Ganondorf via pinfall

Ryu b Tails via submission

Johnny Cage b Ike via pinfall

* * *

Starcade Matches

No DQ Intercontinental Match: Conker v Ryu v Vega v Tails (c)

Single Match: Espio v Vector

Tag Team Title Match: Roy & Marth v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Mario v Captain Falcon

Women's Title Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox (c)

Hell In A Cell Match: Knuckles v Shadow


	149. Starcade Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Tails (2)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out GWA Arena here in Station Square and tonight were bringing you Starcade."

" We have several big matches tonight including Mario and Captain Falcon in a number one contenders match, the women's champion Rouge defends her title against Samus, the tag team titles are on the line as Roy and Marth hope to become three time tag team champions when they take on Ganondorf and Jet."

" Also former partners collide as Espio hopes to get some revenge on Vector, Tails defends the Intercontinental championship against three opponants in Conker, Ryu and Vega, Fox defends the GWA championship against Corn but the one most are talking about is Knuckles versus Shadow inside the hell in a cell."

" This all started last year at Starcade when Knuckles cashed in his money in the bank briefcase during the GWA championship match between Sonic and Shadow, and tonight one year on, Shadow finally looks to get revenge."

Eggman's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of Gaming Wrestling Alliance, Robotnik."

Eggman gets into the ring and gets handed a mic. " Now ladies and gentlemen, im sure your all excited about Starcade tonight so I won't take up too much time, but im out here to tell you all about our next pay per view which will see the return of the King of the ring tournament. Now the tournament will start tomorrow night with a random draw to determine who will face against each other. That is all now lets start the show."

Eggman gets out of the ring.

" The King of the Ring is back." Steve said

" One of the most prestigious prizes to win and past winners features Mario, Shadow, Bowser and Corn, the winner of the last tournament two years ago."

Intercontinental Title Match: Conker v Ryu v Vega v Tails (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualification fatal four way match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring challenger number one, Conker."

Ryu's music starts

" Making his way to the ring challenger number two, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Vega's music starts

" Making his way to the ring challenger number three, Vega."

Tails music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Tails."

The match started with each person taking up a corner, all eying each other seeing who would move first. Tails was the first as he went straight to Ryu and gave him several punches before getting shoved away. Conker then goes for Ryu and gets in a few punches but Ryu grabs him and throws him out of the ring. Vega then goes for Ryu who blocks a punch attempt before throwing Vega out of the ring. Tails then sneaks up from behind and rolls up Ryu and gets a two count.

Ryu gets up and Tails quickly gives Ryu a drop kick which sends him back into the corner, Tails then goes for a flying forearm but Ryu moves before giving Tails a german supplex. Ryu then picks up Tails and gives him a belly to belly supplex before pinning Tails and Conker breaks it up at two. Conker then gives Ryu several shots to the back but Ryu shrugs them off and goes to punch Conker who ducks and then gives Ryu a thumb to the eye before following with a jaw breaker.

Conker then went to the top rope and waited for Ryu to get up before hitting him with a crossbosy and pinned him for a two count. On the outside Tails and Vega were going at it with Vega whipping Tails into the steel steps. In the ring Conker stomped away at Ryu until he was grabbed by Vega who gave him a reverse DDT. Vega then picked up Ryu and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a spin kick.

Vega then picked up Ryu and whipped him across the ring again but Ryu went flying out when Tails pulled down the top rope. Tails then went to do jump to the top ropes but Vega quickly kicks Tails in mid jump and Tails crashed to the mat. Conker then came from behind and rolled up Vega for a two count. Vega got up quickly and took Conker down with a hip toss and followed up with a second before doing a baseball slide on Ryu as he was getting back into the ring which sent him into the barriers.

Vega then stood in the corner and waited for Conker to get up before hitting him with a spear and pinned him for a two count which Tails broke up. Tails then went to whip Vega across the ring but Vega reversed it and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked it and then hit Vega with the pele and pinned him for a two count. Tails the got up but walked straight into Ryu who gave him a belly to belly supplex.

Ryu then grabbed Vega and gave him a short arm clothesline and kept hold of his arm and gave him a second one. Ryu then grabbed Vega and put him into the ankle lock and Vega desperately started to try and reach the ropes and was near when Ryu pulled him back to the center and apply more pressure and looked like he was about to tap out when Conker came in and smacked Ryu hard on the head with a chair not once but twice. Conker then went to the top rope and did the shooting star press onto Vega and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker wins and is the new Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" Conker played it brilliantly, he waited for the perfect opportunity and is once again the Intercontinental champion."

" This makes him a three time Intercontinental champion, and spare a thought for Tails who lost the Intercontinental title without being pinned."

" That's what makes this match so hard."

" Well up next two former partners collide, lets show you how this came to.

_3 weeks ago _

_Alex and Wonder Boy then set up Espio for the double piledriver, but Vector grabs hold of Alex and drags him to the outside. Espio then uses the distraction to give Wonder Boy a reverse DDT. Espio then goes for the shining wizard. But Wonder Boy ducks and the rolls up Espio for the win as Alex stops Vector from breaking the pin._

" _Here are your winners, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The New Age Outlaws."_

" _The Outlaws pick up the victory as Vector and Espio lose again."_

" _Things going from bad to worse for these two." Bart said as Vector picked up Espio and held on to him for several seconds before kicking him in the gut and then gave him the Vector Bomb._

" _Vector with the Vector Bomb to his own tag team partner."_

" _I think you mean former tag team partner now Steve."_

" _Well things have been reaching a boiling point, and tonight it exploded." Steve said as Vector left the ring as Espio lie motionless."_ W

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Espio. Now we have just seen what happened when things between you and your now former tag team partner Vector finally boiled over, Now it's been a few weeks what have you got to say?"

" You know, me and Vector go back a long way, back to the early days and several times we always had our arguments, those dry patches when nothing went right for us and we have gone our separate ways a few times as well, but never like this. Vector, if you wanted this team to be finish then all you had to do was say so, but too attack me like you did and just flush away all the years of friendships we had right down the drain s not right, if this is the way you want to end it then fine, but it will end with me looking down at you."

Espio then leaves

Ringside

" Espio all fired up for his upcoming match with his former partner Vector." Steve said

" Espio will have to concentrate and use his speed and agility to defeat Vector, not just go straight in like a man possessed."

" With Espio's mind set n revenge I can't see that happening."

Single Match: Vector v Espio

Vector's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Chaotix music starts

" And his opponant, Espio."

Espio charges to the ring and slides in and quickly ducks and clothesline attempt by Vector before hitting Vector with a flying forearm and then followed with several punches before Vector managed to shove him away. Espio got right up and went straight back to Vector with several punches and again Vector shoves Espio off before rolling out of the ring.

Espio gets up and takes out Vector with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring and got himself a steel chair before getting back into the ring himself and shoved the ref who went to take the chair down and smashed the chair over Vector's head which caused the DQ."

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Espio certainly didn't come here to win, he came for revenge." Steve said as Espio smashes the chair over Vector's head again which knocks him down. Espio then stands above Vector and smacks him again on the head with the chair before the ref again tries to take it away but again Espio shoves him down.

" Espio has lost it, and I think Vector is busted open." Bart said as Vector staggered to his feet and again Espio smacks him over the head with the chair before more refs and security arrive to stop Espio.

" Espio with some revenge here tonight, but I doubt he is through yet." Steve said

" After what just happened im sure Vector is gonna want Espio as well."

A video is played on the big screen of the last two weeks when Roy defeated Jet and Marth defeated Ganondorf.

" So far Roy and Marth have both been victorious in single matches against the tag team champions Ganondorf and Jet, tonight it's for the tag team championships."

Tag Team Title Match: Roy and Marth v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Roy and Marth."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, they are two thirds of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Marth and Ganondorf tie up and Ganondorf quickly shoves Marth to the corner. Marth get up and ties up with Ganondorf again and again Ganondorf shoves him down into the corner. Marth gets up and goes for Ganondorf again but this time quickly drop kicks Ganondorf's knee and does it a second time which brings Ganondorf to one knee. Marth then gives Ganondorf several hard kicks to the chest which knocks him right down before Marth follows with a leg drop and pins Ganondorf who powers out at one.

Marth continues his attack by stomping away at Ganondorf and begins punching him as Ganondorf gets up before getting shoved away by Ganondorf. Marth gets up and goes for Ganondorf again who this time takes him down with a big boot. Ganondorf picks up Marth and smacks his head in the corner before sticking his boot in Marth's throat and keeps it their until the ref's four count before making the tag to Jet.

Jet gets into the ring and gives Marth several punches before whipping him across to the opposite corner and then hits him with a running knee strike and follows up with a bulldog. Jet then pins Marth for a two count before Roy breaks it up. Jet picks up Marth and whips him across the ring and hit him with a drop kick before dragging him to his corner and tags in Ganondorf.

Ganondorf picks up Marth and gives him a scoop slam before doing an elbow drop. Ganondorf then gets up and hits a goes for a second elbow drop but Marth quickly moves and makes the tag to Roy. Roy quickly climbs to the top rope and hits Ganondorf with a missile drop kick before going for a pin which Ganondorf kicks out of at two. Roy then stomps away at Ganondorf before tagging in Marth and they both give Ganondorf a double supplex.

Marth then knocks Jet off the apron and tags Roy in and they take down Ganondorf and whipped him into the corner then unfortunately the ref was standing. Roy and Marth then lifted Ganondorf to the top rope and gave him a double supperplex Roy then pins Ganondorf as Jet grabbed Marth's leg and dragged him to the outside and whipped him into the steel steps. Jet then got back into the ring with a title belt and went for Roy who ducked and then gave Jet a DDT. Roy then picked up the title belt and smacked Ganondorf with it, but unfortunately he was seen by the ref who called for a DQ.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Ganondorf & Jet."

" Roy and Marth disqualified after Jet originally brought in the title belt." Steve said

" Makes no difference, he choose to use it and it cost him and Marth dear."

A replay started back at the royal rumble is shown between Captain Falcon and Mario, the next several weeks are also shown as well.

" This all started when Mario won the royal rumble last month, since then Captain Falcon has been adamant that Mario's feet did touch the floor and that he should of won the rumble." Steve said

" We tried to get this sorted last week and that didn't work, but tonight it will because it's no disqualification, falls count anywhere. So tonight we will have a winner."

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Captain Falcon v Mario

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is a falls count anywhere match and is scheduled for one fall, with the winner facing the GWA champion at the King Of The Ring. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Mario and Falcon tied up and Mario quickly backed Falcon into the corner and went for a punch but Falcon quickly moved and gave Mario several punches before whipping him across to the oppersite corner before going for a clothesline, but Mario moved and Falcon went hard into the corner before being thrown out of the ring by Mario who quickly left the ring as well.

Mario grabbed Falcon and led him round the ring and smacked his head on the announce table before whipping him into the steel steps. Mario then started to to take apart the announce table until he was hit from behind by Falcon who drove Mario back first into the ring apron. Falcon then whipped Mario into the barriers and then charged at him but Mario ducked and back dropped Falcon over the barriers.

Mario then climbed over the barrier and grabbed Falcon and led him through the crowd into a clearing where he whipped him into a wall. Mario then grabbed a chair which a fan was holding out for him and went to smack Falcon who managed to punch him in the gut before he could. Falcon then grabbed the chair and struck Mario across the back before giving Mario a DDT on the concentrate floor and followed up with a pin for a two count.

Falcon then picked up Mario and led him back to the entrance way and lifted him onto the steel rampway before getting on him self and picked up Mario and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Falcon picked up Mario and led him up the ramp to the top and went for another supplex, which Mario blocked and then gave Falcon one as well. Mario then got up and disappeared backstage only to appear moments later with a kendo stick and he smacked it right between the eyes of Falcon several times, each time sent Falcon back a few steps until he was right5 at the edge. Mario then gave Falcon a big boot which sent him off and through a table. Mario then went back down the rampway and waked towards where Falcon was and pulled him from the wreckage and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

" Mario wins, which means he will face the GWA champion at King Of The Ring., whoever that may be.

" We were told that this match would have an ending to it and we certainly did." Bart said as several refs helped Falcon to the back.

" That was quite a fall by Falcon, we hope he will be alright."

" Like Mario is gonna care anyway."

" Up next we have Samus and Rouge for the women's championship and this match is about more than just the women's championship for Samus who had to unmask herself after losing a match several months ago against Rouge and since then has not let Samus forget about it."

" Not only that Rouge has also tried on several occasions to take Samus out of this match."

Women's Title Match: Samus v Rouge

Samus music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the women's championship, making her way to the ring the challenger, Samus."

Rouge music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge goes to attack Samus as she enters the ring but Samus manages to fight back and Rouge quickly slides under the ropes and to the outside. Rouge walks around to the ring steps and gets slowly back into the ring and ties up with Samus, who backs her into the corner and makes the break where Rouge delivers a cheap shot before spearing Samus to the mat and punches her several times before picking her up and gives her a supplex and pins her for a two count.

Rouge then picks up Samus and goes for another supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Rouge one of her own before picking up Rouge and gives her a backbreaker before pinning her for a two count. Samus picks up Rouge and whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge ducks and clothesline of her own as Samus does the same and both hit each other.

Samus and Rouge slowly gets up and Rouge then goes for a punch with Samus block and and give Rouge a punch before picking her up and places her on her shoulders before slamming Rouge to the mat and pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Rouge again and whips her into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge moves and Samus goes into the turnbuckle and Rouge rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes and gets a two count before the ref spots it and stop the count. Rouge complains to the ref and gets rolled up by Samus for a two count.

Samus and Rouge then get up with Rouge beating Samus to the punch and then gave her the widows peak and pinned Samus for a two count. Rouge then went for the widows peak a second time but Samus thought out of it and then gave Rouge the Samus driver and pinned her for a two count before Rouge got her foot on the ropes. Samus picked up Rouge and whipped her into the corner before lifting her to the top rope and went to give Rouge a superplex, but Rouge held on to the ropes and shoved Samus off before getting off the ropes and back to the apron. Samus then went to grabbed Rouge, but Rouge quickly pulled he down and Samus head smacked the turnbuckle and Rouge quickly rolled her up and put her feet on the ropes to get the three count.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge once again screws Samus out of the women's championship." Steve said as Rouge celebrates and taunts Samus from the outside of the ring.

" She may have done, but she is still the women's champion and that is the important thing."

Backstage: With Dave

Dave here and my guest at this time the the challenger for the GWA championship Corn. Now Corn in just a moment you have a chance to become the GWA champion for a third time. How are you feeling epically when the last few times the title has been on the line against Fox you somehow end up on the losing side?"

" Im not gonna make any excuses about the last time we met with the title on the line, but last time we met I did beat him one, two, three., and tonight I plan on doing exactly the same to once again become the GWA champion."

Corn then leaves

Ringside

" A focused Corn ahead of his GWA championship match." Steve said

" He did beat the GWA champion Fox last time out, but now the title is on the line and you know Fox is gonna be more focused tonight as well."

GWA Championship Match: Corn v Fox

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Corn."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Fox."

Corn and Fox go to tie up but Fox kicks Corn in the gut and gives him a punch before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop and then goes for a quick diamond cutter but Corn pushes Fox off and gives him a body slam before going for the sharpshooter but Fox quickly gets to the ropes before he can lock it on.

Corn and Fox tie up and Fox gets Corn against the ropes and breaks the hold and kicks Corn in the gut and throws him out of the ring. Fox then follows and grabs Corn and smacks his head off the announce table. Fox then rolls Corn back into the ring and goes for the pin with his feet on the ropes and gets a two count.

Fox picks up Corn and whips him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Corn holds on and then manages to shove Fox off before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Corn then gave Fox a spinebuster and followed up by putting Fox in the sharpshooter. Fox desperately started making his way to the ropes and was about to grab them when Corn dragged Fox back to the center. Fox again began desperately making his way to the ropes and looked like he was about to tap before making one final effort and grabbed the ropes.

Corn picked up Fox and gave him a body slam before picking him up again across his shoulders before dropping him gut first onto his knees and then pinned him for a two count. Corn picked up Fox and went to whip him across the ring, but Fox countered it and Corn nearly went into the ref but just stopped in time. Fox took advantage by giving Corn a low blow and then the diamond cutter and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and still GWA champion, Fox."

" Fox wins, he re-tains the GWA championship." Steve said

" And as we saw earlier, he will now defend the GWA championship at the king of the ring against Mario."

" Up next we have our main event, a match that is one year in the making."

_Starcade – last year _

_Shadow gave Sonic a pedigree. Shadow then went to pin Sonic but was then attacked by Knuckles, who hit him with his briefcase._

_Vector and Espio then came to the ring and picked up Sonic and Knuckles struck him with the briefcase. Vector and Espio then stomped away at Shadow and gave him the chaotic drop before doing the same with Sonic._

_Knuckles then came in with a chair and Vector and Espio held Shadow up and Knuckles struck him with a chair. They did the same with Sonic before Knuckles handed the ref the briefcase and demanded he make the three count. Which he did._

" _Here is your winner, and new GWA champion, Knuckles."_

" _I don't believe it! Knuckles has cashed in his money in the bank briefcase and is now the GWA champion." Steve said as the crowd watched in shock that Knuckles would do this to Sonic._

" _He, Vector and Espio have left Sonic and Shadow in a pool of their own blood."_

" _Well this is a huge way to end the show, we have a new GWA champion, and it is Knuckles, who wasn't even in the match."_

" _Well he has said he would wait for the right moment, and this was his moment."_

_Wrestlemania _

_Knuckles continues to celebrates but stops when the lights go out._

" _Knuckles, have you forgetting about me? Im still watching your every move Knuckles, every step you take, and move you make, im watching you, waiting for my opportunity to take you down and get revenge for putting me out for four months. Remember Knuckles, im everywhere you are, and I might strike any time."_

_The lights come back on and Knuckles looks quite shaken._

" _What the hell?" _

_Vengeance _

_Knuckles then goes to the top rope and hits Corn with a diving headbutt and then locks in the crossface and Corn is about to tap when the lights cut. The lights return and Shadow is in the ring with Knuckles the only one standing with both Corn and the ref down. Shadow pulls out a baseball bat and Knuckles goes for Shadow who moves and hits him with the bat._

_Shadow then hits Knuckles on the back before giving him the pedigree. Shadow then gets on top of Knuckles and punches away at him before leaving the ring and returns with a steel chair and smacks him in the head with it which busts him open. Shadow then puts Knuckles leg in the chair and then stomped on it. The lights cut again and when they returned Shadow was gone. Corn then pinned Knuckles and then ref slowly made the three count._

" _Here is your winner, and new GWA champion, Corn."_

" _My god, I can't believe what I have just witnessed." Steve said_

" _It seems that Shadow has finally chosen is time for revenge."_

" _And on top of that he has also cost Knuckles the GWA championship."_

_No Mercy _

_Shadow slides into the ring ad Knuckles quickly gets out. Shadow gets out and starts stalking Knuckles. Knuckles gets back into ring and stomps at Shadow as he gets back in. Knuckles continues to stomp away at Shadow before giving him several blows to the shoulder and attempts to lock in the crossface but Shadow is to close to the ropes._

_Knuckles picks up Shadow, who quickly shrugs Knuckles off and unloads at him with several right hands before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a high knee. Shadow then drop his knee onto Knuckles before picking him back up and whips him into the corner and gives him a splash. Shadow then wipes Knuckles to the opposite corner and gives him another splash and follows up with a back drop._

_Shadow then sets up Knuckles for a pedigree but gets his head taken off before he could._

" _Here is your winner by Disqualification, Shadow."_

" _That's Ganondorf." Steve said_

" _We haven't seen him for several weeks, and he has just saved Knuckles skin."_

" _Knuckles escapes from Shadow tonight, but he can't avoid Shadow forever."_

_Fully Loaded_

_Shadow then gave Ganondorf several punches before kicking him in the gut and set Ganondorf up for the pedigree only to be clothesline by Knuckles who had finally got into the ring. Knuckles then stomped away at Shadow before handing him to Ganondorf who gave him a jackknife powerbomb. Jet then came off the apron and hit Shadow with a frog splash. Knuckles then went to the top rope and hit Shadow with a diving headbutt before putting Shadow in the crossface and the ref called for the bell as Shadow wasn't responding._

" _Here are your winners, Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet, the triple threat."_

" _It was always gonna be a hard task for Shadow, and unfortunately it was too hard." Steve said as Knuckles still had Shadow in the crossface._

" _Knuckles ain't letting go, he wants Shadow out for good." Bart said as Knuckles continued to apply pressure and Jet grabbed Shadow's hand and was making it tap on the mat._

" _Not only do they want Shadow out they also want him humiliated." Steve said as Knuckles finally let Shadow go."_

_Royal Rumble_

_The countdown reaches zero and the buzzer sounds_

_# 23 Knuckles_

" _Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting, yo know Shadow has been waiting for this." Steve said_

" _Im pretty sure that Knuckles was hoping that Shadow would be gone by now."_

_Knuckles got to the ring and was about to enter when he dropped to the floor and walked round the ring before getting on the apron again and again dropped to the floor. Shadow then slide under the ropes and gave chase to Knuckles who then entered the ring and attacked Shadow as he re-entered. After a few stomps Knuckles went to give Shadow a punch but it was blocked and Shadow gave Knuckles one f his own and several more before clotheslining him out of the ring. Shadow then did a crossbody out of the ring onto Knuckles before dragging him backstage whilst still beating him._

" _Is Shadow crazy? Why the hell did he just eliminate himself?" Bart said as the ten second countdown began._

" _I guess seeing Knuckles took Shadow away from his game plan, you know how much Shadow wants to get at Knuckles."_

" _But it's still crazy, a shot at the GWA Championship is not something you can earn everyday._

" Tonight this ends here, inside of the unforgiving hell in a cell." Steve said

" Everyone has been waiting for this moment and now it has arrived."

Hell In A Cell Match: Knuckles v Shadow

Knuckles music starts

" The following contest is a hell in a cell match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Knuckles goes to attack Shadow as he enters the ring but Shadow blocks the punch and gives Knuckles several of his own before whipping Knuckles across the ring and hit him with a high knee to the face. Shadow then gets ontop of Knuckles and gives him several punches before picking him and throws him to the outside. Shadow then gets out of the ring and picks up Knuckles and goes to smack his head on the steel cell but Knuckles gets his hands out to block it before punching Shadow in the gut and smacks his head off the cell.

Knuckles then reaches under the ring and pulls out a steel chair and and goes to his Shadow, but Shadow moves and Knuckles just hits the cell which causes him to drop the chair. Shadow then gives Knuckles several punches before grabbing Knuckles head and smacks it on the cell and then rakes it across the cell which busts Knuckles open. Shadow the rolls Knuckles into the ring and then reaches under the ring and pulls out several weapons and throws them into he ring.

Shadow gets back into the ring and picks up a stop sign and smack it right on Knuckles head twice before Knuckles went down. Shadow then picks up a bat and gets ready to hit Knuckles, who gives Shadow a low blow in desperation. Knuckles then takes the bat off Shadow and hits him over the back before dropping the bat then throws Shadow to the outside.

Knuckles then gets out of the ring and whips Shadow into the steel cell. Knuckles then picks up the steel steps and places then a few feet away from Shadow before he runs and jumps off the stairs and right into Shadow which sends them both through the cell to the outside.

" They broke the damn cell!" Steve shouted

" These two are now loose on the outside."

Knuckles picked up Shadow who quickly broke Knuckles grip and gave him several punches before whipping him into the barrier. Shadow went to pick up Knuckles who raked the eyes of Shadow before he began to climb up the hell in the cell.

" What is Knuckles doing?"

" He is climbing up the cell, why I don't know?" Steve said as Knuckles reached the top.

Shadow got up and saw that Knuckles was at the top and began climbing himself.

" Now Shadow is climbing up as well." Steve said

" This isn't gonna be good." Steve said as Knuckles tried to gets Shadow to lose his grip until Shadow somehow managed to land a punch on Knuckles before finishing climbing. Knuckles then saw that Shadow had reached the top and went to the other side of the cell and went to climb down but was grabbed by Shadow who pulled him back to the top and they both started to trade punches and both nearly fall through when a piece of the roof gives slightly. Knuckles then grabs Shadow and tries to gives him a piledriver, but Shadow resists and then gives Knuckles a backdrop and Knuckles goes straight through the cell.

" Oh my god! Knuckles just crashed through he cell!" Steve shouted

" That's at least a eighteen foot drop." Bart said as Shadow looked down from the roof of the cell.

Shadow then slowly climbed down the cell and got back into the ring and went to pin Knuckles and got a two before lifting his shoulders off the mat. Shadow then picks up Knuckles and gives him a pedigree and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow has done it, Shadow finally has his revenge." Steve said as paramedics arrived to tend to Knuckles.

" Well I hope Shadow is happy, because Knuckles looks seriously injured."

" If he is that Shadow will be more than satisfied and Knuckles will know what it feels like to get injured by someone else. Well this is all we have time for tonight, we hope you've enjoyed watching and we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap

Conker b Ryu, Tails & Vega via pinfall to become new Intercontinental champion

Vector b Espio via DQ

Ganondorf & Jet b Roy & Marth via DQ to retain tag team titles

Mario b Captain Falcon

Rouge b Samus via pinfall to retain Women's championship

Fox b Corn via pinfall to retain GWA Championship

Shadow b Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

Tomorrow Preview

KOTR 1st round matches start

T.V Title Match: v Johnny Cage (c)

* * *

Note: Firstly I'd like to apologizers to everyone who may have been kept waiting it's been a long time I know, mainly because of my laziness and partly down to my new 360 I have recently brought. Anyway I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next show


	150. Week 21 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out GWA Arena here in Station Square just twenty four hours after Starcade." Steve said

" And what a show Starcade was, we crowned a new Intercontinental champion, Shadow got his revenge over Knuckles inside hell in a cell and Fox re-tain the GWA Championship over Corn."

Fox's music starts

" And speaking of the GWA champion, here he is." Steve said as Fox got into the ring and was handed a mic.

" Now then, im sure your all thinking im out here to talk about how re-tain my GWA championship last night, well im not. Im out here to talk about a travasty, you see last night I did retain my GWA championship, but there was a small problem with that, it wasn't in the main event. Why was I, the GWA champion pushed out of the main event, because of Shadow, who has spent the last few months moaning and complaining about how he wanted his 'revenge'. Well that makes me sick, Im the GWA champion and I should always be in the main event."

Fox then gets inturpted by Shadow's musics who comes to the ring.

" You want to come out here and complain about not being in the main event? After you accuse me of complaing. Well seeing as you love being in the main event how about you and me in the main event tonight for the GWA championship?" Shadow said which got a huge pop.

" Woah right there? What have you done to make you have a shot at me? Your not even the number one contender so I ain't facing you tonight."

Fox goes to leave but stops when Eggman's music starts

" Wait right there Fox. Now you maybe right about Shadow not being the number one contender, but tha doesn't mean that you can't face off with him. So seeing as you want to be in the main event so much tonights main event will be you going one on one with Shadow." Eggman said before walking off leaving an angry Fox on the outside of the ring while Shadow just grins at him.

" Well what a start to tonights show, Fox and Shadow one on one tonight." Steve said

" And if that wasn't enough tonight sees the first round matches in the king of the ring tournament."

" Earlier today the king if the ring tournament was determined by a ramdom drawing by Robotnik and several other board members and we nor the people who are partisapating know who's facing one another."

King Of The Ring 1st Round Match: ? V ?

Tails music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the king of the ring tournament. Making his way to the ring, Tails."

" Tails the first person out, he will be looking to get back to winning ways after losing the Intercontinental championship last night." Steve said

" Let's see who he's facing."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

" You talk about another person who didn't have a good Starcade. Falcon lost to Mario last might in a number one contenders match against Mario."

" Im supprised he's even out here after the fall he had last night."

Tails and Falcon tied up and Falcon quickly backed Tails to the corner and went for a punch which Tails ducked and quickly gave Falcon several kicks to the legs before Falcon gave Tails a knee to the gut and follwed up with a supplex. Falcon then grabbed Tails leg and lifted it up and slammed it hard on the mat. Falcon then lifted Tails leg up again and again slammed it down hard on the mat.

Falcon then grabbed Tails leg and dragged him to the ropes and laid it on the bottom rope and jumped on it. Falcon then laid Tails leg on the bottom rope and jumped on it again. Falcon and grabbed Tails leg and dragged him tot he centre of the ring and went for the figure four leg lock but Tails quickly sat up and supprised Falcon with a small package for a two count.

Tails gets up quickly but Falcon is up quicker and kicks Tails in his bad leg. Falcon then stomps at it before picking him up and sets up Tails for the C-4, but Tails counters it with several elbow to the head and then takes Falcon down with a hurricarana. Tails then followed up with a drop kick and then pins Falcon for a two count.

Tails then went to the top rope but was stopped by Falcon who tried to gives Tails a superplex but Tails held in to the top rope and knocked Falcon off aftera few punches before giving Falcon a sprial tap and pinned him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails advances into the quarter finals with an impressive victory here tonight." Steve said

" And by the end of the night we'll know a furter three quarter finalist."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the new Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker last night you overcame three other partisapats to win the Intercontinental championship how does it make you feel."

" You know last night I did what many doubted that I could do, most people you asked never even thought that i would walk out Intercontinental champion, for a third time i might add. Now wherver it will be tonight or next week that my path to become king of the ring begins you people better not doubt me again, because you are looking at the next king."

Conker then left.

Ringside

" Conker may seem confident after re-gaining the Intercontinental title last night, but winning the king of the ring tournament won't be easy." Steve said

" He's on a high right now, and he'll be ready for anyone."

Non-title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following non-title tag team match is scheduled forone fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, they are two thrids of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Jet and Sub Zero started thematch off with Sub Zero quickly backing Jet to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a sholder block. Jet quickly got up and went foe a sholder block but failed to knock down Sub Zero who then grabbed him and gave him a supplex before picking him up and smacked his head off the turnbuckle before tagging in Scorpion and they whipped Jet across the ring and gave him a double drop kick before Sub Zero lifted up Scorpion and dropped him on Jet who made the pin for the two count.

Scorpion picked up Jet and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clothesline before lifting him up to the top rope and went to supplex Jet but was distractted by Ganondorf which allowed Jet time to knock him off the top rope. Jet then waited for Scorpion to get up and took him down with a missile drop kick before tagging in Ganondorf.

Ganondorf picked up Scorpion and gave him a clubbing blow to the back before picking him up and done it again before he whipped Scorpion into the corner where he gave him several knees to the gut before whipping him hard into the opposite corner and followed up with a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count which Sub Zero broke up.

Ganondorf then got up and swung for Sub Zero who ducked and then grabbed Ganondorf's head and dropped off the apron, forcing Ganondorf throat into the ropes. Scorpion then quickly rolled up Ganondorf and got a two count. Scopion quickly went back on the assault but Ganondorf managed to shove him away before getting up and then took Scorpion down with a big boot before knocking Sub Zero off the apron and then tagged in Jet who went to the top rope and did the frog splash onto Scorpion and then pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" A big win for the GWA tag team champions." Steve said

" I wonder if they know how Knuckles is doing after what he went through last night."

A replay of what happened last night was shown on the big screen of Shadow sending Knuckles through the roof of the cell.

" Well from what we know Knuckles isn't too serously injured and should be back after the king of the ring, as for Shadow as we saw earlier he has a match with the GWA champion Fox later on tonght."

King Of The Ring 1st Round Match: ? V ?

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is a 1st round match in the king of the ring tournament and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Bomberman."

" A huge opportunity for the former television champion to move up the ranks here." Steve said

" Whoever it is it will be a hard match."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Mr. Money in the bank, Megaman's."

" An intresting match here Steve." Bart said

" Your telling me, these two are former tag team champions together. That teamm and friendship long gone of course, we've not seen these two in the same ring for a while."

" And you know Bomberman would love to beat his former tag team partner."

Bomberman and Megaman go to tie up but Megaman backs up before going to tie up with Bomberman again but instead kicks him in the gut and puts him in a headlock. Bomberman backs up to the ropes and pushes Megaman off him and takes him down with a drop kick. Bomberman picks up Megaman who quickly breaks free and rolls out of the ring.

Bomberman leaves the ring and goes for Megaman who gets back into the ring and then attacks Bomberman as he re-enters. Megaman then picks up Bomberman and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count. Megaman picks up Bomberman and sets him up for the flip piledriver but Bomberman counters it into a backdrop before going to the second rop and hit a double axe handle on Megaman.

Bomberman then goes to the top rope and goes for a moonsault but misses when Megaman rolls out of the way. Megaman then grabs Bomberman and gives him a swinging neckbreaker before getting up and gives Bomberman several vicious stomps to various parts of the body before picking him up and gives him a flip piledriver. Megaman then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Mr. Money in the bank, Megaman."

" Mr money in the bank advance into the quarter finals." Steve said as Megaman was about to leave the ring, but changes his mind and gets back in."

" What's Megaman doing?" Bart said as an evil smirk appeared on Megaman's face

" We've seen that look before." Steve said as Bomberman got to all fours, suddenly Megaman ran forward and punted Bomberman in the head."

" What the hell!" Steve shouted, " That was completely uncalled for."

" I guess it's a very powerful message to Bomberman that he'll always be the better man."

" There was still no need for it, he might if just gave Bomberman a concussion."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest st this time is Mario. Now last night Mario you defeated Captain Falcon to become the number one contender to the GWA championship and you will get your chance in four weeks time at the king of the ring where you could become GWA champion for a sixth time."

" You know it's been a long time since I was in this postion, and a long time since I held the GWA championship. Now I know how good Fox is and what he will do to re-tain the GWA championship, just one message to you Fox, been there, done that. I know all the tricks and even came up with some myself, so in four weeks you better be ready to lose an hand me the GWA championship."

Mario goes to leave but is stopped by Falcon.

" You think this is over? You may have won last night, but we both know who really deserves to be number one contender. And after king of the ring, GWA champion or not, im next in line for a shot."

" You know with your recent run of results I very much doubt it." Mario said before walking away.

Ringside

" Mario ready for whatever Fox can throw at him at the king of the ring." Steve said

" But tonight im sure he'll watching the main event closely as The GWA champion Fox goes one on one with Shadow."

Single Match: Samus v Gum

Samus music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Samus."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, Gum."

Samus and Gum tie up with Samus quickly backing Gum to the ropes ans then whips Gum across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Gum ducks and goes for one of her own but fails to move Samus, who then gives Gum a hard clothesline. Samus picks up Gum and gives her a body slam before picking her up and shows good strength by lifting Gum over her head and gives her a press slam and then pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Gum and gives her a side walk slam and goes for another pin which get a two count. Samus then picks up Gum and whips her into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Gum moves and then goes for a quick roll up which gets a two count. Samus is quickly up and takes Gum down with a hard punch before lifting her up and goes for the Samus driver, but Gum wriggels free and gives Smaus a reverse DDT.

Gum them picks up Samus and gives her a leg screw before going for the sharpshooter and tries several times to turn Samus over who fights as hard as she can to stop it and manages to reach out for the ropes. Gum releases the hold and goes for a clothesline but Samus ducks and back drops over the ropes and Gum manages to land on her feet on the apron. Samus then goes for a punch but Gum blocks it and gives Samus one of her own.

Gum then gets back into the ring and and gives Samus a kick to the gut before going for the springbored bulldog but Samus stops it and slams Gum to the mat. Samus then picks up Gum and whips her into the corner and lifts her to the top rope and gives Gum a superplex before pinning Gum for a two count. Samus then picks up Gum and gives her the Samus driver and this time makes the pin for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" Samus with a hard thought win over the former women's champion Gum, and you know that Samus is gonna want another shot at Rouge after last night." Steve said as Rouge apperaed on the entrance ramp.

" Well look who managed a win here tonight, now you can beat all the women up you like, but you still won't be able to defeat me as last night, I once again shown the whole world that I am the greatest women's champion of all time. And you, like the rest of the women's division are just a league below me."

Rouge then drop her mic and dissapears backstage.

" Rouge rubbing more salt into the wounds of Samus." Bart said

" Sooner or later those words will come back to haunt her."

" But as of right now she is the women's champion."

" Wherever she deserves it or not is debeatable, but she is the women's champion and that's what's important."

King Of The Ring 1st Round Match: ? V ?

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring first round match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

" Corn, the winner of the king of the ring tournament two years ago making his way tot he ring." Steve said

" Technaclly the defending champion as well Steve seeing as there was no king of the ring last year."

" That's true."

Vector's music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

" Vector, who im sure after last night with Espio is in a very foul mood." Steve said

" And can you blame him after what Espio did?"

Corn and Vector tie up and Vector quickly throws him back into the corner and goes to hit him with a right hand but Corn quckly moves and gives Vector several of his own before going to whip Corn to the other corner but Vector reversed it and sent Corn into the corner before squashing him and followed up with a side walk slam.

Vector then picks up Corn and lifts him above his head and drops him out of the ring before getting upt himself. Vector then picks up Corn and whips him into the steel steps before grabbing both hands round Corn's throat and drops him hard onto the mat. Vector then rolls Corn back into the ring and goes to get in himself when Espio appears. Vector blocks Espio's punch and gives him one of his own before going to get back into the ring but is hit by Corn who did a baseball slide and the ref then finished counting Vector out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn advances thanks to a distraction from Espio." Steve said as Espio dissapeared up the ramp and Vector began to give chase.

" Espio screws with Vector again, he really has a death wish."

" Well I can't codone what he has done, he is getting himself some revenge. We now know three king of the ring quarter finalist and we will be adding one more shortly "

King Of The Ring 1st Round Match: ? v ?

Conker's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring first round match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way tot he ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" The new Intercontinental champion Conker, who just twenty four hours ago won the Intercontinental championship and now we wait his opponant."

Ryu's music starts

" And his opponant, the world's most dangrous man, Ryu."

Ryu and Conker tie up and Ryu quickly backs Conker to the corner and goes to hit him but Conker quickly moves and gives Ryu several punches before Ryu shoves him down to the mat and before he can get up Ryu gives Conker a kick to the head. Ryu grabs Conker by the arm and drags him to his feet before giving him a short arm clothesline.

Ryu then picks up Conker and whips him hard into the corner and gives Conker several punches to the head and body before the ref manages to drag him away. Ryu shoves the ref off of him and goes to grab Conker who pokes Ryu in the eye before giving him a kick to the gut and then a DDT before pinning him for a two count.

Conker got up and stomped away at Ryu before picking him up and went to whip him across the ring, but Ryu reversed it and sent Conker across the ring before grabbing him and gives him a belly to belly overhead supplex and goes to pin Conker who just manages to roll out of the ring. Ryu quickly followed and grabbed Conker and drove him back first into the barrier. Ryu then places Conker in a sitting position by the steel steps before driving his foot into Conker's face.

Ryu rolls Conker into the ring and picks him up and shoves him into the corner and gives him several more punches before finishing with a jumping spin kick. Ryu picks up Conker and gives him a belly to belly supplex before locking in the ankle lock and Conker desperately tries reaching for the ropes, but Ryu drags him back to the center and Conker taps out.

" Here is your winner, The world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" Ryu defeats the Intercontinental champion to advance into the quarter finals." Steve said

" Ryu is a major threat to the other in this tournament Steve."

" Your right there Bart, everyone will be hoping they don't draw him in the quarter finals." Steve said as the lights go out and red ones come on.

" What the hell?"

" What is this?"

A video starts playing over the big screen showing several darken people partisapating in some sort of strange ritual. The video ends with The Brood are coming. The video then stops and the lights go back to normal.

" That was certainly strange." Steve said

" Your telling me, and who the hell are The Brood?"

" I guess we'll find out over the coming weeks."

Non-title Match: Shadow v Fox (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Fox." .

Fox and Shadow go to tie up but Fox gives Shadow a kick to the gut and follows up with several punches before whipping Shadow across the ring and gives him a back body drop. Fox picks up Shadow amd gives him gives him several european uppercuts, which sends Shadow back into the corner, and F ox begins punching Shadow in the corner before being restrained by the ref.

Fox shoves the ref out of the way and goes back to Shadow who explodes out of the corner and takes Fox down with a spear and gives him several punches before Fox manages to wriggle out of the ring. Shadow quickly rolled out of the ring and grabed Fox and smacked his head off the apron before rolling him back into the ring.

Shadow got into the ring and picked up Fox and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a high knee. Shadow then gave Fox a knee tot he face and pinned him for a two count. Shadow picked up Fox and set him up for the pedigree but Fox got free and quickly rolled out of the ring. Fox then grabbed his title and began walking backwards up the ramp but stopped when he walked into someone. Fox turned and saw it was Mario who grabbed Fox and threw him back into the ring. Shadow then grabbed Fox and gave him a pedigree and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow beats the GWA champion Fox." Steve said

" All thanks to Mario."

" Mario stopped Fox from walking out of the match Bart."

" Mario still shouldn't of got involved." Bart said as Mario got into the ring with the GWA championship.

" What is Mario planning here?"

" He's gonna hit Fox with the title belt." Bart said as Fox turned and quickly backed up when he saw Mario who had faked movement to hit him. Mario then poses with the GWA championship as Fox watches on the outside.

" Mario playing a little mind games with his king if the ring opponant here tonight."

" If it wasn't for Fox's quick reactons Mario would of struck him."

" You saw Mario wasn't gonna do that, he was just playing some mind games.

" Mind games or not, Fox won't forget this."

" We'll see next week if that is true, for tonight were all out of time so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Tails b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Ganondorf & Jet b GMW via pinfall

Megaman b Bomberman via pinfall

Samus b Gum via pinfall

Corn b Vector via pinfall

Ryu b Conker via pinfall

Shadow b Fox via pinfall

* * *

Next Week

Last 4 KOTR 1st round matches

Single Match: Shadow v Captain Falcon


	151. Week 22 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out Mushroom Dome where we have a huge show for you tonight." Steve said

" That's right Steve, tonight we have our last four king of the ring first round matches."

" Last week saw Tails, Megaman , Corn and Ryu advance into the king of the ring quarter finals and tonight we will who will join them."

" Not only that but the winners from last week will be competing in a tag team match as Corn and Tails team up to take on Megaman and Ryu."

Single Match: Shadow v Captain Falcon

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant Captain Falcon."

Shadow and Falcon tie up and Falcon get Shadow into a head lock and starts putting on pressure until Shadow backs to the ropes and pushes Falcon off of him, but Falcon bounces off the ropes and takes Falcon down with a shoulder block. Falcon picks up Shadow and gives him a body slam before following up with a leg drop and then pins Shadow for a two count.

Falcon get up and grabs Shadow's leg and kicks it several times before dragging him to the ropes and rests his leg on the bottom rope and then goes to jump on it, but Shadow uses his other leg to kick Falcon who goes over the ropes. Shadow them gets to his feet and them goes over the ropes and takes out Falcon with crossbody.

Shadow rolls Falcon back into the ring and pins him for a two count. Shadow then picks up Falcon and whips him across the ring and gives him a knee to the face before following up with a knee drop to face and pins Falcon for a two count. Shadow then picks up Falcon and sets him up for a pedigree but Falcon counters it into a back drop before grabbing Shadow and gives him a DDT and pins him for a two count.

Falcon then picks up Shadow and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop before going for a C-4, but Shadow counters with several elbows to the head before giving Falcon a clothesline. Both slowly get up and Falcon goes for a punch which Shadow blocks and gives Falcon one of his own. Falcon goes for another punch but again Shadow blocks it and gives Falcon one of his own and follows with several more before giving Falcon a neck breaker.

Shadow picks up Falcon who gives Shadow a thumb to the eye before giving him a russian leg sweep. Falcon then grabs Shadow's leg and kicks it several times before going for the figure four leg lock which Shadow tries to fight off but Falcon eventually manages to lock it in and Shadow begins desperately reaching for the ropes and Falcon applies pressure. Slowly Shadow manages to get to the ropes and Falcon waits till the count of four to release the hold. Falcon then drags Shadow back to the center of the ring and goes for the figure four again but Shadow counters with a roll up and gets a two count.

Both get up and both hits each other with a clothesline and the ref begins his count with both Shadow and Falcon getting up at the count of nine. And Shadow goes to punch Falcon who blocks it before kicking Shadow's leg from underneath him. Falcon then picks up Shadow and goes foot the C-4, but Shadow counters with some elbows to the head before kicking Falcon in the gut and then gives Falcon a pedigree before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins in a very hard fought contest." Steve said

" A real competitive match between the two and Shadow builds from his win over the GWA champion Fox from last week."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when then television champion Johnny Cage bursts in.

" Robotnik, I want a word with you!"

" What do you want?"

" I want to know why I was left off last week's show? Im the television champion and I thought i was supposed to defend this belt every week?"

" Well, those are the rules."

" So why was I bumped off the show then? You depraved those poor people last week of seeing their hero, their paragon of virtue. You have a lot of explaining to do."

" The rules may say that you must defend your title every week, but I can overrule then at anytime and with the king of the ring going on I had to make some changes to get all the first round matches on."

" And another thing, why am I not in the king of the ring tournament?"

" Only so many can. Now you do have a T.V title defense later tonight so I suggest you get ready."

Ringside

" I missed Johnny Cage last week as well." Bart said

" Well that makes only one of us."

King Of The Ring 1st round match: ? V ?

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring first round match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his opponant, Roy."

" Vega and Roy tie up and Vega backs Roy to the corner and holds him for a few seconds before baking off at the refs request. Roy then comes out of the corner and they tie up again and Vega quickly goes and ties up from behind and takes Roy to the mat before putting him in a front face lock. Roy slowly manages to get to his feet and gives Vega three elbows to the gut to get him off before giving him a drop kick.

Roy then picks up Vega and whips him into the corner and gives him a clothesline before lifting him to the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins Vega for a two count. Roy then goes to the top rope again and waits for Vega to get up before going for a crossbody but Vega sees it and gives Roy and drop kick in mid air.

Vega then picks up Roy and gives him a suplex before going to the apron and then jumped to the top rope and gave Roy a log drop and pinning him for a two count. Vega then picked up Roy and whipped him into the corner and droves his shoulder into Roy's gut before giving him a scoop slam. Vega then gave Roy the BME and pinned Roy for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega advance into the quarter finals after defeating Roy." Steve said

" And three more will join him later tonight."

T.V Title Match: Donkey Kong Jr w/ Diddy Kong v Johnny Cage (c)

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Diddy, Donkey Kong Jr."

Johnny's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, The reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny and Donkey tied up and Donkey quickly turned it into a reverse tie up and lifted Johnny up and slammed him to the mat before putting him in a headlock and started applying pressure. Johnny then slowly began rising to his feet and broke the hold with a few elbows to the gut before bouncing off the ropes but got taken down by a shoulder block.

Donkey then picked up Johnny and whipped him across the ring and gave him a backdrop before picking him up and gave him a side walk slam and followed up with a pin for a two count. Donkey then picked up Johnny and set him up for a pumphandle slam but Johnny got free and gave Donkey a DDT and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then stomped away at Donkey before rolling out of the ring and gave Diddy a cheap shot before getting back into the ring. Diddy then went to get into the ring as well but was stopped by he ref. Johnny then gave Donkey a low blow and followed up with the Johnny go round before knocking Diddy off the apron and then pinned Donkey for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, The reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny taking a short cut to re-tain the television championship." Steve said

" This was Diddy's fault, if he hadn't of gotten on the apron none of this would of happened."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the women's champion Rouge. Now Rouge we have gotten word that Samus has challenged you for your women's championship at the king of the ring, now I believe that you have a response.

" Give me that." Rouge said and snatched the mic of Dave. " You go somewhere you are actually wanted. Now Samus, you want me to give you another chance at my women's championship. You don't deserve to face me again, I've already taken your mask, your dignity. If you want this match then prove you really want it by putting your job on the line. You put your job on the line then we got a deal."

Rouge then dropped the mic and left.

Ringside

" What you do if you were Samus Steve?" Bart asked

" We both know that Samus wants the women's championship, but we'll have to see if she is willing to put her job on the line."

King Of The Ring 1st round match: ? V?

Espio's music starts

" The following is a king of the ring first round match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Espio.

Espio is about to get into he ring when he is attacked by Vector.

" What the hell!? What is Vector doing out here?" Steve shouted

" He's getting revenge for last week." Bart said as Vector whipped Espio into the ring post before rolling him into the ring and gave him a Vector bomb before leaving.

" What's gonna happen now?" Bart asked as Ike's music started and he made his way to the ring.

" I don't know. Espio can't wrestle in his condition."

Ike got into the ring and looked down at he fallen Espio before requesting a mic.

" Now as much as I would like and easy route into the king of the ring quarter finals, that is not my style. So anyone out there who wants to replace Espio come on out."

Ike waits a few seconds before getting rolled up from behind by Espio and then ref quickly calls for the bells and makes a two count before Ike kicked out and then took Espio down with a clothesline. Ike then picked up Espio and gave him the vertabreaker and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ike."

" Well so much for a replacement." Bart said

" Espio tried after what was a vicious assault by Vector."

" Ike is now through to the quarter finals, he ain't gonna get a easier match then here tonight."

A video starts playing over the big screen showing several darken people partisapating in some sort of strange ritual. The video ends with with a voice saying " are you ready for a bloodbath?". The video then stops and the lights go back to normal.

" We saw this last week and it still freaks me out." Bart said

" We'll have to wait a while longer to find out who the brood are."

King Of The Ring 1st round match: Luigi v Marth

Luigi's music started

" The following is a king of the ring first round match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his opponant, Marth."

Luigi and Marth tied up and Marth quickly backed Luigi to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and gave him a clothesline before grabbing him and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Marth then picked Luigi up and gave him a body slam and followed with an elbow drop before pinning Luigi who kicked out at two.

Marth picked up Luigi and whipped him into the corner and gave him several punches before trying to whip him to the opposite corner but Luigi reversed it and sent Marth into the corner before taking down Marth with a back drop. Luigi then picked up Marth and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Luigi then put Marth in a reverse chinlock and began to apply pressure as Marth desperately tried reaching for the ropes before Luigi broke the hold and kicked Marth in the back. Luigi then picked up Marth and whipped him across the ring and gave him a head butt to the gut before giving Marth the twist of fate and pinned him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Luigi."

" Luigi wins and advances into the quarter finals of the king of the ring." Steve said

" He joins Vega and Ike who advanced earlier which leaves just one more spot left in the quarter finals."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the GWA tag team champions Ganondorf and Jet. Now guys next week there will be an over the top rope battle royal to determine the number one contenders for your GWA tag team championships., but firstly tonight you take on the team of Yo-yo and Beat. Your thoughts?"

" Yo-yo and Beat?" Jet said " We are in no way worried about Yo-yo and Beat, nor are we worried about who will win next weeks battle royal. You see it's real simple, me and Ganondorf here are the perfect blend of speed, power, agility, strength, well just about everything, which means we are the best damn tag team to ever grace the world of wrestling.

Jet then hands the mic to Ganondorf.

" so what that means exactly is that it doesn't matter who we face at the king of the ring, cause there is no way we are losing."

Ringside

" The tag team champions very confident about defending the tag team titles at the king of the ring." Steve said

" And why not, just look at them, they are two thirds of the triple threat, even without Knuckles they can still get the job done."

Non-title Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

The GG's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

The Triple Threat Music Starts

" And their opponant, they are two thirds of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet.

Jet and Yo-yo started out with Jet quickly punching Yo-yo several times before whipping him across the ring and took him down with a hip toss. Jet picked up Yo-yo and tagged in Ganondorf, who gave him a huge shot to the back. Ganondorf picked up Yo-yo and whipped him across the ring and went for a big boot, but Yo-yo slid under before getting up and jumped from the middle rope and went for a crossbody but was caught by Ganondorf who then slammed Yo-yo to the mat. Ganondorf then did a huge elbow drop and pinned him for a two count.

Ganondorf picked up Yo-yo and gave him a scoop slam before tagging in Jet and picked him up and dropped him onto Yo-yo. Jet then picked up Yo-yo and gave him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waited for Yo-yo to get up before hitting him with a missile drop kick. Jet then tagged in Ganondorf and picked up Yo-yo and held him so Ganondorf could hit him.

Ganondorf then picked up Yo-yo and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb. Yo-yo tried to fight out of it and got out of it when Beat came in and drop kicked the knee and Yo-yo fell right on Ganondorf and got a two count. Yo-yo then quickly went up to the top rope and took Ganondorf down with a missile drop kick and pinned him again and got a two count.

Yo-yo then tagged in Beat and they picked up Ganondorf and went for a double supplex, but Ganondorf blocked it and supplex both Yo-yo and Beat. Ganondorf then tagged in Jet before taking down Yo-yo with a bit boot. Jet then picked up Beat and set him up for the GTS, but Beat managed to fight out and then kicked Jet in the gut and hit him with the fameasser and pinned him for a two count before getting dragged out of the ring by Ganondorf, who then drove his back into the barrier before rolling him back into the ring.

Jet picked up Beat and gave him the GTS before tagging in Ganondorf and then taking out Yo-yo on the apron before going to the top rope as Ganondorf gave Beat the jackknife powerbomb. Jet then did the frog splash onto Beat and Ganondorf then pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Another win for the GWA tag team champions who are on a roll right now." Bart said

" And next week we'll be finding out who will face the tag team champions at the king of the ring for the tag team titles in a tag team battle royal."

" And in sure Ganondorf and Jet will be watching that closely."

King Of The Ring 1st round match: ? V ?

GMW's music starts

" The following contest is a king on the ring first round match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he is one half of Gaming's most Wanted, Sub Zero."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponant, he is one half of Gaming's most wanted, Scorpion."

" An interesting situation here Steve."

" Your not wrong there, these guys are tag team partners and now they have to fight to advance to the quarter finals of the king of the ring tournament."

" These to know each other well so we should be in for an interesting match."

Sub Zero and Scorpion shake hands before the tied up and Sub Zero backed Scorpion the ropes and whipped Scorpion across the ring and hit him with a drop kick and followed with a quick pin for a two count. Sub Zero went for Scorpion again but Scorpion rolled out of the way before getting up and took Sub Zero down with a drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Scorpion and Sub Zero tied up again and Scorpion backed Sub Zero to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and went for a back drop, but Scorpion landed on his feet and took Scorpion down with a back supplex and pinned Scorpion for a two count. Sub Zero picked up Scorpion and went for zero tolerance but Scorpion managed to shove him off before hitting Sub Zero with a spinning heel kick.

Scorpion picked up Sub Zero and led him to the corner and went to the second rope before grabbing Scorpion and went for a tornado DDT but Sub Zero blocked it and then gave Scorpion an belly to belly supplex before pinning scorpion for a two count. Sub Zero then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and went for a back drop but Scorpion stopped and kicked Sub Zero in the chest before going behind him and went for the scorpion death drop which Sub Zero blocked before turning an gave Scorpion a northenlights supplex for a two count.

Both got up quickly and Sub Zero went for Scorpion who rolled Sub Zero in a small package for a two count. Scorpion then went for a clothesline but Sub Zero ducked it and rolled Scorpion up for a two count. Both got up quickly but Scorpion beat Sub Zero to the punch and took him down with a punch. Scorpion then went to the top rope and hit Sub Zero with a crossbody, but Sub Zero rolled through and managed to get the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sub Zero."

" What a match between these tag team partners." Steve said as Sub Zero and Scorpion shook hands and Scorpion raised Sub Zero's hand in the air.

" They both countered each others moves all match and in the end it's Sub Zero who comes out on top."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Fox. Now Fox I understand your hear about what happened last week."

Fox takes the mic from Dave before replying " Mario, last week you had the nerve to intervein and cost me my match with Shadow, now normally I would do something about it straight away, but I'll save that for next weeks tag team match where I will show you that you don't interfere in my business."

Ringside

" Fox with a word of warning for Mario." Steve said

" Fox is right though, he shouldn't have been at ringside last week."

" Well I can't say he should of either, but up next is our main event which features four of our king of the ring quarter finalist."

Tag Match: Megaman & Ryu v Corn & Tails

Megaman's music starts

" The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Ryu's music starts

" And his tag team partner, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

" It's gonna be interesting to see how these two get along with Megaman's ego and Ryu's short temper."

" Megaman's smart Dave. He knows better than to upset Ryu before his king of the ring quarter final match."

" Speaking of which, I've just been told the quarter final brackets for the king of the ring tournament. Megaman takes on Ike, Corn takes on Ryu, Tails takes on Sub Zero and Vega takes on Luigi."

The GG' music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Corn."

Tails music starts

" And his tag team partner, Tails."

Tails and Megaman start the match off with Megaman backing Tails to the corner and gave Tails several punches before the ref got to a count of four and Megaman backed off. Megaman then grabbed Tails and whipped him across the ring and gave him a knee to the gut before picking him up and whipped him to his corner and gave him a clothesline before the tagged Ryu in.

Ryu got into the ring and wrapped his arms round Tails and gave him a belly to belly supplex before pinning him for a two count which Corn broke up. Ryu then picked up Tails and threw him forcefully into the corner before giving him several punches before throwing him out of the ring. Ryu then stepped out of the ring and grabbed Tails and whipped him into the barrier before placing him next to the steel steps and then drove his foot into Tails face.

Ryu rolled Tails into the ring and got in himself and pinned Tails for a two count before Corn broke it up. Ryu in grabbed Corn and punched him before turning round and turned into a Tails spin kick. Tails then gave Ryu several kicks to the legs until Ryu managed to grab one and then gave Tails a hard clothesline.

Ryu then punched Corn off the apron again before grabbing Tails and gave him a belly to belly supplex and was about to go for the ankle lock when Megaman tagged himself in and gave Tails the flip piledriver before pinning him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Megaman and Ryu."

" Megaman gets the pinfall after picking up the scraps left by Ryu." Steve said

" I don't think Ryu is happy." Bart said as Ryu grabbed Megaman and gave him a belly to belly supplex and put him into the ankle lock.

" This is unfair!" Bart shouted, " Megaman has just been through a match and Ryu then attacks him."

Ryu then released Megaman and grabbed Tails who was still in the ring and gave him a belly to belly supplex and was about to put him in the ankle lock when Corn came back and attacked from behind. Corn gave several punches before Ryu shoved him off and hit Corn with a hard clothesline before giving him a belly to belly supplex.

" Ryu left standing on his own." Steve said

" This is a huge message, epically for Corn who has to face Ryu next week in the king of the ring quarter finals."

" Well folks this is all we have time for at the Mushroom Dome so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Shadow b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Vega b Roy via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Donkey Kong Jr via pinfall

Ike b Espio via pinfall

Luigi b Marth via pinfall

Ganondorf & Jet b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Sub Zero b Scorpion via pinfall

Megaman & Ryu b Corn & Tails via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

No 1 Contender Tag Team Battle Royal

Non-title Match: Shadow v Conker (c)

King Of The Ring QTR Final Match: Megaman v Ike

King Of The Ring QTR Final Match: Corn v Ryu

Tag Match: Mario & Luigi v Falco & Fox

* * *

King Of The Ring Preview

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Fox (c)

* * *

Well after a six month absent I've decided to finally try and carry on. I lost a lot of interest in wrestling in the past few months and even going to wrestlemaina 25 did little to get me back into it and it's only recently that it has began to interest me again. Anyway forgive me if this is not totally up to scratch I hope to be better once the next show is done.


	152. Week 23 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to the Mute City Arena where we have a huge show for you tonight." Steve said

" That's right Steve, Tonight we have our first two king of the ring quarter final matches, a battle royal to determine the number one contenders for the tag team titles and in a preview of their GWA championship match at king of the ring Mario and Fox will do battle in tag team action with Mario teaming up with his brother Luigi and the GWA champion Fox teaming up with Falco."

" And it looks like were starting with our tag team battle royal."

" With the winners facing Ganondorf and Jet for the titles at King of the Ring."

" And remember if one member of a team is eliminated then the whole team is out.

Tag Team Battle Royal – The New Age Outlaws, GMW, Roy & Marth, The New Kongs, Yo-yo & Beat, Wario & Waluigi, The Bonanza Bros

The bell rang and the usual mayhem began as people desperately tried to eliminate their competition with the first elimination coming as Sub Zero threw Mobo over the ropes.

" The Bonanza Brothers are the first out." Steve said

Yo-yo was eliminated next after Wario threw him over the top rope as Roy desperately hung on as The new Kongs attempt to eliminate him. Scorpion was almost the next elimination after getting thrown over the ropes by Alex Kidd but he landed on the apron and rolled back in.

Waluigi was then eliminate by a double team effort from The new Kongs as Scorpion tried to get Wonder Boy out and Marth was trying to eliminate Sub Zero. The New Kongs then managed to eliminate Scorpion with a double team effort as Roy also eliminated Alex Kidd."

" Down to two Steve." Bart said

" Roy and Marth and The new Kongs, one of these teams will face Ganondorf and Jet at King of the Ring."

Roy paired off with Diddy as Marth took on Donkey and got the upper hand when Roy nearly eliminated Diddy only to be foiled by Donkey. Marth then tried to eliminate Donkey but wasn't able to lift him and Donkey shoved him off. Donkey then grabbed Roy and gave him a belly to belly supplex before helping up Diddy and they gave Roy a double clothesline out of the ring.

" Here are your winners, Donkey Kong Jr and Diddy Kong."

" The new Kongs have done it, they will now go on to challenge for the tag team titles at King of the Ring." Steve said

" A huge opportunity for them two."

King Of The Ring QTR Final Match: Megaman v Ike

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Ike's music starts

" And his opponant, Ike."

Ike and Megaman tie up with Ike baking Megaman to the corner and then released hi when the ref told him to break which allowed Megaman to sneak in a cheap shot and followed up with a neckbreaker. Megaman then picked up Ike and whipped him across the ring before hitting him with a drop kick.

Megaman then gave Ike several stomps before picking him up and placing him in the corner and gave him a few punches before whipping him to the opposite corner. Megaman then charged at Ike who quickly moved and Megaman went straight into the turnbuckle and Ike quickly rolled up Megaman for a two count.

Megaman quickly got up but was taken down quickly by Ike who did an arm drag. Megaman got up again and Ike gave Megaman a second arm drag before Megaman rolled to the outside and walked round the ring before getting him with a baseball slide which sent him into the barrier. Ike then rolled Megaman neck into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Ike then picked up Megaman and whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top rope before climbing up himself and gave Megaman a superplex. Ike then pinned Megaman again who kicked out at two. Ike then picked up Megaman and set him up for the vertabreaker, but Megaman got free and took Ike down with a clothesline.

Megaman then gave Ike a backbreaker and pinned him for a two count. Megaman then went to the corner and waited for Ike to slowly start getting up and went to punt him in the head, but Ike just avoided it and rolled up Megaman for a two count. Ike then picked up Megaman who quickly gave Ike a knee to the gut and set him up for the flip piledriver which Ike countered into a back drop. Ike then went to pick up Megaman who quickly rolled up Ike and held on the ropes for a two count before the ref spotted it.

Megaman then got in the refs face until Ike grabbed him and went for a punch, but Megaman ducked and Ike hit the ref. Megaman then gave Ike a low blow and gave him the flip piledriver and pinned him but noticed the ref was still out. Megaman then got up and waited for Ike to get up before giving him the punt before pinning him again and the ref slowly counted three."

" Here is your winner, Megaman."

" Mr money in the bank advances into the semi finals of the king of the ring tournament." Steve said

" Ike could have had it won if he didn't hit the ref."

" Ike didn't mean that."

" Maybe not, nut it cost him the match."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Fox. Now Fox tonight you team up with Falco to take on your opponant at the king of the ring Mario and his brother Luigi. Your thoughts."

" Mario two weeks ago you stuck you nose into my business when you interfered in my match. Now at king of the ring I will show you why I am the new face in GWA and show everyone that your the old face. And tonight I will be just a preview of what will come."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" Fox and Falco verses Mario and Luigi is our main event tonight." Steve said

" And a preview for king of the ring."

Non-title Match: Shadow v Conker (c)

Shadow's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker goes straight for Shadow as he enters but Shadow beats him to the punch and hits him several times before whipping him across the ring and give Conker a knee to the face before following it up with another before pinning Conker for a two count. Shadow picks up Conker and gives him a supplex before picking him up again and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count.

Shadow then picks up Conker, who gives Shadow a thumb to the eye before rope kicking Shadow's knee before doing the same to the back of Shadow's head. Conker then went to the top rope and hit Shadow with a crossbody and pinned him for a two count. Conker then picked up Shadow and gave him a punch which sent Shadow to the ropes before going for a clothesline, but Shadow countered and backdropped Conker over the ropes and to the floor.

Shadow then took Conker down with a crossbody to the outside before rolling Conker back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Shadow then picked up Conker and set him up for a pedigree, but Conker fought it off and took Shadow down with a double leg take down then grabbed Shadow's legs and pinned him with a bridge for a two count.

Conker then went to grab Shadow who pulled Conker down and landed neck first on the ropes. Shadow grabbed Conker and whipped him across the ring and gave him a spinbuster and pinned him for a two count. Shadow picked up Conker who went to punch Shadow who blocked it and and gave Conker a kick to the gut and followed with the pedigree before pinning Conker for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow with another good win here tonight over the Intercontinental champion."

" Shadow on a roll right now."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Samus. Now Samus we heard last week from Rouge that if you want a last shot at the women's championship she want you to put your career on the line, what is your answer?"

Samus pauses for a few seconds before answering. " Rouge, you got it."

Samus then leaves

Ringside

" I hope she knows what she is doing Steve, if she loses then she is gone." Bart said

" We all know how badly Samus want to get her hands on Rouge and the women's championship Bart."

" Still, with her record against Rouge I would have to question her decision."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen making his way to the ring, the television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage." the ring announcer said to loud boos

" Johnny Cage with an unscheduled appearance here." Steve said

" Johnny is welcome anywhere, anytime."

Johnny got into the ring and asked for a mic.

" Now im here tonight to tell all you people that you have been ripped off for your tickets tonight because I have not been given a match here tonight."

The crowd cheer this

" I know, im angry as well. You see Robotnik can't see that im a hero to you people, you look up to me because your lives are so worthless. So tonight Im going to bring some joy to your lives but issuing an open challenge. Now I know there is quite a few of guys here tonight from GWA's development camp, so if any of you want to test themselves against the reflection of perfection then come on out."

" What a guy this Johnny cage is, he isn't even scheduled but still wants to put his television title on the line." Bart said

" Against one of the wrestlers from our development camp Bart, not someone from the main roster."

" He wants to make someone famous Steve." Bart said as someone walked out.

" Well it seems the challenge is answered."

The mystery person gets into the ring and goes for Johnny.

" Hold it right there boy. Now before your inevitable defeat why don't you show some manners and introduce yourself."

The mystery person took the mic from Johnny before saying. " My name is Cloud Strife."

Cloud then threw the mic at Johnny and began punching him several times before whipping him across the ring and speared him to the mat before giving him several more punches before the ref got him off and Johnny quickly rolled out of the ring. Cloud then got out of the ring and followed Johnny round who got back in and stamped on Cloud as he re-entered.

Johnny gave Cloud several more stomps before picking him up and gave him a gut wrench powerbomb and pinned him for a two count. Johnny then picked up Cloud and and whipped him into the corner before running and driving his shoulder into the gut of Cloud. Johnny then sat Cloud in the corner and went across the ring before running back and drove his foot right into Clouds face before pulling Cloud away from the ropes and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then picked up Cloud and whipped him across the ring and went for a back drop, but Cloud managed to land on his feet/ Johnny then went for a punch but Cloud ducked and kicked Johnny in the gut and gave him a DDT and followed with a pin for a two count. Cloud then picked up Johnny and gave him a snapmare and followed with a kick to the back of the head and pinned Johnny for a two count. Cloud then went to pick up Johnny who pulled him down and Cloud's neck hit the second rope and Johnny quickly rolled up Cloud and used his feet on the ropes to get the three count.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny with a win over development talent Cloud here tonight, though I think it was more of a challenge than Johnny thought it would be." Steve said

" Johnny was just giving him a chance Steve, these people want to see a competive match and that's what Johnny gave them."

" Well up next is the second king of the ring quarter final matches and it's between Corn and Ryu and we have Dave standing by with Corn."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Corn. Now Corn in just a few moments you take on the worlds most dangerous man Ryu in the king of the ring quarter final which you won when we last held this tournament two years ago, your thoughts.

" Well your right in the fact I was the last king of the ring winner, but that means nothing tonight. I've seen what Ryu has done since he came here and I know what he can do and I know it ain't gonna be easy getting past him. But I want to re-tain the king of the ring title so I will be going all out to beat him.

Ringside

" Well Corn is gonna have to bring all he has if he wants to beat Ryu." Bart said

" Corn can get it done Bart, this guy is a former two time GWA champion.

King Of The Ring QTR Final Match: Corn v Ryu

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Ryu's music starts

" And his opponant, the worlds most dangerous man, Ryu."

Corn and Ryu tie up and Ryu quickly shoves Corn to the mat. Corn gets up quickly but is grabbed by Ryu who gives him a belly to belly overhead supple before getting on top of Corn and gave him several hard punches. Ryu then picks up Corn and gives him a short arm clothesline. Ryu picks up Corn again and goes for another short arm clothesline but Corn quickly ducks and gives Ryu several kicks the the leg before hitting Ryu with a drop kick.

Corn then grabbed Ryu's leg and attempted to put him in the sharpshooter but Ryu used his leg strength to brake free. Ryu then got up and went for Corn who quickly moved and used Ryu's momentum to send him over the top rope. Corn then went to go outside but was stopped by the ref. As the ref stopped Corn on the the outside Ryu, who had just gotten to his feet was struck by a steel chair.

" What the hell!" Steve shouted

" That's Conker, Steve."

" I know who it is, but why is he out here, and why has he struck Ryu with that chair."

Ryu got back to his feet and saw Conker at the top of the ramp with the steel chair and gave chase. Conker then quickly fled.

" Where's he going? He's got a match going on." Steve said as the ref started the count out.

" I don't think he remembers, all he cares about is getting Conker." Bart said as the ref finished his ten count.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Well Corn advances into the semi finals, but not under circumstances i think he would want. Steve said

" I'd have no shame in winning a match like this."

" I know you wouldn't."

" Though the last person I'd want on my bad side is Ryu."

" I hear we got a camera tracking Ryu chasing after Conker."

Backstage

Conker is seen running backstage with Ryu closing him down. He jumps into his car and it speeds off just before Ryu gets there.

Ringside

" Conker escapes tonight, luckily for him." Steve said

" But why would he attack Ryu for? That's career suicide."

" I guess we'll have to wait for Conker to tell us."

Non-title match: Ganondorf & Jet (c) v ?

Triple threat music starts

" The following non-title tag match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are the GWA Tag team champions and two thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf and Jet.

And their opponants already in the ring, Toe Jam and Earl

Jet and Toe Jam start the match off by tyeing up and Jet quickly gets Toe Jam in an arm lock which Toe Jam then reverses into an arm lock of his own before Jet counters with an elbow shot to the head before hitting Toe Jam with a clothesline.

Jet then picked up Toe Jam and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Ganondorf who easily picked up Toe Jam and threw him across the ring to his corner where Earl tagged himself in and went for Ganondorf who took him down with a big boot.

Ganondorf then picked up Earl and whipped him in the corner before giving him a running knee to the gut. Ganondorf then gave Earl a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count before picking him up and gave him a jackknife powerbomb where he then pinned Earl for a three count.

" Here are your winners, the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Ganondorf and Jet with a easy victory over the development tag team of Toe Jam and Earl." Steve said as Jet grabbed Toe Jam.

" Looks like their not finished." Bart said as Jet gave Toe Jam a GTS.

" That's not needed." Steve said as Ganondorf and Jet continue to beat down Toe Jam and Earl until Donkey Kong Jr and Diddy Kong run to the ring and clear house.

" Toe Jam and Earl saved by the number one contenders The new Kongs." Steve said

" The damage is already Steve, and I predict the same will happen when these two teams meet at king of the ring."

A video begins on the big screen.

" _He is a former two time GWA champion. A person adored by millions, GWA's only grand slam champion. A man taken down. And in two weeks, he will return to give a huge announcement to the GWA fans." _

The video then ends with Sonic returns in two weeks.

" Unbelievable news." Steve said

" You can say that again Steve, Sonic coming back and giving a huge announcement."

" We haven't seen Sonic in nearly eight months and you can bet that the GWA arena in Station Square will be sold out for that."

Tag Match: Mario & Luigi v Fox & Falco

Mario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring the team of Mario and Luigi."

Fox's music starts

" And their opponants, Falco and the GWA champion, Fox."

Mario goes for Fox who quickly gets out of the ring which leads to Falco attacking Mario from behind with a series of attacks to the back before whipping him across the ring and takes Mario down with a drop kick and pins him for a one count. Falco then picks up Mario and goes to whip him again but Mario reverses it and takes Falco down with a back drop.

Mario then Picks up Falco and gives him a short arm clothesline and keeps hold of Falco's arm and lifts him up and gives him a second short arm clothesline before doing it again and pins Falco for a two count before Fox breaks it. Mario then goes to punch Fox who ducks before grabing Mario's head and drop down from the apron, driving Mario's neck into the top rope. Falco then quickly rolls up Mario who kicks out at two.

Falco then goes for Mario who takes him down with a clothesline before tagging in Luigi who gives Falco a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Luigi then picked up Falco and whipped him across the ring and gave him a diving headbutt to the gut and then pinned Falco for a two count before Fox broke it.

Mario then came into the ring and clotheslined Fox to the outside before leaving the ring to continue the fight with Fox. In the ring Luigi whipped Falco into the corner and lifted him to the top rope before giving him a superplex. On the outside Mario went to whip Fox into the barriers, but Fox reversed it and sent Mario into the barriers.

In the ring Luigi had Falco set up for the twist of fate but was stopped by Fox who gave him a shot to the back. Luigi then went for Fox but was stopped by Falco who gave Luigi a backbreaker. Falco the tagged it Fox who gave Luigi a diamond cutter before pinning him for the win just before Mario could get back in.

" Here are your winners, Falco and the GWA champion, Fox."

" Fox one ups Mario this week." Steve said as Fox and Falco make their way back up the ramp with Fox taunting Mario."

" Fox with a psychological advantage just two week from king of the ring."

" Well that's all we have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

The New Kongs won tag team battle royal

Megaman b Ike via pinfall

Shadow b Conker via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Cloud via pinfall

Corn b Ryu via Count Out

Ganondorf & Jet b Toejam & Earl via pinfall

Fox & Falco b Mario & Luigi via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

KOTR Quarter Final Match: Luigi v Vega

KOTR Quarter Final Match: Sub Zero v Tails

Pick Your Poison Match: Rouge v opponant of Samus choice

Pick Your Poison Match: Samus v opponant of Rouge's choice

* * *

King Of The Ring Preview

KOTR Semi Final Match: Megaman v ?

KOTR Semi Final Match: Corn v ?

Tag Team Title Match: The New Kongs v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Job v Title Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Fox (c)

* * *

Has it really been this long? Once again i apologize for taking forever to update, In the last few months I've completly lost intrest in wrestling with WWE and TNA being so bad. But lately I've been watching loads of old wrestling DVD's and it's really sparked my intrest and given me motovation to start doing this again. Anyway Im hoping to have the next update ready by the weekend so untill then I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	153. Week 24 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion Rouge (3)

" Welcome everyone to Hyrlue Stadium the last stop before King of the Ring." Steve said

" Tonight we find out our last two semi finalist in the King of the Ring tournament as Tails faces off against Sub Zero and Vega faces Luigi."

" And also tonight we have two pick your Poison matches as Samus and Rouge, who face off at King of the Ring pick an opponant for each other and one half of the tag team champions Jet faces off against Donkey kong Jr."

" But the news everyone is talking about Steve is what takes place next week, just twenty four hours after King of the Ring, we will see Sonic back inside a GWA ring for the first time in eight months and he has said he has a huge announcement."

Single Match: Diddy Kong w/Donkey Kong Jr v Jet w/ Ganondorf

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Donkey Kong Jr, Diddy Kong."

Triple Threat music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Ganondorf, he is one third of the triple threat and on half of the GWA tag team champions, Jet."

Diddy and jet tie up and Diddy backs Jet to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Jet ducks it and comes back and goes to clothesline Diddy, who ducks and takes down Jet with a spin kick. Diddy and picked up Jet and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count.

Diddy then went to the second rope and went to jump, but was stopped by Ganondorf, who was holding Diddy's leg and held it until Donkey came round and hit Ganondorf. Diddy the jumped off the ropes, but Jet was waiting and gave Diddy a drop kick in mid air before picking him up and gave him the GTS. Jet then pinned Diddy but the ref was busy separating Donkey and Ganondorf. Jet then walked to the ref and shove him into the corner, the ref then shoved him back and Diddy rolled up Jet for the win.

Diddy then pinned Jet for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Diddy Kong."

" Diddy Kong with the win heading into the tag team title match at king if the ring." Steve said

" Thanks to the ref."

" Jet put his hands on the ref first."

" Two wrongs don't make a right."

" Either way a big win heading into this Sunday."

" But this was just a singles match Steve, this Sunday it's a tag match."

" Hang on, im getting word somethings going on backstage

Backstage

We see Vector and Espio going at it before they get separated by referees and other wrestlers as Robotnik shows up.

" What's going on?" Robotnik shouted " I kept you two away from the building last week to stop something like this happening, but seeing as you two want to go at it then you can do it this Sunday. And to satisfy you both it will be no disqualification."

Ringside

" We all know it would come to this after the last few weeks." Steve said

" A chance for Vector to get his revenge."

" Vector? It was Vector who started this all off."

" What? I don't remember that."

" You don't remember much do you?"

King Of The Ring Quarter Final Match: Vega v Luigi

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vega."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Luigi and Vega tie up and Vega backs Luigi to the ropes and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a spinning heel kick. Vega then grabs Luigi and gives him a supplex and follows with a quick pin which gets a two count. Vega then picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner and from the other corner runs and drives his knee into Luigi's gut. Vega then leaps to the top rope and hits Luigi with a missile drop kick and pins him for a two count.

Vega then moves Luigi near the corner and goes for the BME, but Luigi rolls away and Vega hits the mat hard. Luigi then goes for a pin and gets a count of one. Luigi then picks up Vega and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline before grabbing him and gives him a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi then picks up Vega and holds onto him as he gives him several head butts before kicking him in the gut and goes for the twist of fate, but Vega pushes him off and takes Luigi down with a spin kick. Vega then picks up Luigi and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop before going to the top rope, but Luigi quickly get up and knocks him off sending Vega to the outside.

Luigi rolls out of the ring and grabs Vega and goes to roll him back into the ring, but Vega stops him and then smacks Luigi's head off the mat before whipping him into the barriers. Vega then rolls Luigi back into the ring and pins Luigi for a two count. Vega picks up Luigi and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Luigi ducks, quickly stops and gives Vega a hard punch before going for the twist of fate which Vega again stops by pushing Luigi off before giving Luigi a hurricarana into a pin for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" Vega with the victory in a hard fought match." Steve said

" That just leaves on more semi final spot left."

Backstage

We see the television champion Johnny Cage walking backstage talking to himself.

" How could this be happening, left off the show again, what is Robotnik thinking? Im a hero to everyone, why would he this, this has to be some sort of conspiracy, what else could explain this?"

Johnny then stops outside Robotnik's door and knocks, it opens to reveal Cloud Strife.

" What the hell you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the development camp?

Before he can answer Robotnik shows up.

" Ah Johnny, I see you've met the newest face of the GWA roster."

" What?"

" Well after his impressive performance last week I gave him a full time contract."

" Never mind that, I came here to ask why im not on the show again?"

" I tell you what, I guarantee that you will on next week, and you'll be defending your television title against Cloud here."

Robotnik then closes the door. Cloud then turns to Johnny.

" See you in the ring next week."

Cloud then walks off leaving an angry off Johnny behind.

Ringside

" Robotnik gave Cloud a full time contract, why?" Bart said

" I agree with Robotnik, he had a great match last week and I think he deserves it."

" And how does he get a television title shot already?"

" You saw what happened last week, Johnny had to cheat to win."

Pick Your Poison match: Rouge v ?

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is a pick your poison match and is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, the women's champion, Rouge."

" So who had Samus picked as Rouge's opponant?" Steve said

" We'll find out shortly."

The GG's music starts

" And her opponant, Gum."

" An interesting choice by Samus, Gum and Rouge certainly have had their battles in the past."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then tried to put Rouge into the sharpshooter but failed when Rouge kicked her away.

Rouge then took Gum down with a clothesline before picking her up and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Gum for a two count. Rouge then gave Gum a supplex before picking her up and whipped her across the ring where Gum stopped herself by grabbing the ropes. Rouge then charged at her and speared her through the ropes.

Rouge rolled Gum back into the ring and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up and whipped her into the corner where she gave Gum a few punches before lifting her to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Gum held on to the top rope and then pushed Rouge back to the mat and then hit her with a crossbody for a two count.

Gum then picked up Rouge and went for the springbored bulldog, but Rouge threw her off and then gave her a clothesline and pinned her for a two count. Rouge then picked up Gum and set her up for the widows peak, but Gum countered it into a roll up and got a two count. Both got up quickly and Rouge went for a punch which Gum ducked before giving Rouge a spike DDT and pinned her for a two count. Gum then went for the sharpshooter but Rouge managed to grab the ropes before Gum could lock it in. Gum then went to pick up Rouge who quickly grabbed her and pulled her down sending Gum's neck into the second rope. Rouge then rolled up Gum for the win.

" Here is your winner, the women's champion, Rouge."

" Rouge overcomes her pick your poison match, I wonder who she has in store for Samus." Steve said

" It won't be good, i guarantee you that."

Tag Team Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Brothers

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roy & Marth."

The Bonanza's music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, the Bonanza Brothers

Robo and Marth start the match off with Marth quickly gaining the upper hand and takes down Robo with a clothesline before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth pick up Robo and give him a double supplex before both giving him him an elbow drop. Roy then follows with a pin which gets a two count. Roy picks up Robo and whips him into his corner and tags in Marth who runs to Mobo and knocks him off the apron before he and Roy give Robo the snapshot and Marth pins Robo for the win.

" Here are your winners, Roy and Marth."

" Roy and Marth with a quick win here tonight." Steve said

" Quick is right." Bart said as Mobo enters with a chair and strikes Roy across the back. Marth turn and Mobo smacks him over the head with the chair as Robo gets up he grabs Roy and gives him a powerbomb onto the chair. Mobo picks up Marth and he a Robo pick him up and slam him hard on top of Roy before leaving."

" Roy and Marth may of gotten the win, but the Bonanza Brothers have gotten the final word." Bart said

" This can only escalate once Roy and Marth re-gain themselves."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion, Conker. Now Conker last week we saw you cost Ryu his match in the king of the ring tournament, the question is why?"

" Why? The king of the ring tournament was supposed to be mine, It was supposed to be my springbored to to main event, but Ryu went a spoilt that, so why should he win it if I can't."

" Well what's your reaction to Robotnik making you defend your Intercontinental title this Sunday against Ryu?"

" What?"

" You didn't know? Robotnik made the match on the condition that Ryu stayed away from the arena tonight."

Conker doesn't reply and walks off.

Ringside

" How do you like that, Conker had to find out from Dave that he has an Intercontinental title defense this Sunday against Ryu." Bart said

" Im not surprised he's just found out, rumor has it he's been in hiding all week to avoid Ryu."

" That's silly, Conker's not scared of Ryu."

King Of The Ring Quarter Final Match: Tails v Sub Zero

Tails music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring quarter final match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Sub Zero's music starts

" And his opponant, one half of gaming's most wanted, Sub Zero."

Sub Zero and Tails tie up and Sub Zero quickly shoves Tails down before grabbing him and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Tails ducks before giving Sub Zero a drop kick, which brings Sub Zero to his knee. Tails then follows with more kicks to the chest before doing one to the head and follows with a pin for a two count.

Tails then picks up Sub Zero and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a hurricarana and Sub Zero rolls to the outside. Tails then goes for a suicide dive but Sub Zero moves out of the way and Tails lands hard on the floor. Sub Zero then picks up Tails and rolls him into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Sub Zero then picks up Tails and sends him into the corner and gives him several punches before whipping him to the other corner and then attempts a clothesline but instead runs right into Tails foot. Tails then leaps to the top rope and hits Sub Zero with a crossbody and gets a two count. Tails then goes back to the top rope but gets caught up there by Sub Zero who goes for a superplex, but Tails holds on to the ropes and manages to shove him off. Tails then does the spiral tap onto Sub Zero and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails win and advances into the semi finals." Steve said

" And that completes our semi final line up."

" Tails will be going up against Corn and Vega will face Megaman."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA championship Mario. Now Mario in just six days you have a chance to become GWA champion for a sixth time, but before that you have to go one on one with Mr money in the bank Megaman, Your thoughts."

" You know it's been a long time since I last held the GWA championship and many doubted if I could get back to the top, but I've shown everyone I still have it by doing it the hard way. First off I won the royal rumble, then I had to deal with Captain Falcon and now all that is left in my way is Fox. But that's this Sunday and tonight im fully focused on Megaman, who let's face it is on the up, he has what no one else has, a guaranteed shot at the GWA championship, any time, any place. A man who won't think twice about taking an advantage, so expect a tough match tonight."

Ringside

" This is big match for the both of them with king of the ring six days away." Steve said

" No kidding, Mario has a chance to become GWA champion and Megaman will have to wrestle twice in a night if he wants to become king of the ring."

" That is still to come, but first is our second pick your poison match with Rouge picking an opponant for Samus." Steve said as Rouge's music started

" And here is our lovely women's champion now."

" She's pure evil is what she is." Bart said as Rouge took a seat.

" Welcome Rouge, looking good as always."

" Thank you Bart."

" So who have you chosen?"

" You'll see."

Pick Your Poison match: Samus v ?

Samus music starts

" The following contest is a pick your poison match and is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Samus."

" She should enjoy this while it lasts, after this Sunday she'll be at the unemployment line." Rouge said

" If you beat her." Steve said

" I will."

Samus stood waiting for her opponant when some familiar music started

" And her opponant, Zelda."

" Zelda's back." Steve said

" We haven't seen her in ring action for ages."

Zelda and Samus stood toe to toe until Zelda shoved Samus by the head which Samus responded with a takedown and followed with several punches. Samus then picked up Zelda and gave her a scoop slam and pinned her for a two count. Samus then picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring and gave her an arm drag.

Samus then picked up Zelda, who got free with a rake to the eye, before giving Samus several punches back to the corner. Zelda then gave Samus several chops before giving Samus a DDT and pinned her for a two count. Zelda then got up and waited for Samus to get up before going for the chick kick, but Samus ducked and went for the Samus driver, but Zelda wriggled free and rolled Samus up for a two count.

Both quickly got up and Samus took down Zelda with a clothesline before picking her up and belly to belly supplex. Rouge then left the announce table and got on the apron but got a punch for her troubles and looked down at Rouge for a few seconds before turning right into a chick kick by Zelda who then pinned Samus for the win.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

" Zelda victorious with an assist from Rouge." Steve said as Rouge got into the ring and picked up Samus and held her up as Zelda gave Samus another chick kick, Rouge then picked up Samus and gave her a widows peak before asking for a mic.

Rouge then lent down to the fallen Samus. " Just like tonight this Sunday will end in defeat and an end to your miserable excuse you called a career." Rouge then dropped the mic and left.

" Rouge again going to extraordinary length to make Samus life miserable." Steve said

" Just think, after this Sunday Samus won't have to deal with Rouge cause she'll be out of a job."

Single Match: Megaman v Mario

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Megaman attacked Mario as he was entering the ring which knocked Mario to the outside. Megaman then left the ring and grabbed Mario and smacked his head on the barriers before smacking it on the ring mat. Megaman then whipped Mario into the steel ring steps before giving him several stomps to the chest and head.

Megaman then picked up Mario and rolled him into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Megaman then got up and yelled at the ref for not counting three before turning round and went to punt Mario in the head, but Mario quickly moved before getting up and took Megaman down with a hard punch. Megaman got back up but was taken down by another punch.

Megaman then rolled out of the ring and started to walk round the ring. Mario then left the ring and went after Megaman who rolled back into the ring and stomped on Mario as he re-entered. Megaman gave Mario several more stomps before picking him up and whipped Mario across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Mario ducked before coming off the opposite rope and took Megaman down with a shoulder block.

Mario then grabbed Megaman's arm and pulled him to his feet before giving him a short arm clothesline. Mario kept hold of Megaman's arm and pulled him back up and gave him a second short arm clothesline. Mario the pulled Megaman to his feet again and lifted him up and gave him a fall away slam before pinning Megaman for a two count. Mario then went to pick up Megaman but was hit from behind before he could.

" That's Fox, the GWA champion." Steve said as Fox gave Mario a diamond cutter.

" Fox sending a last minute message to Mario." Bart said as Fox stood above the fallen Mario."

" Mario maybe down, but he will get his chance this Sunday." Steve said as Fox and Megaman have a short stare down before Megaman left. " This is how we are gonna have to sign off. So from Bart and myself we'll see you this Sunday."

* * *

Re cap

Diddy Kong b Jet via pinfall

Vega b Luigi via pinfall

Rouge b Samus via pinfall

Roy & Marth b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Tails b Sub Zero via pinfall

Zelda b Samus via pinfall

Mario b Megaman via DQ

* * *

King Of The Ring Preview

KOTR Semi Final Match: Vega v Megaman

KOTR Semi Final Match: Corn v Tails

No DQ Match: Vector v Espio

Tag Team Title Match: The New Kongs v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker (c)

KOTR Final Match: ? V ?

Job v Title Match: Samus v Rouge (c)

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Fox (c)

* * *

I've got a new idea which I want to try out which is for all you out there to predict what the results of all the matches and if it goes well then next PPV I'll do it again and whoever wins gets to choose what they want me to do. Make a match, debut someone, decide a match stipulation, whatever the prize maybe. Just leave your predictions in your review.


	154. King Of The Ring Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Fox (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion Rouge (3)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is King of the Ring." Steve said

" We are down to the last four in the King of the Ring tournament Corn, Megaman, Tails and Vega. One of these four will be there King of the Ring."

" The king of the ring is a prestigious tournament with names like Alex Kidd, Shadow, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Mario as previous winners."

" Not forgetting Corn who could win this tournament for a second time."

" Almost time for our first of two semi finals with Megaman facing Vega. Megaman beat Bomberman and Ike to get this far and Vega beat Roy and Luigi."

King of the Ring Semi Final Match: Vega v Megaman

Vega's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring semi final match and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Vega."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Vega and Megaman go to tie up but Megaman kicks Vega in the gut instead and follows with several right hands before whipping Vega across the ring and took him down with a back drop. Megaman then stomped on Vega several times before picking him up and whipped him into the corner. Megaman then gave Vega several punches before whipping him to the opposite corner and then went for a clothesline, but ran into Vega's boot instead. Vega then leapt to the top rope and hit Megaman with a missile drop kick.

Vega then picked Megaman up and whipped him into the corner and gave him several chops across the chest before lifting him to the top rope. Vega then climbed the ropes and took Megaman down with a hurricarana. Vega then pinned Megaman for a two count. Vega picked up Megaman and gave him a scoop slam before placing him near the corner and went for the BME, but Megaman rolled away and Vega hit the mat hard.

Megaman then quickly pinned Vega who kicked out at two. Megaman then stomped at Vega's foot then went and stomped on Vega's leg and then Vega's hand, shoulder and head before doing the same on the other side. Megaman then lifted Vega and set him up for the flip piledriver but Vega countered it into a back drop. Megaman got up quickly but was taken down with a spin kick. Vega then waited for Megaman to get up and went for a sunset flip, but Megaman stopped it and dropped onto Vega's shoulder and used the ropes to get the three count.

" Here is your winner Megaman."

" Mr money in the bank advances with a short cut." Steve said

" Short cut maybe, but he advances into the final."

" Unfortunately that is the way it goes."

" Just think, by the end of the night Megaman could be Mr money in the bank and King of the Ring."

" That's a thought that hurts the brain. Anyway up next we are going to find out Megaman's opponant in the final. Corn, who beat Vector and Ryu to reach this stage and Tails, who beat Captain Falcon and Sub Zero.

King of the Ring Semi Final: Corn v Tails

Corn's music starts

" The following contest is a king of the ring semi final match and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, Tails."

Tails and Corn lock up and Corn backs Tails into the ropes and whips him across the ring and takes Tails down with a drop kick. Corn then picks up Tails add gives him a supplex and pins Tails for a two count. Corn then whipped Tails across the ring and went for a backdrop, but Tails landed on his feet and went go kick Corn, but Corn caught Tails and took him down with a leg screw and went for the sharpshooter but Tails made it to the ropes.

Corn then picked up Tails and whipped him into the corner before going for a clothesline but ran into Tails boot instead. Tails then leaps to the top rope and hits the spiral tap onto Corn and then pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails wins, he advances to the king of the ring final where he will face Megaman." Steve said

" Tails takes advantage of a Corn mistake and goes on to the final."

" Ladies and Gentlemen up next we have former tag partners, now bitter enemies, this has been going since Vector turned his backed on Espio about two months ago."

NO DQ Match: Vector v Espio

Vector's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualification match, and is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Espio's music starts

" And his opponant,Espio."

Vector wastes no time as he leaves the ring and meets Espio on the ramp and the two begin exchanging blows back and forth for a few seconds until Vector gets the upper hand and knocks him down. Vector then picks up Espio and gives him a hard punch which sends him down the rampway. Vector the picks up Espio and rolls him into the ring. Vector then looks under the ring and pulls out several weapons and tosses them into he ring before getting in himself where he is met by Espio who gives Vector a shot to the head with a trash can lid.

Espio strikes Vector several times before pinning him and gets a two count. Espio then picks up a kendo stick and strikes Vector across the back. Espio then does it again so hard that the kendo stick broke in two. Espio then picked up a stop sign and smacked it over Vector's head before pinning a two count. Espio then rolled to the outside and went under the ring and pulled out a table and slid it into the ring and set it up in the corner before turning straight into a big boot from Vector.

Vector picked up Espio and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a hard clothesline. Vector then picked up a steel chair and struck Espio across the head and pinned him for a two count. Vector then picked up Espio and placed him on the table in the corner before going to the opposite corner and charged towards Espio, who quickly moved and Vector went crashing through the table. Espio then pinned Vector and got a two count.

Espio then picked up a trash can and waited for Vector to get up and went to hit him, but Vector blocked it and then knocked the trash can out of Espio's hands and gave him a belly to belly supplex. Vector the picked Espio and grabbed the trash can and placed it on top of Espio before grabbing a chair and smashed it on Espio several times before he went down. Vector then followed with a splash before pinning Espio for a three count."

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector comes out on top in a brutal match." Steve said

" And Espio still didn't get revenge, perhaps now he'll be smart enough to let it go."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA Champion Fox. Now Fox tonight you defend the GWA championship, any last words before your match?"

" You know Mario, it's good to dream, sometimes a dream is all that a man has to keep him going. Tonight Mario you dream of once again being the GWA champion ends, now im fully aware of your past achievements, but that's the past, and today is the present, and you have to live with the fact that your best days are over and that are many, younger, fitter and faster guys around, so enjoy your last match in the spotlight, because after this, it will be the end of you."

Ringside

" If Fox thinks Mario's best days are behind him then he is crazy." Steve said

" He has been around a long time though."

" That means nothing, Mario is as good as he ever was."

Tag Team Title Match: The New Kongs v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

The Kongs music starts

" The following tag team contest is for the GWA tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Donkey Kong Jr and Diddy Kong, The New Kongs."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, they are two thirds of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Diddy and jet tie up and Diddy backs Jet to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Jet ducks it and comes back and goes to clothesline Diddy, who ducks and takes down Jet with a spin kick. Diddy and picked up Jet and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count. Diddy then picked up Jet and whipped him into the corner and tagged in Donkey who gave Jet several punches before whipping Jet across the ring and gave him a spinebuster and pinned him and got a two count before Ganondorf broke it.

Donkey then picked up Jet and tagged in Diddy and he and Donkey whipped Jet across the ring and Diddy gave Jet a drop toe hold and Donkey gave Jet an elbow drop. Diddy then pinned Jet for a two count. Diddy then picked up Jet, who quickly gave Diddy a thumb to the eye before tagging in Ganondorf who took Diddy down with a clothesline.

Ganondorf then picked up Diddy and lifted him above his head and dropped him out of the ring before going for Donkey but was stopped by the ref. As that happened Jet gave Diddy several kicks before picking him up and rolled him back into the ring. Ganondorf then picked up Diddy whipped him hard into the corner before following up with a side walk slam and pinned Diddy for a two count.

Ganondorf then whipped Diddy into the corner and tagged in Jet who gave Diddy a few punches before setting him up for the GTS, but Diddy wriggled free and gave Jet a DDT and slowly crawled and the tag to in Donkey as Jet tagged in Ganondorf. Donkey and Ganondorf then traded punches with Donkey getting the better and backed Ganondorf to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block. Donkey then pinned Ganondorf for a two before Jet broke it up.

Diddy then came into the ring and clotheslined Jet to the outside and his momentum took him over as well and the pair began brawling. In the ring Donkey set up Ganondorf for a pumphandle slam before getting struck with a chair by a masked person. Ganondorf then gave Donkey a jack knife powerbomb and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Ganondorf and Jet re-tain the tag team gold thanks to a masked helper." Steve said

" Who is it?" Bart said as the mystery person got into the ring and unmasked to reveal Knuckles.

" It's Knuckles!"

" The triple threat is back as a threesome."

" We haven't seen him since Starcade last month." Steve said as Knuckles requested a mic as the crowd booed.

" That's right, im back, and im back for one thing and one thing only, the GWA championship. Mario, Fox, whoever walks out with the title tonight, im coming for you."

Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet the leave.

" Knuckles is back and wants the GWA championship." Bart said

" For tonight at least he's gonna have to take a back seat."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is one of the king of the ring finalist. Mr money in the bank Megaman. Now Megaman you are just one match away from becoming the king of the ring."

Megaman cuts in before Dave can finish

" That's right Dave, one match away from added another achievement to my ever growing list. And to my opponant Tails, tonight isn't your night, cause im Mr money in the bank, the future of this company and future GWA champion, Everything you are not."

Ringside

" A little premature to make predictions I think. Megaman, underestimate Tails at your own peril." Steve said

" Megaman is on a roll though."

" And Tails isn't."

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Ryu went for Conker as soon as he entered the ring by giving him several shots to the back before giving him a belly to belly supplex. Ryu then went for the ankle lock but Conker scrambled to the ropes before it was locked in. Ryu then grabbed Conker who broke free and gave Ryu a low blow cause a disqualification.

" Here is your winner, Ryu, but still you Intercontinental champion Conker."

" What a coward." Steve said as Conker grabbed his Intercontinental title and made a run for it. Ryu then followed after recovering.

" Ryu is giving chase."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is king of the ring finalist Tails. Now Tails you are one match away from possible the biggest match of your career the king of the ring final, your thoughts."

" Your right in that it's a big match in my career, a chance for my name to go along side many great people who have already won it. And my opponant Megaman, who lets face it will take any shortcut he can find, will not make it easy. But I will going all out to win, and I will be your king.

Tails then goes to leave when Conker bumps into him.

" If you see Ryu, you never saw me." Conker said before running off. Moments later Ryu arrived.

" He went that way." Tails said pointing where Conker had ran. Ryu then continued to give chase."

Ringside

" Well people it's time, who will be crowned king of the ring." Steve said

" Many big names have already been crowned king of the ring, including Bowser, Donkey Kong, Shadow, Mario and Corn to name a few."

King Of The Ring Final: Megaman v Tails

Megaman's music starts

" The following contest is the final of the king of the ring tournament and is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Mr money in the bank, Megaman."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, Tails."

Megaman and Tails lock up and Megaman backed Tails towards the corner. Megaman then picked up Tails and hit him with an uppercut which sent Tails to the corner. Megaman then lifted Tails to the top rope and gave him a superplex and pinned him for a two count before Tails kicked out. Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and then hit Megaman with a spin heel kick. Tails then took Megaman down with an arm drag and followed up with a second one before Megaman rolled out of the ring.

Tails then ran to the ropes and took Megaman out with a flip over the top ropes before sliding him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then climbed to the top rope but took too long and was caught. Megaman then went for another superplex, but Tails held on then punched away at Megaman and knocked him back to the mat and went for a spiral tap, but missed after Megaman rolled out of the way.

Megaman then grabbed Tails and went for the flip piledriver, but Tails countered it into a back drop and then hit him with the twin tailed assault and pinned Megaman for a two count. Tails then tried to lock in the tailsmission, but Megaman managed to get to the ropes before Tails locked it in. Tails then went to pick up Megaman, but Megaman grabbed him a pulled him down sending Tails neck first on the second ropes. Megaman then rolled Tails up for a two count.

Megaman then stood up and wait for Tails to start getting up before going to punt Tails in the head, but Tails quickly moved and rolled up Megaman for a two count. Tails then followed up with a hurricarana and pinned Megaman again for a two count. Tails then went to pick up Megaman but Megaman gave Tails a knee to the gut before following with the flip piledriver.

Megaman slowly made the cover the Tails barely kicked out at the last split second leaving Megaman in shock, Megaman then got up and set Tails up for a second flip piledriver, but Tails dropped down and gave Megaman a double leg take down before grabbing Megaman's legs and flipped over into a bridge pin and got a two count. Tails then took Megaman down with a spin kick before climbing to the top rope and hit Megaman with the spiral tap and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and king of the ring, Tails."

" Tails did it! What an amazing win in an amazing match." Steve said

" I don't where he got it from, but Tails dugged in deep and got the win."

" Tomorrow we will see the official ceremony to crown Tails king of the ring. But up next a very personal rivalry which could have dyer consequences. Lets see how this came about.

_No Mercy _

_" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Rouge."_

_" Rouge wins, that means that Samus must unmask herself." Bart said_

_" I was hoping this wouldn't happen."_

_" Come on Steve, im sure she doesn't look to grotesque."_

_" I don't mean that, this must be hard for someone who has worn a mask her entire career." Steve said as Rouge got herself a mic._

_" Well Samus, you knew the stipulation, you lost and now you must unmasked yourself so that the whole world can see what your hiding underneath."_

_Samus just stood there with her head in her hands for a few moments before slowly undoing her mask._

_" Come on, this is only a three hour pay per view you know."_

_Samus continued to undo her straps and then pulled the mask off slightly before stopping._

_" Oh get on with it." Rouge said and snatched the mask from Samus, who's face was still hidden by her hair._

_" Come on, lets see what disgusting feature your hiding on that face of yours."_

_A few more moments pass before Samus moves her hair and turns to show her face, mush to the disappointment of Rouge that she hadn't got a grotesque face. Samus then stepped out of the ring and left._

_" Well that wasn't too bad Steve, I don't know why she was making such a fuss over losing her mask." Bart said_

_" Like I told you before, you have no idea what a mask means to a masked wrestler."_

The next several weeks are shown with Rouge mocking and insulting Samus.

_3 Weeks ago _

_Now Samus, you want me to give you another chance at my women's championship. You don't deserve to face me again, I've already taken your mask, your dignity. If you want this match then prove you really want it by putting your job on the line. You put your job on the line then we got a deal."_

More footage is shown including Samus accepting the challenge.

" This is Samus final chance, if she loses, then she is gone." Steve said

" A huge risk for Samus, and if track record is anything to go by then Samus better start job hunting."

Job v Title: Samus v Rouge

Samus music starts

" The following contest is a job verses title match where if Samus loses, then she is fired from the GWA. Making her way to the ring, Samus."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, she is the women's champion, Rouge."

Rouge appeared from the crowd and attacks Samus from the crowd and gives her several shots to the back before grabbing hold of Samus hair and gave her a snapmere. Rouge kept hold of the hair and gave Samus a second snapmere before giving Samus a kick to the back. Rouge then gave Samus a second kick to the back before giving one to the front and pinned Samus for a two count.

Rouge then picks up Samus and goes for another supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Rouge one of her own before picking up Rouge and gives her a backbreaker before pinning her for a two count. Samus picks up Rouge and whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge ducks and clothesline of her own as Samus does the same and both hit each other. Samus and Rouge slowly gets up and Rouge then goes for a punch with Samus block and and give Rouge a punch before picking her up and places her on her shoulders before slamming Rouge to the mat and pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Rouge again and whips her into the corner and goes for a clothesline, but Rouge moves and Samus goes into the turnbuckle and Rouge rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes and gets a two count before the ref spots it and stop the count. Rouge complains to the ref and gets rolled up by Samus for a two count. Samus and Rouge then get up with Rouge beating Samus to the punch and then gave her the widows peak and pinned Samus for a to count. Rouge then went for the widows peak a second time but Samus thought out of it and then set up Rouge for the Samus driver, but Rouge wriggled free and rolled up Samus for a two count.

Rouge then rolled out of the ring and grabbed her title and rolled back into the ring and went to hit Samus but the ref grabbed the belt and took it from Rouge. As the ref was getting rid of the title belt Rouge went into her pocket and grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and went to hit Samus, who ducked and then gave Rouge the Samus driver and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner and new women's champion, Samus."

" She did it! she finally did it!" Steve shouted, " Samus has defeated Rouge and won the women's title."

" Rouge made a mistake and Samus took full advantage of it." Bart said as Samus disappeared from view.

" Well it's almost time for the main event, we just have enough time to tell you what to expect tomorrow. We will have the king of the ring ceremony where Tails will be crowned king if the ring, Johnny Cage will be defending the T.V title against newcomer Cloud Strife and of course the return of Sonic and his big announcement."

GWA Championship Match: Mario v Fox (c)

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Mario."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Fox."

Mario and Fox tie up with Mario backing Fox into the corner and broke away at the ref's orders which allowed Fox to take a cheap shot and give Mario several more punches before attempting to whip Mario across the ring, but Mario reversed it and knocked Mario down with a shoulder block. Fox then rolled out of the ring and Mario grabbed him and lifted him back to the apron, but Fox punched him and grabbed the back of Mario's head and dropped to the floor sending Mario neck into the top rope.

Fox then rolled it and went for the pin but Mario kicked out at two. Fox then stamped away at Mario before going to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Mario caught Fox and gave him a fallaway slam. Mario then picked up Fox and gave him a shortarm clothesline. Mario kept hold of Fox's arm and gave him a second short arm clothesline and followed with a third before a pin which Fox kicked out of at two. Mario then whips Fox hard into the corner and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Fox ducks and hit Mario with the diamond cutter and pins Mario and gets a two before Mario gets his foot on the ropes.

Fox then picks up Mario and gives him several punches before giving him a neckbreaker and pins Mario for a two count. Fox then picks up Mario and whips Mario into the corner and goes for a splash, but Mario moves and runs against the ropes and hits Fox with the clothesline from hell and pins Fox for the three count.

" Here is your winner and new GWA champion, Mario."

" Mario's done it, he's now a six time GWA champion." Steve said

" Many doubted Mario could do it, but he has and is the new GWA champion." Bart said as Fox came from behind and gave Mario a diamond cutter.

" Oh come on, this is supposed to be Mario's moment and Fox has just ruined it." Steve said as Fox walked backwards up the ramp but stopped when Megaman's music started and he came out with a ref. Megaman stopped next to Fox before lifting his briefcase and smacked it with his other hand before continuing to the ring.

" What's Megaman doing?"

" You don't think?" Steve said as Megaman handed the ref his case and the ref spoke with the announcer.

" I think it is Steve."

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Megaman is cashing in his money in the bank briefcase so this match is for the GWA championship."

" Oh come on, Mario has only just won the title."

" It's all fair Steve." Bart said.

The bell rings as Mario starts moving, Megaman runs to Mario and punts him in the head and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner and new GWA champion, Megaman."

" This isn't right." Steve said as Megaman celebrated in the ring. " Mario has worked his ass off to become GWA champion again and Megaman has taken it away.

" He's aloud to cash it in at anytime he wishes."

" I know he can, but it's doesn't mean that it's right."

" Right or not Megaman is the new GWA champion."

" Well im sure there will be a lot to discuss about come tomorrow night, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

The Show ends with Megaman on the second rope holding the GWA championship high in the air."

* * *

Re-cap

Megaman b Vega via pinfall

Tails b Megaman via pinfall

Vector b Espio via pinfall

Ganondorf & Jet b The New Kongs via pinfall

Ryu b Conker via DQ

Tails b Megaman via pinfall

Samus b Rouge via pinfall

Mario b Fox via pinfall

Megaman b Mario via pinfall.

* * *

Tomorrow Preview

T.V Title Match: Cloud Strife v Johnny Cage (c)

Tails gets crowned king of the rings

Sonic returns with a huge announcement

* * *

After a great response to the new predictions I will be doing this from now on starting from next PPV. Congrats to Dynasty021 and Sonic Phantom for getting most predictions right 7/8. All prediction contests will also feature bonus questions which will be used in result of a tie. And congrats to the people who predicted Megaman cashing in MITB. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to post this before Wrestlemania started which is only 10 mins away so I'll have a proper check through tomorrow


	155. Week 25 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Johnny Cage (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the GWA Arena in Station Square just twenty four hours after an amazing king of the ring pay per view." Steve said

" We saw Tails crowned King of the ring but more shockingly we also saw a new GWA champion who wasn't even in the match."

A replay from last night is shown of Mario winning the GWA championship and then Megaman cashing in the money in the bank briefcase to win the GWA championship.

" Last night Megaman cashed in the money in the bank briefcase just moments after Mario had beaten Fox to become champion for a sixth time and after Fox had given Mario a diamond cutter."

" We expect to hear from Megaman later but now join Robotnik in the ring for the king of the ring ceremony."

" Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all, your king of the ring, Tails."

Tails comes out to a huge pop and gets into the ring where he shakes hands with Robotnik. Robotnik then places the robe around him and places the crown on his head before handing Tails the mic.

" Last night I achieved a long term dream of mine by winning the king of the ring tournament and join a list of some of the greatest wrestlers of all time. Now I only have one remaining goal, to win the GWA championship."

Tails then walks to and sits on the throne.

" There he is people, your king of the ring winner." Robotnik said as the crowd applauded Tails.

" That was the king of the ring ceremony, but that's just the start of it all." Steve said

" That's right Steve, tonight also sees the return of Sonic and his huge announcement, and after eight months I know many people who can't wait to see him."

Single Match: Bomberman v Knuckles w/ Ganondorf & Jet

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Bomberman."

Triple Threat music starts

" And his opponant. Being accompanied by the Ganondorf and Jet, he is one third of the triple threat, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Bomberman tie up and Knuckles forces Bomberman into the corner and goes for a chop, but Bomberman ducks and then gives Knuckles a few punches before backing off. Knuckles comes forward angrily and goes for Bomberman who takes him down with a drop toe hold before getting Knuckles in a headlock.

Knuckles slowly get to a vertical base and gives Bomberman several elbows to the gut before sending him across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline. Knuckles then picks up Bomberman and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles keeps his grip and gets back to his feet and gives Bomberman a second german supplex and follows with a third. Knuckles then goes to the top rope and hits Bomberman with a diving headbutt and gets a two count before getting up and picks up Bomberman and whips him into the corner and gives him several hard chops across the chest before leading Bomberman to the center of the ring and locks in the crossface and Bomberman quickly taps.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

" Knuckles with a win on his in ring return." Steve said as Knuckles got handed a mic.

" This is just the beginning, soon the GWA championship will be back where it should be, around my waist."

Knuckles then leaves with Ganondorf and Jet close behind.

" A very big statement from Knuckles," Steve said

" Knuckles was one of the longest GWA champions on record."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the Bonanza Brothers. Now guys last week we saw you conduct a brutal attack on Roy and Marth after they defeated you last week we just wanna know why?"

" Why?" Robo replied, " We did what we did because ever since we came here we have been made fools out of, but not anymore, from now on NO ONE will mock us, and Roy, Marth, we know your at home right now, licking your wounds, but if you have any guts what so ever then you will be here next week and face us off in a street fight."

Robo and Mobo then leave.

Ringside

" A new attitude from the Bonanza Brothers." Steve said

" I think I like the new Bonanza Brothers."

" You would."

T.V Title Match: Cloud Strife v Johnny Cage (c)

Johnny Cage's music starts

" The following contest is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, he is the television champion, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage"

Johnny gets into the ring and gets handed a mic.

" Now first of all, I would like to apologize to all you on behalf of Robotnik, who denied all of you from seeing me competing last week." This gets cheers from the crowd. " I know, Im as angry as all of you, I mean, you paid to see me and didn't get that. You were denied your hero and role modal, your sex symbol." Johnny then gets cut off by Clouds music

" Thank god for that." Steve said

" And his opponant, the challenger, Cloud Strife."

Johnny gave Cloud several more stomps before picking him up and gave him a gut wrench powerbomb and pinned him for a two count. Johnny then picked up Cloud and and whipped him into the corner before running and driving his shoulder into the gut of Cloud. Johnny then sat Cloud in the corner and went across the ring before running back and drove his foot right into Clouds face before pulling Cloud away from the ropes and pinned him for a two count.

Johnny then picked up Cloud and whipped him across the ring and went for a back drop, but Cloud managed to land on his feet Johnny then went for a punch but Cloud ducked and kicked Johnny in the gut and gave him a DDT and followed with a pin for a two count. Cloud then picked up Johnny and gave him a snapmare and followed with a kick to the back of the head and pinned Johnny for a two count. Cloud then went to pick up Johnny who pulled him down and Cloud's neck hit the second rope and Johnny quickly rolled up Cloud and used his feet on the ropes, but the ref saw this and stopped at two. Johnny then got up in the refs face and shoved him. The ref then shoved Johnny back and he was rolled up by Cloud and the ref counted three.

" Here is your winner and new television champion, Cloud Strife."

" Cloud's done it, in his first official match here in GWA he has captured the television championship." Steve said

" All thanks to the ref, what did he think he was doing shoving Johnny into Cloud."

" Johnny shoved the ref first, it's his own fault."

" Well two wrongs don't make a right."

" It doesn't matter, either way we still have a new television champion. And that's not all tonight because we have the return of Sonic, who has a huge announcement to make plus much more."

Tag Match: GMW v The New Kongs

GMW's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The new Kong's musis starts

" And their opponants, Diddy and Donkey Kong Jr, The New Kongs."

Scorpion and Diddy start the match with Scorpion whipping Diddy across the ring and then took him down with a hip toss. Scorpion then picked up Diddy and twisted his arm before tagging in Sub Zero who gave Diddy a punch to the gut. Sub Zero then gave Diddy a snap supplex and pinned him for a two count. Sub Zero then picked up Diddy and tagged in Scorpion.

Sub Zero and Scorpion whipped Diddy across the ring and went for a double clothesline, which Diddy ducked and then took both Sub Zero and Scorpion with a springbored elbows before tagging in Donkey. Donkey picked up Scorpion and gave him a side walk slam before pinning him for a two count. Donkey then picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block before following with an elbow drop. Donkey then pinned Scorpion for a two before Sub Zero broke the pin.

Donkey then whipped Diddy into his corner and tagged in Diddy before giving Scorpion a scoop slam and then lifted Diddy and dropped him on top of Scorpion. Diddy then pinned Scorpion for a two count. Diddy then went to the top rope and went for an elbow drop, but Scorpion rolled away and tagged in Sub Zero.

Sub Zero came in and gave Diddy a clothesline before following with a second before knocking Donkey off the apron. Sub Zero then gave Diddy a DDT and tagged in Scorpion as Donkey tried to get in the ring but was stopped by the ref. Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Diddy and Scorpion pins him for the win as Sub Zero stops Donkey.

" Here are your winners, Gaming's most Wanted."

" A huge win for Gaming's most Wanted here tonight, but a huge loss for The New Kongs who lost in their tag title match last night."

" Well right now things not looking to good for them, but Gaming's most Wanted take a big step up the tag team ladder."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the new women's champion Samus. Now Samus after months of torture from Rouge you finally got your revenge last night when you defeated Rouge and won the women's championship for the first time, I expect your feeling pretty good right now."

" Right now I couldn't even describe my feelings, after everything that has happened im just glad it's over and can now look to the future,"

Ringside

" I think we can all agree it's good to see Samus finally get revenge." Steve said

" You maybe, Rouge won't be looking as good with the women's title round her waist."

Single Match: Cream v Rouge

Cream's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Cream."

As Cream was about to enter the ring she was attacking from behind by Rouge, who after several shots to the back of the head whipped her into the barriers. Rouge then rolled Cream into the ring and gave her the widows peak.

Rouge then left the ring and returned with a mic.

" Samus, last night should not of happened. You somehow overcome the impossible last night when you beat me, but lighting won't strike twice. And when I get my chance to get my title back I will send you packing permanently." Rouge them dropped the mic and left.

" Rouge is pissed and she wants here title back." Bart said

" It doesn't justify her actions tonight though."

" She can do as she pleases, she is the real women's champion."

Single Match: Vector v Ike

Vector's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Ike's music starts

" And his opponant, Ike."

Vector and Ike tie up and Vector throws Ike to the floor. Ike gets up and they go to tie up again, but Ike quickly gives Vector a kick to the back of his leg before following up with several punches before Vector managed to block one and gave Ike a punch of his own. Vector then picked up Ike and lifted him up over his head and held him there for several seconds before dropping Ike on the mat.

Vector then picked up Ike and gave him a belly to belly supplex and pinned him for a two count. Vector then picked up Ike and whipped him across the ring where Ike managed to stop himself by gripping the ropes. Vector then went for Ike, who dropped down and pulled the top ropes as he did which sent Vector to the outside. Ike then did a crossbody to the outside but missed when Vector moved out of the way. Vector then rolled Ike into the ring and as he was getting back in was attacked from behind with a chair.

" That's Espio." Steve said as Espio hit Vector again

" Espio should accept that he is not as good as Vector, last night proved that."

" I don't think Espio is gonna stop until he has his revenge." Steve said as Security had finally stopped Espio's attack.

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker last night you got yourself purposely disqualified to remain Intercontinental champion."

" And what is your point?" Conker said, intuiting. " I did what I had to do to keep my Intercontinental championship." Conker then quickly moved as Ryu appeared and started running with Ryu giving chase. Ryu then chased Conker round the corner before getting knocked down by Conker who had a lead pipe in his hands. Conker hit Ryu several times before security stepped in and stopped him.

Ringside

" Can you believe what Ryu did to Conker there?" Bart said

" What Ryu did? Conker was the one who hit Ryu with a lead pipe."

" Ryu gave Conker no choice, he tried to attack Conker for no good reason."

" No good reason? What about what happened last night?"

" Still gives him no right."

Single Match: Shadow v Falco

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, Falco."

Shadow and Falco tie up and Shadow quickly backs Falco to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and gives him a clothesline, Shadow then follows up with a knee drop to the face and pins Falco for a two count. Shadow picks up Falco and goes to whip him across the ring but Falco reverses it before hitting Shadow with a drop kick.

Falco then picked up Shadow and whipped him into the corner and gave him several punches before sticking his boot in Shadow's face and and stopped at the ref four count. Falco then lifted Shadow to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Shadow held on to the ropes and then shoved Falco to the mat. Shadow then dropped to the mat and picked up Falco and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a high knee before picking Falco up and gives him the pedigree and pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow continues his winning ways since his return." Steve said

" He's another guy who will be looking to get in the frame for a future GWA title shot."

Backstage

The Intercontinental champion Conker is seen about to get in his car when his name is shouted out.

" What do you want Robotnik?" Conker asked as Robotnik came up to him.

" Im here to ask about what happened earlier"

" You saw what happened, Ryu attacked me, I was just defending myself."

" With a lead pipe?"

" Yes."

" Well im sure you will be glad to hear that after the events tonight and last night that you will be defending you Intercontinental title next week against Ryu."

" What!"

" And don't try and get yourself disqualified, because if you do then you will still lose the title."

" You can't do this."

" As owner i think i can." Robotnik said before leaving as Conker slammed the door of his car in anger.

Ringside

" An Intercontinental title match next week, I can't wait." Steve said

" It's unfair, Conker shouldn't have to defend his title against that psycho Ryu."

" Well he will and it will be next week."

" Still unfair."

" Well people we have been waiting eight months for this but it's nearly time for Sonic to come to the ring and make his announcement." Steve said

" I know im excited Steve, and I know everyone at home is as well to see GWA's only grand slam champion again."

Sonic's music starts which causes a huge cheer from the crowd.

" Listen to these people." Steve said

" It's almost deafening." Bart replied as Sonic appeared using crutches.

" Well this is not what we were expecting." Steve said as Sonic slowly made his way to the ring.

" This might be what the announcement involves." Bart said as Sonic got helped into the ring and was given a mic as a loud Sonic chant started.

" Thank you everyone for that great reception." Sonic said as the crowd died down. " Now as you firstly tell, im still in crutches. Now im sure some of you all know why, but for those that don't I had a major setback during my rehabilitation so bad infact that my doctor has said that my leg might never be the same again and that it would be best for my to retire."

The crowd boo this.

" Now I have never been one for following doctor orders, most time I just say screw it and ignore them completely, but this is a very different situation, and this time im going to listen to the doctors advise and retire.

The crowd start booing again.

" I wish this was different people, I really do, but we can't change reality, this is the situation and I can't change that. I just wanted this time to come out here and say my final goodbyes and thank each and everyone of you for sticking with me during my career, thanks to all you I have achieved things I never dreamed of achieving, you took to me when i debuted and stayed all the way through my various title reigns, yo..

Sonic is then cut off by Megaman's music

" We don't need this." Steve said as the new GWA champion started making his way to the ring to loud boos.

Megaman gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Sonic, has it really been eight months since I crippled you, don't time just fly by. And during these eight months, while you've tried and miserably failed to restore you so called career I have reached the top of the pile when last night I cashed in my money in the bank briefcase and became GWA champion."

Megaman then walks right up to Sonic.

" Now im here to address these people as their new GWA champion, so I suggest you take your pity story somewhere people actually care."

Several seconds pass and Sonic doesn't move.

" We can do this the easy way with you leaving or the hard way which involves me crippling you other leg. So what's it to be?"

Sonic doesn't move for several seconds but then slowly leaves.

" This is terrible." Steve said " I didn't think Megaman could go this low."

" That's right Sonic, leave and never return, cause these people don't and have never cared about you." Megaman said as Sonic disappeared from view causing the crowd to boo and start a you suck chant.

" Now that is over with I can say what I want to say. You see for the past year I have been speaking about my destiny, which was to become the GWA champion. And now that I am you people will be looking at the longest, forget that, the last GWA champion your gonna see, cause the era of Megaman has finally begun and it staying around for a very long time."

Megaman music starts and he poses in the ring with the GWA championship.

" I still can't believe what we just witnessed. Sonic came out here to say his final goodbyes and Megaman can't even let Sonic have that." Steve said

" I have to agree with you Steve, this was Sonic's final moments and they were ruined."

" Well unfortunately we have to end on this bad note, so from Bart and myself we'll see you next week." Steve said as Megaman posed on the middle rope with the GWA championship.

* * *

re-cap

Knuckles b Bomberman via submission

Cloud b Johnny Cage via pinfall

GMW b The New Kongs via pinfall

Rouge and Cream No Contest

Vector b Ike via DQ

Shadow b Falco via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Street Fight Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Brothers

T.V Title Match: Jet v Cloud Strife (c)

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker (c)

* * *

Sorry for the long delay again people, been real busy lately


	156. Week 26 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the Red Canyon Arena and we have some big matches coming off of last week."

" That's right Steve, tonight we'll see Conker defend his Intercontinental championship against Ryu and if Conker gets himself disqualified, then he still loses the title."

" And on top of that after what happened at the end of last weeks show our king of the ring winner Tails has issued a challenge to the GWA champion and he has accepted."

Fox's music starts

" Well it looks like were gonna start with the former GWA champion Fox." Steve said as Fox makes his way to the ring.

" I wonder what he has to say." Bart said as Fox got into the ring and was handed a mic.

" Now two weeks ago I lost the GWA championship."

The crowd cheer this.

" And after taking a week off to gather my thoughts I want my re-match in three weeks at Heatwave. So Robotnik, I want you to come out here and make this official."

Fox stands and waits a few seconds before Mario's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Now hold on right there, now your not the only one who lost the GWA championship at king of the ring, because after you decided to attack me after I had beaten you, that left me in no state to defend myself against Megaman, so if anybody gets to face him them it's me."

Fox goes to speak but is inturpted by Robotnik's music

" Now before this gets all out of hand I want to sort this out with words rather than let this descend into chaos. Now both of you have legitimate claims to face Megaman at Heatwave, so to satisfy the pair of you it will be a triple threat match."

Robotnik then walks off as Mario and Fox have a stare down.

" A triple threat match for the GWA championship at Heatwave, that's how you resolve things." Steve said

" Well one man who won't be happy is the GWA champion Megaman."

" The unhappier he is the better. After what happened last week he deserves much more than that."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Vega

Captain Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Vega's music starts

" And his opponant, Vega."

Captain Falcon attacks Vega as he enters and gives him several stomps before whipping Vega across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Vega ducks and then takes Falcon out with a spinning heel kick. Vega then grabbed Falcon and gave him a northenlights supplex into a pin and got a two count. Vega then picked up Falcon and whipping him into the corner and gave him several shoulders to Falcon's gut. Vega then lifted Falcon to the top rope and gave him a hurricarana and pinned Falcon for a two count.

Vega then picked up Falcon and went for a supplex, but Falcon Blocked it and gave Vega a supplex. Falcon then grabbed Vega's leg and did an elbow drop onto it. Falcon then did a second elbow drop onto Vega's knee before going for the figure four leg lock, but Vega managed to grab the ropes before Falcon had it locked in. Falcon then picked up Vega and attempted the C-4, but Vega blocked it and gave Falcon several elbows and then followed up with a hurricarana. Vega then positioned Falcon near the ropes before hitting the BME on Falcon and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vega."

" An impressive win for Vega as Captain Falcon's losing streak continues." Steve said

" Certainly a bad patch for Captain Falcon at the moment, but he's a former GWA champion and will be back to best eventually."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Megaman. Now Megaman we hear not to long ago that you will defend the GWA championship in a triple threat match at Heatwave against Mario and Fox, also after what happened last week when Sonic only wanted to say his goodbyes did you ruin his moment?"

" Ruined his moment? Sonic doesn't deserve anybody's moments, he is washed up, a bit of history that no one will bother to re-visit. So I did everyone a favor and put a stop to it."

" It seems a lot of people do care about Sonic and that you should of let him say his goodbye."

" You must mean Tails, His supposed best friend. Friends get you nowhere in life Tails, if I was you I'd quit worrying about Sonic and worry about your own health later tonight. And as for Heatwave, it doesn't matter how many people get thrown into my matches the result will be the same, with me being victorious.

Megaman then leaves

Ringside

" It's embrassing that we have to call this guy our GWA champion." Steve said

" He's still our GWA champion, and like it or not I see him being champ for a good while."

Street Fight Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Bonanza Brothers

Roy & Marth's music starts

" The following contest is a tag team street fight match and is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Roy and Marth don't bother waiting and the brawl starts on the ramps way with both teams throwing punches at each other. Roy pairs off with Robo and they fight up the ramp way as Marth and Mobo fight towards the ring. Marth then sends Mobo back first into the ring before rolling him in and goes under the apron and pulls out several weapons and throws them into the ring.

At the top of the ramp way Roy and Robo continue to fight and Roy begins to get the upper hand and goes to whip him into the steel, but Robo reverses it and sends Roy into the steel and then heads back towards the ring. In the ring Marth has a trash can lid and smacks it over Mobo's head several times before pinning him for a two count before Robo breaks it up. Robo then picks up a trash can and smacks it over Marth's head. Robo then leaves the ring and pulls out a table and slides it into the ring and Mobo sets it up. Robo and Mobo and go to supplex Marth through the table but they get stopped by Roy who gives both of them several punches. Roy then picks up a steel sheet and smacks it over Mobo's head and then over Robo's head. Roy and Marth then gives Mobo the snapshot and Roy pins him for a two count when Robo just breaks it up.

Marth then goes to pick up Robo who gives him a low blow before getting given a DDT by Roy. Roy then turns straight into a chair shot by Mobo who then pins Roy for the win.

" Here are your winners, The Bonanza Brothers."

" Robo and Mobo with a hard thought victory." Steve said as Robo and Mobo pick up Marth.

" They ain't done yet Steve." Bart said as Robo and Mobo supplex Marth through the already set up table.

" The Bonanza Brothers with some unnecessary after match beatdowns."

" Their just rubbing more salt in Roy and Marth's wounds Steve."

" And I doubt we've seen the last of these two teams going at it as well."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the king of the ring winner, Tails. Now Tails we all saw what happened last week between when Megaman inturpted Sonic's farewell speech, but tonight you will get your chance for revenge against Megaman."

" You know, last week was gonna be tough enough with that being his final night, but for Megaman to do what he did is unforgivable. Sure Sonic and and I have had some up and downs, but at the end of it we were always best friends and we'll always will be. Megaman, all Sonic wanted to do last week was say goodbye to everyone and you couldn't let him do that, Tonight is only the start, because I will do everything in my power to make you life a living hell."

Tails goes to leave but stops when Megaman appears.

" Do you really think any of us believe what your saying? If Sonic is your best friend, then why didn't you do anything last week? It's because like everyone else, you don't really care about Sonic, never have, and never will."

Megaman is then stops as Tails attacks him by taking him down and punches him several times before getting dragged off by security. Other security meanwhile block Megaman from attacking.

Ringside

" Wow, I don't think I've seen Tails this angry." Bart said

" I don't think I have either Steve, this is very personal."

" And Tails won't be getting dragged off Megaman later like this time."

T.V Title Match: Jet v Cloud Strife (c)

The triple threat music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, he is one half of the GWA tag team champions and one third of the triple threat, Jet."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Cloud Strife."

Cloud and Jet tie up and Cloud get Jet into a headlock, Jet then backs off to the ropes and shoves Cloud off across the ring but gets taken down by a shoulder block by Cloud. Cloud picks up Jet and and whips him across the ring and gives him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then pins Jet for a two count. Cloud picks up Jet and gives him a snap supplex and pins Jet for a second two count.

Cloud then picks up Jet and and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Jet ducks and takes down Cloud with a drop kick and pins him for a two count. Jet then stomps on Cloud a few times before picking Cloud up and goes for a GTS, but Cloud wriggles free and takes down Jet with a neckbreaker. Cloud then picks up Jet and runs him into the corner an gives him a rolling chaos theory. Cloud then pins Jet for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Cloud Strife."

" Cloud wins in his first television title defense." Steve said

" That was an impressive finishing move."

Backstage – Robotnik's office

Robotnik is in his office when a someone knocks on his door.

" Come in."

Johnny Cage walks in.

" What can I do for you?"

" I want to know what you have against me?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't play dumb with me, ever since I came here you have been screwing around with me. Don't you realize that im a hero to those people out there? Don't you know that those people look up to me? And if you continue to mess me around then that could drive everyone away putting this company out of business."

" What do you want?"

" I want my television title back, and I want it back next week."

" I can't do that."

" I see, screwing me over again."

Johnny then goes to leave, but turns round as he exits the door. " This isn't over Robotnik."

Ringside

" Johnny Cage clearly still living in another world." Steve said

" What do you mean? He's exactly right in what he says."

" Then your in another world as well."

Non-title Match: Amy Rose v Samus (c)

Amy's music starts

" The following non-title Match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Samus music starts

" And her opponant, she is the GWA Women's champion, Samus"

Samus and Amy tie up and Samus quickly backs Amy to the ropes and whips her across the ring and takes her down with a clothesline. Samus then lifts Amy up and attempts the Samus driver, but Amy wriggles free and takes down Samus with a reverse DDT and Amy follows up with a pin and gets a two count.

Amy then picks up Samus and whips her across the ring and hits Samus with a drop kick. Amy goes for the pin and gets a two count. Amy then goes to the second rope and waits for Samus to get up before going for a crossbody, but Samus catches her and then does a fallaway slam. Samus then picks up Amy and gives her the Samus driver and pins Amy for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA women's champion, Samus."

" Samus with a great victory over a spirited Amy Rose." Steve said

" Amy put up a good fight for a while, but in the end it wasn't enough."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Espio. Now Espio after last week I believe you have a few words for your former tag team partner Vector."

" That's right Steve. Vector, you may of came up victorious at king of the ring, but im not going away until I have my revenge, so at Heatwave lets do this again. What do you say? I'll be waiting for you response."

Ringside

" Espio issuing another challenge for his former tag team partner." Steve said

" Espio should give up while he is still in one piece."

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker (c)

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, the worlds's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker attacks Ryu as he enters the ring but Ryu quickly fights him off and knocks him down. Conker gets back up and goes for Ryu again, but Ryu grabs him and gives him a belly to belly supplex. Conker rolls out of the ring and begins to walk back up the rampway before Ryu comes and grabs him and leads him back to the ring.

Ryu rolls Conker and gets back into the ring. Conker tries to attack Ryu as he gets back into the ring but Ryu blocks it and gives Conker a punch. Ryu then whips Conker into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Ryu then shoves then ref out of the way and goes back to Conker, who gives Ryu a low blow and then rolls him up with a handful of tights and get the three count.

" Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker once again manages to find a shortcut to re-tain the Intercontinental championship." Steve said as Conker quickly left with the Intercontinental championship.

" It's Ryu's own fault, he shoved the ref down which gave Conker the opportunity."

" Well sooner or later Conker will get caught out."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here an my guest at this time is Vector. Now Vector we heard earlier that your former tag team partner Espio has issued a challenge to you for Heatwave, what's your response?"

" I have already shown that Espio cannot beat me, but if he wants more punishment then I'll be glad to deal it out to him."

Vector then leaves

Ringside

" The challenge is accepted. We will see Vector and Espio go at it again at Heatwave." Steve said

" Espio really is short on a few brain cells, he's already lost to Vector and now wants him again. Crazy."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Brood

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo & Beat."

The Brood's music starts

" And their opponants, making their GWA debuts, being accompanied to the ring by Sindel, Sephiroth and Dante, The Brood."

The lights then go out and replaced with dark red lights. A circle of flames then appears on the stage near the rampway as three indervisuals rise up through the flames before walking to the ring. As they arrive at the ring Sindel lifts her glass filled with red liquid and drinks some of if before spitting it from her mouth.

" A very strange and unusual entrance from The Brood." Steve said

" Strange ain't the word."

Sephiroth and Yo-yo start the match off and tie up and quickly Sephiroth shoves Yo-yo back to his corner. Yo-yo comes out and Sephiroth goes to grab him but Yo-yo ducks and gives Sephiroth several kicks to his right leg before Sephiroth grabs Yo-yos leg and then with his other hand grabs Yo-yo by the throat and lifts him up and slams him hard to the mat.

Sephiroth then picks up Yo-yo and whips him to his corner and tags in Dante and Sephiroth lifts Yo-yo up and drops him onto Dante's knee. Dante then pins Yo-yo for a two count. Dante picks up Yo-yo and whips him across the ring and gives Yo-yo a spinebuster before dropping an elbow onto Yo-yo and pins him for a two count. Dante then picks up Yo-yo and throws him to his corner and taunts Beat to tag himself in which he does so.

Beat then ran at Dante and managed to get several punches before being shoved off. Beat then went to come back at Dante but was taken down by a big boot. Dante then picks up Beat and lifts him up in the air and holds him for several seconds before giving Beat a supplex. Dante then tags in Sephiroth and they both grab Beat by the throat and lift him up and slam him hard to the mat and Sephiroth then pins Beat for the three count.

" Here are your winners, Sephiroth and Dante, The Brood."

" The Brood with a dominant debut." Steve said as Sindel comes into the ring

" I don't think these strange rituals are over." Bart said as Sinel got on top of Beat and drank from her glass again and then spits it straight into Beat's face.

" These three are certainly strange."

" I said at the start, strange ain't the word."

Non-title Match: Tails v Megaman (c)

Tails music starts

" The following non title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Tails doesn't even wait for Megaman to get into the ring and hits Megaman with a baseball slide as he reaches the ring. Tails then jumps over the ropes and takes out Megaman with a crossbody and follows with several punches before rolling Megaman into the ring. Tails then stomps away at Megaman several times before applying a choke hold and holds it till the refs four count.

Tails then picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and then goes to the second rope and punches Megaman several times before Megaman gives Tails a powerbomb and then tries to pin Tails with his feet on the ropes but is spotted by the ref. Tails gets up quickly but is taken down by a clothesline. Megaman then picks up Tails and gives him a neckbreaker and pins Tails for a two count.

Megaman then stomps Tails foot before stomping Tails leg and then the hand, the arm and shoulder before doing the same down the left side of Tails body. Megaman then steps back to the corner and waits as Tails begins to get up and goes for the punt, but Tails quickly moves and takes down Megaman with a spin kick. Tails then get on top of Megaman and gives him several punches before being forced off by the ref.

Tails then rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel chair and comes back into the ring and goes to strike Megaman but is stopped by the ref, who takes the chair away. As the ref does this Megaman gives Tails a low blow and follows with the flip piledriver and pins Tails for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Megaman."

" Megaman victorious and Tails fails to get his revenge." Steve said

" That's Tails fault for bringing the chair into the ring." Bart said as Megaman began to get a crazed look on his face as Tails struggled to get up.

" Oh no, Megaman has that look on his face again." Steve said as Megaman set Tails up for the punt, but quickly ran when Mario appeared.

" Well thank god for Mario, otherwise Tails would have been punted." Steve said

" Tails can consider himself very lucky." Bart said as Mario and Megaman exchanged words as Megaman slowly walked backward up the rampway.

" And that is all we have time for this week, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Vega b Captain Falcon via pinfall

The Bonanza Bros b Roy and Marth via pinfall

Cloud Strife b Jet via pinfall

Samus b Amy Rose via pinfall

Conker b Ryu via pinfall

The Brood b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Megaman b Tails via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Single Match: Amy Rose v Sindel w/ The Brood

Non-title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Six Man Tag Match: Vector & The Bonanza Bros v Espio, Roy & Marth

Tag Match: Tails & Mario v Fox & Megaman

* * *

Heatwave matches

Single Match: Vector v Espio

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Mario v Megaman (c)


	157. Week 27 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Welcome everyone to the Mushroom Dome and we are just two weeks away from Heatwave." Steve said

" And tonight we have a preview of our Heatwave main event when the GWA champion Megaman teams up with Fox to face Mario and Tails."

Megaman's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the GWA champion, Megaman." The ring announcer said to huge sounds of boos

" And it looks like were starting the night off with the GWA champion." Steve said

" And by the sounds of it they are not pleased to see him."

" After his recent actions, I can't blame them."

Megaman gets into the ring and is handed a mic. Megaman goes to speak but stops when the crowd resume their boos. After a few moments Megaman speaks.

" Your right to boo me. My recent actions have been out of order and im here to apologize."

" Is he serious?" Bart asks.

" I think we should wait a see."

Megaman continues. " My actions two weeks ago when I inturpted Sonic, who only wanted to address you people and say his goodbyes where wrong. So im out here to tell you all that after last weeks show I personally called Sonic myself to apologize and im here to says he is cool with everything."

" Do you think this is true?" Bart asked

" I don't know what to think.

" You see Sonic is cool with it because he told me that there was no need for apologizes, and that I was right. He knows that none of you cared for him and he admits it was selfish of him to come out and expect symphony and that I was right interrupting him and forcing him out of the building."

The crowd start too boo.

" I should of know this wasn't going to be genuine." Steve said

Megaman continues when the boo's die down. " Sonic also wanted me to tell you not to worry about him, because he said he is going to stand on both feet, or one in his case, and start looking for a new job and told me that he will let me know when something comes up. So Sonic I wish you the nest of luck in your future endeavors and I know your gonna be cheering me on as I continue my legacy as GWA champion. Thank you.

" Megaman's disgusting." Steve said

" How do you know Megaman never spoke with Sonic?"

" Don't start that."

Megaman goes to leave the ring when Tails sprints down the ramp way and into the ring and attacks Megaman.

" What's Tails doing?" Bart said

" He's shutting this idiot up for what he said about Sonic."

Tails continues his attack until security arrives and manage to get him off. Megaman then runs off. As Tails desperately tries to get out of security grasp.

" They maybe holding Tails back now, but Tails will have a chance at Megaman later in the main event tag match."

Six Man Tag Match: Espio, Roy & Marth v Vector & The Bonanza Brothers

Espio's music starts

" The following six man tag match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring Espio."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And his tag team partners, Roy and Marth."

Vector's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Vector."

The Bonanza Bros music starts

" And his tag team partners, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Robo and Marth start the match off with Marth quickly gaining the upper hand and takes down Robo with a clothesline before tagging in Roy. Roy and Marth pick up Robo and give him a double supplex before both giving him him an elbow drop. Roy then follows with a pin which gets a two count. Roy picks up Robo and whips him into his corner and tags in Marth and they gives Robo a double supplex. Marth then pins Robo for a two count which Mobo breaks up.

Marth then whips Robo into the corner and tags in Espio who gives him several punches him several times before whipping him to his own corner and dares Vector to tag himself in. Before he can Mobo tags himself him and goes for a clothesline on Espio, who ducks and gives Mobo a drop kick. Espio then makes the tag to Roy.

Roy picks up Mobo and and goes to whip him across the ring, but Mobo reverses it and takes Roy down with a shoulder block. Mobo then picks up Roy and whips him to his corner and tags in Vector. Vector gets into the ring and immediately knocks Espio off the apron before giving Marth a punch as well. Vector then turns straight into Roy who gives Vector several kicks before Vector shoves him away. Roy gets back up but is quickly taken down by a big boot. Vector then gives Roy a Vector Bomb and pins him for a three count.

" Here are your winners, Vector and The Bonanza Brothers."

" Vector gets one up on his former tag team partner Espio. These two will meet at Heatwave." Steve said

" And The Bonanza Brothers get a second straight win over Roy and Marth."

A few moments after everyone had left some unknown music started and a guy in a suit started to walk to the ring.

" Who's this guy?" Bart asked

" I guess we'll find out in a moment."

The mystery guy got into the ring and was handed a mic.

" Now I know what you people are thinking. Who is this incredible good looking guy standing in the ring? Well to those who may not know me my name is Phoenix Wright, and I am the greatest wrestling manager of all time. Everywhere I have been I have brought success to wrestlers, and now Im going to do the same here. So over the next several weeks I will watching over everyone carefully to see who can benefit from my management services so I want to see everyone give it there all because only a lucky few will be able to benefit from my management services.

Phoenix then leaves the ring and walks over to a reserved seating section and takes his seat.

" I wonder who will catch his eye." Bart said

" Phoenix Wright, the self proclaimed greatest manager, will be watching everyone."

" Why did you say self proclaimed greatest manager, sarcastically?"

" Because that remains to be seen."

Single Match: Amy Rose v Sindel w/ The Brood

Amy's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

The Brood's music starts

" And her opponants, being accompanied by The Brood, Sindel."

Sindel and Amy tie up and Sindel quickly gets Amy into a headlock before taking her down to the mat and keeps the headlock in place. After a few moments Sindel bring Amy to her feet while still in the headlock, before sending he across the ring and gives Amy a body slam and pin sher for a two count.

Sindel then picks Amy up and gives her a few elbow shots before giving Amy an impaler DDT and pinned her for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Sindel."

" The Brood successful in their debut last week and now Sindel successful in her in ring debut." Steve said

" These three are for real." Bart said as Dante handed Sindel her glass with the red liquid before she got on top of Amy and then drank the red liquid and spat it in Amy's face.

" We saw Sindel do that to Beat last week." Steve said

" What do you think that means?"

" Who knows, these three are strange indervisuals."

Backstage – Robotnik's office

Eggman is sitting on his desk when someone barges into his office. Which is revealed to be Johnny Cage.

" What is going on here?" Robotnik asks

" You know why im here, I want to know why im not getting a chance to win back my Television title.?"

" Look.."

" No you look, I know where your going with this, it's same excuses from you as always. Well you know what forget my television title re-match, because I know your not going to give me a chance to win it back anyway so im here to find out if I could have a different match."

" And what would that be."

" Well seeing as you are determined to stop me from winning singles gold then I will focus on tag team gold, all I ask is a tag match at Heatwave."

" And who's your partner?"

" You will find out when it happens, so is it a deal."

" Ok, you and your mystery partner can have a match at Heatwave."

" Good that's what I wanted to hear. So who will we face?"

" You'll find out when it happens. Now go before I change my mind."

Ringside

" Who do you think Johnny has as he's partner." Bart asks

" Who ever can deal with his ego, which probably leaves very few people."

Single Match: Shadow v Ryu

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled foot one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

" I wouldn't want to be Shadow tonight Steve after what happened to Ryu last week." Bart said

" You can bet Ryu will have Conker in his sights again soon."

Ryu's music starts

" And his opponant, the world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Shadow and Ryu tie up and Ryu quickly backs Shadow to the corner and goes to punch Shadow, who ducks and then gives Ryu a chop across the chest and then gives Ryu several more until Ryu blocks it and then grabs Shadow and gives him a belly to belly supplex. Ryo then picks up Shadow and whips him across the ring and then gives Shadow a tilt a whirl backbreaker before pinning Shadow and getting a two count.

Ryu then goes for the ankle lock but Shadow rolls out of it and the momentum sends Ryu out of the ring. Shadow then takes Ryu down with a baseball slide. Shadow then picked up Ryu and goes to smack his head off the apron, but Shadow blocks it and then smacks Shadow's head off the apron. Ryu then picks up Shadow and drives his back into the ring post.

Ryu then rolls Shadow into the ring and goes to pick up Shadow bur then Ryu's foot is then grabbed.

" It's Conker, What's he doing?" Steve said

Ryu went to grab Conker, who just got out of arms reach. Ryu then went to leave the ring but was grabbed by Shadow who gave him a kick to the gut and gave him a pedigree and pinned him for the win."

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow continues his winning streak thanks to Conker." Steve said as Conker ran off

" Conker is just making Ryu more mad. Which is dangerous for everyone."

Backstage

The GWA champion Megaman is seen warming up for his match when Fox walks in.

" What the hell are you doing in here? This lockeroom is for the GWA champion only."

" Im here to tell you, to your face, that if you try any funny business in our match tonight, then it will be the last thing that you do."

" Are you threating me? Because I don't take kindly to threats." Megaman said as he got right into Fox's face.

" Just remember what I said Megaman, remember."

Fox then leaves.

Ringside

" A bit of tension as we get ever closer to the main event."

" I wouldn't threaten Megaman if I were Fox."

" I wouldn't trust him or Megaman, both im sure will be keeping an eye on each other.

Non-title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet

GMW's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, they are two thirds of the triple threat, and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Jet and Sub Zero started the match off with Sub Zero quickly backing Jet to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block. Jet quickly got up and went foe a shoulder block but failed to knock down Sub Zero who then grabbed him and gave him a supplex before picking him up and smacked his head off the turnbuckle before tagging in Scorpion and they whipped Jet across the ring and gave him a double drop kick before Sub Zero lifted up Scorpion and dropped him on Jet who made the pin for the two count.

Scorpion picked up Jet and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clothesline before lifting him up to the top rope and went to supplex Jet but was distracted by Ganondorf which allowed Jet time to knock him off the top rope. Jet then waited for Scorpion to get up and took him down with a missile drop kick before tagging in Ganondorf.

Ganondorf picked up Scorpion and gave him a clubbing blow to the back before picking him up and done it again before he whipped Scorpion into the corner where he gave him several knees to the gut before whipping him hard into the opposite corner and followed up with a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count which Sub Zero broke up. Ganondorf then got up and swung for Sub Zero who ducked and then grabbed Ganondorf's head and dropped off the apron, forcing Ganondorf throat into the ropes. Scorpion then quickly rolled up Ganondorf and got a two count.

Scorpion quickly went back on the assault but Ganondorf managed to shove him away before getting up and then took Scorpion down with a big boot before knocking Sub Zero off the apron and then tagged in Jet who went to the top rope and did the frog splash onto Scorpion and then pinned him for a two count which Sub Zero broke. Ganondorf then came in and charged at Sub Zero, who moved and sent Ganondorf over the ropes. Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Jet and Scorpion pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW with a huge victory over the tag team champions." Steve said

" That's got to out them right in line for a tag title shot."

T.V Title Match: Bomberman v Cloud Strife (c)

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Bomberman."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Cloud Strife."

Cloud and Bomberman tie up and Cloud gets Bomberman into a headlock. Bomberman then backs up and sends Cloud across the ring and takes down Cloud with a drop toe hold. Bomberman then drop an elbow on the back of Cloud's head before pinning him for a two count. Bomberman then goes to the second rope and waits for Cloud to get up before hitting him with a double axe handle.

Bomberman then picks up Cloud and gives him a back supplex and pins Cloud for a two count. Bomberman then puts Cloud into a sleeper hold. The ref checks Cloud several times and then raises Cloud's hands and it drops. The ref raises Cloud's hand and again it drops. The ref raises Cloud's hands again and this time Cloud keeps it up and makes his way to his feet before breaking he hold with several elbows to the gut. Cloud then ran to the ropes but was taken down by a spin kick by Bomberman.

Bomberman then goes to the top rope and goes for a moonsault, but Cloud rolls away and Bomberman lands hard on the mat. Cloud then gives Bomberman a snap supplex and pins him for a two count. Cloud then picks up Bomberman and whips him across the ring and goes for a drop kick, but misses when Bomberman holds onto the ropes. Bomberman then goes for a pin an gets a two count. Bomberman then picks up Cloud and goes for a supplex, but Cloud wriggles free and then gets Bomberman into a waist lock and runs Bomberman into the corner and then gives him the rolling chaos theory and gets the three count.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Cloud Strife."

Backstage

Tails is shown preparing for his match when he is approached by Mario.

" Tails I just want to say a quick few words to you."

Tails ignores Mario and continues his preparation.

" I know your angry about what Megaman did to Sonic, but you can't let your angry take over and consume you."

Tails still says nothing.

" I've been in this business a long time and I've seen what happens to people who let there anger get the better of them. If you let this happen to you then it could be the end of you, and you don't deserve that to happen to you."

Tails continues to say nothing.

" Look, your approaching you prime, the best years of your career are just round the corner, don't ruin it by letting you anger take over you."

Tails then walks off. Mario just stare and shakes his head.

Ringside

" Tails not listening to Mario's advice it seems." Steve said

" Not smart, Mario knows what he is talking about."

" Well up next is our main event tag team match and we'll see if Mario's words have sunk in."

Tag Match: Fox & Megaman v Mario & Tails

Fox's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Megaman's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Tails music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first.."

The ring announcer then quickly leaves and Tails sprints to the ring and takes Megaman down and starts punching away as Fox simply walks to his corner. Tails continues the punching before getting up and rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair. Tails then goes to hit Megaman but is stopped by the ref who takes the chair away. Megaman uses this moment to poke Tails in the eye and gives him a flip piledriver. Megaman then pins Tails and get a two count before Mario arrives and breaks it up.

Megaman then picks up Tails and whips him into his corner and tags in Fox, who gives Tails several punches in the corner before bringing him out and gives him a supplex. Fox then picks up Tails and whips him across the ring and goes for a back body drop, but Tails lands on his feet and takes Fox down with a DDT.

Tails then gets up and goes for Megaman, who jumps off the apron, Tails goes to follow but is stopped by Fox, who gives Tails a back supplex. Fox then tags in Megaman who then stomps on the foot of Tails before stomping the knee and then the hand and follows by stomping the elbow, shoulder and head. Megaman then does the same on Tails other side and pins him which Mario breaks at two.

Fox then comes in and clothesline Mario out of the ring with Fox's own momentum taking him out as well. Megaman then sets Tails up for the flip piledriver but Tails counters into a back drop. Tails then locks in the Tailsmission and Megaman quickly reaches for the ropes before it's fully locked in, but Tails refuses to let go. As the ref tries to get Tails to let go Megaman low blows Tails and then gives him the flip piledriver for the win.

" Here are your winners, Fox and the GWA champion, Megaman."

" Megaman pins Tails for a second straight week." Steve said

" Looks like Mario's words spoke truth." Bart said as Megaman grabbed a steel chair and and to hit Tails, but quickly swung and hit Mario as he came in to stop it.

" Damn that Megaman!" Steve said

" Megaman did what he had to, Mario was about to attack him."

Megaman the drops the chair and grabs the GWA championship and hold it high above him before Fox sneaks in and gives Megaman the diamond cutter.

" Fox with the diamond cutter out of nowhere." Steve said

" Megaman forgot about Fox." Bart said as Fox picked up the GWA championship and held above his head with the others all out in the ring.

" Well everyone this is all we have time for this week so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Vector & The Bonanza Brothers b Espio, Roy and Marth via pinfall

Sindel b Amy Rose via pinfall

Shadow b Ryu via pinfall

GMW b Ganondorf & Jet via pinfall

Cloud Strife b Bomberman via pinfall

Megaman & Fox b Mario & Tails via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Women's No1 Contender Battle Royal

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v The Brood w/ Sindel

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker (c)

* * *

Heatwave matches

Tag match: Johnny Cage & ? v ? & ?

Single Match: Vector v Espio

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Mario v Megaman (c)

* * *

Has it really been five years since I first started this? Don't times just fly by.


	158. Week 28 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the Termina Arena and we are just six days away from Heatwave." Steve said

" And we have huge main event tonight. After what happened at the end of last weeks show it going to be Fox going one on one with the GWA champion Megaman and for even more added spice, Mario will the special guest referee."

" And not only that, but we have Phoenix Wright with us at the announce table, how you doing Phoenix?"

" Im doing great Steve, last week was such a great show and im hoping for more tonight."

" So has anyone caught your attention?" Bart asked

" I saw several great prospects last week and im keen to see more tonight."

" Anyone you want to tell us about?"

" Not right now. Anyway I best be getting to my seat as it looks like the action is about to start."

Phoenix Wright then gets up and walks to a reserved front row seat.

" I can't wait to see who he picks." Bart said

" We'll have to wait and see, but right now the ring is filling up which means it must be time for our battle royal."

Women's No1 Contender Battle Royal: Amy Rose, Cream, Daisy, Gum, Peach, Rouge, Tiny Kong, Tikal, Zelda

The bell rings the all participants instantly start beating on each other with the first elimination being Tiny, who is eliminated by Zelda. Rouge gets Cream over the ropes but she hangs on and goes back in. In one corner Daisy is trying to eliminate Gum as Amy tries to eliminate Tikal in another. Peach is the next to go as Zelda eliminates her.

In one corner Gum has turned it round and is now trying to eliminate Daisy as Rouge tries to help Tikal eliminate Amy, who lands on the apron and rolls back in. Zelda then gets Cream over the ropes but again Cream hold on and gets back in. Zelda then grabs Gum, as she tries to eliminate Daisy, and eliminate her as Rouge and Amy finally get Tikal out.

Amy and Rouge then start going at it in one corner as Daisy and Zelda try to eliminate Cream and get her over the ropes, but again Cream holds on as Daisy and Zelda start going on each other. Amy is next eliminated as she goes to clotheslines Rouge out, but ducks and back drops Amy over the ropes. Rouge then tries to eliminate Zelda and Daisy at the same time but they both hold on. Rouge is then eliminated as Cream drop kicks her from behind.

Zelda then tries to eliminate Cream and nearly has her over when Daisy comes from behind and gets them both over the ropes, but only Cream goes to the floor. Daisy then goes to Knock Zelda off the apron but Zelda gives her a shoulder to the gut and the supplexs Daisy out the ring.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

" Zelda wins, she now faces Samus for the women's championship at Heatwave."

" Daisy was close, but Zelda gets it, and a chance for Zelda to be women's champion for a fifth time."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario this Sunday to will have a chance to win the GWA championship in a triple threat match against Fox and the GWA champion Megaman, but tonight you will be the special guest referee in a match between your two opponants, so the question is will you be calling this down the middle?"

" Of course I will be. Sure Fox cost me the GWA championship and Megaman has been needing whats coming to him for a while now, but I will calling this down the middle, and this Sunday I will re-gain the GWA Championship."

Mario then leaves

" Do you think Mario will call the match fairly?" Bart asked

" Im sure Mario will. He'll wait till Sunday to get his hands on Fox and Megaman."

Ringside

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship. Making his way to the ring, Ryu."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Several moments past and Conker doesn't appear.

" Where's Conker?" Bart asks

" I don't know."

A few moments later Conker appears holding his stomach.

" If could have your attention for a moment, now Im out here to say that there will be no Intercontinental title match here tonight."

The crowd boo this.

" What's he talking about?" Steve said

Conker continues. " There will be no Intercontinental title match because I ate something dodgy at catering earlier and I have been puking my guts out all afternoon and im in no condition to compete."

The crowd continue to boo.

" Now don't worry Ryu, I have a replacement, and If you beat him then you will have your Intercontinental match at Heatwave. Im sure you know this person Ryu, as you have had quite a history with him, and im sure you people know him as well. Now I better get going because im going to be sick any minute."

Conker then disappears backstage.

" Conker's not sick, he's just avoiding Ryu again." Steve said

" How do you know that? Our catering is hardly known as being world class."

Some old familiar music starts

" It's Ken Masters." Steve said

" The masterpiece is back." Bart said as Ken appears on the rampway and does his usual poses.

" What do you think Conker meant when he said these two had a past?" Bart asked

" This is something were obviously gonna have to find out." Steve said as Ken got into the ring.

Ken and Ryu go nose to nose before they start trading blows and Ryu eventually gets the upper hand and continues to punch Ken back to the ropes before grabbing him and does a belly to belly supplex, Ken then rolls out of the ring. Ryu follows Ken out of the ring and goes to grab him but Ken kicks Ryu in the gut and grabs his arm and pulls him shoulder first into the ring post. Ken then rolls Ryu back into the ring.

Ken then gets back into the ring and stomps away at Ryu's shoulder before putting Ryu in an armlock. Ryu slowly manages to pull himself to the ropes and grabs him and Ken keeps the hold till the ref's count of four. Ken then waits for Ryu to get up before giving him a full nelson slam and pins Ryu for a two count. Ken then picks up Ryu and tries to get him in the masterlock, but Ryu fights it off and sends Ken to the outside.

Ryu then leaves the ring and grabs Ken and smacks his head off the barrier before whipping him into the steel steps. Ryu then sits Ken next to the steel steps before kicking Kens head right into them, Ryu then picks up Ken and rolls him into the ring. Ryu then gets into the ring as Conker appears from nowhere and grabs Ryu's foot. Ryu then turns and goes to grab Conker who quickly moves. Ken then comes from behind and puts Ryu into the masterlock. Ryu tries to fight it off but Ken keeps his grip until Ryu stops fighting and the ref calls for the bell.

" Here is your winner, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters victorious on his return thanks to Conker, who seems to have recovered quickly." Steve said as Conker disappears backstage

" Which all means Ryu won't get an Intercontinental title shot now."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time Fox. Now Fox before your chance this Sunday to win the GWA championship you go one on one with the GWA champion Megaman with the third man in the match Mario being the special guest referee. Your thoughts?"

" I honestly couldn't care about Mario being the special guest referee, as long as he does his job. As for Megaman, this will just be a preview before I once again become GWA champion this Sunday at Heatwave."

Fox then leaves

Ringside

" Strong words from Fox." Bart said

" A win over the GWA champion will give him huge momentum going in to Heatwave."

Single Match: Jet w/ Ganondorf v Scorpion w/ Sub Zero

Triple threat music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Ganondorf, he is one third of the triple threat and one half of the GWA tag team champions, Jet."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Sub Zero, Scorpion."

Before the match even begins the ref orders both Sub Zero and Ganondorf to go to the back.

" I like this decision by the ref, lets have this one on one." Steve said

" Neither partner liking it, but the ref has spoken."

Jet and Scorpion tie up and Scorpion backs Jet to the ropes and the ref orders a brake which Scorpion does, but Jet uses the opportunity to gives Scorpion a cheap shot before following up with a spinning neckbreaker. Jet then gets on top of Scorpion and gives him several punches before getting pulled off by the ref. Jet then goes back to Scorpion, who grabs Jet and pulls him down and Jet lands neck first on the second rope.

Scorpion then drags Jet to the center of the ring and goes for the scorpion death lock, but Jet wriggles free and rolls under the bottom rope. Scorpion follows and Jet quickly gets back into the ring and stomps on Scorpion as he gets back in. Jet then picks up Scorpion and whips him across the ring and then from the opposite corner runs and drives his knee right into Scorpion's face and follows with a bulldog and then pins Scorpion for a two count.

Jet then picks up Scorpion and lifts him up for the go to sleep, but Scorpion gets free with several elbows to Jet's head. Jet then goes for Scorpion who takes Jet down with a hip toss. Jet gets back up and Scorpion gives Jet a second hip toss. Scorpion then gives Jet a back supplex and pins him for a two count. Scorpion then picks up jet and gives him the scorpion death drop and pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Scorpion."

" Scorpion wins and GMW get another one over Ganondorf and Jet." Steve said

" Things will be different when the tag team titles are on the line this Sunday."

Backstage:

We see the Intercontinental champion Conker walking backstage he stops to pick up a bottle of water and goes to continue walking, but stops when he see Robotnik in front of him.

" Well, someone recovered quickly." Robotnik said

" Look."

" I want no excuses." Robotnik inturpted. " Next week you will defend your Intercontinental championship. And your opponant will be the winner of a match I just made at Heatwave between Ryu and Ken Masters, and if you interrupt in that match then I will strip you of the Intercontinental championship."

Robotnik then walks leaving an unhappy Conker behind.

Ringside

" Well you heard it right, and there will be no getting out of it for Conker next week." Steve said

" The question is who will he face, Ryu or Ken Masters, and hopefully we can find out about their past as well.

Single Match: Johnny Cage v Shadow

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Well, it seems that for once Robotnik is going to give you people what you payed to see. Me. And seeing as he won't gives me my re-match for the television title that has left me with little choice. You see this Sunday your hero, role model, sex symbol and paragon of virtue will be going for the tag team titles. Starting this Sunday against an unnamed team, but don't you worry I have already selected a perfect partner and together we will become the greatest tag team of all time."

" Thank god for that, I thought he was going to go on all night." Steve said

" These people love Johnny, he is their hero."

" You must be hearing something different from me."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Shadow and Johnny tie up and Johnny backs Shadow to the ropes and then whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Shadow ducks and then bounces off the ropes and goes for his own clothesline, but Johnny ducks and takes Shadow down with a neckbreaker. Johnny then picks up Shadow and and whips him into the corner and gives him several punches before pulling him out and gives him a supplex and pins Shadow for a two count.

Johnny then sits Shadow in the corner before going across the ring and then runs back and drives his foot into Shadow's face. Johnny then pulls Shadow into the center and pins him for a two count. Johnny then picks up Shadow and whips him across the ring and goes for the Johnny go round but misses when Shadow keeps hold of the ropes.

Shadow then grabs Johnny and whips him across the ring and takes Johnny down with a high knee. Shadow then follows with a knee drop and pins Johnny for a two count. Shadow picks up Johnny and sets him up for a pedigree, but Johnny counters it into a back drop. Johnny then hits Shadow with a Johnny go round and pins him for a two count before Shadow gets his foot on the ropes. Johnny gets up thinking he's won before the ref tells him he hasn't. Johnny then turns into Shadow who gives him a kick to the gut and then a pedigree and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow continues his winning streak." Steve said

" He is on a role right now."

" Johnny will have to pick himself up quickly from this defeat with his tag match in six days at Heatwave."

" Hang on Im hearing we got something going on backstage"

Backstage

We see Roy and Marth brawling with The Bonanza Bros. Mobo is paired off with Marth and Robo is paired off with Roy. They continue to fight through the hallway with Roy and Marth getting the upper hand. Robo and Mobo then take some cheap shots and run off. Roy and Marth give chance and arrive in the parking lot where Robo and Mobo are nowhere to be seen, then out of no where they strike Roy and Marth from behind with steel chairs.

" This is not over yet." Robo said before he and Mobo leave.

Ringside

" This fued is just growing in intensity each week." Bart said

" Like Robo said, this is far from over yet."

Tag Match: Wario & Waluigi v The Brood w/ Sindel

Wario's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

The Brood's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by Sindel, Sephiroth and Dante, The Brood."

Sephiroth and Waluigi start off and Sephiroth gets Waluigi into a headlock. Waluigi backs to the ropes and tries to push Sephiroth off but Sephiroth keeps his hold. Sephiroth then backs to the ropes and shoves Waluigi across the ring and gives him a big boot. Sephiroth then picks up Waluigi and gives him a powerbomb before grabbing his arm and drags him to his corner and tags in Dante.

Dante picks up Waluigi and holds him above his head for several second before dropping him across his knee. Dante then picks up Waluigi and whips him into his corner and stands right in front of Waluigi with his back facing him and then gives Waluigi several elbows to the face. Dante then dragged Waluigi to his corner and tagged in Sephiroth.

Sephiroth got into the ring and threw Waluigi to his corner and Wario tagged himself in and charged at Sephiroth and got several shots in before getting shoved away. Wario got up but was quickly taken down with a big boot. Sephiroth then picked up Wario and gave him a crucifix powerbomb and pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sephiroth and Dante, The Brood."

" The Brood with another impressive victory." Steve said

" Did you see the strength of Sephiroth? He lifted Wario like he weighted nothing. At this rate they will be in the hunt for the tag team titles pretty soon if they keep this up."

" Well they certainly are a strong, powerhouse tag team." Steve said As Sindel got into the ring and on top of Wario and drank from her glass with the red liquid before spitting it back into his face.

" Once again we see this almost strange after match ritual." Steve said

" Almost? It's beyond strange."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Megaman. Now Megaman this Sunday you will defend your GWA championship in a triple threat match against Mario and Fox. But tonight you will go one on one with Fox and Mario will be the special guest referee. Your thoughts?"

" Dave, you just don't get it. This is the era of Megaman, an era that will last for a very long time. It doesn't matter how many opponants I have to face, I will always be on top."

" And what about tonight?"

" Tonight I will put Fox in his place for what he did last week. And Mario had better stay out of the way or he wont' even make Heatwave."

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

" Megaman just as fired up as Fox." Bart said

" And with Mario as the special guest referee this could be explosive."

Single Match: Knuckles v Luigi

Triple threat music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring, he is one third of the triple threat, Knuckles."

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Knuckles and Luigi tie up and Knuckles backs Luigi into the corner before giving him a hard chop across the chest. Knuckles then gives Luigi a second hard chop across the chest before whipping him across the ring and gives him a clothesline. Knuckles then tries to lock in the crossface but Luigi grabs the ropes before Knuckles locks it in. Knuckles then goes to grab Luigi who gives Knuckles a punch to the gut before one to the face. Knuckles goes for a punch of his own but Luigi ducks and then gives Knuckles a side effect and then pins Knuckles for a two count.

Luigi then goes to the second rope and waits for Knuckles to get up before dropping the point of his elbow on the back of Knuckles neck. Luigi then picks up Knuckles and gives him a supplex and pins Knuckles for a two count. Luigi then picks up Knuckles and whips him into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Knuckles pulls the ref into the way and Luigi just stops before hitting him.

Knuckles then shoves the ref away and gives Luigi a low blow. Knuckles then gives Luigi a german supplex and keeps his grip and pulls Luigi to his feet and gives him a second german supplex and follows with a third. Knuckles then pins Luigi who kicks out at two. Knuckles then goes to the top rope and goes for the diving headbutt but misses when Luigi rolls out of the way. Luigi then goes for a pin and gets a two count.

Luigi then picks up Knuckles and tries to go for the twist of fate, but Knuckles shoves him off and gives Luigi another german supplex. Knuckles then puts Luigi in the crossface and Luigi slowly tries to get to the ropes. Just before Luigi reaches the ropes Knuckles releases the hold and drags Luigi back to the center and locks in the crossface again and this time Luigi taps.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

" Knuckles with a dominant victory over Luigi." Steve said

" He's been great since his comeback."

" And it could be even better for Knuckles, I have just been handed a memo of a match just made by Robotnik at Heatwave. It will by Knuckles versus Shadow versus Tails in a triple threat match and the winner will get a shot at the GWA champion at Survivor series."

" A great chance for all three indervisuals."

Single Match: Fox v Megaman – Special Referee Mario

Fox's music starts

" The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant. He is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Mario's music starts

" And the special guest referee, Mario."

Fox and Megaman run to each other and both begin throwing punches at each other all over the ring and end up on the outside where Fox gets the upper hand and drives Megaman into the barrier. Fox then rolls Megaman into the ring and pins him and Mario slowly counts one before Megaman kicks out. Fox gets up and into Mario's face before getting grabbed by Megaman and gives Fox a backbreaker and pins Fox and Mario again makes a slow one count.

Megaman get up and into Mario's face before turning into Fox who goes for a diamond cutter, but Megaman shoves Fox away and takes him down with a clothesline. Megaman then picks up Fox and goes for the flip piledriver, but Fox counters it into a back drop. Fox then takes down Megaman with a drop kick and pins Megaman and Mario makes a slow one count.

Fox then picks up Megaman and whips him into the corner and gives Megaman several punches before lifting him to the top rope. Fox then goes for a superplex, but Megaman holds on to the rope and then shoves Fox off. Megaman then gets off the ropes and takes Fox down with a russian leg drop. Megaman then begins his stomps up and down Fox's body before picking him up and gives Fox the flip piledriver and pins Fox and Mario slowly counts makes a two count before Fox kicks out.

Megaman then gets up and gets right into Mario's face before shoving him. Mario then punches Megaman several times before whipping him into the ropes and gives him the clothesline from hell. Mario then turns round to see Fox getting up and gives him a clothesline from hell as well. Mario then looks down at both Fox and Megaman before putting Megaman over Fox and makes a two count before stopping and then puts Fox over Megaman and makes the pin count.

" Here is your winner, Fox."

" Mario with a change of heart on who he wanted to win." Steve said

" This is funny to you?"

" Fox may be credited with the win here tonight, but it will be Mario who goes in with the advantage." Steve said as Mario grabs the GWA championship and hold it up before dropping it on Megaman."

" So much for not getting involved.. I hope Mario is happy with himself."

" Well he looks it, and on that note we have to end, so from Bart and myself we'll see you this Sunday."

* * *

Re-cap

Zelda wins battle royal

Ken Masters b Ryu via submission

Scorpion b Jet via pinfall

Shadow b Johnny Cage

The Brood b Wario & Waluigi

Knuckles b Luigi via submission

Fox b Megaman via pinfall

* * *

Heatwave matches

No 1 Contender Match: Knuckles v Shadow v Tails

Tag match: Johnny Cage & ? v ? & ?

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Samus (c)

Single Match: Ryu v Ken Masters

Single Match: Vector v Espio

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Mario v Megaman (c)

* * *

Bonus Questions – To be used in event of a tie

1. Will any matches end in DQ?

2. Who Will Johnny Cage's partner be?

3. Who will their opponants be?

4. Who will be pinned/submitted in the first triple treat match?

5. Who will be pinned/submitted in the main event?

* * *

The prediction contest is officially starting now so leave your predictions in your review also make sure to answer the bonus questions because they will be used in a tie. The winner will get to choose a gaming character of their choice to be in GWA, with their debut most likely being after Survivor Series.


	159. Heatwave Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Welcome everyone to the GWA Arena in Station Square and this is Heatwave." Steve said

" We got a huge night of action with four titles on the line with our main event being a triple threat match for the GWA championship between Mario, Fox and the reigning GWA champion Megaman."

" We also have a second triple threat match between Knuckles, Shadow and Tails with the winner become the new number one contender for the GWA championship."

Number One Contender Match: Knuckles v Shadow v Tails

Triple threat music starts

" The following triple threat contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, one third of the triple threat, Knuckles."

Shadow's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Tails music starts

" And making his way to the ring, Tails."

The match starts with Shadow and Tails double teaming Knuckles with several punches before they whip Knuckles across the ring and give him a double hip toss. Tails then goes for a quick pin but Shadow pulls him off just as quick. Shadow and Tails then begin trading blows as Knuckles rolls out of the ring.

Shadow gets the upper hand on Tails and forces him back to the corner. Shadow gives Tails several more punches before whipping him to the opposite corner before doing a running jumping splash. Shadow then gives Tails a spinebuster and pins him for a two count before Knuckles breaks it up. Knuckles then gives Shadow several chops to the chest which backs Shadow into the corner. Knuckles then lifts Shadow onto the top rope and gives him a superplex and pins him for a two count. Knuckles then goes to the top rope and does a diving headbutt onto Shadow before pinning him for a two count which Tails broke up.

Knuckles then goes to punch Tails, who ducks and then gives Knuckles a hurricarana and pins him for a two count. Tails then goes to the second rope and waits for Knuckles to get up before jumping off and gives Knuckles a swinging DDT and pins him for another two count. Tails then goes to the top rope but is shoved off by Shadow, who then gets into the ring and sets up Knuckles for a pedigree, but Knuckles counters into a backdrop.

Knuckles then grabs Shadow and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles keeps his grip and drags Shadow back to his feet and gives him a second german supplex Knuckles then gives Shadow a third and then a fourth before pinning Shadow and got a two count before Tails broke it up. Tails then went to grab Knuckles who quickly locked Tails in the crossface. Tails then slowly began trying to reach the ropes, but each time Tails moved Knuckles applied the crossface harder. Tails then looked like he was about to tap out but Shadow broke the hold.

Shadow grabbed Knuckles and whipped him across the ring and gave Knuckles a high knee to the face. Shadow then gave Knuckles a knee drop to the head and pinned him for a two count. Shadow then picked up Knuckles and went to whip him across the ring, but Knuckles countered it and whipped Shadow across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked before kicking Knuckles in the gut and then gave him the pedigree. Shadow then pins Knuckles and get a two count before Tails comes off the top rope with a spiral tap. Tails then pins Knuckles for the win.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails wins, he become the number one contender for the GWA championship." Steve said

" Tails came out of nowhere, I thought Shadow had it won."

" Well Tails will get a chance to face the winner of tonights main event at Survivor Series."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Johnny Cage. Now Johnny tonight we will see you in tag team action for the first time ever, but you haven't yet revealed who your partner is. So who is it?"

" It's like I told Robotnik a few weeks ago, you'll find out when im in the ring. And to whoever our opponants maybe your gonna have the honor of being the first team we defeat on the way to the tag team titles."

Johnny then leaves

Ringside

" Johnny seems very confident Steve." Bart said

" We'll see in a moment if it's misplaced."

Tag Match: Johnny Cage & ? v ?

Johnny's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

" So who is Johnny's partner?" Bart asks

Several seconds pass

Vega's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Vega."

" An interesting choice, a guy who's obsessed with his looks picking a partner who hides his under a mask." Bart said

" We'll see how this partnership gets on and if it's successful or not."

The outlaws music starts

" And their opponants, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, The new age outlaws."

Johnny and Alex tie up and Johnny backs Alex to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Alex ducked and then caught Johnny with a reverse elbow. Alex then gave Johnny a supplex and pinned him for a two count. Alex got up and tagged in Wonder Boy and they picked up Johnny and whip him across the ring and give him a double leg drop. Alex then holds Johnny's head and Wonder Boy does a drop kick into it.

Wonder Boy then pins Johnny for a two count before Vega breaks it up. Wonder Boy then knocks Vega off the apron before turning round into Johnny, who kicked him in the gut and gave him a fisherman supplex. Johnny then picks up Wonder Boy and whips him across the ring and both men take each other down with a clothesline.

Johnny and Wonder Boy then slowly crawl to their corners and tag their partners. Alex and Vega get into the ring and Alex beats Vega to the punch and punches him several times before whipping him across the ring and gives Vega a drop kick and then pinned him for a two count before Johnny broke it up. Wonder Boy then came in and punched Johnny several times before going for a clothesline, but Johnny ducked and back dropped him out of the ring.

Alex then hit a DDT on Vega and pinned him for a two before Johnny broke it up and gave him a neckbreaker. Johnny then left the ring and grabbed Wonder Boy and whipped him into the barriers. In the ring Vega does the BME onto Alex and pins him for the three count.

" Here are your winners, Johnny Cage and Vega."

" Johnny Cage and Vega victorious in their first match together." Steve said

" I knew Johnny would choose a perfect partner, and he has."

" Well they were successful tonight, but they have a long way to go to become tag team champions."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is one of the challengers for the GWA championship Fox. Now Fox tonight is your chance to re-gain the GWA championship when you take on Mario and the GWA champion Megaman. Your thoughts?"

" Let me make is simple for you. I was the greatest champion in GWA history, cut down in my reign by Mario, and now Megaman wants to proclaim this his era? Not in my books it isn't and by the end of the night it won't be either."

Fox then leaves.

Ringside

" We'll see later if Fox can re-gain the GWA championship in our main event." Steve said

" It won't be easy, both Mario and Megaman will be doing their all to win as well."

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Samus (c)

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Zelda."

Samus music starts

" And her opponant, she is the GWA women's champion, Samus."

Zelda attacks Samus as she enters the ring and gives Samus several shot to her back before Samus shoves her off. Zelda then got up and went for Samus again but Zelda down with a clothesline. Samus the picked up Zelda and whipped her into the turnbuckle before going for a clothesline, but ran into Zelda foot. Zelda then quickly rolled up Samus for a two count.

Zelda then waits for Samus to get up before going for the chick kick, but Samus duck and then grabs Zelda and gives her the Samus driver before pinning Zelda for the win.

" Here is your winner and still women's champion, Samus."

" Samus re-tains the women's championship in a surprisingly short match." Steve said as Samus celebrated before Zelda hit her from behind with the chick kick.

" Zelda with some after match action."

" Why? She lost the match and she should accept it."

" That's not Zelda's style. Epically after losing in such a short time."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Ken Masters. Now Ken we saw your return to the GWA last week, but what everyone wants to find out is what is this history you have with Ryu?"

" It would be so easy to just come out right here and now and tell you all. But im not, you will all know when im ready, because I doubt your gonna get it from Mr talkative Ryu."

Ringside

" Well I guess we won't find out tonight." Steve said

" Ken got one thing right. We won't hear it from Ryu, I don't think he's spoken a word since his arrival. No one I know has ever spoken to him backstage."

Single Match: Ryu v Ken Masters

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Ryu."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

Ken and Ryu go nose to nose for a few seconds before they start trading punches back and forth until Ryu gain the advantage and punches Ken back to the ropes where the ref gets him to break. As Ryu breaks Ken gives Ryu a cheap shot before grabbing him and gives Ryu a gut wrench powerbomb. Ken then pins Ryu who kicks out at two. Ken then throws Ryu out of the ring before leaving himself and grabs Ryu and smacks his head on the announce table.

Ken then rolls quickly in and out the ring to break he ref's count and picks up Ryu and leans him against the ring post and goes for a clothesline, but Ryu moves and Ken's arm hits the post hard. Ryu then gives Ken a clothesline before rolling in the ring to break the count and then rolls out. Ryu then placed Ken by the steel steps before running and kicking Ken's head into the steps. Ryu then rolls Ken into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Ryu then goes for the ankle lock but Ken quickly makes it to the ropes before Ryu locks it in. Ryu then goes to pick up Ken, but Ken rakes Ryu's eyes before getting up and gives Ryu a full nelson slam. Ken then follows with an elbow drop before pinning Ryu for a two count. Ken then stands behind Ryu as he gets up and goes for the masterlock, but before Ken can get it locked in Ryu flips him over his head.

Ryu then grabs Ken as he gets to his feet and gives him a belly to belly supplex. Ryu then picks up Ken and gives him a second belly to belly supplex before pinning him for a two count. Ryu then put Ken into the ankle lock and instantly Ken screamed in pain as he slowly dragged himself to the ropes and just as he was about to reach them Ryu pulled Ken back to the center and Ken tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Ryu."

" Ryu wins. He gets himself a shot at Conker and the Intercontinental championship." Steve said

" It was a physical match and it was Ryu who ended on top."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario." Now Mario tonight you have a chance to become GWA champion for a seventh time tonight, but you have to go through to opponants, Fox and the current GWA champion, Megaman,Your thoughts."

" Tonights not going to be easy, lets face it. First off is Fox, who in the last few months I've had my battles with, so I know how good he is. And then there is Megaman. Now many people may not like the guy, including me, but no one can say that his rise to the top since wrestlemania has not been impressive. So tonight won't easy, but that doesn't mean that im simply gonna roll over, im going all out to win.

Ringside

" Good words from Mario. At least someone acknowledges Megaman's great rise." Bart said

" No one isn't acknowledging Megaman's rise, everyone just doesn't like what it's done to his attitude."

Single Match: Vector v Espio

Vector's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

Espio's music starts

" And his opponant, Espio."

Espio charges to the ring and slides in and quickly ducks and clothesline attempt by Vector before hitting Vector with a flying forearm and then followed with several punches before Vector managed to shove him away. Espio got right up and went straight back to Vector with several punches and again Vector shoves Espio off before rolling out of the ring.

Espio gets up and takes out Vector with a suicide dive before rolling him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Espio then stomps away at Vector several times before going to the top rope and waited for Vector to get up before going for a crossbody, only for Vector to catch him and then slam him hard to the mat before pinning him for a two count.

Vector then sets up Espio up for the Vector bomb, but Espio wriggles free and then rolls Vector up for the three count."

" Here is your winner, Espio."

" Espio wins, he gets one over Vector." Steve said as Espio celebrated up the ramp as Vector went crazy in the ring.

" That counter from Espio came out of nowhere, Vector was in control before that moment."

A replay is shown from earlier of Tails winning the triple threat match.

" We all saw what happened earlier and now Tails will face the winner of tonights GWA championship match at Survivor Series." Steve said

" Tails has come a long way since he debuted, and now he has the biggest opportunity of his life."

" Some other with a huge opportunity is Sub Zero and Scorpion, they have been on top of the tag team champions in recent weeks now they get a shot a the gold."

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, they are two thirds of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Jet and Sub Zero started the match off with Sub Zero quickly backing Jet to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block. Jet quickly got up and went foe a shoulder block but failed to knock down Sub Zero who then grabbed him and gave him a supplex before picking him up and smacked his head off the turnbuckle before tagging in Scorpion and they whipped Jet across the ring and gave him a double drop kick before Sub Zero lifted up Scorpion and dropped him on Jet who made the pin for the two count.

Scorpion picked up Jet and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clothesline before lifting him up to the top rope and went to supplex Jet but was distracted by Ganondorf which allowed Jet time to knock him off the top rope. Jet then waited for Scorpion to get up and took him down with a missile drop kick before tagging in Ganondorf.

Ganondorf picked up Scorpion and gave him a clubbing blow to the back before picking him up and done it again before he whipped Scorpion into the corner where he gave him several knees to the gut before whipping him hard into the opposite corner and followed up with a side walk slam and pinned him for a two count which Sub Zero broke up. Ganondorf then got up and swung for Sub Zero who ducked and then grabbed Ganondorf's head and dropped off the apron, forcing Ganondorf throat into the ropes. Scorpion then quickly rolled up Ganondorf and got a two count.

Scorpion quickly went back on the assault but Ganondorf managed to shove him away before getting up and then took Scorpion down with a big boot before knocking Sub Zero off the apron and then tagged in Jet who went to the top rope and did the frog splash onto Scorpion and then pinned him for a two count which Sub Zero broke. Ganondorf then came in and charged at Sub Zero, who moved and sent Ganondorf over the ropes. Sub Zero and Scorpion then hit the death sentence on Jet and Scorpion pinned him for a two count before Ganondorf came in and struck Scorpion on the back of the head with the tag title causing a disqualification.

" Here are your winners by Disqualification, Gaming's most Wanted, but still you tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

" Ganondorf and Jet with the cheap way out." Steve said

" Sometimes Steve you gotta do what you gotta do to keep the gold."

" It's disgusting, GMW should be the tag team champions right now."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Megaman. Now Megaman in just a few moments you will defend the GWA championship in a triple threat match against Mario and Fox, how are you feeling knowing you could lost your title without being pinned?"

" How am I feeling? It's quite obvious how im feeling, my era as champion could end without me being involved, how fair is that? But it doesn't matter, because I will re-tain the GWA championship and the era of Megaman will continue."

Ringside

" Well we are now just moments away." Steve said

" This is going to be good. These are probably the top three wrestlers here right now and they are all gonna be fighting it out together."

GWA Championship Match: Fox v Mario v Megaman (c)

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA championship. Making his way to the ring, Fox."

Mario's music starts

" Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Megaman's music starts

" And making his way to the ring, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

The bell rings and Megaman and Fox instantly begin double teaming Mario with kicks and punches. They back Mario to the ropes and whip him across the ring and go for a clothesline, but Mario ducks before taken both down with a double clothesline. Megaman then rolled out of the ring and Mario picks up Fox and gives him a short arm clothesline. Mario keeps hold of Fox's arm and pulls him back to his feet and gives him a second short at clothesline and follows with a third.

Mario then goes to pick up Fox but instead gets rolled up from behind by Megaman for a two count. Mario quickly gets up and blocks a Megaman punch and gives Megaman one of his own. Megaman goes for a second punch and again Mario blocks it and gives Megaman a punch and follows with several more before backing him to the ropes and whips Megaman across the ring and takes him down with a spinebuster and pins him for a two count before Fox breaks it up.

Fox then grabs Mario and throws him out of the ring before leaving himself and grabs Mario and whips him into the barriers. Fox then goes to get back into the ring but is caught by Megaman, who then puts Fox in a headlock and pulls him into the ring so his feet are on the second rope before giving Fox a DDT. Megaman then went to the corner and waited for Fox to start getting up before going for the punt, but instead gets a clothesline from hell by Mario.

Mario then throws Megaman out of the ring and picks up Fox and whips him hard into the turnbuckle and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Fox ducks and takes Mario down with a drop kick. Fox then pins Mario for a two count. Fox then picks up Mario and gives him a neckbreaker and pins Mario who again kicks out at two. Fox then goes to the top rope and waits for Mario to get up before going for a crossbody, but Mario catches him and gives Fox a fallaway slam and pins Fox who kicks out at two.

Mario then picks up Fox and whips him across the ring and gives Fox a spinebuster and pins Fox who kicks out at two. Mario then picks up Fox and whips him hard into the turnbuckle before going for the clothesline from hell, but Fox ducks and gives Mario the diamond cutter and is about to pin him when Megaman grabs him from behind and throws him out of the ring. Megaman then pins Mario for the win.

" Here is your winner and still GWA champion, Megaman."

" A very opportunistic Megaman re-tains the GWA championship." Steve said

" A smart move by Megaman, he let Fox and Mario go at it and took advantage when the opportunity presented itself." Bart said as Megaman celebrated in the ring.

" Im sure we'll hear plenty about this from Megaman himself tomorrow night. And on that note we are out of time, so from Bart and myself we'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Re-cap

Tails b Knuckles & Shadow

Johnny Cage & Vega b The New Age Outlaws

Samus b Zelda via pinfall

Ryu b Ken Masters via submission

Espio b Vector via pinfall

GMW b Ganondorf & Jet via DQ

Megaman b Fox & Mario

* * *

Tomorrow Preview

Six Women Tag Match: Samus, Gum & Cream v Zelda, Peach & Rouge

T.V Title Match: Ike v Cloud Strife (c)

Single Match: Daisy v Sindel w/ The Brood

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker (c)

* * *

Congratulations to Wade1234 for winning the first prediction contest (PM me who you want in) with six out of seven matches predicted correctly. Wade was in a three way tie Aceman 88 and Dynasty021 but won after getting four of the five bonus questions right. Thanks to everyone who took part never, thought It would be as many as it was.


	160. Week 29 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the GWA Arena here in Station Square just twenty four hours after a exciting Heatwave pay per view."

" Exciting is right Steve, and tonight will also be big with two title matches including our main event between Ryu and Conker for the Intercontinental championship."

" Ryu defeated Ken Masters last night to earn that Intercontinental title shot and not only is it the main event, but announced just before we came on air, it wil take place inside a steel cage and under GWA rules."

" And for those not in the know GWA rules means the only way to win is to go up and over the cage and down to the floor."

Megaman's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the GWA champion, Megaman." The announcer said which caused loud boos to start."

" Megaman managed to re-tain the GWA champion in a triple threat match last night." Steve said

" And im sure he's gonna let us know about it."

" Not only that but last night we also found out his opponant for Survivor Series which will be Tails who saw off Knuckles and Shadow in a triple threat match."

Megaman got into the ring and was handed a mic.

" Last month I came out here to tell the world the era of Megaman had started, and last night it continued, despite many of you doubting my abilities. Now enough about that and on to Survivor Series where I will be facing Tails."

The crowd cheer the mentioning of Tails.

" Not so fast people, to you Tails maybe a hero with a never say die attitude with the heart of a lion, but to those who know him he is just weak. You see last night I had yet another Interesting phone conversation with a certain Sonic, and not only did he congratulate me on my amazing win last night, but also asked me to try and talk Tails out of his match. You see Tails Sonic knows you better than anyone, and he knows you can't beat me, he knows that you are nowhere near the level he was, let alone my level, and he didn't want you to face the same, pathetic, life that he is now living.

Megaman is then stopped as Tails came through the crowd and attacked him with several punches before getting separated by security.

" Let Tails continue!" Steve shouted as security dragged Tails backstage.

" What? He just can't attack the GWA champion like that."

" After what he said he deserved a lot more than he got."

Six Women Tag Match: Samus, Gum & Cream v Zelda, Daisy & Rouge

Samus music starts

" The following contest is a six women tag team match and is scheduled for one fall, making their way tot he ring, Cream, Gum and the GWA women's champion, Samus."

Zelda's music starts

" And their opponants, Rouge, Daisy and Zelda."

Rouge and Gum starts off with Gum taking down Rouge with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and did a gut wrench powerbomb and Pinned Gum for a two count. Gum was then able to revere a Rouge powerbomb into a roll an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count.

Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then tried to put Rouge into the sharpshooter but failed when Rouge kicked her away. Rouge then took Gum down with a clothesline before picking her up and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Gum for a two count. Rouge then gave Gum a supplex before picking her up and whipped her across the ring where Gum stopped herself by grabbing the ropes. Rouge then charged at her and speared her through the ropes.

Rouge rolled Gum back into the ring and pinned her for a two count before picking her back up and whipped her into the corner where she gave Gum a few punches before lifting her to the top rope and went for a superplex, but Gum held on to the top rope and then pushed Rouge back to the mat and then hit her with a crossbody for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Gum and tagged in Zelda who took Gum down with a supplex. Zelda then gave Samus a cheap shot and Samus tried to get into the ring but was stopped by the ref, as this happened Zelda, Daisy and Rouge all put the boots to Gum. Zelda then waited for Gum to get up before going for the chick kick, but Gum duck and gave Zelda a jaw breaker before tagging in Samus.

Samus came it and took Zelda down with a clothesline before giving one to Rouge and then Daisy who had tried to attack her. Samus then picked up Zelda and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Zelda for a two count. Samus picked up Zelda and gave her the Samus driver and pinned her for a two count before Rouge and Daisy broke it up. Gum and Cream then came in and took Rouge and Daisy out of the ring. Samus then picked up Zelda, who poked Samus in the eye before hitting Samus with a chick kick and then pinned her for the win.

" Here are your winners, Daisy, Rouge and Zelda."

" Zelda has just pinned the women's champion." Bart said

" Well Zelda failed at Heatwave, but comes out on top tonight."

Backstage: Robotnik's office

Robotnik is sitting at his desk when a knock is heard on his door.

" Come in."

In walks Johnny Cage and Vega.

" Johnny, you finally learned to knock."

" Did you see us last night, that was possible the greatest debut from a tag team in wrestling history, and then, like you usually do, you fail to capitalize on it by not booking us a match tonight."

" Im sick off this every week."

" Well, so am I."

" Other people don't wrestle on every show and they are not in here moaning."

" Most people are not as good as we are, we are going to be the greatest tag team of all time. In fact you can refer to us as our team name, the kings of wrestling."

" Well... Kings of wrestling, im sure you'll be happy to know that you will be in action next week, so now do me a favor and leave."

Ringside

" The kings of wrestling, I like that name, has a great ring to it." Bart said

" I thought you would, to me it's just another show of Johnny's huge ego."

T.V Title Match: Ike v Cloud Strife (c)

Ike's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Ike."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Cloud Strife."

Ike and Cloud tie up and Ike backs Cloud into the ropes before whipping him across the ring and takes down Cloud with a clothesline. Ike picks up Cloud and gives him a back breaker before pinning him for a two count. Ike then picked up Cloud and and tried to set him up for the vertibreaker, but Cloud got out of it and took Ike down with a russian leg sweep.

Cloud then picked up Ike and gave him a quick one two punch combination before taking Ike down with a jumping spin kick. Cloud then pick up Ike and put on a reverse tie up and charged him into the corner and went for the rolling chaos theory, but Ike held on to the ropes. Ike then took Cloud down with a spin kick and pinned Cloud for a two count.

Ike then picked up Cloud and gave whipped him across the ring and took Cloud down with a drop toe hold and followed with an elbow to the back of the head before making the pin for a two count. Ike then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Cloud saw him coming and drop kicked him in midair. Cloud then picked up Ike and gave him the rolling chaos theory for the win.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Cloud Strife."

" Cloud with a hard fought title defense." Steve said

" He's really staring to impress a lot of people."

" That he is."

A replay is shown of earlier of Megaman's earlier promo and Tails attacking him.

" We can now confirm that Tails has been sent home by Robotnik for his actions earlier." Steve said

" Good, he deserves it."

" How can you say that?"

" Megaman is the GWA champion Steve, you can't just attack the GWA champion."

" Tails may have been sent home tonight but he will get his chance in four weeks when he faces Megaman at Survivor series for the GWA championship."

Tag Match: The New Age Outlaws v The Bonanza Brothers

The Outlaws music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy, the new age outlaws."

The outlaws enter the ring and Alex is handed a mic.

" Station Square, we have a question for ya, are you ready?"

the crowd cheer.

" Well then, for the thousands in attendance, and millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the GWA proudly bring to you it former three time, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! The K.I double D, the wonderious B.O.Y, the new age outlaws."

Alex then hands the mic to wonder boy.

" And of course, if you ain't down with that, we got to words for ya."

" _Suck it!" _

The Bonanza bros music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, the Bonanza Brothers."

The Match starts with Alex and Mobo who tie up and Alex backs Mobo to the ropes and whips him across the ropes and gives Mobo a drop kick. Alex picks up Mobo and brings him to his corner and tags in Wonder Boy. The outlaws then whip Mobo across the ring and give him a double hip toss and follow with a double elbow drop.

Wonder Boy then picks up Mobo and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count. Wonder Boy then picks up Mobo and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline, but then gets taken down by Robo, who had made the blind tag. Robo and gave Wonder Boy a supplex and pinned him for two count. Robo picked up Wonder Boy and whipped him into his corner and tagged in Mobo. Robo then lifted up Wonder Boy and dropped him onto Mobo's knee. Mobo and whipped Robo across the ring and hip tossed Robo onto Wonder Boy and pinned him for a two count which Alex broke up.

As the ref was getting Alex to go back on the apron Roy and Marth hit the ring and gave Mobo the snapshot before quickly leaving, Wonder Boy then pinned Mobo for the win.

" Here are your winners, the New Age Outlaws."

" The Outlaws win with an assist from Roy and Marth." Steve said

" And the feud between them and the Bonanza Brothers continues."

Backstage

The television champion Cloud is seen walking backstage and is about to enter the lockerroom when his name is called and the camera pans round to reveal Phoenix Wright.

" Cloud, good to meet you. Now if you don't know who I am then let me introduce myself. My name is Phoenix Wright, the greatest manager of all time, and Im looking for talented people who could really thrive under my management services."

" Really."

" Yes and im here to offer you my management services. I've been watching you closely over the last several weeks and I have to say im impressed. You have a lot of potential, and with your potential and my management skills you could easily become the biggest wrestling star in history."

" Look im really flattered."

" Wait, I know I've sprung this upon you, so I'll tell you what, think it over and let me know next week of your decision."

Phoenix then walks off.

Ringside

" I guess Cloud can consider himself really lucky." Bart said

" Cloud hasn't even accepted the offer from Phoenix yet, in fact it looked like he was about to turn that offer down."

" Well hopefully Cloud takes this week to think it over and realize it could really help his career."

Single Match: Corn v Captain Falcon

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Captain Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Corn and Falcon tie up and Corn puts Falcon into a headlock and takes Falcon down. Falcon gets up and ties up with Corn again and backs him into the corner where the refs calls for a break. Falcon back off but then goes for a punch, but Corn ducks and gives Falcon several punches of his own before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick.

Falcon then rolls out of the ring and begins to walk round. Corn then goes to grab him but Falcon grabs Corn's leg and drags him to the outside before driving him back first into the ring apron. Falcon then rolls Corn into the ring and pins him for a two count. Falcon then grabs Corn's leg and drags him to the ropes and puts his leg on the bottom rope before jumping on it. Falcon then puts his leg on the ropes and jumps on it again.

Falcon then drags Corn into the center of the ring and goes for the figure four leg lock but Corn manages to kick Falcon off. Corn then gets up but Falcon takes Corn down by kicking his leg out from under him. Falcon then stomped away several times at Corn's leg before locking in the figure four leg lock. Corn then tried to make his way to the ropes but was unable to so then began trying to roll over to reverse the pressure and after several attempts managed to successfully do it.

Falcon though was near the ropes and grabbed hold of it and the hold was released. Both men got up and Falcon went for a kick, but Corn managed to grab Falcon's leg and took him down with a dragon leg screw and followed up by putting Falcon in the sharpshooter and Falcon taps out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn gets a big win as Falcon losing streak continues." Steve said

" Falcon is not at his best right now, all he needs is one win to get his confidence back."

A video airs on the big screen

In a world of evil villains, criminals and wrong doers, one man steps up to take then on. Those who still have faith in justice and honour, valor and goodness, call out his name. The ultimate superhero, the only one who can save the world from extension.

A image of a guy in red outfit and redmask appears on the screen " Who me."

The words Viewtiful Joe coming soon then appear on the screen.

" The ultimate superhero? I think that could be an over statement." Dave said

" It will be interesting to see what Viewtiful Joe can do when he arrives."

Single Match: Peach v Sindel w/ The Brood

Peach's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Peach."

The Brood's music starts

" And their opponants, being accompanied by the brood, Sindel."

Sindel and Peach tie up and Sindel quickly backs Peach to the corner and goes to hit her, but Peach quickly moves and gives Sindel several forearm shots before Sindel shoves her down. Sindel then takes down Peach with a big boot and pins her for a two count.

Sindel picks up Peach and hits the impaler DDT on Peach and pins her for the win."

" Here is your winner, Sindel."

" What a dominant victory for Sindel." Dave said

" She is certainly showing herself to be a dominant force so far."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Fox. Now Fox I understand you have something you need to get off your chest."

" You damn right I do. Yesterday should have been my time, I should be standing here right now with the GWA championship and if it wasn't for Mario I would be, I could of handled Megaman one on one, but because of Mario I stand here right now without the GWA championship."

Before Dave could speak again he was inturpted by Mario.

" My fault. Your blaming me for you not winning the GWA championship. I didn't win it either, but im not standing around blaming people for it, so why don't you suck it up and take it like a real man."

Fox then cheap shots Mario before walking off.

Ringside

" What a cheap shot by Fox." Steve said

" Mario deserved it, he shouldn't be interrupting Fox's time on the mic."

" Well one thing for certain, Fox certainly can't blame Mario for not winning the GWA championship."

Intercontinental Title Match: Ryu v Conker (c)

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is for the Intercontinental championship and is a steel cage match where the only way to win is to climb up and over the cage. Making his way to the ring the challenger, The world's most dangerous man, Ryu."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Conker steps into the cage and the ref closes the door and locks it. The bell goes and Conker quickly turns and starts to climb the cage but barely gets halfway up when he is grabbed by Ryu who pulls him off the cage. Ryu then rams Conker head first into the steel. Ryu picks up Conker and again rams him into the steel which bust Conker open. Ryu then picks up Conker and gives him a belly to belly supplex before starting to climb the cage.

Ryu is almost to the top when Conker grabs his foot. Conker then climbs up a bit further and pulls Ryu down so both are on the top rope. Conker then gives Ryu a hurricarana off the top rope. Conker slowly gets up and begins to stomp away at Ryu before turning and starts to climb the cage. Conker has one leg over the cage when his other leg is grabbed by Ryu, who then climbs up the cage. Both then start trading punches whilst both standing on top the cage. Ryu then blocks a Conker punch and gives Conker a belly to belly supplex back into the ring with Ryu taking a landing as bad as Conker. Ryu slowly gets up and slowly begins climbing the cage. Ken Master then sprints to the ring and starts climbing the cage and meets Ryu at the top and knocks him back into the ring. Ken then drops into the ring as Conker begins climbing the opposite of the cage. Ken hen gives Ryu a full nelson slam as Conker drops to the floor on the outside.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" Conker re-tains the Intercontinental championship thanks to Ken Masters." Steve said as Ken stood behind Ryu as Ryu struggled up.

" I think I know what's coming Steve." Bart said as Ken applied the masterlock.

" What is it that has happened to these to? Why is Ken continuing to attack Ryu?" Steve said as Ken continued to apply the masterlock.

" Whatever it is, it must be something bit." Bart said as Ken finally let the masterlock go and Ryu slumped to the mat. Ken then got out of the ring and left.

" Well this is not how we wanted it to end, but unfortunately it has to. So from Bart and myself we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Daisy, Rouge & Zelda b Cream, Gum & Samus via pinfall

Cloud Strife b Ike via pinfall

New Age Outlaws b The Bonanza Bros via pinfall

Corn b Captain Falcon via pinfall

Sindel b Peach via pinfall

Conker b Ryu via escape

* * *

Next Week Preview

Tag Match: The Kings Of Wrestling v Yo-yo & Beat

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

Single Match: Mario v Fox

* * *

Survivor Series Matches

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Megaman (c)

* * *

Sorry for the long delay everyone.


	161. Week 30 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Ganondorf & Jet (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the Mute City Arena where tonight we have some top notch matches."

" That's right Steve, tonight we got a re-match from heatwave as Gaming's most Wanted take on Ganondorf and Jet for the tag team titles and we also have Mario verses Fox."

" Not only that, but we also have the number one contender for the GWA championship Tails going one on one with Vector."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Kings Of Wrestling

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Johnny Cage's music starts

" And their opponants, Johnny Cage and Vega, the kings of wrestling."

Johnny and Yo-yo start off and Johnny backs Yo-yo to the ropes and then whips him across the ring and takes Yo-yo down with a hip toss. Johnny then picks up and holds Yo-yo and he tags in Vega who gives Yo-yo and punch to the gut. Vega then whipped Yo-yo across the ring and took him down with a spin kick and pinned him for a two count.

Vega then tagged in Johnny and they both pick up Yo-yo and give him a double supplex. Johnny then lifts Vega and drops him onto Yo-yo before pinning him for a two count. Johnny then picked up Yo-yo who tried to fight Johnny off with a few punches, but Johnny gave him a hard knee to the gut. Johnny then whipped Yo-yo across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Yo-yo ducks and then hits Johnny with a drop kick.

Yo-yo then tries to make his way to his corner but his leg is grabbed by Johnny. Yo-yo then manages to get up and take Johnny down with an enzaguri and make the tag to Beat. Beat comes in and takes Johnny down with a clothesline. Johnny gets up quickly but is taken down by another clothesline. Vega then comes in but Beat gives him a back body drop. Beat then gives Johnny a DDT and pins him for a two count. Vega then goes to attack Beat but Yo-yo cuts him off and and throws him to the outside. Yo-yo the goes for a crossbody, but misses when Vega moves.

In the ring Beat takes Johnny down with a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count before Vega breaks it up. Vega then whips Beat into the corner and gives him several punches before whipping him into Johnny, who takes him down with a clothesline. Vega and Johnny then pick up Beat and gives him the KRS. Johnny then pins Beat for the win as Vega stops Yo-yo.

" Here are your winners, Johnny Cage and Vega, The Kings Of Wrestling."

" A second win for Johnny Cage and Vega, these guys will be tag champs in no time." Bart said

" It won't be as easy as you say it is."

" Of course it will, these two will be unstoppable."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Ken Masters. Now Ken last week we saw you interfear in last weeks main event and cost Ryu the chance to win the Intercontinental championship. Now you've said in the past something happened between you and Ryu, would you care to explain that?"

" Listen Dave, you will find out when im ready or Ryu actually feels like talking, which isn't likely anytime soon. Im here to issue a challenge to Ryu to meet in in the ring, any time, and place. I await your answer."

Ringside

" Ken wants more of Ryu? He's crazy." Bart said

" Well Ryu isn't here tonight so we'll have to wait till next week at the earliest to find out if he accepts."

" Im sure he will Steve, Ryu isn't the kind of guy to back away from anyone."

Single Match: Shadow v Captain Falcon

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Shadow."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant Captain Falcon."

Shadow and Falcon tie up and Falcon get Shadow into a head lock and starts putting on pressure until Shadow backs to the ropes and pushes Falcon off of him, but Falcon bounces off the ropes and takes Falcon down with a shoulder block. Falcon picks up Shadow and gives him a body slam before following up with a leg drop and then pins Shadow for a two count.

Falcon get up and grabs Shadow's leg and kicks it several times before dragging him to the ropes and rests his leg on the bottom rope and then goes to jump on it, but Shadow uses his other leg to kick Falcon who goes over the ropes. Shadow them gets to his feet and them goes over the ropes and takes out Falcon with crossbody.

Shadow rolls Falcon back into the ring and pins him for a two count. Shadow then picks up Falcon and whips him across the ring and gives him a knee to the face before following up with a knee drop to face and pins Falcon for a two count. Shadow then picks up Falcon and sets him up for a pedigree but Falcon counters it into a back drop before grabbing Shadow and gives him a DDT and pins him for a two count.

Falcon then picks up Shadow and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop before going for a C-4, but Shadow counters with several elbows to the head before giving Falcon a clothesline. Both slowly get up and Falcon goes for a punch which Shadow blocks and gives Falcon one of his own. Falcon goes for another punch but again Shadow blocks it and gives Falcon one of his own and follows with several more before giving Falcon a neck breaker.

Shadow picks up Falcon who gives Shadow a thumb to the eye before giving him a russian leg sweep. Falcon then grabs Shadow's leg and kicks it several times before going for the figure four leg lock which Shadow tries to fight off but Falcon eventually manages to lock it in and Shadow begins desperately reaching for the ropes and Falcon applies pressure. Slowly Shadow manages to get to the ropes and Falcon waits till the count of four to release the hold. Falcon then drags Shadow back to the center of the ring and goes for the figure four again but Shadow counters with a roll up and gets a two count.

Both get up and both hits each other with a clothesline and the ref begins his count with both Shadow and Falcon getting up at the count of nine. And Shadow goes to punch Falcon who blocks it before kicking Shadow's leg from underneath him. Falcon then picks up Shadow and goes foot the C-4, but Shadow counters with some elbows to the head before kicking Falcon in the gut and then gives Falcon a pedigree before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins in a very hard fought contest." Steve said

" And the losing streak of Captain Falcon continues."

Backstage

Cloud is seen walking backstage when he is stopped by Pheonix Wright.

" So, Have you had time to consider my offer."

" I really appreciate the offer, but I can become a success on my own."

Cloud goes to walk away but Pheonix stops him again.

" I really don't think you know what your walking away from here, I've given you this opportunity before anyone else, and to walk away from this will be foolish."

" Well I guess I'll see how foolish it will be then." Cloud said before walking off.

The camera then pans back to Pheonix. " Oh we will, we will."

Ringside

" Cloud is gonna regret this." Bart said

" We don't know that."

" Trust me, I think he will."

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Ganondorf & Jet (c)

GMW's music starts

" The following tag team contest match is scheduled for one fall and is for the GWA tag team championships, making their way to the ring the challengers, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, they are two thirds of the triple threat and the GWA tag team champions, Ganondorf and Jet."

Jet and Sub Zero started the match off with Sub Zero quickly backing Jet to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block. Jet quickly got up and went foe a shoulder block but failed to knock down Sub Zero who then grabbed him and gave him a supplex before picking him up and smacked his head off the turnbuckle before tagging in Scorpion and they whipped Jet across the ring and gave him a double drop kick before Sub Zero lifted up Scorpion and dropped him on Jet who made the pin for the two count.

Scorpion picked up Jet and whipped him into the corner and gave him a clothesline before lifting him up to the top rope and went to supplex Jet but was distracted by Ganondorf which allowed Jet time to knock him off the top rope. Jet then waited for Scorpion to get up and took him down with a missile drop kick before tagging in Ganondorf.

Ganondorf got into the ring and picked up Scorpion and threw him to the outside and distracted the ref as Jet grabbed Scorpion and whipped him into the barrier before putting the boots into him. Sub Zero then came round but was stopped by the ref which allowed Ganondorf and Jet to double team Scorpion. Ganondorf then rolled Scorpion into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Ganondorf then tagged in Jet and grabbed him and launched him a Scorpion. Jet then pinned Scorpion for a two count.

Jet then picked up Scorpion and went to whip him across the ring but Scorpion reversed it before men took each other out with a clothesline. Jet crawl to his corner and made the tag and Ganondorf came in and grabbed Scorpion's leg before he could make the tag. Scorpion then managed to get up on one foot and hit Ganondorf with an enzaguri before tagging in Sub Zero. Sub Zero came in and took Ganondorf down with a flying clothesline. Jet then came in and took Sub Zero down with a clothesline from behind. Jet then picked up Sub Zero and held him as Ganondorf went for a big boot, but Sub Zero got free and hit Jet. Sub Zero then hit Zero tolerance on Ganondorf and pinned him for the win.

" Here are you winners and the new GWA tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

" They've done it, after getting screwed out of the titles at Heatwave GMW win them here tonight." Steve said

" This will hurt Ganondorf and Jet, they made one mistake and it cost them the titles." Bart said as Sub Zero and Scorpion celebrated in the ring.

Single Match: Mario v Fox

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Mario."

Fox's music starts

" And his opponant, Fox."

Mario and Fox tie up with Mario backing Fox into the corner and broke away at the ref's orders which allowed Fox to take a cheap shot and give Mario several more punches before attempting to whip Mario across the ring, but Mario reversed it and knocked Mario down with a shoulder block. Fox then rolled out of the ring and Mario grabbed him and lifted him back to the apron, but Fox punched him and grabbed the back of Mario's head and dropped to the floor sending Mario neck into the top rope.

Fox then rolled it and went for the pin but Mario kicked out at two. Fox then stamped away at Mario before going to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Mario caught Fox and gave him a fallaway slam. Mario then picked up Fox and gave him a shortarm clothesline. Mario kept hold of Fox's arm and gave him a second short arm clothesline and followed with a third before a pin which Fox kicked out of at two. Mario then whips Fox hard into the corner and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Fox ducks and hit Mario with the diamond cutter and pins Mario and gets a two before Mario gets his foot on the ropes.

Fox picks up Mario and goes for another diamond cutter, but Mario counters it into a reverse neckbreaker. Mario then pulled Fox up by his arm and gave him a short arm clothesline. Mario keeps hold of Fox's arm and gives him another shortarm clothesline and a third before pinning Fox for a two count. Mario then picks up Fox and whips him into the corner and goes for a clothesline from hell, but Fox kicks Mario below the belt before he can causeing a disqualification.

" Here is your winner, Mario."

"Well Mario wins by disqualification." Steve said as Fox picked up Mario and gave him a diamond cutter.

" And that was the exclamation point." Bart said as Fox left the ring.

A video airs on the big screen

In a world of evil villians, criminals and wrong do'ers, one man steps up to take then on. Those who still have faith in justice and honour, valour and goodness, call out his name. The ultimate superhero, the only one who can save the world from extension.

A image of a guy in red outfit and redmask appears on the screen " Who me."

The words Viewtiful Joe coming soon then appear on the screen.

" We saw this air last week, and I for one can't wait for Viewtiful Joe's arrival."

" I still say ultimate superhero is an overstatement."

" Well im sure we will find out soon enough."

Non-title Match: Amy Rose v Samus

Amy's music starts

" The following non-title contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Amy Rose."

Samus music starts

" And her opponent, the GWA Women's champion, Samus."

Samus and Amy tie up with Samus quickly backing Amy to the ropes ans then whips Amy across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Amy ducks and goes for one of her own but fails to move Samus, who then gives Amy a hard clothesline. Samus picks up Amy and gives her a body slam before picking her up and shows good strength by lifting Amy over her head and gives her a press slam and then pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Amy and gives her a side walk slam and goes for another pin which get a two count. Samus then picks up Amy and whips her into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Amy moves and then goes for a quick roll up which gets a two count. Samus is quickly up and takes Amy down with a hard punch before lifting her up and gives her the Samus driver and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Samus."

" The women's champion victorious here tonight." Steve said as Zelda's music starts

" And here come Zelda to interrupt the celebrations."

" You call yourself a real women's champion? No one can compete with me, im the only four time women's champion in history, and until you defeat me you never will be. And after pinning you last week I will be a five time women's champion after survivor series."

Zelda then walks off.

" What a match that should be Steve."

" A huge opportunity for Zelda who many people believed would never wrestle again."

Backstage: Eggman's office

Robotnik is seen in his office in between Mario and Fox.

" Now I've called you two hear for a reason, seeing as things weren't fully settled here tonight im gonna let you two settle it at survivor series my making you two captains of your own survivor series teams. And between now and then there will be no physical contact between the two of you unless it's in a match. Now both of you be gone."

Ringside

" Well you just hear it, a huge match for survivor series." Steve said

" Now they only need to find themselves some partners."

Single Match: Tails v Vector

Tails music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Vector's music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

Vector and Tails begin circling each other but stops when Megaman's music starts.

" What's he doing out here?" Steve said

" He's the GWA champion Steve, he can go anywhere he wants." Bart said as Megaman walked to the ring an grabbed himself a chair and set it up in front of the announce table.

" Well I guess the GWA champion wanted a front row seat."

Vector and Tails tie up and Vector quickly throws Tails into the corner. Vector then goes to grab Tails, who quickly moves and kicks Vector's legs several times before doing a drop kick to Vector's knee, which brought Vector down to one knee. Tails then climbed up to the top rope and hit Vector with a missile drop kick before pinning Vector for a count of two.

Tails then went back to the top and leapt off, but Vector caught him and then gave him a fallaway slam which sent Tails right to the outside. Vector then went to go out of the ring but was stopped by the ref. Megaman then used this distraction to grab Tails and punch him before rolling him back into the ring. Vector then grabbed Tails and set him up for the Vector bomb, but Tails wriggled free and rolled up Vector for a two count.

Vector got up quickly and went to take Tails down with a clothesline, but Tails ducked and took Vector down with an enzaguri. Tails then went to the top rope. Megaman then got out of his chair and went on to the apron, but was kicked off by Tails but he was then knocked off the top rope by Vector who then gave Tails the Vector bomb and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Damn that Megaman, thanks to him Vector picks up the win." Steve said

" It's Tails fault, he should not be so easily distracted." Bart said as Megaman entered the ring and gave Tails a punt to the head.

" This is disgusting, it's bad enough Megaman has already cost Tails the match."

" This is the exclamation point Steve, and boy did Megaman hit it." Bart said as paramedics attended to Tails.

" Megaman will get his comupence one day, but for tonight we'll have to end. So from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

The Kings Of Wrestling b Yo-yo & Beat via pinfall

Shadow b Captain Falcon via pinfall

GMW b Ganondorf & Jet via pinfall

Mario b Fox via DQ

Samus b Amy Roe via pinfall

Vector b Tails via pinfall

* * *

Survivor Series Matches

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Samus (c)

Survivor Series Elimantion Match: Team Mario v Team Fox

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Megaman (c)


	162. Week 31 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the Mushroom Dome where we are just two weeks away from Survivor series."

" And we got some big matches tonight with GMW just one week after winning their tag team titles will defend the gold in a fatal four way elimination match and also in tag team action we will see the GWA champion Megaman team with the Intercontinental champion Conker to take on Tails and Shadow."

" And on top of that both Mario and Fox have said they will reval the first member of their survivor series teams."

Single Match: Zelda v Tikal

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Zelda."

Tikal's music starts

" And her opponant, Tikal."

Tikal got the early advantage by spearing Zelda to the mat and hitting her with several punches and then doing a supplex and then pinned her for a two count. Tikal picked up Zelda and whipped her across the ring, where she took Zelda down with a reverse elbow before doing a leg drop and pinning her for a two count.

Tikal picked up Zelda again and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and then went to the second rope where she started punching away, but Zelda managed to lift Tikal and gave her a powerbomb.

Both Tikal and Zelda got back up at the same time and Zelda went for a punch, but Tikal blocked it and gave Zelda a punch. Zelda then went for another punch, but again Zelda blocked it. Zelda went for a punch a third time and Tikal blocked it again and took Zelda down with an armbar and then put Zelda in an arm lock.

Zelda tried reaching for the ropes, which were out of reach before she started to get herself closer and closer before Tikal broke the hold, pulled Zelda back in to the center of the ring and re-applied the armlock and Zelda this time rolled through and got to the ropes. Zelda then hit Tikal with a clothesline before giving her a body slam. Zelda then waited for Tikal to get up before hitting her with the chick kick and then pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Zelda."

" A great win for Zelda heading in to her title match against Samus." Steve said

" And it won't be like Heatwave when Samus beat Zelda quickly."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Fox. Now Fox tonight as I understand you will reveal your first teammate in your survivor series elimination match again Mario and his team. So who is it?"

" For my first teammate I've chosen not only someone good, but a champion as well. My first survivor series team member is Conker."

Ringside

" Not a bad choice I would say Steve." Bart said

" Well Conker is sneaky if anything, which could be of use to Fox."

" You can't talk about our Intercontinental champion like that."

Single Match: Corn v Knuckles

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Corn."

Triple Threat music starts

" And his opponant, he is one third of the triple threat, Knuckles."

Corn and Knuckles tie up and Knuckles gives Corn a knee to the gut before giving him a belly to belly supplex. Knuckles then picks up Corn and whips him into the corner where he then gives Corn several hard chops to the chest before giving him a supplex and pins him for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Corn and goes to gives him a german supplex, but Corn blocks it and counters it into a roll up for a two count.

Knuckles quickly gets up and is taken down by Corn who does a hip toss. Corn then gives Knuckles a second hip toss before giving him a back drop. Corn then follows with a neckbreaker before attempting a sharpshooter but Knuckles quickly gets to the ropes before Corn has a chance to lock it in.

Corn goes to pick up Knuckles but Knuckles grabs him and pulls him forward and Corn goes through the ropes to the outside. Knuckles then takes Corn down with a crossbody before slamming his head off the barrier and then rolls Corn back into the ring for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Corn and gives him a german supplex and keeps his arms locked and gives him a second and then and third before pinning him for a two count.

Knuckles then goes to the top rope and goes for a diving headbutt, but misses as Corn rolls out of the way. Both slowly get up and begin trading punches in the center of the ring until Corn blocks Knuckles and take him down with a clothesline. Corn again goes for the sharpshooter but Knuckles quickly wriggles out of the ring. Corn then does a baseball slide which sends Knuckles into the barrier.

Corn then leaves the ring and picks up Knuckles and goes to roll him into the ring, but Knuckles stops him before grabbing Corn's head and smacks it on the apron. Knuckles then whips Corn into the steel steps before picking him up and rolling him back into the ring. Knuckles then gets into the ring and pins Corn for a two count. Knuckles then locked in the crossface, but Corn was to close to the ropes and Knuckles released the hold. Knuckles then went for a kick, but Corn blocked it and took Knuckles down with a leg screw before putting Knuckles in the sharpshooter. Knuckles then slowly crawled his way to the ropes and nearly had them before Corn dragged him back to the center where Knuckles tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" A heard fought match between two great competitors, with Corn coming out on top." Steve said

" And a great chance to get back into the GWA championship picture."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the former tag team champions Ganondorf and Jet. Now last week we saw you lose the tag team title to Gaming's most Wanted, but tonight you get the chance to re-gain those titles in a fatal four way elimination match. Your thoughts?"

Jet took the mic " Let me ask you something, do you think it's fair that we have to share our re-match clause with two other tag teams? We should never of lost the titles last week, but it's something that happened and we have to accept it, but we can't accept facing two other teams as well to get back what is rightfully ours."

Ringside

" They are right Steve, it is unfair." Bart said

" It maybe, but I think Robotnik has done a great thing in making this match much more interesting."

Tag Team Title Match: Ganondorf & Jet v The Bonanza Brothers v Roy & Marth v GMW (c)

Triple threat music starts

" The following contest is a fatal four way elimination match and is for the tag team championships, making their way to the ring, they are two thirds of the triple threat, Ganondorf & Jet."

Bonanza Brothers music

" And making her way to the ring, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, Roy and Marth."

GMW's music starts

" And making their way to the ring, they are the GWA tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The match starts with Roy and Jet who tie up and Roy backs Jet to the ropes and whips him across the ring and hits Jet with a drop kick. Roy picks up Jet and tags in Marth and they give Jet a double supplex. Marth then pins Jet for a two count. Marth picks up Jet and whips him across the ring and gives him a back body drop, but before he can do anything else Scorpion tags himself in.

Scorpion picks up Jet, who gives Scorpion a thumb to the eye before tagging in Ganondorf. Ganondorf enters and takes Scorpion down with a big boot before punching Roy and Marth of the apron. Ganondorf then picked up Scorpion and set him up for the jackknife powerbomb, but Scorpion managed to get free after several punches. Scorpion then tried to take Ganondorf down with more kicks but Ganondorf took Scorpion down with a clothesline.

Ganondorf then whipped Jet into his corner and tagged in Jet who picked up Scorpion and went to whip him, but Scorpion reversed it and sent him into Ganondorf, who was just entering to the floor. Scorpion then rolled up Jet for a three count.

" Ganondorf and Jet are eliminated" Steve said

" So much for them re-gaining the titles, they are the first team eliminated."

Mobo comes in and quickly attacks Scorpion with several punches before backing him to his corner where he tags in Robo and they whip Scorpion across the ring and give him a flapjack before Robo pins him for a two count. Robo picks up Scorpion and gives him a scoop slam before going to the second rope and does an elbow drop onto Scorpion and then pins him for a two count.

Robo picks up Scorpion and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a hip toss before getting clotheslined from behind by Sub Zero, who had made the blind tag. Sub Zero then picked up Robo and gave him a gut wrench into a backbreaker and pins him for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Scorpion then comes in and takes Mobo out as Sub Zero picks up Robo and gives him the Zero tolerance and pins him for the three count.

" Now the Bonanza Brothers are eliminated and it's now down to two teams."

Roy comes in and he and Sub Zero tie up and Roy gets Sub Zero into a headlock and flips him down to the mat and gives him several punches and goes to tag in Marth, but he gets pulled off the apron by Robo and Mobo. Roy is about to go out and help but is grabbed by Sub Zero who hit Zero Tolerance on him and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners and still GWA tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" What a great victory for GMW seeing off three teams to re-tain the tag team titles." Steve said

" A great victory but another disaster for Ganondorf and Jet."

" Just a shame the The Bonanza Brothers got involved after they were eliminated."

" Well we know that these two teams have had their battles over the last few weeks, and it don't seem to end anytime soon.

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Mario. Now Mario last week we saw that yourself and Fox will be team captains in a survivor series elimination match. Earlier we heard Fox announce that Intercontinental champion Conker will be on his team, so who will you have your first teammate?

" As teammates goes Conker certainly is a good choice. As for my teammate Conker will be getting a up close with him later, because my first teammate is Shadow."

Ringside

" Shadow, now that's a big counter by Mario." Steve said

" And next week we'll hopefully find out their last two teammates."

Single Match: Captain Falcon v Luigi

Captain Falcon music starts

" The following contest is schuled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon,"

Luigi's music starts

" And his opponant, Luigi."

Falcon and Luigi tie up and Falcon whips him across the ring and takes him down with a back drop. Falcon then gives Luigi a body slam and follows up with an elbow before picking him up again and whipping him into the corner. Falcon then goes for a clothesline but Luigi gets his foot up and Falcon runs straight into it. Luigi then gives Falcon a side effect and pins him for a two count.

Luigi picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives him a body slam and pins him for a two count. Falcon picks up Luigi and whips him into the corner, and gives Luigi a couple of punches before lifting him to the top rope and giving him a supplex. Falcon then pinned Luigi and he kicked out at two.

Falcon then went for a quick clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and then kicked Falcon in the stomach and gave him a DDT and pinned him for a two count. Luigi picked up Falcon and whipped him across the ring and gave him a drop kick before picking him up and giving him the twist of fate and pinned him for a two count before Falcon got his foot on the rope.

Luigi then picks up Falcon and went for a side effect, but Falcon got out of it with several elbows to the head and then gave him the C-4 before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner Captain Falcon."

" Captain Falcon wins, and breaks his long losing streak." Steve said

" It's the hardest thing to do when your on a losing streak, but now Captain Falcon might be turning a corner."

A video airs on the big screen

In a world of evil villians, criminals and wrong do'ers, one man steps up to take then on. Those who still have faith in justice and honour, valour and goodness, call out his name. The ultimate superhero, the only one who can save the world from extension.

A image of a guy in red outfit and redmask appears on the screen " Who me."

The words Viewtiful Joe coming soon then appear on the screen.

" We have saw this air last two week, and I for one can't wait for Viewtiful Joe's arrival."

" We'll see how super this guy is when he arrives."

Single Match: Ken Masters v Falco

Ken's music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

Falco's music starts

" And his opponant, Falco."

Ken attacked Falco as he entered the ring with several shots to the back before giving him a supplex. Ken then picked up Falco and threw him into the corner where he then gave Falco several punches before whipping him hard into the opposite corner. Ken then picked up Falco and put him in the masterlock and after a few seconds the ref calls for the bell.

" Here is your winner, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" Ken Master with a dominant victory here tonight." Steve said as Ken asked for a mic.

" And it seems were gonna get a few words from the man himself."

" Now last week I issued a challenge to Ryu to fight me any time, any place. So seeing as your once again not here tonight im giving you one more week to answer my challenge."

Ken then leaves the ring.

" We still don't know what has happened between these two in the past, but hopefully Ryu will be here next week to answer Ken's challenge and hopefully get some answers." Steve said

" Answers from Ryu? In case you haven't noticed he ain't said a word since he arrived here in GWA."

" Well we still hopefully might find something out."

Backstage

The television champion Cloud is seen walking backstage, but stops when he hears a voice.

" Well , look who it is."

" What do you want Pheonix?"

" From you, nothing. You had your chance to join me, but now I've found someone else, someone who apprisates my managerial skills, and this person is going to the top. Though seeing as you are here why don't you face my new client at Survivor Series, then you can see how you missed out."

" Fine by me."

Pheonix Wright then walks off.

Ringside

" Cloud will soon regret turning down Pheonix Wright come Survivor Series." Bart said

" If he losses, and that's still if."

Tag Match: Tails & Shadow v Conker & Megaman

Tails music starts

" The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Shadow's music starts

" And his tag team partner, Shadow."

Conker's music starts

" And their opponants, making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Megaman's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Tails and Conker start the match and tie up with Conker quickly getting Tails into a headlock. Tails then backed up to the ropes and pushed Conker off before taking him down with a drop kick. Tails then picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner and gave him a few kicks to the gut before grabbing Conker's head before leaping to the top rope and gave Conker a tornado DDT. Tails then pinned Conker and got a two count before Megaman broke it up.

Tails then went for Megaman and tackled him and they both fell to the outside with Tails ending on top . Tails then began punching away at Megaman before being grabbed by Conker, who smacked Tails head on the ring apron before getting back into the ring. Conker then got the ref's attention as Megaman grabbed Tails and drove him back first into the ring apron. Megaman then rolled Tails into the ring and Conker pinned him for a two count.

Conker tagged in Megaman and he began stomping on all Tails body parts before picking him up and gives Tails a backbreaker. Megaman then pins Tails and gets a two count which Shadow breaks. Megaman then got up and punched Shadow off the ring before going to pick up Tails, who surprised Megaman with a roll up and got a two count. Tails then went to tag Shadow but Megaman grabbed his foot and dragged him to his corner and tagged in Conker.

Conker then stomped away at Tails before picking him up and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Tails ducks under and then gives Conker a hurricarana before tagging in Shadow. Shadow comes in and takes Conker down with a right hand. Conker gets up but gets taken down with another right hand. Megaman then comes in but he also gets a right hand. Shadow then grabs Conker and forces him into the corner where he gives Conker several right hands before whipping him to the opposite corner and hits Conker with a splash.

Shadow then goes for the pedigree but is clotheslined by Megaman. Tails then comes in and drop kicks Megaman to the outside before taking Megaman out with a crossbody. In the ring Conker gives Shadow a supplex and pins him for a two count. Conker then goes tot he top rope and goes for the shooting star press, but misses when Shadow rolls out of the way. Shadow then tags in Tails who takes Conker down with a spin kick and pins Conker and gets a two count before Megaman stops it.

Shadow then goes across the ring and pulls Megaman off the apron and they begin trading punches. Shadow then goes to whip Megaman into the barrier, but Megaman reverses it and sends Shadow into the barrier. In the ring Tails takes down Conker and then goes to the top rope, but is knocked off by Megaman. Conker then pins Tails for the win.

" Here are your winners, Conker and Megaman."

" Conker and Megaman victorious." Steve said

" And another win for Megaman over Tails." Bart said as Megaman entered the ring and grabbed Tails and gave him the flip piledriver.

" This is disgusting, this is the second week running that Megaman has attacked Tails after a match." Steve said as Megaman was handed a mic.

" Tails, I said this weeks ago and I'll say this again. You cannot beat me, even on my worst and your best day, not even Sonic could stop me, and he is better then you ever could be."

Megaman stops as Tails struggles to his feet.

" You see yourself? Your pathetic, you can't even stand up properly. Even Sonic with his one bad leg could stand better than you right now."

Megaman was then inturpted as Tails suddenly attacked Megaman giving him several punches before Megaman managed to roll out of the ring and make his escape through the crowd as security stopped Tails from following.

" Well a tiny measure of revenge for Tails tonight, but he'll be hoping for more in two weeks at survivor series."

" He won't be able to cheap shot Megaman like he did tonight Steve, I can't believe Tails would stoop that low."

" After the vile things Megaman said I don't blame Tails one bit."

" It's still wrong."

" Well wrong or not Megaman deserved it. And with that we have to end, thank you very much for watching. From Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Zelda b Tikal via pinfall

Corn b Knuckles via submission

GMW b The Bonanza Brothers, Roy & Marth, Ganondorf & Jet via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Luigi via pinfall

Ken Master b Falco via submission

Megaman & Conker b Tails & Shadow via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Mixed Tag Match: Zelda & Fox v Samus & Mario

Intercontinental Title Match: Cloud Strife v Conker (c)

Tag Match: The Kings Of Wrestling v Roy & Marth

* * *

Survivor Series Preview

Single Match: Cloud Strife v ?

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Samus (c)

Survivor Series elimination Match: Mario, Shadow, ? & ? v Fox, Conker, ? & ?

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Megaman (c)


	163. Week 32 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to a sold out Hyrlue Stadium, the last stop before Survivor Series." Steve said

" And we have some great matches tonight which could effect how people go into survivor series. We have a mixed tag match between Fox and Zelda against Mario and Samus and we also have an Intercontinental title match with Conker defending against the Television champion Cloud Strife."

" And on top of that, just before we came on air Robotnik announced two survivor series elimination matches. It will see Corn, Ike, Roy and Marth team up to face Knuckles, Ganondorf, Jet and Vector. And the second will see Rouge, Daisy, Peach and Sindel go against Cream, Tikal, Gum and Amy Rose."

Non-Title Match: Ike v Megaman (c)

Ike's music starts

" The following non-title contest is set for one fall,making his way to the ring, Ike."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Ike and Megaman tie up and Megaman backs Ike into the corner and starts giving him several punches before the ref manages to drag him away. Megaman gets into the ref's face before going back to Ike and goes to grab him, but Ike does so before Megaman can and puts him into the corner and gives him several punches before whipping him to the opposite corner before running from the other corner and gives Megaman a clothesline and then follows with a bulldog. Ike then makes the pin and gets a two count.

Ike picks up Megaman and gives him a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and waited for Megaman to get up before jumping off and hitting Megaman with a crossbody. Ike then pins Megaman for a two count and then quickly rolls out of the ring after Ike gets off him. Ike then went to hit Megaman with a baseball slide, but Megaman quickly moved and dragged Ike out of the ring and gave him a clothesline. Megaman then picked up Ike and smacked his head of the apron before rolling him into the ring and pinned him for a two count.

Megaman then began stomping away on everybody part before picking him up and giving him a backbreaker. Megaman then pinned Ike and got a two count. Megaman then picked Ike up and set him up for a lip piledriver, but Ike countered it into a back drop. Megaman quickly got up and went for a clothesline, but Ike ducked it and gave Megaman a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count. Ike then picked up Megaman and set him up for the vertabreaker, but Megaman fought him off and shoved him away towards the ref, where Ike just managed to stop in time. But then got kicked in the gut as he turned around. Megaman then gives Ike the flip piledriver and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, the GWA champion, Megaman."

" The champ comes out victorious just six days before his title defense against Tails, but he had to earn it against a great effort from Ike." Steve said as Megaman was handed a mic.

" Looks like he is gonna share a few words with us."

" I can hardly wait." Steve says in a sarcastic tone.

" I hope you just saw what happened Tails, because this is just a taster of what will happen to you after you blindsided me last week. Just who in the hell do you think you are? I am the GWA champion, this is my era of domination. Tails, enjoy your title shot this Sunday, because it's the only one your gonna get."

Megaman then leaves.

" A sharp warning for Tails." Bart said

" I doubt Tails has taken any notice."

" Then it will be his downfall."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Fox. Now Fox last week we saw you announce your first Survivor Series team member, and tonight you have said to reveal your last two. So who are they?"

" You will find out in good time, but onto more important matters. Mario, tonight is just the start, and come Survivor Series it doesn't matter who else you pick it won't top what I have and we will clean sweep your team."

Fox then leaves.

Ringside

" A confident statement from Fox." Steve said

" Im sure Fox has gotten two top partners."

" I wouldn't count Mario out of getting two top partners as well."

Single Match: Soda v Ken Masters

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, Soda."

Ken's music starts

" And his opponant, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

Ken and Soda tie up and Ken quickly shoves Soda to the mat. Soda gets up and starts kicking away at Ken's leg. Ken then grabs Soda's leg and shoves him into the ropes before giving him a clothesline to the outside. Ken then leaves the ring and picks up Soda and drives him back first into the ring apron.

Ken then rolls Soda into the ring and pins him for a two count. Ken then picks Soda up and whips him into the corner and starts punching away at him until the ref drags him away. Ken shoves the ref out of the way and charges at Soda and runs straight into his foot. Soda then climbs to the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but Ken moves and then puts him into the masterlock and after a few seconds the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" The masterpiece with another dominant victory." Steve said as Ken asked for a mic.

" Ryu, I know your here tonight, and I know your watching, so what is your answer? Do you accept my challenge?"

A few seconds pass and Ryu's music starts.

" Well It seems we are gonna get an answer." Steve said

" You mean Ryu is actually gonna speak?"

Ryu got into the ring and went straight for Ken.

" Whoh, hold it right there. Remember, I know something you don't want anyone else to know, so why don't you do some talking for once and give me my answer."

Ryu then snatches the mic from Ken's hand.

" Here it comes Steve, I think were gonna finally hear him speak."

Ryu goes to say something but then smacks the mic into Ken's head. Ryu then gets on top of Ken and starts punching him viciously until security comes and Ken manages to wriggle out of the ring.

" So much for speaking." Bart said as Ken picked up a mic.

" I think Ryu's answer is loud and clear." Steve said as Ken picked up the mic.

" Big mistake Ryu, I'll see you this Sunday."

Ken then walks off back up the rampway.

" I guess it's confirmed now." Steve said

" I still want to know what Ken seems to know."

" I think we all do Bart."

Intercontinental Title Match: Cloud Strife v Conker (c)

Cloud's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Intercontinental championship, making his way to the ring, he is the GWA Television champion, Cloud Strife."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Cloud and Conker go to tie up but Conker cheap shots Cloud before they do and gives him several more punches before Cloud blocks one and goes on the offensive with punches of his own until Conker is backed on to the ropes and grabs hold off it. Cloud continues to punch away as the ref begins his count and gets Cloud to break on the count of four.

Cloud then goes to grab Conker but Conker drives his shoulder into Cloud's gut before following up with a DDT and then pins Cloud and gets a two count. Conker then picks up Cloud and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick before pinning him for a two count. Conker then goes to the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but Cloud drop kicks him in mid air and then pins him for a two count. Cloud then picks up Conker and sets him up for the rolling chaos theory when the music of Phoenix Wright starts.

" Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, I hope you are ready for Survivor Series, because my new client will not only beat you, but will make you regret rejecting my offer for the rest of your life."

Whilst Cloud's attention is focused on Phoenix, Conker comes from behind and rolls up Cloud for the win.

" Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Conker."

" This isn't right, Cloud was about to wrap this up and become the Intercontinental champion." Steve said

" You know what Phoenix would of told Cloud if he had joined with him?"

" What?"

" Don't turn your attention from your opponant, especially in a title match."

" Well unfortunately for Cloud he did and Conker re-tains the Intercontinental title."

A video airs on the big screen

In a world of evil villians, criminals and wrong doers, one man steps up to take then on. Those who still have faith in justice and honour, valour and goodness, call out his name. The ultimate superhero, the only one who can save the world from extension.

A image of a guy in red outfit and redmask appears on the screen " Who me."

The words Viewtiful Joe debuts next week then appear on the screen.

" We can finally see just how super this guy is next week." Bart said

" You might not be looking forward to seeing Viewtiful Joe, but I am."

Tag Match: Roy & Marth v The Kings Of Wrestling

KOW's music starts

" The following tag team contest is set for one fall, making their way to the ring, Vega and the reflection of perfection, Johnny Cage."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, Roy and Marth."

As Roy and Marth approach the ring Robo and Mobo run down the rampway and strike Roy and Marth over the back with steel chairs.

" What the hell is this!" Steve shouted

" The Bonanza Brothers attacked Roy and Marth with steel chairs."

" I saw what happened, I mean why!"

" They don't like them, we all know what's been going on between these two teams lately."

Vega and Johnny then leave the ring and pick up Roy and Marth and roll them into the ring. Vega and Johnny then gives Roy the KRS and then grab Marth and give him the KRS and Johnny pins him for the win.

" Her are your winners, The Kings Of Wrestling."

" Johnny Cage and Vega are now three for three, GMW better beware." Bart said

" This was hardly a convincing victory after the chair shots Roy and Marth received from the Bonanza Brothers."

" A win is a win and that is all that matters."

Single Match: Vector v Corn

Vector's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, Vector."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Vector attacks Corn as he tries to enter with several clubbing blows to the back before whipping Corn across the ring and gives him a clothesline. Vector then picks up Corn and whips him into the corner before charging and squashing Corn in the corner. Vector then picks Corn up and gives him a scoop slam and follows with an elbow drop before pinning Corn for a two count.

Vector then picks up Corn and sets him up for the Vector bomb, but Corn gave Vector several punches to get himself free and then gave Vector several kicks to the legs. Vector then tried to grab Corn but he quickly moved and then drop kicked Vector's knee which brought Vector down to one knee. Corn and did a drop kick to Vector's head and pinned him for a two count before Vector powered out.

Corn then tried to put Vector in the sharpshooter, but Vector used his leg strength to shove Corn off. Vector then got up and Corn went to punch him but Vector blocked it and gave him a belly to belly supplex. Vector then gave Corn a big splash and pinned him for a two count. Vector then picked up Corn and tried to lift him for the Vector bomb, but Corn kept preventing it until Vector gave up and instead shoved him into the corner.

Vector then went to punch Corn, but he ducked and gave Vector several of his own before Vector shoved him down. Vector then went to give Corn a big boot, but Corn ducked and gave Vector a double leg take down and then out him into the sharpshooter and after a few moments Vector tapped out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn with a hard fought win over the powerful Vector." Steve said

" Corn starting to build up a few victories now."

" These to will meet again this Sunday in a Survivor Series elimination match."

Backstage – With Dave

Dave here and my guest at this time is the number one contender for the GWA championship, Tails. Now Tails this Sunday will be the biggest match of your career as you take on Megaman for the GWA championship. Now obviously there is a lot more to it than just the GWA championship, there is also the comments he has said over the past several weeks about your good friend Sonic."

Tails is about to speak when he is struck from behind with a chair by Megaman.

" You think that you are going to win this Sunday, just remember, I ended your best friends career, and he is more than you ever could be, just remember that."

Megaman then leaves.

Ringside

" What a disgusting person Megaman is." Steve said

" Well.."

" Don't you even try to defend his actions! He is nothing more than a coward and the fact that he is the GWA champion is a disgrace!"

" That's your opinions, I think it's a smart thing to weaken your opponants."

" Your unbelievable as well."

Mixed Tag Match: Zelda and Fox v Samus & Mario

Zelda's music starts

" The following mixed tag match is set for one fall, making her way to the ring, Zelda."

Fox's music starts

" And her tag team partner, Fox."

Samus music starts

" And their opponants, making her way to the ring, she is the GWA women's champion, Samus."

Mario's music starts

" And her tag team partner, Mario."

Mario and Fox tie up with Mario backing Fox into the corner and broke away at the ref's orders which allowed Fox to take a cheap shot and give Mario several more punches before attempting to whip Mario across the ring, but Mario reversed it and knocked Mario down with a shoulder block. Fox then rolled out of the ring and Mario grabbed him and lifted him back to the apron, but Fox punched him and grabbed the back of Mario's head and dropped to the floor sending Mario neck into the top rope.

Fox then rolled it and went for the pin but Mario kicked out at two. Fox then stamped away at Mario before going to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Mario caught Fox and gave him a fallaway slam. Mario then picked up Fox and gave him a shortarm clothesline. Mario kept hold of Fox's arm and gave him a second short arm clothesline and followed with a third before a pin which Fox kicked out of at two. Mario then whips Fox hard into the corner and goes for the clothesline from hell, but Fox ducks and goes to hit Mario with the diamond cutter, but Mario pushes him away and takes him down with a big boot. Fox then gets up and tags in Samus which brings in Zelda.

Zelda goes for a clothesline on Samus, who ducks and then lifts Zelda up and gives her a press slam and pins her for a two count. Samus then picks up Zelda and whips her across the ring and gives her a back drop before picking her up sets her up for the samus driver, but Zelda wriggles free and quickly tags in Fox which brings in Mario, who start trading punches. On the outside Samus and Zelda continue fighting back up the ramp and disappear backstage. Mario then whips Fox into the corner and then hits him with the clothesline from hell and is about to pin Fox when he is attacked by Johnny Cage and Vega.

" What the hell! What is this?" Steve said

" They must be Fox's last two partners for survivor series"

Fox, Johnny and Vega continue to triple team Mario until Shadow's music hit and he sprints to the ring and begins fighting off Fox, Johnny and Vega until he is attacked by Conker. Fox and Conker then double team Mario as Johnny and Vega double Shadow.

" This isn't good for Shadow and Mario." Bart said as GMW's music hit.

Sub Zero and Scorpion hit the ring and fight off Johnny and Vega before fighting off Conker and Fox before helping Mario and Shadow to their feet.

" It looks like we got our four teams." Steve said as GMW, Shadow and Mario dared Fox, Conker, Johnny and Vega to get back into the ring.

" And a great match it should be." Bart said as Fox, Conker, Johnny and Vega slowly walked backwards up the rampway to end the show.

"Well we gotta go now so from Bart and myself we'll see you at Survivor Series."

* * *

Re-cap

Megaman b Ike via pinfall

Ken Masters b Soda via submission

Conker b Cloud Strife via pinfall

The Kings Of Wrestling b Roy and Marth via pinfall

Corn b Vector via submission

Samus & Mario b Zelda & Fox via DQ

* * *

Survivor Series Preview

Survivor Series elimination Match: Corn, Ike, Roy & Marth v Ganondorf, Jet, Knuckles & Vector

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Samus (c)

Single Match: Cloud Strife v ?

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Rouge, Daisy, Peach & Sindel v Cream, Tikal, Gum & Amy Rose

No DQ Match: Ryu v Ken Masters

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Mario, Shadow & GMW v Fox, Conker & The Kings Of Wrestling

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Megaman (c)

* * *

Bonus Questions – used in the event of a tie

Who will be eliminated first in the opening survivor series match?

Who will be eliminated first in the women's survivor series match?

Who will be first eliminated in the third survivor series match?

Will any matches end in DQ?

Who will Pheonix's new wrestler be?

Will any survivor series match end with more than one person left on their team?

* * *

Prediction time is here once again. Like last time just leave your predictions in your review and make sure you answer the bonus questions as well and answer then separately so it's easier to understand. The winner will get to choose the match stipulation for next months PPV main event.


	164. Survivor Series Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the GWA Arena here live in Station Square and this is Survivor Series." Steve said

" And some huge matches tonight with not one, not two, but three Survivor series elimination matches."

" And on top of that we will see the television champion Cloud Strife go up against Phoenix Wright new wrestler, Ryu and Ken Masters in a no disqualification match, Samus defending the women's title against Zelda, then of course our main event sees Tails challenge Megaman for the GWA championship."

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Corn, Ike, Roy & Marth v Ganondorf, Jet, Knuckles & Vector

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a survivor series Elimination match, making their way to the ring, the team of Corn, Ike, Roy and Marth."

Triple Threat music starts

" And their opponants, the team of Knuckles, Ganondorf, Jet and Vector."

Jet and Ike start the match off with Ike backing Jet to the ropes and then whips him across the ring and takes him down with a backdrop. Ike then gives Jet a snapmare before kicking him in the back and then to the chest and follows up with an elbow drop before pinning him for a two count. Ike then picks up Jet and whips him into his corner and tags in Roy.

Roy punches Jet a few times before bringing him to the centre of the ring and gives him a supplex and pins him for a two count. Roy then picks up Jet and gives him a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count. Roy then tags in Marth and they pick up Jet and whip him across the ring and give him a double hip toss before Vector, who had made a blind tag, clotheslined Marth fro, behind. Vector then put his hands round Marth's throat and lifted him up and held him for several second before dropping him hard to the mat. Vector then pinned Marth and got a two count. Vector then whipped Marth into his corner and tagged in Ganondorf. Ganondorf led Marth to the centre of the ring and gave him a hard knee to his gut. Ganondorf then picked up Marth and gave him a jackknife powerbomb and pinned him for the three count.

" Marth has been eliminated."

" It's four on three now." Steve said

" Advantage team Knuckles."

Ike came in and tried taking Ganondorf down with several kicks to Ganondorf's legs, but it had little effect. Ike then tried to take down Ganondorf by bouncing off the ropes, but instead ran into Ganondorf's boot. Ganondorf then picked up Ike and threw him hard into his corner before putting his boot into Ike's throat before tagging in Vector.

Vector pulled Ike to the centre of the ring and gave him a Vector bomb and pinned him for the three count.

" Ike has been eliminated."

" It's just got worse, it's now four on two." Steve said

" And Knuckles hasn't even had to lift a finger yet."

Corn came into the ring he and Vector tie up and Vector powers Corn to the corner and goes to hit him, but Corn quickly moves and gives Vector several punches of his own before going to whip him across the ring, but Vector reverses it and sends Corn into the corner. Vector then goes for a running splash, but Corn moves and Vector hits the corner hard. Corn then rolls him up and gets a two count.

Corn then tried to put Vector in the sharpshooter, but Vector used his leg strength to shove Corn off. Vector then got up and Corn went to punch him but Vector blocked it and gave him a belly to belly supplex. Vector then gave Corn a big splash and pinned him for a two count. Vector then picked up Corn and tried to lift him for the Vector bomb, but Corn kept preventing it until Vector gave up and instead shoved him into the corner. Vector then went to punch Corn, but he ducked and gave Vector several of his own before Vector shoved him down. Vector then went to give Corn a big boot, but Corn ducked and gave Vector a double leg take down and then out him into the sharpshooter and after a few moments Vector tapped out.

" Vector has been eliminated."

" The numbers are looking slightly better now." Steve said

" It's still a three on two advantage to team Knuckles though."

Knuckles then gets into the ring and he and Corn tie up and Corn gets Knuckles in a headlock, but Knuckles shoves him off before taking Corn down with a shoulder block. Knuckles then picks up Corn and gives him a supplex and pins him for a two count. Knuckles then picks up Corn and goes for a german supplex, but Corn blocks it and free's himself with two elbows to Knuckles head. Corn then gives Knuckles a spine buster and goes for the sharpshooter, but Knuckles gets to the ropes before Corn has a chance to put it in. Corn and Knuckles tie up and Knuckles gets Corn in a headlock and takes him down to the mat. Knuckles then tries to lock in the crossface but Corn manages to grab the ropes before he can.

Corn the gets up and goes to punch Knuckles, who ducks and gets Corn in a wasitlock and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles keeps his arms lock and brings Corn back to his feet and gives him a second German supplex. Knuckles then follows with a third before going to the top rope and goes for a diving headbutt, but Corn rolls out of the way and Knuckles hits the ring hard. Corn and Knuckles then slowly make their ways to their corners and both make the tag.

Roy comes in but is taken down by a big boot from Ganondorf. Ganondorf then picks up Roy lifts him up over his head and holds him for several second before dropping. Ganondorf then picked up Roy and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running clothesline and followed with a side walk slam. Ganondorf then picked up Roy and gave him a jackknife powerbomb and pinned him for the three count.

" Roy has been eliminated."

" Well, its a hard mountain to climb now for Corn." Bart said

" Your not wrong there, he has got to comeback from a three on one situation."

Corn got into the ring and Ganondorf went straight for him with a big boot, but Corn ducked and Ganondorf got his boot stuck on the top rope. Corn then used this opportunity to give Ganondorf several hard kicks to the hung up leg before one last hard kick knocked it off and took Ganondorf down with it. Corn then stomped away at Ganondorf before picking him up and went for a DDT, but Ganondorf shoved him off into his corner. Ganondorf then went to hit Corn, but Corn moved and Ganondorf hit Jet. Corn then rolled up Ganondorf and got the three count.

" Ganondorf has been eliminated."

" A huge elimination for Corn." Steve said

" It may still be two on one, but with Ganondorf gone it's a huge obstical no longer in his way."

Knuckles then came in and he and Corn traded blows before Corn blocked one and went for the rock bottom, but Knuckles blocked it and freed himself before taking down Corn with a DDT. Knuckles then tagged in Jet and he picked up Corn and set him up for the GTS, but Corn freed himself with several punches before ducking a punch from Jet and gave him the rock bottom and pinned him for the three count.

" Jet has been eliminated."

" It's one on one now." Steve said

" Yeah, but I bet Corn is the more tired of these two."

Knuckles came in and was on Corn before he even had a chance to get up. Knuckles then picked up Corn and shoved him into the corner and gave him several punches before whipping him to the opposite corner. Knuckles then gave Corn several hard chops to the chest before bringing him to the center of the ring and gave him a headbutt. Knuckles then put Corn in the crossface and instantly Corn began screaming in pain and Knuckles continued to apply more pressure, despite this Corn slowly tried to drag himself to the ropes and inch by inch got closer before finally making it. Knuckles kept the hold on until the count for four before letting go.

Knuckles then got up and kicked the bottom rope in frustration before going back over to Corn and picked him up and set him up for a german supplex, but Corn countered it into a small package and got a two count. Knuckles got up quickly and went for a clothesline on Corn, who ducked it and gave Knuckles a rock bottom and pinned him with Knuckles just barely kicking out before three. Corn then grabbed Knuckles legs and went for the sharpshooter, but Knuckles managed to grab the ropes before he could lock it in.

Knuckles got up and he and Corn tie up again and Knuckles backs Corn to the ropes and sends him across. Corn goes for a clothesline but misses and Knuckles gets him in a waistlock and gives him a german supplex. Knuckles then goes to the top rope and hits Corn with a diving headbutt and pins Corn, who just kicks out before three. Knuckles then picks up Corn, who quickly breaks the hold and gives Knuckles a rock bottom and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner and sole survivor, Corn."

" What a match, and what a comeback from Corn." Steve said

" I didn't think he would pull that off, but all credit to him, to go from a three on one situation against Knuckles, Ganondorf and Jet and win is very impressive."

" And so many times it could of gone either way at the end." Steve said as highlights from the match aired.

" And this is only the first match of the night, if the rest of the matches are this good then we've got a lot to look forward to."

Women's Title Match: Zelda v Samus (c)

Zelda's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall and is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Zelda."

Samus music starts

" And her opponant, she is the GWA women's champion, Samus."

Samus and Zelda tie up and Samus forces Zelda against the ropes before whipping her across the ring, but Zelda grabs the ropes and she reaches them and quickly rolls out of the ring. Samus gets out of the ring to chase Zelda, who quickly gets back into he ring and stomps away at Samus as she gets back in. Zelda then picks up Samus and gives her a body slam and follows with a elbow drop and pins her for a two count. Zelda then picked up Samus and went for a chick kick, but Samus ducked and lifted Zelda over her head, but Zelda then raked her fingers in Samus eyes and hit her with a chick kick and pinned Samus for a two count. Zelda gets up and argues with the ref that it should be three.

Zelda then goes for a clothesline on Samus, who ducks and then lifts Zelda up and gives her a press slam and pins her for a two count. Samus then picks up Zelda and whips her across the ring and gives her a back drop before picking her up sets her up for the samus driver, but Zelda wriggles free and rolls up Samus and gets a two count. Zelda then goes for the chick kick, but Samus ducks and gives Zelda a Samus driver and then pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner and still GWA women's champion, Samus."

" Samus re-tains the women's championship." Steve said

" At least Zelda lasted longer in this match."

" I doubt that's much consolation for her."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Phoenix wright. Now up next we get to see just who is your new client that will be facing Cloud tonight, anything you want to tell us about him before you reveal who he is."

" All you need to know is that he is a hungry young man who is sick of being stuck down in the development territory. He wants to make an impact and with me by his side he will do just that. Tonight Cloud finds out that turning down my services is a huge mistake to make."

Ringside

" Well we are just moments away from seeing just who this new guy that phoenix wright has chosen to take on Cloud." Steve said

" Phoenix has a real eye for talent, im sure it will be the right pick."

Non-title Match: Cloud v ?

Cloud's music starts

" The following non-title contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the GWA television champion, Cloud Strife."

Phoenix's music starts

" Now then Cloud, seeing as you were too stupid to see the amazing offer I was offering I gave it to someone who I know is hungry and knows that I can make him great. So let me introduce me to my newest client Travis Touchdown."

Travis got into the ring and he and Cloud begin circling each other before Cloud goes for Phoenix, who had gotten on the apron, which gave Travis the chance to attack him from behind with several shots to the back before whipping him across the ring and gave him a hip toss. Travis picked up Cloud and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count. Travis then picked up Cloud and whipped him into the corner. Travis then gave Cloud several punches before lifting him to the top rope and gave Cloud a superplex. Travis then went to the top rope and hit him with an elbow drop before pinning Cloud for a two count.

Travis then picked up Cloud and went for a suplex, but Cloud blocked it and gave Travis a suplex. Cloud then picked up Travis and gave him a snapmare before kicking him in the back and then following with a drop kick to the chest. Cloud picked up Travis and whipped him across the ring and gave him snap slam and then pinned Travis who kicked out at two. Cloud then picked up Travis and set him up for the rolling chaos theory, but Travis held on to the ropes and took Cloud down with an elbow to the head. Travis then gave Cloud a Dragon supplex and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Travis Touchdown."

" Travis Touchdown victorious in his debut match." Steve said

" He didn't look too shabby either. I think Phoenix has picked a winner with Travis."

" Well only time will tell." Steve said as Phoenix entered the ring.

" Take a look folks, this is just the start. This guy here is the next big thing in professional wrestling, and with me by his side, there is no way he can fail. Now before we leave, why don't you show this fool Cloud what happens when im turned down."

Travis picks up Cloud and gives him another dragon supplex before he and Phoenix leave.

" Travis Touchdown leaving an impact on Cloud here tonight." Bart said

" There was no need for the afters though."

" Phoenix wanted to make it loud and clear, and he did just that."

A video then airs on the big screen

Falcon then picks up Ganondorf and bodyslams him on the tacks before the ref started his count and got up on the count of eight. Falcon then gives Ganondorf a DDT on the thumbtacks and rolls out of the ring and pulls out a table and sets it up in the ring before picking up Ganondorf and places him on the table and climbs to the top rope and does a frog splash right through it.

The ref starts his count again and Ganondorf gets up on the count of nine to the shock of Falcon who then drop kicks him out of the ring. Falcon then takes apart the announce table and places Ganondorf on it before climbing to the top rope and drives his body onto Ganondorf where the both of them lay motionless for a few seconds before the ref begins the count and reaches ten just as Falcon gets up.

" Here is your winner and Deadly Games champion, Captain Falcon."

" What a match." Steve said

" Both of them gave each other every thing."

The video ends with Deadly Games tournament starts tomorrow.

" I like that announcement Steve." Bart said

" The Deadly Games tournament certainly was brutal last year, and whoever wants to win will have to go through hell to win."

" Not only that, but all matches will be under some extreme situation."

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Rouge, Daisy, Peach & Sindel v Cream, Tikal, Gum & Amy Rose

Rouge's music starts

" The following contest is a survivor series elimination match, making their way to the ring the team of Rouge, Daisy, Peach and Sindel."

Cream's music starts

" And their opponants, the team of Cream, Tikal, Gum and Amy Rose."

Rouge and Tikal start the match with Rouge backing Tikal into her corner and gave her several chops before tagging in Peach, who gave Tikal a supplex and pinned her for a two count. Peach then picked up Tikal and whipped her across the ring and gave her a backflip, but Tikal managed to land on her feet and then gave Peach a reverse DDT and pinned her for a two count. Tikal picked up Peach and tagged in Cream and they give Peach a double supplex. Cream then pinned her for a two count. Cream picked up Peach and whipped her across the ring and hit Peach with a drop kick before pinning her for a two count.

Cream picked up Peach, who shoved her off and tagged in Rouge. Cream went to hit Rouge but she reversed it and took Cream down with a clothesline. Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring and took her down with a reverse elbow before picking her up again and set her up for the widows peak, which Cream got out of and the rolled up Rouge for a two count. Rouge then quickly got up and took Cream down with a hard clothesline before picking her up and whipping her into the corner and gave her a running knee strike and then a DDT before pinning her for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Cream and whipped her across the ring again and went for another clothesline, but Cream ducked and took Rouge down with a drop kick and then followed up with a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count. Cream then whipped Rouge into the corner and then gave her and handspring elbow before following with a bulldog and pinned Rouge, who again kicked out at two. Cream then picked up Rouge again, who quickly raked the eyes of Cream and then gave her the windows peak before pinning her for the win.

" Cream has been eliminated."

" An early advantage for Rouge and her team." Steve said

Tikal then came into the ring and Rouge went to clothesline her, but Tikal ducked and took Rouge down with a neckbreaker. Tikal then picked up Rouge and whipped her across the ring before giving her a hurricarana. Tikal then pinned Rouge who kicked out at two. Tikal then picked up Rouge, who quickly gave Tikal a thumb to the eye before giving Tikal a body slam.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did a crossbody onto Rouge which got a two count. Tikal then picked up Rouge and gave her a neckbreaker before going back to the top rope and waited for Rouge to get up before going for the flip bomb, but Tikal missed after Rouge moved. Rouge then picks up Tikal and gives her the widows peak for the three count.

" Tikal has been eliminated."

" Four on two now." Steve said

" And a second elimination for Rouge." Bart said as Rouge tagged in Sindel.

Amy comes in and she and Sindel tie up and Sindel quickly gets Amy in a headlock and takes her down. Sindel then picks up Amy and lifts her up and slams her hard to the mat before tagging in Daisy. Daisy picks up Amy and whips her across the ring and takes her down with a drop kick. Daisy then goes to the top rope and waits for Amy to get up before giving her a missile drop kick. Daisy then picks up Amy and tags in Peach and they whip Amy across the ring and they give Amy a back drop. Peach then puts Amy in an armbar and Amy taps out.

" Amy Rose is eliminated."

" This not looking good for Gum, she is all alone now." Steve said

" We could have a clean sweep here."

" It would be a first."

Gum comes in and takes down Peach with a clothesline. Peach quickly gets up only to get a second clothesline. Gum then whips Peach into the corner and grabs her head and slams it on the turnbuckle before giving her the springbored bulldog. Gum then pins Peach for the three count.

" Peach has been eliminated."

Rouge comes in but is quickly taken down with a clothesline. Gum picks up Rouge and takes her down with a DDT, getting a two count in the process. Gum then tried for the sharpshooter, but Rouge managed to fight out of it. Rouge then gave Gum a kick to the stomach and tried to go for a powerbomb but Gum reversed it into a small package an got a two count.

Gum then went for the sharpshooter and after a few seconds Rouge managed to drag herself to the rope sand Gum had to release the hold. Gum then went over to Rouge who gave Gum a thumb to the eye and then set up and hit the widows peak, which Gum managed to counter into a roll up and got a two count. Gum then took Rouge down with a spin kick and grabbed Rouge in a headlock and hit the springbored bulldog, and then tried to put Rouge into the sharpshooter but failed when Rouge kicked her away.

Rouge then took Gum down with a clothesline before picking her up and gave her a scoop slam and pinned Gum for a two count. Rouge then gave Gum a supplex before picking her up and whipped her across the ring where Gum stopped herself by grabbing the ropes. Rouge then charged at Gum who moved and then took Rouge down with a spinebuster before putting Rouge in the sharpshooter. Rouge tried to fight it for a few moments but was dragged back to the center of the ring before tapping out.

" Rouge has been eliminated."

" Gum brings it back to two on one." Steve said

" She still has a lot to do."

Daisy comes into the ring and goes to take Gum down but Gum gets in there first with a clothesline. Gum then picked up Daisy and gave her the springbored bulldog and pinned her for the three count.

" Daisy has been eliminated."

" It's one on one now." Steve said as Sindel got into the ring.

" Gum's got to be tired, she has eliminated three people on her own."

Gum and Sindel tie up and Sindel backs Gum into a corner and gives Gum several chops before lifting her to the top rope and gives Gum a superplex. Sindel then pins Gum who kicks out a two. Sindel then picks up Gum and sets Gum up for the impaler DDT, but Gum squeezes free and takes down Sindel with a drop kick. Gum then goes for the sharpshooter but Sindel kicks her off. Gum then goes for Sindel, who kicks her in the gut before she can get her. Sindel then gave Gum the Impaler DDT and pinned her for the win.

" Here is your winner and sole survivor, Sindel."

" Sindel with the win for her team after a great comeback effort from Gum." Steve said

" It was just too big a mountain to come back from a four on one situation, but she gave it an amazing go."

A video airs on the big screen

In a world of evil villians, criminals and wrong doers, one man steps up to take then on. Those who still have faith in justice and honor, valor and goodness, call out his name. The ultimate superhero, the only one who can save the world from extension.

A image of a guy in red outfit and redmask appears on the screen " Who me."

The words Viewtiful Joe debuts tomorrow then appear on the screen.

" We finally gets to see the debut of Viewtiful Joe tomorrow night." Steve said

" We finallt get to see if he is any good."

No DQ match: Ryu v Ken Masters

Ryu's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Ryu."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

Ken and Ryu go nose to nose for a few seconds before they start trading punches back and forth until Ryu gain the advantage and punches Ken back to the ropes where the ref gets him to break. As Ryu breaks Ken gives Ryu a cheap shot before grabbing him and gives Ryu a gut wrench powerbomb. Ken then pins Ryu who kicks out at two. Ken then throws Ryu out of the ring before leaving himself and grabs Ryu and smacks his head on the announce table.

Ken then rolls quickly in and out the ring to break he ref's count and picks up Ryu and leans him against the ring post and goes for a clothesline, but Ryu moves and Ken's arm hits the post hard. Ryu then gives Ken a clothesline before rolling in the ring to break the count and then rolls out. Ryu then placed Ken by the steel steps before running and kicking Ken's head into the steps. Ken then looks under the ring and pulls out a trash can with several weapons inside and throws it into the ring before also pulling out a table and slides it into the ring.

Ken then picks up Ryu and rolls him into the ring and picks up a kendo stick and smacks it across Ryu's back several times before picking him up and gives Ryu a full nelson slam onto the trashcan and pins him for a two count. Ken then sets up the table in the corner before picking up Ryu and goes to whip him into it, but Ryu reverses it and Ken just stops himself before hitting it. Ken then turns straight into Ryu who gives Ken a belly to belly supplex. Ryu then slides out of the ring and grabs himself a chair before rolling back in and strikes Ken over the head, busting him open, before pinning him for a two count.

Ryu then sets Ken on the table and charges from the opposite corner, but Ken moves and Ryu goes straight through the table. Ken picks Ryu from the wrecked table and locks in the masterlock the ref takes a look at Ryu and raises his hand which drops. The ref does it again and again it drops and then a third time and again the arm drops and the ref called for the bell.

" Here is your winner, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters victorious in a very physical match." Steve said

" He said he was gonna do it and he did."

" And up next is our third of three survivor series elimination matches between team Mario and Team Fox, lets take a look back at how this came about."

Clips from the last several weeks between Mario and Fox is played on the big screen.

Survivor Series Elimination Match: Mario, Shadow & GMW v Fox, Conker & The Kings Of Wrestling

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a survivor series elimination match, making their way to the ring, the team of Mario, Shadow and the GWA tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Fox's music starts

" And their opponants, the team of Fox, Johnny Cage, Vega and the GWA Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Vega and Scorpion start the match off and they tie up in the center of the ring with Vega backing Scorpion into the ropes before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick. Vega then picked up Scorpion and tagged in Johnny and they whipped Scorpion across the ring and took Scorpion down with a double hip toss. Johnny then pinned Scorpion for a two count. Johnny then picked up Scorpion and gave him a supplex and pinned him for a two count. Johnny then tagged in Vega and they picked up Scorpion and whipped him across the ring but Scorpion took them down with a double clothesline.

Scorpion then tagged in Sub Zero and took down Vega with a drop kick before grabing Scorpion and threw him out of the ring before grabbing Vega and set him up for zero tolerance, but Vega pushed him off into the ropes and then gave him a back supplex. Vega then gave Sub Zero the BME before pinning Sub Zero, who just kicked out at two. Vega then tagged in Fox, who picked up Sub Zero and whipped him across the ring and gave him a snap slam and pinned him for a two count. Fox then picked up Sub Zero and gave him a neckbreaker before pinning him for a two count.

Fox then tagged in Conker and they gave Sub Zero a double supplex. Conker then went to the top rope and goes for the shooting star press, but Sub Zero rolls out of the way and tags in Shadow. Shadow comes in and takes down Conker with a clothesline before grabbing and whipping him into the corner. Shadow then hits Conker with a running splash. Shadow then goes for the pedigree, but Conker counters it into a back drop before tagging in Johnny. Johnny comes in and goes for Shadow, who ducks and takes Johnny down with a right hand. Vega then comes in and he gets a right hand as well. Shadow then kicks Johnny in the gut and gives him a pedigree and pins him for a three count.

" Johnny Cage has been eliminated."

Conker gets into the ring and he and Shadow trade punches, with Shadow getting the upper hand before whipping Conker across the ring and gives him a backdrop, but Conker lands on his feet and does a roll up on Shadow and gets a two count. Conker then takes Shadow down with a hurricarana and pins him and again Shadow kicks out at two. Conker then tags in Vega and they pick up Shadow and Vega hold him as Conker punches him until the ref gets Conker out. Vega then gives Shadow a bulldog and goes for a standing moonsault, but Shadow moves and tags in Sub Zero. Sub Zero comes in and goes straight for Zero Tolerance, but Vega breaks free and does a roll up and pins Sub Zero for a three count.

" Sub Zero has been eliminated."

Mario then gets in and takes Vega down with a clothesline. Mario then picks up Vega and gives him a short arm clothesline. Mario keeps hold of Vega's arm and pulls him to his feet and gives him a second short arm clothesline and does it again a third time before pinning Vega for a two count. Mario then picks up Vega and whips him towards the corner where Vega leaps to the top rope and goes for a crossbody, but Mario catches him and gives Vega a fallaway slam, but before he can pin him Conker makes the tag and goes to punch Mario, who blocks it and gives Conker a belly to belly supplex. Mario then goes for the clothesline from hell, but Conker ducks and takes Mario down with a spin kick. Conker then climbs to the top rope and hit Mario with the shooting star press and pins him for a two count.

Conker then tags in Fox and Fox quickly goes for the diamond cutter, but Mario shoves Fox away before taking him down with a big boot. Mario the tags in Scorpion. Scorpion picks up Fox and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a spining heel kick. Scorpion then goes for the scorpion death lock, but Fox manages to get to the ropes before he can and tags in Vega. Vega goes to punch Scorpion, who ducks and hits Vega with the scorpion death drop and pins him for the three count.

" Vega has been eliminated."

" It's advantage team Mario again." Steve said

" It's only three on two, it can be turned around."

Conker comes in and takes down Scorpion with a drop kick before punching Mario and Shadow, who then try to get in, but are stopped by the ref, which lets Conker low blow Scorpion and gives him a DDT and pin him for a three count.

" Scorpion has been eliminated."

" See that Steve? It's all square that quickly."

Shadow comes in and takes down Conker with a back drop and then goes for the pedigree, but Conker blocks it and sends Shadow into Mario before hitting Shadow with a neckbreaker before going to the top rope and hits Shadow with a shooting star press and pins him for the three count.

" Shadow has been eliminated."

Mario then comes in and Conker goes for him, but Mario moves and hits Conker with a clothesline from hell and pins him. But the ref is still busy trying to get Shadow to leave. Mario gets up and goes to go over to the ref, but Fox comes in and low blows him from behind before dragging Conker to his corner and waits for the ref to turn before tagging himself in and picks Mario up and gives him the diamond cutter and pins Mario for the win.

" Here is your winners, Conker and Fox."

" Fox wins thanks to a cheap low blow." Steve said

" Any win is a win." Bart said as Fox celebrated up the rampway. " Anyway, it's Shadow's fault for not leaving right away."

A highlight video of the events between Tails and Megaman from the past few weeks is shown on the big screen.

" Well it's almost time, a chance that Tails has been waiting for, not only to get the GWA championship but to get to Megaman as well." Steve said

" This is his first chance and he better take it because some people don't get second chances."

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Megaman (c)

Tails music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall and is for the GWA championship, making his way to the ring the challenger, Tails."

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Megaman then picked up Tails and hit him with an uppercut which sent Tails to the corner. Megaman then lifted Tails to the top rope and gave him a superplex and pinned him for a two count before Tails kicked out.

Megaman then picked up Tails and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and then hit Megaman with a spin heel kick. Tails then took Megaman down with an arm drag and followed up with a second one before Megaman rolled out of the ring.

Tails then ran to the ropes and took Megaman out with a flip over the top ropes before sliding him back into the ring and pinned him for a two count. Tails then climbed to the top rope but took too long and was caught. Megaman then went for another superplex, but Tails held on then punched away at Megaman and knocked him back to the mat and went for a spiral tap, but missed after Megaman rolled out of the way.

Megaman then grabbed Tails and went for the flip piledriver, but Tails countered it into a back drop Tails then went to the top rope and hit Megaman with the spiral tap and pinned Megaman, who barely kicked out at the last moment. Which left Tails in a brief moment of shock. Tails then picked up Megaman and went to apply the tailsmission, but Megaman shoved him off straight into the ref. Megaman then gave Tails a low blow and followed with a flip piledriver and pinned Tails, but got no count as the ref was still down. Megaman then went over to try and revive the ref before turning back to Tails, who was trying to get up, and gave him the punt to the head. Megaman then pinned Tails and the ref made the slow three count.

" Here is your winner and still GWA champion, Megaman."

" What a match, and what a shame Megaman had to take the route he did." Steve said

" You do what you can to remain champion, and Megaman has done just that."

" Well Tails can be proud that he took Megaman to his limit and came so close on so many occasions to winning."

" And the era of Megaman continues."

" Well that's all we have time for, so from Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

Re-cap

Team Corn b Team Knuckles – Corn the sole survivor

Samus b Zelda via pinfall

Travis Touchdown b Cloud Strife via pinfall

Team Rouge b Team Cream – Sindel the sole survivor

Ken Masters b Ryu via submission

Team Fox b Team Mario – Fox & Conker survive

Megaman b Tails via pinfall

* * *

Tomorrow Preview

Four Deadly Games 1st round matches

Viewtiful Joe Debuts

* * *

Congratulations to Sonic Phantom for winning the prediction contest with six out of seven right predictions. PM what match stipulation you want for next months main event PPV.

* * *

Note: Sorry once again for the long delay.


	165. Week 33 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the GWA Arena here live in Station Square just twenty four hours after a fantastic survivor series." Steve said

" And tonight should be just as big with the return of the deadly games tournament where we will have four first round matches. With the draw made randomly earlier today, even we don't know who's facing who."

Deadly Games 1st Round Match

Vector's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Vector."

Ike's music starts

" And his opponant, Ike."

Ike and Vector tie up and Vector backs Ike into the corner and goes to hit Ike, who quickly moves and gives Vector a clothesline to the outside. Ike then leaves the ring and grabs Vector and smacks his head on the announce table before rolling Vector back into the ring. Ike then grabs a chair and slides it into the ring. Ike then goes under the apron and pulls out a few weapons and throws then into the ring before getting in himself.

Ike picks up a kendo stick and goes to smack Vector, who grabs it in mid swing before pulling Ike towards him and gives him a belly to belly supplex. Vector then picks up Ike and whips him into the corner. Vector then goes for a splash, but Ike moves and Vector hit the turnbuckle hard. Ike then picks up a chair and smacks Vector across the back before giving him a DDT and pins Vector, who kicks out at two.

Ike then picks up a a steel sheet and goes to smack Vector, who manages to stop it before giving him a clothesline. Vector then picks up Ike and gives him a side slam and pins Ike, who kicks out at two. Vector then grabs a trash can and places it in the center of the ring before grabbing Ike and gives him a Vector bomb onto it and then pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Vector."

" Vector advance in to the next round of the deadly games tournament." Steve said

" And impressive victory, he will be hard to beat in this hardcore environment."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the GWA champion Megaman. Now Megaman last night we saw you re-tain your title in controversial circumstances against Tails..."

" Controversial circumstances?" Megaman said, cutting off Dave

" Well you.."

" No you listen, I beat Tails last night and that is all that matters. I said Tails couldn't beat me and last night I showed exactly that. Tails, I hoped you enjoyed your one shot, because you will never get another one again."

Megaman goes to leave, but stops when confronted by Robotnik.

" Just the man I was looking for. Come to my office, I have something to discuss with you"

" What do you want? I have a celebration to continue."

" Im not asking, im telling you."

Robotnik then walks off. Megaman stands for a few seconds before following.

Ringside

" I wonder what Robotnik wants with Megaman." Bart said

" Hopefully to punish him for his recent actions."

" What's he ever done wrong?"

" Do you need a list?"

Non-title Match: Wario & Waluigi v GMW (c)

Wario's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is set for one fall, making their way to the ring, Wario and Waluigi."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, the GWA tag team champion, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Scorpion and Wario tie up in the center of the ring and Wario uses his power to back Scorpion into his corner where he tagged him Wario. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him forward before snapping him back into their corner where Waluigi gave Scorpion a few punches before tagging in Wario. Again they both pull him out and snap him back to his corner.

Wario then backed up and then went for a clothesline, which Scorpion avoided and tagged in Sub Zero, who came in and dropped kick Wario and then dropped kick Waluigi before back dropping Wario and then back dropping Waluigi. Sub Zero then picked up Waluigi and gave him a supplex before pinning him for a two count.

Sub Zero then pinned in Scorpion, who took Waluigi down with a quick clothesline and followed up with another before doing a double leg take down and locking in the scorpion death lock which Wario quickly broke up.

Sub Zero then dropped kick Wario out of the ring and he and scorpion then gave Waluigi the death sentence and Scorpion pinned him for the win.

" Here are your winners the GWA tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" The tag team champions with an impressive victory here tonight." Steve said

" They are on a roll right now."

Phoenix Wright music starts and he comes out along with Travis Touchdown. They get into the ring and Phoenix is handed a mic.

" For the last few weeks, I told you people that I had found the next big thing in wrestling. And last night I showed you all that I was right as my new client Travis Touchdown beat the living hell out of Cloud. Now that was just the beginning, because Travis is not the only one who has talent and is frustrated about not getting their chance. Over the next several weeks you will be seeing more people who I will be giving the chance too, which brings me back to Cloud. Now I know your watching and I want you to keep watching, because Travis here is going to have the career that you could have had, just think about that when you get nowhere. Now people, keep watching, because I guarantee you that you are going to see the rise of Travis Touchdown.

Phoenix and Travis then leave.

" Well Steve, if last night was anything to go by, then Travis will be the next big thing." Bart said

" It's not gonna be easy as Phoenix says it is."

" What about Phoenix saying there will be others?.

" I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Deadly Games 1st Round Match

Espio's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament. Making his way to the ring, Espio."

Ken Masters music starts

" And his opponant, the masterpiece, Ken Masters.

Espio and Ken tie up and Ken quickly backs Espio to the ropes and clotheslines him to the outside. Ken picks up Espio and whips him into the steel steps. Ken then grabs a chair and smacks it across the head of Espio before rolling him back into the ring.

Ken then locks Espio in the masterlock. The ref then checks Espio and calls for the bell.

" Here is your winner, The masterpiece, Ken Masters."

" Ken Masters advances with a dominant victory." Steve said

" Just twenty four hours after a hard fought victory over Ryu."

Non-title Match: Mario v Conker (c)

Conker's music starts

" The following non-title contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Mario's music starts

" And his opponant, Mario."

Conker goes to attack Mario as he enters the ring but Mario blocks his punch and gives Conker one of his own before grabbing Conker and whips him across the ring and gives him a clothesline before stomping on Conker's head.

Mario picks up Conker and gives him a short arm clothesline before picking him up and gives him a supplex and pins Conker for a two count. Mario picks up Conker, who gives Mario a thumb to the eye before kicking away at his legs. Mario goes for a punch but Conker avoids it and drop kicks the knee of Mario before giving Mario one to the face.

Conker picks up Mario and puts him into the corner and punches him a few times before going to whip him to the opposite corner, but Mario reversed it and then went for a clothesline but ran right into Conker's boot. Conker then went to the top rope and hit Mario with a missile drop kick and pinned him for a two count.

Conker then went to the top rope again and went for a crossbody, but Mario caught him and gave him a fallaway slam. Mario picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner before lifting him to the top rope and gave Conker a supperplex and pinned him for a two count. Mario picked up Conker and whipped him into the corner and went for the clothesline from hell but Conker moved and Mario hit the turnbuckle. Conker then rolled Mario up for the three count with a handful of tights.

" Here is your winner, the Intercontinental, Conker."

" Conker with a huge win over Mario." Bart said

" Not exactly legal though."

" The win is all that matters, and that's what Conker is."

Deadly Games 1st Round Match:

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Shadow."

The Brood's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied to the ring by Dante and Sindel, Sephiroth."

Shadow and Sephiroth tie up and sephiroth backs Shadow to the corner and gives him a chop to the chest. Sephiroth then picks up Shadow and throws him across the ring. Sephiroth is then handed a steel sheet by Sindel and smacks it across Shadow's head. Sephiroth then pins Shadow, who kick out at two. Sephiroth then picks up Shadow and sets him up for the crucifix powerbomb, but Shadow wriggles free and takes Sephiroth down with a chopblock to the back of Sephiroth's leg.

Shadow then picks up the steel sheet and lines himself up to hit Sephiroth, butt hen goes for Dante as he gets up to the apron, but just misses as Dante jumps back down. Shadow then turns right into a big boot from Sephiroth, who then pins Shadow for a two count. Sephiroth then picks up Shadow and whips him into the corner and follows with a clothesline before giving Shadow a side walk slam. Sephiroth then pins Shadow and gets a two count.

Sephiroth then picks up Shadow, who tries to fight him off with several punches to the gut, but Sephiroth just gives Shadow a huge shot to his back. Sephiroth then picks up Shadow and lifts him up and places him in the corner and then lifts him to the top rope where Shadow again tries fighting Sephiroth off with several punches and kicks to the head which knock him back. Shadow then takes Sephiroth down with a crossbody and pins him for a two count.

Shadow then picks up the steel sheet and smacks it over Sephiroth's head before picking him up and goes for the pedigree, but Dante gets into the ring and goes to smack Shadow with a chair, but Shadow see him coming and ducks and takes down Dante with a clothesline. Shadow then picks up the chair and smacks Dante over the head. Shadow then puts the chair on the mat and grabs Sephiroth and pedigrees him onto the chair. Shadow then pins sephiroth for the win.

" Here is your winner, Shadow."

" Shadow wins despite interference from Dante." Steve said

" Dante tried to help out, but got only a chair to the head as a result."

A video airs on the big screen

In a world of evil villians, criminals and wrong doers, one man steps up to take then on. Those who still have faith in justice and honor, valor and goodness, call out his name. The ultimate superhero, the only one who can save the world from extension.

A image of a guy in red outfit and redmask appears on the screen " Who me."

" We are now just moments away from seeing the in ring debut of Viewtiful Joe."

" And we can finally see what sort of superhero this guy really is."

Steve goes to speak but is cut off by Bart laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" Just a guy thinking that he is a superhero. It's stupid."

Single Match: Luigi v Viewtiful Joe

Luigi's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, Luigi."

Viewtiful Joe's music starts

" And his opponant, making his in ring debut, Viewtiful Joe."

Joe runs to the ring and goes straight to the top rope and leaps off it hitting Luigi with a spinning heel kick. Joe then does a standing shooting star press onto Luigi and pins him for a two count. Joe then goes to the top rope and waits for Luigi to get up before jumping off and giving Luigi a hurricarana. Joe then picks up Luigi and gives him a kick to the gut before giving him a jumping reverse DDT. Joe then pins Luigi for a two count.

Joe then picks up Luigi and goes to whip him across the ring, but Luigi reverses it and takes Joe down with a clothesline. Luigi and picks up Joe and gives him a neckbreaker. Luigi then drags Joe towards the corner before going to the second rope and hits Joe with a leg drop . Luigi then pins Joe for a two count. Luigi then picks up Joe and goes for a running clothesline and Joe ducks it matrix style before giving Luigi a hurricarana. Joe then climbed to the top rope and put his cape back on before hitting Luigi with a crossbody. Joe then gives Luigi a shining wizard and then pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Viewtiful Joe."

" Viewtiful Joe Victorious on his in ring debut." Steve said

" And Luigi is no pushover either."

" Your sounding impressed."

" He maybe good in the ring, but he is still lame thinking his a superhero."

Deadly Games Tournament 1st round

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament, making his way to the ring, Corn."

The Bonanza Brothers music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Mobo, Robo."

Robo gets into the ring and he and Corn ties up with Corn managing to back him into a corner where he hits him a few times before whipping him to the other corner and then does a clothesline before throwing him out of the ring.

Corn then goes under the ropes and grabs a steel chair and smack it over Robo's head before throwing the chair back into the ring and then rolls Mobo back into the ring and pins him for a two count.

Corn then rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel can, which has several more weapons inside and throws it into the ring before rolling in himself. Corn then picks up a trash can lid and goes to smack Robo, but Robo gets a punch to Corn's gut and then takes the trash can lid away and smacks it on Corn's head.

Robo then picks up the trash can and puts it over Corn and then picks up a steel chair and smacks it over the trash can several times before pulling Corn out and pins him for a two count. Robo then rolls out the ring and goes under the apron and brings in another steel chair and sets it up before setting up the other one next to it and then goes to supplex Corn onto it, but Corn manages to block it and then spins round and suplexs Robo onto it. Corn then puts Robo in the sharpshooter and Robo is about to tap out when Mobo gets into the ring, but Corn sees him and gives him a spinebuster onto Robo before doing the sharpshooter onto both of them and they both soon tap.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn advance into the next round in a very unique way." Steve said

" I don't think I've ever seen that before."

" Certainly a first in my eyes."

Backstage

The camera is focused on Robotnik's office. After a few moments Megaman comes out looking less then happy.

Ringside

" Seems whatever Robotnik wanted to say to Megaman has left him far from happy." Steve said

" I hope we find out soon."

Single Match: Tails v Fox

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, Fox."

Tails music starts

" And his opponant, Tails."

Fox goes for Tails as he enters, but Tails ducks and takes down Fox with a drop kick, Fox gets up quickly but Tails quickly takes down Fox with an arm drag. Fox gets up but again gets taken down by an arm drag. Fox then rolls out of the ring. Tails then takes Fox down with a suicide dive. Tails then gets back onto the apron and waits for Fox to get up before going for an assi moonsault, but Fox moves and Tails lands hard on the floor.

Fox picks up Tails and drives him back first into the apron and then whips Tails into the steel steps. Fox then rolls into the ring and back out to break the count. Fox picks up Tails and lifts him up and drops him on the barriers. Fox then leads Tails round the ring and smacks his head off the announce table. Fox then rolls in and out the ring again to break the ref's count and grabs Tails and whips him into the barriers.

Fox grabs Tails and rolls him into the ring and pins him for a two count. Fox picks up Tails and whips him across the ring and gives him a back drop. Fox then gives Tails an elbow drop and pins him for a two count. Fox then picks up Tails and gives him a snap supplex and pins Tails for another two count. Fox then goes for the diamond cutter, but Tails blocks it and traps him in the tailsmission where after a few moments, Fox taps out.

" Here is your winner, Tails."

" Tails back on the winning track after last night." Steve said

" It's always important after a setback like last night to not let it effect you and it hasn't effected Tails."

Tails goes to leave, but stops when Megaman's music starts and he appears on the ramp way holding a mic.

" Now earlier tonight I was summoned into Robotnik's office with something he wanted to talk to me about. And despite me beating you last night, he, for whatever reason, has deemed you worthy of another shot at me at Deadly Games with the stipulation to be revealed next week. Now I know that Deadly Games has some painful memories for you, what was it again? Oh yeah, it was the same pay per view last year that I ended Sonic's career. So how fitting would it be if I did the same to you, because that is exactly what is going to happen. So enjoy your last few weeks of mobility before I kick your ass."

Megaman then leaves.

" Megaman and Tails to go at it again at Deadly Games for the GWA championship." Steve said

" Robotnik has made the match, the only question now is under what stipulation?"

" We'll have to wait for next week for that, so don't any of you miss it. From myself and Bart we'll see you next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Vector b Ike via pinfall

GMW b Wario & Waluigi via pinfall

Ken Masters b Espio via submission

Conker b Mario via pinfall

Shadow b Sephiroth via pinfall

Viewtiful Joe b Luigi via pinfall

Corn b Robo via submission

Tails b Fox via Submission

* * *

Next Week

Last four Deadly Games 1st Round Matches

T.V Title Match: Jet v Cloud Strife (c)

Non-title Match: Sindel v Samus (c)

* * *

Deadly Games preview

GWA Championship Match: Tails v Megaman (c)


	166. Week 34 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the Mushroom Dome where we continue on the road to Deadly Games." Steve said

" We have the last four first round matches in the Deadly Games Tournament to decide who advance along with Corn, Ken Masters, Shadow and Vector."

" And on top of that the GWA women's champion Samus will be in action against Sindel and Cloud Strife will be defending his television title against Jet."

Robotnik's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of Gaming Wrestling Alliance, Robotnik."

Robotnik get into the ring and his handed a mic.

" Now before I say what I have to say I would like both Tails and Megaman to join me out here."

Tails music starts and makes his way to the ring. A few moments later Megaman's music starts and he comes to the ring.

" Now gentlemen. I believe you know why I've brought you out here. You see for you match at Deadly Games I've come up with a match not seen before here in Gaming Wrestling Alliance. There will be no disqualification, no count outs, no pinfalls or submissions. The only way to win is to beat the living hell out each other and to put your opponant in this."

Robotnik point to the rampway and a hearse backs out.

" To win all you must do is lock your opponant inside of this hearse. I call this a last ride match.

(crowd cheers)

" Not only that, but you two will be in a match together later tonight, but not as opponant, but as tag team partners and you will be facing the tag team champions Gaming's most Wanted."

Robotnik goes to leave, but then stops and speaks again. " And one more thing, there is to be no physical contact between you two. Ok?"

Robotnik then leaves as Tails and Megaman stare each other down.

" Did you hear that Steve?"

" I heard it loud and clear."

" A last ride match."

" It sounds like a brutal one."

" And now they also have to team later tonight."

" We'll see if they can possible co-existe later tonight."

Deadly Games 1st round match

The Kongs music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Donkey Kong Jr."

Triple Threat music starts

" And his opponant, he is one third of the triple treat, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Donkey tie up and Donkey uses his strength advantage and shoves Knuckles down to the mat. Knuckles gets up and ties up with Donkey again and Donkey again shoves Knuckles tot he mat. Knuckles gets up and goes to tie up again, but this time cheap shots Donkey and gives him several more punches before going to whip him across the ring, but Donkey reverses it and takes Knuckles down with a shoulder block. Knuckles then rolls out of the ring and grabs himself a steel chair before slowly getting back into he ring and swings for Donkey, who blocks it with his hands before forcing the chair onto Knuckles skull.

Donkey then picked up Knuckles and gave him a scoop slam onto the chair and pinned him for a two count. Donkey then picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the corner before giving him a clothesline. Donkey then lifted him to the top rope and gave him a superplex. Donkey then pinned Knuckles for a two count.

Donkey then went to lift Knuckles, who gave Donkey a low blow before following up with a DDT on the steel chair and pinned Donkey for a two count. Knuckles then grabbed the chair and placed it on Donkey's head before going to the top rope and did the flying head butt right onto the chair on Donkey's face. After a few seconds of writhing in pain Knuckles manages to pin Donkey who kicks out at two. Knuckles then attempts to lock in the crossface, but Donkey fights it off and manages to get to his feet and gives Knuckles a clothesline.

Donkey then grabs Knuckles and gives him the pumphandle slam and gets a two count before Knuckles gets his foot on the ropes. Donky then picks up Knuckles, who gives Donkey a thumb to the eye before locking in the crossface and Donkey slowly tries to drag himself near the ropes until Knuckles applies it harder and Donkey taps out.

" Here is your winner, Knuckles."

" Knuckles advance into the quarter finals after a very hard fought win over DK Jr." Steve said

" DK Jr put up a great fight and shouldn't feel too bad, Knuckles is a former GWA champion and his win leaves just three spots left to fill."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker you requested this time, so what do you have to say?"

" I have plenty to say. Im the Intercontinental champion and last week I pinned Mario in the center of the ring one, two three. And yet he gets to be in the Deadly Games Tournament. I have held the Intercontinental title three times now and yet im not considered for the GWA Championship. And Yet Tails, who failed to beat Megaman at Survivor Series gets himself another shot. Im the Intercontinental champion dammit, and I deserve to be acknowledged, and I deserve my shot at the GWA champion. Robotnik, I know your watching, make it happen."

Conker then leaves.

Ringside

" Some Interesting words from our Intercontinental champion there." Steve said.

" He has a point Steve, he should be considered for a GWA championship match."

" Well only Robotnik can make hat choice, so Conker will have to impress him to get it."

T.V Title Match: Jet v Cloud Strife (c)

The triple threat music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall and is for the GWA television championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, he is one half of the GWA tag team champions and one third of the triple threat, Jet."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Cloud Strife."

Cloud and Jet tie up and Cloud get Jet into a headlock, Jet then backs off to the ropes and shoves Cloud off across the ring but gets taken down by a shoulder block by Cloud. Cloud picks up Jet and and whips him across the ring and gives him a tilt a whirl backbreaker and then pins Jet for a two count. Cloud picks up Jet and gives him a snap supplex and pins Jet for a second two count.

Cloud then picks up Jet and and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Jet ducks and takes down Cloud with a drop kick and pins him for a two count. Jet then stomps on Cloud a few times before picking Cloud up and goes for a GTS, but Cloud wriggles free and takes down Jet with a neckbreaker. Cloud then picks up Jet and runs him into the corner an gives him a rolling chaos theory. Cloud then pins Jet for the three count.

" Here is your winner and still television champion, Cloud Strife."

" Cloud picks up the victory and remain the television champion."Steve said as Cloud celebrates his win. As he does Travis Touchdown comes from the crowd and attacks him from behind.

" It's Travis Touchdown." Bart said as Travis begins beating down Cloud. Travis picks Cloud up and Cloud starts fighting back and takes down Travis and begins punching away at him until some unknown person hits the ring and drags him off.

" Who the hell is this? Steve shouts as Travis and this unknown indervisual beat down Cloud as Phoenix Wright enters the ring.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, last week I told all of you that Travis here wasn't the only person I had contacted. This guy here has been promised time and time again that his chance would be coming, but time and time again he was let down. So now Im giving him the opportunity, so let me introduce every to my newest client Zero. And let me tell you something, this isn't over yet, more are still to come. "

Phoenix then kneels down next to Cloud. " And as for you, you have two weeks to recover, because at Deadly Games you will be defending the television title against Travis here and it will be inside of a steel cage."

Phoenix gets up and he, Travis and Zero leave.

" Well I guess that answers the question on this mystery person." Bart said

" Not only that, but Cloud now has to defend hi title against Travis Touchdown in a steel cage match."

" Im sure Cloud will be glad of the opportunity."

Deadly Games 1st Round Match

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Clutch."

Falcon's music starts

" And his opponant, Captain Falcon."

Falcon and Clutch tie up and Falcon gets Clutch into a headlock. Clutch then backs up to the ropes and pushes Falcon off and goes for a clothesline, but Falcon ducks and then takes Clutch down with one a clothesline of his own. Falcon then picks up Clutch and throws him out of the ring. Falcon then rolls out of the ring and picks up Clutch and goes to whip him into the steel steps, but Clutch reverses it and sends Falcon into the steps.

Clutch then goes under the ring and pulls out a trash can filled with weapons and tosses them into the ring. Clutch then grabs Falcon and rolls into he ring before grabbing the trash can and empties it before hitting Falcon over the head with it. Clutch then pins Falcon and gets a two count. Clutch picks up Falcon and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falcon reverses it and then gives Clutch a back drop. Falcon then stomps at Clutch's knee before picking up a kendo stick and smacks it across Clutch's knee. Falcon then drags Clutch to the ropes and rests his leg on the bottom rope and jumps on it. Falcon then does it again before dragging Clutch to the center and goes for the figure four leg lock, but Clutch shoves him off.

Falcon then goes to grab Clutch, who supprieses Falcon with a small package and gets a two count. Both then get up quickly but Falcon takes Clutch down by kicking him in his bad leg. Falcon then puts Clutch in the figure four leg lock and Clutch taps out."

" Here is your winner, Captain Falcon."

" Last years winner advance to the quarter finals." Steve said

" We nearly have a complete line up."

Backstage – Robotnik's office

Robotnik is sitting at his desk when there is a knock at his door.

" Come in."

The GWA tag team champions Scorpion and Sub Zero walk in.

" Thank you for coming gentlemen. Now I know your preparing for your match later so I won't keep you long. Next week there will be an over the top rope battle royal to determine the next challengers for your tag team titles, but I thought seeing as your here we could decide the stipulation now."

Robotnik got up and walked to the other side of his room where a huge wheel was.

" Now Gentlemen, on this wheel here you will see various different types of matches on it. And to determine yours all you have to do is spin the wheel."

Sub Zero steps up and spins the wheel and it ends up on TLC match.

" Tables, Ladders and Chairs, good choice boys. Well good luck in your match later tonight."

Ringside

" A TLC match, I wonder if that will effect the battle royal turnout next week." Bart said

" I doubt any team will turn down a chance to face the tag team champions."

Non-title Match: Sindel w/ Sephiroth & Dante v Samus

The Brood's music starts

" The following non-title contest is set for one fall making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Sephiroth and Dante, Sindel."

Samus music starts

" And her opponant, she is the GWA women's champion, Samus."

Samus and Sindel tie up and Sindel backs Samus to the ropes before whipping her across the ring and takes her down with an arm drag. Sindel picks up Samus and whips her into the corner before putting her boot in Samus neck and stopped at the ref's four count. Sindel then whips Samus into the opposite corner and runs towards her. But Samus lifts up her leg and Sindel runs into her boot. Samus then takes down Sindel with a bulldog and pins her for a two count.

Samus picks up Samus and whips her to the corner and gives Sindel several chops before pulling her out and gives her a supplex. Samus then picks up Sindel and goes for the Samus driver, but Sindel wriggles free and takes Samus down with a reverse DDT before pinning her for a two count. Sindel then picks up Samus and goes for a supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Sindel a supplex and then follows with the Samus driver and pins her, but the ref is distracted by Dante.

Samus then gets up and Dante drops to the floor. Samus then pins Sindel again and but only gets a two count. Samus then picks up Sindel, who gave Samus a thumb to the eye be before giving her the impaler DDT. Sindel then pins Samus for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sindel."

" Sindel has just pinned the women's champion." Bart said

" With a little help from Sephiroth and Dante."

" She still beat the champion Steve, and whatever you look at it, it is impressive."

Backstage

Dave is see running backstage and into the car park where he catches up with Phoenix Wright along with Zero and Travis Touchdown.

" Phoenix, any word on what happened tonight?"

" You saw exactly what happened, and that is just the beginning." Phoenix said as he got into his car.

" But what about the others you mentioned."

" You'll find out when everyone else does."

Phoenix then drives away.

Ringside

" So much for clear answers." Bart said

" So much on finding out who else is coming."

Deadly Games 1st Round Match

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Bomberman."

Wario's music starts

" And his opponant, Being accompanied by Waluigi, Wario."

Wario and Bomberman tie up and Wario backs Bomerman to the ropes before whipping him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Bomberman ducks and gives Wario a drop kick to the knee. Bomberman then follows with several kicks to Wario's chest before rolling out of the ring and grabs a steel chair. Bomberman then goes to get back into the ring but his leg is grabbed by Waluigi. Bomberman kicks him off and gets into the ring and is clotheslined by Wario.

Wario then picks up Bomberman and shoves him into the corner and gives him several punches before whipping him across the ring. Wario then does a gives Bomerman a splash and follows with a Samoan drop before pinning Bomberman for a two count. Wario then grabs the chair and places it on Bomberman and goes for the big splash, but Bomberman rolls out of the way.

Bomberman then goes to the second rope with the chair and jumps off and hits Wario over the head. Bomberman then pins Wario and gets a two count. Bomberman then goes to the top rope but again his foot is grabbed by Waluigi. Bomberman kicks him off and goes for the moonsault, but Wario rolls out of the way and picked up Bomberman and went to give him a powerbomb, but Bomberman countered it into a hurricarana. Waluigi then came into the ring with a chair and went to hit Bomberman, who ducks and the chair hit Wario. Bomberman then drop kicks Waluigi out of the ring and goes to the top rope and does the moonsault onto Wario and pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Bomberman."

" Bomberman advance to the quarter finals thanks to a mis-timed chair shot by Waluigi." Steve said

" Wario is not gonna be happy when he comes to."

" All this leaves just one spot remaining to be filled before we have our final line up."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Viewtiful Joe. Now Joe last week we saw you make a successful debut by beating Luigi, how does it feel."

" It feels great to finally be here after years of hard work and im here not just to win matches but to protect the GWA from all wrong doers and evil villains for my name is Viewtiful Joe."

Viewtiful Joe then brings his cape to his eyes before jumping out of shot.

Ringside

" This guy is a nut." Bart said

" He's a little different, and I welcome it."

" A little different? He probably got dropped on his head when he was a baby."

Deadly Games 1st Round Match

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a first round match in the deadly games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Mario."

Triple Threat Music starts

" And his opponant, he is one third of the triple threat, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf and Mario tie up and both try to shove the other back with Ganondorf slowly backing Mario to the ropes and then breaks off and clotheslines Mario to the outside. Ganondorf then got out of the ring and picked up Mario and whipped him into the stairs. Ganondorf then reached under the ring and pulled out a steel chair and swung for Mario as he got up, but Mario just avoided it and the chair smacked the ring pose causing Ganondorf to drop the chair.

Mario then too Ganondorf down with a clothesline before picking up the chair and drove it into Ganondorf's gut. Mario then picked up Ganondorf and then drove him back first into the ring apron before rolling him back into the ring. Mario then went to get back into he ring but was then smacked across the back with a steel chair.

" That's Conker, what's he doing?" Steve said

" We heard Conker earlier complaining that he wasn't being give opportunities he felt he deserved."

" but there is no need for this." Steve said as Ganondorf gave Mario the jackknife and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf."

" Ganondorf advances thanks to the chair shot from Conker." Steve said

" That means we know all the quarter finalist."

" And I've just been told all four quarter final matches will be next week and who is facing who."

" Well tell us Steve."

" We have Corn verses Vector, Bomberman verses Ken Masters Captain Falcon verses Shadow and most interestingly of all Knuckles v Ganondorf."

" Two triple threat members going one on one, that isn't good."

" Another interesting match will be last years champion Captain Falcon against Shadow."

" Well whoever wins Steve will deserve it, there is no easy matches from here."

Tag Match: GMW v Tails & Megaman

GMW's music starts

" The following non-title tag match is set for one fall, making their way to the ring, they are the GWA tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

Tails music starts

" And their opponant, introducing first, Tails."

Megaman's music starts

" And his tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Tails and Megaman share a few words before Tails reluntently went on to the apron. Megaman and Scorpion then tied up and Megaman got Scorpion in a arm lock. Scorpion then reversed it and got Megaman in an arm lock, Megaman then gave Scorpion several elbows to the head to get free before whipping him across the ring and took him down with a drop kick.

Megaman then gave Scorpion a neckbreaker before getting up and stomping at Scorpion's shoulder then down to his elbow followed by hand leg, knee and ankle then did the same up the other side of Scorpion's body before going to his corner and tagged in Tails rather forcefully. Tails then got into the ring and grabbed Scorpion and whipped him across the ring and then gave him a hurricarana into a pin and got a two count.

Tails then whipped Scorpion into the corner and then grabbed Scorpion in a headlock before running up the ropes and gave Scorpion a spinning DDT. Tails then went to his corner and forcefully tagged in Megaman. Megaman got in the ring and started having words with Tails. As this happened Scorpion managed to get to his corner and tagged in Sub Zero, who got into the ring and attacked Megaman from behind.

Sub Zero then went to pick Megaman up, but Megaman gave him a thumb to the eye before giving Sub Zero a backbreaker. Megaman then gave Sub Zero a supplex and pinned him for a two count. Megaman then went to his corner and again forcefully tagged in Tails. Tails then went to the top rope and went to jump off, but was distracted by Megaman, who began shouting at him, which left Sub Zero enough time to knock Tails off. Sub Zero then gave Tails a superplex and pinned him for a two count.

Sub Zero then whipped Tails into his corner and tagged in Scorpion and they whip Tails across the ring and give Tails a double hip toss and followed up with a double elbow drop. Scorpion then went for the Scorpion death lock, with Tails fighting it all the way until Scorpion managed to turn Tails over. Tails then slowly managed to get himself to the ropes and break the hold. Scorpion then picked up Tails and went to give him a supplex, but Tails blocked it and gave Scorpion a DDT. Both then slowly started crawling to their corners and just as Tails was about to tag Megaman he dropped off the apron covering his eye with his hand. Tails then got up as Megaman stood on the floor still feigning injury before getting grabbed by Sub Zero. Who gave him zero tolerance. Sub Zero and Scorpion then give Tails the death sentence and Sub Zero pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, the GWA tag team champions, Gaming's most Wanted."

" GMW with the win." Bart said

" Thanks to Megaman refusing to tag with Tails."

" Megaman had something in his eye."

" You know damn well he didn't. He dropped off the mat purposefully so Tails would take more punishment."

" Well if you want to look at it that way."

" Either way that just about does it for tonight so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Knuckles b DK Jr via submission

Cloud Strife b Jet via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Clutch via Submission

Sindel b Samus via pinfall

Bomberman b Wario via pinfall

Ganondorf b Mario via pinfall

GMW b Tails & Megaman via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

No1 Contender Tag Team Battle Royal

Non-Title Match: Zero v Cloud Strife (c)

Deadly Games QTR Final: Bomberman v Ken Masters

Deadly Games QTR Final: Corn v Vector

Deadly Games QTR Final: Knuckles v Ganondorf

Deadly Games QTR Final: Captain Falcon v Shadow

* * *

Deadly Games Preview

GWA Tag Team Title - TLC Match: ? v GMW (c)

GWA TV Title – Steel Cage Match: Travis Touchdown v Cloud Strife (c)

GWA Championship – Last Ride Match: Tails v Megaman (c)


	167. Week 35 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to the Mute City Arena and we are just two weeks away from Deadly Games, and tonight we will see the Deadly Games Tournament continue with the quarter final matches." Steve said

" The quarter finals will see Bomberman verses Ken Masters, Corn verses Vector, Captain Falcon verses Shadow and Knuckles verses Ganondorf."

" And not only that but just before we came on air a new match was announce for Deadly Games which will see Samus defend the women's title against Sindel in a last women standing match. And also announced for tonight is a mixed tag match which see the women's champion Samus team up with Tails to face Sindel and the GWA champion Megaman."

Deadly Games Quarter Final – Tables Match: Bomberman v Ken Masters

Bomberman's music starts

" The following is a quarter final match in the Deadly Games tournament and is a tables match. Making his way to the ring, Bomberman."

Ken's music starts

" And his opponant, the masterpiece, Ken Masters."

Ken and Bomberman tie up and Ken quickly backs Bomberman to the corner and goes to hit him, but Bomberman moves and gives Ken several kicks to the gut before Ken shoves him away. Bomberman gets up and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt before drop kicking the knee of Ken which brings him down to one knee. Bomberman then gives Ken several kicks across the chest before giving Ken a drop kick.

Bomberman then rolls out of the ring and ignores the tables and grabs himself a steel chair. Bomberman gets back into the ring just as Ken gets to his feet and goes to hit Ken over the head, but Ken blocks it with his hands and takes the chair away before driving it into Bomberman's gut. Ken then strikes the chair across the back before picking Bomberman up and gives him a full nelson slam. Ken then rolls out of the ring and grabs the table and sets it up on the outside. Ken then climbs up to the apron and takes his time by taunting the crowd. Ken then goes to step back through the ropes but Bomberman is up and drop kicks Ken off the apron and sends Ken through the table.

" Here is your winner, Bomberman."

" Bomberman wins, thats a shocker in my book." Bart said

" Ken has himself to blame, he was totally in control and one lapse in concentration has cost him the match."

" Ken will be kicking himself when he gets back to the lockerroom, and Bomberman advances into the semi-finals."

Backstage

We see Ganondorf warming up for his match later and stops when Knuckles walks in.

" I think you know why im here." Knuckles said

" I know exactly why your here."

" I just want to know that your gonna do the right thing later tonight when we are in the ring."

" I'll be doing the right thing all right, for me, not for you, for me. I'll see you in the ring."

Ganondorf then walks off leaving Knuckles with an angry expression on his face.

Ringside

" Knuckles looking for an easy path to the semi finals." Steve said

" And by the sounds of it that ain't gonna happen."

" We shall see later."

Non-title Match: Zero w/ Phoenix Wright & Travis Touchdown v Cloud Strife (c)

Phoenix's music starts

" The following contest is a non title match and is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Phoenix Wright and Travis Touchdown, Zero."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the television champion, Cloud Strife."

Cloud and Zero go to tie up but Cloud quickly goes for Travis, who is on the apron and punches him off, but this lets Zero attack Cloud from behind with several punches before giving Cloud a back supplex. Zero then stomps away at Cloud before picking him up and whips him across the ring and takes Cloud down with a jump kick. Zero then picks up Cloud and whips him into the corner and then gives him several chops to the chest.

Zero then goes to whip Cloud across the ring, but Cloud reverses it and send Zero into the corner and then hits Zero with a clothesline. Cloud picks up Zero and gives him a snap supplex and pins him for a two count. Cloud picks up Zero and grabs him from behind and sends him into the corner and goes for the rolling chaos theory, but Zero holds on to the ropes and Cloud rolls backwards. Zero then charges at Cloud, who gives him a snap slam.

Travis then gets onto the apron and tries to get into the ring but is stopped by the ref. As Travis continues to try and get into the ring someone dives into the ring and grabs Cloud and gives him a reverse DDT.

" Who the hell is that?" Steve shouted as Travis got off the apron.

" This must be another person joining up with Phoenix." Steve said as Zero positioned Cloud near the corner before going to the top rope and did a double moonsault onto Cloud and then pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Zero."

" Zero wins thanks to the interference by this unknown indervisual." Steve said as Phoenix, Travis and the mystery guy get into the ring with Phoenix holding a mic. Phoenix kneels next to Cloud before speaking.

" Cloud, I hope you now realize that your decision to reject my offer was a stupid one, because these guys certainly know an opportunity when they see one, cause people round here wasn't going to give it to them, which beings me to this guy."

Phoenix walks over to the mystery guy

" This is another guy who has had opportunities taken away from him, a guy who has always done what was asked of him, and when his opportunity came, it was cruelly snatched away. So let me introduce you to my newest client Vyse. This isn't over yet, im giving opportunities to guys who deserve them and you will see more to come."

Phoenix, Travis, Zero and Vyse then leave.

" Phoenix's expansion of wrestlers shows no sign of stopping." Bart said

" And with more to come the question is who could be next."

" You know more about our development territory than I do, who do you think could be next?"

" There is too many guys down there to even guess."

Deadly Games Quarter Final – No DQ Match: Corn v Vector

The GG's music Starts

" The following contest is a quarter final match in the Deadly Games tournament and is a no disqualification match. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Vector's music starts

" And his opponant, Vector."

Vector and Corn tie up and Vector backs Corn to the ropes and then sends him across the ring and takes Corn down with a backdrop. Vector then picks up Corn and throws him to the outside. Vector then gets out of the ring and grabs Corn and picks him up in a bear hug and drives his back into the steel post. Vector then pulls out a trash can from under the ropes and smacks it across Corn's head. Vector then grabs Corn and rolls him into the ring before getting in himself.

Vector then picks up Corn and sets him up for the Vector bomb, but Corn gave Vector several punches to get himself free and then gave Vector several kicks to the legs. Vector then tried to grab Corn but he quickly moved and then drop kicked Vector's knee which brought Vector down to one knee. Corn and did a drop kick to Vector's head and pinned him for a two count before Vector powered out.

Corn then tried to put Vector in the sharpshooter, but Vector used his leg strength to shove Corn off. Vector then got up and Corn went to punch him but Vector blocked it and gave him a belly to belly supplex. Vector then gave Corn a big splash and pinned him for a two count. Vector then picked up. Corn and tried to lift him for the Vector bomb, but Corn kept preventing it until Vector gave up and instead shoved him into the corner. Vector then went to punch Corn, but he ducked and gave Vector several of his own before Vector shoved him down. Vector then went to give Corn a big boot, but Corn ducked and gave Vector several punches before taking Vector down with a DDT.

Corn then left the ring and grabs a chair before returning to the ring. Corn then lines up Vector and smacks him right over the head. Corn then pins Vector and gets a two count. Corn then picks up the chair again and waits for Vector to get up and again smacks him over the head. Corn then puts Vector in the sharpshooter and after a few moments Vector taps out.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins and he joins Bomberman in the semi finals of the deadly games tournament." Steve said

" And it just leaves two spaces left." Bart said as the tournament bracket came on to the big screen.

" And as you can see on your screen Corn will face the winner of the Captain Falcon / Shadow match and Bomberman will face the winner of the Ganondorf / Knuckles match."

Backstage – Robotnik's office

We see Mario and the Intercontinental champion Conker in the room with security standing in between them.

" Now gentlemen, after what happened last week I think you'll all agree that something needs to be done. Now Mario, you want some payback. Conker, you want to prove you belong in the main event. So at Deadly Games you'll both get your chance because you'll be facing one another. Now to decide the match you will be competing in. Next week you will both pick someone to represent you and if your representative wins then you will decide what match you will have. Now begone and I want no further contact from either of you."

Ringside

" Mario and Conker at Deadly Games." Steve said

" Next week will be big, and a huge advantage to whoever wins."

Mixed Tag Match: Tails & Samus v Megaman & Sindel

Tails Music starts

" The following contest is a mixed tag team match and is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tails."

Samus music starts

" And his tag team partner, she is the GWA women's champion, Samus."

Sindel's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Sindel."

Megaman's music starts

" And her tag team partner, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Samus and Sindel tie up and Sindel backs Samus to the ropes before whipping her across the ring and takes her down with an arm drag. Sindel picks up Samus and whips her into the corner before putting her boot in Samus neck and stopped at the ref's four count. Sindel then whips Samus into the opposite corner and runs towards her. But Samus lifts up her leg and Sindel runs into her boot. Samus then takes down Sindel with a bulldog and pins her for a two count.

Samus then gets up and tags in Tails, which brings in Megaman and they meet in the center of the ring and begin punching away at each other and up both falling out of the ring to the outside. Megaman gets up first and takes down Tails with a clothesline. Megaman then slams Tails head on the apron before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count. Megaman then picks up Tails and gives him a backbreaker and pin him for another two count.

Megaman then went to the corner and set Tails up for the punt, but Tails just moved and rolled up Megaman for a two count. Tails then hit Megaman spinning heel kick and then followed up with a drop kick. Tails then grabbed Megaman and gave him a body slam. Tails then grabbed Megaman and whipped him across the ring before taking him down with a hurricarana. Tails then pinned Megaman for a two count.

Tails then went to pick up Megaman, who shoved Tails off him and tagged in Sindel, which brought in Samus and they started brawling as Tails tried to grab Megaman, but was held back by the ref which gave Megaman a chance to cheap shot him. Megaman then got into the ring and threw Tails to the outside before getting out himself and grabbed Tails and whipped him into the steel steps. In the ring Samus went for the Samus driver, but Sindel wriggled free and and then hit Samus with the Impaler DDT and pinned her for the win.

" Here are your winners, Sindel and the GWA champion, Megaman."

" Sindel pins Samus for the second straight week." Bart said as security came down to the ring to stand in between Megaman and the fallen Tails.

" At least security have stepped in before that sadistic Megaman could do anything to Tails."

" Tails is out of his depth, and at Deadly Games he will finally realize that."

Backstage

We see Knuckles backstage talking with Jet.

" Did you see him earlier? Saying he will do what's best for him. How selfish can you get? Look, if he is not gonna do the right thing I want you to make sure he does."

" Don't get me involved in this, we may have had some issues over the past few weeks, but im not gonna help you, so your on your own."

Jet then walks off as Knuckles picks up a chair and angrily throws it at the wall.

Ringside

" This is not good, the triple threat is falling apart before our very eyes." Bart said

" I think it's good that Ganondorf is doing this for himself and that Jet is not gonna get involved."

" You would say that."

Deadly Game Quarter Final – Falls Count Anywhere Match: Captain Falcon v Shadow

Falcon's music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualification, falls count anywhere match and is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

Shadow's music starts

" And his opponant, Shadow."

Shadow and Falcon tie up and Falcon backs Shadow to the ropes and gives him a chop across the chest. Falcon then gives Shadow a second hard chop to the chest before whipping Shadow across the ring and gives Shadow a back drop. Falcon then picks up Shadow and throws him over the top rope before exiting the ring himself. Falcon then grabs Shadow and smacks his head on the announce table. Falcon then goes over to the timekeeper and shoves him away and takes his chair. Falcon then swings it at Shadow, but Shadow ducks and Falcon hits the steel post.

Shadow then grabs Falcon and kicks him in the gut before giving Falcon a DDT and pins him for a two count. Shadow picks up Falcon and whips him into the barriers before clotheslining him over it. Shadow then jumps over and picks up Falcon and leads him through the crowd to a clearing and whips him into the barriers. Shadow then grabs a chair and smacks it over Falcon's head and pins him for a two count.

Shadow then goes to smack Falcon again but is attacked from behind.

" What the hell! What is The Brood doing interfering?" Steve shouted as Sephiroth and Dante continued to double team Shadow. Dante then grabbed a nearby Table and set it up and Sephiroth then gave Shadow a crucifix powerbomb through the table before they both walk off.

" I don't get this." Steve said as Falcon crawled over to Shadow and pinned him for the win.

" Falcon advances." Bart said

" After what just happened im not surprised, but I am surprised as to why The Brood have attacked Shadow." Steve said as paramedics came to attended to Shadow."

" Well Shadow did beat Sephiroth in the Deadly Games tournament, maybe that's why."

No.1 Contender Tag Team Battle Royal: The Bonanza Brothers, The New Age Outlaws, The Kings Of Wrestling, Roy and Marth, Wario & Waluigi, The New Kongs, Yo-yo & Beat, The Brood

The bell rang and the carnage began with everyone attacking each other and trying to eliminate each other with several near misses with Wario throwing Yo-yo over the ropes, but he hung on and survived. Vega then got Alex Kidd over the ropes but he held on as well. Dante then got Marth over the ropes but managed to just get back in the ring.

The first elimination happened when Roy threw Robo over the top rope which eliminated Mobo as well. Johnny then came close to eliminating Wonder Boy, but he held on. Wario then got Diddy over, but Diddy landed on the apron. Wario then charged at Diddy who pulled down the bottom rope and Wario momentum sent him over eliminating his team. DK jr then threw Vega over the top rope, but Vega landed on the apron. Dk jr the tried to push him off but he was stopped by Johnny Cage, who lifted over the ropes and eliminated him.

Sephiroth then threw Beat over the top rope but he landed on the apron but was then knocked off by a big boot. The last four remaining teams then each took up a corner before Roy and Marth went after The Brood and The Outlaws went after The Kings Of Wrestling. Sephiroth and Dante both got Roy and Marth over the ropes but both held on and got back into the ring, Sephiroth then went for a big bit o n Roy, who ducked and Sephiroth's foot got stuck on the top rope, which allowed Roy to eliminate him. On the other side of the ring Vega and Johnny Cage eliminate The Outlaws.

" Were are down to two." Bart said

" The Kings Of Wrestling or Roy and Marth will go to Deadly Games to challenge GMW for the tag team titles."

Vega paired off with Roy and Johnny went off with Marth and began attacking each other in opposite corners. Vega and Johnny and went to whip Roy and Marth into each other, but both reversed it and sent Vega and Johnny colliding in to each other. Roy and threw Vega over the ropes and Marth threw Johnny, but both held of and got back in. Marth then went to Johnny, but Johnny gave him a low blow and attacked Roy from behind. Vega and Johnny then give Roy the KRS and eliminate him fir the win.

" Here are your winners, Johnny Cage and Vega, The Kings Of Wrestling."

" The Kings have done it, they will get their first tag team title shot at Deadly Games." Steve said

" In a TLC match shall we not forget."

" It will take a massive effort from both teams to win."

Backstage

We see Shadow in the treatment room being attended to when Dave comes in.

" Shadow, anything you would like to say about what happened earlier?"

Shadow snatches the mic from Dave.

" Brood, you like attacking people from behind? You want to try and take me out by outing me through a table? Well you failed, but if you meant to man up and face me face to face then why not try your luck at Deadly Games, two on one, any match you want. Lets see if you can take me out."

Shadow then gets up and leaves.

Ringside

" I don't know if that's wise Steve, he might regret that when his anger dies down." Bart said

" Either way the challenge has been issued and we'll have to see if it accepted next week."

Deadly Games Quarter Final – Falls Count Anywhere Match: Knuckles v Ganondorf

Triple Threat Music starts

" The following contest is a no disqualification, falls count anywhere match and is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Knuckles."

Triple Threat Music starts

" And his opponant, Ganondorf."

Knuckles and Ganondorf stand toe to toe and start having words before Knuckles punches Ganondorf. Knuckles goes to punch Ganondorf again but this time Ganondorf blocks it and gives Knuckles a hard clothesline. Ganondorf then picks up Knuckles and throws him into the corner and gives him several knees to the gut before sticking his boot in Knuckles face and only stops on the count of four. Ganondorf then grabs Knuckles and throws him across the ring. Knuckles slowly gets up and gets taken down by a big boot from Ganondorf, who then pins Knuckles for a two count.

Knuckles then quickly rolls out of the ring before Ganondorf can grab him. Ganondorf follows Knuckles out and grabs him, but Knuckles gets free by raking Ganondorf's eyes. Knuckles then smacks Ganondorf's head off the ring apron before driving him back first into the barriers. Knuckles then goes under the ring and pulls out a steel chair and drives it into Ganondorf's gut before striking him across the back. Knuckles then pins Ganondorf and gets a two count.

Knuckles then grabs the camera cables and starts choking Ganondorf with it until he drives Knuckles into the barrier. Knuckles gets straight back on Ganondorf and goes to whip him into the barriers, but Ganondorf reverses it and send Knuckles into the barriers. Ganondorf then kicks Knuckles in the gut and lifts him up and gives him a jackknife powerbomb right through the announce table. The ref checks through the wreckage and stops the match.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf."

" Ganondorf wins and advances into the semi finals." Steve said

" Forget that! What about Knuckles. Ganondorf might of just broken his back." Steve said as paramedics attended to Knuckles.

" This all means that the semi final line up will see Captain Falcon take on Corn and Ganondorf take on Bomberman. Those matches will be next week plus many more so from Bart and myself we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Bomberman b Ken Masters

Zero b Cloud via pinfall

Corn v Vector via submission

Megaman & Sindel b Tails & Samus via pinfall

Captain Falcon b Shadow via pinfall

The Kings Of Wrestling win a battle royal

Ganondorf b Knuckles via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Deadly Game Semi Final Match: Captain Falcon v Corn

Deadly Game Semi Final Match: Ganondorf v Bomberman

Six Man Tag Match: Travis Touchdown, Zero & Vyse v Cloud Strife, Roy & Marth

Mario's pick v Conker's pick

* * *

Deadly Games Preview

T.V Title – Steel Cage Match: Travis Touchdown v Cloud Strife (c)

Intercontinental Title – Match TBD: Mario v Conker (c)

GWA Tag Team Title – TLC Match: The Kings Of Wrestling v GMW (c)

Women's title – Last Woman Standing: Sindel v Samus (c)

GWA Championship – Last Ride Match: Tails v Megaman (c)


	168. Week 36 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to a sold out Hyrule Stadium the final stop before Deadly Games." Steve said

" Tonight we will see who will compete in the Deadly Games final as Corn faces Captain Falcon and Ganondorf faces Bomberman in steel cage matches."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponent, Rouge."

Tikal and Rouge tied up and Rouge managed to back Tikal to the ropes and then whips her across the ring and goes for a clothesline, which Tikal ducks and gives Rouge a clothesline of her own before giving her a second one and then picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and did a crossbody onto Rouge which got a two count. Tikal then picked up Rouge and gave her a neckbreaker before going back to the top rope and waited for Rouge to get up before going for the flip bomb, but Tikal missed after Rouge moved. Rouge then picks up Tikal and gives her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge picks up the win as she hope to get back in contention for the woman's championship." Steve said

" And we both know that Rouge won't stop until she has the title back round her waist."

Robotnik's music starts and he makes his way to the ring.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of Gaming Wrestling Alliance, Robotnik."

Robotnik gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now this Sunday, we will see the second Deadly Games tournament take place, and after last years final I've decided to ramp it up a notch. You see the two participants who reach the final will have to do so in a two out of three falls street fight match."

The crowd cheer this.

" And one last thing. The winner will also become the number one contender for the GWA championship."

Robotnik then leaves.

" The price of winner the Deadly Games tournament has just gone up." Steve said

" Your right there Steve, a great opportunity for the winner."

Six Man Tag Match: Travis Touchdown, Zero & Vyse w/ Phoenix Wright v Cloud Strife, Roy & Marth

Phoenix Wright's music starts

" The following six man tag team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Phoenix Wright, the team of Travis Touchdown, Zero and Vyse."

Roy & Marth's music starts

" And their opponants, introducing first, Roy and Marth."

Cloud's music starts

" And their tag team partner, he is the GWA television champion, Cloud Strife."

Zero then goes to whip Cloud across the ring, but Cloud reverses it and send Zero into the corner and then hits Zero with a clothesline. Cloud picks up Zero and gives him a snap supplex and pins him for a two count. Cloud picks up Zero and grabs him from behind and sends him into the corner and goes for the rolling chaos theory, but Zero holds on to the ropes and Cloud rolls backwards. Zero then charges at Cloud, who gives him a snap slam.

Cloud then tags in Marth, who picks up Zero and gives him a neckbreaker and pins him for a two count. Marth then picks up Zero and whips him across the ring and they both give each other clotheslines. Zero and Marth then slowly drag themselves to their corners and Zero makes the tag to Vyse and Marth tags in Roy. Roy get the first shot in with a punch which takes Vyse down. Vyse then gets up, but is quickly taken down with another punch.

Roy then goes to pick up Vyse, who quickly pokes him in the eye before giving him a DDT. Vyse then gives a cheap shot to Marth, who then tries to get into the ring. As this happens Zero and Travis come into the ring and attack Marth and Cloud. Vyse then gives Roy a cutless fury (codebreaker) and pins him for the win.

" Here are your winners, Vyse, Zero and Travis Touchdown."

" Phoenix Wright's trio of wrestlers triumphant ahead of Travis Touchdown's T.V title match this Sunday." Steve said as Zero rolled Cloud into the ring. Travis picks up Cloud and gives him a dragon supplex.

" Why are they doing this?"

" Isn't it obvious Steve? There are weakening Cloud ahead of this Sunday's match." Bart said as Vyse gave Cloud a cutless fury.

" Someone stop this!." Steve shouted as Vyse and Travis moved Cloud to the corner as Zero went to the top rope, but before he could do anything Roy and Marth came back in and fought off Vyse and Travis and had the upper hand before a unknown person entered the ring.

" Who is this?"

" This must be another of Phoenix's new members." Bart said as this unknown guy took Roy and Marth down with a double clothesline before grabbing Roy and lifted him over his head and dumped him out of the ring. He then grabbed Marth and gave him a baldo bomb as Phoenix got intot he ring.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, let me be proud to introduce the newest member to my ever growing collection of wrestlers, a guy whose strength is unrivaled, whose power that no one can match, a man who the GWA is too afraid to give a chance to, this is Zangief."

" This isn't good, Zangief is a monster of a man." Bart said as Phoenix and his group left the ring.

" That he is, he lifted Marth effortlessly."

" And with this kind of backup Cloud has a real fight of his hands this Sunday."

Megaman's music starts

" Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the GWA champion, Megaman." The announce said to a huge chorus of boos. Megaman gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Now before I say what I have to say I want to call out my opponant this Sunday Tails."

" Megaman calling out Tails." Steve said

" Why would he do that?"

" I can only shudder what Megaman might have planned."

Tails music starts and he gets into the ring and is given a mic.

" Now that you are here I can say what I have to say. Now this Sunday you challenge me for the GWA championship, your first ever opportunity at the GWA championship. In a last ride match. And let me tell you something, you have no idea what you are getting into."

" Don't I."

" No you don't, you know what happens to people in matches with me when no rules are involved? Why don't you ask Bowser, or why don't you ask Donkey Kong, or even your close friend Sonic. What you can't, because I ended all of those guys carers. And it quite fitting that on the anniversary of me ending Sonic's career that yours shall also end, unless of course you want out, and to be honest I wouldn't blame you."

" Your asking me if I want out? Well hows this for an answer."

Tails then punches Megaman which send him to the mat. Tails then stomps on Megaman a few times before Megaman manages to get out of the ring.

" Big mistake Tails, big mistake, you better enjoy your last six days of perfect mobility, because after you will spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair." Megaman then throws the mic to the floor and storms off.

" An explosive scene we have just witnessed." Steve said

" And what about what Megaman just said, he not only wants to beat Tails, but he wants to end his career."

" We have seen it before, and I would never put it past Megaman to do it again. Tails needs to be real careful this Sunday."

Deadly Game Semi Final – Steel Cage Match: Captain Falcon v Corn

Falcons music starts

" The following contest is a semi final match in the deadly games tournament and it is a steel cage match, with the only way to win is to climb up and over the cage and both feet touch the floor. Making his way to the ring, Captain Falcon."

The GG's music starts

" And his opponant, Corn."

Corn and Falcon tie up and Falcon backs Corn into the corner and punches him a few times before whipping him to the opposite corner and then hits him with a running clothesline. Falcon then begins to climb the cage but doesn't get very far before he is grabbed by Corn, who pulls him back down to the mat. Corn then gives Falcon several punches before whipping him across the ring and takes him down with a drop kick.

Corn then begins to climb the cage and gets to the top, but before he can get his leg over Falcon grabs it and pulls him down to the top rope and then gives him a superplex. Falcon then picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and goes for a back drop, but Corn puts on the brakes and gives Falcon a DDT. Corn then attempts to put Falcon in the sharpshooter, but after several failed attempts Falcon manages to kick him off.

Corn then goes to grab Falcon, who gives him a punch to the gut. Falcon then grabs Corn and sends him head first into the steel cage. Falcon picks up Corn and does it again, which busts Corn open. Falcon then begins the climb and it up the top when Corn grabs him and then climbs up so both men are on top of the cage where they begin to trade punches. Corn then blocks one of Falcon's punch and gives him a hip toss off the cage. Corn then slowly climbs down and reaches the floor.

" Here is your winner, Corn."

" Corn wins, he advances into the final of the Deadly Games tournament." Steve said

" What about Falcon, that was a hard landing."

" Well we hope that Falcon isn't seriously hurt, but he won't be defending his title from last year.

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the Intercontinental champion Conker. Now Conker this Sunday you defend the Intercontinental title against Mario, in a match which will be determined by the outcome of this next match, any thoughts on what might happen."

" It's simple Dave, we all know the person he is gonna turn to is his half witted brother Luigi, well I have something much better, and when he wins, I get to choose any match I want, and when I beat you this Sunday people will have to take me seriously as a main eventer."

Conker then leaves

Single Match ? w/ Conker v ? w/ Mario

Fox's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the Intercontinental champion Conker, Fox."

" We have Conker's representative, now for Mario's

Viewtiful Joe's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Mario, Viewtiful Joe."

" Not this idiot." Bart said

" Why not, Joe's shown himself to be very useful in the ring.

Joe and Fox tie up and Fox backs Joe to the ropes where the ref calls for a break. Fox breaks but then cheap shots Joe before giving him several more shot and then whips him across the ring and takes down Joe with a clothesline. Fox then picks up Joe and gives him a back supplex and pins Joe for a two count.

Fox picks up Joe and tries for a diamond cutter, but Joe pushes him away. Fox then goes for a clothesline and Joe ducks matrix style before giving Fox a hurricarana. Fox gets up quickly and goes for Joe, but he gets taken down with a hip toss. Fox gets up and goes for Joe again and again Joe takes him down with a hip toss. Fox then rolls out of the ring and Conker comes up to him and shouts at him until they both get taken out by Joe who flips over the ropes onto them.

Joe then rolls Fox into the ring and pis Fox for a two count. Joe then goes to the top rope and puts on his cape before taking Fox down with a crossbody and gets a two count. Joe then goes for the shining wizard, but Fox ducks and quickly hits Joe with the diamond cutter and pins Joe and gets a two count before Joe gets his foot on the rope.

Fox then smack the mat in frustration and waits for Joe to get up and goes for a diamond cutter again, but Joe counters it into a reverse DDT and pins Fox for a two count. Conker then gets on the second ropes and tries to get into the ring, but is knocked off when Fox knocks Joe into him. Fox then tries to roll up Joe, but ends up rolling through and Joe hits Fox with the shining wizard and pins him for the three count.

" Here is your winner, Viewtiful Joe."

" Joe wins! What an upset."

" That's a massive upset Steve, Fox is a former GWA champion and Joe is a rookie." Bart said as Joe celebrates his victory with Mario who now has a mic."

" Before I say anything, I want to give a huge thanks to you Joe." Mario then raises Joe's hand to a huge pop. " Your gonna be big time soon, but as for this Sunday, Conker, you want to prove your main event material, then you will have to prove it inside hell in a cell."

" Oh boy, Conker is in trouble." Steve said

" Don't write off Conker, he is the Intercontinental champion for a reason."

" A bit like Fox underestimating Joe maybe."

" No, that was a freak victory."

" You may think so, but I certainly don't."

Footage from last week is shown of Ganondorf giving Knuckles a jackknife through the announce table

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Ganondorf. Now after last week is it safe to say that the triple threat is no more?"

" It's defenetly over. Im done doing things for others. From now on I do things for myself and only myself and last week Knuckles found that out the hard way and anyone else who want to get in my way will also find out what it is like."

Ganondorf then leaves

Ringside

" I don't think I've ever seen Ganondorf this fired up." Steve said

" Me either Steve, Bomberman better prey he gets out in one piece tonight."

Single Match: Johnny Cage w/ Vega v Sub Zero w/ Scorpion

Johnny's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Vega, Johnny Cage."

Johnny gets into the ring and is asks for a mic.

" Now this Sunday, history will be made when myself and Vega become tag team champions for the very first time when we show GMW that we are the best in the world, and tonight I get the ball rolling by defeating Sub Zero."

GMW's music starts

" And his opponant, being accompanied by Scorpion, he is one half of the GWA tag team champions, Sub Zero."

Sub Zero and Johnny tie up and Johnny gets Sub Zero in a headlock and take him down to the mat and keep applying pressure. Sub Zero then tries up break the grip of Johnny and almost does when Johnny breaks the hold and smacks Sub Zero round the back of the head. Johnny picks up Sub Zero and gives him a few chops before going for a supplex, but Sub Zero blocks it and gives Johnny a supplex. Sub Zero picks up Johnny and whips him into the corner before driving his shoulder into Johnny's gut.

Sub Zero then goes for zero tolerance, but Johnny breaks free and throws Sub Zero out of the ring and distracts the ref while Vega gets in some cheap shots, but quickly backs off when Scorpion comes to his defense. Sub Zero gets back into the ring and Johnny quickly stamps away at him before picking him up and then whipped him across the ring, but Sub Zero stopped himself on the ropes. Johnny then charged at Sub Zero who back dropped him over the ropes to the outside.

Sub Zero then gets out of the ring and smacks Johnny's head off the apron before rolling him back into the ring and pins him for a two count. Sub Zero then picks up Johnny and this time hits him with zero tolerance and gets a two count before Vega puts Johnny's foot on the rope. Scorpion then chased Vega round the ring until Vega ran into the ring and across it, Scorpion tried to follow but was stopped by the ref, as this happened Johnny low blowed Sub Zero and the hit him with the johnny go round and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Johnny Cage."

" Johnny Cage victorious here tonight, but this Sunday will be in very different conditions." Steve said

" A TLC match is as brutal as they come, and all four men won't be the same after this Sunday."

Single Match: Gum v Sindel

The GGs music starts

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, Gum."

The Brood's music starts

" And her opponant, Sindel."

Sindel and Gum tie up and Sindel quickly backs Gum to the corner and goes to hit her, but Gum quickly moves and gives Sindel several forearm shots before Sindel shoves her down. Sindel then takes down Gum with a big boot and pins her for a two count.

Sindel then picks up Gum and goes for the Impaler DDT, but Gum blocks it and rolls up Sindel for a two count. Sindel and Gum both get up quickly with Gum giving Sindel a hip toss. Sindel gets up and Gum takes down Sindel with a spear before going for a sharpshooter, but Sindel kicks her off. Sindel then gets up and gives Gum the Impaler DDT and pins her for the win.

" Here is your winner, Sindel."

" Sindel victorious before her upcoming shot this Sunday at Samus and the woman's championship." Steve said

" Gum gave it a good shot, but Sindel continues on her winning streak."

Backstage – With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Shadow. Now last week Shadow you issued a challenge to The Brood to a handicap match, now as of yet we have heard nothing from The Brood, what do you have to say."

Shadow goes to speak but he is ambushed by Sephiroth and Dante, who give Shadow a beat down.

" You want a match against us this Sunday, then a match is what you will have and a bloodbath you shall suffer." Dante said before he and Sephiroth walk off as paramedics attend to Shadow."

Ringside

" Well I guess Shadow got his answer." Bart said " I hope he doesn't regret this."

" We all know how good Shadow is, but this is two on one and Sephiroth and Dante are two dangerous men."

Deadly Game Semi Final – Steel Cage Match: Bomberman v Ganondorf

Bomberman's music starts

" The following contest is a semi final match in the deadly games tournament and it is a steel cage match, with the only way to win is to climb up and over the cage and both feet touch the floor. Making his way to the ring, Bomberman."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his opponant. Ganondorf."

Bomberman goes straight for the cage and begins climbing, but he is quickly grabbed by Ganondorf who pulls him down to the mat and throws him across the ring. Ganondorf then whips Bomberman across the ring and takes him down with a big boot. Ganondorf then begins to climb the cage and is near the top when Bomberman grabs his leg. Ganondorf tries to shake Bomberman off, but he won't let go and gets Ganondorf down to the top rope and and kicks him off to the mat.

Bomerman then does an elbow drop onto Ganondorf before picking him up and goes to whip him across the ring, but Ganondorf reverses it and goes for a big boot, but Bomberman slides under it and gives Ganondorf several kicks to the leg before he shoves Bomberman to the mat. Ganondorf then picks up and lifts Bomberman over his head and goes to throw him into the cage, but Bomberman grabs onto it and begins to climbs only to be grabbed by Ganondorf. Bomberman then kicks Ganondorf several times in the face to get him off.

Bomberman then climbs the mat and gets over the top when Ganondorf grabs him and pulls him back over the top and then gives Bomberman a jackknife from the top rope. Ganondorf then climbs up and over the cage for the win.

" Here is your winner, Ganondorf."

" Ganondorf wins, and he'll be hoping it's second time lucky as he battles Corn in the Deadly Games final." Steve said

" A tough match indeed, but for one of these not only will they get the Deadly games trophy but they will also be the number one contender for the GWA championship."

" We will see this all go down this Sunday, but for now we are out of time, thanks for watching and from myself and Bart we'll see you this Sunday."

* * *

Re-cap

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Travis Touchdown, Zero & Vyse b Cloud Strife, Roy & Marth via pinfall

Corn b Captain Falcon via escape from the cage

Viewtiful Joe b Fox via pinfall

Johnny Cage b Sub Zero via pinfall

Sindel b Gum via pinfall

Ganondorf b Bomberman via escape from the cage

* * *

Deadly Games Preview

T.V Title – Steel Cage Match: Travis Touchdown v Cloud Strife (c)

First Blood Handicap Match – Shadow v The Brood

GWA Tag Team Title – TLC Match: The Kings Of Wrestling v GMW (c)

Intercontinental Title – Hell In A Cell Match: Mario v Conker (c)

Women's title – Last Woman Standing: Sindel v Samus (c)

Deadly Games Final – 2 out of 3 falls Street Fight Match

GWA Championship – Last Ride Match: Tails v Megaman (c)

* * *

Bonus Questions – Used in the event of a tie

Will anyone debut for Phoenix Wright's stable?

Will the Deadly Games final end 2 falls to 0 ?

Who will bleed first in the Last Ride Match?

Who will be the first to go through a table in the TLC Match?

Will any matches have interruptions?

* * *

It's prediction time once again, just leave your predictions in your review (only people signed in will be counted) and make sure to answer the bonus questions as well. The winner will get to pick the next member of Phoenix Wrights stable (has to be someone new as well).


	169. Deadly Games Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Megaman (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Conker (3)

Tag Team Champions: Gaming's most Wanted (3)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Hello everyone and welcome to Deadly Games here at a packed out Station Square Arena where tonight we will see who will be the second Deadly Games champion as Corn goes one on one with last years runner up Ganondorf."

" Not only that Steve, but we also have all five titles on the line tonight in what will be a brutal evening all round as the GWA goes extreme."

T.V Title – Steel Cage Match: Travis Touchdown v Cloud Strife (c)

Phoenix Wright's music starts

" The following contest is for the GWA Television championship and is steel cage match with the only way to win is to climb up and over the cage and both feet touch the floor. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Travis Touchdown."

" As you cab see Travis is all alone out here, just before we came on air Robotnik issued a statement saying that Phoenix Wright and his band of wrestlers were banned from ringside."

" Which is unfair in my view, the steel cage stops people getting involved."

" Better to be safe than sorry."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA Television champion, Cloud Strife."

Travis and Cloud tied up and Travis backed Cloud to the ropes and went for a punch, but Cloud moved and spun Travis round into the corner and gave him several punches of his own until Travis gave Cloud a thumb to the eye. Travis then gave Cloud a knee to the gut before grabbing him and threw him head first into the cage. Travis picked up Cloud and gave him a supplex before going to the cage and began to climb and was about halfway up when Cloud grabbed him and pulled him down to the mat. Cloud and gave Travis a punch to the face and then whipped him across the ring and gave Travis a backdrop.

Cloud then began to climb the cage and got about halfway up when he was pulled down by Travis. Travis then threw Cloud head first into the cage. Travis then picked up Cloud and threw him head first into the cage again this time busting Cloud open. Travis then picked up Cloud and went for the dragon supplex, but Cloud blocked it then got free with an elbow to Travis head. Cloud then gave Travis the rolling chaos theory.

Cloud then began to slowly climb the cage and was at the top when Travis grabbed his dangling leg. Travis then climbed up to join Cloud on the top and the pair began trading punches. Cloud then gave Travis a big right hand which caused Travis to lose his balance and almost fell back into the ring but only just held on. Travis then grabbed Cloud's leg and tried to pull him back into the ring, but Cloud kicked him off before climbing down the cage.

" Here is your winner and still Television champion, Cloud Strife."

" Cloud wins, despite the attack from last week." Steve said

" This won't please Phoenix." Bart said as Zero, Vyse and Zangief came running down to the ring and ambushed Cloud.

" Come on now! This isn't right!"

" You don't piss off Phoenix Wright Steve." Bart said as Travis now joined in the attack just as security arrived to stop.

" Cloud re-tains the television championship, but unfortunately won't be walking out under his own power." Steve said as Travis, Zero, Vyse and Zangief left and paramedics arrived to the ring to tend to Cloud.

A video is shown of the big screen of the going on's between Shadow and The Brood from the last few weeks.

" This all started when Shadow defeated Sephiroth in the deadly games tournament and it has escalated quickly into this." Steve said

" Shadow has his work cut out for him tonight, but he only needs to make one of the brood bleed to win.

First Blood Handicap Match: Shadow v The Brood

Shadow's music starts

" The following contest is a first blood handicap match. Making his way to the ring, Shadow."

The Brood's music starts

" And his opponants, Sephiroth and Dante, The Brood."

Shadow wastes no times and charges straight up the ramp way and leaps on Dante and starts punching him. Sephiroth drags him off but Shadow shrugs him off and gives him several punches before whipping him into he barriers. Shadow then grabs Dante and leads him towards the ring and smacks his head on the ring apron before rolling him into the ring.

Shadow then goes back to Sephiroth and gives him several boots to the chest before returning to the ring and grabs himself a chair before entering. Shadow then strikes Dante across the back. Shadow then holds the chair up and readies himself to hit Dante again when the chair is taken from him by Sephiroth, who then takes Shadow down with a big boot. Sephiroth then picks up Shadow and gives him a punch which sends him into Dante, who takes Shadow down with a samon drop.

Dante then picks up Shadow and holds him as Sephiroth picks up the chair and goes to smack him, but Shadow breaks free and Dante gets hit. Shadow then gives Sephiroth a low blow and then takes the chair from him and smacks him over the head twice, which busts him open.

" Here is your winner Shadow."

" Shadow done it, he over come great odds to win." Steve said as Dante attacked Shadow from behind.

" Shadow may have won, but I don't think this is over yet." Bart said as Sephiroth joined back in and gave Shadow a two on one beatdown ending in a powerbomb/neckbreaker combo.

" Shadow won the battle here tonight, but the war seems far from over."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guests at this time are the kings of wrestling Johnny Cage and Vega. Now guys tonight you have an opportunity to win your first tag team titles, but in order to do it you will have to go through a tables, ladders and chairs match, how do you fancy your chances against gaming most wanted?"

" Do you ever think before speaking? Yes a TLC match is as brutal as they come, but look at us, we are perfection, and I can say with all confidence that we will be the new GWA tag team champions."

Ringside

" A very confident Johnny Cage ahead of there match which is up next." Steve said

" Im sure Vega is confident as well, it's just that we never hear him speak or see his face under that mask he wears."

GWA Tag Team Title – TLC Match: The Kings Of Wrestling v GMW (c)

KOW's music starts

" The following contest is a tables, ladders and chairs match and is for the GWA tag team championships. Making their way to the ring the challengers, Johnny Cage and Vega, The Kings Of Wrestling."

GMW's music starts

" And their opponants, they are the GWA tag team champions, Sub Zero and Scorpion, Gaming's most Wanted."

The match starts off with Scorpion pairing up with Vega as Sub Zero goes to Johnny with GMW getting the early upper hand. Scorpion then throws Johnny out of the ring and he and Sub Zero double team Johnny. They whip Johnny across the ring and take him down with a double shoulder block. Scorpion then rolls out of the ring and grabs a ladder and start to climb as Sub Zero stands guard. Vega then comes in and punches Sub Zero before grabbing Scorpion's leg. Vega then climbs the ladder and then back supplex's Scorpion off the ladder.

Johnny then comes in and sets up the ladder and begins to climb and is halfway up when he is stopped by Sub Zero, who pulls him off the ladder and then throws him out of the ring. Sub Zero then exits the ring and whips Johnny into the barrier before returning to the ring and begins climbing the ladder. Vega then comes in and climbs up the opposite side and meets Sub Zero at the top and then does a sunset flip off the ladder and gives Sub Zero a hard landing. On the outside Johnny has a table, he set one up on the outside before bringing one into the ring and leans it in the corner.

Johnny then starts to climb the ladder as Scorpion gets back into the ring with his own ladder and set it up next to the one Johnny is on and then climbs on the same side and smacks Johnny on the back as he reaches for the titles. Scorpion then gives Johnny the scorpion death drop off the ladder. Sub Zero then comes back into the ring and begins to climb the ladder, but his progress is halted by Vega, who hits him with a steel chair. Vega then picks up Sub Zero and places him on the table in the corner and goes to spear him. But Sub Zero moves and Vega goes through the table.

Johnny then begins to climb the ladder again but he is stopped by Scorpion, who hit Johnny with a steel chair. Scorpion then hits Johnny with the chair again, which sends Johnny falling through the ropes. Scorpion then begins to climb the ladder and is near the top when Vega lifts the ladder from the other side and which causes Scorpion to fall off and through the table on the outside. Vega then slowly climbs the ladder and grabs the titles for the win.

" Here are your winners and the new GWA tag team champions. Johnny Cage and Vega, The kings of wrestling."

" They did it Steve, Johnny Cage and Vega have win their first tag team titles."

" An amazing match and a great win in what was a brutal match all four have left it all in the ring tonight."

Intercontinental Title – Hell In A Cell Match: Mario v Conker (c)

Mario's music starts

" The following contest is a hell in a cell match and s for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Mario."

Conker's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Intercontinental champion, Conker."

Mario picks up Conker and gives him a short arm clothesline before picking him up and gives him a supplex and pins Conker for a two count. Mario picks up Conker, who gives Mario a thumb to the eye before kicking away at his legs. Mario goes for a punch but Conker avoids it and drop kicks the knee of Mario before giving Mario one to the face.

Conker picks up Mario and puts him into the corner and punches him a few times before going to whip him to the opposite corner, but Mario reversed it and then went for a clothesline but ran right into Conker's boot. Conker then went to the top rope and went for a crossbody, but Mario caught him and gave him a fallaway slam.

Conker then rolled out of the ring and Mario quickly followed and grabbed Conker, who poked Mario in the eye and then went to smack Mario's head into the cell, but Mario stopped it with is hands before breaking free and then smacks Conker's head into the cell. Mario then whips Conker into the cell before picking up the steel steps and holds it above his head and drops in right onto Conker. Mario then picks up Conker and sends him into the cell again, Mario the rolls Conker into the ring and grabs himself a chair from under the ring before getting back into the ring. Mario then went to smack Conker, who just managed to roll out of the way. Mario then went to hit Conker again, but Conker drop kicked the chair into Mario's face and then pinned him for a two count.

Conker then placed the chair on to Mario and then went to the top rope and hit Mario with the shooting star press and pinned hi, with Mario just kicking out before three. Conker then hits the mat in frustration before complaing to the ref. Conker then goes back and picks up Mario and goes to whip him across the ring, but Mario reverses it and then takes Conker down with a big boot. Mario then whips Conker hard into the corner and then gives Conker the clothesline from hell and pins him for the win.

" Here is your winner and new Intercontinental champion, Mario."

" Mario wins the Intercontinental championship in a hard fought hell in a cell match." Steve said

" Both men gave it their all, but in the end Mario pulled it out."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is deadly games finalist for the second year running Ganondorf, now Ganondorf last year you came up just short when you lost to Captain Falcon, this year you have two time GWA champion Corn facing against you. How do you rate your chances of avenging last years defeat?"

" Have you been watching me these last few weeks? Im in the most dominant form of my life, no longer bound to anyone else, a lone warrior bent on destroying anyone in front of me. Corn may be a two time GWA champion, but tonight I become the deadly games champion."

Ganondorf then leaves.

Ringside

" Confident words from Ganondorf." Steve said

" With the form he's in he has every right to be confident."

Women's title – Last Woman Standing: Sindel v Samus (c)

Sindel's music starts

" The following contest is a last woman standing match and is for the GWA Woman's championship. Making her way to the ring the challenger, Sindel.

Samus music starts

" And her opponant, she is the GWA woman's champion, Samus."

Samus and Sindel tie up and Sindel backs Samus to the ropes before whipping her across the ring and takes her down with an arm drag. Sindel picks up Samus and whips her into the corner before putting her boot in Samus neck and stopped at the ref's four count. Sindel then whips Samus into the opposite corner and runs towards her. But Samus lifts up her leg and Sindel runs into her boot. Samus then takes down Sindel with a bulldog.

Samus picks up Samus and whips her to the corner and gives Sindel several chops before pulling her out and gives her a supplex. Samus then picks up Sindel and goes for the Samus driver, but Sindel wriggles free and takes Samus down with a reverse DDT. Sindel then picks up Samus and goes for a supplex, but Samus blocks it and gives Sindel a supplex and then follows with the Samus driver and the ref starts the count, but Sindel is up at six

Samus then picks up Sindel, who gave Samus a thumb to the eye be before giving her the impaler DDT. The ref starts to count bu Samus is up for seven. As the ref was counting Sindel left the ring and came back with a steel chair. Sindel then swung for Samus, who ducked and drop kicked the chair into Sindel's face. Samus then gave Sindel a samus driver onto a steel chair and the ref made the ten count.

" Here is your winner and still GWA Woman's champion, Samus."

" Samus re-tains the woman's championship in a hard fought contest." Steve said

" That will give a boost to Samus after twice getting beat by Sindel before today."

" And up next, it's time to see who will be crowned the Deadly Games Champion as Corn takes on Ganondorf, lets see how both men got here."

Highlights are shown of Corn's and Ganondorf's matches leading to the deadly games final.

" It's almost time people for the second deadly games tournament to come to an end. Will Ganondorf avenge his defeat from last years final or will Corn be victorious, we are about to find out." Steve said

" Im going for Ganondorf on this one Steve, he has been dominant on his way to the finals and I don't think Corn can stop him."

" Never rule out Corn, he is a former two time GWA champion, and im sure he will be giving it his all."

Deadly Games Final – 2 out of 3 falls Street Fight Match: Corn v Ganondorf

The GG's music starts

" The following contest is the final of the deadly games tournament and is a two out of three falls street fight match. Making his way to the ring, Corn."

Ganondorf's music starts

" And his opponant, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf and Corn tie up and Ganondorf quickly shoves Corn down to the mat. Corn gets up and goes to tie up with Ganondorf again, but backs off and gives Ganondorf a kick to the knee. Corn then gives Ganondorf several more kicks to the knee before Ganondorf manages to grab Corn's leg and then pulls Corn towards him and hits him with a clothesline. Ganondorf picks up Corn and whips him into the corner. Ganondorf then gives Corn several punches to the gut before sticking his boot right into Corn's throat and only stops at the ref's four count.

Ganondorf then grabs Corn and lift him up and over his head and holds him there for several seconds before dropping him to the mat. Ganondorf then pins Corn for a two count. Ganondorf picks up Corn and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a big boot. Ganondorf then pins Corn who kicks out at two. Ganondorf then exits the ring and grabs himself a steel chair before getting back into the ring and goes to hit him with it, but Corn quickly kicks out at Ganondorf's knee causing Ganondorf to drop the chair and drop to one knee.

Corn then grabs the chair and smacks it over Ganondorf's head, but Ganondorf stays on one knee. Corn then smacks Ganondorf again with the chair, but still Ganondorf stays on one knee. Corn then smacks Ganondorf a third time and this time sends Ganondorf down, Corn then pins Ganondorf for a two count. Corn then tries to put Ganondorf in the sharpshooter, but is unable to turn Ganondorf over. Ganondorf then manages to kick Corn off.

Ganondorf gets up but Corn jumps off and tries to put a sleeper hold on Ganondorf, but Ganondorf snaps him off. Corn tries for it again, but again Ganondorf snaps him off. Ganondorf then grabs Corn and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a clothesline. Ganondorf then lifts up Corn for the jackknife, but doesn't notice Corn grab a chair as he lifts him. When Ganondorf has Corn lifted, Corn smack Ganondorf with the chair which sends Ganondorf down and Corn lands right on top of him and pins Ganondorf for the three count.

" Here is the winner of the first fall, Corn."

" Corn one fall up, and now needs just one more to win." Steve said as the thirty second rest period began.

" This is not what Ganondorf would of expected, and now he has to win the two final falls to win."

The bell rings indercating the end of the rest period and Corn goes straight on the offensive, but Ganondorf fights him off and throws him out of the ring. Ganondorf then exits the ring and grabs Corn and whips him into the steel steps. Ganondorf then grabs Corn and lifts him up and drops him onto the barrier. Ganondorf then goes under the ring and grabs himself a kendo stick. Ganondorf then smacks it right across Corn's back.

Ganondorf then rolls Corn back into the ring and smacks Corn again across the back with the kendo stick. Ganondorf then picks up Corn and gives him a supplex and pins him for a two count. Ganondorf then grabs Corn and lifts him up and gives him a jackknife powerbomb before pinning him for the three count.

" Here is the winner of the second fall, Ganondorf."

" Now it's all even." Steve said

" Whoever gets the next fall wins the deadly games tournament."

The bells sounds and Ganondorf grabs Corn, who is just barely moving and gives him a jackknife and pins him with Corn just kicking out at two, much to the surprise of Ganondorf. Ganondorf picks up Corn and goes to Jackknife him again, but Corn counters it into a DDT and pins Ganondorf for a two count. Corn then grabs the chair and smacks it across Ganondorf's back several times before going for the sharpshooter and this time manages to turn him over. Ganondorf slowly crawls over to the ropes and grabs them and uses his strength to pull himself out of the ring, which forces Corn to break the hold. Corn then exits the ring and goes to grab Ganondorf, but Ganondorf gives him a knee to the gut. Ganondorf then gives Corn a jackknife through the announce table and pinned him for the win.

" Here is your winner and Deadly Games champion, Ganondorf."

" Well Ganondorf did it, it look for a while Corn might of made a spectacular comeback but in the end Ganondorf proved to much."

" Ganondorf may of won, but I lost my diet soda."

" We will see the presentation ceremony for Ganondorf tomorrow, but up next is our main event, a last ride match for the GWA championship." Steve said as paramedics attend to Corn.

" Well we all hope that Corn will be ok."

" We saw Ganondorf do the exact same thing to Knuckles, who we still don't know when he will return."

Backstage: With Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is Tails. Now Tails you are just moments away from what is your biggest match of your career, how are you feeling going into this?"

" This is indeed the biggest match of my career, and I would lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous, but at the same time I know chances like this don't come often, and many people said a chance like this would never come to someone like me. Tonight I want to prove to everyone who said I would never win the big one and realize a lifelong dream of mine by winning the GWA championship."

Tails then leaves.

Ringside

" The moments has arrived, it's time for the main event, the GWA championship which will be defended in a last ride match."

" And for those unaware of the rules, there is no pinfalls, no submissions, no disqualification, the only objective is to beat your opponant to a point you can get them into the hurst parked by the ramp way and shut the door."

GWA Championship – Last Ride Match: Tails v Megaman (c)

Tails music starts

" The following contest is a last ride match and is for the GWA Championship. Making his way to the ring the challenger, Tails.

Megaman's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the GWA champion, Megaman."

Tails wasted no time and met Megaman halfway up the ramp way and the two began exchanging punches with Megaman getting the upperhand. Megaman then led Tails to the ring and went to smack his head on the apron, but Tails stopped it with his hands before giving Megaman an elbow and then smacked his head on the apron. Tails then climbed onto the ring apron and did an assi moonsault onto Megaman. Tails then led Megaman back to the ramp way and smacked his head on the barrier. Tails then led Megaman to the hurst and opened it, but Megaman broke free and went back towards the ring.

Tails slammed the door and went back to the ring and slide in where Megaman stomped on his head as he did. Megaman then picked up Tails and gave him a spike DDT. Megaman then threw Tails out of the ring before exiting himself and went to whip Tails into the barrier, but Tails countered it and sent Megaman into the barrier. Tails then went under the ring and grabbed himself a steel sheet and smacked Megaman across the head with it. Tails then led Megaman to the ramp way where Megaman gave Tails an elbow to the gut and then gave Tails a back supplex on the ramp way.

Megaman then rolled Tails into the ring and grabbed himself a chair. Megaman then waited for Tails to get up before swinging the chair at him, but Tails ducked and then drop kicked the chair into Megaman's face, sending Megaman out of the ring. Tails then exited the ring and went to grab Megaman, but instead was hit with a hard chair shot which busted him open. Megaman then rolled Tails into the ring and gave Tails the punt to the head.

Megaman then leads Tails to the hurst and smacks Tails head into it. Megaman then opens up the hurst and someone leaps out of it and attacks him.

" It's Sonic!" Steve shouted

" What is he doing here?"

Sonic continued the attack on Megaman with several punches to the head before picking up a nearby chair and smack it over Megaman's head. Sonic then helps up Tails before helping him pick up Megaman and stuffs him in the hurst and shuts the door.

" Here is your winner and new GWA champion, Tails."

" Tails is the new GWA champion." Steve said as Sonic and Tails celebrated his win

" Only because Sonic interfered."

" After what Sonic has had to endure at the hands of Megaman it's exactly what he deserves."

" It's still not right, and you can bet Megaman won't take this lying down."

" Well we will see what happens tomorrow, but for tonight we leave you with your new GWA champion Tails. So from Bart and myself we'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

Re-cap

Cloud b Travis Touchdown – Cloud re-tains the T.V Title

Shadow b The Brood

The Kings Of Wrestling b GMW – KOW become new tag team champions

Mario b Conker – Mario becomes new Intercontinental Champion

Samus b Sindel – Samus re-tains the woman's Title

Ganondorf b Corn

Tails b Megaman – Tails becomes new GWA Champion

* * *

Wow, firstly apologies to the very long delay, and secondly congratulations to Doctor Rhodes for winning the prediction contest with six out of seven, send me who you want in Phoenix's group by PM.


	170. Week 37 Y3

Gaming Wrestling Alliance

Title Holders

GWA Champion: Tails (1)

Intercontinental Champion: Mario (3)

Tag Team Champions: Johnny Cage & Vega (1)

T.V Champion: Cloud Strife (1)

Women's Champion: Samus (1)

" Welcome everyone to the sold out GWA arena here in Station Square just twenty four hours after Deadly Games, and Bart what a show it was last night."

" Your not wrong there Steve, we saw Ganondorf win the deadly games tournament, Mario win the Intercontinental championship, Johnny Cage and Vega win the tag team title and in the main event we saw the return of Sonic who helped Tails win the GWA championship."

Tails music starts and he walks out along with Sonic

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Sonic and the new GWA Champion Tails."

Sonic and Tails get into the ring and Tails is handed a mic, he goes to speak but stops when the crowd starts chanting his name.

" Wow." Tails begins, but before he continues Megaman's music starts

" What's he doing out here?" Steve shouted

" He's the former champion thanks to Sonic."

Megaman then speaks. " Are you really gonna stand in that ring and talk about how you earned that GWA championship. Last night you earned nothing, and if it wasn't for you Sonic, I would still be GWA champion."

Sonic asks for the mic from Tails and gets given it.

" Your angry at me for costing you the GWA title, after you cost me a year of my life that was only the beginning."

" You want to face me again, fine you and me I Quit part 2, this time your going out for good."

" Not this time, this time your gonna feel like what it's like to have a year taken from you."

" And don't think I've forgotten about you." Megaman said pointing at Tails. " Once I put Sonic out for good, im coming back for my title."

Megaman then leaves.

" Well so much for Tails victory speech." Bart said

" No thanks to Megaman, but have just received news that Robotnik has now made it offical, it will be Megaman verses Sonic in a I quit match at Bound For Glory."

" And of course after last night we already know who Tails will be facing in his first title defence at Bound For Glory and that is the monster Ganondorf."

A replay is shown of Ganondorf winning the deadly games tournament.

" Ganondorf did indeed win the deadly games tournament and will get his shot at bound for glory."

Tag Match: Yo-yo & Beat v The Bonanza Brothers

The GG's music starts

" The following tag team contest is set for one fall, making their way to the ring, Yo-yo and Beat."

Bonanaza music starts

" And their opponants, Robo and Mobo, The Bonanza Brothers."

Yo-yo and Beat jump on Robo and Mobo as they enter the ring and both teams begin brawling which ends with Yo-yo and Mobo on the outside. In the ring Robo gets beat into the corner and punches him several times before the ref interveins. Robo then takes a cheap shot before taking him to his corner and tags in Mobo.

Robo and Mobo then lift up Beat and drop him on his face before Mobo follows up with an elbow to the back of the head and pins him for a two count. Mobo then picks him up and tags in Robo and Mobo hold his arm up so Robo can punch him in the stomach. Robo and gives Beat a body slam and pins him for a two count.

Robo then tags Mobo back in and they whip him across the ring and go for the double clothesline, but Beat ducks and the gives both a clothesline before tagging in Yo-yo. Yo-yo comes in and takes Mobo down with a right hand before doing the same with Robo before giving Mobo a back drop and then give Robo one.

Yo-yo then drop kicks Mobo out of the ring and quickly ducks a clothesline attempt by Robo and whips him across the ring and hits him with a side kick before climbing the top rope and does a frog splash where he then pins Robo for a two count before Mobo breaks it up.

Beat then comes into the ring and starts punching away at Mobo before clothesling him to the outside. Beat then gave Robo the fameasser before he and Yo-yo went to the top rope and did the frog splash/leg drop combo before Yo-yo pinning Robo for the win.

" Here are your winners, Yo-yo and Beat."

" A good win for Yo-yo and Beat as they look to get back in the tag title hunt." Steve said

" Speaking of the tag team titles, last night we saw new champions crowned in Johnny Cage and Vega."

" All four indervisuals put their bodies on the line last night and so much so that all are not even here tonght."

Single Match: Ken Masters v Bomberman

Ken Masters music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring the masterpeice, Ken Masters."

" This match was requested by Ken Masters after he was knocked out of the deadly games tournament by Bomberman."

" Ken said he was embarrased when he lost and that tonight would be much different."

Bomberman's music starts

" And his opponant, Bomberman."

Ken attacks Bomberman as soon as he enters with a kick to the gut and follows with several clubbing blows to the back before lifting Bomberman up and gives him a powerbomb. Ken then picks up Bomberman and whips him into the corner and then follows up with a clothesline. Ken then grabs Bomberman and gives him a supplex and pins him for a two count.

Ken picks up Bomberman and lifts him above his head and holds him for several seconds before dropping him to the mat. Ken then signals for the masterlock and goes to lock it in, but Bomberman just escapes and then rolls up Ken and gets the three count.

" Here is your winner, Bomberman."

" Bomberman does it again." Steve said as Bomberman quickly exits the ring.

" What the hell? Ken was in control."

" Just like he was last time, and the outcome is the same again." Steve said as Ken pounded his fist on the apron in frustration.

A replay is shown of last night T.V title match and the aftermarth after Cloud won.

" We saw that vicious assault after Cloud beat Travis Touchdown to re-tain the television title, and tonight Cloud defends his television title against another one of Phoenix's wrestlers Vyse."

" And Cloud can't be in good condition after the assault."

Single Match: Tikal v Rouge

Tikal's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making her way to the ring, Tikal."

Rouge's music starts

" And her opponant, Rouge."

Rouge went straight for Rouge as she entered, but Tikal moved and Rouge fell out the ring. Tikal then left the ring and rolled Rouge back in and picked her up and gave her a body slam and followed up with leg drop and then moved her to the corner and climbed the ropes where she did a split leg moonsault and pinned Rouge for a two count.

Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and did a hurricarana, which Rouge caught and turned into a powerbomb. Rouge then picked up Tikal and whipped her into the corner and gave her a clothesline and followed with a bulldog and pinned Tikal for a two count.

Rouge then picked up Tikal up and lifted her to the top rope, then went for a superplex, only for Tikal to block it and push Rouge off the apron. Tikal then balanced on the top rope and went for a crossbody, which missed after Rouge moved.

Rouge then gave Tikal and swinging neckbreaker and pinned her for a two count. Rouge then picked up and whipped her into the corner and hit her with a running knee strike. Rouge then gave Tikal several more knees to the gut before pulling her away and setting her up for the widows peak.

Tikal managed to fight out of it and then ducked a clothesline before hitting Rouge with a drop kick. Tikal then pinned Rouge for a two count. Tikal then whipped Rouge across the ring and went for another drop kick, but Rouge held onto the ropes which caused Tikal to miss. Rouge then picked Tikal up and gave her the widows peak for the win.

" Here is your winner, Rouge."

" Rouge picking up the win as she hopes to get back in contension for the women's championship." Steve said

" And you know Rouge won't stop until she does."

" And news just in, we all saw earlier that at Bound For Glory we will see Sonic and Megaman in an I quit match, but next week we will see the in ring return of Sonic as he goes one on one with thr former Intercontinental champion Conker."

" Not an easy return for Sonic. Conker is gonna want to get back on track after losing the Intercontinental title last night."

T.V Title Match: Vyse w/ Phoenix Wright v Cloud Strife (c)

Phoenix's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall and is for the television championship, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Phoenix Wright, Vyse."

Cloud's music starts

" And his opponant, he is the Television champion, Cloud Strife."

Cloud and Vyse tie up and Cloud backs Vyse into the ropes where the ref calls for a break. Vyse then cheap shots Cloud and then gives him another punch before Cloud blocks the next one and gave Vyse several punches of his own before clothesline Vyse over the ropes to the outside. Cloud then leaves the ring and picks up Vyse and smacks his head off the apron before rolling him back into the ring. Cloud then goes to get back into the ring, but his foot is grabbed by Phoenix, which allows Vyse to kick Clound and bring him back into the ring with a supplex.

Vyse then picks up Cloud and whips him across the ring and gives Cloud a snap slam and pins him for a two count. Vyse picks up Cloud and whips him hard into the corner before going for cutless fury, but Cloud stops it by holding onto the ropes. Cloud then takes Vyse down with a spinning neckbreaker and pins him for a two count. Cloud then ties up with Vyse from behind and gives him the rolling chaos theroy.

Cloud then goes for the pin, but the ref is distracted by Phoenix, who is on the apron. As this happens Travis come in from behind and hits Cloud with the wasteland. Travis then leaves and Phoenix drops from the apron as Vyse crawls over and covers Cloud for the three count.

" Here is your winner, and new Television champion, Vyse."

" This isn't right." Steve shouted as Vyse celebrated in the ring and Phoenix asked for a mic.

" Looks like were gonna have a few words from Phoenix."

" Do you see this?" Phoenix said pointing at Vyse. " Do you see this? This is me proving everyone right that talanted indervisuals like Vyse here had all the goods to be a champion, but was never given the opportunity. And now thanks to me, he is your new television champion. And that is only the beginning, soon my guys will hold all the titles here in GWA, and next week, our numbers grow, as I will bring another under used indervisual and get him the shot he deserves."

Vyse and Phoenix then leave.

" You hear that Steve? Another person will be joining Phoenix next week."

" This group seems to be only getting bigger."

Backstage – with Dave

" Dave here and my guest at this time is the new Intercontinental champion, Mario. Now Mario how does it feel after winning last nights hell in a cell match against Conker, espically after what he said about you?"

" Personally, I feel great, and I think that Conker has learned that that there is still plenty of life in me yet. And Conker, you want to be thought of as a main event player, while there is no doubt that you will be someday, you just need to except that it isn't now."

Mario then leaves

Ringside

" Some wise words for Conker." Steve said

" I doubt Conker will listen to them though."

" Your probably right about that."

Single Match: Falco v Viewtiful Joe

Falco's music starts

" The following contest is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, Falco."

Viewtiful Joe's music starts

" And his opponant, Viewtiful Joe."

Joe runs to the ring and goes stright to the top rope and leaps off it, hitting Falco with a missile drop kick. Joe then does a standing shooting star press onto Falco and pins him for a two count. Joe picks up Falco and gives him a neckbreaker. Joe then goes to the top rope and waits for Falco to get up before jumping off and gives Falco a hurricarana. Joe then pins Falco for a two count.

Joe picks up Falco and goes to whip him across the ring, but Falco reverses it and then takes Joe down with a clothesline. Falco picks up Joe and gives him a neckbreaker and then pins him for a two count. Falco then picks up Joe and whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Joe ducks it and takes down Falco with a hurricarana. Joe then goes to the top rope and hits Falco with a crossbody and pins Falco for the three count."

" Here is your winner, Viewtiful Joe."

" Viewtiful Joe with another victory." Steve said

" He might actully get somewhere around here."

" Well up next we have the presentation ceromony for the Deadly Games tournament which was won by Ganondorf."

Robotnik's music starts

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the owner of gaming wrestlers alliance, Robotnik."

Robotnik gets into the ring and is handed a mic.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, last month we saw the beginning of the second deadly games tournament. And after several great matches a winner emerged last night. So it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you your deadly games champion, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf music starts and he comes to the ring. Robotnik takes the trophy off the stand and hands it to Ganondorf, who takes it and lifts it above his head. Moments later Captain Falcon's music starts.

" Now hang on just a minite. Now as the first ever deadly games champion, I have a few words I would like to say. I should have been in the final last night, and if I was, I would of beat you just like I did in last years final."

Falcon then gets into the ring.

" And because of that, you don't deserve to hold that trophy."

Ganondorf then gets himself a mic.

" That sounds like a challenge."

" That it is."

" Well lets get it on."

Robotnik then speaks

" Well looks like this is offical. Get us a refree out here."

Robotnik then leaves the ring as a ref enters.

Gannondorf and Falcon tie up and Gannondorf backs Falcon to the rops and whips him across the ring and takes Falcon down with a clothesline. Falcon then rolls out of the ring and begins to walk back up the rampway. Gannondorf exits the ring and clotheslines Falcon from behind. Gannondorf picks up Falcon and leads him back to the ring and rolls him back in. Falcon then get up and stomps on Gannondorf as he re-enters.

Falcon then stomps away at Gannondorf's right leg before standing up and drops his whole weight onto it. Falcon then drags Gannondorf to the corner before leaving the ring and then grabs Gannondorf's leg and smacks it agains the ring post. Falcon does it again before getting back into the ring and geos for the figure four leg lock, but Gannondorf powers out of it. Gannondorf then get up but is quickly taken down again by Falco's, who does a drop kick to the knee.

Falcon then rests Gannondorf leg on the bottom rope and jumps on it. Falcon then does it again and a third time before putting Gannondorf in the figure four leg lock. Gannondorf tries reaching for the ropes but was too far away. Gannondorf then tried to turn over to reverse the pressure and after twice failing managed to get over. Falcon then grabbed the ropes and released the hold.

Falcon went stright back on the attack by stomping away at Gannondorf, but Gannondorf gave Falcon a punch to get him away. Gannondorf then got to his feet as Falcon charged at him and took Falcon down with a bit boot. Gannondorf picked up Falcon and whipped him into the corner and followed with a clothesline and then gave Falcon a side walk slam. Gannondorf then picked up Falcon and gave him a jackknife powerbomb before pinning him for the win.

" Here is your winner, Gannondorf."

" Gannondorf beats Falcon in a great hard fought match." Steve said

" Falcon was on top in the early stages of this match, but Gannondorf showed great fight by coming back to win."

A shot os shown backstage of Tails watching the momitor

" And there you see the champion Tails looking at what he has to face come bound for glory."

" He better enjoy being GWA champion while it lasts, because I can't see him beating Gannondorf."

" Well we will see come bound for glory, but for tonight we are just about out of time. So from myself and Bart we'll see you all next week."

* * *

Re-cap

Yo-yo & Beat b The Bonanaza Bros via pinfall

Bomberman b Ken Masters via pinfall

Rouge b Tikal via pinfall

Vyse b Cloud Strife via pinfall

Viewtiful Joe b Falco via pinfall

Ganondorf b Captain Falcon via pinfall

* * *

Next Week Preview

Single Match: Cloud Strife v Zero

Tag Team Title Match: GMW v Johnny Cage & Vega (c)

Single Match: Sonic v Conker

* * *

Bound For Glory Preview

I Quit Match: Sonic v Megaman

GWA Championship Match: Ganondorf v Tails (c)


End file.
